Bleach: Revisited
by chiapetirl
Summary: Book 1 of the Revisited Series. [OCs included] From the Arrancar Arc forward, this is a rewrite of the second half of the Bleach storyline. Ichigo finds himself unprepared for the oncoming Winter War, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. But he's not the only one this time. Obvious Disclaimer: All rights to Bleach and any canon characters belongs to Tite Kubo.
1. Ch 1 A Cut in the Seam

A brutal moon hung above the sands of Hueco Mundo, silent and unmoving. An endless sea of bleached white, interrupted by the cold bulk of a fortress. In the sand moved two figures clad in white, racing towards the entrance, unfazed by their surroundings. One, a hulking figure, bald except for the beard that hid behind the exposed mandible on his chin, whispered ragged, frustrated grumbles under his breath about their recent battle.

"Damned Shinigami **_scum_** ," he muttered, hands balled into fists. He looked slightly to his left at his companion, a smaller and slimmer man, silent as the dead air of Hueco Mundo. His black hair rustled beneath his horned mask fragment, and his dead green eyes never wavering from their destination. The larger man's face scowled in disgust, recalling how the latter had pulled him from his battle with the Shinigami, how he had been this close to shattering his skull beneath his bare hands.

But he dared not say a word against the man, unless he wanted a reprimand from…

As they entered the uninviting walls of Las Noches, passing through each treacherous part of the fortress with only the sound of footsteps in their wake, they remained silent. Their message to their Lord (disdainfully called simply by name by the larger) was their sole focus. Or at least it was for the smaller man.

Progressing to the throne room of Las Noches always seemed to put most Arrancar in discomfort, no matter how long they had lived there. It was the spiritual pressure, the very presence of their new Lord that was disturbing in nearly every way. And the throne room merely highlighted this fact every time they entered. Darker and darker the environment became, until the throne stood before them. Unfazed by the long run, both Arrancar looked up, beholding the man who sat there. Cold brown eyes locked onto the pair with their usual condescendence.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra and Yammy," Lord Aizen said, his soft voice carrying across the unseen walls. "I presume you bring me news from the World of the Living." He sat leisurely, the cold dim light of the room catching his dark brown hair and bare, angled smile. "And I do hope this is good news."

The words weighed coldly in the air. Yammy, the larger of the two, felt a chill run up his spine. He hated himself for it, but Aizen was a man that inspired fear in most.

It was Ulquiorra who spoke up, his quiet, lifeless voice reaching out. "We encountered the substitute Shinigami, Lord Aizen." His green eyes held no emotion as he gave his report.

A resounding silence lasted for many moments. Brows raised, Aizen lifted his head from his hand. "And? Were you successful in disposing of him?" His tone never changed, but the intent behind his words was very clear.

Without another word, Ulquiorra raised his hand to his face, fingers spread, swiftly pulling his left eye from its socket. He held it out before Aizen and the hidden council of figures lurking in the dark, crushing it. His _Solita Vista_ slowly came into being, revealing the short battle that had occurred hours before. Aizen watched silently as the young, orange-haired Shinigami struggled with Yammy. His jaw clenched when witnessing the others joining in, particularly when a certain blond shopkeeper came into view. As the vision dissipated into nothingness, Aizen closed his eyes after watching, seeing as the boy was left alive in the World of Living, swiftly cut off by the darkness that followed.

"As you can see, my Lord, the substitute was left alive," Ulquiorra said, ending the silence. "He currently poses no threat to us. I left him alive merely to –"

"Ya left that little brat _alive_?!"

From the dark came a loud, enraged voice. Into the light came a blue-haired Arrancar, his sky-blue eyes razor sharp. His disdain for Ulquiorra came in full force, edging his words with malice as he addressed his peer - if he stooped so low to call him such a thing. "Ya let the Shinigami live, knowin' full well ya could've taken 'im? Have ya gone soft, Ulquiorra?"

Feeling attacked, Yammy sneered at this voice of dissent. As if he could smell the wound to his ego, Grimmjow turned his gaze to Yammy, a predatory smile taking over his gaunt face, spreading behind the jawbone fragment. "Even Yammy couldn't kill off the brat," he spat into the hulking Arrancar's direction. "Maybe ya just got scared, seein' Yammy fail so miserably! I'm right, ain't I?"

Yammy growled. "Shut the hell up, Grimmjow! I doubt could have done much better!"

Head lowered like a predatory cat's, Grimmjow's eyes locked in concentration, prepared to land the final blow. "What'd ya call me, lard ass?" he chastised. "Bold words for a 10 rankin'!"

In an instant, the spiritual concentration of the room had heightened. Yammy's hand reached for his zanpakuto, ready to take on anyone who dared call him out for his poor performance on the mission. "God, I hate cats like you-"

A smaller, pale hand blocked Yammy's sword hand, halting the oncoming battle. "If you two infants could silence yourselves, I will explain why I left the Shinigami alive." Ulquiorra's voice was steely, discouraging any resistance. With a grunt, Yammy lets go of his sword, never taking his eyes off Grimmjow. Foiled yet again by his superior. It was getting annoying.

As the spiritual pressure of the room returned more or less to normal, Ulquiorra began to explain himself. "The boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, has the potential to be as powerful as Lord Aizen has said. However, his current status is very weak and unstable, and, unless he receives proper training and guidance, he will simply self-destruct if left alone. He currently poses no threat to our plans, and, if need be, he could simply become a pawn."

Agitated by the calm explanation of his superior, Grimmjow snarled, "But what if yer wrong, Ulquiorra?" His face contorted into dissenting rage once more. "What if the Kurosaki brat becomes powerful enough to get in our way? What'll ya do then?"

Without flinching at the accusations hurled his way, the now one-eyed Espada looked towards Grimmjow disdainfully and calmly stated, "If that is the case, then I will take care of the boy. Trash isn't hard to dispose of, after all." With that, he returned his focus once more on Lord Aizen, who looked mildly amused by the skirmishes of his pawns. Stepping back into the darkness, the blue haired Espada fumed at the praised bestowed on Ulquiorra, biting his tongue... for now.

"Well done, Ulquiorra," Aizen said, his voice echoing smoothly across the room. "Your actions are commendable and calculating, worthy of your standing."

Sitting straight up now, the dimly lit lord beheld the gathering of his army, as well as the men to his peripheral – Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. Things were falling into place, even if a little haphazardly. But what is a ruler without a well thought out plan? "We will convene at a later date," he concluded. "Continue on with your tasks until then." As silently as they came, the Espada left, disappearing into their dark corners and fortresses within Las Noches' confines.

Not long after they left, Gin's slippery voice piped up. "Ya sure ya wanna leave the substitute Shinigami alive?" Though his eyes were shut, anyone could have seen the judgmental look he directed towards Aizen. "Grimmjow may be just a hot head, but I foresee lots of complications with just leavin' Kurosaki be."

Across from him, Tosen spoke, his words firm. "Lord Aizen has seen all possible scenarios here, Gin. Do you dare to question him after all the progress we've made?"

Scoffing, Gin's paper-thin grin tightened. "No questionin' here," he deflected. "Jus' merely curious to know why we'd wanna leave a glarin' lose end like that. I'm sure Lord Aizen has a perfectly good reason." The sarcasm was not lost on either of the men.

Aizen appeared unmoved, his eyes still looking forward into the darkness. "Ah, Gin," he said softly. His voice was melodic, yet still so cold. "We've come this far, why question me now? Are you having doubts, perhaps?" Upon the question, only Aizen's eyes moved, looking at Gin. "I certainly hope not."

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Ya know where my loyalties lie, Lord Aizen." He looked like a snake stretching his jaw, waiting to swallow his prey whole. Tosen said nothing, watching the mild standoff with shoulders tensed and zanpakuto at the ready.

"Oh, I do." Aizen smiled, leaning forward to lift himself off the throne. "I certainly do." Looking to his left, he called out to a hidden servant. "Bring us some tea." The sound of footsteps in the darkness started close and then receded to a place farther into the distance.

"Come," he said to the two men. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

The three men convened in a small, dark room with an overhead light revealing a white stone table surrounded by several chairs. At the head of the table, Aizen sipped his tea silently, eyes lilting closed. The other two left their tea untouched, watching him anxiously. Gin's smile rested on his face as he lay his chin on his knitted hands. Tosen remained as silent and stoic as ever, his blind eyes aimed towards Aizen. With a _clink_ , the teacup was placed on the table. Aizen's fingers ran along the rim, calculating.

"A recent development in the world of the living has come to my attention," he began, his words slow and deliberate. "We have a new piece on the game board."

This resulted in a slight reaction from Gin, who raised his head and his smirk lessened. "Oh?" he inquired. "Who would this new plaything be, I wonder?"

Looking up, Aizen savored his words. It was always interesting to see how this little adventure would divert and provide new opportunities. And this one was, at the very least, tantalizing. "We have a possible individual in the world of the living who just might find themselves here very soon, replacing a certain… loose end."

It was Tosen's turn to inquire. "Why exactly are you informing us of this?" His head was tilted to the side, his purple visor catching the light. "It's unlike you to divulge a backup plan like this to us unless something were to occur in the next few days. Are you expecting a loose end to arise?"

This time, a small smirk formed on Aizen's face. "Perhaps," he said, raising the teacup to his lips once more. He took a small pause, loving the tension in the room. It was always a pleasure to distress his underlings. A small sip of the bitter tea coated his tongue and he continued. "It seems we will be replacing a certain… Espada."

This seemed to slightly shock both men, who shifted in their seats. "Which of the Espada, exactly?" Gin asked, genuinely confused now. "And for what reason?" Tosen said nothing still but seemed to share the same curiosity.

"All will be revealed in due time," was all Aizen could say. The _tink tink_ of the cup lifting and falling on the table as he twirled it what all that filled the room after that. The two men seemed stumped but didn't dare to press the subject anymore. Sensing Aizen had nothing more to say. they rose and silently and exited the room, heading off to their private wings within the fortress.

Of course, anyone who lived between the walls of Las Noches would be foolish to believe that there are not eyes and ears at every corner. Even Sōsuke Aizen was aware of the creatures lurking in the dark, ravenous for the gossip they could spread in his dead kingdom. So, he wasn't surprised to hear the soft pitter patter of feet and limbs travelling off, racing to spread the news…


	2. Ch 2 A Kick in the Pants

Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't slept in three days, his tired body curled up on his bed. The covers were still tucked into the sides, though wrinkled and disturbed from his countless nights laying on top of them. His eyes felt heavy, but his mind was heavier. As the moon shone in through his window, he stared at his shadow on the floor, his dark figure stretched and contorted.

It wasn't that he didn't want sleep. He _desperately_ needed it, in fact. He'd basically failed his English test earlier that week, and his excuses of exhaustion were wearing thin with his teachers. His family rarely saw him anymore, and it seemed like they were afraid to address it at this point. What would he say to them? That he went out killing monsters in the night? That his own brain was becoming corrupted? Yeah, that didn't seem feasible at this point. But something had to be done. And this... monster in his brain was doing a real number on his life. He couldn't even sleep without it coming around, it's scraping voice and terrible laugh pounding in his head. This damned Hollow was preventing him from even saving his own friends. If Urahara and Yoruichi hadn't been there that day, he wasn't sure that anyone would have made it out alive.

Small squeaks could be heard from the far side of his room and quickly approached, followed shortly by a small, plush lion launching itself at Ichigo's face. Its pink felt paws beat harmlessly on his orange hair. "I-CHI-GO!" a whiny, nasal voice yelled out, each syllable matching up with the impact of a paw. "I-CHI-GOOOOOOO, GET IT TOGETHER! I'm tired of seeing you look so damn dead inside, man!" Groaning, Ichigo grabbed Kon by his torso, pulling him away from his face. The black beady button eyes glinted in the moonlight and his felt mouth still kept on flapping. All Ichigo could do was stare with glassy eyes at the yelling plush.

"Jesus, Kon, could you not yell?" he groaned, his voice deep and gravelly from lack of sleep. "You're gonna wake everyone in the house. I wouldn't be surprised if you attracted a Hollow at this point." This prompted even more yelling and wild motions from Kon, going on and on about Ichigo's attitude. Ichigo just chose to ignore it at that point, letting Kon hang over the side of the bed.

He was alerted to the sound of a knock on his window.

Turning his head, he spotted a slight figure in his window, and realized it was Rukia. Surprised he hadn't sensed her earlier, he tossed Kon on the desk, sat up and unlocked the window. Pushing her hand on the window pane, Rukia entered, her face partially hidden by shadow. Her violet eyes were soft as she looked at him. He sat cross-legged on his bed, his hair a mess and eyes dark. Kon leaping towards her. "RUKIA!" he yelled, latching onto her arm. A look of irritation etched onto her face as the plush shimmied up her arm. "Ichigo has been a complete MESS since you were last here! Tell him to hurry up and get back to normal, will ya?"

After tossing Kon to the floor gently, Rukia returned her attention to Ichigo, noticing his defeated shoulder slump. "Ichigo, you've pretty much been radio silent for a few weeks now," she said, her voice quiet. "What's been going on? Is the Hollow still giving you issues?"

Ichigo looked to the moon, sighing. Of course she would know that it was the Hollow. She didn't need to be there to understand that it was getting out of hand. "Look, it's... really not that bad," he muttered. "I'm fine."

Rukia's eyes knitted together, frustration burning deep in her throat. She remained gentle. "Clearly, you're not." She hated that he was lying to her and himself. Taking a seat on the side of his bed, she took a deep breath. "I … I know that your fight with the Arrancars was demoralizing for you," she said. "But you can't keep hiding. You need to prepare yourself. You need to get ready for what's coming."

He groaned, leaning his head back on the wall. "Prepare for what, Rukia?" he said, his tone laced with frustration now.

Rukia squared her shoulders, disappointed with his defeated behavior and lack of understanding. "Ichigo, there's a war coming," she said. "Surely, you must understand that. A war that will not only affect you, but possibly all of Karakura Town. Probably the entire world, if we fail." Kon climbed onto the bed, his squeaky grunts intertwining into the conversation. He sat, his plush legs spread out comically. But this time he watched in silence. He'd never seen Ichigo like this, even though he hadn't really known him all that long. It was disturbing.

A war. Ichigo his heart sink, realizing this wouldn't be like the last time. This wasn't a rescue mission. This was a war. And a war meant bloodshed, death. "And what good am I if I can't get rid of this stupid Hollow?" Ichigo retorted, fear rising up in his voice. "What if it keeps interrupting and not only am I unable to stop it, but someone I care about gets killed?" His voice caught in his throat, closing before he could say anymore. He wanted to say how could he protect anyone in the state he was in, but the words felt too real. His fingers ran through his hair, his normally-serious face contorted in barely hidden fear.

Her fists balling in the blankets, Rukia leaned forward, anger and desperation spilling out of her. "What are you not getting, you blockhead?" she said, trying to keep her voice level. She wouldn't keep the emotions from taking over for once. This kid needed to understand that he couldn't just sit here, in the dark, hiding from the not-so-distant future. "You are a substitute Shinigami, you're supposed to _protect_! We are soldiers!" Kon had to back away from her, concern shimmering in his black eyes. He looked between the two, unsure of what to do. "But you're just sitting here, thinking about yourself! Have you even thought about Orihime?! How she was also injured during that attack?" Her voice was raising higher and higher with each question, and Ichigo was surprised no one had burst into his room.

"O-of course… I've thought of Orihime…" he stammered quietly, his eyes softening. But honestly, he'd only thought of how he'd failed. How he'd been unable to stop the Arrancar. He hadn't thought of Orihime fully, his friend… "Clearly you haven't really thought about anything but your own failure, Ichigo," Rukia countered, her voice lowered, but angry. A small spell of silence lapsed between them. It was clear now that Ichigo was finally starting to understand, Rukia thought. But now she had to get him off his ass.

In a swift motion, she donned her red glove and reached for Ichigo, who had very little time to react as she pulled his soul from his body. Struggling to speak, he pushed himself off the floor, watching her take Kon's spirit and put it in his body as a temporary substitute. "What the hell, Rukia?!" he exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?" He stood, his black robes rustling on the floor boards. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kon excitedly jump up and down in his body, while Rukia turned back to face him.

"You need to snap out of this funk," she replied, her voice calm. "I understand how you're feeling right now. I've been there before." Her voice faltered, a dark memory flooding her mind. The eyes of her dying former commanding officer, Kaien Shiba haunted her for a moment. Snapping out of her small trance, she glared at Ichigo, determination burning in her eyes. "But sitting here and dwelling on the past isn't going to help your future," she said, her words final. Rukia opened the window, Ichigo's sleeve in her hand.

Before he could protest, she jumped, dragging him with her. As he yelped in surprise, Kon leaned out the window, waving as they left. "Don't worry!" he called out. "I'll take good care of this body, and your family too!" The lights in his sisters' room had turned on, indicating that the noise had finally woken someone in the house.

* * *

It was always an odd experience for even the most seasoned of Shinigami to enter the World of the Living. The shear difference of lifestyle and environment would be enough to overwhelm a new recruit. But even after decades, Toshiro Hitsugaya still felt he had to adjust himself for a few minutes before he could truly get his bearings on this world. Perhaps it came with being a spirit. He couldn't think on this for long, though, as one of his subordinates spoke up.

"What are our positions, Captain Hitsugaya?" Rangiku, his lieutenant, stood by his side, her hand on her hip. Looking down to him with her blue eyes, which were normally joyful and merry, but now glistened in a serious, determined way.

"Hollows have been spotted near the east end of Karakura Town, and there seems to be a good handful of them tonight," he stated, pointing to the far side of the river. He noted that it was fairly close to Kisuke Urahara's shop, and he wondered if they were giving him a hard time. "Rangiku, take half of the team with you and head to the east end of the street, cutting off their route to the more populated areas."

As she turned with her men in tow, he turned to the remaining members. "We'll be heading to the northwest, corralling the remaining Hollows and slowly whittle them down," he ordered. "It's important that none of them escape. We don't want this expedition to be any longer or complicated than it has to be."

Arriving to the quiet street was eerie, but Toshiro chalked that up to the anticipation they all shared. A small handful of them were new recruits, going out into the field for the first time. Emotions were high, to say the least. That he was used to. The bone-chilling scream of a Hollow filled the night air, echoing off the homes of the living who could not hear it. Silently, the Shinigami closed in on the creatures, leaping towards the rooftops.

In the air, they saw two dueling Hollows, crashing into buildings and ripping into the asphalt. Their dark bodies were slick with blood and other unknown substances, their white masks gleaming in the moonlight. Yellow eyes turned upward, watching as the Shinigami descended upon them. Between the shrill ring of zanpakutos ripping into Hollow flesh, the shouts of his men, and the Hollow screams, it was a cacophony that momentarily blinded them all to the rapidly emerging Hollows. Gargantas opened in the shadows, producing more of these monsters. The amount of spiritual pressure they had created just by attacking the Hollows had been enough to attracted at least five more. Toshiro grunted in frustration, the hope that they could have finished up with this area swiftly fading. Now they would have to deal with more damage to this street, higher possibility of casualties and possibly attract more Hollows.

Before he could call to Rangiku, who had made it to their side by then, Toshiro saw two figures pass over head, leaping down from the rooftops. One figure was dragging the other by their baggy sleeve – and from there he could tell who they were. Though he could barely hear what was said, he could make out Rukia Kuchiki yelling to Ichigo Kurosaki, pointing to the emerging Hollows surrounding them. He groaned a little, noting at just how volatile their relationship was, and after hearing about the incident Ichigo had with the Espada a few weeks ago, he wasn't surprised Rukia would bring him here. He went back to the task at hand, not feeling the need to investigate their unexpected arrival.

* * *

"This is your opportunity, Ichigo," Rukia said, pointing to the Hollows below their feet. "You need to prove to yourself that you can do this."

Ichigo looked to her, his brown eyes reluctant. "I-I know I can do this, Rukia," he countered. "I've defeated Hollows before." His voice was quiet, weak.

She shook her head, "Yes, Ichigo, I know. We all know. But somehow, in this short period of time, you let that battle with the Espada shake you." Her eyes met his for a moment. "You are letting your Hollow win."

Hollow screams filled the air, pulling them into reality once more. The expedition Hitsugaya was leading was holding their own, but it was clear they needed to get this done faster before any more damage was caused and any more Hollows showed up. "You know what you have to do, Ichigo," Rukia said, never looking away from the fight below. "Will you continue to hide in your fear, or will you protect your friends? That is your decision."

With a _tsk_ , the substitute Shinigami descended unto the scene below, his hand reaching for Zangetsu. The Hollows below watched him descend, his brow furrowed and teeth gritted. There was no way in hell he would grovel in his room anymore, a selfish child scared of one failed battle. He needed to fix this.

Effortlessly, he dodged between the creatures, slicing into their flesh. His goal was their masks, right down the middle of the skull. Just like Rukia had taught him all those months ago. The first was an easy one to take, as it was sluggish and barely defended itself from any attacks. The mask split down the middle and it screamed as it disappeared into thin air. This alerted the other surviving creatures, sending two towards him.

Feeling a little fear in his gut, he hesitated slightly before moving forward. Ichigo was forcing himself to move, his stiff fear-infused muscles fighting him. He was afraid of using his Getsuga Tensho, afraid the mask would appear on his face, his voice raspy like before. He was focused solely on just cutting down his prey… but what if it wasn't enough?

"Come on, Ichigo!" he heard Rukia call out. "Where is your protective drive? Don't you want to protect your friends?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, cutting down another Hollow in his path. "Think about Chad! Orihime! Tatsuki!" The next Hollow swiped at him, its limbs fast and claws sharp. Its dog-like mask bared its teeth. He felt a yell form in his throat, dodging each attack. "Think about your sisters!" One swipe of Zangetsu loped off one of the creature's limbs, and Ichigo jumped into the air, his body and the Hollow's face aligned. His sword raised above his head, he shouted into the air with all of his might.

"Remember who you are fighting for, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

By this time, the expedition team had completed their objective with the Hollows that remained in the area and were focused on Ichigo's brief battle with the Hollows. A few of the Shinigami whispered to themselves. "That's the substitute you were talking about, right?" one of the new recruits whispered to a peer. "Yeah," they replied. "He helped clear Kuchiki's name. Isn't he incredible?"

"I sometimes forget that Rukia can be so stern." Rangiku stood next to Toshiro, her tall figure blocking the moonlight. "And I also forget how much of a child Ichigo still is."

Toshiro looked up, eyes serious. "How could you forget how old he is?" he asked.

Considering his own short, child-like stature always caused people to question his age, he wasn't really one to talk, and Rangiku refrained from saying so. "Well, he sometimes acts older than he is, Captain," she replied. "And I think that even Rukia forgets that too. So, when we see him act like a 15 year old boy, we all get a little frustrated, I guess. Scared, since he is so young, with so much power." Nodding in agreement, Toshiro watched the two of them talking, Rukia smiling as she spoke.

"I suppose your right," he muttered to himself.

"How are you feeling now, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, arms folded. She wasn't showing it, but she felt a little relief in his display of fighting the Hollows.

Looking at his sword, Ichigo lowered it, letting the remaining Hollow blood fall off. "We need to find a way to get this Hollow out of my head," he said. His eyes, though still tired, seemed full of life again. "I need to get ready. If you're right, and Aizen's going to attack soon, we don't have much time to waste." With a smile, Rukia nodded. However, before she could put in another word, a voice spoke from the rooftops.

"I think I can help you with that little problem, Kurosaki." Above the scene stood a tall, slender man, his blond bob waving in the wind. The moonlight caught part of his face, revealing a slick smile and slitted brown eyes. Ichigo knew him all too well.

"You _again_?" he groaned. "What do you want?"

Laughing, the blond man jumped from the rooftop, landing deftly on the sidewalk. "Oh, come on, Ichigo," he said. "Is that any way to address a guy who's here to help you?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "And just who might you be?" Her hand was ready to draw her sword, a little bit wary of this sudden stranger.

The man continued on towards them, thumbs in the waste line of his pants. "Shinji Hirako," he replied. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Before she could ask any more questions, a voice cut in. "Oh, yeah, he's with me, don't worry." From behind Ichigo and Rukia came a man in a striped hat, wooden clogs and a cane. His voice carried a jovial tone as we walked over.

"Kisuke," Ichigo called out. "You know this… guy?" He jerked his thumb to Shinji, dumbfounded. He knew that Kisuke Urahara was an oddball, but to be acquainted with a skeezy guy like this was next level for him.

"Sure do! We go way back," he said, patting Ichigo on the back. "Don't we, Shinji?"

Shinji grinned again, arms crossed. "Long time, no see, Urahara," he said. "Love the new get up. Who knew shop keeping was in your cards? Not sure about the hat though, makes you look even shadier than usual."

Whipping out his paper fan in an exaggerated fashion, Urahara gasped. "Is that anyway to greet an old peer?" He grinned, legitimately happy to see his old friend once more.

Rukia seemed slightly annoyed at this point, but was genuinely intrigued as well. "How is this guy going to help Ichigo?" she asked, looking between Urahara and Shinji.

Urahara's face lit up, as if he were waiting for this question the entire time. "I'm glad you asked!" he exclaimed, snapping the fan closed. "You see, Shinji here is an expert, I would say, on the topic of Hollowfication."

Ichigo knew what he was referring to, remembering the first time he met Shinji on the rooftop with his Hollow mask. "You mean the whole Visored thing?" he piped up, looking at Shinji.

The blond man smiled, leaning towards Ichigo. "That's right," he said. "I'm so glad your remembered."

With a sigh, Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu. "Well then, what are we standing around here for?" he asked. "Show me how to fix all of this."

Shinji blinked in surprise. "Well, I figured you were gonna agree to this, but not that fast, Kurosaki."

Urahara turned. "Yeah, I'm surprised, Ichigo. You don't even fully know all that much about Visoreds."

"That doesn't matter right this second," Ichigo countered. "What matters is that I need to be ready for when Aizen makes his next move, and I can't do that if my Hollow powers are unstable."

From the side, Rukia smiled. She was so happy to see Ichigo back to his regular self, and she was excited to see him driven again. "He's right," she said. "We should start as soon as we can."

Shinji put his hands up in a slowing motion. "That's all well and good," he said. "But we'll start in the morning. Besides, don't we all have _class_ tomorrow?" His taunting smile returned, and Ichigo groaned.

"I need to sleep, and we have a test tomorrow," he lamented. "What time is it?"

Urahara pulled out a small pocket watch, announcing loudly, "It's 1:30 in the morning!"

Ichigo sputtered, turning quickly and shouting incoherent goodbyes. "Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia said, pulling his arm to keep him from leaving. "We still have to make plans!"

Urahara put his hands in the air, smiling once more. "Alright, the game plan is that everyone goes home and sleeps. Tomorrow, we shall reconvene and get this show on the road!"

Ichigo nodded quickly, "Sounds good to me." He was antsy at that point, ready to leave. They were alone on the destroyed street, with the expedition team splitting up to find the remaining Hollows. He turned after saying his goodbyes once more, hoping to catch some sleep.

The last to leave were Shinji and Urahara. "You think he can do this?" Shinji asked, looking to the shopkeeper.

"It's not whether I think he can do this," the shopkeeper replied, his voice serious now. His eyes were hidden under the brim of his hat, thinking to himself. "It has to do more with how serious he is about this."

"So, the better question would be, how serious do you think he is?"

Silent for a few minutes, Urahara began to walk away, his cane tapping the asphalt. "I think he has the scariest levels of determination I've seen in a Shinigami in a long time."

* * *

Kon loved it when Ichigo left his body behind. He finally had free reign around the house, he could raid the fridge, and watch all the best night time TV shows to his heart's content. Leaping over the back of the couch onto the seat, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. He made sure the volume was low so that he wouldn't wake any of Ichigo's family members again and downed a whole bag of chips.

What appeared on his screen was an international news broadcast. As it was in English, the subtitles were flashing on the screen and Kon was intrigued. The blonde American woman on screen was off to the right as a picture of a black hooded figure in a poor-quality photograph appeared to her left.

"This week, we once again have an update on the serial killer known as the Ghost of the North. We still know nothing of the killer, but they claimed the lives of Senator Glenn Truman and his wife earlier this Thursday. The senator and his wife were found in their home by their young children after they came home from school. Police say that the two were disemboweled by the serial killer and their faces covered by kitchen towels. This matches with the Ghost's previous victims, as that is the pattern police have picked up from these murders."

Kon stopped crunching on chips for a minute, intrigued by the screen. Usually, when he landed on any news station, he'd just change the channel, bored. But what the news anchor said next caught his attention.

"Witnesses say they saw a black figure quickly enter the house, but they never saw a face or anything that they could identify. Many say that this figure has reflexes so fast that many times it's difficult to actually spot the killer. The only thing linked to this killer is this photo taken by security cameras. The killing of Senator Truman and his wife makes this the 120th attack by the Ghost of the North, and police say they are still no closer to catching-"

The TV suddenly powered off, and Kon nearly jumped out of Ichigo's body in fear. "DON'T KILL ME, GHOST OF THE NORTH!" he shrieked, sending chips flying. A hand slapped over his mouth, preventing him from shouting.

"Kon, you idiot, stop shouting!" It was Ichigo, his face was contorted in anger. "You're gonna wake everyone up again!" he hissed. "Now shut up and get out of my body! I need to sleep for school tomorrow."

Before the Mod Soul could anything more, Ichigo knocked the pill out of his body and put himself in. Immediately, he felt the extreme exhaustion of his body overtake him once more, and he picked up Kon off the floor, carrying him upstairs gently. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow, that was for sure…


	3. Ch 3 A Tweak in the Chord

Orihime Inoue was used to being alone in her apartment by now. At least, that's what she liked to tell herself. Thinking on the loneliness wasn't productive for her, she knew, but with the impending war weighing on her shoulders, it was hard not to. She had never quite felt this alone in a long time.

As she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, she turned her thoughts to Ichigo. The last she'd seen of him was that day with the Espada, injured and demoralized. The look in his eyes had hurt worse the injuries the Espada had given her. The fact that she couldn't properly protect Ichigo, or any of her friends for that matter, made it even worse. A few days ago, she had thought her powers had improved and she had been struck down so easily…

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder and arm. She hadn't eaten anything since coming back from the hospital that day, and she knew if she didn't now, she'd feel sick before going to school for the first time in two weeks. She didn't want that. Across from her, the shrine to her brother, Sora, stood silently, doors open, the glass on the picture frames reflecting the light. She stared Sora's face, wondering if his soul was at peace. She at least had always prayed for that. She hadn't prayed to him in a long time, especially with all the things that had been happening.

A knock came to her door, startling her out of her stupor. She stood, her legs aching as she lifted herself. "C-coming!" she called, making her way to the door, a little scared at who she might find at this hour. It was almost 2 in the morning, and generally never got guests at this hour, unless it was an emergency, of course. Taking the door knob in her hand gently, she slowly opened it, peeking out.

To her relief, she saw the orange curls and black robes of Rangiku Matsumoto, looking through the crack as well. "Orihime~" she called out, her sing-song tone filling the apartment. "I'm so glad you're awake! Can I come in?"

Opening the door fully, Orihime smiled tiredly at the Shinigami. "Of course!" she said. "Come on in. I was just about to make some food."

Rangiku pranced into the small living room, twirling around and facing Orihime. "Food!" she exclaimed. "Good, I'm famished. It's hard work getting rid of Hollows all night, that's for sure!" She linked her arm around Orihime's and took her into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind me spending a few days with you! The captain told me that we're staying the world of the living for a few days, but of course we don't have any accommodations, so I was hoping you'd let me stay…"

The thought of company lifted Orihime's spirits exponentially and she smiled widely. "Oh, of course!" she exclaimed. "Please, stay as long as you need!"

Rangiku's eyes lit up, a little surprised Orihime was so willing to let someone stay at her house at such short notice. "You're amazing!" she exclaimed, hugging the human girl tightly. "You won't regret it! I'll try to be as neat as possible." Given her track record, that'd be a first for Rangiku, if one asked Toshiro Hisugaya. But Orihime wasn't too worried about mess. She just wanted to not feel alone, especially right now.

"I'll get a bed set up for you as soon as I finish making us some food," she said, hugging her back. "This should be fun!"

It didn't take too long for Orihime to heat up some left overs, which had thankfully ended up being enough for the both of them. Worried that Rangiku would merely pretend to like her food like her other friends, she gave a sheepish little laugh, saying, "I'm sorry if you end up really disliking the food. I'm not really the best-"

"What are you talking about, this is _amazing_!" Rangiku interrupted, spooning the slightly-undercooked rice and oddly-spiced curry into her mouth. "I don't know what you put in this, but it's great! I just wish you had more!"

Watching her friend eat more, Orihime was shocked. "No one's ever really liked my food before…" she said, eyes wide. "D-do you really? You don't have to fake it, Rangiku!"

The Shinigami nodded her head, still eating. "I wouldn't lie to you, this is really good!" It was the first time in a long time that Rangiku remembered having a home cooked meal, and her sense of taste was questionable, at best.

Orihime smiled, her melancoly further retreating now. Having Rangiku around was probably the best idea. She needed someone to make the atmosphere lighter. She ate some as well, feeling a little bit of strength coming back. She was still exhausted though, and knowing that it was almost 3 in the morning now didn't really help. But she didn't feel that going to school tomorrow was off the table. She had to go.

"So, tell me," Rangiku asked, wiping food from her lips and pushing the bowl forward, empty. "How are you, honestly?" Her blue eyes were serious now, looking intently at Orihime.

"Wh-what?" Orihime was startled by the question, and she set down her chopsticks. "Why do you ask?" Truth be told, she didn't know how to answer that question. It had been a complicated mess of emotions since they'd gone to the Soul Society several months ago.

Letting out a sigh, Rangiku leaned forward, her folded arms resting on the table. "When I knocked on your door and saw you were awake still, I knew something was wrong," she said, quietly. "I'm not saying staying up late and looking like a sleep-deprived zombie is a clear indicator of there being something wrong, but I think that's what I'm getting at here." They sat, Orihime looking at the worn wood surface of the table while Rangiku waited patiently.

A shaky breath broke the silence. "I…" Orihime was struggling to get the words out. "I want to be stronger. I want to be able to protect the people I love, and not stand to the back, waiting for them to protect me." Her hands were clenched into fists now, nails digging into her palms. "I don't want to make Ichigo – or any of my friends, for that matter, feel like they have to protect me." She hadn't noticed the tears forming in her eyes until they began spilling down her cheeks into her bowl of now-cold food. There it was, out in the open. She hated feeling so damn weak. And she hated the feeling that her friends viewed her as the one they needed to protect, rather than be the one they depended on.

Rangiku's face softened. "You're not weak, Orihime," she said, her voice still quiet and gentle. "In fact, you are anything but. You took a beating that many Shinigami might not have survived, and yet here you are, still walking. I don't think that qualifies as weak."

Orihime looked up, her face wet. "But my powers didn't last very long against the Espada," she said, her voice quivering. "I'm lucky that Tsubaki even survived after being crushed. I need to become stronger, so that doesn't happen again. I want to be able to fight when _they_ come back to Karakura Town."

Realization on her face, Rangiku sat up straight. "Oh, so you mean you want to be trained," she said. Her brows knitted in deep thought. She'd train Orihime herself, but Captain Hitsugaya would need her for further expeditions in the World of the Living. "I think the best person to help you would be Rukia Kuchiki, of all people."

Wiping her face with her sleeve, Orihime sniffled. "Rukia?" she asked. "Not that I don't trust your judgment, I'm curious, why Rukia?"

Rangiku laughed, trying hard to compose herself. She knew that Orihime meant nothing disrespectful by the question, but the way she said it made her picture Rukia's indignant face. It would have been hilarious to witness. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh!" she said, calming herself. "But, don't you remember? She trained Ichigo, for the most part. Who better than Rukia?"

Orihime understood, realizing this finally. "That makes sense, now that you mention it." Her fingers, now uncurled from her fists, traced the wood grain meditatively.

"Of course," Rangiku followed up, raising a finger into the air, "You would probably have to go with her into the Soul Society. They do need her back in the Seireitei. We are preparing for Aizen's next move, and we need all hands-on deck, so to speak." Meaning, Orihime would be missing more school. But it did seem worth it…

"When I go into school tomorrow, I'll talk to Rukia, then," she said, her voice stronger now. "Thank you, Rangiku."

Getting up, Rangiku walked around the table, sitting next to Orihime. She wrapped her arms around her. "But you need to remember this," she said, holding Orihime close. "Your true strength doesn't come from your powers. It comes from your desire to protect. This is so important."

Orihime nodded, eyes closed. "I understand."

"Now, you should get a little bit of sleep, Orihime." Pointing to the window, Rangiku took note of the lightening sky. "From what I understand, school starts early, right?"

Laughing a little Orihime, nodded again. "Yeah," she said. "I guess I should get as much sleep as possible at this point, huh?" Clearing away the bowls and utensils, she went to the kitchen and ran the sink, washing them quickly. Rangiku, finding the bedding, began to set up her own futon next to Orihime's. Finally, Orihime made her way over, rubbing her eyes. On her way, she turned off the light, the light in the window guiding her to her bed. Under the covers, she felt the lilt of sleep come over her. But a small question popped in her head, and she had to ask.

"Rangiku?" she called out, hoping that Rangiku hadn't fallen asleep.

"Yes, Orihime?"

"Who do you fight for?"

Rangiku's eyes opened in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. Many faces appeared in her mind. So many names, but one of them… Her throat began to feel the weight of sorrow. "I fight for my friends as well," she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Even for those who might not deserve it." Gin's face was etched in her mind, the long smile he'd given her before he ascended into the Garganta with Aizen. Thinking about it filled her with anger and her eyes with tears. She heard the rhythmic, slow breathing of Orihime, knowing she'd fallen asleep. The light of dusk had turned the dark room a deep blue-gray.

And that was all Rangiku remembered before her own eyes closed shut, entering a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning came to Karakura Town, the light of the Autumn sun warming the slightly chilled air. Shadows became a deep purple and students walked to school, pulling their sweaters close to their bodies. The rising and falling laughter and chit chat could be heard throughout, but Orihime had tuned it out, her bandaged arm's sting and the weight of her school bag returning to her hands once more distracting her. What would she say to her friends when she saw them? Would they even be there? So much had been going on, maybe Ichigo wouldn't be in school again today. She tried not to think too hard about the sting of jealousy that appeared when he thought about him being with Rukia. It was almost a little too much for her to handle now.

Before she knew it, she'd reached the school grounds, and the shouts of her friend Tatsuki reached her ears. "Orihime!" She looked up to see her running towards her, arms outstretched. Orihime realized how much she'd missed seeing her and laughed, reaching out to hug her back as best she could with a broken arm.

"I'm so happy to see you, Tatsuki," she said, holding Tatsuki close. "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tatsuki pulled away, her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Same here! We were all wondering when you were coming back to school!"

A small group of people formed around Orihime and Tatsuki now. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and a few others had all come by to see Orihime, their faces filled with excitement and relief, with a little bit of concern. Chizuru, unusually calm around Orihime for once, came forward. "Orihime, what happened?" she asked. "Who do I need to beat up for you, huh?"

Orihime laughed sheepishly, putting a hand up in the air. "I'm fine, there's no need for that, Chizuru," she said reassuringly. "I just had a pretty bad accident is all." Besides, she doubted Chizuru could do much damage against an Espada, especially as one as big as Yammy.

"Good thing you made it back, Orihime," Keigo said, his arm around her shoulders. "We thought you were gonna miss this test that… I TOTALLY studied for." Mizuiro shook his head, remembering how Keigo had fallen asleep in his text book the night before.

"Oh, I definitely studied for that," Orihime assured, laughing genuinely now. "I had plenty of time to catch up on school work, that's for sure."

It was then she spotted Ichigo walking towards the front door of the school. He seemed exhausted, his eyes ringed with dark circles and his shoulders drooping. Walking with him was Rukia and an odd guy she'd never seen before, with blond hair cut short. Maybe he was a new foreign exchange student? Who knew? But she did feel her heart drop when she realized that Rukia was with him, making it nearly impossible for her to approach either of them. They always became engrossed in conversation, so it was hard to politely insert herself. She followed her friends towards the front entrance, trying to focus on the test she was sure she'd pass.

However, it wasn't long before she felt a hand on her shoulder in the hallway. Turning, she saw Rukia standing there in her school uniform, her eyes serious but friendly still. "Hey, Orihime," she said. "How are you? I'm glad to see you out and about again. We were worried."

A lump formed in Orihime's throat again. She never really disliked Rukia. In fact, she considered her a good friend. But the little twinge of jealousy always found its way into her mind, and it made her nervous. "Rukia, it's good to see you too," she said, tucking a strand orange hair behind her ear. "I'm doing a lot better now, actually. Things are healing up nicely." Behind Rukia stood Ichigo, his eyes looking down at the floor. Her heart skipped a beat or two, realizing he was right in front of her. It felt like it'd been ages since she'd seen him.

Before she could say anything to him, Rukia spoke up, "Ichigo has something he needs to say to you. He's been meaning to for a while."

Mildly Orihime looked from Ichigo to Rukia, and then back to Ichigo. "O-oh?" Her heart was beating fast. What was going on? Rukia cleared her throat, standing behind Ichigo now. Her eyes were screaming _do it already_! Ichigo came forward, his hand on the back of his neck. He seemed unusually hesitant. He looked at her, his eyes tired and tormented.

"Orihime, I-"

A hand landed on the top of his head, forcing him to a bow. "You need to show her just how you feel, be more respectful." There was no cruelty in Rukia's voice, but she remained firm. She could see the confusion in Orihime's eyes, and she felt bad. However, she needed Ichigo to truly convey just how sorry he was.

Ichigo spoke again, his voice stronger now. "Orihime, I wanted to apologize. I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. I let my fear take over me…" His voice was caught, but he never raised his head. Orihime's hand was pressed against her mouth, trying to fight back tears. She didn't know where this was coming from (besides Rukia's prompting) but her heart wasn't prepared. "And I lost sight of what I was there to do. I won't let it happen again. That I can promise you." Raising his head now, he looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. He didn't know how to react to that other than stare back at the floor.

Finally speaking, Orihime shook her head. "Ichigo, you have nothing to be sorry for." Rukia shifted, looking to see Orihime now. "We all have our moments when our hearts are unsure, and we are all struggling, I know. But I will accept your promise and I will in turn promise you the same."

Ichigo looked up, surprised by her response. "Orihime," he said. "What do you mean?"

Not answering him directly, Orihime looked past him to Rukia. "Rukia, I want to ask you to train me, like you did with Ichigo."

Rukia seemed surprised, doing a double take. "Train you?" Her arms uncrossed. "Are you trying to strengthen your Shun Shun Rikka?"

Orihime nodded. "I need to prepare myself, much like the rest of you are. I need to be able to fight alongside you all." For a moment, no one seemed to know what to say. This wasn't what either Rukia or Ichigo expected from an apology. "Rukia," Orihime said, standing next to Ichigo now. Her eyes were steely now, determined. "Please, train me."

Rukia, snapping out of her stupor, nodded. "If that's what you really want, I don't see why not. Of course, we'll have to train you in the Soul Society. I can't stay here for much longer."

Orihime smiled, nodding as well. "I figured you'd say that," she replied. "I'm more than willing to go with you." Ichigo stood between the two women, completely dumbfounded. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to train that struck him, but how quickly she had turned the situation around. She was growing, just like the rest of them were. And he felt inspired, and his determination to keep his promise swelled.

"Come on, guys!"

The moment was interrupted by Keigo, who stood there, hands on his hips like a lecturing parent. "Class is starting in a few minutes, why are you all just standing here? Let's go!" He left, turning his back on the three of them. It was a rare moment that the three of them shared, one that they'd only had once, many months ago.

"We're gonna win this," Ichigo said. "Even if I have to break every bone and fiber of my being during training, at we least won't go down without a fight."

Orihime nodded in agreement. "I will become stronger," she said. "And we'll be at each other's side."

Rukia couldn't speak, happy to see the two of them so determined. But, most of all, seeing Ichigo so willing, so eager to prepare made her feel… strange. A good strange, like her heart had become lighter. "Good," she said, closing her eyes.

"Now let's go ace this test."


	4. Ch 4 Blue and Red, Hope is Dead

The evening sky had long turned from turmeric yellow to a fuchsia bruise. The people of Karakura Town had begun to settle in for the night as per usual, without fear of any impending doom. Which was perfect for the figures who appeared in the sky above. Garganta wide open, out stepped Grimmjow, blue hair blowing in the wind. Looking down with disgust at the World of the Living, he scoffed. "So this is where the damned Shinigami brat lives," he said aloud, spitting out the words disdainfully.

Behind him, four more Arrancars appeared, Grimmjow's Fracćion. "Our research tells us that there are more people here with heightened spiritual pressure than we thought." Di Roy Rinker, stepping in front of his comrades, approached Grimmjow. "What do ya want us to do?"

"What do I want ya do?" Grimmjow repeated in a mocking tone. His sky blue eyes were like daggers. Even the air felt dirty to him. Mortals truly disgusted him, more than he initially had felt in the years prior to returning to the World of the Living. And the very thought that some of these mortals possessed even a shred of power was _sickening_. It was an abomination. A mistake he was prepared to correct. With a sharp, curved grimace, he hissed his orders. "I want ya to kill any bastard that has even a shred of unusual spiritual pressure."

The Arrancar nodded, his own mouth curved in a sinister smile. "Sounds like fun," Rinker said. "And what will you be doing?" As Grimmjow turned his head slowly, the Fracćion saw the glint of the dying sun in his murderous eyes.

Chin pointing upward in arrogant superiority, he flippantly replied, "Simple. I'm gonna find the Shinigami and tear him to shreds!"

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Chad was stressed.

His face did not appear to show any agitation, but he'd become good at hiding it by this point. But the thing that irritated him the most was that he couldn't understand _why_. There was something that lingered with him, growing in the peripheral of his mind like a weed. It had been putting him on edge for several weeks since his time in the Soul Society. But in that very moment, there was something else that was off. The air seemed to scream with danger, but he kept walking towards his apartment complex, eyes darting in every direction. Yet, he was the only person on the street. That wasn't abnormal for this time of night either.

The dim, flickering light of the apartment complex hallway soon illuminated his dark figure, providing very little comfort. In the back of his mind, he was sure, at any moment, someone was going to turn a corner, or pop out from somewhere. That would probably push him over the edge, but he at that point he wanted the feeling to just pass. Sometimes, though, wishes are best left unfulfilled.

"My, my, you just _reek_ of spiritual energy, don't ya?"

Chad's voice caught in his throat as he turned his head quickly, facing his unexpected companion. They stood just outside of the light, the moon unable to touch their silhouette. But he could seen a figure shorter than himself and thinner, all but for the head, which supported a large, slightly curved object that seemed to be chalk white. The energy he felt from this… being was as unsettling as the Arrancar he'd seen several weeks ago. "Who the hell are you?" he called out, his voice vaguely calm. His fingernails were digging into his palms.

Upon hearing the question, the figure laughed, mocking the very question. "Does it really matter, human?" they called out. "Yer not gonna be around long enough to remember it, so why even waste my damn breath!" In a flash, Chad saw the figure go from at least 20 feet away to mere inches from his face. He couldn't breathe, watching the now-discernable Arrancar come this close so fast, fist ready to strike. He'd barely been able to react.

"Now, do me a favor, will ya, and die quickly!"

It was a split second caught between sheer terror and acceptance of death for Chad. He had wondered, for the past few months since all the paranormal things began to escalate around Ichigo, if there'd come a point where it would lead to a fatal moment like this. Just like the movies he'd seen growing up, his life literally flashed before his eyes like a seamless overlay. He watched as the Arrancar's fist prepared to impale his chest, but all he could see was the faces of his family, his friends. His lips parted, not sure what to say.

For a second, he thought he had passed out, that his mind was playing tricks on him, because he heard what sounded like Ichigo's voice. And… was that Ichigo's hand blocking the Arrancar's? He blinked, barely registering to himself that his heart was still beating and that his friend was directly in front of him.

"If you're looking for a fight," Ichigo said, hand closed around the Arrancar's fist. "You were looking at the wrong person. But, luckily for you, I was in the neighborhood."

Chad's hand instinctively went to his chest, making sure one more time that this wasn't just a dream. Satisfied with his still-beating heart, he took a shaky breath. "Ichigo…" he managed to say, his eyes wide under the mess of his dark brown hair.

Ichigo turned his head slightly, his eyes never leaving the now slightly-disgruntled Arrancar. "I got this, Chad," he said calmly. "This is my fight. Get out of here as fast as you can."

He wanted to argue, but his body was screaming with sudden nerves and fatigue, and he knew that he'd be unable to properly fight an opponent in such a state. Without another word, Chad took off down the street, his fists pumping in front of him and his legs taking him as far away as they could. In his mind, he decided he'd go to Keigo's house. Maybe he wouldn't ask too many questions…

"So," Rinker growled, his words sliding between his teeth with unmasked malice. "Yer the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki." He roughly pulled his fist away from the human, grunting in disgust. "I was hoping I'd get the change to run into ya before Grimmjow found ya." Ichigo said nothing, pulling his zanpakuto from its sheath. The large blade shone in the moonlight, the silver half of the blade almost as white as the Arrancar's mask. Di Roy Rinker got very few pleasures in this lifetime, but in this moment, he was quite pleased to have found the fun before his own master this time. And he would savor every drop of blood that spilled from this Shinigami's corpse…

Laughing, he twirled his own zanpakuto in his hands, the hilt gliding effortlessly between his fingertips. "Now, I have to decide how I'm gonna kill ya," he said, circling around Ichigo predatorily. "Am I gonna gut you like a pig," he mused, "or should I just cut that annoying orange-haired head right off your shoulders?"

"How about you do neither?" came a voice from the rooftops.

Both Ichigo and Di Roy looked up, seeing Rukia standing above them, her sword drawn. Deftly, she jumped, landing next to Ichigo. Her violet eyes were steely as she glared at the Arrancar. "Shinji was wondering where you went off to suddenly," she said to Ichigo. "He seemed a little irritated you took off before meeting up with him."

Ichigo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "There were more important things I had to do," he retorted, "this being one of them!"

Smirking a little, Rukia shook her head. She could imagine how Shinji and Urahara were going to react when they got back. They'd probably be a little understanding, but irritated that Ichigo didn't inform them before running off. Typical Ichigo. Returning her mind to the situation at hand quickly, she asked, "Where's Chad?"

Ichigo tilted his head behind them. "He ran off. I told him this was my fight."

Turning to him, she said, "Well, I'm glad you sent Chad off to safety, but this isn't your fight either, Ichigo."

Brown eyes darting back to her, Ichigo's voice had took on an indignant edge. "What the hell are you talking about, Rukia?" he hissed. "I thought you wanted me to protect my friends!"

Feeling an argument coming on, she sighed. "Let me handle this fight, Ichigo," she said. "You're not necessarily in the right physical state to go around fighting Arrancars. Just do as I say, will you?" She really didn't want to argue with him, and she understood why he was frustrated. But this had to be done.

Before Ichigo could utter another word, Rukia was launched backward, the force of Di Roy's zanpakuto colliding with hers knocking them back a couple of feet. "I didn't come here to watch a couple of Shinigami squabble," he hissed. "If ya wanna fight me, woman, then fucking get on with it!" Thankful she'd been able to counter his attack in time, she straightened herself, feeling the sudden clash as a slight jarring pain in her muscles. He raised his sword again, this time launching her farther and upwards. Fortunately, a telephone pole lay in her path and she easily countered, launching herself off and back towards Di Roy. Letting out a small roar, she brought down her blade, aiming for his head, which lay exposed.

With relative ease, Di Roy raised his arm, blocking the blow. Surprised, Rukia leapt back. No one in their right mind uses limbs to block a zanpakuto blow. "Well, since you've gotten a taste of my attacks," he said, lowering his arm, "I might as well tell ya who I am, huh? The name's Di Roy Rinker, Arrancar _Dieciseis_. Might as well know the name of the guy who kills ya, am I right?"

Raising her sword once more, Rukia shouted a reply, "And my name's Rukia Kuchiki, Lieu-"

Scoffing, the Arrancar interrupted, his lips parted in a snarl. "Look, I don't need your name, Shinigami. If I took the time to learn the names of all the people I kill, it'd kinda be a drag. So spare me, will ya?"

This took Rukia aback. She'd never meet an adversary this… cocky in her entire life. Snapping out of her shock, she nodded her head slightly, resuming her defensive stance. "Well, if that's how you want it, Di Roy," she said, her voice loud and confident. "Then you should at least know the name of my zanpakuto." Swinging her sword back, she called out the incantation for her Shikai.

"Dance, _Sode no Shirayuki_!"

The air grew colder, the hilt and sheath becoming white as snow. From the end danced a white ribbon, a silver bell ringing in the wind. If anyone paid attention, they would have seen the ribbon circle around Rukia, a silent graceful moon-dancer. Before the Arrancar could even make another move towards her, an ice circle formed around the two of them, glowing an eerie white. Barely registering the feeling of ice creeping up his legs in the nick of time, Di Roy launched himself in the air, looking down at the two Shinigami.

A mocking laugh came from his lips. "Too bad, Shinigami!" he called down to her. "Your little trick seems to only affect those standing on the ground! Unfortunately, I'm particularly skilled at aerial attacks. You'll never reach me up here-"

" _Some no Mai_ …"

Rukia's voice carried upward, deep and calm, eyes closed. The light grew brighter and stronger, suddenly shooting upwards. " _Tsukishiro_!" In an instant, the sixteenth Arrancar found himself in a column of ice that reached towards the starry night sky. Unable to move or speak, he listened to Rukia's words, the ice slowly freezing his internal organs. Cracks formed around him. "Too bad for you," she said, her tone even. "Sode no Shirayuki can freeze anyone in her circle of influence. _Including those who take to the skies_. It was nice to meet you, Di Roy Rinker." In an instant, the ice column fractured and shattered, snapping the Arrancar into several pieces.

It would be impossible for anyone to witness the power of Sode no Shirayuki without feeling even a little bit of awe and wonder. Ichigo was no exception. As he watched the ice column crumble, he felt his shoulders relax, thinking the threat was gone for a few seconds. Rukia turned to him, her sword resting at her side. Ichigo felt something in him flutter a little, watching the post-battle glow settle over her. She looked... serene. He didn't understand why his face had become so warm, but he also couldn't stop looking at her.

"I haven't done that in ages," Rukia said, smiling a little. "That was kind of fun."

His face grew even warmer, seeing the genuine smile on her face. Before Ichigo could reply, they both felt the sudden jolt of increased spiritual pressure hit them like a wall of bricks. Turning, they could make out a figure approaching them. A tall, lanky man with blue hair, head bent forward, came into view. Ichigo's teeth gritted, the sudden change and composition of this man's spiritual pressure making him sick to his stomach. "Not another one," he muttered, gripping his sword tightly once more.

"Shut up, Ichigo," Rukia muttered back. "Stay alert."

It was at this point the approaching Arrancar spoke, his voice a cruel snarl. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said, lifting his head, blue eyes terrifying as he stared down his prey. He deeply enjoyed the traces of fear from the two Shinigami. "I'm the _Sexta_ Espada." As he straightened his back, staring both Shinigami down, he asked, "Now, tell me, which one of ya is the strongest?" With the question escaping his mouth, the Espada smiled cruelly, daring one of them to speak.

Knowing that the Espada would be far too much for Ichigo to handle in his current state, Rukia turned to him, her eyes serious. "Get out of here," she said, her voice desperate now. "He's too much for you to handle at this point." She watched, in a split second, as Ichigo's face blanched and eyes went wide, his stance changing. Before the words of warning could come out of his mouth, Rukia felt a sudden impact in her stomach, like a brick wall had hit her hard. Then came the pain, and the blood that flooded her throat. She cried out, coughing up blood, which landed on the arm of the Espada. His hand, coming through her back, red with blood and gore, pointed like a spear, and quickly exited from the way it'd come. The squelch of impacted organs ceased as he pulled his arm free.

Unable to say a word, Rukia felt her legs crumple beneath her, falling forward on the cement. The world was a mess of blurry red shapes, and the sound of her heart beating throttled her eardrums. She barely heard Ichigo shouting her name, the fear and desperation in his voice. She wanted to tell him to run again, but her throat was slick with blood. So much blood…

Grimmjow's cocky smile spread on his face. "Guessin' it wasn't her," he mocked, watching the Shinigami bleed out. Turning his eyes to the orange haired Shinigami, he watched as Ichigo charged him, eyes filled with rage and blade drawn. A pathetic display like this deserved to be turned into a game, Grimmjow decided. As the blade descended, he reached out his hand, gripping the sharp edge casually.

Ichigo let out a frustrated yell, feeling the rage swell up inside him. "You bastard!" he screamed at the Espada.

But Grimmjow just laughed, his Hierro-protected hand gripping the blade tighter. "Ah, come on," he chided, eyes narrowing. In an instant, he yanked the blade, Ichigo still attached, and tossed them both in the opposite direction. "Ya need to lighten the fuck up, brat!"

Close to crashing into the nearby buildings, Ichigo changed trajectory, launching off the walls, hurdling towards the Espada. In the back of his mind he felt something was off. He felt… _it_ trying to surface. Gritting his teeth, he focused on fighting back, determined to defeat this enemy as fast as he could. Landing close to Grimmjow, he went in for another blow, this time his blade missing completely. "I'm assumin' yer the Kurosaki brat that Ulquiorra spared last time he was here," Grimmjow taunted, eyes narrowing. "It'd probably be a good idea to release your Bankai!" Grimmjow's voice came from behind now, causing Ichigo to whip his head around. Thumbs looped in the hem of his pants, the Espada spit out his next sentence threateningly, "Otherwise, ya might end up like yer little friend over there. Don't ya go underestimatin' me, now!"

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo decided to comply, even with the dangerously dark haze of the Hollow filling his vision. " _Bankai_!" he shouted, the large blade thinning out to a darker, longer blade. The eternity-shaped hilt rested against his thumb and forefinger. It was now or never, and time was running out. He charged for a third time, blade striking blade. Every movement was difficult, as he felt his self-control fading.

"Yer one of the quietest opponents I've faced," Grimmjow noted, kicking the Shinigami away, watching as the asphalt cracked beneath his feet. "What's wrong, cat gotcha tongue?"

"I'm not here to have a conversation with you, Espada," Ichigo hissed. "I'm trying to be done with you as fast as I can!"

Grimmjow laughed, swiping with his sword once more. "Ya bored already, _Kurosaki_?" He spat out the name, as if he'd tasted something terrible. "We barely started our little game!" His blade collided with Ichigo's again, and he barely felt the strain against it. The brat wasn't even trying. "And I gotta say, you're not doin' too great."

Ichigo yelled, aiming a kick to Grimmjow's torso, which hit but barely knocked him that far away. They both leapt into the air, landing several blows, but each failed to hit their intended opponent. Tired of the weak sword play, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by his face and immediately pushed him down, crushing him into the asphalt below. As the pain spread throughout his body, Ichigo felt the Hollow slowly work its way through his mind, every fiber of his being screaming out. His vision kept going dark, even when Grimmjow lifted his hand. His breathing had increased too, his chest rising and falling exaggeratedly now. "Goddamn," Grimmjow hissed frustratedly. "Even with yer bankai, yer just too damn _weak_. Killing ya at this point would just be a mercy, and a waste of my time."

Rising, Ichigo knew something had to be done, even if it was risky at this point. Even now, he felt the whites of his eyes beginning to change, turning dark. "Dammit," he said through gritted teeth, he stood to full height, summoning every ounce of strength in his body. Zanpakuto raised, he called out, " _Getsuga Tensho_!" The ground shook under his feet as the dark energy emitted from his blade, glowing red in the darkness. It hurled at a surprised Grimmjow, knocking him back several feet. Letting out a painful grunt, he took the hit, feeling a searing pain in his chest.

As the attack ceased, Grimmjow looked down at his now-bleeding chest and his crazed grin returned. Like a child in a candy store, his eyes lit up, excited by the sudden development in this game. "So, ya _were_ holdin' out on me all this time!" he yelled, looking back at Ichigo, who was panting, the whites of his eyes darkening at the edges. He said nothing, focusing on just staying conscious. Grin widening, Grimmjow gripped his zanpakuto tighter, yelling, "Don't just stand there, Ichigo! It's my turn now!"

Just before Grimmjow could lift his zanpakuto, a blade punctured his chest, blood spilling from him like a fountain. A look of shock filled his once-confident face, blue eyes dilating. He was so surprised he was unable to cry out in pain. All he could do was look down at the blade that protruded, gawking.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," came a calm, firm voice.

Grimmjow didn't need to turn his head to know it was Kaname Tosen. "S-shit," he gasped, the blood coating his tongue. The pain was starting to hit him full force and his vision was starting to blur.

"For your insubordination to Lord Aizen," Tosen continued. "You are being demoted and, subsequently, discarded as an Espada in his army. You are to be left behind here and if you are somehow able to set foot back in Hueco Mundo, you will be disposed of with extreme prejudice."

Ichigo watched the scene unfold before him, too shocked and weak to even move. He was unsure what to do, what to say. In a swift motion, Tosen's blade sliced down from Grimmjow's chest to the Hollow hole in his stomach. Crying out in extreme pain, Grimmjow fell to his knees, feeling the blood spill down. His hands reached to his body, trying to stop the bleeding. He fell to his side, the asphalt cradling his face, he watched as Tosen walked away, Garganta forming in front of him. "Y-you…" he struggled to form the words, his eyes glassing over. His lungs filled with blood, and words were lost in between coughing fits.

Tosen never turned to face him, simply calling back, "May you pass on quickly."

"H-Hey!" Ichigo tried to call out, his voice weak.

Tosen, continuing his stride, addressed Ichigo. "Don't worry, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, his tone even but his voice louder. "We haven't forgot about you. We'll be back to see that you meet your intended fate." Ichigo coughed, unable to say anything in return. His body was trembling, and a terrible laugh was filling his mind.

In mere minutes, just as quickly as he appeared, Tosen vanished, returning to the world that Grimmjow could no longer enter. "You… bastard…" he managed, coughing up another glob of thick, dark blood. With that, his eyes closed, the darkness overtaking him as he passed out on the ruined streets of Karakura Town.


	5. Ch 5 I Was (never) Here

Beneath a pale full moon, a weary traveler trudged forward, destination unknown. She appeared to be unaffected by the cold desert night air. Blue moonlight reflected off her messy short, dark-brown hair. Her clothes were a dusty black, mildly baggy and wrinkled on her thin but solid frame. Her dark jacket was tattered and patched, threads dangling down from its missing hem. The crunch of her boots digging into the sand was all that tied her to the present, her eyes lost to the horizon and silent footprints followed behind her. The scarf that covered her mouth moved slightly, timed with her slowed breathing.

She'd been wandering for days.

No one had crossed this desert on foot in a very long time, at least no one in their right mind. But she had long since forgotten where she was, and her feet had carried what felt like eons. She didn't even know what day it was, nor how many days had passed since she began her journey. Hollow green eyes with an empty gaze focused on nothing. Deep, dark bags formed under her eyes, betraying her lack of sleep. Her feet carried her forward with purpose, but with no end in sight. As she moved, the long sword on her back gave a small _tink_ , reflecting the cold moonlight.

Many eyes, hidden by long shadows, watched her wander aimlessly. But, even if she had noticed them, she didn't seem to care. She barely even noticed as the world around her changed.

The light began to dim somewhere along the way and the millions of stars overhead began to disappear. The ground, while still filled with sand, became paler and finer. She started to notice that her footsteps no longer mixed with the crunch of coarse sand, the first indication that something was off to her. She wondered if the isolation had finally dulled her senses, but it was the change in atmosphere that finally got her attention. Spiritually, that is. It was as if a switch had flipped, and the world had died down altogether. Eyes focusing at last, she looked around. Gone were the occasional cactus or plant and the gridlock of dried dirt that she had been seeing for the past several days. Before her now sat large, waving white dunes, with bone white crystals dotting the landscape. There were no mountains in site, no stars. Only the white desert she now stood in and the crescent moon above.

 _That's strange_ , the traveler thought to herself. _It was a full moon just a few minutes ago. Where'd the stars go?_

There was no way time hadn't flown by that fast, she knew that much. She stopped mid stride, taking in her new environment. There was something deeply upsetting about this place. It wasn't just the fact that this was most certainly not where she had been before. Even for a desert, the air felt more… dead. Reaching into a various side pocket, she retrieved what looked like a cell phone. Tapping the screen with her forefinger, she noticed that the screen wouldn't even turn on. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she tapped a few more times to see if it was just acting up. "What the hell?" she muttered, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric. Placing it back in her pocket, she looked up again, on guard.

She noticed that the atmosphere, the energy of the place had turned sour. The desert, though vast and endless, felt like a coffin, confining her to place she'd never known. She felt as if the world were far too large and closing in on her all at once. Deciding to press forward, though hesitantly, the traveler moved quickly. She looked back for a moment to see if there was a way back, but all she saw were more bleached white dunes. Her heart began to beat faster, a seed of fear lodged there.

As there was no wind, she pulled down the black scarf that had protected her face, revealing chapped lips and irritated skin. Her face was thin and angular, deep shadows forming under her sharp features. She appeared to be young, the white moonlight revealed her caramel-toned skin. Her once-expressionless eyes now sparked with fear. She may not have known where she was before, but she felt certain now that she was no longer on the same plane as the living. She thought about calling out, saying hello, but her gut told her to stay silent.

With every step, a sense of dread rose within her. Even though there was nothing in sight, she felt there was someone watching her. _Waiting_.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a pale fortress appeared before her, nestled in the white dunes on the horizon. The traveler stood before it, her heart in her throat. Smaller green buildings littered the space between her and the structure, with dark doors that led to places she was unsure she wanted to know about. It looked like a washed-out mosque. Just looking at the intimidating structure made her want to vomit, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Part of her brain was saying that, maybe, whoever lived there would tell her where she was, and maybe she could rest there. But the realistic part of her mind was screaming, telling her to turn and run. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to decide her next move.

Before she could decide, she saw a glimpse of something moving quickly towards her. It was a white figure, which was surprising that she could notice it in the pale desert. It seemed to blur and stop, poofs of sand rising as it moved each time. She craned her neck, trying to get a better look at it. "There's… a person?" she whispered, her voice incredulous. Taking a step back, she was unsure whether to leave or stay. This place felt awful, but she was unsure if she could ever really get back to where she'd come from. So, against her better judgement, she stayed put. However, her hand was ready to reach for her sword, fingers tensing and opening again.

A few feet from her, a man appeared. He was about her height, dressed in nearly all white. His deep emerald eyes stared at her, and she could see no light or soul lingering in them. It wasn't until she looked to the hole in his chest that she felt all the air in her lungs being sucked out. Her eyes widened and she took another step back. Before she could say a word, the man spoke.

"If you wish to live," he said, his voice quiet, "you will follow me."

She paused, unsure how to respond at first. Her brows furrowed, determined to know just who the hell this guy thought he was. "I'm sorry, are you threatening me?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She hadn't spoken to anyone in… a long time. But she wasn't about to let the first person she met threaten her. "Who the hell are you anyways? Where am I?" The questions came tumbling out, her arm outstretched and encompassing the horizon in one short swoop.

The man's face never changed, nor did he blink, which further disturbed the traveler. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer," he replied in the same calm, cold tone. "And you, human, are now in Hueco Mundo."

Confused, turned in a tight circle, taking in the scene once again. "Last I checked," she said, her voice quick and brusque, "I was in the Patagonia Desert, and I've never heard of a _Hueco Mundo_." Her eyes narrowed as her tongue switched from Japanese to Spanish. At last, she returned her attention to him, frustrated. "Also, there's no way a Japanese man is all the way out here in a desert, unless you're lost." She waited, hoping he would clear up her confusion, but he simply stared back at her, unamused and expressionless.

Clearing her throat, the traveler, glanced over at the fortress, a terrible feeling creeping over her. "Is, uh, that your place over there?"

"That," Ulquiorra said pointedly, sparing a small glance to the fortress as well, "is Las Noches, home to Lord Aizen and his Arrancar army. He is waiting to see you, and it is not wise to keep him waiting."

The traveler could feel her shoulders tense, her green eyes studying him. This Ulquiorra didn't seem too intimidating. He was roughly her height with a slim physic and calm demeanor. But she caught sight of the sword at his side, noting that he was, in fact, armed. So, this is more dangerous that I realize, she thought. "I think I'll pass on meeting this… _Lord_ Aizen," she said carefully, taking a step back.

"I wasn't giving you an option to follow me, girl," Ulquiorra said, his eyes locked on her. His voice became steely, his gaze unnerving. "You will follow me, or you will die."

Slowly and steadily, the traveler raised her right hand, blindly grabbing for the hilt of her sword. "I see," she replied, swallowing hard. She had anticipated coming across dangerous creatures in her travels, but not a stubborn, crazed Japanese man in the middle of a South American desert. "That's rather harsh. I mean, we just met, and you feel the need to threaten me." The soft sound of black sword ended with a quick squeal, blade sticking up in the air. "Can't we just talk this out?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He knew humans were stupid and primitive, but this one was trying her best to rile him up. "You are wasting valuable time and energy," he said. "It's pointless to resist. Just come with me and this will not result in bloodshed." His pale hand reached for his own sword now, the green fabric on the hilt the same color as his eyes.

"No dice," she said, half her body angled away from him. "I have other important… things I need to do. Lord Aizen's gonna just have to wait his turn, I'm afraid."

There was barely enough time for her to move to counter Ulquiorra's attack, the loud clang of blades colliding filling the silence. The traveler grunted, her teeth gritting. The force of the attack had surprised her, she hadn't lost her footing, thankfully. "You're a stubborn one," Ulquiorra said, his eyes staring dead into hers. "But rest assured, Lord Aizen will weed that out of you quickly. No one here lasts long with a stubborn will."

"What a shame," the traveler said through gritted teeth.

Another quick movement, and swords clashed again, this time in quick succession. Each movement was successfully met, leaving no room for either opponent's blade to connect with flesh and neither showed any visible strain. Trying to regain composure, the traveler jumped into the air. It was mere seconds before he appeared in front of her, sword still raised.

"I told you before, it was pointless to resist." He showed no clear sign of irritation, but she could sense it. "There is no escape for you, human."

She attempted to make another swipe at him, which was countered by his blade again. "Look, Ulquiorra, was it?" she said, kicking him and knocking him away from her. "I'm just trying to mind my own business. I have no desire to get involved with you or this Lord Aizen." She lifted her blade again, her eyes reflecting the harsh white glow of the moon above. "Please, just let me go back on my way. I mean you and your associates no harm."

"If Lord Aizen deems he has business with you," Ulquiorra replied, "then you have no choice. He will find you, regardless of where you escape." A gentle wind started to pick up, brushing against is jet black hair. "I have my orders, human. You are coming with me."

"Agree to disagree." She internally cursed herself for not leaving before he had arrived, but it was too late to dwell on it now. She geared herself up for the next onslaught, her sword outstretched before her.

Before she could sense a thing, she was suddenly hit in the side of the head, a loud crack emanating from her skull. Her body fell to the sand, eyes fluttering closed. A small cloud of sand billowed around her, then gently fell down onto her dark form. A familiar figure stood over her, greeting Ulquiorra with his signature thin, sharp grin.

Gin, in his ever-mischievous way, held his sword, still in its sheath, levitating where the girl's temple had once been. "Damn, she was givin' ya a run for yer money, Ulquiorra," he said, his voice oily and thick.

Ulquiorra looked down at his unconscious opponent, unperturbed. "I did not require your help in bringing her to Lord Aizen," he said. "I would have incapacitated her soon enough."

With a shrug, Gin put his sword back in the sash of his robe. "I figured ya could use a hand," he said. "Like ya said, it ain't wise to keep Lord Aizen waiting." He turned away, raising a hand to wave. "See ya back at Las Noches!" With that, he vanished, his presence shifting and headed towards the looming form of Las Noches.

* * *

The vast halls of Las Noches were filled with the dull roar of gossiping whispers, telling tales of the human that resided in the halls.

 _Did you hear, did you hear?_

 _A Human has appeared!_

The darker the corners, the darker the rumors. There hadn't been that much hub-bub amongst the dark dwellers of Las Noches since the rise of Aizen, perhaps. But, with ravenous excitement, the word spread that Lord Aizen was holding a gathering in honor of their new "guest."

 _But what does Lord Aizen need of a Human?!_

 _Best not to question his will!_

The sound of ominous whispers greeted the now-waking traveler. Her eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy. Her head was pounding so hard that she felt as if her heart had replaced her brain. Her vision was swimming, a terrible swirl of light and dark that could not take shape. As feeling returned to her body, she felt the cold, stony surface that she was laying on. Her finger tips ran along the smooth surface, trying to analyze it. " _F…fuck_!" The sound of her voice was foreign to her ears, her native English, slurred.

The traveler attempted once more to look around, trying to make sense of the world around her. She sat up, reaching her hands up to heavy head. Her skin felt clammy and gross.

"Where the hell…?" She thought about standing, but the world was still swimming at such a fast rate she knew she'd just fall back down. However, in her haze, she could make out the circle of light that surrounded her, her sword laying at her feet. It took all she had to grab for it without falling on her face, but she managed it, the hilt cold in her hand. Her breathing was labored.

"Where the hell… am I now?"

"You, my dear, are now within the confines of Las Noches." It was a quiet voice, much like Ulquiorra's, but deeper, firmer, with a little more life in it. Fear surged through the traveler's numbed body, her grip on the sword tightened. She could barely see straight, but her eyes were sharp, on high alert.

Finally rising from her position on the cold floor, she attempted to speak. "Well, I guess that leads me to my next question, then." She paused, trying to keep her voice from slurring or shaking. "Who are you?"

In response, she heard the faint sound of footsteps coming her way, the figure of a man began to take shape. It wasn't till he stepped into the light that the traveler could see the stranger. A face of smug superiority stared her down, his dark brown eyes cold. His lips were tugged into a slight, mocking smile. The light reflected off his slicked back brown hair, contrasting sharply with his shadowed face.

She took a step back, her face contorted in a distrustful glare, body angled on the defensive. A terrible feeling grew in her gut, her chest seizing. Something wasn't right about this man.

"I am Sōsuke Aizen," he said, his tone the same. "Ruler of Hueco Mundo and master of Las Noches. You are now a guest here." Before she could respond, Aizen raised his hand, placing her chin between his fingers. She froze up, her eyes going wide. Her sword remained at her side, despite her brain screaming for her to raise it.

"I've been looking forward to meeting a… person such as you for a little while now," he continued, lifting her face so that the light shone directly in her eyes. She winced, gritting her teeth, but she never looked away from him. His stare was enough for her to know that he was trying to intimidate her. Her resolve returning, she pulled away, face once again engulfed by shadow. She was repulsed by his brazen touch and superior attitude. Barely indicating a response to her resistance, Aizen asked, "Will you tell us your name?"

 _Us_ , she thought. Were there more people in the darkness beyond? Are they even people? Lips parting, she replied tersely, "My name is Amelia." Her voice echoed ominously, sending a small chill down her spine. "Amelia Locklear." Her eyes looked beyond him, suddenly feeling the weight of a thousand stares. She instantly felt queasy. "And just what, exactly, do you mean you've been wanting to meet me?" she demanded.

Aizen's smile widened, noticing the girl's resolve wavering. "I've been keeping my eye on you, Amelia," he said. "I keep an eye on all the inhabitants of the World of the Living. Especially if they are a little… unusual." A small little laugh trailed after his emphasis on unsual, filling Amelia's stomach with uneasiness. "And little did I expect to meet such an unusual human on the far side of the world." He noticed her eyes darting around, looking around them. The panic slowly rising in her green eyes was something he was starting to enjoy.

Trying her hardest to stay calm, Amelia took a deep breath. "W-World of the Living?" Her eyes darted back and forth, the gears in her mind working hard. Then the sudden realization of what he'd said coming over her like a cold crashing wave. "So, what you're saying is that we're in a different dimension entirely, correct?" The thought had occurred to her, truthfully, but to hear this… Aizen say it plainly scared her more than anything. She now realized she'd fallen, unwittingly, into a large trap with no idea how to get out. What was worse, she was deep in a fortress she hadn't gone into consciously. _Fuck!_

A small laugh escaped from Aizen's lips, his head tilting back a little. "Smart girl," he mused. "I knew you'd put the pieces together at some point. With such a background as yours, I'd be surprised if you had never been to a realm beyond that of the World of the Living."

Taking a few steps forward, Aizen brushed past her. She never took her eyes off him, swiveling to watch his next move. "You have much to learn," he said. His face stared off into the darkness beyond. Whispering filled the room again. Amelia felt as if the air were being knocked out of her lungs, her chest so tight...

Several figures approached the circle of light now, clad in white, similar to Aizen. They ranged in height and appearance, many with malicious faces, others with cold, passive expressions. A blur of faces that crowded around her, suffocating her. But what Amelia noticed more than their faces were the holes on their bodies, dark empty voids where flesh and blood should be. Numbers etched in dark ink stood out on several of them as well.

Among them was Ulquiorra, staring at her with the same cold, empty eyes she'd seen before. If there were ever a good time to run, she figured it was now. But to where? She couldn't see anything beyond a few feet, and if she made a misstep, it could be fatal.

"Welcome," Aizen addressed the ensemble of Espada and Arrancar that circled them. "I have gathered you here to witness the induction of our new member. As you have heard, with the help of Ulquiorra, we have found a replacement for the former _Sexta_ Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Murmurs surged from the audience, many turning an eye to the ever-silent Ulquiorra. His eyes momentarily made eye contact with Aizen before returning to the human girl, who was trembling in fear. Her sword, while still drawn, hung uselessly at her side. She had given way to panic.

Amelia's mind was racing now, hearing his words but unable to process them. She felt her palms sweat and her hands shake. Her legs felt weak as well. She'd never felt this powerless before. Sure, her weapon was in hand, but she knew it would be suicide now to try and fight her way out.

Suddenly, as if gravity itself had given up the fight, she felt her body being forced down by something unseen, her knees buckling against the unexpected weight. Amelia realized that this Aizen was using some sort of force – the very weight of his presence - to trap her, keep her in place. She'd felt such energy like this before, but never this intense.

This man was... beyond her understanding. She tried to fight it, gritting her teeth, terrified whimpers and strained grunts escaping her mouth but to no avail. The Espada and Arrancars watched, silently, as she writhed on her knees, unable to fight back against Aizen's spiritual pressure. Her eyes still looking up, she saw Aizen loom over her, his hands revealing a dark, ominous small orb in his hands. It looked like a tiny black hole, churning with an energy she'd never seen before.

Unable to speak, her attempts to do so sounded like pathetic chokes. "We've never done this before," Aizen said, his voice laden with a smug sense of superiority. "A human being turned directly into an Espada would be quite a feat for most. But with someone like you, who has more potential than you may let on, this should be interesting."

The orb came closer and closer, and she felt something stirring inside of her. It was painful, like her organs were being ripped apart slowly. Amelia wanted to scream, her eyes watering and bulging, but she could say nothing. And suddenly, like the world had torn itself asunder, everything turned to into a black, searing pain that couldn't be described even if the words existed.

The assembly members were nearly knocked off their feet by the suddenly blast of raw energy that just unleashed itself into the room. The light was nearly snuffed out by clouds of dust and other matter. It was as if a bomb had been detonated. The atmosphere of the throne room had turned volatile, sparked with manifesting energy.

Screams filled the air, distorted and excruciating. They belonged to the human, that they could tell, but they sounded a little less human as she continued. A raspy, broken scream filled the air, and as the dust cleared, she appeared. A large, black hole rested in her torso now, blood dripping from it onto the white floor. Her skin was paler now, and long dark-brown hair, matted with blood and dirt, wrapped around her. But what everyone noticed was her mask.

It was large, with an extended mandible. Two horns jutted back from her skull, curving cruelly outwards. Her teeth were sharp, the over bite hanging down slightly past the jaw. Large eyes sockets revealed two glowing green eyes staring out from the darkness. The jaws opened, the raspy Hollow screams filling the air pitifully. Her fingers, now claws, clenched in pain on the floor, spike ripping through the flesh on her back. Her body was quickly being overcome with Hollow appendages. She looked like the skeleton of a dragon coming to life.

Watching his handiwork come to life before him, Aizen's smirk reappeared. But he knew he had to add one more touch to his work, the final stroke that would create the perfect pawn in his plan. Swiftly, he appeared near the now-large head of Amelia, her green eyes glowing bright with pain. With Hogyoku in hand once more, he placed it before her, inches from her face.

This time, a white, blinding light filled the throne room instantly, for mere seconds. Then, just as quickly as it came, it receded, replaced by a crystal column, which had already begun to fracture. The sounds of cracking mingled with the excited murmuring of the audience, and with a loud crash, the column fractured into thousands of pieces, revealing Amelia, once more.

Still on her knees, eyes looking upward, she appeared to be nearly human again. Her clothes were now white, a white jacket over a ripped white shirt that barely covered the top of her Hollow hole, baggy white pants replacing the dusty black ones she'd been seen wearing moments ago. Around her neck now hung a long mandible, sharp teeth jutting towards the sky, a remnant of her very brief time as an Adjuchas. It was no longer attached to her jaw, more like a large medallion that rested on her shoulders. On her face, beneath her eyes, sat two small, black markings.

She seemed to be in a daze, her dark sword laying her beside her. Her eyes were glassy, non-responsive. From the corner of her mouth, a small line of blood trickled down. But, all in all, she appeared to be alive. Aizen gazed down at her, a thrill over taking him for an instant. He could now say, with proof, that not only could he turn Shinigami into Hollows and Hollows into Arrancar, but Humans into Espada.

From behind him, Gin's normally grinning mouth had opened slightly in awe. This was a new twist in the plan – and one that posed all kinds of different outcomes.

Tosen, however, stood unfazed, his blind eyes expressionless. "Amazing," Tosen marveled under his breath. "Now I understand why we completely rid ourselves of Grimmjow."

Gin looked to him, musing. "Well, well," Gin whispered. "Things are going to be a lot more interesting around here, that's for sure." His closed eyes returned to the catatonic Espada.

Aizen knelt in front of Amelia, using his hands to lower her face. Her head bent forward, her head landing limply to the side. Using his thumb to wipe the blood off her face, he watched it glimmer in the light. It had been years since he'd had even a drop of blood in his hands. Decades, even. He caressed her face, feeling the cold, soft skin beneath his fingertips. His brown eyes glimmered in disturbing jubilee. "Wake up now, Amelia," he whispered. "It's time you show us just how much you've changed."

And, just like that, Amelia's head shot up, her mouth open and gasping for breath. At her sudden inhale, her throat, filled with blood, gurgled, causing her to choke and sputter. Her hand rose to her mouth, blood running between her fingers at each convulsion. When she settled down, she realized, beneath the thick coating of blood, was a number on the palm of her hand.

Wiping the blood away, the number six stared back at her, in black ink. She looked up, the world suddenly new to her. Every edge and crevice made themselves known to her, her awareness of the world around her heightened. She knew of every creature that surrounded her, how many souls surrounded her, the slightest motion. She knew it all. It was then her eyes darted quickly to Aizen, who had risen back to his full height. A well of burning hatred filled her gut, remembering the pain that had nearly driven her mad.

"Welcome, Amelia," Aizen said, his voice ringing through the room. "Our new _Sexta_ Espada."


	6. Ch 6 Best-Laid Plans

With a violent jolt and a loud coughing fit, Grimmjow found himself awake, much to his dismay.

Between the coughs and near retching, he could almost make out his surroundings through his blurry vision. He was surrounded by shoji, the rice paper letting in plenty of light, which added to the pounding pain in his head. One of the sliding doors sat slightly open, two small heads peaking in at the Espada. The first head sported a bright mop of wild red hair, while the second hosted two black ponytails. The two children watched as Grimmjow sat forward, his teeth bared in a sedated grimace.

" _He's actually awake now_ ," whispered the girl, looking up at the red-haired boy. " _Do you think we should tell Mr. Urahara?_ "

The boy wasn't as quiet, eyes furrowed in a permanent scowl. " _Why should we?_ " he demanded. " _He's busy doing other important stuff. We gotta check on this moocher ourselves!_ "

The girl made a few shushing noises, pushing the boy back. " _Jinta, you're too loud_!"

But, before too long, Jinta pushed past her, forcing his way into the room. "Stop pushing me, Ururu! You're such a baby!" Ururu watched as Jinta marched towards Grimmjow, attempting to look intimidating. She shook her head, getting up and running down the hall, determined to find Tessai. She didn't want Jinta to get hurt.

Standing between Jinta and the now-very-annoyed Espada was an orange barrier, boxing off half the room. Arms crossed, Jinta huffed, staring down at Grimmjow, who was his head in his hand. "Listen up, Espada!" he shouted. "My name's Jinta, and I'm in charge here, got it? No funny business!"

Grimmjow looked up slightly, his eyes blood shot and sporting dark circles underneath. "And just who the hell do ya think ya are, _brat_?" The words were gravelly and ragged, but the malice came through loud and clear. Coughing once more, he hissed at the kid, "Ain't no mortal kid in charge of me."

Jinta scoffed, leaning towards the barrier, furrowed brows furrowing even more. "As if ya could be in charge of yourself in the state you're in, _moocher_!" he barked. "It was a struggle to even keep you alive! And since everyone else is busy, it _is_ up to me!"Grimmjow realized just how achy and slow he felt. He looked down at his body, and he could feel his heart in his throat. His Hollow hole, once the most prominent feature on his muscular torso, had vanished completely. In fact, his entire body felt off. Too solid and constrained, like it were being contained in a... His heart was racing, his hands furiously running over his body. He ignored the boy, who was still yelling at him from beyond the barrier. He was frantic.

Eyes bulging with rage and fear, he spat through gritted teeth, "What the _fuck_ did ya mortals **_DO TO ME_**!?"

This outburst threw Jinta off-guard, going silent for a moment. The Espada, while weak, looked ready to tear someone apart, limb by limb. "W-what are ya talking about, moocher?" he stammered, failing to keep his tough appearance. "We kept ya alive, that's what we did!"

Growling in barely suppressed rage, Grimmjow leaned forward on the futon, gripping the blanket as the pain in his torso increased. "Shut the hell up, kid. I want to know who the hell decided to heal me, and what happened to my body!" His eyes were large, unstable. He looked like he was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown.

Before he could retort, Jinta felt a strong hand on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. "Jinta, what did I tell you?" Looking up, he saw the looming face of Tessai, a disappointed sigh escaping his lips. The glasses that normally hid his eyes reflected Jinta's face. "No interacting with the guest."

" _GUEST_?!" Jinta shouted. "He's a moocher, and a pretty stupid one at that! He's complaining about being healed, the ungrateful bast-" In an instant, Tessai scooped the shouting kid up, hoisting him like he would a crate or barrel. Behind the two of them, in the door way, stood a woman, arms crossed, and eyes closed casually.

"Thank you, Tessai," she said. "I'll take it from here. You just make sure the shop is secure. Also, it looks like one of the kids is struggling to find some of the cleaning supplies." With a simple nod, Tessai turned, Jinta's arms flailing and hitting his muscular back.

As he passed her, he said, "Let me know if you need me. I can always send Ururu back here." The sounds of a whining Jinta faded away down the hall. The two were now alone.

Leaning back onto his elbows now, the pain shot through Grimmjow once more. He glared at the woman, hatred in his eyes. "Well, good morning," she said, opening her eyes. Golden irises greeted him, casually checking him up and down. "We were wondering if you'd ever wake from your beauty sleep." Standing up straight now, she closed the door and walked towards the barrier. She sat down, her legs crossing beneath her. Her dark skin looked like burnt sienna from behind the barrier. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin," she said. "And I'm mostly here to keep an eye on you."

Between labored breaths, Grimmjow managed to ask the question once more, "What'd ya do to my body, woman?"

A wry grin appeared on Yoruichi's face, eyes lilting casually. "We healed you the best way we could," she replied. "Your spirit was in critical condition. By the time we brought you here, you almost destabilized completely." She lifted a hand, glancing at her nails. "So, we put you in a gigai." His eyes narrowed, confusion taking over his face. "A gigai," she explained, noting his confusion, "is a temporary mortal body typically used by Shinigami to interact with the World of the Living. It was Urahara's invention."

Instantly, his face turned from passive confusion to intense disgust. The need to vomit overcame him once more. "A _mortal body_?" he hissed. Temporary or not, they put him in a disgusting mortal body. He was just like the very trash he despised. "I'd rather you'd let me bleed out on the streets," he said, his voice filled with rage once more, "than let ya put me in this **_disgustin' flesh prison_**!" He had to lay down, the pain becoming too great, but he never took his eyes off Yoruichi.

She sighed, her head now resting on her hand, long fingers caressing her face. "I've never heard anyone refer to a gigai as a _flesh prison_ ," she said playfully, giggling a little. "I'll have to convey that to Urahara. He might get a little offended, though." She laughed a little more before she continued, her face more serious.

"I would have much rather left you out there to die," she continued. "But you are more useful to us alive than dead, so you'll just have to deal with your 'flesh prison'." Her eyes took an edge of disdain to them. "You must've done something pretty hefty to have Aizen kick you out of Hueco Mundo. He isn't one to dispose of pawns so casually."

Listening to her talk about Aizen, Grimmjow winced, hatred filling his lungs. His desire to strike down Aizen burned through him, searing at the edges of every nerve and impulse. "That damn… damn bastard," he hissed. "He should've made sure that Tosen killed me before just leavin' me here in the hands of _humans_."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, that was pretty careless," she mused. "Especially for Tosen. He's methodical in his actions. Calculating." Her eyes broke away from Grimmjow, looking to a place unseen. "How strange."

A sudden flash of realization came over the Espada's face, his eyes lighting up. "What happened to Kurosaki?" he asked, his tone changing slightly.

Yoruichi could have sworn there was (dare she say it) a little bit of hope in his voice. A smirk appeared on her face again. "Ah, missing him already?" she toyed.

His lips twisted into a snarl, hissing, "I've got unfinished business with that brat." His fight with Aizen was top priority. But defeating Ichigo was more important, a hurdle he needed to eradicate. He had something, that kid, and Grimmjow was determined to find the very root of his power and squash him, then and there.

"Ah, well, that's gonna have to wait a little bit," she replied. "Ichigo's a little busy right now. I'm sure he'll get back to you as soon as he can."

Scoffing, Grimmjow's eyes closed. He could feel the fatigue overtake him again, and he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "Just how long have I been out, then?"

"About a week," she stated. "And let me tell you, a lot's happened since then."

* * *

 **A week prior.**

Everything was a blur to Ichigo, trying his hardest to stay up right, Zangetsu his crutch. His vision was coming and going in a haze, and it was all he could do to breathe. The mental and emotional struggle to keep himself from Hollowfying had drained him. Shouts in the distance filled his ears, familiar voices filled with fear and distress. They mingled with the ringing in his ears, a searing pain rising in his head.

"Ichigo!"

It was Orihime, her high voice sounding like it was trembling a little. Sure enough, she appeared before him, her arms stretched out, trying to steady him. "Ichigo, are you alright?! Where's Rukia?" Several Shinigami also appeared, and he realized it was Toshiro's team. They must have been the ones to deal with the other Arrancar.

"Orihime," he managed, his breathing ragged. "Don't… don't worry about me. Rukia…" He leaned away, vomiting violently, his knees buckling.

Worry seizing Orihime. "Ichigo, you need to lay down," she said, her voice trembling audibly now.

Ignoring her, Ichigo continued, "Rukia needs your help. She's in… critical condition." With that, he fell to his side, eyes shut, passed out.

"Orihime, we need you over here!" Rangiku's voice could be heard amongst the shouting and orders. Turning her head, she saw Rangiku standing by the fallen form of Rukia. A rather large pool of blood had formed around her motionless torso. Orihime gasped, rushing over to them. The large wound in her torso was still fresh with blood, meaning that they didn't have long before Rukia could potentially die.

Quickly, she invoked Soten Kisshun, a large orange sphere overtaking Rukia's body. She saw Rukia's glassy eyes shifted, looking up at both her and Rangiku. "O…Orihime," she gasped, her voice hoarse. "W… what are you… doing… h-here? Where's I-Ichigo?"

"Try not to speak, Rukia," Orihime said, her hands outstretched above the sphere. "Ichigo's unconscious, but unharmed."

Rangiku looked back to Ichigo's body and saw Urahara, Shinji, and Tessai there, gathering around him. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she watched as Tessai effortlessly hoisted Ichigo up in his arms. Urahara's face was serious, much more than usual. As Tessai walked away with Ichigo's body and sword, she then watched as Urahara made his way to the fallen Espada. "It seems like Ichigo's being taken care of by Urahara, so there's not much to worry about," Rangiku said, looking down at Rukia now. "Just focus on getting healed for now. We need you at your best."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies, but when you're finished with Rukia, I need Orihime over here." Orihime and Rangiku looked to Urahara, whose fingers were adjusting the brim of his striped hat.

"Certainly," Orihime said. "Does someone else need healing?"

The shopkeeper nodded, using his cane to point behind him. "We need the Espada over there patched up, ASAP."

Rangiku's face contorted in disbelief. "Why would we heal him?" she demanded. "He critically wounded many of our men, besides Rukia here."

Urahara sighed, his cane returning to the ground. "He may prove to be a very valuable asset to us in the upcoming war. To have an Espada at our disposal could be the difference between life and death." He shrugged his shoulders, continuing, "He may be a particularly nasty fella, but he could provide us with much needed information about Aizen's next moves."

Before Rangiku could say another word, Orihime piped up, "Then I'll do it. I'm almost finished with Rukia, and we can have them both taken back to the shop."

Urahara nodded, smiling now. "I knew you'd understand, Orihime. Just be sure to hurry, he seems close to destabilization." With that, he turned, his green jacket billowing behind him.

As the clip-clop of his wooden clogs faded, Rangiku let loose a frustrated sigh. "I still don't think it's a good idea," she said to Orihime. "Even if we get some sort of information, he might just be more trouble than he's worth."

Orihime nodded. "True," she said. "But it's a chance we need to take at this point."

Rangiku shrugged, rubbing her now-tired eyes. "Perhaps." She didn't feel like arguing about the Espada anymore. There were more important things to do at that point. "I'm going to find the Captain. Do you need me for anything?"

Shaking her head, Orihime smiled sweetly. "I'm almost finished with Rukia," she said. "But we'll need someone to transport her to the store." Nodding, Rangiku called to two available Shinigami, instructing them to move Rukia's body to Urahara's Shop as soon as Orihime was finished.

"You got it," a male Shinigami said, looking to his partner, who also nodded.

With a wave, Rangiku left Orihime, looking for Toshiro in the distance. Not long after, Orihime finished, the orange dome disappearing. "Be gentle with her," she instructed. "She's mostly healed, but she'll be in a lot of pain." Rukia coughed as one of the Shinigami picked her up.

"Will do," said the other. "Hang tight, Lieutenant Kuchiki." With that, they flash-stepped away, leaving Orihime alone at last. She gazed down at the pool of blood before her feet and shivered, thankful she came in time to heal Rukia. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if…

Turning, she ran towards Urahara now, knowing that if she dwelled on thoughts like that, she'd feel sick to her stomach. Rukia and Ichigo were alright, that's all that mattered right then.

Urahara and Shinji stood beside Grimmjow, eyes downcast. The gears in Urahara's mind were churning, unsure exactly why Aizen would be so eager to dispose of an Espada so easily, especially one so volatile and powerful. It wasn't like him to discard of pawns that quickly, especially for a supposed infraction that small. Something more was at play here. "You're awful quiet for a man of many words, Kisuke." Shinji's voice snapped him out of his analytical spell. He noticed that Orihime had also arrived at last, her gray eyes staring down at the Espada with apprehension before beginning her healing. The glow of Soten Kisshun reflected in his eyes as he replied to Shinji.

"In all the years we've watched Aizen's plan unfold, we've never seen him discard of one of his lackeys so easily, have we?"

Shinji's eyes furrowed, his blond brows knitted in thought. "Now that you mention it," he mused, "I don't believe we have. You bring up a good point."

Orihime listened to their conversation, but focused her energy on healing the Espada, studying his form. Every inch of him seemed cruel and fierce and she shivered. She was so glad Ichigo wasn't too badly injured from their fight. "Do you think he found someone to replace him?" she asked, wondering if there was someone more terrifying than Grimmjow. The thought unsettled her.

"Well," Urahara replied, "I think, if he disposed of this one so easily and carelessly, the replacement must be very impressive and terrifying." Confirming her fears, Orihime's stomach clenched. Things were looking a little dire with that thought in the back of her mind. She needed Rukia to heal fast so that she could train, the sooner the better.

Shinji sighed, head tilting up towards the sky. "Things just keep getting more and more interesting, don't they?"

Urahara smirked. "The life of a shopkeeper is never boring," he said, "that's for sure."

With a groan, Shinji rubbed the back of his neck, annoyance spreading across his face. "I suppose this means the Soul Society is gonna need _our_ help on this one, huh? I was hoping we could just sit out on this one, but if things keep going on like they are, I'm afraid we'll all get sucked into this sooner or later." The thought of working with the Soul Society after all this time turned his stomach. He knew Hiyori was going to be upset with him when he broke the news, but at this point, it was unavoidable.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Urahara said. "I know you did, but it has definitely turned into an all-hands-on-deck crisis."

Orihime interrupted, her eyes turned up towards the two of them. "I've done the best I could," she said. "However, he seems to still be on the verge of destabilization. The wound is pretty much fatal at this point."

Urahara sighed. "I figured you'd say that," he said. "That's why I have a backup plan ready to go. Thank you, Orihime."

As if on cue, Yoruichi appeared besides Urahara, her orange sweater billowing around her. "I've got everything ready back at the shop," she said, forgoing a greeting. "The room is ready to go, we just need to transport him there as quickly as we can."

He smiled, happy to see her so soon. "Good thing you're the fastest of us all," he said.

She smirked, her golden eyes dancing mischievously in the moonlight. "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

Pointing to the orange dome barrier, Urahara said, "Once Orihime here deactivates her Soten Kisshun, you'll have to grab him immediately and race back to the shop. We won't have much time, but I'll be directly behind you. From there, we'll have to gently put him into the gigai you set up. Does that sound manageable?"

Yoruichi scoffed. "That's more than manageable," she said. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

With a smile on his face, Urahara turned to Orihime. "On my mark," he said, "you'll need to deactivate the barrier so that we can work quickly."

Orihime nodded, standing now. "Got it." Without a second to spare, Urahara tapped his cane on the asphalt.

"Now!"

In a sweeping motion, Orihime deactivated Soten Kisshun, with Yorichi diving in a mere second later. With that, they disappeared, their bodies shifting in the moonlight.

It was in that moment that Orihime truly felt alone, the sudden fatigue overtaking her. Her adrenaline had subsided and now she realized just how late it was. Another night of little sleep seemed to be the norm at this point. Yawning, she began the slow journey back to her apartment a few blocks away. However, the sudden pang of fear caused her to walk a little faster than she wanted to. She preferred not to run into an Arrancar again, especially with everyone else so preoccupied.

* * *

"A _WHAT?!_ "

Keigo Asano sat on his bed, his legs crossed underneath him, grilling Chad about his near-death encounter. "You were almost killed by a WHAT NOW?" he shouted, forgetting it was almost the middle of the night and his sister would probably beat his ass for being so loud. But the story Chad had told him was almost incredible. Hell, the part where Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu went to the Soul Society was a trip in and of itself. But the fact that Chad had been attacked by a monster and able to get away without a scratch blew his mind.

Chad seemed very calm, and for now he was fine, but the very thought of the Arrancar attacking him still sent his brain into a slight panic. The fact that he had been so unprepared was a whole other issue as well. He hated himself for feeling so useless. "An Arrancar," he said, his deep voice quiet. "They're, like, a more advanced form of the Hollows we've been dealing with. They're more humanoid, but you can tell they're Hollows because of the remains of their masks on their bodies and the Hollow holes."

Hands gripping his knees, Keigo leaned forward. "And you faced one of these things?!" he said incredulously. "You're lucky Ichigo showed up when he did!"

Chad slightly regretted arriving at Keigo's house now, realizing that Keigo would definitely question him on his sudden appearance at his house. _Oh well_ , he thought. _Too late to change plans now._ He sat on the bed beside Keigo, resting his head in his hands. He was exhausted, and he just needed a good night's sleep for once.

Keigo went silent for a moment, realizing he'd never seen Chad like this before. He always looked so put together and calm, he never thought he'd see the day where Chad seemed so out of it, and, dare he say it, scared. "Hey, man," he said, his voice quiet now. "I'll get the couch all set up and you can crash here. I'm sure my sis won't mind that much. You look wrecked, man."

Lifting his head, Chad nodded, looking at Keigo through the mess of dark brown curls hanging over his eyes. "I'd appreciate it."

In a sweeping motion, Keigo got up and left the room, raiding the linen closet. In no time, he had the sofa set up and ready for Chad to crash, which he did in record time. He didn't even bother taking off his jacket or taking the keys out of his pocket. He just lay down, his back to the world, and dozed off under the duvet.

Keigo was usually one who made a joke out of any situation he found himself in. It was what helped him through life at this point, even when things got a little too tough to handle. But this moment had sobered him completely. After all the things Chad had told him, especially about the recent events with these new monsters, he started to feel like his eyes were opened to the problems his friends were facing for the first time. As these thoughts accumulated in his mind, he began to feel his own eyelids grow heavy, and he figured he could talk more about this with Chad and, hopefully, Ichigo in the morning.

Yawning, he turned and walked back to his room, calling quietly back to his sleeping friend, "G'night, Chad."

* * *

As per usual, Keigo found himself running late for class the next day. He was surprised, however, to find his sister chatting away with Chad, who was silently eating away at a bowl of rice and some eggs. "Morning, Mizuho!" he shouted, struggling to pull his socks on his feet as he stumbled into the living room. "Thanks for making breakfast!"

Mizuho rolled her eyes, vaguely irritated at his interruption. "I packed it for you with your lunch, since I figured you'd be late _again_!" she yelled. "You're lucky they haven't given you another suspension for being late for, what… the fiftieth time?"

Giving a nervous laugh, Keigo said, "You're too sweet, sis!"

Further ignoring any questions she had, he looked at Chad and asked, "You sleep well, man? You were out like a light last night."

Mid-bite, Chad nodded. "Thank you again for letting me stay the night," he said. "My _Tía_ wanted me to tell you she appreciates you letting me stay here as well. She called me this morning."

Mizuho turned to him, a sweet smile on her face. "Aw," she cooed. "What a sweet woman!"

Keigo nodded. "Yes, yes, very sweet." Ducking into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and check for any stubble that might be sprouting on his face (which there wasn't, to no one's surprise), he raced around to the front door, gathering his school back and lunch box.

"Let's bust a move, big guy!" he shouted, opening the front door. "We gotta get a move on!"

Without another word, Chad took his dishes to the sink and set them in before gathering his own belongings. "Thanks again for breakfast, Mizuho," he said before he walked out the front door.

"Bye, boys!" she shouted after them, watching them run down the sidewalk, the rising sun burning a bright yellow orange in the horizon. "And Keigo, if you get a detention, you better call mom this time!" With that, she stepped back in the house, closing the front door.

The two friends barely said a word as they ran several blocks to the high school campus, the only sound that filled the silence was Keigo's heavy breathing as he desperately tried to be on time that day. Chad kept up with him, barely showing any signs of strain. Keigo felt a sting of jealousy well up and he tried his best to keep up, but as he barely worked out or went to a track meeting, he soon realized that was impossible.

Arriving on campus, they searched the crowds of students for the faces of their friends. The only people they found were Tatsuki and Mizuiro, who were already ascending the steps into the building. However, they didn't see Ichigo, Rukia or Orihime at all, and they usually got there before either Chad or Keigo did usually. "You didn't see them either," Keigo asked, panting heavily, "did you, Chad?"

Chad shook his head, silently looking through the crowd. "They're probably at Urahara's shop," he said.

Keigo looked at him, confused. "You mean that weird, creepy store no one ever goes to?" Keigo asked. "Does that shop have something to do with all this spirit stuff too?"

Without another word, Chad sprinted off once more, headed towards the edge of town. Keigo sputtered, eyes widening in surprise. "H-Hey!" he called after Chad. "Where are you going?! We have class! **_CHAD_**!"

Chad stopped for a moment, yelling back, "You go ahead, I'm going to see what's going on!"

With that, he kept on running, leaving Keigo to decide what to do next. Gritting his teeth, he turned on his heel and took off after Chad. If he wanted to get to the bottom of all of this, he was going to have to follow Chad to the creepy shop. He wanted to know more about the secret lives of his friends. "Wait up!" he shouted.

"I'm coming with!"


	7. Ch 7 Strike the Fear

Rangiku insisted that Orihime come with her to Urahara's shop. "We're having an huge meeting at Urahara's," she said mid-yawn, watching Orihime make breakfast, "And since you're very much involved, Urahara says you should come as well. A lot of high ranking officials are going to be there too."

As she was placing eggs on two plates, Orihime looked into the dining room at Rangiku. "But, what about class?" she asked. "We all have missed so much as it is…" Worry drifted over her.

Rangiku's eyes narrowed, pondering Orihime's dilemma. Human schools were such a pain in the neck to maneuver around. "I understand," Rangiku replied. "However, we have come to such a critical point that we need to make every second count."

Orihime slid a plate of food in front of her, her eyes filled with hesitation. "You guys need to understand," she countered, sitting across from Rangiku. "I do want to train. I do want to help. But, there are ramifications here in the World of the Living if we constantly are gone." Rangiku took a bite of toast, nodding. Orihime sighed. "I just don't want my friends and myself to end up ruining our futures here in this world while we try to save it in the spirit world, you know?" she said before taking a bite.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the mood drastically going down by the moment. Rangiku knitted her hands together, resting her head on them, thinking. "I'm sure we can figure something out," she said. "Your concerns are definitely valid, but right now, things are getting worse. Just come with me today, and I'm sure we can figure it out. Urahara is the master of figuring things out, as you probably know by now." She smirked, laughing a little. Orihime remained stoic, looking down at her plate of food. Rangiku sighed, saying, "We just need you. All of you." It wasn't at all like Rangiku to be this serious. In fact, she wished she could make a few jokes and laugh with Orihime, like they had been the past few days. But it just wasn't possible for either of them right then.

"Alright," Orihime said, finishing her plate off quickly. "I'll go. I also want to see if Ichigo is okay."

Quickly, the two women cleaned up the dishes and made their way out of the apartment. After Orihime locked the door, she took Rangiku's hand and in an instant, they vanished.

* * *

At the edge of Karakura town sat a small, old-style candy store with a sign that simply read _Urahara Shop_. Nothing about it was impressive, and, save for the unused van that sat in the narrow alleyway next to it and the clean windows, it would have seemed abandoned.

Chad and Keigo stood in front of the glass sliding doors for a few minutes, listening for any sort of movement inside. After yesterday, Chad wanted to make absolutely sure there were no threats around them before he entered the shop. Keigo looked around, slightly confused. "I know you said that you had to come here, Chad," he whispered, "but, like, are you sure that people actually, you know, _live_ here?" His face was taut with confusion, ducking his head down as if there were people listening in on their conversation. Chad nodded, opening the door.

"Just don't touch anything when you get inside," he said. "There's a lot of weird stuff in here."

"Weird like wha-?"

Before Keigo could say anything more, Ururu appeared at the door, opening the door more for Chad and Keigo. "Welcome," she said, her voice small and high. "Mr. Urahara was just wondering where you were, Chad." She looked at Keigo, who seemed to be shocked to see her standing there. She blinked, her head tilting slightly. "Who are you?" she asked.

Keigo began to sputter incoherently, "I- er… well, uh-"

Chad interrupted, trying to get the two of them in quickly, "He's a friend of ours. I've informed him of a lot of what's going on."

Ururu sighed. "I dunno how Mr. Urahara is gonna feel about you bringing another human into this, but that's not my place."

Keigo walked past her, gawking at the sweets and Shinigami products mixed on the shelves. It was tidy inside the small, dark and crowded store, which also shocked Keigo. "W-who knew that this place actually had people in it?!"

"Come on, Keigo," Chad called back, already at the far end of the store. "We don't have a lot of time to waste." He opened another sliding door, waiting for his astonished friend to enter into the back hallways.

"Is this where you guys go all the time?" Keigo asked, his voice still in an obnoxious whisper.

"Not really," Chad replied. "Just if something goes down with the Soul Society."

Keigo's eyes lit up at the mention of the Soul Society. If this whole thing was real, that meant that the Soul Society was definitely real. He felt excitement rush through him. "Does that mean I get to go to the Soul Society, too?" he exclaimed, walking alongside Chad. "That'd be rad!"

Turning to Keigo, Chad simply said, "Keigo, I don't know what's happening right now, but we need to keep calm. This is a very serious situation, not a time for jokes." Without another word, he continued, reaching the room at the far end of the hall. Keigo was shocked. No one, especially not Chad, had every gotten frustrated with him for his antics like this before. He felt a little guilty and embarrassed, wondering if he should have come after all.

But, before he let the thought dwell, Chad motioned for him to follow, and Keigo ran to him, the door closing behind them.

* * *

The first thing Ichigo saw when he opened his eyes was the wooden, cobwebbed roof of Urahara's place, the light in the room dim. His body felt heavy and exhausted, eyes wishing they'd never opened. It'd been the first night in weeks since he had slept more than four hours, and he felt he could sleep for days. It was also in that moment he realized he was still in his spirit form. He groaned, wondering if Kon had remembered to go to school for him or if he had decided to completely disregard everything Ichigo had asked of him. "Dammit," he whispered, eyes closing. He felt legitimately awful, his mind wandering to the night prior. He suddenly thought about Rukia, his body jerking forward.

"Rukia!" he said aloud. "I need to find Rukia!"

Whether it was fate or just coincidence, he saw one of the doors open to his right and there, bandaged up and wearing a white robe, was Rukia. Her hand resting lightly on the door, she leaned in, dark circles under her eyes. "Hey," she said weakly, "It's early, no need to yell so loud." But she was smiling softly, glad to see that he was awake now.

Ichigo's eyes lit up, both surprised and relieved to see her. "You're… you're okay!"

Rukia laughed, "Of course I'm okay, dummy. Orihime patched me up last night." She placed one of her hands on her stomach, resting on top of the bandages. "I'll admit," she said, her voice lower now, "it still stings a little, but I think after a little more rest, I'll be ready to go." She looked at him again, noticing the look he was giving her, distant and tinged with guilt. "The important thing here, Ichigo, is that we both made it out okay, and no one got seriously injured."

"No one, except for you," he countered, his eyes downcast. "Which wouldn't have happened if I had already fixed myself sooner."

Rukia's face became a little more serious. "Don't beat yourself up again, Ichigo," she said. "See your reality for what it is, rather than what it was last night. We both made it, and we can prepare for the future. That's all I want you to focus on for today."

Not looking up from the floor yet, Ichigo nodded. "You're right," he said quietly. _But the fact that we are still here is by sheer luck_ , he thought to himself. He hated himself for thinking that, but the thought lingered there, glaring at him from the dark corners of his mind.

"I will say," Rukia continued, a smile returning to her face. "Orihime's powers seem to be growing by the day. As soon as I can, I'll have to take her up to the Soul Society. The sooner I train her, the faster we can prepare." She thought back to yesterday, remembering the determined look in Orihime's face as she requested to be trained. It was very inspiring, keeping back the tinges of despair that had been trying to take root in her mind for the past few days. "Your friends have definitely been inspired by you, Ichigo." Raising his head, Ichigo looked at her saying nothing. "You should be proud to have such good friends."

Before Ichigo could respond, the door on the opposite side of the room slid open, revealing Shinji, smiling at them. "Rise and shine," he sang out, leaning against the door way with his arm. "Another day to burn away as we wind closer to the big day, whenever that may be." He glanced down at Ichigo. "Although, I was disappointed we couldn't get together yesterday, Ichigo, I'm glad to see you've recovered from your fight yesterday. Especially without Hollowfying."

Ichigo nodded. "I tried my hardest," he said.

"Well today," Shinji replied, "once we wrap up our business here with Urahara, I'm taking you with me to start the process of… _taming_ your Hollow, so to speak."

"Are we having a meeting?" Rukia asked. "I would suppose we should after all that happened in the past two days."

Shinji nodded, straightening his pose. "Sure are, and a number of big wig Shinigami officers are gonna be there," he said. "Or so I heard."

Ichigo sat up straight, confusion in his eyes. "Who all is coming?"

Shinji laughed, "Well, I guess you'll just have to come to the meeting and find out, now won't you, Kurosaki?" With that, he slid the door closed, but not before calling out, "Meeting starts in ten minutes, ya better hurry!"

* * *

Urahara's shop was filled with more people than usual. The back room, usually reserved for meetings and debriefs for the spiritually-inclined inhabitants of Karakura Town, was now a semi-official meeting room for both Shinigami and Humans alike. Captains and lieutenants were in attendance, many in low-voiced conversation with peers. Some of Ichigo's close friends were sitting near each other, discussing something quietly, sitting on patched-up cushions Ururu and Tessai had provided last minute. Jinta ran amongst the guests, delivering tea reluctantly.

"Don't spill that on our floor!" he yelled at Keigo before leaving. "It's hard sopping that out of tatami mats!"

Keigo, already feeling self-conscious in a room of people he'd never met and under extremely odd circumstances, felt his hand shaking and the hot liquid splashing a little. "Keigo!" Orihime exclaimed, sitting between Chad and Rangiku, "I didn't know you were involved in today's meeting."

Keigo gave a small nervous laugh, with Chad saying, "He wasn't really, he just invited himself."

A voice chimed up behind them, "I was surprised to see you here, too, Keigo." They turned to see Uryu, taking a seat next to Keigo. His stern blue eyes surveyed the room behind his glasses, wary of all the Shinigami in the room.

"Uryu!" Orihime exclaimed again, "I haven't seen you in months! Where've you been?"

Adjusting his glasses, Uryu's eyes met hers. "I've mostly been training here with my father," he said. "We've been down in the training room. Between that and catching up with school work, free time has been few and far between, that's mostly been for sleeping."

Keigo seemed perturbed, "I didn't know you were a part of the Hollow-fighting team, Uryu. I just thought you were a sewing-obsessed thespian."

Wincing at the word thespian, Uryu replied, "Well, yes, why do you think I would always disappear when Ichigo and the rest would as well?"

Keigo shrugged. "I dunno, just thought you were weird and wanted to get out of going to class, honestly."

Uryu groaned, frustrated at Keigo's lack of perceptive skills.

"Wait," Keigo continued, a thought dawning on him. "Are you one of these Shinigami, too?"

Uryu's face was filled with revulsion. _"I would rather be mistaken for a homeless man than a Shinigami!_ " Uryu hissed, attracting the attention of a few Shinigami, eliciting a few glares but nothing more.

"Easy there, Uryu," Chad said. "He meant nothing by it, he didn't know. Calm down."

Orihime gave a small nervous laugh, turning to Keigo, "Sorry, he's not really a fan of Shinigami. It's a long story."

Calming himself, Uryu cleared his throat. "To answer your question," he said, "I'm actually a Quincy, and we have a long, terrible past with the Shinigami."

Keigo, still terrified from Uryu's outburst, squeaked, "O-oh, okay!"

"I thought Ichigo would be here by now," Uryu noted, as if the little outburst never happened.

Rangiku piped up now, slightly offended at Uryu's statements still, "I heard he'll be here shortly. He took quite a beating last night." She glared at Uryu slightly.

Blue eyes filled with confusion, Uryu asked, "What happened last night?"

"A few Arrancar came to Karakura Town last night," Orihime answered. "They tried to attack Chad last night, and one of them even injured Rukia pretty badly." Chad nodded in confirmation.

Uryu's eyes became deadly serious. "I guess that explains why everyone seems to be on edge," he mused, "and why so many Shinigami are here."

The sliding door behind them opened again, this time with Ichigo and Rukia entering the room. Ichigo appeared to be slightly helping Rukia steady herself, which she didn't need much of, but she allowed it. "Ichigo!" Keigo called out, waving.

Ichigo's began to sputter. "K-Keigo?!" he said in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Orihime's eyes lit up, delighted to see her friends were up and moving. "Good morning!" she called to them, ignoring the question. "We saved some seats for you two!" Her hand pressed on two cushions across from her.

"Good thing you got here when you did," Rangiku said. "The meeting's gonna start in a few minutes." Rukia sat next to Rangiku and Ichigo next to Uryu, completing the circle of friends.

"It's good to see you, Kurosaki," Uryu said. His arms crossed over his chest. "I was told you had quite a tussle last night with an Arrancar."

Ichigo grunted, trying not to think about the night prior at this point. It was a sore subject. "Yeah," he mumbled. "It was… something." Trying to move away from the topic of last night, he addressed Keigo again. "But what I want to know is why you're here, Keigo. How'd you get all wrapped up in this."

Keigo raised his hands in the air, like everyone in the circle was prepared to attack him. "W-well," he started, "Chad came over last night, asking to stay over because he said there'd been an intruder at his apartment. I kiiiiiinda pressed him to tell me more about it, and it became a full-fledged story time where he told me all about your crazy adventures in the last few months."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "And you believed him from the start?" she asked. "I would have thought that you would have told Chad he was crazy."

Shrugging, Keigo continued, his face serious now. "Well, I did, at first. I mean, I like some good ol' ghost stories here and there, but I never believed in the concept of ghosts and spirits. However, as he went along, it kind of explained a lot of the weird shit going on here in Karakura Town. Like, why do all these buildings and roads get all messed up with no clear evidence of someone doing it? Why do you guys keep disappearing out of nowhere? And, especially, why does Ichigo keep acting weird for a few hours, days even, and then goes back into his old grumpy self?" Ichigo gave Keigo a small glare at that last point, but he didn't interrupt. Rukia gave a tiny smirk, and Orihime laughed a little.

"The point is," Keigo said, "is that, while none of this would make sense normally, the past number of events that have happened just in these last couple of months alone correlate with what Chad told me. Since there seems to be no other good explanation as to why these things are happening, I was willing to believe Chad. Plus, I doubt he would just make up some bull and lie to my face. That's just not Chad." The group was silent, shocked to hear Keigo, who usually was the least serious of anyone, appeared to be a little bit more perceptive than they had given him credit for. "As for why I'm here," Keigo said, looking at Ichigo. "I wanted to see it for myself. And knowing all that you've done in the past, I wanted to help in any way I could."

Chad spoke up first, "Well, I thought you just wanted to skip class. But, I guess at this point, any help would be good, honestly."

Rangiku chimed in, her eyes a little skeptical, "It's all well and good that you want to help, but we want as few casualties in this fight as possible. If you want to help, you need to show us what you can do."

Ichigo nodded. "I appreciate the sentiment, Keigo," he said. "But none of us here want you to get hurt."

Keigo's felt a little overwhelmed with the amount of concern his friends had, laughing nervously. "Oh, I can take care of myself!" he said. "I'm pretty strong, and smart, and…uh, dedicated…uh..." He just realized how much he procrastinated, didn't do much but nap and scarf down food. But he'd never felt so sure about anything in his life.

Uryu tilted his head. "I'm sure we could find something he could do," he mused. "I bet you Urahara could use a hand around his store, especially with all the preparations it's going to need."

Orihime nodded emphatically. "I think that'd actually be a good idea!" she said.

Keigo's eyes dimmed, shoulders slumping. "You want me to work in an old candy store?" he said, feeling a little defeated. "How's that gonna help you guys?"

Rukia spoke this time. "Actually, that would be a tremendous help, and you would be able to further understand some aspects of spirit potions and what not." Her eyes were trailing off, thinking further. "I would caution you on letting Urahara… experiment on you, but I think you working here would be good. Plus, you'll still be able to go to school and not disrupt your schedule all that much."

Feeling a little bit better now, Keigo nodded. He wasn't quite sure how much help he'd be at this candy store, but if his friends thought he'd be good here, he wouldn't press it further. He just hoped they weren't trying to sweep him under the rug. "Alright," he said. He smiled a little, happy they had taken him a little seriously. "But who exactly is this Urahara guy, anyways?"

"That's him," Chad whispered in Keigo's ear.

As if on cue, a cane began to tap loudly on the wooden ceiling, calling the attention of the room. Silence came, and all eyes turned on Urahara, who had removed his striped hat. It was a rare sight for those who knew him in the World of the Living, wondering why he had decided to remove it for this occasion. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," he called out. "Shinigami and Humans, and I do see at least one Quincy amongst us today, too!" Uryu nodded once, acknowledging Urahara. Many eyes fixed on the young Quincy, and a few whispers were passed back and forth.

 _A Quincy? The same one who came to the Soul Society?_

Clearing his throat, Urahara continued. "Let's start with the elephant in the room, so to speak. Last night, as many of you well know, there was another Arrancar attack in Karakura Town. Luckily, thanks to the combined efforts of both Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's expedition team and the team work of Lieutenant Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, we were able to manage the situation." Murmurs filled the room, whispers of surprise and fear filling Urahara's ears. "From what we have learned," he said, "the Arrancar who came through the door did so against the orders of Sosuke Aizen. All but one of them were destroyed, and the one who lived was an Espada. He has been identified as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada. Or, at least, he is the _former_ Sexta Espada." The room was filled with a dull roar of panicked, low conversations.

 _Another Espada? Just how many of them are there?_

"The Espada was mortally wounded last night by former Captain Kaname Tosen, who stated that Aizen had banned him from Hueco Mundo, declaring him an enemy of his forces," Urahara called out over the eruption of conversation, trying to calm them all. "We have Orihime Inoue to thank for her healing powers of Shun Shun Rikka, as we were able to detain the Espada here in the store."

"You kept the Espada **_alive_**?!" a voice called out in protest.

It was Renji Abarai, rising in his seat slightly. All eyes turned to him, watching the confusion and frustration cross over his face. "Why would you keep one of the enemy alive after what he did to Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

Rukia gritted her teeth, calling to him, "Lieutenant Abarai, perhaps we should let Urahara explain himself. I'm sure he has a good reason to keep the Espada alive." Although, upon learning the Espada was alive, the thought didn't settle too well in her gut. Hearing Rukia's voice, Renji sat back in his seat, silent. He was happy to see her amongst the assembly, but he was outraged to hear that her assailant was in the building.

Urahara nodded, grateful that Rukia had spoken up. "I understand your concerns, Lieutenant Abarai," he said, addressing Renji. "But, as Lieutenant Kuchiki has said, I do have a good reason for keeping Grimmjow alive. He has the potential to not only provide us with much-needed information on Aizen's future plans and resources, but he could possibly become a reluctant ally, if time proves me right." He gauged the assembly's grumbles before he continued.

"Right now, he is in this building, unconscious and recovering from his wounds. With Orihime's help, we also have a healing barrier surrounding him. He is incredibly weak at this moment, so much so that we had to put him in a gigai to prevent destabilization. When he does regain consciousness, he will not be at full power, but, for now, we will be keeping him here at the shop." A hand raised in the assembly, and up rose Nemu Kurotsuchi, Lieutenant of the 12th division. Urahara was surprised to see her here sans Captain Kurotsuchi, but he addressed her nonetheless.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

Eyes forward, Nemu spoke, "Captain Kurotsuchi had been curious what you were going to do with the Espada and asked that he take charge of him and his healing immediately."

A few gasps could be heard, and Urahara felt a shudder go through him. Most in the room knew that when Captain Kurotsuchi wanted a person to be taken to their lab, it was almost a death sentence. "Tell Captain Kurotsuchi," he replied, calmly, "that his request will be denied. The only way I will allow that at this time is if the Head Captain commands me to do so, and even then, that will be under direct supervision of the Soul Society." With no trace of a reaction from Nemu, she sat back down. Urahara, however, knew that wouldn't be the end of Kurotsuchi's "request."

Clearing his throat once more, Urahara moved on. "That is currently the extent of what I can tell you about our Espada 'guest,' so I will move on to the next topic of discussion… unless anyone has any more questions or objections?" No one spoke up, the room silently waiting. "Very well, then, we'll resume.

"With the rising threat of Arrancar in Karakura Town, we all understand that the Soul Society needs to take a more direct approach to keeping the World of the Living safe. That is why we will have Captain Hitsugaya come up here and discuss his findings and suggestions." From the back of the room, Urahara saw Toshiro pop up, his white hair reaching slightly over the top of many of the attendee's heads. Urahara stepped to the side, standing next to Yoruichi and Tessai in the far corner of the room.

"Thank you, Urahara," Toshiro said, his blue-green eyes serious, as per usual.

Standing to his full height, he addressed the room. "During our time here in Karakura Town, my team and I have found that the number of Hollow sightings have exceeded the record amount in just the past few weeks alone. Recently, we have been communicating with the guardian of the area, Zennosuke Kurumadani, and we've determined that we need at least five more Shinigami to stay here in the World of the Living while we prepare for the oncoming battle." From the audience, an afro could be seen bobbing up in down, Zennosuke nodding in reluctant agreement. He appeared unhappy that more Shinigami would be cramping on his opportunity to prove himself an extraordinary guardian to the Soul Society, but he understood the risks of being so understaffed.

"So, with that, we open this time for any volunteers to step forward," Toshiro continued. "I know many of the officers have stayed here in the past and are familiar with the layout, and I highly encourage those of you who have to volunteer." Immediately, four hands shot into the air. Toshiro, taken aback by the enthusiasm of the volunteers, asked them to stand. As instructed, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame stood, hands lowering. Of the four, it seemed that Yumichika was the least willing and that Ikkaku had forced him to raise his hand.

"We are willing to station ourselves here in the World of the Living, Captain," Rangiku spoke, her eyes resolute.

Rolling his eyes, Yumichika nodded. "We will station ourselves here as well," he said, glaring at Ikkaku.

Renji looked to Rukia before speaking, "We'll find accommodations immediately."

Nodding his approval, Toshiro instructed them to sit down. "Thank you," he said. "Anyone else? We need one more."

Slowly, another Shinigami rose, revealing Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the 9th division. "I also volunteer, Captain, Hitsugaya," he said. "I will make arrangements with the 9th division immediately."

Surprised at Hisagi's eagerness, Toshiro nodded. Without a captain to direct the 9th division, he could understand the strain, but the 9th division had many decent members that could over see their proficiency in Hisagi's absence. "Very well," he said. "I am grateful to all five of our volunteers. After this meeting, I advise that you all find your accommodations immediately. My team and I, sans Lieutenant Matsumoto, will return to the Soul Society and share our findings with the Head Captain. For now, we encourage everyone to resume their current tasks and be vigilant. We will send out word as soon as we have any further plans."

Sounds of approval filled the room, many nodding. Urahara appeared at Toshiro's side. "Thank you, Captain," he said. "We will be adjourning this meeting, unless anyone has something they wish to discuss?" Muttering was the only response, but no one was chomping at the bit to speak. After a few minutes, Urahara nodded, "Be safe out there, folks."

Amongst the buzz of conversation and exiting Shinigami, groups formed in the meeting room. Rukia surrounded herself with Chad and Orihime. "Orihime, I will be heading back to the Seireitei after this as well," she said. "If you are still serious about training, now is the time for you to come with me."

Orihime nodded. "I am," she said. "But I also want to discuss how we're going to do this and… keep ourselves in school still."

Rukia nodded, understanding the concern. "I'm sure Urahara will come up with something," she said. "He'll probably find a gigai and give it a Mod Soul, for all I know, but he'll most likely find a way."

"I'd like to go as well," Chad said. "If Orihime is going to train for this fight, I might as well do the same."

Orihime turned her head to Chad, surprised. "Oh, you should go with us, Chad!" she said. "We can help each other!"

After thinking for a moment, Rukia agreed. "I think training will be good for the both of you."

Ichigo, Uryu and Keigo were off to the side. "I have my own training to do, still," Uryu said. "My father is… helping me out with a few things."

The disdain in his voice was evident to Ichigo, but he simply nodded. "I have my own things to take care of as well," he said, eyeing Shinji in the crowd. "So, we'll all be relatively busy." He looked to Keigo, who seemed quite in awe of the situation. "Keigo, I'll go talk with Urahara," he said. "We'll see if we can get you set up here."

"Did I hear my name?"

Urahara, with a huge grin on his face, stepped in between the two groups. They all turned to him, starting to speak at once. With a hand up, Urahara laughed. "One at a time, please," he said. "I know we're all busy bees, but please understand I can only hear you one at a time."

Rukia went first. "Do you have any gigais laying around here, Urahara?" she asked. "We have a few concerned kids here who don't want to fall behind in school while they train."

Urahara's face brightened up with surprised. "Ah, are Chad and Orihime going to the Soul Society to train?" The two nodded, eagerness in their eyes. "I'm sure I do," he said. "I'll have Tessai and Jinta look in the back while you guys are gone."

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mr. Urahara," she said. "That takes a lot of stress out of all this."

Chad nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ichigo pushed Keigo forward gently, hand on his shoulder. "You also have a volunteer for your shop," he said, patting his friend. "Keigo wanted to be given something to do, and we figured you could help him."

Urahara's smile became slightly dangerous, leaning in close to Keigo. "Ah, another friend of Ichigo's!" he said. "Welcome to the team! We can't pay ya, but we'll take any helping hands we can around here!"

Keigo, slightly creeped out, said, "T-that's fine! I'm just trying to help out."

With that, Urahara put his arm around Keigo's shoulders, stealing him away from Ichigo. "Well well! Let's go find you an apron and Tessai will show you around the store…"

As the two walked away, the group stood there for a moment, preparing to go their separate ways. "Good luck, you guys," Ichigo said to Orihime and Chad. "Do your best."

Orihime blushed, happy to hear Ichigo's encouraging words. "Good luck to you as well, Ichigo," she said. "When we come back, we'll all be ready to fight by each other's side. You'll see." With her words, her body seemed to straighten, her back extending. Her face was filled with confidence.

Chad simply said, "We'll see all of you soon."

Rukia looked to Ichigo, smiling. She was sad that she had to leave him here again, but she knew he'd do what he needed to address his… problems. "Take care, you guys."

Uryu stayed with Ichigo, watching the three of them make their way out the door. "I hear you're having some internal problems," he said, not taking his eyes off the receding friends.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, there've been some hinderances," he said. "But I'm fixing that in the next few days. Urahara and Shinji are helping me."

Uryu's eyes turned to Ichigo, serious. "Shinji," he said. "That odd foreign exchange student Orihime had been telling me about? What does he have to do with all this?"

Ichigo looked at him. "He's dealt with Hollow problems like I have," he said. "Hopefully this… Hollow will settle down, at the very least."

From the side, Shinji appeared, resting his arm on Ichigo's shoulder. "Well," he said, his signature wide grin on his face. "Shall we tango, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu's eyes narrowed, slightly unsettled by the blond man. Ichigo nodded, parting ways with Uryu.

"Good luck, Uryu," he called back. "I'm counting on you when I get back."

Sighing, Uryu watched as Ichigo exited the room. A Shinigami depending on a Quincy. If anyone had told him of such a ridiculous thing months ago, he would have laughed it off. But, life always finds a way to surprise the skeptic, he thought to himself. A wry little smirk crossed his face before he departed on his own mission.

* * *

On the other side of Karakura Town, a new visitor arrived. From head to toe, the figure was dressed in gray and black, a tinted visor reflecting the bright morning human world beneath. Beneath the visor, a hand pulled down the gray fabric, revealing a pair of lips. The visor was lifted as well, and two sharp, aquamarine eyes stared down, revealing the figure to be a young woman. She looked about, as if she were trying to find someone. Raising her arm again, she tapped on a device that sat just at her wrist. Upon first appearance, it looked to be a watch, but the square screen revealed an audio bar. "I've made it to the targeted location," she said, her voice discernibly American, with a slightly unrecognizable twinge to the _r_ 's. "But Amelia does not seem to be in the vicinity, despite what your reports tell me."

A short spurt of audible screeching could be heard before a male voice answered in her ear. " _Well, I don't know what to tell you, Ash. Her energy is near that area, but for now it seems to be oscillating between there and a space undetectable by my sensors_."

Scoffing, the woman, known simply as Ash, rolled her eyes. "Dammit, Will, you're the genius of us all! You should be able to find her by now!"

An audible sigh came from the transmitter. " _Sorry, I can't always be perfect! But don't worry, I'm working on it. Meanwhile, a little manual search couldn't hurt, now could it?_ "

Ash's face contorted. She hadn't talked to regular humans in a long time, let alone someone from a different region on the planet. She sighed. "I guess I don't have another choice, do I, Will?" she said, her voice resigned.

" _We need to find her_ ," Will said, his static voice tinged with slight emotion. " _She's been gone from us for way too long. Who knows what the hell she's doing right now._ "

Eyes closing, Ash leaned her head forward. A pained look was in her eyes. "I… I just hope she's alright." She hesitated again before saying, "I'll let you know if I find any new information. For now, Ash out." The transmitter beeped, and the screen went black.

Determination in her face now, the visitor began her descent to the ground, hoping to find Amelia...


	8. Ch 8 Swallow Your Pride, Wallow in Mine

The pain was blinding, so much so Amelia was nearly sobbing on the floor in front of every Espada watching her. She was choking on her own screams, arms wrapped around the Hollow hole that now consumed her torso. Pitiful attempts to speak were lost to groans of pain, tears hitting the floor.

Watching his new Espada struggle, Aizen smirked. There were very few things he truly enjoyed in this weak, watered down existence, but inflicting pain on others was something that truly touched the core of his soul. "Don't worry," he said, his voice feigning concern. "The pain will subside shortly. I would assume it's as intense as it is because of the rapid loop of stages you just went through." Amelia's eyes, blood shot from the strain, looked up to him, green irises tinged with white hot rage. She tried to stand up again, grunting from the waves of pain shooting through her. Slowly, gradually, she made, one arm still wrapped around her torso. Blood now began staining her uniform, the white absorbing the red hungrily. Her newly acquired senses only intensified the pain as well, feeling the world around her was lined with razor-sharp edges.

Looking down now, she eyed her dark sword, inches away from her feet. She considered grabbing it, but she knew she'd topple right over at that point. "Wh…," she managed, her voice nearly shot. All the screaming she'd done nearly ripped her vocal chords apart. "Wh…what d-did… y…ou do… to me?" The voice sounded like it belonged to a ghost lost to time. It felt as if her body was struggling to find air.

Aizen shook his head, a look of condescending disappointment on his face. "Ah, Amelia," he said. "You paid attention to nothing I said. Or maybe the pain has addled your brain."

He walked towards her, grabbing her hand. Unable to stop him, Amelia watched as he turned it over, looking at the palm. She saw it again, the number 6 glaring back up at her. She didn't understand… couldn't understand. Her head was pounding again. "You are now a member of my army," he said gently. "This number here signifies the level of power you have, telling everyone just how powerful you are. The smaller the number, the higher the power."

She listened, her eyes glazed over. "S…so," she said, her lips fighting to move. "Wh…at you… are s-saying… is…" Her eyes lilted closed for a second, trying to recollect herself.

"You are one of the elite," he said, finishing her sentence. "You are more powerful than a good majority of the Arrancar that stand before us."

Behind her eyelids, Amelia saw fragments of reality flash before her. The insanity, the true isolation of the moments prior, trapped in the immense pain, were messing with her struggling mind. She was trying to come back to the now. _Jesus Christ_ , she hissed to herself. _Pull yourself together! This is not the place to be out of it. You need to pay attention. That's how you can get out of this mess_. She opened her eyes, finally focusing on the palm of her hand. "I see," she said slowly. "So, you gave me… powers?" She was struggling to understand. Her eyes met his, her hand returning to her side.

Aizen walked away from her. "No, my dear," he said. "I cannot just give someone powers. They must be powers an individual already possesses, hidden away in the recesses of their mind and soul." He began to ascend the steps towards his throne, his voice growing more and more distant, echoing. "You will see, Amelia," he said. "In due time, they will come to you."

Amelia watched as his form became distant, her body swaying slightly in the darkness. The taste of blood still lay on her tongue.

"For now," he called out, addressing the Espada as a whole, "resume your tasks. I will call when I have something more to discuss." Before they turned to leave, he added, mockingly, "And make sure our new recruit feels welcome in her new home."

* * *

Everyone around Amelia had disappeared, leaving her to wander slowly through the silent, eerie halls of Las Noches by herself. The pain had slightly subsided, but her arm was still around her torso, protective of the large wound. Blood stained her clothes, her now-long hair, grazing her waist. Some of her dark brown locks intertwined with the teeth on her Hollow mask. She felt… cold. She chalked that up to the fact that she was pretty sure she was dead now.

Unsure of what had happened to her physical body, her spirit felt bare, vulnerable. Perhaps her body had disintegrated, she wasn't quite sure. Her eyes were narrowed, focusing on nothing in particular. She began to wonder how long ago it had been since she'd left the throne room, the muffled sounds of her feet clicking on the stone floor. Her mind played the scenario over and over again in her head, the searing blinding pain that had torn her apart. The anger, the loss. The despair.

With Amelia's mind deeply preoccupied, she barely paid attention to her surroundings. She was unaware of the eyes that watched her, her pathetic form wandering aimlessly. Silently, a figure stalked her from the darkness, predatory in their intent. In this short time, not only had Lord Aizen provided them with a new opponent, but one so vulnerable and weak that they felt this was the opportune time to strike. Matching her, step for step, they followed in silence. It didn't seem that Amelia could sense them there, her head hunched forwards her eyes low to the ground. Now was the time.

Stepping into the unforgiving light, a tall, lanky man loomed over the new Espada. Long hair graced the man's shoulders, a large, wide spoon-like hood over taking his head. One gray eye looked down on her, filled with malice and a hunger. His face was twisted in a terrifying smirk, teeth bared. Amelia looked up, her glassy eyes taking in the terrifying man now blocking her path.

"Well well," the man said, his voice loud and mocking. "It seems Lord Aizen has provided us with a new play thing!" A long tongue passed over his thin lips, lecherous. Amelia spied part of a number on his tongue and reasoned that it was the number 5. _So he's above me in rank_ , she thought, mentally groaning. He was here to torment her, or worse. Her guard went up. She'd rather see Ulquiorra at this point than this emaciated scarecrow-wannabe.

Since she said nothing, the man continued, snickering. "Ya don't talk much," he hissed. "Good to know you're a good screamer, though! It's gonna be loads of fun tearing your little body to shreds." Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia spied another man, shorter than the one addressing her, standing between the columns silently. He had short, blond hair with a small piece of mask crowning his head. She wondered if he was supposed to be the Espada's back up. "Hey!" the man demanded. "I'm talkin' to ya, girl! Don't ignore yer superior!"

Physically groaning this time, Amelia said in a low voice, "So, you're looking for a playmate? Do none of your other _friends_ want to play with you today?" She knew that, in her state, it was dangerous to provoke him, but honestly, he was starting to annoy her. She had her sword, so if he decided he wanted to "tear her to shreds," she could prevent that for a while.

His smile lessened, his eye narrowing dangerously. "Getting' smart," he growled. "I hate little girls that don't know their place."

Oh, so he was a chauvinist, now was he? Amelia smirked, the muscles in her face feeling odd as she hadn't even smiled in a long time. "Well," she shrugged, removing the arm around her torso finally. "If we're gonna be playmates, I gotta at least know your name, man."

The man laughed, his head tilting back into his spoon-like hood. "I suppose so," he said through gritted teeth. His hand snaked behind him, retrieving a large sword, if anyone could call it that. It was monstrous, like two crescent moons rudely sewn back to back, hulk at the end of a long stick. A chain rattled at the end, black and unforgiving. He balanced it on his back casually, elbow cocked confidently. "The name's Nnoitra Gilga," he hissed. "The Quinto Espada. I'll probably be last person you ever see, so remember it well."

Grabbing her own sword from her back, the dark blade swished in the air before she pointed it in Nnoitra's direction. "It's been a long time since I've meet an opponent as… arrogant as you," she said. "This might be fun."

Without hesitation, Nnoitra swiped at her, bringing down his zanpakuto in one swift motion like a fly swatter. It landed in the spot that Amelia had been seconds prior, chipping into the stone, cracking it. Mid-air, Amelia swung her sword back, green eyes narrowed. She aimed a swing at his head. He noticed, surprised a little at her speed and narrowly missed the blade, which happened to cut his hood. After blade did its damage to his shirt, she landed on her feet deftly behind him, crouched.

"That was a sloppy move you made there," she called back to him. "You didn't expect me to be to be able to move that fast, huh?" She turned, pushing aside the hair that smacked her in the face on the way down. Her torso stung with pain from the sudden strenuous movement, but she had to fight for her life. There was no turning back now.

"For a human," he sneered, dislodging his sword from the ground, "you have a lot of confidence in beating me!"

His rage was bubbling up, pissed his hood had been damaged. "Now I see why Ulquiorra seemed irritated whenever he spoke about you!"

Amelia laughed a little, remembering that emotionless man, trying to imagine him irritated. "Well, that must be an accomplishment," she quipped, charging him now. "He doesn't seem the emotional type!" This time, her sword was caught in the loop of the top crescent of his zanpakuto.

A grin returned to Nnoitra's face. "Speaking of sloppy moves," he said through his toothy grin, "that one was fucking piss-poor!" With a swift motion, he swung his sword, sending her flying into one of the columns. In an instant, her feet met the column, cracking it a little before she launched herself off it. Sword raised above her head, she silently came from behind him.

Nnoitra turned his head, realizing her attack seconds before her blade lowered. He dodged, causing her to hit the ground at full speed. Her blade buried itself into the stone now, halfway through. _There had been a lot of power in the swing_ , he thought to himself. _Good thing she's in the state she's in, I could have been a goner_ … Without a word, he took a second to swing, his blade horizontal now. Pulling her blade from the ground with a grunt, she saw the blade coming towards her and fell back, her legs bending. Her head touched the ground, watching the blade swing over her. Time seemed to slow itself as the edge of it finally past, and she bounced back up, launching herself at his torso. She aimed with her feet, kicked his chest. This took him aback, sending his body flying back several feet, his body crashing into the column behind him.

The blond Arrancar seemed ready to intervene, his hand on his sword. "Master," he called. "Should I take over?"

Anger burning in his single eye, Nnoitra roared, "Shut the **_fuck_** up, Tesra!" The sudden outburst surprised both Tesra and Amelia, who looked at Tesra with confusion. "Don't you dare ask to take my fight!" he continued, screaming as he rose to his feet again. "I can handle beating a little girl like this _easily_." His grin had been erased, his mouth a slit spewing spittle in rage.

Amelia's eyebrow raised, baffled by his intense grudge. "So, either you managed to hate me in less than an hour," she called out, "Or you _just really_ hate women. Or is it… both?"

Ignoring her question, he charged her, faster thing time, spinning his zanpakuto by its chain. " _SHUT THE FUCK UP_ ," Nnoitra roared, " _AND JUST FUCKING DIE, WILL YA?!_ " He just wanted to squash her now. Her arrogance had gotten under his skin, especially since she was just a human, a piece of mortal trash.

She could tell her ability to fight had pissed him off, and she simply giggled. The initial nervousness was starting to die down a little bit, but she knew not to let her guard down. Their blades crashed once more, the clash echoing off the dark walls of Las Noches. The strain he was putting on the blade caused her knees to buckle a little, but she held her ground. "When Aizen said he brought a fucking human into this place," he hissed, looming over her, "I thought he was joking! But you can't be a simple human!" He lunged again, sweeping from below, throwing her behind him. She landed with a small grunt, pain jolting through her body. She gritted her teeth and stood quickly. He stood across from her, huffing. "Where would a mere human learn to fight like a damn Shinigami, huh?" he hissed. "There's no way you 'just know' how to use a sword!"

Amelia laughed, lifting her blade. _Even the blade is off_ , Nnoitra thought. _So she can't be a Shinigami, either. Just what the hell did Aizen bring here_?

"You're right," she said, her eyes looking at her reflection in the blade, face distorted. "I'm not just a simple human." She looked back at him, her eyes dark. Her whole demeanor had changed from an hour ago. There was no more pain in her eyes, only menace.

"I'm a _monster_ ," she continued. "And many people rightfully fear me."

Her answer had fueled the frustration in him, and he sneered. "What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" he yelled. "Don't play games with me! If you aren't human, just what the fuck are you?"

Instead of answering, she stayed silent, walking forward. "This isn't a Q-and-A," she said, her voice even. "This is _playtime_ , remember?" Her lips formed a cruel smile. "You wanted a playmate, right? Then let's _play_ , Nnoitra!" Her teeth peered through her lips, her green eyes now simmering. In an instant, she'd turned from scared little human girl to a more terrifying Espada. Even she felt it, her very being feeling like electricity. Her adrenaline was rushing through her head, remembering only feeling like this once in her life. She was ready for bloodshed.

Tesra seemed nervous, still unsure if he should let his master fight the Espada alone. She was becoming more dangerous as the fight went on, her spiritual pressure rising. His hand rested on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Whatever she is," he muttered to himself, "She seems like a decent replacement for Grimmjow thus far, and she's barely begun to fight Master Nnoitra." He hated himself for thinking it, but he knew that her true test of power would come in the form of Nnoitra's Resurrección. But he was unsure why Nnoitra wouldn't call for it…

The next clash sent the two Espada flying, Nnoitra bearing the brunt of the attack. His feet slid across the floor, the friction burning his feet slightly. The girl was getting more serious, her timid nature fading completely. She was determined to survive. Her eyes were narrowed, focused on tearing him apart. That's when he smiled. Perhaps, even though she was a girl, he could challenge himself. _Let's play, bitch!_

He leaned his zanpakuto to the side, running her into the ground. Amelia let out a small yelp before rolling away and rising to her feet. The cruel smile was still on her face, twirling her sword by the hilt. The air screamed as the blade spun, like a cursed soul being tormented. "Finally," she hissed, body angled into a fighting stance. "You're gonna actually take this little fight seriously!"

He laughed, his body convulsing at each guffaw. "Ya sure are a fucking masochist!" he called back, twirling his zanpakuto once more. "If I'd known you'd be like this, I _would_ have taken ya more seriously! Ya seem to have damn death wish!" His laughter dying, he continued, "Maybe if you can keep up, I'll show you my Resurrección!" Her eyes narrowed in confusion, unsure what that meant by that.

"Whatever you want, Skinny," she replied. "I've got time to kill, it seems."

A rapid succession of sword clashing against sword commenced, the screech of blades firing off in quick succession. Amelia's face was taut, all her energy focused on breaking through the sword play and for her blade to touch flesh. Nnoitra had felt the hilt of his zanpakuto digging into his palms, apprehension filling his will to keep going. She was inching closer and closer; his personal space being invaded each time she landed a blow. He was almost afraid that her attempts to hit his body would succeed, seeing how fast she was bringing her sword down. He had to decide, and he figured that it was time to step up his game.

Quickly, he raised his leg, striking her in the gut, knocking her a few feet away. She slid across the floor, her hand trying to steady herself. Amelia's blade was behind her back, her head low to the ground, hair touching the floor. Her eyes were like that of a predator, narrowed and focused. She stayed put, watching his next move.

"Ya really are quite a thorn in my side," he hissed. "I wasn't lookin' forward to expendin' this much energy on a brat like you, but you leave me no choice, do ya?"

Amelia rose, legs slightly spread. "The hell are you talking about, Skinny?" she demanded, confused.

He grinned, glad to see his opponent stumped for once during this fight. _Damn women_ , he thought. _I dunno why they think they can keep up with me!_ He extended his massive zanpakuto, blades glinting in the dim light. "I guess you're just gonna have to fight me with my Resurrección now!"

Before he could do anything, a voice cut in. "I would hold off on that, if I were you, Nnoitra!"

The two opponents turned their heads, watching as a silver-haired man approached. His eyes closed as per usual, Gin Ichimaru intruded, hands folded in his sleeves. "Lord Aizen doesn't want the two of you sparrin' in his fortress, you understand," he continued. "Things could get messy, especially if ya release your zanpakuto in here. And you wouldn't want to upset Lord Aizen, now would ya?" A wave of dread went through Nnoitra, his single eyes glaring at Gin.

"Did Aizen send ya down here to put a damper on our fight, Ichimaru?" he spat. "We were just having some… _fun_. Yer a goddamn party pooper!"

Gin laughed, sidling up to Amelia. "Perhaps he did," he said, his paper-thin grin plastered on his face. "Or maybe I was just takin' a nap and the two o' you really make a lot of noise. Either way, either take this outside, or break it up." He placed a slender hand on Amelia's shoulder, who tensed up. Her eyes were slits, glaring at him with pure disgust. She remembered his role in getting her to Las Noches and would rather have buried her sword in his skull than have his hands on her.

"Get your hands off me, creep," she hissed. "We aren't friends, you don't get to act chummy with me."

Raising his hands in mock surrender, Gin laughed. "My apologies, love," he said, his voice oily as ever. "Just trying to make you feel _welcome_ here, after all." His emphasis on the word welcome unsettled her, making her sick to her no-longer existent stomach.

Her adrenaline had begun to die down, sword dangling at her side. The fight, in her mind, was over. She was curious what Nnoitra had meant by Resurrección, but she didn't care to find out now. She just wanted to get as far away from Gin as she could. Saying nothing more, she turned, quickly walking off into the darkness. Her footsteps receded as her figure quickly disappeared.

The two men watched her silently, Nnoitra lowering his zanpakuto. His lips formed a grimace, glaring at Gin. "Why'd ya really step into our business, Ichimaru?" he spat. "Aizen and his henchman usually don't give two shits what we do beyond the meetings, so explain."

Gin turned to the Espada, seething at being called a henchman, but letting it slide. "We can't just have our high ranking Espada killing each other before the big fight, now can we?" he said, his voice low. "Besides," he said. "You looked a little too desperate to win, when it seems this was all just a bit of playful banter to begin with, _right_?"

Nnoitra always felt that Gin was creepy, for sure, but in that moment, he felt dangerous. As if he were secretly threatening him. "Whatever," he said through gritted teeth.

He left Gin behind, joining up with Tesra, the two of them going in the opposite direction of Amelia. In the dark, Tesra followed behind Nnoitra, curiosity getting the better of him. "What do you plan to do now, Master?" he ventured, preparing for any backlash that might come his way for stepping out of bounds.

Nnoitra simply scoffed, his back hunched over. "We'll let her be," he growled, "for now. But you can bet yer ass I'll finish that… _girl_ off as soon as I can." His eye narrowed.

"This time, there'll be no fuckin' interruptions, no surprises. Just her decapitated head in my hand."

* * *

Time bore no meaning to Amelia anymore, her feet carrying her into unknown places. She wasn't quite sure if days had passed or minutes, but she did notice that the environment barely seemed to change. Each wall and feature of the fortress constructed with the same white stone. It was bland and boring. The pain in her torso had long since vanished, the only thing on her mind was her recent fight with the Espada, Nnoitra. It had awoken something inside her, besides the heightened speed she seemed to have now. It was more of the carnal desire to destroy, to tear him apart. She hadn't felt anything like that in a long time, and the very thought seemed to disturb her. She'd only meant to protect herself, but instead a part of her seemed ready to spill blood.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice, jovial in tone, "Well! It seems I finally have a visitor!"

Amelia whipped around, ready for an attack. However, all she saw was a man in a ridiculously fashioned Arrancar uniform. He was a little bit taller than her, wearing a white shirt with obnoxiously puffed shoulders and fringes at the sleeves. At his waist was a red sash, where his sword resided. His face had the most groomed mustache Amelia had seen in a long time. She wondered if she had come across a _picador_. "And just who might you be?" she asked, her eyes showing slight amusement. He could be an enemy, but she was unable to take him too seriously in his current getup. "Are you late to a bull fighting match or something? Do y'all have those here in Las Noches?" She wouldn't be too surprised at this point. Things kept getting more interesting by the hour.

The man's face contorted in confusion. "I don't understand what a 'bull fight' is, _niña_ ," he managed, his hand to his chin, trying to think, "but I am curious to know why an Espada has come to my humble abode." Amelia noticed the number on her hand had been visible, explaining how this Arrancar knew her rank. Sighing, placing a hand on the back of her neck, she said, "Honestly, I'm just kinda lost. I'm… new here."

The man's face contorted in near-comical confusion. "An Arrancar, new to Las Noches?" he mused. "That's something I've never heard before. What's your name, _niña_?"

Amelia looked surprised. With all the gossiping, she would have thought that this Arrancar would have known what happened to her in Aizen's throne room. "My name's Amelia," she replied. "Amelia Locklear. And I'm new to being an Arrancar as well, believe it or not."

Eyes narrowed skeptically, the man stared at her, his hand still rubbing his stubbled chin. "You seem like a normal Arrancar to me," he said. The blood was still stained in her uniform, which she thought he would have noticed. But, maybe he assumed it was from some other wound.

Amelia shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you," she said, kind of wary at this point. She didn't want to get into another fight. "You also haven't told me your name," she countered, "which is kinda rude, since I've told you mine."

Demeanor changing, the man straightened, bowing a little. "Where are my manners?!" he exclaimed. "Of course! My name is Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, the 103rd Arrancar, at your service."

His comical introduction brought a slight smile to Amelia's face. _Well_ , she thought, _at least he hasn't tried to kill me. Yet_. "Pleased to meet you too, Dordoni," she said. Perhaps not all Arrancar were homicidal maniacs…? She mentally knocked on wood, hoping she didn't just jinx herself.

"Soooo," Dordoni said, raising himself back to his full height. "You are an Espada, Sexta by the look of it, yes?"

Amelia reluctantly nodded. "Yep," she replied. "Ya got me." She turned away and started walking, noticing the difference in the hallway. It was a darker grey, and there were no columns, but ribbed walls in their place.

"Last I knew," Dordoni ventured, walking next to her, "Grimmjow was the Sexta Espada. What, if I may ask _niña_ , happened to him?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, actually," she said. "Aizen never said a word about that. I'm just as curious as you are, frankly." She turned to look at him, curious. "Did you happen to know Grimmjow, by any chance?" she asked.

Letting loose a loud laugh, Dordoni nodded. " _Si_ ," he said, "Everyone who lives in these walls knows of Grimmjow, more a ferocious beast than a warrior! He was a very brutal man, for sure! I once saw him tear an Arrancar apart with his bare hands, a psychotic grin on his face the whole time!"

Amelia's eyebrows lifted, picturing it in her head. "Wow," she said. "Pretty… gruesome, it would seem."

Dordoni laughed again. "That would be an understatement, _niña._ "

 _Y_ _ikes,_ she thought to herself. _They really are a bunch of homicidal maniacs, Jesus Christ_.

Dordoni interrupted her thoughts again. "Well, if you are truly lost, Amelia," he said, hand raised, "I guess I, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio could give you a… tour?"

Amelia stopped in her tracks, her eyes narrowed. "Uh… sure?" she said, her voice raised in suspicion. "But why exactly would you want to do that? What do you get out of it?" Help generally never came for free in her experience.

Dordoni struck a pose, hand on his hip, arm flexed. This man was utterly ridiculous. "Because," he exclaimed, "Dordoni is a man of honor!" He paused, opening one eye to peek at her. "And, perhaps," he added in a small voice, "you will be able to pay me back later!" He turned to her fully now, hands pressed together, with a hopeful look in his blue eyes. "Perhaps you could get me out of this… prison, eh?"

Amelia sighed again, knowing she'd be proven right. "Well, give me a tour," she said, resigned. "And I'll see what I can do. Deal?" She stretched out her hand, prepared to shake on it.

Dordoni seemed confused by the gesture. "Eh…" he muttered, looking down at her hand. "Where I'm from," she explained, "we shake hands upon coming to a deal." A small side smile appeared. This guy was interesting, to say the least.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, taking her smaller hand in his two larger ones. "A deal has been struck!" He shook her hands in two, definite shakes and went in front, his voice taking on authority. "If you'll follow me, _niña,_ " he instructed, a large grin on his face, "I will make sure you never lose your way in this fortress again!"

Following behind him, she listened to his descriptions of their location, smirking. She was mostly relieved she didn't have to fight this guy…

* * *

Beyond them, in the shadows, the dead green eyes of Ulquiorra watched the two Arrancar traverse the hostile halls of Las Noches, noting their every move. This girl had struck him odd, curious as to why Lord Aizen would pick a lowly human like her. However, after her fight with Nnoitra, it appeared she was more than she was letting on. For now, if for no other reason than to gain an upper hand, he would watch and learn from the shadows.


	9. Ch 9 Past Dreads, Sun's Dead

Ichigo stared at the warehouse that Shinji brought him to, feeling a little underwhelmed. "This is where you live?" he asked.

Shinji grinned, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Kurosaki," he said. "My crib is cool, you'll love it."

Ichigo scoffed, following behind Shinji, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. They approached an old wooden door, on which Shinji knocked three times, waited for about thirty seconds, and knocked twice more. With a squeal, the door opened, revealing a small girl with blonde hair tied up in two pig tails and an angry face.

"Shinji, ya bastard!" she yelled, her other hand balled in a fist. "Ya were gone for too damn long!"

Passing by the girl, Shinji groaned. "Good to see you too, Hiyori," he called back. "Missed you too!" Ichigo walked past her as well, noticing her glaring at him.

"Ya decided to bring the Shinigami kid with you finally, eh?" she grumbled. "Bout damn time." The door slammed close, squeaking loudly.

"Everyone," Shinji called out, his voice echoing in the abandoned warehouse, "This here is the Kurosaki kid I was telling you all about. Ichigo, let me introduce you to my friends." He laced his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, guiding him along. They made their way over to a corner of the warehouse, where an odd assortment of couches, chairs, and cushions were arranged, with snack packages, magazines, books, and other assorted garbage lay strewn about. A handful of individuals sat in this grouping, staring back at Shinji, Ichigo and Hiyori. Hiyori propped herself on the backside of one of the couches, scowling with her arms crossed. "This gal here that you met at the door, Ichigo," Shinji began, "is Hiyori Sarugaki. She's generally… ill-tempered, so don't take what she says to heart. She's actually a good person."

Hiyori scoffed. "I'm not ill-tempered!" she shouted. "I just happen to hang out with idiots like you, Shinji, and that just puts me in a bad mood."

Shinji feigned hurt. "Ouch, right in the heart with that one!" he teased.

Next to her sat a girl with long black hair swept up in a neat braided ponytail. Her eyes were guarded by glasses, reflecting the pages of the book she was currently reading. "Next to her is Lisa Yadomaru," he continued, hand outstretched, "the bookworm of the group. She's generally pretty quiet, but don't let that fool you." Lisa looked up for a moment, her eyes revealing no emotion.

"Hello, Kurosaki," she said. "Good to finally see you in person." She returned back to her book, as if this whole thing were boring her.

Beside her, a girl with short green hair turned around, a large smile on her face. She seemed bubbly and excited to see Ichigo. "You brought Berry Boy!" she shouted, twirling around completely this time. "I'm so glad to meet you, Ichigo! The name's Mashiro Kuna!" She threw a peace sign in the air after stating her name, making Ichigo wince.

"Berry… Boy?" Ichigo said disdainfully, already uncomfortable. All his life he'd accumulated weird nicknames, but this one was already the worst.

"Sorry about that," Shinji muttered. "She's a little bit… eccentric." Mashiro giggled, nodding. _And a little ditsy too_ , Ichigo thought to himself.

"Mashiro, you shouldn't go around giving nick names to strangers," a gray-haired man yelled to her, leaning against the back of another couch, his eyes closed shut in irritation. "It's rude and I'm pretty sure no one wants to go around with a nick name like Berry Boy."

Shinji pointed to him, saying, "That there's Kensei Muguruma. He's not as hot tempered as Hiyori, but he gets annoyed **_real_** easily. Just so you know."

Next to Kensei sat a man with long, curly blond hair, earbuds in his ears. He seemed to have tuned out the entire group, eyes to the ceiling in disinterest. "Next to him is Rōjūrō Ōtoribash," Shinji directed, pointing to him. "We just call him Rose. He's not interested in much of anything, unless it's himself, of course."

"And finally," Shinji said, taking a long dramatic breath before extending his hand towards the last two men, "these two are Love Aikawa and Hachigen Ushoda."

Love's head was resting on his fist, eyes hidden behind heavily tinted sun glasses. His afro pointed in at least five different directions. "Yo," he said, nodding his head.

To his left was Hachigen, a larger man with pink hair and a mustache. "You can call me Hachi," he said, his voice gentle. He gave a slight little bow, eyes closing. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded his head slightly. "Good to meet you all as well," he said in return. Looking back to Shinji, he asked, "Are they all Visoreds too?"

Shinji laughed a little. "Well, of course!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "They're gonna be helping you with your training here as well!"

Hiyori piped up, "What did'ya think we were, huh? His roommates? That we just were dying to live with that _loser_?"

Glaring, Shinji retorted, "I'm a pretty stand-up guy! If we were all roommates, I'd've kicked you out since you're so messy!"

"You're the weirdo who plays jazz so loud at all hours of the day," Hiyori scoffed. " _I'd've_ had to kick _you_ out!"

Ichigo was very unimpressed already.

Hachi put his hands up, motioning for them to calm down. "We need to focus on the task at hand," he said calmly. "Young Kurosaki here needs our help, and we don't have much time to argue about jazz and messy living rooms."

Love looked at Hachi, sighing deeply. "Well, we do need to address this mess at some point," he said in a tired tone. "It's been going on for too long." Already, Ichigo knew that there were many disputes like this on a daily basis. _Jesus Christ_ , he thought.

Hachi nodded calmly. "I do agree, but we'll have to talk about that tonight."

Huffing, Shinji looked away from a fuming Hiyori. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "We'll talk about the mess later. For now, this kid needs to show us what he can do!" Ichigo felt his gut clench, terrified by what that meant.

"Yeah!" Hiyori called out, leaping across the couches, glaring into Ichigo's face. "Let's see yer Hollow powers, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo slowly backed away, his eyes darting nervously. "Y-you just want me to summon my inner Hollow?" he stammered. "That's crazy!"

Hiyori grunted, "Look, kid, we can't train ya if you don't show us how powerful ya are! If ya suck, we're gonna kick ya out on yer ass and forget about it. But if yer inner Hollow's powerful as shit, we'll start training you today. So, hurry yer ass up and _show us whatcha got_!" She kicked him in the face, sending him flying across the room. Ichigo yelped, crashing into the concrete wall with a sickening thud. He grunted, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, he ducked down, avoiding Hiyori's next attack. He rolled and stood up, his body on the defensive. "Ya got good reflexes," she countered, her brown eyes irritated. "But I ain't testing yer reflexes, Kurosaki. Show us yer Hollow!"

Ichigo shakes his head. "No, that's not a good plan," he said, concern on his face.

Hiyori growled. "Ya damn bastard!" she yelled, her hand going above her head. "I guess I'm gonna have to Hollowfy first then, eh?" In a swift motion, she pulled her hand down over her face, revealing a full Hollow mask, the top revealing a long thin fin protruding upwards and a line of purple diamond shapes going across the brow bone. Her voice was raspy and ragged. Ichigo stepped back in surprise, reaching for his zanpakuto. " ** _That's right, Kurosaki_**!" she hissed, her voice warbling behind the mask. " ** _Show me whatcha got! Maybe yer Bankai will help ya Hollowfy_**!" She lunged at him, unsheathing her own zanpakuto.

He deflected, shouting back, "Not… happening!"

Hiyori came after him again and again, her strikes coming faster and faster. " ** _I guess yer gonna make me pull it outta ya_**!" she screamed. " ** _I was hopin' we could make this easy, ya stupid brat_**!" She kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground. He recovered enough to manage a block on her next swing though, but he struggled to keep her back. " ** _Don't be a coward_**!" Hiyori yelled. " ** _Just show us! I'm stronger than ya think, kid_**!"

Ichigo felt it again, screaming through his head, its raspy voice calling out to him. **_Yes, Ichigo_** , a voice called to him. **_Let me out! I want to get in on this action! Come on_** … Ichigo roared, kicking her off him. "I'm not letting it loose!" he screamed. "It's too dangerous!"

The Visored bellowed in frustration, " ** _YA DUMBASS, JUST LET IT LOOSE_**!"

His vision was going dark very quickly, his head swimming. He had to balance himself on Zangetsu, head in his hand. "Shut.. UP!" he yelled to no one in particular. But it was no use, he felt he was losing the battle and it was creeping up on him quickly…

Hiyori had already launched herself in the air, zanpakuto ready to strike down on his vulnerable skull. " ** _Last chance, Kurosaki_**!" she shrieked. " ** _LET IT LOOSE_**!"

Before she could even react, Ichigo's face returned, partially masked, red stripes running down the forehead. His eyes were black with golden irises, and his smile was cruel. She gasped. " ** _You rang, girly_**?" he called out, his voice warbled and casual, filled with unbridled malice. " ** _Well, here I am_**!" He grabbed her by her face, mask cracking beneath his palm. She was slammed into the wall, her body screaming in terrible pain. Suddenly, Ichigo's hand was at her throat, revealing her shattered mask and darkened eyes. She was struggling to breathe to move, eyes bulging in fear. Ichigo laughed, mouth wide. " ** _What's the matter_**?!" he screamed in his now shrill voice. " ** _Ya scared?! YA SHOULD BE_**!" His laughter was terrifying. Hiyori felt her vision blurring, turning red. Her hands beat against Ichigo's arm, trying to get him off. She didn't want to die, not like this…

With the shrill sounds of swords crossing, Hiyori felt her body drop to the ground, taking in the much-needed oxygen. Between her convulsing coughs, she saw her friends surround Ichigo, who writhed between their swords, screaming and bellowing in his Hollowfied state. Shinji looked down, his eyes serious as he held his sword to Ichigo's neck. "I think we've seen enough," he said. "Don'cha think, Hiyori?" She didn't answer, her back to the wall, struggling to breathe. Her mask crumbled from her face. She was clearly shaken. Shinji took that as a sign that she had seen enough to be convinced. "Good," he said, using his foot to smash Ichigo's face into the floor, destroying his mask.

"Then I propose we start… now!"

* * *

Ichigo grumbled as he was forced to work out on the old exercise machine that Hiyori had forced him to use. He'd had very little time to recover from his Hollowfication, his body screaming at him. "I fail to see how this is gonna train me!" he called back to Shinji, who was laying out on the couch, munching on potato chips.

"It helps ground you, Ichigo," he yelled back, his voice muffled by a chip in his mouth. "Or at least, I think that's what Hiyori seems to think."

Hiyori's eyes furrowed, grimacing. "Just shut up and keep it movin' over there! It's part of the trainin'!"

Looking back, Ichigo gritting his teeth. "This is some bull, Hiyori!" he called back. "We're just wasting time!" "

If ya were more focused on runnin' on that machine than ya were flappin' yer trap, maybe ya'd be gettin' more out of it!" Tossing a straw at Shinji's head, Hiyori rolled her eyes.

With that, Ichigo stepped off the machine, picked it up and threw it at her. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" he shouted.

Quickly, she grabbed Shinji by his tie, hoisting him up and used him as a shield. He barely had any time to protest before the exercise machine hit him, his arms outstretched. She dropped him, ignoring his groan of pain. "All you've been doin' is whine!" Hiyori retorted.

Ichigo stomped over to the sitting area, seething. "All _I've_ been doing is wasting time!"

With a groan, Shinji sat up, rubbing his face. "He's right, you know," he interjected. "That machine isn't gonna do much. We need to actually get to training him already."

From the other couch, Lisa piped up, "They're right, that machine is pretty useless."

Hiyori's face went cherry red, rage bubbling up. "FINE!" she shouted. "HAVE IT YOUR WAY, BERRY BOY!" Mashiro giggled, pleased to hear the nick name she made for Ichigo being used. Ichigo winced, repulsed by it.

"Take a breather over here, Ichigo," Shinji suggested, laying back on the couch. "We'll head to Urahara's again to use the training room, but for now, I think we all need a little break."

 _I_ _'m the only one who's done anything this entire time_ , he thought. But he joined them, pushing aside some of the garbage on one of the chairs. As he leaned back, a question popped into his mind. "So how is it you know Urahara, Shinji?" he asked, head tilting back. "I've been meaning to ask."

Shinji's face became serious, and any conversation that was happening in the circle of Visoreds had ceased. "That's… a long story," he said after a few minutes. "One that I haven't thought about in a long time."

Ichigo looked up, surprised to see him so stoic. Even Hiyori seemed sadder. "That must be one hell of a story then," he said, concerned.

Hachi decided to speak then, his quiet voice filling the room. "I think he should know. After all, if we are going to train him and fight with the Shinigami, he should know our past and why we also want to fight Aizen."

Kensei nodded in agreement. "I don't like thinking about it," he said, "but if anyone should know, it should be Kurosaki."

Hiyori grunted, "Yeah, but who wants to tell it? I sure as hell don't. Too many bad memories."

With a sigh, Shinji sat up, legs crossed and hands folded in front of him. "I guess that job will fall to me, then." Ichigo adjusted himself, preparing for what was to come.

"To begin with," Shinji started, "we should probably tell you what we were prior to come to the World of the Living. For example, I was the captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13." Ichigo's face was etched with surprise. "You… you were a captain?!" he said. "Wait… what?" Shinji nodded. "Yes, Ichigo, I was once a captain in the Soul Society."

Lisa spoke up now, "And I was the lieutenant of the 8th division under Captain Kyoraku."

"I was the former captain of the 3rd division," Rose, taking his ear buds out now, stated.

"I was also the captain of the 9th division," Kensei added, then nodded his head at Mashiro, "and this one here was my lieutenant." Mashiro nodded her head, silent but a smile still on her face.

"I was the captain of the 7th division, as well," Love said, eyes to the ground.

Hachi spoke next, "I was the lieutenant of the Kido Corps, reporting directly to former Captain Tessai Tsukibashi."

With a deep sigh, Hiyori finished the introductions, saying, "And I was lieutenant of the 12th division… under former Captain Kisuke Urahara, founder of the Department of Research and Development."

Overwhelmed, Ichigo sat at the edge of his seat. "…Holy shit," he said in a shaky voice. "So… so Kisuke and Tessai were also a part of the Gotei 13 at one point with you guys?"

Shinji nodded slowly. "As was Yoruichi Shihōin," he added, "who was captain of the 2nd division."

"So, what happened?" Ichigo pressed, unable to hold back. "Why are you all here?"

Shinji held up a hand. "To begin our story," he said, "we need to go back 100 years ago. Back during this time, the Soul Society had been noticing a sudden pattern of mass disappearances. Not just murders, mind you, but the bodies had completely vanished. The only things left of them were their clothes. This was some baffling stuff for the Gotei 13, as they'd never experienced anything like that at the time. And when the Head Captain would send out teams of people, they never returned. It's important to note that, at the time, my lieutenant was none other than Sōsuke Aizen. I can tell you that, from the moment I met him, I did not trust him."

"So Aizen was under your command?" Ichigo interrupted.

"That's right," Shinji replied. "He was a creeper from the very beginning. Sure, he seemed to be a quiet, mild-mannered fella. But I noticed his antics, the way he would sneak around the Soul Society. I didn't always catch him, but he always… unsettled me. He also had a massive stick up his ass, that's for sure." Shinji's eyes were filled with disgust thinking about him. Ichigo had never thought he could see so much emotion from such a laid-back guy.

Regaining his composure, Shinji continued with the story. "In order to get to the bottom of these strange disappearances, the Head Captain decided to send out Kensei and a few other of his squadron to collect samples, much like Urahara had Hiyori doing at the time. However, Kensei had gone missing, along with his crew and a few citizens of the Rukongai. It was then that that Hiyori, Love, Rose, Hacchi, Lisa and I were sent to find them. The Head Captain had figured that sending a team of high ranking officers might be the best thing, in case we were facing opponents too strong for low ranking Shinigami. And when we arrived…"

Silence fell, memories flooding into Shinji's mind. The collective whole seemed to share in this, their eyes narrowed. The air was tense, and Ichigo felt he could barely breathe. "When they arrived," Kensei finished, "Mashiro and I had been Hollowfied." Even Mashiro was frowning now, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"We were trying our best to fight them off us," Shinji resumed, slightly recovered. "We were doing the best we could, until we began to Hollowfy. It began with Hiyori and the rest of us followed suit. They all lost consciousness but me, which is how I discovered it was Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen who had all been behind the attacks. I wasn't surprised by Aizen, to be honest, but Tosen… that surprised me greatly." He leaned forward, eyes downcast.

"I remember that Aizen talked to me for a bit," Shinji recalled, his voice filled with disgust, "saying how he was grateful that I'd been suspicious of him, never forming a real connection with him. He said it was… it was the ideal situation to carry out his fucking plans." He let loose a small, angry laugh. "Then the fucker had the _gall_ to blame me for our Hollowfication. **_Me_**." Shinji paused for a moment, trying to get a hold of himself. "I blacked out, but from what Kisuke had told me, I Hollowfied not long after that." His knitted fingers started turning white at the knuckles.

"We… we didn't return to normal until Kisuke brought us to the World of the Living, helping us figure out how to go back to normal, more or less." He went silent at this point, head bent.

Hiyori spoke up now, her voice quiet. "Urahara told us that we had been close to execution by order of Central 46," she said, "as it's a taboo in the Soul Society for Shinigami to become Hollows or obtain Hollow powers." She scowled a little. "Tessai and Urahara were also arrested on charges of Hollowfyin' us as well. But, thanks to Yoruichi, we escaped."

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity. Ichigo's head was in his hands, trying to process all that the Visoreds had told him.

"So," he said, his voice warbling with emotion, "you guys are fugitives. You didn't just retire, you were forced out." He didn't have to see their confirmation, he knew the answer. His throat burned in anger and sadness. "I see now why you want to fight against Aizen," he said, lifting his head now.

Hacchi spoke up, "And I hope you can now see why we hesitate to ally ourselves with the Soul Society, as well."

Ichigo nodded, running his hand through is hair. "I understand."

With that, Ichigo stood up, his fists clenched at his sides. "Then, I guess that means break time is over," he said, his voice loud now. The others looked up, slight surprise in their eyes. "We can't just sit around here. We need to get moving if we want to stop Aizen from doing any more damage." Ichigo's eyes were on fire, anger and determination burning through him. "Teach me how to harness my Hollow powers."

Shinji's lips formed their normal toothy grin. He laughed, "You got it, Kurosaki." Standing now, he rested his hands in his pockets, his head tilted to the side. "Let's head over to Urahara's. We got a lot of work to do, that's for sure."


	10. Ch 10 Shadow of Doubt

"You want me to _WHAT_?" Keigo shrieked, gawking at all the crates before him.

His new apron, which sported a tiny fan emblem and the characters for _Urahara Shop_ stitched on the front, was now covered in various substances. Tessai sighed, wondering why exactly Urahara had decided to hire this boy on when he barely even knew how to properly stock shelves. "We have these shipments of anti-Hollow products that we need sorted," he repeated, "and I need you to go through them all and document what we have. There's about two years' worth here."

Keigo's shoulders slumped. "So… so much stuff," he whimpered. "And I don't even know what any of it is…"

Ururu appeared at his side, hands clasped behind her back. "I could help you with that, if you want," she said in her quiet voice. "I know these products pretty well."

"That'd be great," Keigo said, his face lighting up a little. "Otherwise, I dunno how I'd get this done."

"Wonderful," Tessai remarked, clapping his hands together in quick succession. "This will probably take you most of the day, so I will set you both up in one of our back rooms." He began to pick up a few crates, saying, "Now, let's carry this back. Chop-chop!" Ururu grabbed a few as well, following.

Going to grab one as well, Keigo nearly fell forward as the weight of it surprised him. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "How are they able to carry so many? This is crazy heavy!" He lifted the crate again, his arms straining to keep it lifted.

Several trips were made to bring all the dust-covered crates to the back room, leaving Keigo a sweaty mess and Ururu to quietly begin sorting. "If you need help, just let me know," Tessai called to them before closing the door, "Good luck!"

"L…Luck," Keigo said, wiping his sweaty forehead. "We're gonna need more than luck."

Ururu shook her head. "It's not that bad," she said, grabbing two long red tubes. "You have me here to help, plus there are only about 50 products here, at most."

Sitting down, Keigo gawked at her. " _Only_ 50?" he exclaimed. "Is that supposed to be a small amount?"

Looking up from the crate she was unpacking, Ururu's eyes serious. "There are almost 400 different products that are used in Hollow extermination, and that's just from Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab in the past 10 years."

With shock on his face, Keigo turned to the crate in front of him, squeaking out, "Yeah, when you say it like that, 50 isn't that much at all."

Upon picking up the first can from the crate, Keigo took a moment to read the label. It was a green, stubby jar that sounded like it was filled with marbles or beans. The label simply read **_Hollow!BeGone!_** in large black letters. Underneath it read " _The Gotei 13 trusted formula perfect for average Hollow extermination!"_ Eyes narrowing in suspicion, he said, "This seems a little unorthodox for the Soul Society, and I haven't even been there."

"The Soul Society is an odd mix of modern-day spiritual knowledge and old Feudalism," Ururu replied. She didn't look up from her work. "I would imagine to the average mortal, it would seem really odd and out of place, so I don't blame you for being confused."

"Huh," he responded. This girl seemed a bit sharper than she'd let on. He sorted through the _Hollow!BeGone!_ 's and the _GrapTrap'_ s and random Soul Candy that had found their way into the crates, somehow. They hardly noticed as the light gradually dimmed a little bit around them, evening close by. It was when Keigo's stomach rumbled that he found himself wondering what time it was. Looking at his watch, his eyes went wide. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed. "It's already 4:00?!"

Ururu stopped what she was doing, her last crate almost empty. "Wow," she said. "That was quick. And you seemed to have stayed focused on the task at hand. Most people would have just goofed off after an hour or two." Or at least that's what Jinta or Yoruichi would do.

Keigo didn't hear the compliment, his hands on his head in panic. "My sister is gonna flip!" he shouted. "I need to head home!" Rapidly, he sorted the last remaining product and stacked the empty crates against the wall, then stood and ran out the door.

After turning a corner, he almost ran head first into Tessai, who blocked the hall with his arms crossed on his chest. "Can I be of assistance, Asano?" he asked, his voice deep and menacing. Keigo began motioning wildly.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, his voice high. "Ururu and I got all the product sorted and I stacked all the crates against the wall, but now I have to go! My sister is expecting me home after school and if I don't get there soon, she'll murder me! I'm sorry I have to leave so soon!" His words were shooting out at 100 miles a second.

Tessai put a hand up, telling him to stop. "That's fine," he said. "You did well, and from what I can tell you did a good job." Ururu stood behind Keigo, nodding silently. "Tomorrow, you will have to come by after school and we will give you a few more duties," Tessai continued, arms crossing again. "But for now, get a good night's rest and be safe. Hopefully Kisuke will be here to give you a better tour of the place."

Keigo nodded, "Thank you! I look forward to it!" He was kind of excited, now that he had seen the kinds of things this shop had to offer. " ** _However_** ," Tessai said, his voice firmer than before, "there are two rules I need to inform you of if you are going to work here." The two kids gulped, a little put-off by Tessai's intensity. He raised a hand, extending his index finger. "One, _do **not**_ tell any of your other mortal friends what you are up to, or about this shop. The less people involved, the better." He rose his middle finger next. "And two, you need to take these with you." From his apron pocket, he pulled a tube of _Hollow!BeGone!_ and a black ring, placing them in Keigo's hands. "You will need these supplies to not only keep you safe," he said, "but to aid the other Shinigami that are now stationed here in Karakura Town. That is one of your missions as Kisuke's employees, understand?"

Slipping the black ring on his middle finger, Keigo asked, "What does this thing do?" He tapped it with his nail, squinting. "If you come across a Hollow," Tessai said, "and you are unable to use your _Hollow!BeGone!_ , you are to twist the ring twice. From there, you'll be able to figure it out." Keigo's brows fell, eyes low. "That was so vague," he said, slightly irritated. "Is that all you're gonna say on that?" Tessai shrugged. "It's pretty self-explanatory when you activate it," he said simply.

With that, Tessai patted him on the back, ignoring his pale face and queasy look. "You'll be just fine if you follow those simple rules," he said, his tone suddenly chipper. "We'll see you tomorrow, Asano."

Keigo stuttered, his voice shaking. "O-o-o-okay-y," he stammered. "S-see ya…" He put the tube in his backpack before rushing out of the store, his feet kicking up dust as he rounded the door.

Ururu looked to Tessai, asking, "You gave him _that_ ring?"

Without looking away from a running Keigo, Tessai nodded. "He doesn't know it yet," he replied, "but his spiritual energy has increased dramatically in the past few minutes since he's been here. It's almost like he's a sponge. So, I gave him a way to defend himself."

"I suppose that's a good idea," she said. "But I think he'll end up having to explain himself to his other friends sooner or later." Tessai said nothing this time, turning away.

"Come on, Ururu," he said softly. "We have a lot of work to do still."

* * *

With a long stretch, Keigo sat up in his bed, yawning. The night prior had come and gone quickly, and his sister had chewed him out for being late and receiving a detention. But, with his new sense of purpose, he had something to look forward to, thankfully. The glint of the black ring on his finger caught his eye and he pondered for a second. What exactly had Tessai given him? It felt… dangerous. Quickly realizing he was dangerously close to being late for school again, he snapped out of his trance and leapt out of bed, grabbing his clothes off the back of his desk chair. "Can't be late today," he muttered to himself. "Can't afford another detention."

He smelled the breakfast his sister had laid out for him on the table before he even opened the door, where scrambled eggs, rice and some green peppers were waiting for him. A note lay next to the plate, where his sister had scrawled out in hurried characters, " _Had to leave, my manager needed me early today. Hope school goes well. Don't SKIP!_ " With a sigh, he sat and downed the food quickly. Unlike his other friends, he loved green peppers (much to Mizuiro's disgust). But he was curious why his sister was being so nice to him after last night… Without a second thought, he rinsed his now empty dishes in the sink, looked around his empty house for a second to make sure everything was in place, then ran out the door, school bag secured around his shoulder.

However, he was cut off when his face planted directly into a muscular chest and he fell backwards. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Don't just stand outside someone's door like that!" Looking up, he found himself staring at two men dressed in black Shinigami robes. One was bald and menacing, with red markings around his eyes. He was the one Keigo had run into chest-first. The second man had chin-length black hair with oddly-placed feathers on his eyebrow and eyelashes. Around his neck was an orange turtle-neck collar that sat on top of his uniform, and a matching orange sleeve that connected to it on his right arm, which was angled as his hand was on his hip. Keigo's jaw was down to his chest in shock.

"Good morning," said the Shinigami with the weird feathers on his face. "Sorry to scare you. We were just coming to knock on your door."

The muscular one grimaced, grunting in annoyance. "It's not every day I get a human running face-first in my chest," he said.

Clearing his throat, the other Shinigami continued. "I am Yumichika Ayasegawa," he said, hand on his chest. "And my associate here is Ikkaku Madarame. We are two of the Shinigami who volunteered to stay here in the World of the Living."

Keigo, snapping out of his stupor, stood up, brushing himself off. "Oh yeah," he said. "I remember you two from the meeting yesterday!"

Ikkaku looked to Yumichika, saying, "Told ya this brat was at the meeting yesterday. He was sitting with Kurosaki."

Yumichika rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right, Ikkaku." He waved his hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter now."

"What can I do for the two of you?" Keigo asked, slinging his book bag on his back, head tilted. "I really need to get to school, I'm running late."

"Kisuke Urahara sent us here," Yumichika explained flatly. "He told us that you could help us with our accommodations here in the World of the Living." Without waiting for another word from Keigo, the two walked towards the slightly opened door to Keigo's home.

Sputtering Keigo, shouted, "Hey, I didn't even invite you guys in yet! HEY!"

Ikkaku plopped down on the couch in the living room, arms draped over the back, eyes closed. Yumichika was in the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. "Where do you keep supplies for tea?" he called back to Keigo, whose eyes were bulging from his head.

"I can't have you guys staying here!" he exclaimed. "What will I tell my sister?"

Yumichika looked back, placing his hands on the counter. "Well, that's up to you, my friend," he stated casually, unaffected by the human's panic. "Just say that we're friends of you and Kurosaki. We'll be great house guests, you'll see."

Ikkaku stirred on the couch. "She won't even know we're here," he added gruffly.

"THE HELL SHE WON'T!" Keigo shouted, freaking out. "When my sister sees you guys she's gonna freak out! You can't stay here!"

Ikkaku rose from the couch, slowly walking over and resting his arm on Keigo's shoulders face leveled with his. "Look, kid," he growled in irritation. "Kisuke told us that you were instructed to aid us in any way ya could. And, right now, we need some place to stay. Ya don't wanna go against Kisuke's orders, do ya?"

Remembering what Tessai told him before he left, Keigo gulped. "I guess you're right." He sighed, his hand running through his hair. "Fine. But don't break anything and don't change anything around the house. Mizuho will murder us all if you do." Ikkaku smiled, patting Keigo on the back.

"That's the spirit, kid," he said, walking away. "Also, remind us of your name. I don't think ya told us."

Realization on his face, Keigo said, "My name's Keigo Asano. My sister's name is Mizuho."

Yumichika, closing the cupboards and assembling tea in the kitchen, called back, "Ah, what a name! A respectful one, at that." Keigo said nothing, watching him turn on the stove. "Well, Keigo Asano," he continued, his eyes lilting, the yellow feathers in his eyelashes leveling with his hair line, "aren't you running late for this _school_ you were talking about?"

Panic returned to Keigo's face and he ran to the door. Before leaving, he called out, "Don't break anything, and just tell my sister you're cousins visiting from out of town!" With that, he slammed the front door closed and booked it to his school campus.

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa knew there was something off about Orihime. She was acting different, more subdued and focused. Her smile was much politer than it usually was too, and her bubbly personality was replaced with a calm one. "Uh, Orihime?" she ventured, her stride matching her friend's, "Are you feeling okay today?"

The orange-haired girl turned her head, gray eyes shifting. "Of course I am, Tatsuki," she said, the small polite smile on her face once more. "Why do you ask? Do I look sick?"

Tatsuki shook her head, eyes closed. "Nah," she said. "You just seem… different. You're not your normal self."

Before Orihime could say a word, Chizuru appeared, wrapping her arms around Orihime, resting under her chest. "Ah, Orihime~" she exclaimed, her face pressed against Orihime's. "It's good to see you this morning!" Her eyes kept looking down to see Orihime's breasts bunched up on her arms, blushing.

Orihime seemed perturbed but laughed sheepishly. "Morning, Chizuru," she said quietly.

Gritting her teeth, Tatsuki began prying Chizuru off Orihime. "Lay off, ya perv," she growled at her, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

Chizuru ignored her, waving flirtatiously at Orihime. "See ya later, my love!"

In Chizuru's absence, Tatsuki's mind returned to her concern for her friend. She seemed to have behaved normally to Chizuru's advances, but she still seemed… off. "Good morning, Tatsuki and Orihime!" The two girls looked back to see Chad and Mizuiro, the latter waving at them with a smile on his face. "Have either of you seen Keigo? He texted me that he'd meet me here about twenty minutes ago," Mizuiro continued, looking down at his phone.

Tatsuki shook her head, "Nope, no sign of him. Not a surprise at this point, honestly."

Mizuiro laughed, "You're right, I guess I should be used to that at this point." Chad remained silent, his face listless.

"He's gonna get another detention if he's not careful," Tatsuki said, shaking her head.

The warning bell rang, signifying that classes would begin in five minutes. Students began to hurry inside, their rushed feet leaving poofs of dust in the Autumn air. Leaves rustled in the wind, as a breeze began to pick up. "I guess we should head in," Orihime said, turning. "We don't want to be late."

Chad nodded. "Right, let's go."

Tatsuki and Mizuiro watched their two friends walk away, passing through the door with the other students. "Is it just me," Mizuiro said quietly, "or does Chad seem a little odd?"

"The two of them are very off today," Tatsuki mused,her eyes serious. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

"Do you think they're sick?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Nah, not really," she replied. "But they seem like they've changed overnight. Like they… switched bodies with someone."

Their musing was interrupted by the loud huffing and wheezing of Keigo, who stood next to them, his hands on his knees and his chest heaving. "H-hey," he managed, sweating profusely. "I-I made it." Mizuiro smirked.

"Bout time, Keigo," he said. "We have less than five minutes to get to class."

Keigo sighed in relief. "Thank god, I thought I was late again!" Tatsuki, still serious, walked towards the school, her stride fast. Keigo looked up, confused. "What's up with Tatsuki?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Mizuiro turned towards the school now, motioning for Keigo to follow.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

The last bell rang, the school yard filling with students excited to head home. It was the weekend, and many were excited for the time off. Laughter and loud conversation could be heard through the halls and many faces passed, a blur. Keigo mingled with the students, hoping the teachers and administrators wouldn't notice him and pull him into detention. He wanted to get to Urahara's shop undetected and quickly, resuming his training at the store. Little did he know that he was being followed by three kids, intent unknown.

As soon as he made it outside, Keigo booked it down the road, the late afternoon sun beating down. He knew his sister would be too surprised by the guests at his house to be wondering why he was late today, so he wanted to make his time count. School bag on his shoulder, he rounded every corner, trying to remember exactly how to get back to the old shop with his memory. Chad wasn't here to help him this time. Finding the dusty path that led to the dilapidated store, he smiled, skidding to a halt in front of the glass door. He opened it, being greeted by a disgruntled Jinta, his red brows furrowed. "Bout time ya showed up," he jabbed, crossing his arms. "Yer five minutes late! Tessai was askin' where ya were."

Keigo looked at the kid in disbelief. "I didn't know I had a set time to be here," he said, taking his shoes off at the door. "I was just told to get here as soon as I got off school."

Tessai appeared, his eyes looking past Keigo to the outside. "It seems you brought friends," he said, his voice tinged with disappointment. "I thought I told you not to tell them, Asano." Confused, Keigo turned around, seeing the heads of Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Chizuru peering from around the corner of a nearby building. He felt his heart sink, turning to explain himself to Tessai. Before he could say a word, however, Tatsuki sprang forward, pointing her finger at Keigo.

"Keigo, what the hell are you doing here?" she called out. "Why are you here at this shady shop? Who are these people?"

Chizuru popped forward now, hands on her hips. "Are they forcing you into child labor, Keigo?" she added. "You should have told us sooner!"

Mizuiro stood to the side, watching the two girls. "Do you have a job now, Keigo?" he asked, remaining calm.

Keigo looked back to Tessai, panicked. "I swear I didn't tell them!" he told him. "I didn't even know they were following me! You gotta believe me!"

A voice came from behind Tessai, "Don't worry, Keigo, I believe you." The blond shopkeeper appeared from behind Tessai, striped hat atop his messy hair. "I figured it wouldn't be long before your friends decided to see what was up."

"Then why did you tell me not to tell them?" Keigo asked, confused.

Urahara smirked, "I wanted to make sure we could keep them safe for as long as possible, but it seems they are much smarter than I gave them credit for."

Walking towards the three friends, Urahara called out, "Welcome, kids! I'm a friend of Ichigo's!" Tatsuki lowered her arm, narrowing her eyes. This shady man didn't seem like someone Ichigo would hang around with, and her guard went up instantly.

"What the hell do you mean you're Ichigo's friend?" she yelled, her stance changing to one ready to fight. "I've never heard him mention you! Just who the hell are you, anyways? Where are our friends?"

Chizuru piped up, "Are you guys aliens? Did you replace our friends with aliens too?" Mizuiro looked at the two of them in disbelief. "Where did you even think that up, Chizuru?"

Urahara laughed, raising his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I figured he wouldn't," he replied. "And no, we aren't forcing Keigo into child labor, he's a volunteer here."

"That sounds an awful lot like unpaid child labor to me!" Chizuru spat.

Tatsuki turned to her, eyes burning with irritation. "Shut up, Chizuru!"

Urahara stood before the three kids, his hand on the brim of his hat. "Let me introduce myself," he said. "The name's Kisuke Urahara, and I run this little shop you see before you." He beckoned behind him to the run-down little shop. "If you're looking for answers on your friends and the weird things that are going on, you all might as well come inside. I can give you a full explanation."

Tatsuki backed away. "How do I know we can trust you, huh?" she hissed. "How do we know you won't try something funny?"

"Yeah, how do we know you're not gonna replace us with aliens and use our bodies for experiments, eh?" Chizuru added, pointing at Urahara.

"Guys, he really is a friend of Ichigo's!" Keigo called out. "If you come on in, we'll tell you all about the weird stuff, and no, there are no aliens, Chizuru!" Urahara pointed back to Keigo, his smile returning.

"Listen to Keigo," he said. "We'll make sure you get the full story, no funny business."

Tatsuki, still glaring at Urahara, walked past him and headed to the front door of the shop. "You better," she said. "Or you'll regret it."

* * *

"So, where are they all now?" Mizuiro asked, his body shifting on the cushion that he'd been sitting on for the past hour. Cold tea sat on the table in front of them all, all hunched forward listening to Urahara and Keigo's story.

"Orihime and Chad should be in the Seireitei by now," Urahara answered, waving a fan in front of his face. "And Ichigo should be in the training room below this building with the Visoreds. Uryu is probably down there as well." Tatsuki lifted her lips from her hands, which were wrapped around each other. Her face was pensive.

"And you say that they're all getting ready for this… war with this Aizen guy, right?" she asked. "What does he want with our town?"

Urahara closed the fan with a snap, his smile long gone. "Sōsuke Aizen is planning on creating a device known as the Ōken," he replied. "He needs Karakura Town to make it, you see. Not only does this device need 100,000 souls to create it, but it needs to be on an Important Spirit Ground. And it just so happens that Karakura town has both the population size he needs but it is also one of a few Important Spirit Grounds in this world. One of the most powerful, in fact."

Chizuru spoke up now, asking, "When you say he needs these souls, do you mean he intends to kill everyone here in Karakura Town?" The question seemed to disturb Mizuiro and Tatsuki, who both turned to Urahara now.

Sighing, he nodded. "Unfortunately, yes," he said. "Which is why it's crucial that your friends are in top shape. We don't know when Aizen intends to strike, or what his plans are at this moment, but with whatever time we have, we need to make it count." Silence filled the room, the four friends look at each other in fear and shock. Urahara watched as they seemed to be processing the information, wondering what their next move would be.

With that, Tatsuki stood up, her eyes suddenly – and dangerously – determined. "Then what the hell are we all sitting around here for?" she said, her voice serious, fists clenched at her sides. Urahara looked shocked, as did everyone else. "You're telling me our friends are training so they can protect us all, protect our entire town, and the four of us are just sitting here, letting them take this burden alone?" Her eyes filled with tears, which she didn't intend. So much emotion was flowing through her, her body seemed to be shaking a little. "I'm afraid," she said, trying to fight back the tears that were spilling. "But I'm not gonna let my friends fight as I stand idly by. I want to help, especially after all they've done for us. And I want you to tell us what to do. Whatever it is, no matter how hard, you need to have us do it. Hell, even if it's just me and Keigo who are volunteering, I don't care. Let me help!"

Chizuru stood up, hand on her hip. "I want to help too," she said. "Orihime, a blessing onto this world, is risking her life to protect us. As is Chad and Ichigo, of course. But I can't just let her do this alone. So, count me in as well."

Mizuiro had begun standing as Chizuru was speaking his hands in his pockets. "I suppose I should join as well," he said, his voice quiet. "I don't know how I can help, but if Keigo is already here, I should be too. Besides, I live here. I don't want my family being turned into a device that does… god-knows-what."

The three standing kids stared down at Urahara, who seemed to have had his breath taken away. "Well," he said, his voice quiet now as well. "I suppose I can't say no to the three of you, now can I?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Nope, you're stuck with us."

Keigo was beaming. He was so relieved to not only include his friends on his secret, but that they seemed so willing to help. "Alright!" he exclaimed, standing now. "We can all protect Karakura Town!"

Sighing, Urahara knitted his fingers together, resting his head on them. "The first order of business, then," he said, "is that I need two of you to allow some of our Shinigami volunteers to stay in your homes. Who would like to volunteer?" Keigo narrowed his eyes, remembering his two "guests" at home.

Tatsuki raised her hand, "I've got room for one."

Mizuiro also raised his, "I could have one as well."

Clapping his hands together, Urahara stood as well. "Good!" he exclaimed. "We have two Shinigami left who needed a place! Yoruichi, bring the two volunteers back here please!" In no time, the sliding door opened, revealing Yoruichi standing there, with Renji and Shuhei.

"Hey there," she greeted the room, a side smile on her face. "Nice to meet our new recruits."

Urahara pointed to Tatsuki and Mizuiro, saying, "Lieutenants Abarai and Hisagi, these two kids are willing to bring either one of you home with them and let you stay for the duration of your time. Choose who you want to room with!"

Renji stepped forward, eyeing Mizuiro. "Thank you for letting me stay with you," he said. "I'd stay with Ichigo, but he's busy, as you may have guessed."

Mizuiro nodded. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind sleeping on a couch," he replied. "I don't have much space in my room to set up another bed, unfortunately."

Renji shrugged. "That shouldn't be a problem."

Shuhei approached Tatsuki, arms folded across his chest. "Pleased to meet you," he said, his face serious. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Tatsuki smirked. "Not a problem," she said. "Neat tattoos."

Shuhei looked a little confused. "Uh… thanks…" he said. No one ever really mentioned his tattoos that much, so he was confused why this human took such an interest in them.

Interrupting, Urahara said, "Now that you all have found your polite hosts, I will send you all home for the evening. I want you all well rested for tomorrow."

Keigo looked confused. "B-but I just got here," he said. "Do you want me to go home already."

Patting him on the back, Urahara replied, "You got guests tonight, so I think it would be best for you to go home. Besides, if all four of you are training here, you might want to rest up for tomorrow. It might get intense."

Keigo groaned. "Oh yeah," he grumbled. "Those two. Thanks for sending them my way, Mr. Urahara."

Urahara smiled. "Of course! I knew you'd be a willing host!"

With that, the friends went on their way, chatting excitedly. The secret was theirs now, and they felt oddly excited, even with the threat of their town being in imminent danger. It was an adventure that not every high school kid could boast about, for sure. As they left, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai watched them, their faces serious. "Are you sure you want them involved?" Tessai asked. "They're just kids, and I don't really want to have any casualties."

Urahara waved his hand slightly. "I think they'll be just fine," he said. "They're strong kids, and since they've been around Ichigo, they don't seem to be lacking in spiritual energy. Much like Keigo, they all seem to harbor some sort of strength."

Yoruichi smiled. "That's for sure," she said. "That Tatsuki girl is something else. I'd like to train her, if that's fine with the two of you."

Urahara looked at her, returning a smile. "I figured you'd say that," he replied.

"Go for it."

* * *

From the rooftops, a figure seemed to be trailing the group of kids and Shinigami, who remained unaware. Silently, the figure climbed and leapt from roof to roof, vaguely listening to their chit chat. Lifting the visor, the aquamarine eyes of Ash surveyed them. In her ear, she heard the static-ridden voice of Will once more. " _That group there seem to be filled with intense energy_ ," he said. " _Amelia isn't with them, for sure, but they aren't necessarily normal humans, that's for sure. I'm not sure what's up with them, but for now keep an eye on them_."

"Roger that," Ash whispered. "There's one more place I'm going to look really quick, as it seems to pick up a large reading of energy. I don't think she's there either, but maybe I can find answers there."

" _Be careful_ ," Will said. " _We don't want any unnecessary attention. You remember what happened last time we went out into the public eye_ …"

Ash grimaced. Amelia had been with them that time, she recalled. "Don't remind me," she whispered again. "Those were tough times." Her eyes seemed distant, recalling memories from long ago.

" _Anyways, if you find anything, let me know_ ," Will said. " _Anything at this point could be helpful to us_." Rising, Ash lowered her visor again, the shiny black surface reflecting the horizon.

"You got it. Ash out."

Dashing away, her body leapt through the air silently and invisibly, leaving the group behind. She followed the energy reading in her visor's tracking system, a glow increasing on her screen. Soon enough, she arrived at a small hospital clinic. A window on the top floor was opened, curtains billowing in and out in the evening breeze. This was her way in, and she was going to take it. Silently, she landed on the window sill, her gray-and-black clad form crouching. She slid her body through the window, feet stepping on a bed below.

Ash surveyed the bedroom she found herself in, the walls mostly bare and an open closet opposite her. A door was next to it, opening suddenly, a small girl with dark hair entering. Ash was frozen in place, unable to properly react.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked Ash, her voice low. "And why are you in my brother's room?"

Ash noticed the girl's fists were clenched and her body was leaning away, ready to dash off and warn the others in the house. She lifted her visor and took the cloth off her head, revealing long, flowing white hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were kind and her lips in a genuine smile. "Hi there," she said, speaking Japanese now. "My name's Ash, and I was… looking for your brother. I needed to ask him a few questions. What's your name, sweetheart?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, suspicion written all over her face. "My name's Karin Kurosaki," she replied. "And Ichigo's not home right now. In fact, I'm not quite sure where he'd be. And I sure as hell am not convinced he knows you."

Ash shook her head. "He doesn't, truthfully," she said. "Sorry to have scared you. It was just that I thought he'd be home if his window is open. Do you want to come with me to look for him?" Her eyes were wide and innocent, her body half turned to the window.

Karin looked confused. "Why exactly do you want to talk to Ichigo?" she said. "Are you even from Japan?"

Ash laughed, her voice melodious and smooth. "No, not really," she said. "I… I need his help to find my sister."

Karin stepped into the room now, curious. "Why would he know where your sister is?"

To this, Ash shrugged. "Not sure he would know," she said. "But he is one of the most powerful presences here, and with power like that, he might be able to help me track her down. Besides, just from what I've gathered by being in this town, he seems like a nice guy. If he doesn't want to help, that's fine, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Karin thought for a moment, her eyes locked with the woman's. She seemed nice, and her words sounded genuine. "I guess I'll go with you to find him," she said. "I've been meaning to go out looking for him anyways."

Ash's eyes lit up. "Really?" she said. "Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you. I mean, I guess I'm doing that by invading your brother's room, but… I would really appreciate it."

Karin shrugged. "It'll help me find my brother, so it's really not that inconvenient. Maybe I can help you find your sister while we look for Ichigo as well." She didn't quite trust this woman who climbed through her brother's window, but she didn't seem threatening...

Ash smiled, nodding. "That would be wonderful," she said. "I cannot express just how thankful I am to you, Karin Kurosaki." "

"Just call me Karin," she said. "Since I'm only calling you Ash."

With that, Ash extended a hand out to Karin, her eyes sparkling. "Take my hand," she said, "and we'll be on our way." Karin hesitantly accepted, her small hand sliding into Ash's. With that, Ash lifted the girl off the ground, hoisted herself out the window and jumped from the window sill.


	11. Ch 11 The Black Sun Fell Below

Needless to say, Ichigo was slightly unnerved to be back in the training room underneath Urahara's Shop. This was where he'd first Hollowfied, after all, and he did find it ironic that this would be where he would try to get rid of it.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Shinji said, his voice echoing. "I remember when Kisuke put this in, actually. It was a quite an undertaking, if I recall correctly. He claims to have built it in a day and a night."

Hiyori groaned, "Why couldn't we use OUR underground trainin' room? Why'd we have to use ol' Hat'n'Clog's place?"

"Would you stop your complainin'?" Kensei called out, his voice edged in irritation. "That's all you've been doin' today. Let's just do what we came here to do and be done with it."

Hiyori turned to Kensei, eyes dangerous. "Ya gotta problem with me, ya silver-headed turd?" she called back. If looks could kill, Ichigo thought, the both of them would be dead.

"Both you shut up," Shinji yelled, hand on his forehead. "We have very little time as it is." That's all that was being said in the past few weeks, just how little time they all had. It kept slipping through their fingers like water. The painted blue sky loomed above them silently, echoing their voices back to them. "Now, Ichigo," Shinji said, closer to Ichigo this time, "this is gonna be a very… risky undertaking. We're gonna have to attack it at the very core." He stretched one of his arms out, his hand inches from Ichigo's face.

Confusion and slight irritation came over Ichigo, who asked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? The core?"

"You said the Hollow has been screwing with your head," Shinji elaborated. "So, it's clear that the source of your problem goes much deeper than your soul, but your very being and identity. The problem, I'm guessing, is that you don't even fully understand who you are." A white light began to emanate from the palm of his hand, nearly blinding Ichigo. Before the orange-haired human can ask anything further, the light overcame him and broke, his vision going black…

Standing over Ichigo's now-limp unconscious body, the Visoreds seemed to hold their breath. "And now," Shinji said, his tone even, "we wait." He leaned down, closing Ichigo's eyes with his hand.

Lisa shifted, her arms crossed. Her glasses covered the uncertainty in her eyes. "I hope this goes as well as you planned," she said. "Because I'd hate to see what your back up plan is to deal with him if he fails to properly deal with his Inner Hollow."

Shinji looked to her, their eyes meeting. "It won't come to that," he said. But deep down, even he was unsure. "Hachi, I'm gonna ask that you create a barrier around the kid."

Hachi seemed surprised at the request. "Ehhhh…" he hesitated, his hands unclasping from behind his back. This seemed like an unnecessary precaution, as the training ground was well protected.

But Shinji turned, his face very serious. "Don't give me that," he said. "It ain't cute for an old man to act so dumb. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Hiyori, do we? And while you're at it, you should bind him up as well." Without any more hesitation, Hachi clasped his hands in front of him, beginning his chant:

" _Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Stand upright, silent to the end…_ "

From between his fingers, five glowing orbs floated upwards, forming a star formation above his hands. Suddenly a light appeared above Ichigo, and from there appeared five stone pillars bound by rope.

" _Bakudo number 75, Gochūtekkan._ "

The pillars pinned Ichigo to the ground, the thud reverberating through out.

* * *

Nothing in Ichigo's inner world made sense. The tilted sky, the empty buildings that jutted from nowhere and reached for nowhere; it was all so out of place but oddly peaceful. It was like being at home, in a sad way. Ichigo blinked, looking around this foreign place, calling out, "Zangetsu?!" As per usual, he received no response from the gloomy man he knew to be his zanpakuto. But another voice did greet him.

 ** _"Well, well! Long time, no see, Ichigo!"_**

Ichigo whirled around, facing the screeching, arrogant pale doppelganger that had been haunting him for countless nights. From beneath his white spiky hair, the Hollow's golden eyes etched in black sclera glinted. " ** _I've been hopin' you'd join me here! It's been borin'!_** " His smile was stretched thin, his teeth bared.

"Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo called back, drawing his sword. "What have you done with him?" Ichigo was filled with frustration, as he hadn't seen Zangetsu in weeks.

The hollow's smile faded, his eyes drooping in disappointment. " ** _Are ya really that stupid?_** " he asked. " ** _What do ya mean where's Zangetsu? Haven't ya figured it out yet?_** "

Ichigo now looked confused. His sword raised and eyes narrowed, he asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Figured what out?"

The hollow erupted into maniacal laughter. His face was contorted as his raspy voice filled the air, echoing off the eerie buildings. **_"YOU REALLY ARE DUMB!"_** he shouted, his hand reaching behind him, a sword materializing in his hand. Ichigo's jaw dropped as he realized it was a duplicate Zangetsu in the Hollow's hands. **_"Ya fool,"_** the hollow called out, his smirk larger now. **_"I AM ZANGETSU!_** "

Ichigo flinched, the words ringing in his ears. "No…" he whispered. It couldn't be true. There was no way a Hollow could be a zanpakuto. It made no sense. "You can't be Zangetsu! I know Zangetsu! You're just a Hollow, trying to twist me in your sick little game! I'll tear you out of me with my own bare hands if I have to!"

A strange look passed over the hollow's eyes, one of hurt. But it faded as quickly as it came, replaced by his psychotic arrogance. " ** _Ya really know nothin' bout yerself,"_** he mused. **_"Listen well, I'm only gonna tell ya this once! The thing ya call Zangetsu and I were once one and the same, 'cause we are the source of yer powers, Ichigo."_** Ichigo's eyes focused on the hollow's hands, watching as he began to spin the zanpakuto by its black cloth. The blade screamed in the air, adding an edge to the hollow's words. **_"But, as ya grew, so did I. And since ya decided to ignore me for the one ya falsely call Zangetsu, it was up to me to force you to face me."_** Grabbing the hilt, the hollow leveled the blade of the zanpakuto at Ichigo. **_"And only one of us is gonna make it out of here the King."_**

With that, Ichigo called out, "Bring it on, then!" Blade pointing upward, he bellowed out the call, "BAN-KAI!" The blade once more took on it longer, darker and more slender form, the chain rattling at the end of the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu!" It was then, to his horror, that the hollow's blade took on the form of Tensa Zangetsu as well. "W-what…?" he stammered mere seconds before the hollow lunged, their blades crossing. **_"_**

 ** _Ya dunce!"_** the hollow shrieked. **_"I just told ya I'm Zangetsu! So, of course, I'd also be able to take on ya Bankai!"_** Sparks ignited from the pressure of the blades, their teeth gnashing. Ichigo pushed back, swiftly lifting the blade only to have it blocked once more by the pale opposite. With each strike, the pressure increased, and Ichigo felt himself gradually losing his footing.

 ** _"Ya think ya have this all figured out!"_** the hollow shrieked, eyes narrowed. **_"The old man told ya so many things, and yet he told you so little. Yet here ya are, hangin' on his every word!"_** Pushing his blade against Ichigo's, he took advantage of his waning stance and knocked him back. **_"PATHETIC!"_** The world turned on its side, and Ichigo plummeted downward, too stunned to cry out. The hollow faded from sight, his form waving between the furiously-flinging white ribbon at the end of his sword.

Colder and darker his world became, the blue sky fading. Ichigo was unsure how long he'd been falling, or what would be below. He'd never been this far in his own inner world. But here he felt numb, dissonant. His own thoughts began to feel like they belonged to another, an entity that was beyond his reach. The hilt of Tensa Zangetsu began to slip between his fingers, fingers stiffening. He couldn't move, but his mind was screaming at him. He needed to stop falling, to get himself together. He had to get this hollow under control. But he also couldn't shake the feeling that he was ignoring something important.

"Ichigo."

Zangetsu's voice filled his mind, resonating in the darkness that now engulfed Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes darted around in the pitch black, desperate. "ZANGETSU?!" he called out, arms outstretched. "ZANGETSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He sounded so close, and yet so far away. He felt he couldn't breathe, his lungs collapsing from the pressure of the air around him.

Zangetsu spoke again. "Ichigo, there are many things you don't understand, so many truths that lie within you that have yet to reach the light of day." It was then that Ichigo felt something grab him by the wrist, dangling him from somewhere unseen. Pain shot up in his shoulder and he let out a grunt. The hand that gripped his was strong but cold. "And many of these truths were thought to be of more harm than help to you."

Ichigo felt his heart racing, the blood rushing to his brain. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought to himself. "What are you saying, Zangetsu?" he called out, his breathing heavy. "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything, Ichigo," Zangetsu replied. His voice came from in front of Ichigo, indicating that it was he who was holding onto Ichigo. "I simply decided to let you find the truth on your own terms. But it seems this puts you in a deadly predicament, now doesn't it?"

Frustration took over Ichigo as his body dangled, feeling his eyes tear up. "Just spit it out already!" he bellowed. "What aren't you telling me, old man?!" Silence ruled for a few seconds, the darkness thick with hesitation.

"The Hollow speaks true. He is, in fact, Zangetsu."

In his 15 years, Ichigo had only felt this feeling two times: the first when his mother had died and the second when first received his powers from Rukia several months ago. It was like a concrete wall slamming him into the earth. His ribs felt like they were jamming themselves into his lungs. Reality was becoming just that much more unbearable again. "What?" he managed, his voice hoarse. "What do you mean? What the hell are you talking about?"

The cold hand on his wrist tightened, pulling him upward. "Search your memory, Ichigo," Zangetsu replied. "Remember how your zanpakuto came to you, how it was presented. I never held the blade, for I simply cannot. I am not your sword, Ichigo."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

His voice echoed in the inky black, anger and despair in his voice. Ichigo felt the tears threatening, his eyes burning. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

The old man's quite voice simply replied, "I told you who I am, Ichigo, as did Zangetsu. I screamed it to you from the moment you formed thought, from the moment this world came to be. I cried out to you until you opened your ears and you needed me most." Ichigo heard what sounded like water; angry, rushing water that was rising to meet them. "I am Zangetsu." It was then he fell, the hand on his wrist letting go, air rushing in his ears.

The water met Ichigo's back like concrete, the pain immense. He wasn't injured, no bones were broken, but he felt as if every atom in his body were screaming. The water was like ice, chilling him to the bone. His mouth filled with water, choking him as he fell downwards. The truth was tearing him apart.

 ** _"Ya hear that, King?"_** The hollow's voice filled his ears, somehow. **_"Does that prove anythin' to ya now?"_** Ichigo could say nothing, his hands at his throat. Could he drown in his inner world? What would happen if he did? Would he just Hollowfy? **_"Don't think that means I'm gonna let ya off so damn easy, got it?"_** A hand grabbed him by the throat, roughly pulling him out of the water. The blue sky greeted him once more, searing his eyes. Water dribbled from his mouth as he felt himself choking. His hands gripped at this Zangetsu's arm, struggling. Zangetsu's yellow eyes burned brightly, mocking the boy. **_"Ha!"_** he laughed, **_"ya still got some fight in ya! Things were lookin' a little bleak for ya, not gonna lie. It's good to see that yer gonna be fun to tear to pieces still."_** With little resistance, he threw Ichigo into one of the mysterious buildings, the impact creating a loud boom.

His throat free at last, Ichigo began to sputter, rubbing his neck with his hand. His other hand remained empty, as he had lost his blade in the water. He was utterly defenseless ** _. "Where'd ya blade go, Ichigo?"_** the zanpakuto called out, venom in his voice. " ** _Did ya lose that much faith? Yer not even WORTHY of wielding me!"_** He appeared genuinely hurt and angry at Ichigo's apparent lack of motivation in this fight, thinking the revelation had withered his resolve. He'd destroy him for such cowardice. With spite burning in him, Zangetsu launched himself towards Ichigo, blade poised above his head. He was going to strike down the boy without mercy. A blade like himself would never be servant to someone so weak-willed…

"That's not the right blade, then."

Mere inches from where he believed Ichigo had been, Zangetsu heard Ichigo's voice from behind him. His body crashed into the building, dust rising upward. " ** _What was that, Ichigo?_** " he sneered, regaining his composure. Standing opposite of Zangetsu, Ichigo's back was turned, eyes locked to the horizon. He remained still, his Shinigami robes tattered and torn, dripping with water. His hands remained at his sides, beads of water at the tips of his fingers. Zangetsu was unsure of what was going through Ichigo's mind. His blade remained raised.

Ichigo's head turned now, his brown eyes calm and serious. The sudden change in his demeanor threw off Zangetsu. "That's not the right blade," Ichigo repeated, his voice low. "If what you and the old man is telling me is correct, that isn't the right blade. Tell me I'm wrong."

Zangetsu's grin faltered again. "So," he replied, **_"Ya wanna see our true form then, eh?"_** The blade in his hand shone brightly, reflecting the solemn clouds that silently travelled around them. **_"Yer not worthy of that just yet."_**

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Zangetsu's eyes remained passive, gauging the boy. _**"For the record,"**_ Zangetsu explained, **_"ya can't beat me now, in a form that ya thought ya understood. I doubt you'd be able to withstand against the old man. The two of us revealin' yer true zanpakuto isn't happenin' till ya can show us that yer worthy, brat. And, without a sword, that seems like yer in for a hellva ride."_**

"I see." Ichigo raised his hand, palm facing upwards and elbow slightly bent. "Hit me with all you've got, then."

* * *

It was taking all Love had to hold back Ichigo, his strength increasing as the Hollowfication continued. The boys' face was completely covered by his Hollow mask now, and his body was continuously forming Hollow armor. A tail had even formed on Ichigo. Gritting his teeth, Love pushed back against Ichigo, who zanpakuto had started to crack. This was getting worse by the second.

"How's it going in there, Love?"

Shinji stood at the edge of the barrier, his hands in his pockets. He was up next once Love's True Limit came to its end, and honestly he was dreading it. It would be his second go-round with Ichigo, and things seemed to be bleak.

Love turned his head, his face drawn in a scowl. "Not great," he called back quickly. "It looks like I'm gonna have to Hollowfy again."

A Hollowfied Ichigo hissed, his breathing raspy and shallow. He saw this as an opportunity to attack Love, pouncing. " _ **ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " His screams filled the air as his blade crossed with Love's. The Vizored gasped, seeing how close he'd been to death.

"Dammit," Love hissed, pulling his Hollow mask out now. It was time to get serious again. Two small horns poked from the forehead of his mask, his eyes peering out from heavy eye sockets. "Hopefully I won't have to use Bankai again..."

"He's a fool to think if he thinks that," Rose commented, pulling his headphones out. "The kid's spiritual pressure is increasing at such a high rate, I wouldn't be surprised if the ceiling starts caving in."

Lisa nodded, her eyes grim. "How long do you think he'll last, then?"

Rose shook his head, watching the two fight in the barrier. "It's hard to say," he replied. "But I believe this could go on for several more hours. Perhaps... days."

"Days?!" Lisa exclaimed. "Wouldn't Ichigo die from that much exposure to his Hollowfied state?"

Hachi interjected, placing a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "If it goes on for a few more days, Ichigo will definitely be lost," he explained. "But, I believe for now, he's still in there, fighting as hard as he can."

Ichigo's body was almost completely Hollowfied, his screams echoing throughout the training room. The Visoreds watched on, agitation and fear gripping them.

Hopefully, this wouldn't go on for much longer...

* * *

 ** _"ARE YA MOCKIN' ME, ICHIGO?!"_** the zanpakuto called out, his eyes bright with rage. Had the boy lost his mind? Without a blade, Ichigo would perish, and all that he loved and cherished would be stripped away. In short, his spirit would Hollowfy and he would kill everyone. It wasn't that Zangetsu was concerned about the safety of Ichigo's loved ones, but he questioned the very sanity of the one he considered his King. How was he planning on winning? Ichigo's eyes were expressionless, his hand still stretched outwards, an invitation. With a _tsk_ , Zangetsu leaped forward, this time determined not to miss his mark. If Ichigo went down, then all hope was lost…

Like a sharp breath, the blade passed through Ichigo's torso, ripping all the way out his back. Blood cascaded down the blade, and Ichigo felt blood gushing up his throat. He sputtered, coughing up the dark liquid. Zangetsu's face was in front of his, solemn and grim. **_"Ya damn idiot,"_** he growled. **_"What were ya trying to accomplish? Did ya have a death wish all this time?"_**

Blood still trickling from his lips, Ichigo grinned, confusing the zanpakuto. "You said I needed a blade, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, his voice raspy. His hand wrapped around the thin white blade of Tensa Zangetsu, the blade quickly turning black in his palm. Realization suddenly overcame Zangetsu's face. "Well, seems I've found one." With a brutal kick to the torso, Ichigo knocked Zangetsu away from him, sending him several feet away. He pulled the zanpakuto from his gut, the black blade still slick with blood.

Zangetsu couldn't believe that the boy standing before him was the same Ichigo he had been fighting from the start. The boy he'd toyed with for the past few months had been scared, hiding behind the old man like a child. The Ichigo that stood before him was more like a man, strong and determined. They hadn't crushed his spirit like Zangetsu had thought, but rather fueled him. His brown eyes were fierce. "Now it looks like you're the one without the blade, Zangetsu," Ichigo taunted, his lips taut in a confident side smirk.

 ** _"Did ya forget?"_** Zangetsu scoffed. **_"I_** **am _a blade!"_** In his hand a new blade appeared, the same form of Tensa Zangetsu appearing.

"Well then, prepare yourself," Ichigo called out, raising Tensa Zangetsu. "This time, I'll hold nothing back!"

Zangetsu laughed, **_"BOUT FUCKIN' TIME!"_**

The two leaped into the air, their forms zipping in the gap between. A terrible clang resounded as the blades clashed. Their movements matched, and their speed did as well. The clink of the chains at the end of their hilts were the undertone of their swordplay. Ichigo felt the hilt in his hand become lighter, easier to swing as his opponent brought wave after wave of attacks. Despite the confidence on the zanpakuto's face, Ichigo felt that each swipe, jab and parry held a little reluctance, which he found strange and confusing. No longer did he find that he had to push against a force of terror and destruction, but against something that seemed like it wanted to be defeated.

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked through crossed blades, the screech of blades ringing. "Are you losing your drive now, or are you finally getting tired?"

 ** _"_** ** _What the hell do ya mean?!"_** Zangetsu spat. **_"Are ya tryin' to insult me, boy?"_** He pushed back against Ichigo, swinging his blade back in the momentary space between them. Flashing away, he attempted to come from behind Ichigo, blade swinging horizontally, aimed to Ichigo at the waist. Ichigo matched the move, blade vertical.

"Not really," Ichigo countered. "But for someone who's adamant about trying to defeat me, you don't seem as motivated as I thought you'd be."

Zangetsu's eyes flashed, a grin on his face. " ** _Ah, so ya want me to be brutal with ya, is that it?"_** he screeched. **_"WHY DIDN'T YA JUST SAY SO?!"_** Swinging the blade upward, the zanpakuto began to glow brightly, black energy pulsing bright red. The Getsuga Tensho ripped through the air, causing the building beneath their feet to crumble and crack.

Ichigo braced for the impact, screaming out, "Getsuga Tensho!" The energies met in the middle, a terrible shudder ripping through the air as they dissipated into nothingness.

 ** _"Just as I thought!"_** Zangetsu mocked, **_"Yer skill's are lackin'! I ain't gonna serve a king with such little ability!"_**

"Why do you call me that?" Ichigo called out. "Why do you call me a king?"

 ** _"Ichigo, tell me,"_** Zangetsu began, **_"what is the difference between a king and his horse?"_** Before Ichigo could voice his confusion, their blades collided once more, knocking Ichigo back a bit. His confidence was waning slightly. Gritting his teeth, he pushed against Zangetsu, whose face was mere inches from his. **_"Ya not sure, I'm guessing?"_** he hissed. **_"Let me show you, then!"_**

In mere seconds, it was Byakuya Kuchiki that Ichigo was staring down, his expressionless face peering through their crossed blades. "BYAKUYA?!" Ichigo shouted, startled. The air was filled with a thousand glowing swords, lined perfectly like a million headstones. This was just like their fight in the Soul Society. "Byakuya, what are you doing here?" The Captain's face showed no indication of a reaction, their blades swinging as if they had been fighting this whole time. Fear began to cloud Ichigo's vision once more.

"Where is your fighting spirit, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, his voice even.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "How are you even here?"

Byakuya ignored the question. "How do you expect to defeat me with no fighting spirit?" Swiftly, Byakuya's blade slipped through, slashing through Ichigo's chest.

"Yeah, Ichigo," came the voice of Kenpachi Zaraki. Behind Ichigo, his tall figure loomed over the boy, who was reeling from the illusion of being slashed, "Did ya forget just what it was that gave ya the ability to win?" Zaraki's long, jagged blade hurled towards him now, cutting through him. Even though neither of the slashes had actually caused him damage, Ichigo felt a sharp impact on him, depriving him of oxygen. These were battles he'd already won, why was he unable to defeat them now? What was this?

" ** _It seems that, despite all yer victories, ya don't even know the fundamentals behind your abilities."_** Zangetsu's voice was tinged with disappointment. And here he thought Ichigo had learned something moments ago.

Ichigo scoffed, his eyes searching for the zanpakuto. "What do you mean?" he yelled. "How could I not know?"

Appearing from above, Zangetsu's blade met with Ichigo's again. **_"Boy, ya don't even fully comprehend what ya are,"_** he shrieked, **_"Let alone understand yer own abilities!"_** The pressure of the blades against one another, causing Ichigo's arms to shake. **_"Let me tell ya,"_** Zangetsu continued. **_"The difference between a King and his horse boils down to one simple thing…"_** Ichigo twisted his body, reliving the pressure by letting the swords push down towards the ground. "

Oh?" he hissed. "And what is that?"

 ** _"INSTINCT!"_**

In one final and brutal swing, Zangetsu brought his blade upward, aiming for Ichigo's middle again. But this time it was only met with empty air. Zangetsu whirled around, realizing that Ichigo was behind him now, blade now plunging into his torso. Ichigo watched as Zangetsu's face tensed in pain, the white robes he wore slowly turning black. "You're right, Zangetsu," he said, calmly. "I've been constantly losing faith in my own instincts and forgetting my will to fight. You're not the only one who's mentioned this." He thought of Rukia, who had screamed at him during his reluctant fight with the hollows weeks after his defeat with the Espada. "And, honestly, I understand why you wouldn't want to serve someone so weak-hearted and pliable like that. But now, I have a lot to fight for, and I can't let you win. At least, not now. Too much is at stake."

Robes completely black now, a small smile appeared on Zangetsu's face. It was a different sort of smile, not kind, but satisfied. **_"Well,"_** he said, his voice low now. **_"You may have defeated me, but rest assured, if you let your guard down for one second, I will not hesitate to try and regain control. A king cannot be weaker than his servants…"_** It was with these last words that Zangetsu faded into dust, his form disappearing.

"Ichigo." The voice of the older man rang through the air this time. Ichigo turned his head, eyes filled with distrust.

"What do you want, old man?" Ichigo called back. He turned fully towards this Zangetsu, arms hanging loosely at his side. Tensa Zangetsu remained in his hand, the long blade barely grazing the ground. "Are you finally going to tell me everything? Are you going to show me the blade's true form? Or are you going to still hide it from me?"

Zangetsu's eyes closed, the orange-tinted glasses glinting a little. "I understand your distrust of me, Ichigo," he replied. "But, for now, I cannot show you your blade."

Ichigo's face became angry. "And why not?" he demanded. "Why are you hiding it from me?"

Zangetsu simply responded, "You are not ready for it yet. Your time will come, but for now, you must master what you have now. An unstable foundation will make for a weak structure. For now, return to your friends. Train. And when the time comes, you will know."

Before Ichigo could protest, he felt himself being drawn away, his consciousness fading out from the clouds and the black-clad man who hovered there…

* * *

Two days had passed since the Vizoreds had entered Urahara's training ground, the constant procession and changing of members who were fighting against the Hollowfying Shinigami. They were exhausted, with Mashiro and Love nearly passed out on the far side. Shinji's face was visibly contorted in irritation and frustration. "How much longer can we keep this up?" he asked Hachi.

The pink haired man's face was tired, with deep dark circles under his kind eyes. "I can't keep this barrier up for long," he replied. "And the restraints are basically eradicated."

Shinji sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that," he said. "If this keeps up, I guess we're gonna have to… to kill him."

Hiyori was in the barrier for now, avoiding Ichigo's attacks. His body was covered in white Hollow armor, a large hole widening in his chest. She grunted in anger. "DAMMIT, KUROSAKI!" she screamed at him. "WILL YA HURRY IT UP?!"

Ichigo's Hollowfied mouth opened in response, but the only thing that emerged was the start of a Cero, building up energy, rotating. Hiyori's eyes widened. At this range, a Cero would tear her apart. She needed to brace for impact or fatally wound him to prevent him from firing it. Before she could make her decision, however, the Cero imploded, his armor shattering around him.

From there, the only thing of his Hollowfied state that remained was the complete Hollow mask that covered his face. The Visoreds watched in shock, watching him collapse to the ground, his mask falling from his face.

"D-did he win?" Love called from his resting spot. "Are we done here?"

Shinji, still shocked, nodded. "It sure seems like it, and just in the nick of time."

Kensei scoffed. "It's about damn time!"

Silently, they all agreed with that sentiment, nearly all of them ready to collapse in exhaustion…


	12. Ch 12 Circus of Circumstance

Amelia felt she'd been walking for days with Dordoni, her eyes seeing the same bone-white walls for the millionth time.

The Arrancar's voice was droning on and on, describing every area they had entered, with the added bonus of every battle he'd fought and foe he'd conquered in each. It had been fun at first, since Amelia was just trying to forget her current reality for a little bit. But the more they travelled, the more she felt his tall tales and flowery stories were pushing her to the brink of an aneurism. However, what stopped her from saying anything was the sheer fact that this guy looked like he was having the time of his life. She didn't quite understand what he'd meant when he said that she could free him from his "prison," but she assumed Aizen had something to do with his isolation.

"And here, _niña_ , is where I fought the previous _Tres_ Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck!" Dordoni's voice echoed off the dark walls, his hand raised with poise. He was enjoying himself too much, wandering down memory lane. It had been many years since anyone had spoken to him, let alone ask him for anything like a tour. He felt… excited for once. He turned to his Espada companion, a confident smile on his face below his ridiculous mustache. "She was a very fierce Espada, I will admit," he continued. "It was a shame that we never got a chance to continue our fight before she… vanished." His face contorted into slight confusion and sadness. "It seems that… many of the first generation of Espada under Lord Aizen have been replaced by now."

Looking away from the environment and seeing Dordoni's expression, she asked, "There was a different generation of Espada?" Her eyes narrowed. "Just how long has this place existed? What exactly _is_ Hueco Mundo? There's so much…" Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, her face twisting in painful confusion. It was all becoming a little bit much. "So much I just don't understand."

Dordoni looked at her now, watching her face fill with distress. It wasn't like most Espada to display such vulnerability like this, and he began to realize that, perhaps, she really wasn't an ordinary Arrancar. " _Niña,_ are you alright?" he asked. "Why are you upset?"

Her teeth were gritted, trying to keep tears from spilling. Amelia's emotions were going a little wild, finally catching up to the trauma she'd experienced not that long ago. She wasn't sure where she was, why she was here, the pain… Her green eyes were watery as she said, "I… I'm sorry, Dordoni. I-It's been a rough time, ya know…?" Her voice trailed off, cracking a little. She needed to get a hold of herself. She didn't typically cry, especially not in front of strangers who might try to kill her later.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes more serious. "Well, since our tour is almost over, _niña,_ " he said in a comforting tone, "how about we head back to your headquarters!"

Amelia, after looking down at the hand he placed on her, looked back to him, confused. "What do you mean by headquarters?"

Dordoni looked incredibly shocked. _Dios_ , this girl knew nothing! She was very new… "Every Espada has their own place here in Las Noches," he explained, releasing her shoulder to survey the room. "And the previous _Sexta_ Espada had his own, as well. I even happen to know where it is!"

Her eyes lit up, realizing that maybe she had a place to stay in this hellhole, where she could keep herself safe. A question popped in her head. "How… how do you know where that is, Dordoni?" she asked.

"After this tour, you ask me how I know?" Dordoni laughed. "Silly _niña_ , I know where everything is!"

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get that," she said hurriedly. "But… how do you know, especially if Aizen keeps you prisoner? What were you before that?"

Before Dordoni could reply, a shrill, girly voice called out, "Yeah, Dordoni! Explain to her why we are prisoners of Lord Aizen, why don't you!" From above, a figure descended from the dark pillars above, landing delicately behind them, revealing herself to be a woman. She was dressed like a Gothic Lolita, to which Amelia raised an eyebrow, confused by such an eccentric outfit. Then she remembered Dordoni's get-up and resigned herself to the fact that these two were pretty much peas in a strange pod.

Dordoni's eyes lit up, as if her were happy to see this woman. "Cirucci!" he exclaimed, approaching her. " _Dios_ , it is good to see you!"

Cirucci scoffed, face twisted in derision. "Why?" she said matter-of-factly. "Last time I saw you, we were two seconds away from dueling. What, did the isolation dull your brain, Dordoni?" Amelia looked between the two Arrancars, arms crossed. She'd forgotten her near-panic attack from a few seconds ago, to which she was grateful. Anything that could take her mind off it was welcomed.

The woman turned to Amelia, her eyes derisive. "So, you're the new tool Lord Aizen's acquired, eh?" Cirucci said. "You look pathetic, even by new Espada standards. Back in my time, Espada had more spirit to them, more… more _oompf_! You just look like a reject he fished out of the sand. I keep saying, nothing beats a natural-born Espada."

A smirk appeared on Amelia's face. "More… _oompf_?" she repeated.

Dordoni scoffed at Cirucci's remarks, saying, "This girl has plenty of oompf, Cirucci! Why else would she be a Sexta Espada, eh?"

Cirucci rolled her eyes, crossing her gloved arms. "Oh please," she retorted. "You're only saying that because you used to be the _Sexta_ Espada back in the day! A little biased, aren't we?"

Amelia's eyes darted to Dordoni. "You were the _Sexta_ Espada?" she asked, her voice tense. This put her on edge, making her wonder if Dordoni were planning on trying to manipulate her somehow. Maybe his plans for her were more sinister than she could imagine. Her guard went up instantly.

" _Si_ , Amelia.," Dordoni nodded, sighing. "Before Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez came to Las Noches, Cirucci and I had the very first Espada in Lord Aizen's army, the natural born."

Cirucci placed a hand on her hip, giving a haughty smile. "Ah, yes, I remember the good old days before Aizen brought those artificial Espada in, making us 'obsolete.'" She made air quotes, her tone low to mock Aizen. "Can you believe it, Aizen brazenly stooping to calling someone so fashion forward like me 'obsolete'?! The absolute gall!"

Amelia was still trying to process all that she had learned, ignoring the Privaron Espada's tirade. "Then," she started, her words slowly forming, "why has he kept you two locked away?"

Cirucci laughed, the purple tear marks on her face stretching. "Oh, my dear," she said between laughs, "we are still far too valuable to Lord Aizen. We have so much power still that it's too dangerous for Aizen to let us wander free in Hueco Mundo, but he would be foolish to kill us as well." Dordoni's face was contorted into malice, and Amelia was sure he was thinking of Aizen. She was glad she wasn't alone in her vehement hatred of the man either.

"So, you just get to be prisoners," Amelia concluded. "That sounds pretty shitty." She turned to Dordoni, eyes filled with understanding. "No wonder you wanted to get out of that place, then."

"Aw, did you beg the new girl to let you out of your cage, Dordoni?" Cirucci mocked. "Did you hope she'd set you free? Maybe make you her Fraccion if you asked nicely?" She laughed, hands holding her sides. "That's almost so cute it's pathetic! Haha!"

Dordoni's dark eyes narrowed. "Perhaps that was my purpose," he replied, arms crossing. "No one wants to be stuck roaming a hall for an eternity! Besides, she was lost, and I figured in return for helping her, she could at least help me!" Amelia remembered the deal they had made, and realized that, perhaps, he had a good reason to use her after all. Hell, she figured that she'd do something like that as well if she were imprisoned too.

With a sigh, Amelia piped up. "Well, you did help me," she said, her hand up, index finger raised. "You also haven't killed me." She raised her second finger, counting down the benefits of possibly doing as Dordoni asked. "And, all in all, of all the Arrancar I've experienced thus far, you're quite… entertaining." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why I can't make you my… my what now?" She didn't understand what a Fraccion was exactly.

Eyes alight with hope, Dordoni smiled. "A Fraccion is an Arrancar that serves under an Espada!" he explained, his enthusiasm returning. "An Espada can have many, or one, or none, depending on how they feel! And you don't need the approval of Lord Aizen either, _niña_!" He seemed so excited that Amelia knew she'd feel bad if she said no now. She laughed a little, which warmed her a little on the inside.

"Alright then," she said, her voice resolute. "If that's what you really want, I guess we got a deal."

Before she knew it, Dordoni picked her up in a large hug, his head resting on hers. " _Alaba a Dios_!" he exclaimed. He began to twirl around, lifting her higher. "I won't let you down, Amelia Locklear! I'll make sure your every order is fulfilled!" Amelia, initially freaked out her feet weren't touching the ground, was now comforted by his excitement. He was a strange Arrancar, more expressive than the rest, and a little less… angry.

Cirucci watched the display in irritation. "Jesus," she hissed. "You would throw away your dignity to work for a half-decent, piece-of-shit Espada like this? At the drop of the hat? Are you insane, or just desperate, Dordoni?"

Setting Amelia down, Dordoni turned to Cirucci, his face beaming. "Dignity? I had no dignity whilst skulking about my jail cell like a discarded dog waiting to die! This Espada here has given me a chance to be useful, and unlike the rest of the Espada, treats me with respect! A rare commodity around here, for sure." Amelia remembered listening to his stories, and perhaps he considered that respect. Maybe no one wanted to listen to someone Lord Aizen considered third-rate. That hurt her heart a little bit…

"Regardless of that," Cirucci interrupted, "why would you want to work for a new Espada like her? She's barely proven herself to be a powerful warrior, worthy of her rank! I would rather eat shit than work for some _thing_ like that!"

Amelia glared at the Arrancar, her green eyes full assessing her. The purple-haired Arrancar seemed to take as much pride in her appearance as she was with insulting every living being on this plane of existence. "Then don't," she retorted. "If that is how you feel, then I wouldn't ask you to join me." Her tone was even. "If you want to sulk here and be miserable, be my guest. But I'm leaving. I have a lot of things to learn and figure out."

Cirucci bristled. This girl had some nerve to talk back to her. "An Espada should never work for another!" she hissed. "I was the Cuatro Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and when Lord Aizen finally fades off that ridiculous chair and this place becomes feral once more, I will take my rightful place as _Cuatro_ Espada once more! And I'll crush **_scum_** like you beneath my boots, you'll see!"

"Will you?" Amelia replied, her hands on her hips now. "Big words for a prisoner. Well, good luck with that. Nice to meet you, Cirucci." The Privaron Espada hissed, anger filling her. This Espada was looking down on her, and she wasn't going to take it much longer.

"Fight me, girl," she hissed at her. "Show me just how worthy you are to have Privaron Espada as your Fraccion!"

Amelia's eyebrow raised. "So you do want to come with me?"

Cirucci screamed, drawing her whip-like sword and rushing Amelia, her poufy skirt rustling. "DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME!" she bellowed, preparing to strike the Espada. The disc attached to her whip spun, whistling as it closed in on Amelia's head. Without even wincing, Amelia caught it with her hand. She didn't even think about it, but her hand instinctively reached out and grabbed it before it landed on her. Cirucci's eyes twitched in irritation, realizing just how powerful her opponent must be if she could grab her sword without a worry. Hierro was a strong defense for Espada and Arrancar alike, but this…

Amelia appeared a little shocked as well. She hadn't meant to grab the disc initially, but her hand had already been reaching for her sword and the disc was close enough, so she had decided to grab it instead. The blade sparked as it rested in her palm, attempting to rip skin from bone. But she was remarkably intact. Recovering from her momentary shock, Amelia tossed the disc back, quickly drawing her dark sword from behind her back. "Alright then," she said. "Let's have a little fun then!" First Nnoitra, now Cirucci. It seemed everyone was itching to fight around here.

Dordoni stood back, not wanting to stop the fight. If Amelia wanted to prove herself, he wouldn't stop his new master. _Besides,_ he thought, _I'll be able to see how she is in a battle!_

Cirucci lunged again, whipping the disc around in a circle before aiming it at the _Sexta_ Espada once more. "Eat this, bitch!" she screamed. "Let's see you catch it this time!"

Amelia grinned, her blade colliding with the disc. The gold surface reflected her face, sparks flying upon impact. "Interesting weapon, I must say," she said. "Most Espada round these parts have a standard katana!" She wrapped the cord of the whip around her blade, pulling the Privaron forward.

Cirucci lost her footing slightly. "Of course," she said through gritted teeth, yanking the cord now, sending Amelia her way this time. "The new Espada are far too cookie cutter for my taste!" Closer to her opponent now, Amelia took the opportunity to push herself off the floor, legs upwards. Quickly, she wrapped her legs around Cirucci's waist and pushed off the cold stone floor, flipping backwards. This nearly took the wind out of Cirucci, her vision flipped in 360, her back crashing on the floor.

Sitting on top of Cirucci now, Amelia leveled her sword at the Privaron's neck, the point lightly piercing the skin. "Well now, I'd say we've grown a little closer already," she teased, "wouldn't you say?" A smirk crossed her face.

This pissed off Cirucci even more, who let out a roar of rage. Swiftly, she wrapped the cord of her zanpakuto around the Espada's neck. "Choke on it!" she screamed, lifting the Espada off her. She tossed the girl into the pillars, her body crashing into it. Rubble skittered across the floor and Amelia emerged from the dust, using Sonido to appear behind Cirucci.

"Imagine it," Amelia extrapolated, grin still on her face. "If you were my Fraccion, we'd be able to have fun like this all the time! Wouldn't that be great?" Amelia was starting to enjoy this fight, but in a different way than the one she'd had with Nnoitra. This Arrancar was cool, and she like her spirit, even if she liked to insult everyone she came across and want to fight everyone. It wouldn't be too bad to have someone like this on her side…

"Shut up!" Cirucci screamed. "You're such a bitch!" Flinging her whip again, she wrapped it around Amelia's blade, launching herself feet first, aiming to kick her in the chest. Amelia grabbed the cord once more, pulling the Privaron quickly downward, throwing her off. Cirucci cried out as Amelia kicked on the chin her instead, sending her flying. "Kicking a lady in the face is RUDE!" she called out to Amelia. "You'll pay for that!"

Amelia suppressed a giggle. "I'm sure I will, if you can land a proper blow on me, that is!" With a growl, Cirucci charged, exchanging blows with the Espada. Amelia quickly became adept to avoiding the blows of the disc, further infuriating her opponent.

"DAMMIT!" Cirucci screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME USE MY RESURECCION, AREN'T YOU?"

Amelia tilted her head, remembering that term from her fight with Nnoitra. "You're what now?"

Cirucci pulled back her disc, returning it to the hilt. "Fine then," she said, her head lowered. "You leave me no choice! Rip Off, _Golondrina_!" Instantly, Cirucci's figure became larger, with wings springing up from her back lined with crescent-shaped blades. The tiny mask that looked like a hair-piece moments before took on the appearance of a beak, feathers cascading around her in a headdress. Large disc-shaped shoulder armor similar to the disc blade sat on her shoulders, gleaming in the dim light. Her limbs were also longer now, making her taller in comparison.

"Yikes," Amelia muttered. "What the hell is this?"

"As an Espada, surely you should know what a Resurrección is!" Cirucci mocked. "Or is it the fact that my Resurrección is so beautiful the reason you cannot comprehend it?"

"I don't have a Resurrección," Amelia replied, eyes narrowed. "It seems, just by looking at yours a little… extreme." That was putting it nicely.

The Privaron scowled. "Don't put down the beauty of my zanpakuto's release! It shows of my true beauty and grace as a warrior and Espada!"

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess."

A wing swiped at Amelia, who ducked down to avoid it, running underneath it to avoid another swing. She noticed the quick movements at the edges of the wings, with what seemed like particles vibrating _. Interesting_ , she thought to herself. _So perhaps her blade has adapted itself into her wings?_ She was wondering what Resurrección releases truly entailed.

"Stop running around!" Cirucci hissed. "You're like an annoying little pest!" One of her wings bent, aiming for Amelia, plunging into the ground with ease.

The stone crumbled in the wake of the vibrating particles, which confirmed what Amelia had suspected in her mind. It did seem to cut more effectively than a normal blade, probably do to the high vibration. "Do you want a stupid opponent?" she retorted. "Who in their right mind just stands there, waiting for an attack to hit them?"

Using her Sonido, she deftly leapt onto the flat of Cirucci's wing, running along it towards the Privaron's head. Cirucci noticed and sent her other wing towards the Espada. This time, Amelia felt the sting of her wing hit her shoulder as she barely missed the full brunt of it. She gritted her teeth, seeing the tear in her fitted jacket. Blood stained the cloth. "Close call," she muttered to herself. A Resurrección was nothing to sneeze at, that was for sure. She watched as the wings detached from Cirucci's body, firing at her as she landed on the ground. The feathers rained down around her, several of the piercing the ground and a few she deflected with her own blade.

"It's useless to try and outrun them," Cirucci called out. "I can just call them back to me and fire them again and again!" Several of the fallen pieces returned to her wings, forming back to their normal positions. Amelia wanted to end this fight, despite whatever fun she'd been having earlier. She needed to learn more about Hueco Mundo and her captor, Sōsuke Aizen. But being in a pointless fight like this one was only going to set her back.

In the back of her throat, Amelia felt a burning, like her insides were on fire. As the fight had been going along, the burning had grown as well. She felt she needed to let it out, somehow, so she opened her mouth and a sphere of green light began to form and rotating, growing larger. Despite her surprises, she leapt into the air, watching as the last of Cirucci's blades attached again. She was over her head, the sphere of energy overtaking the top half of her body. And, in an instant, it released, a beam of green energy tinged with orange flames reaching down towards her opponent who realized too late that a Cero had just been fired. It cut into Cirucci's back severing at least one of her wings and gravely impacting the other. She screamed out in pain as her Resurrección crumbled away, the massive Gran Rey Cero injuring her terribly. Landing on the ground finally, Amelia watched as the Cero disappeared, the burning in her throat diminished. She had never done anything like that before, and she was shocked by the devastation she'd caused in mere seconds. She hadn't intended to mortally wound the Arrancar, just merely defeat her…

Sheathing her sword, she ran over, joined by Dordoni as they looked down in the rubble for Cirucci. Concern laced Amelia's eyes, seeing that the fallen Privaron had massive wounds on her back, ruining her Lolita dress. The Resurrección had completely faded, the remaining spiritual energy of the form turning to dust. Cirucci's eyes were now closed, her face etched with pain.

"Shit," Amelia cursed. "She's not looking too good right now."

Dordoni knelt next to her. "What are you going to do, _niña_?"

Without another word, Amelia grabbed a lock of hair and cut it off on the edge of her blade. "This should help close the wound," she said aloud, scattering the loose strands onto Cirucci's back. Before Dordoni could ask what she meant, the wounds slowly began to close themselves, the hairs piercing the skin and disappearing as the flesh returned to normal.

Eyes wide in surprise, Dordoni looked back to Amelia. "W-what was that you just did?" he asked. He'd never seen anything like that before.

"I healed her," Amelia replied. Reaching down, she grabbed the unconscious woman and her sword and slung them both over her shoulders.

"I think we should get out of here," she whispered to Dordoni. "I get the feeling that we're being watched, and I think we've overstayed our welcome." Her eyes, playful during the fight, had become serious. "Where's the Sexta Espada wing you were talking about, Dordoni?"

Nodding, Dordoni led the way, beckoning her to follow. "This way, _niña_." Silently, they disappeared down the dark hall, leaving the destroyed stone floor behind them.

* * *

"Come in."

Sōsuke Aizen replied to the single knock to his private quarters. The door opened, revealing both Gin Ichimaru and Ulquiorra Cifer. They both started in a Aizen, who had been reading by the window, drinking his bitter tea as per usual. "Ah, Gin and Ulquiorra," he said. "Do you have something to report."

Gin laughed a little, "Oh do we ever, Lord Aizen! Yer new recruit is somethin' else, that's for sure." The silver haired man walked in, sitting down on a nearby desk. His grin was mischievous.

Ulquiorra took a few steps in as well, closing the door behind him. His expressionless face never changed. "Amelia seems to keep finding herself in... difficult situations, to say the least," he stated calmly. "She has already engaged in combat with Nnoitra Gilga and, recently, with the Privaron Espada. It seems she has taken two of them on as Fraccion."

Aizen gave a small grin. Of course, he'd known that, but it was interesting to hear how his subordinates were taking this in stride. "Oh?" he acknowledged, his tone feigning surprise. "She's been busy in the past few days she's been here, then." The slight look of distress in Ulquiorra's eyes amused him.

Ulquiorra replied, "My lord, should we discipline her for her destruction of Las Noches and her sparring on the grounds of Las Noches?"

Aizen wasn't shocked that Ulquiorra though Amelia should be punished for disobeying orders she'd known nothing about. "And what would you have me do, Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"Whatever you deem a worthy punishment, Lord Aizen."

Gin scoffed. "Aw, com'on, Ulquiorra! The girl's new! She's just gettin' her footin' here! How's she supposed to know rules no one's told her?"

Ulquiorra glared at his superior, the irritation in his eyes growing. "Rules are rules, Commander Ichimaru," he replied. "There are no excuses, especially for Espada."

"Then why don't ya go explain those rules to her, then?" Gin asked, his tone mocking.

Aizen smirked, "Yes, Ulquiorra, I believe if would be of huge help if you were to explain the rules of Las Noches to the _Sexta_ Espada."

With a nod, Ulquiorra simply replied, "As you wish, Lord Aizen. I will make sure she fully understands." With that, the Espada left, closing the door silently behind him.

The two men watched him leave, Aizen turning away silently. Gin looked back to Aizen, questions burning on his tongue. "Ya sure did pick a special gal there, Lord Aizen," he chided, tilting his head. "Where'd ya find her?"

Aizen looked to Gin for a moment before stating, "As it turns out, it took me a while to track her down. She had hidden herself quite well in the World of Living. I found her on the other side of the world, in what the humans would deign to call the United States of America."

Gin's eyes opened a little, blue irises filled with amazement. "Ya found a gal like that so far away? What exactly is so special about her? I mean, she's adapted to some of her Espada powers pretty quick, sure, but what's her deal?"

This time, Aizen never looked up from his book. He hated being pestered by Gin, and he didn't necessarily want to reveal his trump card just yet. "Perhaps you should go see for yourself, Gin," he suggested. "She makes for a good study subject for half of Las Noches, it seems." Sensing Aizen's reluctance to share anything more, Gin ducked out, prepared to learn as much as he could about the mysterious new Espada they'd brought into Las Noches.

Aizen savored the silence once more. He valued the little free time he had, using it to learn and study more. However, instead of scanning the text, he looked to the far corner of the room, where a stand containing a glass container resided. Within, a churning Hogyoku sat, flickering and glimmering ever-so-often. A large smile took over his face this time. _The time is drawing near,_ he thought to himself.


	13. Ch 13 Head Beneath the Clouds

Memories flooded back to Chad and Orihime as the Senkaimon opened, revealing the Seireitei. The Feudal-style buildings and environment hit them once more as they stepped through, Rukia leading the way. This time, they weren't intruders, they were welcomed. It felt odd to not have Shinigami chasing after them. Orihime smiled a little, remembering their adventure there months ago.

"How's it feel?" Rukia called back to her two guests. "Being back here, it must feel a little odd."

Chad nodded. "It sure does," he replied. "Especially since I don't have to fight anyone."

Orihime giggled. "That's for sure," she added. "Once you realize no one's here to kill you, this place is actually quite wonderful." Rukia laughed as well, they certainly did have a point.

Many passing Shinigami glanced at the trio, noticing the two humans. Most said nothing and continued with their tasks; others stared and watched as Lieutenant Kuchiki led the humans towards the 13th division barracks.

 _More ryoka_ , a few of them whispered, _here in the Seireitei? Does the Head Captain know about this? Has an alert been issued?_

As the trio walked on, they noticed the Senzaikyū, perched next to Sōkyoku Hill. Rukia felt shivers go down her spine, remembering her near-execution mere months ago. She pushed it to the back of her mind once more, preferring to forget that day, except for Ichigo saving her. That she would remember forever…

The roof of the 13th Division barracks came into view, the crest visible at the very top of the building. Rukia turned to Chad and Orihime. "We'll need to let Captain Ukitake know that you're going to be staying with us for a bit," she said. "And we will have to sort out where you two can stay here in the barracks."

Orihime seemed confused, "Didn't you tell Captain Ukitake that we were coming, or we just surprise guests?" She hated the idea that they would suddenly be imposing, growing a little nervous.

Rukia shook her head, "Don't worry, I told him you were coming, but we still need to let him know that you are here for the record. We don't want the other squads to try and report that unauthorized ryoka are in the Seireitei again. That would be a bit messy."

Behind Rukia, a small Shinigami turned a corner, coming from the direction of the barracks. Her short dark blonde hair swayed a little as she tried to regain her bearing after such a sharp turn and ran up to Rukia. "Lieutenant Kuchiki!" she called out.

Rukia turned, smiling a little. "Kiyone!" she replied. "Did the captain send you to greet us?"

Panting, the co-third seat nodded. "Y-yeah," she managed. "I also just… wanted to see who you brought with you." Rising and wiping sweat from her brow, she addressed the two humans. "Hello there!" she called to them, waving a bit. "I'm Kiyone Kotetsu, co-third seat of the 13th division." Rukia forgot just how bubbly Kiyone was, the complete opposite of her sister, Isane.

Orihime bowed a little, excited to see another Shinigami, "My name's Orihime Inoue! It's nice to meet you!"

Chad nodded his head slightly, "I'm Yasutora Sado, but just call me Chad."

Clasping her hands behind her back, Orihime addressing the third seat once again, "Thank you so much for having us here!" Rukia was pleased to see that Orihime was excited, but she was wondering if she was being so gracious because she was uncertain about how welcomed they were there.

"Kiyone, is the captain in his office?" Rukia asked, the four of them walking towards the barracks.

Kiyone nodded, "He sure is! And so is Sentarō, unfortunately." Her face turned into a scowl. The competition between Sentarō and Kiyone was as strong as ever, it seemed.

"Then let's hurry and greet him," Rukia said, running forward.

* * *

A knock came to Jushiro Ukitake's office door. He looked up from his paperwork to see several silhouettes crowding there, waiting for his response. A small smile on his face, he called out, "Come in!"

Instantly, Kiyone burst in, a large grin on her face before she bowed. "Captain, Rukia has arrived," she said excitedly. "She's also brought two humans with her as well!"

Jushiro acknowledged Orihime and Chad, recognizing them from Ichigo's time here several months ago. "Welcome!" he called out to them, rising gently from his desk. "It's good to see you back, Lieutenant. I trust your trip was safe."

Rukia bowed before entering the office, happy to see her captain. "It was," she replied. "I'm glad to see we're still running at full capacity here."

Jushiro's face twitched a little, "Things have been a little… complicated here in the Seireitei while you've been gone. We're all on full alert up here, and we're feeling the strain of missing members." The loss of Captains Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen could still be felt throughout the Soul Society, especially after their sudden betrayal. "That, and we're still running around like chickens with our heads cut off, trying to decipher Aizen's next move."

Rukia's eyes became serious. "I see," she said, her voice quiet now.

"There's no need to be so serious, Rukia!" Jushiro tried to assure Rukia, raising his hands. "Thing's will be fine, it's just for right now things a little tense! We're happy your friends are here to train and do their part to help as well!"

Chad and Orihime felt a little uncomfortable by the sudden mood change. They didn't realize just how bad it was up here, despite what any of the Shinigami had told them when they were in Karakura Town. Jushiro looked to them this time, addressing their concerns as well. "Please, don't worry," he told them, a comforting smile on his face. "All is well, and please don't worry about staying here. We even took the opportunity to prepare places for the two of you to sleep and a place to train!"

Rukia perked up at that. "T-thank you, Captain!" she exclaimed, a smile returning to her face. "You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

Orihime nodded vehemently. "Yes, thank you, Captain!" she said, her hands clasped in front of her. She was practically jumping up and down. "We'll train hard!"

It did Jushiro's heart good to see these three so happy to train. He hated to think what the next month or so would bring them, so seeing them happy and bright-eyed was a blessing. "Kiyone and Sentarō, please escort our guests to their rooms," he addressed his third seats, who were sitting obediently in the corner. They nodded, standing.

"Understood, captain!" Sentarō said.

Kiyone glared at him before saying, "Right away!"

"In a little bit, we'll have some food and discuss further plans," Jushiro added, "but for now focus on settling in."

The two third-seats approached the humans, Kiyone taking Orihime by the hand and Sentarō walking side by side with Chad. Their chattering could be heard fading into the distance, leaving Rukia and Jushiro alone in the office.

"You must be exhausted, Rukia," he said, taking his seat behind his desk once more. "I heard about your battle with the Espada and was worried, hoping you'd be fine coming back to the Seireitei." Rukia took a seat across from the desk, smiling.

"It was quite a battle, Captain," she replied. "But Orihime healed me up nicely, so it only took a night for me to fully recover."

The white-haired captain's eyes lit up. "So, her powers are greater than I expected if she can heal wounds so fatal overnight!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, they are, Captain," she replied. "Since returning from the Soul Society, their powers have seemed to steadily increase, especially since they are directly under Ichigo's spiritual pressure so much."

Jushiro nodded, twirling his pen in his hand. "That's impressive. Just imagine what your training will do for them," he mused. "I assume that they are wanting to participate in our defense against the potential Arrancar army Aizen has prepared for us, yes?"

"Yes, that's what they've expressed, at least," Rukia said. "And I could see them being of great help to us, both now and in the future." Her face suddenly became serious, her eyes locking onto Jushiro's. "But there is something I'd like to discuss with you, if you haven't already been informed of it prior to my arrival," she said.

Jushiro's brows furrowed slightly. "What is it, Rukia?" Hesitating for a moment, she drummed her fingers on her legs, thinking about how she would broach her next subject.

"Before arriving, Kisuke Urahara mentioned that he has kept the Espada alive, the one that Ichigo and I fought against," she explained. Jushiro's eyes flashed, mixed emotions boiling there. "He… he what?" His voice rose slightly, incredulous. He was shocked to hear that, after all the reports that his lieutenant had been seriously injured. Of course, it was just like Urahara to keep subjects around for questioning or curiosity, but he was unsure of how he felt about having an Espada kept alive for such purposes.

"The Espada, known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, is currently residing under the supervision of Kisuke Urahara and his associates," she continued, her eyes low. "I don't know how the Soul Society is going to react to this news, besides Captain Kurotsuchi, who's already expressed interest in taking the Espada into his lab…" Her voice trailed off. She wasn't so sure she wanted Captain Kurotsuchi taking control over the Espada's recovery, but she felt uneasy about keeping him alive as well. "But I mostly wanted to make you aware of this fact before the Head Captain asks you anything at the next meeting. I doubt it would look good on you as a captain to not be aware of this." Rukia looked at Jushiro, gauging his reaction to the news. His hands were enclosed around each other, cover the bottom half of his face. His dark eyes were looking down at his desk, brow furrowed deeply. He seemed perturbed by the news.

"So… what that means is that Aizen has changed his plan," he mused. "And not only to we have a potentially deadly weapon to use against him and some access to knowledge, but Aizen has found something… stronger than this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and made an even deadlier addition to his army." This was bone chilling news.

Rukia hadn't even thought that far ahead, she was mostly focused on her discomfort with the Espada's presence. But hearing her captain's musings made her tense up. "Oh no…" she said. "So this would put the entire Gotei 13 on high alert."

Jushiro nodded. "Indeed," he said. "It will become highly probably that a team will be sent into Hueco Mundo to investigate, but we will wait to hear what the Head Captain has to say about it when he inevitably calls a meeting. I assume Captain Hitsugaya is on his way currently to give the news to the Head Captain this afternoon-" Suddenly, he began to cough violently, covering his mouth his hands. His body convulsed at each violent cough, causing Rukia to rise out of her seat.

"Captain, are you alright?" she said, her voice loud now. "I'm getting some water for you right away!" He put up his hand, stopping her from leaving. He lifted a cup of water to his lips, drinking and calming down, his breathing slowly going back to normal. He'd gotten a little too worked up by the news. "It's alright, Rukia," he said, his voice a little hoarse now. "I just got a little too… excited is all."

His eyes were closed as he took another drink of water. He set down the cup, looking at a terribly worried Rukia, who struggled with trying to seem calm. He gave her a smile, trying to calm her now. "Please, don't worry too much about it right now, Rukia," he said. "Focus your energy on training the two humans. That is all we really can do for now. We must carry on, or we'll all fall apart from worry."

Rukia took a ragged breath before she nodded, "Yes, Captain. I understand."

Jushiro sighed, pushing his long hair back. "For now, Rukia," he continued, "please see that our preparations for the meal are going smoothly. We want them to feel welcomed here."

Standing now, Rukia bowed to Jushiro again, "Right away, Captain!" Without another word, she turned to the door and headed to the mess hall.

As she stepped out, Jushiro felt his shoulders slump. The next captain's meeting was going to be stressful and chaotic, he just felt it in his bones…

* * *

Orihime had put on the black Shinigami robe, tying the belt around her waist. It was very reminiscent of her time here many months ago, dressed like a Shinigami to avoid detection. This time, however, they were given badges to put on their robes, signifying that they were given permission to be here. Orihime had fastened hers to her collar, the little brass pin gleaming in the light. The insignia for the 13th division had been etched into the smooth surface. She'd also put her hair up in a bun, her Shun Shun Rikka pins still holding back strands of hair that remained loose near her face. Bar the pin and her lack of a zanpakuto, she looked like she'd fit right in the Shinigami.

"Wow," Kiyone piped up, peering into Orihime's quarters. "That robe looks great on you!"

Turning away from the mirror she'd been looking in, Orihime smiled at Kiyone. "Why thank you!" she replied. "I rather like it myself. Although, isn't it a little bit hard to fight in?" She noted the lose fabric around the arms and legs. "I imagine these would be hard to move fast in."

Kiyone shook her head, "Not really, they're pretty light actually! Not as much a movement issues as it is a heat issue! They get really hot when moving around too much, but once you start wearing them more, you don't notice it as much, honestly."

Turning back to the mirror momentarily, Orihime made sure she smoothed out any wrinkles and everything was perfect. "Well, I guess that's fine," she replied. Kiyone held the door open, with Sentarō and Chad peering in, wearing a similar robe and pin place on his collar.

"The captain says that lunch is ready, and they are awaiting us in the mess hall," Sentarō announced, an excited smile on his face.

Kiyone grimaced, glaring up at Sentarō. "Who told you that before they told me?!" she exclaimed.

Sentarō glared back, "Does it really matter? News is news! TIME FOR FOOD!" The two third-seats tromped off, bickering with each other as they led the way. Orihime walked besides Chad.

"Those two really seem to hate one another," Orihime noted, looking to Chad. "I wonder what it's like for them to work together."

"It's more like they are competing," Chad replied, eyes still forward. "I would imagine being in the same position, they both feel a need to the best of the best."

Orihime looked to him. "What makes you say that?" she asked. "Did Sentarō say something to you?"

Chad shook his head. "I just observed that from their interactions. There's no real malice there, just the need to be better."

Turning her eyes back to the squabbling co-seats, Orihime realized that Chad was more observant than she let on. "You really seem to be good at observing people, Chad," she mentioned.

"Well, I may be quieter than some might like," he countered, his voice still quiet, "but I do like see the person for who they are, rather than what they say. It helps me understand what kind of person they are before I interact with them."

Orihime nodded, seeming to understand what he said. "I see," she replied. "I guess that's a good way of looking at the world."

Chad said nothing for a moment, then mentioned, "It was why I became friends with you all. All of you are caring people who would fight for each other. No matter what is said between all of you, you would lay down your lives for each other." He looked at her again, "And I know that you're here because you want others to stop treating you like a delicate flower. You want them to see you as strong. That's why you came here."

Fidgeting nervously, Orihime turned her head to look at him. "H-how…?" she stammered.

"You also don't want to see Ichigo get hurt again," he continued. "I see how you look at him."

She blushed, her face turning a bright red. "O-o-o-oh," she said. "I-is it that obvious?"

Chad said nothing, his eyes forward again, but his silence confirmed her statement.

Orihime felt like her face was on fire. She didn't think anyone noticed her feelings towards Ichigo, so thinking back on all her interactions with and around Ichigo, she wonder just how many people noticed. To get her mind off her embarrassment, she asked, "T-t-then why are you here, Chad? What's your reason?"

For a moment, all that filled their ears were the two Shinigami in front of them arguing still and their own footsteps on the wooden floors of the barracks. Chad seemed a little bit distant now, his mind wandering. In his hand, the coin his grandfather gave him long ago pressed into his skin, comforting. "Besides the obvious reason that I want to save Karakura Town and all my friends," he replied finally, "I want to grow stronger, like you. I want to be able to protect and defend Ichigo as well. I want him to understand the burden doesn't solely rest on his shoulders. We all can fight back, but I need to get stronger. So, when Rukia said you were going with her, my instincts were screaming at me to follow you two. I was just so lucky that Rukia allowed me to come."

Orihime had never heard Chad speak so much in one day. It was awe-inspiring. Her respect for him was very high now, understanding his reasoning completely. "I understand," she said. "Then, let's both work hard, shall we?" Her eyes were twinkling, the determination she'd shown earlier burning brightly in her eyes once more.

Chad simply nodded, moving onward…

* * *

The mess hall was a-buzz with excitement, Shinigami laughing and talking to one another. The thought of new guests arriving was burning in their minds, remembering the time when the human ryoka had invaded months ago. As Kiyone and Sentarō arrived with the guests, all eyes turned to them, silence filling the hall for a split second. It jarred the four of them, feeling the room focusing on them intently. "What're y'all staring at?!" Sentaro shouted. "It's incredibly rude!" He mostly said this because the discomfort he felt was becoming a little too much. The 13th Division turned back to low conversations, still sneaking peaks at the guests who passed them by, finding their way to Captain Ukitake's table.

Jushiro and Rukia were deep in conversation, laughing a little here and there when the four of them joined at the table. "Ah!" he exclaimed, raising a glass to them. "Welcome back, Chad, Orihime! It's good to see you've gotten your uniforms!" A cheerful smile sat on his face, making them feel more comfortable in the mess hall.

"Oh, yes! "Orihime exclaimed. "These robes are wonderful! Thank you!"

Rukia was smiling as well, happy to see them adjusting fairly well. "Well, this is a familiar sight I'd never thought I'd see again," she said, taking a drink. "You both look great in the Shinigami uniform, they suit you nicely."

Sentarō and Kiyone sat to the left of their captain, digging into their food greedily. Orihime sat between Chad and Rukia, crossing her legs on her cushion and grabbing her chop sticks, digging into the food they had been served.

"So," Jushiro began, finishing a bite of food, "I hear the two of you have had an increase in your powers since the last time you were here."

Chad nodded once, setting down his glass. "Yes, we have," he said quietly. "We just need to properly train. We have no idea how to use them to their full extent." Orihime agreed, adding, "And with the increased Arrancar invasions, we figured now is as good a time as any to get that done."

"I see," Jushiro said. "You found the right teacher for that, I can assure you. Rukia is good at helping many people reach their full potentials, it seems."

Rukia blushed a little at this, swallowing the food she'd been eating. "You flatter me, Captain," she said, nodding her head. "I just hope we can teach you plenty before the time comes."

The table shared conversation and laughter with each other for a time, drinking and eating to their hearts content. The two humans grew very fond of Captain Ukitake, relieved to have met a Captain who didn't seem keen on cutting them to pieces. In fact, he treated them with great respect and what felt like love. He was a kind man, they thought, and they were deeply grateful to him. The whole room seemed to forget their troubles for the moment and truly enjoy themselves. Before long, Jushiro stood, his glass raised. "Pardon me!" he called out, voice raised so that the division could quiet down. "I would like to make a toast, welcoming our guests, Orihime Inoue and Chad Sado, who will remain among us for a little while. They are here to train for our upcoming battle with Aizen, much like we are, so I urge you to encourage and help these two during their stay!"

The room filled with raised glasses, calling out their encouragement to the humans. Orihime was blushing and Chad said nothing, but his lips were parted. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the feeling that these Shinigami were here to support them was incredible. Amongst the cheering, Jushiro sat back down, his eyes merry. But it wasn't long before the door to the mess hall was thrown wide open, catching the attention of the room. Outside the door, three figures stood there, stoic. One of them was Toshiro Hitsugaya, his smaller form superseded by Shunsui Kyōraku, whose face was slightly covered by his large Sugegasa straw hat, and Byakuya Kuchiki, his somber face never wavering. The joy in the air had died down and Orihime and Chad felt a chill go down their spines.

"Captain Ukitake," Toshiro called out, his blue-green eyes serious, "Head Captain Yamamoto has called the captains together for a meeting. You are urged to follow us at once."

All eyes went to Jushiro, who stood to attention. "Understood," he replied, his face serious now as well. He looked to his table, a small sad smile on his face. "Sorry our time here had to be cut short," he said. "I'll be back shortly. Meanwhile, carry on until I get back." Without another word he walked towards the door, his long white hair rustling as he moved.

The atmosphere of the room changed once the door closed, everyone seeming confused or slightly put-off. The serious faces of the captains who came to collect Captain Ukitake had turned the mood sour. Many began finishing their meals briskly and sending their dishes back to the kitchen before heading out.

"It looks like it's time to go," Rukia said, her face somber now. "We'll head out to the training grounds in a little while. I have a few things to take care of. For now, I'll leave you two with Kiyone and Sentarō to have a small tour of the place, so you know where everything is."

Kiyone lit up, "I am the best tour guide ever! You guys definitely won't get lost after I show you around!"

Sentarō gritted his teeth. "She doesn't even know where _she's_ going half the time! I can show you everything faster than she can!"

Before an argument could break out, Rukia sighed, saying, "Both of you, please cooperate on this. I don't want you two confusing our guests, alright?"

The two Shinigami nodded, apologetic. "Right away, Lieutenant," they said in unison.

The four of them quickly left the mess hall, leaving Rukia alone. Slowly, she lifted herself and handed her dishes off to the kitchen staff, thanking them for their hard work. She silently left, making her way to her quarters to rest for a moment. If she was going to train the humans, she needed a moment to sit in silence…

* * *

Entering the Head Captain's meeting room was always intimidating, even for the most seasoned captains of the Gotei 13. Genryūsai Yamamoto was an old man, yes, but his very presence was intimidating, momentous. His very being spoke of the thousands of years he'd seen, his red eyes peering out from his wrinkled face in confidence and sobriety. Sitting in his chair, he leaned forward, surveying the captains that lined up on either side of him. His gnarled hands were crossed in front of him, pondering his next words carefully.

"Good afternoon," he called out, his gravelly voice carrying far. "I have called you all today to assess our current situation in both the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo, as activity between the two planes has increased dangerously in the past month." None of the captains reacted to this statement, all of them understanding full well what he was referring to. "I have received a report from Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya that, just in the past three weeks alone, there have been two confirmed events where Espada and Arrancar have made contact with those living in Karakura Town." Yamamoto looked to Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was now making eye contact with the Head Captain. "Tell us more about your time down in Karakura Town, Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto prodded.

Toshiro stepped forward now, saying, "Very well, Head Captain." He cleared his throat, beginning his report.

"When my team and I first entered the World of the Living last week, we were struck by how many Hollows had appeared in the matter of minutes. After defeating several Hollows that had sprung up all over town in the matter of a night, we determined, with help from the local Guardian of Karakura Town, Zennosuke Kurumadani, that we needed several high-ranking Shinigami stationed there. Among the volunteers chosen were Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Third seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"During our time there, we experienced another Arrancar invasion, in which we destroyed four Arrancar and incapacitated a high-ranking Espada, known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former _Sexta_ Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army. After sparring with Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, he was fatally wounded by former Captain Kaname Tosen, who proclaimed that the Espada was banned from Hueco Mundo and made an enemy of Aizen's army. Currently, he is being held in Kisuke Urahara's shop, where he is being stabilized and healed under the aid of Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara, where they have said they intend to use him for information and possible use as a pawn against Sōsuke Aizen."

The room filled with muttering, with one of the captains speaking up. "And that is where I bring my request to you, Head Captain," a voice called out, stemming from Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his painted face twisting into a sadistic grin. All eyes turned to Captain Kurotsuchi, a sick feeling in their stomachs. Toshiro knew where this "request" was going, and he didn't like it one bit, regardless of how he felt about the Espada.

"What is it, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto bellowed. "And be quick about it."

Kurotsuchi's grin stretched further. "Certainly! I made a request to Kisuke Urahara, asking him to give me the Espada for further… _inspection._ " Glances were exchanged between captains, understanding fully what he meant. Chills traveled up many of their spines, disgust in their eyes. "However," he continued, "My request was denied. So I bring my request to you, Head Captain. I would like to have this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez brought to my lab for immediate inspections and tests. We will also search for any information we can extract from him while we have him in our lab."

The Head Captain glared at the 12th Division captain, his red eyes burning. "I see," he uttered. "I understand your reasoning for bringing the Espada here to the Soul Society, but I do not think that would be wise. Bringing the Espada to the Soul Society could put us all at risk. Your request is denied, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi opened his mouth to protest but was swiftly interrupted by Jushiro Ukitake. "I agree," he said. "It would be foolish to bring a potential threat to the Soul Society at a time like this. It would be safer to leave him with Kisuke Urahara until we are capable of focusing our attention on such a threat."

The Head Captain nodded once, "Agreed, Captain Ukitake. I am perturbed at his current station with Kisuke Urahara in Karakura Town, but I believe he has the right idea in keeping him alive for now. We are in dire need of information, and anything we can get from having a former Espada with us is welcome."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi's yellow eyes narrowed in irritation, but he simply nodded his head and silently fell back into the ranks with his fellow captains.

"We also have some information from you, Captain Ukitake," Yamamoto continued, pointing his large, gnarled cane at the long white-haired captain. "Please, inform us of your situation."

Ukitake complied, reporting, "Today, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki reported back from the World of the Living as well, bringing with her two humans from Karakura Town to train for our upcoming battle with Sōsuke Aizen. They are friends with Ichigo Kurosaki and have been in the Seireitei before, months ago. The two are Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado."

Many of the captains stirred at the familiarity of the names, recalling their encounters with the humans. The Head Captain's head lifted slightly. "Did you permit these humans to enter the 13th Division Barracks?" he asked.

Jushiro nodded, "Indeed I have, Head Captain. They are to train with Lieutenant Kuchiki as soon as possible."

"Why was I not informed of this plan before the Humans arrived, Captain Ukitake?" bellowed Yamamoto, his eyes burning.

Jushiro replied, "It was very last minute, Head Captain, so I apologize for the lack of communication. They have been given proper identifiers in case they wander outside of the barracks confines, and they will be escorted if they chose to wander off the property."

Yamamoto sighed, his eyes closed. The wrinkles stood prominently under his eyes, shadowy and ancient. "Very well, then," he said. "I trust that you will make sure your guests do not cause too much trouble. If this were any other time, I would have issued disciplinary action against your division, Captain Ukitake. But if this is for training, then I will allow it, for now. Proceed with your plans. However, next time, inform me _immediately_ of any humans or guest entering the Seireitei, is that understood?"

Jushiro bowed slightly, slightly embarrassed at the scolding he'd received. "I understand, Head Captain," he said. "Forgive me."

As Jushiro returned to his place in line, Yamamoto stood, hands clasped on his cane. "We will reconvene for now. I want a daily report sent to me from the five stationed Shinigami officers located in Karakura Town about the activity of Hollows. I also want a constant report on the status of the Espada."

"Head Captain, I have a request!"

The curt, confident voice of Captain Soifon rang out in the hall, commanding the attention of all in attendance. She took one step forward, bowing to the Head Captain.

"What is it, Captain Soifon?" Yamamoto acknowledged.

"I would like to discuss the possibility of sending a team to Hueco Mundo," she stated, raising her head. "It seems we are all concerned about the sudden change in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as he has discarded what seemed to be a particularly powerful soldier." Many heads began to nod, agreeing with the 2nd division captain. She had a point. "I would like to take a team with me to see what is happening in Hueco Mundo," she contiued, "if you will permit it."

"Absolutely not!" Yamamoto bellowed, slamming his cane on the ground.

Soifon was surprised at his sudden aggression. In fact, she was surprised at his vehement disapproval of such a normal suggestion in a time of war.

"It is too risky at this time to send any of our men into territory like that. Until we even have shred of information, all officers are to steer clear of Hueco Mundo. We do not want any casualties or provocations currently. I will decide when it is the best time to send anyone there. But for now, we are to focus our efforts on protecting the World of the Living."

The captain opened her mouth to protest, but Yamamoto cut her off, a pointed look in his eye. "That is my final word on the matter, Captain Soifon," he said firmly. "You shall be informed if I change my mind."

Bowing her head in understanding, Soifon returned to her place in line, her eyes irritated. She didn't like that they had no eyes in Hueco Mundo. They were fighting blind.

The Head Captain waved his hand, saying, "Back to your duties and tasks, all of you. Report back to me with any news you have on the activities of the World of the Living, if possible. Until then, you are dismissed."


	14. Ch 14 The King Steps Down

" _SHIT_!"

Shaking his hand furiously in pain, Grimmjow glared at the orange barrier that blocked him off from the rest of the room, which he tried pushing through. He'd woken up once more, only a day after his last bout of consciousness, to find himself alone in his new body once again. Feeling strong enough to stand and move about, he had decided he wanted to explore his new… home. However, the barrier was stronger than he expected. "So, I guess I'm a prisoner," he hissed to himself, sitting back down on his futon. Food had been placed inside the barrier, a bowl of lukewarm sticky rice and fish sitting on a wooden tray. In the distance, he could hear the occasional footsteps and voices that penetrated the rice paper.

He leaned against the wall behind him, his blue hair starting to look mildly unwashed and unkept. His eyes traced the ceiling, listless and furrowed. "Where the hell is that woman?" he muttered. After all her talk of watching over him, she seemed to be sleeping on the job, so to speak. His eyes wandered back to the barrier, studying it closely. There didn't seem to be any discernable gaps, breaks, or weaknesses in it, but he knew he'd have to break out somehow. He hated being caged more than anything in this world. But, right now, he still felt too weak, and it was pissing him off as the seconds slipped on by…

Suddenly, the door at the other end of the room slid open, revealing a human boy, his eyes filled with confusion. Grimmjow glared at him, his head leaning forward to observe him. Upon seeing the Espada, the boy seemed flustered his eyes darting all around. "Oh, uh… heh, sorry 'bout that!" he called out to Grimmjow. "I kinda got a little lost. I'm still not used to this place. See ya!"

Before the door closed all the way, Grimmjow called out, "Hey, kid!"

The boy's brown-haired head popped back in, eyes filled with confusion and nervousness. "Y-y-yes?" he stammered.

Standing up, the blue haired Espada got really close to the barrier, arms crossed. He sized up the human, disgust in his blue eyes. "What's yer name?" he asked, his voice drawn out.

The boy seemed unsure of whether or not he should tell him, but eventually, he replied, "Uh, my name's Keigo Asano. W-who are you?"

A cocky smile etched on the Espada's face, puffing out his chest. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said proudly, his voice gruff, "The _Sexta_ Espada."

Keigo's face went white, taking a step back. "Holy… holy shit," he said, his voice going high in fear. "You're the Espada that Mr. Urahara and Ichigo were talking about… n-nice t-t-to meet you, I guess?" He wanted to run far away from this room, but his legs felt like they were locked in place. And all he'd wanted to do was find the bathroom…

"Well, Keigo Asano," Grimmjow continued, his voice low and dangerous, "how would ya feel about… I dunno, getting me outta this barrier, eh?" The Espada put his hand against the barrier, emphasizing his issue. "It seems yer little friends locked me in, and I dunno bout you, but I'm not big on being locked up, ya know?"

Keigo had a nervous smile on his face now. "Yeah, I wouldn't be either, haha," he said, his breathing becoming more difficult. "B-but, I don't think Mr. Urahara would allow me to let you out, man. Sorry."

The smile on Grimmjow's face widened. "Ah, com'on!" he cajoled, "Ya seem like ya got a good head on yer shoulders! Those Shinigami bastards musta told ya that I'm not as strong as I was a… a week ago, it seems." Grimmjow's eyes furrowed at the thought of time going by so quickly without his knowledge. And the fact that he had been abandoned here, in this putrid plane of existence. Keigo noticed the break in his façade, feeling uneasy. Breaking from his momentary lapse of weakness, Grimmjow looked to Keigo again, his grin returned. "I won't be trouble," he said. "Ya got my word, kid."

Before Keigo could say anything, a voice piped up from the hallway, "Well, if you wanted to be let out, you could have just asked me."

Keigo jumped back, allowing Grimmjow to catch the sight of Yoruichi. His grin turned into a scowl. His chance to manipulate the human had been snuffed out. Yoruichi, understanding his plan fully, gave a playful grin, her golden eyes gleaming mischievously. "I'd understand wanting to stretch your legs," she continued, leaning on the doorway. She turned to Keigo now, saying, "By the way, Tessai was looking for you, he has some more shipment for you and Ururu to go through this afternoon. It's mostly human candy this time, and Urahara said not to eat _any_ of it this time, got it?" Her face was semi-stern and her tone teasing as she pointed at him.

Keigo gave a nervous laugh. "I'll make sure I don't eat any this time, I promise." Yoruichi nodded, patting him on the shoulder as he ran off down the hall, happy to get away from the Espada.

The two cats alone, Yoruichi approached the barrier, her stride casual. "So," she said, her rich voice filling the room. "You wanted out, is that right?"

Grimmjow scoffed, "Damn straight, woman." He glared at her, analyzing her carefully. She would be a tough opponent if he tried to ambush her upon his release, but he wondered how much of a shot he'd have…

"Alright then," she said. She reached her hand through the barrier, her hand sliding in with ease.

His face scrunched into a confused scowl. "How the hell…?" he growled, staring down.

"Come on, big guy," she said. "If you want out of here, you need to grab my hand." Her fingers flexed, signaling him to bring his hand towards hers. Reluctantly, he did so, his larger hand roughly grabbing hers as she pulled him out. The barrier made no noise or resistance as he exited. Letting go of her hand, Grimmjow looked around a little, now confused why she'd let him out.

"Come on," she said, walking out the door. "If you're going to be living here, you need to know the place and the people who work here." He moved forward, rounding the door into the hallway, noting the many doors that went down on either side of him.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, following her down.

She turned her head to him as they continued on, saying, "We're in Karakura Town, in a little place called Urahara Shop. Pretty interesting place for both humans and souls alike." She looked forward again, her lips twisted in a smirk. "And now, apparently, a safe space for disgraced Espada."

Grimmjow grimaced, the word "disgrace" hitting him. "Don't say that, woman," he growled. "I don't give a damn if Aizen has named me an enemy, I'm still a noteworthy Espada!"

She waved her hand in the air flippantly. "Whatever you say."

Before long, they stopped at one of the doors on the right, Yoruichi opening it gently. "This is our main storefront," she said, before stepping out the hallway. "This is where we keep all the fun stuff." Eyes narrowed, the Espada followed her, greeted by the stares of the store employees. He spotted Keigo in the corner, his eyes wide upon seeing him again. "Don't panic," Yoruichi called out. "I'm just letting the Espada out for some air."

From one of the aisles, a striped hat popped up, blond hair spilling out from underneath it. "Ah!" Urahara exclaimed. "Our guest's finally awake! Bout time, I was starting to worry!" Standing up and walking towards the two of them, Urahara adjusted his hand and brushed off his robe. "Grimmjow was your name, right?" he asked the blue-haired Espada. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, if I recall correctly."

Grimmjow puffed out his chest, staring down at the candy-store owner. "That's right," he sneered. "And just who the hell are you?"

Urahara lifted the brim of his hat a little. He hadn't realized the Espada was about an inch or two taller than he was. "I'm Kisuke Urahara," he said, his voice carefree. "I run this fine little shop here, providing wares to both Shinigami and the spiritually inclined of Karakura Town. Occasionally, we do get random humans who want candy." He shrugged. "It happens. Let's introduce you around, shall we?" He walked to the nearest person to him, bringing a slightly annoyed Grimmjow with him. "This here is Jinta," Urahara said, pointing to the small angry child on the floor, stocking the _Hollow!BeGone!_ next to the slightly out-of-date Pocky. Jinta glared up at Grimmjow, the two of them sizing each other up.

"So the moocher decided to come out of his room finally," Jinta said loudly, standing up. He crossed his arms, staring at Grimmjow.

The Espada groaned. "This brat again…" he said under his breath, just enough so that Yoruichi and Urahara could hear it.

Urahara laughed, "I see you two have met already."

Grimmjow glared at him, irritation on his face. "This little brat right here needs to have his ass handed to him," he growled. "He's too big for his britches."

Jinta's eyes furrowed deeply, point at Grimmjow. "Whaddya say, ya damn moocher?" he yelled. "The only one too big for his britches is you, ya damn ba-!"

The boy was cut off by the large hand that covered his mouth. Tessai stood behind him, his face stoic. "My apologies," he said, glaring down at Jinta from behind his glasses. "He's a bit of a brash boy. He means no harm."

Urahara turned to Grimmjow, "This here is Tessai, he's my right-hand man." Yoruichi cleared her throat, glaring a little at Urahara. "Ah, you know, besides Yoruichi, of course!" he corrected himself.

Moving along, they came across two more kids. "These two are Mizuiro and Chizuru," Urahara continued, extending his hands towards the two, who were dusting shelves with rags and washing surfaces.

Chizuru pulled down the cloth that covered her face, her mouth agape. "Uh… hey?" she called out. "It's good to meet you… Mr. Urahara, who is this guy?" She'd never seen a guy with hair that color in her life.

"This is Grimmjow," Urahara said, pointing his paper fan at the Espada. "He's a… guest."

Mizurio waved. "Nice to meet ya, Grimmjow!" he called back.

Grimmjow glared at the two of them in disgust as well. "I assume you two are friends of that Kurosaki kid?" he asked them. He wasn't entirely sure, since they could just coincidentally be regular human kids, but he felt they had some connection to the Shinigami.

"That's right," Mizuiro called out. "We've known Ichigo for a long time. You met him before?"

Grimmjow's scowl turned into a grin. "Oh yeah," he hissed. "I've met that bastard, alright!"

Before the two could ask him anything more, Yoruichi and Urahara pushed him forward, hurrying along before he could say too much. "Keep up the good work, kids!" Urahara called back. "Lookin' great!"

Next up was Keigo and Ururu, who were hauling crates to the far side of the store. Keigo tried his best to make eye contact with Grimmjow, while Ururu simply stared at the Espada. "You've already met Keigo," Yoruichi said, smirking at the kid.

"Y-yeah, hey," Keigo squeaked, giving a small, timid wave. The Espada looked at him passively, unsure of what he made of the boy.

"And this is Ururu," Urahara added.

The small girl bowed her head a little, simply saying, "Hello."

"We have one more person, and she's in the back," Yoruichi said, directing the other two towards the door all the way at the far of the store. She opened it, showing Tatsuki punching away at the sand bag in the middle of the room. Her face was dripping with sweat and cloth strips covered her hands. She looked up to see the three of them entering the room. "Good work, Tatsuki!" Yoruichi called out to her, "Keep up your form, though, you're bent a little too far forward!" Tatsuki, out of breath, simply waved in response. She didn't have time to ask who the blue-haired stranger was. She figured she'd find out later.

Closing the door, Yoruichi turned to the Urahara and Grimmjow. "That's pretty much everyone," she said, arms folded on her chest.

Urahara snapped his fan open, grinning ear to ear. "Yep!" he exclaimed, "Now you know who you'll be working with!"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Whaddya mean, 'working with'?" he hissed. "Are ya putting me to work in yer dusty store?"

Hiding half of his face behind his fan, Urahara said, "I sure am! You may be a guest, but you're here on an extended, indefinite stay, so yes, you're going to be working here! Better than making you pay rent, since you have no money."

"What if I say no?" Grimmjow countered.

Yoruichi chimed in this time, "Well, you could go back to staying in your cage till we need you. But, last I checked, you were dying to get out. I'd say this is your best option."

Urahara nodded, snapping his fan shut. "She's right!" he said, walking towards the cash register. "Try not to think of it as slave labor and more as an opportunity to build your skills!"

 _Skills?_ Grimmjow thought. _Who does this fucker think he is?_ "Fine," he growled. "Whatever." It was better than roaming amongst the other humans…

Shoving a stack of clothes into Grimmjow's hands, Urahara smiled. "Good! Now, go get changed! You want to look like you belong here in the World of the Living. Besides, the uniform here strictly states no pajamas allowed." He pointed to Grimmjow's white robes. "Hurry now, we're burning valuable daylight!"

Minutes later, Grimmjow came back into the store front, wearing a long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black jeans, a green Urahara Store apron over his attire. He also looked like he'd showered, too. His face was twisted in general disgust and anguish. "Alright, Urahara," he growled. "Whaddya want me to do?"

Keigo spotted the Espada in his new clothes and nearly dropped the candy he was about to line on the shelves. _He… he looks like a normal guy in that outfit!_ he thought to himself. _What the hell?_

He ran into Ururu, who said, "Are you okay, Keigo?"

The boy sputtered, placing the candy down on the table. "O-oh, yeah!" he stammered. "Sorry about that! Wasn't looking where I was going!"

Urahara grinned, pleased to see the Espada looked natural in his clothes. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Your first order of business is haul those crates over to Keigo and the two of you will start sorting!"

Keigo, overhearing the order, murmured, "Great, more sorting…" In one fell swoop, Grimmjow picked up nearly twenty crates at once and brought them over to Keigo, who watched in shock as he placed them down before grabbing the remaining few. _THIS GUY IS MEGA STRONG, WHAT THE HELL?!_ His jaw was down to his chest as Grimmjow brought the rest over without breaking a sweat.

"Ya got somethin' ta say, kid?" he growled at Keigo, sitting across from him.

Snapping his mouth shut, Keigo shook his head furiously. "N-nope, everything's good!" he squeaked. Grabbing one of the crates, he opened it and saw the Soul Candy packaging. "A-a-alright," he stammered. "These seem to be mostly Soul C-Candy. S-s-so what we're gonna do is sort them by color and stick them in these bins back h-here." Keigo pointed behind himself, indicating the large translucent bins on the shelves.

Grimmjow grunted, "That seems simple enough, I guess." He yanked one of the crates down and ripped off the top with ease. Keigo pulled the bins out from behind him and placed them in between Grimmjow and himself, subconsciously thankful for the barrier between them.

For the most part, the two of the worked in silence, the sound of Soul Candy being tossed into the bins the only noise coming from their side of the store. The others were busy at their own tasks as well, with Tatsuki popping in, sweaty and gross after several hours in the training room Yoruichi set up for her. "You seem to be doing pretty well so far," Yoruichi said, patting the girl on the back. "I knew you'd be a natural at this!" She handed the girl a bottle of water, which she chugged down.

Between gasps, Tatsuki managed to ask, "What… exactly… are you having me… do this for?" Tatsuki had initially believed she was going to be stocking shelves and cleaning like her friends, but Yoruichi had pulled her to the side and said that she was going to be on a strict routine.

"Oh, you know," Yoruichi said, dodging the question. "We need some line of defense for those occasional thieves that come in, you understand." She wrapped her arm around Tatsuki's sweaty shoulders, leading her to the back to take a shower. Tatsuki gave her a confused look but said nothing more, sensing Yoruichi's dodging.

Grimmjow watched the two women as they passed by, his blue eyes wary. "What's the deal with that woman?" he asked Keigo, who seemed startled by Grimmjow speaking up.

"You… you mean Yoruichi?" he asked, pausing in his work. The two of them watched the women close the door, chatting to one another. "I'm not really sure," he answered slowly. "All I can tell you is she's crazy strong and fast." He looked back at Grimmjow, who was staring at him.

"How long have ya worked here, then?" Grimmjow ventured. "Because ya must be new here if ya don't know bout the people here."

Keigo laughed a little, nervous. He tossed a green package of melon-flavored Soul Candy in the appropriate bin. "You got me," he admitted. "I started working here a week ago, not long after your fight with Ichigo."

The Substitute Shinigami's name made Grimmjow twitch. "You're also friends with that brat?" he asked. "Who knew that orange-haired freak would be so popular here in the World of the Livin'."

Keigo flinched at Grimmjow's description of Ichigo. He wasn't sure he really wanted to talk about Ichigo with him, honestly. "Well, Ichigo protects his friends," he said, tossing more product into the appropriate bins. "And we… we care about him."

Grimmjow glared at the kid, pausing in his work now. "What's carin' gotta do with it?" he hissed. "Where I'm from, ya care about something enough, ya might get it snatched right out from under ya. So it's always good to look out for number one." He pointed at himself. "In my world, yer the only one ya can count on. Friends'll stab ya in the back, one way 'er another." An evil grin crossed his face, leaning towards Keigo. "And, in this case, it'll be me stabbin' Kurosaki in the back."

Keigo felt the fear rush up into his face, then a small feeling of rage following it. What did he really expect from someone who wanted to chop his friend to pieces only a week ago?

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Keigo replied, feeling a little braver now. His anger was getting the better of him. He felt his whole body tense up. "Ichigo's gone up against a lot of opponents and won. I doubt you'll be any different. Besides, he's still up and kicking."

Grimmjow tossed a package carelessly into one of the bins hard, seething. "Ya got a lotta confidence in that brat, don't ya, Keigo?" he hissed. "Wonder how yer gonna be when I rip Kurosaki's spine outta his back, his screams fillin' the air? Bet you'd lose that confidence right quick!"

Throughout his life, people knew Keigo as the light-hearted kid, full of jokes. He wasn't one to take life to seriously. But today, after hearing Grimmjow threaten to hurt his friend, he seemed to become an entirely different person. His eyes became hard, dangerous, his shoulder squared. His jaw stiffened as he said his next words, slowly. "If that ever happens, I bet we'll be hearing you scream as Aizen tears you to shreds." The tension in the room doubled, and so did the spiritual pressure.

Grimmjow didn't possess much, but what he did was increasing by the minute. "Ya got some guts, _kid_ ," he hissed, leaning forward. Their faces were inches away from each other now. "Ya got a death wish 'er somethin'?" But he realized that the spiritual pressure in the room was only partially his. The air around this human kid was significantly heavier than it had been seconds ago…

"Alright, hot heads," Tessai said, pushing the two apart. "Break it up. You both still have work to do. And, Asano, you mixed some of the wrong product together."

Without taking his eyes off the Espada, Keigo replied, "I'll fix it. Sorry, Tessai." With that, he looked away from Grimmjow, getting back to work. His jaw was still clenched in anger, but the pressure around him had decreased a little.

Grimmjow felt his head start to swim a little. Maybe he imagined it, but that little episode had taken more out of him than he expected. He began tossing more product into the bins, ignoring the stares of the others around him.

* * *

Evening came quickly, the light outside turning purple and crimson. The workers began to clean up and finishing their tasks, putting everything away as quick as they could. Keigo and Grimmjow still weren't speaking to each other, both stealing angry glances at the other. Yoruichi watched the two of them from a distance, suppressing a giggle. She hadn't expected Keigo to stand up to Grimmjow, especially not this quickly, but their interaction today had confirmed her suspicions about Keigo for sure. He was someone to keep an eye on. Although, all the kids had notable hidden potential, especially Tatsuki. She was impressed by her steady progress, readying herself to take Tatsuki to the next step…

"DINNER TIME!" Jinta shouted, slamming open the door. "COME AND GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT, OR IMMA EAT IT ALL, YA LOSERS!" Yoruichi laughed. Things didn't change around Urahara's shop, that was for sure.

"Sweet!" Keigo yelled, somewhat returning to his normal self. "Wonder what Tessai made today!"

Mizuiro shook his head, smirking. "You're always excited for food, Keigo," he said, laughing a little. "It's a wonder you're still so skinny."

Keigo grinned, "Always thankful for my good ol' high metabolism!" The two of them passed through the door, heading towards the dining area.

"I am FAMISHED," Chizuru said, stretching.

"You're famished?" Tatsuki said, her shoulders sore. "I've been training from the moment I got in this morning. I only had BREAKFAST."

Yoruichi patted her on the back. "Well, then this is a well-deserved meal for you," she said, encouraging her new pupil. "You did very well today, eat up as much as you can. Tessai's food is good for the soul."

Her eyes fell on Grimmjow, who finished stacking the crates. He looked back at her, his blue eyes filled with distrust. Her smirk lessened, her eyes more serious. "Good work today," she said. "Despite your little outburst with Keigo. You really shouldn't antagonize your work partners, you know?"

He scoffed walking towards the open door. "That kid's somethin' else," he said. "Does he know?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "Know what, exactly?" she countered. She wanted to know what the Espada was getting at.

"Ya gotta be pullin' my leg," he spat. "That kid's got some serious somethin' going on. He may not be a Shinigami, but he's got some hidden powers 'er somethin'. Don't tell me ya didn't know that."

Yoruichi said nothing, glaring at him. Grimmjow smirked, "Ah, so ya did know. Yer just staying quiet about it for now, I see. Well, he's gonna find out at some point. And when he does, I gonna wanna be there to see it. Should be fascinatin'." He passed through the door, leaving Yoruichi there, a grimace on her face. She just hoped it wasn't soon. They needed him to remain ignorant, but having him around Grimmjow was important right now…

The dining room was humming with excitement, waiting for the food to arrive. Grimmjow sat himself next to Mizuiro and Ururu, crossing his legs and resting his head in his hand. He felt an odd amount of fatigue falling over him, chucking it up to the fact that he'd been in recovery for far too long. His eyes felt heavy, but he still managed to survey the room, watching the humans interact excitedly. He found them all odd and annoying, his disdain for them written all over his face. But they mostly ignored him, babbling on and on about their day and how tired they'd be at school.

It wasn't long before Tessai brought out the food, with the hungry workers passing the bowls around, spooning it on their plates. Grimmjow didn't put that much on his plate, unsure if he'd even be able to stomach it, but his newly-acquire stomach told him he needed to eat _something_ , at the very least. As soon as the rice and curry entered his mouth, he knew he'd be needing more, scarfing it down quickly. Ururu watched him eat so quickly he almost choked.

"You must not have eaten the meal I made you this morning," she commented. "That would explain why you're swallowing your food whole."

Stopping mid-bite, Grimmjow glared down at the girl. She must be the reason why there'd been lukewarm food in his room when he woke up that morning. "I didn't feel hungry then," he muttered, swallowing the food.

"I'll make sure to bring your meal tomorrow," she said. "That way you won't choke on your food again." She went back to eating her own meal, ignoring Grimmjow's eyes. This girl was fairly emotionless, but not as emotionless as that stick in the mud he knew back in Hueco Mundo. The very thought of Ulquiorra turned his stomach, so he focused on eating once more. It was gonna be a long, long stay here at Urahara shop, and he wanted to regain his strength for when Aizen decided to Invade Karakura Town. He was hell-bent on revenge…

* * *

A knock came to Urahara's door, catching the attention of the blond shopkeeper. His guard was up, since it was so late. He didn't usually get visitors this time of night, unless it was an emergency. Leaving his office, he entered the store front, cautious. He opened the door slowly, seeing Karin Kurosaki at his door, her face as expressionless as always. "Ichigo's little sister!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Karin, right? What are you doing here this late at night? Does your dad know you're out at this time of night?"

Karin sighed, her arms crossed. "We have somethings we need to discuss, and it can't wait till morning at this point," she said. Reaching outside of the door frame, she yanked something hard, pulling the form of Ichigo's body into view. Wearing his school uniform, Ichigo, currently possessed by Kon, laughed sheepishly realizing just how much trouble he was in. "I want to know where my brother is," Karin said, her tone even. "He hasn't been home in a week, and this faker here has been skipping his classes."

Urahara crossed his arms, staring at Kon incredulously. "Nice job not blowing your cover, Kon," he chided. "You had one job."

Kon sputtered, pointing to the same spot he'd been out of sight. "I didn't do anything, this crazy woman here exposed me!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah," Karin said. "That brings me to my second point."

Before she could say anything more, a young woman with long white hair dressed in gray and black appeared, a serene smile on her face. "Hello there!" she said cheerfully, waving her hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Though her Japanese was close to perfect, her American accent came through. Her very presence was different and off-putting to Urahara, who took a step back. He'd never met a being like her in his entire life.

"And just who might you be?" he asked, a smile on his face. The woman reached a hand out to him, prepared to shake his hand.

"The name's Ash," she said. "I'm here looking for my sister."


	15. Ch 15 Devil's in the Details

Morning fog hung heavy in the air of the Seireitei, visibility no further than an arm's length. It was silent as well, with the occasional rustle of Shinigami robes and sandals tapping against stone. Most were huddled indoors, fulfilling duties around their barracks or offices. They knew the afternoon was their best bet for carrying out any errands their superior officers required. However, a certain trio had decided to utilize the fog to their advantage…

The rustling of grass against quick feet was all that Orihime could hear, standing alone the fog. Her robes were damp in the morning air, and she felt herself shiver a little, but her adrenaline was starting to kick in. Her stance was on the defensive, her gray eyes scanning the area. She didn't know Chad's location, but she was on the lookout for Rukia. She could pop out at any moment, and after a few prior knocks, she'd begun to sharpen her reflexes. With barely any time to react, Orihime ducked, Rukia's foot inches away from her head. Her heart was racing as she pushed herself away, twirling around to face the Shinigami, whose zanpakuto was raised. "You're getting better already, Orihime," Rukia called out to her, a small grin on her face. "But you need to be a lot faster than that!" She lunged again, aiming for Orihime's torso.

Orihime put her hand out, eyes determined. "Shiten Kōshun!" A large, orange triangular shield appeared before her, deflecting Rukia, sending her flying backwards. The incantation, when said with more confidence, was stronger this time. The last time she used it on Rukia, there hadn't been nearly that much backlash. She felt a little stunned and giddy. There was actual progress.

"Damn," wheezed Rukia. "That really packs some punch!" She stood up, twirling her sword by the hilt.

The fog obscured the Shinigami slightly from Orihime's vision, who dismantled the shield. A small smile crossed the human's face, her confidence building. She was actually having a little bit of fun. After all the blunders and bruises of the past few days, she was starting to learn…

"We've seen your defense, Orihime!" Rukia shouted. "Now let's see your offense! Hit me with all you've got!" Rukia readied herself, the blade of her sword collecting condensation.

Brows furrowing, Orihime launched herself forward this time, fingers to her hair pins. "Tsubaki!" she called out. "Form Hana!" The petals of her hairpin detached, glowing orange. Instantly, it grew larger, forming a thin orange blade-like apparition, a silver hilt landing in her hands. She'd been developing this over the past few days, and she'd finally visualized it correctly. Simply named Hana, the sword looked like a double-bladed sword, but made from the orange spiritual energy she produced.

The two blades crossed, the glow of Orihime's sword reflecting in Rukia's eyes. "You finally did it," Rukia said through gritted teeth. Orihime's strength was starting to grow, feeling the pushback of her opponent. "But you gave it quite a simple name, compared to the other incantations." Rukia pushed back, knocking Orihime back. She gave a few decisive blows, each deflected by Orihime's blade.

Orihime's arms were trembling, feeling fatigue starting to kick in. She'd been training like this for days, her muscles sore. Yes, she was growing stronger, but she was running on very little sleep. Between the crossed blades, Orihime said, "While Tsubaki may be the one I called, the sword itself utilizes all of the petals. So, I call it Hana." To ease to the stress on her arms, she angled her body away, using this to leverage her strength.

It was then that Rukia realized the blade was eating into her zanpakuto. Surprised, she kicked Orihime away, hearing her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. The small indent the blade had left in Sode no Shirayuki was worrying, but thankfully she hadn't let the blade stay there too long. She charged towards the girl, who'd already sprung back to her feet, fending off the attack with her blade once again. She felt her arms start to give way, the blades inching closer to her chest. "It's good that you have a blade," Rukia said. "But you need the strength to back it up. Your core is still very weak." _Although, she is becoming quicker,_ she thought to herself. _That's half the battle right there._

She barely had enough time to register the figure that had come running from out of the fog's obscurity. Chad's Brazo Derecho de Gigante was in full form, the black and red armor flashing as he aimed a blow on Rukia. The Shinigami pushed her former opponent to the ground to dodge the attack, leaping backwards. The two humans had grown quicker here in the Soul Society. Chad regained himself, running at Rukia again. His silence was terrifying. Orihime stood up, dismantling the blade, her hands now empty. She watched as Chad's blow was met with Rukia's zanpakuto, who used her other hand to push against the flat of her blade.

"You good, Orihime?" Chad called back, still focused on Rukia.

"Y-yeah," Orihime answered. The fatigue was becoming a little much. Her breathing was starting to get heavier, her chest rising and falling.

"Go take a break," he said. "I've got it from here."

 _A break?_ she thought. _If I take a break, I'm going to fall asleep…_ "Alright," she said, dashing away.

Quickly, Chad swung back and let loose another blow on Rukia's blade, sending her sliding back even further. She felt her feet dig into the earth, crying out through gritted teeth. "Dammit," she hissed. She knew another hit would knock her off her feet. She had to think fast.

Chad raised his arm once more, but this time he opened his mouth, calling out, "El Directo!" The augmentation at the end of his arm lit up with excess spiritual energy, the blast sending his fist forward.

It was then that Rukia pointed her free hand outward, two fingers reaching. "SAI!" she shouted, using her Kido. Instantly, Chad froze up, falling the ground. The blast of energy died down, exploding as it burned off. Chad yelped, falling to the ground. His Brazo was still intact, but his arm was screaming in pain.

"Rukia!"

All eyes turned to the white-haired captain that approached them, his figure becoming clearer in the fog. "I thought this was training," he said playfully. "Not a full-blown fight!"

"It's best to be thrust into battle," Rukia said, placing Sode no Shirayuki back in her sheath. "I let them test their abilities in between rounds."

Chad shakily stood up, his other hand cradling his shoulder. Jushiro smirked. It was just like Rukia to be this ruthless when training.

"Well, I think you should let your pupils rest," he replied. "I just sent Orihime to bed. She looked ready to pass out."

Chad nodded. "That's probably a good idea," he said. "Neither of us have slept well in the past few days."

Rukia conceded, approaching Jushiro. "You're right," she said. "I seem to have forgotten the time, honestly." She turned to Chad. "You should definitely hit the sack. If your shoulder hurts after you wake up, let Orihime know. We'll get it patched up." Sighing, Chad limped away, still cradling his shoulder. He knew the moment his body hit the bed, he'd be out like a light.

Watching him walk towards the barracks, the two Shinigami stood silently. Jushiro knew she was trying to hide it, but Rukia was just as exhausted. Her stances and form had slightly weakened in the mock battle. "You really should rest as well, Rukia," he said to her. "You look like you haven't slept in years."

Dark circles haunted Rukia's violet eyes, hanging heavy as she looked up to her captain. "I have so much work to do, Captain," she said, her voice low. "I don't have time for sleep."

Shaking his head, Jushiro raised his hand. "Then, as your captain," he scolded, "I order you to go to your barracks and sleep. You won't be a proper teacher if you don't rest." His face was a mask of sternness, but Rukia saw the concern in his dark gray eyes.

With a sigh, she bowed her head. "If those are your orders, I guess I can't argue," she said, resigned. "I'll return in a few hours." Yawning, she walked the same path as Chad had before, disappearing into the fog as well.

"How long have they been out here?"

Jushiro didn't have to turn to know that it was Shunsui Kyōraku. He stopped next to Jushiro, glancing at his friend from beneath the brim of his straw hat. Jushiro chuckled, worry settling over him. "Since last evening, at least," he replied. "I remember going to bed and watching them spar. They've been stopping only to nap and eat."

Shunsui's eyes brows were raised in slight shock. "I didn't know Rukia was that worried," he remarked. "I knew she was a strict teacher, but my god, we're not in that dire of straits yet."

Jushiro shook his head, looking to his friend. "Rukia is very concerned," he replied. "Her fight with the Espada seems to have spurred a sense of urgency and fear in her. She wants her friends to have a fighting chance, from what I can tell."

"Are they improving at all?" Shunsui asked. The two captains began walking back to Jushiro's office, their stride slow.

"Definitely," Jushiro responded, his eyes focused elsewhere. "Orihime was slow at first to adapt to Rukia's training. The poor girl had bruises everywhere, it was sad." His brows furrowed. "But, after a day or two, she was able to deflect Rukia's advances, becoming faster in reflexes and even developed a new technique." He looked to Shunsui. "She can develop her own blade now."

This intrigued the captain, smirking a little. "Ya don't say?" he said, his arms folded in his sleeves. "That's very impressive. I thought her powers were mostly used for defense and healing."

Jushiro nodded. "I believed so as well, so it's reassuring to see that she now has at least one way of defending herself." Shunsui's lips cracked into a smile. "And what about the other one?" he asked. "Chad? Has he improved at all?" He remembered his fight with the human from their first time in the Soul Society. The kid had some high potential, that was for certain…

"His attacks are much faster," Jushiro explained. "And the strength behind them has doubled at least. He has no new techniques, as far as I'm aware."

Laughing, Shunsui exclaimed, "Perfect! I can't wait to test his skills next!"

Jushiro seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The eighth division captain lifted his hat, wiping his forehead. "I want to join in the training, of course," he said simply. "Don't you, Jushiro?"

Mouth agape, Jushiro replied, "The thought hadn't really crossed my mind, to be honest, Shunsui. Do you think that's a good idea, in the state they're in?"

"Of course!" Shunsui replied. "Rukia seems to be training them by throwing them halfway into the fire! Plus, they've fought other Shinigami before, some of them captains no less!" Arriving at his office, Jushiro opened the sliding door, beckoning his companion to enter first. In the corner, the sat across from each other on cushions. From the folds of his robe, Shunsui pulled out a small bottle of Saki and a cup, pouring some and silently offering it to Jushiro, who refused it. Drinking from the refused glass, Shunsui let loose a satisfied gasp of air. "I think it would be perfect for us to train the children along with Rukia," Shunsui continued. "Besides, it would give me something to take my mind off… everything else." It was here that Shunsui began to look concerned, his brown eyes heavy.

Understanding in his eyes, Jushiro nodded. He sighed, his head bent forward. "Perhaps you're right," he conceded. "We'd have to be careful and hold back, but perhaps it would be for the best. I think even Rukia would agree." She would be a little apprehensive, he knew, but she'd see the value in having the captains taking turns with the two humans.

Silence filled the air for several minutes, with Shunsui occasionally drinking his Saki. The sunlight had finally pierced through the fog, seeping in the room through the windows. The form of buildings had finally become clear, with the sun dancing in the horizon. The sounds of Jushiro's division bustling about outside arrived as well, the lilting layers of chatter, shouts, and laughter intertwining with footsteps on stone. Life was going on, even with the heavy cloud dread and uncertainty hanging above them all. It was so… draining for Jushiro. "I suppose, after they sleep for a while, we'll each take one of them and go off to train them then," Jushiro said, staring out the window. Looking down into his now-empty cup, Shunsui pondered.

"I second that."

* * *

Chad felt heavy, his eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling. The light coming into his room was red, indicating that sunset was settling over the Soul Society. He groaned, rubbing his face rigorously with his hand. His shoulder still stung, burning just by simply breathing. He was definitely going to need Orihime to heal it. He knew he needed to wake up, but his body was screaming.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door, two light taps that pierced the silence. He turned his head, saying gently, "Come in." But the door stayed shut, silence filling the room once more. His brow furrowed, wondering if maybe the person just hadn't heard him. "Come in!" he shouted now, lifting his head from his pillow. Still no answer, no movement. Just the red light shining in the room and long shadows. Something wasn't right. Slowly, Chad rose in his bed, steadying himself. With uncertainty, he shuffled to the door, reaching his hand out. He didn't know what sat there at his door, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it either. Taking a deep shaky breath, Chad opened the door quickly, ready to confront whatever was there. But he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

There was nothing but inky blackness that greeted him. A silence, a void so dark that he felt he couldn't detract himself from it. Chad felt like he was suffocating, his throat closing. His hands went to his throat, ignoring the pain as he grasped his neck. His eyes were burning, watering. From the darkness, he saw something stir. It was from the darkness, a small pinprick of light appeared, filling the room with oxygen once more. He sputtered, falling to his knees, coughing. The light flickered and grew, green light stretching forth like a flame. It burned in the air on its own, with nothing surrounding it but the darkness. Chad, able to breathe, looked out towards it, still on his knees. "Who…?" he started, his breathing returning to normal. "Who's there?"

 _"You can't understand what's happening,"_ a voice called back. _"None of you possibly can."_ It sounded like it belonged to a woman, fading in and out with every syllable. The voice was distant, from what Chad could determine. Standing, Chad decided to move forward cautiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't understand."

The voice laughed, soft and distorted. It felt like it surrounded him, coming from every direction, even his own lungs. _"Of course you don't,"_ it responded. _"So caught up in your own fear that none of you have noticed that which lurks amongst you. You hold onto your false idols and hopes, unaware of the one who lies dormant."_ The flame grew brighter, lashing out into the darkness. It was then that Chad swore he saw a slender figure standing on the other side. It was dark, with long hair that glimmered in the light. Its head was bent forward, face hidden. Dark limbs stayed at its side, reflecting the light as well.

"Who are you?" Chad called out to it, confused by the coldness of the flame. It seemed to have the rage of fire, but yet lacked any of the heat fire would normally have.

The figure shifted slightly. _"I am many,"_ it responded, the voice the same as the one he'd heard. _"And I am none. I lie within and without, stretched across mortals and souls."_ The cryptic answer chilled him to the bone, the hairs on his body standing up. Its head lifted now, but he still saw no face. Its head tilted to the side.

 _"_ _Why do you hesitate, Yasutora?"_

The question was like a bullet, piercing him. "What?" His voice was filled with exasperation, trembling. He felt frustrated at this being that stood before him. He felt he knew it, like a mystery that had danced in the back of his mind since he was a child.

The figure laughed again. _"You feel it, right?"_ it said, voice mocking. " _Something here has changed. This wasn't how your future was supposed to be. Perhaps that's why you hesitate. You feel it burning inside of you, tingling at the tips of your fingers, your nerves. And yet you know this wasn't how your story was supposed to be."_

Chad's anger and impatience took hold of him, stepping forward. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!" he screamed. He'd only felt like this before, when his grandfather died. The frustration, the confusion was pounding in his head. What was this thing? Why did he feel this way? What was going on?

Sighing, the thing extended a hand. _"I wish I could help you, Yasutora,"_ it said. _"All I can offer you is the way forward, to see how this all goes forward. And, by going forward, you accept this new path, this power that churns inside of you like a hungry beast."_ As if on cue, the flames erupted, scattering outwards. Chad leapt backwards, trying to avoid it, but it engulfed him. Surprisingly, it didn't burn him, but simply overcame him. He suddenly felt more presences there with him, ones he knew all too well. He turned, seeing Orihime and Rukia there, their dark figures swirling in the dancing flames. Their voices were lost to the dull roar of the fire. _"Your future is beyond my control now..."_

* * *

Chad sat forward suddenly, soaked in cold sweat. His heart was beating so fast he thought it'd fall out of his chest. His hand clenched over it, trying to calm down. The sheets he sat on were soaked. He turned, looking towards the sliding door, seeing that the light coming in was a pale crimson, indicating that sunset had arrived. Despite the pain in his body, he rushed to the door, opening it quickly. Instead of the darkness he'd seen in his dream, he was greeted by the confused face of Sentarō, who held a raised fist upward as if to knock.

"H-hey," the Shinigami squeaked, backing away. "Are you alright, Chad?" Sentarō could see the look of intense fear in Chad's eyes, the glisten of sweat on his body.

"I…" Chad trailed off, leaning on the doorway. He was shaken to the core. "I'm fine."

Recovering from his shock, Sentarō cleared his throat. "The captain asked me to collect you for dinner," he said.

"Thank you," Chad said, his eyes still distant. His gaze turned to the doorway once the Shinigami left. Straightening himself slowly, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Chad!"

He turned, seeing a very shaken Orihime approach him. Her face was pale, eyes shifting. Chad turned to her. "Don't tell me you had the same dream I had," he said, his voice low.

She paled a little, her gray eyes staring. "Y-y-you saw that… that thing too? And the green flames? And… and you heard what it said?"

Chad groaned, his hands on his head. This wasn't just some dream now. It was a shared experience.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who experienced that as well." Rukia's voice took them both by surprise, the dark circles under her eyes much deeper than they'd been before. She seemed resigned to it, her eyes dark. "I… I don't know what it was," she said, her voice low. "But, I feel like she was right. Something has changed. I can't place a finger on it, though."

Sentarō's voice cut in once more, far off now. "Hurry it up, slow pokes! If you're not careful, Kiyone and I'll have eaten everything!" The three of them exchanged looks briefly before they silently followed, unsure of how to process what they had just witnessed.

* * *

"You want to _WHAT_?"

Rukia rose a little from her seat, her tired eyes focused. Jushiro seemed a little surprised at her outburst, chopsticks stopped mid-air. Realizing her own outburst, she sat back down, calming herself. "You and Captain Kyōraku want to train these two tonight? Why?" Her face was taut with confusion. "And is that even a good idea?" Shunsui watched everything in silence, more entertained than anything else. It took a lot to unsettle Rukia Kuchiki and seeing her so on-edge was a rare sight. He sat back, chewing on his food.

"We want to help," Jushiro replied, setting down his utensils. "These two are fighting against one teacher. You are very skilled, Rukia, and you are a high-ranking officer. But, for this round, we decided that not only should they face off with different teachers, but to test their powers against captain-level strength." Rukia looked to Orihime and Chad, who glanced back. The shaken looks on their faces had mostly faded away by now. She felt reluctant to agree, but she knew in her gut that the captain was right. They needed to test their powers with more powerful opponents.

"You're… you're right, Captain," she said. "That's actually a good idea."

Relief came over Jushiro, a smile on his face. "And, while we are working with the two of them," he continued, "you can actually go to sleep. You look worse than when I saw you earlier today." Rukia smiled slightly. She did feel awful, and that… that dream didn't help anything.

"So, who are we being paired with?" Orihime inquired, setting down her chopsticks. She seemed a little scared, but excitement danced in her eyes as well.

"Glad you asked," Shunsui piped up, finishing off his infinite cup of Saki. "I'm paring of with Chad," he said, nodding his head towards Chad in acknowledgement. "That leaves you with Jushiro."

Orihime looked to Captain Ukitake, who gave her a small smile.

Chad seemed intrigued, wondering how round two between him and Kyōraku would go. "I have no real qualms with that," he said. "When do we start?"

Shunsui laughed, pushing his hat up a little. "As soon as we're done eating."

Quickly, the group rounded up their dishes and sent them to the kitchen. Exchanging very few words, they went their separate ways, both captains taking their new pupil by the arm and whisking them away to whatever location they deemed appropriate.

Rukia sighed, the twilight producing a few bright stars overhead. Her body was exhausted, and secretly, she was happy that Jushiro had ordered her to properly rest. Stretching she made her way to her room once more, determined to sleep properly this time, hoping that when morning came, she could fulfill her duties.

* * *

Jushiro and Orihime stood in the dark forest just on the outskirts of the Rukongai, both barely able to see the other in the darkness. "Why here?" she asked him, seeing the evening sky between the tree tops.

"Fights aren't always out in the open," he explained, stepping away from the human girl. "Many opponents will bring you to places they are more comfortable in, places they can hide. If they fight you in open spaces, they are either incredibly powerful or incredibly stupid." His voice became more distant, putting Orihime on guard. She tried to make out Ukitake's shape in the darkness, but all she saw were the small openings in the trees and nothing more. Everything had become blended together.

"You must be able to fight your opponent even when you aren't at the top of your game."

The wind whistled behind her, her hair rustling. She leapt aside, trying to avoid whatever unseen force had come her way. "Don't always rely on your senses. Many enemies can tamper with them." The air became tense, Orihime's fingers pressed to her hair pins. Her breath was shaky, trying to sense his presence. It was faint, but she felt it moving, circling…

"Hadō number 31! _Shakkahō!_ "

A red light filled the air, lighting up the forest, revealing that Jushiro was above her. A red sphere hovered in front of his outstretched hand, growing and pulsating before dispelling, aimed for Orihime. Reflexes sharp, Orihime put her hands out, shouting "Shiten Kōshun!" The triangular shield appeared again, not only deflecting the blast, but igniting an explosion that shook the very ground beneath her feet, shifting a few trees up from the ground, roots exposed.

The explosion reached the captain, sending him flying back. He hadn't necessarily expected that response, but the blast hadn't sent him far, hitting the ground several feet away from her. The blast subsided, the forest dark once more. "Good defense," he complimented. "You didn't hesitate, a commendable quality for someone who seems to have never fought in a battle before."

Orihime recalled the first fight she'd experienced, defending Tatsuki from the Hollow that had attacked them. "I've had a little experience," she called back.

Silence filled the air once more, Orihime listening to the rustle of robes, the tap of feet hitting various surfaces. She stood still, calming herself by closing her eyes. Behind her eyelids, she saw what seemed to be ribbons, twirling around her like ripples in a disturbed pond. Swirling and swirling around her, the came closer and closer, gentle in their movements. But from above she felt a tug. Looking up, eyes still shut, she saw it there, where the ribbons began, gathering and falling towards her silently. _There… there he is_ , she thought. _He's right above me, waiting for me to notice him_. Pointing her hand upward, she called out, "Koten Zanshun!" Orange light filled the forest, aimed straight for Jushiro, his eyes reflecting the blast.

Quickly, he pulled out his zanpakuto, countering the blast. It pressed against him, ready to cut into the blades. A tiny spirit pressed against them, his eyes glowing intensely, ready to break through. His power was immense. _This is one of the petals of Shun Shun Rikka,_ he thought. _They're parts of her spirit. She's more like a Shinigami than I thought!_ He pushed back, slicing the blast in two as the spirit fell back, hard.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime screamed, arms outstretched to catch the falling petal. But he regained his stance midair and headed back towards the captain, bellowing in rage. The captain countered once more, noting just how much more power the attack had second time around. Perhaps her fear of loss of this Tsubaki had strengthened her resolved. If she'd been fighting against any other Shinigami, their zanpakuto would have shattered at the amount of pressure exerted.

Leaning to the side, he allowed the attack to launch upward and fizzle out, Tsubaki returning to Orihime. "You're starting to understand!" he shouted. "Depending on your physical senses won't always provide you with the big picture." Silence greeted him, the spiritual pressure around him changing. It was gentle, like a breeze, but feeling it on his skin chilled him. And, like the breeze, it was silent, soothing, distracting him only a little from her sudden appearance behind him. Whipping around, Jushiro easily countered her blade, the orange spiritual energy gleaming in her gray, determined eyes. "You really have gotten faster," he noted, smiling. He hated fighting her, but watching her progress filled him with pride. If he didn't know any better, she was using flash step. She wasn't of course, but he noted her spiritual energy had increased dramatically.

"I have Rukia to thank for that," she replied, giggling a little. She had the bruises to prove it.

They pushed away from each other, sparks flying.

* * *

Chad found himself in a very familiar place, looking down over the Seireitei, the stars gleaming overhead. Lights dotted the landscape below Sōkyoku Hill, as if the night sky had bled onto the earth. "Beautiful up here, isn't it?" Kyōraku's voice cut into the eerie silence. "The Seireitei is stunning at a distance, as a most things. Although, this place as disturbed me since I was a child. Too quiet, too many bones buried here. Some say they see the silhouettes of the dead up here. But I chalk that up to fear." He laughed, staring down. "Besides, how can the dead haunt souls? We're the ones humans would call ghosts." Chad said nothing, his eyes lost. Sighing, Kyōraku turned away. "Still as talkative as you always were, aren't you?"

"You're mostly doing this so we can have a rematch, aren't you?" Chad said suddenly, looking at Kyōraku.

The captain laughed again, "You're sharp. I'll admit, that was part of the reason. The other part was to make sure you could, without a doubt, hold your own against the Arrancar."

Chad sighed. "I see," was all he said. Silently, his Brazo Derecho de Gigante formed on his right arm, the liquid armor solidifying in black and red.

"Guess we should get started, shouldn't we?"


	16. Ch 16 Siren's Breath of Winter

In Ichigo's fifteen years of living, he'd never felt this shitty. His eyes barely wanted to open, and every muscle felt like it had been destroyed by a meat tenderizer for far too long. His bones even felt bruised. He was in Urahara's shop once more, the dusty ceiling blurry. His throat was parched as well, so speaking was difficult.

"Bout fuckin' time ya woke up, Ichigo!"

Hiyori sat to the side of Ichigo's futon, legs folded and arms crossed. Her brown eyes weren't angry today, but they were tinged with disdain and… concern? "It's been, what? Two days since we dragged your sorry ass outta the trainin' room and plopped ya up here." Her voice was gruff. "And, ta top it all off," she hissed, "ya wore everyone out! WE WERE FIGHTIING YOU FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS!" Her yelling voice pounded in his barely-awake brain, and he shut his eyes, trying to escape back into the safety of sleep. It was better than this screaming blonde, much more quiet and gentle…

"Don't ya go fallin' asleep again, ya damn log!" she hissed, leaning forward. "We need to get you back into shape so we can continue trainin' ya! We already went through all that work!"

Ichigo groaned, "Hiyori, can you _shut up_?!" Slowly, he pushed himself upward, trying not to vocalize his pain. Several joints popped as he stood, swaying a little when upright.

"There we go," Hiyori said, her tone much calmer now. "Now, let's get some food in ya and whatever else and get this damn show on the road."

* * *

"YA DAMN MOOCHER, WHADDYA JUST SAY?!"

Tessai was holding back a frantic Jinta, trying his best to keep calm. The small boy wriggled in his arms, struggling to free himself and attack the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow, leaning on one of the shelves with his elbow, looked down disdainfully at the red-haired kid. "I said beat it, kid," he hissed, his brow furrowed. "Yer becomin' a real pain. I'm just tryin' to get this shit done so that woman doesn't chew my ass out again." He jerked his towards Yoruichi, who sat up in the rafters casually. Her chin rested in her hand, a smirk lining her lips. This whole scene was rather amusing.

Jinta wasn't having it. "DON'T TELL ME TA BEAT IT WHEN YER DOIN' THE JOB ALL WRONG, YOU BLUEBERRY-MUFFIN LOOKIN' A-!"

Tessai placed his hand over Jinta's mouth, sighing deeply. "My apologies," he said to Grimmjow. "Like I said, he's a brash boy." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, reaching down to put more product on the shelves. It was true that he was putting the wrong product on the wrong shelves, Tessai thought to himself, but he could always correct it later. He just need to talk some sort of sense into Jinta.

"Stupid kid," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, rapidly placing bottles up on the shelf. "What's up his ass, anyways?"

A small voice piped up, "He just feels the need to be bigger than he really is, that's all." His eyes looked down to Ururu, who was carrying a few more crates over him. Her eyes were as expressionless as always, with that annoying strand of hair resting on her nose. "He sees you as a potential role model of strength and just wants to challenge you," she continued. "That's his way of acknowledging people. I don't completely understand it either, but let's just say he's very insecure."

Grimmjow scoffed, slamming down one of the bottles. "Well, if he doesn't quit that shit soon, Imma beat his ass to shut him up."

Ururu tilted her head, looking down. "That won't really do much," she replied. "It'll just make him more aggressive."

"Well, I'd rather have that other annoyin' brat 'round than _Jinta_ ," he hissed, sitting down next to the crates, his arm resting on his raised knee. "At least that bastard knew when to shut the fuck up."

Ururu stopped, "You mean Keigo?"

Grimmjow looked at her. "Yeah, that little shit. Of all ya brats runnin' round here, he's probably the one I least wanna strangle."

Confused, Ururu pointed at herself, "What did I do that annoyed you?" She seemed a little hurt.

The Espada glared, hissing, "Ya look like a lifeless doll that someone stupidly gave a soul. Ya got any emotions in there? Anythin' goin' on in that brain of yers?" He placed his hand on Ururu's head, tilting it back and forth gently. She barely reacted, just letting him do whatever it was he was doing.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice getting higher. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "T-this is just h-h-how I am…"

Realizing her distress, Grimmjow let go, visibly nervous. "W-w-well shit," he said. He seemed a tiny bit distraught and surprised. He hadn't intended on her having this reaction, and it startled him. "Don't cry, kid," he said, his voice verging on almost kind. "I see I was wrong, okay? Just don't cry, will ya?"

From above, Yoruichi began to laugh. "So, you're making little girls cry now," she said. "Harsh."

Grimmjow grimaced, looking between the two. "I didn't mean to make her cry!" he said, hands raised. "I was just explainin' why she annoyed me is all!"

Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes. "Yeah, that's _so_ innocent," she retorted.

Ururu wiped her eyes, trying to collect herself. "W-would it be better if I smiled, then?" she said, her voice still higher than usual. "Would that help?" Her lips twisted into a smile so terrifying that Grimmjow felt instant regret for everything he just said.

"Nope, just go back to how ya were," he grumbled, standing back up. "Forget everythin' I just said." Going back to work, he went silent. Yoruichi shook her head, watching Ururu walk away.

"You got a soft spot for crying kids," she said, her smirk turning into a full-on grin.

Grimmjow looked to her, his eyes dangerous. "Where'd ya get a stupid idea like that?" he hissed. "I don't give a shit about anyone, let alone _kids_."

She laughed, "You can deny it all you want, but I've never seen a warrior become so flustered by a little girl crying after he accidentally insulted her."

Stopping once again, Grimmjow turned to face her fully. "Are ya callin' me soft, _woman_?" he said, his voice low. "I'd be careful 'bout what ya call me."

Eyebrows raised, Yoruichi sat upwards. "You think you could take me on in your current state, Grimmjow?" she challenged. "I'd save that energy for healing. You want to be ready to fight Aizen when the time comes. Don't waste it on petty fights just yet." Though the idea of fighting Grimmjow sounded like a lot of fun.

Ignoring that last bit, Grimmjow went back to work, but he called back asking, "So where are the kids at, anyway? Ain't they supposed ta be workin'?"

Yoruichi grinned, savoring a small victory. "They have school," she replied. "It's a thing kids in the World of the Living do, you see. They'll be here this evening." Her voice became teasing again, "Why, you miss your work buddy Keigo?"

Finishing his final crate, Grimmjow glared up at her as he pushed it against the wall. "Why's everyone actin' all strange whenever I talk about that brat?" he asked. "Hell, I didn't even mention him that time."

"You seem to have taken a liking to him," Yoruichi replied, shrugging. "Is he your new friend?"

The Espada laughed raucously now. "Me?" he yelled. "Friends with a fuckin' _human_ _kid_? That's a joke!" Calming down a little, he hissed through a mocking smile, "I don't make friends, _woman_ , let alone with human scum."

Shaking her head, Yoruichi leapt down from her perch, standing in front of him. "A damn shame," she said, walking away now. "Life's lonely without a few allies. And, since we did away with the few friends you brought with you, it wouldn't hurt to make some friends, now would it?"

"Ya thought those pieces of shit were my friends, eh?" he called after her. "They worked for me, ya hear? I'd never be friends with low-lives like them! And I ain't gonna be makin' friends anytime soon!" His eyes were tinged with anger.

Yoruichi looked back for a moment, saying, "Not with that attitude, you aren't. Have fun with that."

Exiting the room into the back area, Yoruichi closed the door quickly, leaving Grimmjow alone with Ururu. "Why don't you want friends?" she called out to him, confused. "I've never met a person who truly never wanted any. Don't you get lonely?" The Espada turned his head, pushing the loose blue hair that had fallen into his eyes back.

"In my life, I've learned that if ya depend on others, they're just gonna screw ya over," he said. "In this world, ya gotta be on top, or yer gonna be crushed with all the trash below. There's no in between." He kicked an empty crate across the room, frustrated. "Just like Urahara'll do once he's done with me, and I'll have to get out of here and figure out… figure out what Imma do from there." The two of them went silent, neither moving. Ururu felt a wave of sadness wash over her. The Espada's façade was crumbling a little, and she saw fear there now. Rather than say anything at all, she went back to work, knowing he wouldn't want to hear anything that sounded like pity.

It was then that the door opened again, with Hiyori leaping down and a tired Ichigo in tow. "Dammit, where's Hat'n'Clogs when ya need him!" she exclaimed, eyes angry. Grimmjow looked at the two of them and instantly a thin, predatory grin spread across his face.

"Well, well," he said, his voice dangerous once more. "If it ain't the Kurosaki brat. Have ya been here hiding out the whole time?" He set down the crate, approaching Ichigo.

Eyes barely opened, Ichigo stumbled into the store front, rubbing his face. "Who… who the hell is talking to me?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "And why are you so damn loud?"

Grimmjow ignored this and grabbed him by his black robes, his eyes a little crazed now. "Don't be addressin' me like that, kid," he hissed. "We still a have a battle to finish!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, realizing that it was Grimmjow. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, pushing the Espada's hand away. "Why are you dressed in human clothes? Just what exactly is going on here? Where's Kisuke?!"

Hiyori stood between Ichigo and Grimmjow, her irritation rising. "Hey, the fuck'er ya doin'?" she hissed. "Get yer mitts of my pupil, ya blueberry muffin reject!" G

rimmjow glared down at her, bending at the waist. "Another annoyin' brat?" he growled. "How bout ya get lost, kid?"

Urahara rushed into the room, hearing the crash of shelves being knocked over and an enraged Hiyori grabbing fistfuls of blue hair. "I'M NOT A KID, YA DAMN ESPADA BASTARD!" she screamed. "AND YA BETTER FUCKIN' SHUT UP!"

Grimmjow was struggling to pull her off, rage building up in his eyes. "GET OFF ME, YA BRAT!" he shouted.

Urahara pulled Hiyori off Grimmjow, who had been in the process of shoving her sandal down the Espada' throat. "PUT ME DOWN, HAT'N'CLOGS!" she bellowed. "I NEED TA BEAT THIS FUCKERS' ASS!" Ichigo, his head in his hand, leaned against the doorway, already done for the day. He really wanted to go back to sleep now.

"There will be no beatings right now, Hiyori," Urahara said through his usual grin. "Now calm down, we have guests, and Ichigo still looks like death."

Breathing heavily, Hiyori stopped struggling and just stuck with glaring at the Espada, who stood up, trying to fix his now-messed up hair. " _Fine_ ," she spat. "But don't ya ever call me a damn _kid_ again, ya hear me?" She stood next to Urahara, arms crossed once more. From behind Urahara came three more people.

"Ichigo?" Karin called out, both surprised and excited to see him. "Where've you been?"

Ichigo's looked absolutely mortified upon seeing his sister, stepping out into the store. "K-Karin?!" he almost shouted. "What are you doing here? WHY IS KON WITH YOU?!" He pointed behind her, glaring at Kon, who was wearing a sheepish smile.

"Hey Ichigo!" he called out, nervous. "Good to see you again!"

Ichigo hissed, his face red, "WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?! WE AGREED THAT IF YOU'RE IN MY BODY, YOU MAKE SURE TO KEEP MY GRADES UP!"

Kon scoffed, "School's so _boring_ , Ichigo! I'd rather just be running around Karakura Town!"

From behind Kon, a woman with long white hair peeked around, looking in Ichigo's direction, confused. "Why are you guys talking to an empty spot?" she asked, looking at Karin. Everyone froze, staring at her.

It was Ichigo who spoke first. "Who the hell is that?" he asked. Karin looked at him, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"This woman's been looking for you Ichigo," she said. "And, for some reason, she just can't see spirts. Which is strange, because that's how she tracked you down…"

The woman looked down to Karin. "Is… is Ichigo standing right there?" she asked, aquamarine eyes tinged with confusion.

"Are you serious?" Kon sputtered. "He's standing right there!" He pointed to Ichigo vigorously.

"Is he in his spirit form?" she asked. "Because I can track spirits, but I just can't see them is all."

Karin's jaw dropped. "What kind of nonsense…?" she started before shaking her head. "Ichigo, can you just get back into your body so she can talk to you?"

Before Kon could protest, Ichigo knocked the small shiny green Mod Soul pill out of his body and shoved himself back into his limp body. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened his eyes. It was odd being back in his body after being out for over a week. He looked to the white-haired woman, who seemed to go paler than she'd been already.

"U-um…" she stammered. "Are you Ichigo now?"

He reached down, grabbing the green pill and shoving it into the lion plushy that was attached to his belt. Instantly the plushie began screaming, "THAT WAS RUDE, ICHIGO!"

Ignoring Kon, Ichigo looked back to the woman, brows furrowed. "I am," he said. "And just who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

Karin scowled, "That's a little rude, Ichigo. Just listen to her."

The woman laughed a little, her eyes returning to their normal sparkle. "Ah, that's quite alright," she said. "I am a stranger after all. It would be weird for me if some random woman were asking for me too." She stretched out her hand. "My name is Ash," she said. "I'd give you my full name, but it's… a little long, so I'll just give you my nickname."

Ichigo cautiously took her hand, never taking his eyes off her. "I see," he said. "And why are you here?"

Ash's eyes became a little more serious now. "Ah, yes," she said, letting go of his hand now. "I need your help, considering that you deal with spirits and have considerably high spiritual presence. My sister, Amelia, has gone missing, and I believe she is somewhere near here."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Your sister?" he repeated. "Why do you need my help to find your sister? If she's here, then go look for her yourself. We're in the middle of training."

Ash tilted her head, eyes understanding. "If it were that simple, I would," she responded, her gentle voice low. "But, when I say my sister is missing, her presence is no longer on the physical plane of existence, for lack of a better term. Essentially, I believe her spirit is trapped somewhere and I am unable to help her, since I can't see spirits myself."

It was starting to make a little more sense to Ichigo now, but he was still filled with more questions. "So, if that's the case, how were you able to track my spiritual energy?" he countered. "That doesn't make sense." Ash's eyes met his again.

"That's where my sister comes in," she explained. "I can't see ghosts and spirits, but she can. She told me she's been able to since she was a small child."

Urahara put a hand up, interrupting the conversation. "I love where this is going," he said, still smiling, "but I suggest we continue this conversation over food. We're all hungry, and the store room is feeling a little… cramped." He stared down at the fallen shelves. "Besides, we'll need Jinta to clean up this mess…"

"That sounds good to me," Ash replied, glancing back at Ichigo. "Shall we?"

Unsure of how to react, Ichigo nodded, following the procession of people towards the back rooms once more. Grimmjow looked to Urahara, his eyes filled with confusion. "Mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on?" he asked. "Who the fuck is that girl? She gives me an odd feelin' in my gut." He watched her disappeared behind the door, her white hair rustling gracefully over her odd clothes.

Urahara's grin grew larger. "I guess you'll just have to listen into the conversation," he replied. "You might find it as interesting at the rest of us. I have a hunch, but I want to hear what else she's got for us."

* * *

Food was spread on the dining table before the group, but barely any of it was being touched as they focused on Ash, who was smiling serenely at all of them. Karin was sitting next to her, trying to process the sudden madness she'd found herself in. One moment, she finds this weird shop with a man who claimed to know her brother, then finding him as a spirit, no less, now sitting her listening to a crazy story she'd been dying to hear from the moment she met Ash. Life was rushing by her so fast she felt exhausted already. She wondered how Yuzu and her dad were doing.

"So, continue with what you were saying about your sister," Ichigo said, leaning against the table. Kon's head popped up near his elbow, peering down at Ash. "What does she have to do with you finding me, besides her seeing spirits? How did _you_ find me?"

Taking a deep breath, Ash began explaining herself. "My sister, Amelia, has been able to see ghosts, spirits, and other… creatures from a very young age. She used to tell me when spirits were around, and I used to think she was crazy." She shrugged her shoulders, her smile now sad. Her eyes were looking down at the table, hiding the sadness that had begun to creep over her. "That is… that is until she was able to quantify spiritual energy and show me for the first time. It's… complicated, a very long story. There's a lot of explaining I'd have to do to help you understand what I mean by that, or where we come from." She went silent for a moment, her fingers tracing the transmitter on her wrist under the table. "But what I will say is that, with the help of this technology, I was able to find her here. Or, at least, near here. It seems her spirit is trapped nearby, and that's where you come in."

Ichigo stared at her, his arms cross and resting on the table. "That…" he started, unsure of what he was going to say. "That's crazy." The whole table remained eerily quiet. No one was quite sure what to make of this explanation, leaving more questions than there were answers.

Ash let loose a shaky breath. "I… I know that this whole thing sounds insane," she said. "It would sound pretty insane to anyone, saying there's technology in the physical world to locate spirits. But, for years, my sister showed me this new world that I never even considered. Where I'm from… we don't believe in the soul." She paused, her hands fidgeting a little. "Or, at least, in spirits. We just know of existence, and that our physical bodies correlate with time and space. And when we die, we die." Her eyes met with Ichigo's for a moment, noticing his ever-growing confusion. "But that has nothing to do with why I'm looking for Amelia."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Amelia has been missing for months. She ran away, for reasons that even I'm not fully sure of. The last thing she told me was that she was in trouble and that she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of it. Later that night she disappeared, no note. Nothing." Her hands combed mindlessly through her hair. "Recently, with help from our friend, Will, we were able to detect her on the machine Amelia helped create." She pulled up a small, sleek black device, that contained maybe a button or two, with perforations on the side like vents. Placing it down on the table, she pressed one of the larger buttons, a holographic screen appearing overhead.

Urahara's eyes were large in awe. He'd never seen anything like this before, looking at the green and black images appearing on screen. "What… what is this?" he asked, leaning forward. He pushed the brim of his hat upward to get a better look.

On screen was an overhead view of the table in a night vision-like lens, but where people sat, were varying amounts of glowing substance. "As you can see here," Ash said, pointing to the screen, "You are able to see the see the auras of the people sitting around the table. The more immense the spiritual energy, as you put it, the more the person glows." Grimmjow caught sight of himself on screen and flinched. His spiritual energy was nearly depleted, his body barely glowing compared to most of them at the table. His jaw clenched, anger taking over. _Fuck,_ he thought to himself. _Tosen did more damage than I thought_. He would strike down that blind son of a bitch the moment he saw him again.

The screen changed now, zooming out and giving the table an overview of Karakura Town. "With this device, we are also able to get a wide range visual on spiritual activity that occurs," Ash continued, tapping on the device. "But, the best thing about this thing is that you can analyze spiritual energy and use it to track down anyone." She shrugged, "It's like a spiritual GPS, if you think about it."

Ichigo, looking away from the screen, asked, "Can you show us where your sister's energy is right now?" Without another word, Ash tapped on the device, pulling up a photo of Amelia and a small box that seemed to be analyzing god-knows-what. Ichigo studied the image, noting the girl's eyes. They were dark and heavy, her face framed by short dark hair. She looked nothing like Ash.

As the device was still processing whatever command Ash gave it, Karin spoke up, "You guys look very different. Are you guys actually related?"

Ash gave a sheepish grin. "We're half siblings," she said. "Same father, different mothers. Trust me, I can understand your confusion."

The device pinged, zooming out of the overhead view and focusing on a space above Karakura Town, miles high in the air. "You see," she said, pointing at the small, blinking coordinates marker. "It shows that she's somewhere between here and... somewhere else, which I can only chalk it up to a different… realm?" Frustration seemed to take over her now. "Do anyone you know what that could be?"

Urahara spoke up now, "I think I know what that is, but this is just me spit-balling." He stood up now, staring at the image on screen. "It may be possible that your sister is in Hueco Mundo." No one saw Grimmjow's eyes snap, looking over at Urahara. "Hueco Mundo?" Ash asked, her head tilted. "What's that?"

That's where I'm from," Grimmjow interjected gruffly. "It's where Hollows 're born and form, their origin point." He seemed deep in thought. "Why would yer damn sister be there? Humans can't just access that place on their own. They'd need a Garganta."

Ash's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I… don't know what any of that means still," she said. "But would I be wrong in assuming Amelia is in imminent danger?"

Grimmjow glared at her now, annoyed. "Well I dunno," he spat. "Ya did say she can _see_ spirits, but is she able to _defend_ herself against them?"

She hesitated for a moment, a growing fear taking over her. "She's told me she's been in some serious situations with spirits before," she replied, "so I assume she can."

He shrugged, "Then she'll be fine, unless Aizen has a hold of her." Ash's face went white again. Just from what she'd heard, this wasn't sounding promising.

"Is there any way for you to get us an image of where she is exactly?" Urahara asked. "Can we see where she is?" Ash hesitated. "It might take a minute," she said. "Especially if this place is unknown to the device, but I can certainly try." Inputting a command into the device the screen changed, static taking its place and a small rotating circle in the middle. They waited in silence, watching as the circle repeated itself. It felt like an eternity before the screen flickered and two figures appeared on screen, running down a hallway. One of them was a man wearing what seemed to be a picador outfit and a ridiculous mustache.

Grimmjow recognized him, scowling. "That fuckin' reject," he hissed, repulsed by the sight of Dordoni. Next to him was a woman with long, dark black hair, an unconscious person draped over her back. Ash gasped, seeing the huge hole in Amelia's stomach.

"What the hell?" she said, eyes transfixed. "What happened to her? Why does she look like that?" Grimmjow seemed confused as well.

"Yer sister is a human, right?" he asked her.

Ash nodded. "Y-yeah." This alarmed half the table, realizing the situation.

"She's been… Hollowfied," Urahara said, stepping back. "Even worse, she's now an Arrancar. That doesn't just happen. What the hell…?"

Ichigo had never seen Urahara so confused and perplexed before, and this put him on edge. "Did Aizen do this?" he asked him. "Can he turn humans into Arrancars?"

Urahara didn't look away from the screen. "Not without killing them, I'd imagine."

Ash felt her heart stop. "Are you insinuating that my sister…" she trailed off, fear in her voice. "That she maybe dead?"

Urahara looked at her, eyes grave. "It's entirely possible," he responded. "That would make just a little more sense than turning a human directly into an Arrancar. Now, the question that pops into my mind is _why_?"

"What's her number?" Grimmjow piped up again, squinting. "I see it on her hand, but I can't make it out."

"Number?" Ash asked, eyes narrowing.

He nodded, still staring at the screen. "Every Arrancar has one. Aizen has 'em all ranked by their power level. I need ta see hers."

Urahara pointed at the screen. "Is there any way to zoom in more?"

Hands shaking, Ash zoomed in, Amelia's hand now in focus. In a mere second, Amelia's hand unfurled, revealing the number fully.

"FREEZE THAT!" Urahara shouted suddenly, and the screen stopped.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Grimmjow roared. "NO GOD DAMN WAY! I'M GONNA KILL AIZEN FOR THIS!"

There, on her hand, was the number 6, in bold black ink.

The room seemed to erupt in confusion, conversations overlapping. Grimmjow was screaming, with Yoruichi holding him back. "THERE'S NO WAY A FUCKIN' HUMAN BITCH TOOK MY PLACE!" he screamed. "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK?!"

"No…" Urahara was at a loss for words. "I… knew that he could turn Shinigami into Hollows. But… but a human into an **_Espada_**?" He took his hat off, running his hand through his hair. It was unlike him to be this unnerved, unsettling everyone in the room. "He's grown more powerful than I previously thought."

" _WHO_?!" Ash snapped. She was heaving now, her hand on her chest. Her face was taut with immense fear. "WHO IS THIS AIZEN? WHY DOES HE HAVE MY SISTER? HOW DO WE GET TO HUECO MUNDO?!" Her happy, cheerful demeanor had burned away.

Ichigo stood up, putting his hands up. "Ash, calm down," he said, his own voice tinged with confusion and frustration. "There's too many questions right now. We can't answer them all this very second. Just, please…"

Ash took a deep breath, her eyes closing. "F-fuck," she said shakily. "Fucking _hell_."

Grimmjow's face was red with rage, veins popping up. His hands were pushing against Yoruichi, shaking in rage. "There… There's no goddamn way," he said again, his teeth gritting. His eyes were crazed. "That bastard!"

Hiyori, who'd remained sullen and silent during most of this, felt memories pouring in, catching Urahara's eyes. "So, he's now Hollowfyin' Humans," she stated. Her hands were clenched in fists so that no one could see them shake. "We're in a worse place than we thought."

Karin seemed a little unsettled, but she stood and placed a hand on Ash. "It'll be fine," she tried to reassure her. "We'll… we'll figure this out." She looked to Ichigo, hopeful. "Right?"

Ichigo was speechless as well, grabbing fistfuls of his own hair in frustration. "I hope so," he said quietly.

"When I see that bitch," Grimmjow hissed, "I'm gonna grind her bones beneath my fuckin' feet, that's for sure!"

Ash whipped around, a new look in her eyes, a dangerous one. "If you place one finger on my sister," she spat, "I'll make sure you spend the rest of your days in agony."

The Espada, grinning maniacally. "I'd love ta see ya try, _girly_!" he snapped. "I'll take the both of ya on! I ain't scared of no human _women_!"

"SHUT UP!"

The room went silent, looking to Ichigo. The frustration and irritation had gotten the best of him momentarily and his scream had shaken everyone. "We can't be doing this now!" he continued, eyes angry. "We need to come up with an idea, and we need to do it fast. If this is as bad as it looks, we aren't gonna have a lot of time!"

Urahara nodded. "He's right," he added, his voice hoarse. "We don't have a lot of time. With the Hogyoku that powerful, we might not even have a week."

Yoruichi, finally stabilizing Grimmjow and sitting him down, spoke up. "So, what are you thinking?"

For once in his life, Urahara didn't seem to have an answer at his disposal. He stared at her, placing his hat back on his head. "I think our only answer," he said carefully, "Is to go to Hueco Mundo and collect this Amelia. From there, we'll have to wait and see…"

Ash looked at Urahara, hope in her eyes. "So you're going to help me get her out?" she asked, hands clasped desperately. The shopkeeper looked to her, his eyes unsure. "That's what it's seeming like, miss."

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, revealing Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru and Tatsuki, their faces contorted in confusion and apprehension. "Are we interrupting something?" Keigo asked, looking around the room. He pointed at Ash. "Who're you?"

Ichigo sighed, "We'll explain in a minute."

Keigo's face lit up, "Ichigo, you're back!"


	17. Ch 17 The Eyes Behold, The Fool Too Bold

**_A/N_** : I am making this note at the beginning of the chapter to let you know that there will be some gore present. It will also have mention of eye-related wounds and injuries, so if any of that kind of stuff grosses you out or anything, just know it's there. It doesn't get too graphic, but it's worth mentioning before your read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's slightly... odd? It's been an exhausting week, but I still hope you find it entertaining.

* * *

Amelia's face upon arriving to the previous Sexta Espada's residence was entertaining to Dordoni. She scowled, observing the putrid mess that sprawled out before her. "A-are those severed limbs?" she asked, looking at the rotting appendages in the corner of the room. Dordoni shook his head, rubbing his forehead.

"It is better not to question such things, _niña_ ," he said.

Shifting the still-unconscious Cirucci on her back, the Sexta Espada pressed forward, dodging wrecked furniture, bones, and various other pieces of garbage. It was dark in the residence, with thin slits of moonlight funneling in. "This place is such a sty," Amelia hissed. "Jesus Christ."

Dordoni looked about, recalling his old residence with a sense of sadness and excitement at the same time. "To think that my successor would make such a mess," he said to himself. He knew that Aizen had chosen Grimmjow simply for his ferocity and strength to replace him as the Sexta Espada, but he just wondered how someone so primal could live up to the prestige of his status. Bitterness filled the Privaron's heart a little.

"It's gonna take forever to fix this place up," Amelia replied. "And we're gonna have to find a place to put Cirucci, but I don't wanna put her anywhere near this mess, honestly." Face contorted in thought, Amelia looked around, scanning the lit areas of the room. "We're gonna need more light, too." As she tried to carefully navigate the jagged maze of junk, she felt her foot hit against something that felt like a body. Her mind went through a wave of panic and disgust before she felt it move. Amelia looked down, leaping away a little. "What the fuck?!" she shrieked, grabbing her sword quickly. She should have expected a hidden assailant at this point, but who would be that disgusting to hide amongst trash like that? Dordoni went on the defensive as well, grabbing the hilt of his own zanpakuto.

From the ground rose a tall, thin man with long brown hair, clad in an Arrancar uniform. With a loud yawn and intense stretch, he asked, "Who the hell's here, and why'd you wake me up, eh?" He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Amelia with a tired expression on his face. His blue-gray eyes scanned her with slight recognition. "Ah, you're the new girl, right?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Amelia's eyes narrowed, her sword raised. "Yeah," she replied curtly. "I don't believe we've met."

The man shrugged, "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't really miss my daily nap, you see." His face never showed anything but disinterest, which struck Amelia as odd.

"Who are you, then?" she prodded.

The man seemed confused. "What do you mean, who am I" he responded. "Didn't anyone explain who we were?"

"You would think Aizen would provide me with a detailed list of the members of his army, wouldn't you?" Amelia replied with slight sarcasm. "I don't know who you are, man. What's your name, and are you an Espada?"

He tilted his head to the side, conceding to her point. "The name's Coyote Starrk," he replied. "I'm the Primera Espada."

She felt her jaw drop, her sword lowering. "You're the Primera?" she asked in disbelief. _This guy seems like a hobo_ , she thought to herself. _Just how powerful is this guy?_

Starrk nodded, yawning again. "Uh-huh," he replied. "And if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. G'night."

Dordoni, recovering from his own shock, found his words. "N-now hold on there, _niño_!"

The Primera paused, looking to the Privaron. He seemed a little perturbed at his further delay. "What now?"

Dordoni gestured to Amelia, puffing out his chest. "This place is now under the command of my new master, Amelia Locklear," he proclaimed, looking to Amelia, "the new Sexta Espada! You can't come in here as you please!" Amelia cringed, wishing he would stop, although she was glad he brought up her next question.

The Primera looked at her, then back to Dordoni. "Well, damn," he grumbled. "There goes my hidden napping space. What am I gonna do now?"

Amelia pointed at the broken chair and blood-stained cushions he had been sleeping on. "You really wanna be napping in here, Starrk?"

Starrk sighed. "You don't understand," he said, slight desperation in his voice. "Lilynette doesn't leave me alone, so I have to find some place to hide. Grimmjow never really gave a shit, since he was never in here much."

Amelia was left with more questions after that statement alone, and she was feeling Cirucci stir on her back. She need to find a place to put her and get this place spruced up somehow. "Look," she said exasperatedly, "here's what I'll do for you, if you want to stay here. You help us clean, you can come and nap here anytime, okay?"

Starrk seemed to perk up a little at that. "You'd really let me sleep here?" he asked. "Why?"

"Yes, _niña,"_ Dordoni asked, confused as well, "why would you let another Espada sleep in here?"

"From what I can tell," she said, "You don't seem interested in killing me, which is a huge plus. And all you want to do is nap in peace. I don't see a huge issue with that. It's a huge space, we can find you a place to sleep. We just really need to get this place straightened out so I can figure out what I'm gonna do next." She adjusted the unconscious Privaron on her back. She also thought having some sort of alliance, no matter how small or trivial, with the Primera Espada was worthwhile. "Do we have a deal or not?"

After a moment's thought, the Primera shrugged again. "Sure," he said. "Why not?"

"Great," she said. "Let's get this started, then."

Generally, cleaning a space so large would be a daunting task. The Sexta Espada's space was the size of a warehouse, after all. But, with Sonido on their side, it didn't take too long. After finding a place for Cirucci to lay, Amelia joined in, rapidly collecting the junk and debris and disposing of it elsewhere. She watched as the decomposing limbs began to disappear mysteriously, sending a small shiver down her spine. _Never leave anything loose here in Las Noches,_ she thought to herself. _Who knows what's gonna take it._

The space soon lay bare and the three Arrancar stood under the moonroof, gazing at their handiwork. "Perfect," Amelia said, her words echoing in the empty space. "Now we gotta figure out how to utilize this space."

Starrk yawned, saying, "You'll need some furniture. A bed for me would be a good start."

Amelia felt a small smirk appear on her face. Perhaps having Starrk around would add more entertainment to her harsh environment. "Good thinking," she replied. "Where would be start?"

"Usually, we go and steal someone else's furniture," he replied. "Szayelaporro Granz has a whole stockpile of junk he keeps in his place. That's probably our best bet."

Amelia watched as Dordoni's face went white. "Who's that?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Amelia stood before the immense building that housed the Octava Espada's lab. After hearing Dordoni's warnings and stories on the way over, she now felt a little bit of dread take over her. Essentially, they were now dealing with a madman. The sheer appearance of the lab merely confirmed her suspicions. "This is gonna be a lot more work than I was hoping for," she muttered.

Starrk patted her on the shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just go on in and find the furniture. If you run into any problems, just remember you outrank him." Amelia glared.

"Are you not coming with us?" she hissed.

The Primera yawned, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm too tired to be doing this kind of stuff," he said. "I still need to catch up on my nap." Dordoni made the sign of the cross silently, moving his lips in an unknown prayer.

"You plan on sleeping out here in the sand?" she countered, gesturing towards the dunes. "That doesn't sound too comfortable, honestly."

Starrk looked to her, unbothered. "I've slept on sand before," he said. "The sooner you grab what you need, the quicker I can nap on an actual bed."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fuck," she uttered, looking to Dordoni. "You ready?"

He sighed. " _Niña,_ I am still unsure why we are doing this," he replied, blue eyes resigned. "But, since you are now in charge, I guess I cannot say no."

She nodded, "Fair enough." Cracking her neck and taking a deep breath, she said, "Let's go then." In a cloud of sand, they disappeared, racing to the unknown horrors within.

* * *

"Oi, did you 'ear dat?"

The skittering and clawing of Szayelapporo Granz's Fracćion came to a halt, listening. The tall Arrancar who spoke listened in the now eerie silence, his bulging eyes narrowing a bit. His brown eyes scanned the area, looking amongst the hanging corpses above and the mist below.

"What is it, Luca?" another Fracćion called out. "What did you hear?"

Luca looked around still, his thin lips wrapping around his white teeth. "I 'eard somefin' skitterin' about," he replied. "It's an intrudah, I'd say."

"Intruder?" Lumina called out, bouncing up and down.

"Intruder!" Verona repeated. The two of them began chanting, "Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!"

Luca turned to the two small Arrancar, hissing, "Shut yo pie 'oles, ya runts! I can' 'ear anythin' when ya make such racket!" They went silent, huddling near each other.

All that could be heard was the sound of condensation hitting the floor.

"I d-don't think th-there's anything o-o-o-out there, Luca," said another Fracćion.

"Whaddya say, Ottone?" Luca retorted. The broken mask fragment over his nose made his voice nasal, increasing the sarcasm that oozed from him. "Are you doubtin' mah judgemen'?"

Ottone, whose appearance was that of a timid young man with unkept green hair and scared pink eyes, shook his head too vigorously. "N-n-no, Luca!" he said hurriedly, "I would never!" The fragments of his mask popped up from under his hair, coming from his ears.

Luca's thin lips ripped into a terrible smile. "Dat's wot I thought!" he said. "In any case, less ge' back to Master Granz, shall we? We don' wanna be late."

As the sounds of the motley crew of Fracćion faded into the distance, the forms of Amelia and Dordoni emerged from dark corners of Granz's lab. Amelia felt sick at the sight of so many corpses hanging from the ceiling. She'd seen corpses before, death was nothing new to her. But to see so many, displayed in such a grotesque way… She felt bile hit her tongue.

" _Dios_ ," Dordoni whispered. "I told you a monster lives within these walls."

Amelia nodded, her footsteps silent along the tile floor. "Yeah, I'm starting to understand that now," she replied gravely. "This guy must have lost his fucking marbles."

Dordoni scoffed, following behind her, his eyes scanning the area. "I'd say the man has lost all of his marbles," he replied, "and replaced them with dummies."

They advanced forward, trying not to react to the sound of water hitting the ground. Amelia was also pretty sure it wasn't really water at all. She tried not to look up at the limbs that stretched down towards her, lifeless. All of this for some god damn furniture and a possible ally. Amelia cursed herself under her breath. "How much longer do you think?" Dordoni asked. "I do not want to be in here longer than we have to be. I fear Granz will find us at any moment, if he is not aware of us already."

Amelia glanced back. "I doubt we're too far away," she whispered. "There was a sign a little ways away that said Inventory is on our next left. Stay calm, Dordoni." _Next time Starrk sends us to do something,_ she thought, he's coming with _, He's coming with us. I don't give a damn about his nap time schedule!_ Sweat pooled under her fitted jacket, her exposed lower torso glistening.

A door soon appeared on the left, closed off by a black sliding door. There wasn't much to it, Amelia thought, as there were no defining features or words that surrounded it. It could have been anything., but she decided this was their best bet. Before she could press her hand on the door, it slid open, revealing a dark room packed to the brim with poorly-organized belongings. "Looks like this is it," she whispered to her Fracćion. "Let's get this done quickly."

They quietly stumbled over the belongings, finding a few chairs, a couch, a table, a gray rug, some dishes and a few other miscellaneous items among the mess. They didn't need much, Amelia figured, but they did need enough to make that dark space feel a little like a home. She wasn't sure that cold, off-white furniture that felt like it was made from stone would be homey, but it would at least give that feel. "Alright," she whispered, regrouping with Dordoni, "now we only have one small problem."

Dordoni tilted his head, looking around. "And what is that, _niña_?" he asked. His agitation was growing, and Amelia felt a little bad for him.

"How are we gonna get these out of here?" she asked. "I mean, we're both pretty strong, but this is a lot of stuff."

It was then that Dordoni's agitated face contorted into a pleased grin, shocking her a little. "Ah!" he said, pointing into the air dramatically. Leave it up to Dordoni to perform theatrics on any occasion. "I have just the thing, _niña_!" Placing his hand on one of the chairs, he whispered, " _Encoger_!" Immediately, the chair shrank, the small object landing with a clink.

Amelia's reeled back for a moment, still processing what just happened. "Did… did you just… shrink that chair?" she asked, in shock. "How the hell?"

"I am a very powerful Espada," Dordoni replied, giving her a triumphant look.. "I have many gifts!" Amelia suppressed a chuckle, simply putting the miniaturized chair in her pocket. She wasn't going to make light of this solution one bit. Furniture all shrunk and stored, the two Arrancar took a deep breath.

"We're half way there," Amelia whispered. "Now we just gotta get outta here before this Granz guy finds us."

A melodic chuckle filled the air, oozing in their ears. Amelia was filled with sudden terror, afraid to turn and see the owner of the lab, who now stood there in the doorway, leaning against it casually. "My my!" Szayelaporro called out in a sensual voice. "We don't get that many guests! That is, we don't get that many _voluntary_ guests!" The thin, pink-haired Espada watched as the girl turned, her green eyes filled with terror. Amber eyes peered out of his glasses-shaped mask, filled with malice. His grin widened, recognizing her. "And do my eyes deceive me?" he oozed. "If it isn't the new Sexta Espada! I've been… _dying_ to meet you!" The snickers of his Fracćion, blocked from view beyond the doorway, weaved their way into the room. Dordoni visibly gulped, trying his hardest not to move. He'd escaped the grips of this madman many times, but this time he was quite unsure how he would escape this time. He knew his new master was strong, but against Granz…

"You must be Szayelaporro Granz," she replied, pronouncing his name perfectly. Dordoni could hear a hint of her American accent dancing on her tongue, spiking his curiosity a bit. "I've… heard about you."

Mildly impressed with her pronunciation and her prior knowledge of him, Granz's eyes curved in crazed glee. "Oh!?" he exclaimed, entering the room further. "You become more and more interesting the with each passing minute. You're just a bag of mysteries I'd love to… _open up_!" Amelia flinched, not wanting to delve further into the insinuation behind those words. "I see you have helped yourselves to my wares," he continued, approaching the two while placing his fingers on the bridge of his glasses. "That's not very considerate of a new comer, now is it?" They said nothing, watching him intently. Amelia wanted to be prepared in case he suddenly lashed out. "And, if I might ask, where did you two get the idea to find these belongings?"

Once again, the duo remained silent, tense.

"No answer?" Granz asked, feigning disappointment. "Too bad! Guess I'll just have to cut the answer right out of you both!" Amelia's shoulders immediately tensed, drawing her sword from her back. She didn't know what this Espada was capable of, but from what she'd been told, she didn't really want to find out.

"Dordoni," she hissed, "run, now."

The Privaron looked to her, concerned. "What?" he said, exasperated. "I'm not leaving you here, _niña_!" He swiftly unsheathed his own zanpakuto, which was unusual for him. He was more of a hand-combat sort of fighter, but with Granz, he was taking no chances. As it was, he was afraid for Amelia, despite being aware of her now-increasing spiritual energy.

"Dammit, Dordoni," Amelia hissed again, glaring at him. "Don't be stubborn!"

Before Dordoni could retort, Granz gave a demented laugh that sent goosebumps up and down Amelia's arms. "No need to argue," he said, twisting his arm oddly to grab the hilt of his own zanpakuto. His eyes flashed dangerously as he tilted his head to the side, adjusting his mask fragment. "It won't matter how many of you there are," he continued, "You'll both be outmatched as it is. It doesn't matter the ranking you've received, girl!" His blade pointing her way, his grin stretching to reveal teeth.

"So, at least try and entertain me as you _squirm_."

Amelia knew she needed to end this and quickly. Gritting her teeth, she rushed forward, green eyes burning. She felt the blood-thirst rising a little, the same feeling she'd had with Nnoitra, but it mingled more with desperation now. Her blade was met with a successful parry and a giggle. "My my!" Granz said, pushing her back and striking out now. "You're as eager to fight as Nnoitra told me you were! I can see it in your eyes! Are you sure you're human?"

Amelia struck again, leaping into the air as she attacked this time, eyes narrowed. "Are _you_ sure that I'm human?" she countered. "Because maybe your source is a bit off."

Granz laughed, grabbing Amelia by her long hair and tossing her into the hallway, scattering his Fracćion. "You continue to fascinate me!" he yelled.

Dordoni watched in horror as she crashed into the hallway, Fracćion beginning to swarm her. "Amelia!" he cried out, rushing Granz now. Their blades flashed in sparks and squeals, each strike quickly succeeding the next.

The Octava Espada maintained his cocky grin, hissing through his teeth, "And you, Dordoni, have been on my list of test subjects for a long time! You'll make a great addition to my collection."

Faces crowded around Amelia as she regained her footing, shadows and eyes that had seen far into the unknown and held the intent of hungry dogs filling her vision. "If we eat her, maybe we'll become a little stronger!" a small voice shrieked.

"EAT! EAT! EAT!" shouted Lumina and Verona, bouncing closer to her.

Luca, releasing several arms from his torso, laughed menacingly. "An Espada would make a very fine meal, Oi shoul' say," he hissed, his bulging eyes laced with bloodshed. A few Fracćion hung back, Ottone being one of them. Fear froze him in place, watching as his fellow Arrancar salivated over the Espada. He was unsure of his own chances of even getting a taste, and he wasn't sure if he should try…

Before a single finger touched her, the air suddenly shifted. Normally, in a case like this, an Espada would release high amounts of spiritual pressure, paralyzing those weaker than themselves. However, no one had ever expected something like this from an Espada. Many of them barely noticed as their feet began to rise from the floor, hovering slightly in the air. The ones that did looked down in a panic, their slow ascent scaring them silent. Suddenly, the horde was instantly launched towards the ceiling, their bodies hurling so fast that some of them snapped. It seemed that gravity had shut down and they now were glued to the ceiling, unable to move. The pressure was so enormous that many of the smaller beings began to suffocate as their lungs were crushed and eyes popped out of their sockets. Blood droplets hung in the air. Screams filled her ears.

Granz and Dordoni paused and turned back, watching as even the dust on the ground had risen from the floor. Amelia's stance was dangerous, her eyes low. It was then that her spiritual pressure broke loose, like a bubble popping. Fracćion bodies slammed back down to the ground, loud thuds and snapping bones filling the tense silence that settled over the room. The walls shook, vibrating with raw energy. This time, Amelia knew what she was doing.

"Pathetic," she said, her voice loud and tone even. "You throw me to your subordinates, hoping they end me quickly." She ran her tongue over her teeth, taking a sharp inhale. "You're a joke." Her eye contact never broke as screams filled the air. At least half of Granz's Fracćion had died or suffered fatal injuries. Stepping over one of the carcasses, she reached for her sword, untangling intestines from the hilt.

Dordoni watched on as Amelia entered the room. He felt as the air became unbearable, feeling his knees buckle. Granz didn't notice as Dordoni fell, clutching his body. His eyes were focused on his new opponent, turning his body towards her. "My… my god!" he exclaimed, eyes crazed. "You're going to be more fun than I could have imagined! Your powers have erupted!"

Ignoring his crazed euphoria, she lunged, ramming her entire body into him, sending them both flying into the wall.

* * *

Starrk woke to the sound of a loud crash and the artificial sun of Las Noches dimming behind a large cloud of dust.

"Mmmh-what the hell?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. His hair was covered in sand and his blue eyes squinted, looking outward. He saw that Granz' lab had a giant hole in the side and rubble lay at the base of the building. In the air, chunks of rubble still fell, barely missing his face. This jolted him awake a bit more, hearing the sounds of metal crashing against metal. He heard screams and laughter, and he knew that the two Espada had crossed paths. Starrk sighed, bending his head forward. "Maybe I should have gone in after all," he muttered to himself. "Things would have gone a lot faster and no one would have disturbed my nap." Standing, his blue eyes watched the scene unfold in mild irritation.

"Dammit."

Wind tearing through her long hair, Amelia descended upon the pink-haired Espada, their swords colliding again. She gritted her teeth, feeling sand get in her eyes as she knocked him backwards, the sand pluming upwards. "You seem to be quite upset!" Granz poked, his mocking eyes catching hers between their blades. "What have I done that has you this angry, my dear?"

Reaching between the blades, Amelia grabbed him by his neck, pulling him closer. Her eyes were like steel, sharp and glinting. "You threw me across the room like I was garbage," she spat. "And then you do me the disservice of feeding me to your… horde!" Quickly, she knocked him off his feet, sending him towards the sand. She raised her blade, prepared to end him swiftly. "And you are by far the rudest one I've fought thus far!" The blade was met with sand, the imprint of Szayelaporro's body all that remained.

It didn't take long for Granz to appear behind her, leaving her mere seconds to react. "You're such a fun little plaything," he mused, feeling their swords clash. "No wonder Nnoitra messed with you the moment you were set loose upon Las Noches."

She flinched at the second mention of the Quinta Espada. "You two friends or something?" she hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Eyes narrowing, he kicked her away, sending her skittering amongst the dunes. "There's no such thing as friendship here in Hueco Mundo," he countered. "Such bonds are fatal!"

Spitting sand out of her mouth, Amelia stood. Her hair had become unbearably tangled at this point and she decided she'd had enough of it being loose. Tearing a strip out of her shirt, she tied her hair back, her longish bangs framing her face. The tangled mess trailed behind her. She put her sword away, crouching down. This confused the Octava, who tilted his head to the side. "Odd choice," he called to her. "Especially in the middle of battle." He hesitated for a moment before his lips formed his terrible grin. "Are you surrendering?"

As the words left his lips, she appeared, her hand to his torso. In a quick, sharp tone, she uttered a word he could not understand, propelling him backwards. A long line of sand rose in the air as his body shot away. Her hand glowed green, energy crackling in the palm of her hand. "Haven't had to do that in a while," she whispered to herself.

Dordoni appeared at her side, panting a little. "Forgive me," he said between heaves. "I was busy with some of Granz's Fracćion."

Amelia waved her hand a little, saying, "It's fine, I've been handling this clown."

"Now that is a move I've never seen before!"

A now-shirtless Granz approached, gripping his stomach. His back was bent forward, trying to steady himself. He'd retched earlier, but the energy of the blow easily absorbed into his system. "I'm starting to think Lord Aizen didn't really tell us anything about you," he continued, straightening up now. The blast on his body had left behind a dark red hand print. "I'm starting to wonder why he brought you here now!"

Amelia grinned, the cruel look returning to her eyes. "You and me both," she replied.

Granz laughed again, his mouth wide like a snake's jaw unhinging. "We aren't supposed to be battling with our brethren within the walls of Las Noches," he shouted, raising his sword again. "But it seems you're going to force me to break that rule."

Right on cue, a figure appeared between the two Espada, form mixing in the sand. Dark, short hair waved in the breeze, lightly touching Ulquiorra's pale white skin as he stood still as a statue. His eyes were closed, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "And I have come to ensure that rule remains unbroken," he said, his eyes opening slowly, glaring at Granz, "as per the demands of Lord Aizen."

The Octava rolled his eyes, lowering his blade. "Ulquiorra," he chided, "you were always such a killjoy. And I was just starting to truly savor this fight!"

Behind Ulquiorra, Amelia was seething. _This damn guy again_ … She hated the very sight of him. Her rage, still pounding throughout her body, almost got the best of her. That is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Starrk stood there, eyes filled with a disinterested distance as per usual. "Your mission's done," he said nonchalantly. "Now let's get out of here. I thought neither of you really wanted any fighting."

Looking down to Amelia, Dordoni nodded, "That's what I assumed as well."

Amelia scoffed. "No, I didn't want to," she agreed.

"Then let's get a move on," Starrk said, sighing. "We've got the perfect opening for escape."

Ulquiorra turned his head, silently watching the trio make their escape back to the Sexta Espada's residence. He heard Granz curse, spitting his frustration out at him. "Now I can't fully study her like I wanted to," he hissed. "And she ruined my robes, now I need to get dressed."

"Aizen will not be pleased to learn that you engaged her in battle, you understand," Ulquiorra said, his eyes as dead as always, returning his gaze. "He cannot afford to have us offing each other before our battle in the World of the Living."

The pink-haired man sneered, "She snuck into my lab and stole from me! What was I supposed to do, let her go without consequence?"

"That is precisely what you were supposed to do, Granz." Ulquiorra began to walk away. "Besides, what she took was of little consequence to you in the long run."

It was true, but the Octava did not take kindly to others stealing from him. He needed to strike back at her, and he would make sure the pain was immense. Watching the Cuatro Espada disappear, he returned to his lab, rage filling him.

Amongst the rubble, the bloodied form of a Fracćion approached him. Green hair caked in blood, Ottone kneeled before his master, shaking violently. "W-w-w-we're sorry, Master Granz," he stammered. "H-half o-o-of your F-Fracćion has been d-decimated and it will take time to r-r-rebuild."

Szayelaporro glanced down at Ottone in disgust, kicking him away. "I can just remake them," he hissed. "There's no need to fret over them. And you lot better fix this quickly. We don't want anything more to go missing."

The Arrancar cried out in pain as his master kicked him away, cowering in the rubble. "Y-yes, sir."

An idea flashed through Granz's sick mind and a terrible smile appeared on his face. "You know," he oozed, bending down to look at the cowering Fracćion, "you could prove quite useful, after all." Ottone looked up, seeing the cruel amber eyes of his master study him. His pink eyes seemed a little bit hopeful at his words, but he knew better. Something terrible was about to happen, and his gut was screaming. Reaching down swiftly, Granz pulled the Arrancar upward by his arm, studying his eyes. "Mmmm, yes," he muttered dementedly. "With you being one of the more… human-looking of my tools, you'd make a great spy."

Ottone's eyes widened. "S-s-spy?" he stammered. "Master Granz, what d-d-do you mean?"

Without another word, the pink-haired man effortlessly pinned the Arrancar against the wall and placed his fingers around his right eye. "Don't worry," he hissed. "This won't hurt one bit!" Before the trembling Arrancar could say a word, Granz had effortlessly popped out one of his eyes, plopping into his palm. Screams filled the air, sending shivers down the spines of anyone who was nearby. More screams filled the air, followed by the Arrancar's second eye plopping into Granz's hand.

"Oh, _come on_ ," Granz cooed, fondling the eyeballs that glistened in his hand, blood and goo wetting his palm. "It couldn't have hurt that badly, now could it?"

The now-blind Ottone could barely form coherent words, blood and gore dripping down his face. Tears poured out of his tear ducts, mixing in with the carnage. "W-w-why?" he managed at last, whimpering. He was used to pain, being Granz's Fracćion after all, but this was something his master had never done to him before.

Inspecting the pink eyes carefully, Granz simply said, "Don't worry." Dropping a wounded Ottone, Granz dragged him carelessly along the ground by his arm, carrying him off to the terrifying depths of his lab.

"You'll have these back in no time."

* * *

"Why the hell did you two leave me here by myself?"

Cirucci, awake at last, greeted the motley trio, hands on her hips. She somehow had whipped together a new Lolita dress in their absence, this one frillier than the last. It even had purple bits of lace lining the cuffs and hem, matching her hair. Glaring at Starrk now, she pointed and demanded, "And who is this homeless man? He's not staying here!"

Starrk narrowed his eyes. "Homeless man?" he muttered.

Amelia wasn't paying attention, her green eyes sharp with anger. She stormed into the residence, rubbing the back of her neck. "God dammit," she hissed. "Why does that fucker keep interfering with my life?" Dordoni seemed a bit standoffish, not wanting to draw her anger to him.

" _Niña_ , you know we had to make our escape," he said gently. "We were not there to fight."

Grunting in frustration, Amelia whirled around. "I am aware, Dordoni," she said through gritted teeth, "But I… I just wanted to…" Her fists clenched, her chest heaved.

"You just wanted to grind his corpse beneath your feet," Starrk concluded, finishing her sentence. "Your bloodlust is oozing out."

Amelia, taking a shaky breath, nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That, and I just fucking despise that emotionless fucker."

"You mean Ulquiorra?" Starrk asked, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"He's the one who brought me here," she hissed, looking up to the moonroof. Her eyes looked like they were almost glowing. "And he's been following me around like a stalker."

Starrk bobbed his head. "He is Aizen's dog, in many ways," he conceded. "That would make sense." Amelia said nothing, closing her eyes. She knew she needed to calm down, that if her bloodlust grew anymore, it be a bad night for everyone.

"L-let's just get this furniture set up, alright?" she said.

Cirucci perked up at the mention of furniture. "That's what you were doing all this time?" she snipped. "Getting _furniture_?"

Soon enough, Dordoni had unshrunk the stolen goods and a small living space had been assembled beneath the light of the moonroof. To the side, Amelia had placed a cluster of cushions and blankets for Starrk. "Does this look like a good place for you?" she asked him, studying her work from afar.

The Primera approached the pile and sat down, stretching. "I guess we'll find out," he said before he lay down. "Time for a… a test run." Before they knew it, Starrk fell asleep, his eyes closed and breathing rhythmic.

"Jesus Christ," Amelia remarked. "Wish I could pass out that fast. That's a talent."

Cirucci, impatient now, glared at Amelia. "Now," she said, her voice shrill, "explain just why the hell you brought me here? I didn't consent to you dragging me to your lair! I'm NOT your Fracćion, sweetheart."

Dordoni looked to her, arms folded. "You are saying you wished you were still in your prison cell?" he inquired. "You really are a stubborn woman, Cirucci. Give it a chance, you might like it here."

"No way!" she hissed. "I'm no one's subordinate."

"Well, suit yourself," he said, rolling his eyes as he walked away. "I'd rather die than live in that humiliating cage." He plopped down on one of the couches, resting his feet on the table. A small smile appeared on his face, expanding his mustache comically.

Amelia sighed. "If you really don't want to be here," she said, "then you can leave. I won't force you to stay. But if you stay, you don't have to be my Fracćion. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to live… there." She joined Dordoni, sitting in one of the chairs. "It's your choice."

For once in her life, Cirucci remained silent, pondering her choices. She hated being below anyone, and if this half-baked Espada thought she would be doing charity work…

Cirucci growled, stomping her foot. "Fucking fine!" she screamed. "I'll stay here! But don't try ordering me around! I still don't like you one fucking bit, _Amelia_!"

A tiny smirk appeared on Amelia's face, erasing the tension from earlier. "That sounds like a deal."

"Pardon our intrusion!"

Amelia immediately scrambled out of her chair, standing defensively. The figures of Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen and Ulquiorra Cifer approached the Arrancars, who glared back at them. Gin waved, his shit-eating grin ever-present. Amelia's mood fouled again. "Why are you here?" she spat. "Can't you just leave us the hell alone?" Starrk lifted his head, noticing the three of them. He shrugged and went back to sleep. He was not dealing with those three after all the stress he went through that day.

It was Ulquiorra that spoke first, his eyes never leaving Amelia's. "We've come to inform you that the behaviors you have exhibited during your stay here in Las Noches thus far have been unacceptable," he said, his tone still as expressionless as ever, "and they have violated Lord Aizen's regulations."

Amelia's expression went from enraged to exasperated. "My _stay_?" she hissed. "You say that like I chose Las Noches as my annual vacationing destination, you utter trash pile." Ulquiorra did not flinch at her insult, but Gin had to repress a laugh. That was an interesting word for Ulquiorra…

"I have brought Commanders Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen with me to this impromptu meeting to ensure that you take this matter seriously," Ulquiorra continued. "This will be your first and final warning."


	18. Ch 18 Confessions and Obsessions

Sweat poured down Tatsuki's body like a waterfall, her bruised fists and sore muscles screaming as she persisted. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed her fatigue, and Yoruichi noticed.

"Come on now, Tatsuki," she chided. "Your form is slipping."

With a brutal kick to the patched-up sand bag, Tatsuki let out a frustrated yell, sweat pouring into her eyes. This had been the tenth straight day in a row where she had been training non-stop. "DAMMIT!" she screamed, running her hands through her hair. She looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed a little. Up till now, Tatsuki had silently complied to her training. In the mornings, she'd do as many push-ups, sit-ups and laps as Yoruichi dictated. She'd eat what Yoruichi gave her, drink water, and carry on with whatever task she was given. At the end of the day, it was her versus the body bag. But, today, there was something different with Tatsuki. She seemed irritable and upset, and her mind seemed to wander. Apparently, her anger had erupted, spilling from her as she glared at Yoruichi. "What's wrong, Tatsuki?" she asked, her voice slightly gentle. "Why are you so upset?"

Tatsuki straightened her back, wiping sweat from her brow. "Why the hell are you having me do this?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Why am I constantly in here just working out? You haven't told me anything!" Her brown eyes were burning. "Plus," she continued, "why are we just going about like what happened yesterday didn't happen? Why are we just doing this DUMB MUNDANE _TRAINING EXERCISE_?!" Her voice bellowed, carrying throughout the store now.

Silence carried on between the two women, staring at each other. The tension in the room was thick. Sighing, Yoruichi spoke up at last. "Kisuke and I are training each of you in ways that will benefit you in our upcoming battle. For you, this was what seemed to be best." Her golden eyes were serious as she watched the expression on Tatsuki's face.

Tatsuki didn't seem satisfied with that answer, asking in a lower tone, "But why train me when all of you have told us that these… these _monsters_ are stronger than we are?" Her chest heaved as her frustration began to erupt. "They could kill a human easily! Are you planning on sending me out to fight?"

A smirk etched onto Yoruichi's face. "Well," she said slowly, "there are a few things we've been holding off on telling you."

"What the hell are you saying?" Tatsuki asked, her voice low. Her face contorted into confusion, her brows furrowing. She didn't like where this was going.

Yoruichi laughed a little, raising a hand. "No need to get so serious over it," she said. "It was for your own good. It's just that Kisuke and I noticed that your spiritual energy is unusually high for a human, and we believe that's from you being so close to Ichigo. The same goes for your friends as well."

Unsure what to say, Tatsuki's looked away. Since Ichigo had begun to change, she had been seeing some strange things that she'd never witnessed before. Things that stalked her on the way home from school, hiding in the shadows, snickering. She remembered one night, when she had been studying and her parents had yet to come home, when _something_ had been hiding in her hallway. A skittering, snickering little voice that had sent chills down her spine. She remembered what had stared back at her when she peeked her head out to look…

Tatsuki had hidden her fear for so long.

And now, here she was, presented with the possibility of the unknown, by a woman who seemed genuine enough. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice calm now. "Are you saying… that we might have a chance against the Arrancars?" Yoruichi tilted her head to the side, shrugging.

"It's possible," she conceded. "We've been in the process of finding that out. When we first met, I realized that you each possessed unique sets of abilities." Yoruichi approached Tatsuki, smiling now. "For example," she continued, pointing towards the sand bag, "you seem to concentrate your strength in your muscles and core. Your physical body is very important to you, as you try to make yourself stronger." Tatsuki saw the sandbag, which now lay skittered across the room, the rope frayed. She hadn't realized her kick had been that hard.

"What about the others?" she asked, her voice small. This was all starting to come together. Yoruichi grinned.

"Well, for starters," Yoruichi began, "Mizuiro seems to be a lot more like Kisuke than you might think. He has a knack to keep secrets and his brain seems to think light-years ahead. He's a natural brainiac."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, looking back to Yoruichi. "That doesn't sound like a superpower," she said, "That's just how Mizuiro is naturally."

Yoruichi laughed, hand on her chest. "You're probably right," she replied, "but it's a lot deeper than that. You'll have to see for yourself when the time comes, I guess."

Laughter dying, she continued. "Chizuru's powers are a little bit more spontaneous," she explained. "She may seem ditsy and quick to anger, but with her spiritual composition, if something were to piss her off…" Yoruichi's eyes looked off, thinking. "You definitely wouldn't want to be in her way. She's more the berserker type."

"So, your saying she's a human-sized rage bomb?" Tatsuki concluded.

Yoruichi smirked. "That's a pretty good way to sum her up, actually." Tatsuki had never pegged Chizuru as something like that, but she was known to have some pretty intense rage fits.

"Finally, there's Keigo," Yoruichi said, a little more serious now. "And let me tell you, that kid's power is a doozy."

Tatsuki tilted her eyes, an incredulous look on her face. "That moron?" she pressed. "He's like the least serious guy I've ever met, and you're trying to tell me he's got some sort of amazing power or something?"

Yoruichi looked her in the eyes, conveying her sincerity. The smile vanished off Tatsuki's face. "Well, what the hell is his power, then?" she asked, curiosity eating away at her.

"What I'm about to tell you about him you are not to disclose, do you understand?" Yoruichi said quickly, placing a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder. "It's sensitive information that, in the wrong hands, could be disastrous and put Keigo's life in danger."

Tatsuki was a little shocked at the intensity of Yoruichi's request. "Okay," she said.

"Keigo is an odd case," Yoruichi began. "He seems unassuming and klutzy, as I'm sure he normally is. But he is a spiritual sponge. He absorbs the spiritual energy of those around him, which can be quite crippling to a body that has no real physical strength. However, he doesn't seem to have that much strength, but he hasn't died from the sheer amount of energy that Kurosaki emanates from his own being. So, what we assume is that, somehow, he is able to utilize that energy throughout his body, strengthening his both physically and mentally, which is unusual for many people who have powers similar to his."

"So he takes people's energy and uses it to strengthen himself," Tatsuki asked, "is that what you're saying?" She felt her heart lodge in her throat.

Yoruichi waved her hand back and forth. "Sort of," she said. "It's more like it transforms his own spirit. Since you were children, all of you have been affected by Ichigo's energy, feeding you in your own ways. It is your desires that shape the direction of your powers." She took a brief pause, her eyes drifting. "In Keigo's case, somewhere deep down, he wants to be like his friends and envies a lot of you. So, his power is to tap into your powers and strengthen himself. He doesn't do this selfishly, he just tries to be as strong as each of you, but he still falters. He can only take in energy if he surrounds himself with people."

"So then," Tatsuki interrupted, "why are we keeping this a secret? What about this will get him in trouble?"

Eyes closing, Yoruichi sighed deeply. Guilt was written on her normally-confident face. "We decided that we would, for back of a better word, **_use_** Keigo to keep Grimmjow subdued," she explained. She looked away from Tatsuki, who put two and two together.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL, YORUICHI?" Anger filled her gut. Keigo may not be her close friend, but she didn't want him to be in danger. "Why would you do that? How is he keeping that guy subdued? WHAT IS THIS?"

"Would you keep it down?" Yoruichi hissed. "Don't draw that much attention our way, you don't know who's listening!"

Tatsuki took a shaky breath, her hands curling into fists. "Then explain yourself!" she retorted.

Yoruichi placed her hands on her hip. "Well, as I explained," she said, "Keigo has the ability to feed off those with high spiritual energy. It can be dangerous to keep someone like that around a person with dangerously low spiritual energy, and can lead to a counteracting effect, or even death, if the person's energy is way too low." She saw the human girl's brow furrow and sighed. "Grimmjow is in a worse state of being than he has been led to believe," she continued, "and to prevent him from regaining his energy too quickly, we decided our best course of action is to have Keigo around him as often as we can."

"You're having him leech off Grimmjow so that he can stay docile," Tatsuki summarized. "That seems very underhanded."

"Perhaps," Yoruichi conceded, "but we'd rather have a docile Grimmjow than the one that fought Ichigo several days ago, wouldn't you agree?"

Tatsuki threw her hands up into the air, frustrated at the debate going on in her head. "I guess," she replied. "But I'm not thrilled that Keigo has to be the one to do it."

"Neither of us are," Yoruichi said. "But, for now, he's our best plan for now. We do want Grimmjow to heal, but we need to slow down the rate of healing."

Tatsuki scoffed, turning away. This information had thrown her for a huge loop. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to express her extreme frustration. "And what will you guys do when Big Bad and Blue finds out that a human has been suppressing his powers?" she asked, her voice shaky. "How are you gonna protect him then?" She turned to Yoruichi again, anger in her eyes once more. "I want you to explain to me what you plan to do then," she continued, "because if anything happens to Keigo, I doubt anyone, including myself, will be able to forgive you."

Yoruichi went silent. Of course, they had considered the possibility that Grimmjow would find out. In fact, he already knew part of the truth, which scared her a little. But what their plan would be would be was still a complete mystery. "We will do all we can when the time comes," she finally responded. "We will not willingly put Keigo in danger. That's why we keep Grimmjow here at the shop, supervised at all times."

Tatsuki laughed bitterly. "My god," she said, "you _already have_ put him in harm's way! Don't go spouting this bullshit that you care about his well-being when you have literally place him next to a potential disaster!"

"You're one to talk," Yoruichi retorted, her own eyes burning now. "Just now, you called him a moron! You want to act all high and mighty when you don't even have him as a top priority! Sure, he's been in your life since he was a child, but if the stakes were high and you had to save someone, it wouldn't be Keigo, that's for damn sure!"

Anger burning in her throat, Tatsuki wanted to say something back, but she fell silent. Yoruichi was right, she wasn't as concerned about Keigo as she made out to be. But this blatant act of endangerment had made her reconsider Yoruichi and Urahara's role in building their strength.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "You agree with me, don't you?" she asked, her voice gentler now. "It's not that we have a lack of regard for Keigo," she continued. "In fact, we think he's remarkable in more ways than one. He's Ichigo's friend, and so that adds to our level of respect for him." She took a deep breath, her voice lowering. "It is because of his strength that we keep him close to Grimmjow. That kid is more than capable of taking care of himself. You weren't there, but the way those two interacted solidifies for the fact that we made the right choice." She smiled a little, trying to reassure Tatsuki. "We won't fail, because there's a very slim chance that Keigo could."

It was here that Tatsuki let loose a shaky breath. Fear gripped her lungs like a terrible claw, digging into her with cruel vigor. Her eyes closed, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She sat down now, trying to pull herself back together. "It's just…" she started, her voice trailing off. Her eyes began to tear up. "This has all become so dangerous," she said. "And I don't want any of my friends to die, no matter how close to me they are. Things already can't go back to how they are, but a death would be…"

"A death would be detrimental," Yoruichi finished, sitting across from her pupil. "I understand. But, just from watching you, that's not the only thing that scares you. There's something more. Or… some _one_ more, isn't there?"

Tatsuki visibly stiffened. "W-what do you mean?" she said, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Come on," Yoruichi teased, smirking mischievously, "there's been someone who you've been trying to protect your whole life. That's why you're so determined to be strong. I may be wrong, but I think I could guess who it is."

In Tatsuki's mind, flashes of Orihime danced around, her smiling face and laughter cutting in and out. She'd held onto it for so long, but she was still surprised that someone had figured it out. "What gave it away?" she asked quietly. Her gaze was on the floor, her face red.

Yoruichi giggled. "The way you talked about her," she said. "The determination in your eyes when you told me how much you wanted to protect her, the way your eyes light up when Rukia sends us updates about her progress. Do I really need to go on?" Tatsuki buried her blushing face in her arms, leaning forward.

"How long have you felt this way about her?" Yoruichi pressed. "It's probably been for a long time, I'd assume." Tatsuki nodded.

"Since I first met her, I think," she said, her voice muffled. "It's just so… frustrating."

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side. "Because of her crush on Ichigo, I would imagine?" she asked.

Tatsuki let out a groan. She lifted her head, face still beat red. "That damn moron," she hissed. "We've been friends since we went to the same dojo together. I'd fight by his side with pride. But GOD DAMN IS HE THICK IN THE HEAD!" Her voice carried across the store once more. "He just doesn't understand that Orihime likes him and it tears Orihime up inside!" Her frustration poured out, forcing tears to fall down her cheeks. "And it makes me so upset to see her so dejected every time Rukia's around, because that damn bastard just adores her!"

"Do you want Ichigo to like her?" Yoruichi asked, amused.

Tatsuki grimaced. "That would be even worse, maybe. Then I'd probably be a love-sick puppy like Orihime. And I… I don't want to hate Ichigo." She wiped her face, shaking a little. "God, this is so fucking frustrating." She went silent, hiding her face in her arms. Yoruichi said nothing, letting the girl vent. The more anger she got out now, the better. Calming down a little more, Tatsuki continued. "And, to make things worse, I know she took on this training so that she could feel useful to Ichigo," she said bitterly. "She may say that she did it for us, so she didn't feel useless to us, which might be partially true, but she's doing this for Ichigo. But I know that when she finally realizes that Ichigo deeply cares for Rukia, she's going to be devastated. That makes me want to kick the damn bastard's head in, and he hasn't even done anything wrong!" She slapped the ground with her hand, emphasizing her anger. "I'm… I'm such an idiot and a coward. I can't tell her how I feel, because I'm scared she won't want to be my friend anymore. But I don't want her to feel alone and worthless."

Yoruichi could understand her frustration. The intense amount of emotional baggage her pupil had was spilling out before her. While she was happy to see that she was opening up, she couldn't help but pity her a little. To be so young and worry about someone like that was intense. She knew those feelings, but those developed decades ago as an adult. But she could understand the frustration, causing her to wonder…

"Here's all I can say," Yoruichi said, placing a hand on Tatsuki's head. "There will be a time and place where these feelings can come to light, and I can't guarantee you Orihime will feel the same way. But one day, Orihime will realize that Ichigo has chosen a different path. People can either crumble or grow from such a blow to their dreams. But I also feel that Orihime is one that rises above her pain and fights. That's just how she is. And I think she gets her ability to do that from you." Tatsuki's eyes met hers, red from crying. Yoruichi could see the realization there and smiled gently. "Just be patient," she said. "Life has a funny way of working itself out."

Rubbing her eyes and sniffling, Tatsuki nodded. "Okay," was all she could say. "I'll… I'll be patient." Yoruichi ruffled her hair, laughing. "That's what I like about you," she said. "You're not as hard-headed as Kurosaki. It's refreshing." Tatsuki laughed now, her eyes closed. "Thank god for that," she replied. "He can be so frustrating, but you can't not love him."

The two women laughed for a minute more before the fatigue took over them. "I'm beat," Yoruichi said, cracking her knuckles a little. "What do you say we get some grub? You look like you could use some? I'm pretty sure Tessai is close to done making dinner." Tatsuki, trying to erase the evidence of her breakdown, nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Rangiku stared at the substitute for Orihime, her eyes wary. The fake Orihime sat at her desk, studying silently, eyes scouring through her book. "What's up?" she called over to the Mod Soul, hoping to carry on a conversation with her.

The substitute Orihime looked up and over at the Shinigami, eyes blank. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice quiet. She looked up, then back to Rangiku, pointing at the ceiling. "I would assume the ceiling is up."

Doing everything she could not to burst out laughing, Rangiku groaned. This girl was so dull compared to Orihime that she couldn't stand to be in the same room as her. Orihime had allowed her to stay in her house while she was gone, but the substitute was so boring she was almost in tears. "Yes," she said, exasperated. "The ceiling is up, thank you. I'm going to head out." Without another word, the substitute turned her head and went back to her studies.

The door closed silently behind Rangiku as she left, her eyes taking in the setting sun. Nothing of importance had taken place in the past week, and she was completely bored out of her mind. At night, she'd go out with her friends and scour the town for Hollows, which sightings for them had increased by the day. But she was wanting to do something fun. She was tired of all the work and no play. She figured she'd head to Shuhei, since he was always fun to be around. A playful smile on her face, she rushed to Tatsuki's home, flash-step carrying her there quickly.

In no time, she was at Tatsuki's door, knocking several times. She was ready for anything at this point to cure her boredom. Hearing someone walking to the door, she adjusted her hair and robes, smiling. Tatsuki's head peeked through the door, slight surprise on her face. Opening the door further, she greeted Rangiku, "Oh, hey! Wanna come in?"

Excited, Rangiku nodded and pranced inside. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "Is Shuhei here?"

Tatsuki tilted her head, deep dark circles under her eyes. "Uh, I think so," she replied. "Let's go see. He usually keeps to himself when he's here, so he comes and goes quietly." She approached the spare room down the hall, knocking. "Oi, Hisagi!" she called out. "Rangiku's here to see you! Are you there?"

Crashing noises could be heard inside room, frantic motion creating a calamity. The door swiftly opened, a wide-eyed Shuhei looking at the two women. Tatsuki's face was twisted in confusion. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "What the hell's going on in there?"

Shuhei laughed awkwardly, straightening himself up. His face was a little red now, seeing Rangiku there. "O-o-oh hey there, Matsumoto!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!" Tatsuki's face fell, understanding what the issue was. If this guy didn't stop blushing, his head would explode.

Rangiku giggled, pulling a cask of sake from her robes. "I was hoping the three of us could have a little get together!" she said. "My… roommate is a little bit boring, it seems." Her eyes narrowed, referencing the fake Orihime.

Tatsuki nodded. "Those Mod Souls are so quiet in comparison with Kon, that's for sure," she muttered, folding her arms. They were almost more suspicious than if Orihime and Chad just disappeared from class all together.

"So, whaddya say, Shuhei?" Rangiku asked, her large and feigning innocence. "You wanna have some fun? Should we invite the others?"

Shuhei nodded vigorously. "A-a-absolutely!" he replied. "Wait, we're inviting the others?"

Tatsuki giggled a little. Shuhei was something else when Rangiku was around, that was for sure. "Let's go get the others," Tatsuki said, smiling. She needed this reprieve after her time with Yoruichi. A good time was needed by all. "I bet Keigo and Mizuiro would appreciate it too."

* * *

"Why did you bring them all with you?" Keigo sputtered, seeing the horde of both Shinigami and humans in his house. Even Uryu had shown up, which was just mind-blowing for Keigo, considering his aversion to the Shinigami. But, more importantly, his sister seemed pretty happy that a party was taking place in their home.

"Oh, come on, Keigo!" Mizuho chided, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "All your friends wanted to see you! Besides, since our cousins are here, why not have a good time! You all seem to work hard at that weird shop at the end of town, you need a break!" This was odd for Mizuho, but he shrugged it off. Things were already odd, maybe he just needed to lighten up.

Tatsuki laughed sheepishly. "Things got a little bit out of hand with planning and the like," she said. "Sorry bout that, Keigo."

Keigo waved his hand, shaking his head. "It'll be fine," he said. "I think by this point, a little fun is needed, like Mizuho said." A tired smile appeared on his face. The day had been long and dealing with Grimmjow was exhausting.

"Damn straight," Tatsuki said patted him on the back, the two of them joining the small group.

"Ikkaku, don't spill sake on our… cousin's sofa!" Yumichika chided, glaring at his friend. "It's rude, and they've been nothing but respectable hosts!"

Ikkaku ignored Yumichika, downing a full cup of sake in one go. Wiping his lips, he looked to Mizuho, slurring, "My 'pologies, Mizuho. I'll clean it up in a bit." Blushing, Mizuho dismissed it. "That's fine, Ikkaku!" she exclaimed, blushing. "It won't stain the couch or anything! I can mop it out later."

"That's why yer the best," Ikkaku managed through his slurred speech, smiling crookedly.

Keigo hated seeing this all the time, their weird flirting. Now everyone could feel the awkwardness he felt every day he came home from work.

"Shuhei, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked, her face red from the sake in her system. "You're spillin' your sake everywhere, 're you alright?" She was very close to Shuhei now, and he was blushing so hard Tatsuki figured he was the same color as Renji's hair. Half of the sake in his cup was, in fact, all over his lap.

"Hisagi, you keep blushing like that you're gonna get a nose bleed," Tatsuki called over to him, smirking. He looked at Tatsuki, his eyes pleading. He couldn't speak he was so awkward. Sighing, she stood and walked over to the confused mess, watching as Rangiku fondled over him in her drunk state. "Come on, Hisagi," Tatsuki said, pulling his tense body away from a drunk Rangiku.

"Th-th-th-thanks," he managed, clinging to Tatsuki. "I-I-I owe you one." Tatsuki just laughed at the poor guy.

"Mizuiro!" Renji shouted, his face red in his slightly drunk state. "Why d'you gotta be such a stick'n'the mud, eh?"

Mizuiro tried to push Renji off him, as he had his arm around his shoulder and had put all his weight on him. "What are you talking about, Renji?" he grunted, sitting him down on the couch. "You drank way too much."

Renji scowled, waving him off as he took another cup full of sake. "Whaddya know anyways?" he muttered. "Yer just a kid, like Ichigo. Damn punk."

Mizuiro rolled his eyes. "Just take it easy, will you?" he asked. "I don't want to cart a drunk Shinigami home with me."

Yumichika shook his head. "You really don't," he confirmed. "Especially Renji. He'll start blubbering and crying about his life story and his captain. It's a mess."

Renji glared at Yumichika. "Sssshuddup, Yumichika, ya bastard," he slurred between drinks. "Yer eye feathers're so fuckin' obnoxious."

Before the Shinigami started to squabble, Rangiku stumbled forward, saying, "How bout we play a lil game, eh?" She may have been drunk, but she knew how to keep things from going south.

"Game sounds fun," Ikkaku said, wiping his lips again. "What should we play?"

The room was silent, with the occupants struggling to find an appropriate game. Rangiku chimed in once more saying, "Well, since we can't really play a drinking game with underage kids, how 'bout we play who wants to kiss Rangiku?" The room erupted with a mixture of blushing, cheers and vehement no's.

"That is absolutely not appropriate!" Uryu piped up from his place on the couch.

"Definitely not appropriate for kids," Mizuiro said.

"I'M DOWN!" Keigo shouted. Shuhei glared at him but couldn't even form a sentence. Chizuru was being held back by Tatsuki, who was trying not to murder her at this point.

"Everyone settle down," Yumichika said. "Clearly, we're not playing _that_ game. Any other suggestions?"

Renji spoke up now, his eyes dangerous. "Hows 'bout we go onna 'Spada huntin' spree, eh?" he said, his voice loud.

The tension and silence was so thick that it was almost difficult to breathe. Things had been so fun and carefree, if not a little inappropriate, until that point that the mood had almost completely soured. "That doesn't sound like a good idea," Mizuiro said, eyes narrowed. "You've definitely had way too much to drink."

Rangiku frowned now, "Renji that doesn't sound like somethin' you'd suggest at all."

"Why not?" Renji slurred. He hiccuped abruptly, swaying a little. "Bastard thinks he c'n jus' sit pretty in Urahara's place 'n get 'way with attackin' Rukia. Damn bastard." He took a long drink from his cup. "I'm feelin' like that plan sounds better'n'better the more it mulls 'round in my head."

Keigo's face went pale, thinking about his interactions with Grimmjow. The guy was scary as shit and he was pretty repulsive, but he wouldn't stand a chance against the Shinigami, and that somehow felt wrong. "I'm pretty sure none of us are on board with that idea," he piped up, his voice serious. "I think we should all stop drinking for the night, okay?"

Renji's eyes bulged, rage burning. "Donchu tell me what ta do, kid!" he yelled. "You 'Spada sympathizer!" He rose from his seat, trying to charge Keigo.

Shuhei and Ikkaku rose to meet him. "Easy there, Renji," Ikkaku said, his face serious. "This ain't like you at all. Calm down. Ya really should cut it off here." Shuhei nodded. "Yeah, Renji, just take a seat and we'll just have a quiet night," he said, putting his hands up to Renji.

This did nothing but enrage Renji, who bellowed, "Ya fuckin' cowards, get outta my way! Imma cut that blue-haired bastard down-!"

Rangiku, her face now grave, held her hand in front of Renji's face, a white light appearing. " _Tanma Otoshi_ ," she uttered, her voice low. The white light grew and exploded, causing Renji to fall over, unconscious. "Dammit," she hissed, looking away. "I… I just wanted us to not think about all this for one night. Why did you have to sour the mood already, Renji?" No one could see her face as she stood there, arms folded, looking out the window. "Sorry guys," she said after a moment of silence. "I'm… gonna head home."

Mizuiro stood, his face grave and somber. "I guess I'll have to get him home," he said, looking to Renji. "I don't understand why he had to get so drunk."

In silent mutters and whispers, the group departed, sad the past two hours they had spent together had gone by so fast. The sky was pitch black when they opened the door, filing out. Yumichika and Ikkaku offered to help Mizuiro get Renji back to his place, their faces downcast. That left Mizuho and Keigo alone in their home, despondent. Mizuho didn't even understand why she felt so upset, but the mood had become so foul that she felt her soul had been touched by it. She looked over to Keigo, who's head was in his hands. He wasn't crying, she knew, but he looked a little defeated. "You okay, Keigo?" she prodded gently.

"I'm fine, Mizuho."

He lifted his head upwards, a fake smile on his worn-out face. She'd only seen him look like that once before, many years ago, when their parents divorced. It hurt her soul, and she genuinely wished for his stupid, unnecessary giddiness that irritated her. It would be so much better to see that than her brother faking a smile. "Are you sure?" she pressed further.

Keigo stood up, gathering plates and trash. "I'm sure, sis." He made his way to the kitchen, shoulders slumped. He didn't know anymore. His world had been turned upside down, which had been fun at first, but now the pressure was on. He felt like a huge boulder was resting on his shoulders, and at any moment, his legs would snap and he'd be crushed.

"I'm just fine."


	19. Ch 19 Cruza Mi Corazón, Porque He Muerto

Chad's mouth filled with dirt as he was launched backwards, hitting the ground hard. He had landed on his wounded shoulder, sending blinding pain through his body. He didn't cry out, but it took him a bit to recover from the shock.

"You haven't changed much from the last time we met, have you?" Shunsui called out to him, a slight smile on his face. "It's a shame, I thought you were gonna knock my socks off, so to speak."

Standing now, Chad spit the gravel and dirt from his mouth, gagging. He was also slightly dismayed at his own apparent lack of growth. But he couldn't quit now. If he wanted to grow, this was probably the best time to do it. With almost blind desperation, he charged forward, his Brazo Derecha de Gigante glowing red. "EL DIRECTO!" he shouted, the extension on his shoulder releasing spiritual energy.

Shunsui, still grinning, extended his right hand, two fingers out, calling, "Bakudo number nine, _Hōrin_!"

An orange tendril wrapped itself around Chad's arm, glowing bright. This threw Chad off for a moment before Shunsui lifted him from the ground, tossing him into the air. "That's how it always is with you, Sado," Shunsui said, shaking his head. "You always charge forward without much thought. Your strength is not just in brute force, you have brain too." Chad landed on the far side of Sōkyoku Hill, a cloud of dust rising in his wake. "It would be nice to see you use it," Shunsui finished, releasing his kido spell.

As Chad rose once more, a distorted voice called out in his mind, the same from his nightmare prior. " _Why do you hesitate, Yasutora_?" it called out to him. " _You know what you must do_."

He grimaced, the voice like nails on a chalkboard. Vigorously, he shook his head, trying to focus. "Not now," he muttered, revving up El Directo once more. He ran again, leaping into the air, bellowing in frustration. He would make a hit on the captain this time, determination in his eyes.

" _You fool_ ," it said once more. " _You absolute fool. Those who do not adapt to change will simply perish_."

His fist connected to the ground that Kyōraku had been standing on seconds prior, dirt flying into his face. "I swear," Shunsui said, "I would have thought that Rukia's training would have worked for you. But either you ignored her teachings, or she failed you somewhere along the way."

" _DO IT NOW, BOY_!"

With an angry roar, Chad launched himself once more. However, as he did, his left arm transformed, white casing flowing over his skin. A large horn protruded from his shoulder now as well, gleaming in the moonlight as he descended upon the captain. "LA MUERTE!" Chad shouted, glowing white disks forming at his fingertips. It was at this point that Shunsui pulled out his zanpakutos, knowing this fight was finally about to become serious. The clash of Chad's fist against Katen Kyōkotsu was enough to launch a chunk of earth into the night sky, raining down over them. Shunsui was never one to show signs of strain in a fight, but in this moment, he felt his teeth grit upon impact. There had been so much raw strength in just one hit.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed, a surge of adrenaline shooting through him. "There's that backbone I was hoping for!" Chad, ignoring the praise, grabbed the top of the blades and tossed his opponent, bellowing again. Shunsui didn't expect that either, but he caught himself, standing a few feet away. "Damn, Sado," he muttered. "This is gonna be a fun night!"

Chad himself was a little bit shocked by his new armor, lifting his hand upwards into the moonlight. The clouds had cleared away at last, the opponents' shadows stretching over the rocky terrain. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo," he mumbled, saying the name of his other arm's form.

Tilting his head, Shunsui asked, "What are you saying over there, Sado?"

Not taking his eyes off his armor, Chad spoke up, "The name of this armor is called _Brazo Izquierda del Diablo_ , or Left Arm of the Devil."

Shunsui's eyebrows raised as he used the hilt of one of his zanpakuto to lift his hat. "And, uh, what's the name of the other one, out of curiosity?" he asked.

" _Brazo Derecha de Gigante_ , or Right Arm of the Giant," Chad replied.

Shunsui smirked, giving a small laugh. "How very… interesting," he called out to Chad. "Both sets of armor seem to closely resemble Hollow armor, if I'm not mistaken." Chad said nothing, looking back to Shunsui. His anger had simmered down to a quiet determination, as if two halves of a whole have been reunited. So why did his head still scream for more?

" _Your stage is not fully set_!" it screamed out to him. " _There is still more_."

Chad shook his head again, muttering, "For now, this is enough."

"You talking to yourself again?" Shunsui asked, raising his daisho blades. "That's a bit concerning, coming from an old man like me." Before he finished his sentence, he could feel the change in the air, the sharpness of a presence that had moved swiftly. Shunsui turned, only to see a fist closing in on him quickly. Crossing his blades, he blocked the blow, feeling his feet give way. "I'm starting to wonder if I should've paired up with the girl instead," he grumbled. "I bet Jushiro's having a fun time training her. At this rate you're gonna make me use Shikai." He kicked Chad away, uncrossing his blades and charging the kid.

Turning to Brazo Derecha de Gigante, a giant black and red shield appeared, blocking one of the blades. Chad then used his other hand to grab the captain's other arm, rolling him off effortlessly. Rolling and returning to his feet, Shunsui grinned. "Dammit, that was smooth," he said, turning to a defensive pose now. Chad's shield disappeared, his Brazo Derecha returning to its original form. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, neither landing any significant injuries on the other. No exchanges, no comments, just desperate attempts to one up the other.

"Welp, I guess I know what I gotta do now," Shunsui said between pants. "You leave me with no choice, kid." Chad said nothing, but he wondered what Shunsui meant. Crossing his blades, a light emanating from them.

"Flower God Rage and Flower God Roar…"

The wind began to pick up, rustling though Chads hair with a vengeance.

"…Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer…"

The light flashed, making the night sky like that of the day for mere seconds. Chad thought he'd gone blind for a second before the light faded, revealing Shunsui and his Shikai.

" _Katen Kyōkotsu._ "

Shunsui brandished his now-curved scimitar blades, their silver edges glistening. Red tassels dance in the breeze, whipping against Shunsui's arms in manic frenzy. "You seem impressed," he called over to Chad. "Does this make you have second thoughts? Are you surrendering now?" He knew this was supposed to be training, but he couldn't help but push the limits a little, especially with an opponent like Chad.

"There's no surrendering tonight," Chad replied, readying his fists. "Let's finish this."

"You clearly have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, Sado," Shunsui warned, twirling the blades. "This is where you will need more of those brains. My Katen Kyōkotsu is a playful bird, she likes games." The sword seemed to agree with him, shining brighter. "And the consequences for losing can be quite… fatal."

"And what kind of games would those be?" Chad asked, getting into a defensive position.

Shunsui shrugged, lifting the blades, the tips pointing to the sky. "Whatever games she's in the mood for," he replied. "And, from what I'm hearing tonight, she's itching to play _Irooni_. You are familiar with that game, I assume?"

Chad tilted his head, thinking. "You mean the color game, right?" he asked, getting a weird feeling in his gut.

"The very same," Shunsui confirmed. "It's one of Katen Kyōkotsu favorites. It works similarly to the dynamics of the game, wherein if I call a color, that is the only part that I can cut and cause damage on the opponent. If you don't have that color on you, damage will be minimal. You can imagine what would happen if I call a color that covers an opponent's entire body." Chad's body tensed. This was going to be a long night.

Preparing to attack, Shunsui called out, "And I believe our first color is red!"

 _The least amount of color on my body,_ Chad thought _. But it is all over my arms. Damn!_ He'd have to be very careful in the next few minutes. Defense was going to be tough, to say the least.

A loud clash of blade against armor filled the night air. Chad, thinking quickly, had caught the blade with his left hand, the part of his armor that had no red whatsoever. His arm started to shake from the strain. "Shit," he murmured, watching the second blade come his way. He had no choice but to use his right arm, watching blood erupt from his arm where the red stripes lay. He winced, the pain immense.

"You're at least a quick thinker," Shunsui said. "Sadly, though, you can't avoid the blows altogether without some consequence, it seems."

Slashing at Chad a few more times, Shunsui managed to make a few more wounds on the kid. Finally, Chad took both blades in either hand, pushing against the captain with all his might. Taking advantage of Chad's vulnerable state, he leapt upward, aiming his feet at the human's chest.

In mere seconds, Chad was several feet away, panting slightly. Shunsui landed, looking behind him quickly. "That was fast," he said, surprised. "Either you have a few tricks up your sleeves or that was just as surprising for you as it was for me." Chad said nothing, but his mind was reeling. He intended to dodge and move aside, but his feet had taken him farther than he intended. "If I were to take a gander," Shunsui continued, "it seems that you can use Sonido. That definitely wasn't flash-step." The Hollow theory was making more sense as Shunsui went along. What exactly was this kid?

"Whatever it is," Chad replied, "it seems pretty useful." His figure disappeared, a secondary blur in the moonlight.

Shunsui was immediately on guard, his blades up. "Now this is taking the game to a whole new level," he said aloud.

An arm shot out, a fist burying itself into the captain's back with full force. Letting out a cry of pain, Shunsui was knocked forward, trying to regain his footing. Despite the pain, he turned to face his opponent, who has his other arm raised for a blow.

" _LA MUERTE_!"

The air was electric as his fist made contact with the blades, a blast unlike the first knocking the both of them so far forward they nearly fell of the edge of the hill. Shunsui groaned, looking up at the night sky from the ground and feeling his vision cross and out of focus. He heard Chad struggle at the edge of Sōkyoku Hill, his hands shuffling desperately, then his feet gripping the soil safely once more. Both were panting a little. "I'm too old for this kind of thing, I guess," Shunsui groaned, lifting himself upward. His back was going to be a wreck in the morning.

Rising, they faced each other once more, fatigue showing. "Let's end this quickly, then" Chad said.

Shunsui laughed. "Too bad for Katen Kyōkotsu," he said sadly. "She was staring to enjoy herself. She hasn't fought anyone in a long while."

Chad prepared himself for the final blow, his eyes determined. "Sorry to let her down," was all Chad said before charging. A smirk appeared on Kyōraku's face, running towards his opponent now. This kid was fast now, and he couldn't take another blow like that. If he had taken La Muerte with his body, he would have needed Orihime to patch him up for sure.

As Chad approached, he crossed his arms, prepared to quickly defend then attack, but what happened next was completely unexpected. At his wrists formed a ball of white light, the sphere rotating and growing quickly. It reflected in Shunsui's eyes as he approached, and he knew that, whatever it was, he had seconds to counter it. Reaching its peak, the ball of energy released, shooting towards Shunsui with a mighty roar, hitting against the captain's zanpakutos with immense pressure. This blow ultimately knocked them both far away from each other. Shunsui felt his body hit the ground, smelling burnt skin and hair as dirt rubbed into his wounded arms. Chad coughed, feeling a little bit weak from the sudden release of spiritual energy.

"What… the hell… was _that_?" Shunsui asked, trying to rise from the ground. Once again, he wondered if the kid knew what it was before he did it or was it a surprise to him as well.

Chad shook his head, sitting upwards, body leaning to the side. "Not… not sure," he said. "That's never happened… before today." His breathing was heavy. "How injured are you?" he asked Shunsui, noticing the captain wince in pain.

Shunsui laughed, ignoring the stinging in his arms, "I've had much worse, kid. Don't worry too much." With almost complete certainty, that attack had been a Cero. Now there were just more questions than answers."I'm beat," he called out, lifting himself up. His hat was ruined and smashed, bits of straw crumbling to the ground. "I'd say we should go hit the sack." Chad nodded, rising to his feet now.

"I'm pretty tired too," Chad agreed, the armor fading back into his skin. He helped Shunsui up, the two of them preparing to descend the hill and make their way to the 13th division barracks.

"I'm sure Jushiro and Orihime will be done soon," the captain said, eyes on the moon.

* * *

Orihime was exhausted. She felt it in every muscle, every nerve and limb. But she couldn't stop now. She had to stay alert, keeping her focus on the captain that hid in the shadows. For a man with such a light personality, she didn't peg him as a man that liked to hide. "Is your strength waning, Orihime?" Jushiro called out, sitting in the branches. He could see the aura of her soul, glowing a vibrant orange. Her skills were growing, her "sight" almost impeccable. But she had a long way to go, and her strength needed to increase. She couldn't hope to survive a battle where she grew tired so easily.

"Nope!" she called out in a fake cheery voice. "I'm still good!"

Eyes closed, she saw the ribbons, dancing in a lulling circle, threatening her with sleep. Their softness was enough for her nearly lose her balance. But it was the voice in her head that snapped her awake. " _Pathetic_ ," it said, the warbling voice ringing. " _You can't even stay awake for your own opponent. After awakening your powers? Ungrateful girl!_ " It mocked her, and somehow, she could feel its hands on her. They were cold, empty hands, without substance or reason. But they existed, tugging at her to bring her mind back to where it needed to be. By that touch alone, something in her woke, a vision she'd never seen before.

The world was alive in a way that she'd never dream of seeing it. Instead of ribbons, the world was a-light in auras. Even the trees emanated small amounts, the roots beneath her feet glowing the brightest. Every creature, from a mere insect to a bird in their nest, was made known to her as she gazed in wonder.

From above, Jushiro watched Orihime's sudden erratic actions, confusion taking over him. _What is she doing?_ he thought to himself. _Has she lost her mind?_ However, when her eyes landed on him, he knew something was up. _Can she… see me?_ Her body turned in his direction completely, hands raising. Alarm bells went off in his head and he prepared himself. There was no way she could see him in the darkness, especially with the fatigue she was suffering from.

"Koten Zanshun!"

Once again, Jushiro found himself facing a large wave of glowing orange spiritual energy, heading straight for him. This time, however, it was much faster, expanding in range. He knew he had to move, but his shock had caused him to fumble. Leaping away, he missed the attack by a hair, the branch he stood on seconds before severing and crashing to the ground. In fact, anything in the radius of the attack had been slashed and fell to the ground, creating a gap in the tree tops. Moonlight shown down, revealing an overwhelmed Orihime, her gray eyes wide in disbelief. "Tsubaki!" she called out. "You're so fast now!"

The little spirit returned to her, his eyes peering out over the scarf covering his mouth. "Well, yeah!" he shouted indignantly. "It's because you finally got your shit together and believed in what you can do! That's your biggest stumbling block, you know!"

Orihime smiled sheepishly, laughing. "True," she agreed. "Very true."

"Orihime!" Jushiro called down to her, interrupting her conversation. "How did you do that?"

Looking back to Tsubaki, Orihime giggled. "Should I tell him?" she asked Tsubaki. The tiny spirit rolled his eyes before returning to her hair pin. "Why should you? You don't always have to explain yourself to your opponents."

Still smiling, Orihime looked back up the captain, who stood in the sky above. "Perhaps you're right, Tsubaki." Joining him, she leapt upward, the wind catching the loose hairs from her bun. The smile on her face stumped Jushiro.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Neither did I, Captain Ukitake," replied Orihime, laughing. "Neither did I."

Putting his zanpakuto's blade down, he asked, "How could you see me? I thought you were petering out. I've never seen anyone recover so quickly."

Looking away, Orihime's smile faded. She couldn't tell him why, mostly because she was unsure why. She didn't know what that thing was, despite the familiar feeling that crept over her every time it spoke to her, its distorted voice echoing in her head. And even if she did, she was unsure if she should tell anyone, besides Chad and Rukia. "I guess… adrenaline kicked in," she said. "I just really wanted to win!" She laughed nervously, hoping he'd buy it. She didn't want any more questions. Not tonight. She was so tired.

"I see," was all he said, sheathing his sword. His face, though carefree, was ragged and tired. Jushiro was a chronically ill man, after all. He had to rest up, and time to recharge was few and far between these days. Besides, Orihime seemed like she had come long way that night, even though he didn't have a chance to test her with his Shikai. "With that, I'd say we're done for tonight," he said wearily. "Well done, Orihime." He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a tired smile.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief, nodding. "Thank you, Captain Ukitake!"

The two disappeared, making their way to the barracks silently.

* * *

Rukia was lost. She hadn't meant to stumble out from the safety of her room this time, falling into the blackness beyond. She was starting to panic, that familiar feeling of futility and isolation she'd felt many months ago washing over her. She knew what this was, just like the last time she was in this dream, but her mind kept slipping on just what lay beyond the event horizon, waiting for her…

 _"You're back, Rukia."_

The distorted voice called out to her, a gentle tone mixed in its voice. " _It seems you are lost._ "

Rukia's violet eyes beheld the figure once more, its dark form standing across the green flames once more. This time, however, Rukia felt she could just make out a few features on the face. They were all dark, of course, except for the eyes, which were glowing white with large black irises in the middle. Fear pierced the Shinigami's heart as she saw the ghastly smile on its face. It looked like a demon or some spirit that lurked in the darkest of shadows. "I-it would seem that way, yes," she replied to it, uncertain whether she should acknowledge it.

 _"Tell me, what is troubling you, child?"_ it asked her, tilting its head to the side. The large white eyes drilled deep into her, studying her. _"You seem disturbed by something that you cannot name."_

Rukia felt her throat try to resist as a question formed on her lips, spilling forth into the dark. "Who are you, really?" she asked. "What do you want with us?"

The figure's smile stretched unnaturally, black teeth glinting in the green firelight. _"As I have told you and your friends before, I am many and nothing at all. I lie in the heart and soul of both mortal and spirit. I am everything."_ Its voice seemed a little exasperated now. _"Why do you ask such pointless questions?"_ Rukia felt a bit of irritation rise in her, brows furrowing.

"You told me before that I don't understand what is happen," she began, her voice stern now. "You said that a new path has been chosen for me. But these are all vague nothings, trivial attempts at constructing the larger picture. What exactly are you trying to tell us?" Her arms folded on her chest, leaning towards the figure. "How are we to understand when we are being kept in the dark. What are **_you_**? What is your **_name_**?"

In the firelight, the figure's body shifted. It seemed to ponder, its large eyes staring down in the flames. " _You want a name?"_ it asked. " _I see. That might be… unsatisfactory to you, my dear child."_ Silence filled the air as the it composed its thoughts. After several moments, it lifted a hand in the air, sharp index finger extended. _"From what I am told,"_ it began, its words slow and deliberate, " _you humans have named me… **Hogyoku**."_

A sharp, cold feeling went through Rukia, her world closing in on her. _No way,_ she thought. _There's no way that this being is the Hogyoku!_ "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" she shouted, her voice roaring in the void they stood in. "HOW ARE YOU THE HOGYOKU!?" Her breathing became erratic. She felt it all crash in on her. The familiar feelings, the weight of the being in her mind and soul, the words that pressed into her ears filled her with dread. Before, they hadn't been words but sounds. Empty, lonely sounds that had attached itself to her gigai in the most vulnerable of times.

The dark being nodded, smile gone, a mere straight slit on its dark face. " _It is true,"_ it said. " _I am Hogyoku. We were once in close quarters, my dear."_ Rukia took a step forward, studying the creature.

"But… but how?" Rukia asked, her voice lower now. "How is that possible?"

The thing's eyes looked odd now, with an emotion that Rukia couldn't quite make out. _"It wasn't supposed to be possible,_ " it replied. _"I was merely an existence was no shape, no form. Just an orb that did its bidding. But something has changed, Rukia Kuchiki. As I have said to you all, a new path has been chosen, and from that new path new opportunities. These things should never have come to path, but choices were made that have allowed this very form to exist. I am surprised that many of you have yet to feel the changes."_

Rukia didn't know how to respond, feeling… odd suddenly. "And what is this change you keep warning us about?" she asked, a feeling of urgency taking over her. She felt as if she were being pulled out of this dream by something, someone. But she needed answers.

The Hogyoku's eyes narrowed, white slits sitting on its dark face. _"I am… forbidden to say more than that, I'm afraid,"_ it said. _"My master will not allow it."_

Feeling her body slip away swiftly, Rukia struggled with her last question, shouting, "Do you mean Aizen?! Did he do this?"

But it was too late, she couldn't hear it over the roar of her consciousness being ripped away…

* * *

"How long have you all been having these dreams?"

Jushiro Ukitake's face had contorted into serious concentration, his white brows furrowing. His lieutenant had never seemed so shaken by a dream in the time he had known her, and hearing from the human children similar accounts of such a creature was concerning. Rukia shook her head, sighing. "For at least two nights now," she replied, looking to her friends now.

"I didn't have one last night," Orihime added. "But we did share an… experience that first night. We all saw and felt the same thing." Chad said nothing, crossing his arms.

The captain seemed stumped. He had no reasonable explanation for such strange things. "And you said that the being was the Hogyoku?" he asked, looking to Rukia once more.

Rukia nodded. "That's what it said to me, anyway," she said. "And it said that for it to have a form was previously impossible until this change had been made. But it refused to tell me what this change was, exactly." The captain's office was filled with uncomfortable silence. This revelation put them all on edge, leaving them to wonder what this meant for the war to come. What exactly did this mean for everyone else?

Just then, a frantic knock sounded at the door. Jushiro sat up, looking to see forms of Kiyone and Sentarō standing there. "Enter!" he called out to them.

Swiftly, the door slid open, the looks of exhaustion on their faces. "Captain!" Kiyone called to him, "we have news from the Head Captain! He has called an emergency meeting on the status of the situation surrounding the Espada!"

Immediately rising, Jushiro walked towards the door, saying to the trio, "We'll continue this in a few minutes. Until then, please relax. Training today in your current conditions would be unwise."

* * *

"SILENCE!"

With two hard taps from his cane, Head Captain Yamamoto called the attention of his assembly, calling the meeting to order. "We have received some very disturbing news from the World of the Living regarding Sōsuke Aizen's replacement for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he said, his red eyes blazing. "It has been reported that the replacement is a newly created Espada that Aizen hand-picked himself. However, this Espada was created from a living Human, indicating that Sōsuke Aizen's progress with the Hogyoku has increased faster than we anticipated, giving us a very tight window of preparation."

The room erupted in disbelief and panic.

"A _human_?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi called out, golden eyes almost bulging from his head. "Is such a thing even possible?"

Many other voices got lost in translation, but Toshiro Hitsugaya called out, "Are we not concerned that a human was made into an Espada for the purposes of creating a much more powerful weapon? What does this say about his new strategy?"

Three taps of Yamamoto sounded off, filling the room with chilling order. "Enough!" the Head Captain shouted. "I understand the concerning implication of a human being turned into an Espada. It has torn a hole in our already limited understanding of Aizen's inner workings. However, for now we must focus on the fact that we are now losing time to prepare."

"Prepare how?"

Heads turned to the disgruntled voice of Kenpachi Zaraki, whose face was etched in more disdain than usual. The scar on his face seemed to deepen as he began to voice his concerns. "What're we suppose' to prepare for if we're goin' in blind?" he continued. "In our last meetin', you turned down Captain Soi Fon's request to scout out Hueco Mundo, which seemed like a good idea. I'm all for goin' into battle regardless of knowin' yer enemy's strength, but this seems like this coulda been avoided." It was rare to have Kenpachi Zaraki become the voice of reason, but no one was arguing with his points.

"I understand your concerns," the Head Captain replied, his voice as stern as ever. "But it was, and still remains, in our best interest if we steer clear of Hueco Mundo, especially with this new discovery. We do not want to risk sending in men that could be blindly sent to a slaughter. We need everyone in working order for the big day, and we cannot afford even small casualties at this point. For now, you are to quickly prepare your divisions for our battle. We have our own plans going underway in the World of the Living as we speak, which will be revealed in due time."

Low voices of dissent rippled among the captains, but no one spoke out against the orders.

"Before I dismiss you all," the Head Captain continued, looking to Jushiro, "I will demand that the two humans who are under your care, Captain Ukitake, be sent safely back to the World of Living as soon as I release you. Things are becoming dangerous, and we need to have everyone placed in their appropriate locations."

Nodding, Jushiro replied, "Yes, Head Captain. I will inform Rukia when I return to the 13th Division barracks."

Grunting his approval, Yamamoto nodded. "Very good, then" he called out. "I now dismiss you all. Stay vigilant, for in the next few days, things will be moving quickly."

As the captains scattered, Shunsui walked next to Jushiro, keeping his voice low. "It's a good thing we trained with the kids when we did," he said. "Who knew things would get this crazy so quickly?"

Jushiro looked to Shunsui, saying, "It's a shame, I had so much more to show them, and I'm sure Rukia will feel the same. But the Head Captain is right. They need to go back home." Shunsui looked to his peers, watching them grumble in frustration. "It does seem like we could have avoided this by sending scouts into Hueco Mundo," Shunsui whispered to Jushiro. "It's unlike the Head Captain to keep us in the dark like this."

"I'm sure he has good reason," Jushiro said. "But I do agree. This has been very odd. Let's hope we have another day to prepare, though." He shook his head, fatigue still laced in his dark eyes. He wasn't sure what the day would be like from this point forward, or the next, but he knew there was no more time to waste.

War was coming…


	20. Ch 20 Pantera y Pájaro Azul

It was moments like these that Ichigo dreaded bringing people to his house, especially girls.

"Ichigooooo," his father called to him. "Did you bring Rukia with you this time? You ever gonna confess your feelings for-?" Coming into the living room now, Isshin saw his son and daughter with a stranger, dressed in odd clothing, and smiling brightly. Shock passed over the father's face, having trouble registering what he was seeing. "Th-that's not…" he trailed off, pointing at Ash, his eyes squinting. "Who's this?"

Karin, taking over, said, "Dad, this is Ash. She's joining us for dinner tonight." She walked past her father, her face apathetic. "Stop staring at her, it's rude," she called back, joining her sister in the kitchen.

Isshin, a coy smile now spreading on his face, sidled up to Ichigo. "So, you're two-timing the ladies now, eh?" he asked Ichigo in a low voice. "I don't think I taught you to do that, kiddo. Not very _gentlemanly_ , if ya know what I mean."

Shooting his dad an irritated look, Ichigo shrugged him off and walked away. "Dad, Rukia and I aren't a thing," he said. "And Ash isn't someone I'm interested in. She's just here for dinner. Nothing weird like that's happening here."

Ash approached Isshin, stretching her hand out to him. "Good evening!" she said, her voice chipper. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki!"

Isshin, ignoring his son's cold shoulder, took her hand in his. "Good to meet you too, Ash," he replied warmly. "Say, how do you know my kids? I've never seen you around before."

Laughing nervously, Ash fumbled with her words. "Well, I… uh, I," she stuttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Karin, peeking around the corner from the kitchen, called out to Isshin. "I met her at school, Dad," she said, "She's our new English teacher from America."

Isshin didn't seem to bat an eye at this, looking back to his guest with a light smile. "Oh, so you're from America?" he asked. "You're pretty young for a teacher."

Ash shrugged, saying, "I didn't think being 24 was too young to be a teacher, but everyone keeps saying that, so I guess it's odd here."

Taking another jab at Ichigo, Isshin said, "I never knew Ichigo had a thing for older women. It's a revelation for sure." His eyes twinkled, laughing inwardly at his son's glare.

"Dammit, old man!" Ichigo called back. "I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO ASH! She's just an acquaintance!"

Laughing, Isshin, turned back to Ash, extending his hand out into the room. "Please, come in!" he said.

Ash felt her smile start to twitch. Nervousness was taking over her now. She hadn't been in a normal house in a long time, let alone one outside of the United States. Usually she would experience these kinds of things with Amelia… The thought twisted in her gut like a knife, a flash of sadness returning to her eyes for a moment. However, her train of thought was interrupted when she entered the kitchen, seeing a young girl standing there, holding a large serving bowl of curry.

"Hi there!" the girl said. "I'm Yuzu, Ichigo and Karin's sister." Ash felt warm in Yuzu's presence, as if her smile were lighting up the room like the sun.

"It's good to meet you as well," she said to Yuzu. "Do you need help with anything?" Her eyes darted around the room a little, seeing if there was anything she needed to bring to the table.

Yuzu, laughing, waved her hands dismissively after placing the serving bowl on the table. "Oh no, I just have a few small things to bring over," Yuzu replied. "You should have a seat! I pulled a chair for you right next to Karin." She patted the empty chair by Karin as she walked back to the kitchen. Nodding, Ash pulled the chair out and gingerly sat down, scooting up to the table. She caught Ichigo looking at her for a moment, his eyes dark with suspicion. Clearly, he still didn't trust her, and his whole demeanor made that clear. But he didn't seem to regard her with the same outward distrust he displayed the moment they met. As soon as their eyes met, he looked down at his dishes. That was some progress, Ash guessed. She could understand his distrust. It reminded her of Amelia, in many ways.

"Yuzu, this smells amazing!"

Isshin's exclamation jolted Ash out of her thoughts once more, and her smile reappeared. "Yes, Yuzu, this smells great!" she chimed in. "I haven't had a homecooked meal in a long time, so this is exciting."

Pausing, Yuzu looked at their guest, shocked. "You don't cook at all?" she asked, spooning food onto plates.

Ash shook her head, her cheeks reddening a little. "No, sadly," she said. "I tend to eat prepared meals a lot."

Karin cleared her throat, looking at Ash. A look was exchanged between them before Karin added, "She burns a lot of food. She brought some food to class one day and it was blackened."

"KARIN!" Yuzu chided, waving the ladle in her hand. "Don't be rude! It's not nice to say such things in the company of our guest!" Ash just laughed again, waiting to eat her curry once Yuzu sat down.

"It's true," Ash confirmed. "A lot of people complained."

Yuzu, taking her seat, said, "Well, I don't know what class this is, but if you ever want to cook for them again, find me and we can make food together sometime!"

A nervous look came over Ash, who nodded. "S-sure thing, Yuzu!" she said.

Before she could spoon the piping hot food in her mouth, Karin put a hand on her arm. "Hold on there," she said, her eyes serious. Clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes and said quickly, "Thank you for the meal." This confused Ash a little, but she followed suit, mumbling the words as well before eating. The food was hot and burned her tongue slightly, but she loved it.

"So, tell me, Ash," Isshin began, placing his spoon on the plate in front of him, "when did you start teaching English here in Karakura Town? Don't most foreigners stay in the more populated regions of Tokyo?"

Nodding, Ash wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering. "I've been here for a few weeks now," she said. "This is my first year teaching, and everyone I knew was trying to work in the more populated areas, so I figured I'd have a better chance at finding a position in smaller cities and towns." The fabricated alibi slipped out so easily for Ash, her body language and tone fairly convincing. "And, honestly, I've enjoyed working here in Karakura Town. The people are just so nice!" Ash's Japanese was nearly flawless, her American accent only popping up here and there.

Ichigo listened silently, looking between his dad and Ash as the discussion went on. His brown eyes displayed only slight annoyance and discomfort. Isshin, invested in knowing everything about their guest, asked, "What's your last name, if you don't mind me asking? I don't recall you saying it." Swallowing another bite of food, she replied, "My last name is Styrnwell." He nodded, "Ash Styrnwell. Is Ash a nickname?"

"It is," she replied, her eyes suddenly becoming a little more serious. This struck something inside of Isshin and Ichigo, wondering why she would react in such a way. "My name's rather long, so my friends and family shortened it to Ash," she explained. "My name's Ashandyll, but I encourage you all to call me Ash, please. I prefer that more." Her smile couldn't hide the odd look in her eyes as she pressed for her preference.

 _Ashandyll Styrnwell_ , Ichigo thought. _That's not a very American name_. But what did he know? He'd never travelled out of Karakura Town before, let alone Japan. _Also, why did she seem so adamant about us calling her Ash?_ That weird feeling he'd had from earlier settled in his stomach once more as he looked at her. He may have vaguely talked about helping her, but he couldn't shake this odd feeling. Perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't see spirits, but she was so knowledgeable on spiritual beings and detection. This was just a mess already.

"So, how'd you meet Ichigo?" Isshin continued, winking at Ichigo. The question caused him to snap out of his trance and he glared at his father again.

"She wanted to meet a family member of mine," Karin said quickly, looking at Ichigo, "and Ichigo had been there to pick me up today after I stayed after class."

Ash flashed a smile again, nodding. "They have both been kind to me," she said. "It's been a little bit difficult making friends here, so having Karin stay after class has been a huge help for me, for sure." Despite the fabrications, her words were genuine. Karin had been a huge help to her the past week, helping her find Ichigo. Kon had been as well, but he had tried to be handsy with her, which she was not about.

Yuzu piped up this time, saying, "So that's why you stay out late? That makes more sense now." She turned to Ash, smiling. "If you ever have time, you can come have dinner with us more! We'd be happy to have you, and we could introduce you to more people!"

Isshin laughed, nodding. "Yeah, we'd love to have you here! Karin doesn't have too many friends, so it'd be good to have you."

Karin blushed, looking down at her plate. "Dad, don't say things like that," she mumbled, gathering food on her spoon. "I have friends."

The night continued like this, Isshin questioning Ash and Yuzu warming up to her as Karin and Ichigo remained eerily silent, bar answering questions. The night wore on, with the table now empty and the two sisters excusing themselves so they could go to bed, leaving the three of them alone. "Welp, I'm beat," Isshin said not long after the two girls ascended the stairs. "I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. Don't stay up too late, you two." Isshin winked at Ichigo as he left, waving to Ash one last time. "It was good to meet you, Ash! Have a good night!"

Waving to Isshin, Ash felt the smile on her face fade a little, her eyes on Ichigo. The two of them looked at each other from across the table in silence for several minutes, the tension in the room rising. "Are you really from the United States?" Ichigo asked at last, his voice serious. He leaned forward on his elbows, full-on interrogating her now. With just the two of them, he could ask her all the questions he couldn't ask before.

Ash looked at him, serious now. "I do live there, yes," she replied.

"Prove it," he countered. "Do you have an ID or anything?"

Without another word, Ash reached into a pocket on her shirt, revealing a small black wallet. She pulled out a card and slid it across the table at him. On it was her smiling face and her full name, along with a date of birth and other information. "This is my driver's license," she said, "made in the state of Illinois." Ichigo could gather that from the English he'd learned in high school. The only problem was he didn't know what an official drivers license looked like in the U.S., so it wasn't solid enough evidence for him, but he pushed it back to her.

"Tell me more about you and your sister," he said, his tone still cold and unchanging.

Ash let loose a small, shaky sigh, leaning on the table as well. She suddenly seemed tired, her pale skin lined with harsh dark shadows under the kitchen light. Her eyes had dark circles too. "My sister and I met when she was young," she started. "I'd been living alone in the U.S. until her uncle contacted me. That's how I learned she existed, as he was her legal guardian after her mom disappeared. We weren't… close at first. In fact, we kind of hated each other." A wry smile etched on her beautiful face, the same sadness creeping in her eyes.

"Amelia, she's… not one to trust easily. Is she kind? Sure. But, from the very beginning, she always had trouble trusting people. I think it had to do with her seeing monsters from a very young age." Silence filled the air between them, Ash pausing to gather her thoughts. This all seemed vague still to Ichigo, but he was still curious to hear more about Amelia. "After her uncle died," she continued, looking at Ichigo, "we began to grow closer. She and I still have our… differences. But she's been a huge influence on my life. Especially in terms of spirituality."

Ichigo paused her, asking, "Yeah, tell me more about that. That might help clear up some questions I have about her, and why Aizen chose her to replace Grimmjow."

"Like I said," she replied, "she has been able to see things since she was a small child. She would tell me stories about how they would terrorize her, chase her, hide in the dark shadows of her room. She'd tell me about the evil spirits and the friendly passersby." Her fingers traced the woodgrain on the table gently, her eyes off in the distance. "I always told her I wish I could see them, so I could understand." Her eyes became steely, distant. "She would always tell me that I was lucky I didn't and that I was better off for it. The problem was that she seemed so alone in her suffering and that these things really affected her in a way that no one could understand."

Throat tightening, Ash continued, "There was one day when I saw her, and she had been attacked. I thought she'd been in a fight with a person or attacked by a wild animal. I remember the way she looked at me, it…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes looking at Ichigo again. The fear in Ash's eyes hit a small something in Ichigo, reminding him of all the times spirits and monsters would mess with him as a child. Flashes of his mother pounded in his brain, his heart skipping a beat. Yes, he knew that fear all too well.

"I do know that Amelia not only had the ability to see spirits and the like," she said after a few minutes, "but she could interact with them, speak to them, conjure them and banish them. She knew ways to keep her presence hidden, as well, which is why I had a lot of trouble finding her." A smile appeared on her face again, this time one of fondness. "She's always had her ways of hiding, it's one of her many talents." Ash laughed at this, a hard edge lining the sound. "But, other than those things, I'm not quite sure why this… Aizen would take her," she continued. "Even after all that you told me about him and his agenda, I'm confused to why he'd want her."

"You're not telling me everything, though," Ichigo interrupted, slightly frustrated. "Where did the two of you live that you could have access to such technology? None of this is making any sense. Your answers are vague as hell!" He rose from his chair, pacing now. His eyes remained on her. "Tell me what you are, because you're honestly making me feel like I can't trust you."

Ash looked at him, silent for a moment. "I…" she started, her face taut with stress. Ash was hesitant, her body language showing the physical strain of keeping back. It was hiding deep in her, the secrets she wished she could divulge, but she knew it was more than just her or Amelia's lives that would be at risk if she revealed anything more. "I'm sorry, Ichigo," she said, her eyes resigned to her unknown duty. "I can't tell you much more about me or Amelia than those things." Her hand lifted, tucking strands of white hair behind her ear. "It's… complicated."

Ichigo could feel his anger boiling up inside of him. "What do you mean 'it's complicated'?" he asked, his voice raised slightly. He would have shouted, but he was afraid of waking his father and sisters. "Uncomplicate it, then! I'm trying to help you, but you're not giving me much to go on, besides the fact that your sister sees ghosts, she went missing for some reason that you don't even know, and you can't even tell me even the majority of what you are! I mean, come on! There's a war that's about to come to the World of the Living, and I can't just run blindly into Hueco Mundo to find your sister. What if there's something more I need to know about?" He glared at Ash, his brown eyes filled with frustration.

Eyes closed, Ash placed her head in her hand, a wave of exhaustion overcoming her. "Ichigo," she said quietly, her voice low and even. "I wish, from the very bottom of my heart, I could just tell you everything. And trust me, there's a lot to tell." She paused, letting her eyes wander to her left. "But there is a world out there that you don't need to involve yourself in." Her words were heavy, and her generally chipper face had seemed to age. She looked like every bit of life in her had been sucked out. "Perhaps, when my sister is found, we can tell you more," she continued. "But if I tell you everything about us, it puts lives at risk. Not just mine and my sisters. I wish… I wish I could make you understand."

Silence once again filled the space between them, their eyes off in the distance. Slowly, Ash stood, the sound of her chair scraping gently on the floor interrupting the silence. "I'm going back to Urahara's," she said gently. "I… I would understand if you didn't want to help me, Ichigo. I honestly would. But, without you, I don't know if… if I can save Amelia." She could feel tears threatening, but she pushed them back. She had some dignity, she told herself.

Walking towards the door, Ash put her shoes on, preparing to walk out into the silent night. "I guess… I'll see you tomorrow, then," she called back. "Take care, Ichigo Kurosaki." With that, the front door opened, and she disappeared.

Ichigo remained standing by the table for several minutes, his head in his hands. The weight of everything was crashing down on him. No matter what he tried to do to ready himself, it always seemed to go down the way of disaster. He'd barely been able to train with the Visoreds like he'd wanted, his body was still in an awful state from his time as a Hollow, his zanpakuto… He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but it had simply disappeared. Radio silence filled his head, no matter how much he had reached out. And now, here he was, asked to find a girl he'd never met, and quite frankly didn't really care enough about. He knew that was selfish, and if Rukia were there, he felt she'd punch him for even thinking it. His mind turned to Rukia, a lump in his throat…

He needed sleep if he was going to get anything done tomorrow, he decided, pushing in his chair and heading upstairs. He'd deal with Shinji and Hiyori tomorrow, but tonight, he just needed to pass out and forget about his problems for a few hours.

If that were even possible at this point…

* * *

"Dammit, brat, if ya drop 'nother crate on my foot, I'll break every bone in yer body!"

Grimmjow glared at Keigo, holding his slightly-injured foot. Keigo had missed his mark a little as they had been stacking crates of product. "Sorry, man," Keigo said out, hands in the air. "Didn't mean to do that." He felt a little off, his whole body feeling like lead. The week hadn't been kind to him, or any of them for that matter. Grimmjow growled a little but went back to work, almost tossing some of the products up on the shelves. Keigo had a lot on his mind, so there were no witty comebacks or glares today. He was in a sort of trance, stocking the shelves like a robot. This was slightly irritating the Espada for unexplained reasons, but he was unsure he wanted to poke that hornet's nest.

"Asano," Tessai called into the storefront, "there are a few more crates back here you need to stock on the shelves as well."

Keigo turned his head, calling back, "Okay, thanks."

This unsettled Tessai a little bit, since usually the boy groaned or made some sort of exasperated exclamation. But he was compliant today, which should have made him overjoyed. However, Tessai silently closed the door, not wanting to dig that deep either. There was work to be done.

Silently standing now, Keigo lifted a few empty crates as he headed to the back. Something caught his eye as he wandered back, looking down at the black ring on his middle finger. His mind immediately took interest, forgetting he still had that on his body. It was as if it had become a part of his body at this point. But the thing that struck Keigo most when looking at it was the small, creeping blue that had somehow seeped into the band. It looked like a liquid crystal silently taking hold. That hadn't been there before, his eyes squinting to look at it.

"Kid, what the hell's wrong with ya?"

Head snapping up, Keigo realizing he had stopped in the middle of the room with the crates staring down at his hand. Grimmjow was glaring at him, arms crossed. "Yer actin' real fuckin' strange and givin' all of us the creeps," he seethed, blue eyes furrowed. "Now what's yer deal, kid?"

Keigo felt unable to speak, not sure what to say. He was acting weird, and it wasn't just because he was very upset about the night prior. It was like he'd been hit by a bus, his whole body felt like he'd been put through the ringer. Essentially, he was a walking zombie. "I… I'm not really sure," was all he said. "I'm just not feeling well, I guess."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me yer getting' sick," he said, his voice filled with irritation. "Yer getting' one of those diseases, like the Plague or some shit that human's typically get."

This caused Keigo to wake up a little more, his eyes filled with astonishment and confusion. "What?" he asked. "What era are you from, man? I'm not getting sick." _Just how old is this guy, exactly?_ Keigo thought. Shaking his head, he continued. "No, I just… feel exhausted."

"Well, get it together, kid," Grimmjow said, teeming with irritation.. "Yer actin' like ya lost yer damn mind, and if I wanted to work with a crazy sonovabitch, I'd be workin' with that Jinta kid. Now pull it together."

Walking away now, Keigo shook his head. "Whatever you say, man."

Shortly, he returned with the remaining crates, pulling lids open. As he began working, he was alerted by Grimmjow's sudden, violent coughing. The Espada seemed genuinely pained between each convulsion, his hand covering his mouth as he hunched over. Keigo immediately felt concerned, standing back up. "Yo, Grimmjow," he asked, his voice tinged with concern, "you good?"

The coughing subsided, but Grimmjow's back still to the kid. "I… I'm good," he said, his voice hoarse. "I think… dust… just…" The coughing started again.

"This again?" Yoruichi said, startling Keigo. She was followed closely by Ururu, who also seemed just a concerned. Her voice was serious as she walked over to Grimmjow, placing a hand on his shoulder. But he shoved it away gruffly.

"Don't… touch me…!" the Espada growled between fits.

But Yoruichi had caught sight of blood on his palm, her golden eyes hard now. "Shit," she said under her breath _. His body is being affected by his injuries_ , she thought. _If it keeps up, his connection to the gigai will crumble and he could die._ "Hey, maybe you need a quick break," was all she said to him. "Maybe you're just… tired as well."

Silently, Grimmjow walked away, his shoulders slightly slumped. It looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his dignity together, but it was only half working. Ururu looked to Keigo, saying, "You and Grimmy don't seem well today. Maybe you need a break too, Keigo."

Before he could protest, Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder. "You really should. I think the both of you are a little out of it," she said. Of course, she knew their reasons were different, but it was safer for them both to take a few minutes to rest.

"What's up with them?"

Looking away from Keigo as he went to the back room, Yoruichi saw Mizuiro and Chizuru standing there, cleaning supplies in their hands. "I mean, I could tell there was something up with Keigo," Mizuiro continued, "but the two of them definitely seem really off."

Yoruichi smiled. "I'm sure they just need a moment's rest is all," she said. "They'll be fine."

But in her mind, she knew that there was more than proper sleep that Keigo was lacking. Grimmjow's spiritual energy was waning, and the more he was exposed to Keigo, the more danger he was in of destabilization. Keigo also wasn't getting enough spiritual energy, since he was mostly around Grimmjow when he was in the store. Slowly but surely, he was suffering from the lack of spiritual energy. They were both in a bad place.

"They'll be fine," she said, mostly to herself this time.

* * *

The sun rested on the rooftops, searing down on Grimmjow. His blue eyes were focused elsewhere, glaring at whatever it was he was visualizing. He had barely gotten used to his gigai, but in that short time it was feeling cumbersome, weak. It frustrated him to no end, and even his own nature seemed to be turning on him. He remembered how the humans had feared him at first, their eyes filled with terror. But now, here he was, gallivanting with some human kid who treated him like some equal and stocking shelves like some sort of servant. He knew he was doing this for survival's sake, but it consumed him. No longer did he feel he had the strength to rip the limbs off his enemy. He felt… _tamed_.

"Fuck this!"

His angry voice echoed in the quiet streets, isolating him even further.

"I feel you on that, man," said Keigo, walking up beside him and sitting on the steps. "That's kind of how I've felt about this entire week, if I'm gonna be honest." Irritated at his sudden intrusion, Grimmjow groaned. He was wondering why this kid was still around him, even on break. Didn't this kid have anything better to do than annoy him? Keigo leaned against the wall, his eyes staring off in the distance. His fingers ran through his hair, twitching and rolling through the strands thoughtlessly. Grimmjow watched him from the corner of his eye, truly studying him. Humans were strange, and this kid was definitely one of the strangest. The way he simply just sat there next to a predator with no fear was downright frustrating. All the others in the store treated him with caution, but he was very confused why Keigo seemed so comfortable.

"Yer really a strange kid, ya know that?" Grimmjow finally said, his voice exasperated.

Keigo looked to him, his brown eyes tainted with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, head still leaned against the wall. "I'm a pretty average guy, honestly. What's so strange about me, besides the fact that I'm not an Arrancar... or whatever you usually hang out with?"

Grimmjow scoffed, glaring at Keigo full on now. "Oh com'on," he said. "A normal human would stay as far from me as they could. Plus, dontcha remember the fact that I tried to kill Kurosaki?" His lips forced into a predatory grin, but deep down he didn't have the energy to back up the farce. "And I'll do it again, soon's I get over… this." The grin faded, leaving the cold, empty threat trailing in the air between them. The energy in his body was fading in and out, and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

Keigo didn't know what to say, but his eyes looked off in the distance once more. "I'm not sure," he started, his words slow. "But, in my mind, I feel like we're both working towards one goal."

Grimmjow looked back at the kid, very confused now. "Oh?" he hissed. "What goal are ya talkin' about?"

"We both want to stop this Aizen guy," Keigo replied, his eyes looking upward in what looked like defiance. His jaw set sternly, and he seemed almost like a completely different person. "Just from what I've heard, and the terrible things we learned, I feel it's my duty to help in any way I can," he said. "I may not be an Espada like you, or a Shinigami like Ichigo, but I'll be damned if I didn't do what I could when my friends needed me most." Silence prevailed after those words, with Grimmjow staring at him. This kid wasn't just strange. He was suicidal, thinking he could do anything that would stop Aizen. But the way he said it was almost convincing, and the Espada felt conflicted.

Keigo looked back to him, his face normal once more. "I'm sure your reasons are little different from mine," he said, "but the end goal is the same. And, even if you don't consider me an ally, I'm not gonna stand here, scared of you." He shrugged. "Maybe you will fight Ichigo again, but I think after all this goes down, he'll be able to stand on his own." The confidence in his eyes was immense. Grimmjow was at a loss for words, unable to look away from the kid for a few minutes. Normally, an emotional display like this would have made him laugh. He would have ripped a kid like this apart instantly for spouting some bullshit like this. But now, in his mind, the words sparked something he never felt before. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it felt strange.

If there was a word for it, maybe it was what humans called… hope. The isolation he'd felt before was starting to distance itself from him slowly.

"I see," was all Grimmjow found himself able to say.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, Ururu's head sticking out. "Keigo, Grimmy," she called to them. "Tessai needs you back in here. We're also going to be eating soon."

Forgetting his thoughts for a second, Grimmjow looked at the small girl, scowling. "The hell'd ya just call me, brat?" he demanded gruffly.

Ururu looked to Grimmjow, slightly frightened by his animosity. "I-I just figured I'd give you a nickname," she stammered, "since you've been living with us and all. I th-thought Grimmy was a nice one."

Grimmjow made a face, "It sounds too cutesy, nah. Come up with a different one, kid."

Keigo laughed a little, drawing Grimmjow's attention once again. "What's so funny, kid?" he hissed at Keigo.

"It _is_ a bit too cutesy," Keigo agreed, his laughter dying down into a smile. "But, if you shorten it to Grimm, that sounds more badass. You sound more like a video game character with a nick name like that."

Eyes narrowing, Grimmjow asked, "What's a video game character?" Now these two were talking utter human nonsense once more, and he felt out of the loop which, again, frustrated him.

Keigo shook his head. "I'll tell you about video games some other time," he said, forgetting that Grimmjow still wasn't used to the human world.

"I'd rather ya call me King as a nickname," Grimmjow grumbled, looking away. "But I guess Grimm'll be fine. But none of that 'Grimmy' shit, got it?"

"That's better, actually," Ururu agreed. "I like it." She opened the door wider so the two of them could enter the store. Grimmjow only gave a grunt as he walked back in, the sun glaring at the three as they went back inside.

* * *

The sky was dark after they had finished dinner, telling Keigo that he needed to get home quickly. Tomorrow was Friday, meaning the weekend was upon them all, and they could get more work done in the store. But Keigo had to stay behind and help Tessai clean up, allowing the others to leave before him. He was fine with that, giving him some much-needed silence. Perhaps he could use this time to clear his head from the day he'd had.

Washing the dishes in the warm, sudsy water, Keigo focused on the black ring on his finger. It distorted under the moving water, warping with bizarre fluidity. The blue on it had increased significantly since he last checked, taking over a small chunk of the surface of the black band. His gut felt weird when he looked at it, a strange feeling taking over him. He hadn't been quite sure what the ring was for when Tessai gave it to him, but now he was starting to wonder what exactly it did. He was almost tempted to twist the ring on his finger, just to see…

"You almost done here, Asano?"

Tessai's booming voice startled Keigo, bringing him back to reality. "O-o-oh, yeah," Keigo stammered, smiling nervously. "I have a few more to get through here, but then I'll be done."

Patting Keigo on the back, Tessai seemed pleased. "Good job," he said. "Your help around here has been immense, and I don't think I properly thanked any of you." A very small smile formed on his face. "But you especially, since you were the first volunteer here." He laughed a little, saying, "And here I was thinking that you'd quit after the first couple of days!"

Keigo felt his face go red. He felt a real smile cross his face as he gathered himself. "Oh, hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm happy to help." He ignored Tessai's past doubt, understanding the sentiment. As a kid known for his procrastination, it was a huge surprise to him and his sister that he'd lasted even two weeks with Urahara's store. He felt a little proud.

Walking away, Tessai called back, "When you leave for the night, make sure you turn off the lights. And stay safe when you go home tonight. Walking alone can make you a huge target for Hollows." He looked like he wanted to add something after that last sentence, but quickly clammed up. With that, he turned the corner, leaving Keigo alone once more.

It didn't take Keigo long to get everything put in order and sling his backpack on. He switched off the lights, straightened his jacket a little and walked through the door, a small smile on his tired face. The day had been a little up and down, but it had ended on a good note, thankfully. The crunch of gravel between his shoes and the pavement was all he could hear in the late autumn night air. He couldn't wait to slink into bed, curl up and get some rest before he trudged off to school in the morning to start the cycle over again.

That's when the ground began to shake beneath his feet.

It wasn't like an earthquake - Keigo was familiar with earthquakes. The shaking seemed to stop for a few seconds and then start again, like large footsteps. Fear crept into Keigo's body, seizing his lungs like an icy claw, for what he saw would change him forever. There, with its head leveled to the rooftops, was a Hollow, crawling on all fours like a large gorilla. Its mask was cruel and fierce, with tusks jutting from its jaw and hungry, glowing red eyes peering down at him. It let loose a terrifying scream upon seeing him, tossing its head back up to the night sky. Keigo felt the world spin as his heart began to race, his ears ringing. So, this was a Hollow. Chad hadn't been lying when he said these things were terrifying.

Looking back down at the trembling human, the Hollow came closer, salivating. He knew the boy could see him, which meant there was some sort of energy he could gain from consuming him. It opened its jaws, ready to consume him. Keigo was paralyzed in fear. He couldn't move to save himself, despite his mind screaming at him to grab the _Hollow!BeGone!_ in his backpack. All he could do is watch as the mouth grew closer and closer, death staring him back in the eye.

A bellowing yell filled the air, growing closer as the seconds went on. Before Keigo could register anything but his impending doom, a flash of blue filled his vision, knocking him backward. "MOVE IT, BRAT!" a voice screamed at him, incredulous rage lining the words. It was Grimmjow, Keigo could tell. But the shock had yet to wear off, so it took him a moment to fully understand what was going on. Grimmjow had shoved him away, standing in front of the behemoth menacingly. His head was lowered in his normal, predatory hunch, his teeth exposed in a display of terror. "Don't just stand there, dumbass!" Grimmjow hissed at Keigo, his blue eyes serious. "Get the hell outta here! I got this fucker!" Keigo, shaking himself, stood back up and began digging around in his backpack. He didn't know much about Hollows, but he was pretty sure Grimmjow wasn't going to do well on his own.

Whipping out the bottle of _Hollow!BeGone!,_ Keigo struggled to take off the lid. He watched as the Hollow began to circle Grimmjow, who was doing his best to keep its attention of Keigo. Seeing Keigo still there, Grimmjow was fuming. " _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KEIGO_?" he hissed. " _GET OUT! DON'T MAKE ME TELL YA AGAIN_!" Keigo, finally getting the top off, saw a small red button that indicated to push it forward for activation. "Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, his breathing shaking, making sure the bottle was facing away from him. He pushed the button, waiting to see what happened next.

The air filled with a sudden, crippling scream, emanating from the bottle. It rung out, causing everyone within a fifty-foot radius to double over and scream out in pain. Keigo felt his mouth open in a scream, but he couldn't tell if anything was coming out. All he could feel was the intense pain in his ear drums and throughout his body. Grimmjow was down as well, holding his head in his hands. He was shouting at Keigo, but he could barely make out what he was saying. He felt incredibly light-headed, his coughing fits returning. This time, large clots of blood spewed out of his mouth, hitting the pavement.

The Hollow was screaming in pain, rearing back and trying to retreat. The ground seemed to shake even more, and lights started turning on in the buildings surrounding them. Humans, unaffected by the noise, were scrambling about, wondering if another mini earthquake had hit them again, seeking shelter.

Eventually, the bottle ceased its scream, leaving them all in eerie silence. Keigo didn't really know when it stopped, for the scream was still ringing in his ears as he stood up. His head felt heavy, his vision doubling. He saw Grimmjow on his hands and knees, spewing blood from his mouth, and he felt a cold feeling shoot through him. He had forgotten that Arrancars were Hollows and suddenly he wanted to punch himself. "FUCK!" Keigo shouted, running staggeringly over to Grimmjow, falling next to him. "Are… you okay, Grimm?" he shouted to Grimmjow, panicking. Grimmjow couldn't speak, but he did manage to glare at Keigo.

Keigo could almost tell what Grimmjow was thinking and he stood back up, facing the now-pissed off Hollow. He wondered why it was still in one piece and mostly fine. Running towards the bottle he read the label, seeing the part that said _works only on low-level Hollows; Menos classes are not included!_ Unsure what a Menos was, Keigo figured this big creature fit that description. He felt his heart sink. This situation had just become ten times worse.

The Menos hissed, sniffing near Grimmjow. " ** _Ah,_** " it sneered at him. **_"A former Espada, I take it. You look like you're suffering in that mortal shell. Mind if I take you out of your misery?_** " Grimmjow scoffed, trying to rise to his feet. "Get yer filthy face 'way from me, ya low class scum," he hissed at it. "I could easily devour ya for a midnight snack!" The Menos laughed, its voice mixed in with a Hollow roar. " ** _Oh?_** " it mocked. " ** _We'll see about that!_** " Keigo felt a shudder go through his body, thinking hard. What could he do, what could he…? The ring shimmered in the moonlight, catching his attention. _That's it!_ he thought, eyes wide.

With his fingers around the ring, Keigo raised his hand. "Hey!" he shouted at the Hollow, eyes determined. He was sure this would help him fight this Menos back.

Both Hollows glared back at him, Grimmjow wiping blood from his mouth. "Kid, I swear to god," he hissed in his hoarse voice. "Yer the most stubborn sonovabitch I've ever met. Just get outta here and leave me to this." He watched as Keigo looked to him and gave him a tiny smirk. This irritated him even further. "DAMMIT, KID IF YA DON'T-!"

Swiftly, Grimmjow was cut off by the sudden explosion of energy that erupted from Keigo, sending both Hollows backward. The blast was enough to scare the Humans still running from their homes, thinking the mini earthquake had started up again. Dust filled the air, rocks shoot up from the ground. And, in an instant, the chaos settled, revealing Keigo standing there, a black, cannon-like appendage attached to his arm. It gleamed in the moonlight, still smoking from its explosive appearance. Keigo looked down in shock, not entirely sure what he had been expecting, but this hadn't been it. "A… cannon?" he questioned, lifting it in the air. It was slightly heavy, but he could move it easily enough. "What the hell?"

" ** _So, you really are a strong human, aren't you?_** " the Menos hissed, grinning menacingly. It was salivating even more, tasting the spiritual pressure coming off the kid. He was going to be tasty for sure.

" ** _It's gonna be so much fun when I rip the flesh from your bones!_** "


	21. Ch 21 The Shattering, The Wail

Pain wracked through Grimmjow, coming in intense waves.

His vision was starting to blur, and his head was becoming heavy. The blast had further damaged his gigai and he felt like he'd been snapped in two. His ears were still ringing, but he could make out Keigo's voice. The words made no sense, but at least the kid wasn't screaming. He rolled to his side now, spitting up some more blood, trying to regain his footing. He caught site of the human, facing off against the Menos. The thing that stuck out to him most was the long, glinting _thing_ attached to Keigo's arm, causing his brows to furrow. Was time slowing down or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Things moved at a snail's pace as he pushed up off the ground, his body heaving in pained breaths.

Keigo studied his new weapon with child-like fascination, tapping against the cannon with his fingernails. "Wow," he said, eyes raised upwards. "Now we just gotta figure out what this thing does."

He looked up just in time to see the Menos above him, fist raised. With a yell, Keigo, dodged, running as the fist collided into the spot he'd been standing in, rubble rising in the air. " ** _Yes, run, human_**!" the Menos chided, its eyes glowing with hatred. " ** _I like chasing my meals! Gives me entertainment._** "

"Come on!" Keigo begged between gritted teeth. He raised his cannon, hands shaking a little. "How do I use this stupid thing?!"

"Kid, look… look out!"

Grimmjow's voice jolted something in Keigo, forcing him to run. The Menos had moved, its face low to the ground, mouth open. " ** _Come back here, runt_** _!_ " it teased. _" **It'll save you a lot of suffering if you just give in**_!"

Keigo, running towards Grimmjow, called back, "I thought you enjoyed chasing your food! Which is it?" His heart was racing, eyes overrun with fear, but he knew he had to get to Grimmjow. He pushed the severely wounded Espada into one of the narrow alleyways, buying them some time. The Menos, screaming in frustration, clamored about, looking for a way in.

Leaning against the wall, Grimmjow coughed, his entire body heaving as he did. "How bad is it?" Keigo asked, breath shaky.

Wiping spittle and blood from his lips, Grimmjow wheezed, "Very." A sudden convulsion wracked his body, a thick glob of blood hitting the cement. "Look, kid, I dunno… dunno what yer thinkin', but ya should run. It ain't…gonna be pretty if ya try to stand against somethin' like that." His voice was very low, which scared Keigo a bit. Even his normally scary eyes were etched in doubt. Grimmjow was deteriorating, and he could feel it.

Looking up for a second, Keigo said, "We need to get you help, man. I'm not just leaving you here with this… thing!" He was frantic, watching the Menos climb the buildings and opening its mouth, revealing a long tongue. "Oh shit," Keigo whispered.

"Keigo, why the fuck'er ya bein' so stubborn?" Grimmjow mumbled. His eyes were growing heavy. "I dunno what's on yer arm, but ya clearly… don't know… how…" Grimmjow slumped to the ground. Before Keigo could help him back up, the tongue wrapped around the human's waist, lifting him into the air. Keigo screamed, noticing how close his head got to the brick wall as he was thrown into the air, the tongue letting loose.

" ** _This time I got you, Human!_** " the Menos screamed. " ** _And once I've eaten you, I'll finish off that Espada!_** " Its mouth was wide open, waiting for Keigo to fall in.

Staring into the void below, something sparked in Keigo's heart. The fear and terror that screamed in him was stifled, silenced by this sudden feeling that over took him. He wanted to live, yes, but he had a reason to. His friends still needed his help, and he wasn't going out like this, that was for sure. Raising his cannon one more time, he aimed it at the Menos, eyes narrowed. A warm feeling on his arm overtook him, the cannon's barrel glowing a light blue. It burned, but not painfully. At the very end of the barrel, a bright light gathered and shot out, aiming for the Menos below. The sound was incredible as it hit the Menos' head, a shattering sound filling the air.

Keigo fell backwards onto one of the rooftops, a sharp pain shooting through him like fire. He cried out, but his voice was lost in the scream that emanated from the Menos. It lifted its head in agony, its large hands covering its cracked mask. Shards of white armor were falling to the ground, and the Menos, filled with hatred, screamed at Keigo, " ** _You little shit! No more games. I'm going to swallow you whole!_** "

Wincing from the pain in his torso, Keigo managed a wry grin. "Ah, so it's sudden death now, right?" he called back.

The Menos growled, " ** _What?_** "

Keigo shrugged, saying, "You know, in video games, when the boss is all like 'no more games, we fight for real'. That's when things get serious!" His eyes brightened at the thought that he was like a real-life video game character now. This was bad-ass, besides the terror part and the fact that Grimmjow was dying below them.

Enraged by Keigo's stupidity, the Menos charged him, reaching for him with his large hand. " ** _SILENCE_** _!_ " it screamed, its mask crumbling around it. Keigo leapt away, surprised at how agile he felt. If he tried doing stunts like this normally, he would have broken a bone. But this time, when he jumped, he made it to the other side of the gap, able to regain his balance. He looked down, seeing Grimmjow grow paler, eyes closed.

"Hang on down there!" he shouted to Grimmjow, raising his cannon to the rampaging Menos. He could feel his stomach clench, hoping it wasn't too late already. "Come on, let's do this again," he whispered to the cannon. "I don't remember how we did this last time, but maybe I can figure it out." His began mind filling with doubt, but he chose to ignore it. He had to. The cannon remained the same, pointing at the Menos. Without knowing what to do, Keigo raised it, bringing it down on the Menos' head. A loud whack filled the air, hitting the injury. It roared, pushing him off the roof towards the streets below. Keigo knew he wouldn't be able to survive that…

"GOTCHA!"

Keigo found himself cradled in the arms of a bald, grinning Shinigami, holding him several feet above the ground. Shock caused him to freeze and be blinked twice. "I-Ikkaku?" he stammered. "Y-y-you're here? What?"

The Shinigami glared down at him, his eyes etched with irritation. "That's a nice thank you, Keigo," Ikkaku said. "You're lucky Yumichika and I were just out and about, scouring town like we usually do."

Keigo had forgotten that at this time of night, the volunteer Shinigami guard Karakura Town from the vastly growing Hollow sightings. "O-o-oh yeah," he managed. "Thanks, Ikkaku."

"Never mind that," Yumichika called out to them, zanpakuto drawn. "We have to take down this one before it does any more damage. Set Keigo down and get back up here, Ikkaku!"

Before he knew it, Keigo found himself on the ground. Ikkaku glared at the cannon on his arm. "What the hell is that, kid?" he asked. "I don't remember you having somethin' like that." Before Keigo could answer, a chunk of roofing came their way, crashing near them. Wood and plaster hit Keigo as the two of them shielded their face with their arms. "Fuck!" Ikkaku exclaimed. "Stay back, kid, you've done enough for now!"

"Wait, what?" Keigo yelled back. "What do you mean _hang back_?" He knew Ikkaku was right, though. Without knowing how to use the cannon, he wasn't much use in battle. He hated this useless feeling and he knew he had to get it together. "Alright, let's try this _again_ ," he said, lifting the cannon in the air. He tried to remember what had happened the very second he'd used it, the feeling in him that surged through his body like fire. Looking at Grimmjow one more time, he felt it, like a fire blazing through his soul. He needed to help him, and the only way he could do that right now was to finish off this monster.

Keigo closed his eyes, his nerves trying to get the best of him. _Calm down_ , he thought. _Imagine you're Ichigo. He'd never freak out like this. He'd stare this Hollow down like it were nothing and just decimate the hell out of it!_

In the back of Keigo's mind, something stirred. A dark thing, familiar and unknown. It swirled there, whispering and calling out to him. White eyes like a solar eclipse peered from the darkness, staring at his very soul. " _Now, this wasn't what I expected_ ," it said. " _But maybe this could be very… entertaining._ " Keigo was confused, feeling his very presence distort in the wake of this being.

"Who are you?" he shouted, trying to make it out. "What are you doing in my head?"

The figure laughed. " _You're like a kid trying out his toy for the first time!_ " the being exclaimed. " _How cute! You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to save your friend there_."

Keigo knew it was talking about Grimmjow. "He's… not my friend," he said weakly. "He would probably kill me if I called him that, to be honest."

The black figure sighed. " _You can call him whatever you want_ ," it said. " _But I have only ever seen friends fight for each other like this. You have no other reason to defend a pathetic being like Grimmjow than for friendship. You know it's true_." Keigo said nothing, knowing it was right. Maybe Grimmjow would never accept his friendship, but he wouldn't just let him die.

"So how do I use this cannon, then?" he asked the figure. "I don't really understand how to use it."

" _You actually do_ ," the figure replied. " _You already fired it once. I'd say you already have a decent handle on how to use it_."

Frustrated, Keigo shouted, "I don't, and we don't have much time! Just give me some pointers so I can work this thing, please!"

But all he heard was laughter instead. " _Silly boy_ ," it said, pitying him. " _I cannot teach what you already know. It is like trying to teach you how to breathe, how to move your legs to walk."_ It shook his head as it began to retreat. _"It will come to you._ " With that, it seemed to vanish, its terrifying eyes fading back into the blackness.

Keigo, frustrated, screamed out into the emptiness of his brain, "Thanks a lot, whatever you are! You're a real big help!" Trying to regain focus, he thought long and hard. "Maybe it's like a video game, after all," he thought. "It feels like there are controls somewhere around here, I just gotta learn how to use them."

In the darkness of his mind, Keigo visualized a set of buttons, spreading before him like a control board. He wasn't sure whether this was correct, but what he saw were four different buttons. One was orange, two were blue, and the last was red. One of the blue ones was glowing slightly, blinking at him. Curious, he pressed the blue one, seeing if anything would happen. Suddenly, his body felt like it was on the verge of implosion, every nerve and atom in him heating up rapidly. He felt like a human bomb and there was only one place it could all escape.

Above the buttons, a diagram of the cannon appeared, blinking rapidly. In a way, Keigo felt he understood what was about to happen, and a sense of accomplishment overtook him. "HELL YEAH!" he shouted in his mind. Eyes open now, he looked to his cannon, seeing the barrel was glow brightly. Keigo was grinning so hard he looked like a little kid at Christmas time. "So that's how we're gonna do this!" he exclaimed. "Alright!" Aiming at the Menos, he tried to find a way to avoid the swiftly-moving Shinigami, looking for the perfect opening. He let loose a yell, the blast at the end of the barrel aiming straight for the Menos' torso.

Flesh ripped and seared, bones snapping at the sheer magnitude of the blue energy that shot through the Menos. Its screams echoed through the town, blood raining down from its ribcage onto the struggling Espada. Blue hair and red blood sprawled out, Grimmjow's chest was barely moving. He felt the blood hit his body, splashing on his face. His stiff tongue poke out, tasting it. Immediately, deep down, something seemed to wake up. He craved more of the Hollow's blood, coating his tongue like water. His eyes were open now, desperate to drink more of it. The last time he'd craved Hollow blood like this was when he was an Adjuchas, and the drive to consume filled him with an energy he truly needed.

Keigo had been knocked back the blast, his arm strained by the recoil. "Holy shit!" he shouted with glee. "I hit it!"

He caught the confused glare of Ikkaku, who called back the him, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, KEIGO?! WHAT ARE YA DOIN' DOWN THERE?" Keigo just grinned, rubbing his arm.

The Hollow was still moving, but it was struggling to stabilize itself. It roared, using its tongue to lash out at the Shinigami. Catching Yumichika by the foot, it began to drag him to his mouth greedily. " ** _I_ _guess you'll have to do for now,"_** it warbled. " ** _Haven't eaten a Shinigami before!_** "

With a look of disgust, Yumichika slashed at the tongue, severing it down the middle. "Get your nasty, filthy tongue off my beautiful visage!" he shrieked, tossing the tongue off. Purple liquid and blood gushed everywhere as it flew down to the alleyway below.

Grimmjow heard the tongue land with a splat, ignoring the continuous screams of pain above. His mouth was dripping with saliva, his blue eyes bulging in feral desperation. As quickly as he could, he crawled over to the appendage, grabbed it and ripped a large bite out of it. Blood and fluids splattered all over his face and clothes, but he munched away, ravenous. It tasted amazing to him, gobbling it up quickly. He felt energy surge back into his body, but he needed more, and he knew he'd have to climb up to the wounded Hollow. A predatory grin took over his pale face, embracing his hunger.

Keigo watched in awe as Grimmjow emerged from the alleyway, hunched on all fours, scaling the walls up to the rooftops. No words could form, despite his attempts, to yell out at the Espada. He looked crazed, ready to devour anything in his path. The two Shinigami watched in shock as Grimmjow leapt onto the room and rushed the Hollow, who seemed to be gasping for air at this point. " ** _No, please!_** " it shouted. " ** _Stop!_** " Grimmjow said nothing as he ripped into the Hollow, tearing large chunks of flesh and organs off the barely moving carcass. The shrieks eventually died down, but the three witnesses knew they could never forget the look on Grimmjow's face, nor the blood that spewed up at him.

It wasn't long before the carcass vanished, which surprised them all because of its size. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other, deciding whether they should kill the Espada. They knew he was under the protection of Urahara, but after a display like this, they felt they had reason to worry he would try to attack them next.

Grimmjow, finishing the last bit of flesh, fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. A small laugh escaped his lips, teeth stained red. "That was the best fuckin' thing I've eaten in a week," he said, his voice hoarse. "I could use a few more of 'em." He finally looked around, seeing his revolted audience, the looks in their eyes very familiar. Even Keigo seemed a little disturbed, but when their eyes met, he seemed to brighten up a little bit.

"You're okay!" Keigo shouted, lifting his arm and cannon in the air. "YES!"

Slightly confused, Grimmjow stood up. Why was the kid excited he lived? The brat just kept throwing him curveballs. "Yeah, sure am," he shouted back. "Now will ya shut up?" Keigo just laughed, relieved that no one had died and they all seemed to be in one piece.

"Looks like you owe Keigo," Ikkaku said. "He's the one who wounded the Hollow in the first place." Grimmjow and Ikkaku glared at each other from across the way, but Ikkaku could see the realization dawn over the Espada's face. He hadn't quite connected the dots, but the feeling that overtook him felt weird. He _owed_ this kid, and the thought of owe a human anything didn't quite settle right in his gorged stomach.

Grimmjow glared down at Keigo, who was trying to figure out how to deactivate the cannon. He was banging on it with his fists, yelling, "Oh come on! Why didn't Tessai give me the manual to this thing?"

"Shit," Grimmjow whispered.

"Oi, Espada!" Ikkaku called to him again. "Ya look pretty banged up. We should get ya back to Urahara's right away."

Grimmjow groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nah," he replied. "I don't need ta get treated, I'm good." Ikkaku's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't an option," he shouted back. "We're taking you back there. Ya shouldn't be wanderin' around the human world on yer own, anyways."

Blue eyes tinged with anger, the Espada growled at Ikkaku. "Oh?" he hissed. "Are ya gonna drag me back there like some sort of dungeon masters? I 'd love to see ya try, Shinigami scum." His back was hunched forward, his signature grin on his face. Before anything could happen, a large blast of blue energy shot between the Espada and two Shinigami, shearing part of the building off as it shot forward into the night sky. The three of them glared down at Keigo, who looked terrified.

"Oops!" he called out. "That was an accident, sorry! Still don't know how to use this thing yet, haha!" He laughed nervously. Instantly, the cannon shimmied a little before shrinking, dissolving and turning back into the black ring that had sat on his finger all this time. This time, the blue had completely vanished, returning to a pitch black. Keigo looked down, very confused. "How the hell…?" he said, frustrated. "This thing is so weird."

Letting loose a tired sigh, Grimmjow turned back to the Shinigami, his blue eyes still filled with malice. "Fine," he hissed. "I'll go back with ya both, but I gotta do somethin' real quick." Ikkaku harrumphed, crossing his arms. He was about to protest when Yumichika spoke up.

"Be quick about it, _Grimmjow,_ " he said. "We don't have all night." The disgust in Yumichika's voice made the Espada cringe a little, but quickly, he jumped down to the street below, approaching the disgruntled Keigo.

Digging his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a jangling lanyard with a few keys and a school ID card attached. Keigo looked up, seeing Grimmjow shove this towards him quickly. "M-my keys!" he shouted, taking them. "Why'd you have these, Grimm?"

Scoffing, Grimmjow replied, "Ya left these at Urahara's. Tessai was gonna send that brat Jinta to give these to ya, but I told him I'd run these over to ya, since it hadn't been long since ya left." He avoided eye contact with Keigo, looking off down the street. " So, honestly, yer lucky I was around when this whole thing went down." His brows were furrowed, the green markings under his eyes parallel to them now. "Next time I tell ya to run, kid," he hissed, glaring at Keigo now, "ya better run. It'll be safer for all of us in the long run. Ya got it, Keigo?"

Clutching the lanyard in his hand, Keigo let loose a small laugh, hand on his head. "Sure thing," he replied. "You're probably right."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow turned away. "Now don't get yerself killed goin' home. I don't wanna have to come help ya again, got it?" Although, he knew deep down he hadn't really done much to help. Keigo had really been the one who helped him, more or less.

"Come on!" Ikkaku shouted from the rooftop. "We gotta get you back to Urahara's before dawn!"

Glancing back, Grimmjow looked at Keigo for a second before turning away completely. "Get the hell outta here, kid." he hissed, walking towards the Shinigami. "I mean it this time."

"Thanks, Grimm!" Keigo called out, walking away as well. "See you tomorrow!" Grimmjow didn't glance back, but his eyes changed for a second. In place of the normal disdain was a shred of emotion he'd never felt as long as he was an Espada. It was a twinge, causing his chest to feel slightly heavy.

"Good, now let's go," Ikkaku said, glaring at Grimmjow. The three of them vanished instantly, their forms dissolving in the moonlight. All the while, Grimmjow reflected on his new-found inner conflict. He had never had anyone willing put their life on the line like that. Even in Hueco Mundo, when he'd been surrounded by his followers, begging him to devour them, this didn't even come close. That time had been a bid for power, a higher purpose that would lead to their own advancement. This… Keigo had no reason to help him, to keep him alive. So, what did he call this bond between him and the human? He heard Yoruichi's voice echo in his head, repeating in his ears like a broken record.

Was this friendship?


	22. Ch 22 In Sight of Sagittarius

Sometimes, Amelia was eternally thankful that she had a decent amount of patience. It was amazing that she could sit there, stare down such a mundane, frustrating character such as Ulquiorra, and tune out the incessant words of scolding. What was more amazing was that she didn't snap and try to sever his head from his shoulders. Or Gin's, for the that matter. The bastard was grinning at her like a mad man, and she felt her eye twitch. Dordoni and Cirucci seemed equally as irritated, leaning back into the chair and couch they were stationed on. Starrk's eyes were still closed, but Amelia could tell he was listening.

Eventually, she lowered her head into her hand, balancing it on her leg. Her vision blurred a little, trying to forget that the Espada was standing in her wing, droning on and on about how "… Lord Aizen was disappointed in her actions and demanded that she conduct herself as a respectable Espada in his army _blah blah blah_ …"

Taking a pause, the Cuatro Espada glared at Amelia, noting her blasé expression. "You should take this seriously, Amelia Locklear," he said, his tone steely. "The consequences for further violations will be dire. I will see to it personally, even if Lord Aizen seems casual to your missteps."

A small smirk appeared on Amelia's face, her eyes dangerous. After the past few days (who knew how many at this point; time in Las Noches was almost non-existent), she'd had just about enough of the incessant bullshit that kept hitting her in waves. And if Sōsuke Aizen thought he could discipline her for breaking rules, he had another thing coming. "You know," she said, her voice even, "if you were in the World of the Living, I think you could get an occupation as a teacher."

This statement seemed to confuse everyone in the room. Ulquiorra's brows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean by that statement, Locklear?" he asked, his voice low.

With a flippant laugh, Amelia tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed to slits, "You have a voice that could put anyone to sleep," she said, her grin predatory. "I see now why Aizen chose you as his little messenger boy."

"That's **Lord** Aizen to you, girl," Tosen tersely corrected. "Be mindful of your superiors."

Amelia's eyes never left Ulquiorra's, and her smile never faded. "A _lord_?" she drawled, voice mocking. "The only thing he's lord of is sand and mercenaries."

"You will hold your tongue, Locklear," Ulquiorra said, his voice raised.

This received raised eyebrows from Gin, shocked at the small emotional reaction from the deadpan Espada. "Well that's an achievement," he said, his oily tone snaking into the air. "I've never seen anyone get Ulquiorra so worked up before!"

"Not now, Gin," Tosen said. His words were firm. "This isn't the time for your instigating." Gin laughed a little, curious to see how this confrontation would end.

Amelia felt her anger welling up inside her, finally boiling to the top. After all the bullshit they had put her through, they came to give her a warning. _Oh, that's fucking rich,_ she thought to herself. _Am I gonna be grounded?_ She stood up, arms crossed loosely. "Will I, _Ulquiorra_?" she hissed, spitting his name out with disdain. "Or what? You gonna go running to _Lord Aizen_ and tattle on me?"

There had been very few times where Ulquiorra had ever been close to breaking Aizen's rules. He was very good at keeping himself in control. But this girl's insolence had him subconsciously gripping the hilt of his zanpakuto tightly. "Don't test me," he replied. "If Lord Aizen's rules didn't prohibit me, I would strike you down where you stand without a second thought."

Things were becoming so tense that Dordoni was beginning to look a little worried. " _Niña_ ," he said, his voice cautious, "please, just give in. It's not worth the consequences."

Feeling herself come back to reality, Amelia paused. It wasn't just her that was at risk of earning Aizen's wrath; she had people who, in one way or another, would suffer if she made things worse. Dordoni and Cirucci both looked at her. Cirucci, despite her display of not giving a shit about Amelia or Dordoni, seemed a little bit antsy. She knew that if Amelia were punished, she might have to suffer the same fate or be sent back to _Tres Cifras_ to rot. Dordoni would do anything, _anything_ at all to keep out of that place. But, besides that, this girl was becoming someone he was fond of and respected. Neither of them could risk Amelia angering Aizen.

Sighing, a resigned Amelia looked back to Ulquiorra, grimacing as she formulated her next words very carefully. "Tell _Lord Aizen_ that I will do my best," she said. The words felt like poison in her mouth as she uttered them, wishing she could simply leap over the living area and gut the Espada. Dordoni could see the restraint and thanked everything under the stars that Amelia at least had some sense in her to understand their situation.

Giving a small, satisfied nod, Ulquiorra simply said, "Very well." Gin held his grin with glee, knowing full well that Amelia would slip up, sooner or later. Without another word, Tosen and Ulquiorra left, walking past Gin apathetically. Their footsteps receded into the distance, the darkness swallowing them whole.

Glaring at the remaining man, Amelia hissed, "And what do you want?"

The fox laughed, rustling his hair with his gaunt hand. "Oh, I'm jus' so curious," he said, walking towards the living area with ease. "Ya've been here for nearly two weeks and have managed to raise quite a bit of hell. It begs the question of why Lord Aizen chose ya to fill in for Grimmjow when yer just as bad behavior-wise as he was."

Amelia winced as he sat in one of the chairs that she and Dordoni had worked so hard to steal from Granz, irritation rising in her once more. This man was so damn aggravating. "I dunno," she replied, sitting back down in her chair. She exchanged a quick glance with a clearly uncomfortable Dordoni. "I didn't realize that I'd been here for so long either."

Gin seemed to the enjoy the level of discomfort he had put everyone in. He even made Starrk sit up from his cushions, blue gray eyes filled with distrust. Gin looked surprised to see him. "Well well, didn't know the two of ya were friendly," he said. "Tryin' to make allies with higher ups, eh?" He glanced at Amelia, who was clearly fuming.

Starrk rubbed his eyes, rising up and walking towards the tense group. "This happens to be my new nap spot, in case you were wondering," Starrk explained, sitting next to Dordoni, legs up on the table. Cirucci gave this display a look of disgust but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Sitting forward, Amelia looked like she was ready to pounce she was so on edge. "Ya gotta get to know people you're in close quarters with," she retorted. "I wasn't exactly introduced to everyone here, you understand." She bit the inside of the cheek, trying to ease her heightened stress. "And besides," she continued, "a lot of the people I've met have tried to murder me, so making friends is at least a step in the right direction."

Gin laughed again, clasping his hands in front of his face. "Yer a smart one, I'll give ya that," he said. "Ya have more sense in yer head than Grimmjow did. If he'd had that mindset, he'd probably still be the Sexta."

"Is that so?" Amelia said, eyes narrowing. "Then why exactly was I brought here? Why not pick an Espada from the Arrancar? Why a human?"

Shrugging comically, Gin also put his feet on the table. "I think that's the golden question right there," he oozed, his head tilting to the side. "But, I'll say, yer one of Lord Aizen's biggest accomplishments yet, for sure."

"Me, an accomplishment?"

"Course! Turnin' a human into an Espada ain't no small feat."

Silence filled the air, the only thing that could be heard was a far-off water drip hitting the stone floor. Amelia never took her eyes off Gin, now thoroughly unsure why he stayed behind. A million questions filled her mind, driving her insane. Finally, she stuck with the simplest question she could ask. "Just… why exactly are you still here?"

Gin gave her a small, hurt look. "Ya don't want little ol' me around?" he pouted, his grin fading to a small frown. "I just wanna get to know ya, Amelia. I don't have a lotta friends 'round here, ya know."

"Gee, I wonder why," Cirucci interjected, scoffing at Gin. "It can't be because you're just a huge creep who likes to get into everyone's business." She glanced at Amelia before continuing. "We already have Aizen creeping in on us at every possible convenience. We don't need you hanging around like a lost puppy."

"I'm hurt!" Gin pouted even further, sitting forward, feet on the floor. "I'm no creep! I just like havin' a little fun is all." He turned his attention back to Amelia, gesturing towards the Privaron Espada glaring at him. "If ya find me annoyin', why do ya have these two clowns hanging 'round? They're pretty high strung."

Cirucci hissed, violet eyes burning. Dordoni looked a little offended, looking between Gin and Amelia. "We aren't annoying!" Dordoni protested. He looked back to Amelia, eyes filled with uncertainty. "You do not find us annoying, do you, _niña_?"

This caused Amelia to laugh, throwing her head back. "You absolutely can't compare yourself to them!" she said between giggles. "The difference is too vast!"

Gin was puzzled, unsure what to do at this point. "I dunno if I follow," he ventured. "What are ya tryin' to say?"

Letting her laughter die down, Amelia collected herself. "They are more entertaining and far less creepy than you, Gin," she said calmly. "They also didn't clock me on the side of the head with the hilt of their sword and aid in my kidnapping, so for them, that's a very huge plus." The room turned to look at him, judging Gin harshly.

He shrugged, a nervous grin on his face. "Had to make sure Ulquiorra didn't delay on his mission, ya see," he managed. "I got orders. No hard feelin's, love."

Starrk rolled his eyes. "Figures. You're always one to stick your nose where people don't want you, Ichimaru," he said flatly.

Dordoni looked aghast. " _Dios_ , no wonder she likes us more than you," he said disdainfully.

Cirucci gave him a superior smirk, flipping her curls. "And I am far better looking than some creepy old _man_ , thank you very much," she quipped.

Gin looked defeated, slumping back in his chair. "Ya guys are crueler than ol' Aizen," he mumbled. "At least he lets me drink tea with him."

Amelia felt her face soften a little. Was the man really that lonely? She definitely didn't trust him worth a damn, but now she felt the tiniest bit of guilt. "I don't drink tea," she said at last, "but if you keep your trap shut, I'll let you sit on our chairs every now and again." Her eyes became serious again, pointing at him. "BUT ONLY IF YOU STAY FUCKIN' QUIET, YOU HEAR ME?"

Gin perked up a bit as the other three seemed genuinely shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Cirucci screamed, standing up. She pointed indignantly at the now grinning man. "WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM HANG OUT HERE? THIS IS AN OBVIOUS TRAP! HE'S SPYING ON YOU FOR AIZEN!"

"You know, you're probably right," Amelia replied. A small sly smile crossed her lips. "But, if you think about it, Aizen already knows everything I'm doing anyways. And, if Gin was already doing that, I'd rather have him in plain sight than have him skulking in the shadows like some sleazy old geezer, if you know what I'm saying." She gave a pointed look at an excited Gin, who didn't care about the insults as long as he got what he wanted. "Oh, I'll be quiet," he said in a giddy tone. "I'll be so quiet you'll forget I'm here!"

Dordoni glared at him, his blue eyes skeptical. "Yeah, sure you will," he said. "For about five minutes. Then, you'll start telling us stories about your time in the Soul Society and how you seduced so many women. It's honestly disgusting."

Starrk looked to Amelia, yawning a little. "Well, the good news is that once he starts talking, it'll make me sleepy," he said.

Amelia was grinning a little, unable to help herself. She was absorbing whatever little moments of joy and humor she could at this point, and if letting this… Gin lounge on her couch brought even a few more moments like that, then so be it. She still held a grudge against him, and they weren't friends by any means, but she could stomach having her enemy where she could see him.

The conversation was interrupted by something shattering in the darkness and a whimpering noise that followed. Everyone tensed up, standing to attention. Hands rested on sword hilts and eyes glared towards the noise, everyone listening for movement.

After an agonizing moment of silence, Amelia moved forward. "Who's there?" she called out, her voice echoing out in a million different directions.

The whimpering became louder, coming closer little by little. But whomever it was never came forward, staying in the darkness.

"Look, if you come out now, we won't hurt you," Amelia called out. "But if you stay out there, we'll be forced to drag you out. It's your choice."

A few seconds passed, tensions rising. Soon, small timid footsteps could be heard approaching, revealing a young man with messy green hair and dirty Arrancar uniform. Remnants of a Hollow mask poked up from under the nest of hair, near his ears. Pink eyes that darted around in fear, red and irritated, like he'd been rubbing them for far too long. "U-u-u-u-um…" the Arrancar stammered, approaching the group with immense fear. "I-I-I, u-uh... he-hello."

Gin recognized him immediately, eyebrows raised. "You're one of Szayelaporro Granz's Fracćion," he stated. He turned to Amelia, a wry grin on his face. "Now _that's_ a creepy guy if I've ever seen one."

Amelia didn't argue that, but she remained focused on the visitor. "I remember seeing you during the fight," she said, eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The Arrancar, rubbing his arms as if it were cold, looked around, his eyes darting as if there were a million eyes staring him down in the room. "M-m-my name is O-O-Ottone," he managed. "I got… l-l-lost and I…" His words were faded and unsure, lost like a wayward wind.

Amelia felt her heart in her throat, unsure of how to feel about such a being wandering into her residence. It put her so far on edge that she actually felt comforted by Gin's presence already. "What were you looking for, then?" she pushed, her voice betraying her discomfort.

Ottone looked like he was ready to break down in tears, his painfully thin frame bending and shivering. He looked almost sick. "I-I-I… Please help…me," he groaned before falling to the side, vomiting as he hit the floor. Despite wanting to stay as far away from the Arrancar as she could, she instinctively rushed to him, kneeling down next to him. Her green eyes looked him over, noting the ever-increasing redness around his eyes, his face glistening with sweat.

Dordoni was by her side, peering over her shoulder. "This doesn't seem right, _niña_ ," he said, keeping his eyes on the retching and bawling Ottone.

"You're absolutely right, Dordoni," Amelia said, placing a hand on his forehead. "I don't think it's normal that an Arrancar would be sick like this. Something's definitely not right."

Deciding what to do, she looked around the room. "Starrk," she called out to the Primera. "Do you have a spare cushion that we can use?"

Without a word, Starrk walked over to his extravagant pile of cushions and pulled out a long one, dragging it over to Amelia. "Will this work?" he asked, dropping it next to her.

"Yes, thank you." Amelia placed it near the edge of the light of the moonroof, smoothing it out before she turned back to Ottone, who seemed close to passing out now. In a swift motion, she lifted Ottone off the ground nearly effortlessly and placed him on the cushion gently. He groaned in discomfort from the sudden movement but settled on the cushion quickly, letting his eyes close.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Cirucci said, glaring at Amelia. "We're letting another intruder just hang out in here?" She made a sweeping motion with both arms, frustrated. "Why are you like this? You do realize that this is how security risks happen, right?"

Amelia looked at her incredulously. "What's he gonna do, Cirucci?" she asked. "Vomit all over our floors? I'm not just gonna throw him!" She stood to her full height, arms folded. "I'll let him stay here till he feels better, then I'll send him on his way!"

Cirucci scoffed, hands on her hips. "For a girl who doesn't trust much, you're far too kind," she said. "That kind of shit gets squashed quickly here, and it's best to be as heartless as you can if you want to survive."

"You don't understand," Amelia replied. A dangerous spark ignited in her, a terrible rage in her voice. "I don't want to live in this fucking hell hole. I want out as quickly as possible, so I don't turn out like Granz or Nnoitra!" Her voice was starting to rise, echoing menacingly off the walls. "I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she finished, feeling her words flow out of her like a waterfall.

Cirucci looked a little shocked that Amelia had shouted at her with such anger in her eyes. She didn't quite know what to say, turning away. "You may not want to be like us," she said, "but I still don't think letting this lab reject sleep in here is a good idea."

Amelia took a breath, trying to calm down. "I… I understand your concern," she said. "And I don't think any of us particularly like having him here. But we're not going to have him here for long, I promise you." She glanced back at Ottone, uncertainty in her eyes. "Just until he can lift himself off the ground."

Dordoni put a hand on her shoulder, eyes somber. "That should be fine, _niña_ ," he said. "We'll all keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous."

"Thank you," Amelia said, her voice quiet now. Her anger subsided once again, crawling back into whatever hole it had resided in. She felt lightheaded and suddenly wanted to leave. It was all becoming a little too much. "I'm gonna ask that one of you stays here for a few minutes" she said. "I… I need to go outside." Amelia rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I need to step outside to clear my head, if that's alright."

Before anyone could volunteer, Gin began backing away, his usual grin on his face. "I'll be back 'nother time," he said. "It seems like now's a good time to leave." No one said anything as he slunk off into the darkness, his footsteps receding into nothing.

"I'll stay here," Starrk said. "Besides, I was planning on napping anyways. But I'll keep an eye on your… guest."

Amelia gave him a tiny smile."Thank you. I'll be back in no time. It's just…" She couldn't put her feelings into words, exhaustion overtaking her. Silently, she turned and walked away, followed closely by Dordoni and Cirucci. They left in the opposite direction that Gin had gone, disappearing just as easily.

Starrk stood there, watching with a hint of expression on his face. He looked down at the Arrancar, who made a few small whimpers here and there, twitching and shivering with intense fever. He definitely didn't like the vibes he got off Granz's Fracćion, his eyes to narrowing in suspicion. Anyone who knew anything about Hueco Mundo understood that Granz always had a purpose in everything he touched. Given Amelia's new track record with Granz, Starrk knew that he'd try to get revenge on her, in one way or another. He felt this... Ottone was a part of a plot. But for now, all he could do was watch and hope that Lilynette wouldn't find him yet. He had been enjoying his time away.

With a yawn, he buried himself in the pile of cushions and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" _Ugh_ , I'm getting sand in my new dress!"

Cirucci whined, her hand furiously trying to wipe Hueco Mundo's white sand from her skirts. The cloak she had pulled over her was doing little to prevent her clothes from getting dirty, especially since the skirt was poofy.

Dordoni let loose a little chuckle. "Perhaps you should have dressed for the weather," he teased, stroking his mustache.

Cirucci looked at him, brows furrowed. "This isn't a joking matter, Dordoni!" she hissed. "I worked hard to make these clothes! It'd be like me shaving off your mustache and telling you it'll grow back later!"

Dordoni looked horrified at the thought and covered his mouth with both hands protectively. "DO NOT TOUCH MY MUSTACHE!" he cried. "IT'S MY PRIDE AND JOY!"

Frustrated now, Cirucci shouted, "THAT'S WHAT I WAS GETTING AT, YOU OAF!"

Amelia stood a small distance from her Fracćion, staring out at the familiar desert. There was a wind this time, brushing against her with the fine sands that dipped in and out of the horizons. Her long ponytail buffeted, brushing softly against her back as she stared out blankly, her eyes tired. She hadn't realized so much time had passed, and she wondered if anyone was still looking for her. Rummaging around in her pocket, she found the small cellphone that she'd endlessly tried to get working again since her arrival to Las Noches. Despite her gentle touch to the power button, the screen still didn't light up. Despair started to mix into her anger, creating a terrible concoction that threatened to boil over. Her vision started to blur. Were those… tears? Did Arrancars have tear ducts?

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the jacket, lifting her arm from her gray cloak. The salty tears absorbed into the material. _Is there even a point to hoping I can leave this place anymore?_ she wondered. Would her sister ever find her here? She doubted it, knowing it was ludicrous to think Ash, who couldn't see a spirit to save her life, would be able to enter a world like Hueco Mundo, even by accident. Amelia had felt alone in her life many times, even when she was surrounded by people she cared about. But, for the first time, she was truly lost and alone in a world she knew next to nothing about.

Far-off laughter interrupting her thoughts, Amelia lifted her head and looked sharply to her right, seeing a small group of Hollows chasing what looked to be a small girl. A cold feeling went through her. "Is that… a little kid?" she whispered to herself. "A _human_ kid?" There was no way. How could a human kid have gotten into Hueco Mundo? _Well, I did come in here without realizing it as well,_ she thought to herself. _But that was probably because Aizen made that happen, somehow._ Either way, she bolted off in the direction of the child, who seemed to be screaming in fear as the Hollows chased her.

Dordoni and Cirucci quit bickering when they noticed Amelia bolting away, leaving them puzzled. " _N-niña_!" Dordoni shouted, rushing after Amelia. "Wait, _niña_ , where are you going?" He started to run after her, leaving Cirucci to huff in frustration.

"DAMMIT!" she shouted. "I'M GOING TO NEED ANOTHER NEW DRESS AFTER THIS! WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE JUST STAYED INDOORS?!" She reluctantly followed, complaining the entire way.

Amelia could see three Hollows chasing the small girl, one of them a large, sand-worm like creature with large lips and huge teeth. It seemed to be unable to form words and definitely couldn't be an Arrancar. However, the other two seemed more like Arrancar, despite having their masks intact. The smaller of the two had an insect-like mask with one eye and the larger sported a tiki-styled mask.

Amelia felt her protective instincts kick in, rushing to scoop up the little girl in her arms. She stood in front of the Hollows with a fierce look on her face. "HEY!" she shouted, sword drawn, holding the little girl close.

The three froze in their tracks, gasping in shock. The insect looking one struck a pose, balancing on one foot, his body turned sideways. The larger one raised his hands upwards, as if trying to calm Amelia down. "N-n-now hold on a second there, miss!" the smaller Arrancar stammered, cautiously approaching her. "If you could put th-th-the girl down, we'd appreciate it. We didn't mean any harm." The larger one nodded emphatically, waving his arms in front of him.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Amelia hissed, "Why? So you can eat this little girl?" She scoffed, tightening her grip on her sword. "Yeah, I think not! Try turning around and going back to wherever the fuck you guys came from before you have a bad time!"

"Erm, e'scuse me, missth," the little girl interrupted, placing a small, sticky palm on Amelia's face. Amelia looked the to the girl, going pale. The girl was very human-like, until she spotted the cracked, toothy skull mask on top of her messy blue-green hair. Large hazel eyes stared at her in concern, a large red mark running beneath her eyes and on the bridge of her nose. "Missth, I tink yer mithtaken. They wasn't tryin' ta eat me! They're my bwothers!"

Amelia was in such a state of shock that she barely realized that Dordoni and Cirucci had appeared behind her. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry," she managed. "I, uh, thought that you were a… uh… nevermind." She placed the little girl back on the ground gently, placing her sword back in its sheath.

"It'th okay, missth," the girl said, a small smile on her face. "We were justh playin' Eternal Tag isth all!"

Amelia heard Cirucci scoff, saying, "What kind of nonsense did you just pull us into, Amelia? Who is this little brat?"

The girl ran to her "brothers," arms raised in glee. "Thank god!" the insect-like one cried, kneeling to meet her. "We're so glad you're ok, Nel!"

The larger one addressed Amelia, saying, "We're sorry, Miss Espada! We didn't mean no harm, don'tcha know!"

Amelia looked to him, confused. "H-how did you know I was an Espada?" she questioned. "Just who the hell are you guys, anyways?"

"Simple!" the smaller one piped up, Nel sitting on his shoulders. "You got yourself a Fracćion there with you! Plus, you're crazy scary, and while many Arrancar can be scary, Espada are the meanest and nastiest of all!" Amelia wasn't sure what to do with that assessment, but she didn't argue against it. They were probably correct.

"I'll intwoduth usth all!" Nel shouted, waving her arms in the air. "My name'th Nel Tu," she said, pointing to herself. "Thisth here is Pesche and da other one over der is Dondochakka. 'Hind usth is Bawabawa, our pet!" The two Arrancars waved sheepishly while Bawabawa wiggled in the sand with glee. "Thath all of usth!" Nel shouted, giggling a little.

Behind Amelia, Dordoni's eyes narrowed, studying the group carefully. As the small Arrancar introduced all of them, he couldn't help but feel he reconginzed who she was. "Nelliel?" he ventured, stepping next to Amelia. She was confused by his questioning at first, watching as he questioned the group. "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck? Is that really you in that child form? I thought you had died long ago!"

As a smile grew on Dordoni's face, Pesche and Dondochakka seemed to panic, trying to block Nel's hearing. "Oh, Nel, look! What's this in your ear!" Pesche said hurriedly, his face close to Nel's.

"W-what isth it?" she stammered, confused by her brother's actions.

Pesche pulled his hand away from her ear, making a small trinket appear in his hand. "Wow, look at that!" he exclaimed, handing it to her. Nel's were large, giggling as she studied it.

"What is going on?" Amelia whispered to Dordoni, confused. "What are you even talking about?" The name he'd said earlier sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't understand his excitement.

Dordoni whispered back, "I know her. She's the former Tres Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but she's been… changed." His eyes narrowed, turning from Amelia to Nel, a small mix of disappointment and sadness on his face. "She's reverted into a child-like state, for some reason. I wonder…" His hand was on his chin, thinking. Amelia caught the side-glances of Pesche and Dondochakka, who tried to act like nothing had happened at all with Nel.

Remembering once again that Amelia and her Fracćion were still there, Nel lost interest in the trinket and looked at them, saying, "Ya didn' tell usth yer namesth!"

Amelia realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself, fidgeting slightly. "You're right," she said, her voice soft. "My name's Amelia Locklear, the Sexta Espada." A small smile tugged on her face. It was true, Amelia did have a kind heart, no matter what she liked to portray herself as, but children were her weakness. She had always loved kids, and Nel was far too cute.

Dordoni went next, cautiously saying, "And I, _mi hija_ , am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, the 103rd Arrancar and Miss Locklear's finest Fracćion." He was very similar to Amelia in his thoughts on kids, one of his weaknesses as well. But this was amplified by his respect for his former peer Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the Tres Espada he loved to sing his praises for when speaking about their past escapades. He couldn't help but think of the days where he'd been in his prime, a proud Espada…

Rolling her eyes, Cirucci said, "And I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci, the 105th Arrancar, and I'm definitely not Amelia's Fracćion. I'm just here to… well, get some fresh air!" She hated children, and she hated that she had to reason why she was here with those two dimwits. Although, she felt Dordoni was more of the dimwit for aligning himself with the Espada, but she also was starting to become fascinated with her as well. She gritted her teeth at the thought.

Nel did a small, cute curtsey in her green dress, laughing. "It'sth good ta meet ya, Amewia!" she said, her lisp coming in full strength as she said Amelia's name. "Of all da Esthpada we've met, yer da nicest by faw!"

It was Amelia's turn to laugh a little, hand on the back of her neck. "I dunno about that," she said, "but I appreciate the compliment, thank you."

Dordoni knelt in front of Nel, a smile still on his face. He placed his hand on top of her head, asking, "How long have the four of you been out here, _mi hija_?"

Letting Dordoni pat her head, Nel pondered for a second before replying, "I'm not sure. But Pesche should know, don'tcha, Pesche?"

Everyone looked to Pesche, who seemed to relish in the attention. "Oh!" he exclaimed, striking a pose as all eyes fell on him. "My my! Well, for many years, I believe! I lost count how many, but we've just been having fun out here, the four of us!"

Dondochakka nodded profusely once more, chanting, "Yeah, yeah, don'tcha know!"

Dordoni sighed, standing back up. "That would make sense," he reasoned. "You've been missing for many decades."

Nel tilted her head to the side, confused. "Whaddya mean by that, misthter?" she asked.

Pesche and Dondochakka panicked again, leaping in front of Nel, crouching. "Who wants to play Find the Pebble?!" Pesche sang out. "The first to finds it gets to be 'it' in Eternal Tag!"

Nel forgot her question and giggled profusely, shouting, "Yeah!"

"Hold on, now," Amelia said, glancing over at Dordoni before continuing her thought. "How about we play Find the Pebble back at my place?" The four looked over at her, shocked at the suggestion.

Nel ran towards her, eyes filled with wonder. "Ya mean in Lasth Noches, right?" she asked, excited. "Ya have a huge room in there, don'tcha?"

Amelia nodded, kneeling in front of Nel. "I sure do," she said, smiling. "It'd be a great place to play that, plus it'll create a new challenge for you guys to find the pebble!" Dordoni understood her plan. They'd get to the bottom of Nel's child-like state if they keep her nearby. He could tell she was also curious how an Espada could transform into a small child like this.

"Si!" he shouted excitedly. "We can play this game to our heart's content! What do you say, _mi hija_?"

Looking back to Pesche and Dondochakka for a second, Nel finally said, "Sure! Let'sth go!" She climbed on Amelia's shoulders, laughing excitedly. They led the way, with Pesche and Dondochakka in tow.

"Do ya think this is safe, Pesche, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka asked, slightly more serious now.

Pesche remained silent for a moment, watching as Amelia chatted with Nel, acting silly to make Nel laugh. "If things start going south, we'll leave as soon as we can," Pesche replied in a low voice. "I don't think Nel will be in that much danger if she's in the company of other Espada. This Amelia doesn't look like she'd alert Nnoitra or Szayelaporro Granz of Mistress Nelliel's arrival."

Silently, the two Arrancars followed the group on the trek back to Las Noches, fear swimming in their guts.


	23. Ch 23 The Tale of Jorōgumo and Mizuchi

Mizuiro Kojima let out a sigh of relief as he saw Keigo dash out of the door that night, relieved that he could finally come out of hiding. With a small grin on his face, he walked to Urahara's office, pleased to see the shopkeeper waiting for him, blueprints and documents spread across his table. "Good, you're here," Urahara said, looking up to see the human join him. A pencil and ruler in his hand, the shopkeeper drew a faint, gray line along the large yellowed paper that covered most of the tabletop.

"Did you find a way around the small hiccup we were analyzing last night?" Mizuiro asked, sitting across from Urahara, crossing his legs. His eyes were lively, alight with excitement. This was the best part of his day, even if it did cut into his sleep schedule.

Urahara nodded, not looking up from his work. "I did," he said slowly. "I found a way that would circumvent that little flaw and create the seamless look we want when our devices activate." Taking his eyes off the paper for a second, he looked to Mizuiro, eyes still calculating. "It wasn't easy," he continued. "But I think we will have a smaller chance that the posts will be discovered and destroyed."

Mizuiro leaned forward, looking at the large paper. Scrawled on it was the large, scaled down map of Karakura Town, inked down to the very outskirts of town. Circling it were several small circles etched in graphite, with long lines that crossed between them. Small notes were scribbled next to each with a location and coordinates. Light, squiggled lines danced across the page, signifying altitude. And, at that moment, their plans were being rocked by the altitude of the small town. "The height won't give away the amount of spiritual energy used to create the simulation base, will it?" Mizuiro asked, pointing near the Karasu River, cutting through the western edge of town, close to both the Arisawa and Kurosaki residence.

Urahara smirked, tapping his finger on a small circle area, titled "Kurosaki Clinic." The area around it was cross-hatched and circled again. "The height is being used to distract from the concentrated spiritual energy in this area in particular," he replied. "We don't particularly want Aizen poking his nose around here. While the physical location may be removed, spiritual energy will still linger, causing a hitch in our illusion, you understand. The more spiritual energy we scatter, the better chance we have of lowering Aizen's peripheral."

Mizuiro frowned, looking at Urahara with a critical eye. "But you told me that Aizen would be able to spot the obvious difference in concentration between the simulation and the real thing," he countered. "What's the point of hiding the difference from Aizen when he could sniff it out in mere seconds?"

Kisuke found himself looking at this human the same way he did Ichigo Kurosaki. Before his interaction with the boy, he'd rarely had an interaction with humans that he had deemed worthy of any merit. But, here he sat, further surprised at just how quick a seemingly-normal human child understood the complexities and sciences behind a world he had only discovered several weeks ago. _It's a little terrifying_ , he thought. _If I gave him another few months, I could intellectually surpassed by a fifteen-year-old human_. "The one thing that Aizen isn't expecting us to do right off the bat is use illusion against him," Urahara replied, lifting his pencil in the air. "He knows that we certainly have the ability to pull it off, but his prerogative will be to make landfall on the town. He'll definitely be looking to see if there are any flaws or inconsistencies, but landfall is critical. This will buy us enough time to have the Gotei 13 station themselves properly and for the spiritually aware few to find safety, if they don't succumb to the mass slumber first."

Twirling one of the pencils in his hand, Mizuiro remained silent for a few moments. He stared at the small circles on the outskirts of Karakura Town. "Have you already begun construction on these posts yet?" he asked.

Kisuke nodded, pointing to the circles near the Onose River. "The only places that aren't complete are near here," he said. "The river has made it difficult to determine the locations of the posts. I had to decide whether to include the banks of the river, or that portion all together, which would have been a bit of a nightmare to replicate, since it rests near another town." Urahara removed his hat for a moment, rustling his slightly greasy blond hair. Times were tough now, and his ability to take time for himself had become incredibly scarce. He was grateful to have Mizuiro help him, at least. With Tessai and Yoruichi off on their own projects, it had been a slight nightmare for Urahara to piece this all together.

"Then let's go take a look," Mizuiro said, a large smile on his face. "We can go give it a quick look and maybe something will pop out at us."

Urahara mulled over the suggestion for a second, pursing his lip. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of that to begin with, which felt so out of character for himself. "That's not a bad idea, Kojima," he muttered, rubbing his chin as he looked back down to the map. "It would help provide a little more insight, I suppose." Without another word, the two of them gathered jackets and the supplies necessary for measurement and blueprints and headed towards the door.

"Tessai!" Urahara called at the door way.

Tessai peered around the doorway between the back end and the shop front. "Going out at this time of night, you two?" he asked, adjusting is glasses.

Urahara smirked a little, tipping his striped hat. "Just a little midnight stroll," he said. "We shouldn't be gone for too long. Be sure to keep an eye on the place, will you?"

"As if you must ask," he replied, chuckling. He placed a hand on the sliding door. Urahara knew it had been a stupid request. After a hundred years, it was normal that responsibility of the shop would fall to Tessai in his absence.

"Stay safe, the both of you," Tessai called to the two of them, closing the door behind him gently. The two of them shifted in the biting chill of the early November night air.

"Shall we?" Urahara said to Mizuiro, the dim streetlights illuminating their faces slightly.

Mizuiro nodded, laughing a little. "Let's hope this doesn't take too long," he said. "Renji will start looking for me if I stay out past 1. He's kind of turned into a strict parent rather than a roommate."

Closing the front door, Urahara pulled his jacket a little bit tighter, adjusting his tools in his pockets. "We'll make sure we don't give him a reason to come for us, then," he said to Mizuiro, patting the kid on the back. "Don't you worry about that." He hadn't heard much about Renji from Mizuiro, but every time he was mentioned it usually entailed him being bossy in some capacity.

Silently, the two of them faded into the darkness, making their way to the west side of town.

* * *

The sound of dark, rushing water greeted their ears as Urahara and Mizuiro approached, the metal gate on the other side the only thing they could make out in the darkness. The moon was in the stages of waning, with the twinkling lights of whatever stars could shine through the light pollution dotting the sky. "This is actually quite peaceful," Mizuiro said quietly. "If we weren't here on business, I feel I could just sit here with a blanket and listen for hours."

Urahara stepped forward, his footsteps signaled by the frosted grass crunching beneath his shoes. "You've never done that before?" he asked Mizuiro. "I'm surprised, especially with how long you've lived in this place."

The last time Mizuiro had been to the Onose River at night had been for New Years, when the fireworks show had attracted the residents of Karakura Town and the neighboring town for a view. It had been so loud then, surrounded by friends, cicadas, and skittering fireworks firing overhead. But being here in November, while it was peaceful and beautiful in its own right, felt slightly off. It was like a whole new world, with eyes watching him from every direction. The plan that had seemed so easy to Mizuiro seconds ago suddenly began to go dark. He brushed aside the small, cold fear in his gut and stood beside Urahara, looking at the small notebook he was reading.

"With the way the river runs at this time of year," Urahara mused, "it might be possible to just place the posts a few inches from the river bank and call it a day. What do you think?"

Mizuiro remained silent, his dark eyes surveying the darkness. "Do you… feel that?" he whispered to Urahara, pulling his sweater closer to his frame.

The shopkeeper looked up from his notebook and in the direction that Mizuiro was now staring. "What do you mean?" he replied in a low voice. "Are you getting freaked out by being out this late at night?"

With shaky breath, Mizuiro shook his head. He could feel his hands start to shake, whether from fear or cold he was uncertain. "N-no," he stammered a little. "We're close to where I live, and I know where we are. I just feel like we're being… watched." Generally a very laid-back person, Mizuiro was being uncharacteristically tense. The feeling of discomfort was turning to dread, his gut tightening. His purpose felt almost futile now compared to the intensity of his fear. "We… w-w-we should probably leave, since you know where you want to put the posts now," he whispered to Urahara again, taking a step away from the river.

A cold feeling surrounded Urahara, his heart stopping in his chest. He felt it now as well, the dread and coldness of something, somewhere, stalking them in the darkness. It was waiting for them, lurking nearby with such malice that they could feel it in the night air. How had he not sensed it before? "You're probably right," he said to Mizuiro, eyes scanning the area. "You should head back to the shop. I don't want you getting hurt."

"No, we should leave together," Mizuiro said, pointing to the road. "There's no sense in splitting up."

Urahara waved his hand, silencing him. "This thing could follow us," he said. "I don't want us both getting caught up in this. Get going, Kojima, and don't stop till you get to the shop."

Before anything more could be said, a large, dark claw erupted from the depths of the river, digging into the frozen earth. A sound that crossed between a death gasp and a growl gurgled up from the cold water, and two white, glowing eyes stared at the duo from a dripping Hollow mask. Jagged, needle-like teeth clattered against each other as it rattled on, water cascading from its mouth. Obsidian scales glinted as its top half emerged from the river below, looking like an eel with long, thin arms and hair that draped over its mask. It sounded like it wanted to speak, but its throat was closed.

"RUN NOW, KOJIMA!" Urahara roared, unsheathing Benihime from his cane.

Unsure if he should be in shock from Urahara's hidden sword or in everlasting terror from the thing that had crawled out of the river, Mizuiro prepared to run. But he was stopped, a face greeting him, frozen in sheer, horrible glee. " ** _Going somewhere, human?_** " a shrill voice asked him, rasping from beneath the skeletal mask of a Hollow.

It was like a tarantula, sharp barb-like hair jutting from all eight legs. Jittering, bone mandibles hovered above its mouth, clattering under its mask. Several yellow, glowing eyes glare at him, hungry. " ** _That's too bad! The fun's just getting started, and we're ready to play!_** " With leg raised, the spider Hollow prepared to impale a frozen Mizuiro, impacting the ground where the human once stood. It hissed in displeasure, growling as it looked for its now-missing prey. " ** _You can't be that fast, boy!_** " it shrieked, scurrying forward.

" ** _Come out and face me!_** "

In response, one of the spider's legs was quickly severed, black liquid spilling out onto the grass. The Hollow screamed, shaking the ground below. Not too far away, a red-haired Shinigami appeared, holding a terrified human by his collar. "Dammit, Kojima," Renji hissed. "What did I tell you about being out so late at night, eh?" Renji's red brows were so furrowed that his tattoo distorted, stretching on his face.

Mizuiro looked back to his roommate, a sheepish grin now on his face. "O-o-oh hey there, Renji," he laughed nervously as Renji placed him on the ground. "I thought you were back home sleeping about now!"

" _SLEEPING?!_ " Renji yelled, arms splayed in disbelief. "I'm supposed to be patrolling Karakura Town right now, and you're out here galivanting by yourself near a river infested with Hollows like some stupid little kid! Why are you out here anyways?!"

"I was with Mr. Urahara," Mizuiro explained, pointing to Urahara, who was leaping past a raging river Hollow, attempting to land a solid blow on the beast. "We were trying to get some last-minute measurements and observations for the-"

Multiple legs pierced into the earth, abruptly ending the conversation between the two. " ** _I found you, boy!_** " the spider Hollow hissed. " ** _Stop playing with that Shinigami! I had you first!_** " The sound of its mandibles clicking and chattering was sickening. It limped forward, ready to grab Mizuiro again, yellow eyes bright with greed.

Shoving Mizuiro out of the way, Renji appeared, wielding his sword. "Roar, Zabimaru!" he shouted, his Shikai taking form and extending towards the Hollow. The jagged blades soared through the air, tightening around the Hollow's middle. Blood burst out of the Hollow's torso, showering down on Mizuiro as he lay on the ground, watching as Renji yanked the hilt of his zanpakuto back more. The screams were unbearable.

Struggling to stand as the screams grew louder, Mizuiro tried to run once more, his legs feeling like lead. He didn't even make it past three steps as he was yanked backwards, hurled through the air at the end of a long string of black webbing. A scream formed in his throat, but he remained silent as the fear crippled him. " ** _YOU CAN'T LEAVE!_** " the spider Hollow screamed, knocking Renji backwards with its legs. Poison dripped from its mouth, dripping down onto Zabimaru, eating away at the blade. The blade retracted, hissing as the acidic poison started working on it slowly.

Mizuiro watched as the stars whirled past him like a dream, the realization that death awaited him once he caught sight of the ground. A surge of fear and something stronger, deeper shot through his system, like the shock of a cold hand touching his shoulder. It pulsed through him so quickly he felt his muscles spasm and lock, pain shocking him awake. He never saw the ground below him, his body never turned to face it. Instead, he found his feet safely on the ground, crouching low as if to hide from something. This realization hit him, his eyes searching frantically. He found that he was now surrounded by trees, far from the gruesome scene. He had, somehow, been able to transport himself far away from their, landing half a mile away in the tree line that lined the roadside above the river. Mizuiro's heart was racing as he processed this, realizing the magnitude of the situation. He looked to his hands, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The only problem was that he couldn't see them.

It wasn't too dark for him to see. He could make out silhouettes and shadows, so he knew he should be able to see his hands. But they simply did not exist. In fact, the rest of him was missing as well, and he felt panic jolt through him. He screamed at last, his voice ringing out through the forest, echoing back at him. He began to tremble profusely, his legs becoming jelly. The grass below him made indents, but his body wasn't there.

Mizuiro thought back to his time in elementary school, when he went to his first day of class. His parents hadn't been there to drop him off, but his grandmother was there, just like she would continue to do until her death. He remembered her smiling face and the small she'd given him on the forehead as she let him go off to the play area, introducing himself to the children. He remembered that he'd been so excited he couldn't speak, his voice coming out in a near whisper. He was always like that around strangers, which made no sense since he truly like people and wasn't really shy. He just couldn't speak, which had freaked the other kids out. They had stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him.

He remembered the panic that had filled his system and he had started crying. All the kids had surrounded Mizuiro, whispering and pointing, wondering why he was so weird. It was in that moment that Mizuiro had wished he was invisible. He wanted to disappear, hide away from the shame he felt and the fear that had welled up in his small heart. He had wanted to be so far away that they would never see him again. It was a feeling that would follow him for several years, and he had made sure he blended in with the background enough so that people wouldn't notice him. His parents hadn't, his friends noticed but also just treated him like he was a part of the backdrop, even his teachers had left him alone. He was the standard smiling face in the background of yearbook class photos. He was the generic, average guy that most people didn't need to think twice about. He might as well have already been invisible.

But being physically invisible was something he had never wanted.

Invisible hands grasping at his chest, Mizuiro struggled to calm himself. He knew he needed to get back to Renji and Urahara, that they somehow needed his help. He couldn't just leave them down there to struggle alone. He knew that he couldn't do much to stop the Hollows himself, he could at least do something. And with his newly found… abilities, he could figure something out. On his feet, he stumbled out of the trees and onto the quiet, empty road that led to the town across the river. He couldn't see even a faint shadow of himself as he crossed the street, looking down at the struggling Shinigami and Hollows. The spider had managed to wrap Renji up in black webbing, whirling him about like a yo-yo. The river Hollow sent Urahara flying back, knocking the sword from his hand.

Fear subsiding for a moment, Mizuiro felt the pieces of a plan forming in his head, and he felt a smile cross his invisible face. He knew what needed to be done, and with his condition, he didn't see why he couldn't pull it off with relative ease. He rushed down the hill, deciding he'd help Renji first.

Renji dangled, head-first- over the spider's bubbling mouth, disgusted with where his life-choices had landed him. "Dammit," he hissed. "All this because Kojima wanted to take a late-night walk with ol' Hat'n'Clogs! Didn't want to end up like this." He struggled to break free from the webbing but nothing budged. He watched as he was slowly being lowered towards the Hollow's mouth, which was practically drooling.

" ** _You'll be a tasty snack before I find that boy again_** ," it hissed. " ** _He should make a good dessert!_** "

Suddenly, the sound of metal slicing off Hollow armor interrupted the procession, another spider leg twitching on the ground. More black blood gushed out of the spider, who growled angrily. " ** _WHO DID THAT?!_** " it screamed. " ** _WHERE ARE YOU, PEST?_** " The glint of a familiar blade caught Renji's eye. He saw Zabimaru hovering in mid-air, covered in fresh Hollow blood. He watched as it fell to the ground for a second, as if the invisible bearer wasn't quite strong enough to wield it, but then it rose up again, slowly making its way to another leg.

Another leg was sliced off the now very confused and very angry Hollow, with half of its body falling to one side. " ** _DAMMIT!_** " it screamed, watching as Renji swung out of its reach, softly rocking back and forth mid-air. " ** _WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH IMMENSELY PAINFUL!_** " A moment later, another leg was sliced off, quickly followed by another. It wasn't long before all but one leg remained, the Hollow writhing on the ground. Renji thought he was going to be sick, seeing all the blood and his body being whipped through the air roughly. With a quick cut, Zabimaru cut through the webbing, causing Renji to land on the blood-soaked ground. He groaned, struggling once more to get the webbing off, but he didn't have to for long.

"Hey, Renji," a quiet whisper appeared in Renji's ear, startling the Shinigami.

Renji recognized the voice, seething with irritation. "Kojima, is that you?" He watched as Zabimaru started cutting through the webbing, slowly freeing him.

"Yeah, it is," Mizuiro whispered back. "Sorry if you can't see me, I… can't really explain how this happened."

Free of the webbing at last, Renji struggled to get up, taking his zanpakuto from the invisible human. "Well, whatever it is, it's effective," he said, rushing towards the Hollow.

The spider was struggling to move using its remaining leg, the thin appendage shaking as it tried to slide its heavy body across the ground. It groveled in fear as Renji approached, an unearthly scream erupting from its mouth. It spat more poison towards Renji, but it was a weak stream and the Shinigami avoided it easily, rising in the air to give the finishing strike. An invisible Mizuiro watched as Renji cut the Hollow down the middle, its shattering mask flying outwards as it gurgled and turned to dust.

Wiping the dark blood off his zanpakuto, Renji turned, trying to see if he could make out Mizuiro anywhere. "How the hell do you… _un_ do that, Kojima?" he called to Mizuiro, eyes squinting. He pulled a little bit of webbing off his clothing mindlessly.

"I'm not really sure yet," Mizuiro said. "I mean, this just happened to me and I have no idea how it started."

Renji shook his head, looking to Urahara struggling with the river Hollow. "I guess we should go give him a hand," he said to Mizuiro. "He seems to be having a go of it."

* * *

Urahara hadn't quite anticipated that this Hollow would be as tricky as it was. Its long, slimy tongue nabbed him mid-air by the ankle, slamming him into the ground with a sickening thud. He stifled a yell, feeling the bones in his arm threatening to dislocate. But, thankfully, he was mostly intact, minus a few bruises that would start to form later. He'd also lost sight of his striped hat, which both dismayed and pissed him off greatly. "Alright," he muttered, wiping cold mud from his face. "We're gonna play hardball, are we?" The Hollow wheezed, using its strong, thin upper arms to drag itself towards him. Its tongue dragged along the ground, uprooting grass and rocks as it crawled towards Urahara.

Before Urahara could rush it, he saw a flash of movement, and the Hollows tongue flopped to the ground with a terrible, wet sound, twitch as it lay in the grass. The monster's screams were much worse than the spider, chilling every living being down to the bone. It shook its head furiously, trying to reach out towards Renji, who leapt into the air, thrusting his blade into its upper arm. Urahara simply watched as the thing struggled, a small, tired smirk on his face. He was glad he didn't have to deal with the slimy thing anymore. Now he could just go looking for his…

"Here ya go, Mr. Urahara."

Jolting a little, Urahara saw his hat floating near him, with no one standing nearby. "I found your hat a few feet away," said the voice again. "It's got a small rip in it, but I bet you could get that fixed easily."

Urahara took the hat slowly, placing it back on his head. "Is that you, Kojima?" he asked, his voice almost drowned out by the Hollow's dying screams.

"Sure is," came the reply. "I'm not sure how this happened, but here we are, I guess." Slowly, a figure began to take shape next to Urahara, the physical body of Mizuiro reappearing. The human blinked a few times before he looked down, realizing that Urahara could now see him. "Oh, good!" he said. "I thought I wouldn't be visible again for a while. I wonder what I did…"

"Well, damn," Urahara said, laughing a little. "It seems that you're more than meets the eye, no pun intended!" The final scream of the Hollow ripped through the air, with Renji landing a foot or so away from them, his blade dripping with dark blood once more. The Hollow, grasping at its mortally wounded face, slipped under the churning water, silence filling the air as it faded into nothingness.

"Hate to break it to the two of you," Renji said firmly, glaring at the two of them, "but if the two of you need to go on a late-night adventure again, be sure to ask me to go with you next time, alright?" He adjusted the bandana on his forehead, sweat glistening and cooling on his face.

Mizuiro smirked a little, his eyes lighting up. "So, you want to help us set up, Renji?" he asked the Shinigami, arms crossed.

Renji glared at the kid, eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about, Kojima?" he hissed. "What are the two of you up to, anyways?" Mizuiro looked to Urahara, who shrugged casually.

"I don't see why he shouldn't know what we're doing at this point," the shopkeeper said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Renji looked irritated as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he asked, frustrated.

Mizuiro turned back to Renji, his smirk widening. This unsettled Renji a bit, used to Mizuiro being a quiet, mild-mannered kid. This kid was starting to look a little bit like Urahara now, and that concerned him greatly.

"We're preparing for battle," Mizuiro said. "We're setting up a fake Karakura Town."


	24. Ch 24 The Moon Lay Abandoned

"Whaddya mean ya don't know what happened to your zanpakuto?"

Hiyori leaned back in her chair, giving Ichigo the most incredulous stare she could muster. Sighing deeply, Ichigo rustled his hair as he explained his situation to the Visoreds. "After our training," he said slowly, stress mixing in with his words, "I noticed that it had gone missing. I thought at first you guys had left it in the training room, and I checked down there. But, of course, it wasn't. So, I tried speaking to Zangetsu… both of them, and neither responded. It's like they're hiding from me, or they just up and left." Ichigo's eyes were narrowed, almost a little desperate.

He'd lost sleep in the past couple days, much like he had before confronting Zangetsu. This time, however, it was simply because of the eerie silence in his inner world. It was too empty, he felt, despite the countless buildings and clouds that drifted to the side. And yet, despite their absence, he'd had the distinct feeling that, from below, he was being watched. Ichigo had never felt like that in his Inner World before…

"So yer zanpakuto quit on ya cold turkey," Hiyori said, eyes closed. "And, to top it all off, yer zanpakuto was that damn inner Hollow all this time?" She shook her head, dumbfounded. "Yer just a walkin' hazard, ain't ya, Ichigo?" Shinji seemed a bit perturbed by Ichigo's lack of zanpakuto, eyes drifting off as he considered their situation. Things were starting to get serious, and with Ichigo seriously lacking a weapon, that only spelled disaster. And there was still no guarantee he wouldn't spontaneously Hollowfy, even if his zanpakuto was this Inner Hollow.

"It's okay, Berry Boy!" Mashiro's high voice cut through the tension as she sat next to him. She wrapped arm around his neck and the other hand ruffling his orange hair. "We can just send you back into your Inner World! If you look hard enough, you'll find the answers!" Of all the Visoreds present, no one had expected Mashiro to come up with an answer like that. "B-but… I already tried searching for them," Ichigo protested, failing to get her off him. Mashiro giggled, shaking her head like a disappointed teacher.

"You didn't look hard enough, if I'm gonna be honest," she said, her voice less chipper this time. The large smile on her face became small, almost forming a pensive frown. "Inner Worlds aren't finite. We can control just how large or just how small they can be. Somehow, in some way that you probably aren't aware of, you distanced yourself from Zangetsu."

Ichigo's eyes went wide, pushing away from Mashiro now. He looked at her, seeing just how serious she was in her deduction. "I pushed him away?" he repeated. "What do you mean?"

"She's right," Lisa chimed in, leaning towards Ichigo, elbows on her knees. "Mashiro may seem like a ditz a lot of the time, but she does know what she's talking about regarding things like this." Behind the glare on light on her glasses lenses, her eyes bore holes into Ichigo, considering Mashiro's line of thought. "Inner Worlds are as crazy and endless as our imagination can make them," she said. "Our emotions can have a drastic effect on how our Inner Worlds function as well. So, perhaps with your sudden discovery that the Hollow was your zanpakuto, maybe you wanted to distance yourself. It sounds like you're not too fond of him, and your mind might have pushed him to a corner."

Ichigo sat, dumbfounded by the possibility that he had possibly pushed Zangetsu away. It was true, the thought that a Hollow was his zanpakuto filled him with dread. He hated the thought, hated the way the Hollow had taunted him, the way the Old Man had simply stated the truth like it was something that could be accepted so easily. But he also knew next to nothing about his own Inner World, let alone himself. Zangetsu had said the very same thing before they left him.

"So you want me to go back there," Ichigo said at las, his voice low and eyes to the ground. He felt the words plummet from his lips like stones and his stomach clenched in uncertainty.

Lisa look to Mashiro and the two of them nodded. "It's the only way to regain your zanpakuto at this point," Lisa said. "Otherwise, you'll be a sitting target in the next few days. I'm surprised you even made it a day without Zangetsu."

"We can use Tanma Otoshi again if you need, Ichigo," Shinji said, his voice serious.

Very few people just up and lost their zanpakuto like this. And the few that did, well… they were lost to time, madness consuming them. Ichigo shook his head, saying, "I don't think I need it this time, Shinji." He knew how to find that point of silence and concentration that allowed him entry.

Moments later, Shinji had found Ichigo a quiet, dark place to station himself for a while. It was a part of the warehouse that the Visoreds had left untouched, with dust and dirt lining the corners of the room. Shinji had brought a blanket and cushion for Ichigo to sit on, knowing it could take several hours to several weeks for Ichigo to accomplish his task. "If you need anything," he said to Ichigo before leaving him be, "You know where to find us." Ichigo simply nodded, silently preparing himself for the mental stress he was about to endure.

As Ichigo began to sit, his eyes closed in meditation, Shinji stood and watched for a moment, thinking to himself. If this kid didn't succeed, he didn't want to think about the repercussions that would follow. Ichigo had this slight hesitation, a reluctance that lined his heart. Shinji was sure it was because Ichigo was so young and had such a burden on his shoulders, causing him to break down in fear and anxiety. Most people had forgotten he was just a child, with a world that still lay before him, a life and a death that lay somewhere in the clouded future. His anxiety was his stumbling block.

Shinji turned away, mumbling, "Good luck, Ichigo."

* * *

It was only the whistle of the wind that greeted the boy as he opened his eyes, the tilted world meeting him once more. The sky drifted silently, the somber clouds floating upwards. The countless empty windows glinted in the eerie light, hiding everything and nothing all at once. Ichigo felt, if he looked hard enough, he could see faces in them, but he also wondered if that was just his imagination getting the best of him.

"Zangetsu?!"

His words carried across the empty buildings, each echo mocking him. The air instantly seemed to change when he called out, as if something were stirring. A few seconds later, something did appear, and it was neither Zangetsu. Instead, from the ground up billowed a slender, tall black figure, whose long wispy hair wrapped around its body. Large, white eyes cut out by large black irises greeted him, a sharp smile with black teeth glistening. Fear gripped Ichigo's heart, but he also felt he knew this… thing that stood before him.

" _Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki_." The thing seemed to savor the name as it uttered it. Its voice was warped, warbling all around Ichigo. " _It's good to properly meet you for the first time._ " Ichigo's heart was racing, every part of his body was screaming out in warning. This thing felt dangerous and Ichigo wanted it gone.

"Who the hell are you?" he called out, his voice cracking slightly in fear. "What are you doing in my Inner World? Where's Zangetsu?"

The figure laughed a little, lifting a hand upward, a green flame dancing between its spindly, long fingers. " _You sound distressed, my boy_ ," it said, voice sweet and light. _"I have done nothing to either Zangetsu, don't you worry. They are still here_." Its eyes looked around, as if it knew a secret that Ichigo didn't.

Anger began to well up in Ichigo, his brows furrowing. He took a step forward, fists clenched. "Answer me!" he yelled. "Who are you and how did you get here? How do you know me?" Not only did this thing look terrifying, but he also felt a terrible sense of dread rising inside of him.

The thing stopped, looking at him again. It stared at him for several minutes, mouth agape as if it were shocked that Ichigo didn't know why it was there to begin with. " _Ichigo_ ," it said, sounding like it were disappointed with him. " _Surely, you must know that everything has changed. I would have thought that you, of all people, would have felt it._ "

Ichigo's throat began to burn, rage boiling there. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?" he screamed. He felt his frustration from the past few months spilling over, his nerves on fire. "DON'T COME IN HERE, SPOUTING NONSENSE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT! I'M NOT HERE FOR GAMES!"

His screams echoed, a cacophony of desperation and dread that surrounded the two of them. Hand still raised, the figure said, simply, " _Take my hand, Ichigo, and you will see what I mean._ " The green fire still danced on its palm, silently burning. Ichigo winced, taking a step back as if he had already touched the thing.

"No way in hell," he said. "I don't know who the hell you are and if you think I stupid enough to put my hand in fire you can just get the hell out right now."

The thing seemed angry that Ichigo had rejected it. " _If you want to understand what is happening, Ichigo Kurosaki_ ," it said, " _you need to take my hand. The fire will not burn you, that I can assure you. But this is knowledge that is vital for you before you go forward._ "

They stood there silently, each staring the other down. Ichigo gritted his teeth, feeling his fear build. Part of him was screaming at him to stay back, to leave this thing behind and find Zangetsu. But there was another part of him, the part that had found this thing familiar, that told him to take the hand. His hands were trembling a little, the decision nearly breaking him. With a shaky breath, he walked forwards, his hand hovering over the green flames. He felt himself panic a little as his palm made contact with the flame, but found that it, in fact, did not burn him. Instead, it cradled his hand, soothing it in a lulling sense of comfort. He gripped the things hand, feeling its fingers tighten.

Just like that, he felt himself jolt, the environment changing to complete darkness.

* * *

Amelia watched as, in an instant, she was taken from the quiet, eerie world of Hueco Mundo to a dark, empty abyss. Nel no longer sat on her shoulders, Dordoni and Cirucci's bickering had faded, the fine sand no longer brushing against her white Espada uniform. She felt her heart leap into her throat, eyes widening in fear. She whirled around, looking for her companions. "HELLO?!" she screamed. Her hands reached for her sword, hands trembling. "AIZEN! DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" She wasn't ready to be whisked away to another world that she would be isolated in.

"Who the hell are you?"

A young, male voice called out to her. She turned, seeing a slightly taller human boy with warm orange hair and scared brown eyes. He wore modern, human clothing, which struck her odd. But he was also speaking in Japanese, which made her even more confused. Amelia lowered her sword, staring at him. "I…" she began, her voice trailing. She felt the weight of her broken jawbone mask fragment on her chest. "M-my name's Amelia," she said at last, her voice low. "Amelia Locklear."

To her surprise, the boy's eyes went large and he walked towards her with purpose. "You're Amelia?!" he shouted. "You're Ash's sister?"

Amelia's guard went up immediately, her green eyes taking on a steely front. "How the fuck do you know me or my sister, kid?" she hissed, taking a step away from him. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" After her time in Hueco Mundo for the past few weeks, she knew better than to trust someone who knew anything about her. She looked ready to strike down the kid in an instant.

Hands raised in front of him to calm her, the boy said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Your sister recently asked me to help her find you." Ichigo found himself looking at the mask fragment hanging on her neck, laced by long dark brown hair. The large Hollow hole in her torso seemed slightly irritated, as if it never healed properly, but the deep dark abyss of normal Hollow holes greeted his eyes. Everything about her screamed Espada, a Hollow. But her spiritual energy, which seemed mostly suppressed, suggested something else. Something that he didn't understand, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Still skeptical of Ichigo, Amelia kept her eyes on him. She could feel his energy, his spiritual power flowing from him like a fountain. It was a wonder to her that this boy was still alive. Most creatures would have snatched him up as a child and consumed him. "Why would she go to you?" she asked at last, her face stern. "She doesn't usually go looking for help from strangers, especially in Japan. Why you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Sighing, Ichigo explained, "She never fully explained why she picked me, honestly. But she can't see spirits, and she knows that I can. She begged me to help her find you, saying that without me, she could never get to you since she wouldn't even begin to know how to get to Hueco Mundo."

Amelia remained silent for a moment, drawing her arms up and rubbing her forearms. It was cold in this place of the world, cold and dark, but somehow, they were able to see each other. It was as if the background had simply been erased and they alone had remained. But her mind rest elsewhere, thinking of Ash. What this Ichigo told her made sense, sort of. But this left so many questions. "There are many people in this world who can see spirits," she replied, looking back to him. "I'm sure there would be others who would know how to get to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo tilted his head a little, thinking. "I'm not entirely sure of that," he said. "Ash said she found you by tracing your energy with this weird device you helped to create. Your energy was detected near my town, but you were not physically present. So, maybe that's why?" He looked a little unsure as well, which eased Amelia just a little.

"I… I guess that makes sense," Amelia said. "I'm glad she remembered the device." Her thoughts raced through her as she began to pace a little. Ichigo seemed to be lost in thought as well, rustling his orange hair with his fingers. "But, the real question I think we need to address," she said, "is how we got here." Ichigo looked to her, unsure if he should tell her how he had gotten there. It would seem strange.

"How long has Aizen held you in Hueco Mundo?" he asked.

Amelia stopped her pacing and looked at him, her eyes going dark. It wasn't anger or distrust that burned there anymore, but pain and fear. "I, uh…" her words seemed unsure, traced with fear. "I've been here for several weeks."

"How did you get there?"

Here Amelia seemed to go stiff, her eyes narrowing down. Her finger sunk into her flesh as she recalled her arrival to Hueco Mundo. "I don't know," she said, looking to the ground. "I can't really answer that. One minute, I'm walking through a desert on foot, the next I… I find myself in a world I'd never even heard of or seen. And I don't really know how to escape this place."

Fear was in her voice, trailing off into the void that they seemed to be standing in. Their eyes met once more, both realizing just how afraid the other really was. It was then that Amelia's eyes narrowed slightly, looking at him with a studying glance. "You said your name is Ichigo Kurosaki, right?" she asked. Her green eyes peered into him.

Suddenly uncomfortable by the question, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"In Hueco Mundo, gossip is the lifeline of information," Amelia replied. "No matter where you are, you can always hear the whispers and the spread of news. Your name gets mentioned a lot. I never fully pressed anyone for more information, but I was always curious why that name was so important. Are you fighting against Aizen?"

The last question struck him. This girl had a scheming look in her eye all the sudden. But he answered, "Hell yeah I am." The name caused him to sober up a little, feeling his anger rising. He thought of Aizen's smirk as he had ascended above the captains and Shinigami in the Soul Society, how arrogant he was when he had seen the chaos he created down below.

Amelia seemed pleased to hear that. She looked away for a second, fishing something out of a pocket in her pants. A small, black cellphone appeared, the blank black screen glinting a little. "If you want to help me get out of here," she said, "I want you to give this to Ash." Ichigo reached out, taking the cellphone in his own hands. It was small and cold, with a small round button on the front.

"Is… this a cellphone?" he asked. He looked a little confused.

Amelia shook her head. "Nope, but it does look like one, doesn't it?" she replied, smirking slightly. "This is a transmitter. Its function is similar to a cellphone, but it allows me to talk on a very obscure frequency to anyone who has a similar device. Kind of like a walkie-talkie?" Amelia tapped the button below, hoping the screen would finally turn on. To her surprise, it lit up with a green screen, a dark loading circle in the middle. "Holy shit," she said, looking at the screen in surprise. Ichigo seemed confused by her surprise, looking at her. She looked to him, saying, "It refused to work while I was in Hueco Mundo, so I'm really fucking confused as to why it would work in a place like this."

They waited in silence as the screen continued to load. Suddenly, the screen presented a black dashboard with a line of text scrolling past. The characters were not in Japanese, or any sort of letter Ichigo had ever seen in his life. They were almost unearthly and foreign, scrawling before his eyes so fast he felt his vision blur. Finally, it stopped, revealing several button options in English. "Press the top button," Amelia instructed. "That's the tracker part of this device. It'll give a detailed map of how I got to where I am, hopefully. It's designed to work even when there are signal blockers, so hopefully it traced my steps for me."

Pressing the button, Ichigo watched as the screen revealed a large map of the world. A green dot appeared as well, shifting locations quickly. Amelia's eyes narrowed. "Now that dot is supposed to show where we are now," she said. "But it seems to be having trouble determining that."

Ichigo seemed perplexed. "Who made this thing?" he asked her.

She smirked again, looking at him. "A good friend of mine," she replied. "His name is Will. He's the biggest tech person I've ever met, and the one that could probably single-handily advance humanity as we know it."

Before Ichigo could ask anything more, the dot stopped, the device beeping loudly. The screen was black, with the dot blinking on the screen. A large green word flashed above it, saying _unavailable_. Their eyes narrowed, looking at one another. "Well, shit," Amelia said, her voice low. "I wonder if it'll be able to tell me my route from when I went missing." The device still in Ichigo's hand, she pressed the button underneath, pulling up a green dashboard with a blinking cursor. "Alright," she said in English, "show me records of Thursday, October 2nd." The cursor inputted the date she detailed, and immediately flashed to the world map once more.

This time, the dot zoomed in near the southern part of South America, near Argentina. The information popped up on the screen with coordinates, stating that she had been in the Patagonian Desert. "Now show me the path between that day and present day," she said again, her eyes glued to the screen. Ichigo had only a basic idea of what she had been saying, since he barely paid attention in English class a lot of the time. Immediately, the screen started tracing a path that went down a little bit, then immediately zoomed over the Pacific Ocean, landing over Japan, zig-zagging sickeningly. The screen zoomed in, revealing video footage that seemed to be taken from the view of Amelia's pocket.

"Pause!" she shouted, her eyes filled in excitement.

She looked to Ichigo, who had been drawn to the screen as well. Their eyes met, and Amelia excitedly began to explain. "Take this to Ash," she said. "This should be able to answer any questions you might have. I just hope most it remained uncorrupted."

Ichigo, unsure of what to make of any of this, took the device and placed it in his pocket, adrenaline rushing through him. "I will try to make it to you," he said, his voice shaky. "But things are a little hairy at the moment in the World of the Living."

Amelia nodded. "I understand," she said. "It seems like Aizen is preparing for an invasion, but I haven't seen much of him since…" She looked down at her Hollow hole, memories surging through her. She had tried so hard to subdue those things in the back of her mind, the pain…

Shaking her head to get ahold of herself, Amelia turned away from Ichigo. "Just… just tell her I'll see her soon," she said, her voice slightly choked with emotion. Ichigo felt the slight sadness in her words and simply nodded. Before either of them could say another word, a familiar figure appeared before them, its long thin frame almost blending into the dark background. Immediately, Amelia tensed, drawing her sword. "You," she hissed. "I know you!"

The figure grinned, sharp teeth revealed. " _It's good to see you once more, Amelia Locklear_ ," it said. " _You healed from the Hollowfication process quickly, I see._ "

Amelia charged it, raising her sword above her head. "You tore me apart, bitch!" she screamed. "You made me this way!" The sword swung down, hitting nothing. The blade made a terrible clang as it hit the ground.

" _Ah, my dear_ ," it cooed, hand on her chin. " _I may have changed you, but you did the same for me as well. We both got something out of the deal, you see. I saw my opportunity and I took it. If it benefited my master, then so be it._ "

Amelia pushed its hand away, looking to Ichigo, who seemed frozen. His brown eyes darted back and forth between the two, unsure of what to make of what he had just witnessed. "Ichigo," Amelia asked, "Do you know this thing?"

Before Ichigo could answer, the thing approached him, saying, " _Of course he does. Why, I practically made him who he was as well._ "

The words hit Ichigo hard, like cold claws cutting through him. "What?" he demanded, his voice dangerous. "What are you talking about? Just who the hell are you, then?!" The figure laughed, reaching its hand out to his face.

 _"_ _I don't know how you are so unaware of the world around you, Ichigo Kurosaki,_ " it said, its tone dangerous as well.

" _I am what you Shinigami call Hogyoku_."

A cold shudder went through Ichigo, taking a step back from this being. "No…" he said. "You can't be." He had remembered the small, pulsating orb that Aizen had torn from Rukia's soul, sitting in the palm of that monster's hand. How was it here, speaking to him? Was it that powerful it could create a conscious form?

The Hogyoku laughed, its voice was shrill with what sounded like madness. " _Anything is possible, Kurosaki_ ," it said, sounding almost as cold as its master. " _Especially with pawns as powerful as you two_."

Ichigo felt himself being drawn away, as if a thousand hands were trying to yank him away from this thing. The large white eyes threatened to consume him, the begin growing larger. " _With power like yours and Locklear's, Aizen and I could easily reshape the world, let alone the entire Universe._ "

Amelia's voice could be heard from beyond the Hogyoku, shouting, "RUN, ICHIGO! TELL ASH I'M-!"

* * *

" ** _Dammit, boy, didn't anyone teach ya not to talk to strangers?_** "

Ichigo's eyes were wide open, looking up to see both the Hollow and the Old Man standing above him, looking at him with concern. He sat up, seeing that the sky had turned dark, stars twinkling to his right. His world had gone dark. "I…I don't understand," he said, his voice shaky. "What just happened?"

The Old Man spoke this time, his disapproving tone clear. "You were speaking with the Hogyoku," he said. "We tried to keep you from it, Ichigo, but you weren't listening to us. You were distant." His eyes peered down at Ichigo behind his orange glasses, serious.

The Hollow shook his head disapprovingly. " ** _Yer lucky we were able to get here in time_** ," he hissed. " ** _Ya were almost a goner. Don't go offering yerself to strangers who appear in yer Inner World. Ya don't know what they might try._** " His golden eyes seemed angry and irritated. Neither Zangetsu seemed particularly pleased he'd blindly trusted a being like that.

Ichigo stood up, brushing himself off. "You're right," he said, resigned. "I probably shouldn't have trusted it. However, I did learn a lot while I was gone." His eyes seemed to hold a purpose, which intrigued both zanpakuto spirits greatly.

" ** _Oh, didya now?_** " the Hollow pressed. " ** _Well, at least yer stupidity had some sorta purpose._** "

The Old Man simply nodded. "I figured as much, Ichigo," was all he could say.

Ichigo turned away from the two of them, his eyes to the starry sky. "What happened to my sword?" he asked them.

The Hollow laughed, " ** _Ah, yer worried about that, are ya? Don't worry bout that, kid._** " Ichigo turned to them, eyebrows lowered.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it?" he asked. "I need it back now."

"Your sword will come to you when you need it, Ichigo," the Old Man explained. "For now, worry about your mission at hand. You have a war to fight, after all." Ichigo considered pressing the issue, but the way the way both Zangetsu were looking at him, he figured it would be best to trust them.

"Alright," Ichigo replied, turning away once more. "It's good to see you guys again, at least. I'll never push you away like that again, I can promise you that."

* * *

Amelia gasped, finding herself lying in the sand.

Nel sat on top of her, hazel eyes wide in fear. "Missth Esthpada!" she screamed. "Wake up! Ya can't fall 'sleep here!" Amelia blinked for a second, realizing that her small group were now looking down on her, eyes filled with confusion and fear.

" _Niña_ , are you alright?" Dordoni asked.

Sitting up, Amelia groaned a little, brushing sand off her. "Wh-what the hell happened?" she asked, groggy.

Cirucci spoke up, irritation in her voice, "You collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain." Her arms were crossed in front of her, looking down on Amelia. "You were also screaming really loud for several minutes. You're lucky we didn't attract any other Hollows our way."

Rubbing her head, Amelia groaned again. "Well, shit," she said. "We should… probably get back as quickly as possible, huh?" She stood up, placing Nel on her shoulders.

Pesche popped up next to her. "Are you sure you want to be carrying Nel again?" he asked, point up to the small Arrancar. "You very nearly crushed her when you fell, you know."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, brushing him off. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I can carry her. I'm not gonna pass out like that again." She wasn't entirely sure that was true, but she was determined to get back to her residence with haste.

They pestered her with questions on the way back, but Amelia brushed them off. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened there either, but she remembered her encounter with the human vividly, hoping that he would deliver her message as soon as he could. He was counting on Ichigo and Ash, hope slowly returning to her heart. But, for now, she needed to focus on making sure they all stayed safe until Ichigo got to Hueco Mundo.

That is, if he could.

* * *

It was still quite humorous to Sōsuke Aizen that so much power could be found in such a small marble. Nothing at this point surprised him anymore, certainly, but as he beheld the Hogyoku, casually marveling at its churning, chaotic beauty, he felt he could hear its voice. He felt the presences of the souls so unlucky to have spoken with it, their emotions and fear entering his thoughts. It fueled him.

This new encounter with Amelia and Ichigo had intrigued him greatly. He had been aware that the girl had possessed a transmitter, but he didn't think she would give it to Ichigo, her only way to signaling where she was. She had sacrificed her last hope in order to leave Las Noches, and the prospect of crushing her beneath his thumb sounded entertaining.

"Send a message to the Espada," he called out to his invisible servants. "Tell them we are assembling for a meeting. Tardiness will not be permitted." Feet scurried off into the darkness, racing off to the depth of the wretched fortress.

Things were falling into place, at last.


	25. Ch 25 A Hunger That the Flesh Knows Not

The early morning air was cold on Orihime's face. The Senkaimon had opened, revealing the quiet Karakura Town down below. "I didn't realize just how much I missed home until now," she said wistfully. Chad nodded silently, eyeing the vague outline of his apartment complex. It was exactly as they had left it, making them wonder just how long they'd been gone.

"I'm sure your friends will be excited to have you back," Rukia said, standing behind the two humans. "They sounded very excited to hear that you were coming home." She snuck a small glance over to Orihime. "Especially Tatsuki, from the sound of it."

Orihime looked to Rukia, confused. "Why especially Tatsuki?" she asked Rukia, her head slightly tilted.

Rukia shook her head, shrugging. "She didn't say," she replied. "I just thought it was because you two are such good friends." Orihime seemed to process this for a moment, unsure of what to make of it. But she didn't have that long to think on it as they descended on the town, leaping towards the rooftops gracefully.

"Santen Kisshun!"

A few feet above the ground, Orihime's orange barrier formed, aiding their slow descent towards the ground. Orihime sat at the edge, letting the wind rustle her hair gently. Chad sat crouched, silently scanning the town. Rukia smiled, realizing just how much progress she had made with the two of them. There had been so much more she wanted to teach them, but she remember the order Captain Ukitake had given her, his face downcast. Her small dissonance was interrupted by her feet contacting the asphalt.

They had landed in an alleyway near one of the main roads, with the sounds of small kids running past and adults chatting to one another. Orihime knew it had to be the weekend, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She could see her friends easily that day, and she could invite Tatsuki over to her house and talk on and on about their new-found connection. She was very relieved that her friend knew of the world that she dabbled in, no more secrets between them. She could also have girl's night with both Tatsuki and Rangiku that way. A bright smile formed on her face as she walked with Rukia and Chad, relishing secretly in the way she would if she thought about Ichigo enough.

A flash of orange hair rushed past them, followed by the thunder of footsteps and panting. Blinking out of her daze, Orihime realized that Ichigo had just past the three of them, dashing down the street towards the east side of town, most likely heading towards Urahara's shop. "I-Ichigo?!" Rukia shouted, dashing out to the edge of the sidewalk, confused. "ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU GOING IN SUCH A HURRY? HEY!?" Ichigo seemed to ignore Rukia's calls, his form turning a corner, out of sight.

"YA DAMN BASTARD! WAIT UP!"

The trio looked and saw a small girl running, her blonde pig tails bouncing as she chased after Ichigo, her eyes burning with rage. She didn't stop to acknowledge them, her fists pumping in the air and sandals slapping the pavement. "I'M GONNA KILL YA WHEN I CATCH UP WITH YA, I SWEAR TO ANY GOD THAT EXISTS!" She passed them by, quickly running out of sight, her red track suit disappearing around the corner that Ichigo had turned.

Rukia looked slightly confused, turning to Chad and Orihime. "Do either of you know who that small girl was?" she asked.

They both shook their head. "I've never met a child that angry," Orihime mused, staring off in the distance. "Besides Jinta, of course." She laughed, thinking about the small, red-haired boy.

Chad shook his head. "Yeah, I've never seen her before either," he added. "I wonder if she's the reason why he's running."

Orihime smiled, laughing a little more now. "Whatever it is, we should probably follow him," she said. "It sounds like he's headed to Urahara's, and we need to know what's going on."

Chad nodded, standing besides Rukia now. "We should do so quickly," he added, "I need to make sure that my Abuela is okay." He wondered if she realized that the substitute that Urahara had made for him was a fake or not. Orihime thought of Rangiku, realizing how much she missed her friend. She wondered if her substitute had done well during their absence, her anxiety rising.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, still staring where Ichigo had vanished. There had been a sense of urgency in his eyes. A sinking feeling formed in her gut and she took a step forward, her dark hair dancing in the wind.

"Yeah," she said, her voice low. "Let's go see what's going on."

* * *

Grimmjow had been awake since the night prior, watching the sun rise through the window on the far wall of his room. The two Shinigami had left him there after bringing him back to Urahara's shop. A guard had been placed outside the door, shifting uneasily throughout the night. He had scoffed, irritated the Shinigami had thought he'd fight his way out when he was so exhausted. Then again, they had every right to fear him, an Espada who had just viciously eaten another Hollow in front of them. The thought made him chuckle slightly.

It faded quickly, however, as fatigue taking over him.

Grimmjow wasn't used to the feeling of exhaustion that mortal body could yield yet, his eyes begging for sleep. But his soul felt invigorated. The Hollow he had consumed had satiated his hunger, but he knew he'd need to eat more to raise his spiritual energy. His tongue trailed lightly over his sharp teeth, remembering just how delicious that Hollow had been, bringing him back to a time before he was an Espada. The gray walls of his room began to blur, giving way to his _memories_ …

 _As a Hollow, there was only one thing that was certain: there was a hunger within that could never be satiated. It consumed one from the inside out, a burning desire that merely grew the more powerful one became. Once, along the harsh ridges of the dunes, an Adjuchas roamed Hueco Mundo, a panther feared by most. His hunger had been ravenous, fierce. He consumed anything that crossed his path, shifting beneath the sands, emerging from the forest below. He had been alone, hungry, yearning. He was hungry enough for several souls, all screaming for the satisfaction that death had ripped away from them._

 _The taste of blood on his tongue had been the only thing he had known as his purpose in existing. It hadn't been until much later, when he met Di Roy Rinker and the other low-level degenerates he had made his Fracćion, that he felt the need for power. His hunger had taken on a whole new meaning then, the thought that he could stand above so many burned through him. No longer would he feel like he was one with the sand, but he could look down at it, blood spill from his mouth, like a brutal moon that slashed into the dark sky. It had felt like destiny._

 _Then came that damn Shinigami, the false god._

 _Grimmjow remembered it well, that time he had met Sōsuke Aizen. The man's glasses reflected the moon, but his smirk had been undeniable. There he stood, alone, like a withering flower swaying in the desert air. Grimmjow had felt his presence overcome him, his joints, his muscles, his bones shaking as his spiritual pressure had slowly stretch out, bringing a proud king to his knees. Hatred had filled him, his teeth gritting hard, struggling to speak._

 _"Why did you not eat them?" the Shinigami asked, his words soft._

 _Hissing, the Adjuchas replied, his blue eyes narrowed, " **Eat who?** "_

 _Aizen had shaken his head slightly, disappointed. "When your comrades asked that you consume them so you could become stronger, why did you not just consume them all?" Aizen elaborated. "Why only take a single bite?" The small, whistling wind was his only reply. Grimmjow was silent, his eyes burning with hatred. But Aizen had seen through him, his hesitation._

 _"I see," Aizen concluded. "A king realizes that he is not a ruler without his people. What is the point of ruling when all those who give you power are dead." He had pulled the glasses from his face, revealing his dark, dead brown eyes that gazed into Grimmjow's soul. He felt exposed, flayed open under the unforgiving sky. Grimmjow tried to pounce, attack this intruder that dared to talk down to him, but Aizen's spiritual pressure had been too great. He hated feeling this weak._

 _"It seems that you're almost afraid of being alone, despite your thirst for power," Aizen continued. "You remain so human, even under that mask of yours." His anger finally getting the better of him, Grimmjow had rushed forward, his maw wide and ready to rip the Shinigami's spine from his back. He never even came close to Aizen, feeling the blinding pain of his mask shattering, falling away into the sand._

 _He had fallen at the Shinigami's feet, bellowing in pain. The pressure released by his broken mask had blown away sand and steam, hiding his form as he writhed in pain. Aizen watched, unaffected by the Hollow's pain. His eyes watched in fascination as the steam cleared, revealing Grimmjow, his long blue hair sticking to his damp, naked body. The newly-turned Arrancar had found it hard to breathe, feeling like his lungs had been ripped from his chest. Eyes upward, he beheld the Shinigami, subduing the anger in his gut. He remembered how, for the first time since his gained consciousness, afraid he felt. This man had changed him with such ease and seemed so unaffected by it._

 _"Follow me," Aizen had commanded. "And, perhaps, you will find what you're looking for, at last. After all, a King rules under his god's will."_

"Oi!"

Grimmjow jolted slightly, his eyes wide open. A Shinigami stood over him, hatred in his eyes. Red hair spilled on his shoulders and tattoos distorted with his expressions. "I brought you breakfast," Renji said gruffly. "Ururu asked me to wake you up and give it to you, so eat up." He sat across from Grimmjow, setting the wooden in front of him. Renji folded his arms, glaring at him. Grimmjow leaned forward, his eyes lined with dark circles and his unwashed blue hair falling into his face. He knew he'd never met this Shinigami before, but he could practically feel the hatred radiating off him. He could see his nails digging into his arms, as if to steady himself. Grimmjow grinned, reaching down for the spoon next to his bowl of soup.

"So, yer joinin' me for breakfast, are ya?" Grimmjow asked, taunting Renji as he ate. If this sour Shinigami was going to watch him eat, he felt he should have a little bit of fun. "Didn't know they were forcin' ya to sit in here with me while I down my food."

Renji sneered, leaning forward a bit. "Just shut the hell up and eat your food, Espada," he spat. "I was told to watch you today, especially after the stunt you pulled last night."

Grimmjow laughed, his smirk turning into a grin. "I thought it was that woman's job to watch me," he replied. "I think yer just a little spooked because I ate one little Hollow." He downed the bowl of soup and followed it with a large bite of rice, never taking his eyes off Renji. Swallowing, he shook his head, teeth exposed. "Buncha scared little pricks."

It was widely accepted that Renji was a hot-tempered man. It wasn't hard to set him off. So, one could imagine the incredible strength it took for Renji not to strike down the Espada where he sat. He felt his felt his fingernails dig deeper into his flesh, the thick material of his robes no longer able to protect him, blood trickling down his upper arm. "You think I care about you eating a Hollow?" Renji growled, his voice raising. "I know that Hollows eat one another for strength. That's nothing new. But what I can't let slip by is the fact that you very nearly killed a… friend of mine." An image of Rukia flashed in his mind, remembering just how pale she'd looked when he had seen her at the meeting two weeks ago. His anger was rising.

Pausing in confusion, Grimmjow stared at Renji. He thought back to the very beginning of his time here, trying to recall who this Shinigami was referring to. "Remind me who yer talkin' about, Ladybird," he said. "I don't recall meetin' ya or yer friends, unless ya mean Kurosaki or that small girl who was with him."

Renji rose at the indirect mention of Rukia, his eyes filled with rage. "YOU PUT A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH RUKIA!" he bellowed, his voice carrying outwards. "HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HER, YOU BASTARD?!" His breathing was labored, his heart beating fast. Grimmjow's face became a little more serious, his eyes meeting the Shinigami's.

"Ah, Rukia," Grimmjow muttered. "I forgot that's her name. Don't see how I could since Kurosaki screamed it out like a toddler who'd lost his mom." He felt his smile return slowly, sliding the food tray away. "It seems yer real attached to this girl," he taunted. "Couldn't be cause ya like her or somethin', eh? It's too bad, she seemed really enamored with Kurosaki." He laughed cruelly, running his tongue over his teeth. "Tough times for ya, Ladybird."

Keigo slid open the door to Grimmjow's room, eyes widening as he saw Renji about to beat Grimmjow to a pulp. "You don't know shit, ya blue-headed bastard!" Renji yelled, finger in inches away from Grimmjow's wide grin. "You're lucky that Urahara is keeping you safe, because if it weren't for him, we'd be sending you to the Soul Society, where Captain Kurotsuchi would flay you alive. No amount of saving human kids will prevent you from that fate once we're done with you here, got that?" A flash of emotion rippled over Grimmjow's eyes, his smile disappearing for a second. He was at a loss for words, realizing just how dire his own situation had become.

"Um… Renji?" Keigo called out, interrupting a possible fight. Both Renji and Grimmjow looked over at Keigo, who seemed a little frightened by their sudden attention. The human had his longish hair in a loose ponytail and his shirt sleeves rolled up, dirt smudges on his jeans, shirt and face. "Tessai and Mizuiro were wanting you back in the shop," Keigo managed, looking back and forth between the two of them. "H-hope I'm not interrupting something."

Renji stood up, glaring hard at Grimmjow before storming out. "Perfect timing," he growled. "I was just leaving anyways." He pushed past Keigo, slamming the sliding door shut on his way out.

Grimmjow shook his head, laughing a little. "Shinigami, I'm tellin' ya," he said as Keigo sat across from him, leaning against the wall casually. "They're a buncha crybaby little bitches." His laughter died down, leaving the two of them in silence. Grimmjow's smile faded, his face revealing just how exhausted he really was. Every ounce of his being felt like it was floating in corn syrup. Keigo could see this, worry in his eyes. Maybe this guy was an Espada, but he felt a little bad for Grimmjow.

"You should get some sleep, man," Keigo said at last. "You look like hell." Grimmjow looked at Keigo out of the corner of his eye, his brows furrowed.

"Oh, did they send ya in here to keep an eye on me as well, kid?" he asked, his voice low. He knew the kid meant well, but Grimmjow wasn't one to do as he was told. "I don't need a lecture from ya. Hell, ya should be thankin' me for comin' along when I did last night."

Keigo looked away, his eyes on the door now. "I'm not trying to lecture you, Grimm," he replied. "I'm just making sure that you get better is all. I do appreciate your help last night, though." Grimmjow scoffed a little, knowing full well that he should be the one thanking Keigo for saving his sorry ass. His annoyance at the weird, awkward and unwelcome feelings that welled up inside him rose, making him angry. He looked away from Keigo, staring off into space.

"What was the deal with yer arm last night anyways?" he asked. "I didn't know ya could do that. And, judging by how shit you were with it, ya didn't know what it was either."

"I… I didn't know I could do that either, honestly," Keigo replied, fiddling with the black ring on his finger. "I keep meaning to bring it up with Tessai and Urahara, but they keep avoiding the question and putting me back to work. It's been… so frustrating trying to talk to them today."

He crossed his arms, thinking about how Tessai had looked both alarmed and excited by Keigo's report of the night before. "Well, no time to worry about it now," he had told Keigo, shoving a crate into his hands before brushing past him and walking towards the storage room. "We have work to do. Chop chop!" He remembered staring wide-eyed as Tessai left, then looking down to an equally-stumped Ururu.

"That's quite unlike Tessai," she had said. "I'm not sure what's up with him."

"I dunno what to tell ya kid," Grimmjow said, interrupting Keigo's thoughts. "All I gotta say is I've never seen a human do somethin' like that before, and if ya got power like that, yer about to become a target for more Hollow attacks. Maybe don't go out at night by yerself anymore, I dunno." He ran a hand through his blue hair, unable to shake the feelings he'd tried hard to push away since last night. They were so human, way too human for an Espada to be comfortable with.

Keigo didn't necessarily disagree with this idea, but he knew that wasn't feasible. He would always be going home late, and he would be separating from his friends halfway home, since they lived in the opposite direction. Plus, Mizuiro always seemed to stay late at Urahara's anyways, so he would usually be alone at night. "What do you think I should do then, Grimm?" he asked, looking to Grimmjow now.

The Espada shook his head. "Yer askin' the wrong guy, kid," he replied, meeting Keigo's eyes. "Ask Urahara. He should know what to do. Keep annoyin' him. I'm sure he'll eventually cave in and tell ya what ya need to know." Grimmjow rubbed his eyes, feeling a terrible sense of irritation come over him. His gut was twisting, realizing the emotions were becoming too much for him to handle.

Keigo, aware of the growing expression of irritation on Grimmjow's face, sighed and rubbed the back of his neck pensively. "I doubt it," he replied. "If he didn't want to help me now, I doubt he'll help me after annoying him for hours on end about it. You came up with this idea, you tell me what you think."

Grimmjow's eyes took on a hard, steely edge, glaring Keigo down. He leaned forward, his crossed arms resting on his knees. "Look, Keigo," he hissed, "I'm not here to help ya. We're not friends, unlike the other bastards millin' around in this fuckin' store." He threw his hands in the air aggressively. "I'm yer enemy, for fuck's sake! Yer better off hangin' out with them. I'm not yer friend, I'm not yer baby sitter, I'm nothin' to ya. Now, would ya leave me alone?" He felt a tightness in his chest as he said this, the words heavy on his tongue. His mind knew this was true, but somewhere deep within, he felt… awful. His confliction was burning through him, consuming him and he could barely contain his frustration.

Keigo felt like he'd been slapped in the face suddenly, leaning away from Grimmjow. "H-huh?" he managed, sputtering a little. He could tell that Grimmjow was irritated, but he hadn't expected such a harsh reaction. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I was just making sure you were okay. I mean, you took quite a beating last night. Plus no one really wants to talk with me about last night, and you're the only person who I can really-"

Before he could do anything more, Grimmjow gripped Keigo's collar and forced him upwards, pinning him against the wall. His fist was digging deep into Keigo's throat, eyes burning as he forced the human to listen to him, once and for all. "Dammit, brat!" Grimmjow spat in his face. His hand was shaking slightly, his head was lowered so that their eyes could meet. Keigo looked afraid, unsure of what to do. He could feel his heart lodge in his throat, beating furiously in fear.

"I dunno what delusion yer under, but I think ya forgot somethin' important," Grimmjow continued, his voice shaking a little. "I'm a god damn _Espada_! We grind the bones of people like yer friends Kurosaki and Ladybird over there like it were _child's play_ , not to mention, we could eat humans like ya instantly." His words tumbled out faster with each passing second, a crazed look in his blue eyes. "Yer getting' way too comfortable with me! Yer friends here have some sense in their heads still that I'm a fuckin' monster, and yer just sittin' next to me like we're best buds. Get real!" He was practically screaming now. Keigo could feel his lungs burn, both from the fact that Grimmjow's fist was nearly closing off his windpipe, but also because of the swell of anger, humiliation and sorrow that now coursed through him.

"Espada don't have friends, kid," Grimmjow went on. "And we especially don't make friends with _human kids_. _Now_ **_get lost_**!" Roughly, he pushed Keigo away, turning away from the boy. He had seen the hurt that grew in the kid's eyes and it only fueled the burning sensation in him. Grimmjow felt like his face was on fire and he just wanted it to stop. He could feel Keigo standing there, but he couldn't look at him. "Just… leave," he managed, his voice uneven.

The door behind him opened, wood grinding against wood as Keigo went through the door and closed it again, silence once again his close companion. Grimmjow was thankful he was gone, but his chest was so tight he was surprised his heart didn't burst through. This feeling was familiar, a mix of humiliation and anger, largely encompassed by a large serving of guilt. He knew in his mind he was right. Espada and Humans were not meant to be friends. Hell, he knew they were far superior to the mud-dwellers. He was a king, and they were lucky he had let them live this long.

But his heart was screaming at him in pain. It was worse than any pain he could have ever felt, tearing through him.

With a yell of frustration, he punched the wall beneath his window, splintering the wood and tearing the rice paper, revealing more wood beneath. The glass cracked a little, a thin line trailing through the surface, distorting the morning light. He punched it again and again, the splinters digging into his fingers until he finally stopped. The wall had begun to buckle a little, blood splattered on the off-white paper and light-colored wood.

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, his head resting on a wooden beam. The wood felt cold against his face. He felt powerless, alone, exhausted in a world that had never been meant for him in the first place. He had no place to go, no allies to fall back on this time. Everyone was ready for the moment when – and if – Aizen would be defeated and they could wash their hands of him. He had no back up plan and he was in desperate need of healing.

Grimmjow was no king in this world, but a grain of sand swept into a corner.

* * *

"What's your friend's deal?"

Mizuiro paused his work, looking down at a frustrated Renji. He'd been dusting the cobwebs off the top corners of the shop, teetering at the very top of the wooden ladder that Urahara had given him. "Are you talking about Keigo?" he asked, balancing himself by placing a hand on the wall. "Why do you ask?" His face was contorted in mild confusion.

Renji motioned towards the back room, pointing aggressively. "He's back there, hanging out with that damned Espada like they're the best of friends," he said, exasperated by Mizuiro's apparent lack of perception. "That's like a goat hanging out with a panther. It's not a good idea. I don't see why you all let him hang around that bastard!" The Shinigami's aggravation was coming out in full force.

Climbing down the ladder, Mizuiro brushed dust from his shirt, thankful that he had worn clothes he hated that day. "I don't really see your problem, Renji," he said. "Grimmjow's powerless right now, and it seems like Urahara has him paired up with Keigo for a reason. Why are you so worked up about it? I doubt that Urahara would willingly put Keigo in harm's way." Mizuiro shot a look back at Renji, nonchalantly shrugging. "You worry too much, Renji," he continued, placing his cleaning supplies behind the cashier's counter. "Relax."

From above them, a voice chimed in. "Yeah, Renji, relax," Yoruichi said, hanging upside down, her purple hair dangling towards the floor. "We're not gonna let anything happen to him." Renji seemed ready to explode, his face growing as red as his hair.

"ARE YOU ALL REALLY BEING THIS CARELESS!?" he shouted, hands raised. "GRIMMJOW IS THE ESPADA THAT IMPALED RUKIA WITH HIS BARE HANDS!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T JUST EAT KEIGO TO REGAIN HIS OWN STRENGTH, EH?"

Yoruichi landed on the ground, her golden eyes serious now. "I've been keeping an eye on him," she said, flipping her ponytail back. "The two of them have grown close. I doubt that he's gonna try anything on Keigo. Besides, the kid saved his life and Grimmjow attempted to save his. I also can see that you're a little too worried." Her eyes narrowed, hands on her hips. "Either that," she continued, "or you're letting your feeling for a certain _someone_ cloud your judgement."

"They're right," a small voice called from one of the aisles. All three heads turned to see Ururu standing up, wiping off her skirt as she finished stocking some lower shelves. She looked to Renji, her eyes still fixed in the same expressionless gaze. "Grimm has been surprisingly calm and nice, even if he's still a little gruff and nasty at times." She shook her head a little. "He wouldn't hurt Keigo."

Jinta scoffed from the other side of the room, arms crossed. "You really are stupid, Ururu!" he shouted. "Grimmjow's still our enemy! He could kill Keigo easily, and I bet if those Shinigami hadn't shown up, he'd've eaten Keigo right after that Hollow! You know I'm right!"

Renji groaned, slightly frustrated that the only person on his side was a small angry child, but at least someone in that room had some sense. He would have thought that Mizuiro, of all people, would have seen that this was a serious problem and that having a potential threat around his own best friend was a recipe for disaster. "Look, Renji," Mizuiro said, patting the Shinigami on the forearm as he passed him, "I can understand why you're antsy, I actually do." His eyes were serious as he tried to reassure Renji. "And I do appreciate the concern, trust me," he continued. "But, I do think you are over-reacting _just_ a tad."

Urahara and Ash walked into the room, deep in conversation, their voices cutting into the tense atmosphere. "But how will I get there with him?" she asked Urahara, her brows furrowed. "I doubt I'd be able to see the entrance, let alone Ichigo when we go through."

Urahara nodded saying, "I considered that, don't you worry. I'm still working on the particulars, but I think we'll come up with a solution by the end of this week for sure."

Ash seemed upset by this, pressing her hands against the cashier counter top. "But you're the one who told me we probably don't even have a week! This makes no sense!"

Yoruichi smirked, shaking her head. "It seems like we're still getting nowhere fast," she said to Renji and Mizuiro. "These two have been trying to come up with a plan to retrieve Amelia all this past week. It's been a struggle." Mizuiro watched the two argue, their conversation heating up slowly.

"Just calm down," Urahara said, raising his hands. "It'll be fine, I promise you. Just be patient." Ash seemed close to tears. She stepped away walking towards the three witnesses. She ran her hands through her hair, restless. She walked into Renji, nearly knocking them both over.

"H-hey!" he shouted, propping her up. "Watch where you're going!"

Ash seemed stunned, her eyes searching the area wildly. "W-who's there?" she called out, looking through Renji like he wasn't even there. Renji blinked, shocked that this girl wasn't acknowledging him. "What the hell?" he said, looking at Yoruichi in bewilderment. "Can she not see spirits?"

She stared in his general direction now, just as bewildered as Renji. Wiping away some tears and sniffling a little, she found herself distracted from her frustrions. "I swear I can hear a voice," she said, "but it sounds really muffled. Is there someone standing right here?"

Yoruichi and Mizuiro burst out laughing, holding their sides as they tried to contain themselves. It was a much-needed laugh, but they also felt bad because of the lost and confused looks on both Renji and Ash's face. Yoruichi, taking a few shaky breaths, said, "Yeah, Renji's standing right there, Ash. You ran right into him. And no, Renji, she can't see spirits. I forgot we didn't fill you in on that."

Mizuiro wiped a small tear from his eye, saying, "Oh man, the look on both of your faces was absolutely priceless!"

Ash began to pat her hands against Renji's chest, gradually working her way up to his face. "This guy's really tall," she said, smooshing his face with her hand. "I can… kind of feel his breath on my hands too. Holy shit!"

Renji, furious at the invasive search, pushed her away, rubbing his face. "Would you cut that out?" he shouted, wiping his face on his sleeve. "That's kind of annoying, you know! How'd you feel if someone were just all up in your face, rubbing their hands on you?" Ash tilted her head to the side, still staring at the spot that Renji was standing in.

"Sorry about that," she said, laughing sheepishly. "I was just in shock that there was someone there is all!"

Renji stared at her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Wow, you really can't see me, can you?" he said, leaning down. "You're… an odd human, aren't you? You have to have at least a slightly unusual amount of spiritual energy to even hear me right now, so I'm just really confused as to why you can't see me." Ash shrugged, placing her hand outwards, accidentally touching his hand. He drew back quickly, surprised by the contact once more.

"Well, this makes things a little more interesting, now doesn't it?" Urahara said, staring at the two of them. "Maybe the plan isn't as crazy as I was thinking it was. This seems to be some good progress." Yoruichi met his eyes, sharing a knowing look. A smirk passed between them, a little bit of hope rekindling in Urahara as the cogs in his mind began to fire. Perhaps they wouldn't even have to wait till the end of the next week.

Before anything more could be said, the front door of the shop slammed open, revealing a sweaty, panting Ichigo who leaned against the doorway. His eyes scanned the room, looking for someone. "I-Ichigo!" Urahara stammered, standing up immediately. His smiled widened. "You're just the man I wanted to see! It's good to see you here!"

Ignoring Urahara's excitement, his eyes landed on Ash, who seemed equally as surprised and excited to see Ichigo as Urahara was. "Ichigo, are you okay?" Mizuiro called to him, brows furrowed. Ichigo stumbled into the room, making his way to Ash, grabbing her by the shoulders. His eyes were alight with what looked like hope. Taking a second to compose himself, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, the light from outside reflecting off the screen.

Immediately, Ash's eyes grew large, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "How?" she managed, her voice muffled. "How do you have this, Ichigo?" She took the device from his hands, looking him the in eye now.

"I saw her," Ichigo said. "I saw Amelia."


	26. Ch 26 A Heart that Dreams of Beating

"I finally found you, ya lazy bastard!"

Starrk found himself accosted by a small, green-haired girl, who began to tickle him recklessly. He groaned in discomfort, trying to push her off. "Dammit, Lilynette," he whined, "would you just leave me alone? I'm trying to sleep." He pulled a pillow over his face, trying to hide.

Lilynette's eye narrowed, her teeth bared. She began to beat on him with her fists. "You've been here the whole damn time, haven't you!?" she shouted. "You have your own bed back at our place, dumbass!"

"The whole point of me being here, Lilynette, is so that I could sleep in peace," he said, smacking her with the pillow. "You keep waking me up for no reason. At least that new girl leaves me alone and doesn't punch me every five seconds." Open now, his blue-gray eyes were peering over the cushion. Lilynette stopped, her pink eye staring down at him.

"The… the new girl?" she said, her voice low now. "Are you trying to buddy up with the new Espada so you could find a new place to sleep?" A small pang of hurt bit into her, her hands clenching into fists. "Do you really hate me that much, Starrk?"

Starrk's eyes opened wider, realizing just how hurtful that must have sounded. "It's got nothing to do with hate, Lilynette," he said, sighing. He sat up, placing the pillow on his lap. Their eyes were level now. "I just needed… peace, is all. You weren't leaving me alone." He stretched, arms splayed wide. The side of Lilynette's mouth twitched. She felt a huge sense of relief pour through her, glad he wasn't trying separate from her. Quickly, she launched herself at him again, beating against him with her fists.

"WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ME TO STOP, IDIOT?!" she screamed, her voice echoing loudly.

Starrk buried himself into the mound of cushions, groaning in frustration. "And yet again you're proving my point," he said, his voice muffled.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The commotion stopped, the two of them looking up to see a very confused Amelia and company. Lilynette stood up, hand on her hip, glaring at Amelia. "So, you're the new gal," she said, surveying the other faces that stood behind her. "Seems like you got a whole crew already." Immediately, several voices spoke up, protesting and denying their association with Amelia.

"Like I would belong to any sort of crew," Cirucci spat, jerking her thumb towards Amelia. "Especially with this loser."

Pesche and Dondochakka waved their arms like lunatics, saying, "We're not with her, don'tcha know! We're only here for Miss Nel!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head. What did she expect at this point? A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You must be Lilynette," she said, glancing at Starrk. "Starrk kept mentioning you, so I assume you finally tracked him down." She figured it wouldn't be long till she met the infamous Lilynette. "Sorry if he caused you to worry," she said, setting Nel on the ground.

Lilynette scoffed, glaring back down at Starrk. "I just can't believe he bummed a place to sleep out of ya," she said, kicking the pile of cushions in disgust. "How did he manage that, huh? Did he bribe you or something?"

Amelia laughed. "I wouldn't say he bribed me," she replied,"we just sort of struck a deal is all." Walking over to the small cushion that sat near the edge of the light, Amelia caught sight of her unwelcome visitor. She knelt down near the cushion, placing her hand on Ottone's feverish forehead. He was starting to writhe, his face turning pale, his eyes bruising terribly, swelling unevenly.

Nel sat by her side, looking at the suffering Ottone in awe. "What's wong with him, Missth Esthpada?" she asked, her hazel eyes wide.

Amelia shook her head, green eyes narrowed in thought. "I wish I knew, kiddo," she replied. "He just kinda wandered in here like this and collapsed." Ottone whimpered, his face sweaty.

Lilynette stood over them, recognizing the Arrancar. "You do realize that's one of the Crazy Flamingo's Fracćion, right?" she said, caution in her voice.

"Is that what you call Granz?" she asked, Amelia looking up at her for a second. The nickname was quite fitting.

"And that's probably the nicest nickname he's got here," Lilynette said grimly. "The rest are really gruesome." She focused on the Fracćion again. "But, you are aware just how dangerous it is to keep someone like _him_ in here, right?"

"That's what I said!" Cirucci piped up, lightly knocking her fist on Amelia's head. "At least someone in this room has some common sense!"

Amelia disregarded the tap, but rolled her eyes. "Like I said then, and I'll say now," she replied, turning slightly to face her. "I'm not gonna just throw a sick guy out of my place. If he were actively posing a threat to anyone in this room, I'd definitely get him out of here. But for now, until he wakes up, he stays."

Dordoni, laying on the couch now, called out, "That's my _niña_ , kind-hearted as always!" He stroked his mustache, propping his feet on the arm of the couch.

"A little too kind-hearted, if you ask me," Cirucci muttered, glaring down at Amelia. She wasn't sure why she cared, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to take a nasty turn for all of them. And she did not want to go back to Tres Cifras.

Suddenly, Dordoni sat up, finger raised in the air. "Say!" he exclaimed, looking at Amelia now. His blue eyes were alight with an idea. " _Niña_ , you could heal the boy!"

All eyes turned to Dordoni now. "What do you mean she could heal him, you moron?" Cirucci demanded, hands on her hips. "She's not a miracle worker!" Dordoni's smiled grew, jumping off the couch in a flourish. In no time, he knelt beside Amelia.

"You remember what you did with Cirucci after your battle?" he asked, gently lifting a lock of her hair. "How you used your hair to heal her?"

Amelia sighed, shaking her head. "I see where you're going with this, Dordoni," she said, "and it's a good idea, but I can't heal sicknesses. I can only heal wounds." She instinctively reached for her hair as well, curling a strand around her index finger. "The healing powers only work to patch something back together, like a large gash. I can't just shove my hair on his body and heal whatever this is." Amelia glanced back down to Ottone, lost in thought. "This is starting to look like some sort of… infection."

Cirucci leaned down, her head next to Dordoni's. "Wait, what did you do to me after our battle?" she asked, incredulous.

Dordoni laughed. "I'll explain later," he replied. "It was… incredible. I'd never seen anything like it."

Before Amelia could say anything more, she heard Ottone cry out in pain. She looked over to see Nel leaning over him with her mouth was agape, drool sliding down her chin and onto his face, hitting his eyes. Amelia panicked, quickly grabbing Nel. "Kid, what're you doing?!" she exclaimed, placing Nel on her lap. "That's so gross!"

Nel looked up at Amelia, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Nel was justh twying to heal the sick man," she said. She pointed at Ottone. "See?"

All eyes turned to Ottone, who's face had begun to return to its normal color, no longer tossing and turning. The swelling around his eyes had sunk as well, the severity of the sickness seeming to have disappeared in mere seconds. Amelia looked stunned, looking from Nel to Ottone and back. "How… did you do that?" she asked, reaching to feel Ottone's forehead again. The fever had broken.

"Nel's spit can heal people," the small Arrancar explained, smiling. "I justh have ta tickle da back of my throat like dis!"

She proceeded to put her small hand in her mouth, but Amelia stopped her, laughing nervously. "I get the picture, thanks Nel," she said, patting the girl on the head. Cirucci and Dordoni exchanged a look of disgust but said nothing.

Ottone stirred, his eyes moving behind his closed lids. His lime-colored hair stuck to his clammy forehead, turning a dark forest green. Dark pink irises soon peeked through, looking around the room painfully. His chest heaved, his breathing heavy. "W-what…?" he managed before coughing, He covered his mouth with his hand, convulsing at each cough.

"Holy shit," Amelia muttered. "That was incredibly effective, whatever was in your spit, Nel." Nel giggled, wiping a string of snot that dripped from her nose.

Amelia turned her attention to the Fracćion, asking, "Who are you, and how did you get here?"

Sitting up now, Ottone groaned a little. "M-m-my name i-i-is Ottone," he stammered, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "I j-just got lost is all. I a-apologize, miss." Ottone's eyes met Amelia's, his face red in embarrassment. Looks of confusion and skepticism passed between many of the people in the room. Amelia was unsatisfied with his explanation, eyes narrowing.

"What were you doing, wandering around Las Noches in a state like that?" she pushed. "I very much doubt that Granz would just let you go wandering around, especially when you're sick." Although, Granz was a monster, but she wasn't sure he'd let any of his Fracćion go off without some sort of purpose. He just didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Ottone became visibly more nervous, shifting on the sweat-soaked cushion, his fingernails digging into his skin. The way his eyes shifted unsettled both Dordoni and Cirucci, who felt there was something darker, more dangerous hiding beneath his thinly-veiled excuses.

Lilynette spoke up, hand on her hip, "There's no way you got lost. No Arrancar can get lost in Las Noches. This all just sounds fishy as hell." Her eye narrowed, glancing at Amelia. "Not to be that bitch, but if I were you, I'd kick him out immediately," she said, kneeling near Amelia's ear.

Starrk, standing now, approached the scene casually, but his shoulders tensed. "I also agree," he replied. "I wouldn't trust him either." _Something's not right_ , he thought to himself. _Things just keep getting weirder and more exhausting around here._

Amelia, sighing deeply, conceded. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately." A small surge of guilt passed through her. Normally, after treating someone, she wouldn't just boot them out, but this Ottone was sending bad vibes all around. Sure, he wasn't physically intimidating. If she even breathed on him wrong, she figured a bone would break. But the consensus was that this boy was trouble. "I'm glad you're better now, but other than that, you have no business here."

Ottone's gaze landed on Nel, a weird expression on his face. His eyes seemed fixated, but not of his own volition. His pupils dilated in such a way that Amelia thought it looked like a camera lens zooming in. She stood up, purposefully taking Nel out of his line of sight. "Leave," she said once more, her voice taking a stern edge to it. "And please don't come back unless invited."

Amelia hadn't expected such a look of sadness and fear in his eyes upon her demand. "P-please," he begged, standing now. His thin frame seemed to shake in fear, his long thin arms holding himself, as if something were prepared to leap out and attack. "Don't s-s-send me back to Master Granz!" This set Amelia more on edge, placing Nel with Pesche and facing Ottone directly, ready to fight. Starrk stood by her side now, his tension visible now.

"I may have taken pity on you, Ottone," Amelia said, "but you have overstayed your welcome. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to physically remove you if you don't leave. I don't want to, but you're giving me no choice." Her gut clenched, the erratic movements of his eyes giving her chills.

Ottone stepped towards Amelia, one of his arms outstretched, "Y-you d-d-don't' understand! He'll… he'll be so angry with me he might…" He couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes so large that Amelia was afraid he might become a seizing mess on the floor. He almost took another step forward, but she said angrily, "If you take another step forward, it won't be Granz that you'll have to fear." Her green eyes took a dangerous edge to them, warning him to leave.

Reluctantly, Ottone turned, his back bent forwards, his head low. His form receded into the darkness, his footsteps soft and nearly silent. All eyes were focused on the spot he had been, making sure that he hadn't turned around and decide to test his luck. Amelia breathed a reluctant sigh of release when she felt his presence disappear. "At least you didn't let him stay," Cirucci said, slightly disturbed by what they had just seen. "Who knows what might've happened. I also would have been pissed if you had." Amelia said nothing, but she, for once, agreed wholeheartedly with Cirucci. Things could have gotten much weirder. She was starting to wonder if she really had been foolhardy to keep the Arrancar here. It was too late at that point to really consider doing anything about that, but she felt a strange twinge that wouldn't go away…

"Finally," Dordoni said, leaning back into his chair, "we have peace! No more distractions, no more guests."

Pesche coughed, reminding Dordoni that there were, in fact, three guests sitting with them. "I thought we were playing Find the Pebble," Pesche said, tossing an open, empty bag of something, Amelia wasn't sure what, on the ground behind the couch. "What are we waiting around here for?"

Dordoni remembering, sat up with a child-like smile on his face. "Ah yes!" he said, twirling his mustache mischievously. "I completely forgot about our game!"

Amelia sat on the chair across from him, exhaling deeply. She slouched, her body wracked with emotional and physical exhaustion. Too many things were being thrown her way, too many dangers that lurked around her and her new, odd circle of companions. She wasn't even sure she could call them her friends, her brain struggling to trust anything that she had seen or heard. She ran her hand through her long hair, trying to regain her composure.

Nel, noticing Amelia's distress, jumped off the couch and ran over to the Espada, her large hazel eyes filled with excitement. "Ya wanna play with usth, Missth Esthpada?" Nel asked, patting Amelia's knees with her small hands. Amelia looked at her, a small, tired smile on her face.

"That does fun, now doesn't it?" she said, her voice low, trailing off. At this point, a small game sounded like a good way to keep her mind of the growing mental breakdown that lay in the horizon. Before she could answer the Arrancar, the sound of skittering approached, alerting Amelia. She shot up, hand on the hilt of her sword, prepared to be faced with Ottone or Granz. The spiritual pressure wasn't the same as Granz's, but she was ready to cut anyone down at that point.

She was greeted by a small, lizard-like Hollow, with a cute, rounded lizard skull that covered most of its face. A pink tongue slithered between its lips as it spoke. " ** _All Espada are being summoned by Lord Aizen for an official meeting_** ," it hissed. " _ **Tardiness will not be allowed.**_ " It's tongue snaked out a few more times before it scurried back off into the darkness, leaving the group to gather its thoughts.

"Just when I thought we could have a moment," Amelia muttered, her words lost in the darkness, her pale lips barely moving. She turned slowly, her eyes tired but alert. "Starrk," she said to the Primera, "looks like we've been summoned."

Starrk sighed, irritated he couldn't go back to napping. He tucked his hands into his waistband, trudging forward. "Guess we can't be late," he replied. "Looks like it's pretty urgent." Amelia's eyes narrowed, looking downwards. This would be her first meeting with all the Espada, her heart in her throat. She was pretty sure it wouldn't go very smoothly, going on her experiences with Nnoitra and Szayelaporro.

"Shall we?" Starrk said, walking ahead. Silently, Amelia followed. She looked behind her, seeing that the others watched them go in silence, somber. Her eyes met with Dordoni's, seeing the rising apprehension that dwelled there. She realized just how vulnerable she was about to become. Turning away, she entered the darkest edges, fading into oblivion.

" _Que Dios la cuide_ ," Dordoni muttered, watching them leave.

Nel noticed his apprehension, asking, "What's wong? Isth she gonna be okay?"

Dordoni looked away, forcing a smile on his face. "Of course she will, _mi hija_!" he said, picking her up. "Amelia is a strong Espada! Nothing can take her down!" Cirucci looked at him, her eyes dark. Normally, she'd say something snarky about Amelia at that point, but she honestly felt afraid for her, going into that meeting nearly alone. She knew she was crazy for giving a shit about the human, but she couldn't help it at this point.

"I doubt even a god could help her at this point," Cirucci muttered.

* * *

As per usual, Ulquiorra was the first to arrive in the meeting room, his pale hands clasped and resting on the white table. His eyes were distant, weighed down by his heavy dark brows. Not many could tell what thoughts went through his mind, his cold exterior a wall between the world and himself. His back was completely straight, his short frame unmoving. He looked like a machine, waiting for instructions. However, the gears of his mind were turning, thinking of a million things, all revolving around one specific person.

The only time Ulquiorra looked up was when the Sexta Espada entered the room, trailing closely behind Coyote Starrk. She seemed less afraid, her brief timid nature replaced by confusion and tension. Between the chatter she and Starrk shared in hushed tones, Amelia's eyes met his briefly, a flash of disgust passing over her green irises. She scowled at him slighty as she walked past, not missing a beat as she spoke with Starrk. They took their seats near the other end of the table, muttering about something that seemed urgent. He couldn't take his eyes off Amelia, consumed with noting her every move, just as he had for the past two weeks. Only this time, it wasn't from the shadows.

It wasn't long before Nnoitra and Szayelaporro entered the room, noting her presence as well. They practically sniffed her out, ready for blood. Noticing that Starrk was with her, they seemed slightly put off, as if it had thrown off a devious plan they had concocted. They flashed her knowing looks, leering at her as they passed her by. Nnoitra sat one seat over from her, Granz sitting near Starrk. Amelia glared at them, but continued speaking with Starrk, leaning back in her chair.

 _She's hiding behind the Primera,_ Ulquiorra thought to himself. _Pathetic._

"Welcome, all."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ulquiorra turned, noting the arrival of Lord Aizen and his commanders, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. He noted Gin's subtle acknowledgement of Amelia, his paper-thin grin widening. Amelia shook her head a little, her eyes narrowing. Kaname Tosen remained silent, his head bent low. Lord Aizen's eyes surveyed the room, his lips set in a Mona Lisa smile that held a million silent words.

"I'm glad to see that no one was tardy to our meeting today," Aizen continued, giving Amelia a pointed look. Ulquiorra glanced down at her, trying to see if she responded to Lord Aizen's indirect remarks. She gave none, resting her head on her knitted hands, dark brown locks spilling onto the table top. _At least she has the ability to remain silent in the face of provocation_ , Ulquiorra thought to himself. _A vast improvement_.

"I have gathered you here to announce a major upcoming event," Aizen said, taking a seat at the head of the table. "We are going to be moving forward with our invasion of the World of the Living." A small surge of chatter spread across the table, echoing off the marbled floors and dark walls. Ulquiorra could see Amelia's slight surprise, looking to Starrk in shock. Her lips parted, arms resting on the table as she straightened her back. These actions didn't surprise him, but they did intrigue him. Human emotions were so foreign to him, and Amelia was rife with them.

"I had discussed this long ago that we would be invading the area known as Karakura Town, and that we will encounter the forces of the Gotei 13." Aizen's voice cut into the chatter, a sense of finality in the words. "I trust that we will be prepared for their push back, but I will remind you of my orders," he continued. "Every Shinigami must be slaughtered without hesitation. Any human that gets your way must also be eliminated. Anything that opposes us shall be turned to ash and refuse on the ground."

Ulquiorra watched Amelia's expressions, her brows furrowing, her nails digging into her skin. Her lips tightened, anger in her eyes. She was trying her best to hide it, but it was thinly veiled. "I will update you on the time that we will engage," Aizen announced, a smile on his face. Ulquiorra knew that he was reacting to Amelia. "But there are two things that you must know before our descent into Karakura." The room went silent, waiting.

"One, we have received word that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has survived, thanks to the efforts of the Shinigami," Aizen said, his words soft. "He is to be destroyed with extreme prejudice." Amelia and Starrk exchanged glances. Their lips moved, nearly silent as they spoke. Ulquiorra was certain he knew what they were saying, but he watched, his eyes never leaving the movement of their lips. The rest of the table seemed unimpressed with the news, many groaning in response. Grimmjow had not been well received with the other Espada, not that any of them were particularly friends to begin with. Many, like Szayelaporro and Nnoitra, had symbiotic relationships, but nothing more.

"And two," Aizen concluded, "If you come across Ichigo Kurosaki, he belongs to me. You are allowed to toy with him but keep him alive." It was at the mention of Ichigo Kurosaki that Amelia stopped, staring at Aizen. Her eyes lit up in recognition of the name, frozen in place. Ulquiorra found that strange, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. There was no way she could know of the Substitute Shinigami, as she never left Hueco Mundo and she had never met him prior. At least, not to his knowledge, anyway.

"For now, that is all," Aizen said. Ulquiorra wasn't surprised that the meeting had been short. The shorter the meeting, the more impactful it tended to be. Aizen rose, hands pressed against the table top. "But be aware that we could deploy at any moment. Be alert." With a flash of his cold eyes and broken smile, Aizen turned, silently dismissing the assembly.

Amelia had been the first to sprint out, urgency in her step. Starrk followed behind, lethargic in his pace. Ulquiorra stood, knowing it was the perfect time to confront the Sexta, out in the open. He silently went around the table, following her trail. His green eyes were filled with purpose.

It didn't take him long to catch up with her, walking by her side. "It seems you're still causing problems," Ulquiorra said, his voice soft. "Your troublesome, human nature is ruffling many feathers."

Amelia shot him a side glance, picking up her pace. "I don't have time to deal with you, creep," she said, irritated. "I've got things to do, places to be."

Ulquiorra's expression never changed, his pace matching hers. "You know Kurosaki, don't you?" he asked, figuring he might get her full attention this time.

Amelia stopped, frozen in place. She turned her head slowly, staring at him. "What?" was all she could manage, her voice low. "What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra faced her now, their eyes meeting. Checkmate.

"Don't be coy, girl," he said. "You must have met him before. You instantly recognized his name at the meeting, and yet you were never given his name prior to today." His hands rested in his pockets, but he was anything but casual about his confrontation. Amelia was silent for several minutes, staring Ulquiorra down. She seemed perplexed, unsure of how to answer. Her eyes closed for a second.

"I've never met the guy in my life," Amelia answered at last. Her voice choked up a little, signifying she was a terrible liar. She continued, opening her eyes and glaring at him once more. "Not all humans know each other, Ulquiorra. I figured you would understand a basic concept like that." Ulquiorra tilted his head, a dangerous look in his eyes, but he remained silent. He knew she was lying, anyone could see that. The sarcasm wasn't enough to hide it. But he didn't understand how she thought she could get away with it. Silent, Amelia turned from him, beginning to walk away.

"Why do you still resist?" Ulquiorra asked at last. Amelia stopped again, facing away from him. "Why do you still act as if there is someone out there, looking for you? There is no one coming for you." His words sunk in, he could see. Her confident stature had begun to crumble. He decided to drive the knife in further, to break her as much as he could. "You might as well adjust to this world and forget about the life you once lived. You will never go back to it. It's futile to believe that Lord Aizen can be defeated. You would be a fool to continue to continue with this illusion."

Amelia turned, her eyes different now. They were steely, shimmering in the dim light. "Perhaps," she said. There was a long pause in between her words, as if she were considering something. Her eyes flickered for a second. "But I would rather die fighting than live my life as a lifeless robot like you." Their eyes met again. "If I learned anything from my old life, it's that things never go as we think. For you to place your faith so blindly in a man like Aizen seems more delusional than my desire to leave this god forsaken place." The same stubbornness he'd seen the first time he met her remained, a small light in her eyes. Despite the dark circles under her eyes and her figure considerably thinner than when they met, she seemed strong and ready to fight back. This irritated Ulquiorra even further.

"You're an absolute fool," Ulquiorra repeated. "You cannot stand up to Lord Aizen alone. He will break you."

Laughing bitterly, Amelia smirked. "Do you really think I'm that delusional, Ulquiorra?" she said at last. "Did you think I was just going to walk up to his throne, my sword drawn, and challenge him?" She shook her head. "I may be hopeless," she continued, "but I'm no fool. I _will_ leave this place and I _will_ never look back. And if I die while doing it, so be it." Her words rang out, causing a stir.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, tilting his head forward. He couldn't reason with this girl. She was doomed. "You humans and your ambitions," he said, frustration mixed with his words. "It's a wonder that you all haven't been wiped out yet."

Amelia glared at him. "You speak of humans as if you are above us," she said. "And from what I can tell, Hollows were born from man, as you are the corrupted souls of humans." Her words were spiked with venom, and she stepped closer.

"Don't you dare try to place yourself above them like you are some sort of enlightened being!" she continued. "You stand here, a willing puppet that does the bidding of his master. You gave your soul to a monster, and yet you call me a fool. Perhaps you don't value your life, and that is up to you. But do not stand there in your arrogance and try to tell me that humans are the hopeless ones!" Amelia was seething now. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her, anger her companion.

"Tell me, then," Ulquiorra ventured, "if Humans aren't the weak ones, why is it so easy to break their hearts?" The frustration in his eyes was clearly visible now, his words spoken with vehemence. "Why is it, then, that they can become corrupt? That they turn into Hollows, and thus, through a long process, become what we are now? Are we not stronger, surviving of the despair of death, of the void that is living?" Questions that Ulquiorra had long wished to ask, but had no one to turn to, began to bubble forth, spilling out of him. "What exactly is it that makes Humans so special?"

Amelia looked into his eyes, searching for something. She was at a loss for words. She didn't understand why he brought up the human heart into this conversation. She took a deep breath, exhaling in the form of a long sigh. "These questions are tough for even Humans to answer, you understand," she replied. Her words were once again slow and deliberate. "They do not know the very purpose of their nature, why things are they way they are. It is something that humans remain ignorant in. I have no tangible answers for you." Her words faltered, her eyes looking away for a moment. They seemed to be remembering something, pain flickering there for a moment. "I suppose, in our ignorance, it is easy to have our hearts broken so easily."

After a moment, she shook herself back to reality, resolve in her voice. "But to believe that you are so much different from a human is foolish," she continued. "You are literally no better than the average man that wanders through life, wondering about his purpose." Amelia tried to walk away once more, but this time, Ulquiorra reached out, grabbing her by the wrist. Amelia looked back, ready to strike him.

"Show it to me, then."

Eyes narrowed, Amelia pulled her arm away from him, confused. "Sh-show you what?" she asked.

"Your heart," Ulquiorra said, his tone even. "I want to see how different it is to my own."

Amelia realized what he was asking. She shook her head, laughing a little. "Can't you see it?" she answered. "It's plain to see, if you look hard enough."

Ulquiorra looked confused suddenly, looking Amelia up and down. "How do you mean, girl?" he demanded. That had made no sense in his mind, the gears in his mind turning fast. "Explain."

Before she could say a word, an arm snaked its way across her shoulders, a smiling face sidling up to hers. "Sorry to break up this little philosophical discussion," Gin said, his words oozing with insincerity. "But Lord Aizen is requestin' that ya meet him in his office, Miss Amelia."

Amelia's face fell, a brief flash of fear on her face. "What for?" she asked, looking to Ulquiorra and back to Gin, who shook his head.

"Lord Aizen doesn't really give out explanations for why he wants things done, ya see," he replied. "He just expects ya to follow his orders. I wouldn't question him if I were ya." His smile never faltered, but the threat remained.

Guiding Amelia away from Ulquiorra, Gin turned, walking back towards the throne room without another word. He did, however, sneak a look back to Ulquiorra, his smirk increasing. This made Ulquiorra incredibly curious. As he turned away, he noticed the leering forms of Szayelaporro and Nnoitra in the darkness, skulking behind the large columns. They noticed him as well, shooting glances at him and talking at the same time. Nnoitra grinned at him, as if daring him to say something. Ulquiorra knew they were plotting something, and he knew it involved would involve Amelia. He watched as they slunk away, disappearing into the unknown. With a small sigh, the Cuatro Espada followed. He may not have cared what would happen to Amelia, but he was adamant about following her actions to the very end.


	27. Ch 27 A Hope Covered in Thorns

"So," Ichigo said, taking a deep sigh, "where do we go from here?"

The meeting room was eerily silent, with the sounds of clothes rustling and straw mats being picked at. Eyes remained averted, but the glow of the now-inactive screen reflected in their eyes an ominous green. The scenes that had flashed before them, though largely corrupted by the scattered connection of Hueco Mundo, haunted their minds. Ichigo was sure that the image of Amelia being brutally Hollowfied had traumatized them all the way it had himself. But he knew that Ash was the most affected of all, her head in her hands. He couldn't tell if she had been crying or not.

Rukia, sitting beside both Chad and Orihime, hadn't anticipated anything like this upon arrival. She'd heard very little about the happenings in the World of the Living, besides the reports that went back and forth between Urahara and the Twelfth Division, as well as the limited correspondence between herself and Yoruichi. She was curious why this situation hadn't been brought up with the Soul Society, but it wasn't the right time to ask. Her violet eyes scanned the room, resting for a moment on Grimmjow. He sat in the darkest corner of the room, his eyes lost in the distance. He didn't look like the same Espada who had impaled her the night they met, but that didn't stop her gut from clenching in rage. She found his presence disgusting, but she had heard nothing negative about his time in the World of the Living.

Urahara finally broke the silence, removing the striped hat from his head. For the hundreds of years he'd been alive, he had never felt so _tired_. The exhaustion coursed through him, his eyes weighed heavy by the burden, the guillotine that hung above all their heads. The footage, the explanation that Ichigo had given them, the thought that the Hogyoku had become much stronger than anyone could have anticipated nearly crushed him. His lips set in a stern frown. "There's so many complications to this," he said, his voice heavy, "and the solution I'm about to give might complicate our situation even further." He stood, placing his hat back on his head.

"In light of the fact that the Head Captain forbade even a single agent to enter Hueco Mundo," Urahara said, "to send any of us into Las Noches blindly would be a suicide mission."

Ash raised her head, eyes red. It was clear now that she'd been crying, but her aquamarine eyes held an edge to them. "Not to create unnecessary repetition," Ash said, her voice hoarse, "but, what do we do now?" Her words no longer had the happy, chipper bounce they group knew, but a deep dark sorrow and anger. She looked ready to kill. Ichigo felt a chill go down his spine.

Shooting a glance over to Yoruichi, Urahara took a deep breath. "We're not going to send Ichigo into Hueco Mundo," he said at last. The tension broke, the spiritual pressure in the room increasing drastically. The air became cold, breath turning to clouds of smoke. Ash rose to her feet, face dark. Teeth bared, she held her head high, shouting, "SO YOU PLAN TO LEAVE MY SISTER IN THAT PLACE TO DIE?" She was almost unrecognizable in the span of several seconds, rage spill out. "YOU **_WASTED_** MY TIME TO TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD RATHER LET HER ROT THERE THAN ACTUALLY PROVIDE ME WITH A SOLUTION TO SAVE HER?!"

If Urahara wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that her eyes had a glow to them, her hands turning to claws. Considering that this girl had no spiritual power or unusual energy, she had riled up the pressure in the room greatly. A lump formed in his throat, gripping his cane. He was prepared for an attack, at this point. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yoruichi tense up, her gold eyes flashing dangerously.

Before Ash could say anything more, a hand gripped her shoulder gently. She turned, looking back at Ichigo. "He hasn't finished what he was going to say," he said, his voice even. "Let him speak."

A shaky breath passed between Ash's lips, which seemed to have turned a pale blue in the light. Her pale skin, in fact, had turned a light blue and violet. Her eyes closed, her breathing returning to normal. "Fine," she said. Her words were curt, but the dangerous edge that had been there earlier was gone. The cold and heightened pressure had died down as well, the room's occupants shuffling uncomfortably. Eyes open again, she turned to Urahara. "Please continue," she said as she remained standing.

His grip loosening a little on his cane, Urahara nodded. "Don't worry," he said, "we don't plan to leave Amelia there. At this point, it seems almost crucial to us to bring her back. She could provide us with much needed information, and perhaps an advantage against Aizen, at this point." Ash's eye twitched, not pleased that Urahara considered her sister an "advantage." It almost sounded like they were going to use her as a pawn in their war, and she wasn't fond of the thought. She remained silent, however, a small beam of hope shining in her eyes.

"I do not think we should send Ichigo, or any Shinigami for that matter, into Hueco Mundo," Urahara said, his finger wagging in the air. "I do, however, think that sending Espada, Quincy, or other beings in is another matter." A small smile appeared on his face, cutting through the dark tones that lined his face.

Realization washed over Ash's face, looking around the room. "You mean… you're sending me in with _him_?" She pointed to Grimmjow, glancing at the Espada with slight disdain. From the brief moments they had spoken, she hadn't quite like him all that much. Especially after he threatened to kill Amelia the first day they met.

Grimmjow glared at her, his blue eyes dangerous. "I've gotta name, _bitch_ ," he hissed. "It's Grimmjow. And d'ya got a problem with me?" He moved closer, his thumbs hitch in his pants waistline. He loomed over Ash, trying to intimidate her. "Ya wouldn't last a damn second in that wasteland," he continued, his eyes locked on hers. "So why would ya be opposed to me goin' with ya?"

Ash glared back, rising to her full height. She was several inches shorter than him, but she wasn't afraid to stand against him. Her arms remained crossed on her chest, her neck craning upwards slightly. "Last I checked, Grimmjow," she said slowly, her words icy. "You were under the command of that _Aizen_. You know, the one that took my sister." Her tone was mocking, toxic. "Plus, you threatened to kill her if you got the chance. And I get the general vibe that people here don't really trust you, which exponentially lowers my chances of _liking_ you."

The tension in the room had risen again, all eyes on the two of them. No one said anything, preferring that the two of them come to their own understanding. Several people were at the ready, prepared to step in if things went south. Keigo watched from the back, his stomach in knots. Despite his run in with Grimmjow this morning, he preferred not to see the Espada get his ass handed to him. Perhaps he was the only one who felt that way, besides Ururu maybe. He watched as the two sized each other up. He noticed as his breath once more became visible, his curiosity rising.

"People 'round here don't trust _me_?" Grimmjow retorted. He raised his head back in laughter, mocking her. "Ah, that's rich comin' from ya, girl," he said, a sadistic smile on his face. "You think people here trust _ya_ more than me? Yer delusional! Ya came outta nowhere lookin for yer damn sister, who turns out to be workin' for Aizen. Ya think that anyone in this room actually trusts ya? I know I sure don't." He gestured around the room, eyes wild. No one disagreed with him, which prompted him to continue. "Yer a wild card!" he shouted. "Ya come in here, tellin' us how ya can't see spirits and shit! Then, suddenly, ya can not only hear and talk to Shinigami without their gigai, but ya nearly flatten a few of us with your spiritual pressure!"

Ash tilted her head, confused by his last point. "My spiritual pressure? I don't have-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow hissed, cutting her off. "If ya can't sense yer own spiritual pressure, yer a damn moron!" He looked to Urahara, looking for validation. "Tell me I'm wrong," he prodded. "Am I the only one who feels suspicious of this bitch?" Urahara refrained from speaking, noting the growing anger that in Ash's eyes. He simply took a deep breath, unsure of how to help this situation. Grimmjow scoffed, angry that he was, yet again, alone in his convictions. "Tell me this," he asked her. "How's it a girl like ya could develop senses like this so quickly? If you didn't do it when yer sister was 'round, how can ya do it here? What exactly _are_ ya?"

The question hung in the air, ringing through the room. A flash of something went through Ash's eyes, her body shifting. She looked distant again, that strange feeling of secrecy surrounding her. She averted her gaze, looking down at the floor. Her eyes remained angry, but she took a step back. Grimmjow's grin returned, a feeling of vindication taking over him. "I knew it," he said. "Yer hidin' somethin', ain't ya?"

Ash glared at him, her teeth gritted. "I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed. "All I want is to get my sister back so I can take her home. That's all I'm here for."

Grimmjow leaned down, his eyes level with hers. "Where's home, Ash?" he prodded. "What hole did ya crawl out of? How important is yer little sister that Aizen would want to turn a scummy human into an elite Espada, eh?"

"That's enough," Urahara said. His glanced to Grimmjow, patting the Espada on the shoulder. "All will be revealed in due time. For now, we need to focus on the situation at hand." Grimmjow glared at Urahara now, but didn't push the hand away.

"What do ya know, Hat'n'Clogs?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "Did she spill her secrets to ya?"

Urahara gave him a small smile, saying, "Don't worry about it right now. All I can say is that once this is all over, we'll get some answers." Grimmjow considered protesting, but felt the words catch in his throat, remaining silent.

"With that out of the way," Urahara said, addressing the room, "I feel that now is the time we decide who should go to Hueco Mundo and who stays behind." Murmurs filled the room, heads lowered in conversations. Fear tinged on many voices, filled the room with a sense of dread. Ichigo wasn't why Urahara had decided against sending him into Hueco Mundo, even if the Soul Society had prohibited him from going. It seemed like a bad idea, but he wasn't going to argue. Help was needed elsewhere. Besides, the Visoreds still needed to train him.

Ichigo's eye caught Rukia's, and for a moment they seemed to share a conversation. He could read the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. They had both seen the thing that crawled in the darkness of their minds, and they both knew that something darker lay in the horizon, beyond the reaches of Aizen probably. Things had gone from bad to worse. But he could tell she was relieved he wasn't going to Hueco Mundo. And, in a way, he was glad, too. He was finally able to see her at last, and he felt himself drift from the situation…

"I do have a confession to make before we start taking volunteers, however," Urahara said, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts. He looked away from Rukia, feeling reality crash down on him once again. "During the past few weeks, while we know that Shinigami have been forbidden from entering Hueco Mundo under any circumstances, we have had a man on the inside, staking out the premises of Las Noches." Chattering ceased, surprised in the eyes of most, especially the Shinigami.

"You sent someone in that sand pit?" Yumichika spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "I know you're one that tends to do thing on his own, but disregarding the Head Captain's orders so blatantly seems a bit far off for you, doesn't it?" The other Shinigami in the room seemed to agree, waiting to hear Urahara's explanation.

With a shrug, Urahara said, "Like I explained, the Head Captain only specified that Shinigami are not allowed in Hueco Mundo. He did not specify that allies of other affiliation were not permitted." His smile became sly, which brought him back to his normal self. He turned his head, calling towards the door, "Come on in!" Slowly, the sliding door opened, the somber form of Uryu entering the room, closely followed by his father. Ichigo felt his jaw drop a little, leaning forward. In his usual fashion, Uryu stood tall, his eyes lowered in disdain. His eyes met Ichigo's, revealing nothing before they turned away.

"This seems worse, somehow," Yumichika said. "You sent two Quincies into Hueco Mundo to get the layout of Hueco Mundo? That seems like a recipe for disaster and might earn you something harsher than a reprimand from the Head Captain."

Urahara turned to the Quincies, saying, "Tell us about your time in Hueco Mundo, if you would."

Pushing his glasses upwards, Uryu spoke up, addressing the room. "For the past several weeks," he began, "My father and I have been in and out of Hueco Mundo, gathering data on the fortress of Las Noches and its perimeter. For the most part, my training has included Quincy defensive and offensive maneuvers. However, we have used our time to map out possible entry points into the fortress and what possible routes would be best to pursue when conducting our rescue mission in Las Noches." Ash's eyes lit up, her hopes raising even further.

Fishing around in his jacket pocket, Ryūken Ishida pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed a button, revealing a holographic map that hovered in the middle of the room. Surprised to see something like this, many stepped forward, observing the lines that made up the map of Las Noches.

"We were unable to determine the true size of Las Noches," Ryūken stated coldly. "It seems that it is under the manipulative influence of Aizen, giving us a difficult read of its size and rooms. We can determine that there are different levels and environments that make up the interior, but the occupants are scarce in most areas, giving us the idea that many areas have at least one or two isolated Arrancar. Most entrances are generally guarded by some predatory Arrancars, waiting for unsuspecting victims to stumble inside. We witnessed this first hand at many entrances. However, we did find one specific entrance that seems to our safest bet."

Another click of a button on the device revealed a dotted line that originated near the edge of map, on what many would assume is the north side of Las Noches. It wound its way towards Las Noches, snaking its way towards the Eastern edge of the fortress. "This entrance is the furthest from the building, and has the least threatening creatures of all entrances," Uryu explained, taking over. "The only downside is that this entrance lies underground, in the Forest of Menos." Questions coursed through the gathering, unsure of what the Forest of Menos was. "This place is filled with mostly Gillian class Menos," Ryūken said, "Making the journey to the entrance only slightly less dangerous, but this entrance is barely used, making it perfect for the rescue party to enter without much conflict. Not only that, but it will place you in the heart of Las Noches, which may help when trying to locate the target in question."

Urahara nodded, leaning in to look at the map. "Good work," he said. "I knew sending someone in would save us some much-needed time." Tapping his cane on the ground, Urahara addressed the room this time. "I already have Uryu down for this rescue mission, and I will be sending Grimmjow in as further support," he began, "but now I need a few willing volunteers from our human team." He looked at the human visitors, his eyes meeting each of theirs.

Tatsuki came forward, arms crossed. "I'm down," she said, her voice more confident than she felt. Yoruichi had done an amazing job training her, but the sound of Hueco Mundo was… terrifying. But if she were going to prove herself, the rescue mission sounded like the best place to do it.

"Count me in as well!" Orihime called, standing next to Tatsuki, smiling brightly. Following behind her came Chad and Keigo. It seemed like Keigo was still unsure if he should, but something in him seemed to think it was a good idea. Chad, on the other hand, felt a little more confident.

"You can count on us as well, Urahara," Chad said.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Keigo followed up, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't look at Grimmjow, not wanting to start any awkward conversations, but he could feel the Espada glance over at him.

Urahara clapped, excited. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. "While you're gone, I'll have Mizuiro working with me! We have some… other plans that will come to play later." His smile widened.

Ash felt her heart hurt, looking at the volunteers that had stepped forward. In less than a few hours, she had felt her heart crush under the weight of hopelessness and revive in an instant. These humans whom she barely knew were ready to enter Hueco Mundo with her, and she had been sure that no one would have volunteered. She didn't quite know what to say, her hand hovering over her mouth. Ichigo's voice filling her ears once more. "Sorry I won't be going with you," he said to her. "I was prepared to go. I told your sister I would help you find her." Ash turned, looking him in the eye. Her eyes were once more filled with tears, but this time they were happy tears.

"No, it's I who should be sorry, Ichigo," she said, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't have doubted you or your friends. I should have believed in you more, rather than blindly attacking you all." She sniffled, trying to get herself together again. "I was so… scared that I was going to be told that I was on my own, that I would have to either find someone else or let her rot in that terrible world." She turned to Urahara, struggling to smile as her tears rolled down her face. She bowed a little. "I also want to thank and apologize to you, Urahara," she said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I didn't let you explain yourself, and I'm sorry."

Urahara's smile softened and shook his head. "No need to apologize," he said, waving his hand in front of him. "I understand that you're under a lot of stress. This is your sister you're trying to save. I think many of us would have cracked a lot sooner than you had." He laughed a little, opening the paper fan he kept in his jacket. "Also, don't thank me yet," he said. "We haven't succeeded in our mission. Thank me when this is all over." Ash laughed this time, wiping tears from her eyes. For the first time in months, she felt a small weight lift from her chest. She was a step closer in the right direction, and maybe this time, she'd be able to see her sister again.

"Our plan, my friends," Urahara said, addressing the volunteers, "is that you will be leaving today. You have a few hours to get yourselves situated. Go visit family members, arrange for whatever you need to arrange for, tell your parents you love them, etc. But meet back here at sunset. Time's a-wastin'!"

Almost immediately after releasing the meeting, Rangiku hugged Orihime, whining. "Orihimeeeeeee," she said. "Why do you gotta leave me again? Your substitute's a real stick in the mud, and I've been so booooooooored!"

Orihime giggled, hugging the Shinigami back. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," she replied. "This was very unexpected, I'll admit, and I was so excited to see you all again." She released her friend, bouncing a little in excitement. "But I'm also excited! This is gonna be my first mission where I can be useful!" Her gray eyes were bright.

Rangiku smiled, her eyes serious. "Orihime," she replied, "You were never useless!" She wrapped her arm around Orihime's shoulder. "But I do want to see your powers when you get back!" Orihime laughed, nodding her head.

"I'll be sure to tell you all about them when I get back, I promise!"

"Good," Rangiku said, satisfied. "Also, you'll need to make more food when you get back, too. Eating frozen food just doesn't cut it, ya know!"

Mizuiro sidled up to Keigo, smirking. "Well, it looks like you signed up for a super important mission," he teased. "You look absolutely terrified."

Keigo gave Mizuiro a nervous laugh. "Me, terrified?" he said sarcastically. "Oh no, I'm super pumped. This is gonna be a walk in the park… why did I sign up for this again?" He ran his fingers through his hair, frantic.

Mizuiro patted his friend on the back. "I wouldn't be too worried," he said. "With all the others, I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. When it comes down to it, you're a good team player."

"You… you think I'll be fine?" Keigo asked Mizuiro, shocked by the vote of confidence his friend had given him.

"I think you'll do whatever you can," Mizuiro replied. "Somehow, you'll make it out alive. You've got an uncanny amount of luck on your side when the cards are down. It's like a superpower of yours."

Keigo could see a glint of something in Mizuiro's eye, unsure of how to take his friend's comments. "What… would you do if I didn't make it back, man?" he asked.

Mizuiro laughed a little, shaking his head. "Don't talk like that, Keigo," he said. "I don't even what to entertain that thought. Besides, you'll have your friend Grimmjow with you. I doubt he'll let anything bad happen to you."

The mention of Grimmjow sent a small pang of sadness through Keigo. He wished he could believe Mizuiro, but after what had happened that morning had thrown him into an endless cycle of betrayal and sadness. He had started to think that maybe, possibly, Grimmjow would become a friend, despite his own denial of the bond they had started to form in the past few weeks. But that outburst had proven him wrong. "Yeah," was all he could say. "I guess he wouldn't." Shaking his head, he looked back to Mizuiro. "What project are you working on with Urahara, then?" he asked.

With a mysterious smile, Mizuiro crossed his arms. "That's top-secret information," he said. "I'm not allowed to tell. You'll just have to find out when you get back."

Ichigo found himself near Uryu, watching the gathering slowly split up for the next few hours. "So this was the kind of training you were talking about when we last spoke," he said to Uryu, not looking at him.

Uryu sighed, crossing his arms. "I figured the less all of you knew, the better," he replied. "We're trying to keep as low a profile as we can, and the fewer people who knew, the less likely our secret would have been uncovered."

"It makes sense," Ichigo replied. "I'm just surprised you got your father to work with you on this." He glanced at Ryūken suspiciously. "He seemed so adamantly against helping us with the war."

Uryu's eyes went dark, looking to his father as well. "Things are changing in the world, Ichigo," he replied. "And it's not just this war that concerns me." Their eyes met again, worry swimming in Uryu's blue eyes. "There are forces that are at work, and my father has grown concerned."

"What forces are you talking about?" Ichigo aske, his face grave. "What's going on?"

For a moment, Uryu remained silent. His lips had opened as if to say something, but he turned away quickly, resigned to his secrets. "I'll have to explain later," he replied. "There's too much going on right now to be worrying about things that haven't happened yet."

Ichigo wanted to ask more, but he felt it wouldn't be a good idea to press it. It was true, he had enough on his plate that perhaps worrying about things that he hadn't known about yet wasn't' worth his time. But his gut clenched, fearing there was more in the future that would threaten his friends.

Kon jumped onto Chad's shoulder, clenching on the human's hair. "If you all are going on an adventure, take me with you!" he shouted. "I'm tired of just sitting around here, it's so booooring!"

Chad didn't argue, pulling the plush from his hair. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take you with us," he said. "You might come in handy."

Tatsuki scoffed, glaring at Kon. "Yeah," she mocked, "he'll be good at commenting on how big Orihime's boobs are or trying to get himself killed. You might as well stay here."

Kon placed his plush paws on his hips, saying, "Well, Orhime's boobs are big! And I'm very useful! In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm more useful than _you_ are!" Tatsuki glared at him, balling her hands into fists.

"Say what, you ragged little shit?" she hissed. "Say that again, I dare ya!"

Orihime came over, looking between Kon and Tatsuki. "What's going on, guys?" she asked, smiling still. "Is everything okay?"

Blushing, both Kon and Tatsuki sputtered, trying to reassure Orihime. "It's, uh, nothing, really!" Tatsuki said, waving her hands in front of her. "Yeah, nothing at all!" Kon said, laughing nervously.

"They were about to get into a fight about…" Chad started, then realized how embarrassed Orihime would be. "Nothing. They were having a fight about nothing, as per usual."

Both Kon and Tatsuki tried to protest, but they realized it was better to admit defeat than fess up to their lewd argument. "Yeah, sure," Tatsuki said, scowling.

"It was about nothing."


	28. Ch 28 A Room with No One in It

"Are we there yet?"

Keigo's voice cut through the inky darkness of the Dangai, a whiny tone lining the question. He hunched forward, arms crossed, eyes darting around as he lingered near the back of the group. His nervousness was growing the deeper they went. He was also unsure exactly how long they had been walking.

Stifling a groan, Uryu looked back to the group. "It takes a while to get there, Keigo," he replied. "The Dangai doesn't work the way the World of the Living does in terms of time and distance. In fact, most spiritual satellites don't. A lot of times, time goes faster or slower, depending on the complexity of its bond to the earth."

Scoffing, Keigo walked faster, trying to catch up with the group. "Whatever," he said. "This place is giving me the creeps, big time. Makes me wonder what Hueco Mundo's like."

Tatsuki, slightly irritated with Keigo's ongoing complaining, said, "Would ya just shut up, Keigo? You're gonna exhaust us all before we even get there!"

Orihime, who'd been silent for the most part, asked, "What do you mean when you say _spiritual satellites,_ Uryu?" She'd never heard the term before, wondering if he was referring to Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. She caught up with him, walking side by side.

Glancing over, Uryu began to explain, making sure to keep an eye on the non-existent horizon. They couldn't afford to miss their exit, and they definitely didn't want to get lost.

"Think of it like this, Orihime," Uryu said. "You're aware that the Earth has layers, like the core, the mantle, and the crust, where the tectonic plates hold the continents." He held his hand out horizontially, palm flat. He used his other hand and pointed, circling over the surface of his palm. "Humans reside on the continents, moving on top of the core." He stopped pointing, letting his hand hover flat over the other. A few inches of space resided between them. "Of course, to the naked eye, there is nothing above us but the sky and the stars and moon." To Orihime's surprise, Uryu had pulled out a book with an illustration that seemed ancient. It also wasn't in Japanese, written in presumably a European language. She knew it wasn't English, just by looking at it, but she was unsure what it could be otherwise.

"However, as you well know, there are things that exist above and around us that are not a part of the crust of the Earth." Uryu pointed to a layer that sat above what Orihime assumed was a diagram of the Earth's crust, where several circles floated above. Many of them looked like blobs, intersecting and growing around one another. There was a large one that seemed to cover a large portion of the Earth's surface. She squinted, trying to make out what it was she was seeing. Uryu handed her the book to read, continuing his explanation.

"The Quincy, as well as other scattered across the world of the living, have studied these spiritual satellites for thousands of years." Uryu lifted his hands again, using his palm as an example. "We know that they lie either on or above the ground. For example, it is difficult to reach the Soul Society from the ground. No one is sure why, really. We also know that many of these satellites can exist beyond the Earth's atmosphere. However, they cannot exist too far above it or they may detach and die off."

Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki and Ash drew close to Orihime, looking over her shoulder as Uryu spoke. Ash looked at the diagram, taken aback. "I've seen this diagram before," she said, interrupting Uryu.

He stared at her, blue eyes filled with surprise. "How exactly?" he asked her. "There's no way you could have, unless you have the text or know someone who has studied spiritual geography like this."

Ash looked at the text again, studying it. "Amelia had a diagram like this on her desk," she replied, pointing at the circles in the atmosphere. "I remember her looking it, studying it. I had asked her about it, but she hid it from me." She paused, her eyes lifting off the page. "She said I didn't need to really worry about it, it was just some doodle she'd been working on." Her eyes went a little dark, remembering the scenario in her mind.

* * *

 **8 months prior**

"Amelia! I didn't know you could draw!"

Green eyes filled with terror and panic as Amelia saw Ash sitting in the doorway, admiring the diagram she'd been drawing. Despite the ink being fresh, Amelia shoved the drawing beneath a book, holding it down. "I can't," she said, rapidly closing the ink bottle she had on her desk. "I was just… daydreaming is all. Just doodling something because I'm bored." She opened her nearly-empty desk drawer, fumbling as she put the small pot of ink and ink pen in. "Yeah, yep, bored."

A small flash of irritation and sadness went through Ash's eyes. She wasn't surprised that Amelia would go to such lengths to hide things from her, but she wished that Amelia wouldn't do it in a way that insulted her intelligence. "Why are you hiding that, sis?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. She maintained her smile as she leaned on Amelia's cold, gray desk.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, okay?" Amelia said in a low tone. She didn't meet Ash's gaze. "Trust me." She fiddled with the black uniform she was wearing, cold fingers edging along the hem of her jacket. Standing now, she tried to rush out of the room and that Ash would drop it. Of course, that didn't happen, since Ash was typically so curious. _A blessing and a curse,_ Amelia thought to herself.

"Oh, come on!" Ash begged. "Does it have to do with the spiritual stuff you deal with? I want to know! It looked so cool!" She hung on Amelia's arm, trying to act sweet and cute like a toddler begging their parents for candy.

Amelia looked around sharply, shushing her sister. "Don't say things like that so loudly, Ash!" she said. "It's dangerous to bring that up here, you know that!" The small, gray windowless hallway they were in was empty, but Amelia knew that walls could have eyes and ears.

Ash's smile faded a little bit more, her eyes becoming serious. She let go of Amelia's arm, walking by her side glumly. The dark uniform she wore as well highlighted just how pale she truly was, making her seem out of place. "Why are you always like this when I want to know more about… that stuff?" she asked, her arms now folding. "Besides the fact that we need to be covert with it here, why are you so against me interacting with or knowing anything about it?" She looked Amelia in the eyes, hoping she could get a straightforward answer.

With a deep sigh, Amelia began to walk away. "It's too dangerous," she said to Ash as they walked down the hall. "And it's not because of who you're thinking of." Amelia's eyes darted around, making sure no one was approaching. "There are people out there who would kill you for even seeing something like _that_. You need to forget that you even saw it."

"People would try to kill me over a _map_?! That doesn't even make any sense!"

" _Would you keep it down_? The fact that we're even talking about it might attract-"

The small whine of Amelia's transmitter split the eerie silence, causing both girls to jump in fear. "Shit," Amelia hissed, nervously running her fingers through her short hair. She looked to Ash, sighing deeply. "Look, I gotta go. But really, you need to forget about that diagram, Ash." Amelia turned and began to run, but she called back, saying, "You might draw the wrong kind of attention!"

* * *

 **Present Time**

"She's right," Uryu said, his eyes lost in thought. "For a regular human to have knowledge like that would definitely make you a target in the spiritual realm. It would be particularly deadly if the person in question couldn't see spirits."

Ash closed her eyes, nodding. "I can see why _now_ ," she said. "There are so many terrifying things that I never knew could exist here on Earth. But I wish she would've explained it to me sooner." Eyes open, she looked around the darkness of the Dangai, feeling like they weren't the only things traversing this place.

"Why would ya want that?"

Looking back, Ash glanced at Grimmjow, who glared at her in disdain. "Most humans seem just fine not knowin' we exist," he said. "I think yer sis was doin' ya a favor." He shook his head. "Ya should be grateful, because once ya see us, beings like me will start tryin' to devour ya." He did not bare his normal sadistic grin as he said this, his voice low. The thought of going back to Hueco Mundo without his full powers returned made him nervous. He would never admit it, of course. But if the general population of Hueco Mundo had been given orders to kill him with extreme prejudice… well, he was a little relieved there were other people with him, at the very least. However, that didn't mean he wasn't extremely irritated that he had to depend on a bunch of humans to get him safely through his own world. His agitation was showing through. "Seems like a stupid wish to me."

"Because it's like walking in a large room with a blindfold on," Ash replied, her tone neutral. "I know that the room has walls, a floor and a ceiling, but I know nothing that lies in it." Her eyes became distant, looking past Grimmjow. Her mouth formed a hard frown. "And, eventually, you're going to run into something." She looked away, following closely behind the moving party. "I just so happened to run into something," she called back, "and had no idea how to deal with it."

A cold breeze washed over the group, the darkness around them parting into a large, pale desert and brutal moon. Hueco Mundo lay before them, luring them in with a cold, deadly greeting. Ash felt the air rush out of her lungs, gripping her chest with a pale hand. "Oh… oh god," she whispered. "Don't tell me this is it."

The others stood beside her, staring in awe and discomfort. Keigo walked a little ahead of them, his eyes scouring the place. "This might just be the worst place I've ever been," he remarked. "I feel so… exposed."

Chad shook his head, wanting to remark that Keigo had only been there for about two seconds, but the overwhelming feeling of being exposed overcame him as well. It was an intense dread that filled his soul. However, he couldn't ignore another sense, a part of his brain that stirred as if waking from a long slumber. Something in the air, in the ground had turned on a switch. Something that was inherently inhuman.

Instinctively, Orihime reached up to her hairpins, brushing against the cold metal for comfort. There was something about this place that felt familiar to her, despite the fact she'd never been in Hueco Mundo before. Closing her eyes, she saw them again, the ribbons she'd seen back in the Seireitei. They danced around her, but in a more violent way, changing and swarming, but leading only one direction. She didn't understand what they meant, or why they were moving faster, but in her heart, it was an innate understanding. She was meant to be here, as if it had been fate. No matter the path they traveled down, she had been destined, somehow, to arrive in this world. Something cold lingered in her mind, and she thought of the creature she'd seen before, the one who called itself the Hogyoku. She could feel it calling, _tugging_ …

Never in her life had Tatsuki felt so petrified. For as long as she could remember, she had been the one to protect people, especially Orihime. She had never once wanted to be protected from something more that this place. The cold, dark air filled her lungs, her soul freezing in fear. She couldn't place a finger on what it was exactly, but it was like that first time she'd seen that… creature in her hallway. She remembered it vividly, sitting in the corner, large white eyes and thin, black teeth greeting her. That terrible smile had haunted her dreams for weeks to come. Its voice was warbled, spilling over the walls and floors with a terrible chill. _"Don't worry,"_ it said to her. _"your time will come, and we shall properly introduce ourselves."_ Tatsuki had never wanted to run and hide more than when it stood, it's head hitting the ceiling. _"Until then, my child,"_ it continued, _"don't fret."_ Here in Hueco Mundo, she could feel it, waiting for her in the sand. It was watching them, hungry…

Despite having visited several times, Uryu hated that feeling in his gut he got when he stepped into the wilderness of Hueco Mundo. As a Quincy, it was normal to feel a sense of inherent disgust at a place filled with Hollows. They were, after all, a Quincy's largest nemesis, besides Shinigami. He gritted his teeth, preparing himself for another journey towards Las Noches.

Walking past a gawking Keigo, Grimmjow scoffed. "Stop starin' at it like that, kid," he said, his voice still low. "It ain't that excitin'. It's just a buncha sand and rocks. The dangerous part's when we get to Las Noches." He didn't look Keigo in the eye, that weird feeling of guilt creeping over him. He hated it so much, this human feeling burning inside of him. He had hoped that coming here, despite his initial nervousness, would resolve these human-like tendencies that had taken root, but they merely deepened. He wished he could feel that pure, unadulterated rage and strength that used to flow through his soul, his only moral compass that he had needed to look up to. But now he only felt so much more confused. "Let's get goin' already, eh?" he shouted to Uryu, ready to leave the opening of the Garganta behind.

With a sigh, Uryu followed. "Let's go," he called to the rest of the group. "We don't have a lot of time. The longer we stand here, the more likely we are to attract danger." Slowly, they followed, staying close to one another, but keeping their eyes to the horizon. Any chance for a light conversation or bubbly humor had died briefly, a sober mood settling over them all. The only thing they could hear was the slight breeze brushing past their ears and their hearts racing.

Ash felt ground give beneath her feet, as if the sand were trying to pull her under. She knew it was worthwhile to see these kinds of things, but she also could understand what Amelia had meant when she said that she'd been lucky. It was terrifying. Reaching into the pocket of her gray jacket, she could feel the weight of Amelia's transmitter and the weight of her own in the other pocket. She hadn't discussed it with anyone besides Ichigo and Urahara, but she was sure that the transmitter had been the final push she needed to finally see spirits. Ash remembered him saying something along the lines of: "I believe that the sheer act of Amelia giving this to you charged it with enough… energy to spark a transformation in you. You had the ability to see and feel spirits, and possibly more power beyond that, but this object was the breaking point for you."

It had sounded crazy, Ash remembered, but the past month had been so crazy that it seemed like a reasonable explanation. She ran her fingers along the transmitter, thinking of her sister's face in the footage they had seen. Amelia had looked awful, like she hadn't slept in years. She had been thinner than the last time Ash had seen her as well, and her eyes were haunting. In her mind, she was hoping that they weren't too late, that they could still pull her out. There had to be a way to return her to normal.

There just had to be.

Time passed, though no one knew how much. Keigo could feel himself lose his balance now and again, but he was secretly relieved that he was actually able to keep up with his friends. That had been one of his biggest fears when volunteering, hoping that he wouldn't just be a burden to them. He wanted to stand with them, not stay behind in a candy store and stock shelves. The thought cut through the dread and discomfort and he found himself smiling a little.

Until, of course, the ground began to shake, and the earth ripped open.

From below came a loud roar, the sifting sand deafening as the creature from below lifted its head up into the dark sky. The sand formed into its face, it's body lingering above the group menacingly. "GODDAMMIT!" Grimmjow shouted. "I HATE THIS SANDY FUCKER!" He stumbled back, running alongside the base of the large, sand-based Hollow, avoiding the large hands that were now scouring the desert.

" **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** ," the creature called out, his voice deep, rumbling through the sand and dunes that stretched throughout. " **You are a fool for coming to Hueco Mundo, especially after losing most of your abilities.** "

Grimmjow hissed, his blue eyes mocking the large sand creature. "Runuganga, ya old bastard," he called up. "Still workin' for that damn Shinigami, are ya?" His signature grin spread across his face, taunting the Guardian of the White Sands. Runuganaga roared and bent down, his hollow black eyes sizing up the Espada.

" **Do not disrespect Lord Aizen in such a way, traitor** ," Runuganga demanded. " **Saying such things only further cements your death sentence!** " With that, the guardian lifted his fists into the air, ready to bring them down onto the ground.

Uryu lifted himself off the sand. "GRIMMJOW!" he shouted, "STOP ANTAGONIZING THIS GUY! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" His words were lost as Runuganga's fists hit the ground. Sand shifted, threatening to swallow the humans, drawing them near Runuganga's base. Orihime struggled to keep her head up, coughing and sputtering as she cried out for help. She caught the eye of Tatsuki, who was making her way over.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki shouted, reaching a hand out towards Orihime. "TAKE MY HAND! COME ON!"

Orihime shifted her way towards Tatsuki, fighting against the downwards slide. "I'M… TRYING, TATSUKI!" she shouted, spitting out some sand. Another fist hit the ground, further drawing Orihime into the base of the shifting sand. Before she could cry out, Orihime disappeared beneath the sand, her hand slipping below and out of sight.

"ORIHIME, NO!" Tatsuki screamed, her brown eyes wide in fear. She attempted to go in after Orihime but was stopped by Chad, who pulled her up. "LET ME GO!" she screamed at Chad, struggling against him. She was strong, but he was patient.

"You can't go in after her, Tatsuki," he said. "You'll die."

Uryu and Keigo both struggled against the sand as well, feeling the ground slipping away and pulling them downwards. Uryu could barely hold his head up as well, struggling to breathe. Keigo looked all around, trying to find his friends. He spotted Grimmjow running towards them, dodging the large fists that repeatedly tried to strike him down. "GRIMM!" he shouted, reaching his hand out. All he knew was that he didn't want to die, and he held one glimmer of hope that Grimmjow might still save them.

Ash reached for Uryu, trying her best to stay away from the rapidly shifting sand. "GRAB ON!" she shouted, her pale hand reaching for Uryu's. The Quincy grabbed hers, only to drag her in as another fist hit the ground. They were instantly swallowed up out of sight. Chad and Tatsuki found themselves caught up once more, as the sand guardian began increasing the radius of the sinkhole.

Grimmjow attempted to reach Keigo first before grabbing the others, but found himself caught up in the sand, swallowed beneath. Within mere seconds, the remaining team members were swallowed up, and Runuganga melted back into the sands below, the eerie silence returning to the surface of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

With a groan, Orihime lifted herself up, coughing up sand and dirt that had collected in her mouth. Her limbs ached terribly after the rough landing, her body illuminated by the circle of light overhead. She winced, her vision blurred as she looked upwards. "Wh-what?" she managed, the grit of sand still coating her tongue. "Where am I?" Surrounding her was pitch black and tall, angled crystal columns that stretched towards the ceiling. The ceiling was strewn with holes and the tops of the crystal columns, which Orihime figured were the small crystals that dotted the Hueco Mundo landscape. "Is… this the Forest of Menos?" Her voice was weak.

Standing, Orihime brushed sand from the folds of her clothes, her eyes darting around. The feeling of being watched had increased exponentially down where she was. Growls and distant roars reached her ears, causing her heart to race. "O-o-oh no," she whimpered. Her eyes closed, focusing once more. The ribbons appeared once more, leading deep into the darkness. "No, what are you trying to tell me?" she begged, her voice shaking. "I can't go out there. Not alone at least!"

The cold feeling she remembered from her training with Captain Ukitake overtook her. The ribbons disappeared, replaced by the glowing light of moving creatures. Large, hulking beasts wandered in the darkness, snaking, slithering and crawling their way through. She had gone largely unnoticed, with none of the Hollows coming her way. "Thank god for that," she whispered. But she knew it wouldn't last long. She needed to find a place to hide until she could find her friends.

Before Orihime could take a step forward, the faint sound of screaming appeared from above, getting louder by the second. She looked up, seeing the falling forms of her friends, plummeting to the ground at sickening speeds. Thinking quickly, Orihime lifted her arms and shouted, " _Santen Kesshun_!"

Orange shields formed under the falling team mates, slowing their descent to the floor of the Forest of Menos. Gradually, all six of them made it to the ground unharmed, coughing up sand and cursing quietly. "Thanks, Orihime," Uryu managed, coughing. "Glad to see that you made here in one piece."

Tatsuki ran to Orihime without a word, embracing her tightly. "Thank god you're okay!" Tatsuki exclaimed in relief. "Are you injured in anyway? Is everything in one piece?" She inspected Orihime, fretting over her.

Orihime laughed, squeezing Tatsuki's hands reassuringly. "I'm absolutely fine, Tatsuki," she replied, brushing sand out of her friend's hair. "Don't worry! I'm just glad you all made down here okay!" Tatsuki began to blush, surprised that Orihime was rustling her hair so casually. However, their tender moment was interrupted by Kon, who burst out of Tatsuki's bag, coughing up sand and screaming at the top of his plush lungs.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!" he shouted. "WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP?!"

Tatsuki slapped a hand over his mouth, hushing him. "Shut up, moron!" she hissed. "You're gonna attract unwanted attention!"

Feeling the orange barrier fade away beneath him, Grimmjow instantly knew that he had recognized it. That meant the girl was responsible for his healing weeks earlier. His blue eyes narrowed as he stood, shaking sand from his clothes. Now he found himself owing another human for saving his life. Damn, it was fucking annoying. His thoughts were interrupted by Keigo, who was retching near a crystal column. With a groan, the Espada approached him. "Don't tell me ya swallowed the sand, kid," he remarked, lifting Keigo up by his shoulder.

Wiping his mouth, Keigo smiled sheepishly. "It's not my fault," he replied. "Sand just kept creeping into my mouth!" He coughed a little, hand over his mouth. "Did we defeat that thing?" he asked, wiping sand from his clothes.

Grimmjow just shook his head. "There's no way to defeat that bastard," he told Keigo. "He's made of sand. Even if one of us had beaten him, he'd've come back in a different place. The fucker's a real pain in the ass." Grimmjow resisted the urge to add _just like ya, kid_ , but refrained.

"Well, at least we got to where we needed to be," Uryu said, standing at last. "And a lot quicker than I thought we would."

Chad, looking around in the dark, asked, "So this is the Forest of Menos?"

Uryu nodded, gathering his supplies and making sure his inventory was at full capacity. He couldn't afford to be losing equipment in a place infested with countless Hollows and ever-shifting geography. "It sure is, Chad."

Ash looked around, her eyes filled with awe. She'd never seen a place like this before, the haunting chill in the air sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't understand how a place like this could be under a desert, but then again this place didn't make much sense. All she wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible.

Grimmjow couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the Forest of Menos, but he knew he wanted to be out of there quickly as well. He had a mission at this point, and the sooner he could get his powers back and beat back that Aizen, the happier he would be. "Well, let's get goin' then," he urged, walking away from Keigo.

"We've got places to be, ya know."


	29. Ch 29 Dead Eyes on the Living

**A/N** : GORE ALERT! There are some things that pertain to eye mutilation near the end of the chapter! Just so you're aware.

* * *

As they made their way to Aizen's private office, Amelia felt as if Gin were dragging her through corn syrup. She didn't expect to feel as scared as she was, a tight knot in her stomach. She wanted to melt into the floor and escape. Gin's grip wasn't tight on her shoulders, but it was heavy enough to deter her from a surprise escape. "Yer so _tense_!" Gin said, grinning at her. "It's gonna be fine! Aizen doesn't bite… per se." He laughed, patting her shoulder. Amelia looked away from him, focusing on the darkness before them. She couldn't be quite sure, but she felt that the place kept getting darker as they moved forward.

"How far is his office, exactly?" Amelia asked, looking around. Her voice was tiny, hiding in her lungs, afraid.

Gin looked to his left casually, pointing to a dark door. "Ah look, it's right there," he said. "Sometimes, ya never know where or when it's gonna show up."

Amelia stared at him, confused. "What the fuck?" she said. "Does it move around or something?"

Laughing, Gin pulled her closer. "It's a good security measure, if ya ask me," he replied. "Ya don't want random people wanderin' in yer office when yer plannin' world domination, ya know?"

Under normal circumstances, Amelia would have laughed at such a ridiculous statement, but the thought of being in Aizen's presence closed her throat. The door opened, revealing a dark room illuminated by the light of a large window. It was a larger office than Amelia had anticipated, but very empty. It looked like an isolation chamber, with the background scenery of the Hueco Mundo desert disrupting the darkness.

In front of the window stood Sōsuke Aizen, his back to them. "Welcome, Amelia," Aizen said, his voice reaching every corner of the room. "Please, come in."

Even if Amelia had wanted to run, she couldn't. Gin basically dragged her inside, since she had frozen in place. All the thoughts she'd have of standing up to him had drained from her and all she could remember was the pain she'd experienced the last time she'd seen him. Her sudden tunnel vision focused on his figure and she knew that trying to fight would be fruitless. She heard Gin close the door and walk off, presumably to stand near Tosen.

Silence prevailed for an unknown amount of time and Amelia remained absolutely still. This time, it wasn't because Aizen was holding her in place. It felt like a million years before Aizen turned to her, his face hidden in the darkness. "What's wrong?" he asked. His jaw barely moved as he spoke, the outline of his face moving slighly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." Amelia could tell that he had a small, smug grin on his face, relishing in her fear. She felt her anger rise, but remained still and silent.

"You're surprisingly quiet," Aizen said, walking towards her. "That's rather unusual for a loud, brazen girl like you. Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of me?"

His condescending voice snapped Amelia out of her fear-induced paralysis, anger winning over. Her eyes narrowed, arms crossing. "What do you want?" she snapped, glaring up at him.

Aizen stood about two feet away from her. His taller stature loomed over her, attempting to intimidate her. "Oh, would you look at that," he said. "It seems you've found your voice."

Gin's laughter could be heard in the background followed by a groan of pain. Amelia knew that Tosen had probably elbowed in the ribs, which she was slightly grateful for. She never took her eyes of Aizen, waiting for him to get to his point. "It seems you've been stirring up some trouble in Las Noches," Aizen said at last. "We've had a few… complaints."

Amelia's eyebrow rose, smirking a little. "Oh?" she remarked. "I'm not surprised." She laughed gruffly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Let me guess," she said, "it was your little guard dog, Ulquiorra?" She knew it was a pointless question to ask, but if this was the game they were going to play, she might as well humor Aizen.

The lord let loose a small, unenthused laugh. "Among others," he replied. "You've really ruffled Nnoitra and Szayelaporro's feathers in the past week or so. They're out for your blood." His head moved slightly, the only form of expression Amelia could see in the darkness. "I would suppose subtlety is not your talent."

Thinking about the two Espadas' glances during the meeting, Amelia scoffed. Nnoitra had grinned at her lecherously and Granz made several side-eyed glances her way. She'd tried her best to ignore them, but it was also hard when she noticed Ulquiorra's prolonged stares. At least she'd had Starrk to sit next to the whole time.

"Surprisingly, those are the only Espada you've had contact with," Aizen said. "I'm surprised, really. You chose to spend your time with washed up Privaron and banished Arrancar. Your allies are unimpressive, even if you have Starrk on your side."

She glared at him. He really had been watching her fairly closely. She knew it was possible, but she was now curious how he'd been able to see her every move. Had Ulquiorra been on her tail that much?

"I'm pretty sure a majority of the Espada don't give a shit about me," Amelia retorted. "Just more of the… mentally unstable ones seem to want to mess with me." Aizen didn't argue with the statement, all but confirming the theory. Perhaps the other Espada were too busy tending to their own affairs, or she just hadn't noticed them watching her.

"Speaking of the mentally unstable," Aizen said, "you allowed Commander Ichimaru to frequent your residence, despite you understanding that he might be keeping an eye on you for my own purposes." He paused, turning away from her. A white outline formed on the side of his face. "Why exactly would you allow that?" He knew exactly why she would allow Gin to enter her wing of Las Noches. This was a power play.

Amelia looked at Gin, tilting her head in his direction. "Of the three of you," she said, "Gin has more of a… personality, I'd say." She shrugged a little, closing her eyes briefly. "Not necessarily a great one, but he at least doesn't have a stick up his ass."

"Hey, thanks!" Gin called out, only to get hit in the ribs again by Tosen. His groans of pain echoed off the walls.

"Is that so?" Aizen mused, walking away from Amelia now. "Interesting assessment, despite your apparent lack of judgement." Amelia flinched, biting her tongue after the verbal slap to the face. "Compared to Gin," he said, "I'd say I have a vast area of knowledge and topics that might interest you." He returned to his spot by the window.

Following him, Amelia taunted him, asking, "Oh, really? Like what, exactly?" Her green eyes glimmered in the harsh moonlight. "It wouldn't exactly have anything to do with turning me back into a normal human, would it?" she asked, leaning forward. "Now _that_ would be very interesting."

Aizen turned his head slightly towards her, an amused smile on his face. "Oh, Amelia," he said. "You and I both know that you are anything but a _normal_ human. Do not attempt to insult my intelligence any further."

Amelia's face drained of color instantly, eyes going dark. "In fact, that's why I brought you here after our meeting," Aizen said. "We have something important to discuss." A tense silence formed between them, filling the room with apprehension. Even Gin and Tosen were virtually on the edge of their seats, eager to know what exactly was going on.

"Do you understand why I specifically chose you, rather than a normal Arrancar, to take the place of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Aizen asked at last. "Have you devoted any of your time to uncover that little mystery, or were you too busy fraternizing with filth to even question such a thing?"

Flinching at the degradation, Amelia tilted her head. What exactly was he expecting her to say? Had he expected her go into detective mode? Was this just a sick game to him? She knew it probably was, but the depths of which Aizen was willing to go with it was lost on her. "I've wondered about it, sure," Amelia replied. "But, not gonna lie, getting out of this hell hole has been higher up on my itinerary."

Glancing back at her, Aizen oozed disapproval. "I can assure you, Amelia, that Hell is a far more painful, terrifying place than Las Noches," he said, "and quite uncivilized. You should be grateful no one there snatched you up before I did." He paused for a moment, turning his face away. "Tell me," he asked, "have you met _it_ yet?"

Confused, Amelia's eyes narrowed slightly. "It?" she asked. She didn't understand the question.

Reaching for her face, Aizen cupped her chin with his fingers and lifting her head slightly. "I believe you've had to the opportunity to meet it a while ago. Back when you first met Ichigo Kurosaki."

Amelia froze under his touch, eyes filled with fear. She instantly understood what he was referring to, the black creature that had torn a hole in her on her first day in Hueco Mundo. Its large, white eyes haunted her, remembering its long fingers that had caressed her much, like Aizen's cold gesture. "How…?" she managed, pulling away from him. His small smirk terrified her. "How did you know about that?" she asked, despite knowing better.

"Amelia, my dear," Aizen said, "you should be aware by now that I know everything that occurs here in Hueco Mundo." He could feel her muscles tensing under her fingertips. "Even your own thoughts are not safe from my gaze." He loved to gaze into her eyes, relishing in the fear and anger that pooled there. She was a very entertaining toy, and her usefulness made her a great pawn to keep around. "I know that you spoke with Kurosaki, that you gave him your only hope of leaving this place so that your sister could come and save you." His words were dripping in venom and honey. "Your hope, despite your best efforts, is wasted. Do you really think that your sister can take you from this place under my nose?"

Amelia nails dug into her palms. She fought back against the despair rising in her, her green eyes watering. She was so angry and scared she felt she would explode. "Is that why you brought me here?" she asked, her voice shaking. "To break me?" She stared at him, fighting back a mixture of sobs and screams. "Because you haven't succeeded." She wasn't quite sure she believed her own words, but she was fighting the voices in her mind. She believed in Ash, so much so that she made sure that she would be able to see spirits at last. She wasn't sure if that would be of any advantage, but she was desperate at this point.

"You're adorable," Aizen said, his voice still oozing. "Thinking your sister will be able to save you. Delusional, but adorable." His grin made Amelia feel dirty and gross and she desperately wanted to leave. "But, I must thank you, Amelia," he said. He let go of her chin, pulling the small, dark orb out of his sleeves. "You've been incredibly useful in my efforts to invade the World of the Living." The dark orb reflected the eerie light of the moon, but quickly absorbed it, returning to darkness once more.

"How so?" Amelia managed, looking from the orb to Aizen, confused. "You haven't even spoken to me since the day I got here." She didn't like where this was going, and her gut clenched. She had a feeling that it had to do with the creature he was referencing, and it terrified her. Aizen faced the desert once more, eyes lost in the distance. "When you met the Hogyoku, did you feel like you'd known it all your life?" he asked. "Did it seem… familiar to you?"

Amelia remembered its face once more, its long, black hair spilling over its thin, agile frame. It looked very similar to Amelia in frame and stature, but that was all that she could think of in terms of familiarity. Amelia looked down at the dark orb, wondering if it was watching her from its small prison, relishing in her discomfort. And that's when it hit Amelia, her green eyes rounded. "No… no way," she stammered. "Y-y-you've gotta be kidding me."

Aizen, for the first time, laughed a little, his eyes dark and empty. "Now you understand," he said. "I needed you to advance its growth, and in order to do that, I had to break you down and turn you into an Espada. And I must say, you turned out exceptionally well." He looked her up and down, making her feel violated. Her breath was shaky again. "Of course, it needed to model its manifestation after a creature," Aizen went on, his smile growing. "And it thought to model itself after you. You should be flattered." Amelia wanted to vomit immediately, but she couldn't stop staring at Aizen. "You should also be thanking me," he continued, "Especially since your powers have started manifesting, as well as a few that are merely side effects of your transformation."

"So, you just used me so you could speed up your invasion?" Amelia asked at last, taking a few steps back. "And since you got what you wanted, why did you keep me around?" She dreaded the answer, but perhaps it would explain a few things.

"Simple," he replied casually. "The amount of energy that continuously leaks from you is fueling the Hogyoku as we speak. Other than that, I could care less what happens to you." Aizen looked at her for one last time. "And I care far less for the fate of your friends back in your little hide out."

Amelia's blood ran cold. "What?" she asked. She looked to the closed door and back, prepared to dash out of the room at a moment's notice.

"It would seem that your enemies have chosen this moment to strike," was all Aizen said.

Instantly, Amelia turned, racing to the door and ripping it open, tearing down the hall. She didn't need to hear anything more, all she could do now was hope that Nnoitra and Granz hadn't made it to her residence before she did.

In the office, Tosen and Gin looked to each other and then to Aizen, unsure of what to do. "This should be fascinating," Aizen said. "I am sure you are curious to know what is about to happen, Gin. It will be a fight to remember, surely."

Gin's grin was wide. "Guess I'll be on my way, then," he said, following Amelia's footsteps. "I'll give ya the highlights when I get back."

Moments after Gin's departure, Aizen turned, saying, "Tosen, it seems we have some unwanted guests down in the Forest of Menos. Would you mind giving them a warm welcome?" His face was shrouded in shadow, but his intent was not lost on his subordinate. Tosen bowed, saying, "Of course, Lord Aizen. I will make sure that they don't make it past the entrance. You have my word."

Aizen nodded, returning his gaze to the moonlit desert. "Very good," he said. "I look forward to the spilled blood." His lips curled a little. "It might add color to the place."

Without another word, Tosen left the office, closing the door behind him, leaving Aizen alone to his thoughts in the darkness. Silence was once again his companion. Lifting the Hogyoku to eye level, he caught sight of his reflection, distorted in the curved glass. Two small eyes stared back at him, waiting. "Don't worry," Aizen said reassuringly. "Our time draws close. Until then, be patient. Amelia will be vanquished soon, and it will only be you and I."

Swiftly, he placed the Hogyoku back in the safety of his sleeves, returning his gaze to his empty kingdom of crushed, bleached bones.

* * *

Amelia nearly fell when she reached the doorway to her residence, regaining her balance before entering. She saw the living area that they had all so carefully set up, hoping to see the heads of her friends poking up over the sides of the sofa and chairs. But they were empty, the white furniture sticking out like a sore thumb in the darkness.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the circle of light, Amelia looked around, her eyes wide in fear. "GUYS?!" she shouted, her voice echoing. "WHERE ARE YOU?! DORDONI? CIRUCCI? NEL?!" A million terrible thoughts swarmed in her mind, ringing in her ears like sirens. She didn't want to picture them hanging from the ceiling of Granz's lab, their bodies slowly rotting away. A scream erupted from her throat, the accumulation of her fear and anger filling the air. She felt like she was losing it, her eyes brimming with tears. She felt like a failure.

"M-m-miss?"

Turning, Amelia saw Ottone walking up behind her, his hands fidgeting nervously. "Th-they aren't here a-a-anymore."

Anger flooded Amelia's eyes, green pools filled with danger. "I can see that, asshole!" she said. "The question is where the hell did they go? Who took them, and why?"

Ottone backed away in fear, scared Amelia would harm him. "I-I-I can't…" he managed, unable to look her in the eyes.

Stepping forward, Amelia grabbed him by the collar, towering over him slightly. "I guess that's a stupid question," she hissed. "I know it was your bastard of a master, and Nnoitra probably helped him, for all I know." Amelia dug her fist dug into his throat, causing Ottone to cry out in pain. "But what did they want with them, I wonder?" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm curious, who led them here? Could it possibly… be _you_?" A terrible expression sat on her face, one that made Ottone's blood run cold.

"W-w-well, Master Granz found out that M-m-m-miss Neliel was with you," Ottone said quickly, hoping to appease Amelia. His voice was pathetically high at this point. "A-a-and, uh, that was of great interest t-t-to both Master Granz and Master G-g-gilga-"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Amelia shouted. "HOW DID THEY FIND OUT SHE WAS HERE? WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH HER?! HOW-" A look of realization crossed her eyes and she suddenly felt a terrible calm fall over her. "It was you," she said, her voice quiet now. "You told them, didn't you? That's why you came here, to fuckin' spy on me, you little worm?!" Spittle flew from her lips, the blood lust rising in her.

Ottone was practically crying by that point, pain rushing through him. "Y-y-y-yes," he sobbed. "Please, d-d-don't kill me!"

Amelia, even in her anger, noticed the odd dilation in his eyes. She grabbed his chin, pulling him upwards. He cried out in fear, flinching at the sudden movement. "What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" she asked. "They're bugging out like crazy." Ottone sputtered, unable to speak. He whimpered pathetically, trying to escape her grasp. He was afraid of what Amelia would do if she found out what lay in his retinas. "ANSWER ME!" she bellowed, her voice resounding in his ears.

"MASTER GRANZ PUT CAMERAS IN MY EYES!" Ottone shouted back, his voice shaking, eyes large. He seemed surprised at his own outburst, but he continued his explanation. "H-h-he pulled them out of me and put cameras in them and sent me here to spy on y-y-you and your progress for vengeance!" Ottone's hands gripped Amelia's wrist, desperate. The look on Amelia's face was terrifying, her green eyes focused on his, murderous intent prominent.

"You son of a bitch," she hissed. "And to think I was worried about you, took care of you when you showed up here, sick as a dog." She let go of his face now, almost shoving him back in disgust. "I bet you were sick from infection because that bastard didn't care enough to sanitize anything during his operation, huh?"

Ottone fell back, hiding his eyes now. "He j-j-just shoved them b-b-back in," he said, his voice hoarse. "He s-s-said that if I were sick and lost, y-y-you'd take pity on me. Something about h-h-humans being weak and e-e-emotional."

Taking a shaky breath, Amelia closed her eyes. Dread filled her soul once more, knowing she'd have to confront those two alone. Anger returning, she looked down on Ottone, saying, "You will take me there, or I'll cut your eyes out and stomp them beneath my feet."

Before Ottone could say a word, he began to shout in pain, clawing at his eyes.

Amelia took a step back, confused. "What the hell?" she said. "What's going-?"

Suddenly, Ottone's eyes began to bleed profusely, the whites of his eyes drying out and eyeballs shriveling rapidly. Ottone fell to his knees, screaming in terrible pain. "HE MUST HAVE HEARD ME!" he screamed. "HE MUST HAVE KNOWN I TOLD YOU! HELP ME! IT HURTS!" Amelia knew she couldn't help him, watching silently as he writhed in pain on the floor.

Eventually, the screams died down, the Arrancar curled up on the floor, cradling his face. He was now blind, Amelia noted, making the task of locating Granz that much harder. She at least knew where his lab was, but she had been counting on the fact that he would know where in the lab her friends were located. "Fuck," she uttered, reaching down to pick up the now-blind Ottone. "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry you now."

Ottone whimpered as Amelia hoisted him over her shoulder, with tears, blood and unknown fluids dripping from his empty eye sockets. "I-I-I can't help you now," he muttered between sobs. "Why would you bother bringing me with you?"

Sighing, Amelia began to walk out of the room, saying, "You can't see, obviously, but you can give me directions as I tell you where I'm going. Either way, you're getting me there." Her words were filled with hard apathy, but she did feel a pang of sympathy for the amount of pain he was in. "Plus," she continued, "I'm not just gonna leave you here. I don't want you pooling blood and pus on my floor."

Swiftly, Amelia walked back towards the exit, a whimpering Ottone hanging over her shoulder. Just as quickly as she came, she left, leaving the room in eerie silence once more. But it wasn't empty, for a small, slender Espada emerged from the shadows, watching as they disappeared. Ulquiorra's green eyes watched apathetically, staring off into the darkness. The girl continued to surprise him. He had expected her to show some form of pity for the Arrancar, like she had prior, but she had completely taken a 180, threatening to tear his eyes out herself and murder his master.

"This should be fascinating," he said, his quiet voice echoing in the silence.


	30. Ch 30 The Blind Leading the Blind

**A/N** : BLOOD WARNING! There will be mention of blood in the story and wounds (especially with eyeballs, once again) This should be the the end of eye gore mention for a long while at least. If you're uncomfortable with that stuff, it only lasts for a few paragraphs at the beginning.

* * *

"When's that bitch supposed to get here?"

Yammy scowled, tapping his fingers impatiently against his large upper arm. His impatience was oozing out, irritation in his voice. The cold, empty hallway remained empty and lifeless, fueling the fire. "I thought ya said she's headed to Granz's lab," he said. "So, where the hell is she?"

The past several weeks had been a test of Ulquiorra's patience and tolerance. A short, terse exhale passed between his lips before he replied, "Perhaps she has taken another way. I only presumed she would come this way since it was the most obvious path to Granz's lab." His dead green eyes stared intensely down the dark hall, willing for any sort of movement, rustle or spike in spiritual pressure. "Or perhaps she's more hopeless than even I presumed her to be." His words were quiet, but they were lined with a harsh edge. Looking up to Yammy, he ordered, "Whatever you do, stay vigilant. She may still come this way." He turned, walking away from Yammy.

"Hey!" Yammy called after his superior. "Where the hell are you going, Ulquiorra? Yer not just gonna leave me to do yer dirty work!" His head turned to the side, glaring at Ulquiorra. He wasn't one to talk back to the Cuatro Espada, but on this occasion he particularly resented being given this mundane a task. He was sure if they scouted the area, he could find the girl and snap her in two easily. He was frustrated with the idea of waiting.

Stopping midstride, Ulquiorra did not look back. Instead, he left room in the silence that lay between them, festering a type of anxiety that Yammy knew all too well. Yet Yammy refused to budge this time, choosing to stand up to his superior. "Yammy," Ulquiorra began, "why, of all times, do you decide this is the best time to question my judgements?" The Cuatro's voice was still quiet, but the words hit him heavily. Yammy found himself unable to speak, simply staring at the back of Ulquiorra's head. What could he say that wouldn't result in a punishment at this point? Dare he go farther than ever and finish his confrontation, or turn around and watch the darkness with frustration festering within?

"This seems like a stupid plan," Yammy said at last, deciding the riskier route. It was all or nothing at this point. "We could easily go find her and stop her that way. This seems to have a lower chance of succeedin', if ya ask me." Silence met him once more, the slight change in spiritual pressure causing his heart to skip a beat. There had been one time that Yammy had seen Ulquiorra even remotely angry. The number of casualties from that time had been high enough to warrant a meeting with Lord Aizen. Yammy felt a very, very small pang of fear course through his veins.

Finally, Ulquiorra turned his head, his emerald green eyes boring holes into Yammy's skull. "It's probably for the best that I _didn't_ ask for your advice then," he replied, his words cold, "isn't it, Yammy?" The Espada watch as Yammy flinched, his eyes never wavering. The room had begun to vibrate, resonating with Ulquiorra's released pressure, the white tile beneath their feet shaking. "There are only two well-known routes to Granz's lab," he continued. "There is no way that Amelia will be able to find the hidden routes, even with Granz's Fracćion on her side. You _will_ stay here and guard this passage way, and I will go to the other. Either way, she will be blocked off."

Yammy's large hands had curled into fists, fighting the urge to lash out in the extreme anger that had welled up in his throat. The cold fear in his lungs had won out, keeping him alive for yet another day. With a simple grunt, Yammy turned around, facing the other way silently. Gradually, Ulquiorra's pressure had receded, the air bearable once more. As he began his journey to the other passage, he spoke one last time, his words icy.

"If you find her," Ulquiorra said, "show her no mercy."

* * *

Instantly regretting her decision to let Ottone ride piggy-back, Amelia felt his fingers dig into her collarbone. "I swear to god," she hissed at the blind Fracćion, "if you don't stop clawing me, I'm gonna drag you on the ground as I get us there." Ottone whimpered in fear, balling his hands into fists. His face was buried into Amelia's shoulder, dried blood and fluids staining her clothes. He had barely spoken much as Amelia carried him, demanding instructions as she raced down the halls. Amelia was beginning to wonder if he was starting to become delirious, as it felt like they had been nearly running around in circles.

"Don't you pass out on me back there," Amelia ordered, her voice tense. "We don't have time to waste." She knew it was cruel to expect a wounded man to stay conscious without medical treatment, but she was at her wits end at this point. All she wanted was to get her friends away from Nnoitra and Granz and find a way out of Hueco Mundo once and for all. She didn't care if Aizen himself blocked her path at this point.

Ottone lifted his head, his empty eye sockets peeking over her shoulder. "Where… where are we… now?" he managed, his words sounding like something he had wrangled from the depths of his lungs.

Amelia glared back at him. "I would've thought you would know that!" she exclaimed. "We took a left at the last bend, just like you said!" She mentally cursed herself for thinking that this would actually work. This was like the blind leading the blind, and at this rate she'd be far too late in saving them.

Stopping in her tracks, Amelia looked around, her green eyes desperately looking for something familiar, something that could tell her if they had been there before. It was as if the building had shifted around her, preventing her from finding the path she needed. Las Noches was alive and fighting back against her, widening the gap between her and those who needed her. Her breathing quickened. She could feel it, the panic that had stayed dormant for several weeks flooding her heart, her lungs, threatening to drown her madness. Her vision began to tunnel, the world stretching out around her and closing in on her all at the same time.

In the midst of her debilitating panic attack, Amelia felt her legs buckle, her knees touching the ground, her hand grasping at her chest. Ottone shifted, feeling Amelia fall. He wasn't sure what to do besides cling to her body still. He could feel her panic breathing beneath his palms. "Miss… miss, are you… going to be… alright?" he managed, his words slow. He sounded like a corpse.

"This is my punishment, isn't it?" Amelia cried out, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "Goddammit!" Her voice rang out, mocking her as it echoed in the darkness. The silence was almost too cruel. During her time in Las Noches, this was the closest she had been to giving in, giving up on her attempts to live and escape. Visions of a past she had desperately tried to forget flashed before her, tears streaming from her bulging eyes. She was wracked with terror and sorrow at last, the pain, the emptiness in her gut now threatening to overtake her.

"Miss?" Ottone said, louder now. "Miss… you need to calm down. There is… still time…" Tears fell upon his hands, cold and bitter, and he winced each time them fell. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was almost certain she was going mad.

"Time?" Amelia said between sobs, her body shaking. "There is no time! I can't get us there like this! I can't bring back your eyes and you can't…" Her voice trailed off, her breathing shaky. Her green eyes stared into the darkness, an idea popping into her head, the clouds of her mind parting for just a moment.

Wiping her eyes, Amelia sat up, setting Ottone next to her. He waved his trembling hands, desperate. He didn't want to get left behind. Taking one of his hands in her hers, she sat across from him, her eyes focusing on him. "Listen," she said, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying. "This is gonna sound insane, but I have an idea. This might freak you out, but it's our only chance of getting us there, ok?" Ottone seemed to shake more, his head twitching. "W-what… do you m-mean?" he stammered, his words still wavering.

Amelia took a deep breath, regaining her composure once more. "Before I do anything," she said, reaching for her sword, "I'm gonna heal you. You won't get your eyes back, but it will stop the pain and the bleeding. You're gonna need your strength for what's about to happen." Taking a significant length of her hair, she raised it to her sword's blade, a good eight inches of hair in her fist. Her remaining hair hung to her shoulders, curling at the edges slightly.

Ottone was terrified, unsure what was about to happen. His words wouldn't form, his mouth failing him. He cried out in fear when Amelia touched him, feeling the texture of hair press against his open wounds. His cries became louder as the strands of hair worked their way into his skin, binding into his flesh. In a matter of minutes, the wounds closed, leaving empty eye sockets and dried blood. Ottone's cries died down, receding into labored breathing. "It… it doesn't hurt anymore," he muttered. He lifted his hands, exploring his face with his fingertips.

Ripping a long strip of white fabric off the hem of her jacket, Amelia wrapped it around his face twice, covering the exposed sockets. "That's much better," she said quietly. "The least I can give you is some dignity, I suppose." She still despised the Arrancar for his hand in her friends' kidnapping, but she could at least ease the intense pain he was in. Even if she was just using him at this point.

Lifting her hand gently, Amelia placed her forefinger on Ottone's forehead, startling him a little. "W-w-what are you going to do?" he asked, his voice trembling still. Sweat had already soaked into the white material on his forehead, glistening under her fingertip. Taking a deep breath, Amelia explained, "What I'm about to do is extremely dangerous." She paused, searching for the right words. The outburst she'd had exhausted her, leaving her to adrenaline and sheer will. "I've only done this once," she continued, "and it didn't succeed. It very nearly killed the last person I did this to. But, this is an emergency and our only viable way of finding our way to Granz's lab."

Ottone trembled under her fingertip, struggling to breath. "O-o-okay," he said at last. "I-I-I suppose I deserve this, a-a-after all. And i-i-if I die, at least it'll be a l-lot less painful than whatever M-M-Master Granz would do." His fingernails sunk into the flesh on his thighs, prepared for whatever came next.

With a shaky exhale, Amelia closed her eyes, running her tongue over her teeth. " _Open_ ," she whispered, dragging the finger down Ottone's face. " _Show me the path to our desires_." Beneath her closed lids, a green glow emanated from her eyes, hidden behind her bowed head and dangling hair. Ottone flinched, reacting to something unseen…

* * *

He could see.

Lifting his hands, Ottone stared in shock and awe. The place was dark and cold and quiet, but he could see himself. Excited, he raised his hands, feeling the eyeballs that rested in their sockets. He didn't even question it, laughing with joy. "I CAN SEE!" he shouted, laughing and crying all at once. He had no words, falling to his knees. Misery had been all he knew since his conscious existence began, followed closely by fear and humiliation. But, for the first time ever, he felt happy, tears trickling down his face. "I can… see!"

His jubilation was interrupted by the squeal of a metal door opening. Ottone looked up, blinded by the bright light that shone in on him. His hands lifted, trying to block out the light. "Who's there?" he called out, his voice faltering slightly. He rose from his place on the ground, his thin frame shaking in the light.

" _Ottone_ ," a voice called out, " _come here. There's no need for you to stay out there in the dark. Sight is not for the darkness, you know._ " The voice was gentle, kind, warm. Ottone felt compelled, inhibitions cast aside. Arrancar lived their lives sitting on the precipice of death and survival, so this feeling was new to him. He felt light as he made his way to the door, practically running. His green hair got in his eyes, but he didn't care at this point. At least he could see and he was no longer in pain.

Arriving at the doorway, Ottone squinted, adjusting his sight to the brightness. He took in the unfamiliar sight of a lush, green plain under a large, summer sky, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Long blades of grass bent under a gentle wind, bowing to the late day sun. There were no clouds to be seen, just a great expanse of blue that hung above his head. Ottone only knew white sand and a starless sky, so this felt almost overwhelming to him. But, deep in his heart, he felt this was something he'd been longing for all his life. He had never seen a place like this before, but he felt he knew it well. "Where… am I?" he asked, his voice carried by the wind.

"Yo!"

A familiar voice called to Ottone, rising over the tall grass. Ottone turned, his dark, heavy pink eyes searching eagerly. He caught sight of Amelia, running towards him, her arms waving. "Good, you made it!" she shouted again. She stood a foot or two away from him, breathing hard. Her hair was considerably shorter, the ends of her hair fluttering at her jawbone. Her green eyes sparkled too, a lot brighter than he remembered. Her clothes were black as well, worn and dusty. Her sword still hung on her back, absorbing the sunlight. "I was hoping that you'd find your way here," she said.

Ottone didn't know where to begin, looking around, his face beaming. "Where are we?" he asked, his voice excited. "Where'd you take me?"

Amelia looked to her right and left then back to him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. "This is your mind, man. This is your inner world. I don't even know where we are. I'm just an unwelcomed guest."

Turning quickly, Ottone stared at her. His face was etched with confusion. "It… can't be," he replied. "I've never even seen a place like this before. How can this be my mind?"

Amelia shrugged. "Minds are complex," she replied. "Perhaps this has to do with your human past? I dunno." She shook her head, looking around again. It was a beautiful place, honestly. It felt… peaceful. She shook herself, remembering her purpose. "It doesn't really matter right now," she continued. "We need to find the part of your mind that remembers how to get to Granz's lab."

A small sound rippled through the air, diverting their attention to a spot behind Ottone. The grass had begun to part, giving way to something dark, weaving its way towards the two of them. "W-w-what's that?!" Ottone shouted, hiding behind Amelia. "Should we run?" Grabbing the hilt of her sword, Amelia began to back up, eye focused on the approaching creature.

"That might not be a bad idea," she replied before turning and running away. She grabbed Ottone by the wrist, dragging him through the tall grass.

The ground began to rumble, a roar filling the air. The sound of the grass parting was drowned out by the ripping of the earth as the dark entity rose above, revealing a large arm and hand, reaching for the two retreating figures. "HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Amelia screamed, practically dragging Ottone behind her. "DUDE, YOUR MIND'S TRYING TO KICK ME OUT!"

Ottone, freaking out as he tried to keep up with her, screamed, "WHY?!" The fact that the arm was part of his mind's defense didn't ease his fears any.

"BECAUSE BRAINS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE INVADED, DUMBASS!" she screamed back, narrowly avoiding a large clump of dirt that landed behind them. "MINDS NATURALLY HAVE DEFENSES AGAINST INVASIONS!"

The hand hovered above them, blocking out the sun. "SHIT!" Amelia shouted, suddenly changing direction, bolting to the left. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! WE HAVE TO GO DOWN!" Ottone was panicking, hoping that his own mind wouldn't end up killing him.

"DOWN?!" he asked. "DOWN WHERE?"

"DOWN TO THE PART OF YOUR MIND THAT KEEPS MORE COMPLEX MEMORIES," Amelia shouted, the roar nearly drowning out her words. "THAT'S WHERE THINGS LIKE DIRECTIONS AND MUNDANE INFORMATION YOU HAVE ON FILE GENERALLY ARE!" The hand hit the ground, shaking the world violently. The earth ripped apart, chasms opening and dirt flying up towards the sky. Amelia felt some of the dirt enter her mouth, coughing violently as she made her way to one of the chasms. "PERFECT!" she shouted. "WE'LL GO IN DOWN HERE!"

Ottone shook his head violently, eyes filled with fear. "No way in hell!" he said, trying to back away. "I d-d-don't want to die!"

Amelia, grunting in frustration, grabbed his arm. "This won't kill you!" she said. "Don't worry! I'll be right behind you! NOW GO!" She tossed him in the chasm, his screams falling away. Shaking her head, she jumped in after him, the darkness swallowing her up.

Ottone's screams died as he realized he wasn't plummeting to a dead end, but floating downwards, his vision dimly lit by small holes of light peeking out into the darkness. "I'm… okay?" he said, his shaky voice echoing in the darkness. He twirled around, looking all around him. His eye beheld things he remembered but didn't understand, like finding something lost under furniture or a book he'd read a thousand times. It overwhelmed him and calmed him all at once, so many possibilities flying past him. "So, this is the deepest parts of my mind?" he asked, fascinated.

"Indeed," Amelia replied, appearing near him. Her green eyes glimmered in the light. "The deeper we go, the more information we find, like the brain's instructions to the heart on how to beat, how to pour a pitcher of water carefully, or how to get home." She craned her neck, looking around carefully. "Memories we hold dear can be mixed in with it, as well as repressed memories. But in this case, we're looking for directions." She grabbed his wrist again, descending further downwards. The lights became brighter and brighter as they went, glowing orbs flying past them as they went.

"What happens when we find the memory?" Ottone asked, looking to Amelia. "What are you going to do?"

Amelia didn't say anything for a few minutes, staring off into the cluster of memories that lay before them. Her eyes were serious. She looked at him, lips parting. "I'll take it for myself," she replied. "That memory will become my own."

The words hit heavy, Ottone stiffening. "So," he said, his words lost in his throat, "you can take memories from people?" Amelia nodded, her dark face illuminated in the warm glow of flashing memories.

"That's why it's so dangerous," she said in a low voice. "I have to be careful which memories I take, or else your brain might crumble." The two of them drifted silently, the weight of what Amelia was about to do hanging heavy. Ottone felt fear course through him, his gut clenching. First, he had lost his sight, but now he might lose his mind as well. He wished he was dead now more than ever before.

Suddenly, a small, pinprick of blue light appeared in the see of yellow, hovering silently. Amelia's eyes caught sight of it, her lips parting into a smile. "That must be it!" she exclaimed, pushing forward. "Come on!"

Ottone followed, asking, "How do you know that's' the one?"

Amelia stopped in front of the blue orb, placing her hands under it. "When I call on this power," she replied, "it leads me to the desired information. It'll often make itself known or set itself apart. In this case, the orb is blue." The orb hovered above her palms, pulsating slowly. It felt cold in her hands as she brought it up, inspecting it. "Does this look right to you?" she asked Ottone.

The Arrancar leaned in, tentatively reaching his hand out to touch the memory. As he did, flashes of memory coursed through him, like a movie being played very quickly. "Yeah," he said, his voice shaky. "That's the map, hidden passages included."

Amelia's smile grew, covering the top of the orb with one of her hands, leaving the other underneath. "Once I absorb this memory," she said, "we should find ourselves back in Hueco Mundo. It doesn't usually take too long to absorb, fortunately. I already wasted enough time as it is."

Before she could do anything, Ottone's arm shot out, gripping Amelia's wrist. Her eyes snapped up, meeting his own. He looked terrified, but their eyes met fully. "I-i-if you take this m-memory and my mind crumbles," he said, his voice tense, "I w-w-want you to kill me." Amelia's eyes went a little wide, surprised at the request. But she suddenly understood, a bit of pity in her green eyes. She wouldn't want to be blind and brain-dead in the middle of Las Noches either.

"Alright," she said softly. "I promise I will."

Swiftly, she clasped her hands, the blue light shooting outwards, blinding them both. The force of the blast propelled them back, their voices lost for only an instant…

* * *

Amelia's head lifted, her lungs begging for air. Her throat burned as she took a deep breath, her mind screaming in sudden pain. The green glow of her eyes had begun to fade, taking in the sights of Las Noches, the empty silence leering at the two of them hungrily. Ottone was panting, his sweat-soaked bandages clinging to his empty sockets. Amelia felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through her, flashes of memories she'd never known entering her mind as if she'd had them for years. "Ottone," she managed, gasping for air, "you good, man?"

The Fracćion's head was between his hands, his fingers intertwined in his hair. He looked like he was intense pain, but his voice rang out loud and clear, "I-I-I'm fine, I think." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't wanted to really kill the Arrancar, too much mess. Plus, she had just been inside his mind, in his inner world. It would be kind of fucked up to just kill him right after.

"Good," she said, a small smile on her face. "We should get moving. Not sure how much time passed." She crouched, lifting Ottone on her back once more. His hands clasped tightly, his legs perched on her waist.

"Y-y-you're not going to just leave me here?" he asked, his voice low. "You d-d-don't really n-need me anymore. I wouldn't b-b-blame you if you did leave me." Amelia stood, pausing. Her green eyes looked to the darkness, a bit of confidence back in her eyes.

"I'm not just gonna leave a blind kid by himself in a fucked-up place like this," she replied. "I suppose I'm more of a kind-hearted person than I'd like to admit." She smirked, hearing Cirucci's voice echo in her mind. At least Ottone wasn't too heavy.

Without another word, Amelia took off, using Ottone's memory to guide her way. It was flawless, as if she had been there for centuries. Each corner felt different, familiar, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. Hope began to root itself in her heart at last, the initial terror she'd had before a mere blip in her memories.

Amelia knew they were close, using one of the secret passages to bypass any obstacles that might stand in their way. She was beginning to think that, maybe, she'd get there without having to fight her way through to the lab. That is, until a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder, knocking her backwards. She yelped, twisting quickly so that she didn't squish Ottone under her body. Her body hit the ground hard, both Arrancar skittering across the cold floor. Ottone groaned in pain, separated from Amelia. "W-who was that?" he called out. "Where'd you go, m-m-miss?" His hand was outstretched, searching for Amelia frantically.

Amelia lifted herself off the floor, looking back to see a large, hulking figure approach them. "Shit," she cursed, crawling backwards towards Ottone. "I didn't need this now."

The figure was illuminated by the light, revealing a large bald man with a jawbone mask fragment. "There ya are, girl," the man said triumphantly, grinning terribly. "I knew waiting down that one hallway was a waste of time." His laugh was maniacal as he approached the two of them. "Now I get to break not just one but _two_ little twigs today!"

Standing, Amelia drew her sword, pointing it in the man's direction. She felt Ottone's shaky hand grasp her pantleg, holding on for dear life. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed at the Arrancar who approached, "and what do you want?"

Laughing, the man stood before her, towering over her as he crossed his large arms. "Ya don't know me?" he asked, scoffing. "I'm the _Diez_ Espada, Yammy Llargo. Ya should know the names of your superiors, girl." His voice was mocking, eyes glaring. "Too bad ya didn't do that sooner," he continued, "since I've been given orders to destroy ya."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, her grip on her sword tightening. "How are you my superior," she asked, "if you're number ten and I'm number six? Is there not much going on in that meat head of yours, Yammy?" Her words were laced with sarcasm.

Yammy growled, leaning down, their eyes meeting. "It's not a good idea to piss me off, bitch," he said. "I could rip your head off effortlessly. Besides, I'm your superior since you're technically a human." A sadistic grin stretched across his large face. "And we all know humans are weak and tiny," he finished, laughing. He approached her casually, unafraid of her sword. He reached a hand out, saying, "And now, you die like the little runt ya are!"

Ottone cried out in fear, begging for Amelia to run. "WE CAN STILL MAKE IT IF YOU GO NOW!" he screamed. But he wasn't entirely sure that was true. Yammy was one of the most physically brutal Espada known in Las Noches, and perhaps running wasn't a good idea. But he didn't want to find himself at the mercy of an Espada like Yammy, plus the short time he'd spent with Amelia had made a bond of some sort of friendship between the two of them. He'd never had such a thing with anyone like that before, and he wasn't about to let her go.

Amelia stood her ground, ignoring Ottone's pleas. She stared at the hand, lowering her sword. Raising her other hand, a green glow forming around it. She was running low on time, but she knew if she tried to run from this it wouldn't end well. Yammy's hand reached for her face, but she ducked under, her glowing fist raised. With a yell, she struck him in the ribcage, sending him flying backwards into one of the columns.

Yammy hadn't expected such an attack, finding himself going through one column and crashing into another. A blinding pain shot through him as he watched the first column crumble, part of the ceiling falling with it. The pale moon shone through, illuminating more of the room. A white-hot anger coursed through Yammy, but the exciting thought of playing with this girl put a smile on his face. "Ya got some fight in ya, it seems," he said through gritted teeth, pulling himself up from the rubble. "It's gonna take a lot more than a powerful punch to defeat me, bitch!" A grin on Amelia's face, she raised her sword, ready for the next attack.

"Bring it on then, big guy," she taunted.


	31. Ch 31 As Above, So Below

"SOMETHING JUST BRUSHED UP AGAINST MY LEG!"

Keigo shrieked, lifting his legs up one after the other in a fairly ridiculous dance. His arms flailed about, scared of whatever scurried on the dark, sandy ground below. "Keigo, stop screaming!" Uryu said in a hushed tone, grabbing Keigo's arm aggressively. "You're going to attract Hollows if you keep screaming every time something touches you!" Keigo gave an embarrassed laugh, his face going red. "Now will you please, for the last time, stay as quiet as you can?" Uryu said at last, letting go of Keigo's wrist, turning away. His face was tense, blue eyes darting around, peering into the darkness beyond.

"Sorry bout that," Keigo whispered to the back of Uryu's head. He looked down for a second before moving, making sure that nothing was looking back up at him. He couldn't be sure, but he had sworn that small sets of eyes had peered up at him every now and again.

"Oi, don't just stop in the middle of the path, dummy!" Tatsuki said, gently pushing him forward. "I almost ran into you!" Keigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Tatsuki touched him, racing forward and looking back with fear in his eyes.

"Jesus!" he said back. "At this point I'm gonna die from a heart attack rather than a Hollow attack!"

Tatsuki shook her head, walking past him. Her tension seeped through her, making her irritable. The constant darkness and distant figures and noises that haunted the infinite beyond on either side of them terrified her. "Just keep it moving," she called back to him. "The faster we move, the faster we'll be out of this… place."

Distant laughter caught their attention, echoing off the crystal columns that loomed over them. The travelers froze, their eyes darting all around. "We've been spotted," Uryu muttered, his Quincy cross nestled in the palm of his hand.

Grimmjow glared at him, his face shrouded partially in darkness. "We were bein' stalked this whole time," he said disdainfully. "How'd ya not notice it? The moment we set foot in here, we were fucked." The Espada instinctively reached to his hip, where his zanpakuto once rested. His face creased into a scowl upon the realization that it no longer sat there, waiting for him. "Shit," he whispered to himself, steeling himself. Without his powers and sword, he was a sitting duck.

" ** _It's been_** so ** _long since I've smelled a human_** _!_ "

The voice reached the ears of the travelers, swirling around them. " ** _And it's a good thing you all arrived_** ," it said again, reaching the ground, " ** _because we're starving!_** " From the darkness came the chilling glow of eyes slithering towards them, golden orbs of malice. Several pairs surrounded them, descending from the ceiling. Chattering, clicking, scraping could be heard as the Hollows came into the light, revealing the haunting faces of bleached white masks. Cruel angles and sharp, jutting teeth greeted them, smiling.

Keigo suddenly felt small, exposed, his hands trembling slightly. In his mind, he remembered his fight with the last Hollow he'd fought, but that was much different from the current moment. There had only been one that time, and in terrain he knew all too well. But here he was, still unsure exactly what his own powers were in a land so hostile to humans he was surprised he was still alive. He raised his hand, looking to the black ring on his middle finger. To his surprise, the ring held many colors this time. Blue, orange, gold, red, purples, the ring resembling a cheap mood ring from a convenience store. "What the hell?" Keigo said, his eyes wide. "What does this mean?"

In his mind, the controls were still mostly the same. However, just like he suspected, all four colors that had lined his "dashboard" were not only glowing, but more had appeared. "What the hell does this mean?!" Keigo yelled once more, his hands on his head. He could feel his heart rate rise exponentially.

" _Is it really that hard to understand, child_?"

Keigo turned, seeing the familiar, nightmarish form of the creature who had appeared in his mind the last time he was in dire straits. "You again?" he said, lowering his hands to his sides. "Who even are you? Why are you in my brain? And just what the hell do you mean? I don't know how these controls work!" The thing laughed, a noise that would haunt him for many years to come. It chilled him to the bone, his heart now in his throat.

" _Silly boy_ ," it said. " _Silly, silly Keigo Asano_." It seemed to mock him, white eyes large and full. Its terrifying grin grew. " _When I first saw you, I had believed that you were merely a simple boy with little to no potential. Just a waste of space that sponged off his friends' powers and abilities to protect himself. But I see that you're also an idiot, too. Those colors are the auras of your friends, Keigo. They are the ones giving you the power to fight back_." Its long, black fingers pointed to the screen. " _For example_ ," it continued, " _That blue one there? That would be Grimmjow's. That one isn't as bright, since you used up so much of his power last time. He's been slowly building it back up, but it's steadily slipping_."

A terrible realization washed over Keigo, his eyes wide. He was sapping Grimmjow's energy out from underneath him, preventing him from getting better again. Guilt washed over the human, his face going pale. "Is… is that why Yoruichi and Urahara kept me so close to him?" he asked the figure. "Were they using me to keep him powerless?" It was bad enough that he was sapping energy off his friends, but Grimmjow was something else. He needed that energy to _live_. His chest was tight.

Caressing the boy's face with its long, black fingers, the figure laughed a mocking, horrible laugh. " _You really are an idiot if you didn't put two and two together until now_ ," it said. " _Shinigami are always crafty, deceiving. They like to use others as pawns in their little game. Their goal, my dear child, isn't to maintain balance in the spirit world, like you were told. It is to protect the will and reign of the Soul Society, and to that end they know no bounds, no limits._ " Its nails lightly grazed against Keigo's skin. " _Their fortresses, their creeds, their very existence_ ," it whispered in his ear, " _is soaked in blood and balanced on the bones of those who stood in their way_."

"Urahara and Yoruichi," Keigo said, pushing away from the creature, his eyes filled with pain. His chest was heaving, and he looked ready to cry. "They aren't Shinigami! They don't work in the Soul Society!"

Shaking its head, the creature sighed. " _My boy_ ," it said. " _They were once. They still work with the Soul Society. They are using you. All of you_." Extending a hand to him once more, its eyes were alight with something that chilled Keigo to his core. " _But_ ," it said, " _if you take my hand, if you join me, I can make sure that we stop them. We will end their bloody reign and issue in a new world, one where you will be so powerful that you would have no need of your friends' powers. You could be your own man_." Its mouth open, black teeth glistening. " _Join me, Keigo Asano_."

Never once in his young life had Keigo questioned his loyalty to his friends. His entire life, his determination to help had begun with his devotion to his friends. Sure, he was the guy who napped in class, slept on his homework, failed his tests, skipped class, and made dumb jokes in inappropriate situations. But, of all things, Keigo was loyal to a fault. He held his friends up to the highest regard, admiring their talents, abilities and attitudes in life. He might have mooched off some of that, using their abilities to further his own life a tad, but he would never leave them behind for something like power.

Plus, Keigo wasn't doing this for the Soul Society. He was doing this for Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Uryu, and yes, even Grimmjow. Even if Urahara and Yoruichi, and probably even Tessai, were Shinigami at one point, and everything this creature was telling him was true, they were good people. Deep down, behind the weird experiments, the secrets, the lies, the weird candy products and questionable merchandise, he had never once felt that they meant him or his friends harm.

"No," Keigo said at last, taking a step back from the creature. His eyes were steeled, his form, normally slumped and casual, was now tall and straight, fearless. "Nice offer and all, but no. I won't betray my friends." He turned away, facing the dashboard. The glow of his friend's energy reflected in his eyes, a flash of guilt mingling there for a moment. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a bunch of Hollows to fight." He waved dismissively, running over. "See ya!"

Keigo didn't see the terrible, horrible sight that flickered behind him. The figure, the Hogyoku hissed, its mouth opening wider. Several sets of teeth sat behind the first pair, slick with fluids. Its eye had turned a deep purple, cracks appearing in its dark form. " _You refuse me now_ ," it muttered, " _but not for long. None of you will._ " With that, it slunk away into the darkness of Keigo's mind, disappearing completely.

Eyes open now, Keigo felt the cold metal of the machine gun on his arm, the long, dark barrel resting gently against his leg. It stopped short of his ankle, the smooth barrel pressing into his skin. His eyes were filled with determination, a green light barely dancing in his eyes. "Welp," he muttered to himself. "Guess it's time for this again. Time to shoot some Hollows down. This would be an interesting video game, actually." He laughed to himself, a smile on his face.

Tatsuki looked to Orihime, anticipating a terrified look on her friend's face. She was ready to protect her with everything she had, just like she had countless times. But what she saw on Orihime's face wasn't fear, horror, or terror. No, Orihime looked _terrifying_. There was something in her eyes that burned, a bright green in a sea of grey. It was like a growing flame that stretched out and seemed to fill her body with a strength Tatsuki had never seen in Orihime.

Hands to her hair pins, Orihime glared upwards at the oncoming horde, orange light glowing around her fingers. Tatsuki was stunned. In her own training, she hadn't considered the fact that Orihime had gone off to train on her own, to become stronger. Tatsuki had solely focused on protecting Orihime, forgetting that what Orihime's goal had been all along. She didn't have to fight to protect Orihime; she was going to fight alongside her. A smile etched on Tatsuki's face, raising her fists. "You think we got this, Orihime?" she asked Orihime, her voice low and playful. Orihime looked to Tatsuki, the green flames dancing aggressively. Her lips formed a smile, confidence oozing out of her.

"You bet I am, Tatsuki!"

Ash had seen many things in her lifetime, but nothing had prepared her for this moment. She watched as the monsters emerged, her eyes narrowing. Ignoring the climbing plush paws of Kon, who now sat on her shoulder, Ash reached into a pocket of her, pulling out a small, thin cylinder about the size of a quarter. It was cold, resting in the palm of her pale hand, weighing slightly heavier than an object of that size would typically be. Her fingers circled the edges meditatively.

Kon saw the flash of the object in her hand, confused. "You're gonna fight some Hollows with a coin?" he asked, his whisper voice hoarse and non-effective.

Ash glanced at him, her pale lips contorting in a small smile. "It's not a coin," she replied. Her eyes held a sharp edge to them. "Just watch."

After another caress of the object's edges by Ash's thumb, it began to tremble, hopping up into the air a few times before hovering above her hand, spinning so fast it was hard to look at. A glow overtook it, and it quickly shifted, turning into a long, thin silver staff, with two elegant, curved dark blades on either end. Gracefully, Ash caught it in her hand, holding it near the middle.

Kon watched in fascination, surprised by the sudden appearance of her weapon. "Y-y-you-!" he stammered before she cut him off.

"What did you think?" she whispered back at him, her smile larger now. "I may have been powerless and weak when it came to the spirit world, but I am far from powerless when it comes to a fight." She twirled the staff twice, as if it weighed nothing at all. It whined through the air, the dark blades absorbing the white, eerie light that surrounded them. She was ready for a fight.

Chad watched, waiting patiently. His armor trickled over his hands and arms silently, his instincts kicking in. It wasn't hard in this world for his powers to awaken, but with his new-found confidence practically emanated from his body. The black form of his Brazo Derecho de Gigante and the white of his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo seemed particularly sturdy in this dark, terrible world, as if they were made for Hueco Mundo. His mind was overwhelmed with the sense of belonging he felt there, and it honestly terrified him a little. But he couldn't think on that now, readying himself for the hungry monsters that now crawled on the ground, stalking them like prey.

" ** _Normally, Humans like you would be running by now_** ," one of the Hollows said, the same one who had greeted them before. This one was larger than the rest, an Adjuchas resembling a rhinoceros. It walked on six feet, with four large, sharp horns protruding from its masked face, two facing left and two facing right. " ** _You lot must be incredibly stupid or something!_** " The others growled and laughed in agreement, surrounding them in a circle.

Grimmjow roared, his blue eyes filled with rage. "Ya dare call me a human, ya wastes of space?!" he bellowed. "I ain't nothin' like these mortal dumbasses!" His hands were balled into fists, ready to punch the shit out of something. Powers be damned, he was pissed and ready to beat the shit out of one of these lower-class Hollows.

The leader looked at him, his yellow glowing eyes sizing up Grimmjow. " ** _Oh, so we have a former Espada, do we_**?" the Hollow shouted, drawing attention to Grimmjow now. " ** _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! My, my, how the mighty fall! You look just like a scrawny, pathetic human! Where's your Hollow hole? Your mask? You might as well be a pathetic human to us! And you'll probably taste just a little better!_** "

" ** _Who knows_**!" one of the other Hollows called out. " ** _If one of us eats him, Lord Aizen might reward us!_** " The others roared in excitement, the energy of their assailants turning into a frenzy.

" ** _Eat the Privaron_**!" they began to shout. " ** _Whoever eats him first will gain favor with Lord Aizen!_** " They charged, many of them reaching for the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow grinned maniacally, charging them, stance crouched like a pouncing panther.

"BRING IT ON, YA FILTHY BASTARDS!" he screamed, throwing punches. "I'LL EAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!"

"GRIMMJOW!" Uryu yelled, summoning his Quincy bow. "YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" But the Espada was soon lost from sight, engulfed by a good number of the Hollows. Uryu groaned in frustration, turning his attentions to the charging rhino, horns ready to impale. He drew back the bowstring, blue spiritual energy forming under his fingertips. He released the arrow quickly, landing a blow on the Hollow's mask, a loud crack filling the air. " ** _DAMN_**!" the Hollow screamed. " ** _You're a fucking Quincy! You sneaky bastard! I'm gonna kill you for cracking my mask, you pest!_** " The Hollow charged once more, swiping at Uryu with his horns.

Uryu took the hit but managed to place himself between the horns. He cried out in pain as the mask rammed into his ribcage, sending him flying. He could see the crystal column to his right, his body hurdling right towards it. In seconds, he readjusted himself, pushing himself off the column with ease. Reaching his bow back once more, his arm became noticeably bright under his sleeve. Drawing back the bowstring once more, Uryu fired another Heilig Pfeil, aiming it at the back of his opponent's head. It grazed the nape of the Hollow's neck, landing next to it. The Hollow writhed in rage and pain, rising, its first pair of legs off the ground. " ** _YOU LITTLE RUNT_**!" it howled. A large, red cero formed between its horns, ready to fire. " ** _DIE!_** "

Before Uryu could react, he watched as a silver blast of spiritual energy landed on the side of the Hollow's head, knocking it back. It lost control, shooting the cero at one of the crystal columns, cracking it severely. Uryu hit the ground, landing on his arm. Grunting in pain, he rose, looking to see where the blast had come from.

"Sorry bout that, Uryu!" Keigo shouted, waving his arm cannon in the air. "I just thought you could use a hand!" The barrel of the cannon was smoking as he waved.

Uryu stared in disbelief, adjusting his glasses. "Keigo?" he called out. "What the hell _is_ that thing on your arm?!"

"Too much to explain!" Keigo called back, turning back to his own opponent. "Not enough time! Good luck!" As he turned, he accidentally knocked back a Hollow who had been approaching him, the sound of the creature's head hitting the metal reverberating through Keigo's skull. "Holy shit!" he whispered. "I gotta watch what I'm doing. Could probably knock someone out with this thing."

"Yeah!" Tatsuki said. "You almost knocked me out twice with that damn thing!" She glared back at him before striking a Hollow with her fists. She noticed the golden light that shimmered under her skin, her muscles glowing as her energy flowed through her body. _Holy crap,_ she thought. _Yoruichi wasn't kidding. This is incredible!_ A small smirk appeared on her face as she leapt into the air, her fist colliding with another Hollow mask. The shattered, bone mask flew around her, blood and screams surrounding her as she sailed through the air. A sense of adrenaline pulsed through her as she landed on the ground, running towards her next opponent. Her sights were aligned on a large, worm-like one, fists raised in the air. "You're mine, you sonofabitch!" she screamed.

A long, thin spear lodged itself in the Hollow's mask, instantly disintegrating around it and before Tatsuki's eyes. She looked shocked, staring at Ash as she retrieved her weapon. "Sorry!" she called to Tatsuki before running off to the next Hollow. "Didn't see you coming!" Avoiding a large hand that slammed down on the ground, Ash scaled the Hollow, her feet scaling the sinewy arm with ease.

" ** _Get off me, human_**!" it screamed at her, lifting its arm once more.

But Ash had already launched herself in the air, her white hair billowing around her. A small, confident smile sat on her pale face and a small, screaming plush lion gripped onto her shoulder for dear life. "HOLY SHIT!" Kon screamed as Ash launched herself at the Hollow. "YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED!"

With a ringing slash, the staff's blade had cut clean through the Hollow's head, blood dripping down the pole. The Hollow's head began to detach and slide off its slacked, non-responsive body before it disintegrated. Ash landed gently, brushing the hair out of her face. "Well, this is fun!" she declared, smiling brightly.

Kon bopped her face with his paws, brows furrowed. "You're insane, lady!" he yelled. "I should've stuck with Orihime! She's nice to me, she's sweet, and pretty… and… and… well, she's Orihime!"

"You called for me?!"

Ash and Kon turned, watching as Orihime ran towards them, orange holographic sword in hand. Her face was beaming, as if she were having a grand old time. Kon leapt up in excitement, clapping his little paws.

"ORIHIME!" he shouted, jumping off Ash's shoulder and towards Orihime. "MY PRINCESS! I MISSED YOU! YOU LEFT ME WITH THIS CRAZY WOMAN!"

Ash laughed a little, turning her attention to an oncoming Hollow. "Such a strange plushie," she muttered to herself, jamming her staff into the chest of a Pterodactyl-like Hollow, its screech filling the forest. Bringing her staff down with crazy speed and force, she pinned the Hollow to the ground and stepped on it with one foot. "Sorry," she said to the Hollow, "I've gotta find my sister. Can't stay and chat." With one swift motion, she pushed the blade up, cutting through the chest, neck and finally the head, heading the creature's screams and turning it to dust.

Orihime caught Kon in her free hand, placing him on her shoulder. "Hang on tight, Kon!" she said. "This could get messy!"

Kon laughed, his paws dangling over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm not worried, Orihime!" he said. "You care about my well-being oH MY GOD ORIHIME LOOK OUT!" His confidence plummeted as a giant Menos Grande hovered above them, a large white foot threatening to take them out.

Orihime gasped, leaping to the side, narrowly avoiding their fate. "Thanks, Kon!" she said, rushing the foot. Her sword in hand, she lifted it above her head, prepared to sink it into the Menos' ankle. Kon screamed, flailing about.

"DON'T CLIMB IT, ORIHIME!" he cried out. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

But it was too late. Orihime was already scaling the Menos like a pro.

"Holy shit," Tatsuki found herself saying, watching as Orihime climbed, using her sword as her guide. "What the hell did she learn in the Soul Society?"

Ash stood next to Tatsuki, wiping blood on the dirt below. "Well, whatever it was," Ash said, "it was incredible. She's not even struggling to scale this thing." Tatsuki turned to Ash before watching Orihime. As she reached the shoulder, Orihime leaped off, tossing her sword away. It fizzled in and out for several seconds before deconstructing and disappearing all together.

"ORIHIMEEEEEEE!" Kon screamed as they began to free fall.

Raising her hands before her, Orihime yelled, "KOTEN ZANSHUN!"

Immediately, a large orange shield appeared, Tsubaki in the lead. "This is gonna be fun!" the small spirit muttered to himself before ripping into the Hollow. "The others are gonna be so jealous!"

As the Menos was being ripped apart, Orihime quickly called for Santen Kesshun, the orange shield slowing their decent.

Kon landed on the shield, panting heavily. "Holy… shit…" he said between breathes. "We're… still alive!" He sat up looking at Orihime, who clapped her hands excitedly.

"I DID IT, KON!" she shouted, excited. "I DEFEATED A HOLLOW!"

Kon stared at her, placing his paws on her leg. "Orihime, you didn't just defeat a Hollow," he said. "You defeated a Menos Grande! How the hell did you do what you just did? I've never seen you do that before!"

Orihime blushed, laughing. "The training was amazing!" she replied. "I don't know what else to say, besides Rukia is a great teacher!" Truth be told, she wasn't even sure how she could do that. She wasn't even sure what possessed her to do so. She wanted to blame it on adrenaline, but she had run so fast and never lost her balance once. Her thoughts turned to the black figure, the Hogyoku, and her smile slowly faded away.

The shield touched the ground, fading away as they sat on the ground now. "Orihime!" Tatsuki called out, running towards her, Ash not far behind her. "Orihime, that was amazing! Are you okay?" Tatsuki's eyes were wide in amazement, but also tinged with worry.

Orihime stood up, smiling once more, picking up Kon. "I'm absolutely fine, Tatsuki," she reassured her friend, grabbing Tatsuki's outstretched hands. "Did you see that? I… I don't know what happened or what came over me, but I took down a Hollow all by myself!"

"That was absolutely incredible!" Ash said, peering over Tatsuki's shoulder. She was genuinely impressed by Orihime, upset that she had previously underestimated the girl upon their first meeting. She had seemed too bubbly, sweet and innocent to hurt anyone, but Ash was pleased by the surprise.

"Thank you!" Orihime replied, noting Ash's staff. "It seems like you had a surprise up your sleeve as well!" Tatsuki turned, noting the staff as well.

"Hey, yeah," Tatsuki said, eyeing Ash. After all this time, Ash finally revealed another secret, which felt odd to Tatsuki. "Where'd you get that thing from?"

Ash tilted her head, laughing a little. "Oh, this old thing?" she said, lifting the staff and placing both hands on the middle. It sat horizontally, both blades evenly displaced from her hands. "I made it ages ago," she replied, her voice low, almost lovingly. "My mother showed me how to create it." A note of sorrow entered her tone, aquamarine eyes shifting slightly.

Orihime approached, side stepping Tatsuki. "You made this?" she asked, gazing at the staff. "It's so pretty!" Ash snapped out of her thoughts, forcing a smile.

"Why, thank you," she replied. "I put my heart and soul into it…"

A blast of silver light shot over head, nearly missing the three girls and plush by inches. It flew past, hitting a large, griffin-like Hollow that charged them from the dark, hitting it in the face. Its scream filled the air, its mask shattering and body disintegrating. They all turned and looked to Keigo, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry!" he said, blowing smoke from the barrel. "I tried aiming higher, but I panicked! Hope I didn't hit anyone of you by accident!"

Orihime and Ash laughed, shaking their heads. "It's okay, Keigo!" Orihime shouted. "We should have been paying attention! We got distracted!" Kon was freaking out, shouting unintelligible thing to Keigo from a distance. Tatsuki just sighed.

"HEADS UP!"

Chad's voice sent the group on high alert, looking up to see a falling Menos coming their way. The girls ran to the side, joining Keigo as they watched the Menos fall. "That was another close call," Tatsuki said, head in her hand. "We've had two too many of those today."

Keigo rushed forward, poking the Hollow with his gun. "Did ya kill it, Chad?" he shouted, just before it crumbled away before him. "Guess that answers my question, huh?" he muttered to himself.

From the crumbling corpse, Chad appeared, his Brazos covered in blood and gore. "How are you guys doing over here?" he asked, wiping his hands off. "Everyone accounted for?"

They looked around, nodding. "I think so," Keigo said. "Except for Uryu and… Grimmjow." His voice faltered, remembering the swarm of Hollows that had had engulfed the Espada. "Oh shit," he muttered. "I gotta go find Grimmjow!" He ran from the group, kicking up small clouds of dust as he ran past the remaining carnage, searching for Grimmjow frantically.

"Keigo, wait!" Orihime called out, chasing after him. "Don't leave the group so fast! You don't want to get separated!" She was hot on his heels, watching him search for the Espada. After arriving from the Soul Society, she had noticed a sort of strain between Grimmjow and Keigo, wondering if they had spoken to each other in her absence. But this confused her, as Keigo looked genuinely concerned for the Espada's safety. _Have the two of them become friends?_ she wondered.

"GRIMM!" Keigo shouted into the dark, listening for sounds of a struggle, but only listened to the sound of his own words echoing back at him. "GRIMM, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Stop shouting, Keigo!" Orihime said, grabbing his arm. "You don't want to attract more Hollows, we just fought off most of them, so we can get out of here!" Her gray eyes were now filled with concern. "Why are you so worried about Grimmjow?"

Keigo whirled around, his brown eyes filled with fear. "He doesn't have his powers back yet," he said frantically. "And he just went and took on a whole horde of them by himself! He's an idiot, that's why!" His voice wavered in fear. "And, whether he likes it or not, I'm his damn friend, maybe his only friend!" He raised the barrel of his cannon, prepared to fight off anymore foes. "He's just gonna have to deal with it, stupid bastard!"

Orihime was shocked by his words, frozen in place as she tried to process them. "Friend?" she muttered. A small smile appeared on her face. "That's kind of sweet, actually." She set about looking for Grimmjow, eyes darting to and fro, all while making sure Keigo was still in sight.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Keigo's shoulder, whirling him around. An out-of-breath Grimmjow faced him, an irritated expression on his blood-stained face. "Stop shoutin', kid," he said between pants. "Yer gonna alert every crawlin', creepin' thing in Hueco Mundo that we're here. What's up yer ass, anyways, eh?" Keigo breathed a sigh of relief, laughing a little. Grimmjow looked confused by the response. "Kid, did ya lose yer damn mind?" he asked, regaining his composure, blue eyebrows furrowed.

"Grimm, I swear," Keigo said, suppressing his laughter. "You're a crazy bastard." He couldn't stop smiling he was so happy to see Grimmjow. His fear subsided as he continued. "What happened to the Hollows you were fighting?"

Grimmjow gave him a confused look, glancing at Orihime before answering, "Well… I punched a lotta them, ate the rest." He wiped his mouth, blood stains blending into the navy long sleeved shirt he was wearing. "They tasted fuckin' disgustin', but I gotta get my energy back up, ya know. No need to worry 'bout me, kid."

"Well, too late," Keigo said, crossing his arms. The cannon disappeared, his arm back to normal. "I was, because like it or not, I'm your friend." His brown eyes were determined, merry. "Friends worry about each other." Grimmjow scowled slightly, hand on Keigo's head. "Are ya thick in the head, kid?" he asked, rustling Keigo's hair. "We ain't friends!"

Keigo laughed, walking away from the Espada. "Sure we are," he said. "You can try to stop me all you want, but like it or not, I'm your friend. And yes, I'm a lowly, disgusting human." Keigo turned his head, a sly, smug smirk on his face. "Deal."

Orihime and Grimmjow watched him walk away, awe in their faces. Turning to Orihime, Grimmjow pointed to Keigo. "Is he always like this?" he asked gruffly. Orihime looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"He's, well… yeah," she replied. "Yeah, I suppose so. You'll get used to it, don't worry." She laughed, following Keigo back towards the group. "Welcome to the friend group, I guess," she called back.

Watching silently for a moment, several thoughts went through Grimmjow's head. This human kid was the most stubborn, infuriating, stupid, revolting, annoying, frustrating being he'd ever met in his life, and he had the unfortunate privilege of knowing the rest of the Espada, particularly Ulquiorra. But this kid managed to get under his skin unlike any other creature in the entire world had ever done. And, in a lot of ways, Keigo's confidence in stating that they were, in fact, friends, struck a nerve in him. A boil hot rage… and something else. Guilt had long gone. It was now replaced by a new feeling, something he'd fought against all his life.

Submission.

With a heavy sigh, Grimmjow rejoined the group, mumbling under his breath. "Stupid brat," he hissed. "Such a fuckin' hard head." But he didn't argue the point. Instead, he walked with the rest, quickly escaping the scene and plunging deeper into the Forest of Menos, ignoring the sounds in the darkness.

Uryu, largely unscathed from the battle, led the way, navigating the ever-changing paths. "We're almost to the entrance," he called back to the them. "Stay alert!" But they already were, their blood rushing in their ears so quickly, it was hard to hear. A pinprick of white jutted out of the darkness, an entryway that sat in the cold darkness.

"There it is," Orihime whispered. "Thank god!"

Tatsuki looked around. "Yeah, I'm over this place," she said. "I'm ready for a scene change. Let's just hope that nothing's lurking around in there."

They stopped before the entrance, making sure nothing was waiting to ambush them. "Does the coast seem clear?" Chad asked, peering inside. His Brazo pair was still activated, prepared for a surprise attack.

"I don't sense anything," Uryu replied. He turned to the group, saying, "Stay alert. We are now entering the heart of enemy territory. This is where we rely on Grimmjow's guidance at this point."

All eyes turned on Grimmjow, who rolled his eyes. "Let's get goin'," he growled. "We don't got all day."

Silently, they made their way through the entrance, steeling themselves. Small dots of light lined up ahead of them, lighting their way as they rushed past the pale walls, the echo of their own footsteps and panting breath deafening. They were so focused on their target that when a figure suddenly appeared in front of them they almost ran into each other, their feet slipping on the stone floor.

"You shall not come any further," a calm voice greeted them. "You are now under the jurisdiction of Lord Aizen, and I will not permit you access to Las Noches." Kaname Tosen stood before them, hand resting on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Surrender now, and your deaths shall be swift."

Before anyone else could say a word, Grimmjow pushed his way forward, seething in rage. "Ya bastard!" he roared. "Ya finally show yer blind ass face! Fight me, Tosen! Let's go!"

Hands reached out for Grimmjow, begging him to stop. "YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING THIS!" Uryu shouted, at his wits end. "GET BACK HERE!"

But Grimmjow, as per usual, ignored the Quincy. He roared, his fists raised.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Tosen muttered, drawing his sword. "How I did not miss you."


	32. Ch 32 The Ghost that Haunts These Bones

**A/N** : MASSIVE BLOOD WARNING! This chapter gets particularly gory near the end of the chapter, just so you're aware.

* * *

Amelia's vision slowed, the world descending upon her in slow motion. The air around her felt like a gentle, cold hand, calming her before her body crashed down into the stone floor below. Her lungs seemed to stop working for just a second.

And then it hit her like a brick wall, the floor rising to meet her.

Pain shot throughout her body as she lay on the ground, the taste of iron in her mouth. She cried out in pain, her back and head screaming. " _Fuck,_ " she groaned, struggling to get up. She eyed her sword, laying a few feet away. Her hands were slick with blood as she struggled, coating the rubble that lay beneath.

Yammy loomed over her, grinning terribly. "Yer like a rag doll," he said, his voice laced with smug satisfaction. "Yer so easy to toss 'round. It's a shame Lord Aizen gave ya such a high ranking, ya clearly suck ass as a fighter!" Amelia seethed, rising to her feet. Her body throbbed in pain. She needed to grab her sword and fast.

Turning, Yammy looked to a trembling Ottone, who tried his best to hide himself behind one of the columns. Excited to see such easy prey, he turned from Amelia, thinking she temporarily immobilized enough to focus his attention elsewhere. His footsteps shook the floor, alerting the terrified Fracćion of Yammy's approach.

"N-n-n-no!" Ottone cried out, trying to crawl away from the Espada.

But Yammy could easily catch up to him, laughing terribly. "What hope do ya have of escapin' me, boy?" Yammy called out to Ottone. "Ya can't even see what yer doin'!"

Ottone struggled, his arms and legs sliding across the cold, hard floor, terror overcoming him. Tears flowed down his face, seeping through the bandage on his face. The footsteps drew closer until he felt a hand on the back of his shirt, lifting him into the air. Ottone screamed, his body dangling above the ground. "MISS AMELIA!" he shouted, thrashing, trying to get away. Yammy was known for crushing the heads of smaller, weaker Arrancar for fun. Despite his circumstances, Ottone very much wanted to keep his own head intact. "MISS AMELIA, HELP!"

Bringing the struggling Arrancar closer, Yammy growled, "Ya think that little human shit's gonna help ya? Especially after all the shit ya did to her?" He laughed, watching as the Arrancar ceased struggling and begun to cry in fear. "Word gets around, ya know," Yammy continued, taunting Ottone. "Disloyal Fracćion are a particularly hot topic. I'd let her do away with ya, but I plan on killing her very soon, and I'm kinda wantin' to kill ya myself. I like prey that beg and cry!" Yammy raised his other hand, letting it hover over Ottone's head. Ottone's breathing became erratic, shallow. He could feel the hand above his head, death breathing down his neck.

However, instead of the sudden death he was prepared for, Ottone felt the Espada jolt backwards, cursing in pain. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Yammy screamed, his voice echoing. The arm that held Ottone hostage had a dark blade lodged into it, poking through the other side. Blood sprayed against the column, the floor and on Ottone's white uniform. Yammy turned, snarling. He was prepared to throw the shocked form of Ottone at Amelia.

However, just above his head, Amelia hovered in the air, both hands formed into one giant fist, ready to come down upon his head. " ** _EAT SHIT!_** " she screamed, bringing her fists down on Yammy's forehead, knocking him backwards.

Yammy's grip on Ottone's shirt let loose, sending him sliding across the floor. Yammy's body hit a column, creating a sickening thud and scrape.

Extending her hand, Amelia shouted, "Come!" Her voice was strong, commanding. Instantly, the light whine of metal spinning in the air whirled past, the dark hilt of her sword resting firmly in the palm of her hand. Without hesitation, she ran to Ottone, slinging him over her shoulder. "Time to go!" she said, turning quickly and running down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE, BITCH!" Yammy screamed, rising from his place on the floor and chasing after Amelia. "WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!" He was furious that her blade had punctured his Hierro so cleanly, his arm throbbing in pain. His rage grew, and with a mighty roar, he stopped, raising his fists and slamming them to the ground, sending a decent sized tremor through the ground. Amelia could feel the ground give way, leaping into the air. Ottone hung limply on her shoulder, still in shock at the fact that he was still alive.

"Hang in there, Ottone!" she shouted, her body hurdling towards one of the millions of columns that lined the path. Pushing off it with her feet, she turned in the air, her throat glowing green. She opened her mouth, a large green ball forming, growing quickly, and quickly erupting, spreading outwards.

The Cero hit the ground, aimed towards a charging Yammy. His eyes wide in rage, he tried his best to side step the Cero but found himself bearing the brunt of it, using his arms to block it. He grunted in pain, which turned into another rage-filled roar. As the Cero dissipated, the sleeves on his shirt had been reduced to nothing, with frayed and burnt edges resting on his shoulder. His arms were singed, sores dotting here and there. The wound from her sword was puckering and bubbling, seared from the heat. "A human, using a Cero?" he growled. "What the hell?"

Landing on the ground in a crouch, Amelia's eyes narrowed. "A what now?" she asked, readjusting Ottone on her shoulder before running away once more. She didn't want to actually stick around for an answer, lest they both turn into tenderized meat splats on the floor. "God damn," she grunted, "we're so close!"

"DIE, YA FUCKIN' PEST!" Yammy bellowed, wielding a large chunk of stone flooring in his hands. Lifting it above his head, he chucked it at the retreating duo, watching as it encroached on them.

Amelia didn't need to look behind her to know that the boulder was hot on their tails, her eyes wide, adrenaline coursing through her veins. "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" she screamed. She felt the warmth in her throat again, another Cero forming in her throat. Lifting her head, she shot it upwards, creating a giant hole in the ceiling. Amidst the carnage and rubble, she launched herself upwards, using the falling stone to lift herself like makeshift stairs. Instantly, a rich blue sky greeted them, joined by sun and sand.

"We made it out!" Amelia shrieked. She gripped Ottone harder, making sure he didn't fly off into the sand below.

"I-i-i-is Y-Yammy still chasing us?" Ottone managed, his voice a shallow ghost of what it once was. His hands gripped her tattered jacket, trembling.

"Most likely!" Amelia replied, her voice loud as the wind tried to filter it out. The ground greeted them, Amelia landing on her legs, crouching beneath the false sun that stared blindly above them. "But," she managed, setting Ottone now, steadying him, "at least we're out of the halls." In the distance, Amelia spied Granz's laboratory, looming like a cruel giant in the desert. "I just hope we're not too late," she said.

Ottone didn't want to let Amelia go, his hands still gripping her jacket tightly. "Why?" he managed, his voice broken.

Amelia tilted her head, green eyes scanning him. "Why what?" she asked, her voice stern. Ottone took a moment, trying to regain his breath.

"Why… did you save me back there? E-e-especially after all… I did to you? I'm nothing more than a stupid, injured Fracćion who's slowing y-y-you down."

His voice waivered, broken and filled with despair. "I'm g-g-going to die after you're done with me anyway," he continued, "s-s-so why?"

Staring at Ottone with vacant eyes, Amelia sighed, taking Ottone's hands off her jacket. "If there's something I learned when I was running around in your head," she said, her face serious, "it's that Arrancar are a lot more human than they like to believe. You may have done your master's bidding and gotten my friends in trouble…" Her voice trailed off, turning away from Ottone. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "… But I also realize just how awful this world is, how in mere seconds you could be swept away by some larger Arrancar, or eaten, or crushed. You all are fighting to survive. That, in and of itself, is very human."

The rubble the sand began to tremble, telling Amelia that Yammy was on his way. A small smile formed on her tired face. "That field you saw when we were there," she continued, turning to face him again, "that's something a human would remember."

Ottone's head tilted. Even with a bandage over his face, she could tell he was confused. "So, are you s-s-saying that place was r-r-real?" he asked. His voice was a little livelier, filled with some hope.

Amelia shrugged. "Dunno," she replied. "But I have seen places like it in the World of the Living. And they were just as peaceful, warm." Nostalgia filled her, remembering how the sun in the World of the Living was warm, the air gentle, how alive everything around her had been. "Point is," she continued, "as humans, we make mistakes. Sometimes we make terrible ones, ones that can't be forgiven." Her voice wavered for a second, as if remembering something terrible. "The least I can do," she said once more, her voice stronger now, "is try and be understanding. You made the choice that would keep you alive, and I don't really blame you, if I'm being honest."

Ottone was silent for a moment, absorbing her explanation. Was it true, that humans and Arrancar weren't so different? He'd never considered that to be a possibility, but here was a human, pointing out something seemed so simple, and yet so complex. His words caught in his throat before he had the courage to ask.

"I-i-is it really that beautiful there?"

Amelia laughed a little, reaching for her sword. Yammy was close, she could hear his roar beneath the rubble. "It can be," she replied. "It certainly can be."

With an explosive kick, Yammy dislodged the remaining rubble, leaping out into the desert. "I need you to run on ahead," Amelia commanded, twirling her sword in her hand. "This ain't gonna be pretty." Ottone whimpered, gingerly taking a few steps back.

"THERE YA ARE!" Yammy bellowed, running towards Amelia. Veins popped up on his forehead, his rage barely contained anymore. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET, BITCH!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, exclaiming, "YA SAID THAT ALREADY, DUMBASS!" Kicking up a cloud of sand behind her, she bolted, her hair, now down to the middle of her back, whipping wildly in the breeze. Gripping her sword, she prepared herself for their collision, sand and sweat mingling together.

Swiftly, Yammy leapt into the air, his large form blocking out the sun for a moment. Amelia noticed, with a small twinge in her stomach, that he seemed larger than before. She wondered if she was just hallucinating, leaping as well. Energy crackling around her free hand, she formed a fist, preparing to punch Yammy, hopefully to send him flying back. As she drew closer, she could see his face, grinning terribly, giant hand outstretched. "Oh shit," she muttered, drawing her fist back. If nothing else, she figured the blast would hurt his hand and she could knock him down.

Before she could anything about it, Yammy had her by the waist, his large palm easily wrapping around it. She knew that she'd lost a scary amount of weight since arriving in Las Noches, but Amelia knew he couldn't possibly be able to put his whole hand around her waist. Amelia cried out in surprise, bringing her fist down on his thumb. The energy ignited, striking against his flesh, but seemed to do him little to no harm. "What the hell?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Landing on the ground, Yammy laughed, his voice carrying far. The sands rose in a sheet and shifted, drastically changing the landscape. "Yer little spells and trickery aren't gonna work on me now, bitch!" he said triumphantly. "Ya pissed me off so much that my powers are increasin'! My Hierro has grown a lot stronger!" His grip tightened, causing Amelia to writhe in pain. Her teeth were gritting so hard she could taste blood. Her nails dug into his skin, trying to get herself free.

In an instant, Yammy tossed Amelia, her body shooting through the air so fast it was surprising her bones weren't shattered. She found herself flying several hundred feet, her body going through one of the dunes, swallowed whole by the sand.

Ottone, hearing the commotion, cried out. "MISS AMELIA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Yammy, hearing the Arrancar's voice, turned and grinned horribly. "Oh, don't worry, runt!" he called to Ottone. "When I'm through ripping yer little friend's flesh from her bones, I'll be comin' for ya next!"

Amelia's hand popped out of the sand, pushing down and lifting her head up. Hacking up wet, spit-soaked sand, she basically swam out of the dune, using her sword as a tool to hoist herself up. "Oh god," she groaned, nearly vomiting. "That's not something I ever want to have happen again, Jesus Christ." Wiping her mouth, she stood, bolting back to Yammy, seething. Their eyes lock, her sword raised, ready to cut through his skin. She remembered how easily her sword had cut through his flesh the first time, aiming her blade at his eyes. If nothing else, blinding him would do the trick.

To her dismay, the blade merely skidded across his flesh, not even leaving a scratch. "Oh, come ON!" Amelia screamed, her eyes wide in fear and realization. Yammy's skin had toughed significantly. _No no no no no!_ she thought. _I don't have time for this!_

"Yer like an annoyin' little bug!" Yammy mocked. "And we all know where bugs belong!" He lifted his hand, swatting her away. She plummeted into the sand once again, much to her annoyance, face first. "In the dirt!"

Amelia felt small, cold hands on her shoulder, trying to lift her up. "Miss Amelia!" Ottone said, his voice filled with panic and concern. "Are y-y-you okay? Are you h-h-hurt?"

Lifting her head, Amelia spat out a mouthful of sand, her face taut with annoyance. "Aside from eating shit and maybe a few bruises," she replied, standing up with his help, "I've never felt better." She glared at him, hand on his head. "And just why aren't you far away like I told you to be, huh?" she asked. "You could get severely injured if you stay close by!"

Ottone gave a small, nervous laugh. "I-I-I can't see where I-I-I'm going," he replied. "W-w-what if I got lost?"

"I'd find you," Amelia replied simply. "It wouldn't be that hard. I'd rather you be lost than dead at this point." Brushing sand off her uniform, she took a deep breath. She still felt sand in the back of her throat, but at this point it was too late to hope that she wouldn't eat shit again. "Now get going," she demanded, glancing back at him. "I don't know how long this'll take, but I'll make sure to end it quickly, so we can find my friends."

With a reluctant nod, Ottone turned, carefully making his way over the dunes.

Returning her attention to her opponent, Amelia lifted her sword, considering her next option. If she couldn't attack with her sword or her physical attacks, what could she do? The "Cero," or whatever it was called, was physically taxing on her energy and she wanted to conserve that as much as possible. So that left only one viable option, and she wasn't even sure she could pull it off in the state she was in. "Shit," she cursed. "This guy's gonna be a real pain in my ass, that's for sure."

"Aw, how sweet!" Yammy called to her, mocking her. "Yer sendin' yer little friend off and sacrificing yerself!" He laughed, holding his sides. "It's not gonna matter if ya send him off or not, I'm gonna kill him just the same! I might even torture him a bit, since he likes to scream an awful lot, but I'll be sure to put him out of his misery." Laughter dying, he approached Amelia slowly, his large figure towering even more now.

 _Is he just growing by the minute or what?_ Amelia thought to herself. _Jesus Christ_. She stood her ground, waiting for him to come to a stop.

"Well, since yer an annoyin' pest, I've decided the best way to deal with ya is to go all out!" Yammy declared, reaching for his sword. "Yer like a cockroach," he said, "scuttlin' 'bout, crawling in the sand and tryin' to nip at me. It's time I end ya where ya stand!" He unsheathed his zanpakuto, the large blade glittering in the sunlight.

Amelia watched, silent. She knew what he was about to do, and her curiosity spiked. "Is this what you all call your Resurrección?" she asked. She still wasn't clear on what a Resurrección, despite witnessing Cirucci's previously. Whatever it was, Yammy's was clearly going to be quite the spectacle.

Glaring at her, Yammy held his blade out before him. "This is my zanpakuto, idiot," he replied. "Ya should know what a zanpakuto is, ya have one in yer hand." He pointed to Amelia's sword, which rested at her side. "A Resurrección is a zanpakuto's release, its full power. For someone who claims to be an Espada, ya sure don't know shit."

Amelia looked down at her sword then back to Yammy, saying, "This isn't a zanpakuto. This is just a sword. I don't see the difference." She lifted the blade, using it to block out the sun. "It doesn't have a Resurrección or anything like that."

Yammy's face contorted into extreme annoyance. "EVERY ESPADA HAS A ZANPAKUTO, DUMB BITCH!" he yelled. "WITHOUT ONE, YER NOT REALLY AN ESPADA!" Spittle flew from his mouth. This girl had to be extremely dumb if she thought that she didn't have a zanpakuto. But she glared right back at him.

"This is the same sword I came to Hueco Mundo with, _dumbass_!" Amelia's voice was lined with irritation. "I made this sword with my own two hands! It's just a sword!"

Yammy roared, frustrated with her lack of understanding. They were really having this argument, surprisingly enough. "A zanpakuto is a part of your soul that is manifested into a weapon when you are turned into an Arrancar!" he shouted, leaning down. The rage was building again. "That one's yours! Ya should be able to release yer Resurrección if yer a high ranking Espada!"

"And that's where the misconception comes in!" Amelia shouted back. "This sword wasn't made from my soul! It was made with my hair and blood!" She shook the blade, pissed off now.

"LESS ARGUING, MORE KILLING!" Yammy screamed, raising his sword.

"BE ENRAGED, _IRA_!"

With the proclamation, the air seemed to explode, Yammy's spiritual pressure pouring out from his body drastically. Amelia was nearly blown away by his release, standing her ground, but guarding her face from the sand and rubble that flew past. As the intense outpour ceased, Amelia looked out, seeing that not only was Yammy much, much larger than before, but he had changed in appearance. He now had eight legs, a large tail with a club at the end, barely any clothes, and large, black protrusions along his arms. "What do ya think of my Resurrección, bitch?" Yammy asked, smirking. "Pretty impressive, huh? Ya pissin' yer pants yet?"

Amelia, though perplexed by his new form, groaned. "You went from ugly to even uglier in a span of a few seconds!" she called up to him. "If anything, this is just a travesty!" She shook her head, disappointed. At least Cirucci's was much prettier. She'd have to mention it to Cirucci when she found her again.

"Doesn't really matter how ya feel about it!" Yammy bellowed, scowling. "You'll be dead in a few minutes anyways!" He slammed one of his large hands into the ground, narrowly missing Amelia as she leapt away. Once in the air, she began to scale his arm, rushing towards his torso. For her plan to work, she needed to closer to more vulnerable areas…

"How exactly are you able to pull this off if you're the tenth Espada?!" Amelia asked, confused. Last she checked, she was below her in rank.

Yammy guffawed, reaching for her with his other hand. "That's because, once I'm in my Resurrección, I'm no longer the tenth Espada, ya see," he replied. Spying his number on his left shoulder, Amelia felt her heart stop. No longer was there a ten resting on his shoulder, but a zero.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" she raged. "THAT'S THE DUMBEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF! YOU JUST TURN INTO THE CERO ESPADA!" She narrowly avoided his other hand jumping from muscle to muscle. So, the Espada didn't really go from one to ten, but zero to nine. "Jesus Christ," Amelia muttered.

"Ya see, I'm much stronger than ya are," Yammy gloated. "Ya should just let me squash ya right now and get it over with."

Reaching his shoulder, Amelia dragged herself up, running along the slant of his collar bone. Yammy tried desperately to brush her off, his hand smacking against his chest. "Ya really are like a damn bug!" he shouted. "Get the fuck off me!" Ignoring him, Amelia bit into her thumb until she tasted blood, quickly running it along the edge of her blade. Immediately, green flickers of light line the blade, igniting and starting what looked like a small fire.

"Here goes nothing," Amelia muttered, leaning back, letting herself go into free fall. She saw Yammy's hands coming at her and smirked, lifting her blade above her head and bringing it down with a mighty swing. To her relief, the blade sliced into his flesh, the green flames consuming the edges of his wounds hungrily.

"SHIT!" Yammy yelped, moving his hands, staring as blood began to pool in the palm of his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he screamed, falling back a bit.

Landing on her feet, Amelia strained her neck, looking upwards. "I may not have a Resurrección," she called up to him, "but I do have some power of my own!" The flames on her sword flickered, dancing wickedly.

Blood began to trickle down towards the sand, the whites of Yammy's eyes becoming dangerously bloodshot. "JUST DIE, WILL YA!" Yammy screamed, charging Amelia, his feet lifting tons of sand into the air. Hands in the air, red circles of energy formed, growing quickly before he fired them in quick succession.

Amelia dodged them with some difficulty, the blasts creating enough energy to knock her off her feet. "Fuck," she muttered. "I need to get close to him again." Looking back, she saw Yammy repeatedly draw back his fists, firing his Bala at her one after the other. As long as she was in sight, she was fucked. Her thoughts raced, avoiding each blast as fast as she could. She could dodge fairly well, but it wouldn't last forever. "Think, you stupid bitch!" she yelled at herself, feeling her feet lifting from the ground as another Bala hit near her. Sand flew in the air, landing on top of her as she fell.

And, just like that, an idea popped into her head.

"This is not gonna be fun," Amelia muttered, "but it's the only option if I want to end this quickly." Taking a deep breath, she dove into the sand head first, narrowly avoiding another Bala blast.

Pausing, Yammy looked at the spot he'd last seen Amelia, his eyes narrowing. "What?" he bellowed, his voice carrying across the desert. "Where did she go? She can't just disappear!" He began to turn around wildly, eyes wide now. He began to think that he had simply just turned her to dust, her corpse missing. "That was far too easy," he laughed, a grin on his face. "What a good little pest to die so soon!"

Preparing to find Ottone and finish him off next, Yammy started to go forward, his gait casual. He knew he wouldn't have to look too hard to find the blind Arrancar, figuring the small creature would be too afraid to leave his friend behind. "Ulquiorra's gonna be thrilled," he said aloud. "If that fucker's ever impressed by anythin'. Hell, Lord Aizen might even promote me!" He laughed again, scouring the landscape, searching for Ottone.

He never expected the sudden burning, searing pain that shot up from his abdomen, travelling from his tail to what would be considered his waist. Yammy's cries of pain shook the very air, rage filling him. Blood began to pool beneath him, flooding the white sand with crimson. "WHO'S THERE?!" he shouted, contorting in pain. "DON'T TELL ME THE BITCH LIVED!" His knees began to buckle, his flesh tearing as he did so.

In a flash, Amelia appeared before his face, sand falling from her body, sifting from her hair. "Like I said before," she said, green eyes flashing in the sunlight, "you really are a meat head. Maybe you should make sure your opponent's actually dead before assuming!" She watched as his eyes bulged in disbelief and pain, nearly popping from their sockets. His lower body was now collapsed in the sand, immobilizing him, but his arms were reaching for her.

"IF I'M GONNA DIE," he roared, "YER COMIN' WITH ME!" Yammy's outstretched hands looked ready to squish her between his palms and she readied for her next strike.

"Adios!" Amelia yelled, lifting her sword above her head. "Hope this hurts a lot!" With that, she lodged her blade into his chest, pushing down with her body and slicing it open, ripping through the middle. She felt resistance from the sternum and ribs, but the blade cut through smoothly, like slicing through butter. Blood gushed out, soaking her completely. She kept her mouth closed, making sure not to swallow any. Reaching his stomach, she pulled her blade out, falling to the sand below once more.

However, before reaching the ground, Amelia decided to make sure that the Espada would truly die. She felt the burn of the Cero form in her throat, opening her mouth. The green light was almost blinding as it shot out, aiming at his head with deadly accuracy. The blast knocked her down faster, nearly burying her in the sand. But the deed was done. The blast scalded most of the flesh off Yammy's face, exposing muscle and flesh. His eyes had melted away and his jaw slacked, his bone fragment turning to dust. The Diez Espada – or the Cero Espada, as he preferred to be called – had fought his last battle.

Amelia's bones ached, her chest heaving. Sand covered her blood-soaked body, sticking to her. Her face was exposed, eyes staring at the false sky, heavy with exhaustion. She smelled like iron and death, her eyes watering. "Damn," she wheezed, coughing up some sand. "I'm gonna have sand on me for months, maybe even a full year after this." She laughed a little at the thought, sand falling from her face and chest as she did so.

Standing now, Amelia knew she had to go find Ottone before making her way to the lab. "Ugh," she groaned, seeing the dark blood that stained her. "Gross." Shaking her arms, she turned, ready to go find Ottone.

"My, my! Yer a fine sight for sore eyes, aren't ya?"

Gin's voice caught Amelia off guard, causing her to whirl around. She glared at him, her green eyes staring out from her dirty, bloody face. "Were you watching this whole time?" she asked. She wouldn't be surprised if he had, but the thought of him sitting and watching the fight like it were some sick form of entertainment disgusted her.

Gin shrugged, laughing. "Things are incredibly borin' around here," he replied. "And let me just say, I was rootin' for ya the entire time!"

Rolling her eyes, Amelia turned away. "I don't have time for this! "she shouted at him, "now get lost!"

Shaking his head, Gin watched her. "Ya look like ya smell bad from here," he continued. "I bet ya that Granz and Nnoitra'll be able to sniff ya out before ya even find them." He looked back at the lab that loomed in the distance, his paper-thin grin taut. "I'll still be rootin' for ya though! Yer my only entertainment in this place, after all. Hell, ya might even be my only friend at this point!"

"I am NOT your friend!" Amelia shouted, turning towards him once more. Her eyes were dangerous, staring daggers into his skull. "Let's get something straight here. I'm not gonna be staying around for much longer. Once I grab my friends, I'm out of here. It's back to the World of the Living for me, Gin." She looked him up and down in disgust before turning away. "Go find entertainment with Aizen or something," she retorted. "He's a real class act."

Gin's smile shifted for a moment. Amelia couldn't be sure what it was, but it caused her to pause in her tracks. It had almost looked like a genuine frown passing over his thin face, and she wasn't sure what that had meant. "What a shame!" Gin called out. "I was just getting' used to ya hangin' around here." He laughed a little bit, half turned away from her. "I'll leave ya with this warnin', then," he continued. "Yammy was a pretty tough opponent and the fact that ya bested him so quickly is a testament to yer power, but Granz and Nnoitra will not be so easy. They are more complicated beasts, with far more tricks up their blood-stained sleeves."

A chill went down Amelia's spine, his words genuinely terrifying. She'd never heard Gin be so serious during her time in Las Noches, so his warning was serious to her. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, head tilted. "Why do you care so much about my well-being?"

Silence passed between the two of them for a second, with Gin silently staring into the horizon. To Amelia, it seemed like a terrible sorrow had overcome him, seeping through that awful mask he put on in front of everyone. Her face softened, concern and suspicion filling her. "I suppose," Gin said, "it's because I need ya to survive." He turned to face her, his smile still there, but his closed eyes told another story. His silver brows were heavy, his voice lower than usual. It didn't have its usual oily feel to it. "When we meet again, I might need ya to do something for me," he called to Amelia. "And I'm hopin' you'll find it in yer heart to do so."

" _Do something for you_?" Amelia asked, confused. "What exactly do you want me to _do_ for you, Gin Ichimaru?" The words sounded harsh, but her curiosity and, dare she admit, compassion began to seep through. Her goddamn, troublesome compassion.

This time, Gin turned away, his silver hair buffeting in the wind. "You'll know when the time comes," was all he said, vanishing into thin air.

The words haunted Amelia's ears for several minutes, her eyes staring at the horizon. Shaking her head, she gathered herself and set off after Ottone, itching to find her friends."Goddamn snake bastard," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Curled up in the sand, Ottone found himself unable to move. He wasn't sure if it was because of fear, exhaustion or shock, but there he was, frozen in the sand. He was unsure how far he had travelled, but he had still been able to hear Yammy's shouts and bellows, so knew he wasn't too far off.

When the shouts died, however, is when the fear really kicked in. Had Amelia died? Was Yammy looking for him, ready to strip his flesh from his bones? Would he really, truly die alone, losing his only possible friend he had ever made? His heart was pounding, his throat emitting whimpers. "I-I-I… h-h-hope she's alright," he whispered to himself. Another fear popped into his head, falling to his stomach like a cold, sinking stone. What if she had decided to leave him behind and look for her friends on her own?

She didn't really need him anymore, since he was basically useless, and she had his memory, so she could navigate Las Noches easily. He wouldn't blame her for leaving him, but his heart still, foolishly, held a small amount of hope that she lived and come back for him. The wind howled in his ear, sand getting in his ears, nose, under his bandage.

A hand touched Ottone's shoulder, causing him to shout, trying to scurry away. "WHO'S THERE?!" he yelled, crawling backwards. His chest constricted, heaving terribly.

"Ottone!" a familiar voice said, "it's me! Calm down!"

Amelia gripped his shoulders, preventing him from escaping. "It's okay!" she soothed. A small smile etched into her face.

Ottone nearly cried with joy, basically hugging her. "Oh god," he said. "I-I-I didn't know if y-y-you'd actually come for me." His head buried into the crook of her neck, sticky blood and sand greeting him. Amelia had been too late in warning him. But he didn't seem to care, holding her tight.

Awkwardly, she hugged him back, ashamed that his face was getting covered in old blood. "I'm gonna have to cut this short," she said. "We need to get going. Sorry, I'm also covered in blood." Amelia laughed in embarrassment. "Yammy was a lot more of a mess than I had anticipated."

Ottone released her, wiping tears from his face, but a smile on his face. "I th-th-thought I smelled b-b-blood," he replied. "I-i-it's okay."

Lifting them both up, Amelia turned. "Time to ride piggy back again," she said. "I'm gonna be running as fast as I can, so hold on tight." Without another word, Ottone got on her back, his arms around her shoulders and legs on her waist. He was relieved to no longer be alone, a grin still on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled ever, his heart calming down at last. For once in his life, he felt safe.

"Alright," Amelia said, adjusting Ottone for a moment, making sure her sword wasn't digging into him. Her eyes focused on the lab, Gin's warnings and odd request echoing in her mind. She not only had to survive in order to save her friends, but also to quench her curiosity now. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward.

"Onwards and upwards."

* * *

Dordoni's eyes managed to open at last, feeling extremely heavy. His vision was blurred and dark, small spots of light dancing beyond. He blinked a few times, groaning in pain. " _Dios mío_ ," he muttered under his breath, rubbing his face. He felt numb in many places, as if he had been drugged. Vision clearing, he realized that his surroundings were, in fact, dark, with small lights surrounding him. He could hear his own breathing, echoing off something metal, close and small. Eyes focusing, he saw that he was slumped over in a glass tube that extended upwards into the dark ceiling. "Where am I?" he asked, his head turning around, trying to find answers.

"It's about time you woke up, you worthless lump!"

Next to him, in a glass tube similar to his, the dark form of Cirucci banged on the glass of her confinement, shouting at him. Her eyes glistened in the nearby light, and he could see that she'd been awake for a lot longer than he had been.

"Cirucci?" he asked, lifting himself slightly. His body felt like it was filled with pins and needles, much like when a limb falls asleep and tries to regain feeling. "How… did we get here?" Dordoni's head tilted to the side, unable to keep it upright. He looked slightly intoxicated.

"What do you think happened!" Cirucci shouted, banging on the glass again. "WE GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE PINK HAIRED CREEP! NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE HIS NEW TOYS! I BLAME AMELIA FOR THIS!" She kicked the tube in anger, screaming in frustration.

Dordoni tried to stand, pushing his hands against the glass to balance himself. Beyond the glass were several containment units, some filled, others ominously empty. Many of the specimens seemed like they had been drugged as well, or possibly dead. Dordoni's stomach sank, realizing just how fucked they were. "We're about to become like those bodies hanging from his ceiling," he said aloud, fear in his voice. "Granz finally got what he wanted after all this time. We're… going to end up like Gantenbainne."

"STOP YOUR GROVELLING!" Cirucci screamed. "Gantenbainne was a moron and you know it! He was a fool that didn't listen to us and ended up getting caught by him. It's his fault he ended up becoming an experiment gone wrong!" Despite her rage, Cirucci felt a surge of fear pulse through her, remembering the terrible screams that had come from Granz's lab when he caught Gantenbainne. Rumors floated around Las Noches for days, telling how Granz had used his corpse to grow a few new Fracćion and feeding the rest of it to his other Fracćion and whatever beasts lay in the dark shadows. She didn't want to die, not yet. She was a warrior, she deserved a warrior's death. "FUUUUCK!"

"Mithter Dordoni?" a small voice called from Dordoni's right side, small knocks on glass following suit.

Dordoni turned, seeing Nel peer over the dark base of her tube, banging her small fist on the glass. His eyes went wide, pressing against the wall. "Neliel!" he called out. "Are you alright, _niña_?"

Nel nodded, pointing behind her. "We're all awake now," she called to him. "It took a bit, but I think we're all good!" He could see the forms of Dondochakka and Pesche in their confinements, waving to him. Her large eyes darted around the lab, searching for something desperately. "Where's Missth Amewia?" she asked, looking back to Dordoni.

He shook his head, eyes sad. "I do not know, _niña_ ," Dordoni replied. "B-b-but I'm sure she's looking for us!" He faked his usual grandeur, a large smile on his face, striking a ridiculous pose. "She will find us and set us free! We will reunite and fight off our captors! Just you wait!"

Nel giggled in her confinement. "I know she will!" she called back.

"Give me a break!" Cirucci called out, eyes wide in rage and panic. "She'd be a fool to come barreling in here to save us! Chances are she took the first opportunity she could to escape back to the World of the Living!" Her chest heaved, her brows furrowing in anger and betrayal at her own words. Realization seeped in, despair taking over. "That's… that's what I would do if I were her…" she said, her voice calmer now. "If she were smart, that is." And yet, in her heart, she wished that Amelia would be dumb, for once, and find them. She deeply, deeply wished that stupid human girl would show her face and save them from the fate she knew that lay behind that door.

"Cirucci," Dordoni called to her, his voice gentle. He knew, for the second time in her life, that Cirucci was truly feeling the weight of crushing, unavoidable defeat. "She will come for us," he said. "Perhaps you are trying to be realistic with yourself, but I know in my heart, she will come for us."

Cirucci lifted her head, eyes dark. "How?" she asked, voice wavering. "How the fuck do you know that, you happy-go-lucky fuck?"

Dordoni grinned, laughing off the insult.

"Because she's too kind for her own good."


	33. Ch 33 Slow Burn

"Ichigo, what the _hell_?"

The blue sky above seemed calm and clear, but Hiyori's voice startled Ichigo. He had been sitting by the river, his thoughts lost to the horizon. Turning his head, Ichigo saw an angry Hiyori standing above him, arms folded. She seemed more exhausted than usual, her eyes darker and her mood a lot snarkier. He wondered if she had gotten any sleep in the past few days. Ever Uryu, Grimmjow, Ash and the others had left, he sure hadn't. It had only been a day, but the thought that his friends were in Hueco Mundo without him… A chill went down his spine.

"Hey!" Hiyori yelled, rustling his hair roughly with her hand. "Don't go back to dazin'!" Ichigo winced, swatting her hand away. "Alright, alright!" he retorted, irritated. His lack of sleep had also made him very testy. "What's up, Hiyori?" He rubbed his face with his hands, the dark circles under his eyes deepened by the afternoon shadow. The small blonde girl sat next to him, huffing. "What're ya doin' out here?" she demanded. "Yer supposed to be trainin' with the rest of us today! Shinji is _pissed_ , and it takes an awful lot to piss that dumbass off."

A heavy sigh passed through Ichigo's lips, his eyes focused on the steady stream of the Onose river. Sunlight reflected and refracted across its rippling surface. "Sorry," was all he could say, his words quiet. "I guess I'm just… not all here." Hiyori glared at him before staring off at the river herself. She wanted to be angry with him, and she was in her own way. But she could hear the weariness in his voice, realizing just how little rest Ichigo had had since this whole ordeal had begun. She wasn't really one to feel sympathy, and she hated herself for feeling this way, but at the same time, she wasn't really able to be beating him over the head.

"Look, kid," Hiyori said at last, her voice uncharacteristically soft. Her brown eyes seemed relaxed as they gazed at the water. She hugged her knees and took a shaky breath before continuing. "I understand how ya might be feelin'. Yer only, what, 15? 16? What do ya really know about war, am I right?" Ichigo turned to her, noting the difference in her tone. He was thrown off, unsure where this came from. But he listened as she continued.

"Let me tell ya," Hiyori said, a touch of bitterness in her voice now, "War is beast I'm not lookin' forward to starin' in the face again. I've seen at least one and wasn't pretty. Not no small skirmishes, either, mind ya." She shook her head, eyes closing. "Real bloodshed, where the field was littered with the limp, dyin' bodies of my peers."

Ichigo pictured Hiyori in a Shinigami robe, her hair up in pigtails, but blood ran along her hands, her arms. Her zanpakuto drawn, but hesitation in her eyes. He could almost feel the terrible panic that she remembered, her dark eyes reliving terrible memories. Hiyori turned to face him, her face hard. "War'll change ya," she said. "Yer not gonna be the same person once we're through, that I can tell ya. I can't promise that the people ya care about won't die…" Her voice trailed off, her chin trembling. Irritation was visible in her face, her eyes closing once more.

Ichigo didn't notice how deep his nails dug into his arms, a small trickle of blood trailing down to his jeans. A deep, cold feeling of fear grew in his gut, unsettling him from his daze. He had heard this was going to be a war, but he hadn't been jolted to the reality of the situation until this very moment. The look in Hiyori's eyes scared him deeply, telling him of the possible horrors that he would have to face.

"But there is one thing I can promise ya, Ichigo," Hiyori said, her voice stable once more. "Yer not gonna be in this alone. It's not all on yer shoulders." She stood, her small body leaning to the side. "Now that I gave ya my sappy little speech," she said, glaring down at him, turning to walk up the hill, "let's go train ya. Shinji's gonna have a cow, but we'll make sure everything goes quickly." Her feet rustled in the grass as she ascended. Ichigo stood as well, saying, "Alright then." He looked back to the water for a second, wondering if the noise in his ears was from the rush of the river or his own blood pumping.

"Guess we better get moving."

* * *

Chizuru hated being so out of the loop. For the past several weeks, the only things she'd been doing had involved window cleaner, dust rags and brooms. Her eyes were glazed over as she ran her dust rag along one of the many shelves lining the dark walls of Urahara's store. She felt useless, meaningless in the grand scheme of things.

Thinking back to the meeting the day before, Chizuru remembered the hesitation that kept her hand at her side. Her mind had every intention of volunteering, eager to stand next to the beautiful Orihime. An eager gleam had been in her eye, her heels lifting off the ground. She remembered the way Orihime had bravely volunteered after Tatsuki, her voice so confident. She had lifted her arm halfway when, out of nowhere, a paralyzing fear had taken over her. Time had slowed, her brain screaming at her to raise her hand. But there was another voice, one she hadn't heard in a long time.

 _What use are you?_ the voice had asked, worming its way to her heart. _Look around you, these people have powers beyond your wildest dreams. Orihime would end up being the one to protect you, you fool! You'd be a hinderance! Nothing but a worthless girl!_ The thoughts ricocheted in her mind, drowning out any sound from the outside world. Chizuru had stood there, her arm shaking, trying to raise it. Cold sweat began to form on her forehead, her eyes wide in fear. It was right, the voice in her head. She had no power, what made her think she could go on such a dangerous mission? Never in her life had a voice of doubt so clearly paralyzed her before. She had never felt so… demoralized.

Watching as her friends gathered, all excitement and smiles, she stood to the side, hearing her heart beating terribly fast. Chizuru watched as Orihime and Tatsuki spoke to each other, not a single ounce of fear in their faces. She remembered the sense of dread that washed over her, crashing against her mercilessly. "I'm such a moron," Chizuru said to herself, quickly dusting each surface. "Such a waste of space!" She didn't hear the soft footsteps of Yoruichi behind her, overhearing her self-deprecation.

"What do you mean by that, Chizuru?" Yoruichi asked, leaning against the shelves now. Chizuru nearly jumped out of her skin, her glasses close to falling off her face. "O-o-oh!" she stammered, readjusting her glasses and pushing them up her nose. "Miss Yoruichi! Sorry, I didn't hear you come over." Her face went a little red, partly from embarrassment, but also from realizing that Yoruichi was acknowledging her. Besides Orihime, Yoruichi was an intensely beautiful woman, and anyone would be a fool not to have some sort of attraction to her.

Yoruichi smiled softly, her golden eyes lilting to the side. "Why do you call yourself a waste of space, Chizuru?" she asked again. "From our brief time together, I've seen you be nothing but helpful around the store. What's got you in such a mood?" Her words were light and warm but tinged with some concern. Chizuru seemed a lot less inspired, her normal spontaneity and liveliness mellowed out by what looked like regret. The girl fidgeted with the dirty dust cloth, her eyes pointing to the ground.

"I… I don't think I really contribute much here," Chizuru said at last. Her shoulders slumped a little, the tips of her short red hair brushing against her collar bone. "I'm not even sure what I'm still doing here, besides chores, not that there's anything wrong with chores." Her eyes met Yoruichi's, purple irises almost pitch black with despair. "I mean, look at me!" She pointed to herself, giving a small fake laugh. "I don't have any powers! I'm not brave like they are! I'm not like… my friends. I never… never have been." She fought back tears, gripping the dusting cloth tightly in her hands. "And now, the rift between me and them… has increased greatly."

Out of the corner of her eye, Yoruichi could see Mizuiro and Ururu in the far corner of the store, eavesdropping. She paid them no mind, taking a long, deep breath. "Chizuru," the woman said, placing a hand on the human girl's shoulder, "come with me." Chizuru seemed startled by the sudden invitation to leave her work, fidgeting slightly. "Oh, right now?" she asked, looking around. Yoruichi nodded, taking the dust rag from Chizuru. "Uh-huh," she replied to the girl. "I have something to show you."

The two women filed out of the store, leaving a puzzled Ururu and Mizuiro behind. "What do you think they're doing?" Mizuiro asked Ururu, inching forward. Ururu shook her head, saying, "Not sure. Let's go get a closer look." Mizuiro nodded, a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. As they moved forward, their path was blocked by a red-haired, angry child. "And just where do you two think you're going?" Jinta challenged, arms crossed defiantly. "You're not gonna just leave me alone in the store front! Get back to work!"

Mizuiro laughed, leaning down to face Jinta, his smile almost as sly as Urahara's. It was uncanny, throwing the smaller boy off guard. "We're on break," Mizuiro said casually. "We'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry. Unless, of course, you want to come with us." Jinta spluttered, unsure what to say in response. His tough demeanor was quickly falling to shambles, torn between curiosity and the need for control. As he struggled, Mizuiro and Ururu pushed past him, heading towards the door. "H-h-hey!" Jinta called after them, turning on his heel. "Don't leave without me, dammit!"

Trailing behind Yoruichi, Chizuru felt a tad uneasy, unsure of what was going to happen. They slid between the narrow alleyway of the houses that surrounded the shop, shadows of rooftops towering over them. The silence between them carried on for several minutes. Chizuru considered asking where Yoruichi was taking her, but a feeling in her gut made her stay quiet. It's not as if she didn't trust Yoruichi. But this was a bit unusual.

As they rounded a corner, Chizuru's eyes widened a little. They had come upon a street that had recently been destroyed in a Hollow attack. Large chunks of asphalt and cement was strewn about. Many of the surrounding buildings had windows smashed, walls cracked and a few caved in. Police tape was strung up amongst the rubble, billowing in the wind. "Oh my," was all Chizuru had said. She'd seen destruction like this for the past few months, but not up close and personal. And certainly not this bad.

"Things like this, from my understanding, did not occur until a few months ago," Yoruichi began, her hand on her hip. Golden eyes were lost in the disaster, darting into the far beyond. "If you couldn't tell, Hollow attacks started to increase in Karakura Town when Ichigo's power began to spike." Her lips cracked a small smirk, thinking far back. "I remember meeting your friends for the first time," she continued, thinking of Orihime and Chad. "They were so lost and confused, unsure of how to use powers they never knew they had. They have become a lot stronger now, thanks to not only myself but Urahara and Rukia as well."

Chizuru felt a small chill go down her spine, partially from the cold November air, but also at the thought that her friends were in a world like Hueco Mundo, battling who knows what. But they were very powerful… She bit her lip, looking down at her feet. Yoruichi looked back at her, smiling. "I remember watching as they came into their powers, how much hard work they put into becoming who they are today," Yoruichi said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You know Tatsuki didn't realize she had powers until a few weeks ago, right?" she asked Chizuru. "She didn't wake up one morning and find herself able to do what she does now." Chizuru looked back up, confusion in her eyes. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she wanted to hear more. Her heart rate was beginning to pick up. Shaking her head, she replied, "N-no, I didn't know that."

Yoruichi sighed, turning her eyes back to the carnage. "I've always been one to notice if a person has hidden abilities," she said at last. "Not to brag, it just comes with being a trainer, a teacher. I find the potential and pull it out, which is how Tatsuki discovered hers." She laughed, facing Chizuru now. "And my god, that girl is strong as hell!" she exclaimed. Walking over to Chizuru's side, she slid an arm around her shoulders.

Chizuru blushed, her eyes darting around. "And d-d-do you see some potential in me?" she asked at last, curiosity and nervousness getting the best of her. Her stomach clenched, secretly hoping the answer was yes. Head tilting to the side, Yoruichi lifted her hand, inspecting her nails. "Perhaps," she said casually, her smile widening, revealing more than she intended. Chizuru forgot her embarrassment and nervousness, excitement and wonder filling her now wide eyes. She grabbed Yoruichi's free hand with both of hers, a giddy expression on her face. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What's my power!? Tell me, tell me!"

Slightly overwhelmed by Chizuru's excitement, Yoruichi pulled away gently, walking towards the blocked off street, the shadows of the devastation overtaking her. "How about we go find out?" she called back. "This might be fun!" This stumped the human girl for a second, causing her to pause. What could that even mean? Why exactly was Yoruichi being so mysterious about her possible power? But excitement won out and she launched herself over the traffic barrier, following Yoruichi into the ruined street.

Of course, Chizuru immediately realized that Yoruichi was nowhere in sight, hiding amongst the rubble. The girl searched, eyes narrowed. She took a few tentative steps forward, eyes darting. Deep in her gut, beside the curiosity that bubbled in her, a cold feeling of dread overtook her. Something wasn't right here, as if a pair of eyes were watching her. "Y-Yoruichi?" The name left her lips, intending to be yelled, but instead turning to a cautious whisper. She knew that, whatever was out there was most certainly not Yoruichi.

One step after the other, Chizuru found herself enveloped by shadow, a large slab of concrete stuck up from the ground, slanted just shy of 90 degrees. Bits of asphalt trickled down from the ragged edges, small pitter-pattering noises following each drop. That wasn't what set her on edge though. It was when the noises stopped that nearly made her vomit in fear. Too late to turn and run, a large Hollow appeared from behind the slab, it's white mask stained with blood. Yellow eyes greeted the petrified girl, hungry.

" ** _Another curious human, I see_** ," it hissed, a large claw appearing as well. It looked like a demented iguana, crowned by a dark mane, slithering out from behind its hiding place. Large, shining teeth clattering as its mouth opened and closed. " ** _Here to die as well_**?" it laughed at her. " ** _You look kind of tasty, I guess_**."

She couldn't move. Chizuru's mind was screaming, begging for her to run, _run_ , **_RUN,_** but still her legs were locked. Her eyes were so wide that tears began to form, running down her cheeks. In her mind, she felt as if her soul were leaving her body, falling back into the empty blackness that waited behind her.

In life, Chizuru had always been known as the annoying, loud and rude girl. She inserted herself where she wasn't wanted, trying to belong somehow. She flirted heavily with girls, aggressively, to easily brush off her peers' prejudiced judgements and make up for her anxiety and lack of confidence. Nothing had ever really challenged her persona until this very moment, when she stared death right in the face. Chizuru felt intense anger and guilt wash over her, seeping into her muscles, her bones, the very fabric of her being. _Dammit!_ She cursed. _I really am as useless as I thought I was!_

" _Perhaps you are, child_."

A cold, warbled voice resonated through her mind, snapping her back to attention. Twirling around, Chizuru saw a figure standing there, nearly invisible in the dark recesses of her mind. It was tall, large white eyes peering through stringy, long hair. Black teeth jutted out of a terrible smile and long arms crossed over its chest. Chizuru's eyes narrowed, taking a step back. "What the hell are you?" she asked, arms raised. "How did you get into my head? I've never… noticed you before…" Uncertainty filled her voice.

The figure shook its head, sighing deeply. " _No one ever does_ ," it replied. " _Not unless they need me. But do not be alarmed, my dear_." Its grin widened more as it spoke. " _If you die here, whatever power you have will be mine for the taking_!" Its words grated against Chizuru's ears, nearly making her ill. "Y-you'll take my power?" she hissed back at it, feeling anger building inside of her. It was as if a dam were cracking in the depths of her soul, the repressed rage that lay within her trying its hardest to come bubbling up, wreak havoc…

" _That is what I said, child_ ," the Hogyoku replied. It laughed a little, mocking the human girl. " _You may not be as important or strong as your friends, but that doesn't mean the small nugget of potential has to die with you, you see._ " It stepped towards her, head bent forward. Chizuru should have felt terrified, would have if under different circumstances. But what occurred to her was something that broke the remaining bit of hesitation. Her friends were risking their lives for her, for the people of Karakura Town, hell, probably the entire world, and here she was, cowering before one Hollow. She let loose a roar, frustration, pain, and anger flooding her, her purple eyes so wide with rage it was a wonder they didn't pop out of her skull.

"WELL FAT CHANCE, BITCH!" Chizuru shouted, her hands closed into fists. She looked almost unhinged as she screamed at the Hogyoku, her chest heaving. Around her, an eerie purple aura formed, glitching and distorting. Her hair began to tremble in the energy that formed around her. Her heart raced, beating so fast she couldn't hear a thing but her own screaming voice. "I WILL DEFEAT THIS THING! JUST YOU WATCH!"

The Hogyoku laughed in amusement, feeling the terrible tremble of rage under its feet. " _Ah_ ," it sighed. " _She might make a tasty snack when Aizen has finished his work. Perhaps she's nothing to special, but when riled up… well, she might just amount to something after all."_ Disappearing once more into the deep, dark areas of Chizuru's mind, it waited, watching…

The Hollow hadn't anticipated the human to suddenly him with a wall of unbearable, ravenous spiritual pressure. He grunted, feeling the asphalt beneath his feet give way. The girl's eyes were… terrifying. They seemed to glow, a deep purple hue filling the air. " ** _What the hell is this?_** " he hissed, lowering his head to the ground. " ** _How did I not sense this much energy in you?_** "

Chizuru let out a terrifying roar, the spiritual pressure around her intensifying. Energy formed around her limbs, concentrating densely. Rage poured out of her, the earth trembling. Her brows furrowed, her glowing eyes bright slits in her face. "DIE!" she screamed, her voice nearly unrecognizable, a terrible shriek. With very little effort, she launched herself into the air, fists raised, prepared to strike the Hollow upon impact. He tried his best to move, his legs nearly giving way under the immense pressure. " ** _SHIT!_** " he hissed, mouth open wide. " ** _Maybe I can just swallow her whole!_** "

Surprisingly, the Hollow managed to have her land in his mouth, snapping his jaws shut as soon as she fell in. He swallowed, feeling her body slide down its throat. With a sense of satisfaction, he laughed. " ** _Well, I guess that was all for show, then!_** " he exclaimed, laughing. Why had he felt so terrified of a small, pathetic human? The thought was almost ridiculous to him as he turned, attempting to return to his hiding spot and wait for more victims.

It wasn't till his stomach began to burn and bloat in pain that he stopped, realizing all too late his fatal error. Letting loose a terrible Hollow scream, his body tore apart, flesh, blood and bone flying in several directions. Purple energy burst forth, a blood-drenched Chizuru screaming. She held in her hands two broken bones from the Hollow's rib cage, the ends of which were crumbling in her hands. Her teeth were clenched, the whites of her eyes and the irises completely covered in a purple glow now.

From the shadows, many more Hollow forms appeared, interested in consuming her, despite witnessing the previous Hollow's terrible fate. "A tasty meal!" one of them cried. "Eating her would put me at Gillian class for sure!" another laughed, scurrying towards her quickly. With each oncoming Hollow, Chizuru obliterated with almost one punch, kick or strike. Masks crumbled quickly under her fists and heels. For a few, she managed to rip them in half, their bloodied corpse all turning to ash one by one. This was a pure, blinding rage.

From the rooftops, Yoruichi watched, smiling proudly. "Just like I thought," she said to herself. "This one didn't need too much training. She's just a rage bomb, after all." She laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the roof. "Ya can't teach rage at the academy, after all!"

At the edge of the street, the shocked and mildly terrified faces of Mizuiro, Jinta and Ururu watched the blood bath, unsure of what to say. When Mizuiro imagined what Chizuru's powers could be, he thought it would relate to strength in some way, but he had never imagined something as terrifying and gruesome as this. The sheer pressure and power the poured out of her nearly forced him to his knees. For the first time in a while, his normally casual smile was replaced by a slightly gaping mouth, terror filling him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jinta screamed, taking a step back. "I KNEW THIS BITCH WAS A PSYCHO, BUT SHE REALLY FLEW OFF THE HANDLE!" He turned to Mizuiro, pointing to the raging Chizuru. "HAS SHE DONE THAT BEFORE?" Slowly, Mizuiro turned his head, looking down at the boy. All he could do was slowly shake his head no. His eyes were wide, unable to wipe the memory of Hollows being torn in half from his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after this, perhaps for a long, long time.

Ururu watched on, seemingly unfazed. "There was a lot of anger in her," she commented, watching as Chizuru leapt up in the air. The human girl's legs interlocked around a smaller Hollow's neck, flipping it back and crushing it on the ground. It was very nearly beheaded. "I guess that bubbly, aggressive demeanor was a mask for it," Ururu concluded. She hadn't heard Chizuru speak much since she started working at Urahara's shop, seeing her now solidified some suspicions in her mind.

Mizuiro approached the scene a little, placing his hands on the orange and white traffic barrier, unable to look away. "Ch-Ch-Chizuru?" he squeaked, his voice nearly lost in the screams and roars of the massacre he witnessed. "What the hell?"

Holding a torn Hollow mask in her hand, Chizuru whipped around, breathing heavily. "IS THERE ANYONE ELSE THAT WANTED TO FUCK WITH ME TODAY?!" she screamed. "COME ON OUT, COWARDS!" Her voice ricocheted off the empty walls and alleyways, now devoid of Hollows and creatures. The only thing that remained were blood stains and some slowly-eroding Hollow corpses that lay strewn among the rubble. Mizuiro was afraid that she would come for them next, prepared to use his own new-found ability to get the two kids and himself to safety if he needed.

But, before he could enact his escape plan, the sudden onslaught of brutal purple energy lifted, the air returning to normal. The tremble in the ground faded, and Chizuru's eyes were revealed once more. The sudden disappearance of her spiritual pressure seemed to put her in a state of shock, leaving her limp body to fall to the ground with a thud. She couldn't move, her body limp.

"Chizuru!" Mizuiro cried out, leaping over the barrier towards her body. Ururu followed close behind, worry in her eyes. Jinta grunted, reluctantly trailing behind. "Dammit, that was just getting good," the boy muttered under his breath.

Lifting the limp, heaving Chizuru, Mizuiro turned her, her dirt and blood-smeared face now upwards. "M-M-Mizuiro?" she managed, her voice beyond hoarse. She tried to move, but it felt as if all the energy in her body had been sapped out of her and her limbs were nothing more but limp, overcooked noodles. "What the… hell happened?" she asked, turning her head to see the blood and gore spilled on the asphalt. Her eyes went wide.

"Well…" Mizuiro started, unsure where to go from there. It was a lot to absorb, and he wasn't quite sure how she would take to being called a berserker. He didn't notice as a silent Yoruichi leapt down from the room she'd been perched and, approaching the group with a genuinely joyful grin on her face. "Let me help you out there, Mizuiro," she said, lifting Chizuru up in her arms. The girl weighed nearly nothing, which was surprising, considering how much damage she had done to the Hollows. Mizuiro was stunned to see her but let her lift Chizuru and carry her as they walked away.

"Your friend here has interesting ability that I haven't seen in a long time," Yoruichi explained. "Generally, Chizuru, your spiritual levels are quite low, which allows others to perceive you as any ordinary human. But your spiritual energy is triggered by emotion." She adjusted her hold on Chizuru, shifting her hands to better support the girl. Chizuru coughed, her eyes barely open. She could feel consciousness leaving her quickly. "In this case, the emotion that really pulls out your energy is intense rage," Yoruichi continued. She looked back at Mizuiro, smirking. "It's a wonder she's never exploded like this before," she said to him. "She looked like she had quite the buildup of rage in her."

Mizuiro wanted to be shocked, but, somehow, he wasn't. Perhaps he knew this from experience, but those who act out the most are generally the ones hiding something deep inside. He said nothing, waiting for Yoruichi to continue. "This will send Chizuru into something I like to call a berserker mode," Yoruichi explained. "She loses herself to her emotions in such a way that it physically takes over her body, allowing her take out enemies that would be hard to defeat, even by high ranking Gotei 13 officers' standards." Chizuru's eyes rolled into the back of her head, finally giving way to sleep.

"But, as you can see," Yoruichi called back to Mizuiro, "the berserk mode has a time limit. From what I counted, the whole episode lasted for just over six minutes. That can be a huge draw back, but if let loose in a large crowd of Hollows or Arrancar, she could do unspeakable amounts of damage."

"The other downside, it would seem," Mizuiro piped up, his tone filled with worry, "is that she becomes nearly incapacitated when she snaps out of her rage." His eyes were serious, thinking deeply. "Is there any way she can build up resistance to that? Maybe also increase her time in that state?"

Yoruichi laughed. "My, my!" she said, looking back at Mizuiro for a moment. "You really are a lot like Urahara. It's scary, really." Laughter dying, she answered, "I believe that both are possible. I only fear that the longer she stays in that state, the more likely she is to tear her body to pieces. It's not good for her internal system and could potentially sever the Chain of Fate, killing her."

The store came back into view, the now deep shadows of the late afternoon, turning the ground a deep gray. "Let's get her inside before we attract any more Hollows our way," Yoruichi said, swiftly making her way to the door.

Before entering, Mizuiro looked back, giving the small courtyard a cursory glance. He couldn't exactly tell, but he felt a small set of eyes watching them from somewhere in the shadows, stalking their every move. Once satisfied with his scan, he immediately closed the door, a pensive look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Wow... this was not how I envisioned this chapter turning out. Well, I'm glad I finally got to do something with Chizuru. After 33 chapters, she finally gets her small moment. Anyways, don't worry, there will be more time for Ichigo before Aizen invades. I plan one or two chapters worth of fighting between Tosen and the Hueco Mundo Rescue mission, as well as maybe one chapter of Amelia fighting either Nnoitra or Granz before an invasion occurs... so we've got time. Hope y'all are having a good time still. See you soon!


	34. Ch 34 Even in Death, We Remain the Same

**A week prior**

"You're more quiet than usual."

Snapping out of his daze, Shuhei Hisagi turned his attention to Tatsuki. He didn't know how long he had been staring out the window, his sheathed zanpakuto across his lap. The sun had begun to set, red orange light spilling over the rooftops. He felt… strange.

"Are you okay?" Tatsuki ventured, taking a seat next to him on the floor. Her brown eyes were serious. For the past few weeks Shuhei had spent in her home, she felt she understood his nature, somewhat. He wasn't very talkative, but he at least seemed to be focused. This trance he seemed to be in unnerved her just a little.

"How long have I been sitting here?" Shuhei asked, not taking his eyes from the window. Just like everyone else, dark circle rested under his eyes. Sleep was rare, apparently, and the Shinigami seemed just as tired as the Urahara store workers, if not more.

"Since I left for school this morning," Tatsuki replied, bringing her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them. "You don't look like you've moved from that spot."

Shuhei let loose a grave sigh, eyes now closed."I don't think I've moved at all today." He remembered coming in from the night prior, body aching from the rigorous patrol. He'd chased down so many Hollows, more than the nights before, their numbers increasing every second, every hour, every day. At this point, he just wanted Aizen to arrive so this could all end. When he had arrived back at Tatsuki's place, the sun had just risen. The house had been dark, but he knew that Tatsuki had been awake. He remembered sitting in front of her large sliding glass backdoor, watching the sun rise. Shuhei was certain that fatigue had forced him to stop and sit, but he had been unable to move.

"What's on your mind, big guy?" Tatsuki asked, turning her attention to the window as well. The warm colors of the evening sky seemed to warm the cold air, filling them both with temporary comfort. Shuhei managed to shake his head slightly at first, looking down at Kazeshini, tracing his fingers along its sheath. A million thoughts shot through his head, his eyes narrowing.

"There are somethings that can't be saved once this war is over," he said at last, his voice grave. "And I fear that, once all is said and done, the thing I'm fighting for will fall away from me, and my efforts will have been for nothing."

Staring at him in shock, Tatsuki wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't expected such a serious reply. Her lips parted, but she felt herself struggle to speak. "W-w-what do you mean by that?" she asked. Her head was raised now, curiosity taking over her. Shuhei didn't look up, flipping his zanpakuto in his hands, the curve of the katana facing outwards. Several long minutes passed before he spoke. The tattoos on his face seemed to deepen in his flesh, like dark shadows sucking life from him.

"When I first met Kurosaki," Shuhei began slowly, his words heavy, "he turned our world upside down." A small, sad laugh passed through his nose, shaking his head. "The Soul Society had been thoroughly flustered that a bunch of humans had entered the premises, throwing us all into a state of confusion that, honestly, exists still. But-" Shuhei's voice cracked slightly, causing him to pause for a moment. It took a few shaky breaths before he found himself able to continue. "But… in the confusion, we found a deep, rotting core that lay behind it all."

Eyes narrowed, Tatsuki asked, "You mean Aizen, right?" She recalled Urahara's long story, the story of how Ichigo had entered the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Even saying the traitor captain's name felt wrong.

Shuhei looked up, his dark eyes meeting hers for a moment. "Yes," he replied carefully. "But he wasn't the only one who betrayed us that day. He had others on his side, two of our other captains."

Tatsuki had remembered Urahara mentioning that but struggled to remember the captains' names. She looked away for a second, thinking. "Oh, right…" she said. "They were captains of the 9th and 3rd divisions, right?"

"So Urahara did tell you quite a bit about the whole thing," Shuhei said, a slightly bitter tone in his voice. His eyes narrowed, turning back to the window. "Did he tell you their names by chance?"

Tatsuki felt her throat tighten. Her whole body tensed as his tone changed, unsure if she should answer. "Well, he did," she replied slowly, "but I don't really remember their names." She felt a twinge of guilt, although she wasn't sure why.

A pained look crossed Shuhei's face, his head turned away. "The two captains were Gin Ichimaru, former captain of Division 3," he said, "and Kaname Tosen of Division 9." He paused again, hands turning to fists. "Kaname Tosen was my captain, Tatsuki," he said at last, looking at her again. The pain in his eyes was raw, tinged with sleepless night, guilt and anger. Tatsuki felt her heart fall, realization on her face. The guilt washed over her, paralyzing her. She felt her jaw drop.

"I-I-I-I'm… so sorry, Shuhei," she managed at last, her voice breaking. Her mind was screaming, shaming her.

With a shaky sigh, Shuhei shook his head. "Don't be sorry," he said. "There's no need to be." His head still turned to her, his eyes wandering far and away. "If anything, I feel I should be the one to apologize," he said at last, his voice gentler now. "I was unable to keep him from leaving. I was unable to open his eyes to what he was doing, what he had done…" His voice trailed off, unable to continue.

Another bout of silence passed between them. The dying sun had fallen behind the houses, the crimson clouds dragging across a dark violet sky, like wounded flesh fading off into the west. Lights from windows littered the land, dark alleyways and darker figures outlined.

"I wasn't there," Tatsuki began, her voice shaky, "but I doubt you need to apologize either." She hesitated, her heart heavy. She'd never felt such emotional burden until this moment. Hell, she'd never felt this close to her Shinigami guest in all his time there. They had mutual respect for each other, trying their best not to step on each other's toes. She'd make food and leave it out for him to eat before his nightly rounds, and in the morning the dishes would be washed and next to the sink. They both would acknowledge each other in passing, cleaning their messes and moving along. But this moment was raw. "It sounds like he went of his own volition."

Shuhei scoffed. "Do you know what he said before he left?" he asked, his voice filled with anger once more. "He… he told us all that he'd chosen the path of least bloodshed. He sounded so sure of himself, too, which was the worst part of it all." The path of justice had always been Tosen's, blindly descending the winding, knotted road. But Shuhei knew Tosen had stumbled this time, his feet leading him down a path that led to something terrible. "I… I need to show him that his sense of justice will lead somewhere he never intended to go."

"But why is that up to you?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes blazing.

Shuhei turned, looking at her, confused. "What?" he asked, his tone steely.

"Why do you have to be the one to show him he's wrong?" she asked again. "For fuck's sake, there's a _war_ coming, Shuhei. A bloody war, by the sound of it. Lives are… are gonna be lost on both sides." Her voice caught for a second, thinking about the possibility that anyone she knew, including herself, could lose their life very, very soon. Never in her teenage life had she ever thought something like this would happen to her, let alone her friends. It felt like a punch to her stomach, saying something like that.

"If your captain is unable to see that this is quite possibly the bloodiest way to deal out whatever justice he feels he needs to deliver," Tatsuki said, her voice stronger now, "then he truly is blind. It's not justice he's looking for anymore, Shuhei." Her eyes were on fire, her back straight. Shuhei's eyes went wide, watching in the dark as this human girl looked ready to take on anything with her bare hands. She was almost as terrifying as Ichigo, if anything. "It sounds more like revenge," she continued, "and he's taking it out on all of you, all of us. It's not right, and it's not your fault!"

Tatsuki's voice rang through her small apartment, every surface vibrating at the sheer force of her voice. Even she was surprised at her own convictions, raising a hand to her chest. Her heart was racing. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed, letting her head fall into her hands. "You can't open the eyes of those who refuse to see," she said. "And you are not responsible for how your captain behaved, or what he did. It's wonderful that you want to help him see what he's doing, but don't think for one second that any of this is your fault, Shuhei."

"Arisawa," Shuhei managed, his voice shaky. His face was turned away, his hands trembling in the darkness that over took them. The apartment was slowly growing dark as time went on, telling Shuhei that his time to make his rounds was nearly upon him. Tatsuki stood, her head still heavy. She flipped on the light switch, the warm light of the living room lamps bathing the room. Shuhei turned his head, watching as Tatsuki walked towards the small, open kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You hungry?" she asked him, her voice low. "Because, let me tell ya, I need something to make me feel better, and I'm sure you could too."

Rising silently, Shuhei entered the kitchen, hand on the back of his neck. "I'll make something," he told her, gently pushing past her.

Tatsuki began to protest lightly, saying, "You don't need to do that, I was just gonna heat up some left overs."

But Shuhei brushed her off, saying, "I need to do something for you now." He rummaged through the fridge, pulling out anything he could find. "You let me stay in your home," he continued, "and after that conversation, I think you deserve something. Besides, I'm a great cook, in case no one's told you." Tatsuki held her tongue, stepping out of the kitchen. _Why not let him?_ she thought. _Besides, all I was gonna heat up was some rice anyways_. She smiled just a little, watching as he silently started cutting up some vegetables.

In no time, the two of them sat at Tatsuki's small dining room table, eating and talking. The tension between them had finally snapped, giving way to what Tatsuki figured to be a possible friendship with her temporary roommate. It turned out Shuhei was an interesting person, with a lot of interest in the World of the Living.

"You play guitar?" she asked, her eyes wide. "H-how'd you get a guitar in the Soul Society?"

Shuhei finished chewing, fishing another noodle from his bowl. "I picked one up while on a mission here," he said. "It was about a month or two ago, I think. This guy was throwing it away, which I thought was strange, since it was almost in perfect shape." He shook his head, smirking a bit. "I think he just couldn't figure out to use it," he explained, "or he had given up on learning how to."

Laughing, Tatsuki shook her head. "That's a shame," she said. "At least you got a free guitar out of it, though. You'll have to play sometime for us!" She took another bite, excited. Shuhei looked a little embarrassed, placing his utensils on the table.

"W-well, I've never played for an audience, you see," he said. "My division members don't really like hearing me play, so I kind of… have to go off and practice on my own, so I'm not that sure I'm good at it."

Tatsuki looked shocked, finishing her chewing. "If you ever need to practice, you can just chill here," she said. "We've got a music store nearby that has tutorials and stuff, and I don't really mind if you practice in the guest room. I… don't really have many people over, and my parents are usually gone anyways."

"Y-you'd seriously let me practice here?" Shuhei asked, nearly choking on his food. "Even if it sucked?"

Tatsuki shrugged, raising her bowl and drinking the broth at the bottom in one go. With a sigh of satisfaction, she wiped her mouth and smiled. "I don't see why the hell not," she said. "I'm not here all the time anyways, and even if I was, I feel someone should support you in your hobbies. It sucks when your friends and coworkers don't, and I feel if anyone should, it should be me." Setting her bowl down, she stood, leaning over the table, hand extended. "Does that sound like a good deal to you?"

It took Shuhei a few seconds to contemplate what was happening. Here was a human, basically asking him to be her friend, to support him in his own hobbies. This day just kept getting more and more interesting. "I-I-I guess so," he managed, slowly raising his hand. He grasped her hand, feeling her shake their clasped hands up and down three times.

"Then it's settled," she said confidently, placing her empty dishes in the kitchen. "You can come back here and practice as many times as you want. Ya know, after we defeat Aizen and all that." The clink of her dishes on the counter filled the small pause, her back turned to him.

There it was again, that small terror in the back of her mind. The possibility that, after all this, they may not win.

"We will win," Tatsuki said aloud, mostly for herself. "And when we do, I'm going to sleep for at least three days straight."

Shuhei laughed a little, resting his head in his hands. He knew he'd need at least a full week's worth of recovery, especially with how little sleep he'd gotten. "Same here," he said between laughs. "And it'll hopefully be a dreamless sleep." They both laughed until they struggled to breathe, the air silent once more.

"What will you do if you have to fight Tosen?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes serious once more. The question ate away at her mind, unable to stay silent. "Do you think you could fight him?" she continued, looking over at the tired Shinigami. Shuhei lifted his head from his hands, the shadows over his eyes harsh.

"Probably," he replied at last. "I gotta protect my friends, after all."

A knock on the door interrupted them, causing the two of them to tense up. "Hisagi?!" called the muffled, familiar voice of Ikkaku. "Let's go! We've got another long night ahead of us! Yer late!"

Shuhei shook his head, standing now. "Gotta go," he called over his shoulder to Tatsuki, quickly grabbing Kazeshini off the floor, sliding the sword into his belt. His hand rested on the hilt, contemplating for a moment.

"Thank you, Arisawa," Shuhei said, standing at the front door. His head was turned away from her.

Tatsuki tilted her head, asking, "For what?" She seemed confused.

His hand on the door handle, Shuhei simply replied, "For everything. For showing me that I was wrong about humans." His head turned, the _69_ tattoo on his face revealed. "For showing me that, even in death, we are still very much the same."

With that, he opened the door, stepping out into the night air.

* * *

 **Present day**

Tatsuki watched as Grimmjow was effortlessly tossed into the air, blood and carnage flying by him. A large gash crossed his chest, blood spilling out onto the stone floor. The Espada seemed too shocked to cry out or catch himself before he fell, his body hitting the ground with a sickening thud. His wounded body lay at their feet, blue eyes staring up at her. For once, she could see the deep, dark fear that lived there, if just for a second. It almost made Tatsuki feel bad for Grimmjow.

"What did you expect to happen without your zanpakuto, Grimmjow?"

The former captain swished his blade, ridding it of Grimmjow's blood. Tosen's blind eyes were hidden beneath his visor, his head bent low. "Is there anyone else who wishes to die quickly?" he called out, his zanpakuto resting at his side.

Uryu, his Ginrei Kojaku at the ready, slowly approached, his steps angling to the side. "Grimmjow, you need to start listening!" the Quincy hissed, glaring at the wounded Grimmjow. "Orihime, heal him!"

Quickly, Orihime knelt next to Grimmjow, extending her hands over the wounded Espada. "Don't worry," she tried to reassure him, a nervous smile on her face. "This won't hurt or anything, and it should be fast." The forms of Ayame and Shun'ō appeared beneath her hands, glowing brightly. "Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime uttered, the familiar orange glow overtaking Grimmjow.

"Grimm!" Keigo called out, kneeling next to Orihime. "Grimm, what the hell did you rush out there for?" His brows were furrowed, slightly pissed that Grimmjow would do something so stupid.

Spitting up blood and growling in rage, Grimmjow locked eyes with Keigo from under the orange barrier. "Shut the hell up, kid!" he hissed. "That bastard's the one that tried to kill me, and I'll be damned if I just sit here and stare at him!" Grimmjow coughed, wincing in pain. The wound was closing, but his movement was slowing down the process.

"Stay still!" Orihime said firmly, her gray eyes serious. "You're going to make it worse!"

Ash and Chad stood in front of the two, standing between Tatsuki and Uryu. "Who's this guy?" Ash whispered to Chad, her hands gripping her staff.

Chad looked to her and back to Tosen, whispering back, "He was once a captain with the Gotei 13, but he works with Aizen now." Both Brazos formed on his arms once more, ready to take on Tosen. "He's fairly powerful, but I'm not sure just how powerful he is," he continued, raising his fists. "Stay on high alert."

Looking back at a pissed-off Grimmjow, hurling insults at Orihime, she nodded slowly. "Will do," Ash replied.

Tatsuki kept her eyes locked on Tosen, feeling chills run up and down her spine. This was the man that Shuhei had lamented over for so many months. He hadn't mentioned that Tosen was actually blind, which made her even more worried. Just how strong was this guy to be able fight with such a disability? She felt her strength heighten, the golden glow in her veins and muscles shimmering through her skin. How was she going to explain this to Shuhei?

"I can sense your fear," Tosen taunted silently, shifting his stance. "If you simply surrender, I will make your deaths swift and painless. Please, do not resist." He raised his zanpakuto, tilting his head to the side, a few braids resting on his cheek. "Your blood shall lay the foundation for a new world, and you shall be reborn as new spirits, free from the pain of this world."

"Interesting sales pitch," Ash called out, her brow furrowed. "Did you give that same speech to my sister when you took her?" Her anger was spilling forth, her knuckles turning white the harder she gripped her weapon. The other three looked at her, not sure if it was wise that she should mention her relation to Amelia just yet, but they said nothing. They were tense, waiting for the enemy to strike out.

"Your sister?" Tosen mused, a tone of confusion mingled with his calm, assured voice. "What do you mean, child? I'm afraid I do not know you, though your spiritual pressure makes me wonder how Lord Aizen was not alerted to your presence earlier." The commander could feel the woman's energy, how it seemed ravenous, like it had been put to sleep for a long, long time. A small, sneaking suspicion entered Tosen's mind, but he knew the woman would reveal all shortly. She was angry, and she wanted to strike him where he stood.

Ash took a step forward, her chest heaving. She was trying her best to hold back, the enormous amount of anger in her heart threatening to spill out again. The air grew cold, the floor beginning to vibrate. "You took Amelia from me, you bastard!" Ash called out, her voice raising slightly. "You preach about peaceful death, but I bet you didn't offer my sister a choice when you ripped a hole in her, did you?!"

Chad placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, keeping her from going any further. "Hey," he said, his voice calm and quiet, "you need to calm down. Don't lose your head now, we can't afford to make mistakes." Ash looked back to Chad, her eyes glistening with a building rage. But his words reached her, returning her to the defensive line they held. Her breathing was ragged, labored. She didn't want to jeopardize the mission, so she did her best to calm herself, glaring at Tosen.

"Ah, so you _are_ Amelia Locklear's precious sister," Tosen said, his words echoing. "I was not aware she had any family that cared for her." He lifted his head, slowly approaching the defensive line.

"Do not take a step further!" Uryu called to him, his voice raised. "I will not hesitate to fire if you come even an inch closer!"

But Tosen did not address the Quincy as he stood still, his attention on Ash now. "What is your name, child?" he asked her. "Although, I guess you aren't really a child compared to the others, are you? You are far older than you appear to be."

Taking a deep breath, Ash replied, "I am Ashandyll Styrnwell, half-sister of Amelia Locklear. I've come to take her back with me, even if I have to tear every single living creature here apart to do so." She twirled her staff, the whine of the metal swishing through the air come to an abrupt stop as she grabbed the other end in her hand, the blade glistening. "So, I'd advise you stay out of my way, regardless of who you are," she threatened, her stance now crouched low to the ground.

Uryu glanced at Ash out of the corner of his eye. He noticed she hadn't addressed Tosen's second question, which raised several questions in his head. He almost asked, but it wasn't the right time. He tightened his grip on his arrow, slowly sliding his feet forward. Tatsuki and Chad watched as he did so, following suit, their fists raised and ready. Ash moved as well, her steps deliberate, filled with purpose.

"You are a fool to think you can take your sister from Lord Aizen," Tosen replied. "You will not last one more moment in this world, and you will never see her again. Although, out of respect, I would be will to take your corpse to her once I'm finished with you." He took a step forward. "I'm sure that'll break Amelia's stubbornness quickly."

In mere seconds, a Heilig Pfeil landed where Tosen planned to step, exploding on impact, creating a small crater in the ground. Tosen immediately took a step back, crouching with his sword above his head. "You were warned!" Uryu yelled, his fingers away from the bowstring.

Tosen grunted, leaping forward to attack. "Foolish boy!" he shouted, raising his zanpakuto. "You will all suffer the same fate now!"

The blow was blocked by a long, dark metal cannon, the deafening collision ringing out before knocking Tosen backwards. Keigo winced at the mild discomfort of the blade hitting his augmented cannon, sucking air in through his teeth. "Well that wasn't fun," he complained, rubbing the barrel of the cannon with his other hand. "At least it didn't break!"

Uryu looked surprised, shocked that Keigo's weapon could withstand such a blow. "W-w-what?" was all the Quincy could manage, staring at the tiny dent in Keigo's cannon. "What the hell is that thing, Keigo? You still haven't told me!"

Looking back, Keigo grinned. "Now's probably not a good time to explain it, either," he replied before turning back to face a charging Tosen. A bright beam of silver energy erupted from the barrel, aimed for Tosen, but missing as the commander leapt away.

"Too slow!" Tatsuki shouted, trying to intercept Tosen. Her fists were raised, her feet carrying her as fast as they could. But Chad got there first, landing a blow with El Directo to Tosen's stomach. However, Tosen grabbed him by the arm, tossing a confused Chad away from him and into the wall. Stone and dust exploded outward, blocking some of the light and causing confusion. The effects of El Directo seemed to hold no effect on him.

"CHAD!" Uryu shouted, readying another arrow, but the dust prevented him from seeing his target. Remembering his encounter with Tosen in the Soul Society, he prayed that the Shinigami wouldn't use his Bankai just yet. An immobilized unit would be devastating so early on. "Shit!" he hissed. "I can't tell where he is!" Panic started forming in the back of his throat, frantically aiming at anything that seemed to move. Without any warning, a pair of legs wrapped around Uryu's neck, forcing him to drop his Ginrei Kojaku as he was hurled through the air and launched into the wall behind him. Tosen let go of the Quincy, moving away as the rubble flew around him, aiming for his next target.

"Stay close!" Ash said to Tatsuki, their backs pressed together. "We can prevent a surprise attack if we stick together." Tatsuki's eyes darted around, squinting as dust tried to get in her eyes. "Do you see him anywhere?" she hissed to Ash, her sweaty body coated in white dust.

Ash shook her head, staff at the ready. Keigo joined the two, his back pressed against their sides. His cannon was raise, ready to fire. "You two okay?" he whispered to the two women, eyes darting as well.

Tatsuki scoffed, "For now, at least. Let's just hope we don't eat shit like the other two."

"Bout fuckin' time ya finished!" Grimmjow growled at Orihime, rising from the ground. "Thought ya said it'd be fast!"

Orihime stood as well, her hands raised outwards, ready to defend. The dust had blocked their view of the group, leaving just the two of them to team up. "You kept moving so much!" she protested, her eyes narrowing. She had to make sure Tosen didn't sneak up on them, trying to summon the dancing ribbons and auras she'd seen before. Perhaps that would help them in a time like this. "I'm just happy you're not bleeding out anymore," she said to Grimmjow, looking at him for a second.

"How the hell is it ya keep healin' me?" Grimmjow continued. "Do ya like me or somethin'?"

Orihime looked at him in shock before turning back. "That's not it!" she replied. "We're team mates now! We need to make it out of this alive, and that includes you!" Reaching up to her pins, she took them from her hair, placing them together in her hands. A glow formed in her hands, bursting forth gently. "Tsubaki!" she called. "Form Hana!" From her hands grew a spiked sword hilt, with bright orange spiritual energy forming at the end, forming a blade.

Grimmjow found himself at a loss for words, thoroughly surprised the girl had a sword. "What the hell…?"

"Stay behind me, Grimmjow," Orihime said, her words confident. "We need to regroup or Tosen will pick us off!"

From Orihime's pack poked Kon's face, coughing immensely as dust entered his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the plush shouted, clawing his way out of the bag.

Grimmjow wanted to argue, but Orihime's logic was sound. With a growl, he followed behind her, keeping his eyes on his surroundings. "Me, followin' a stupid human girl," he complained. "When the hell did that happen?"

Ash caught the orange light of Orihime's blade from her peripheral. They were headed towards them to her relief, since she couldn't yell for them to come their direction, giving away their location. "Orihime's coming our way," she whispered to her teammates. "Stay alert."

Tatsuki turned, seeing the glow as well. "Oh, thank god," she said in relief. She had wondered what happened to Orihime in the carnage, fear abating a little.

But their relief was taken in an instant as their assailant dropped from above, zanpakuto ready to strike. "Prepare for death!" Tosen called. "Pray to whatever stone-face deities you call on and beg for forgiveness!" The group scattered, letting the Shinigami land on the ground below. Tatsuki raised her fists, prepared to strike. Golden energy formed around her fists.

"Eat this, bastard!" she screamed as she aimed for Tosen's face, missing instantly as he flashed away.

"Too slow," Tosen admonished, grabbing her arm. He pulled it behind her, almost dislocating her shoulder blade and tossing her towards the rubble. Tatsuki cried out, vanishing into the dust cloud that had started to dissipate.

Keigo fired up his cannon once more, but he hadn't anticipated that Tosen would land on top of it and run along it, grabbing Keigo's face. "To the ground you shall return," Tosen said, flipping backwards and planting Keigo into the ground. The sound of Keigo's body hitting the stone surface below was awful.

"And here we are," Tosen said, facing Ash. "Show me your fury, Ashandyll Styrnwell. What is it you have in store for me? Your own version of justice?"

Ash roared, leaping into the air. The metallic whine of her staff filled the air, colliding with the Shinigami's zanpakuto. With each movement, she found her attacks blocked effortlessly. If this man was blind, he must be using another way to tell her location. Even in her rage-filled state, Ash understood that, the gears in her mind turning. Sparks flew as her staff's blades skidded of Tosen's sword. Crouching, she aimed her blades for his gut, prepared to scatter his organs across the white stone. However, she stopped short, Tosen's hands reaching out and gripping her end of the staff.

"I do not know what you weapon is," he said to her, his arm outstretched, "but I can't sense your presence in it. What are you, exactly?"

Ash spat on the floor, yanking her staff away. "Wouldn't you like to know," she hissed at him. "I owe you no explanations, Kaname Tosen!" She spat the name out like a curse, her pale skin turning to the bluish, purplish tinge it had taken in Urahara's store. The air was so cold, colder than usual for Las Noches. Even Tosen felt chills go down his spine.

"What a shame," he said. "I guess you'll die here, another unidentifiable corpse on the pile."


	35. Ch 35 No One Stands on the Sky

**Blood Warning** : There will be a lot of blood in this chapter (near the end of the chapter specifically). You have been warned!

* * *

Raising one of the many pillows that had been covering Starrk's bed-ridden form, Lilynette brought it down forcefully on the Primera, a muffled _thwack_ filling the air. Starrk groaned in response, turning his head to glare back at her. "Lilynette," he said, "I was already awake, you know that." His longish brown hair was a mess under one of his pillows, creating a bird's nest. He looked more exhausted than he should have, especially since he'd been lounging since his return from the impromptu meeting with Aizen. Of course, he would have been back in the Sexta's residence, but Lilynette had forbidden him from going back.

"I know that, ya lazy bum!" Lilynette retorted, her free hand on her hip. "You were tossin' and turnin' like a mad man and it was unnerving!" She shook her head, tossing the pillow back on the pile surrounding Starrk. Sitting next to him, Lilynette crossed her arms, her single eye narrowed. "So, tell me," she began, her voice serious now, "what the hell's got you so bothered, Starrk?" Her arms rested atop her knees, chin resting on top. "I've never seen you this restless before."

Only one of Starrk's blue gray eyes peered out of the pillow fortress, revealing his inner turmoil. His lips parted, prepared to explain, but words failing him for a few moments. "Something's not quite right here, Lilynette," he said at last, his words slightly muffled. "And it hasn't been right since we left the Sexta's residence." He lifted his head, sitting up slowly. A gloved hand rubbed against his stubbled chin. "And I can't put my finger on it, either," he concluded.

Lilynette tilted her head a little, a mix of irritation and confusion on her face. "The hell are you talking about?" she asked. "Are you thinking about the new girl again?" Starrk sighed deeply, mildly frustrated that Lilynette hadn't felt the same. The girl shook her head, groaning. "Why are you so hung up on hanging out with her, eh?" she asked him. "She's just a human parading around as an Espada. She's gonna be dead as soon as Aizen's done with her." She watched as Starrk stood, stretching his back. Her eye narrowed once more before she asked again, "So why exactly do you care if something happens to her?"

"Do you remember when we split, Lilynette?" Starrk asked, his face turned away from her. The question struck Lilynette, her back straightening and her eye now wide. Why was he bringing up something like that? "Uh… yeah?" she replied, her voice trailing off. She hadn't thought about that in years, but how could she forget that day? "Starrk, what does-?" She was cut off when Starrk turned back to look at her, startle by his somewhat pained expression. Since working with Aizen, she'd never even seen an ounce of emotion on his face.

"When we split," Starrk began, "we did so to relieve our loneliness. We could not live with other Hollows because they would die if they stayed with us for long. Do you remember that?" He paused, waiting for her response. Lilynette nodded slowly, trying to understand what he was getting at. "Even after we became two," he went on, "others would still die around us. We were still alone, even if we had each other. That was enough." His words caught in his throat for a moment, a small wave of emotion taking over him. "When Lord Aizen found us," he continued, "I had thought we'd found an ally. Someone who couldn't die in our presence."

"Starrk," Lilynette said at last, her voice very low so no one could hear, "are you planning on… defecting?" She stood now, eye wide in fear. "That would be suicide!" Her voice was starting to shake. She looked around for a moment, making sure no one was in their vicinity. She didn't want Lord Aizen to come for them, not now.

Hesitating for a second, Starrk replied in a low voice, "It's not defection, Lilynette. My loyalties were never to Aizen himself, but to the Espada as a group. However, if I had to choose between them and you, I would let them go in a heartbeat." He knelt in front of her, their eyes meeting. Placing a hand on Lilynette's head, he said, "You are the person who matters to me the most. I won't jeopardize you, no matter what."

Lilynette didn't know what to say. She felt torn, knowing that Starrk's decision to betray Aizen could cost them their lives, but she didn't want to lose Starrk either. "B-but why?" she asked. "What reason has Aizen given you to question him?" Her brow furrowed as she pointed towards the darkness beyond. "And what does that human offer us that makes leaving Aizen so easy? HE WILL SQUASH HER!"

Silence passed between them, the echo of Lilynette's voice morphing and murmuring until it left them alone in their tension. "Let me ask you," Starrk said at last, tilting his head a little, "if he wants to crush her once he's finished with her, what stops him from doing that to us once we are of no use to him?" Lilynette flinched. "You're the Primera," she retorted, folding her arms. "He won't get rid of us so easily." But in her heart, she felt a pang of uncertainty. If Starrk felt even a little suspicious of Aizen, perhaps he wasn't too far off? What if Aizen did dispose of them so easily? She shuddered a little, looking away from Starrk.

"You're right," Starrk mused, "I am. We are. But-" he raised his other hand, finger pointing- "his power grows. You and I both know this. And I suspect Amelia was brought here to speed up the process, in whatever way she possibly could. There's no other reason that Aizen would bring a human in as an Espada." Lilynette grunted, lifting one of her hands to her forehead. "So, what you're saying is she's more powerful than we think?" she asked. "How could that be?"

Starrk nodded. "I believe so," he replied. "In fact, I don't even think she's just a human. There's something…" His voice wandered. He remembered Amelia's fight with Granz, the odd power she had displayed, the way she fought him without a Resurrección. Granted, she hadn't won, but she didn't display normal Espada behavior. Something was different.

"And you think she's just going to team up with us?" Lilynette interrupted his thoughts. "Is she even strong enough to be around us? What exactly is your plan?" Starrk stood up, looping his thumbs in his belt. "I believe she's strong enough," he said matter-of-factly. "We were around her for a long period of time. As for a plan, well…" He shrugged. "Not really sure."

"Well, well," an oily voice chimed in, "it looks like we have a defector on our hands!" Blue gray eyes snapped forward, seeing Gin Ichimaru in the shadows of the doorway. A paper-thin grin greeted Starrk, silver hair glistening in the dim light. "Would be a shame if Lord Aizen found out, eh?" Starrk reached to unsheathe his sword, prepared for battle. He wasn't risking failure before he could make it to Amelia. "Stand aside, Ichimaru," the Primera ordered, his voice low. "I don't wish to fight you, but I will if you force me to."

Raising his hand, Gin laughed nonchalantly. "Ah, don't worry, Starrk," he said. "I'm not here to stop ya." Starrk's brows furrowed, suspicious. Lilynette looked between the two, backing towards Starrk. "Nah, I'm just droppin' by to tell ya that Amelia's on her way to Granz's lab," Gin continued, leaning against the wall. "It should make for an… interestin' spectacle, if ya know what I mean."

Taking Lilynette by the shoulder, Starrk asked, "Why are you helping us? What do you gain from it?" Lilynette piped up, shouting, "Yeah, what's stoppin' you from blabbin' to Lord Aizen, ya creepy old man?!" She looked to Starrk, unsure. "Should we try and kill him anyway?" Starrk looked back, strongly considering her point. Gin was a wild card, who knew what he'd do? But he decided to wait for Gin's answer before he took his hand off his sword.

"I wouldn't call this helpin', per se," Gin said, shrugging his shoulders. He laughed a little, shifting on his feet. "Let's jus' call this… a wager I have with myself." Letting go of his sword, Starrk asked, "A wager?" He wasn't sure where this was going, but he felt this was going to be turned into a sick little game. It was Gin, he loved his little games and pranks, that anyone could be certain of. Gin shrugged again.

"Time's runnin' real low," he said. "She's in Granz's lab as we speak. We both know he won't be kind."

* * *

"Something isn't right."

Dordoni's voice filled the deep, dark, heavy silence of the room, reverberating in his glass enclosure. Cirucci stirred, her usually neat curls a mess of purple now. She glared at him, frustrated that he had disturbed her. "What?" she snapped. Her question rang sharp against the glass, causing Dordoni to wince a little.

"Granz would be here by now," Dordoni said, looking to Cirucci. His head was pressed against the glass, eyes glassy. It felt like they had been there for nearly an eternity in the dark. In the background, Pesche and Dondochakka were singing and playing word games will Nel to keep her – and their – moral high. They paid the two Privaron no mind. Dordoni shook his head. "He'd be parading around, experimenting on us one by one." He ran a hand over his face, trying to think. "He didn't just kidnap us because he could," he mused. "He's using us."

"Dammit, Dordoni," Cirucci hissed. "Are you losing your mind? Of course he's using us!" You and Amelia pissed him off when you stole his furniture, dumbass!" No one got more possessive over anything than Granz. Everyone knew that. Dordoni sighed, eyes closed. "You would think a _mierda_ like him wouldn't care about a few chairs and a couch," he groaned. "Besides, they were in a pile anyway! _¡Cabrón!_ "

Cirucci rolled her eyes. What did Dordoni expect? "So, now you finally figured out what's going on," she snarked, "what's your plan, big guy?" She could tell Dordoni was musing over a plan, she could practically hear the wheels in his mind turning. It was bound to be stupid or, worse, could get them all killed. But maybe it was better than hoping Amelia would come and rescue them. Turning, Dordoni stood up, pressing his hands against the glass. "There must be a weak point in the glass," he said. "I just have to find it somewhere…" He began knocking on the glass, whirling around. "Perhaps I could release some spiritual pressure and it would break?"

"Won't work," Cirucci called to him. "I tried that while you were still passed out and drooling on the floor." Of course Granz would have reinforced glass. He wasn't stupid. And he had taken their weapons, so that option was also off the table. "So, what we've established here is that you don't really have a plan, do you, Dordoni?"

"Are you just content with rotting here, then?" Dordoni snapped back, his anger finally emerging. "You are just so ready to give up. Much like you did when Aizen pushed us out!" His raised voice startled Nel and her brothers, filling the room with true silence. The gaze between the two of them was terrible. "Say that again, you coward," Cirucci spat through gritted teeth. She rose to her feet, banging her fists against the glass. "I want to hear your hypocrisy _just a little bit **louder**_!" On the last word she screamed, the glass vibrating. "You did the same thing I did when Aizen sent us to _Tres Cifras_!" she continued. "You bowed your head like a good little dog and walked with your tail between your legs! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

Dordoni gave a bitter laugh. "That's rich coming from you!" he yelled. "You, the stubborn _pendejo_ who screams about cutting people's heads from their shoulders should they cross you! You were as silent as a lamb!" A terrible grin crossed his face, eyes menacing. "And now here you are," he said, "a monster in a cage. How does it feel?" Years of bitterness and rage finally broke through his ridiculous exterior, revealing the man he once was. If they weren't in their imprisonments, the two Privaron would be at each other's throats.

"Says the man who hides behind the first Espada who threw him a bone," Cirucci retorted, mocking him. "You clung to Amelia like a desperate little boy the moment she wandered aimlessly into _Tres Cifras_! Hell, you were telling me that she'd come rescue us!" She scoffed, pointing to the door. "Your miraculous savior isn't here yet, Dordoni!" she screamed. "And I doubt she'll even make it here, given how pathetic she is!" Dordoni said nothing, turning away. He was seething. "Where's that stupid faith you had in her now, Dordoni?" Cirucci mocked. "As I seem to recall you said, 'She's too kind for her own good.' I'm pretty sure that, even if she were that kind, she wouldn't make it. Granz has probably already killed her."

Before another word could be said, the door across the room finally burst open, nearly flying off its hinges. All eyes turned, tensely watching the pitch blackness that lay beyond. No one could make out the figure that stood at the threshold. However, in a moment, the familiar form of Amelia walked through, looking worn out and soaked with blood and sweat. The trembling form of Ottone clung to her, still jarred from the sudden, violent motion. "I did not think that door was metal," Amelia muttered, drawing a sharp breath between her teeth. Her foot was throbbing.

"Missth Amewia!" Nel cried out, banging on the glass. "You made it!" Pesche and Dondochakka were jumping up and down in their own glass tubes, clapping and shouting with joy. "We knew you'd make it, don'cha know!" Dondochakka called out. Amelia smirked, setting Ottone down on the floor. "You should be good from here," she said to him in a low tone. "Just stay close, alright?" He nodded quickly, staying silent.

" _N-Niña_?" Dordoni called out, his jaw dropped in awe and excitement. "Is that really you?" A smile quickly grew on his face, all shadow of anger and bitterness nearly gone. He looked like an excited little kid, or at least Cirucci thought so. Amelia gave a tired smile in return, raising her hand for a small wave. "You guys look like hell," she said. "But it looks like Granz hasn't done anything to you yet, so that's good."

"What took you so fucking long?!" Cirucci called out. "Were you picking up some new trash along the way or – wait a minute, is that the little fucker who you kicked out?" She pointed a finger at Ottone, hissing. "WHY'D YOU BRING HIM WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD? WHAT THE-?"

Amelia raised her hands, eyes closed in exasperation. "Cirucci, I'm happy you're alive," she said, "but for fuck's sake, can you _please_ stop screaming?" She looked nearly ready to fall over from exhaustion. "I brought him so I could find my way back here, alright," she explained. "Otherwise I would probably have never found you all." She patted Ottone on the shoulder. "Also, Granz melted his eyes out of his head, I wasn't going to leave him back at our place."

"But what about the blood?" Dordoni asked, worry in his voice. "You aren't injured, are you, _niña_?" Amelia shook her head, grimacing. "Nope, I'm fine," she replied. "This isn't my blood. It's Yammy Llargo's." Cirucci and Dordoni looked at each other for a moment, shock on their faces. "Does that mean… you defeated Yammy Llargo?" Cirucci asked, her voice incredulous. There was no way, especially with his Cero transformation, and especially not by herself. Amelia nodded again, saying, "Well, yeah, or else I would've been turned into ground beef."

"That's impossible!" Cirucci retorted. "Once he goes into his Cero form he becomes the strongest! How the hell did you…?" Amelia looked at her, eyes heavy. "Look," Amelia said, "I'd love to sit here and tell you all how I managed to defeat him. It's an interesting story. But we gotta go, like right now." Taking her hand from Ottone's shoulder, she proceeded to take her first step forward, her right foot pressed against the tiled floor.

In a single instant, the world turned upside down for Amelia. She felt her body lift in the air, the world turning on its head as she was yanked into the air by something unseen. She could barely hear the screams of her friends as she was yanked upwards, the blood rushing in her ears. Something had her by the leg, gripping tightly and she dangled several feet above the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Amelia screamed, reaching for her sword. She was quickly caught by a large, purple tendril, quickly coiling around her arms, immobilizing her. She struggled, gritting her teeth and using her free leg to kick against the large tendril that held her other leg.

"Ah, what a fool you are, my dear," she heard Granz say, his voice dripping with condescension. "You fell right into my trap, hook, line and sinker!" His laughter filled the room as he stood underneath her, staring at her with golden amber eyes. "I can't fault you too much, though," he said, shrugging. "Grimmjow wasn't much smarter than you. Although he'll be alive a lot longer than you will be."

Amelia growled, hands balled into fists. "No wonder it was so easy getting here," she roared. "I thought it was too good to be true!" The grip of the tendrils tightened, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Granz looked down, acknowledging an unseen figure in the darkness. "Good work, Ilaria," he said with an air of disinterest. "Make sure to hold onto this one tight. She's been known to slip through people's fingers. We don't want a reenactment of what happened to Yammy." From below, a screechy, terrible female voice said, "Thank you, Master Granz!"

With a satisfied smirk, Granz reached for a retreating Ottone, gripping the Fracćion by the arm. Ottone cried out, trying to flee, trembling. "Ottone," Granz said in a sing-song tone, "so glad to see you. You know, minus a pair of eyes. You've done well." Sobs filled the room, Ottone's face turned away from Granz. "P-p-please," he begged, "I did everything y-y-you asked of me!" Granz laughed, yanking the Fracćion closer. "It's a shame I had to eviscerate your eyes," Granz mused, gripping Ottone's chin and turning his head from side to side. "You might've had some value still in you. What a shame, shame, shame."

Amelia watched, a cold feeling of fear growing in her stomach. The way Granz was handling Ottone made her wonder if he was going to dispose of the Fracćion before her eyes. _Shit_ , she thought. _I should have left him in the residence after all!_ Her sweat began to drip down on the floor below as she watched, her eyes darting to and fro.

"Oh well," Granz said, moving his hand from Ottone's chin to his neck, gripping tightly. "I guess killing you will be a mercy." Ottone gasped for air, feeling his feet lift of the ground as Granz raised him to eye level. Amelia's eyes went wide, struggling to break free of her constraints. "Put him down!" she called down. "There's no need to kill him! He'll die soon enough anyway!" Granz looked up at her again, his eyes mocking her. "Ah, there's your human sentiment," he called up to her. "Even after everything this Fracćion's done to you, you still want to save it! It's almost laughable!" He laughed for several seconds before commanding, "Ilaria, be a dear and grab the Sexta's sword for me."

Feeling the removal of her weapon, Amelia realized what was about to happen. "No, wait!" she shouted, her eyes filled with fear. She could feel the rage building in her, watching helplessly as Granz took the green hilt in his hands, raising it in the light. "Such a curious blade," Granz said, turning it gently in his palm. "I can safely say I've never seen anything like it. Even the metal is foreign to me." With that, he slammed the barely-conscious Ottone into the tiled floor, raising Amelia's sword above him.

"Anything you wish to say, Fracćion?" Granz asked, a terrible smirk on his face. "Would you like to beg for mercy? Plead for your life? Ask the Sexta to save you?" Ottone couldn't utter a word, coughing and spitting out blood. His whole body was trembling. He didn't have to see to know that Granz was pointing the blade at him. Incoherent pleadings and cries were all he could manage. "Oh, come now," the Octava mocked, "I want this to be an emotional moment! Something Amelia remembers before I reduce her to nothing but slurry! I know you can plead like a pathetic worm! You did so when I ripped your eyes out of your miserable face! Now, I'm going to ask you one last time-" Granz lifted Ottone by the collar, his face inches from the terrified Arrancar- " _BEG_ _FOR MERCY_!" His bellowing voice echoed into the darkness.

"AMELIA!" Ottone screamed, trembling hand outstretched. "P-P-PLEASE HELP ME!" He was sobbing loudly, whimpers following his plea. Tears formed in Amelia's eyes, her heart actually breaking a little. She couldn't watch this, wanting nothing more to rip her way out and cut Granz's head from his shoulders. "Ottone…" she choked, her voice dying. "P-p-please," he continued, his voice reduced to an almost child-like beg, "I-I-I don't wanna die! I want…" His voice broke, drowning in blood and tears. "No, no, no!" Granz urged, his eyes filled with lustful sadism. "Please, this is just getting good! Finish it!"

"I-I-I want… to go to the W-World of the Living!" Ottone shouted, his chest heaving. He remembered the grassy plain he'd seen in his Inner World, his heart yearning to go back there. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see it, but he had imagined feeling the grass under his fingertips once more, the sun on his skin and the thought of a blue sky spread overhead. He desperately wished for it… "Please… I…"

Ottone's pleas were drowned out by the terrible fits of laughter Granz let loose. The Octava leaned back, his laughter possessing him. "Oh, I see!" he shouted, grinning up at Amelia, who stared down at the scene with tear-filled eyes. She was shaking down, her face slowly turning red as the blood began to build in her head. " _Fuck you!_ " she spat at Granz, her breathing ragged. She knew what Ottone was speaking of, remembering their time in his inner world, the way his eyes had lit up, how alive and human he'd looked. And now here he was, seconds away from death, and she could do nothing.

From the side, Dordoni, Cirucci, Nel and her brothers watched the scene with varying levels of emotion. Dordoni wanted to crawl out of his imprisonment and free her, tear apart the Octava, despite his misgivings for the Fracćion that groveled on the floor. Nel didn't know what to do, her hazel eyes wide with fear and tears. "Nel, don't look!" Pesche begged, banging on the glass. "This isn't for a kid's eyes! LOOK AWAY!" Dondochakka followed suit, banging on the glass with all his might. But Nel did not move, transfixed. Cirucci averted her eyes, back turned, but her shoulders were tensed. She hated the sight of blood that she hadn't shed herself, and she wasn't willing to see any more of this.

"Oh, poor Ottone!" Granz mocked. His laughter subsided, face red with blissful bloodlust. "The World of the Living is filled with enough vermin as it is, they don't need anymore." He touched the sharp tip of Amelia's sword to Ottone's forehead, watching as the Arrancar writhed at the touch. A small droplet of blood formed, pooling and dripping down towards his temple.

"But maybe when you pass on, you can become a maggot in the World of the Living," Granz hissed. "Wouldn't that be lovely?" Amelia started struggling more, screaming, "NO! STOP!" But the tendrils tightened, lifting her higher in the air. "So long," Granz said, raising the sword with both hands and swiftly bringing it down.

It was as if all life had drained out of Amelia, a corpse hanging from above, watching the blade go through Ottone's skull, brutally silencing the screams and pleas that rang out. Her sword stood upright, engorged in blood and gore, soaking into the white bandage that she'd place on Ottone's face. It was as if time had stopped, this moment frozen in her mind for an eternity. This was not the first time she'd seen death, and it would not be the last, but the way it unfolded, the cruelty of it…

"This sword has seen countless deaths before, hasn't it?" Granz called up to her, snapping her out of her paralysis. "It seems more like something made for an executioner than a warrior." Turning his face to her once more, the Octava gave her a serene smile, etched in between the bloody spattered constellations on his face. He loved the extreme, broken rage in Amelia's green eyes, the tears that fell and the sweat that mingled with it. She seemed broken, her eyes focused on him and him alone. He relished the attention, the narcissist in him reveling. "And now it seems we have unfinished business, do we not?" he taunted her. Nodding to his hidden Fracćion, he called out, "Let her down!"

"B-but Master Granz-!" Ilaria protested, fearing what would happen once the Sexta was released. With dangerous eyes, the Octava whirled around, screaming with blood-curdling rage, "RELEASE HER, YOU PATHETIC WASTE! DO _NOT QUESTION ME_!" Quickly, the tendrils retreated into the darkness, letting Amelia fall several feet to the ground, her body hitting with a sickening thud.

For a moment, all Amelia could hear was a terrible ringing whine in her ears as her body hit the floor. She lay there for moments that seemed to drag on, her body once more feeling like it was moving through corn syrup. Her eyes focused on Granz, her rage manifesting into something that hadn't lived there in a long time. A terrible, pure bloodlust filled her exhausted body, nearly erasing her wavering nerve. She rose to her feet, her painfully thin frame rising to its full height in the dim light. "Yes," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "I believe we do have unfinished business." She reached her hand outward, shouting, " _COME TO ME!_ "

The low, metal whine of Amelia's sword as it ripped past Granz filled the air, swiftly silenced as the hilt appeared in her palm. Blood splattered as the blade ripped from Ottone's corpse, dripping as she lifted it upwards, pointing it towards her opponent. "Why wait any longer?" she hissed, rage in her low voice.

"Ah, yes!" Granz shouted, excitement in his eyes. "I'd been waiting for this since you first crawled away from me! That power in you, oh yes, I've been itching to see it!" Unsheathing his zanpakuto, he lifted upwards. "And this time, I can show you mine as well," he said, wagging his finger in the air, "no unnecessary interruptions by any of Lord Aizen's _pets_."

"AMELIA!"

Green eyes turned for a moment, looking towards the frantic form of Dordoni, beating against the glass of his imprisonment. "Don't do this, _niña_!" he called to her, eyes wide with fear and worry. "Please! He is beyond tricky! He will not play fair!" But Amelia remained unfazed, her new demeanor stone cold. "I am aware, Dordoni," she replied. "But I'll be fine. Don't you worry." Her gaze returned to Granz, further ignoring Dordoni.

"Ah, if you think I'll be like Yammy, you'd be mistaken," Granz mused. "That poor bastard was delusional. Lord Aizen only gave him the ability to turn into the Cero Espada so he'd quit his gripping. His power lay in his Hierro." The Octava laughed manically. "He was nothing more than a pathetic growing rage doll. But I am more than just heightened Hierro." His eyes flashed as he raised his sword above his mouth, tongue extended. "I have more to offer you in a fight."

"Shut up," Amelia growled, head lowered. "I'm tired of your narcissistic blathering. If you want to fight me, do not hesitate." A terrible grin crossed her face, teeth exposed in a predatory display. "Run at me!"

"Sip," Granz called out, lowering his sword to his tongue, " _Fornicarás_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahaha... happy Thanksgiving. Nothing like a bloody, bloody chapter and some intense emotions. Please don't worry, these fights will get better in the next chapters. I don't know what it is, but writing the beginning of fights and the action sequences in them exhaust me. I have to work out how to write them, how to make it more than "he struck him, and the other poke him with sword, wow now dead." The next chapters will take a tad longer to write when it comes to fight scenes. Please bear with me. See you soon!


	36. Ch 36 I Am (not) the Unknown

Shinji Hirako had had enough. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get it through this 15-year-old's skull that time was running low and that his training was critical. Generally, Shinji considered himself a calm, mellow guy. He listened to jazz, he did no chores around the place, and he even put up with Hiyori's abuse. There had not been many people who had seen Shinji lose his cool before. Well, the day had come when a certain orange-haired human boy had pissed him the hell off.

"Kurosaki," Shinji menaced in a low, gravelly voice, "what exactly is your malfunction?" His fist was closed around Ichigo's shirt collar, pinning him against the wall of the warehouse. Slightly terrified, tired brown eyes stared at him in response, unsure what to say. Ichigo had barely come in the door with Hiyori when Shinji had accosted him, barely giving the boy enough time to defend himself. "Why is it that, every time I tell you to get your pathetic ass in here to train, you are always somehow unable to make it?" Spittle flew from Shinji's mouth as the anger seemed to build. His voice was raising after each syllable.

Behind him, Hiyori sighed. "Give the kid a break, will ya?" she said to Shinji, crossing her arms. Her eyes were closed, the shadows under eyes deepening. "It's been a rough couple of days on us all." The rest of the Visoreds in the room seemed shocked at Hiyori's request, wondering what had caused such a change in attitude. Normally, she would have backed up Shinji's anger, but here she was, calm as ever. _Is it opposite day today?_ Kensei thought to himself. _What is happening here?_

Shinji turned his head sharply, staring at Hiyori incredulously. "The hell are you saying over there?" he spat. "'Give the kid a break,' eh? Did you grow soft over the past few days? Has the lack of sleep been getting to you, Hiyori?" Dropping Ichigo, he walked over to Hiyori. "We have no idea how close we are to the first wave of invasion," he spat, "and this kid over here is the one we're all counting on. And what has he done in the past few weeks, huh?" He looked around the room, waiting for an answer. "HE'S BEEN FUCKING AROUND LIKE HE HAS ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!" Pointing at Ichigo, he screamed, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!"

"The hell are you talking about, Shinji?" Ichigo retorted, balancing himself on his feet. "I've been busy with other things, you know!" Ichigo's brows furrowed, anger slowly overcoming him. But he knew that Shinji was partly right. There was a part of him that was hesitating, and no matter how many distractions or things that came up, he couldn't hide from the fact that there was still some fear in him.

"Busy with other things," Shinji mocked. "Yeah, you sure have been, kid. But that doesn't explain that little bit of fear in your eyes." Ichigo's face darkened, brown eyes wide at the accusation, but Shinji saw the part of him that knew he was right. Even after all the reassuring moments, the fostering, the encouragement he had received, Ichigo was still terrified. "Am I wrong, Kurosaki?" Shinji challenged, approaching Ichigo once more.

Ichigo hadn't realized till now his hands were shaking in anger. His heart was racing beneath his chest as he started trying to form his argument, but they were choked back by visions of that _thing_. It haunted him in the corners of his mind, whispering to him. It was way worse than when he was struggling with Zangetsu. At least Zangetsu was a part of himself. But the Hogyoku was another monster entirely.

Shinji seethed. "If you don't say somethin', I'm-!"

"You're right, Shinji."

The room went quiet. Shinji stopped his approach mid stride, a foot or so away from Ichigo. He hadn't anticipated a response like this for Ichigo, watching as the boy's eyes met his. "I am afraid," Ichigo stated, his voice shaky. His anger was gone now, shoulders slumped. He couldn't keep lying to himself anymore. Remembering Hiyori's words, a cold chill shot through him. _War'll change ya_. _Yer not gonna be the same person once we're through…_

A hand gripped Ichigo's shoulder gently. "Kid," Kensei said, his normally gruff voice tinged with concern, "we all are." Ichigo looked to Kensei, mildly surprised. His brown eyes were filled with confusion. Kensei smirked a little at Ichigo's surprised expression, glancing over at Shinji for a second. "Sure, we were once high ranking officers of the Gotei 13," he explained, "but that doesn't mean we aren't afraid of what might happen if we don't succeed."

Mashiro giggled from the other side of the room, resting her head on the back of one of the chairs. "Kensei, who knew you were such a softy?" she teased a little, her eyes closed. But even in her tone there was a small twinge. She was trying her hardest to hide just how much stress weighed her down.

"It's got nothing to do with softness, Mashiro," Kensei called back, irritation in his voice. However, his tone was still uncharacteristically low, gentle. "There is no man or woman, no god or mortal alive that fears nothing, Ichigo." He paused for a moment. "There is no way to truly face fear if we do not first acknowledge it. It's a strength that few possess, admitting to one's fear." Ichigo looked across the room, seeing the same look in their eyes. Beneath their stern and confident exteriors lay a fear he knew all too well.

"But you must understand, Ichigo," Hachi spoke up, his gentle voice filling the room, "you are not the only one we are depending on. We will be standing beside you. Your dear friends will be with you as well. They have been training hard." He closed his eyes, hands pressed together in front of him. "They have become very strong, it seems," he continued. "Believe in them as well."

Ichigo seemed at a loss for words. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his friends or what the Visoreds said, rather he was surprised just how much he'd hyper fixated on his own issues. Instead of noticing the burdens his friends and allies carried, he focused on the struggles he faced, foolishly thinking he'd be carrying this alone. "I'm sorry," he muttered at last, running a hand over his face. "I've been incredibly selfish."

"It happens to the best of us," Hachi replied, a small serene smile curving under his pink mustache. "It is important to realize that we are not individuals in this war-" he extended his hands outwards, gesturing to all those in the room- "we are all working to defeat Aizen."

"Speaking of which," Shinji piped up, raising his forefinger, "where the hell's your zanpakuto, Ichigo?"

Raising his head, Ichigo seemed to snap back to reality, eyes wide. He still didn't have his sword and he didn't know how he could complete his training without it. "That's what I thought," Shinji retorted, not giving Ichigo time to reply. He sighed gravely, tilting his head backwards. "Guess now's a good time to do this." Swiveling to his left, Shinji looked towards a dark corner of the warehouse, submerged in the late afternoon shadow. "Come on out!" he called, his voice echoing.

The slow, paced sound of footsteps approaching the group caught Ichigo's attention, his eyes narrowing in confusion. A dark form began to take shape, slowly revealing a man, the light catching him, revealing his face. Immediately, Ichigo's eyes went wide, recognizing the man immediately.

"D-dad?"

Isshin Kurosaki glanced at his son, his normally merry eyes serious and a little sad. "Ichigo," he said, "it's good to see you." Ichigo's mind was racing, unable to speak he was so stunned. He'd never expected to see his dad here. "Don't be too shocked, my boy," Isshin said, patting Ichigo on the back. But Ichigo barely seemed to register that Isshin had said anything.

"Wh-wha-what?" Ichigo managed at last, sputtering. "Dad, what are you doing here?!" He had so many more questions bustling in his head, but he left it at the most important question. He was way too tired to properly respond to this.

Isshin laughed a little, running his fingers though his hair. He glanced back to Shinji, who merely shook his head. "Well," he said, sighing heavily, "you seem to be in dire straits, Ichigo, and Shinji figured I'd be the best person to help you at this point." A wide grin appeared on his face. "Nothing like good ol' dad giving you a hand, eh?"

"BUT THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE?!" Ichigo exploded, taking a few steps away from Isshin. His arms were raised, his hands holding fists full of orange hair. He turned back again, pointing at his father. "How do you know Shinji and the rest?" he asked. "What do you mean you can help me? I don't understand, unless…" Ichigo trailed off, seeming to piece together what was happening.

"You're a Shinigami, aren't you?"

"Bingo," Isshin responded, folding his arms. Despite his attempts to be his normal goofy self, Isshin seemed unable to mask the partial relief and seriousness that overtook him. "Ya got me."

Looking to Shinji, Ichigo asked, "Did you two work together? Did you know this whole time?"

Shinji raised a hand, signaling for him to slow down. "We did, yes," he replied. "Don't get so worked up, kid. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to expose your father." Shinji looked to Isshin, a knowing look in his eyes. "I assumed he had a good reason for not telling you sooner. Far be it from me to meddle in family affairs."

"So why didn't you tell me sooner, dad?" Ichigo said, trying his hardest to remain calm. He seemed hurt, overwhelmed at this point. "You must have known what was going on with me, so why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me," Isshin replied, his words slightly harsh. "I wasn't ready to tell you yet. You were still learning, and you had plenty of people looking after you. So, I watched from the distance, making sure you were alright." Tension began to rise between father and son. "I knew what was going on the moment that Rukia Kuchiki entered our home," he continued. "In fact, I made a deal with her that we would not acknowledge each other once she started staying in our home." Shaking his head, Isshin laughed a little. "You're not very good at sneaking girls into the house, by the way," he joked half-heartedly.

Ichigo bit his tongue, trying to subdue his anger. Did his dad find this funny? "So, did mom know?" he demanded. "Do Karin and Yuzu know? I just…" He took a second, taking a deep breath. He didn't really want to get into an argument with his dad, there wasn't time. But he still needed to know a few things. "I'm sorry," he managed. "I just don't understand."

Rustling Ichigo's hair, Isshin gave him a half smile. "It's alright, Ichigo," he said. "I figured you'd be a bit freaked out. It's understandable. Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time, or I would tell you everything I could…" His voice was low, trailing off as well. He wished he could sit Ichigo down, explain everything. He deserved it, after all. But it would have to wait. "But, for now, we need to focus on getting your zanpakuto back."

Ichigo didn't argue, he knew Isshin was correct. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said, "Yeah, we do."

"Use the underground training room," Shinji said at last, tossing a pair of keys to Isshin. "It should be enough space to do whatever it is you need to do." Grabbing the keys, Isshin nodded, twirling the key strap.

"Wait," Ichigo said, looking at Shinji with narrowed eyes, "if there's a training room here, why the hell did we use Kisuke's training room?" His face was filled with confusion. "Wouldn't it have been easier to use the one here?"

Flashing Ichigo a sly smile, Shinji replied, "I didn't want ya ripping up ours. It would take a lot of work fixing it back up, and I didn't want to deal with it, honestly." He shrugged, laughing a little. "Besides, Kisuke owed me one." Stepping aside, he gestured towards the back of the warehouse. "Have fun, you two," he said.

Shaking his head, Ichigo followed Isshin to the training room.

"What a cheapskate."

* * *

The underground training room didn't look that different from Urahara's, a barren, rocky terrain under a false blue sky. The air was still, silent. Ichigo watched as Isshin took a few steps in front of him. Neither of them had spoken on the way down, and that continued for another few minutes. Isshin's back was to Ichigo, his eyes lost in the distance. He had known this day would come, but at such a time as this…

"I heard what happened last time you tried to retrieve your zanpakuto," Isshin began. "It appears Aizen's powers have grown much more than anyone anticipated." He looked to Ichigo at last, his face serious once more. "Kisuke tells me you met the Hogyoku." Ichigo remained silent, looking away from Isshin for a moment. Flashes of his brief meeting with Amelia and the Hogyoku appeared, sending small chills down his spine. This merely confirmed Isshin's statement and he nodded. "I'm guessing it was pretty… traumatic."

"It was like terror incarnate," Ichigo responded. "It was… hungry."

Isshin said nothing, but the way his eyes widened betrayed his disturbed response. Ichigo rubbed his face, as if to get the image out of his head. "It's still there, I think," he continued. "It feels as if it's been there for a long time."

"Knowing how Aizen operates, it probably has been," Isshin replied. "It's probably been haunting many of us, depending on how much of a threat Aizen believes us to be, but I'm not completely sure. We barely know much of anything about the Hogyoku, aside from what Kisuke has divulged." Taking a deep breath, Isshin straightened himself, trying to get back on track. He could be thinking of that right now. "Enough talk," he said, his voice echoing off the cliffs and rocky faces. "We need to get you to your inner world." He pointed to the ground, indicating that they both sit.

Following his father's lead, Ichigo sat cross-legged on the ground, facing Isshin. "Now," Isshin began, hunched forward a little, "to begin, you must establish a connection to your inner world through meditation." Even in his doctor's coat, Isshin looked too serious, like one of the Gotei captains, Ichigo thought. Could he have been one of the captains…? "Have you done this before, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah… once," Ichigo said, "A few days ago, to be exact."

Isshin's eyebrows raised a little. "Really?" he asked, a little surprised. "Only once? How've you been able to reach your zanpakuto before?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Usually, it was during times of battle," he replied. "The first time I ever encountered Zangetsu in my inner world was through Urahara's Hollowfication. That's how I was able to gain my own Shinigami powers."

"So though forced trauma," Isshin mused, eyes closed for a moment. "Interesting. How were you able to obtain the meditative state the first time, then?"

"Well… I'm not entirely sure, actually."

"What?" Isshin sputtered, eyes open now. "So, you did it randomly? Through sheer force of will, that kind of thing?"

"I guess. Like I said, I've never done it before, and I was a bit desperate."

Isshin pondered this for a moment, sitting up straight. He knew that his son's power was different than most Shinigami, but this was… strange. "Well, generally," Isshin began, "Shinigami use meditation to access their inner world, allowing them to freely converse with their zanpakuto. This technique is called Jinzen, and through this you and your zanpakuto shall become one." Placing his hands on his knees, Isshin seemed to demonstrate how to properly enter the meditative state. "Typically, you would place your zanpakuto on your lap and enter a state of calm that cannot be broken even by physical injury in the outside world. Your mind must completely surrender to your desire to connect, or the connection will break."

Ichigo nodded, listening closely. "So, what do I do since I don't have my zanpakuto?" he asked, head tilted.

"Exactly what you did last time, kiddo," Isshin replied. "Clear your mind, connect with Zangetsu. And, hopefully,-" Isshin raised his hand, forefinger pointing upward- "Zangetsu will be able to form itself again."

Taking a shaky breath, Ichigo nodded. "A-alright," he said, leaning back a little. "Better get started then." _We don't have much more time_ , he thought. _Aizen could show up any minute and we'd have no warning…_ For a brief second, thoughts of his friends and Ash wandering in Hueco Mundo flashed through his mind, and the familiar, cold feeling of fear went through him.

Placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Isshin looked in his son's eyes. "Ichigo," he said, his voice warm, "before you enter, I need to say this." His voice caught for a moment, struggling against the emotions that toiled in his chest. "I know that we won't have much time to chat once you're done here, and that it's a shame that we have to deal with this now. You must think I'm a pretty shit dad, in all honesty, and I wouldn't blame you." A small, sardonic smile cross his face for a second. "But I want you to know, no matter what happens, no matter what was said or what will be said, I am immensely, unconditionally proud of you." His brown eyes were moist, but he was determined not to cry.

"Dad," Ichigo replied, a small smile on his face. "You're not a shit dad, and I've never thought that in my entire life." He shook his head. "We'll talk about this later," he said at last, positioning himself, "but just know that… you're not a terrible dad." His eyes closed at last, hands placed on his legs. His tired face went slack, his head leaning forward. He was not quite in the deepest stage of meditation, but it didn't take him too long to reach out into his mind.

From the outside, Isshin watched as Ichigo quickly drifted off, a sad smile on his face.

"Masaki," he said under his breath, "I wonder what you'd say if you could see our boy now. He's more like you than I ever anticipated him to be…"

* * *

" ** _Bout time ya got here, King_**."

Ichigo found himself staring down Hollow Zangetsu, the familiar thin, mocking smile on the zanpakuto's face. His golden irises shone from his blackened eyes, sizing Ichigo up. " ** _What took ya so long?_** " he challenged the boy.

"Good to see you're still here," Ichigo replied. His inner world seemed to be the same as always, the tilted sky marching on like a silent funeral procession. The gentle breeze brushed against him like a familiar friend, the glass of the window beneath his feet reflecting his image back. "I was beginning to wonder if the both of you were mad at me."

" ** _I wouldn't say we were mad_** ," Zangetsu replied. " ** _But ya didn't necessarily reach out to us after that little incident with big, dark and scary last time._** " The zanpakuto's face seemed to contort in genuine disgust and fear upon mentioning the Hogyoku's visit. " ** _But that girl ya were speakin' with was interestin', for sure. The two of you seemed to hit it of quite nicely_**." A toothy grin took over the zanpakuto's pale face.

"You mean Amelia?" Ichigo said, remembering the girl. She had sounded American, her accent intertwining in her nearly perfect diction. "I… guess so? She just wanted me to let her sister know she was alive. If that counts as getting along, I guess you're right." Ichigo shrugged, looking around. "Where's the Old Man?" he asked.

"I am here, Ichigo."

Slightly startled by the voice of his other zanpakuto, Ichigo turned back, seeing that the Old Man stood beside the Hollow, his dark cloak morphing and swaying in the wind. His eyes were hidden behind the orange visor, gleaming in the light. "Welcome back, Ichigo," the Old Man said. "We've been waiting for you to come to us. There is much to say, but little time to say it." His calm voice reverberated through the air.

"I know," Ichigo replied, taking a deep breath. "I need my physical sword back, and I need your help."

" ** _Well, no shit, King_** ," scoffed the Hollow. " ** _We could figure that much. The only problem is, what does yer sword look like now?_** " The smug smirk on the zanpakuto's face fade, turned to a hard frown, white brows furrowed. " ** _The illusion's been broken, King_** ," he continued. " ** _Ya need to give us an image_**."

Ichigo's brows furrowed as well. "The hell does that mean?" he demanded. "I remember what Zangetsu looked like! How'd you forget what it looked like? You were wielding it not too long ago!" A small pang of panic travelled through Ichigo's body. Perhaps this was going to be more complicated than he anticipated…

"Yes, you remember what the old image of Zangetsu was," the Old Man spoke, his voice carrying far and wide. "But we are a new Zangetsu, one that you are not familiar with. You have been made aware of the balance, and we cannot don the old form. There is not enough room for your power there." The Old Man looked to the Hollow, his solemn face enveloped by his dark brown hair. "We would merely shatter."

" ** _This wasn't how things were supposed to go, ya see_** ," the Hollow followed, arms folded. " ** _Yer power level has skyrocketed past the normal rate it was goin', and it's all thanks to a certain change in course._** " He nodded his head towards Ichigo, gold eyes gleaming. " ** _I'd say it's thanks to the two gals who visited ya last time ya were here_**."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "A change in course?" he said. "I don't know if I understand."

The Old Man nodded. "Neither do we," he replied. "We are in unfamiliar territory. But, we cannot help it. We must adapt to the hand we were dealt." From the dark shroud that surrounded his body, Zangetsu raised a hand, pointing to Ichigo. His dark eyes bored holes into Ichigo. "Now, Ichigo," he said, "do you know why we are called Zangetsu?"

 _The Slaying Moon_ , Ichigo thought. He never thought about it much, not once since retrieving it the first day he lay eyes on it. He shook his head slowly, silently.

Eyes closed once more, the Old Man paused for a moment. "Just like the moon that rises and falls in the sky," he began, "our power differentiates with the waxing and waning of your particular strengths. As the light side of the moon wanes, the full moon ushers in the new cycle. On the other hand, as the dark side wanes, the new moon draws close, and thus the cycle goes on."

" ** _Essentially_** ," the Hollow interjected, " ** _dependin' on the distribution of your power, the balance of our power can tip in one way or the other_**." The Hollow tilted his head to his companion, glaring at him a little. " ** _For a while, ya were slowly dependin' on the Old Man, which caused a disruption of power that nearly caused ya to destroy yerself_**." A terrible grin appeared on his face. " ** _Good thing I was here to correct that_**."

Ichigo's eyes wandered, lost in thought. "So, what you both are saying," he mused, "is that you both function differently, and depending on my need for either of you, my powers could change…"

"To an extent, yes," the Old Man confirmed. "We are one cohesive unit, but we perform different parts. It is up to you to decide what those parts are, Ichigo. Only then can we decide our true physical form."

" ** _Yeah_** ," the Hollow chided. " ** _Hurry the hell up already, will ya_**?"

After a short pause, Ichigo looked up, his eyes filled with a sudden clarity. "Yes, I see," he said. His arms fell to his sides, realization overtaking him. "A slaying moon would have two different parts." A smile took over the boy's face.

The Old Man and the Hollow looked to each other, a knowing glance passing between them. "Then reach for us, Ichigo Kurosaki," the Old Man called.

" ** _Don't hesitate, King,_** " the Hollow followed, a smug smirk on his face.

Both hands outstretched, Ichigo's lips parted, his face filled with determination as he called to them.

"Come to me…"

* * *

"Just what the hell are ya doin' up here?"

Hiyori glared at Isshin Kurosaki as he stood in the small kitchenette, microwaving a bowl of white rice and vegetables. Looking down at the irritated girl, Isshin sighed. "It's gonna take him a few hours," he replied. "Might as well grab a bite to eat while I wait for him to finish. I didn't realize it was already after sundown till I came up here." The clock on the wall read it was 9 in the evening. Isshin's mind immediately went to Karin and Yuzu, wondering if they were worried about them. Hopefully, they had found his note saying they were out on "special father-son bonding time."

"I'm not talkin' about that, moron!" Hiyori growled. "I wanna know why ya took my leftovers and put them in the microwave _without askin'_!" She pointed at the microwave. "THAT WAS GONNA BE MY DINNER, BASTARD!" She was fuming, stomping her feet. "GET THAT OUT OF THERE, THAT'S NOT FOR YA!"

"Calm down, Hiyori," Shinji called. "He's our guest. Where's that calm demeanor you had earlier? The one where _you_ were telling _me_ to calm the hell down?" Shinji's head rested against the back of the sofa, his eyes buried in a book.

"WHAT'D YA SAY, YA-?!"

A knock interrupted the short-lived argument, all eyes turned towards the door. "I'll answer it," Lisa volunteered, eager to get away from the yelling. She could sense there were two figures at the door, but they seemed relatively friendly. Nonetheless, she opened the door cautiously, revealing two Shinigami.

"Jeez," Rangiku said, peering inside. "Who knew anyone was living here? If Urahara hadn't said there were people here, I would have thought it was abandoned." She raised her hand to her face, glancing around in the dark warehouse, meeting the eyes of the Visoreds who glared back at her.

"Don't forget why we're here, Rangiku," Shuhei admonished, temporarily forgetting his flustered state. "We need to find Ichi-" His sentence was cut short as he caught the familiar form of a man he once called captain, a head of silver hair and irritated eyes meeting his. "C-Captain Kensei Muguruma?!" he exclaimed, his jaw slacked.

Rangiku looked from Shuhei to Kensei, slightly shocked to see the former captain as well. "Well, this is a surprise!" she exclaimed. "Who knew that we had former vet-" And with that, her eyes met that of a familiar face as well, one she never thought she'd see again. He looked much older and worn out than she remembered, but there was no denying it, it was him.

"Captain Shiba?!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, it's been two weeks! Sorry about that, I went on a small hiatus so I could finish my cosplay for Louisville Supercon last weekend! I meant to warn y'all last week, but forgot!

I know this chapter was a bit exposition heavy, but 1) It kind of needed to be (sorry still, but also not), and 2) I also really just didn't feel like writing a fight heavy chapter. Besides, Ichigo needs his fucking zanpakuto back already. It's been gone for far too long! Anyways, there will be another chapter next week, gotta figure out what it's gonna be on. Enjoy, and if this chapter seems a little bit rushed or off, sorry. I'll fix it next weekend. Anyways, see you soon!


	37. Ch 37 O Brother, It's Not Thou

The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed brutally throughout the passageway, nearly drowning out the sound of Ash's fast-beating heart in her ears. But she hardly noticed, the cold rage building in her chest growing once more, this time more violently than it had in the past few weeks. Here was one of her sister's captors, calm blocking her path, taunting her. Compared to Amelia, she was generally the one least likely to be riled up by senseless chatter and taunts. But her patience had been worn thin, the emotions finally making headway.

"You are fairly experienced in swordplay," Tosen remarked, his voice emotionless. The tip of Ash's blade was sharply blocked by the flat of his katana, a sharp ringing sound filling the air. The dust had since vanished, allowing her to take in Tosen's full form now. He was incredibly strong, but she noticed his blindness, eyes narrowing.

"And you're adept at fighting," she growled, "despite your impaired sight."

Tosen's head tilted, long thin braids sliding across his white coat. "Did it take you long to notice," he asked, pushing back against her advance, "or were you focused solely on your tantrum?"

Ash scoffed, flipping her staff, the terrible whir of the blades filling the air as she tried to attack again. This time, the blades met stone and rubble, creating large gashes in the wall. She felt the air behind her move, her gut screaming. In the past, she'd felt similar sensations, but in her newly-awakened state, they were more acute. She ducked, the arching swing of Tosen's zanpakuto barely skimming her skull, unfortunate loose strands of white hair the sole victim of the attack. Leaning back into her lowered stance, she jammed one of the blades into the ground, using her staff as a vaulting pole, landing a kick on her opponent's jaw. Despite making contact, it barely sent Tosen flying a foot away.

Rubbing his chin for a moment, Tosen readied himself. "I must say," he began, "I am unfamiliar with your weapon. Where did you receive such a staff?"

Landing on her feet and yanking the staff from the ground, Ash hissed, "That is none of your concern!" She charged, meeting Tosen's calm rebuttal. Sparks flew for but a moment, but the small flickering light reflected against his visor. Gritting her teeth, she continued, "I owe no such explanations to those who mean harm to my loved ones!"

"I have not brought harm to your sister," Tosen rebuked, his voice taking a slight edge. "In fact, your sister and I have barely interacted." He shoved against Ash's staff, nearly knocking it from her hands. In her brief disorientation, he knocked her back with a solid kick, sending her back several feet. "But I will say, she is an insufferable creature," he added, launching himself at her.

"Ha!" Ash retorted, regaining her footing. She braced herself, blocking his overhead attack with the base of the staff, then quickly moving it to block a slice to her gut. "I'd hope so!" she called out between strikes. "She doesn't take too well to being a prisoner." She rotated the staff from the middle, staving off the oncoming slew of attacks Tosen quickly launched at her.

Pausing for a moment, Tosen took a step back. He felt the approach of a few familiar individuals, his head turning to the side for a moment. "Ah, it seems we have a few guests," he stated, confusing Ash for a moment. She hesitated, turning her focus to the five figures that stood in the dim light at the end of the hall. "Good of you to join us," Tosen called to them, never fully turning away from Ash.

* * *

From behind the clashing duo, the tense forms of Ash's companions watched as the figures approached. A slightly disoriented Uryu and Chad looked to each other, realizing that they were now facing other opponents. _This isn't what I had planned_ , Uryu groaned internally. _All that careful planning for nothing._

* * *

"Well, this just got more complicated," Keigo said aloud, glancing towards Tatsuki, who was still dusting herself off. Gritting her teeth, she observed the mysterious figures as well.

"Dammit," she hissed. "So much for getting off easy with one opponent."

"You thought the blind guy was going to be _easy_?!" Keigo hissed. "He just used you to make a crater in the ground!" He glanced back at the large crack in the floor, surprised that Tatsuki wasn't intensely injured. She seemed to have sustained a few cuts and bruises, but she had shaken it off with some ease _. What the hell?_ He thought. _What was Yoruichi teaching her back at the store after all?_ "Now we have… six opponents," he continued, squinting. "Who knows if they are the same caliber of strength as he is."

"Then I guess we better stay close," Tatsuki replied, wiping her mouth. Blood stained the back of her hand, with dried spittle and dust mixed in. "Between your firepower and my close-range attacks, we'll be able to fend off at least a few of them."

Keigo nodded nervously, raising his cannon into the air. "Y-yeah," he said, fighting the small pang of fear that entered him mind. "Sure thing."

* * *

"God dammit," Grimmjow hissed behind Orihime, gripping her shoulder gruffly. "That bastard brought a party with him!"

Orihime turned to him for a moment before examining the approaching figures. "Do you recognize any of them?" she asked him, her voice low. She gripped the hilt of Hana tighter, her determined gray eyes reflecting the glow. Kon scurried across her shoulders, making small distressed noises, primarily quick squeak noises from his feet.

"At least two of em are Espada," Grimmjow analyzed, grimacing a little. "They ain't much higher than me in rank, that's for sure." Their presence made him feel ill, trying to remember them. "As for the others," he continued, "they're probably some Fracćion that Tosen brought with him." His brows furrowed, glaring off at the group.

Taking a small breath, Orihime closed her eyes. Despite the tension she had during this trip, nothing compared to the building terror of that moment. She was potentially facing off against an opponent that far outranked her with an Espada that had hardly any powers and could possibly turn on her in a second. This hadn't been something she'd anticipated.

"Orihime!" Kon's whiny voice interjected, bonking his small paws on her cheek. Eyes snapping open, Orihime found the plush lion clinging to her face. "You can turn back if you want! We don't have to face these opponents!" Tears streamed out of Kon's black eyes, his voice turning to an annoying screech. "I DON'T WANT MY PRECIOUS ORIHIME HURT!"

Ripping Kon off Orihime's face, Grimmjow growled, "Would ya shut the hell up, you perverted little shit?!" Grimmjow's face was inches from Kon's, who held his paws over his face. "We don't need yer wailin'!" Tossing the plush to the ground and giving him a good stomp, the Espada turned to Orihime, his blue eyes calculating. This girl maybe strong, but he knew she'd need backup if she happened to be confronted by one of the Espada.

"Listen up, kid," he barked at her, standing in front of her now, "this ain't like the last little spat we had back in the Forest of Menos. These're some of the strongest sons-of-bitches in Hueco Mundo." He looked back for a second before continuing. "Yer gonna have to pay attention, some of these bastards are manipulative and tricky. Do ya understand me, girl?"

Nodding quickly, Orihime tried to keep calm. It was good to know that Grimmjow wasn't planning on leaving her on her own, but she couldn't hide the fear that crept up in her chest. "Yeah, s-sure," she said quickly. Her sword rested at her side, flicker in the darkness.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind some company," Tosen said to Ash, his calm voice mixed in with the slow, measured sounds of footsteps. "I didn't want to bore your little friends over there. They look like they could use some company."

Eyes darting at the now-closer figures, Ash clutched her weapon tighter, her stance never wavering. She wasn't sure if they intended to all surround her or finish off her friends behind her. But judging by the fact that they started passing her, paying her small, disdainful glances. Their faces were shrouded in solemn shadow, but she could see the ghostly white fragments of masks. She remembered the image of Amelia, the bleached toothy fragment that had rested on her collarbone. These were the Arrancar, the Espada. The air around her turned foul, her senses screaming. Her aquamarine eyes were wide. Was her sister just like these… beings?

Turning her attention back to Tosen, Ash's eyes went dark. "Guess this means I get you all to myself then," she hissed, pointing the end of the staff towards him. The already cold air seemed to plummet even further, her breath turning to puffs of white, fading swiftly. At the tips of her fingers a frost crept forward, dancing along the surface of the staff, veins of cold fury that slithered along.

Tosen tilted his head, sensing the sudden cold, though not visibly affected by it. "Do my senses deceive me, or were you hiding your true potential this whole time?" he asked.

"I tend to keep my wild cards for more desperate times," Ash replied.

"I see."

Reaching the very tip of each blade, the frost stopped its steady crawl, glistening an eerie white in the dim light. Twirling it in her hands for two rotations, Ash beckoned the Shinigami. "I know you're curious," she taunted. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Orihime?"

A startlingly familiar voice pricked Orihime's ears, her head turning from Grimmjow to the figure that loomed behind them. Immediately, her senses were on high alert, the peculiar and heavy spiritual presence of the being that stood behind her increasing slowly. The figure was clad in white from head to toe, with a frilly collar extending past their head. But the face was completely hidden in shadow.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, not recognizing the voice but knew the uniform from somewhere. The frilly collar, the ridiculous, self-important stature. This was one of the Espada that liked to skulk in the darkest shadows, afraid of the light… His mind was screaming, telling him to move, but his body wasn't moving.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked, her voice shaking in fear. She knew the voice, one she hadn't heard in almost four years, one she'd missed terribly.

Taking a step forward, the figure revealed his face in the light, with kind gray eyes and chin-length brown hair. The small smile on his face grew, emanating a warmth that Orihime recognized instantly. "Don't you remember your own brother, Orihime?"

Orihime's heart stopped. Nearly dropping her sword, she placed her hand over her mouth and took a step forward. Her whole body seemed to react, tremors shaking her small frame. Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring her vision, spilling down her cheeks.

" _SORA?!_ "

Laughing a little, Sora nodded his head, extending his hands out, inviting her to embrace him. "Oh, how I missed you, sister," he said, his voice rich and warm as it always was. His gray eyes glimmered in the dim light. The sounds of the skirmishes beyond seemed to fade as the world crumbled under Orihime's feet. "Come here!"

Without hesitation, Orihime lifted her feet, running towards the man she believed to be her long-gone brother. With the memory of her brother as a Hollow erased by Rukia Kuchiki, she had no reason to be wary. Even with such a weird uniform and unusual spiritual energy, the very sight of Sora erased all sense of caution and hesitation. She wished for nothing more than to hug her brother.

"Hold on there, kid."

A gruff hand slowly gripped her shoulder, gently pulling Orihime back to reality. Grimmjow held her there, strategically standing between her and Sora now. His blue eyes were dangerous, calculating. He wasn't his normal, aggressive self. This was different, and with Espada, Grimmjow knew he had to be careful. "That ain't yer brother," he said, his voice loud. "That's an Espada. Don't be so easily fooled."

Sora's eyes met Grimmjow's, a tiny flicker passing through gray eyes. "Who's your friend, Orihime?" he asked, peering past the middle man. "He doesn't seem like the kind of… _person_ I'd approve of you hanging out with." A small bit of poison fueled the words that fell from Sora's mouth, glaring at Grimmjow with disdain.

"F-friend…?" Orihime managed between happy sobs. She'd forgotten about Grimmjow for a moment, even with him standing right in front of her. All she could think of was that this couldn't be real, that her older brother was _alive_. She struggled with the thought, though a positive one. It overwhelmed her emotionally. "Gr-Grimmjow's my… friend?" Her words sounded broken.

"Snap out of it, kid!" Grimmjow snapped, turning his head to her. He could see her demeanor slipping and cursed under his breath. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Turning his attention back to the Sora look-a-like, growling, "I know ya, bastard. That act ain't gonna work with me here!"

Sora laughed again, this time more raucously. It was a cold, metallic sound, his mouth opening far too wide. It was as if his jaw were unhinging. "Then I guess I'll just have to get rid of you, then!" Sora said, his under eyelids curving creepily. "Nothing will get in the way of me and my sister, I can assure you!"

Before Sora could make a move, Orihime darted forward, rushing towards her brother. Her hands reached out, grabbing for one of his hands. This seemed to surprise Sora greatly, who was unsure whether he should move away from her or not. Grimmjow seemed shocked as well, his eyes going wide. "Kid, what did I-?!"

"Is it really you, Sora?" Orihime asked, gripping Sora's gloved hand. She felt the weight of this person's hand in hers. It was solid, it was there, resting in her palm, heavy as the feeling in her heart. Wave after wave of joy and doubt poured out with each tear that rolled down her cheek. "Can it really be?" she asked again. "How are you here?" She noticed that his hand felt cold, but she figured that was from the constant drop in temperature from the fight afar.

Stumbling over his words, Sora tried to form a sentence. "A-ah, y-yes of course it's me, Hime!" he managed, his smile never wavering. He gripped her hands gently, resting his other hand under her chin, lifting it slightly. "And you have grown since I've last seen you," he continued. "You've become quite the young woman and – oh look! You're wearing the pins I gave you!" He lifted his hand, brushing against the blue flower hairpins, Shun Shun Rikka, fondly.

A small change took over Orihime's face, a nearly serene smile crossing her face. This man was every bit like her older brother, right down to the smile and the way he spoke. She couldn't explain the immense joy that burst in her heart, relieved he didn't remember the argument they'd had the day he had given her Shun Shun Rikka. A small tremor of guilt passed through her, remembering the pain that had once been in his eyes…

"WOULD YA LISTEN TO ME!?" Grimmjow shouted, turning Orihime to face him. "THIS AIN'T YER OLDER BROTHER!" He attempted to pull her to him, his eyes bright with anger and frustration. "DO YA WANNA DIE DOWN HERE?!"

Gray eyes filled with irritation and resentment, Orihime yanked her arm away from Grimmjow, gritting her teeth. "Would you _STOP_?!" she shouted at him, wiping tears from her face. "Why are you so insistent this isn't Sora?! THIS IS MY BROTHER!"

"ARE YA BLIND?!" Grimmjow shouted back, taking a step towards her. "CAN'T YA FEEL JUST HOW DIFFERENT THIS BASTARD IS?! HE'S NOT HUMAN!" He pointed to Sora, seething. He wasn't entirely worried about Orihime's life or feelings, but he wasn't keen on letting the Espada get his way. The sneaky bastard wasn't going to get the best of him. But, even then, he remembered that he unfortunately owed her one. He cursed himself for letting himself get involved with humans in the first place. "DON'T MAKE ME DRAG OUT OF HERE!"

As Grimmjow attempted to take another step towards her, Orihime raised her hand, the bright orange glow of her spiritual energy blade pointing straight at him. "Try it, Espada!" she shouted, her gray eyes wide in rage. "I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on me!"

"Ah, that's my girl," Sora encouraged, patting her on the head. "Dispose of this garbage quickly so that we don't have to waste our time on him anymore than we have to." A terrible glimmer filled Sora's eyes, the edges of his smile crumbling away to a predatory display of teeth.

"Orihime, I swear to god," Grimmjow hissed, "put yer sword down." He had no real game plan, given he had no weapon of his own. However, he felt confident he could outmaneuver her if she tried to charge him. "I'm on yer side here, unfortunately for me, so just take a moment to think." He raised his hands up, partially in surrender and the other part for preparation. Between "Sora's" grip on Orihime and her blade pointed at him, he knew this was an uneasy situation. _Dammit_ , he cursed mentally.

Orihime said nothing, lowering her head as her arm remained extended. In her mind, a war waged between doubt and desperation. She wanted to believe that this was Sora, so much so that she was almost willing to throw aside her Espada companion. He meant nothing to her, he was just the enemy. He didn't give a shit about her. Grimmjow was nothing compared to her love for her brother. But there was a small part of her screaming, telling her that she was missing something important. Her eyes flickered for a moment, glancing back at the one who called her sister.

And there it was, staring at Orihime in the face. Yes, the face that stared back was Sora's, all smiles and gentleness. His eyes were the same gray they always had been, the same color as their mother's, his hair the same color as their father's. His slim figure leaned the same way his did as well. But there, in his kind eyes, lay something… else. A darkness that had never been there before, disjointed, shattered in the illusion she'd fallen for. His body was cold, tense. He felt like a predator that waited for his prey to walk further into its trap. A cold fear washed over her, the extreme bliss and joy she'd felt moments ago fading in an instant.

"Y-you're not Sora," she whispered at last. "There's no way you could be."

Slowly, silently, the tips of "Sora's" fingers tensed, leaving small bruises on the human girl's skull. A terrible expression crossed his face, but not one of anger or rage like Orihime anticipated. It was disgusting, a terrible crack in his face forming where she had once seen a serene smile. The corners of his lips seemed to disappear in his flesh as he laughed. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," he said. "Guess I better work fast!"

With that, Orihime began to turn her blade from Grimmjow to the imposter but found herself flying from the swift blow that the imposter dealt. A solid kick to her stomach knocked her back, her body crashing into Grimmjow, who found himself sliding across the floor. He grunted in pain and surprise, his back hitting the ground.

"ORIHIME!"

A small, nasally voice filled the air, the sound of a plastic object dragging on the ground and the small squeaks of Kon's paws running following. Groaning in pain, Orihime looked up and saw Kon dragging a flashlight towards them, his small beady eyes glistening. "DON'T WORRY, MY LOVE!" he shouted once more, raising the flashlight. "I'LL DEFEAT THE ONE THAT HURT YOU! BUT FIRST I NEED TO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE, IT'S TOO DARK!"

"What… is that damn bastard… doin'?" Grimmjow heaved, forcing himself to his feet. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"What's this?" the imposter asked, sneering at the plush. "What are you going to do, little one? Bludgeon my ankles till they bruise?" He laughed, approaching Kon. He leaned down, grabbing the plush by a leg. Kon held onto the flashlight for dear life, watching as the imposter's face was aligned to his. "What are you going to do now?"

"TAKE THIS!" Kon shouted, clicking the button on the side of the flashlight, the fluorescent light shining into the Espada's face. Quickly, Kon almost regretted his decision, for what stared back at him wasn't a face, but a horrible monstrosity. It was there, for a moment, staring back at him. Orihime and Grimmjow could see it as well, shining in the light. Orihime nearly screamed and Grimmjow's eyes widened in recognition. "I FUCKIN' KNEW IT WAS YOU!" he screamed.

The being hosted a large, glass tube, filled with a crimson liquid. Bobbing in the bubbling fluid were two malformed, eyeless faces, revolting in horror at the light. They screamed an ungodly scream, dropping Kon to the ground. The flashlight skittered across the ground, flickering for a moment before turning off completely.

"Aaronierro Arruruerie," Grimmjow managed, struggling to pronounce the name. "Ya ugly bastard, I knew it was you." He grinned maniacally, vindicated in his suspicion. "I just… had to remember yer damn name. It's too fuckin' complicated."

A wheezing noise could be heard from the hunched figure of the Espada, who shifted slightly. "You piece of garbage," Aaronierro hissed. "You should never have stepped foot back into Las Noches." The Espada's voice was still that of Sora's, but the small screechy voices could be heard intermingling.

"I shall be your undoing!" he shouted.

"We'll see 'bout that," Grimmjow countered, wiping his mouth.

* * *

"Why did you choose these pieces of garbage again?"

Standing before the confused and mildly terrified duo of Tatsuki and Keigo were three of the oddest creatures they'd ever seen. The one who had spoken twirled his thick, black curly hair between his fingers, sizing up the humans. "We could have picked the two very handsome young men over there," he said, pointing to Uryu and Chad. "But nooooo, you just had to pick the two weak ones, Ggio!"

The shorter of the three, grinning sadistically from under his sabre-tooth mask fragment, rolled his eyes. "Charlotte, please," he said to his companion, "these two look fun! They'll be great practice for when Lord Barragan leads us into battle!" Ggio ran his tongue over his lips, sizing up the two humans.

"You just want easy prey!" Charlotte retorted, crossing his large arms. "This isn't fair!"

"Oh, Charlotte," chided the blond Arrancar, "the quicker we dispose of the vermin, the faster we carry out Lord Barragan's orders!" His single eyes lilted arrogantly, staring down the human pair. "Besides, I don't particularly like being so close to the Forest of Menos," he continued, waving a hand in front of his face. "It smells like desperation down here."

"Do they know we can hear them?" Keigo asked Tatsuki, glancing over at the Arrancar. "I feel like they think we can't understand them." His brows furrowed as he raised his cannon. "How rude!"

"I'm not sure," Tatsuki replied, rolling her eyes at the trio, "but they are getting on my nerves." She cracked her knuckles, glaring at them. "Would the three of you stop your yakking? We're right here, ya know!"

With partial surprise and disdain, the three Arrancar looked over at the Humans. "They speak!" Charlotte said, raising a hand daintily to his mouth. He did a double take when looking at Tatsuki, his eyes widening. "And are you supposed to be a woman?!" A superior smirk crossed his face. "Human women are particularly hideous if that's the case!"

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "Come again, you oversized peacock?" she hissed.

"Talk about ugly," Ggio chimed in, approaching Keigo with a confident, arrogant smirk on his face, "take a gander at this guy's weapon! It's hideous! Where'd you get that from, huh kid?"

"What's wrong with my cannon?!" Keigo cried indignantly. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? The museum of natural history called, they want their sabre-tooth cat skull back!"

Ggio stopped for a moment, confused. "What's a museum?" he asked, his head tilted. "Oi, Findorr, what's this human talking about?" He pointed to Keigo, addressing the blond Arrancar.

"Who knows," Findorr replied, mildly annoyed, "and who honestly cares. It's a human. KILL IT!" A blood-thirsty expression crossed the Arrancar's face, impatience in his voice.

* * *

Uryu and Chad watched as the silent figure of their next opponent sat before them with legs crossed and eyes closed. Was he meditating, was he sleeping? Or was he just messing with them. The two humans glanced at each other, unsure what they should do. If they disturbed him, it could lead to a surprise attack. But if they left him in his state, it could be even worse.

"Um… excuse me," Chad piped up, his quiet voice breaking the awkward silence.

The Espada opened an eye, a single gold iris peering out at the two humans. His face never changed, his dark skin and features mingling with the shadows on the wall, the small white horns protruding from his bald head. "What do you wish to ask me, human?" the Espada asked, his deep voice empty.

"W-well," Uryu began, looking to Chad before continuing, "we're just a bit… confused, I guess." He gripped his Quincy cross tightly in the palm of his hand, prepared for the moment their opponent snapped. "What exactly are you doing?"

Both eyes opened now, a brow raising like a lecturing teacher. "What does it look like I am doing, human?" the Espada replied in the same tone. Lifting his head, he addressed both humans, glancing between the two. "A true warrior must balance himself if he is to remain focused in the face of battle." He shook his head a little, as if admonishing the two of them. "It is a shame neither of you adopt the same idea."

"Balance is important, sure," Uryu said slowly, eyes narrowed, "but meditation is not my go-to move on the battlefield, especially while your opponents are standing right in front of you."

A small laugh passed from the Espada's lips, mocking the Quincy. "Why would I be worried about that?" he replied. "I fear neither of you. What could you do to me?"

This time the two shared an incredulous glance, mildly shocked and miffed by the Espada's claims. "What makes you think we _can't_ do anything to you?" Chad asked this time, glaring down at the Espada, fists clenched.

"It is because I am the fastest Espada of them all," came the reply, the Espada's eyes closing once more. "No one is faster than I, Zommari Rureaux, the _Septima_ Espada." His face never wavered, serenity his god.

Behind Zommari stood Chad, fist raised. "But not fast enough to notice that I don't have the normal speed of a human," he challenged, prepared to land a blow on the Espada. The tip of Brazo Derecha de Gigante began to glow a bright red, readying his El Directo.

"CHAD, WAIT!" Uryu shouted, preparing his Ginrei Kojaku.

But it was too late. A tap on Chad's shoulder alerted him to his fatal mistake. Turning his head, Chad could see the expressionless face of the Septima, his gold eyes watching his realization overtake him. "What-?!" He was cut off by the sudden palm that enveloped his face and lifted him from the ground, launching him behind the Espada. The energy from the building El Directo exploded as he hit the ground, creating a crater in the floor.

"Foolish Humans," Zommari chided. "You should have remained content to be our prey, but now you will become our play things."

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter didn't turn out like I was expecting and honestly... I'm not mad at it! It should make for an interesting fight! See you soon!


	38. Ch 38 Ironblood

"Is that really the best you've got, human?!"

Amelia grimaced as her sword bounced off the hardened shell that now enveloped Granz, a terrible screech filling the air as the blade deflected. Her body was soaked in sweat, a testament to her struggle for the past several minutes. But, in her mind, it had felt like an eternity. Bloodlust in her eyes and trembling hands aside, she couldn't even make a dent, even after coating the blade with her blood. "Dammit," she hissed.

"I bet you're wondering why that little trick you did with Yammy won't work on me," Granz taunted from inside his enclosure. His words were muffled, but Amelia could hear them well enough. She bared her teeth, growling a little. "You must not have listened to a word I've said," Granz continued. "I am nothing like Yammy! I am far superior!" His demented laughter echoed across the lab.

The flames on the edge of Amelia's blade disappeared slowly, receding back into the dark metal. _Shit_ , she thought. _There must be a way to get him out of there. But what **exactly** is that thing made of?!_ She took a few steps back, ripping her white jacket off. Her exposed arms glistened in the dim light, showcasing the many dark, shapeless markings that danced across her skin.

"But, I will say," Granz gloated, "I did very much enjoy watching your little sparring match with him! I gained some very valuable data!" Slowly, the engorged purple wings began to shrink, taking their place on his back once more. A terrible smile rested on Granz's face, a smug superiority oozing from every pore. "You're quite a fascinating specimen," he continued. "I look forward to dissecting your corpse."

Amelia lunged, the adrenaline that had once surged through her body slowly starting to dwindle. She needed this to end, feeling her body finally starting to crumble. Her time in Hueco Mundo had done nearly irreparable damage to her body. With a roar, she lifted her sword, prepared to pierce her now-seemingly defenseless opponent. Unable to get Ottone's screams out of her head, she couldn't stop to think, ready to tear Granz to pieces.

Quickly, Granz grabbed the blade with one hand, his lips parting for a small peal of laughter. His golden eyes turned to slits, his head tilted to the side, watching Amelia's eyes widen in shock and fear. He relished the slow descent of her power. "You're dying," he said at last, gripping the blade to the point that blood trickled down his arm. "The lack of food and connection to your physical body has wrecked you." He extended his arm, letting his now-purple fingertips touch her face. Amelia winced, frozen.

"You haven't slept once in all your time here, have you?"

Tearing away, Amelia pulled her sword back, trying to retreat, gain some ground between her and Granz. He was right, she hadn't. Her body had suffered for it. As strong as she was, she knew her body wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up. But with the terror that waited for her behind closed lids, the constant struggle for survival and the intense fear that she'd never return to the World of the Living, how could she have slept? "Fuck you," she hissed, breathing heavily. "Just shut the hell up and die."

The Octava shook his head, mock pity on his face. "You don't seem to understand," he called to her, "you will most likely die from the harm done to your body than anything I could do to you here." Raising his arms, he leaned his head upwards, the light catching his face. "But where would the fun in that be?"

In an instant, one of his wing-like appendages shot out, reaching for Amelia. Eyes wide, she raised her blade, preparing to cut it off before it could reach her. Her feet left the ground, her body flying. She was sure with such a target, it wouldn't be hard to lop off one of the wings. If she did, she figured he could no longer create the shell casing he'd made earlier.

But, to Amelia's surprise, the wing engorged, the purple appendages swelling into large fingers. Her body landed in the out stretched "hand," encased completely by it. With a slurping sound, her body disappeared, the heavy wing holding her.

"AMELIA!"

Granz turned back, seeing the overwhelmingly-distressed form of Dordoni screaming in his imprisonment. The Privaron's blue eyes were wide with fear, nearly bulging from his face. "A-Amelia…" his voice trailed off, his vocal chords exhausted by his screams. Dropping to his knees, Dordoni couldn't believe Amelia had been defeated so easily. His hopes had never been dashed so quickly before his eyes before.

Cirucci had finally turned, watching the awful scene. Her normally snarky attitude was quelled, neutral. Despite her vocal disinterest and disbelief, a part of her had believed that Amelia could, somehow, defeat Granz. She'd believed Amelia's ranking would allow her to win out against the Octava. But she hadn't realized that the human had been so close to death this whole time, the strength in her green eyes decieveing her. She had actually believed in Amelia for a few, futile moments. But she felt her hopes dashed as well, crumbling away.

Granz relished in their despair, his golden eyes wide with mad glee.

"Keep your eyes open," he called to the forlorn Privaron, "the fun's about to begin!" With that, the large enclosure that had consumed Amelia rapidly spat her out, launching her towards the ceiling with incredible speed and strength. Whether by accident or on purpose, the strength of the launch sent Amelia's body crashing into the ceiling, a large gaping hole left in her wake.

Rubble and boulders crashed all around, shattering anything and everything in their path. Dordoni ducked, the glass shattering around him, the roar of the building falling apart around him filling his ears. Dust and debris clouded the air, filling his lungs. He began to cough, waving his hands around frantically. With his eyes closed, Dordoni choked out, "CIRUCCI?! NELIEL?!" He hoped they had made it out of their enclosures in one piece.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Cirucci called back. "YOU'RE GONNA INHALE TOO MUCH DUST!" Her coughing intermingled with her shouts, but at least Dordoni knew she was alive and close by.

"Dondochakka!" Dordoni heard Pesche call out. "Where's Nel?!"

For a moment, there was only the sound of the crashing building that filled their ears. Dordoni could feel his heart stop when he finally heard Dondochakka call back. "I DUNNO! SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Well, check again!" Pesche shouted. "She can't have gone too far!"

The dust began to clear, the bright, brutal sunlight filtering in. Not only was Neliel missing, but footprints could be seen trailing away from the broken glass tube, winding off into the dark ruins. "Oh no," Pesche cried out, raising his hands to his head. His single glowing eye went wide, following the footsteps in a panic. "Oh SHIT!" he screamed.

Dondochakka ran along-side the foot prints, following them into the darkness. "LADY NEL!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the distance.

"IDIOT!" Cirucci called to the Arrancar, purple eyes narrowed in anger. "DON'T GET SEPARATED FROM THE GROUP!" She knew it would be dangerous if they split up in Granz's lab. Anything could happen to them, traps could be triggered, dangerous creatures around any corner…

They all watched as Dondochakka quickly disappeared, his lumbering form running into unseen obstacles as he cried out for Neliel. "I have to go after him," Pesche said, turning from the two Privaron. "I can't lose both of them!"

"Wait a minute, _amigo,_ " Dordoni said, grabbing Pesche by the shoulder. "You should not go alone either. It is too dangerous."

"Then what do you suggest!?" Pesche shouted angrily. "Let them die?"

Dordoni raised his other hand, cutting the Arrancar off. "I will accompany you," he explained. "It is better to have help if it turns out that another Espada is behind this." Turning to Cirucci, he added, "Cirucci, I leave you to help Amelia."

"WHAT?!" screamed Cirucci, her face turning red. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO WITH HIM?! WHY SHOULD I HELP AMELIA-?!"

"CIRUCCI!" Dordoni bellowed, anger filling his eyes. "This is not the time fight! Amelia needs your help, and if we want to get out of here alive, we will need her!" He pointed to the gaping hole in the building. "Amelia is fighting to get us out of here," he continued, "but she has a chance of failing! For once in your life, shut up and fight for your life as well as hers!"

Cirucci wanted so badly to fight back, tell Dordoni off, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. She didn't want to die and wished for nothing more than to flee. Swallowing her pride, she turned her back to the pair and made her way to the exit.

"Don't think you can just go ordering me around!" she shouted back to them. "I'm doing this merely for self-preservation!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dordoni turned to Pesche. "Let us go find Dondochakka and Neliel _, amigo_ ," he said to the Arrancar.

"The sooner, the better."

* * *

The world was swimming in front of Amelia's eyes, her head spinning. She wasn't entirely sure she wasn't just hallucinating the pure blue sky overhead. "Fuck," she slurred, unable to move her body. She could feel sand beneath her fingertips and groaned again.

"Ah, thank you for the meal, my dear."

Granz's voice filled her head, swimming in the half-formed thoughts and confused emotions. Amelia blinked, looking up to see the blurred, doubled-form of Granz standing over her. "Don't worry, it won't be long now," he said. "We'll have a bit of fun in a moment."

Vision finally restoring, Amelia blinked, sitting upwards. She grimaced in pain, her body filled with the tingly feeling one gets when their limbs fall asleep. "What… did you do to…me?" she managed, attempting to stand. She saw her sword in the sand and lifted it gingerly. The way her body moved was worrying, and she could feel the crushing exhaustion and deterioration overcome her once more.

Amelia spied the wing that had swallowed and spat her out, one of the purple appendages swollen and growing with each passing second. A terrible feeling overcame her, knowing whatever was in that thing would spell bad news for her. "Congratulations," Granz called to her, glancing at the swollen appendage, "you will now witness the magnificence of my _Fornicaras_! I present you with-" reaching up to the bursting purple appendage and retrieving the small object that fell out into his palm – " _Teatro de Titere_!"

Horror filled Amelia's eyes as she watched Granz lift the small, dripping object into the air for her to see. It was a small, simplified doll of herself, down to the long brown hair, green eyes, white uniform and the tiny Espada numeral on the little doll's hand. "What the fuck?!" Amelia shrieked, gripping her sword tightly. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"This," Granz said, gripping the doll a bit tightly, "is Amelia." He watched as Amelia could feel the tightening of his grip, her green eyes filled with fear and anger. She struggled a little, which prompted him to further her suffering. Gently, Granz pinched the ear of the doll, pressing tightly.

Amelia felt a sharp, terrible pain on her ear lobe, blood trickling down her face and onto her clothes. She could say nothing, analyzing her situation, trying to stifle her rising panic. If she could feel pain from that little doll, what would follow was more than likely fatal. She needed to get it from his grasp and quickly. Gritting her teeth, she ran at him, twirling her sword. She was ready to strike his arm and take the doll from his grasp.

A smug little grin crossed Granz's face. "Desperation really doesn't suit you," he said to her. Lifting the doll's head, a small set of organs appeared, each named in delicate little letters. "Ah, let's see," he mused, picking one of the smaller ones up between his fingertips. It was a small, red-orange organ labeled " _laringe_." A broad smile crossed his face. "This should be satisfying," he muttered before crushing the organ quickly.

Amelia had been so close, so very close to landing a blow on Granz, her sword raised over head. Her green eyes, previously furrowed and focused on her target, went wide as pain filled her body once more. Blood spluttered from her mouth, a terrible gagging sound following it. Lifting her hand to her throat, she felt her body fall to the sand once more, Granz dodging her casually. She would have screamed in pain, but she found herself unable to make a sound. Writhing in the ground, all she could manage were a few gurgles and retching sounds.

"Finally," Granz said, "I don't have to put up with your incessant screeching anymore. Who knew something as tiny as a larynx could control something so necessary as speech, eh?" Placing the head back on the doll, Granz considered his next target. "Let's take a look at what else you have for us to squish!"

Pulling the doll from the middle, several tiny organs rested, nestled against each other. "Oh, the spleen looks tempting," Granz taunted, pulling out a small blue organ, with the words " _bazo_ " written on it. "Let's give it a go," he said, crushing the organ and watching Amelia writhe on the ground in pain, her cries stuck in her crushed larynx.

"And now that I have your time and undivided attention," Granz said, looming over Amelia, "let me explain to you the difference between myself and any of the other opponents you have faced." The look of pure pain and anguish on Amelia's face was riveting. Fondling the doll's cheeks, he began his lengthy dissertation.

"You see, my dear," he began, "I, unlike my other opponents, am not a blood-thirsty killer looking to another number to my body count. Oh no, I am a man of science, pure and simple." A tiny, light squealing laugh emitted from the Octava's throat as he said this. "I study all those who enter and exit this place, learning their powers and abilities, should they become a threat to me, or at the very least determine who could be a good guinea pig should I happen upon their corpse."

Amelia's eyes were out of focus, her face covered in blood and bile. She struggled to stand once more, but this was swiftly stopped when Granz crushed her liver, sending blinding pain through her body. "You, my dear," he continued, "were a hard one to study. For starters, your genes and DNA are unlike anything I'd ever seen! There was scarcely anything in my database that would match!" His eyes were alight, like a kid in a candy store.

"However, I did find something!" Granz said, leaning down over her. "Don't worry, I always find what I'm looking for. And it was mind-boggling, I could believe my discovery! Mind you, I had to confer with some old, nearly-forgotten texts that I had put away in my… collections." He glanced at the incapacitated Amelia, remembering their time in his messy storage room. If it wasn't clear before he still held a grudge for the goods she had stolen, it was very clear to her now. Before she could try to stand again, Granz crushed one of her kidneys, nearly sending her into a state of shock.

"According to my research," Granz continued to explain, relishing in her pain, "your ancestry is quite the goldmine. The genes I had taken from you pointed me to an ancient, long-forgotten people in what the humans once called the New World, America, whatever name you humans gave it." He waved his hand dismissively, rolling his eyes. Human history was boring and repetitive to him, bearing no real interest. "Interestingly enough, I had to use some old Quincy texts to find reference to these people that lasted longer than a footnote!"

Amelia's eyes snapped open, staring at Granz with a mix of hatred and fear. The mere mention of the Quincy had caught her attention, besides the mention of her ancestry. "Ah, so you know of the Quincy, do you?" Granz mocked. "It figures you would, considering they nearly wiped your people from the face of the Earth!"

As Amelia struggled to right herself, despite the devastation Granz had done to her body, she watched as he crushed her other kidney and gall bladder in one fell swoop. She collapsed, her eyes glassing over, her deep, guttural breathing elongating. She sounded like a fish out of water, breathing its last few gasps of oxygen before it died.

"Yes, your people were fascinating," Granz went on. "They were once the most powerful people on the western hemisphere! They held a deep, spiritual connection with the land, their bodies holding a close connection with their spirits, which created some… intriguing powers, to say the least." Reaching down to grab Amelia's blade for the second time, he observed it closely. "From what I could gather, your spirits were directly connected to your hair and blood, creating endless possibilities when it came to technological advances." He tapped the flat of the blade with his fingertips, hearing the shrill ring of the metal ring out. "This blade alone is a testament to their amazing advancements."

Amelia had long given up on trying to stand, watching Granz through her darkening vision. Her anger was not enough to keep her awake anymore, the exhaustion slowly winning out. Her damaged organs drifted in the acrid fluids that had been released, eating whatever remaining organs and bodily structures she had.

"Remind me," Granz asked in a sing-song tone, "what were your people called again?"

Spitting up some blood and other fluids, Amelia scraped together whatever strength she had left. With the terrible scraping sound of her crushed voice box, Amelia managed to spit out, "E…Eisen…blut." Her voice was awful, like a broken music box.

"Yes, that's right!" Granz exclaimed, laughing raucously. "Eisenblut! It's a ridiculous, ignorant name those brutes gave such an advanced race of people! They thought your blood was made of metal!" Laughter subsiding, Granz shook his head. "No wonder the Quincy were nearly wiped out as well!" Eyeing the doll once more, Granz tried to determine if he should continue torturing her or end her pathetic existence.

"No, your blood isn't made of metal like the book would have me believe," he explained. "Rather your blood and hair combined could form something extraordinary! Your hair alone has healing qualities that many modern physicians would kill for, my dear! Ottone was a testament to that, and thanks to him I can study its effects on the body." He could see the mention of his dead Fracćion elicited a growl of anger from the dying Espada.

"Your sword alone is a delicate balance of hair and blood," he said. "If the proportions are even a little bit off, the weapon becomes unstable and even more lethal for your opponent, allowing you to cut through nearly any material. Even Espada Hierro couldn't stand a chance!" He placed the sword next to her body, admiring the view. "Unfortunately for you, I found prepared myself for this battle, updating my _Telon Balon_. And since your body was already crumbling, your natural healing abilities were render useless. You were simply no match against my perfection in the state you were in!" A terrible grin crossed his face. "Ah, I'm going to have a field day when you die!"

Amelia could barely hear Granz, her vision fading. Her skin, once a rich brown, now turned into a fatal taupe. She was struggling to hold on so she could tear the Espada to bits, to find her friends and to leave this terrible place. But her soul would not listen, and her mind began to go dark…

"It's too bad you must die like this," Granz said in mock sadness. "For it's not only your Human ancestry that intrigues me. Oh, lest I forget the other half of your DNA!" His eyes lit up once more. "Would you, before you die, perhaps tell me if one of your parents was of non-Earth descent?"

A small laugh managed to come from Amelia's throat. Like she was in any shape to hold a conversation with this monologuing moron. Her lips formed a broken smile, her eyes losing all light.

"S…uck my… di…ck."

Sighing, Granz lifted the dolls head once more, reaching in. "Corazón," this organ read, a small tremor pulsating under Granz's fingertips. "Oh well," he mused. "You were useless to me alive, after all." Leaning down, his pink hair nearly touching Amelia's face, Granz held the tiny heart before her. "Tell Ottone I said hello," he taunted, quickly crushing the tiny organ.

"There you are, Amelia!"

Turning away from the dead Espada, Granz saw the frustrated, panting Cirucci standing a few feet away. She'd managed to find her zanpakuto, resting at her side. Purple eyes betrayed her relief at finding Amelia, glaring at Granz. "Quit laying around!" she shouted to Amelia. "We need to destroy this pink-haired bastard and catch up with Dordoni! I need to kick his ass!"

"Poor, unfortunate soul," Granz called back to Cirucci. "Your dear little Amelia has died! You were too late!" Standing up to his full height, he grabbed Amelia's corpse by her hair, the limp body swaying in the wind.

Cirucci's angry demeanor faded for a moment, her face slack in shock and disbelief. "W-what?!" she shouted. "Amelia, dammit, there's no way you could have lost this badly!" But there was no denying it, Amelia was dead. Blood, bile and various other substances spilled from her open mouth and her body seemed riddled with red splotches on her pale skin. Anger filled the Privaron once more, now determined to extract vengeance. "You disgusting pig!" she screamed to Granz. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

The Octava laughed wildly, leaning back with how forceful it left his body. His eye held that wild, unhinged look once more, his hands outstretched as if paying homage to an unseen deity. "Oh, another plaything!" Granz exclaimed. "Today is one of the best days I've had in a long time!" Looking to the Privaron again, he stretched out his other hand, beckoning her to come to him.

"Let's have some fun!"

* * *

" _Hello again, my dear_."

In the darkness, Amelia's eyes shot open, recognizing the warped, disembodied voice that echoed all around her. She was still wearing her white uniform, tattered and torn. The mask fragment around her neck felt heavy on her chest. Her hair was much shorter now, almost the same length it had been upon her arrival to Hueco Mundo. "What the hell?" she called out to her unseen companion. "Why did you drag me here? Aren't I dead?"

" _The fact that you can ask that should answer your question_ ," The Hogyoku's voice answered, its large, glowing white eyes hovering in the darkness. " _You are not dead, my dear Amelia._ " Long, cold fingers brushed against Amelia's face, tracing her chin gently. " _At least, not yet._ "

"What do you want?" Amelia demanded, pushing the hand away aggressively.

With a small growl, the Hogyoku's mouth appeared, sharp teeth menacing the human. " _I am here to revive you, ungrateful child_ ," the being hissed. " _You cannot die just yet_."

Amelia took a step back, looking around. "What do you mean, revive me?" she hissed. "Why would you do such a thing? Doesn't Aizen want me dead?"

" _No,_ " the Hogyoku snapped back. It reached out for Amelia, dragging her back, closer. " _We still have plans for you, and it would not benefit us if you were dead_." A terrible smile etched across the dark face of the Hogyoku. "Besides, it would be a shame to let such a... specimen go to waste before the big day."

Before Amelia could pull away again, in the space between the pair grew a large, green light, crackling and warping like a flame. Amelia's eyes went wide. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "This is-!"

" _Yes, it is_ ," the Hogyoku replied, laughing a little. " _And it's been very useful, let me tell you. Thank you for letting me hold onto it_." Lifting the flame into the air, the Hogyoku said one final thing, " _It's time for you to have it back_." Forcefully, the being shoved the flaming orb into the gaping Hollow hole on Amelia's torso.

" _Hope to see you soon, Amelia._ "

* * *

"You call these clones?" Cirucci shouted at Granz. "They look so different from me!" She kicked away one of the mindless, eyeless clones, who bore near-exact features to the Privaron. However, each clone wore a different dress, which disgusted her. "Their fashion sense is ludicrous!"

"I simply fixed their appearances to match my tastes," Granz jabbed, watching as Cirucci struggled. "You fashion taste is far too trashy for someone of my standing, I simply won't stand for it."

"YOU BASTARD!" Cirucci retorted, destroying a handful of clones. "First you kill Amelia, and then you dare to look down on my superior fashion choices?!" She retrieved the end of the whip, gripping the circular blade. "I shall rip you to shreds for such iniquities!"

Behind the shouting Cirucci, many of the clones had begun to rise, breaking apart and multiplying. Catching them from the corner of her eye, Cirucci turned her attention back to the them, letting loose a terrible roar as she crushed the once again in one blow. She needed to finish this quickly and inform Dordoni of Amelia's defeat. He knew he'd be crushed, but they'd need to regroup and figure out their next move.

However, in an instant, the ground beneath the Espadas' feet began to tremble and shake, slowly at first then growing, the air filled with the sound of shifting sand and a dull roar. Granz's eyes widened a bit, turning his head back to the fallen corpse of Amelia. Cirucci did the same, and their eyes began to widen even further.

Amelia's wrecked corpse rose from the ground, floating in the air, a green glow hanging over her from the mid-torso. "ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Cirucci screamed, trying to steady herself. Her purple eyes stared accusatorily at Granz.

Granz said nothing, never taking his eyes off the hovering body of Amelia. The concentration of the spiritual pressure in the area had doubled significantly in the past few seconds, the air becoming hard to breathe. "What?" he muttered to himself. "There's no way she could do this without her physical body!" His amber eyes narrowed, an arm up to shield himself from the shifting sand. "Unless…" he trailed off, thinking harder.

Just as quickly as the dull roar came, it suddenly faded, a terrible silence filling the desert. Amelia's head leaned back a bit, blood hovering over her, glistening in the green light for mere seconds. That is, before the sharp, fast explosion that shook the very environment.

Instantly, the blast knocked anything within a mile radius back by several feet. Dunes were decimated, buildings shifted and cracking. Any living thing was knocked off its feet, including Cirucci and Granz, who found themselves facing a large wave of white sand washing over them. Even the dome above sustained damage, the fake blue sky cracking under the pressure.

From there, only silence followed. Amelia's body touched the ground once more, but this time she stood upright. Her skin was no longer pale, her body no longer painfully thin and boney. Her Hollow hole had completely vanished, replaced by a black patch of skin. Her clothes were the same as the ones she entered Hueco Mundo in, dusty black, with her shirt now torn from her Hollowfication several weeks ago. Her mask fragment was gone as well, and hair was short now as well, buffeting slightly in the breeze.

Rising from the sand, Granz and Cirucci stared in amazement. "I thought you said she was dead, dumbass!" Cirucci shouted at Granz. "She doesn't look very dead to me!" A smug look crossed her face, but also a small bit of relief welled up inside of her. Amelia was back, and there was still a chance they could leave.

Granz turned to her, hissing in rage. "I HAD KILLED HER, YOU FILTH!" he shouted. "I WATCHED THE LIGHT DRAIN FROM HER EYES! I DESTROYED NEARLY EVERY ORGAN IN HER BODY!" Spittle flew as his rage grew. Turning back to Amelia, he began to charge the human. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!?"

He was several feet away from Amelia when the air suddenly became excruciatingly heavy, paralyzing the Octava. He nearly fell to his knees the spiritual pressure was so high. It felt like it had been trapped inside of Amelia all this time, only to be released in a torrent. Her spiritual pressure was at least twice as potent as it was the first time he'd witnessed. Both Cirucci and Granz struggled beneath her oppressive spiritual pressure.

Amelia's eyes were opened now, bright green irises staring down Granz. A smirk crossed her face as she checked her body, making sure she wasn't dreaming. In fact, she had her physical body restored to her, sword on her back, and Hollow hole gone. The only thing that remained, to her dismay, was the black number 6 on her right palm.

"Well then," she said at last, staring Granz down. The spiritual pressure lessened, retreating to her body and vanishing all together.

"I suppose this calls for round two."

* * *

 **A/N** : I did not intend to have this chapter done already, but my god here we are. I hope you guys are still enjoying, I appreciate your support. It looks like we got a little more development on Amelia, which excites me greatly. Oh what ever shall happen next? See you next time :)


	39. Ch 39 A Handful of Thoughts

Rukia's violet eyes were transfixed to the oncoming sunrise, strokes of crimson and orange dancing across the sky. Sunrises in the World of the Living were no different than those of the Soul Society, their brilliance never failing to impress her, even after more than a century. But, in that moment, she couldn't feel the normal calm that would wash over her as the sun lifted above the horizon. Deep in her gut, a terrible, gnawing feeling began to grow.

Stretching a little, Rukia wanted to chalk it up to being hungry. She hadn't eaten in a day and a half, mostly due to stress. She hadn't been back to the Soul Society since returning the humans to the World of the Living. However, she found it strange that no one had sent her any messages ordering her to return. In fact, there hadn't been any correspondence with the Soul Society for the past two days. Now that she thought about it, there'd been no communication with the rescue party in Hueco Mundo. She had figured that was intentional, as they didn't want to be detected by Aizen's agents.

No, something was very, very wrong.

Thinking back to what her captain had said to her before taking Chad and Orihime back, Rukia's eyes closed, drifting off into the recesses of her mind…

* * *

 **A Few Days Prior**

"Are you telling me that Head Captain Yamamoto has refused to send any agents into Hueco Mundo?!" Rukia asked, her eyes wide in shock. Her hands pressed against the surface of Jushiro Ukitake's desk, her knuckles turning white under the pressure. She'd never heard of the Head Captain refusing to send agents anywhere before a battle. Did he expect them to fight the enemy blind?

Jushiro raised his forefinger to his lips, signaling Rukia to lower her voice. "Not so loud, Rukia," he said in a low voice. "You never know who's listening. I'm not even supposed to be divulging this information to you."

Taking a shaky breath, Rukia sat down across from her captain, her eyes downcast. Jushiro could see the gears working in her mind, trying to rationalize the Head Captain's orders. "I just…" she started, grimacing a little, "I just don't understand how he could blatantly refuse to do something so crucial to our safety!"

"He's being cautious," Jushiro replied, leaning forward on his desk. "With the new, unknown threat of a new and possibly dangerous Espada added to the already heightened risk of random Arrancar invasions, he doesn't want to add to the body count."

"But what about the body count during the main event?!" Rukia nearly shouted, calming herself shortly after. She held a hand to her mouth, reminding herself that anyone could be listening. In a lower whisper, she continued, "We'll be going in blind! More men will die from our ignorance! I mean, shouldn't we at least have some vague idea of Hueco Mundo's current layout? The scale of the Arrancar army? Allies to Aizen? Just what… what is the Head Captain thinking?!"

Jushiro sighed. Normally, he would have scolded Rukia for questioning the Head Captain so ruthlessly, but he couldn't say that he hadn't felt the same. A terrible feeling crept over the two of them, filling the air with dread.

"Rukia," Jushiro said in hushed tones. His gray eyes were serious, betraying his exhaustion. Given his current health, Rukia couldn't help but worry for him. She wondered if his health would decline in the next few days. "I need you to listen to me, carefully," Jushiro continued after a long pause. "This new threat could spell disaster for the wellbeing of your friends and the Soul Society. I need you to make sure that Urahara follows the Head Captain's decree and keeps not only the Shinigami that have volunteered in the World of the Living, but Ichigo as well, from going into Hueco Mundo. This is very important."

Rukia seemed to process this request for a moment, unsure why the captain would be so adamant about this. For once in her life, she found herself questioning Jushiro Ukitake's judgement, even for a moment. A pang of guilt washed over her, however, and she quickly replied with, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Jushiro replied, a small smile on his face.

A knock sounded at the door, drawing the pair's attention. "Who is it?" Jushiro called out, his gray eyes turning cold for a moment. He hadn't been anticipating anyone at this time day. The sun had long set, darkness hanging heavy over the Soul Society. Technically, Jushiro was supposed to be in his quarters getting some rest. _Doctor's orders_ , he mocked in his mind. But this hardly seemed like an appropriate time to rest for anyone, especially a Gotei 13 captain.

"It's Chad and Orihime!" called Orihime in a chipper voice. "We're ready to head out whenever Rukia's ready!"

Jushiro chuckled gently. "Come in, you two!" he called out. "I want to give you proper goodbyes!"

With that, the sliding door opened, the two human children clad in their normal clothing, holding their used Shinigami uniforms in neatly-folded stacks. Chad closed the door behind them, entering the room and sitting next to a quiet Rukia. They hadn't noticed the serious look on her face. Upon their arrival, however, Rukia forced a smile, looking back and forth. "Did you pack everything you needed?" she asked them, her voice nearly betraying her gloom.

"Uh-huh!" Orihime said, nodding. She turned her attention to Jushiro, lifting her Shinigami uniform. "We also came to return these to you, Captain Ukitake! Thank you so much for letting us borrow these during out time here in the Soul Society." Chad simply nodded, handing his folded robe over to the Captain as well.

"No need to thank me, my friends!" Jushiro replied, retrieving their robes and stacking them behind his desk. "It was simply practical to give you two uniforms! We didn't want to cause controversy in the Soul Society with two humans in World of the Living attire wandering freely amongst the barracks!" The captain gave a genuine laugh, his eyes lilting closed. "We don't need any mix ups during this time, as you might understand."

Rukia rose, bowing to Jushiro. "Are there any further instructions you have for me while I am in the World of the Living, Captain?" she asked, still feigning a cheerful demeanor.

Jushiro rose as well, the humans following suit. "Keep a close eye on your surroundings when you enter the Dangai," he said, addressing them in a serious tone now. "We have been receiving reports from a few of our agents that odd events have been transpiring. Odd creatures spotted between destinations, mysterious illnesses and wounds that they have no memory of, and so on." His eyes caught Rukia's who seemed shocked once again by the news. "I advise you all to air on the side of caution."

With that the captain smiled at the trio. "I wish you both weren't leaving so soon," he remarked. "I would have wanted more than anything for the two of you to continue your training. You were making excellent progress!" Orihime and Chad looked to each other, then back to the captain.

"Perhaps, after this war, we could arrange for the two of you to return to your training," Jushiro suggested, glancing to Rukia once again, a playful look in his eyes. "Would you be willing do so?" he asked.

Orihime nearly leapt with joy. "Of course!" she exclaimed, looking to Chad once more. "What do you think, Chad?"

"Absolutely," he replied, a bit of enthusiasm in his normally even tone. "We would appreciate that greatly."

"Then it's settled!" Jushiro laughed, clasping his hands together. "I will make sure that, once things return to normal, we have to correct permissions to bring you in for intermittent training sessions with the 13th division."

Rukia allowed a small smile to cross her face, pleased to hear that their training could continue. She'd hoped to have more time, surely, but she understood that strenuous times such as these created obstacles. However, her mind was still far away, the small smile fading away as time went on.

"I bid you a safe journey," Jushiro said, his rich voice filled with warmth. "If for any reason, do not hesitate to send me any messages you can. I am never too busy to answer any questions."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," Chad replied.

"Yes, thank you!" Orihime said, turning to Rukia. "You ready?"

Snapping out of her small funk, Rukia smiled back at her friend. "Of course!" she replied. Turning to Jushiro, she bowed once more. "I will return shortly, Captain," she said. "We'll be sure to be careful on our way to Karakura Town."

"Thank you," Jushiro said. "Until we meet again."

As Rukia walked out behind the two humans, she'd managed to sneak a glance back at Jushiro, catching his smile fade to a somber, tired slouch. He began to cough gently, covering his mouth with his hand and turned away from the door in a futile attempt to hide his moment of weakness.

Rukia felt her heart sank as she left the captain's office.

On their way to the Senkaimon that awaited their departure, the trio failed to notice the shadowy figures that watched them from a distance. Two pairs of eyes followed the Shinigami and two humans, silent for a moment.

"It appears that things have gotten dire for the Shinigami," one of them said in a low, male voice. "I am beginning to wonder if we will have anything left to fight when the time comes."

"Nonsense," the other figure replied in a higher female voice. They sounded very young, almost like a child. "Did you see how those two humans fought the Captains? There's no doubt that the Shinigami have powerful enough allies to stop Sōsuke Aizen." The figure paused for a moment, watching as the Senkaimon closed. "They taste amazing, too," she added. "I'll definitely want to get a bite out of them on the battlefield."

"Enough of that," the male figure replied. "We should return to Silbern. We cannot risk detection. We have been gone for far too long."

The smaller figure scoffed. "Whatever," she replied. "Leave it to you to chicken out, Robert."

"Be quiet, Liltotto," Robert retorted. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Wow, Rukia, you're really out of it."

Jolting a little, Rukia looked to her left, seeing Rangiku sitting next to her. "Lieutenant Matsumoto!" she said, blinking a few times. "I-I'm so sorry, I think I'm just a little… tired." The excuse was weak, but she didn't have the energy to try and explain further.

"We're not on duty, Rukia," Rangiku chided, glancing over at Rukia with a playful glance. "Just call me Rangiku. We're friends, after all." A warm smile rested on the lieutenant's face, her face serenely lit by the rising sun. "I see you're a fan of sunrises."

Rukia laughed a little, followed by a shallow sigh. "They're calming," she replied. "Who doesn't love a good sunrise?"

"Personally, I'm more of a sunset person," Rangiku replied, shrugging a little. "I'm not too fond of being awake this early, you know." She stretched, her arms raised above her head. She yawned a little as well, slumping over a little bit, head resting on her hand. "But with our new schedule, I guess seeing a beautiful sunrise is a perk."

"How are patrols going?" Rukia asked, returning her tired gaze to the horizon.

Rangiku groaned, lifting her head. "The number of Hollows that appear each night keeps growing," she said. "It's incredible. And by that, I mean incredibly exhausting." She rolled her eyes. "You should see the others. They look like zombies by sunrise. They already headed back to their accommodations."

Rukia said nothing for a moment, eyes closed. She was relieved to hear that it had only been Hollows that the volunteers were facing and not Arrancar. But that put her on edge as well. Why had the Arrancar invasions stopped? Something wasn't adding up, the tension in her shoulders increasing and the deep, gnawing feeling in her gut growing.

"Also, yesterday, I met an old friend," Rangiku added, an odd edge in her voice. Her blue eyes focused on Rukia, which startled Rukia greatly.

"O-o-oh?" Rukia asked, her voice cracking a little. "Who would that be? Do I know them?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Captain Shiba being Ichigo's _father_?!" Rangiku hissed, arms crossed. She wasn't incredibly angry, but frustration danced in her eyes. "I was under the assumption that Captain Shiba was dead. And, what's worse, is that you knew he was still alive! Without telling me!" She waved her finger in the air, scolding Rukia. "You knew I was going to be all around town, and I'd run into him somehow!"

Rukia's shoulders drooped, her head dipping to the side. "Where'd you find him?" she asked, her voice drained of life. "Did he seek you out or was he off doing something he shouldn't be doing?"

"He was at the Visoreds' hide-out," Rangiku replied matter-of-factly. "He's helping Ichigo regain his zanpakuto. We also – get this – found quite a handful of missing captains and lieutenants, including but not limited to-" she started counting off a few names using her fingers – "former Captain Kensei Muguruma with his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, former Captain Shinji Hirako, Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki – need I go on?" Her voice raised a little bit with each name listed, her frustration growing. "Oh, and the cherry on top, Shuhei was with me when I went to the Visoreds' hide-out," she added, "where – surprise, surprise – he found out his dear old inspiration to become a Shinigami was still _alive_."

Unsure where to begin, Rukia seemed frozen in place. Her eyes were downcast, leaning away from Rangiku. She hadn't anticipated that Isshin Shiba would make his presence know, whether intentionally or not. She hadn't really thought to warn any of the Shinigami that stayed in Karakura Town that former officers of Gotei 13 were in hiding. She was too exhausted to properly process this.

"I apologize, Rangiku," Rukia said in a quiet voice. "I… well… you see, when I first realized that Isshin Shiba was in the World of the Living, we had come to an understanding." She noticed the sun had fully risen over the horizon, a blazing sphere of wavering yellow orange. "He had asked… that I wouldn't say a word," she continued. "Mostly, this was for Ichigo's sake, but I assumed that promise crossed over to other friends and close relatives in the Soul Society." Her voice caught in her throat, thinking of the Shiba clan. Despite her apology to Kukaku, the head of the Shiba clan, she knew that keeping this knowledge secret had eaten away at her for a long time.

Rangiku's face softened a little, realizing she hadn't considered Ichigo's role in this. "I guess that makes sense," she replied, her eyes downcast as well. "I… I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't mean to corner you like that."

"I understand your feelings," Rukia soothed, smiling a little. "If our roles were reversed, and you knew that someone I cared for and respected dearly were still alive and I was unaware, I would be upset as well." Their eyes met for a moment, the slight tension draining away.

Laughing a little now, Rangiku said, "You know, that man hasn't really changed. In fact, none of them really have." Her laughter grew louder, filling the cold air and echoing off the surrounding buildings. "Ah, you would think fatherhood would change such a childish man," she said between heaves. "But he really is the same, right down to his stupid grin and lazy attitude."

Rukia shook her head, laughing slightly as well. "Yes, I know," she replied, a smile on her face. "It's also hard to believe that he and Ichigo are even remotely related. Although…" Her voice trailed off, thinking of the few times she'd seen Ichigo genuinely smile. It was the same as Isshin's, but it meant something different to her. For Rukia, that smile meant that, no matter what was going on around them, everything would somehow be okay…

"Hellooooo?!"

Her trance broken by Rangiku, Rukia's vision returned only to see Rangiku's hand waving in front of her face. "Earth to Rukia!" Rangiku called jokingly. "Earth to Rukia, come in Rukia!" Rukia laughed sheepishly, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Rukia said, "I guess I need more sleep."

"Oh, is it sleep on your mind," Rangiku teased, "or, perhaps, it's a certain orange-haired substitute Shinigami? Hmmmm?" A sly grin crossed Rangiku's face. "Come oooon, Rukia, admit it!"

Straightening her posture, Rukia folded her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying but failing to erase the small, serene smile on her face. Her face slowly began to turn a slight pink, and she tried to hide it with her hands.

"Uh-huh!" Rangiku scoffed playfully. "Sure you don't! It's clear you admire the kid, Rukia."

"Rangiku, I-"

"Rukia, are you really trying to deny it?"

Rangiku glanced over at Rukia, her knowing look silencing Rukia. "For a woman over a century old, you're not really that emotionally mature, are you?" The morning sun shone in Rangiku's eyes, reflecting the wild explosion of colors in the sky. "Your face says it all," she continued, "especially when you look at him. Your eyes get all _dreamy_."

Rukia nudged Rangiku playfully, shaking her head. "We could never be together, even if I did feel that way," she replied. "Relations between a Shinigami and Human are forbidden."

"Any sort of relationship between Shinigami and Human are forbidden, sure," Rangiku conceded, her finger raised in the air. "But you broke that rule several months ago, didn't you? Now the two of you are the best of friends, and the Soul Society hasn't tried to stop you yet." She raised her eyebrows playfully. "So… what's stopping you from admitting that your feelings extend beyond friendship?"

Smile lessening now, Rukia looked away. Did she really have an answer for that? A good one, besides it being the dutiful thing to reject such feelings? She could practically hear Byakuya in the back of her mind, lecturing her on the Shinigami code. "Rangiku," she asked in a low voice, "how does one know the difference between admiration and something… more?" She couldn't believe the question had left her lips, but it was out there now, no taking it back.

A moment of silence passed between the two women. The sounds of winter birds chirping in the air, the opening of doors and the shouts of children preparing for school eventually rose to meet their ears.

"I don't know if there are clean and cut ways to know the difference," Rangiku said at last. Her voice was gentle, serious. "It'll sneak up on you, out of the blue. One day, your standing next to them, things the way they normally are; the next day, you look at them and suddenly, something sparks." Her hand pressed against her chest, slowly moving up towards her neck. Pain flashed in her eyes for a moment, but Rukia had seen it. She watched her companion silently, the cold air turning her exhales into clouds of smoke.

"Love – or at least, what I believe to be love – creeps into our hearts as silently as a ghost," Rangiku managed. "It haunts us, torments us, comforts us, until one day we either realize it is reciprocated or we realize it must be abandoned." She looked to Rukia, tears threatening to spill. "Whether or not you choose to acknowledge your feelings, Rukia," she said, "know this: there will never be a good time to confess. Things will always get in the way, always change. If you decide to take that step, one day, do so with confidence in your heart." She placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder, brows furrowed. "And if you do not," she continued, "know that the pain will die, eventually."

Rukia didn't know what to say. Her jaw was slack, lips parted in awe. She'd never seen Rangiku Matsumoto become so serious in all her time of knowing her. The pain in her eyes were so visceral and raw it nearly moved her to tears. But, quickly, Rangiku wiped away the tears, forcing a smile back on her face.

"Don't fret too much, Rukia," she said in a slightly-forced light-hearted tone. "I don't think you need to rush anything. I feel that nothing can break the bond between you and Ichigo." She laughed a little, hugging her knees to her chest. "Everything should be just fine."

"Rangiku, I-"

"Oi, Rukia! Rangiku!"

Turning to the familiar sound of Ikkaku Madarame, Rukia stood, seeing the bald Shinigami call them from the street. "We're meetin' over at Urahara's shop!" he called to the two of them, scowling. "It's a mandatory meetin', so hurry up! No time to waste! Make sure Rangiku gets that, too!"

"I heard you, Ikkaku!" Rangiku called back, hands on her hips. A fake pout on her face, she continued, "I'm not deaf, you know!"

"Not yet, anyway!" Ikkaku retorted. "Hurry it up, ladies!"

Watching Ikkaku flash away, Rangiku's soft smile returned as she looked to Rukia. "I know I made it sound a bit worrying," she said to Rukia, "but please keep what I said in mind. Life is complicated, for both Humans and Shinigami." She sighed a bit. "Time isn't kind to either of us."

Rukia nodded, placing a hand on Rangiku's arm. "I will," she said softly. "Thank you, Rangiku." Without another word, the two of them vanished from the rooftops, their forms zipping through the air silently.

* * *

"Is that it?"

Renji yawned, leaning against the heavily splintered bridge beam, glaring at the morning light. "The sun's up and I haven't had a good night's sleep in… over two weeks!" he exclaimed, resting his head against the wood.

"That should be it," Mizuiro replied, kneeling down to fiddle with the odd little device he'd placed near the riverbank. A purple Shinigami symbol flashed above the small device, flickering for a moment before a confirming beep sounded off, the projection vanishing. "And it seems to be functional!" The human's voice was filled with excitement, despite his initial exhaustion.

Renji stretched, popping his back a little. "Good grief," he groaned. "I dunno why I agreed to accompany you while you put those little… things all over town." He stood next to Mizuiro as the kid wrote another note in his small, scribbled notepad. "How many of those things did we put all over town again?" he asked.

"Over 367," Mizuiro replied quickly, placing the notepad in his satchel.

"Jesus!" Renji exclaimed, placing a hand on his forehead. "How did you not go crazy spacing those out correctly, Kojima? Are you sure you're a normal kid? You know, besides that whole turning invisible bit."

Mizuiro laughed a little, walking away from the riverbank, climbing the steep hill back to the path. "I'm just really good at strategizing, I guess," he replied, shrugging. "It's been something I've been good at for a long time. Besides, playing video games with Keigo helped strengthen it."

Following the kid, Renji scowled. "Yeah, what exactly are these 'video games' you keep referring to?" he asked. "I have no clue what the hell those are, but if they're as good as you say they are, hook me up. Maybe they'll help with my own training."

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea," Mizuiro said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "I guess when we get home I'll have to show you a few. You know, when I get back from school." He stretched a little as well, cracking his knuckles. He knew he was going to have to sneak a small nap in homeroom, otherwise the day was just going to go downhill. "It'd be good to have some downtime after placing all those devices all over town for the past week!"

"Yeah," Renji said, "remind me what those are supposed to do again?

"They're supposed to create a projection of Karakura Town," Mizuiro explained, lowering his voice. "While the projection is on, Mr. Urahara will be sending the real Karakura Town to the Soul Society, keeping it and all its residents safe from any damages or injuries they might get when Aizen finally makes his move." His eyes were alight, excited that he could prove useful to the fight after all. "Plus, anyone who has a normal amount of spiritual energy will be put to sleep, so they won't know a thing! Isn't that cool?"

Eyebrows raised, Renji replied, "That's… pretty impressive. Did ya come up with that idea on your own?"

"Oh, no," Mizuiro replied, shaking his head. "That was mostly Urahara's idea. I just helped him plot the places the devices would be set up, the schematics and other logistics. You know, since I know this town pretty well."

"Well," Renji said between a yawn, "that's great kid. Now, I think when you go to school, I'm gonna take a long, long nap. You'll be on your own for dinner tonight."

Mizuiro shot him a look. "Good," he said. "Last night you nearly burned down the apartment complex trying to make eggs."

"HEY!" Renji shouted, waving his hands frantically. "At least I try to make food! You'd be eating cup noodles every night if I didn't try!"

"I still ate cup noodles last night, Renji," Mizuiro retorted, smirking. "It just smelled like burnt eggs while I ate it."

Renji's face turned as red as his hair. "Listen here, you little-!"

"Kojima!"

The pair looked behind them to see Tessai approach them, his hands gripping their shoulders. "Good, I found both of you," he said, his deep voice serious. "You're both needed back at the shop, urgently."

Renji and Mizuiro glanced at each other, their eyes suddenly serious. "What's happened?" Renji demanded. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing bad has happened, if that's what you're asking," Tessai replied calmly. "But new developments have arisen that must be addressed. There is no time to waste, you two." He went ahead of them, vanishing into thin air.

"So much for that nap," Renji mourned.

* * *

"Glad to see everyone got here quickly enough," Urahara addressed the room, waving his paper fan in front of his face cryptically. Tired faces stared back at him, anxious to hear the news that drew them all together. Snapping the fan closed, Urahara leaned forward.

"Two things have come to my attention that are a bit… troublesome," he continued. "One, we have discovered that the Dangai has been infiltrated by the Arrancar, attacking anyone who uses the routes between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, as well as the routes between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living."

Murmurs filled the room, eyes widening and frustration in the air. Urahara noticed the serious face Rukia Kuchiki held, arms unfolded. A small, wry smiled crossed Urahara's face. "Sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki," he called to her. "It looks like your stuck down here for the time being."

"It's fine," Rukia replied, nodding her head. "I'm just glad you mentioned this before I made my way back."

"I am too," Urahara said. "It would have been unfortunate if you had been attacked while you were alone. I'm sure your captain will be understanding when he learns the same. We received our information from Soul Society monitoring devices set up in the Dangai, which should alert the Department of Research and Development of the activity. Hopefully, they haven't sent anyone in there in the past few days."

Lifting two fingers in the air now, Urahara continued. "Secondly, I would like to inform you all that our defense system here in Karakura Town has been successfully set up by our wonderful helper, Mizuiro Kojima." The shopkeeper nodded to Mizuiro, giving the human a smile. "He's been heavily instrumental in our planning and I owe him a great deal."

"It was nothing," Mizuiro said, shrugging off the praise. "I'm just happy I could be useful."

"Nonetheless," Urahara said, "we thank you greatly for your contribution." Whipping out the paper fan, he hid half of his face once again. He looked menacing as he stared out into the meeting room. He noticed that the substitute Orihime and Chad were in the crowd, mildly interested in the meeting.

"Now, with those two things out of the way," Urahara said triumphantly, "we must discuss our gameplan for-"

A loud, shrill sound filled the air, piercing the eardrums of all who were in earshot. Eyes were wide and hands reached for weapons in response, prepared to fend off an attack. Urahara's eyes shot to the back of the room, where Ash's transmitter sat, enveloped in shadow. Flashing green lights followed the shrill sound, which had since died, replaced by the terrible, crackling sound of static.

" _Hello_?" an unfamiliar male voice called over the speaker in English. " _Hello, Ash? Is anyone there?_ "

No one said anything for a few minutes, frozen in shock and uncertainty. "Wh-what is that?" Rangiku managed, stammering a little. Her hand tightened on Haineko, prepared to jump into action.

"Well, well," Urahara mused, approaching the crackling transmitter, "it seems like someone's trying to contact our little friends in Hueco Mundo." He lifted the device, deciding what to do next. His eyes were calculating, waiting for the person on the other side to speak again.

" _Ash?!_ " the voice called again, crackling in the static. " _Hey, do you copy? Where've you been?! Did you find Amelia yet?_ "

Lifting the device to his face, Urahara pressed the green button that glowed on the side of the device. "Can I be of assistance, perhaps?" he replied, a small smirk growing on his face.

The crackling seemed to increase for a moment before the voice replied, in Japanese this time, " _Watashi ga iu koto o wakarimasu ka?_ " [Can you understand me now?]

"There's no need to speak in Japanese, my friend," Urahara said, laughing richly. His English was remarkable. Brows rose, glances were exchanged, and confusion filled the room behind Urahara. "I can understand you perfectly. I understand you're also looking for Amelia?"

Silence passed for a few seconds again before the frantic response came, " _Who is this? Where's Ash? What's going on?_ "

"Calm down, everything's fine, friend," Urahara reassured, turning back to the curious eyes that watched him silently. He leaned against the table, tilting his head to the side. In the back of the room, Yoruichi could practically smell the plan forming in Urahara's mind. She shot him a knowing look as he continued. "I happen to be decent friends with Ash! We're helping her find her sister as we speak! Tell me, what's your name?"

The silence was longer this time, which worried Urahara a little. This might be risky, responding to a person behind technology he didn't quite understand yet. He'd studied the device in his free time, but the seamless device had stumped him. He couldn't find what made it tick.

" _My name is Will_ ," came the reply, filled with suspicion. " _Now, where did Ash go_?"

Urahara laughed. "Now that's a long, long story."


	40. Ch 40 Flesh in Refrain, Never the Same

**Five Months Ago**

"Where am I? Why am I here?!"

Screams disturbed the terrible, prolonged silence of Hueco Mundo. A human soul struggled from the grasp of his captor, the end of his soul chain clinking as he ran. Brown eyes wide with fear, the human ran, his legs shaking. He had to go back to the World of the Living, there was something he still needed to do…

" ** _Come back here, human!_** " the Hollow behind him cried, reaching a clawed hand out to retrieve his fleeing victim. " ** _We're not done with you!_** " The tips of the claw just barely missed the human victim, knocking him over into the sand.

Scrambling, the fleeing human lifted himself to his feet, sliding in the sand as he tried to regain a stable foothold. His breathing was erratic. "No!" he screamed again, "I have to go back! I have to!" His words folded into a stream of unintelligible, fearful mumblings and screams as he slowly made his way towards the emptiness of the desert.

"I have to go back… to Orihime!"

The Hollow growled menacingly, his dripping mandibles shaking violently. His insect eyes watched the human trip and fall over the sand dunes, attempting to take a few steps forward. However, he stopped short in his tracks, spying a familiar form in the corner of his vision. " ** _What do you want?_** " the Hollow hissed. " ** _I'm trying to get this human back to the Grand Fisher!_** " It wouldn't be too hard to track the human down, but the less work he needed to put into this job, the better.

"The Grand Fisher's needs are none of my concern," replied the figure. "I am here with a mission of my own, concerning the human soul you just retrieved from the World of the Living." From the shadows, the figure revealed itself as the _Noveno_ Espada, Aaronierro Arruruerie. The Espada's long head was shrouded by the white mask he usually wore, four pairs of small holes allowing him to peer at the enraged Hollow.

" ** _I can't just abandon the Grand Fisher's request!_** " the Hollow shrieked, hissing at the Espada menacingly. " ** _He'll tear me apart if I return without him!_** "

"On a similar note," the Espada replied, "if you interfere in my desires with the human soul, I shall also tear you to pieces." His voice was cold, lifeless as he threatened the Hollow. "Let me remind you that I far, far outrank you and will not hesitate to destroy you. In fact, I do not care about your wellbeing." Aaronierro waved a hand dismissively as he turned away. "Hide yourself in the Forest of Menos for all I care, but the human is mine."

The Hollow roared in rage but turned away as well, leaving the Espada with the human. " ** _Damn Espada!_** " he cursed under his breath. " ** _Like it's so easy to hide from the Grand Fisher!_** " Quickly, he scurried away on his insect legs, disappearing beneath the sand, presumably to the Forest of Menos.

Standing still for a moment, Aaronierro watched the human struggle in the distance. There was no sign of emotion or reaction behind his masked face, but his hesitation wasn't from fear or reluctance. It was an analytical glance, determining the best way to meddle with his prey. In an instant, the Espada Sonido'd away, sand rustling in his wake.

The human hadn't made it too far from his point of entry into Hueco Mundo, but he hadn't stopped running. His legs carried him, but he could feel fatigue slowly settle over him. He hadn't looked back to see if he was being pursued, but he knew if he looked that would only slow him down. He wanted to get far enough away so he could determine how to get back to the World of the Living. A sinking feeling in his gut, however, told him that it wasn't going to be easy, or maybe even possible…

Further down the way, his knees collapsed, falling face first into the sand. His dark brown hair nestled into the pale sand, his hands buried deep. His chest heaved as he struggled for air, pushing himself up. He needed to keep moving, but there was only sand as far as the eye could see. The human began to feel panic enter his heart as he realized that he could probably cross this entire desert for an eternity and find nothing more than sand and crystallized plants. "No… please," he found himself whispering in a shaky voice. "I need…"

"Who is this Orihime?"

Turning to face his new companion in horror, the human's brown eyes were wide and his arms struggled to push himself backwards. Seeing the outlandish form of the Espada before him, he froze, uncertain whether he should answer the question or attempt to make another run for it. Knowing if he tried he'd fail, the human inhaled shakily. "Orihime… is my… sister," he replied between labored breaths, hands balling into fists under the sand

The Espada's head tilted to the side, taking a moment to analyze. "Sister," he repeated, his voice muffled under the mask. "So, you wish to see your sister again?"

Hesitantly, the human nodded his head. He wasn't sure where this line of questioning was headed, but he decided to comply for now. "Y-yes," he replied. "I've b-been watching over her for some time now."

"Interesting," Aaronierro mused. "Tell me, human, what is your name?"

"S-Sora. Sora Inoue."

"Let me make you an offer, Sora Inoue," Aaronierro said, taking a step forward. Sora flinched upon his approached, keeping a wary on him. The Espada knelt, one arm resting on his knee. "I know you were brought to this world to perform some sort of task for the Grand Fisher." His voice was filled with disgust even saying the name of the vile Hollow. "He would simply turn you into a lowly Hollow minion to carry out some mundane, grotesque bidding. A cruel fate, if you ask me." He waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"I, on the other hand, have a different offer for you," the Espada continued. "I could simply send you back to the World of the Living in the condition that you're in, however-" he raised his arm, forefinger extended into the air – "that would simply leave you vulnerable to the Grand Fisher's attempts to kidnap you once more."

Sora's eyes narrowed a little, his body still trembling in fear. However, he was curious to hear the rest of the offer. If it meant he could go back to his sister without fear of being torn away again, he'd gladly take it. "What d-do you have in mind?" Sora ventured, sitting forward.

Nodding, Aaronierro continued. "I will grant you the power to not only stay in the World of the Living," he said, "but to kill any Hollows – as well as Shinigami – who would come to take you away."

"What's the catch?" Sora asked quickly, intrigued. There was always a catch to something that sounded too good to be true.

"Catch?" Aaronierro shot back, clearly surprised the human had any sense to question him. A torturous moment passed, the cogs in the Espada's mind churning. A idea suddenly popped in his head "Well… I suppose the only catch would be to destroy the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Sora exclaimed. "Her friend? He's a human, there's no way-"

"And yet the fact remains," Aaronierro interrupted, "Ichigo Kurosaki has recently acquired the abilities like that of the Shinigami. He is an obstacle to your connection to your sister and must be eliminated." Raising his left hand, the Espada tugged at the white glove that covered it. "And I can provide you the tools necessary to dispose of him."

In his mind, Sora struggled with the many thoughts screaming in his head. If he killed Kurosaki, he would make his sister incredibly sad, crushing her. It was clear that she even had feelings that stemmed beyond friendship for the boy. He felt terrible for even considering such a thing, knowing that she'd be crushed. But the selfish voice in the back of his mind, the one that wanted to stay with her till she could join him in the spirit world, screamed the loudest.

"I accept your offer."

Swiftly, Aaronierro lifted the white glove, revealing a horrifying sight. Instead of a hand, a large, brown gaping maw sat at the end of the Espada's arm, it's mouth moving a little. It was alive, much to Sora's horror. The human's eyes went wide again, his body freezing in fear. "W-w-w-what is that?" he stammered.

"Do not worry, Sora Inoue," the Espada said, his voice still emotionless as he approached. "This won't hurt." The maw stretched and twitched, sensing their approach to the target. "At least, not for long."

There had barely been enough time for Sora to scream before he was devoured, his body swallowed whole. The maw twitched and squirmed as the human's body passed through its engorged esophagus, the Espada's arm bulging and rippling as the body eventually made its way to his torso.

"Well, I suppose I should uphold my end of the bargain then," Aaronierro muttered to the empty air. "This was easier than I expected it to be." Unbuttoning the white dress garb from the top to the middle, the Noveno revealed a squirming, squelching mass of black, pulsating matter. His body seemed to shake more and more violently as the seconds passed, before an object was hurled from his torso.

It was a rather large creature that had been expelled from the dark, squelching matter. Shaped like a Naga, a large red Hollow struggled to right himself. Its wet body was covered in sand, struggling to gain control of his new form. A large white mask obscured his face, with wet, dark brown hair sticking to his scalp and hanging over the mask. His voice was warbled, breathing heavily as it rose up, staring at the Espada with malice in its eyes.

" ** _Y-you_** ," he hissed, growling. " ** _You lied to me!_** "

"I did no such thing," Aaronierro retorted, replacing the glove on his left hand. "I gave you the ability to destroy Ichigo Kurosaki and protect your sister. You should be grateful." A sharp edge mingled in the Espada's words, threatening the new Hollow. "Now, go find your sister Orihime," he continued, turning away from the newly-created Acidwire. "I'm sure she misses you dearly."

Behind Aaronierro, Acidwire screeched, raising his giant hand in the air. " ** _DIE!_** " he screamed, slamming his palm into the ground. Sand rose in the air, shifting as it fell back to the ground. Raising his hand, he did not find the crushed body of the Espada, but a large palm-print in the ground where the Espada once stood. " ** _Huh?_** " He turned his head, noticing just in time as the aggravated Noveno had opened a Garganta.

"Begone," the Espada hissed, "before I tear you apart, you unsightly beast." Acidwire's screams filled the air as he was sucked into the pitch-black opening, his body being thrust into the silent, sleeping Karakura Town. The screams echoed in Hueco Mundo's dead air as he disappeared, leaving Aaronierro alone once more.

"Good," the Espada mused, turning towards the hulking form of Las Noches in the distance. His white uniformed nearly glistened in the intense moonlight behind him.

"I got everything I came for."

* * *

 **Present Day**

There were few things in the world that could bring Aaronierro true joy. One of those things just so happened to be crushing Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's windpipe, pressing his body into the ground, and watching the life drain from his blue eyes. "I would say this isn't personal," the Noveno hissed through Sora's lips, "but I would be lying."

Eyeing Orihime's fallen form in the dark, Grimmjow sputtered out a spiteful laugh. "Aw, com'on, Nierro," he choked, forcing a terrible smile on his face. "I only cracked yer glass tank _one time_! Can't ya take a joke, ya sensitive bastard?!" The hold on his neck tightened and he felt his vision start to blur.

"You disgust me," Aaronierro said, placing his other hand on the Sexta's throat. Grimmjow's hands were gripping his arms uselessly, trying hard to fight. "When Tosen told us that you weren't coming back to Las Noches, we all rejoiced! You weren't missed." A cruel smile crossed the Espada's stolen face. "In fact, I think we all much prefer your little replacement," he added, jabbing at Grimmjow's pride. "She at least keeps out of our way!"

Orihime stirred, lifting her head from the ground. The red mark around her neck began to smart, her vision returning to normal. It felt like a luxury to breathe again. But her eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow in her place, Sora's stolen form kneeling over him. "Grimmjow!" she called out, reaching for her pins. She wouldn't let the image of her brother be sullied by the likes of this Espada. Her brows furrowed, anger filling her soul.

Aaronierro turned his attention temporarily to the recovered human girl, snarling. "Tenacious," he hissed, "just like your pathetic brother was-!" Cut off suddenly, the Espada was knocked back by a powerful kick administered by Grimmjow, sending him flying into the wall. The sound of stone crumbling filled the air as Grimmjow began to cough violently.

"Yer right," Grimmjow managed in hoarse voice, "it is _personal_." His blue eyes fixed on the spot that Aaronierro landed, dangerous. "I never did like yer ugly ass face, and I didn't really miss any of ya bastards either." He stood now, prepared to land another blow on his opponent. "I also hope I shattered yer tank again, ya ugly ass goldfish!"

Orihime stood by his side now, Hana formed once more. She was determined now, prepared to fight back. "Are you okay?" she asked Grimmjow in a low voice. "Do you need healing? He looked like he was close to killing you."

Grimmjow scoffed. "I'm fine, girl," he whispered back. "That bastard only wishes he could get rid of me so easily. Ya should stay behind me, don't want ya getting' hurt."

"No way!" Orihime protested, turning to him. Her gray eyes were on fire, filled with rage. Grimmjow was a little startled by the look but remained neutral. "He stole my brother's image!" she continued. "I have to deal with him! Don't tell me to just stand back!" She turned away from Grimmjow just in time to see Aaronierro rushing towards them, a crazy look in his eyes.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Grimmjow bellowed, pushing her out of the way before reached out with an uppercut. To his dismay, his fist only connected with empty air. He could feel the Espada had passed him, slamming a hand into his chest and knocking him into the ground once more. "SHIT!"

"Fool!" Aaronierro screamed. "Without your powers, you're worthless! What chance do you think you have?!" Placing one foot on Grimmjow's chest, he used the other to stomp on his face, breaking his nose. "THAT GIRL HAS FAR MORE POWER THAN YOU HAVE IN YOUR PATHETIC BODY! GIVE UP!"

"Five Shot Ribbon Blast!"

Orihime's voice filled the air like a shockwave, the energy in the air suddenly charged with electricity. Aaronierro snapped his head towards her, his eyes reflecting the orange light streams that surged towards him. Instantly, five long glowing ribbons of light bound him, knocking him off Grimmjow and onto his back a few feet away. Crossing her hands in front of her, Orihime swiftly uncrossed them in a violent motion. The ribbons constricted, combusting simultaneously. Smoke and flames filled the air, followed by the Noveno's yelps of pain.

Rushing over to Grimmjow, Orihime knelt over him and healed his face quickly. "Looks like you might need to get behind me instead," she said to him in a low voice. She was slightly teasing him, but she was also worried that if Aaronierro came back from that move he would most certainly kill Grimmjow.

Grimacing, Grimmjow sat up, feeling his now-healed nose. "Where'd that little number come from?" he growled. "Didn't know ya had something like that up yer sleeve."

"I learned a lot in training," Orihime replied, smiling a little as she helped him to his feet. "Rukia's a great teacher."

An image of the short Shinigami flashed through Grimmjow's mind, eyes narrowing. "That pipsqueak trained ya?" he asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

Before Orihime could answer, the smoke shifted, revealing a seething Aaronierro. His hands were struggling to contain the black fluid that was spilling form his torso and onto the stone floor. An acrid smell filled the air, somewhere between melted plastic and rotting flesh. "You miserable bitch!" he shouted at Orihime. "I was going to take it easy on you and just eat you, but I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you for a bit!"

"Nasty," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. "I didn't think that Nierro could get anymore nasty." He glanced at Orihime. "Ya landed a good blow it seems. Good job, I guess." Orihime laughed little, but never took her eyes off the wounded Espada.

"The only reason I approached you, Orihime," the Noveno called out, yanking off the white glove on his left hand, "was so I could take your powers from you. I knew that taking your brother's form would allow me to lower your guard." His left arm twitched, the brown maw writhing in hunger. "And I have to say, it almost makes up for swallowing his pathetic body."

Anger and outrage filled Orihime's gray eyes. "You what?!" she shouted, fists forming at her sides.

"You heard me, girl!" Aaronierro screamed, rising to his full heighted. Gray eyes filled with madness and rage, he laughed maniacally. "And now, I swallow both of you and evolve even further! No one shall stand in my way!"

Raising the maw in the air, the Espada roar, "Devour, _Glotonería_!"

* * *

Tatsuki's body hit the stone floor with a crack, rolling for a bit before stopping. She groaned in pain and frustration, feeling her vision blur and double for a moment. Her arms screamed in pain, the golden glow pulsating within. "Dammit," she hissed, pushing herself back up to face her opponent.

"You _still_ got back up?" Charlotte called to her, his feminine voice mocking her. "My blow should have knocked you out cold!" His obscenely large brows furrowed in disgust, blue eyes sizing her up. "You have a lot of moxie to face off against such esteemed Fracćion like me!" Shaking his head, he formed a heart sign in front of his chest. "Maybe a little shot of my –" he began to twirl, striking a few choice poses before shouting – "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero will do the trick!"

Instantly, a large violet blast of light shot out at the human girl, nearly knocking her back. The cero lasted for almost a minute before letting up. As the light receded, the Arrancar spied Tatsuki in one piece still, using her singed arms as a shield against the blast. Red welts and burns covered her arms as well, her teeth gritting in pain, but miraculously, and to Charlotte's dismay, the human remained alive.

"HOW?!" he shouted. "MY BEAUTIFUL CHARLOTTE CHUHLHOURNE'S FINAL-!"

"OH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP, CHARLOTTE!" Findorr screamed, his purple eye nearly bulging from his face in irritation. "SHORTEN THE NAMES OF YOUR ATTACKS, YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON!" It was clear a headache had begun to form in the blond Arrancar's head.

"And for the love of god," Ggio added, ducking under Keigo's cannon and missing a swing to the head, "could you maybe watch where your pointing that shot? You nearly wiped me out with it."

Clearly offended by his peer's lack of taste in attack names, Charlotte huffed, glaring once again at his opponent. "How were you able to block my attack, girl?!" he demanded, straightening his pose, head lowered in anger. "Humans don't have any protective measures like Hierro, so what's your deal?"

Lowering her arms gingerly, Tatsuki grimaced. "I'm not sure, exactly," she replied. "All I know is that to block any sort of attack when using hand-to-hand combat, your best bet would be using the length of your arms to defend your face." Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a roll of white gauze and quickly wrapped her arms. The wounds weren't too bad, but she knew that she'd have to have Orihime look at them when they left the area. She used her teeth to rip each length of cloth.

Charlotte shook his head, "This makes no sense! I should have been able to knock you back!" He stomped his foot incredulously. "A beautiful being like me should be able to incinerate ugly filth like you with ease!"

Partially used to his insults by now and fueled by time constraint, Tatsuki launched herself at the Arrancar. "You should really spend less time yakking," she said, fist raised, "and more time fighting!" Her fist hit his face, the energy behind the force nearly exploding in his face. It surprised them both, the explosion of energy larger than last time. This knocked the vain Fracćion off his feet and flying back several feet.

Findorr raised his eye brow in mild shock. "That was quite the punch, human," he called to Tatsuki, tilting his head. "Although, I can't say that wasn't satisfying to watch Charlotte be sent flying." He laughed menacingly, his teeth exposed. But he was cut off by a sudden, unhinged blast of silver energy, singeing his hair a little.

"Damn you move way too fast!" Keigo shouted at Ggio, struggling to keep his eyes on the Arrancar. He found that his cannon was rather clunky and nearly useless at close range, making it difficult to land a blow.

Ggio laughed, landing on the top of the barrel. "Long range weapons are a pain in the ass," he said, shrugging. "Especially if you're still a novice." He landed a kick to Keigo's face, knocking him to the ground. He landed silently on his face, circling the fallen human. "Tough luck, I guess!"

Groaning, Keigo reached for his nose, feeling blood spilling down. "SHIT!" he spat out, pushing himself off the ground. He had to think of something fast, or this Arrancar was going to make short work of him. But he had nothing else at his disposal. Eyes closed for a moment, he reached into his mind, desperately hoping to find something there…

In the darkness, he found himself before the familiar sight of his "dashboard." The number of individuals fueling his spiritual energy had since increased by seven, which meant he was loaded for a little bit regarding ammo. To his left, however, he noticed two different buttons flashing. One was labelled "cannon," which was flashing in red; the other flashed green, reading "palm detonate."

"The hell does that mean?" Keigo muttered to himself, raising his hand over it. Shrugging, he pushed down, saying, "Guess it can't hurt to find out!" In one concise motion, he pressed the green-flashing button, hoping with all his might that this would work.

"Oi!" Ggio called out, reaching out strike the human, "this ain't nap time, kid!" His leg nearly hit Keigo's head, the heal caught by a hand. Eyes open, Keigo gave the Arrancar a large grin, wiggling his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Hope you're not too attached to this foot," Keigo joked. "You're not gonna have it for much longer." Before the Arrancar could pull away, the air between Keigo's palm and Ggio's heel ignited, filling the air with a substantial blast. This knocked both opponents away, the shockwave almost knocking Findorr back as well.

"SHIT!" Ggio shouted, a feral smirk on his face. "THINGS JUST GOT INTERESTING!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry, the other two fights in this scene will be in the next chapter. I didn't want to condense it all to one chapter. There's so many different battle waging on now, wow.


	41. Ch 41 Your Heart Beat Vain, All the Same

**Six Years Prior**

 _"¡Yasutora, basta!"_

Stopping in mid-air, a large fist hovered above a mop of messy, dark curls. A young Chad turned from his frightened, battered victim, seeing his grandfather standing a few feet away. Oscar Joaquín De la Rosa was a gentle man in nature. He rarely raised his voice to anyone. However, here he stood, his large arms crossed on his chest, staring at his grandson with disappointment in his eyes.

"Come with me, Yasutora," Oscar said, his tone gentle but firm. "We are going home."

Chad gritted his teeth, turning his head back to his victim, a boy much smaller and possibly a year younger than him. The boy seemed to tremble in fear, his eyes darting from Chad to Oscar. His left eye had started to swell, a deep purple settling into his brown face. With a swift gesture, Chad let go of the boy's shirt, dropping him to the ground, watching as he swiftly scrambled away and off into one of the dusty alleyways. Silently, he turned to his grandfather, slowly approaching him before stopping less than a foot away, head bowed a little.

Oscar sighed, kneeling to his grandson. Ever since Chad's parents had died two years prior, Oscar had noticed that Chad had become violent, refusing to speak even one word to him. Many of Oscar's friends and relatives had wondered at first if Chad simply could not speak Spanish. But those theories were quickly dashed the moment he heard a fight break out a block or two away, hearing Chad hurl out a string of obscenities to his opponents.

"You realize that you cannot keep this up, _mi hijo_?" Oscar said, searching for Chad's eyes in the mess of curls. "I have received many complaints from parents around town, telling me how bruised and broken their precious children are. And for what?" He paused, waiting for Chad to say something, anything at all.

Chad said nothing in his usual fashion, the breeze jostling his hair.

"Regardless of the reason," Oscar continued, adjusting his cap, "violence for violence's sake is never acceptable, _mi hijo_. You must stop this." He placed a large hand on the child's shoulder, a gentle touch that spoke a million words that deaf ears would never hear. "Please, Yasutora," he prodded, head tilted to the side, "I must know that you understand."

"Why?"

The unexpected sound of his grandson's voice nearly startled Oscar, taking a moment to process the simple question. "Why what, Yasutora?" he replied, confused.

Raising his head now, Chad's brown eyes glistened behind the curtain of hair. Whether or not he was close to tears, Oscar couldn't tell. The boy's tone was even and quiet, but he could feel the sharp edge of Chad's words. A sharp, thin anger that laced the boy's spirit. "Why should I be gentle to those who mean me harm?" Chad asked. "Why should I not punish those who hurt me, _Abuelo_?"

Silence passed for a moment, Oscar's eyes shifting. This was the first time in two years that he had heard his grandson say more than one word at a time. It was a lot to digest for the old man. He was unsure where the boy's silence had come from. His daughter, Valéria, had been bold, her words could have shaken a room. Her laughter could be heard for over a block, lovely and melodic as it was. Perhaps it was his son-in-law, Fujio, who'd had the softest voice Oscar had ever heard. He could see them both in Chad, dancing in the dark brown eyes that stared back at him.

With a small smile, Oscar rose to his full height, his hand still on Chad's shoulder. "Walk with me, _mi hijo_ ," he said. His warm voice mingled in the late afternoon air, the sun starting to touch the rooftops. Long shadows formed on the path they crossed, the dried earth beneath their feet crunching softly as they tread. Chad was compliant, but a swarm of a million thoughts buzzed in his head.

"When your mamá was your age," Oscar began, "she, too, would get into many fights." He did not look at Chad, but he knew that the boy was listening intently. "She would return home many days with bruises on her face and sores on her feet," he continued, "but, no matter how many children she fought, her anger never died down." Oscar lifted his free hand, using his forefinger to trace an invisible circle. "The cycle would continue, you see. The more she fought, the more angry and violent she became until she brutally attacked her younger brother, your uncle."

His voice trailed off, a small sadness in his gentle voice. Chad turned his head to his grandfather, waiting patiently to hear more. Oscar rarely spoke of his parents in those days, the weight of sorrow weighing them both down whenever they were mentioned. It felt as if a cold, heavy stone had sunk into his chest, thinking of his mother…

"I remember it well," Oscar mused, touching the bill of his cap. "I walked into our house and I had heard a terrible crashing sound, as if several plates had been dropped. It wasn't until I came into the kitchen, however, that I saw your mother standing over your uncle, her fist bloodied and bruised." He paused for a moment, stopping mid stride. The pair looked at each other, Chad's eyes wide. "I had never seen your uncle so scared," Oscar said, "nor had I seen such anger in your mother's eyes. I knew, then and there, she had to stop before it was too late."

"Why was mama getting into fights?" Chad asked, his voice small and quiet.

Oscar sighed, rubbing his face. "When her mother – your _Abuela_ – died, things changed, _mi hijo_ ," he replied. "I remember that I focused more on my work, leaving before the sun rose and arriving home long after the sun had set. Your mama… well, she had to make sure our home did not fall apart." His head hung low for a moment, shame overcoming him for a moment. "I left her to carry a burden she could not handle," he said. "I was not the best father I could be, and I live with that guilt for many, many years."

Silently, Oscar began to move again, Chad at his side. The boy could not see Oscar's face, but he could have sworn that a tear or two had fallen down the old man's cheeks. "I myself have struggled with anger," Oscar said at last, "and I face many consequences because of my actions. I fed into a cycle of violence that led those around me into a spiral of hatred and anger. It nearly destroyed me as well."

He turned to Chad at last, a small smile forming once more under his thick, gray mustache. "But, fortunately for your mamá and I, we let go of our hatred, our wounds," he said. "We became gentle. Not weak, mind you, but gentle. We learned to treat others with kindness, to protect the ones we loved and fight for what we believed in." He lifted his hand, patting Chad's shoulder this time. "I believe that, like us, you can heal, _mi hijo_. You can fight for what you believe in, not for what you hate."

"How did you do it, _Abuela_?" Chad asked. "How did you learn to let go?"

"That, my boy, is something you must find in yourself."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"It is amazing just how unbalanced you are."

The Espada's cold voice filled Chad's ears not long after his fist hit empty air once more. Frustration was building in Chad's chest, realizing he hadn't been able to land a blow on his opponent. He could see Uryu to his right, struggling with a few of Zommari's clones, his arrows connecting with empty air.

"It seems that if I just simply reached out," Zommari continued, "I could knock you off your feet with relative ease."

Chad turned to face the Espada, only to feel a hand on his back, knocking him off his feet. He landed on the stone floor face first, feeling the pain exploding in his nose and head. The world went white for a moment, his face on fire. "Damn," he spat, pushing himself up again. His muscles felt slightly sore, the blast of his stifled power surge from earlier still stinging. He had been surprised his arm wasn't dislocated.

"Chad!" Uryu shouted, dodging another clone. "Are you alright?!" He ducked down, narrowly avoiding a fist. Ginrei Kojaku scraped across the floor, creating a glowing gash in the stone.

"I'm fine," Chad called back. "He's toying with us."

"Toying?" Zommari challenged, his pace slowly increasing with each step. "If I were merely toying with you, I'd still be meditating." This time, instead of dodging Chad's oncoming fist, Zommari took Chad by the wrist. Chad's eyes went wide. "No, human, I'm not toying with you," the Septima said. "I'm analyzing." His golden eyes trace the Brazos covering both of Chad's arms before turning, swinging Chad into the wall swiftly.

"And yet, despite how much I analyze you, human," Zommari said, the air filled with rubble, "I cannot quite get a reading. You seem like a human, but your spiritual energy is similar to that of a Hollow." His head tilted to the side, his face still emotionless. "Quite troublesome."

A blast of blue spiritual energy shot past him, just missing his ear. It blasted into the wall next to Chad, vanishing. Turning a golden eye, Zommari looked back to Uryu, who held Ginrei Kojaku at the ready. Determined blue eyes stared back at him from silver glasses, his arm arched as he prepared to fire once more.

"As for you," Zommari said, turning to face Uryu fully now, "I can tell just exactly who you are."

"Can you now, Espada?" Uryu challenged. "And just who am I?"

"You have the blood of a Quincy flowing through you," Zommari replied, slowly approaching Uryu. "Your kind has not been seen in over 1,000 years. I find it intriguing that you would fight on the side of the Shinigami."

"Who said I was fighting with the Shinigami?" Uryu shot back, drawing back the arrow a little more. "I fight of my own accord. I fight for the Pride of the Quincy." He let loose the arrow, watching the blue glow reflect in the Espada's lifeless eyes. "I fight for my friends!"

"Intriguing," Zommari said, his voice coming from behind Uryu this time. "It seems your feud with the Shinigami still rages."

Whirling to face the Espada, Uryu realized all-too-late that he'd been out-maneuvered once more. "But, sadly," Zommari remarked, landing a kick to Uryu's lower back, "you lack the true, finessed powers of your predecessors."

Chad looked over, seeing Uryu struggling to stand. His body racked with coughs, fighting against the dust that coated his throat and tongue. "He's too fast," Uryu choked out, glancing over at Chad. "No matter what I do, he manages to get behind us. He's trying to disorient us."

"Yeah," Chad replied, wiping a small trickle of blood from his nose. He could feel his anger rising, an anger he hadn't felt in many years. Frustration leaked into his brown eyes, searching through the dim, dusty air. He could hear the cries and clatter of his friends beyond, fighting for their lives. Above all else, he noticed just how cold it had gotten. Hueco Mundo was a cold place, but the temperature had been plummeting ever since the fighting had started…

"You still don't get it, do you?"

A punch to the face jostled Chad out of his stupor, sending his head back towards the stone wall. He could feel his vision blur once again, the pain in his skull increasing drastically. He was definitely sure he had a concussion now, but he couldn't dwell on it.

Zommari's golden eyes seemed to glow as he stood over Chad, watching the human struggle to stand again. "There is no way to defeat an opponent without finding your center," Zommari said. "And it is clear that neither of you have." Turning his attention back to Uryu, Zommari noticed that the Quincy was gone. His eyes narrowed slightly, scanning the room for the missing opponent. Perhaps he had spoken too soon.

Eyes widening suddenly, the Espada ducked, narrowly missing the glowing blade of spiritual energy that slashed quickly. The blade managed to nick one of Zommari's small bone spikes atop his head, chipping off and vaporizing in the activated spiritual energy. Uryu managed to catch his footing, sliding backwards slightly. "Find our center?" Uryu challenged, raising his Seele Schneider. "What kind of pretentious nonsense are you talking about?"

"So, you do possess other weapons," Zommari noted. "I thought the Quincy limited themselves to their Heilig Bogen. Interesting." In turn, he reached for the pink hilt of his zanpakuto, unsheathing it at last. "I guess I will have to use this after all."

"You're dodging the question," Uryu pushed.

"What question, Quincy?"

"About our center!" Uryu took a cautious step to the side, glaring at Zommari. "You keep preaching about it so much that you might as well explain."

"What is there to explain?" Zommari replied, raising his blade. "Your center, your balance, your very foundation. It's a simple concept that even a lowly human could understand, unless I overestimated them." He tilted his head to the side, feigning interest. "Tell me, what do you as a Quincy have as your center?"

Uryu rushed his opponent, attempting a horizontal slash to Zommari's chest. Of course, he was countered, the ringing of the zanpakuto filling the air. "My center?" Uryu hissed, pressing against the blade. He could feel Zommari loosen his stance, moving away as he attempted to cause Uryu to lose his balance. Uryu righted himself, exchanging a few more blows with Zommari. The question hung in the air as they fought, seeming to forget about Chad for the moments of swordplay.

"Well?" Zommari challenged, eyeing Uryu between crossed blades. "I'm waiting, Quincy."

Uryu grimaced. "If I had to boil it down," he retorted, his voice strained under the pressure of their battle, "I would have to say it's my pride as a Quincy." He could feel his grip slip slightly, feeling Zommari press against him with slowly-building pressure. He needed to break away from this or he was going to find himself planted on the floor.

" _EL DIRECTO!_ "

Chad's voice echoed off the walls, mingling in with the other shouts and clatter of battle. Uryu could just make out the explosion of spiritual pressure that erupted from Chad's shoulder before his strike found its mark. Zommari's face twisted as Chad's fist dug into his right cheek, sending him flying off to the side. His body rotated once or twice before he regained his balance, feet sliding across the floor.

"You managed a blow," Zommari called to Chad, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. "I'm surprised you managed to even sneak up behind me. Of course, I'd long since forsaken you, but I am still astounded."

Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante let loose a bit of steam, the exhaust of such a powerful move filling the air. "You underestimated me because I'm just a human," Chad replied. "You thought you could ignore me and I'd find a place to hide." He let his fist fall to his side. "You shouldn't be surprised that I caught you with your guard down."

Zommari was silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving Chad or Uryu. Admittedly, he had believed he could simple destroy those two in an instant. He had let his guard down, and now he had to get serious. Sighing, he raised his zanpakuto in front of him, holding it horizontally. "I suppose you are right, human," he conceded. "Tell me, what is your center?"

Chad looked to Uryu for a moment, then back to Zommari. A small rustle beneath the folds of his shirt caught his attention. He lifted his hand, touching the familiar gold coin that dangled from its chain. _Republica Mexicana_ , the engraved letters felt cold under his Brazo. "My center…" he muttered, releasing the coin. "My center is my vow."

"A vow?"

Chad nodded, remembering…

* * *

 **Five Years Prior**

" _ABUELO!_ "

The circle of men surrounded his grandfather, the dust around them settling silently, somberly. Their fists shook from anger, their eyes flashed dangerously in the sunset. Chad could see his grandfather on his knees, arms still raised, even after the punishment had long passed. "You will teach your boy to mind himself!" one of the men hissed, pointing to Chad threateningly. "If he touches my sons again, I will not hesitate to beat him next! You have been warned, de la Rosa!"

"We are tired of this, Oscar!"

"You could have prevented this!"

" _¡Entrena al diablo!_ "

Slowly, steadily, the fathers of Chad's victims disappeared, leaving grandfather and grandson in the dusty, tired streets. The evening sky crawled overhead, watching as Chad silently, sorrowfully knelt next to his grandfather. " _Abuelo?_ " he asked tenderly, placing a hand on his bruised face. "Can you move, Abuelo?"

The old man turned to his grandson, a small, gentle smile on his face. "I can," he said. "But, if you don't mind, _niño_ , I will need help getting up." Without another word, Chad placed Oscar's hand on his shoulder, steadying him as he rose to his feet. His lips twisted in pain, suppressing a groan of pain. "There we are, _mi hijo_ ," he said, exhaling. "That was… quite a spat, Yasutora. You're lucky I came along when I did."

" _Lo siento, Abuelo_ ," Chad choked out, suppressing a cry. He refused to cry in front of anyone, but seeing his grandfather stand there and take a beating for him was beyond his own understanding. It should have been him taking the beating, he was the one who had done wrong. " _Lo siento mucho_. You should have let them beat me instead. I deserved it." His head was bowed forward, dark shadow overtaking his face.

"Yasutora," Oscar said, his voice loud, jolting Chad from his spiraling sorrow, "let me explain something to you." He did not kneel next to his grandson, knowing that if he did it would be difficult to get back up. The pain was throbbing, but he could not show his grandson. He had to be strong now.

"When your mother finally decided to abandon her anger, she realized that if she had to fight, it must be for the sake of protecting the ones she loved. The day she discovered this, she never raised her fists to another person again unless they threatened her siblings." Oscar's eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill. "Long ago, I learned this as well, and since then, she and I only wanted to protect those we loved."

Reaching into his pants pocket, Oscar slowly pulled a single gold coin, a gold chain dangling from it. "This used to be Valéria's," Oscar said, his voice lower now. "I gave it to her the day she apologized to her brothers and sister. She used it as a lucky charm, wearing it even on her wedding day." A sad smile sat on his face, moistened by the tears that dripped down his mustache. "It should be yours, Yasutora," he said. "And, hopefully, you treat it as a lucky charm as well."

Chad felt the coin and chain slink into the palm of his hand, gleaming back up at him. Between the blur of tears, he unlatched the clasp and hung it around his neck. "Use your abilities to protect, _mi hijo_ ," Oscar urged. "Remember this moment and may you become a great man one day."

"I will, Abuelo," Chad said silently. "I promise."

* * *

 **Present Day**

"To protect others, even if you are in danger."

The words were foreign to Zommari, echoing as soon as they left his lips. The three opponents began to notice their exhales became puffs of white, the temperature continuing to plummet. "An odd vow," Zommari said, "and a foolish one."

Chad's brows lowered a little, his jaw clenching. "Believe what you will," he replied, "but that is my center, my very foundation." His fists clenched, prepared to fight again. "And what of you, Espada?"

"You shall see, human," Zommari replied. Slowly, one by one, he lifted his fingers from the hilt of his zanpakuto, until the blade began to levitate midair. Chad and Uryu watched, their eyes widening a little. Moving his arms, Zommari splayed his arms before him in praise to an unseen god, then clasped them before his lips in prayer.

"Suppress, _Brujería_."

"What the hell?" Uryu muttered, glancing at Chad for a moment. Chad merely stared as the Espada continued the release of his Resurrección.

Zommari's head swiveled to the point of impossibility, perfectly perpendicular to his body. Instantly, his golden eyes were overtaken by his dilated pupils. His zanpakuto began to shake and shiver, twitching as the blade began to bend, turning into a spiral before erupting into a thick, white smoke. The smoke didn't spread out, however, thickening into a foam that spread over Zommari's form.

Slowly, the foam draped down, revealing a disturbing image of Zommari, with additional markings on his face, dark triangles draping down from his lower eyelids. His neck was supported by a skull-like structure, but that wasn't what made the two humans reel back in disgust. From Zommari's waist down, a large, inflated pink sea-urchin like structure covered with dozens of golden eyes peered back at them.

"Behold," Zommari proclaimed, outstretching his hands, "the power of my Resurrección."

* * *

"It seems your friends have seen their opponents' true powers."

Kaname Tosen's voice sent trembles of anger through Ash's body, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The dropping temperature seemed to have no effect on Tosen's body, no matter how much she lowered it. Her eyes narrowed, watching his calm, statuesque form with suspicion. "And yet, you haven't revealed yours," she called back to him, gripping her staff. "What's the hold up?"

"Oh, so you would like to see my powers, then?" Tosen asked, tilting his head. His back was to Ash, his zanpakuto at his side. Blood dripped from the blade, indicating that Ash had been injured sometime during their dueling. "Why don't you show yours first? You have only managed to lower the temperature." He turned his head in her direction. "Why do you hesitate?"

Ash didn't answer, grimacing. The blood on her back had begun to dry, the dark liquid staining her gray clothing. She'd been careless, exposing a part of herself far too long. He'd been able to land a blow on her, while she'd hardly even nicked him. She'd fought many opponents in her days, but not many had been nearly as skilled as this Kaname Tosen.

"Are you afraid, Ashandyll Styrnwell, sister of Amelia Locklear?"

The words mocked her, even in their silent nature. Ash growled, "Afraid?" Her head lowered threateningly. "Afraid of what, exactly?"

"You're afraid of me finding out exactly what you are," he replied curtly. He lifted his sword at last. "And I want to find out why." His form disappeared, blurring before the space he once stood now lay empty.

Ash knew he was coming for another pass at her, her eyes widening. She raised her staff, twirling around in time to see Tosen aiming for the nape of her neck. The sound of metal striking against metal filled the air, nearly drowning out the sounds of battle for a split second. "There's something you're trying to protect," Tosen said, pushing against Ash with ever-increasing pressure. "It's not necessarily Amelia, but something bigger, more important. You're afraid if you let go, it will attract the wrong attention."

A swift kick to the kneecap nearly disoriented Ash, her body dropping for a moment. She recovered quickly enough, dodging another strike by rolling away from Tosen and crouching across from him. "Let it go," Tosen encouraged, preparing to rush her again. "If you don't, I'll crush you. Pure and simple."

"Damn you," Ash hissed. She knew he was right. Besides, her sister's life was at stake. Amelia would put her own life on the line for Ash, she knew that. But being away from home… revealing who she was still felt like a bad idea. But, if there ever was a right time to do so, it would be then.

Ash managed to ward off another pass, landing a kick to Tosen's chest. With the distance between them, she could regain her balance. "You want to see?" she called to him, holding her staff with one hand. "You wish to know who I really am?"

Tosen said nothing, raising his sword. His curiosity spilled from him, his sightless eyes twitching under his visor.

"Fine then," Ash said, her voice lowering.

A blue glow formed at her fingertips, creeping through her veins silently. Her skin began to turn blue, her hair turning translucent like thin icicles. Her eyes blanked out, a shimmering white replacing them. The floor beneath her feet began to grow dark, turning into what looked like a void. It billowed out, seeming to devour anything in its path. Sound began to warp, mere whispers in a now thick silence.

Tosen turned his head sharply, trying to recollect his senses. The sounds around him had nearly vanished. It was like she had blinded him again, but this time he only had the ability of touch, taste and smell. "So, you can diminish sound?" he attempted to ask, but he found he could not speak. His throat strained, struggled, but no words would come.

" **You cannot speak, Tosen** ," Ash called to him. Her words were hollow, lonely. She raised a hand, pointing to him. Her hollow eyes were hypnotizing, but it was the weight of her words that hit Tosen.

" **I do not give you permission.** "

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the small hiatus! I needed a break from writing for a bit! Also I rewrote the beginning of this chapter, like, ten times. This result is much better, even if it does also start with a flashback. But, to be fair, I really love Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa and want more of him and his connection to Chad. He deserved it. Chad deserves DEVELOPMENT!

Anyways, see you soon!


	42. Ch 42 Madness, in (somber) Glory

**A Few Hours Earlier**

"Where are the files I asked for, Fifth Seat Tsubokura?!"

The grating, shrill voice of Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi echoed throughout the Research and Development institute. Many of the focused researchers turned their heads back in fear, daring a glance at their impatient captain before returning to their endless work. Kurotsuchi never took his eyes off the flashing screens, golden eyes scanning every bit of information they could. "I'm waiting!" he called again, impatience in his tone.

The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard in the distance, growing closer. "My apologies, Captain Kurotsuchi!" a short, brown-haired Shinigami called. His topknot bounced as he ran with paperwork in hand, a panicked look on his face. "They were under the wrong file name!"

Kurotsuchi glared at the fifth seat, snatching the slim stack of paperwork from his hands. " _This is it_?!" he yelled again. "Where's the rest of it?!" He turned to the panting Shinigami, grabbing him by the collar. "Don't tell me you lost it back there, Fifth Seat Tsubokura! So help me, I will throw you in the east wing tank and watch you swim with the Kappa tadpoles *****!" A terrible grin spread on his painted face, his lower eyelids curving in a terrifying display of cruelty. "They haven't been fed in over a week, either. It would be rather entertaining!"

Trembling in fear, Rin Tsubokura stammered uncontrollably, his brown eyes wide. The sound of varying pieces of wrapped candy could be heard hitting the floor as they fell out of his pockets. "P-p-please, Captain Kurotsuchi!" he spat out at last, his voice high, "This was all that came in! I promise! D-d-don't put me i-in the tank!"

With a snarl, Kurotsuchi waved the papers in the air, disdain in his eyes. "They've been there for almost a week and only collected _this much **data**_?!" Dropping Rin to the ground, the captain began to pace, rage overtaking him. "Never leave research in the hands of assassins! They know nothing of the art! BAH!" His fist landed on top of one of the many desks, frightening a poor researcher and sending them scrambling back.

"Captain, please, calm yourself."

The familiar, monotone voice of Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi came from behind the captain. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she addressed him, appearing aloof and uninterested. "As you have said, they were only there for a week," she continued. "With the current restraints we have from the Head Captain, I'm honestly surprised they would be able to find anything at all."

With blazing fury, Captain Kurotsuchi turned on Nemu, his finger dangerously close to her face. "That is _NOT_ the point, NEMU!" he screamed, teeth bared. The paperwork in his hand became wrinkled as he clutched them. "These fools refused to send any of our men into Hueco Mundo, researchers who excel at their jobs, more or less! What does an ASSASSIN know about collecting data?! NOTHING, APPARENTLY!" He threw his hands in the air, turning away.

"Oh, come now, Kurotsuchi!" a voice called out from the darkness. "Don't be like that!"

Teeth still bared in a feral display of rage, Kurotsuchi saw Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku making their way down the dark corridor, approaching him. "Under the circumstances, I'd say the Second Division is doing the best they can," Kyoraku cajoled, adjusting the brim of his straw hat. "I'm sure they'll send what they can and soon."

"Undoubtedly," Ukitake added, a warm smile on his face. "Captain Soifon doesn't want to waste any time or effort while conducting this mission. Please be patient, Captain Kurotsuchi."

"PATIENT?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, nearly knocking Rin back as he extended his arms dramatically. With a hiss, he pushed the papers in Rin's hands. "Smooth those out," he barked at Rin, "and make several copies! Don't lose those!" Ducking down in a quick bow, Rin ran off down the corridor, disappearing into the sea of endless researchers.

Returning his attention to his fellow captains, Kurotsuchi took great pains to remain calm. "Patience is required for an experiment, Captain Ukitake," he retorted, arms folded now. "Patience is needed when dissecting a konpaku under a microscope. Patience is for the love-sick fool who knows no better! This isn't a moment for patience, it's for results!"

Turning to the screen behind him, the disgruntled captain zoomed in on one of the countless, pixelated windows, revealing an image of the Dangai, location unknown. "Half of the report informs us of the Arrancar infiltration of the Dangai," Kurotsuchi explained, pointing. On screen, images of Arrancar units scrambled along the passageways, weaving in and out of the tunnels and dark corners. Flashing again, Shinigami soldiers were seen struggling against several Arrancar opponents, many bodies littering the floor, both Arrancar and Shinigami alike.

"We were already aware of this danger," Kurotsuchi remarked, turning back to Ukitake and Kyōraku. "In fact, we informed Captain Soifon and her men before they entered the Dangai. The report tells us that the party only suffered a total of three casualties. Entering Hueco Mundo, they positioned themselves on the outskirts of Las Noches."

The screen flashed, revealing the grainy footage of Hueco Mundo. Las Noches sat in the distance, but the image focused on two individuals nestled in the sand. Both were noticeably wearing white from a far. As the camera zoomed in, the two captains recognized the face of Uryu Ishida kneeling next to a man with white hair and glasses. "In the report, we were also informed that the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, accompanied by his father, had entered Hueco Mundo," Kurotsuchi continued, fiddling with the control board. A series of threads scrawled across the screen, red katakana flashing. "From what we learned, they were scouting for entrances into Las Noches, possibly to invade, although we are still unsure why."

Flashing again, the screen displayed a chart with varying line graphs, several points reaching into the red. "Finally, we've received reports of exponentially rising spiritual pressure from Aizen's fortress," Kurotsuchi said, tapping quickly on the control panel. "As you can see, it surpasses the normal amount we register at a time in Hueco Mundo, even factoring in the random spikes that occur in the area." A small image appeared in the corner, revealing the familiar image of the Hogyoku. "From what we can tell," he continued, "the signature is identical to the that of the Hogyoku."

Turning to the captains, Kurotsuchi's golden eyes contained deep annoyance. "These are all things we told the Second Division before they entered," he said, "and they simply regurgitated it and put it on paper! A waste of time and resources if you ask me!"

"You're just bein' dramatic, Kurotsuchi."

The familiar, gruff voice of Kenpachi Zaraki filled the air, drawing the attention of the captains. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here, Zaraki," Kyōraku remarked, smirking. "We were just getting started."

"Oh, I could hear it from the entrance," Zaraki replied, his signature side smile on his face. "It's a wonder they can't hear your voice from Central 46, Kurotsuchi." The look of barely-hidden rage on the Twelfth Division captain's face was priceless to Zaraki, savoring it.

From over Zaraki's shoulder popped up the familiar pink-haired Yachiru, smiling ear to ear. "Hi, Mayurin!" she called out. "Why are you so cranky?!" She laughed a little, noticing the other captains. "Shun-Shun and Ukki!" she shouted, ignoring Kurotsuchi.

"I would have preferred it if we **_didn't_** have Captain Zaraki here," Kurotsuchi hissed, his left eye twitching.

"Now, now," Kyōraku consoled Kurotsuchi, raising his hand, "you do remember who decided to form this little coalition of ours, right?"

"Yes," Kurotsuchi grumbled, "and it still shocks me that he, of all people, suggested it."

Zaraki laughed, letting Yachiru down so she could run to Jushiro. The silver-haired captain grinned, silently giving her a piece of rice candy as the other captains argued. "I wouldn't have even gotten any of you involved," Zaraki replied, folding his arms across his chest, "but I knew that I'd at least need Soifon's help. She's the one who was so gung-ho about sending men into Hueco Mundo." He leered over Kurotsuchi, flashing a toothy grin. "It just so happened you were all for sending someone to snoop around as well," he continued. "For someone with no ears, ya really like listenin' in on private conversations."

"It doesn't help that your quiet voice is like a blaring siren," Kurotsuchi retorted.

"So, this is where you all were headed."

Surprised, the now-gathered captains turned to see Toshiro Hitsugaya, glaring at them. "You were all acting so strange and secretive I felt I had to investigate," he said, sighing. "Now I see why."

Kurotsuchi threw his arms up in the air. "What's the point of having guards if they just let any _CAPTAIN INSIDE MY LAB?!_ " he shrieked, nearly throwing his control panel. "Who's next? Unohana? Kuchiki? Why don't we invite the rest and blow our cover?!" He shot a terrible look towards Nemu. "MAKE SURE NO ONE ELSE GETS INSIDE!" he screamed. "TELL THE GUARDS IF THEY FAIL, THEY'LL BE MY NEXT SUBJECTS FOR EXPERIMENTATION!" Bowing, Nemu quickly exited the research terminal.

"No need to be alarmed," Toshiro said, addressing the guarded expressions of Kyōraku, Ukitake and Zaraki. "I partially figured out what was happening after the meeting. I knew that you wouldn't just leave it at 'no.' I do not blame any of you, honestly." He stood between Kyoraku and Ukitake, his blue-green eyes reflecting the fluorescent screen. "So, count me in as well."

"Why should we?!" Kurotsuchi demanded. "How do we know you're not a spy for the Head Captain?"

"I hate to say it," Zaraki chimed in, glaring at Kurotsuchi, "but I agree with Captain Kurotsuchi. Why should we include you, Hitsugaya?"

"I believe we need to keep the body count of this war low," Toshiro said, nodding to the two silent captains. "Going in blind could be fatal, as you and Captain Soifon previously mentioned. I would prefer to minimize the damage and loss of life." He took a pause before continuing. "Even though this could result in penalties for each of us, our duty is to protect the Soul Society and the World of the Living. And if that means we must go against a direct order from the Head Captain, I guess I'm in."

"Well said," Kyoraku remarked, glancing over at Zaraki and Kurotsuchi. "That sounds convincing enough to me."

"Agreed," Ukitake said. "I don't see why we should add you in."

Zaraki laughed, stealing a glance over at Kurotsuchi before saying, "Oh hell. I guess we have yet another member in our little plan. Guess it couldn't hurt, especially since he has his lieutenant down in Karakura Town."

Before Kurotsuchi could say a word, Akon's voice called over the hubbub. "Captain!" he cried, leaning over his terminal, "we have an urgent call from Captain Soifon on line two!" On the screen, a large red rectangle flashed, bold black kanji blaring 入ってきた！ _Incoming!_

"Well, what are you waiting for, Akon?!" Kurotsuchi shouted. "Put her on screen!"

Seconds later, an up-close, grainy shot of the Second Division captain came into view, her face turned away from the camera. "Keep formation!" her voice called off-camera, her dark eyes slanted in the permanent glare she carried.

"Captain Soifon," Ukitake called, his gray eyes serious, "what news do you have for us from Hueco Mundo?"

Turning her attention to the screen, Soifon cleared her throat. " _Greetings, captains_ ," she addressed the gathering, her voice echoing and filling with static. " _I called to report that, seconds ago, we discovered a party of human invaders in Hueco Mundo, with no doubt that they originated from Karakura Town._ "

A feeling of tension clouded the room, frenzied shouts and surprised voices filling the room. "What?!" Ukitake said under his breath, eyes wide. Kyōraku and Toshiro shared the same sentiment, exchanging glances.

" ** _SILENCE_** _!_ " Kurotsuchi bellowed, quieting his men.

"Do we know the identities of the individuals in the party, Captain Soifon?" Kyōraku asked, his eyes serious now. He had no fathomable idea how the humans got there, or what they were there for, but this raised serious alarm bells in his head. This could jeopardize the whole mission.

" _We know for sure that they are being led by Uryu Ishida_ ," Soifon answered, her tone even, " _along with Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado-_ "

"Chad and Orihime?!" Ukitake shouted, interrupting her. Agitation took over his normally calm face. He wouldn't have shouted over an important message in normal circumstances, but his fear had sky rocketed upon their names being mentioned, his heart in his throat. "Are you certain, Captain Soifon?!"

Irritation in her eyes, Soifon nodded. " _Undoubtedly, sir_ ," she replied. " _We also know that two other human civilians close to Ichigo Kurosaki have accompanied them, along with the fugitive Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. We have also identified an unknown individual with them, which we are currently scrambling to find any information on._ " Her brows furrowed. " _From what we can tell, this person contains increasing and untamed spiritual pressure._ "

"Where are they now?" Toshiro asked.

" _They are currently travelling through the Forest of Menos, but our data tells us that they have found an exit into Las Noches_."

Turning away, Zaraki shook his head. "Those damn kids," he muttered. "What the hell do they think they're doin'? Are they tryin' to get a jump on Aizen?"

"I doubt it," Toshiro replied. His eyes were focused on the ground, lost in thought. "There has to be a reason for them to be there. They wouldn't just wander in on their own, especially without Ichigo, which surprises me greatly."

"Are you sure that Ichigo isn't there with them?" Ukitake called to Soifon.

" _Affirmative, Captain Ukitake_."

"This must be Kisuke Urahara's doing!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "That's the only way the humans would have been able to enter Hueco Mundo! Somehow, he must have the ability to generate a Garganta of some measure!"

"It's plausible," Ukitake conceded, followed by a nod from Toshiro.

" _Captain Soifon!_ " the voice of one of Soifon's could be heard. " _We've received reports that the human group has encountered hostiles at the entrance!_ "

" _Who is it?!_ " Soifon shouted. " _Do we know the attackers?!_ "

" _Reports say Kaname Tosen and at least three high-ranking Arrancar have appeared._ "

" _DAMMIT!_ " Soifon cursed. " _PULL OUT ALL UNITS! EVACUATE THE FOREST OF MENOS AND REPORT BACK TO THE CHECK POINT! QUICKLY!_ "

" _YES, CAPTAIN!_ "

A surge of static interrupted the feed for a second before revealing Soifon's face, who had returned her attention to the stunned and alerted captains. " _We're returning to the Seireitei, Captain Kurotsuchi,_ " Soifon informed, eyes narrowed in anger. " _With the arrival of enemy forces, we can't risk being spotted. The mission is thus terminated._ "

"Very well, Captain Soi Fon," Kurotsuchi replied, grimacing. "Be sure to return all equipment to the Department of Research and Development as soon as you return."

With a nod, Soifon ended the transmission, the screen returning to the stats from earlier.

"Those stupid human children!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, raising his arms in exasperation. "They ruined any chance we had of intel!"

"Um, Captain?!" Akon called once more, hesitation in his voice

"WHAT?!"

"Kisuke Urahara is calling in on line one. Shall I put him on screen."

Silence filled the room. The captains seemed surprised at the sudden call from the former captain but knew that any information they could glean from him at this point would be more than welcome. With an angry grunt, Kurotsuchi waved furiously at Akon. "Put him on screen!"

Instantly, the casual grin of the shopkeeper appeared on screen, the green-and-white striped hat slightly obscuring Urahara's eyes. " _Well, good afternoon, gentlemen,"_ he addressed the captains. _"It seems you're in a bit of a tense situation in Hueco Mundo as well._ "

"WHY DID YOU SEND THE HUMANS INTO HUECO MUNDO?!" Kurotsuchi demanded, nearly spitting. "YOU'VE COST US VALUABLE INTEL, YOU BASTARD!"

"I must agree, this does seem to be a very foolish move on your part, Kisuke," Ukitake said sternly. From the side, Kyōraku noted he hadn't seen his friend this angry in a long time. _He must be concerned for the human kids,_ he thought to himself. _I am as well, but Jushiro hasn't looked this terrifying since he was young man._ A mild grin crossed Kyōraku's face as he heard Jushiro continue. "Explain yourself!"

"Are the Shinigami volunteers still in the World of the Living with you?" Toshiro interjected. "Hopefully none of them have attempted to enter the Dangai in its current state."

" _Gentlemen!_ " Urahara exclaimed, raising his hands in a motion to calm them. " _Please, one question at a time! I understand your concern and frustrations!_ " The smile never left his face as he addressed their questions. " _The volunteers are still here in Karakura Town,_ " he said to Toshiro, " _including Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. Don't worry, Jushiro, I won't let her leave_." Jushiro nodded, his jaw still clenched, but relieved to know that at least Rukia was safe. For now.

Toshiro nodded as well. "Thank you, Urahara," he said. "At least we don't have to worry about their whereabouts at this point."

" _As for why the humans are in Hueco Mundo_ ," Urahara said, taking his hat off for a moment, rustling his hair, " _we are currently trying to retrieve the current replacement for the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. We-_ "

"Why the hell are you conducting such a risky retrieval?!" Zaraki barked, his single eyes narrowed. "Especially for a possibly dangerous enemy? Why are we bringing another Espada into the World of the Living?"

" _Let me explain, please_!" Urahara asked, his eyes serious.

Kyōraku took a step forward. "Let the man speak, Zaraki," he said. "I'm just as concerned, but I believe that Urahara might have a good reason."

Nodding, Urahara continued. " _Several weeks ago, we had an unexpected guest arrive in Karakura Town, asking for Ichigo Kurosaki's help in retrieving her lost sister._ " An image appeared on the screen, revealing a smiling young woman with long, white hair pale skin and gray clothing. " _Her name is Ashandyll Styrnwell_ ," he continued, " _and we're not quite sure where she's come from yet. However, she informed us that her missing sister was stolen away to Hueco Mundo and she required our help to rescue her._ " The image vanished, revealing Urahara's face once more. " _As we got her story, we realized that her sister was stolen by Sōsuke Aizen to become the replacement for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_."

"Why were we not informed about this Ashandyll Styrnwell, Kisuke Urahara?" Toshiro asked, eyes icy cold.

" _I wanted to keep her identity a secret for the time being_ ," Urahara replied. " _I didn't want Sōsuke Aizen to know of her existence. Her spiritual energy alone was spiking like crazy, so kept her close, masking her presence._ " He could see the enticed eyes of Kurotsuchi, plotting a way to get a hold of Ash. He suppressed a smirk before continuing. " _To spare you a long story that should be discussed in more depth at a better time,_ " he continued, " _we found her sister's location and identity_."

Another image flashed on the screen, next to Urahara's face. It was in green and black, but it was an image of a young girl with short black hair and dark skin, from what they could tell. She looked foreign, just like her sister. " _The girl's name is Amelia Locklear_ ," he said, " _and allegedly, she was a runaway."_

"So, I take it this Ashandyll asked Ichigo to help her find Amelia?" Kyōraku asked. "Why did you not send Kurosaki into Hueco Mundo?"

A small, knowing smile crossed Urahara's face. " _Several reasons_ ," he said. " _The first is that this girl has severely untamed spiritual energy. She came to us, unable to even see spirits at first. Suddenly, she starts picking up the ability to hear spirits, see spirits, and from what I can tell, sense spiritual energy, in the span of two weeks._ " He laughed a little. " _I'm still not sure what to make of it, but she's definitely bound to attract attention. The second reason I sent her with the humans was to stay within the orders of the Head Captain._ "

The four captains exchanged glances, grimacing. Of course, that would make sense. A loophole that only Urahara could think of.

Noting their glances, Urahara continued. " _I was not instructed to keep allies out of Hueco Mundo. This leads me to my final reason, which is to say that some of our human allies have started to develop spiritual abilities in the past few weeks. I believe this is related to the rise of spiritual power created by the Hogyoku, but that's still just a theory at this point_."

"That's right," Toshiro said, eyes closed. "I had forgotten that bit of development since I'd last been in the World of the Living."

" _Indeed_ ," Urahara said. " _Among the humans, close friend of Ichigo's, Keigo Asano, seems to have the peculiar ability to absorb the spiritual energy of those around him and using it to fuel his own powers._ " A sly grin crossed his face. " _This allows the party to attract slightly less attention. Or at least it should have, unless they are provoked, which could disrupt the absorption of spiritual pressure._ "

"What if they aren't able to get past Kaname Tosen?" Zaraki interrupted. "What will you do then? How will you explain human casualties to the Head Captain?"

His sly grin widening, Urahara placed his hat on his head once more, opening the small fan he kept up his sleeve. " _I prefer to have faith in these kids, Captain Zaraki_ ," he replied simply. " _I'd give them more credit if I were you_."

For a moment, the captains gathered close together, their voices low. "What are we going to do now?" Ukitake whispered. "What will we do if the children don't succeed?"

"Let's not focus on that for now," Toshiro replied. "We've just gained some valuable intel that might turn the tide of this war before it even begins. If they are able to retrieve this Amelia from Hueco Mundo, we just might add not only one, but several powerful allies in this fight."

"Are you suggesting we allow the humans to enter the war?" Kyoraku mused, tilting his head towards Toshiro. "That could be risky."

"This whole plan was risky from the start," Toshiro remarked. "If they have gained powers, like Urahara has told us, I don't see why they shouldn't be asked to defend their own city."

Zaraki sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. "If you three don't see a problem with it, I guess I also agree. So far, this seems to be our best option."

Kurotsuchi seemed lost in thought, his golden eyes darting. "Perhaps," he said. "This all sounds fascinating. Once the war is over, I'm going to need a close analysis of these… sisters. There's something odd about them."

"Obviously," Zaraki said. "Nothing about this situation is normal, Kurotsuchi. We'll discuss that part later. But if these sisters are on our side like they say they are, then for now we need to focus our attention on the next step."

" _Speaking of the next step_ ," Urahara called from overhead, " _I do have some good news_."

The captains turned their heads, wondering how much Urahara had heard. "What is it?" Kurotsuchi demanded, irritated. "Spit it out, man!"

" _We have finally finished setting up and preparing the Tenkai Kecchu_ ," Urahara replied, grinning. " _It has been finished as of half an hour ago and is fully operational, thanks to the help of our allies in here in Karakura Town_."

Kurotsuchi's eyes lit up, a grin on his painted face. "Ah! Excellent!" he exclaimed. "We can begin the next phase of Fake Karakura!"

The captains turned their attention to Kurotsuchi, stunned. "What's this, Kurotsuchi?" Zaraki demanded. "Were you making plans behind our backs?"

Turning to Zaraki with a smug smirk, Kurotsuchi replied, "I actually received orders from the Head Captain himself to cooperate with Kisuke Ukitake to create the Fake Karakura several weeks ago, to reduce the risk of damage to the World of the Living."

"So, what exactly is the plan, then?" Ukitake asked, eyes narrowing.

" _Let me explain_ ," Urahara said, raising a forefinger. " _We plan to swap out Karakura Town with a duplicate created by Captain Kurotsuchi and placing in the same spot as Karakura Town. From there, we send the real town to the Soul Society, with the inhabitants knocked unconscious for ease._ "

"Why weren't we informed of this?!" Zaraki demanded, staring daggers at Kurotsuchi.

"I've got missions of my own, Captain Zaraki," Kurotsuchi replied, laughing maniacally. "There are always secrets within my secrets. It just so happened that the Head Captain wanted this one under wraps!"

" _I hate to cut this short_ ," Urahara said, snapping his fan shut, " _but I have a meeting to attend soon. We must prepare ourselves for the next steps_."

"Thank you, Kisuke," Ukitake said, bowing his head. "We thank you for the information. Please let us know if anything new arises."

" _Can do,"_ Urahara said, giving a small salute. " _Stay safe up there_." With that, the screen returned to normal, the exception of the images of the two sisters, analyzing programs running over them.

"We need to talk about this," Zaraki hissed. "How could you not tell us that we had a plan for Karakura?"

"Later," Kyōraku said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt a need for some Sake, and his head was pounding. "For now, we focus on getting Captain Soi Fon back in one piece."

"Speaking of the captain," Akon said, appearing at their side, "she's apparently made it back safely in the Seireitei and is on her way back to the Department of Research and Development. It's reported that she only suffered three casualties during the mission."

"Fifth Seat Tsubokura!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Here, Captain!" came Rin's voice, appearing to Kurotsuchi's left. "What do you need, sir!?" His brown eyes seemed nervous.

Pointing towards the exit, Kurotsuchi barked, "Go and greet Captain Soi Fon and collect all the equipment she brought back! Quickly now!" He watched as the bumbling fifth seat ran off with two other men in tow.

"DO NOT BREAK A THING, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Noting the trail of candy that followed Rin out the door, Toshiro returned his attention to the circle of captains. "We need to discuss how this information finds its way to the Head Captain," he said. "We can't just keep this to ourselves."

"You're right," Ukitake agreed. "But we will deal with that later. For now, we need to focus on the information the Soi Fon brings to us." His gray eyes were troubled but knowing that Orihime and Chad had a reason for being in Hueco Mundo slightly eased him. However, he was going to have to scold them the next time they met. They couldn't just go off into uncharted territory like that, especially with so much to learn.

"Agreed," Kyōraku said. "Now let's get out of here. I already have a vicious headache from lack of Sake."

* * *

 ***** Kappa tadpoles, as far as I know, aren't a thing in mythology. I just made it up. It sounded cool.

 **A/N** : Welp, I present y'all with another chapter. I figured we needed to know the happenings in the Seireitei. Plus, I just wanted to write some dialogue and interaction with the captains. It's a lot of exposition, sorry, but I still hope you enjoy. See you soon :)


	43. Ch 43 We are but Pebbles in the Sand

Beneath Las Noches' fake sun, a lone figure ran between the dune peaks. Puffs of sand billowed up after each footstep, barely nestling into the white Arrancar uniform before being shook off. Not even breaking a sweat, Tesra Lindocruz ran silently, clutching a small, green bundle in his arms. He was gentle, but he held firm, as if his life depended on it.

The sound of a small, squeaking yawn perked his ears, his single brown eye noting the waking, nestled form of Nelliel in his arms. Her small hands gripped his white jacket, eyes beginning to open. It was hard for Tesra to believe that, at one point, this small Arrancar child had once been the feared Tres Espada. The crack in her mask looked like a broken smile, filling his mind with memories he'd tucked away.

"So, you're finally awake," he said to her, his eyes returning to the horizon. He could feel Nel turn her head, feeling her eyes on him. She said nothing, trying her hardest to focus her vision on him. Her throat squeaked, trying to reply. _Perhaps she inhaled too much dust and sand when the building collapsed,_ Tesra thought. "Tell me," he continued, "do you remember me at all?"

Coughing a little and wiping her nose, Nel adjusted herself, able to take in her surroundings. "'Member you?" she asked groggily. She stared at him for moment, her head bouncing at each footfall. She even squinted, as if that would help her any. "Not sure," she managed at last. "Should I know who you are, misther?"

A small exhale passed through Tesra's lips, closing his eye for a moment. "I see," he said, adjusting his hold on her for a moment. "It doesn't really matter, I suppose _." Once Master Nnoitra has her_ , he thought, _she won't be around for much longer. There's no point in wallowing in the past._

"Where's Missth Amewia?" Nel asked, worry filling her small eyes. "What about Pesche and Dondochakka? Where are they?" She craned her head around, searching for her companions, but she found nothing but the emptiness of the desert. Her heart clenched, feeling a sense of dread overtake her. She'd never been alone like this before.

Tesra remained silent for a moment, drawing close to their destination. "I wouldn't worry about them, Miss Nelliel," he said at last, his voice hollow. "They won't be around for much longer at this rate."

Before Nel could push the question further, Tesra came to a sudden stop near a small plot of ruins. Jagged stone walls and scattered remnants of a former abode lay strewn across the desert floor, the sound of the wind whistling over them. The soft crunch of footsteps in the sand approached, soon giving way to the tall, leering figure of Nnoitra Gilga. "Did ya bring the brat, Tesra?" the Quinto Espada demanded gruffly, glaring at his Fracćion.

Without a word, Tesra gently lowered Nel to the ground, allowing her to gain her footing in the sand. With a lecherous smile, Nnoitra began to laugh. Raising her confused hazel eyes, Nel watched the Espada. She found herself taking a step or two backwards, nearly walking into Tesra's leg. "W-w-who are you?" she asked, her small voice cracking slightly.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," Nnoitra drawled, spitting the name out with both nostalgia and disgust. Little peals of laughter followed, a crazed look in his snake-like eyes. He leaned down a bit, staring down the small Arrancar. "I never thought I'd see yer annoyin' face ever again," he said, his lips stretching over his teeth in a terrifying grimace. "Who knew that human bitch would take ya under her wing, eh?"

Nel felt a hand on her head, keeping her from running off. She felt her small legs begin to shake. "What are you talkin' about?" she asked. "Who are you?!"

Visions of Nelliel's small body lying on the sand filled Nnoitra's mind, the blood pooling around her after he had thrown her from the roof of Las Noches. His grin turned to a disgusted frown, hand on the back of his neck. "Ya really don't remember me, do ya, Nelliel?" he spat. He shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That nasty gash on yer head must've fucked ya up pretty badly."

"What should be do with her, Master Nnoitra?" Tesra asked, his face expressionless.

Nnoitra glared at him for a moment before striking him across the face with the back of his hand. This knocked Tesra back a few feet, lying on his back. The Arrancar held his face, glancing back at his master in shock. "Shut the hell up, Tesra!" Nnoitra demanded. "No one asked ya to speak. And this ain't a _we_ matter. It's my business, so stay out of it unless I say otherwise!"

Nel watched the scene, her eyes wide with fear. She wanted to run, knowing there wasn't someone behind her, preventing her from running anymore. But where would she go? The only thing her eyes could see was sand, ever-shifting sand. She was nothing more than a pebble, endlessly lost to the sea of earth and dust. But she needed to flee from this monster who claimed to know her. She need to find Pesche and Dondochakka, Amelia, Cirucci, Dordoni… Tears welled in her eyes as she turned away, ready to run for it.

As soon as she turned, Nel felt her head hit something with a thud, falling backwards. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up to see the frantic form of Dondochakka, blubbering in panic and fear. "M-m-miss Nel, don'tcha know?!" he shouted. "You're alright!"

"Dondochakka!" Nel shouted, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her brother. "We need to weave, now!"

Looking over to the bumbling Arrancar and Nel, Nnoitra hissed, reaching for his zanpakuto. "So, yer little underlings decided to come find ya, did they?" he taunted, approaching Dondochakka with curved blade in hand. "I guess I get to kill two birds with one stone, eh?"

Pushing Nel behind him, Dondochakka tried to manage a well-formed threat to Nnoitra but his words faltered terribly. "D-don't come any c-closer, Espada!" he shouted, waving his arms frantically. "If you hurt Miss Nelliel, I'll… I'll…!"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Nnoitra roared, aiming a swiped at Dondochakka. The Arrancar ducked, clutching Nel close to him. "Do I need to rip yer mask off yer face again so ya can form a damn sentence?!"

Dondochakka pushed away, his legs carrying him surprisingly fast for his large gait. "Don't worry, Miss Nel," he said, trying to comfort a distraught Nel, "we'll find Pesche and the others and everything will be alright, don'tcha know!" Before he could take another step, however, he found himself knocked off his feet, falling face first into the sand. Nel screamed, rolling away from his fallen form.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were ya," Nnoitra growled, standing over the two of them, his eyes dangerous. "Once I'm through with Nelliel, yer gonna be next."

As he approached the frozen form of Nel in the sand, Nnoitra's vision began to go red. He was almost salivating over the thought that he could finally, _finally_ destroy her. Perhaps her dead, bloodied face would erase the regal, superior one that haunted him for decades. It was almost too perfect, his hands gripping his sword. "Yer makin' this almost too easy," he snarled. He raised his zanpakuto overhead, prepared to land the final blow. "But I guess that's how it ends for ya. Pathetic in the very end!"

"Whirl, _Giralda_!"

Nnoitra whipped his head to the side, facing Dordoni and Pesche. He watched in irritation as a small tornado appeared over Dordoni, enveloping his form as he holds his zanpakuto out before him. "More guests?!" he says in exasperation. He looked back to Tesra, hissing, "Did you even check to make sure you weren't being followed, ya dumbass?"

"I did, sir," Tesra replied, reaching for his own zanpakuto. "They must have noticed Nel's absence faster than I anticipated they would."

The tornado dispersing, Dordoni reappeared, his Resurrección fully formed now. Two large horns sat on his shoulders, jutting above his head. Armor appeared along his lower body, forming two spikes at his waist. His mask extended slightly as well, framing his face. "If it is a fight you are looking for, _mi hijo_ ," he called to Nnoitra, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, "then why not challenge me?"

Laughing raucously, Nnoitra turned towards Dordoni. His eyes were mocking, arms outstretched. "Ah, a Privaron Espada, challenging me!" he exclaimed between peals of laughter. "Ya must have a death wish, just like yer mistress!" He calmed himself for a moment, sneering at the Privaron. "From what I understand, Granz is performing quite a number on Amelia as we speak. Too bad ya left her on her own, just to defend this piece of garbage!"

Dordoni turned his attention to Pesche. "Go retrieve your friends, _amigo_ ," he said. "I do not want any casualties in this fight, save for this _pendejo_ here, of course."

The Arrancar gave a small salute. "You got it," he said, dashing towards the terrified Nel and dazed Dondochakka. He was surprised that neither Nnoitra nor Tesra tried to stop him, taking them a considerable distance away from the scene.

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesra said, his voice raising a little. "They're getting away! Should I-?"

"Obviously!" Nnoitra shouted at Tesra. "GO AND GET THEM, YA USELESS WELP!" Without another word, Tesra dashed away, following the retreating trio. His drawn zanpakuto remained at his side as his brown eye narrowed slightly.

Nnoitra scoffed, returning his attention to Dordoni with disgust in his eyes. "Do ya really think ya can take me on, Old Timer?" he hissed at the Privaron, the chain at the end of his zanpakuto clinking as he moved. "Aren't ya even the slightest bit hesitant?"

"I will not stand by and watch a child get hurt," Dordoni replied, his words sharp. His normally merry demeanor had faded away completely, revealing the cold Espada that he once was. "Besides, I had the pleasure of knowing Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in her prime," he said, "and I will not let a lecherous piece of filth like you destroy her in such a cowardly way."

"Suit yerself," Nnoitra said. "Yer gonna be dead in a few minutes." A terrible grin stretched across his face. Venom at the tip of his tongue, he hurled another insult.

"Just like Amelia."

* * *

" _HOW?!_ "

Szayelaporro's rage was written all over his face, his face taut as he screamed at Amelia. "No one could survive something like that!" he said. "I crushed nearly every organ in your body! How did you do it?!"

Green eyes flashing, Amelia smirked a little. Following a breathy laugh, she replied, "Looks like Aizen's got plans for me after all." She hated saying the name of her kidnapper out loud, but she knew that was the only reason she was alive. He had something nefarious planned for her, and she had to make sure she stopped him. From the corner of her eye, she could see Cirucci, her mouth agape. "Hey, Cirucci," Amelia called to her, eyes gentle now. "Sorry about the wait."

Words fumbled between Cirucci's lips for a moment, trying to form a coherent thought. "What… I don't…" She took a second, gesturing at the human wildly. "What the hell just happened?! One second you were dead, now you're human again?" Her normal sarcasm and snark was replaced by confusion. "This is insane!"

Amelia laughed, tilting her head back a little. It felt good to be back in her human body again. She felt whole, more assured. She could still feel some fatigue and desperately needed food and sleep, but she knew that she could face Granz once again _. I'm not sure I want to know what the Hogyoku and Aizen have in mind for me_ , she said, _but I guess it could be worse and I could never see my sister again_. She took a deep breath, shaking her head a little. "Yeah," she said softly. "It is a bit crazy."

Granz's face twitched uncontrollably, unable to suppress his rage. "You bitch!" he hissed, hands taut, fingers like claws. "Guess I'll just have to kill you again, faster this time!"

Returning her attention to Granz, Amelia flashed a provocative smirk at him. "Let's get to it then," she mocked. She raised her sword, her free arm raised parallel over it. The breeze rustled her hair, slightly obscuring her now glowing green eyes. "This time, maybe do a better job!"

With a roar of rage, Granz charged, rising to his full height. His mangled wings extended, reaching for her once more. He knew he needed to capture her once more if he was going to use _Teatro de Titere_ again. The purple extensions on the wing shot out, shaped like a large, swollen hand. At his speed, he was certain he could grab her. A crazed smile crossed his face as he noted that she hadn't moved since he launched. _She must be stupid_! He thought. _Why is she still standing there...?_ However, in his gut, something felt wrong. She looked too still.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Cirucci screamed, moving forward. "RUN, AMELIA!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or that Amelia would do something so stupid after coming back. Before she could scream again, her words caught in her throat, realizing in an instant what was happening. She skidded to a halt, eyes wide.

"Did you really think you could use that move again?"

Golden eyes wide, Granz turned his head, seeing Amelia's body hovering above him, a grin on her face. "You must think I'd be a special kind of stupid to fall for the same move twice," she said. In an instant, her blade sliced through the air, quickly cutting through Granz's top right wing, severing it near the base on his back.

Blood sprayed into the air, splattering over Granz's white robe and Amelia's face. His face contorted in pain, trying to turn fast enough to land a blow on her with his fists. She dodged it, grabbing his fist. With relative ease, she landed on her feet, twirled her upper body and chucked his body a few feet away. Red trails followed his flying body until he landed in the sand with a puff. Eyeing Granz' now-severed wing, she watched as it twitched and writhed in the sand, it's engorged appendages now slowly wilting. She wiped some of the blood off her face, taking a deep breath.

Lifting himself from the sand, an enraged Szayelaporro gripped his wound, gnashing his teeth. "You think this is an accomplishment, **_HUMAN_**?!" he screamed, leaning forward. "YOU THINK SLICING OFF A LIMB IS GOING TO SLOW ME DOWN?!" He leaned backwards, crazed laughter filling the air. Quickly, his body vanished, readying for his counter strike.

Sword raised, Amelia leapt up into the air, narrowly avoiding his other wing, writhing and wriggling her. "Have you really lost your cool this quickly?" she taunted, landing behind him. "Not very dignified for a _perfect_ being like you, eh Granz?" She drawled, elongating the _perfect_ in mockery. She laughed a little as he turned to her, trying to sweep her off her feet with his free wings.

"Pests like you belong beneath my heel!" Granz retorted, reaching his hand out towards her, a pink light forming between his fingertips. Blood dripped from his hands as his Gran Rey Cero formed, the crazed look in his eyes highlighted in glints of pink and gold. "NOW DO US ALL A FAVOR AND RETURN TO DEATH'S DOORSTEP, YOU HUMAN SCUM!"

The roar of the cero filled the air, the sky almost pitch-black against the light of the blast. Any tall structures in its path were evaporated, turning to dust. The ground shook and the air became white-hot. This lasted for a moment or two before the blast thinned and disappeared altogether, the sky blue once more. Granz, panting from his rage fit, scanned the area, checking to see if Amelia's corpse had landed in the sand.

"How much reading did you do on the Ironblood, my friend?"

With a terrible growl, Granz looked down, seeing Amelia several feet away from him. She stood up straight, inspecting her sword. The flat of her sword had a fading glow to it, the air around it hazy as if it were emanating excruciating heat. Slowly the glow died, the blade returning to black. "Impossible!" Granz yelled at her, taking a step or two forward. "No one can withstand a blast like that!"

Looking up at him, Amelia's eyes flashed. Her fingers brushed along the blade, admiring it almost lovingly. "It's clear your research was very limited, wasn't it?" she continued. "Aside from my people's near genocide and other varying stories from biased Quincy researchers-" her tone betrayed her disgust at uttering the name of the Quincies – "what else did you learn?"

"What did I learn?" Granz repeated. His eye twitched for a moment before his face stretched terribly, a predatory grin on his face. "Oh, I learned many things, my dear," he replied. "I learned of your little past, hard to research though it was." He laughed cruelly, tilting his head to the side. "Although, it was easier to find that out than the history of your people, ironically."

Amelia's eyes dimmed, a frown tugging at her lips. "What?" she asked, a clear shift in tone slowly overtaking her. Cirucci noted the change from the side, her eyes narrowing a little, her gut tightening.

"Oh yes!" Granz said, relishing her sudden moment of hesitation and fear. He found a sore spot once again. "I learned that you were a runaway, hiding from an organization known as T.I.B. I couldn't determine too much from my findings, but from what I read, you had quite a shady track record." His grin was eerily wide, the corners of his mouth stretched almost unnaturally. "You, my dear, are the infamous serial killer known as the Ghost of the North," he said slowly, as if delivering a death blow, "isn't that right?"

Whatever confidence or positive feelings that Amelia had instantly left her, her brows furrowed now, her jaw slack. The name stung like a slap in the face, her eyes darting slightly. It was clear Granz had struck a nerve so deep she needed a moment to recover. She seemed… lost almost.

Cirucci's eyes went wide, looking at Amelia as if she were seeing her for the first time again. This girl, who had been far too kind to those who used her, whose heart seemed gentler than it should be, who loved children just as much as that moron Dordoni, had been a serial killer? "Is that true, Amelia?" she called to her, voice firm.

Their eyes met for a moment, and Cirucci knew the answer. A cold feeling spread through her, almost oblivious to Granz's insane laughter. "AH, SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE HEART TO DENY IT!" he wailed, tears forming at the corners of his bulging eyes, the purple markings nearly lost in the wrinkles on his face. "Amelia Locklear, protector, warrior, murderer! It's ironic, truly! Tell us, my dear-" he tilted his head to the side in fake curiosity – "how many people did you manage to kill?"

Silence filled the air for a moment, Amelia's head downcast now. Her sword hung at her side, the tip touching the sand. Her voice caught in her throat, unsure whether to answer or not. But she lifted her head, the dark circles under her eyes deepening. She looked old, defeated, weighed down by a burden that threatened to crush her.

"Just over 100 victims," Amelia said at last, her voice small.

Catching his breath, Granz held his sides, utter bliss on his face. Torturing her was almost worth the effort of killing her for the second time. "Just think," Granz said, his voice almost seductive, "once I kill you, I will have done my first good deed for the World of the Living, ridding it of vermin like you!" His gold eyes sized her up and down, cutting her down to size. "Your blood may not quench your sins," he said, "but perhaps death will take pity on you, give you a much simpler fate as a mindless, powerless creature wandering the face of the earth." He approached her again, walking slowly but with purpose. "Surrender to me and end your pathetic suffering."

"No," Amelia said, her voice louder now. This seemed to shock both Arrancar, taking a double take as her defiant reply filled their ears.

"No?" Granz asked, narrowing his eyes.

Green eyes lifted, meeting his. Amelia's shoulders drooped, her chest heaving a little. "My blood will not cover my sins," she said. "It could never, no matter how many lifetimes I am granted. I can never atone for the bloodshed, the suffering, the death." Her eyes fluttered for a second, as remembering something terrible. She could see faces, glassy eyes, broken screams cut short, death… Taking a moment, she caught her breath. "That is an undisputable fact," she continued. Her eyes met Cirucci's, unable to determine what she was thinking. _Not that it matters,_ she thought. _There's no way she trusts me after this_.

"However," she said, her voice taking a sharp edge to it, "there's no way I'm letting you kill me. No chance in hell." Her eyes hardened, jaw tightening. "I can't allow it."

Granz glared at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "A selfish act on your part, don't you think?" he retorted. "And why is that, Amelia Locklear?"

"If I let you kill me," Amelia replied, "more lives will be lost. I will not let you destroy my friends and those I hold most dear." She raised her head, defiant. "I will not allow Sōsuke Aizen to destroy this world, no matter how broken it may be. I have no clue what plans he holds for it, but I know, deep in my heart, that the future would be bleak if he were to succeed." Her hand gripped her sword tightly, confidence surging through her once more. "I can never make up for my sins," she said, emotion threaded in her voice, lumping in her throat. "But I can save lives, even if costs my own."

Laughter erupted from Granz once more. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said. "What a pathetic sentiment! Your bloodstained hands can't even protect you, let alone those you hold most dear! Besides, if you die, there are other powerful allies that plan to rise against Aizen!" He raised a hand out to her. "For example, the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, is a considerable opponent – for a human that is. So, what makes you think that your death will spell out catastrophe?" He sighed, shaking his head. "What makes you so special?"

Amelia paused for a moment, looking to the sky. Thought it was fake, she felt her mind wander for a moment, thinking of the gentle expanse in the World of the Living. She remembered the countless time she had stared up at it as a child, wishing she could stay lost in its gentle splendor. "I'm not special," she replied. "But, if I don't give it my all, that would be greatest sin I could ever commit." Her eyes met his again, determination shining through the exhaustion. "Ichigo's going to need all the help he can get."

"Well, I guess if that's how you're going to be," Cirucci piped up, standing next to Amelia now, "I really don't have an excuse either." Her purple eyes glared at Granz, zanpakuto raised. "I may not be particularly keen on saving people, but if a pathetic human like you is determined to stand up against Aizen -" she glanced over at Amelia, her eyes betraying her conflicting feelings – "then I guess I'd look more like the pathetic one." She grimaced, shaking her head. "I can't go having that."

Granz scoffed. "Don't be a fool, Cirucci," he said. "Once I'm through destroying Amelia, you'll be next on my list. You won't have the option of a slow death, either."

"Who cares?" Cirucci snipped. "Death seems to await me no matter which path I choose. If I must side with anyone, I'd rather side with the serial killer who values something far greater than herself than a self-proclaimed god who'll lay waste to the world, even his own men."

Unable to speak, Amelia felt a small, gentle smile on her face. She could even feel tears threaten from the corners of her eyes. She didn't expect such kind words from Cirucci ever, but for once, her heart swelled a little. Taking a shaky breath, she raised her sword as well, preparing for their final showdown.

"Fine then," Granz huffed, his grin replaced with a terrible grimace. "I hope you find the suffering worth it!" With incredible speed, he rushed the two women, hands outstretched. Pink energy danced beneath his fingertips, crackling between the rounded purple nibs.

With a quick glance, the duo rushed to meet him, roaring as they prepared for impact. His hands reached for their faces, but they each dodged, Cirucci taking to the air, Amelia ducking down. Cirucci's disk-shaped blade extended at the end of the whip, wrapping around one of Granz's wrists. Amelia moved her free hand, green energy glowing around her clenched fist. It hit the Espada's ribcage, the impact great enough to knocking him off his feet. This allowed Cirucci to easily launch him up into the air, his body dangling at the edge of the whip. His hand and wrist began to bleed as the blade cut into it, but he didn't seem too bothered by the pain.

Teeth gnashing, Granz found his bearings, grabbing the whip with his other hand. The surge of crackling pink energy surged downwards, hitting Cirucci's hilt, electrifying her. She cried out a little, slamming the whip down ferociously. Granz's body hit the sand, but he was able to free himself from the zanpakuto, racing towards her again. His top left wing began to swell, blocking an attack from Amelia's blade. Instead, he knocked the human back a few feet, returning his attention to Cirucci.

Amelia, however, was able to regain her footing, quickly sliding her thumb across the blade of her sword. She knew that, without his fourth wing, he wouldn't be able to activate his Telon Balon. It was worth a shot at trying to aim a well-placed strike, breaking through his Hierro. "Here goes nothing," she muttered.

Landing a kick to Cirucci's gut, Granz knocked the Privaron from her feet, stunning her. He decided to attempt to use is _Teatro de Titere_ on her this time, disabling her for good. With Cirucci severely wounded, he would force her to watch as he tore Amelia to shreds. The thought sent sensual chills down his spine, watching as the engorged appendages on his wing reached for the stunned Cirucci.

Then, in an instant, a terrible pain shot through the Octava, a burning sensation surging through his wing. Or, at least, where his wing once was. Eyes wide, he watched as his second severed wing fell to ground, green flames devouring it from the end. He could feel the green flames eating at the stump at his back, howling in rage. "YOU SNEAKY BITCH!" he screamed at Amelia, turning to her. His bottom two wings reached for her, quickly grabbing her by the wrists. "I should probably pin you down!" he said. "You're too much of a pest!"

Cirucci, gathering herself, reached for the hilt of her zanpakuto. "Not on my watch, you creepy bastard!" she bellowed, angling the whip towards Granz's waist. It wrapped around twice, allowing her to knock him back, disarming him for a second. "You keep forgetting you have two opponents instead of one!" she taunted. "Are we a little too overwhelming for you?" A terrible grin crossed her face for a second, watching his body hit the ground.

"Perhaps Nnoitra had the right idea all this time," Granz retorted. "Women are really nothing demons and trash!" His body flashed, carrying Cirucci with him.

Amelia watched, fishing her sword from the sand. "Shit!" she cursed, flashing away as well. She needed to stay on top of him. It seemed that two opponents ganging up on him, not giving him a moment to breathe was starting to overwhelm him.

"Maybe I just need to crush your skull!" Granz squealed, madness slowly starting to tear away at his normally-smug façade. "That'll be _so_ satisfying, don't you think?!" Throwing Cirucci to the ground, he lifted his foot, prepared to kill her in one final blow. The move had winded her enough to slow her response, causing her to freeze.

Blood erupted in the air, scattering out on the sand once more. A crimson explosion that originated from Granz's back, from his between his shoulder blades to the very tip of his tailbone, shimmered like rubies in the brutal sunlight. Time seemed to slow, droplets of blood spraying around Amelia, reflecting the green glow in her eyes, the precision of her blow. Green flames ate away at the flesh of the wound, ravenous as it coursed across his back.

The Octava fell to his knees, screaming horribly in pain, hands trembling and gripping the sand flutily. The bleeding wouldn't stop, spilling to the ground as his flesh began to eat away. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed, cursing Amelia in a million different ways, turning into crazed babble that soon became unintelligible.

"Cirucci," Amelia said, never taking her eyes off the writhing, crawling Espada. The Privaron rose to her feet slowly, gripping the blood-stained disc in her hand. She, too, couldn't look away from the tortured, blathering Espada. "I need you to restrain him," Amelia finished at last, glancing up at her. "Let's finish this quickly."

With a smirk, Cirucci nodded. "Say no more," she said, extending the whip again. Reaching out, the cruel black whip wrapped behind Granz's arms, tightening and bringing his wrists together, knocking him face first into the sand and dragging him along the ground. He was turned around, facing the sky. His screams filled the air, blood soon pooling heavily into the white sand.

The two women approached the incapacitated Granz, no ounce of pity or empathy in their eyes. Lifting her foot, Amelia pressed her weight slowly down on Granz's heaving chest, holding him still. Their eyes met, a moment of clarity in Granz's golden amber eyes. He realized, for the first time in his existence, true frustration. He faced something so vile as a human with the gall to defeat him, to humiliate him in his own domain. He, a perfect being. Rage filled his heart once more, shouting at the top of his lungs. He no longer cared as his flesh began to evaporate quickly, raw muscles and tendons exposed under his clothes.

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME, GIRL!" Granz bellowed. "I AM A PERFECT BEING! I WILL SIMPLY RISE LIKE A PHOENIX AND DESTROY YOU! THERE IS NO CHANCE OF WINNING!"

At the corner of Amelia's lips, a small smirk tugged as she shook her head. She lifted her sword above her head slowly, readying the death blow like he was a sacrificial offering to the unseen gods. "Be sure to tell Ottone I said hello," she said, "and that I was the one who sent you." Without any more hesitation, the blade plummeted to Granz's forehead, lodging into his skull.

The world went silent for a moment, a great hush blanketing over the pair as they looked on in wonder at the sightless eyes that beheld the sky. Golden irises turned outwards, life draining from them as blood dripped down his face.

Speaking seemed like a chore in that moment, the sound of heavy breathing filling the silence instead. Retrieving her sword from the corpse beneath her feet, Amelia breathed a sigh of mild relief. "It seems we did it," she said to Cirucci, her voice fried. Their eyes met, saying all that needed to be said in that moment. Wiping the Espada's blood into the sand, Amelia sheathed her sword, looking to the horizon.

"Guess we should go find that moron Dordoni," Cirucci said, her voice quiet as well. "He chased after those two annoying Arrancar after Nel went missing."

Amelia turned her head towards Cirucci, eyes suddenly tinged with worry. "Nel's missing?" she said. Her heart began to race, a million thoughts rushing through her head. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"No, not on her own," Cirucci conceded. "But, if I remember correctly, she did have an enemy during her time as an Espada." She shrugged a little, slinging her zanpakuto over her shoulder. "I believe it was Nnoitra Gilga."

Eyes wide in fear, Amelia turned her attention to the horizon once more. "Well, I guess we better hurry then," she said. "If we're gonna escape from Hueco Mundo, we all need to be in one piece."

"Leave Hueco Mundo?" Cirucci questioned. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes," Amelia said, starting to walk towards the ruined laboratory. "We can't stay here now. Aizen's bound to attack the World of the Living, and we need to be there when he does." She gave Cirucci a small, lopsided smile. "Besides," she added, "you don't really want to stay in this place, do you?"

With a sigh, Cirucci shook her head, following the human girl. She shook her head, realizing that no matter what she learned about Amelia, there was always one things she could count on: she'd always charge head-first into danger. "You're the same as always," she groaned.

"Such a fucking dumbass."

* * *

 **A/N** : So, I was really excited to write this chapter. I intended to have it up on Friday, but surprise. Have a fun little fight-filled chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! I definitely enjoyed writing it! See you soon!


	44. Ch 44 Held, but not to Hold

"Karin! Hey, Karin!"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Karin Kurosaki turned to see Yuzu standing behind her. "O-oh hey, Yuzu," Karin said. "What's up?" Her back was still turned to Yuzu, who looked at her in confusion.

"Karin, why are you digging around in the closet?" Yuzu asked. Karin sat in front of the small hall closet that sat across from their father's room. Various items had rolled out, a physical cascade of their father's slight hording problem. Film cartridges from decades ago, CD albums and vinyl piled in gravity-defying stacks, dusty and worn binders filled with pictures, a broken stethoscope that Isshin refused to throw away, and random odds and ends surrounded Karin. But what drew Yuzu's attention was a tattered cardboard box that sat so close to Karin that it touched her knees. The lid was taken off, a large blue label scrawled with poorly-written kanji, 黒崎 真咲. _Masaki Kurosaki._ Seeing her mother's name sent a small, cold shock through Yuzu's body, gripping the wooden spoon in her hand.

"W-why are you looking through mom's things?"

Karin's eyes darted around the room, thinking of what to say. One of her hands gripped something tightly, concealing it in her palm. "I-I-I… well, you know," Karin stuttered, her voice wavering. She couldn't form a coherent thought, quickly placing the lid back on the cardboard box. "I just… wanted to look at some of mom's things. It's been a while since I did." _Six years_ , she wanted to say. _It's been over six years since I've looked at any of these things_. Her voice faltered a little as she shoved the box back into the closet, cleaning the area around her. "Sorry."

Placing the spoon on the kitchen counter quickly, Yuzu darted back to help her sister clean up. Silence filled the air between them, heavy with tension. As the last dusty item had been gently placed on one of the shelves in the closet, Karin closed the closet door with her free hand, her fingers lingering on the door. "Karin, are you alright?" Yuzu asked. "You've been acting strange for the past week or more." Her eyes sagged in sadness, her hand to her chest. "H-have you been thinking about Ichigo a lot?"

Brown eyes flashed as Karin turned her attention to Yuzu. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice filled with confusion, but her eyes giving her away. Her hand fell to her side as she turned to walk away, taking a seat on the small couch in the living room.

"I've been worried about him, too," Yuzu confessed, sitting next to her sister. Though she was only 11, the way she spoke and the look in her eyes made her look older for a moment. It broke Karin's heart a little. Yuzu had become a second mom. She cooked, she cleaned, she made sure that the place looked neat and clean. She hurried to do her homework and made sure their dad had all the things he needed to get through the day. Sometimes, Karin wondered what went through Yuzu's head. Despite being twins, Karin and Yuzu were never truly on the same page. But Karin, even if she was worried about Ichigo, had always been worried about Yuzu. "I haven't heard him say more than a sentence whenever he steps into the house," Yuzu continued, folding her arms and resting her head against the couch. "And dad doesn't seem concerned."

"Dad's concerned," Karin said matter-of-factly. She lifted the scrawled note that they had seen on the stove when they came home from school. "They're having 'father-son bonding time,' after all." She raised her other hand, creating air quotes*. "The last time they did that was when…" She didn't need to finish that sentence, a lump forming in her throat.

Sighing again, Yuzu's eyes went to the ceiling. "I guess," she said. "I just… wish I could sit Ichigo down shake him until he tells us what's wrong!" Karin looked at her, a small half smile on her face for a second. "I know it wouldn't work," Yuzu conceded, shrugging, "he likes to keep to himself." She leaned forward, meeting Karin's gaze. "But I just wish he'd communicate!" she said in raised voice, frustrated. She stuck her tongue in her cheek, grunting in frustration.

Karin laughed bitterly, folding the letter and shoving it in her pants pocket. "Oh, trust me, I understand what you mean," she agreed, nudging Yuzu gently with her knee. Her smile faltered, thinking of Ash off in Hueco Mundo now. She realized she hadn't really said much to Ichigo after that incident. She hadn't explained what happened during their time searching for him, what she had to do to track him down…

"Were you looking through mom's things because you're afraid we're falling apart?"

Snapping out of her small train of thought, Karin was jolted by Yuzu's sudden question. "W-what?" she asked, sitting forward now. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on, Karin," Yuzu cajoled gently, standing up now. She walked towards the kitchen, picking up the wooden spoon and returning to the stove. Her voice carried across the living room. "Ichigo's not the only on in the family that keeps to himself." She shot a knowing look at Karin. "You've been pretty quiet yourself. Not in the same way as Ichigo, but close enough." Tapping the wooden spoon on the pot, Yuzu returned her attention to the meal she was preparing. "So, is that why you were looking at mom's things?"

The small concealed object in Karin's hand felt heavy, pressing into her palm as she looked for an explanation. In fact, it felt like it was burning, searing into her skin with a sense of urgency. She quickly shoved it in her pocket before she said anything. "I'm not worried about us falling apart, Yuzu," she said. Her words were slow, calculated. "I'm worried that Ichigo is falling apart," she explained, "and if he does, what will happen?" She winced, knowing that Yuzu wouldn't understand what she meant. Yuzu didn't see the deep, dark bags under his eyes. She didn't notice the open window in his room at three in the morning. She didn't hear the cacophony of voices that were muffled behind the wall that separated their rooms. And, somehow, she never saw the small glimpses of the yellow stuffed lion running around their house, playing dead when she turned her attention to it fully. "Will dad pretend everything is fine, but hang a poster of him next to mom, too?"

Yuzu froze in place, her eyes wide. "Karin!" she shouted, her voice shaking a little. "Karin, what are you talking about?! Ichigo's not sick or anything, is he?" She nearly dropped the spoon in the soup. "What are you trying to say?!"

Guilt filled Karin's chest, spreading through her body. "It's not like that, Yuzu!" she rushed, waving her hands frantically. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way! Please, don't be worried about that! I'm sorry!" She took a shaky breath, lowering her hands, gripping the couch cushion. "Ichigo hasn't been… alright since mom died," she said, her voice faltering. "He was getting a little better a few months ago, but recently it's been getting worse." She shook her head, trying to fight the hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "He hasn't slept. He hasn't been home in several days. So, part of me wonders…" She wondered if she had the strength to say what she was about to say. It stuck in her throat, burning.

Yuzu turned off the stove, leaving the kitchen. Dinner could wait. Right now, she wanted to help Karin in any way she could. She took her place next to Karin again, sitting in the slowly-waning evening light. "Part of you wonders what, Karin?" she asked gently, tucking her arms around her sister.

 _She's even treating me how mom would whenever I was sad_ , Karin thought. Her heart swelled as the words tumbled off her tongue. "Part of me wonders if I'll be looking back on Ichigo's life the same way I do mom's," she said. "Opening a cardboard box, trying to put the pieces together to create a story that makes sense." Her eyebrows narrowed. "Only, Ichigo would be alive, but just distant. Gone." Her eyes met Yuzu's. "What if all that's left of him is a few pictures and a memory that dad refuses to talk about?"

Yuzu understood now, feeling her heart break a little. "Karin," she said, her voice low and soothing. She hugged her sister tightly, feeling Karin's arms wrapping around her as well. She could feel tears threatening in her eyes as well. Talking about their mom, and now Ichigo, finally breaking that rosy-glass wall that they had all built around the family was freeing. The small crack was starting to grow, and she knew it was time that the crack turn into a shatter.

Pulling away from the hug, Yuzu wiped her eyes a little, laughing gently. "We're not going to let that happen," she stated, gripping Karin's shoulders. "Don't worry. We're going to stage an intervention."

Karin tilted her head, wiping her eyes as well. "An intervention?" she asked. "How? When?"

A sly grin crossed Yuzu's face before she turned and raced to the kitchen. Ransacking the kitchen cabinets, she pulled down a large thermos and brought it over to the stove. She began spooning the soup into it, steam rising. "Yuzu, what are you doing?" Karin asked, standing up now. She was fairly sure she knew what Yuzu was going to suggest, turning back for a moment to see that the sun had fully fallen below the horizon. It was dark out, save the street lights that had flickered on half an hour ago. This was a bad idea.

"We're going to go interrupt their father-son bonding time," Yuzu declared, closing the thermos with a defiant look in her eye. She rushed to the hooks on the wall, shrugging on her dark purple coat, gloves and knitted hat. "Come on, Karin," she beckoned. "We gotta find them. This is our intervention."

Sighing deeply, Karin slowly put on her coat as well. "This isn't a good idea, Yuzu," she warned. "It's after dark, and with all that stuff going on in Karakura after sunset…" Karin knew that the number of Hollows had gradually increased in the past few months. Several had travelled past her window at night in the past week or two. Her ability to see them had turned nearly crystal clear in the past month and it was unwelcomed. She hated seeing their glowing white masks and burning, hungry yellow eyes looking at her window as they passed. A shiver went down her spine. Hopefully they could find those two. Who knew where they were.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together," Yuzu stated, running into the kitchen to grab the soup. "Besides, when else should we do this?" She padded over to the front door, taking off her slippers and slid on her boots. "We need to resolve this now, rather than later."

Shaking her head, Karin said nothing more. Perhaps Yuzu was right, but this was reckless. The object she'd pulled from her mom's box was still in her pocket, pressing against her leg. _If things get dire,_ she thought, _I won't know how to use it, but at least we won't be completely defenseless._ Hand on the door knob, she looked to Yuzu before opening it.

"Let's go."

* * *

With an impatient roar, Hiyori tossed a chip bag over her head, hurling it towards the trashcan. It, of course, fell just a bit short, landing several feet away from the already-brimming can. "When's he gonna be done, Kurosaki?!" Hiyori groaned. "He's been down there for far too long! Like, several hours! What's takin' so long?"

"Hiyori," Shinji snapped, glaring at her from over his book, "please shut up. You're startin' to drive us all insane." He glanced at the clock for a moment before pursing his lips. "He'll be done when he's done."

Isshin, staring out one of the large windows, shook his head. "I'm not sure, exactly," he replied. He was a little worried, sensing no resistance in his son's zanpakuto. But there was something new, different. He knew Ichigo's blade, Zangetsu, was similar to his own Engetsu. He remembered witnessing Ichigo release Getsuga Tensho, the dark energy glowing crimson under the twilight sky. He remembered the smirk that had crossed his face, the pride and fear swimming in his chest. "That's my boy," he'd said. That pride still rested in his mind, but there was always something that struck him odd, especially with the Hollowfication. A terrible memory flickered in his mind before he turned to address a disgruntled Hiyori. A childish grin replaced the deep frown he'd been sporting. "That falls entirely on Ichigo."

"As long as it's not two days," Lisa said, never taking her eyes off her own book, "it should be a problem." Her fingers softly trailed across the sea of characters, searching for something specific. Her dark eyes followed, lost in another world. "But I doubt it would. It's not like he's searching for the spirits of his zanpakuto."

"Spirits?" Mashiro asked, tilting her head. "How many zanpakuto spirits does he have? I thought he only had one!" She thought for a moment, as if to recount the number of blades Ichigo had. "Yeah, Berry Boy only has one blade!"

Lisa sighed, turning another page, the sound of the paper bending and smoothing following. "Yes, Mashiro," she said calmly. "However, if you merely sensed anything of what's going on downstairs, you can tell that he has not one, but two zanpakuto spirits." She lifted her eyes for a moment, looking to Shinji. "I'm surprised you didn't realise it as well, Shinji."

Placing his own book on his lap, Shinji's eyes narrowed. "I had noticed something strange," he conceded. "I figured that's why he was taking a long time. But I didn't realize it was another blade he was facing." He tapped his fingers against the cover of his book thinking. "Has it always been there, I wonder, or did it just appear?"

"My guess would be it's always been there," Lisa replied, her attention back to the pages of her book. "It wouldn't make sense for a zanpakuto to just appear." She squinted for a moment, adjusting her glasses. "I wonder…" her voice trailed off for a second, raising her eyes. A moment of clarity had come over her suddenly, eyes darting around the room. "I wonder if the Hollowfication had anything to do with it."

Hachi's interest was piqued now, looking up from his meditative state. "The Hollowfication?" he asked. "I thought that was related to his being a Visored. Are you saying that perhaps his situation is a bit different?"

Taking a seat with the group, Isshin looked to Lisa, eyes serious now. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What would that have to do with his zanpakuto? Hollows can't be a part of a Shinigami's zanpakuto, that's not possible!" His brows furrowed, thinking frantically.

"I don't have the answers," Lisa said gently. "But it is entirely possible that the two things might be related." She shrugged. "We'll have to see when the time comes."

Before anyone could say another word, a knock sounded from the door. The tension in the warehouse double instantly. No one should be knocking on the warehouse door, especially at this hour. The sun had long gone down, and that meant anything could be prowling around out there. Anyone, or anything.

"I'll go check it out," Kensei said gruffly. He reached for his zanpakuto quietly, slipping the sheathe through his belt. "Everyone stay over here," he said, "and stay quiet."

No one protested as Kensei launched over the back of the couch, his feet land on the ground silently. He walked to the door, masking the sound of his footsteps by walking heel-first then placing the front of his foot down, repeat. His heart was pounding in his chest, hoping nothing horrible lay on the other side of this flimsy wooden door. Reaching for the handle, another knock came to the door, followed by the muffled sounds of two people conversing. They sounded relatively young, but it didn't put the former Gotei captain at ease.

Slowly he opened the door, Kensei looked down to see two young girls bickering in the cold. One held a thermos in her gloved hands, small strawberries decorating the outside. The two girls looked up, one with wide brown eyes that seemed bright, the other with dark, stormy gray eyes that looked him up and down with suspicion. They just seemed like normal human girls. He sensed a slightly unusual amount of spiritual energy from the dark haired one, but other than that, they seemed normal.

"Can I help you ladies?" Kensei asked in a gruff tone, hand on his hip.

This seemed to fluster the blonde-haired girl, her purple-gloved hands fidgeting with the thermos. It was the dark-haired one that spoke, her arms crossed. "We're here to see our dad and brother," she replied in an even tone. "Are they in right now?"

This threw Kensei off for a moment, his brows furrowing. "Uh… who are you two kids?" he asked, looking around outside. "Shouldn't you be at home in bed right now? Why are you wandering around at night in the cold?" He was incredibly confused. "Are you even sure you're at the right place, kid?"

The blonde girl looked to her counterpart, saying, "Karin, why did you bring us here?" she asked. "Why would dad and Ichigo be here?"

Hearing Ichigo's name mentioned, Kensei's eyes lit up. "You're Ichigo's sisters, are ya?" he asked, looking to the dark-haired girl, Karin. That would make a little more sense and would also explain the unusual spiritual energy a little bit.

Glancing at Yuzu, Karin replied, "Yeah, we are. I had… a hunch they'd be here." She shrugged. "So, are they? It's cold out here and we walked a bit to get here."

 _She could sense their presence_ , Kensei thought to himself, tilting his head. _Perhaps she's more powerful than I thought. Very interesting._ "Yeah, they're here," he said, stepping aside. "Come on in." He gestured for them to enter.

The sisters looked at each other before entering, peering around the door. They were greeted by the confused and suspicious glances of the Visoreds and Isshin. They both saw their dad stand up, looking surprised and terrified at the same time. "Dad!" Yuzu shouted, smiling warmly. "So glad we found you!"

"Karin? Yuzu?" Isshin spluttered, taking a few steps forward. "W-well, this is certainly a surprise!" He gave a loud, fake laugh. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped around the couches, approaching his daughters. "Why are you two out wandering the town so late? Did you not get my note?"

"We did," Karin answered, her eyes steely. "I tried telling Yuzu that we shouldn't leave, but she insisted we come and find you two." Her lips pressed in a hard line. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew this wasn't a father-son bonding time activity. She couldn't see Ichigo anywhere, but his presence was strong. In fact, it was so strong it was a bit suffocating. Dare she say, it was steadily rising.

Yuzu nodded, giving Isshin her eyes of resolution. "We need to speak to you and Ichigo," she said. "We're staging an intervention!"

A stunned silence washed over the room, with Isshin's face turning white. "So, reckless behavior just seems to run in your family, eh Isshin?" Shinji said, smirking. He walked over, placing a hand on Isshin's shoulder, patting him on the back. He tipped his cap the two sisters, bowing a little. "Pleasure to meet you two," he said. "The name's Shinji Hirako. I wasn't aware Ichigo had siblings."

Yuzu blinked, smiling at Shinji. "I assume you're a friend of Ichigo's!" she exclaimed, bowing back. "I'm Yuzu," she said, introducing herself. She turned to Karin, who was still glaring at their father. "This is my twin sister, Karin."

"AW! They're just as cute and adorable as Berry Boy!" Mashiro cooed, coming over and squishing Yuzu's cheeks. "Look at 'em!" She giggled, ignoring Yuzu's confused protests, poking her face with her gloved hands. "You two are so cute, staging a family intervention! And – oh, is that soup I smell?" She pointed to the cute thermos, almost salivating.

"Y-yes," Yuzu said, waving a hand. "I would offer you some, but I brought it for Ichigo for dinner!"

"Speaking of which," Karin interrupted, "where is Ichigo?"

Right on cue, the air around them seemed to suddenly grow heavy, the spiritual concentration of the room doubling. This nearly knocked Yuzu off her feet, the thermos falling out of her hand. Soup spilled onto the concrete floor, vibrating under the intense spiritual pressure. The room filled with shouts of confusion and surprise.

"He's close," Isshin said aloud, balancing himself on the back of the couch. This was a situation he'd not even planned for. Yuzu and Karin never usually ignored his notes and excuses, so this situation was different, unknown. Hopefully, nothing dangerous would happen. "He's almost there."

Shinji grimaced, looking back to the other Visoreds. His eyes met with Lisa's, who hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. Her attention, however, was solely on the basement door, leading down to the training room. Perhaps he would, in fact, had two zanpakuto blades.

Isshin held Karin and Yuzu close, prepared to defend them against what came next. He wasn't afraid of Ichigo, but of the chance that the building collapsed. Hopefully the intense wave of spiritual energy waned soon, or else they would have to evacuate, and possibly fight off the horde of Hollows that would be attracted to the spike of energy. _Dammit_ , Isshin thought. _This became more complicated than it needed to be._ He saw Yuzu's terrified eyes and Karin's tense face and held them closer, hands on their shoulders. "Stay close," he said to them. "If things get worse, I'm going to have to carry the two of you out of here, alright?"

But, as soon as it began, it stopped. The heaviness of the air lifted, leaving them feeling weightless. They almost stumbled backwards, trying to regain their footing and balance. They could feel a ringing in their ears, sharp in their eardrums as they reconnoitered.

"W-what was that, dad?" Yuzu asked, trembling a little. Her body felt a little warm, as if a small fever were overtaking her. Her eyes lilted shut, disoriented.

"Karin," Isshin said, "take your sister to lay down on the couch over there." He was worried, but he knew that Karin could take care of it. "She's not doing too well." Nodding, Karin took her sister and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, almost carrying her to the cushions. Hiyori moved to the side, not protesting at Yuzu lay next to her.

It was almost too quiet in the warehouse as the occupants waited, wondering what would happen next. They didn't have to wait long, however, as the door to the training room opened. It was dark in the passageway, the lights all off _. Ichigo must have affected the fuse box_ , Shinji thought. _Should be an easy fix_.

Ichigo's orange head peaked around the corner, shadows over his eyes as he turned the corner, closing the door behind him. He was wearing his Shinigami robe, taking confident, slow steps forward. But all eyes were on the swords in his hands, glistening the dangling fluorescent lights. In his left hand was a small, black blade. It was like an over-sized trench knife, the blade straight with a rounded curve at the tip. It looked like a fang, with a chain attacked at the hilt, connecting it to the other sword. In his right hand was a white, long blade. It was shaped like a Khyber knife, except for a large hole in the middle. The chain rattled as he walked, his brown eyes filled with determination.

Standing before the group, Ichigo cracked a small smile on his face. "Finally got it back," he said to Isshin, lifting the blades for display. It was then that he realized Karin and Yuzu were there. He could see Karin's eyes, wide in shock. The smile faded, turning into gaping wonder. "W-why are Karin and Yuzu here?!" he asked.

"Well, things do keep getting interesting, don't they?" Shinji laughed, patting Ichigo on the back. "Good job getting your zanpakuto back, Ichigo." He looked down at the two blades, raising his eyebrows in fake surprise. "In fact, it seems like you've brought back two zanpakutos!" he exclaimed. "How interesting."

"What's the other's name, Ichigo?" Isshin asked, glancing at them both. They were very odd for zanpakuto, their blades hardly standard. Then again, his son wasn't very standard either.

Ichigo paused for a moment, looking at the two blades. "They are both Zangetsu," he said calmly, raising them again. The chain clinked as he raised the up, the blades glinting and shifting. "They are one and the same," he explained, "but two different personalities entirely."

"Good enough for me," Shinji said. "Now we really should focus on training. Time is running out as we speak."

"Not even a little break?" Ichigo pressed, glaring at the Visored.

"Not a chance. Let's get crackin'."

Lost to the conversation, Karin watched the scene unfold. However, her hand reached into her pocket, feeling the heat from the object raise even more. Her fingers brushed against the five points of her mother's Quincy cross, wondering if she even wanted to understand what was happening. All she knew was that things were far more complicated than they had been when she first met Ash, and she knew that they would never be the same when this was all over.

* * *

* I'm not sure how air quotes in Japan work. I would assume they'd be the same as they would if an American did them. But it's hard to know, since their quotation marks are different. Take this with a grain of salt.


	45. Ch 45 Destruction, My Vice and Virtue

There's a certain emptiness to comforting words.

Or, at least Grimmjow believed so. In Hueco Mundo, a world that held nothing but death, emptiness and moonlight, words meant next to nothing. Power was this world's currency. The ecstasy he had felt not too long ago crushing skulls beneath his feet had been astounding, unparalleled. The sight of blood dripping down his arms, his zanpakuto, his teeth was thrilling. Destruction had been his only reason for living each day and had been his desired death. There was nothing comforting in the words of those around him. In fact, he used to prefer that no one speak to him at all.

 _One… two_ …

Being an Espada meant laying waste to both enemy and ally alike. Anyone and everyone desired the position of Espada. No matter how many times one was offered aid or tribute, an Espada could expect betrayal from those above and below them in rank. That was simply the way of things.

 _Three… four… five…_

Only fools believed in Sōsuke Aizen. From the moment Grimmjow felt his mask crumble from his face, he knew there was no way he could trust the Shinigami. But, somehow, his feet had disobeyed his will, following in Aizen's footsteps with a grimace on his face. He had followed this man until the very end, despite his intense hatred for him. And of course, he was right. That very man had tried to destroy him, leave him for dead in the World of the Living. He'd left Grimmjow to the Humans and Shinigami, perhaps hoping that they'd finish the job for him. The absolute fucker.

 _Six… seven… how much more?_

"GRIMMJOW!" the human girl screamed. Her gray eyes were wide with fear, terror. The fuck was she so worried about? He was Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez. He could take care of himself. Unintelligible words bubbled up from his throat as he tried to yell at her once again. He was just so… tired…

"Grimmjow, don't worry!" Orihime shouted again, dodging blurred obstacles. He couldn't make out just what was there out of the corner of his eyes, squirming. "I'm coming to get you, just hold on!"

 _Empty words of comfort, he thought, his lips forming a snarl. She should just focus on stayin' alive. That's the only way to survive this fuckin' world, kid_. But she persisted, much to his dismay. The orange glow of her attacks became a warm blur in his vision. He soon could no longer hear her voice calling to him, however, lost to the disgusting, incessant oozing and crunching noises to his right.

Grimmjow wanted to sleep, feeling a peaceful for once in his life. All feeling was starting to leave him, feeling warmth flood his body. It was a damp, gushing warmth from his right, the sensation of something pulling away at him, inch by inch. Eight inches of his arm had already been consumed, going onto the ninth. It went past his elbow, stemming to his shoulder blade and torso. It wasn't too painful, not anymore.

"GRIMMJOW!"

The Espada flinched, opening his eyes. Orihime hovered over him, yanking at his body, dragging it away. It started to sting, the world spinning as a terrible ripping noise filled his ears. Was that his own flesh? His eyes lulled to the side, his vision filling with red mixed with dark carnage. Large Incisors were busy chomping away at his flesh, fighting against Orihime as she struggled and eventually succeeded. It almost seemed like a dream.

"What're ya fussin' over?" Grimmjow asked, his voice slow, slurring. "Jus' focus on getting' outta here, kid."

Orihime was ignoring him, doing her best to pull him away from the large, purple growth surrounding Aaronierro. "Don't touch my food, human!" Aaronierro screeched. "I've been wanting to snack on that little pest for longer than you've been alive!"

"Grimmjow, don't fall asleep!" Orihime said, leaning his mangled body on the wall. Seeing the large bitemarks on the side of his body was nauseating, but she needed to heal him. She could see the flesh on the side of his torso had been ripped off, exposing some of his ribcage and hip bone. His right arm was completely gone. "I'm going to heal you, okay?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Just stay awake."

"Quit tellin' me what to do, girl," Grimmjow said. He would have yelled, but he didn't have the strength for it. He couldn't even focus on what she was doing, but he could see Aaronierro's form advancing towards them. "That ugly bastard was tryin' to eat me, wasn't he?"

The orange glow of Sōten Kisshun enveloped Grimmjow's body, Orihime's trembling hands hovering above. "It's going to be okay," she said, more for herself than Grimmjow. "It'll be fine. I can heal this, I can."

To her dismay, however, Grimmjow's body seemed to refuse healing. "M-maybe I'm doing something wrong," she said, eyes darting. Blood pooled near her knees, soaking into her jeans and shoes.

Kon's tiny paws made their way up her back, his black beady eyes peering over her shoulder. "Orihime, you can do this!" he said, hoping to encourage her. "You can do anything! Maybe it's just taking a minute."

"It's not workin' because I'm losin' spiritual energy," Grimmjow retorted. His face was terrible, pale. He looked like a very poorly-kept shell of his former glory. Blue eyes met Orihime's. struggling to focus. His brows remained furrowed in a permanent scowl, but his words were soft. "I keep saying this, Orihime, but ya need to focus on gettin' out of here." He lifted his remaining arm, reaching to his wound and dipping his hand into the blood. He winced for a moment before pulling it away.

"STOP!" Orihime said, her eyes widening a little. She lowered her hands, dissolving Sōten Kisshun so she could grab his hand and hold him still. "You're going to heal!" she shouted. "You need to stop moving, you're-!"

" _SHUT UP_!"

His voice echoed a bit, the desperation and frustration heavy in his voice. He didn't pull his arm away from her grip, but he stared her down. "I… am not gonna make it," he rasped. There was no sadness as he said this to Orihime. In fact, he sounded like he had surrendered to his fate. After being close to death for the third time, he guessed his luck had run out. Perhaps it was for the best, after all. "No matter what ya do, or what ya say," he continued, "there's nothin' that's gonna change that."

Aaronierro was getting too close. His Resurrección was disgusting, an amalgamation of gaping maws of blood-stained teeth and red eyes darting shakily in the purple mass. Grimmjow needed to hurry. "Just let… me do this," he said. "If there were any way to make us even, this would be it."

A blue light formed under his fingertips, the blood on his hand dripping onto the stone floor and evaporating under the rising heat. Orihime's eyes reflected the light, understanding what he was going to do. "Make us even?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

A shaky, rattling breath left Grimmjow's lips, a small smirk on his lips. "What do ya think I mean, kid?" he asked. "Ya healed me, even after what I did to yer little friend." He laughed a little, watching as the remaining dregs of spiritual energy spiraled into his final Gran Rey Cero. "It's too bad, though," he lamented. "I really wanted to knock the kid around a little more, ya know? Kurosaki is… somethin' else."

Orihime let go of his wrist, feeling the tears coming down her face begin to evaporate. As much as it hurt, she knew he was right. She had to let him go, despite wanting to make sure he made it out of Las Noches alive. "Thank you," she said to him, her voice choked up. "I'm sorry we couldn't have become better friends, Grimmjow." She gave him a small smile before leaving his side, taking Kon with him.

"Heh," the former Sexta chuckled. In between Aaronierro's bellowing voice and the ringing in his ears, he laughed raucously. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Keigo, fighting against an Arrancar. The small smile on his face turned into the familiar cocky grin he'd sported as an Espada.

"Friends. Who needs 'em?"

The lie tasted like sawdust on his tongue as the Gran Rey Cero ripped through the air.

A blinding white light filled the dark tunnel, searing into Orihime's eyes, even though her lids were closed. The deafening roar of the Cero ripped through the air, completely drowning out Aaronierro's screams of pain. She could feel Kon cling to her and pull him into her arms, trying to protect him from the blast. Kon was too stunned to notice or take advantage of the situation, trying to stay alive. Almost as soon as it came, the Cero faded, dying out completely. Orihime, feeling a little safer now, turned her head back to gauge the carnage.

Large, gaping craters filled the walls and floors, many of the lights in the area completely destroyed. Orihime was shocked that the ceiling hadn't collapse, seeing the large cracks forming and snaking across the surface. But what really caught her eye was the sprawling mess on the floor that was Aaronierro.

The Espada wasn't dead, as demonstrated by his terrible wailings. Instead, the lower portion of his Resurrección had been utterly destroyed. Shreds of the bottom of Glotonería littered the ruined floor, swimming in a dark liquid that pooled into the craters. Flesh had splattered across the wall behind him, sticking to the now-exposed tank holding Aaronierro's two shriveled heads.

"CURSES!" one head shouted. "He nearly killed us with that blast! Look what he did to Glotonería!" The head scoffed, baring his teeth. "Fuck you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Even in death, you were _still_ a complete pain in the ass!"

"It could be worse," the second head said. "That Cero wasn't at full strength. We're lucky to still be alive."

"Yes, yes," the first head said dismissively. They rose to their feet, ripping off the rest of Glotonería's deflated, torn visage off their body. "Now, we need to take care of that stupid girl he kept with him!"

"Agreed," the second head said, turning his attention to Orihime. "She's far more dangerous than we were led to believe."

Eye's filled with determination now, Orihime held Hana at her side now. The orange glow of the blade hissed each time a small bit of rubble fell into it. "What's your plan, Orihime?" Kon asked, poking her face with one of his paws. "Shouldn't we run away like Grimmjow said?"

Without taking her eyes off Aaronierro, Orihime shook her head. "Absolutely not," she said quietly. She grabbed the hilt of Hana tighter. "Not after all that Grimmjow just did."

"Are you crazy?!" Kon exclaimed. He waved his arms around frantically, trying to demonstrate just how much danger they were in. "He just sacrificed himself so we could escape! We need to leave, now!"

Taking a step forward, Orihime said nothing. Her steps turned into a sprint, then to a full run. Her arm raised, prepared for battle. Kon screamed the entire way, holding on for dear life. Deep in Orihime's heart, she knew that if she ran away, all her progress and all Grimmjow's efforts would have been in vain. That, and she was still disgusted with Aaronierro's use of her brother's image to weaken her. With a cry, she lifted Hana, prepared to strike.

Aaronierro seemed surprised and annoyed as they watched Orihime approach. "We'll make short work of this girl," the first head said. "She's still just a human."

"I wouldn't be too cocky," the second head cautioned. Their hand reached down for their zanpakuto. Beneath the palm of their hand, the brown, writhing maw changed shape, forming into the familiar shape of a katana. "She maybe a human," the second head said, "but she possesses a spiritual power almost comparable to a Shinigami." They countered Orihime's strike with their zanpakuto, pushing back against her.

Orihime's lips lifted into a terrible grimace, her arms shaking as she tried to stand her ground. She wasn't known for her swordsmanship, so she hadn't been quite prepared for this level of strength. Nevertheless, she pushed back, feeling her feet slide. She lifted the blade, trying to make a quick swipe at the exposed glass tank, but found her swipe blocked effortlessly.

"You must be a fool to think we'd let you just destroy our weakest point outright," the first head mocked. He knocked against the tank with his head, glaring at her in rage. "Do you take us for fools, human?!"

"It was worth a shot," Orihime replied, pulling away for a second. She found that the Espada was not about to let up on her, following her quickly and driving her back even further. They took advantage of her distance, pressing more weight on her sword.

"Wait!" the second head cried out. "Look there!"

"What?!" the first head snapped. "Why are you stalling?"

"LOOK!"

The two heads focused their attention on the intersecting blades. It took a minute, but the first head realized what held the second's attention. Where their blade was touching Orihime's, a small but noticeable chunk of their blade had vanished, disintegrating under the orange spiritual energy. It was barely enough to worry about the integrity of the sword, but this very much alarmed the first head.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" the first head screamed, reeling back from Orihime. They kicked her away, their heel hitting her stomach. Orihime went flying back about a foot or so, hitting a fallen boulder. Aaronierro studied the blade, enraged at the small chunk missing in the metal. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Calm down," the second head said. "We are not defenseless. We have other means of disposing of her." They placed the zanpakuto back into its sheath. "We just need to avoid her blade at all costs."

Rising to her feet, Orihime staggered forward. She wasn't giving up so easily. Seeing that Aaronierro had put away their zanpakuto, she made another attempt, this time holding Hana above her head. She was aiming straight for their weak spot again. Kon covered his eyes, not wanting to see the carnage that was about to ensue.

Aaronierro sonido'd away, their body disappearing. This caused Orihime to fall forward, almost losing her balance completely. She turned, hoping that the Espada would be right behind her. Gray eyes filled with fear, she looked around, gripping her sword tightly. "Where did he go?" Kon asked, looking around frantically. "This is bad, Orihime! We need to get out of-!"

Appearing again, Aaronierro grabbed Orihime by the throat, slamming her into the wall with all their might. Orihime was so shocked that she dropped Hana, the sound of the sword hitting the ground mingled with her choking gasps. "You may have a unique sword," the first head said, "but you're certainly not as fast as we are!"

"Indeed," the second head agreed. "Without your weapon, you're just another defenseless human." Turning to the first head, the second asked, "Should we devour her, or do we just kill her like this?"

The first head laughed. "Are you kidding me?" he said to the second. "We wouldn't dare stoop so low as to eat a human! We are Gillians anymore!"

"But what about her power?" the second asked again, mildly concerned. "Shouldn't we devour her so we can steal it for our own purposes and evolution?"

"Enough," the first said, "just focus on killing her!"

Turning their heads, they barely registered the yellow lion plushie that launched himself at their tank. Blocking the Espada's view for a few seconds, Kon shouted, "I've got him, Orihime!" Aaronierro's other hand shot up, trying to rip Kon off their tank.

"Get off, you filthy creature!" the first head screeched.

In the small moment of confusion, Orihime found the hair pins in her hands, a small glow forming around them. Despite her lack of oxygen, a plan formed in her head. "K-Koten…Zanshun!" she managed to say, the orange glow of her hair pins intensifying and shooting out.

Black fluid shot out from Aaronierro's arm, their hand severed and falling to the floor. Orihime's body fell to the floor, gasping for breath as she righted herself. Aaronierro didn't cry out in pain, but they did look very annoyed. Tossing Kon's body away, the heads hissed at her. "No more games," the first head shrieked. "It's time to properly dispose of you!"

* * *

 _"Well, I seem to be pretty popular today."_

Grimmjow's eyes shot open, seeing nothing but pitch black. Blinking a few times, he turned his head, realizing he was standing up right. He lifted a hand, noting he could still see himself, despite the darkness. "What the hell?" he mumbled, lifting his gaze. "Where the hell am I? Ain't I dead?"

 _"Yes, you are,"_ the same warbling voice replied. " _Which is why you are here, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Grimmjow retorted, turning around. He was trying to find the source of the voice, peering out into the darkness. "Who the fuck are ya?"

Large, white eyes appeared before Grimmjow, revealing the Hogyoku's barely distinguishable form. " _Who am I?_ " it asked. " _What a pointless question. That's like an ant asking a god who they are. You'd never understand."_

Grimmjow spat, furious. "Yer with Aizen, ain't ya?" he demanded, pointing at the Hogyoku. "What do ya want with me? Can't I die in peace without that fucker messin' with me?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Just tell me what the hell ya want."

The Hogyoku shrugged, smiling terribly. " _You're not going to die, Grimmjow_ ," it said. " _At least, not yet_." It shook its head, circling him. " _We have so many plans for you and your little friends_."

"Fuck yer plans!" Grimmjow roared. "I'm dyin' out of spite now, ya bastard! Fuck ya and fuck Aizen! I don't even give a shit what ya are now!" He turned, trying to storm off into the darkness. He was through with everyone, wanting to pass on simply. He'd had enough of Aizen especially.

He didn't even get two steps forward before the Hogyoku cut him off, placing a thin, spindly clawed hand on his chest. " _I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,_ " it said. " _I've got orders to carry out. No hard feelings_." A blue light appeared in the Hogyoku's hand, rising in Grimmjow's chest quickly.

"THE FUCK?!" Grimmjow roared, trying to back away. But he was too late, the blue light erupting inside his chest. His vision blurred into a series of blues, white and black. He felt his body suddenly lift and drop without warning, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

The world shook violently under Orihime and Aaronierro's feet, the cracks in the walls and ceiling deepening and spreading out further. A blue light filled the air as the spiritual energy around Grimmjow's body intensified, making it hard to stand or breathe. The stand off between the Espada and human had been interrupted, nearly knocking them both backwards.

Almost as quickly as it came, the spike of spiritual energy vanished, leaving them in a terrible silence that seemed to crawl over the battle-ridden entrance of Las Noches. All eyes focused on the spot where Grimmjow once lay, only to be surprised by a now-standing figure.

Blue hair spilled over brawny shoulders, a crisp white Arrancar uniform jacket replacing the human clothes that once covered his body. His once exposed chest was now covered by a black zip-up shirt, tucked into his now-black pants. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez looked down at his hands, turning them back and forth. Surely this was a dream. His eyes went to his side, noting that his long-lost zanpakuto sat there, sheathed and ready. His signature cocky grin crossed his face.

"No way," Aaronierro's second head spat. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, rage seeping though their tank. "You can't be alive! We just watched you die trying to save this human!"

Grimmjow looked to Aaronierro, his blue eyes filled with their normal, terrifying confidence. "Well, I guess this ain't so bad," he muttered, reaching for his zanpakuto. "This means I can finish off some of these annoyin' pests!" Before he went any further, he reached down to his stomach, ensuring that all was made right. Sure enough, the large, gaping Hollow hole was back. His grin grew even wider. "Time for round two!"

Abandoning his fight with Orihime, Aaronierro blindly rushed forward, roaring. "YOU BASTARD!" the first head cried. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!" The second head said nothing, focused on destroying Grimmjow quickly. Back in his Arrancar form, Grimmjow would no doubt be able to destroy them quickly. They wouldn't stand a chance.

They didn't, however, expect the sudden swipe from behind, feeling the burning sensation of Orihime's blade ripping into their spine. "You shouldn't be too hasty to rush off and fight another opponent!" she said, glaring at the writhing Espada. "It's really rude!"

"CURSES!" the second head roared. "WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE HUMAN FIRST!" An orange line cut deep into their back, slowly eating away at the wound. The spiritual energy in Aaronierro's body was being consumed, slowly feeding back into Orihime's blade.

"Well, well," Grimmjow taunted, twirling his zanpakuto, "I get the pleasure of finishin' ya off!" He lifted the blade in the air, his smile stretched thin. "Can't say I'm sorry to see ya gone so soon, Aaronierro!" With a confident strike, Pantera shattered the glass tank, draining the reddish liquid and exposing the shrunken heads as they screamed their final scream.

"Curse you… Aizen…," the first head wheezed.

"You promised us… a life with no more… pain," the second added, his voice fading off into the darkness.

Grimmjow shook his head, sheathing his zanpakuto. "Good riddance," he scoffed. "Ya were a nasty bastard from the moment I met ya." His eyes met Orihime's, noting her surprise and joy. He crossed his arms, glaring at her. "Didn't I tell ya to run when I blasted Aaronierro to hell?" he asked, annoyed.

"Even if I did run, he would have chased me!" Orihime retorted, replacing the pins, sliding them back into her hair. A broad smile filled her face. "I'm just… so shocked and surprised to see you back! What happened?"

Looking away, Grimmjow's mouth formed a tight line on his face. He wasn't sure what to say, knowing that it wouldn't make any sense. "Not sure," he replied.

"Guess fate had other plans for me."

* * *

 **A/N** : Part one of the Las Noches fight completed, a few more to go! I'm so glad I finally got to write the chapter where Grimmjow got his powers back. I've missed having him fully involved in fights. His powers are so cool and including them into the final battles will be a real treat. I'm excited to write the next few chapters, and I hope you enjoy this one as well! See you soon!


	46. Ch 46 Fire, My Corrupted Desire

**A/N** : WARNING! There is a brief mention of gore near the beginning of this chapter. Just FYI. It only lasts for a paragraph and isn't way too graphic, but there is a sentence or two giving mild detail of the image. You have been warned.

* * *

Blood dripped down Keigo's face, rolling down his bruised skin and into his clothes. Red seeped into his mouth, trailing down to his curved lips, mixing with his saliva. It didn't surprise him he couldn't feel his face anymore. Ggio had hit him just enough that his face felt like a giant bruise. But he didn't stop smiling, engaging the Arrancar in battle with inhuman determination. He was adamant he could hold his own against his opponent, not relying on anyone else. This time, he was able to take care of himself.

"You're a stubborn kid," Ggio spat, smiling back cruelly. "It'd a lot less painful if you just surrendered."

Keigo spat out some blood, laughing light-heartedly. "And make your life a little easier?" he said, raising his fists. "Not a chance, buddy." Sparks formed in his palms, itching to ignite once more. He was starting to get a handle on his new weapon form, but he still didn't quite understand how he had gone from cannon to palm explosives. Just when he thought he had a grasp on it, it kept changing. But he didn't have time to think about it, his life was on the line.

"What a shame," Ggio said, lowering his head dangerously. "And here I was thinking I could maybe take it easy on you." In less than a second, his leg shot out, hitting Keigo in his rib cage. The hit knocked the human off his feet, sliding across the floor.

Letting out a groan of pain, Keigo pushed himself up. Bile coated his tongue and a wave of vomit hit the floor. He coughed, spitting out the remaining bits before he stood again, grinning ear to ear. "You've been taking it easy all this time?" he asked, voice hoarse. His legs wobbled a little as he stood, his hand resting on the bruised ribs. "And here I was hoping for a fair fight."

Ggio laughed, hand on his stomach. This human was a fool. "A FAIR FIGHT?!" he guffawed. "Are you stupid? Why would I give a weakling like you a fair fight?" Gold eyes flashed, his lifting from the ground slightly. Another speedy attack would be enough to finish off his opponent, he was sure. The kid looked exhausted. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. His face was almost completely battered. Hell, he was struggling to breathe. There's no way he'd survive. The grin on the human's face even infuriated him a little. "Why do you think you even stand a chance, kid?"

Keigo paused, letting his hands fall to his side. Beneath the swelling, his eyes wandered a bit, but his smile never faltered. "Not really sure I do think I stand a chance," he said, tone chipper. He laughed a little, shaking his head. And it was true. His time in Hueco Mundo showed him just how powerful he had become – and just how powerless he still was. Despite the constant flow of spiritual energy he had been receiving from his friends and opponents, he still wasn't physically strong enough to face his opponent. He lacked the muscle needed, the stamina. He really was just a weak high school kid. He was even surprised he lasted as long as he did in this fight.

"It wasn't really about me standing a chance, if I'm going to be honest."

Ggio frowned now, a confused look in his eyes. "The hell do you mean, kid?" he asked. "If you weren't expecting to stand a chance against me, then why even fight me at all?" He gripped his zanpakuto, growling a little. This kid was now definitely pissing him off. That stupid grin was so fucking _infuriating_ the more he looked at it. "What are you trying to pull?"

Sighing, Keigo looked down at his hands. Metal glinted in the dim light, the palm detonators resting lightly in his palms. "Maybe all I really wanted to do was prove that I am useful," he said at last. "I'm not just some scared kid sitting on the sidelines, hoping Ichigo will be able to save the world." He looked up, laughing again. "Even if I can't beat you," he said, "I can still say that I did _something_. That's all that matters to me."

For a moment, Ggio seemed too shocked for words. He was frozen in place, his hand gripping his zanpakuto with an uneasy stillness. His eyes never left Keigo, processing his explanation. And then, like terrible thunder, the room filled with raucous laughter, Ggio baring his fangs as he brutally mocked Keigo. "YOU STUPID FUCK!" he screamed. "YOU'D BE BETTER OFF HIDING BEHIND ICHIGO KUROSAKI WITH THAT TYPE OF ATTITUDE!" He couldn't stop laughing tears streaming down from crazed eyes. "And now, I have to kill you," he said, steadying himself, "if for no other reason than that pathetic stupid sentiment."

Time slowed, Ggio's feet lifting from the ground as he rushed Keigo. Keigo didn't move, watching as the Arrancar approach him, no hesitation in his golden eyes. Oddly, Keigo didn't feel afraid. His mind was screaming for him to move, to make some sort of effort to defend himself. But his limbs refused to obey. They were sore from exhaustion, heavy and useless. Slowly, his hands began to raise, Keigo knowing full well that it would do nothing to prevent his fate.

 _Did I even say a proper goodbye to Mizuho?_ He wondered. His mind wandered to his sister, her irritated brown eyes scolding him. _I wonder what she would have said to me when I got home. I bet she would have been so pissed I didn't even tell her I left._ He smirked, laughing breathlessly. _I'm so sorry, Mizuho. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye._ His hands crossed in front of his face, covering the tears that were forming in his eyes.

The world went white, a terrible roar filling his ears.

Even with his eyes closed, Keigo could still see the white light that had filled the tunnel. It seared into his brain, pain filling his body. His hands were still raised, taking a step back. He briefly forgot about the imminent danger he had been in, wondering just where the hell that light was coming from. _Is that Grimmjow?_ He wondered. _What the hell is he doing?_

He felt something land in the palms of his hand, something large and heavy. Before he knew it, he could feel two blasts fire off from his hands, knocking the object far away from him. This confused Keigo greatly, also knocking him off his feet, his head hitting the floor.

Pain filling his head once again, Keigo opened his eyes. Fear filled him as he realized he could still only see a blaring white. Blinking a few times, he could start to make out the faint outline of the ceiling, cracks forming in the stone. Small bits of what he assumed was rubble pelted his face, hitting his skin as they fell to the ground. "What… the hell was… that?" he said under his breath, coughing as the dust entered his mouth. Was this all a dream? Maybe he was already dead. So why was he still in pain?

Keigo lifted his hands in front of his face, making out the dark scorch marks that went from the detonators and spread on the palms of his hands. Surprisingly, his hands weren't burned, but they did smart from the impact. "What did I hit?" he asked again, struggling to lift his head. He regretted that instantly, his head searing with pain. He felt like he needed to vomit again. Stifling the urge, he lifted his head and looked around.

After blinking a few more times, Keigo's sight had almost fully returned. The tunnel was darker than it had been before, with many of the light sources destroyed in the blast. Chunks of stone surrounded him, many of which were coated in a dark, sticky liquid. Was that… blood? Keigo blinked again before squinting. "That's definitely blood," he said, moving slowly. "But… whose?" It couldn't be his, he wasn't hemorrhaging that much. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and thankfully his head wasn't gushing after hitting the ground as hard as he had.

Keigo's eyes stopped on a crumpled figure only a few feet away from him. It was Ggio's body, sprawled out on the ground. His limbs were spread out and limp, with his zanpakuto inches away from his fingers. As he got closer to the Arrancar, however, he felt his heart hit his throat, the need to vomit winning out instantly.

Ggio's head was almost completely gone.

A good three-quarters of his head was completely missing, with the back of his head remaining. The charred remains of his skin, skull and brains sat in the small pocket, congealing. The rest of his head had splattered against the walls and rubble, pools of gore spreading out into the darkness.

"Y-you've killed Ggio!"

Findorr's voice sounded muffled to Keigo as he finished retching to the side. But he could hear the shock in the Arrancar's voice, followed by disbelief and anger. Turning his head, Keigo could see Findorr's eye, wide and nearly bulging from his head. It appeared that the blast had knocked him back a little as well, as it seemed he was trying to regain his footing. "I can't believe this," Findorr said, taking his eyes off his peer's corpse. "I can't believe a mere human could destroy an Arrancar so easily. He didn't even use his Resurrección!" He seemed desperate for an answer, glaring daggers at Keigo. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT HUMAN TRASH COULD DESTROY MASTER BARRAGAN'S FRACCION SO EASILY!"

Fear filled Keigo's foggy mind, unsure if he should stay and fight this clearly-agitated Arrancar or he should try to find Tatsuki and figure out their next move. But he didn't have time to make a decision as the blonde Arrancar rushed him, roaring in anger.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are, human," Findorr seethed, his sword strike missing Keigo, who had ducked. "We are under the orders of our Lord Barragan, and we will not fail him." He aimed another blow at Keigo, almost grazing the human. His blade lodged into the ground, creating a large crack in the stone. "But you've given me another reason to end your pathetic life as quickly as possible," he said, glaring at Keigo, watching the human try to gain his footing. Baring his teeth, Findorr roared, "We do not take the death of our fellow Fracćion lightly. He may have been a brat, but he served Lord Barragan faithfully!"

Keigo realized that he may not have cracked his head open, but he definitely had a concussion. He was in extreme pain as he tried to get away from the enraged Findorr, the world spinning as he dodged his attacks. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever, feeling the blade graze his arm. He cried out in pain, blood beginning to trickle down his arm. "Shit," he said, scrambling. He needed to find Tatsuki. His luck couldn't last forever.

"I suppose it was sheer luck that you were able to kill Ggio," Findorr said as he chased Keigo. "That's why you're so scared, isn't it?" He grinned cruelly, savoring his discovery. "That won't save you forever, though," he said. "I guess I'll have to go all out to make sure you're properly disposed of." Findorr felt disgusted at the thought of using his Resurrección on the likes of this lowly human, but orders were orders. The faster he disposed of the humans, the higher his chances of pleasing Barragan.

Stopping in his tracks, Findorr raised his zanpakuto, his eye large and crazed. "Prepare to die, human!" he screamed. Keigo looked back, terror in his eyes. He didn't stop running, trying to find out where Tatsuki had ended up. "ENGRAVE THE SURFACE OF WATER!" Findorr roared. " _PIN_ -!"

Findorr's Resurrección call was abruptly cut off by the large, screaming form of Charlotte Chuhlhourne flying through the air. There was barely enough time for the blonde Arrancar to react, his eye widening further as Charlotte plummeted. He crushed Findorr under his body, knocking both Arrancar back a foot or so.

Keigo looked shocked, stopping in his tracks. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "Where did he come from?!"

"Yo, Keigo! You alright?!"

Turning quickly, Keigo looked back to see Tatsuki coming up from behind. Her hands rested casually at her sides, but Keigo noticed the golden energy that danced and glowed under her skin. It looked like it coursed through her veins, making her veins look very similar to golden threads. He couldn't take his eyes off her hands, mesmerized. _"OI!"_ Tatsuki shouted, tapping his forehead. "Snap out of it!"

"Sorry," Keigo said, blinking a few times. "I think they knocked out a few brain cells. I'm fine." He laughed half-heartedly.

Tatsuki gave him a critical look. "Yeah, you sure _look_ fine," she said. Despite her tone, she was worried about him. He looked like another hard knock would be enough to incapacitate him. She shook her head, patting him on the back. "Hang in there, Keigo," she said, walking towards the now-rising Arrancar. "We're not out of the woods just yet."

"Tell me about it," Keigo agreed, smiling a little.

"You absolute OAF!" Findorr bellowed, pushing Charlotte off him. "I was just about to end that pathetic human brat!"

"Well EXCUSE ME!" Charlotte yelled back, brows deeply furrowed. "You shouldn't have been so close! I was doing just fine with the human girl!"

" _Sure, you were_!" Findorr mocked. "That's why you got knocked on your ass!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Charlotte roared. "I'LL RIP YOU-!"

"Oi!" Tatsuki shouted, approaching the two squabbling Arrancar. Keigo was close behind her, watching the two silently. "I believe we still have a fight to finish, right?" A confident smirk crossed Tatsuki's face, staring down the two Arrancar. Golden energy crackled around her fists.

Findorr scoffed, glaring at the two humans. "Maybe this time don't break off my concentration, Charlotte," he said, raising his zanpakuto. "If we use our Resurrección on these two, we'll be done in no time."

Glancing at Findorr, Charlotte didn't seem convinced. "I don't know about the boy," he said, "but that girl is tougher than we thought." He glared at Tatsuki, raising his unreleased zanpakuto. "I think we severely underestimated these two humans, as much as I detest to admit." He looked back at Ggio's corpse, a look of disgust in his eyes. "Ggio is definitely proof of that."

"Shut up, Charlotte!" Findorr demanded, huffing. "These are humans, not Shinigami or Hollows! They poise no threat to us. All we need to do is crush them swiftly!"

"That's not like you, Findorr," Charlotte remarked, narrowing his eyes. "Do the humans scare you so much that you simply wish to dispose of them as quickly as you can?"

"I SAID SHUT-!"

A deep rumble resonated through the floors and walls, dust and rubble falling to the floor again. The cracks in the ceiling and floor began to extend further, cracking and bending under the sudden, raw release of spiritual energy that filled the tunnel. Knees buckled and bodies fell to the floor. The two Arrancar struggled the same as the humans, straining against the sudden spike in spiritual pressure. There was no way they could prepare their Resurrección now, suffocating under the weight.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tatsuki screamed, groaning in pain.

Keigo could feel his consciousness going in and out, the world going dark as his head once again pressed into the floor. He tried to fight for his consciousness, but slowly he slipped out, his body going limp.

"STAY WITH ME, KEIGO!" Tatsuki called to Keigo, trying to reach out to him. But it was too late. Keigo had fallen asleep, succumbing to his exhaustion and injuries.

Teeth gritting, she looked over to the Arrancar, who glared at her. But that didn't last long, as a large portion of the ceiling collapsed, large chunks of stone crashing down on top of them. They screamed in terror and pain, swiftly cut off by the thundering crash, buried underneath. _At least I don't have to worry about those two anymore_ , she thought. Good grief.

As quickly as it came, the spike of energy disappeared, leaving Tatsuki to pick herself up off the ground. "Dammit, Keigo," she said under her breath. "What am I gonna do with you?" She shuffled over to him, turning him over. He was incredibly beat up, his face swelling terribly. "Too bad I don't have healing powers like Orihime," she found herself saying, her heart clenching. She hoped Orihime was alright. Last she'd seen, Orihime had been with that blue-haired Espada, which put a bad taste in her mouth.

"If he hurt her," she growled to herself, "I'll kick his ass."

"Tatsuki!"

Lifting her head, Tatsuki saw Orihime running towards her, with Grimmjow not too far behind. Orihime looked a little worn, with blood splattered on her clothes and skin, but she seemed mostly unhurt. Kon clung to her clothes, relieved that their fight had finished. "Tatsuki, are you alright?!" Orihime cried, kneeling next to Keigo and Tatsuki. "Oh my god, Keigo!"

Tatsuki couldn't help but broadly smile. She was beyond relieved to see Orihime, pulling her into an embrace. She hadn't quite meant to hug her, but her body seemed to work faster than her brain. "I'm alright, Orihime," she said, laughing a little. "I'm just happy you're okay as well." She held her close, closing her eyes for a moment before remembering that Keigo really needed care and badly. "B-but I think that Keigo here has a concussion. He definitely needs your help." Orihime seemed confused, seeing her friend's beet-red face, but she was happy that Tatsuki was happy to see her. She smiled, turning away to heal Keigo.

Grimmjow towered over the humans, glancing down at Keigo. A flicker of emotion filled his blue eyes, something Tatsuki could only decipher as concern. "What happened to 'im?" he asked Tatsuki, crouching down. His long blue hair spilled over his shoulders, going half way down his back, brushing over where his Hollow hole now resided. "Is he gonna be alright, kid?" he asked Orihime.

Eying Grimmjow's changed appearance, Tatsuki said, "He got knocked around by two Arrancar, but he managed to defeat one of them." She pointed to the pile of rubble and rock behind him. "The other two were taken care of by the blast."

Shooting her a look, Grimmjow seemed surprised. "Keigo here killed an Arrancar?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "Seriously?"

Tatsuki nodded, her face serious. "Yeah," she replied. "I was just as shocked as you are."

"As for if he's going to be alright," Orihime added, her Sōten Kisshun covering Keigo's fallen form, "he should be. It shouldn't take too long to heal him, but he'll still be unconscious for a bit." Her eyes were filled with a small amount of worry. "We'll need to carry him the rest of the way."

"I'll do that," Grimmjow said without hesitation. "That's the least I can do for the kid."

"Thank you, Grimmjow," Orihime said, smiling at the Espada.

"So I take it your powers are back now," Tatsuki said, eyeing his uniform. "Care to explain how that happened?"

Grimmjow glanced at Tatsuki, hesitating. He stood back up, folding his arms over his chest. The orange light of Sōten Kisshun reflected in his eyes as was he was lost in thought. "Not really sure how to explain it," he replied. "But let's just say that Aizen's obviously got somethin' sinister up his sleeve. Somethin' I don't think most of us Espada really know bout." He glanced at her one more time before returning his attention to Keigo.

His words put Tatsuki on edge, but she didn't press it any further. Whatever he was talking about, it was better to worry about it after the mission was finished. Speaking of, she wondered just where Ash ended up.

But she didn't have to wonder for long before a sinister blue glow began to fill the tunnel, grabbing the attention of the three of them. Grimmjow's eyes flashed in the blue light, confusion etching into his face.

"What the fuck is _that_?!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the short chapter. You have no idea just how many times I had to rewrite this chapter. It was far too many times, and this is the end result I wanted to stick with. I think a shorter chapter is better than a shitty chapter (although it might still be shitty, but I did try). I think this one was shorter just because I really didn't have too much invested in this fight. Sue.

Also, I just want to acknowledge I messed up Findorr a bit. He originally has a full mask fragment covering his upper face. However, I wrote him having only the small bit of mask covering his eye. My bad. He's not very true to his character in the canon series. But I'm not going to fix that, since I really don't give too much of a shit about the three Fraccion. They're over and done with. I don't care. Sorry if this made you upset or sad, but they weren't too pivotal in the story anyways.

I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. See you soon!


	47. Ch 47 When I Dissolve

Terror surged through Chad as his arm, of its own volition, took a swing at Uryu, missing by a few inches. Again and again, his arm hurled through the air, fighting against his brain as it tried to attack his friend.

"CHAD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Uryu demanded, ducking under Brazo Derecha de Gigante's strike. He was lucky Chad hadn't called for El Directo, or the blast would have injured him. Instead, Chad's fist hit the stone wall behind him, knocking stone rubble to the floor. One of the lamps fell as well, breaking and going dark. "Why are you trying to hit me?" he asked, taking a few steps back.

"I'm not," Chad said. "I have no control over this arm." His arm raised again, moving faster this time. "You might want to duck again."

Uryu jumped back several feet, looking between Chad and Zommari. The Espada's unsettling stare never wavered, causing Uryu to wonder how he was controlling Chad. "Have you figured it out yet, Quincy?" Zommari asked. His demeanor remained calm, his body barely moving. Uryu wondered if his released form was weighing him down, but he didn't have enough time to think about that. He nearly escaped large chunk of rubble that had been hurled his way.

"Figured what out?" Uryu asked, grunting.

Zommari seemed a little surprised. "I expected someone as analytical as a Quincy to figure out how I'm controlling your friend's arm," he replied. "It's rather simple. But I guess I overestimated your intellect."

"That's a long-winded way of calling me stupid."

Zommari said nothing, watching, waiting. Uryu's eyes searched Chad's body, looking for a sign, anything…

A small, golden pinprick of light stuck out on Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante, catching Uryu's eye at last. He'd never seen it there before, but it sat at the top of Chad's forearm, shimmering in the darkness. There was another one on his left leg, near the thigh. That had to be it. "I think I understand now," he said under his breath. "But where does the control originate?"

"Uryu, I can't stop it," Chad said, his voice betraying his rising fear. He didn't want to hurt Uryu, but he had no idea how to stop the constant onslaught Zommari had him under. "I don't think I can hold myself back for too long."

Looking to Zommari again, Uryu noticed two the eyes on his body replace by glowing purple lights, following Chad's movements. _Well then,_ he thought. _I might have something after all. But I'm going to have to do this quickly, or he might use the eyes on me next_. "Chad," he said in a low voice, "aim to hit me in the face with El Directo."

"What?!" Chad asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Just do it! I have a plan!"

Uryu's Quincy Cross fell into his hand, clutched in his palm. A cunning look glistened behind his glasses, his body ready to enact his plan. Chad hated what he was about to do, but his body was giving him no other choice. Face taut with terror, Chad yelled, "EL DIRECTO!" A fiery blast exploded from the end of his Brazo, launching his arm quickly towards Uryu.

A flurry of action occurred in under a few seconds.

Zommari realized that something was completely off the moment Chad called out El Directo. "There's no way he intends to harm his friend," he said to himself. "He must be insane." His eyes turned to Uryu, who extended his arm behind Chad's body. A surge of blue spiritual energy emerged, forming near the palm of his hand. Zommari understood now, knowing this was his time to take control of the Quincy's arm. Another eye opened at the base of his Resurrección, the pupil widening.

However, mere seconds before the eye could lock down on Uryu's firing arm, Chad's torso blocked its sight, taking on the sun tattoo instead. Zommari looked alarmed, gnashing his teeth. "No," he said, taking a step forward. "Move aside."

Chad's body obeyed the order, but Zommari knew it was already too late. As Uryu came back into view, it was clear that his weapon was drawn and fully armed. " _Mala suerte_ ," Uryu said, releasing his Heilig Pfeil upon Zommari.

The air filled with several streaks of light, arching upwards and soaring back down to their targets. Heilig Pfeil rained down upon Zommari, aiming for the countless eyes that stared upwards. Not aiming loosely, of course. Zommari noticed they were locked almost perfectly on each eye, prepared to blind them all. Racing, he knew of only one way to truly stop them. It was risky, meaning he'd lose whatever control he had over Chad, but if he wanted to win this fight he needed to make some sacrifices.

The lower half of Zommari's Resurrección inflated and shot upwards, forming a large pink sphere around his body. The eyes vanished behind it as well, relinquishing control over Chad's limbs and back. A soft puff of dust rose in the air as El Embrion finished forming, washing over Chad and Uryu. The swarm of oncoming Heilig Pfeil hit the pink shield, but merely absorbed into the surface, leaving Zommari unharmed.

"How's your arm and leg?" Uryu asked Chad, never taking his eyes from Zommari. "Can you move them on your own again?"

Chad paused, lifting his right arm and gently moving it back and forth, twisting his wrist. "It seems so," he replied. "My leg stopped moving too." He looked to Uryu now, lowering his arms. "What was he doing?"

Uryu kept Ginrei Kojaku upright, blue spiritual energy dancing between his fingertips. "His released form allows him to control objects by sight," he said, glancing over at Chad for a moment. "From what I can tell, one eye can control only one thing at a time." He noticed the sun tattoos had vanished. "I can't tell how many eyes he has in that released form, but it definitely appears they are limited," he said. "That's probably why he's gone into a defensive position, because my Heilig Pfeil probably outnumbered every point on his body."

"Why did the control stop, then?" Chad asked, subconsciously flexing his fingers. He was trying to adjust to the control returned to him.

"I assume the ability is purely sight based," Uryu said. "If his vision is blocked, he can't control said objects anymore." He studied the shield, noting the lack of eyes on it, just a ring of skulls with empty, dark sockets and sharp teeth. "And it appears the shield completely blocks his sight."

"Well done, Quincy," Zommari said from the confines of El Embrion, his voice muffled. "I was beginning to wonder if you would eventually pick up the intricacies of my _Amor_."

"Did I miss anything?" Uryu asked sardonically. "I would hope my analytical skills as a Quincy are sufficient."

"Oh, they are sufficient," Zommari replied. "But you must now ask yourself this: how do you plan on defeating me once I leave my El Embrion? How will you land a blow when I possess so many eyes?" The shield twitched a little, catching Uryu's watchful eye. "All I need is one eye," Zommari said. "I would possess your head and it would be all over for you. I could possess both of you and set you loose on your friends and destroy them as well. You would be helpless to stop it, unless you killed yourselves."

Chad and Uryu exchanged a glance, their eyes serious. He had a point. Uryu could prepare another assault, but it would be blocked by El Embrion again. Neither of them possessed a shield that could block his sight, and they weren't going to shield each other. That would be game over.

Their thoughts were cut short, however, by the sudden white light that filled the tunnel, painfully searing into their retinas. The blast was enough to force Chad and Uryu to their knees. They had their eyes closed, but it didn't stop their eyes from feeling the searing pain. Even Zommari was suffering from the light's effects inside his El Embrion, weakening his control for a moment. This allowed the eyes to succumb to the blinding light, dazing them.

Slowly, the light faded, leaving the occupants to readjust to the darkness.

Chad was reeling back, rubbing his eyes. He could only make out black and white forms, melding into one another. Nothing made sense, and his world had turned upside down. "What...was that?" he muttered, trying to regain his balance by extending his arms a little. The amount of spiritual pressure that had been released was unrecognizable. Was that from someone in their group? Blinking several times, things started to take shape, outlining the cracks and fissures in the walls, the ceiling, across the floors. It looked like the tunnel was on the verge of collapse. He turned his attention to Zommari, who stumbled forward as well.

"It appears that Grimmjow has used his remaining spiritual energy to save one of your party members," Zommari said. "How peculiar for him. His time in the World of the Living must have messed with his fragile mind." He shook his head slowly, still very disoriented. "What a waste."

"Is he dead?" Uryu asked, rising to his feet. His Ginrei Kojaku had vanished, his hands empty. "I can't sense him anymore."

"It would appear so," Zommari replied. "And he will not be missed. But it is a shame he wasted his life for a human. Of all creatures, humans are the most useless."

Uryu's eyes flashed, glaring at him. "What makes you say that?" he challenged.

Zommari looked to Uryu, his eyes struggling to focus. "They are the bottom of the food chain," he replied. "They are nothing but cattle compared to Hollows. Just above them are Shinigami, who do nothing but disrupt our feeding cycles." He grimaced. "They're more annoying than mosquitos."

"And what of the Quincy?"

"The Quincy?" Zommari repeated. "What of them? They were nearly wiped out by the Shinigami." He shrugged. "They are just as worthless as Humans, if not worse, to be taken out by such creatures."

Uryu scowled, adjusting the glasses on his face. He'd had enough from this arrogant Espada, anger growing in his heart. "Is that so?"

Eyes adjusted once more, Zommari could see his opponents clearly. He felt assured, knowing that victory lay at his fingertips. "Of course," he replied. "Once we wipe the Shinigami from this world, the name and pride of the Quincy shall no longer be uttered. You will not even be a memory in the new world." He prepared himself, ready to possess his two opponents once and for all. They would kill their friends, brutally and cruelly. Once he was finished, he would have them end their lives, their bodies lying beside their dead friends. It would be satisfying. "And there will be no one to mourn you," Zommari said, extending a hand. "Now, accept your fate, as I bring Lord Aizen's vision one step closer to our reality." Two eyes at his waist locked onto Chad an Uryu, widening.

In the split second that the sun symbols formed on their foreheads, Uryu smirked a little, crossing his arms. He made no move to counteract Zommari's attack. This confused the Espada but did not slow down the possession. There was no reason this Quincy should look as calm and collected as he did, and in a way, this irritated the usually-calm Zommari. "What is it that amuses you, Quincy?" he asked. "I command you to answer me."

Without a word, Uryu and Chad looked up towards the ceiling, their eyes glistening in an unknown blue light.

Zommari's eyes followed, looking above his head. To his horror, over a hundred Heilig Pfeil greeted him, hovering above him by a few feet. How had they gotten there so fast, and when? They couldn't have appeared during the blast. They would have been knocked off course or knocked down. "What is this?!" Zommari demanded, desperation in his voice.

His only answer was the descent of blue arrows descending upon him, a beautiful death to witness from the sidelines. Despite the possession already taking over their bodies, Chad and Uryu stood and watched, knowing full well how this would end. Zommari would either surrender control over the two of them to protect himself from the onslaught, or he would try to fight off the Heilig Pfeil that had been set to aim at the open eyes of his Amor. _It's your choice_ , Uryu thought. _Protect yourself or keep us under your control. Your back is against the wall._

Anger. It was a foreign concept to Zommari. He had worked hard for a calm, cool appearance. He was a man who believed in the concept of finding one's center. He meditated day and night, staying to the side as the other quibbled and fought like starved zoo animals. He believed in his divinity as Lord Aizen's chosen army, relishing in the man's vision. It was beautiful, empty, devoid of distractions. There would only be one center in this new world, nothing to distract him from it anymore.

To Zommari, Lord Aizen was his center, his world. What more did he need?

"FOOLS!" he cried out, his golden eyes glaring at Chad and Uryu. He was desperate, unable to figure his way out of this. The arrows drew closer each second, hurling themselves towards his body with a hungry vengeance. He'd made his choice. "YOU STAND ON HALLOWED GROUND! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE VISION OF LORD AIZEN? HIS NEW WORLD, FREE OF DISTRACTIONS AND PAIN?" He stretched his hands outwards, like a prayer to an uncaring god.

"IF I MUST BE A MARTYR FOR THIS NEW WORLD, SO BE IT!"

The arrows hit his body from every angle, piercing his eyes and flesh in quick succession. There was no where to flee, Zommari's blood flying upwards. It splashed against the walls and floors. Some of it landed on Uryu's white uniform and Chad's clothing, but they didn't seem to care.

Zommari remained silent, his vision fading to a memory of a time long before now, when he first met Sōsuke Aizen. Despite the Shinigami garb he had been wearing, Zommari knew Aizen was no Shinigami. He did not possess the rugged, aggressive and vile behaviors they did. No, he was calm and collected. He held his head high, and, just by looking in his eyes, Zommari knew he held only one goal in mind.

Peace. A lasting, uninterrupted peace.

Perhaps it was a peace soaked in blood, but sacrifices must be made, even if it came at the cost of his fellow Espada and Arrancar. Not that he cared too much for them. They all disgusted him.

Zommari's body fell to the ground, engulfed in blood. Below his waist, his body had been obliterated, sliced into countless bits and pieces. His golden eyes faded out, losing their luster. But, with his final breath, his lips parted, saying his final words.

"May the road to peace find you, Lord Aizen."

Silence passed between Chad and Uryu, feeling the last bits of Zommari's possession fade from their bodies. The heaviness of air remained, however. In fact, they noticed that their breath was not only visible in puffs of white, but the feeling in their limbs was starting to wane.

"We should find the others," Uryu said, shivering a bit. "They might need our help."

Chad simply nodded, never taking his eyes off Zommari's body.

They hardly took even one step forward when another brutal wave of spiritual pressure knocked them into the ground. Their bodies crushed into the floor as they cried out in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Uryu yelled, trying to crane his neck to see just what was happening. But his efforts were useless, simply forcing his head down further.

The tunnel shook violently, the very real fear that it could collapse overtaking the two of them. At this rate, if the pressure didn't let up, they'd all be crushed. And just as fast as it came, it went, leaving Chad and Uryu in a state of shock.

"I swear to god," Uryu muttered, "if I find out that Grimmjow's behind this, I'm punching him." He'd had enough of Grimmjow's antics on this trip and he was going to knock some sense into the Espada.

"Let's go," Chad said in a low voice, his limbs shaking a little. Exhaustion filled his body and realized all too late that the possession of his body had drained a fair amount of energy from him. He was surprised he could even stand once he got his bearings.

Uryu went over and helped steady him. "I guess the possession did more of a number on you than you expected, huh?" he asked.

Chad nodded, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'll be fine," he said. "We just need to get out of here quickly."

"We will. Now should focus on finding the rest-"

Uryu's attention was diverted by a soft, growing blue light that snaked out into the darkness. There was something about it that unsettled him to his core, seeping into every dark corner and crevice. It was somehow colder than the air around them, piercing his soul like ice. He focused his attention on the source and found himself horrified. Even Chad was stunned, taking a step forward to make sure he wasn't just dreaming.

"You're seeing this too, right Uryu?" he asked in a low voice.

"I sure am," Uryu replied. "And I can say that I've never seen anything like it."


	48. Ch 48 My Insides are Dyed Indigo

Fragments.

All Kaname Tosen could describe what happened next was fragments. He wasn't quite sure he could make them out, but with each passing second (Were they seconds? Perhaps minutes?) bits of sounds and forms glitched in his brain. He wasn't sure what he was "seeing," but colors and forms smashed together, creating something.

 _"Come with me –"_

 _"Kaname, will you -?"_

 _"…please…"_

 _"Join us, Tosen, and we'll -"_

These were… memories? But visions of things he'd never experienced before distorted, filling his mind painfully. As he could not speak, he could not scream. He felt his fingernails dig into his throat, desperate for noise to leave his mouth. He wasn't sure what was happening.

" **Interesting** ," Ash said, her hollow voice washing over Kaname like a cold, crashing wave. It melted into the fragmented voices, but it was crystal clear, like she was right next to him. **"It appears you are swarmed by memories.** "

A solid, unwavering form appeared in Tosen's mind, growing closer. "Judging by your reaction, they are quite painful," Ash remarked. "But I'm not interested in those."

Tosen's mind screamed, _What do you want_?

" **What do I want**?" Ash repeated. **"I simply want to know where to find my sister**." Something touched his face, a finger trailing up to his forehead.

 _What are you?_ he asked again.

" **I suppose I should tell you that before I kill you** ," she said, her fingertip lingering on his forehead. Her body radiated bluish light, her skin turning translucent. Her blank eyes lingered on Tosen's body, which was knelt before her. She remained expressionless, the dark void-like pools lapping under her feet. " **I am a child born under another star,"** she said, **"my feet have touched soil that you could never hope to tread across**."

The form – what Tosen assumed to be Ash standing over him – overwhelmed him with spiritual energy. Like he noted before, it was untamed, fissuring from her body like a child's would. In a way, it reminded him of Ichigo Kurosaki, the way his spiritual energy would spill out uncontrolled. Her words echoed in his ears, drowning out the sounds of his memories flying past. He understood now that she was rifling through his head at an alarming speed, trying to find anything that held her sister's voice. But this discovery gave him pause, allowing him to drop his guard.

 _You are not of the World of the Living?_ Tosen asked. _How can that be?_

Ash tilted her head, eyes closing for a moment. " **Have you ever considered the possibility of worlds existing beyond the Earth**?" she asked him in return. " **Perhaps you've wondered if life existed somewhere in the vast emptiness of space**?" She was glad this mild spurt of curiosity gave her the time she needed to sift through his chaotic memories. It was hard to do, since his were based on sound memory, rather than by sight. " **Mortals do not just exist on the Earth, but beyond it. I am one of them**."

 _So, you are a part of the World of the Living,_ Tosen mused. _But you are… an extraterrestrial?_ The word felt odd to him, but that was the only way he could describe her. He wondered if Lord Aizen had a clue about this girl. If Amelia was related to Ash, she surely must be an extraterrestrial as well.

" **That's a good word** ," Ash said, cracking a small smile. " **I've been called an alien far too many times**." Her lips twitched upon hearing a familiar voice, her heart racing as she realized it was Amelia's. _I must keep going_ , she thought. _I'm so close_.

 _Are you aware I can hear your thoughts as you do this?_ Tosen asked. _Were you even aware of that flaw?_

Ash only half-heard him, listening to a specific line of thought. " **And**?" she said. " **What harm does that do me? I have revealed nothing of importance. You already knew what I was doing here.** "

 _Then tell me, what is this power_? He asked. _It would make sense why you felt off to me when we first met, but why did you hesitate to show it?_

Silence filled the air for a moment as Ash finished her investigation, a satisfied look on her face. She was getting close, so close. Hope filled her heart and her heart began to race. The beating sound filled Tosen's mind, a painful rhythm in his already overwhelmed mind. " **When I use this power** ," she replied, " **I tend to attract a lot of attention. I've never been quite sure how, but it tends to be trackable, possibly by the amount of energy that is released as I use it.** "

 _You do release a considerable amount of spiritual energy when you use it, that is for sure._

" **Spiritual energy**?" Ash asked, pausing. " **What do you mean**?"

 _How are you unaware of spiritual energy_? Tosen sounded confused. _Surely your sister must have explained it to you._

" **She… she didn't**."

Tosen paused, reaching up to touch Ash's arm. She jolted in surprise, her blank eyes shifting. There was no way he could be moving under this technique. Just what was going on? Did she miss something?

 _Well then, I believe that is where you fail, Child from Another Star._

The world went white, a loud, pulsating boom knocking Ash backwards. She fell back, hitting what she hoped was the wall, dragging along its surface as the pressure in the room doubled. Thunderous cracks and devastating thuds filled the air, her vision impaired by by the searing light.

As quickly as it came, the roar died down, her body coming to a stop near what felt like rubble. Ash whimpered in pain, feeling her head start to swim. It was clear that the thin sheet of frost over her body had broken and she knew her hold over Tosen had been shattered. Of course, after his hand touched hers, she wondered just how much control she'd had over him.

"It appears that the tables have turned in my favor," she heard Tosen say. He sounded close, his voice approaching. Ash blinked a few times before she could make out his form. He stood above her, his blind eyes looming. She could practically feel his boiling rage. "I must say," he said, "it is quite rude of you to ransack my mind so carelessly. Furthermore, you were a fool for not simply killing me while you had a chance."

The cold feeling of Tosen's blade touched Ash's chest, causing her to gasp in surprise. She could feel her fear rising, crawling through her body. Her heart began to race. She couldn't die here, not when she was so close to seeing Amelia again. "It's unfortunate I must kill you, Child from Another Star," Tosen lamented. "I wished to know more about you and this world that resides far from the World that I know of. But, sadly, I am under the burden of orders from Lord Aizen." He paused, twisting the blade a little. Ash gritted her teeth, feeling blood start to bead underneath her clothes. A dark stain began to form on her gray clothing.

"I must make every effort to aid Lord Aizen's vision."

Tosen put pressure on the hilt, feeling the blade plunge. But, to his dismay, the tip impacted stone and not flesh. He could feel a small pang of panic surge through his mildly-disoriented mind, searching for her. She hadn't gone far, her energy still surrounded him, encompassing him in overwhelming waves. But he could hear nothing, feel no disturbance that gave her away.

"If you thought you kill me that easily," Ash said, her voice in its normal pitch, "you're a fool." A small, high-pitched squeal filled the air, causing Tosen to whip around. Ash held her staff once more, the thin coat of frost long gone. "I am not just some helpless girl," she said defiantly. "I may have no knowledge of the spirit realm, but I do know how to fight." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I am no stranger to spilling blood."

"You speak of war?" Tosen questioned, pointing his blade in her direction.

"I do."

"I take it you have seen your fair share of battle, then," Tosen concluded. "Then I'm curious to see how you fare against my next move." He lifted his hand to his face, fingers extended. Before Ash could ask, Tosen was suddenly shrouded by a plume of dark smoke, the energy of the room increasing once more.

Ash watched with trepidation, a terrible knot forming in her stomach. A feeling of mortal fear and nausea forced her to take a step back. Whatever Kaname Tosen was about to do, the general feeling she felt emanating from him felt off, rotten. Perhaps, once, Tosen had been something good, but whatever good had resided inside of him had long died off.

It was like his soul had turned rotten.

The smoke disappeared, revealing Tosen once more. This time, his face was completely covered by a white mask, its only defining features the dark line that went down the middle and the enlarged mouth filled with sharp teeth. His braids exited a hole in the back of the mask, whipping around in the air like snakes. His chest was covered as well, matching white armor that matched his white uniform.

" ** _Tell me_** ," Tosen said, his voice warped and menacing, " ** _have you ever met something like me in your world?_** "

Lost for words, Ash clutched her weapon. Her mind was screaming, telling her that this wasn't right. She wasn't entirely sure what he had turned into, but whatever humanity had been inside of him she could no longer see. "There were always monsters in my world," she replied, "but never ones like you." She hesitated before asking, "What are you?"

Tosen laughed a little, his teeth parting. His mouth was a dark abyss. " ** _What am I?_** " he repeated. " ** _I am no different from your friend Ichigo Kurosaki_**." He extended his hands in a grand gesture, as if he were imparting some divine knowledge. " ** _I am a Shinigami who has embraced Hollowfication_** _._ "

"Ichigo?" Ash asked, stunned. "What are you talking about?"

" ** _So, you never learned of his Hollowfication_** ," Tosen said condescendingly. " ** _How peculiar_.**" He lifted his zanpakuto, the blade lining up with the black line going down his mask. " ** _Tell me, if you saw Ichigo with a Hollow mask on,_** " he ventured, " ** _would you consider him a monster? Or, based on your bias, would you accept it, as he is your ally_**?"

Ash couldn't speak, her mind racing.

" ** _Actually, let me give you a different scenario_** ," Tosen said. " ** _Would you consider your sister, who has been Hollowfied, a monster?_** "

Aquamarine eyes snapped, focusing on him. "My sister is no monster," Ash said adamantly. "She never embraced her Hollowfication, either. It was forced onto her." She could feel the rage on the back of her tongue. "The only monster in that situation would be Sōsuke Aizen!"

" ** _Lord Aizen is no monster_** ," he replied. " ** _He is more like a god._** "

Without hesitation, Ash rushed Tosen, pointing the blade of her staff at his chest. Tosen parried it, grabbing the staff just under the blade. "A god," Ash mocked, seething. "A best, he's a devil." She twirled the staff, tossing Tosen backwards. "And you would be one of his demons," she said, spitting out the words like poison.

Tosen landed with ease, his body crouched, arms spread out behind him. " ** _Gods do not take too kindly to blasphemy_** ," he said.

"Fortunately, I'm a non-believer," Ash said.

They clashed again, their blades flying in sparked fury. Ash noted that Tosen had gotten much faster in his current form, more than capable of countering each of her strikes. In fact, if he hadn't told her he was blind, she would have assumed he could see each and every strike.

Tosen noticed that Ash's moves had changed as well. No longer was she reserved in her movements. Her strikes were open and free, fluid. The air also hadn't changed in temperature but continued to plummet. Frost didn't form on his body like it had last time, but he could feel that something was about to happen. Though she was focused on the fight, he knew without a doubt that she had something up her sleeve. Every time the temperature dropped, her spiritual energy spiked.

Ash twirled her staff in a frenzy, its movements almost invisible to the naked eye. Sparks flew as her blades were met by Tosen's zanpakuto, but she saw how he took several steps back. She was close to cornering him, and she knew she'd have to act quickly.

With a quiet whisper, Ash spoke to her staff, uttering a command that was completely unintelligible to Tosen. A blue light pulsated outward, etching through the metal and reaching the tip of her blades.

"Tell me, Tosen," she said, pausing their battle for a moment, "do you consider yourself a man of justice?"

" ** _Of course_** ," he replied, suspicion in his voice. " ** _Why?_** "

"When I rummaged through your memories," Ash replied, "I could hear you repeating justice over and over. So, enlighten me –" she leveled her staff to eye level, prepared to strike – "what about your alliance with Sōsuke Aizen aligns with your sense of justice?"

" ** _You're stalling_** ," he stated.

"Perhaps," she said, "but you're not answering the question."

" ** _It is the path of least bloodshed_**."

"Lies!" Ash seethed. "Look at all the blood that's been spilled in this very moment! Hell, even the humans living in Karakura Town are Aizen's intended target for creating the Ōken!" She glared at him. "Are you actually that foolish, or is there something I'm missing here?"

" ** _Lord Aizen promises a world of peace, where no more blood will be spilled_**."

Ash laughed, her voice echoing off the walls. "A world built on blood is not a peaceful one!" she exclaimed. "I should know that more than anyone."

" ** _No one will remember once we have finished_** ," Tosen remarked. " ** _Sorrow will be no more, and there will be justice under Lord Aizen's hand_**."

With a frustrated roar, Ash struck the ground with her staff. Cracks formed, blue light streaking through the stone. A terrible, shrill whine filled the air as the blue touched Tosen's body. It was a sharp sensation, his body turning translucent under its touch. " ** _What's this?_** " he asked.

Letting go of her staff, Ash left it standing upright in the floor. She approached Tosen, her body turning a translucent blue once more. " **Let me give you a little insight** ," she said, her eyes going blank white. " **I was once like you. I held an extreme sense of justice, thinking I clearly knew what was right and wrong.** " She extended her hands outwards, the shrill whine growing. It rattled in Tosen's masking, becoming next to unbearable. He held his head, his body enveloped in the blue light.

" **But I learned that there's a fine line between justice and vengeance**."

Tosen screamed, feeling like he was being torn apart. Every part of his body felt like it was being ripped apart, atom by atom. Thinking fast, he raised his zanpakuto, holding it upside down. His teeth were bared in a terrible grimace, his body glowing blue. " ** _Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo!_** "

Dark smoke overtook Tosen's form once more, his spiritual pressure increasing once again. However, Ash held her ground, merely watching in silence. As the smoke cleared, Tosen had turned into a large beast, with his back hunched over and his entire body covered in thick black fur. Four large insect arms, two sets of wings, and two horns protruded from his torso, filling the tunnel. She was surprised he could still move.

The blue glow did not fade from Tosen's body, nor did the searing pain that ransacked his body. He screamed again, one pair of arms pressed against his bug-like head. Two large, bulging eye sockets revealed themselves, opening up. Much to Ash's surprise, the eyes moved as if they could see. " ** _THERE YOU ARE!_** " Tosen exclaimed, focusing on her.

" ** _AT LAST, I CAN SEE!_** " His voice was filled with awe and overwhelming joy. Perhaps he was losing his mind from the pain. " ** _This… this is incredible!_** " he continued. " ** _Lord Aizen be praised!_** " He looked at his hands in wonder before returning his attention to Ash, grinning terribly. " ** _And I can finally see you, Child from Another Star!_** " He started his approach, his wings twitching as he moved. " ** _I'm so glad I can see your face before I kill you at last!_** "

" **How interesting** ," Ash said, tilting her head to the side. " **You require such an ugly form just to see. Seems like irony to me**."

Tosen seethed, bending down to glare at her. " ** _You do not understand_** ," he said. " ** _I am the epitome of purity._** " Arms shaking in pain, he reached for Ash. " ** _Something an outsider like you would fail to understand. You are but a killing machine, like your sister, and I am here to help purify the world of its iniquities. With the sight Lord Aizen has bestowed upon me, nothing shall escape me._** "

The blue light spread beyond the confines of their battle ground. It crawled across the tunnel, filling every crevice and crack. It crept silently, even under the intense second wave of spiritual energy released by Grimmjow's resurrection. As those who fought further off breathed, their oxygen turned to white puffs of smoke. No one was quite sure what was going to happen, but those who had ceased fighting soon realized the magnitude of the battle between Ash and Tosen.

"What the fuck is _that_?"

Grimmjow's disgusted exclamation distracted Tosen for a moment. He glared at the Espada, dismayed at his survival. " ** _You are so determined to stay alive, aren't you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?_** " Tosen asked. " ** _Do not fear, once I am done with this opponent, you will surely be next._** "

The words no sooner left his mouth than his front two arms were sliced off his body. They did not fall to the ground, however, but instead dissolved into blue glowing dust. "WHAT?!" Tosen screamed.

Ash hadn't moved, her eyes still focused on Tosen. Her staff still remained upright in the floor, shining brightly. "You aren't focused," she said. "You're too busy reveling in your newly-found sight to truly realize what it is I am doing." She raised her hands again, revealing the blue dust hand formed into spheres in her palms.

" ** _What is it, then?!_** " Tosen exclaimed. " ** _I have been waiting for an answer all this time!_** "

" **My powers work on the senses, if you could not tell** ," she replied. " **I can take senses from you or give you false sensory information. For example –** " she tightened her fingers, bending in towards her palms – " **let's check out your other hands**."

A burning sensation scorched Tosen's remaining pair of hands. He looked at them, but they weren't on fire. Nothing was on them. He glared back at her, frantic.

" **I make your nerves react to pain stimuli that isn't really there** ," Ash continued. " **And, if enough of your body is exposed to my manipulation, I can start to take away parts of your body**."

" ** _YOU BITCH_**!" Tosen screamed, crawling towards her. " ** _I WILL SQUASH YOU_**!"

His legs disappeared from underneath him, vaporizing. The spheres in Ash's hands grew larger, glowing brightly. " **You'll have to reach me first** ," she said.

Desperate, Tosen focused his eyes upwards, two lime-green spheres of light expanding.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow shouted, picking up Keigo from the ground and slinging him over his back. "We gotta go! NOW!"

"I wasn't done healing Keigo yet!" Orihime protested, standing now.

"There'll be nothin' left to heal if we don't get the hell outta here!" Grimmjow retorted, pulling Tatsuki and Orihime with him. "When those two Ceros fire, this tunnel will collapse and I doubt ya wanna be here when it does."

Uryu and Chad spotted the other three running towards Ash and Tosen, glancing at each other. "Guess we better go," Chad said. "Pretty sure this next blast will collapse the tunnel." Without hesitation, they ran, catching up easily with Grimmjow, Tatsuki, and Orihime.

"Chad! Uryu!" Orihime cried. "Are you two alright?!"

"We're fine!" Uryu replied, shielding his eyes as they approached. "I'm just glad to see you four are fine – wait, is Keigo-?"

"Keigo's fine!" Tatsuki hurriedly assured him. "Focus on running!"

In the few seconds that passed before Tosen's double Cero hit, Grimmjow managed to pull Ash away, dragging her by her extended arm. She began to protest, but her voice was lost to the excruciating roar of Tosen's released Cero. Realizing the danger now, she extended her hand, calling for her staff. It lifted from the ground, flying towards her and resting in her palm.

From there, all hell broke loose.

Green light erupted, stone rubble falling from above. Crashing all around them, the tunnel's last remaining supports gave way, crumbling behind the retreating party. No one dared to look back, struggling to stay ahead of the carnage.

Light soon greeted them at the end of the tunnel, giving them some hope of escape. "We're almost there!" Uryu exclaimed. "Don't stop running!"

With every prayer he could send to anyone who would listen, Chad gritted his teeth, feeling his adrenaline pick up once more. His legs carried him faster than he had ever gone before. Tatsuki and Orihime were side by side, making sure that the other was still close by. Ash's body had returned to normal, fatigue overtaking her. She couldn't let up, she knew, but she could feel her body start turning to lead. Uryu was beside Grimmjow now, easily keeping up with his Sonido. They glanced at each other, knowing they'd have to make sure the other made it through safely.

They broke through the entrance, skittering across the dark stone flooring. "HURRY IT UP!" Grimmjow screamed. "YER ALMOST HERE!"

Chad made it through, followed by Ash. Tatsuki and Orihime came last, with Orihime almost tripping and falling forward as the final boulder fell, blocking off their entrance to the tunnel. The dust began to settle as they stood several feet away from the opening. They caught their breath, Ash falling to her knees.

"What the hell… were ya doin' in there?" Grimmjow asked at last, adjusting Keigo's unconscious body on his back. "I ain't never seen anything like what ya did to Tosen." His eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"It's a technique… I learned on my world," Ash said, glancing up at him. A small bead of blood spilled from her nose, trailing down towards her lips. "It's… complicated."

"We don't have time for complicated," Uryu said, looking around. White stone walls surrounded them, with pillars stretching out as far as the eye could see. "We need to find Amelia, and quickly."

"Ash, are you alright?!" Orihime asked, kneeling next to Ash. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," Ash said, smiling tiredly. "I just… strained myself a little. I'll be better once we get moving."

"Are we all accounted for?" Uryu asked.

"I'm here," Chad called.

Kon popped up from Orihime's bag, coughing up dust. "Here!"

"Ditto," Tatsuki said, wiping dust from her clothes.

"I'm here, too!" Orihime said.

"This is dumb," Grimmjow grumbled. "The more time we waste, the more likely we are to be spotted." He began walking off, his glare lingering on Ash for a moment.

Uryu groaned. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: IT'S FINALLY OVER! This whole scene was immensely hard to write. I had to figure out how to write a good fight for Ash and Tosen, while also not writing waaaaaaay too much. Of course, I really wanted to include his Resurrecion, because I always found that to be cool. Also, how likely do you think it is that cave in killed him? Hm? Anyone? HMMMMM? We shall see... :)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was exhausting to write. I hope I didn't confuse you on Ash's power. I didn't fully explain it, but I'll flesh it out later (gotta save some surprises, you know haha). I'll see you guys soon with yet another fight, though! We still have Dordoni's fight with Nnoitra, which is exciting. See ya soon.


	49. Ch 49 My Eyes are Filled with Fire

"Master Ulquiorra! Master Ulquiorra!"

Facing the dark, chaotic ruins of Szayelaporro Granz's lab, Ulquiorra heard the frantic, urgent voice of one of Lord Aizen's messengers. He did turn his head, staring down at a dead Arrancar. The body was splayed out on the ground, covered in dust and rubble. The uniform was soaked in blood from the head down, but the face was covered by a familiar-looking ragged black jacket.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked the messenger, bending down to pick up the jacket. He grabbed the jacket by its collar, revealing Ottone's gruesome stab wound to the forehead. Blood clung to lime green hair and the bandage that Amelia had placed over his empty eye sockets. His pale lips were parted, as if he had died peacefully. Ulquiorra knew this death had been far from painless or peaceful. "I presume you have news from Lord Aizen?"

"I bring orders, sir!" the messenger replied, his voice close. "Lord Aizen requests your presence immediately!" Her voice was squeaky, rough, eager to please. It irritated Ulquiorra.

Standing up once again, Ulquiorra never took his eyes off the corpse, holding Amelia's jacket in his hands. Blood coated parts of it, hardened and flaky beneath his fingertips. Once again, the human girl perplexed him. Why would she take the time to return from a tremendous battle with Granz, only to turn back and pay any sort of tribute to this… trash? He couldn't understand, no matter how many alternatives ran through is mind. No one in Hueco Mundo honored the dead, especially not a low-ranked Fracćion. His grip on the jacket tightened, his nails digging into the fabric.

"Master Ulquiorra?"

Turning slightly, Ulquiorra regarded the messenger, an Arrancar sporting a lizard-like mask, only a part of her face peering through. She seemed nervous, jumping a little when he turned to face her. "Understood," Ulquiorra said, his words slow and deliberate. "Please inform Lord Aizen that I am on my way."

Bowing quickly, the messenger scurried off, almost tripping as she made her way back to Lord Aizen. Ulquiorra remained motionless for a few moments, looking down at the black jacket in his hand. Loose threads intertwined with his pale fingers and small patches of beige fabric stuck out from the left side, as if something had been torn off.

"So," he said to himself, turning to stare out towards Granz's corpse, "it seems like in your arrogance, you allowed a human to destroy you." Ulquiorra remembered the sight of Granz's body when he'd arrived, how he sported a similar stab wound to Ottone. She had gotten her vengeance, and he knew that she'd suffered for it. His eyes had glazed over, beginning to turn a milky white. "How pathetic."

He considered tossing the jacket back over Ottone's body, leaving him the way he had been found. But he hesitated, a million thoughts going through his mind. Instead, he held onto it, turning away from the body. The intense sunlight of Las Noches' false sun reflected off his pristine uniform, his hair rustling in the sudden breeze. Perhaps he hoped to understand Amelia more just by holding something she owned. Maybe, deep in the tattered threads, he could find an answer he was looking for.

Silently, he vanished, a small puff of dust left in his wake.

* * *

"Yer gettin' slow over there, Old Timer!"

Nnoitra Gilga's face was nearly cut in half by his arrogant smile, staring Dordoni down. His still-unreleased zanpakuto was slick with blood, and it wasn't his own. "Guess yer time in Tres Cifras addled yer little brain even further!"

Several feet away, Dordoni leaned against a free-standing wall. He was panting heavily, sweat and blood pouring down from his forehead. Part of his mask had been chipped, one of his horns missing. He had been unable to dodge some of Nnoitra's attacks, who was considerably faster than he was. Large wounds formed on his back, his left arm and his face. One of the spikes on his waist had been damaged beyond repair, severely limiting his ability to form cyclones.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ Dordoni cursed, gritting his teeth. He hadn't realized how rusty he was. Perhaps Nnoitra was correct. His time in Tres Cifras had weakened him. Quite frankly, during his time there, hardly anyone had come for him. The occasional run in with Granz and his minions had kept him on his toes, but it really hadn't helped him keep his powers sharp. "Pull yourself together," he said to himself, standing again. "You cannot let him win."

Nnoitra laughed, raising his zanpakuto. "Ready to give it another go?" he taunted.

Grimacing, Dordoni raised his remaining cyclone bird. The bird's face stared at him waiting for instruction. He knew the other one would form again soon, but he wasn't sure how long he could last against Nnoitra, especially if he decided to use his Resurrección. "I suppose now is the best time to use Ave Mellizos, eh?" he said to the bird, cracking a small, sardonic smile.

With a roar, the cyclone grew, forming several large tornados. They began to whip up the sand as they hungrily approached Nnoitra. Nonplussed, Nnoitra merely used his blade to slice through the attack, disrupting the tornados. Sand cascaded back to the ground, obscuring his vision for a moment.

"Is that really the best ya got, Dordoni?" he shouted, frowning. This was starting to get boring and he began wondering if he should just double down and deal the finishing blow. "Why don't ya try surrenderin' if yer just gonna keep sending weak attacks my -?"

To his right, Nnoitra spotted a growing red glow orb. Turning quickly, he realized it was a Cero forming from Dordoni's mouth. He had very little time to react, taking the brunt of the crimson blast. The air turned hot, blistering in the energy that cut through the environment. Several freestanding walls and remains crumbled and burned as the beam shot out. Seconds later, the beam vanished, a cloud of disturbed sand left in its wake.

Slightly winded, Dordoni lowered his hands, letting them fall to his side. He looked around, desperately searching for Nnoitra's corpse. He dearly hoped the blast had made even a small dent on the Quinto Espada's body. During his days as the Sexta, Dordoni would have had much more of a chance at beating Nnoitra. He'd been in tip-top shape and had many an even match with his superiors.

His heart dropped when he saw Nnoitra's hand emerge from the cloud, clamping onto his face with ferocious strength. Dordoni began to panic as Nnoitra's nails dug into his face, blindly sending his cyclone to attack. He couldn't see how pitifully this move had failed, the Espada's palm obscuring his vision.

"God damn _pathetic_!" Nnoitra spat, lifting Dordoni off the ground. He watched the Privaron writhe in pain, hitting and kicking the air around him. "Yer makin' me wish that damn human was here!" Without hesitation, he lifted Dordoni higher into the air before tossing him against another still-standing wall. The sound of his body hitting the wall was sickening, as he barely had enough time to react. Nnoitra cracked a smile, lifting his zanpakuto from the ground.

Dordoni felt his throat coat with blood and convulsed in a few violent coughs. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the upper hand on Nnoitra. He noticed his other cyclone was out of commission, the other extension on his waist cracked and broken off. He wasn't completely helpless, he had other weapons at his disposal. But he cursed himself for being so cocky when taking on Nnoitra. Perhaps his recklessness had never truly gone away.

"Aw, ya can't seem to get up this time," Nnoitra mocked. He slowly approached Dordoni's slumped form. The Privaron wiped more blood from his mouth, glaring at Nnoitra from squinted eyes. "All ya can do now is watch as I end yer pathetic existence." He laughed, raising his blade and running his tongue along the blade where some of Dordoni's dried blood rested. "It's too bad you couldn't convince me to go all out," he lamented, savoring the iron taste. "Maybe, once I'm finished with ya, Amelia can force my Resurrección outta me." He shrugged, positioning himself for the finishing blow. "Any last words, Old Timer?"

Dordoni spat out a glob of blood near Nnoitra's feet. His breathing was ragged, audible. "You new Espada never truly learned of honor," he said bitterly. "Once Aizen possessed the Hogyoku, he deemed original Espada like Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and I as unnecessary. But we went down with honor." He looked back up at Nnoitra with disdain, placing his hand on one of his wounds. A small smirk formed on his lips, taunting the Espada. "But, if Aizen somehow does succeed and he accomplishes his goal, there will come a time where he will have no need of you." He leaned forward a little, wincing in pain. "Tell me, _niño_ , what will you do then?"

A terrible look flashed through Nnoitra's dark eyes. Several seconds passed as Nnoitra processed Dordoni's hypothetical, then disposed of it, grunting in frustration. "Ya talk too much," he hissed, lunging at Dordoni.

The Privaron closed his eyes, prepared for his end. If he was going to die, he was going to do so peacefully. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had fought for something worth wile. Amelia's face entered his mind, followed by Cirucci and Nelliel. If nothing else, he died knowing he had done everything he could to protect them. He held no regrets.

A terrible crashing noise interrupted Dordoni's thoughts. Opening his eyes, he watched in surprise as Nnoitra's body had been knocked over by an awfully upset Dondochakka. The wall next to him had toppled as well, both Arrancar tumbling a few feet away. Dordoni had to blink a few times to make sure this wasn't just some dream he was having.

"TesRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nnoitra screamed.

The enraged Espada chucked Dondochakka's squirming, blubbering form away, kicking him back towards the battlefield. "WHY AREN'T THESE VERMIN DEAD YET?!"

"My apologies, Master Nnoitra!" Tesra replied, pausing in his pursuit of Pesche. "I have been trying to dispose of Mistress Nelliel first, as you requested."

"I ASKED YA TO KILL THEM _ALL_! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO GOES FIRST!"

"But you-!"

"DID I FUCKIN' STUTTER, YOU USELESS WART?!"

Nnoitra was practically red in the face, foaming at the mouth. He knew that once this was all over, he might as well kill Tesra. Of course, he didn't know who he would have replace him as his Fracćion, but that didn't matter to him in his rage. His attempt to kill Dordoni had been interrupted, and someone was going to pay for it.

With a deep bow, Tesra continued his pursuit, following closely behind Pesche. He hadn't anticipated that these two would be so fast, let alone that they would toss Nel between each other. He knew, deep down, that Nnoitra wanted Nel to die first, but at this point, he needed to whittle them down quickly.

"Hold on tight, Miss Nel!" Pesche said, looking up. Nel sat on his shoulders, grinning and care-free. She had temporarily forgotten her terror and took to thinking that this chase was a kind of game. She held onto his horns, giggling. Pesche felt relieved she was listening to him, hoping she wouldn't lose her grip. If he lost her now…

"Pesche!" Dondochakka said, running along the opposite side of the ruins. "I'm open! Toss her to me, don'tcha know!"

"D-d-don't shout that, you moron!" Pesche shouted back. "It would defeat the purpose of keeping Tesra off our backs!"

"Sorry, don'tcha know!"

"It wouldn't matter, either way," Tesra shouted, raising his zanpakuto. "All three of you are going to die _very_ soon!" He lunged at Pesche, his rapier aiming for the Arrancar's waist. Pesche jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"FINE!" Pesche shouted, lifting Nel off his shoulders. "TAKE HER!"

Nel's small body flew through the air, her smiling face aiming straight for Dondochakka's oversized mask. Thrown off-guard, Dondochakka tried to focus on grabbing Nel, his hands reaching out for her. But he lost his footing, falling from his perch on one of the walls and tumbling to the ground.

In what felt like slow motion, Pesche watched in horror as Nel fell to the ground. He felt the rush of Tesra's body as he dove to the ground, prepared to strike Nel the moment she hit the sand. "NO!" Pesche screamed, reaching for Tesra. If he couldn't reach Nel, he could at least stop Tesra from reaching her first.

With a small thud, Nel landed face first into the sand, several feet away from Dondochakka's motionless form. She lifted her head, looking a bit confused. "Dondo?" she asked cautiously, sneezing a little. A large snot drip leaked out of her left nostril, to which she wiped away with her sleeve.

"MISS NEL! RUN!"

Pesche's desperate call caught her attention and she looked up. Her hazel eyes filled with fear instantly, seeing Tesra less than a foot away from her face. Nel scrambled to her feet, running away as fast as she could. Tesra landed in the spot she had sat seconds ago, catching a mouthful of sand. Pesche landed seconds later.

Recovering, Tesra rose from the sand with a grunt, grabbing his zanpakuto and rushing towards Nel once more. She wasn't running very fast, and her legs kept tripping over one another. _If I kill her quickly, maybe Master Nnoitra will be merciful_ , he thought to himself. He was less than a foot away from her when he raised his blade, prepared to plunge it into her cracked skull, once and for all.

Nel had fallen on her face again, her little legs trembling with fear. She knew, without turning her head, that Tesra was right behind her, prepared to kill her. She didn't to look, petrified as she slumped over the sand. A terrible feeling washed over her, something that she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity. A primal fear and… rage. A rage that burned in the back of her throat, rested in the back of her mind. But she didn't have long to focus on it, as she felt her body lift off the ground, carried in gentle arms away from Tesra's reach.

Looking up, Nel saw Dordoni's haggard face, drenched in sweat, blood and sand. He limped away from Tesra, falling to his side, but holding Nel close.

" _Lo siento_ ," Dordoni said to Tesra, cracking a pained grin. He balanced himself on his unreleased zanpakuto, tatters of his uniform dangling in the wind. His free hand clutched Nel close to his chest, determined to keep her safe. "I know you are under orders," he said, "but I will not allow you to kill this Privaron Espada. Not while I still live and breathe."

Tesra righted himself, staring at Dordoni. Even in his battered state, this Privaron Espada was still on is feet. It was madness. "Don't worry," Tesra said in an expressionless voice, "it won't take me long to kill you. You won't have to witness her death if that is what you wish." He ran at Dordoni, prepared to strike.

A blast of red hit Tesra square in the chest, knocking him back. The Fracćion groaned in pain, clutching his wound. He can still fire Balas in his state? he thought, writhing in pain. Where is he getting this energy from?

"You underestimate me, _niño_ ," Dordoni proclaimed, smirking. "I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, the original Sexta Espada!" He tried to stand but ended up still clutching on the hilt of his zanpakuto for support. He looked down to Nel, who was still staring at him in shock. "Are you alright, Nelliel?" he asked, coughing a little.

"Y-yeah," she said, her eyes wide with concern, "b-but you'we not! Here!" She reached into her mouth and coated it in her saliva, wiping it on Dordoni's chest and face. "I don't want you to bweed out!"

Dordoni chuckled, letting her heal him. " _Gracias, niña_ ," he said. "You always were kind, no matter your strength."

"Did you know me from befowe?" Nel asked, wanting to hear the truth uninterrupted. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Oh, _si_ ," Dordoni replied. "We go way back, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Before Nel could ask anything more, Dordoni was knocked over from behind. Nel could see Nnoitra's head towering over them, blocking out the sun with his wide hood. A crazed look filled his small dark eyes as he leered down at the two of them. "I've had it," Nnoitra seethed, trapping Dordoni under the arch of his blade. "I will end the both of ya myself! STARTIN' WITH DORDONI, SINCE YER SUCH A DAMN PEST!"

Nnoitra pressed his blade further down, drawing blood from Dordoni's back. The Privaron cried out in pain, eyes bulging. His eyes met Nel's, urging for her to run far away. But when he looked for her, he was met with a surprise.

A plume of white smoke overtook both Dordoni and Nnoitra, disorienting them for a moment. Nnoitra lifted his blade, knowing that with Dordoni now more wounded than before, he wouldn't be going anywhere. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed, raising his hand to his face.

"Nnoitra Gilga, you have not changed."

A very familiar voice filled Nnoitra's ears, sparking a mixture of rage, surprise and fear all at once. "No way," he muttered. "There's no way!"

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared, the familiar plume of sea-green hair came into view, followed by Nelliel's adult form. Her baggy green dress had ripped in half, exposing her mid-rift, her skull fragment larger as well. However, the prominent scar still remained, several teeth still missing. But it was the eyes that struck Nnoitra to his very core.

Those same, burning hazel eyes that had once looked down on him had returned, boring holes into him once more. "SHIT!" Nnoitra exclaimed, unsure what to do. "Nelliel…!"

Before he could do anything more, Nelliel disappeared, Dordoni's body missing as well. She appeared several feet away, placing Dordoni gently against one of the ruined buildings. He winced in terrible pain, gripping her arm as she did so. "Dordoni," she soothed, kneeling next to him, "I'm going to need to leave you here for the moment." She gave him a sad smile. "I apologize."

Sputtering between chuckles, Dordoni asked, "Why do you apologize, Nelliel?"

"I only just got here," she replied, "so to be leaving you so quickly is sad." Standing, Nelliel turned to where Nnoitra still was, sighing deeply. She felt disoriented still, her body readjusting to her adult form. It almost felt like a dream.

"Do you remember me, _niña_?"

Looking back, Nelliel smiled down at Dordoni. "Of course I do," she replied. "Who could forget such a formidable rival as you, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio?"

"MISS NEL!"

Dondochakka and Pesche appeared from the ruins, approaching Nelliel with open arms. "Miss Nel, you grew again, don'cha know!" Dondochakka exclaimed, lifting Nelliel off her feet and spinning her around in a hug with glee.

"Dondochakka, put her down!" Pesche admonished. "You're going to make her dizzy!" But he was a mess of emotions as well, beyond pleased to see Nelliel back to her former glory – or so it appeared.

"I did," Nelliel said, her tone calm, but her eyes betraying her relief that Pesche and Dondochakka were still alive. "Now forgive me," she said. "I'm leaving you two here with Dordoni."

"Wait, you're not gonna go fight Nnoitra on your own, are you?" Pesche asked, terrified. "I'm sorry, Miss Nel, but I can't let you go alone."

"I must," she replied, patting Pesche reassuringly on the back. "I can't let you three get hurt any further. Besides, I have a request for you, Pesche." She grinned, taking a few steps away.

"A request?"

"Yes," she replied. "Do you still have that vial I gave you?"

Pesche reached behind him, retrieving a small, dark glass bottle. "You mean this little vial of spit you collected?" he asked.

"The very same," Nelliel said. "Please use that on Dordoni. His wounds are critical. Specifically, on his back wound."

"Use it on his back wound," Dondochakka repeated, nodding his head seriously. "We'll make sure it gets done, don'cha know!"

"You're absolutely not putting it on his wound!" Pesche protested, keeping the vial out of Dondochakka's reach. "You'll waste half of it before it even gets on Dordoni's body!"

Nelliel turned away fully this time, using her Sonido to head back to Nnoitra. Her eyes were burning with determination as she did, prepared to end this once and for all.

"I should kill ya for yer absolute incompetence," Nnoitra growled, grinding his foot into Tesra's wounded chest. "I gave ya one job! ONE FUCKIN' JOB!" He pressed his heal into the Bala wound, venom on his marked tongue. "WHAT USE ARE YA IF YA DON'T LISTEN?!"

Tesra did his best to keep from crying out. His hands dug into the sand, his teeth drawing blood from his lip as he bit down. He'd drawn Nnoitra's wrath many countless times since he became his Fracćion, but this was truly his first time utterly failing his master. "I apologize, Master Nnoitra," he said in strained tones. "I will not… fail you again!"

A sadistic smile crossed Nnoitra's face. He lifted his foot for a second before slamming back down into Tesra's chest. This time, Tesra scream, lifting his hands and gripping at Nnoitra's ankle, futilely trying to push his foot away. Tears streamed down his face, despite his best attempts to keep himself together. "Yer right, Tesra," Nnoitra said dangerously. "Ya won't fail me again."

Lifting his zanpakuto, he hovered it over Tesra's head. Tesra felt his heart stop, terrified. Nnoitra wouldn't actually kill him. There was no way! "M-m-master?" he squeaked, looking between Nnoitra and his zanpakuto.

"Can't go havin' a shitty Fracćion like ya, Tesra," Nnoitra said, a crazed expression on his face. "Nothin' personal, but yer as good as dead to me anyways." Placing both hands on the hilt, he laughed. "Good bye, Tesra."

"Blaming others for your own faults again?"

That voice, that god damn voice. It was the one that had haunted Nnoitra's nightmares, snaking into his mind when those moments of doubt and despair overtook him. No matter how many times he had tried to convince himself that she was gone, she was never coming back, her could never shake it. Turning to her, Nnoitra could barely contain his rage.

Nelliel stood across from him, her hair buffeting gently in the breeze. At her side was her zanpakuto, gleaming in the sunlight. Her hazel eyes remained the same, blazing endlessly. "You continue to place the blame for your failures on your subordinates," she says, "and soon enough you'll have no subordinates left."

"You bitch," Nnoitra said, drawing out his words carefully. Malice oozed between every syllable as he turned to face her fully. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist around his weapon. "I should have finished ya off fully when I tossed yer sorry ass off the side of Las Noches!"

"There you go," she said calmly. "That's a step in the right direction."

Her body vanished, blurring for a moment. It felt like the moment between inhale and exhale, a heartbeat away from destruction. Nnoitra barely turned his head, feeling her blade drag across his chest. His Hierro fails him, just for a moment, a small drop of blood spilling onto his uniform. He went flying back a few inches, his heels dragging across the ground.

Nelliel came to a stop as well, her back hunched forward. Turning again, she caught him in the act of attacking her, teeth bared. Effortlessly, she kicked away his blade, sending it flying out towards the edges of the ruins. This stunned Nnoitra, who she kicked away as well, a trail of disrupted sand rising in the air as he tumbled.

"Did you forget what it was like to bleed, Nnoitra?" Nelliel asked him, her words even and calm. She vanishes again, using her Sonido to appear next to him again. He had risen again, desperate to land a blow on her. "You seemed surprised to see your own blood."

Nnoitra roared, reaching for her face with extended hands, but she caught them, tossing him over her shoulder. Landing upright, he turned, his eye bulging from its socket. "YA UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he shrieked. Extending his tongue, a golden light began to form, the small beginnings of his Cero growing quickly. "NOW DIE!"

With a mighty boom, the Cero fired, aimed straight for Nelliel's head. She remained motionless, taking the brunt of the blast. Her body never wavered as she opened her mouth, swallowing the golden light effortlessly. As the blast ended, she let loose, her Cero Doble rattling the ground beneath their feet. Sand rose as the explosion shook the land, far more powerful than the original Cero had been.

Nowhere to hide, Nnoitra was caught in the blast, hurling backwards. He screamed as he tumbled in the sand, feeling it enter his mouth, his eyes. White, blinding pain seared his body, his ears ringing.

The blast ended, the smoke clearing. Calmly, Nelliel approached him again. She stared down at him, noting that he was still alive.

"Yer shocked I'm still in one piece," Nnoitra snarled, glancing down at his singed arms. There were raw patches here and there, itching and irritated by the sand that stuck to them. He glared at her, standing up again. His back hunched over as he tried coping with the pain. "Ya forget that my ranking has changed, ya stupid bitch." He trailed his tongue from his mouth, revealing his marking once again.

"Aizen promoted me once ya were out of the picture," he explained, "and ya were replaced by an equally infuriatin' female, Tier Harribel." He spat the name out like it were a bad taste. "Yer marking may still be on yer back," he said, noting the large three tattoo the peaked out from the back of the dress, "but it's ultimately useless." He grinned terribly, a sickening look in his eye. "It seems we're on a different playin' field, Nelliel."

Nelliel's eyes narrowed slightly, her hand gripping her sword. "Regardless of markings," she said, "I will still strike you down where you stand. I will not allow any more of my friends to be slaughtered by beasts like you."

Nnoitra laughed raucously, gripping his zanpakuto. "Well, with talk like that, I guess I better get serious!" He whirled the unusual blade, holding it high above his head. A thin haze of yellow spiritual energy began to form, swirling around him as he prepared to release his Resurrección. Nelliel watched in silence, prepared to counter him with everything she had in her.

"PRAY!" Nnoitra screamed. " _SANTA TERESA_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I HAVE BEEN SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! Don't worry, next chapter will be the continued fight between Nnoitra and Nelliel. I am just so stoked to finally have this chapter done! AAAAAH! Okay, see you guys soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!


	50. Ch 50 My Tongue is Heavy with Lies

"You're pouring it all wrong, Pesche, don'cha know?!"

Dondochakka shook Pesche's shoulders violently, nearly causing Pesche to spill the contents of the vial. With a groan of frustration, Pesche pushed Dondochakka away. "Would you quit that?!" he exclaimed. "If I don't do this, Dordoni might bleed out and die!" He turned back to the Privaron, who had gone quite pale. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were getting glassy. The large gash on his back was puckering.

Taking a deep breath, Pesche opened the bottle and gently began to pour Nelliel's saliva on Dordoni's back. The Privaron flinched, feeling the liquid hit and seep into his wound. It stung at first, and Dordoni hated slimy feeling as it mingled with his blood. But slowly, carefully, the wound began to close, the edges coming to stick together.

The pain began to subside in Dordoni's back, and notably his other wounds had already close, thanks to Nelliel's previous attempts to heal him. Groaning, he tried to stand, feeling a bit weak. The loss of blood had disoriented him, but he was determined to go back and fight.

"Woah there!" Pesche cautioned, steadying Dordoni, who had almost fallen back to the ground. His skin was still quite pale, and his eyes were dark, but a small spark of his normal self had returned to him. "I would absolutely recommend you rest for a few minutes before you go running off again," Pesche said, placing Dordoni's hand on his shoulder.

"Definitely!" Dondochakka said, getting uncomfortably close to Dordoni. "Miss Nel told us to stay here, don'cha know!"

 _"¡No seas ridículo!"_ Dordoni retorted, wincing as Pesche set him back against the wall. "She merely told you two to wait here, afraid you were going to be hurt." He looked around for his zanpakuto, which rested against the wall only a few inches away. Rubbing his fingers over his somehow still immaculate mustache, he flashed the two Fracćion a cocky grin. "She never gave me any such orders," he said. "Once I am fully healed, I shall help her defeat Nnoitra and we will regroup with Amelia."

Pesche and Dondochakka shared a glance, petrified. If they let Dordoni join Nelliel, she would not be pleased. She'd be just as worried about Dordoni's well being as she was their own. But they were also worried about the stability of her new form. Was she truly back to her full strength or did they need to go against her orders and make sure she made it out unscathed?

"Don't fret, _amigos_ ," Dordoni said again, interrupting their thoughts. "If she tries to admonish you two, I will just tell her I muscled past you two." He chuckled again, grabbing his zanpakuto. "I'm sure she'd have no problem believing that."

"H-hey!" Pesche said. "Are you calling us weak?!"

"W-w-we're strong Arrancar too, don'cha know?!"

With a small grunt of pain, Dordoni stood upright. He still looked sickly, but he was rapidly feeling better. His wounds no longer felt sore and his muscles, though tired, no longer weighed him down. He cracked his neck a little and stretched. Reaching to his mask, he realized half of it had been chipped off. He grumbled in dismay as he started moving forward.

"No, you are not weak, _amigos_ ," Dordoni said. He moved past them, facing the ruins. He could see a flurry of sand and light dancing dangerously where Nnoitra and Nelliel were fighting. His lips parted, silent for a moment. The wind began to pick up, rustling against his tattered and blood-stained uniform. "You two kept Nelliel alive for so many years, wandering the desert on your own devices." He sheathed his zanpakuto, hand still firmly on the hilt. "I would not call that weak."

Pesche and Dondochakka were speechless, unsure what to do. They had never been complimented so highly, especially by a superior other than Nelliel. It was unusual, but they also didn't dislike it.

Dordoni looked back for a moment, smiling confidently. "Maybe this is my inner Amelia speaking," he said, "but I believe I have found a place that I can call my own. It is no longer Hueco Mundo or Tres Cifras." He glanced at the landscape for a moment, thinking of his past. He remembered his time as an Espada, his own brutality. His need to survive. There had been no compassion in his before, and there had been none shown to him. The closest he had ever felt to kinship with others was through rivalries. But now, all he wished for was some sort of peace. He no longer wished to fight for survival. He wanted to leave this world and explore what lay beyond, to no longer feel lonely and terrified every waking minute. "Perhaps I am growing soft," he said, laughing, "but I wish to leave Las Noches forever."

"What a coincidence," a voice called out. "We feel the same way."

The trio turned, surprised to see Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck standing behind them. Pesche took a step or two back while Dondochakka waved his arms frantically. "Coyote Starrk," Dordoni called out, blinking twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "You've returned. Tell me, _niño_ , are you joining us or are you here to stop us?"

"Moron!" Lilynette shouted, glaring at Dordoni. "Starrk _JUST_ said we're here to join you guys! Are you deaf?!"

"Lilynette," Starrk grumbled, "please don't yell. He has every right to ask, and I never explicitly said we were joining him." He patted her on the head, sighing. Looking back to Dordoni, he said, "We're siding with Amelia in this war."

"Y-you're siding with AMELIA?!" Pesche shouted. He looked shocked. "Why are you siding with that crazy human?! WHY IS EVERYONE SIDING WITH HER?!"

"What's the big deal, bug brain!?" Lilynette shouted back. "Aren't you with Amelia as well?"

"I'm with Miss Nel!" Pesche replied, shaking his head. "Once we get her away from Nnoitra, we're going back into hiding! There's no way we're joining this war!"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Dordoni seemed shocked at Pesche's outburst, but not surprised. Even till the end, these two Fracćion were loyal to Nelliel – and only Nelliel – till the very end. A small dash of disappointment filled his eyes, but he pushed no further. "Do not worry, mi hija," he said to Lilynette. "I am on Amelia's side. It is good to know that you wish to join as well." He tilted his head, eyes narrowing slightly. "But, if I may be so bold to ask, why do you two, the strongest Espada, wish to join?"

Lilynette opened her mouth, ready to yell back, but Starrk stopped her. They exchanged a glance before Starrk spoke. "I doubt Aizen has anything good in store for us once he completes his plan," he said. "And, honestly, I am not willing to put Lilynette's safety at risk." He patted her green head again reassuringly. "From what I can tell, Amelia seems to not only despise Aizen," he said, "but she also is an unusually caring person. I've… never seen anyone like her before." His eye met Dordoni's. "And she also seems able to withstand our powerful spiritual pressure. We… don't really like being alone either."

"It's why we split in the first place," Lilynette added, arms folded.

"So, we wish to join her," Starrk said. "But the question is, where is she?"

"She was fighting against Szayelaporro Granz, last I knew," Dordoni replied. His heart skipped a beat, thinking of her terrible state the last time he saw her. He could still feel her presence, but he was uncertain if she was alright.

Starrk rubbed the back of his neck, eyes narrowed. "We checked Granz's lab, but we found him dead," he said. "We assumed she was with you four."

Dordoni froze, his eyes growing large. "Granz is dead?" he asked, shocked. "Amelia killed him?"

"We can only assume," Starrk replied. "We could not sense where she was after that, but we did see footprints heading this way."

A brilliant smile crossed Dordoni's face again. Now there was no doubt in his mind that Amelia was still alive. He was still very surprised that she had managed to kill Granz, but he would worry about that later. For now, he needed to retrieve Nelliel and find Amelia.

"Did I hear you say Nel, by the way?" Starrk asked, glancing over at Pesche. "You mean that little girl is fighting Nnoitra? Isn't that a bit irresponsible of you to let a kid go fight that creep?"

"W-w-well, i-its-!" Pesche stuttered for a few seconds.

"Do you remember the former Tres Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?" Dordoni interrupted.

Starrk paused, the name ringing a bell. "Isn't she dead?" Lilynette countered, looking unsure. "Are you trying to say that little pipsqueak was Nelliel this whole time?"

"How am I the only one who saw that?!" Dordoni asked, incredulous. "I would assume that you, Coyote Starrk, would have recognized her! You were one of the few new Espadas that worked alongside her!"

Starrk seemed a little perplexed. He wasn't exactly sure how he hadn't recognized her. Hell, even Lilynette seemed to notice some similarities. "No, I didn't notice," he said. "But if what you say is true, we need to get her out of Hueco Mundo as well."

"WE AREN'T LEAVING HUECO MUNDO!" Pesche shouted. "WE DON'T WANT TO BE CAUGHT UP IN A WAR!"

"Look, bug brain!" Lilynette shouted. "If she stays here, she'll be hunted down! I doubt Tier Harribel would want to kill her, but there would be others out here who would want to devour her once they realized she was the former Espada!"

"We're good at roaming the desert and staying out of trouble!" Pesche retorted. "I won't let her get hurt!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Starrk said. "For now, we need to go help her. I doubt she's in a stable state. In fact, just standing here, her power levels feel massively unstable."

A blast of immense spiritual energy shot out, shaking the sand beneath their feet. Yellow energy shot up into the sky, nearly knocking out the sunlight. Clouds parted in the blast, many free-standing structures toppling. To their surprise, a large crack spread across the dome, a dark line in the false sky.

Slowly, the air went back to normal, but they knew what had just happened wasn't good. "MISS NEL!" Dondochakka shouted, running down the hill. "I'M COMING TO HELP YA, DON'CHA KNOW?!"

" _Amigo_ , wait!" Dordoni shouted, taking a step toward the bumbling and blubbering Arrancar, but he never once slowed down. Dondochakka went running past, heading towards the heart of the ruins "What does he think he is doing?!" Dordoni said aloud. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Miss Nel is not gonna be happy about this," Pesche said, "but we better go after him. I don't know how long her power is gonna last."

"What do you mean?" Starrk asked, standing next to the two remaining Arrancar.

"The large crack in her skull is continuously leaking spirit energy," Pesche quickly explained. "If she tries to use some of her more powerful abilities, they might destabilize her, leaving her vulnerable to Nnoitra's attacks!"

With a steely look in his eyes, Starrk looked to Dordoni, lifting Lilynette onto his back. "Then what are we standing around here for?" he asked. "Let's go!"

The four of them Sonido'd away, their bodies blurring before they followed Dondochakka.

* * *

Nelliel watched Nnoitra silently, shielding her eyes from the rising sand. From what she could see, another set of arms had formed on his torso, each hand holding a scythe, a quarter of his normal zanpakuto. Large horns protruded from his head, shaped like a crescent moon. His eye patch was now gone, revealing the Hollow hole where his eye would be.

"Are ya impressed, Nelliel?" Nnoitra shouted, lifting his blades. "Look at just how powerful I have become in yer absence! We're on an even playin' field now!" He laughed manically, his body heaving.

Without a word, Nelliel dodged his first attack, jumping over head as one of the blades dug into where she had been standing. Irritated, Nnoitra looked up, taking another swing at her mid-air. She dodged it, landing safely behind him. "How garish," she replied, countering another blow.

"What didya say, bitch?!" Nnoitra growled, his eye going large. Here she was, still looking down on him. He was more powerful that she had last seen him, and she had the audacity to insult him? "It looks like ya haven't changed much either!" he screamed, taking another swipe towards her head. "ALWAYS LOOKIN' DOWN ON ME!"

They exchanged attacks for several moments, the grating sounds of sword on sword ringing out, echoing bizarrely in the barren wasteland. The false sky above continued to crack and split, shards of stone and plaster raining down on them. A blur of maniacal laughter and tortured, mad screaming followed suit, terrifying anyone who was in earshot.

"Are ya afraid to go all out?" Nnoitra taunted. "Ya seem hesitant!"

Nelliel glared at him, crouched in the sand. "Afraid?" she asked. Truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure she was at full capacity, but she most certainly wasn't afraid. "So, you want me to go all out?" she said. "Are you still trying to convince yourself that you are stronger than a woman after all this time?" She stood, staring him down. "Even after rising in the ranks and powering up, you still are afraid of a woman being stronger than you are."

"Women are inferior filth that only serve two purposes," Nnoitra shot back, "pleasure and servitude. Ya should be grateful I even considered ya a rival!"

"You accuse me of looking down on you, Nnoitra," Nelliel replied, lifting her zanpakuto, her other hand near the tip of the blade. "But you stand here, belittling others based on your assumption of how the world should be." She lowered her head, eyes closed. "You believe that those unlike you are weak and powerless, just because of some black and white thinking in your mind. You cling to such flimsy beliefs like that to quiet the anxiety and fears of worthlessness in your mind about your own power." A small, sad sigh passed her lips, hazel eyes open again. They reflected in her blade, blazing like before.

"I do not look down on you, Nnoitra Gilga," she said. "I merely see you for who you really, truly are. And that terrifies you."

" _ENOUGH_!" Nnoitra screamed. " _AND JUST DIE, FINALLY_!"

"Declare," Nelliel called out, standing up straight now. A hazy smoke emanated from the blade, filling the air around her. Pink spirit energy sparked between her fingertips, like lightning in a far-off horizon. " _Gamuza_!" An explosion of pink spiritual pressure erupted, shaking the ground once more. It didn't last as long as Nnoitra's release had, but it was just as intense.

As the light diminished, Nnoitra stared at Nelliel, surprised she decided to release her zanpakuto so quickly. There she stood, her bottom half of her body the torso of an Ibex, with tan fur covering it, and a black tail trailing in the breeze. Her broken mask had turned into full-fledged horns, the crack missing but her gaping teeth sockets still empty. Black sleeves covered her arms, topped with white armor and shoulder plates. She stared at him, her face expressionless.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nnoitra said, meeting her gaze. "How are ya able to do this already?!"

"To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how difficult it would be to do so after transforming," Nelliel replied, her spiritual energy spiking tremendously, "but I knew I'd have to resort to it if I felt I needed to." She knew she needed to end this, and quickly. Otherwise, her body could destabilize. She could already feel her spiritual energy fluctuate at an alarming rate.

Pissed, Nnoitra rushes her. "GET OFF IT!" he said. "EVEN IN YER RELEASED STATE, I CAN STILL DESTROY YA!"

Raising her hand, Nelliel formed a long, glowing lance, billowing with pink smoke around the green base. With alarming speed, she chucked it at Nnoitra, watching as it began to spin and build up more spiritual energy around it. It plunged into Nnoitra's chest with relative ease, knocking him off his feet and through several standing structures, each breaking as he passed through.

The lance drilled into his flesh, causing Nnoitra to scream in pain and rage. Eventually, his body stopped moving, slamming into a thick, stone surface. He found himself on the other side of the ruins, sand and rubble raining down on him. He coughed, feeling his chest to see if he was bleeding. Find only severe bruising and broken bones, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved that the attack only did that much, or he should feel ashamed that a blast like that still was enough to knock him off his feet. He snarled, trying to rise to his feet. She appeared before him, however, staring at him blankly.

"What're ya gonna do?" he taunted. "Ya gonna finish me off?" He gave a small, forced chuckle, flashing a pained, toothy grin.

"I must," Nelliel replied. "It is normally not the way I do things, but to protect those I care about, I am afraid I must." Another _Lanzador Verde_ formed in the palm of her hand, crackling with electric fury. "I will make it quick and painless for you, though," she said, "mostly out of the little bit of respect I ever had for you."

"Those ya care for," Nnoitra repeated, coughing up a little blood. "Ya mean that human girl as well?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Why?"

Nelliel paused, looking away. "I used to believe humans were the same," she said. "They lived, they died, they lost their heart and became corrupt like we did. They consumed, they fought and became as powerful as they could, tear apart anyone that stood in their path." She returned her gaze, smiling now. "But Amelia never treated us like monsters," she said. "She treated us like we were people, equals." She lifted the lance, prepared to strike.

"I wish to follow a human like Amelia over a man like Aizen any day."

Instantly, a sharp boom filled the air, Nel's body shrinking. She hovered there, her small, child face filled with shock. Her eyes still met Nnoitra's, falling towards the sand in what felt like slow motion. Nnoitra looked shocked as well, watching her fall. He couldn't seem to process what had happened, seeing her child form descend.

Before her body could hit the sand, a swift figure appeared, grabbing Nel mid-air and taking her several feet away.

Nel blinked, staring at a ripped black tank top. Her eyes went up, seeing the familiar and concerned green eyes of Amelia, who was panting from her long run over. Her hair was short, stopping at her jaw line. Her Arrancar uniform was gone as well, her shoulders and arms bare, wearing just a black tank top, pants and boots. Dark markings covered her arms and a large black spot replaced the Hollow hole that one resided there. "Sorry I'm late," Amelia said, giving her a small side smile. "Defeating Granz took a little longer than I thought it would."

"A-Amewia?" Nel asked, her voice shaking. She blinked, her large hazel eyes still trying to absorb what was going on.

"Oi, Amelia!"

Cirucci's voice called out from above, revealing her location. She stood on top of a cracked pillar, brandishing her zanpakuto and staring at Nnoitra in disdain. "Do you want me to dispose of this filth?" she asked. "I'm sure we've had quite enough of him today."

"No," Amelia said, walking towards Cirucci. "I think he and I still have some unfinished business as well." She glanced at Nnoitra, her green eyes burning. Nel clung to her shirt, trying to catch a glimpse of him as well.

Nnoitra grimaced, standing up. "We sure do," he growled. "We got a fight to finish." He gripped his blades, attempting to ready himself for his next opponent.

"MISS NEL!"

All eyes turned and saw a frantically bumbling Dondochakka, rushing towards them at terrifying speeds. "MISS NEL, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I'M HERE TO HELP YA, DON'CHA KNOW?!"

"D-Dondochakka!" Nel exclaimed, looking at Amelia for a second. "What are ya doing here? I thought I told you and Pesche to stay back?!" Her large eyes furrowed, her small arms crossing. "Are you diswegardin' my owders?"

Dondochakka stood next to Amelia, panting and stumbling over his words. Amelia sighed, shaking her head. "Take her, you nut," she said, handing Nel over to Dondochakka. "She seems fine, but she needs some rest. Her spiritual energy is fluctuating greatly from her little feat." She met Nel's eyes for a moment, giving her a gentle smile.

"Amewia?" Nel asked, resting in Dondochakka's arms. "Are ya gonna fight Nnoitra?"

Amelia nodded, rustling her hair. "Yes, ma'am," she said in a playful tone. "And once I'm done, we're high-tailing it outta here." She looked over to see the rest of the group join, surprised to see Starrk and Lilynette among them. She acknowledged them, watching as they gawked at her in surprise.

"There you are!" Lilynette shouted, approaching Amelia. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"For me?" Amelia asked, blinking in confusion. "Why?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Lilynette shouted, jabbing Amelia in the stomach. "We're teaming up with ya!"

Amelia looked to Starrk, tilting the head. "Oh really?" she said, smiling wider now. "What brought this on?"

"It was a matter of who had our best interests in mind," Starrk replied, "and we figured that was you."

"I'm flattered."

"Quit being flattered," Cirucci said, landing next to Amelia. "You have an opponent waiting for you."

Laughing, Amelia turned, locking eyes with Dordoni for a moment. "Hey Dordoni," she said, waving a little. "You're looking a little worse for wear. How you holdin' up?"

"Do not worry about me, _niña_!" Dordoni shouted, striking yet another ridiculous pose. "Dordoni is always in perfect condition."

Pesche glanced at him, unsure if he should mention just how badly wounded the Privaron had been mere moments ago.

Finally, Amelia faced Nnoitra, who seemed to have himself ready for another round. "So, I take it that this is your Resurrección, then?" she asked, unsheathing her sword from her back. The black blade glistened as she twirled it, preparing to fight.

"Impressive, ain't it?" Nnoitra responded. "Although, it seems like yer back in your human form. Not sure how well yer gonna stand against it." He smirked, his arms lifting, trying to intimidate her. He noticed the large, black scar on her body, laughing.

A brutal wave of pain went through Nnoitra's body, stemming from his lower spine up to the nape of his neck. He could feel a warm liquid spill down, coating his clothes in crimson. He had been completely caught off-guard. Turning his body, he made a furious swipe at the human girl, attempting vengeance.

"You were saying?" Amelia taunted, shaking her blade to rid it of blood. Green flames danced along the sharp edges, small wisps of jade flickering against jet black.

" _What the hell was THAT_?" Nnoitra demanded through gritted teeth.

"You left yourself wide open," Amelia replied, charging him again. "Arrogant bastard! Have you learned nothing?!"

Nnoitra blocked her charge with his four scythes, sparks flying. Two more arms grew from his torso, lifting scythes in each palm. They swung, barely missing Amelia's body. The tips of the blades skidded off his other scythes.

"If ya think I'm gonna let you get that close again," Nnoitra hissed, glaring at her, "yer a fool!" His single black iris had gone small, unable to focus on her. His rage had built to insane levels, nearly driving him mad.

"I thought as much," Amelia said, ducking under his blades as he reached for her again. She noticed the wound on his back had healed, which made her pause for a moment. She hadn't seen any other Espada with healing abilities, making the task of killing him much harder.

Nnoitra launched another attack, laughing wildly. "I see ya noticed my high-speed regeneration!" he said. "It's not gonna be an easy ride for you!"

Before Amelia could react, one of the six blades grazed her stomach, creating a fairly deep gash. She winced in pain, jumping back a bit. "Damn," she said under her breath. "Too many blades to keep an eye on, my god." She knew she was going to have to be careful if she wanted to actually land a hit on him, especially since that would leave her wide open in his personal space.

"I FINALLY GET TO SEE YA BLEED!" he screamed, bringing the blade to his face. He marveled at the blood, gazing at it longingly. "I've been dreamin' of this moment! When I finally wounded ya!" He let his tongue drag over the blade, tasting the crimson liquid. "Finally!" His eye nearly rolled back in ecstacy.

But his moment of triumph didn't last long as he heard Amelia laughing. He looked at her, seething. "What the hell's so funny, _human_?" he demanded. "Yer acting like ya just won!"

"I can't believe you just did that!" Amelia said between guffaws. "That was probably your biggest mistake yet!"

" _WHAT DO YA -?!_ "

Nnoitra stopped short, feeling an intense pain rising from his gut. It was as if a thousand needles were tumbling around in his stomach, stabbing him from the inside. The pain grew with each passing second, and he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. "W-what?!" he exclaimed, dropping his blades to the ground to hold his burning body. " _WHAT IS THIS?!_ "

"Let me just admit right now," Amelia said, approaching the Quinto Espada, "I'm not a normal human. In fact, that statement alone is an understatement." She knelt beside him, staring into his eye. He groaned in pain, writhing every now and again. "I'm not sure if you've ever heard of the _Eisenblut_ – Ironblood, as I prefer to go by," she continued, "but my people existed for thousands of years in the World of the Living." She looked down at her own wound, seeing it turn into another dark scar on her body, just above her Hollow scar.

"Our abilities – from healing to creating weapons – came from our body's connection to our spirit, largely by hair and blood. You, my friend –" she patted Nnoitra on the shoulder, smiling – "have just ingested a little droplet of my blood."

Nnoitra began retching, blood and chunks of dark, metallic material mingling in with the sand. "FUCK!" he yelled, his voice hoarse.

"And, because you did that," Amelia continued, "my blood decided to attack your body, seeing it as a foreign object. Right now, it is tearing your organs apart, turning them to liquid." She shook her head. "There's no amount of Hierro that'll stop it, either." Standing again, she used her blade to lift his chin, maintaining eye contact. Blood spilled from his mouth and onto the dark surface. Hatred filled his heart and he spat a bloody glob at her feet.

"Ya fucking pile of garbage!" Nnoitra rasped. "Yer lookin' at me the same way Nelliel did, thinkin' yer better than me. Ya foolish bitch." He attempted standing, retching with every move he made. Under his skin, terrible purple bruises formed along his body, darker around his stomach. "Humans can't outmatch Espada, no matter what fancy name ya give yerself," he said. "This won't kill me!"

Amelia shrugged. "No, it won't," she said. Without another word, she plunged her blade deep into his stomach, the tip coming out the other side. The blood had weakened his Hierro from the inside out, allowing her blade to go through him like butter. "But this will." He sputtered, staring at her as he felt his life drain from him. His arms fell loosely to his sides.

In one swift motion, Amelia ripped her blade upwards, nearly cutting Nnoitra in half. She stopped at his neck, taking the blade from his body. Limply, he fell to the ground, blood spilling from him like a waterfall.

Somehow, either by sheer will or dumb luck, in Nnoitra's fading vision, he locked eyes with Nel, seeing the same look he had seen there many times before. A spark of something, a feeling he never quite understood. It was that _fucking_ look that had haunted him for many years. He tried to say something, but his ripped vocal chords would not cooperate. He knew she could see it. The real him, the ugly truth that had haunted him since conception.

His painful insecurities, the despair of being weaker than she was.

With a deep exhale, Amelia wiped the blood from her face, staring down at Nnoitra's decimated corpse. "Well, that was a bit more dramatic than I meant for it to be," she said, wiping her sword on the sand. Red streaks covered the white sand, a stark contrast under the brutal sunlight.

"My god," Starrk said, standing near her now. "You really didn't hold back."

" _Dios_ , Amelia, how did you… What was that?" Dordoni was beyond shocked at the brutality of Amelia's finishing move, but very relieved to see her still alive and standing. "I-if your scar is the same color as these markings, does that mean that all of these are-?"

"Scars," Amelia interrupted, finishing his sentence. She sheathed her sword, meeting his eyes. "They are all scars." Her eyes bore no expression as she confirmed his theory.

"This was arguably more brutal than what you did to Granz," Cirucci said, staring at Nnoitra in disgust. "What did Nnoitra do to you?"

"Not much," Amelia said. "But he did try to kill Nel, which I consider far more disgusting."

Cirucci said nothing more, noting just how at ease she was over taking Nnoitra's life. _Granz wasn't lying_ , she thought. _She's definitely used to murder_. She didn't feel uncomfortable by Amelia's semi-casual attitude, knowing she'd act the same if she had just killed someone. But she couldn't help but imagine how many times Amelia had done this before.

"Are you awight, Amewia?" Nel asked, walking over to Amelia after Dondochakka let her down. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

Amelia finally smiled a little, glancing at her. "I'm fine, Nel," she said. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt in all this." She knelt, facing Nel. "What caused her to lose stabilization?" she asked Pesche and Dondochakka, placing her hand on Nel's cracked skull. Now that she was close again, she could feel Nel's energy the strongest from the crack on the mask.

"Years ago, Nnoitra attack Miss Nel," Pesche explained, kneeling next to Amelia, "wounding her so severely he caused this crack on her mask. It nearly drained her of spirit energy, and she reverted to this child form." He looked to Dondochakka before adding, "I'm not sure what caused her to go back to her adult form, but as you could probably tell, her energy was so unstable she couldn't stay in it for long."

Observing the crack for a moment, Amelia pondered. She then reached down, opening one of her pants pockets and pulling out a significantly long strand of dark brown hair. She smoothed it down over the crack, watching as the strands loosened and pierced the skull, stitching it back together. A black line formed down the crack, black teeth filling the empty sockets. It happened so quickly that Pesche and Dondochakka sputtered in surprise. "WHAT?!" Pesche shouted.

"This is a cosmetic fix," Amelia said, looking Nel in the eyes. "It won't return your missing spiritual energy, but it will absolutely stop the constant leak." She smiled, patting the skull. "I think, as time goes on, you'll regain your strength and fully regain your adult form again." She stood, looking at the frantic Arrancar. "Permanently."

"B-but-!" Pesche sputtered. "What did you do?!"

"You did that thing again!" Dordoni exclaimed excitedly, kneeling to look at Nel's now-restored skull. "Amazing!" He looked to Cirucci, pointing. "This is what I was tell you about," he said to her. "She healed you exactly like this!" Cirucci was speechless, kneeling next to him to study the healed skull as well. Nel simply bathed in the attention, giggling as Dordoni patted her head.

"I used my hair to repair the wound," Amelia replied. "Did you not hear what I was saying to Nnoitra?"

"I did," Pesche said, looking at Nel. "But I didn't realize you could use it to heal others!"

"Ironblood hair and blood can be both harmful and helpful," Amelia said, looking at Nel. "The possibilities are almost endless." Her words trailed off in the wind, lost to the desert. "I just hope her spiritual energy builds up quickly."

"So," Starrk said, looking away from Nel's now-healed skull, "what's the plan?"

"It's time to head to the World of the Living," Amelia stated, smiling confidently. "From there… I guess we regroup and find Ichigo Kurosaki."

"The substitute Shinigami?" Starrk asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Do you know him?"

Amelia folded her arms, laughing a little. "Kinda," she said. "It's a bit complicated. I'll explain on the way."

"Wait!"

Everything stopped, all eyes on the wounded and grieving Tesra. He made his way to Nnoitra's body, tears falling from his eye and his hand on his chest. Dried blood stained his white uniform. He knelt next to Nnoitra, his voice quivering. "You can't just leave me like this," he said, rage mixing with his sorrow. "You'll have to kill me as well."

Amelia turned, staring at the grieving Arrancar. "Why?" she asked, feeling a little bit bad for him. Despite his involvement in Nel's kidnapping, she had never really disliked Tesra. From what she could tell, he was only following his master's orders, no matter how horrible they were. "Why should I kill you?"

Lifting his head, Tesra glared at Amelia. His eye was overflowing with tears, spilling down onto Nnoitra. "I am loyal to Master Nnoitra," he said. "He was my world. Without him, I have no purpose! I will be picked off by some larger, more powerful Arrancar. I'd rather die by his side!" He stood, clutching his chest still, his jaw clenched. "So, I beg of you," he said, "kill me!"

For a moment, Amelia considered his plea. He was right, he probably wouldn't last long in this world. It almost seemed cruel to leave him all alone in this world. Her hand had begun to rise, reaching for her sword, when she stopped, thinking again.

"No."

Tesra took a step forward, his voice cracking. "NO?!" he yelled. "WHY?!"

Amelia glanced over at her friends, meeting their curious, cautious gazes. They had believed she was going to put Tesra out of his misery, but she could see the shock in their eyes. She closed hers for a second before meeting Tesra's gaze again.

"How long were you Nnoitra's Fracćion?" she asked. Her green eyes were now filled with exhaustion, revealing her softer side.

Surprised by the question, Tesra seemed taken aback. He searched for an answer but could not find one. He had always been by Master Nnoitra's side, serving him no matter how cruel he had been. Nnoitra was his world, his protection. Now he had no one…

Amelia could see he had no answer, nodding. "I see," she said. Her eyes wandered to the horizon. "I was like you, not too long ago." Her voice cracked a little, betraying an emotion that Tesra couldn't recognize. "I lived in a world that forced me to fight to survive," she said. "I took orders from those more powerful than I, thinking that if I did as they told me, I would not only have protection, but someone who wanted me." She met his eyes again. "That I could be useful."

Tesra stared at her, his tears still falling down his face. What was this girl saying? How could she, a former Espada, know what his life was like?

"But I learned the hard way that I was bound to something terrible," Amelia continued, "and my life was in terrible danger. I lost my protection, and I had to escape into the world, alone again." She took a second, her hand on her stomach. "I travelled for months, finding a place to hide, maybe… to die," she said. "But life always had different plans for me, it seems."

Amelia gave him a small, kind smile, her eyes dark with sorrow and guilt. "Perhaps something good waits for me," she continued, "or my sins are coming to haunt me. Either way, I was forced to live, to experience life." She turned away from him, walking away slowly. "So, I leave you here to discover yourself in your new freedom, Tesra Lindocruz. Decide how you will live your life here, because, no matter who wins this war, there will certainly be a different world to come and explore."

With that, she left, the rest of the group slowly following behind her. Tesra stayed behind, unable to look away from Amelia's receding form. Now, more than ever, he felt lost, confused, disoriented. His hands rested gently on his dead master, trying to draw comfort from that. "My new… freedom," he repeated slowly, his words as quiet as the breeze. "Freedom…"

"Do you really think it was fine to leave him alive?" Starrk asked casually, glancing at Amelia as they trudged through the sand. "What if he tries to kill you during the main battle?"

"I will welcome it," Amelia replied, eyes lost to the horizon. "And if he succeeds in killing me, I can't say I won't deserve it." Her voice was hoarse, low. Dark emotions surrounded her, her head bent forward.

"I guess Miss Nel, Dondochakka and I should go our separate ways, now," Pesche said, taking a few steps to the side. He motioned for Dondochakka to follow him, trying to make a quick exit. "We appreciate all that you've done for us, Miss Amelia," he said, "but we don't wish to take part in this war."

"Wait!" Nel cried, struggling in Dondochakka's arms. "We're not going with Amewia?!"

Pesche looked at Nel, panicking slightly. "Absolutely not!" he replied. "We're not putting you in harms way again, understand?" He tried to be gentle, but desperation filled his voice. "We're going back to being a family of three, okay, Miss Nel?"

"No!" Nel cried, freeing herself from Dondochakka's arms and running over to Amelia. "We're hewping Amewia! We are gonna fight this waw!" Her hazel eyes were filled with determiniation, standing her ground.

"Nel," Amelia said gently, stopping to kneel next to Nel. "Listen, Nel, your brothers are just trying to do what's best for you," she said. "I don't want to put you in harm's way again, you gotta understand where they are coming from. If you come with us, you could get hurt."

"Listen to Amelia, _mi hija_ ," Dordoni urged. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "We do not wish to have you hurt."

"I doubt I could stomach a kid getting hurt, I guess," Cirucci muttered, glancing at Nel.

"It is your choice, Nel," Amelia said, her eyes serious. "But you must understand why your brother's want to keep you far from the World of the Living."

"I know," Nel said, her tone low. She looked ready to cry. "But Nel wants to become big and stwong again! I wanna help you and Dordoni fight against Aizen!" She folded her arms dramatically, puffing out her little chest. "I'm tiwed of hiding!" She turned to Dondochakka and Pesche, saying, "We're going with Amewia! She desewves ouw help!"

"I-i-if that's what you really want, Miss Nel," Pesche said, sighing deeply, "I guess we can't go against your orders."

"IT'S SETTLED!" Nel proclaimed, jumping in the air with glee. "WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING TO FIGHT AIZEN!"

"Shhhh!" Lilynette hushed furiously. "We don't know who's still out here!"

Amelia laughed a little, her sorrow fading away. "I guess that settles that," she said, looking to Pesche and Dondochakka. "We'll do everything we can to keep her safe, don't worry."

" _AMELIA!"_

Her head snapping quickly, Amelia looked to the horizon, where she heard her name called. It sounded oddly familiar, echoing off the dunes in a melodic way. "Who was that?" Starrk asked, hand on the hilt of his sword. "I don't recognize that voice."

"Do you know who that could be, _niña_?" Dordoni asked, his eyes serious now.

Before Amelia could answer, the voice called out again, closer this time. "AMELIA! I'M HERE!"

Amelia's eyes grew large, realizing exactly who it was. Several figures could be seen in the horizon, rapidly approaching them. Her heart stopped in her throat, her eyes filling with tears.

" _ASH?!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** : Holy. Fucking. Christ. This chapter is by far the longest, which is ironic, because this is the 50TH CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK! I honestly never though I would write 50 chapters of ANYTHING in my entire life. Ever. This is so mind-boggling to me.

I want to really quickly say thank you to those of you who have been reading this story for the past six months, all 58 followers, the countless stragglers, and the 52 favorites. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my passion project, it means so much to me. Thank you to my reviewers out there (merendinoemiliano, I'm looking at ya, bud) who leave me feedback. That's, like, the most gratifying thing ever! I hope y'all stick around, even with the slightly unconventional stuff I put in this story (aliens, I understand, is a bit of an odd thing to put in a Bleach fanfic, but it will pay off, I promise!). I'm going to take a few day break between this chapter and the next, because holy hell. I am emotionally exhausted. Until next time :) Get ready for more awesome fights!


	51. Ch 51 To Detest the Sun

"Are you serious?!"

Rukia looked completely shocked, staring at Urahara. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "A majority of the captains would really risk sending agents into Hueco Mundo?" she asked. "Even after they were strictly ordered to keep all units in the Seireitei?" What shocked her even more was that Captain Ukitake was one of the conspirators, which terrified her. What would the Head Captain do once he learned of their disobedience?

A small smirk on his face, the shopkeeper sighed. "I'm afraid so," he said. "It appears many of them disagreed with the Head Captain's sentiments, even if we still don't understand why he ordered such a thing." He glanced over at Yoruichi, who shared a knowing glance.

"I bet you would have joined them if you were still captain," Yoruichi said, leaning against the table.

Cold cups of tea scattered across the wooden surface, sad reddish-brown liquid that distorted under every movement. The dim morning light of sunrise turned the room a soft red-orange, shadows lingering over the faces of the group. Mizuiro and Chizuru, exhausted from hours of preparation, leaned against the wall. They seemed on the verge of sleep, their eyes lilting shut. Ururu and Jinta leaned against them fast asleep, breathing softly, rhythmically. They had been working far into the night, frantically setting up the remaining plans Urahara had in store. To Urahara's surprise, Tessai had joined them, his closed eyes concealed by his dark glasses.

"You would be right," Urahara said, leaning against his hand. "I absolutely would."

The volunteer Shinigami slumped against the table as well, the dark circles under their eyes deep. Rukia was the only one at the table who seemed awake and alert, but Urahara could see her deep-down exhaustion. She was beyond worried about Ichigo. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, as if she were ready to jump up at a moment's notice.

To his right, Renji sat with his head cradled in his hands, his forehead nearly touching the table. To his left, Shuhei had his hands wrapped around each other, cover his mouth as he stared vacantly towards the rice paper windows. Rangiku sat near Yoruichi, running her delicate fingers along her tea cup, lost in thought. Ikkaku and Yumichika were completely passed out on the table, with Ikkaku's hands clasped over the back of his head and Yumichika nestled into his arms. Even Yoruichi seemed dull and listless. Everyone seemed to have reached the end of their rope, and the fight had barely begun.

The dull roar of distant Hollows echoed through Karakura Town, eliciting a groan from Shuhei. "There's more," he grumbled. "I thought we had gotten the majority of them."

"They just keep coming," Renji said, his voice low. "Every damn night, more of them pop up. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this." He sat up, brown eyes dark. "At this point, I just want Aizen to show up already." He rubbed his face, lifting the bandana for a moment. "What's taking that bastard so damn long?" he asked.

Rukia stood, brushing off her uniform listlessly. "I'll go this time," she said. "You five have been working way too hard." The sound of her zanpakuto sliding into her belt was slight but mildly jarring.

Turning his head, Renji stared at her. "You shouldn't," he said. "We were assigned to this mission, we'll take care of it."

"I insist," Rukia said, making her way to the door. "I can't just sit here anymore." She paused, her hand resting on the door. "I think I'll just go crazy at this point."

"Are you still worried about Kurosaki?"

Rukia turned, her violet eyes sharp. She glared at Renji in mild irritation. "I'm always worried about Ichigo," she replied. "For now, I'm worried about all of us." She glanced over at the sleeping lieutenants and humans, fear emerging now. "If you all don't rest," she said, "how will you expect to hold up against Aizen when he does finally get here?"

"You're not worried just worried about us," Renji replied, a hard edge to his voice. "You're worried about what will happen to your captain when Yamamoto learns he disobeyed."

Without a word, Rukia turned, leaving the room quickly. If she stayed, she'd be tempted to punch Renji in his stubborn face. Taking a shaky breath, she slowly began her walk down the hallway.

Much to her irritation, though, the door opened, Renji storming after her. "Hey!" he called to her softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. She could practically feel his exhaustion in his touch, but he was trying his hardest to seem put together. "Don't just go off on your own," he said, turning her to face him.

A terrible scowl crossed Rukia's face as she lightly pushed his hand away. "For once, would you listen to me?" she said, her voice low. "You need your rest, Renji. I'm more well-rested than the rest of you, so I should do my part while I'm stuck here. Go to sleep, eat, and wait for the next step."

"Dammit, Rukia!" Renji said, arms folded. "You're the stubborn one here! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Why?!" Rukia demanded.

"Because-!"

"Because you think I'm going to get hurt again?" she interrupted, her voice rising now. "Are you still fretting about that? Have you forgotten that I can take care of myself?" Genuine anger and hurt filled her eyes, staring him down. "Do I need to remind you that I am a lieutenant, tasked maintaining order in both the Seireitei and the World of the Living?"

"Rukia, I-!"

"Look, Renji!" Rukia said, cutting him off. The anxiety, the terror and exhaustion were coming to a head, fueling her flood of anger and frustration. "I'm as much a part of this fight as you are, and I'm not going to let an injury just stop me!" She pointed at him, her finger in the air. For a second, her eyes flickered, revealing her deep terror. Her voice broke for a second, wavering. "J-just, please," she said, almost begging, "go get some rest. I'll be fine, I promise."

They lingered for a moment, neither looking the other in the eye. Renji's jaw clenched, wanting to say something, but knowing nothing he said would make a difference. He wondered if, under different circumstances, Ichigo had asked her to stay, would she listen?

"You should take someone with you," Renji said at last, his voice low once more. "You can't take on a whole group of Hollows by yourself."

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry. For a moment, Renji could see her fear, and realized it was far beyond facing these Hollows by herself. There was something about this impending doom he wasn't aware of, a fear he could not understand. Blinking, Rukia sighed, a small breathy laugh following.

"Is that a challenge?" she joked half-heartedly.

Shaking his head, Renji turned away. He waved his hand overhead, calling back, "Be careful out there." The sound of a sliding door opening and closing quickly came and went, leaving Rukia to stare down a dark, empty hallway.

A burning terror lingered in her heart, in her throat. She had felt the tension between her and Renji, something that had lingered since Ichigo had infiltrated the Soul Society. It was uncomfortable, a force that separated her from Renji further each day. She didn't quite understand why, and it frustrated her so much. In a way, she desperately wished to speak with him the way they had, long before becoming Shinigami. Their friendship had been so much simpler then.

Turning, she made her way to the store front and out the front door. The glass door revealed a gorgeous sunrise. Rukia pause, gazing upwards. Orange and crimson danced in the sky, a dark but beautiful display, spiraling in the cold morning. Mesmerized for a moment, she closed the door behind her. The colors reflected, reminding her of a time, long ago…

The screams of a Hollow sounded nearby, drawing her attention again. Hand on her zanpakuto, Rukia exhaled, her eyes now steely. "Here we go," she muttered, vanishing in an instant.

* * *

"She's so stubborn!" Renji exclaimed, leaning backwards.

His brows furrowed so deeply that his tattoos distorted, descending on his forehead. "Why does she think she should go alone?" he said, glancing at Urahara. "What if she can't handle them all?"

"You're awfully worried about Rukia," Urahara said, snapping his hand-held fan open swiftly. It covered his lower face, his shadowy eyes shifty. "What's got you so worked up, Renji? Rukia is more than capable of handling a handful of Hollows on her own, as I'm sure you are aware."

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoruichi interjected, a small tired smile on her lips. "You still have some unresolved issues with Rukia. It's hard to miss."

Urahara waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Oh?" he goaded. "Past drama?! I'm all for it." Dramatically, he closed the fan with a snap, giving Renji a pointed look. "Perhaps you have some unresolved feelings for Lieutenant Kuchiki, eh?"

Glancing between Yoruichi and Urahara, Renji's face went red. "W-what the hell are you talking about?" he stammered, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forwards. "What're you trying to say?"

Shaking his head, Urahara said, "Renji, it's clear that you and Rukia have known each other for a long while." He glanced at Yoruichi before continuing. "It is also fairly clear you have feelings that go beyond friendship." He shrugged, chuckling. "Perhaps not so clear to you or Rukia," he clarified, "but there is tangible tension between you two. And, dare I say, a certain Kurosaki has thrown you into a tizzy."

Renji was silent, looking down now. He couldn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure he even knew what to say. What Urahara and Yoruichi were saying was incredibly wrong, stupid… and oddly made sense. He was glad no one was awake at this point, especially now that Shuhei was snoozing in the corner.

"Why did you mention Kurosaki?" he asked at last, not meeting Urahara's eyes.

The shopkeeper was surprised that Renji didn't try to deny his theories. He tapped the table with his fan. "Because Rukia and Ichigo have an undeniable connection," he said. "One so deep that their fates have become intertwined. And, from what I can tell, you picked up on it as well." He lightly tapped his fan on Renji's forehead, smiling playfully. "I can't tell if that makes you jealous, heart-broken, or both."

Of course Renji had noticed. It was undeniable. Why else would Ichigo come for Rukia months earlier, despite being nearly killed by Captain Kuchiki? There was a connection he didn't quite understand, and it was… different. His mind wandered for a moment, recalling something he had nearly forgotten after all these years…

* * *

 **113 Years Prior**

"Did we lose him?"

The sounds of the farmer yelling through the crowded streets of Inuzuri had begun to recede, echoing until it melded into the hum of the crowd. Renji looked between his group of friends, trying to quiet his heavy breathing. Even with the farmer gone, no one could be sure that they were in the clear.

"I think so," one of the boys said, peering over the wall cautiously. "I don't think anyone's chasing us, either." The boy looked back for a moment. "Rukia, did you manage to get enough for dinner tonight?" he asked.

All eyes turned to a dirty but confident Rukia. Her small skinny arms were filled with fruit and a few parcels of bread. A glimmer of pride filled her eyes as she said, "I think we have enough for tonight and breakfast tomorrow."

"That's amazing!" one of the others said, grabbing one of the stolen goods. "You're so good at this, Rukia!"

Renji looked at her in surprise but said nothing. Ever since she had joined their group, she had become the group's leader in all but title. She was better at outmaneuvering adults than the rest of them and knew what to grab when stealing. She was a natural. Many of Renji's friends had noticed his hesitance when accepting Rukia in the group, chalking it up to him being jealous of her abilities. It was evident that she had a high amount of spiritual pressure.

But it wasn't jealousy, he knew that.

He wasn't used to depending on others. Before Rukia came, it was every man for himself. You either found food, or you starved. Sure, they were a family of sorts, but living in the 78th district of the Rukongai produced challenges that threatened their lives daily. Members of the group had already begun to dwindle, many of them dying from hunger, disease, or abuse at the hands of other Inuzuri residents. It was out of caution, distrust and the desire remain emotionally distant that prevented him from speaking with her.

"You hungry, Renji?"

Rukia held an orange out to him, flashing him her casual smile. "I grabbed a lot, so help yourself!" she said, placing the orange in his slowly raising hand.

Renji stared down at it for a moment, before looked back at her. Their eyes met for a moment before another kid caught her attention, praising her. It was her laugh that really caught his attention. It was… something he'd never heard before, light and happy. It contrasted with the dark and unforgiving atmosphere that covered Inuzuri, so it felt almost too valuable to him.

Slowly, he unpeeled the orange, eating the orange in silence while they watched the sun set in the distance.

In the years to come, Renji remembered how they had grown closer, becoming great friends and learning to become a family. For once in his life, he knew what it was like to trust someone, to depend on another. Despite the oncoming hardships, from disease to the occasional Shinigami coming to dispose of their friends when the Soul balance was uneven, he knew that she was there for him, and vice versa.

He wasn't quite sure when those burning, unexplainable feelings had first emerged, but he could remember when they first hit him hard.

Sun rises were Rukia's favorite. "Aren't they just the same as sun sets?" Renji had asked her, yawning.

Rukia shrugged, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe," she replied. "But, there's something special about watching the night dissolve into a million different colors, as if the sun is fighting to regain its rightful place in the sky." Her voice was whimsical, soft. The air had been cold, her breath forming puffs of white smoke. "It's magical."

"I'd say sunsets are better," Renji retorted playfully, pulling his blanket closer.

Rukia looked at him, a funny expression on her face. "Oh?" she asked. "Why would you say that, Renji?"

"It means night's on its way, and I think the moon's more beautiful than the sun," he replied.

"But you can see the moon during the day, too!"

"Sure," Renji said, cracking a smile, "but it's so much better when it's dark out. It looks like pure silver." His words faded as he met her eyes. They shimmered brightly, bright purples and blues mingling there. "And I feel like, no matter how beautiful the sun is, the moon, in its loneliness, is silent and strong."

Something in the back of Renji's mind had sparked, realization flowing through him quickly. He wasn't entirely sure what this feeling was, but it burned in his chest like a roaring fire. He wanted to stay there in the moment, holding Rukia's full attention. Her small, serene smile after he said that only fuel the flames even further. His face felt hot, and he wondered if his face was red.

"That makes sense," Rukia said softly, looking back to the rising sun. Her face seemed rosy, and he wasn't sure if she was blushing or she was just cold. Orange light spread across the dark, decrepit structures of Inuzuri. The muffled sounds of footsteps could be heard below, with the occasional drunk stumbling out of hovels and brothels. But, even then, Renji couldn't take his eyes off Rukia for several minutes. He noticed how she longingly looked at the sun, her face lighting up in its ascent.

He knew that couldn't say what his heart begged him to.

"OI!"

Renji turned his head, seeing on of their friends running towards them, eyes serious. "What's up?" Renji asked, standing now but still huddled under his blanket. Rukia stood too, her eyes now focused on the grim reality they faced.

"Sota's in trouble!" the boy said, visibly panicking. "One of the merchants in the square caught him stealing and now they're beating him up!" Tears poured down the kid's face. "W-we tried to stop him…"

"Let's go," Rukia said to Renji, touching his shoulder lightly. "Let's hope we're not too late." She followed their friend, leaping down from the side of the building and across the street, barreling towards the square in a hurry.

For whatever reason, Renji had lingered, his mouth slightly agape. He was struggling to process what he had felt, his whole body on fire still. He watched her disappear before finally moving to follow.

But it was a moment he couldn't forget, not ever…

* * *

 **Present Day**

"People change, I guess," Renji said to Urahara, rubbing his hand over his haggard face. The dark tattoos on his face morphed and stretched as he did. His eyes met Yoruichi's for a moment, seeing what looked like sympathy in her eyes.

"From the sounds of it," Yoruichi said, "you like her way more than friends." Her golden eyes were serious, but soft. She truly felt bad for Renji, realizing what lay ahead. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen between Ichigo and Rukia, but she knew that their bond would only become deeper. "Why didn't you tell her before?"

Urahara lifted his hat, ruffling his blonde hair. It seemed messy and greasy, which made Yoruichi wonder just how long he had been sitting down in his office during the night. "Did you feel there was something there between the two of you?" he asked Renji. "It sounded like there was a moment where you realized what it was, but she might not have completely."

Renji looked visibly frustrated. "I don't know," he said. "I'm not even sure I still know what it is. But it doesn't really matter." He adjusted his headband, eyes closed. "Ever since we went to the academy, things changed. I… had always assumed things were the same between us, despite our different paths."

"But now you're starting to feel the distance," Yoruichi said, finishing his thought. She leaned against the wall, rubbing her forearms subconsciously. Goosebumps lifted along her skin, the mid-November temperatures affecting her a little.

"Can we not talk about this?" Renji said, an edge to his voice. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Sure," Urahara said, though he wished they could. He didn't want to think anymore about their upcoming battle. It was all he had been thinking about for the past month, maybe more. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept or eaten a proper meal. He knew Yoruichi was worried about him, flashing him her knowing looks. But he didn't want to further make Renji upset. The poor guy was going to have to accept this on his own terms.

Tessai began to move from his place near the windows, rubbing his face and stretching. "Morning," he whispered to the conscious three. "Did you all get any sleep?"

"You know me, Tessai," Urahara said, smirking. "I'm allergic to sleep."

Shaking his head, Tessai joined them, still foggy-brained from his hour slumber. "What are our goals for the day?" he asked, his voice louder but still low enough so it wouldn't disturb those still asleep.

"I was thinking we could take the next couple of hours to rest," Urahara said, glancing around the room at the sleeping volunteers, Human and Shinigami alike. "After these past few days, especially yesterday," he said, meeting Tessai's gaze, "they deserve at least a few hours of rest."

Before Tessai could ask another question, the muffled sound of a woman's voice could be heard from the hall. "H-hello? Anybody here?"

Urahara went on full alert, quickly standing and opening the door. Renji, Yoruichi and Tessai were on his tail, anxious to know who had made it into the shop. No human would typically come in like this, especially not at this hour.

A cold feeling went through Urahara as he turned the corner, seeing a Human woman standing in the doorway of the hall, leading in the from the storefront. Immediately, he knew this woman was related to Keigo. She looked very similar to him, but she looked too young to be his mother. Was this his sister Mizuho? "Welcome, miss!" he greeted her in his fake positive shopkeeper tone. He walked to her, trying to be as warm and welcoming as possible. "I'm so sorry, my store isn't open at the moment, but is there anything I can help you with?"

"Are you Mr. Kisuke Urahara?" Mizuho asked, her eyes noticeably red and irritated. She'd been crying, and she looked exhausted.

"W-why, yes I am!"

With a sniffle, Mizuho took out her wallet, fumbling with the clasp. "My brother Keigo said he was working here, and I was hoping I could… find him." She opened the wallet, pulling out a small picture of Keigo, presumably from a school photoshoot. "Is he here?" she asked. "He hasn't been home in two days, and I'm…" She paused, her throat tightening.

"I…" Urahara didn't know what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to worry her further by saying he didn't know where Keigo was. That seemed far too cruel. But he couldn't really tell her where he really was. That just simply wasn't an option.

Suddenly an idea came over him as he looked back to Yoruichi, who seemed just as tense and unsure as he had been. He gave her a knowing look before returning his attention to Mizuho, her brown eyes staring at him intently. "That kid!" Urahara exclaimed, laughing a little as he patted Mizuho on the back. "He probably forgot to check in with you before I sent him off on this errand. Oh, you know Keigo."

"What?!" Mizuho asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Miss Asano," Urahara said, leading Mizuho back into the store. "I sent Keigo on an errand that took him a fair distance away. I told him to tell you he was going to be gone for maybe a day or so. He's off retrieving some hard-to-find products for the store and probably won't be back for another day." He gave her his best salesman grin, his tone oozing warmth and comfort as they slowly made their way through the storefront. "I do apologize if he has neglected to inform you about that!" he said. "The last thing I would want is to worry his family, and you look like you've had a rough night, probably looking for him from what I can assume."

Mizuho nodded, looking down at the wadded handkerchief she was pulling out of her purse. "I was, yes," she said, dabbing her face a little. "But if he's really off helping you out, I believe I can breathe easy." She looked back up to the shopkeeper, giving him an uneven smile. She was embarrassed about her state, not wanting her brother's employer to think she was an unstable mess. She seemed satisfied with his explanation, straightening herself out.

"When he gets back, please tell him to come straight home," she said, her eyes glassy, but seemingly relieved. "I maybe really, really… angry with him, but once he's home, I'll be so happy and relieved." She sniffled again, letting out a wet, forced laugh. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess-!"

"You have nothing to me sorry for, Miss Asano," Yoruichi said, standing with Urahara and Mizuho. Her golden eyes were gentle, her slender hand resting on the human's shoulder. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be very worried as well." She glanced at Urahara again, acknowledging his smooth save. "We'll give him a good scolding when he gets back, too. We absolutely understand why you're so upset."

Laughing again, Mizuho laughed. "Thank you," she said, genuine relief flooding through her now. Her shoulders, once tensed, now slumped under her exhaustion. She was running behind on getting to work, and she knew she had missed the first train to get there. Her boss would not be pleased. "Please do, but save the best for me, alright?" she teased, lightly squeezing Yoruichi's hand.

With a deep sigh, Mizuho turned towards the door of the storefront, opening it slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you both, Mr. Urahara and Miss… uh?"

"Shihōin."

 _An odd name_ , Mizuho thought, but she bowed to them a little, smiling. "Thank you both," she said. "Now I know Keigo's safe and sound with you two!"

A terrible feeling shot between both Yoruichi and Urahara, the word safe ringing in their ears. They had no idea if Keigo was safe, but they knew that the rescue party was more than capable of getting out of there alive. Clearing his throat, Urahara bowed back, followed by Yoruichi. "Take care, Miss Asano," Urahara said, smiling and waving as Mizuho made her way towards the train station.

"That was almost too painful to watch," Renji said as soon as Mizuho was out of ear shot. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" He wasn't close to Keigo but knowing as much as he did about the kid through Mizuiro, he felt this was a little wrong.

Yoruichi patted him on the back. "Do you think she would have believed us if we told her the truth?" she asked Renji. "Better yet, does the Soul Society really want another Human knowing about its existence?"

"I suppose you have a point," Renji said, following them back towards the meeting room. But it still felt off to him and couldn't help but feel bad for the human.

Urahara yawned, stretching a little now. "I suppose I should get some sleep," he said. "I'm gonna need it if we're going to regroup in a few hours." He turned to Tessai, asking, "Does noon sound like a good time to reconvene?"

"That gives us about six hours of sleep," Tessai said, silently calculating. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Same here," Yoruichi said tiredly. "I could use a few hours."

"Good," Urahara said, adjusting his hat.

But their conversation was cut short by the sound of voices cascading down towards the shop, approaching the door to the storefront. Spiritual energy began to spike, stirring the room. Urahara's eyes went large, making his way towards the storefront. This time, he was prepared to draw Benihime, believing that there might be a swarm of Arrancar on his doorstep. Behind him, the others had their defenses prepared, ready to strike.

As Urahara drew close, the door swung open, revealing the unsettling – and oddly relieving – sight of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his ridiculous hat filling the doorway to the shop. Urahara came to a stop, a little shocked.

"Well, well," Kurotsuchi proclaimed, flashing a toothy grin at the shopkeeper, "if it isn't Kisuke Urahara. You seem well!" Condescension oozed from the captain's voice, overshadowing the shouts of the Shinigami who hovered behind him.

Urahara laughed, straightening. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi," he said. "Nice hat. You trying to show me up?"

"We do _not_ have time for this," said the familiar voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya, pushing past the gloating Kurotsuchi. "Stop with your little display and get on with the mission at hand, would you?"

"Insolent brat!" Kurotsuchi shot back, glaring at Hitsugaya. He returned his attention to Urahara the other three who greeted them in the store. "We have been ordered by the Head Captain to make landfall in Karakura Town," he explained, "as we are fairly certain that Sōsuke Aizen could make his first appearance within the hour."

"Within the _hour_?!" Renji asked, shocked. "How long did it take to gain this information?!"

Kurotsuchi scoffed. "A lot longer than it should have," he said. "If we had someone still in Hueco Mundo, we could have determined this a lot faster. But since Kisuke _just had_ to send a party into Las Noches, it took us a little longer."

"Enough!" The annoyed voice of Soifon filtered in as she pushed past, entering the store in a huff. "We need to keep this mission on tra- L-lady Yoruichi!" Her face went bright red, realizing that her former superior officer was in the room as well, distracting her from the situation at hand.

"Good to see you, Soifon," Yoruichi said, her voice warm. "It's just unfortunate we see each other under such dire times as this."

"How did you determine that Aizen was on his way?" Urahara asked, addressing the three captains.

"We located a series of incredibly high spiritual energy spikes within the past two hours alone," Kurotsuchi said, raising his hand. "But, as of 40 minutes ago, we detected an opening in the Dangai that originates from Hueco Mundo. The beings that have entered have not been attacked by Arrancar and are currently on course to Karakura."

"We also determined that they are not Sōsuke Aizen or the other former captains," Toshiro added, folding his arms. "But the figures en route do possess incredibly high spiritual energy, which means we need to move quickly."

"We heard that you and Kurotsuchi here had a plan," said Captain Kyōraku, who lingered in the doorway. His normal casual grin still remained on his face, despite the intense stress that lingered over them. "Mind giving us a run down of what's going on?"

"Why don't you all come in?" Urahara said. "We'll need to go over this quickly before the enemy makes landfall."

Slowly, the large group of Shinigami filtered through the door, with nearly every high-ranking officer attending, besides the Head Captain and his lieutenant. A few third and fourth seats were intermingled, crowding the storefront and the halls as Urahara ushered them into the larger meeting room.

The smaller, darker meeting room's door slid open, revealing the now-awake volunteers. Bleary-eyed, Jinta yawned and peered out, asking, "The hell's going on this early in the morning?"

Renji turned to Jinta, saying, "Looks like nap time's over, kid." He peered into the room, saying, "Wake up, we just got word that Aizen will be here within the hour!"

"Within… the hour?" a dazed Rangiku slurred, struggling to stand. "Seriously?"

"Almost all the captains and high-ranking officers are here, so be alert."

This caught Rangiku's attention, forcing her to scramble. Toshiro wouldn't tolerate any form of idiocy or laziness now. "Right," she said, making her way to the hall.

Quickly, the others left the room, rushing to the meeting hall, eager to know their next moves.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than I expected."

Rukia pulled her zanpakuto out of the Hollow's corpse, watching as it dissolved into dust. The blood that had spilled onto the concrete had crumbled away as well, leaving her alone near the small crack in the asphalt where it had landed.

She had thought there would be more Hollows, but only two had been there to greet her. _Perhaps that was for the best_ , she thought. She hadn't been up for fighting a whole hoard of Hollows.

Before she decided it was time the head back, Rukia noticed a sudden rise in spiritual pressure. The ground beneath her feet began to vibrate, a low hum filling the air. Slowly, a surge of purple light began to dot across the various spaces surrounding Rukia. She could see the familiar hologram of the Shinigami symbol hover above the nearly-hidden devices that stuck out in the cracks of the sidewalk, the alleyways, the curbs, then drop back into the tops. This ignited into a surge of energy that made the vibrations more intense, a web of purple pouring over the landscape.

"What the hell?!" Rukia exclaimed leaping into the air. She didn't exactly understand what was going on, but she figured that whatever it was, Urahara had something to do with it. However, she just didn't understand why it was happening now. What was going on?

Rukia turned, watching the skyline of Karakura fall under this mesh of purple spirit energy as far as the eye could see, the line stopping at the end of the river that separated it from the next town. In an instant, it vanished, leaving behind a perfect duplicate of the town.

Eyes wide, Rukia noticed she could no longer sense the humans that had once surrounded her. It was empty and quiet, replaced by fake walls and – dare she say – the familiar presence of what she thought was the Rukongai. Yet… this was still the World of the Living?

"Urahara," she muttered, "what did you do?"

In response, the air above her opened, a deep dark gaping maw of a Garganta hovering overhead.

Several white clad figures stood behind the staggering lines of the Garganta, waiting patiently for the doors to open and to descend on Karakura Town. Rukia stared up at them, her violet eyes unable to comprehend what had just happened. "A-Arrancar?!" she exclaimed, grasping her zanpakuto tightly. "Shit!"

The first to step out of the Garganta was the familiar face of Ulquiorra. His expressionless, dark green eyes met Rukia's as he made his way out. Carefully, he descended to the rooftops of Karakura Town, making next to no noise as he landed.

"Greetings, Shinigami," he called to Rukia. "Consider this a declaration of war."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi guys! I'm back! God, it feels like I've been gone forever! Sorry for the wait, I was taking a much longer (and much needed) break from writing. I needed to also do some planning for the next chapters, since the final act is upon us!

This chapter is a bit emotional (and a little sappy and angsty, but I love writing that stuff. It's so much fun) but I still hope you guys enjoyed! I hope you guys are excited as I am for the fight with the remaining Espada and Aizen. This is gonna be intense. See you guys soon, I hope to have the next chapter up next weekend.


	52. Ch 52 Jaded Words and Emerald Insults

Grimmjow grumbled as he felt his feet sink into the sand, staring up at the false sky of Las Noches. He wasn't angry about the random small Hollows and Arrancar that had tried to bar their entrance into Las Noches, nor was he pissed that it almost seemed far too empty in the fortress. No, he was upset that, despite Keigo being far skinnier and shorter than he was, the kid was very heavy when unconscious. That, and he just hated Las Noches.

"Who knew a twig like Keigo could be so damn heavy," Grimmjow mumbled, shifting Keigo's form on his back. "The hell does this kid eat?"

Chad, overhearing the Espada's grumbling, offered, "I could take him if he's getting too much for you."

Shooting the human a scathing glance, Grimmjow scoffed. "It's fine," he said, waving off Chad's concern. He didn't want this human to think he was weak. He started walking faster, saying, "I got 'im."

Orihime laughed silently, shaking her head. Despite being an Espada again, she figured he was still getting used to his powerful form again, plus he must be a bit exhausted. To be honest, she felt a little haggard herself. She'd used up a lot of spiritual energy healing and fighting. But, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she had contributed in a fight. No, she wasn't the one to finish off Aaronierro – even if he had used Sora's image in such a disgusting way – but she had been able to hold her own. A small smile crossed her face as she trudged through the sand.

"What's got you so happy, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, trudging alongside her. Her body felt a little sore after all the fighting in the tunnel and wiping out a few Arrancar along the way. She was fairly certain that Orihime was feeling the strain as well, but she was surprised to see her friend smiling.

Blushing, Orihime touched her face. "O-oh," she said, "well, I guess I'm just happy that… I was useful this time."

"Useful?" Chad asked, turning his head back slightly.

Tatsuki seemed confused as well, adding, "Yeah, what do you mean by useful?"

"Well, I was actually… able to fight this time around," Orihime said, letting her hands fall to her sides. "No one had to come save me and I was able to fend off an opponent." Her eyes lit up a little, her smile widening. "An Espada, no less."

Chad and Tatsuki looked at each other, realizing what she meant. "B-but Orihime," Tatsuki said, her brown eyes slightly pained, "you were never useless. What made you think you were?" Chad nodded, agreeing with Tatsuki.

Orihime turned red, not used to being complimented – or admonished – like this. "I was only a healer," she replied. "I-I couldn't really do much be-!"

"ORIHIME!"

The terrible, squeaky voice of an indignant plush lion grated against their ears as Kon crawled out of Tatsuki's bag, shaking his paw at Orihime. "Now you listen here, young lady!" he shouted, waving his free arms furiously. His body was still in the confines of the bag, so he looked both crazy and ridiculous at the same time. "Don't you go undervaluing yourself like that! You're strong as hell! Healing is a powerful thing! You don't need to wave around a sword to be powerful, ya know!"

Surprised by Kon's sudden outburst, Orihime slowed her pace, listening. "Without you," Kon continued, "many of us would be out of commission in a fight! So don't EVER say that you didn't really do much!" He folded his arms, huffing. "Your usefulness doesn't rest on you being able to fight!"

Tatsuki seemed taken aback, glancing up at Orihime. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," she said, "but Kon's absolutely right. Without you, I would have died several months ago." She thought back to the Hollow that had tried to kill her around the time Rukia had arrived in Karakura Town. Sure, the memory had been initially wiped, but Yoruichi had told her about the story a little while back. Her face had gone a bright red when Yoruichi had told her how brave Orihime had been…

"Please, don't degrade yourself like that, Orihime," Chad said, his voice low. "No matter what, we value you as our friend. Don't ever feel like you have to prove your worth to us."

Nearly in tears, Orihime let out a small giggle. "Th-thank you guys," she stammered, hiding her face behind her hands. "I-I-I appreciate y-you guys."

Grimmjow glanced back, hearing their conversation. He rolled his eyes, focusing on the way forward. He remembered how terrifying she had looked when going against Aaronierro. She had been terrified too – which was normal, he supposed – but for her to think of herself as weak… He couldn't understand humans and their issues with self-confidence. But he kept that to himself, not wanting to see her cry. For some reason, that just made him very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Orihime," said Ash, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "I don't understand how you could even say that. Your powers are nothing short of incredible."

Orihime couldn't say a word, wiping away tears. But Tatsuki turned to Ash, her eyes filled with suspicion. Ever since they had left the tunnel, Tatsuki hadn't been sure how to bring up what they had seen when Ash was fighting Tosen. Nothing about this girl made any sense, and the more they had her around, the weirder things became. "Speaking of powers," Tatsuki said, "what the hell did you do back in the tunnel? What was that weird… crystal-like power thing you were doing?"

Now this caught Grimmjow's attention, eavesdropping in on their conversation. He had stayed at a distance from Ash, studying her as they made their way through the fortress. Her spiritual energy was insane, not way too high or anything, but it was flowing out of her like a pot boiling over. Something had awakened in her, and she seemed incredibly unaware of it.

Ash's eyes flickered, dropping down to the sand beneath her feet. "W-well, like I said, it's a bit complicated," she replied. "But, on my world, we called it _Vinse tu Vile –_ Throw to the Void." Her word were slow and deliberate, thinking hard on how to explain it.

"Wait… on your world?" Chad asked, staring at her. "What world are you talking about?" He wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this, but he had a feeling it was exactly how he think it sounded.

"Are you trying to say that you're from a different dimension?" Uryu asked, finally paying attention to his team members behind him. The sun caught the surface of his glasses, turning them pure white.

"No," Ash said, shaking her head. Her words were caught in her throat, as if she were terrified to even say it. "I-I'm from a different… planet."

Everyone stopped, staring at her. The only thing that could be heard was the sudden gust of wind that kicked up around them.

"I'm sorry," Tatsuki said, raising her hands, "would you mind repeating that?" She was flabbergasted, unsure what to even make of this.

"I am from a d-different planet," Ash said again, sheepishly. She sounded terrified, looking around a little as if she were being watched. "I'm not from Earth. I'm… an extraterrestrial. An alien. Whatever you humans want to call it, I'm not from this world."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Uryu said, clearly taken aback by this information. "This seems like something you'd tell us about in the beginning… don't you think?"

Ash paused, her face suddenly dark and shadowy. Her eyes seemed heavy and tired, like her sleepless nights, anxieties and fears had finally caught up with her, weighing her down. Swimming in her aquamarine eyes was fear so raw and terrible that it made Uryu even more worried. "There are several reasons why I couldn't divulge that to you all," she said quietly. "Even Ichigo demanded that I tell him, but if I said anything… I couldn't be sure that I would be putting anyone in danger."

Grimmjow growled, turning to her fully. "Danger?" he demanded. "Bitch, the fuck kinda danger are ya talkin' about here?" He was beyond tired of the secrets, his curiosity eating away at him.

"Let's just say," Ash said, her eyes lifting, meeting Grimmjow's, "that there are very few places in this world that aren't being watched. Anything I tell you all could be monitored. Here -" she looked around again, glancing at the horizon – "I'm not sure they're listening, but if I told you all anything more than I had… they'd find us."

A new look of confusion and disgust crept over Grimmjow's face. "I'm not sure what the hell yer talking about, girl," he said in a low tone, "but if ya don't start makin' sense in a few seconds, I'm gonna-!"

The air trembled, the sand shifting around their feet. The sky darkened, with a large, yellow burst of energy shooting up into the air. A large burst of spiritual pressure pressed down on the rescue party, nearly flattening them against the desert floor. Grimmjow pressed his hands down in the sand, watching as it went up past his wrist. His blue eyes seemed strained, his teeth exposed as he struggled.

Tatsuki reached for Orihime, feeling the energy force them towards the ground. Chad felt his knees shake, bending down to outlast the strain. Ash found herself pressed to the sand as well, letting out a soundless scream as she felt the strain in her bones. Uryu managed to stay somewhat upright, but he noticed a crack forming in his glasses.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Kon screamed, clinging to Tatsuki and Orihime in confusion.

And just as quickly as it came, the pressure mostly receded, the sky becoming blue again.

"I know that pressure," Grimmjow hissed, brushing long blue strands of hair away from his face. "That's the release of a Resurrección." He could also tell it was from Nnoitra, but he kept that bit to himself. The last thing he wanted was to face off against another Espada while carting around Keigo's body. Forgetting his frustration with Ash, he turned to Uryu. "What's yer plan, Quincy boy?" he asked gruffly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Uryu said. He mildly impressed that Grimmjow actually asked what the plan was instead of rushing off like a crazed maniac. "I doubt many of us are in the right condition for another large-scale fight." His eyes searched, noting the faint but undeniable form of structures in the distance. It was far enough that he felt safe in assuming they hadn't been spotted, but that blast of energy made him incredibly nervous.

"D-do you think Amelia is over there?" Ash asked, her eyes filled with hope now. She peered over Uryu, noticing the increasing wind and crackling of energy that sparked near the structures. A part of her knew that Amelia was close, although she wasn't sure how she knew that. It was one of those gut feelings, her heart starting to race.

Uryu could tell she was thinking of running. "Don't separate from the group," he said, glancing at her. "We don't know what's going on just yet."

"Do ya just want us to hang around here?" Grimmjow challenged. "The longer we stay put, the more likely we are to get noticed."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Uryu said, an edge to his voice. "If so, let's hear them."

"Don't get testy with me, kid," Grimmjow said, glaring at Uryu. "I'm as aware as ya are that we're not in the best of shape. But standin' here ain't gonna help us."

"H-hey! Ash, wait!"

Orihime's voice caught them off-guard, realizing that Ash had bolted. Her white hair reflected in the sunlight, a glaring white spot intertwining with the dunes.

"DAMMIT!" Uryu shouted, running reluctantly. "WHY WILL NO ONE LISTEN TO ME?!"

"ASH!" Orihime called out, eyes wide. "ASH, COME BACK!"

Of course, Ash was long gone, running as fast as she could. Her feet seemed to glide across the sand as she made her way towards the ruins. The sounds of the rescue party shouting at her, telling her to stop were mixed with the sound of her heart beating wildly. She knew she should have listened, but after all those months, worrying about her little sister, wondering if she was even alive…

The thought of seeing Amelia's face fueled her, her adrenaline kicking in and her legs running faster. Her ponytail whipped back and forth, hitting her in the eyes as she ran, but she didn't care.

It felt like an eternity before the ruins started to come into full view. During her run over, the spiritual pressure around her fluctuated several times, making it incredibly difficult at times. There were periods that it had become so intense that she had been knocked forward, getting a mouthful of sand. She could feel her group getting closer, but she knew she couldn't stop now. They were going to be pissed, but at this point, that didn't matter to her too much.

To her surprise, after standing up once again, she could make out dark forms in the haze that distorted the horizon. At first, she paused, unsure if she should continue forward. What if they were hostile? She couldn't tell who was there, making their way slowly towards her. She wasn't even sure if she should make her presence known.

But, on the wind, she could hear the familiar voice, weaving between the sand and the wind. Ash had thought she might be hearing things that weren't there, her brain fueled by wishful thinking. With each passing second, however, she realized that she could hear Amelia. Her form was making her way towards her, and she felt a familiar presence wash over her. It was subtle, as it always was, but it was strong.

"AMELIA!" Ash shouted, tears falling down her face.

She booked it, making her way over the sand dunes that separated her from Amelia. The figures stopped moving, their heads facing her now. There were eight figures, waiting there, watching Ash as she descended. One of them took a few steps forward, tentatively.

" _AMELIA!_ "

" _ASH?!_ "

There was no denying it now, that was Amelia. Ash and Amelia closed the gap quickly, nearly knocking one another in the sand. Arms wrapped around each other, the two sisters embracing for the first time in months. Amelia's grip was tight around Ash's shoulders, her green eyes brimming with tears. Ash was sobbing loudly, unable to contain herself.

"Amelia, I'm so… so glad to see you!" Ash said, gripping onto Amelia's tattered black shirt. She didn't notice as both groups surrounded them, watching on silently. Amelia couldn't say anything, her throat closing as a million emotions rushed through her. This felt like a dream, unsure what she should say.

Eventually she pulled away, wiping her eyes frantically. "H-h-hey sis," Amelia managed, both laughing and weeping all at once. She tried to pull herself together, sniffling and shaking her head. "I'm so happy to see you, too. I missed you."

"Well, you better have!" Ash said, playfully punching Amelia in the shoulder. "You were gone for months!"

"S-s-sorry," Amelia said, her voice wavering badly. "I'm so… so, so sorry, Ash."

A small hand pulled on Ash's pants, turning the sisters' attention to a small, wide-eyed Nel. "Awe you Amewia's sisther?" she asked, tilting her small head.

Pesche came over, kneeling next to Nel. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a moment, Miss Nel," he whispered, glancing at Amelia.

"No, it's fine," Ash said gently, kneeling. A serene smile filled her face, contrasting with her bright red, tear-stained face. "I am her sister," she said, patting Nel on the head. "And who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Nel Tu!" Nel exclaimed happily, smiling widely. "It's nice to meet you!"

"They don't even remotely look the same," Cirucci said under her breath, unsure if she should continue watching. Emotions were gross and made her feel uncomfortable, especially coming from Amelia. She crossed her arms, glancing at them awkwardly.

Amelia laughed between her tears, hiding her face. She was embarrassed by emotional she had gotten, her face a deep red as well. She felt the familiar hand of Dordoni on her shoulder, gently getting her attention. "Here, _niña_ ," he said quietly. Amelia looked to see a white cloth in his hand, believing it to be a handkerchief of sorts.

"Th-thanks, Dordoni," Amelia choked out, wiping her face and blowing her nose.

Cleaning up a bit, Amelia turned her attention to the rescue party, clearing her throat. "Hey there," she called out weakly, making her way towards them. Unsurprisingly, she felt her gut tighten, unsure what to say. Of course, her sister had come with them, but she still felt a small bit of distrust form in her mind. "I… assume you're friends of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uryu looked at Amelia in surprise, adjusting his glasses. "You know Ichigo?" he asked.

"In a way," Amelia said, smiling a little. "It's a bit of a story."

"You really don't look like Ash at all!" Orihime said, approaching Amelia with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Amelia!" She extended her hand to Amelia.

Taken aback by the odd observation, Amelia slowly took Orihime's hand in hers, shaking it once. "I-it's good to meet you as well…" she said, cracking a small, awkward smile.

"My name's Orihime Inoue," Orihime said, bowing a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound rude! It just struck me odd."

"Th-that is an odd thing to just come out and say, Orihime," Tatsuki noted, laughing a little. Turning her attention to Amelia, she said, "And I'm Tatsuki Arisawa. Sorry we're meeting under such weird circumstances." She also wondered if Amelia was an alien as well, but this definitely wasn't the time for questions like that.

"Nice to meet you both," Amelia said in a low tone. She felt ashamed that she could only offer such a mediocre greeting. She felt so emotionally drained that it was almost like she were a floating balloon, devoid of emotion. "Thank you for taking care of Ash."

From the corner of her eye, she could see a man with long, blue hair glaring at her, blue eyes watching her like a hawk. Amelia met his gaze, her smile fading. The energy spilling off this guy was intense, definitely comparable to an Espada. Then it clicked in her mind, and she realized exactly who this was.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The name slipped off her lips like lead, weighing down the mood in an instant. All eyes focused on the Espada, watching to see what would happen between the two former Sexta Espada.

"Ah, so ya know my name," Grimmjow said, a cocky grin on his face. It barely masked his intense disgust and fury that bubbled beneath the surface. "I'm surprised. Once an Espada gets the boot, we're usually treated like we never really existed." He adjusted Keigo's body again, approaching Amelia with his head held high, staring her down. "So, I take it yer my fuckin' replacement."

"Was," Amelia replied, standing her ground. Her eyes went hard, unsure if this was going to turn into a fight or not. "I was the Sexta Espada but have since turned human again."

"How?"

"The same way you became an Espada again."

The air filled with silence again, Grimmjow's face changing a little. He flinched, thinking back to the dark figure of the Hogyoku, standing over him, bringing him back to life. "So, ya met that thing, too?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Sure did." Amelia's eyes never wavered, but she knew that they were talking about the same thing. "It was vile."

"Turn yer hand over."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked.

"Show me yer hand," Grimmjow demanded. "I want to see if ya still have yer marking."

"How did-?"

"SHOW ME!"

Sighing, Amelia lifted her right hand, exposing her palm. The black numeral sprawled across her palm, mocking Grimmjow. Anger spilled over Grimmjow, nearly exploding into a rage. "YER STILL AN ESPADA!" he shouted, glaring at her.

"I'm not Hollowfied anymore," Amelia insisted, narrowing her eyes. "There's no way I -!"

"If ya still have the marking," Grimmjow growled, standing over her, "yer still a fuckin' Espada!" He was seething, his hand ready to reach for his zanpakuto. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, GIVE IT BACK?!" Amelia shouted, palm still exposed. "I DON'T KNOW HOW?!"

"I'll cut that damn hand off if I fuckin' have to," Grimmjow said, hand on his hilt. "BUT I WILL BE THE SEXTA!"

Hearing Grimmjow's threat, Ash stood, ready to intervene. She wasn't about to let her sister get hurt this quickly. Her face was flush with anger.

"I'd hate to interrupt," said Coyote Starrk, his voice relatively emotionless, "but have you bothered checking to see if your marking is back, Grimmjow?"

Glaring at Starrk for a second, Grimmjow's blue eyes filled with realization. He hadn't checked that once he returned to his normal form. Setting Keigo down, he lifted his shirt and looked at his back. He could just make out the edge of the black marking on the right side of his back.

"Looks like a six to me," Lilynette said, running over to check it out. Her eyes were narrowed, glancing over at Amelia. "That's impossible."

"Maybe one of the markings is fake," Starrk said, strolling over to Amelia. "Didn't you say that most of the markings on your body are scars?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Amelia said, realizing what he was saying. And it made sense, but it didn't make her feel any better that the marking was still on her palm. She wanted nothing to do with it. Hell, if she could simply cut off the flesh and burn it away, she would. "I most likely have the fake marking." She glanced up at Grimmjow, who seemed so satisfied that he flashed her the cockiest grin.

"As it should be," Grimmjow said triumphantly. "I'm the one and only Sexta, and ain't no human bitch takin' my place."

Amelia merely glared at him but didn't push the matter. Instead, she looked at the slumped form of Keigo, her head tilting to the side. "What's up with your friend there?" she asked, approaching Keigo gingerly. She scanned his body for any physically injuries as she approached but was cut off by Grimmjow's body.

"Don't ya fuckin' touch him," he said, staring her down.

"Chill," Amelia retorted, her voice harsh this time. "I'm just seeing if there's something I can do to help him."

"Amelia," Ash said, glancing at Grimmjow, "leave it be."

"He looks like he has a concussion," Amelia said, ignoring her sister.

"He got knocked pretty hard in the head," Tatsuki piped up, pushing past Grimmjow. "Orihime healed him nicely, but she didn't quite finish."

Amelia blinked in surprise, looking at Orihime. "Oh, you healed him?" she asked her.

Blushing, Orihime nodded. "S-sure did!" she said. "I'm not sure how much I got, though."

Turning away, Amelia figured that Keigo didn't need her assistance. She did manage to shoot one last venomous look at Grimmjow, though. "We need to get moving," she said. "I'm not sure if Aizen knows if you guys made it here or not, though I'm sure he knows your in Hueco Mundo." It would be foolish to assume he wouldn't.

"Great," Uryu said, "I was just about to suggest that, but uh…" He looked back at the group of Arrancar and Espada, his eyes filled with suspicion. "Are we planning on bringing your… friends?"

Amelia looked at him, confused. "Of course," she said. "They're siding with us. Or they decided they wanted to come with me, at least."

Dordoni patted Uryu on the back, flashing his most annoying smile. "We're going to aid you in your fight against Aizen, _niño_ ," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I'm just here so Aizen doesn't kill me," Cirucci added, grumbling. It wasn't entirely true, of course, but she wouldn't be caught dead admitting she was with Amelia on any level.

"We're gonna fight the waw!" Nel screeched, climbing up Dordoni's back.

Grimmjow did a double take, glancing back at all the Arrancar. "Wait," he said. "Starrk, yer in on this?"

"I am," Starrk replied, nodding slightly.

"Why the fuck would ya betray Aizen?"

Starrk was silent for a moment, glancing down at Lilynette. "It's none of your business, you blue bastard!" Lilynette shouted, glaring at him. "We're tired of Aizen and his wishy-washy bullshit and we're getting out of Las Noches."

"With this human?!" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"Looks like it," Starrk said, patting Lilynette on the head.

Grimmjow glared at Amelia again, unsure what to say. Of all the Espada that Grimmjow knew, he hated Starrk the least. Hell, he had let the bastard sleep in his residence while he was away. Sure, he had hoped to surpass Starrk one day, but somehow, he felt… relieved that Starrk was on their side, oddly enough.

He just wasn't sure how this human girl convinced him to switch sides. Then he locked eyes with Dordoni and groaned. This fucking bastard was going to be the death of him. "And of course we have to bring the two Privaron Espadas," he said, glaring at Cirucci and Dordoni. "Fuck's sake."

"Ya got a problem, Grimmjow?" Cirucci challenged, glaring at him.

"Oh, ya gonna challenge me, ya washed-up bitch?"

Amelia and Dordoni did everything they could to hold Cirucci back, who spat and hurled insults at Grimmjow with venom. "LAST I CHECKED, AIZEN TOSSED YOUR ASS ASIDE JUST LIKE HE DID US!" she screamed, her nails digging into Amelia and Dordoni's arms. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR COCKY-ASS BULL-!"

"Cirucci!" Amelia shouted. "That's enough!"

Uryu, rubbing his face tiredly, was utterly speechless. That meant he was now going to have led a powder keg of violent and aggressive individuals back to Karakura Town and hope they don't explode. But if it meant they had more allies, he guessed it was worth it. "Alright, fine," he said at last, adjusting his glasses. "Guess we're all going to Karakura Town."

"YAY!" Nel shouted, gripping Dordoni's hair tightly.

"Please, for the love of everything," Uryu begged, "don't shout."

Chad, silent this whole time, watched as the group struggled to sort itself out. He didn't envy Uryu's position whatsoever. But he was the one to notice the large, storming cloud of sand heading their way. Turning back to his team, he said, "I think we should definitely get going right now." He pointed to the approaching cloud, wondering if he should activate his Brazos.

"What is that?" Tatsuki asked, her eyes squinting. She could feel her anxiety rise.

"Whatever the hell it is," Grimmjow said, picking up Keigo, "we're not stickin' around to see." With the quick flick of his hand, he opened a Garganta, the large black gaping maw opening wide. "Get in, everyone," he said. "We're outta here."

With haste, everyone ran through the opening, not wanting to engage in another battle. The last to go through, Amelia looked back for a mere second, wondering if she could make out the oncoming horde, but decided it was best to leave as quickly as possible. With that, she looked at Las Noches for what she hoped was the last time.

As the Garganta snapped shut, the dust cloud died down, revealing an army of skulled individuals, staring silently and blankly at the now-receding Garganta. All were identical, except for the one up front, who sported a bull-horned skull mask, presumably the leader. He remained remarkably still, dust sliding off the white armor and uniform he wore.

"How very disappointing," the leader said aloud, his voice empty of emotion. "We were unable to detain the intruders and traitors." His hand hilt of his blade, the only clear sign of his own frustration. "Lord Aizen will be displeased with our failure."

Turning to his men, the leader sighed. "I suppose we must follow our next task," he said. "To the throne room. We must ensure that Lord Aizen's fortress remains secure in his absence."

"Yes, Lord Rudbornn," came the unified reply of his subordinates.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, I have a new chapter up earlier than I intended to, but hey! It's done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll hopefully have another one up by Friday of next week, but we shall see. I'm trying to set the stage for the final showdown, so I hope you guys are as excited as I am. See you soon!


	53. Ch 53 And We Begin, Bloodless

**07:04 a.m. JST, 2 minutes after Winter War Declaration**

He would never admit it, of course, but Ulquiorra half expected to come face-to-face with the orange-haired Shinigami again. Descending from the Garganta and making landfall on Karakura's rooftops, he couldn't help but feel disappointment as his eyes met the shocked form of Rukia Kuchiki. Perhaps he had been expecting too much. Perhaps he had scared off Ichigo Kurosaki.

It didn't really matter at that point, he supposed. The Shinigami would die just the same.

"Are you afraid, Shinigami?" Ulquiorra asked, his quiet voice carrying across the void between himself and Rukia.

Trying to get ahold of herself, Rukia opened her mouth, trying to form the words. "No," she replied. "More surprised to see you so early."

"Surprised, you say?"

The booming voice of the Segunda Espada overpowered the exchange, capturing the attention of both Ulquiorra and Rukia. Ulquiorra watched with side glance as Barragan descended, his Fracćion carrying his throne with relative ease. "If our enemy is so unprepared that they are surprised to see us," Barragan proclaimed, "how much of a threat do you pose to us then?" He lifted his head from his hand, sitting upright. "Perhaps this invasion will not last long at all."

"Do not be so complacent, Barragan," said the calm voice of Tier Harribel, making land fall rather quickly with her three Fracćion in tow. "Just because we only see one Shinigami in our vicinity does not mean more aren't on their way." The Tres Bestias glared at the Segunda, but miraculously remained silent, staying close to Harribel's side.

Ulquiorra, mildly annoyed by his peers, returned his attentions to Rukia. She hadn't moved much, but her eyes were darting between each emerging Espada and Arrancar that stepped out of the Garganta. "What is your name, Shinigami?" he called out to her again.

Locking eyes again, Rukia hesitated for a moment, sizing him up for a moment. She looked skeptical, as if telling him her name damned her in some way. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki," she replied at last, "Lieutenant of the 13th Division. And you are?"

"I am the Cuatro Espada of Lord Aizen's army, Ulquiorra Cifer."

He observed the series of emotions that washed over her. Her violet eyes darted once again before she said, "So Aizen sent the higher ranked Espada this time. This must be the final invasion, then."

A light, arrogant peal of laughter filled the air, cutting Ulquiorra off before he could open his mouth. "Oh, and just where are the rest of the Shinigami?" A small, slim man with short dark hair and lavender eyes stared down at Rukia, condescension oozing from his very being. He held his hand up to his mouth, his oversized sleeve dangling near his chest. He chuckled again, feigning concern just barely. "Did they send only you out to greet us?" he asked. "How pathetic!"

"Silence, Luppi," Barragan said, his voice harsh. "New additions should learn their place and stay quiet."

Luppi glared at the Segunda, but said nothing, aiming his contempt-filled gaze towards Rukia.

As the last Arrancar crawled out of the Garganta, it flickered shut, the distorted blue sky returning to normal. Ulquiorra knew their numbers were smaller than anticipated, but Lord Aizen had seemed relatively unaffected by his dwindling army.

"So, tell us," Ulquiorra asked, "where are the rest of the Shinigami, Lieutenant Kuchiki? We received reports that they had also made landfall here in the World of the Living."

A sound akin to a roaring gale answered him, the spiritual pressure increasing drastically. His green eyes snapped away from Rukia, who looked mildly confused, to face a sea of black and white-clad figures, stoic and zanpakutos drawn.

"Welcome to the World of the Living," one of the Shinigami called, his hand on the brim of his straw hat. A bright pink floral kimono rustled over his uniform, separating him from his peers. With a mischievous look in his eye, the Shinigami asked, "To what do we owe this pleasure, Espada?"

It was Barragan who answered, his booming voice echoing across the town. "It's about time you showed up," he chastised. "You should know why we are here, Shinigami. We are not here to engage in pleasantries, that is for sure."

"This is our declaration of war," Ulquiorra added.

The Shinigami laughed lightly, but his eyes betrayed him. "Oh, wonderful," he replied. "We apologize for our tardiness, we were making sure we were still prepared." He tipped his hat a little, the wind rustling against his wavy hair, bound by ribbon and two pin wheel hairpins. "Let me introduce myself," he said. "I am Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division." He nodded towards Rukia, flashing her a small, comforting smile. "I see you've already had the pleasure of meeting Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"So, you are not the head of the Gotei 13, then?" Harribel asked. Her sea green eyes scrutinized Kyōraku.

With a shake of his head, Kyōraku replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not."

"Then where is your leader, Shinigami?!" Barragan roared, gripping his throne in frustration. "Do not play games with us!"

From behind Kyōraku, a long, white-haired Shinigami took a step forward, hand held upwards. "Our apologies," he said, his voice firm. "Head Captain Yamamoto will join us shortly."

"You must not take us that seriously if your leader can't even bother to show up," Luppi called out, arms folded across his chest. "For shame." A creepy smile stretched across his face, lids lilting as he stared them down.

"Rest assured, this is a matter that the Head Captain takes very seriously," the white-haired Shinigami replied.

All this useless talk was starting to annoy Ulquiorra, silently resting his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Enough," he called out at last, staring down Kyōraku with cold eyes. "It matters not who is here and who is not. Our declaration has been made, so I hope you are prepared to take us on, Shinigami."

"We certainly-!" Kyōraku's reply was cut off suddenly by the sudden arrival of a small group below.

Glaring down, Ulquiorra saw a small, out-of-breath group of human children, lagging behind three silent figures. "Well, I guess this means I need to do track when this is all over," said one of the children, running his hands through his short dark hair. "Didn't realize I was this out of shape!"

"Tell me about it, Mizuiro," the purple-haired girl next to him panted. "I'm dying already!"

"Bunch of losers!" screamed the red-haired child. "Out of breath from a little bit of running!"

"Jinta," Mizuiro said, straightening himself, "we ran at least five miles to get here."

"PATHETIC!" Jinta shouted, nearly spitting as he mocked Mizuiro.

One of the adults sighed. "Jinta, now is definitely not the time for this," he said, his glasses reflecting the morning sky. "Be quiet."

Jinta's face turned bright red, but he kept his mouth shut. The girl standing next to him stared up at the Espada, ignoring the commotion.

"Urahara," the white-haired Shinigami called down, his eyes narrowed, "I thought you were going to keep the children at your shop like we discussed." A few Shinigami seemed visibly annoyed by the humans' arrival.

"Great," a female Shinigami muttered. Her dark eyes flashed with annoyance. "Now we need to keep an eye on the children."

"They'll be fine!" the blond man in the striped hat called back. "They are fairly useful, after all!"

For some reason, this seemed to greatly upset Barragan, his large form leaning out of the chair, eyes bulging in rage. "You must really not take us seriously!" he shouted. "You have brought _HUMANS_ in this fight? **_HUMANS_**?!"

"Please contain yourself, Lord Barragan," Ulquiorra said, raising his voice only a little. It was more than obvious to the Arrancar and Espada alike that the Cuatro Espada was beginning to lose his patience, but many were still surprised he would raise his voice to a superior. Normally, Ulquiorra deferred to those above him, but it was clear that Lord Barragan had crossed a line in one way or another.

Barragan, snapping his attention to Ulquiorra, snarled, "You dare command me in such a tone, you ant?!" But he did nothing more than bare his gritted teeth. He also understood what it would mean to deviate from Lord Aizen's plan.

Unaffected by Barragan's taunting, Ulquiorra drew his sword. "Humans or not," he called out, "we will commence. No more distractions, no more interruptions."

* * *

From the side, Rukia watched, prepared for battle. Her hand gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, feeling her adrenaline mix with her pure exhaustion. But she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a large but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bet you wish you'd had someone come with you now, huh?"

Staring back at Renji, she could see the clear _I told you so_ look painted all over his tattooed face. Part of her wanted to punch him in the face, rolling her eyes and scoffing as he grinned at her smugly. But the other part noted the extreme worry in his eyes, realizing he must have flipped out when he realized she was facing the Espada by herself.

With a sigh, Rukia simply said, "Good to see you too, Renji." She shook her head, returning her attentions to the Espada.

"It looked like you had this situation all under control," Renji teased, releasing his zanpakuto from his sheath. "I'm just glad you're alright, though."

"Fortunately for us," Rangiku chimed in, Haineko in her hand, "Urahara is about as tech crazy as Captain Kurotsuchi. He somehow always knows where people are in Karakura Town." A small smile crossed her face, but Rukia could see her eyes scanning the crowd looking for someone… Rukia felt a tug at her heart, knowing full well that this fight could be more difficult for Rangiku than for most.

"How's it feel being a first responder, Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Shuhei asked, only half-joking. His zanpakuto rested by his side, his dark eyes also scanning the enemy forces.

Rukia's small smile faded, realizing that no matter who won, nothing could ever be the same again.

"Wait a second," Rukia said, looking around, "where's Ichigo?"

Renji sighed, not surprised she would ask. "We sent someone to go find Ichigo and the Visoreds," he replied. "They should be here shortly."

"I think the better question here," Rangiku asked, her voice quavering, "is where the rescue party is, if the Espada are already here?"

Worried glances were exchanged, but none of them said a word after that. The more they focused on that small gnawing fear, the more likely they were to get distracted in battle.

Rukia caught sight of her captain as he addressed Ulquiorra. He seemed better than when she last left him, but she wondered if his health would crumbled during this fight. In the past, he was always able to portray himself as unstoppable and sturdy during a fight, but in the past decade or so, his health was starting to crumble. It was a slow burn, but the effects were slowly becoming more and more noticeable.

She couldn't help but feel that small, gnawing fear take another large bite, a shiver going down her spine.

* * *

A terrible, predatory grin was plastered over Kenpachi Zaraki's face, his eye focusing solely on Barragan. He could practically taste the large reservoirs of spiritual energy that radiated off of him, and Kenpachi was practically starved for a good fight. The Soul Society those days felt bland and boring since Ichigo's arrival several months ago. He had almost become stir crazy.

"Captain," Yumichika said, glancing towards Zaraki, "you seem very excited for this fight."

"Anyone you wanna call dibs on, Captain?" Ikkaku asked, glancing at Zaraki as well.

"Pretty sure I could take on that old man in the throne," Zaraki drawled, the small bells on his head jingling as he tilted his head. "He seems like a worthy opponent."

Yumichika laughed a little. "Why am I not surprised," he said, looking down at his nails, checking for any dirt that had gotten under his perfect nails.

Ignoring Yumichika's comment, Zaraki locked eyes with Yachiru, who greeted him with her normal smile. "What'dya think, Yachiru?" he asked her. "Ya think he'd be a fun playmate?"

"Yeah, Kenny!" she shouted, giggling a little. "Let's do it!"

Zaraki laughed, staring at Barragan again with greedy eyes. "That's my girl."

* * *

"There are far fewer Espada and Arrancar here than I was expecting," Toshiro said aloud, quickly scanning the enemy line. Altogether, the enemy was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but he had been under the impression there would be more Espada. Hell, he was surprised that Aizen hadn't shown his face yet. The bastard would surely want to bask in his declaration of war.

Confused, Soifon turned her attention to Toshiro. "Are you really complaining there aren't _more_ opponents, Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked tersely, raising a thin eyebrow.

Toshiro shook his head, paying no attention to Soifon's testy tone. "No," he replied, "more surprised than anything else."

"Less opponents means we are closer to victory than we thought!" cried Marechiyo Ōmaeda, grinning a terrible, cocky grin. "The sooner we win, the better. The lieutenants have a game night coming up and I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to wipe Lieutenant Hisagi's savings out clean."

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda!" Soifon snapped, glaring at him. "This is not an appropriate time to be thinking about leisurely activities! Focus yourself, or head back to Urahara's shop and keep watch! That's an order!"

Ōmaeda's face turned bright red as he fumbled with his zanpakuto. "Y-yes Captain Soifon!" he exclaimed. "I apologize, ma'am!"

Ignoring the yelling duo, Toshiro searched for Rangiku, spotting her near Rukia, Renji and Shuhei. He could just tell she was searching for Gin, and he felt a small pang in his heart. Despite being a fairly lazy, light-hearted and over-the-top person, he knew Rangiku was a little bit afraid. Not for herself, of course. She was fairly adept in sword fights. He would try to keep an eye on her.

Speaking of keeping an eye on Rangiku, he noticed how the smaller of the Espada was eyeing her in a disgusting way, leering at her as he tilted his head to the side. Lavender eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and derision.

"This can't be good," he muttered to himself.

* * *

In the instant that Ulquiorra took his first step forward, he knew something was off. The air around him had suddenly changed. It was as if the thin veil between this world and Hueco Mundo was struggling to tear apart at any moment, like someone struggling violently to escape. There was no way that could be, of course. Lord Aizen had to authorize the opening and closing of Garganta, and he had proclaimed that after their forces entered the World of the Living, the next Garganta opening would be by Lord Aizen's hand alone.

It was far too early for Lord Aizen to make landfall, so who could this be…?

"Do you feel that, Lady Harribel?" one of the Tres Espada's Fracćion said, her heterochromatic eyes searching for the source of chaotic energy that threatened for burst forth.

The taller of the three Tres Bestias looked to Harribel, asking, "What are your orders, my lady?"

"Stay where you are," Harribel commanded gently. "We do not yet know who is coming to greet us." In her sea green eyes, it was clear she had an idea who was tearing at the veil. She recognized the energy – or, rather, many energies – that threatened to enter the battlefield.

With dead green eyes, Ulquiorra watched the air start to split, the inky blackness of a Garganta rip through the air. The gasps and frightened sounds of both Arrancar and Shinigami filled the air, all asking the same questions.

The Garganta opened, the darkness motionless for a few agonizing seconds. The battlefield went silent, like they had all collectively held their breath.

It wasn't till a shock of long blue hair peaked out from the opening that Ulquiorra understood what was happening. The rescue party had finally accomplished their mission and had returned to the World of the Living, ready to join up with the Shinigami.

"Of course, it's them," Ulquiorra said to himself. "At this point, I should not be surprised at how horribly stubborn humans – and Grimmjow – truly are."

* * *

Staring down defiantly at Karakura Town and the gathering of opposing sides, Grimmjow revealed his teeth with a wide grin. "Looks like we arrived just in time," he proclaimed to the rest of the party. "This should be fun, eh?"

Uryu caught up with the Espada, staring down as well. "I was afraid they'd get to Karakura Town first," he said, noticing as all eyes were glued to the crudely opened Garganta. "It also seemed nearly impossible for you to open this gateway as well."

Grimmjow scoffed, glaring at the Quincy. "Aizen probably put a lock down on the unauthorized openin' of Garganta," he said. "He usually does that in times of battle."

"I'm still surprised you were able to get it open," Starrk called to Grimmjow, rubbing his eyes as the sharp, winter morning light hit him in the face. "I was sure we were gonna be running in the Dangai for a little while longer."

"Ya callin' me weak, Starrk?" Grimmjow challenged.

"Would you knock it off, ya blueberry muffin reject!" Lilynette snapped, glaring up at Grimmjow. "It was just a statement!"

"Please, no arguing now," Uryu begged. "My last headache finally went away a few minutes ago."

The final sounds of footsteps skidded to halt behind them, several pairs of eager eyes peered out at the bright and welcoming World of the Living. "W-we made it," Amelia said, her green eyes slightly shocked at seeing the world she'd been taken from. "We actually made it!" Her tired face brightened up a little, feeling a flutter of hope fill her heart again.

Dordoni smiled a little, patting her on the shoulder. "I bet you are excited to be back, _niña_ ," he said gently. "You probably felt like you would never see this place again."

"Oh, don't go getting all sappy now, Amelia," Cirucci said, though the normal edge to her voice was slightly dulled. "Save your excitement for after the fight."

Ash stood by Amelia's side, also fairly relieved to see the sun in the horizon. The terrible moon that had hung over Hueco Mundo made her appreciate the beauty of the World of the Living. Of course, she knew that Amelia probably felt more relief than she did, since she had been gone for much longer, and held prisoner. "It'll be fine, Amelia," she said soothingly. "Once we're done here, we can go home!"

The words stung Amelia, her eyes twitching a little. _Home_ , she thought. _Home for us means two different things now…_ She kept silent, feeling Nel tug at her pant leg. "Lift me up, Amewia!" she said, her eyes bright and excited. Mindlessly, Amelia did so, letting the small Espada sit on her shoulders.

"All the Shinigami are here," Orihime said, spotting the familiar sight of Captain Ukitake.

Chad seemed slightly confused. "Yes," he said, "but where is the Head Captain?"

Tatsuki looked around as well, a bit confused as well. "Oh yeah," she said. "You'd think he'd show up here as well."

"Well, Aizen's not there either," Orihime added. "Maybe they are both preparing themselves to join?" But that thought also made little sense to her as well.

"Wh-what are we talking about?"

Keigo's groggy voice piped up, his eyes struggling to focus. He had woken up only moments ago, his concussion mostly gone but his exhaustion still keeping hold on him.

"Kid, wake the hell up," Grimmjow growled, glaring at Keigo. "Ya need to be alert! It looks like we're gonna be fighting earlier than I thought."

"Oh," Keigo said, struggling between a yawn. "This'll be so much fun."

Turning away, Grimmjow looked back at the battlefield and took a deep breath. "Well, no point waitin' around here," he said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Wait, Grimmjow, let's just-!"

Before Uryu could finish his sentence, Grimmjow had leapt from his perch on the edge of the Garganta, hurling down towards the rooftops. "Good god," Uryu groaned, rubbing his face. "Alright, let's go!" He hurled down after him, making sure his glasses didn't slip off his face.

One by one, the others followed, guided by Orihime's Santen Kisshun, aiding their safe descent towards the rooftops. Shouting and unintelligible words spiraled upwards, watching as they descended and finally made it to the rooftops. The orange shield evaporated from under their feet as they took their place near Grimmjow and Uryu, staring back at the Arrancar, Shinigami and Humans alike.

"Good to see you all again!" Urahara called to them, smiling and waving. "Although, you've brought far more people with you than when you left!"

Uryu looked back at the group and called back, "We picked up some unexpected allies."

Barragan rose from his throne, enraged. "Allies?!" he called out. "Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, would **_dare_** side with the Shinigami and Humans?! **_PREPOSTEROUS_**!" He pointed a large finger in Starrk's direction, spitting in rage. "STARRK, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

The Primera sighed, glancing at Lilynette. She looked ready to rage, but she knew that Starrk wouldn't approve of that, so she held it in. "What is there to explain, Barragan?" he called back. "I have made my choice. I will not stand with you or Lord Aizen in the path of destruction."

"YEAH, OLD MAN!" Lilynette shouted. "WE DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN OURSELVES TO YOU!"

"Lilynette…"

"S-sorry, Starrk."

"Well, I think what surprises me most," Harribel stated, "is that you would be so friendly with the humans, Grimmjow. Tell me, what about them appeals to you?"

Grimmjow snarled, his long blue hair buffeting in the breeze. "Friendly, ya say?" he called back. "Well, considerin' they didn't try to carve me in half and leave me for dead, I'd say that's good enough reason, Harribel!"

"THAT'S LADY HARRIBEL TO YOU, TRASH!" screamed the heterochromatic Fracćion, her fists balled and single horn menacing. "YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS!"

"Apacci," Harribel said, "enough. Do not antagonize the enemy."

"Y-yes, Lady Harribel."

Amongst the screaming, two individuals glared at each other silently across the battlefield. Green eyes locked in a silent feud, sizing each other up. Amelia could practically feel the frigidity of Ulquiorra's stare, as if he were surprised that she was still alive. A part of her reveled in that small victory, squaring her shoulders. Her short hair brushed over her face, but it could not hide her tired but determined gaze.

They didn't need to say a word to know that they would be seeing each other on the battlefield very, very soon.

"Enough chit chat," Luppi called out, his tone filled with boredom. "Let's do this already!"

* * *

 **A/N** : GUESS WHO'S BACK! I'm sorry I was gone for so long!

So what started out as a two week break quickly turned into a month and a half long one, but I honestly don't regret it! I was going to get back into writing as soon as I could, but several different factors came into play, like work picking up, a small bout of burnout, planning the end of this book, and ultimately rewriting this chapter so many times. It was a mess!

This chapter is not the best, I do apologize. I had to force it out of me, since it was just a lead up to battles, but hey, now that its out of the way, I can finally dig into the meat of it! I very much appreciate everyone's patience and I hope to have the next chapter up next Sunday (no promises!) See you soon!


	54. Ch 54 Buried in a Thousand Moments

**04:57 a.m. JST, 2 hours and 5 minutes Before Declaration of Winter War**

Isshin Kurosaki, despite running on no sleep in the last 48 hours, greeted Ryūken with his normal carefree grin. "You sure you want to take the girls with you?" he asked the somber Quincy, his hand mindlessly resting on Karin's head. He could feel Yuzu's slow, rhythmic breathing on the back of his neck, her arms slung over his shoulders as she slept. "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Ryūken sighed. "You've cause me trouble since the moment we met, Isshin," he said, arms folded. "Not sure why you'd suddenly be concerned about that now." He glanced down at Karin, who watched him with silent, dark eyes. Even with Isshin's features, he could make out a little bit of Masaki in the child.

"You're right," Isshin said, laughing quietly. "But I do appreciate you watching the girls. I feel safer knowing they're in your hands."

Ryūken looked at Isshin again, shaking his head. "Don't drop dead on the battlefield, Isshin," he replied, taking Yuzu from him. "You really should have gotten some sleep." Isshin looked like hell. His skin was pale and his hair, while normally messy, was an absolute disaster. His clothes looked wrinkled and dirty. _Same man as always_ , he thought. _Not sure what Masaki saw in this Shinigami._

Batting his eyelashes in mock surprise, Isshin said, "Aw, are you concerned about me, Ryūken? How sweet of you!"

"Never mind," the Quincy said, adjusting his glasses. "I hope one of the Arrancar lodges a sword in your oversized head." No one could be sure, but the corners of Ryūken's lips tugged. Could he have been trying to smile, perhaps? He turned, Yuzu's body slumped over his shoulder and Karin by his side. "Take care of yourself, fool."

"Bye, sweetie!" Isshin called to Karin, still grinning. "Tell Yuzu to make us more soup when we get back, please!"

Silently, Karin walked forward. She didn't turn her head or say anything to acknowledge her father. The spiritual energy surrounding them suddenly turned sour, which caused Isshin to flinch a little. He'd never felt anything like that from his children, especially not Karin. His smile flickered, genuine concern flooding his dark eyes, but the smile soon returned and his hand kept waving like he was a robot. Ryūken, having witnessed Karin's cold shoulder, shot Isshin a confused look before taking off.

The streets were dead silent, the sky above a ripple of dark blue clouds blanketing over Karakura Town. Not a creature seemed to stir in the dark, thin alleyways that they passed. Even their footsteps were muted as they made their way down the street. The sun was due to rise for another hour or so, but in the darkness, a very dim, blue light improved their visibility.

"So, tell me, Karin," Ryūken said, breaking the silence at last, "what on earth were you and Yuzu thinking, coming all the way out here at such a dangerous time?"

For a moment, the silence settled over them again. Karin barely moved, her face hidden from Ryūken by her hair. He almost gave up on an answer before her small, tired voice startled him. "I didn't know," she said at last.

"Didn't know what?"

"I didn't know dad was like Ichigo, too."

This didn't surprise him one bit. Despite his constant attempts to be the best dad ever, Isshin was never an open book. He held many secrets, and even those who knew his secrets still found more secrets surrounding him. "I see," he said. "I imagine you're upset with your father, then?"

Karin turned her head, looking up at Ryūken for a moment. It was clear she was hurt, but she said nothing. Instead, she sighed, turning away.

"Does he know what you have in your pocket, then?" he asked.

The question startled Karin a little, her head snapping up in an instant. A ghost of a smile returned to Ryūken's face. "Is that why you two came out here?" he pressed.

Karin shook her head, reaching into her pocket and fishing out the small Quincy cross on its silver chain. It felt warm in her hand, not searing hot like it had been before when Ichigo's spiritual pressure was intense, but a comforting warmth like fireplace on a cold winter day. "We were worried about Ichigo and dad," she said. "They hadn't been around much, especially Ichigo." She glanced over at Yuzu, still asleep. "Yuzu wanted to stage an intervention, even though I told her now was not the right time."

"Well, I agree," Ryūken said, "this wasn't the right time. However, I agree with Yuzu as well." He met Karin's gaze for a moment, a glint of something mischievous dancing there. "Isshin has always needed an intervention. He's a mess of a man."

A small tug of a smile formed on Karin's lips for a moment, her eyes catching the small patches of color on the horizon. She huddled in her coat, feeling a small chill run through her and her eyes returned to the road, silent one more.

Yuzu stirred for a moment, mumbling something under her breath as she did so. Her brows knitted together temporarily, as if she were distressed. Then, softly, she settled once again, her hands curled up under her.

"Do you know what that thing is, Karin?" Ryūken asked at last.

Karin shook her head, her thumb tracing the five points. "I found it in mom's things," was all she could say.

"So, I assume Isshin never told you your mother was a Quincy either."

"A what?" Karin looked both confused and agitated. "What's a Quincy?"

A terse peal of laughter escaped Ryūken's lips, a puff of cold air filling the early morning sky. "Ah, I think Isshin might kill me" he said aloud. "Oh well." He held his hand out, wanting to inspect the Quincy cross. With slight hesitation, Karin placed it in his hand, watching as he inspected it with an odd look in his eyes.

 _It's been years since I've seen this cross_ , he thought, turning the delicate silver cross in his hand. At the center was a blue, translucent stone, glimmering a little as he turned it between his fingers. _I never thought I'd see this again. Life works in mysterious ways_.

"A Quincy," Ryūken began, "is a powerful force that once strived to rid the world of corruption. We were made to purify, protect the living from the dangers that lurked in the dark." His eyes met Karin's again as he handed her the cross once more. "We were once a strong people, humans who possessed the ability to wield spiritual energy."

"Were?" Karin said, her brimming with curiosity. "Why do you say 'were'?"

"Because the Shinigami all but wiped us off the face of the Earth nearly a thousand years ago, Karin." There was no hesitation as Ryūken explained, his words terse as he marched onwards.

It was like a punch in the gut for Karin. She stopped walking, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Wh…what?!" she stammered, her voice a hoarse whisper. The Quincy cross grew a little warmer in her hand, pressing deep into her palm. "They were… wiped out…"

Ryūken looked at her, his eyes emotionless. "Don't be too upset, child," he said. "There are still a few Quincy that walk the Earth." His eyes looked down to the asphalt. "But I always assumed that, after I died, the Quincy would die with me."

They remained motionless for a moment, the sky overhead beginning to slowly turn lighter hues of blue. With a shaky breath, Karin finally asked, "So, our mom was… a Quincy?"

With a single nod, Ryūken said, "Yes, she was a pure-blooded Quincy."

"So, does that make me a Quincy, too?"

"Perhaps," he replied. "You certainly possess a fair amount of spiritual energy, and seem able to manipulate it slightly, although it is very rough and sloppy currently. It would be safe to say you could very well become one."

"What about Ichigo?"

He hesitated, thinking for a moment. Ryūken had never really considered Ichigo as a Quincy. His spiritual energy was far different from a Quincy's, but in all honesty, it was also different from a Shinigami's as well. Ichigo was a true conundrum. "He may have some hidden traits," he replied, "but he seems to display prominent Shinigami abilities, like your father."

"Yuzu?"

He shook his head. "I sense nothing from your sister. If she ever develops spiritually, I would imagine the best we could hope for is that she can see spirits. But that's not a guarantee."

Karin began walking again, her eyes glimmering, lost in thought. Ryūken was amused, following less than a foot away from her. She seemed intrigued, a fire lit inside her soul. Something had changed in the span of the few minutes they had spent together, and Ryūken knew that Isshin was going to be less than pleased when the battle was over.

But, then again, what did Ryūken care?

Suddenly, Karin whirled around, staring him deep in the eyes. It was a bit frightening, seeing the intense determination in in her eyes. "Tell me everything you can about Quincies," she said. "I need to know more."

Patting her on the head, Ryūken simply said, "Let's talk more when we get to the hospital."

* * *

 **06:53 a.m. JST, 9 minutes before Winter War Declaration**

 _Visions of a time long past danced before Isshin's eyes, light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes flashed before him. It was blurry, a scattered image mixed with laughter he just barely remembered. It was like staring into the sun…_

"Oi, Isshin."

 _He missed her, each and every day distancing him from her. Masaki Kurosaki had been his everything. He'd given up so much just to wake up next to her every morning. Every step, every argument, every misplaced cigarette and every second they locked eyes reminded him why he had stayed._

"ISSHIN!"

 _Every time he saw Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, he was reminded of her. Every aspect of her had scattered and fallen on those three. Ichigo had her stubbornness and her strength, Yuzu her nurturing and kind nature, and Karin her patience and wit. For a while, he had been convinced that he could hold the family together when she passed. But as time passed, he realized just how dark the world had become… He loved them all dearly, but he felt like he had failed._

The stinging smack of a couch cushion woke him from his light, tense sleep. Isshin's heavy lids lifted, revealing an angry Hiyori standing over him, couch cushion in hand. "Would ya wake the hell up already, Isshin?" she shouted.

"I think I already did," Isshin groaned, rubbing his face as he sat up. "What's going on?"

Hiyori rolled her eyes, stepping off the couch. "We got a messenger from the Gotei 13," she said. "He's tryin' to tell us that the Espada have invaded and we're needed immediately." She shot him a knowing look. "'Specially Ichigo."

Isshin blinked a few times, swinging his legs over the couch and standing quickly. "Already?!" he said, stumbling as he followed her. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or two," Hiyori replied gruffly. "Figured ya needed yer beauty sleep. How long has it been since ya had a full night sleep?"

"Are the Gotei 13 here?" Isshin asked, ignoring her question.

"They are," she replied, "and they sent one of their men to regroup at Urahara's. He's a wimpy lookin' guy, too. Hard to believe he's a Shinigami." She scoffed, opening the door to the training room.

Quickly, they descended the steps, the dim light guiding them, reaching the final door. They were greeted by the haggard Visoreds and a small, timid Shinigami, stammering and explaining something to them. Isshin couldn't find Ichigo, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights.

"… and Mr. Urahara r-requires you all to meet at the shop a-at once," the Shinigami said, addressing Shinji. His eyes were bulging, his hands fidgeting. _This kid is a mess of anxiety,_ Isshin thought. _It really is a surprise the Gotei 13 brought him along._ The Shinigami glanced over at Isshin and Hiyori, clearly surprised to see them. "A-are you Isshin Kurosaki?" he asked.

"I am," Isshin replied, arms folded. "Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Hanatarō Yamada," the Shinigami replied, bowing deeply, "seventh seat of the 4th division, sir!" He lifted his head, standing ram rod straight. "Mr. Urahara, as well as the Captains of the Gotei 13 have requested that you assemble at the shop immediately! We have received reports that the Espada will make landfall within the hour!"

"So the Espada have not made landfall yet?" Isshin asked, glancing at Hiyori. "I was told that they had already made landfall."

Hanatarō seemed to short circuit, a mess of stuttering and rapid motions. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't kno-ow wh-!"

Shinji placed a hand on Hanatarō's shoulder, silencing him. "It's obvious you got your information from an unreliable source," he said, glaring at Hiyori.

"Oi," Hiyori growled, spitting on the ground, "this kid here was stutterin' so damn much I could barely make out what he was sayin'. Don't blame me."

"If that's the case," Isshin said, "I'm staying here with Ichigo until they actually make landfall. You all should head to the shop."

"Isshin," Shinji said, sighing, "you need to come with us. This isn't the time to mess around."

Isshin shook his head. "No messing around," he said. "I want Ichigo to be as ready as he can be. This is the only way I can help him now." He looked to Hanatarō again, saying, "Tell Urahara I'll be there shortly." He pushed past the Visoreds, ignoring their protests as he looked for his son.

Behind one of the large rock formations, Isshin could see Ichigo standing at full height, his dual zanpakuto resting in his hands, his back turned. "Ichigo," Isshin called out, approaching, "time's running short. We need to cram in whatever there is left to teach you. Time to focus."

It was in the moments of silence that followed that Isshin realized that Ichigo was motionless. He hadn't so much as twitched or moved a muscle. In fact, he seemed a little too straightened up, his normal gait nowhere to be seen. "Ichigo?" Isshin asked, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. A look of worry crossed his face as he turned to look at Ichigo's face. "Ichigo, what's…?"

A blank, emotionless stare met Isshin. Ichigo's lips were slightly parted, the lower half of his front teeth showing. His face seemed calm, muscles relaxed. However, his eyes were by far the strangest thing that Isshin could see. They were glowing, the whites of his eyes, iris and pupil gone. Blue-green light poured out, fixated somewhere Isshin could never hope to understand. A surge of panic overtook Isshin, gripping Ichigo by his shoulders and gently shaking him.

"Ichigo!" he said loudly, the buried panic infiltrating his voice. "ICHIGO! SNAP OUT OF IT, WILL YOU?!"

"What's going on here?" Shinji called out, running towards them. Hiyori was by his side, grimacing, but her face betrayed her now growing worry.

"HOW LONG HAS ICHIGO BEEN LIKE THIS?!" Isshin bellowed at Shinji, turning Ichigo slightly so they could see his trance-like state, glowing eyes and all. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS HAPPENING, SHINJI?!"

Hiyori had never seen Shinji's face go so pale in all her life. His eyes nearly bulged from his face as he realized what was going on. "He wasn't like that a few minutes ago, Isshin," he said, his tone serious, "I can promise you that. We had only just been fighting. Granted, he was still trying to get a grip on his new weapons, but… I promise you he wasn't like this when Hanatarō came here."

"I can attest to that, too," Hiyori said, running up to Ichigo. "The kid was just fine!"

The large, gentle form of Hachi approached, rubbing his chin pensively. He was calmer than the rest of the Visoreds, trying to understand what was happening, rather than how to bring Ichigo back. "I believe his zanpakuto spirits are behind this," he said at last, tapping a motionless Ichigo on the forehead. Sweat trickled down Ichigo's slack face, a small _thunk_ resounding as Hachi's forefinger tapped his head. "It looks like there's some sort of internal conflict."

Isshin paused, trying to process what Hachi was saying. "So, he's back in his Inner World again, you say?" he said, trying to stay calm. Nothing good ever came of panicking, and he needed to make sure he was there for his son for this one. "What do you think's going on? Are they telling him how to use his new weapon?"

"I doubt it," Hachi replied. "I can't be sure, but there seems to be some… hesitance from at least one of them. Not fear, but there's some sort of fight going on." He glanced over at the Visoreds and back to Isshin. "I think we should let him work it out. I doubt it will take long."

Wanting to argue, Isshin took a deep breath. But he knew that Hachi was most likely right. If they tried to rush Ichigo, it could result in something bad. With a nod, Isshin said, "Alright. I'll wait here with him and we'll rejoin you guys when he… gets back."

Hanatarō opened his to protest, a small stammer forming, but he was stopped by Lisa. She adjusted her glasses before addressing him, saying, "Don't worry, we'll explain why Ichigo and Isshin are still here to your superiors. I doubt they will fault you." This seemed to ease Hanatarō a little, but he did seem worried for Ichigo.

"Very well," he said. "Let us join together with the others."

Silently, the Visoreds left, leaving Isshin with Ichigo. Isshin stared at Ichigo for what felt like countless minutes. He had no idea what he would do if Ichigo didn't snap out of this trance when Aizen arrived, but he knew it was best to focus on the moment. He was a dad, after all. The coolest dad that ever was, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. He'd had many moments where he'd felt helpless when it came to his children, questioning his parenting. But this moment was possibly one of the most trying moments he'd ever had.

"Ichigo," he whispered, his voice laced with emotion. "I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

" ** _Ya stupid old man!_** " White Zangetsu's eyes flashed with anger, finger pointing. " ** _Why're ya hesitatin'?!_** "

Old Man Zangetsu remained silent, his dark robes flickering around him. The sideways sky marched silently onward, falling into the abyss of Ichigo's soul. This wasn't his first fight he'd had with the Hollow since Ichigo's conception, and he knew it wouldn't be their last. But this one was different. Much different.

"You know why I hesitate," the Old Man replied. "We had spoken about this countless times." His eyes turned to White Zangetsu, tinted by the orange shades he wore. "I refuse to put Ichigo's life at risk in such a way. You know what will happen if we let him know."

Clearly very frustrated, White Zangetsu roared, his palm on his head. " ** _And by not usin' it, we're puttin' him at risk, too!_** " he retorted. " ** _This isn't a normal fight, Old Man! Somethin's different, and ya know it!_** "

"Something is different, yes," the Old Man replied, turning away from White Zangetsu. "However, if we use this now, if we bring it to his awareness, we will never be able to undo it." A hard line formed on the Old Man's lips, thinly veiled worry painted on his calm face. "We may easily defeat Aizen with it, certainly…"

" ** _THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYIN'_**!" White Zangetsu screamed. His normal, cocky demeanor had vanished. He was almost like a panicking teenager, scared shitless by something unknown. It was certainly an odd sight for the Old Man to behold, causing him to flinch a little. " ** _SO WHY ARE YA HESITATIN'? DO YA WANT TO SEND THE KID OUT THERE DEFENSELESS?_** "

Something in the Old Man snapped, a dangerous fire igniting in his eyes. The Hollow had some nerve asking about his care for Ichigo. His form swelled in size, his dark robe nearly blocking out the light. A rumble went through Ichigo's inner world, like a terrible thunder. "You dare question my ability to keep Ichigo safe, Hollow?!" he demanded, his voice a low, terrible roar. It was filled with menace, a terrible threat that White Zangetsu knew all too well. He hadn't seen the Old Man this angry since…

" ** _So, ya think ya can intimidate me, do ya_**?" White Zangetsu shouted, a feral grin on his face. " ** _Yer ego's getting' too big, Old Man. All I'm askin' is why ya think that we shouldn't let Ichigo know?_** " His golden eyes seemed to shimmer in the darkness that the Old Man had created.

It almost seemed like a deep, troubling sigh when the Old Man slowly shrunk back to normal size. His face was calm once more, but his face was dark, conflicted. Dark, wavy brown hair flowed in the air, a thin veil covering his trouble expression. "With it, we would most certainly defeat Aizen," he continued, his voice soft and low, "but at what cost?" His eyes met the Hollow's. White Zangetsu felt his smile fall, realizing slowly what the Old Man was saying.

"There will always be bigger opponents," the Old Man continued, "and if they know exactly what Ichigo possess, they will grow in numbers. They will want to tear him to pieces, just like…" He couldn't finish his sentence, his eyes closing.

They stood in silence, the empty windows of Ichigo's inner world shimmering in the light. A heavy burden weighed down the shoulders of both zanpakuto spirits, their eyes taut with worry.

" ** _Yer right_** ," White Zangetsu conceded at last. " ** _I know yer right. But… that_ thing _…_** " His eyes lifted, a dangerous edge to the golden discs shining in the darkness. " ** _That thing is more dangerous than we'd believed it to be. When it entered the kid's inner world, it was like…_** "

"Yes," the Old Man said. "It was very much like him. A very broken, younger version of him, but still just as dangerous and wild. The fact that Aizen even made such a deal with that thing troubles me greatly."

" ** _We need to crush it quickly_** ," White Zangetsu said, his voice confident. " ** _If we let that thing grow, it'll be hard to stop once it starts to devour everythin' in its path. If it gets Ichigo, then the World of the Livin' might as well give up._** "

The Old Man remained silent. He agreed with the Hollow, knowing that if they failed, the consequences to the rest of the world would outweigh their own. His face contorted, struggling to maintain his composure. He was in terrible mental anguish.

"We will not reveal it," he said at last. White Zangetsu hissed, eyes wide in anger. The Old Man extended his hand, saying, "At least, for now. We do not want to reveal our hand this early. When things take a turn, we will reveal it to Ichigo. But not before then."

With a shaky sigh, White Zangetsu calmed down, his brows furrowed. " ** _Alright, Old Man_** " he conceded reluctantly. " ** _Ya win_**." He looked to the sky, his lips tugged into a pensive frown. " ** _But, outta curiousity, whaddya think 'bout that girl?_** "

"The girl?" the Old Man replied, glancing at White Zangetsu. "What do you mean?"

" ** _The one that thing forced him to speak to? The Human-turned-Espada?_** "

Hesitation filled the air, the Old Man thinking now. He had thought about the girl, knowing that there was no way she was just human. There was something about her, something chillingly similar…

"She intrigues me," he said at last.

 ** _"I get the feelin' we'll be seein' her real soon,_** " White Zangetsu said, grinning. " ** _She seems fascinatin', like Ichigo's fate and her's are intertwined. Wonder if we'll get to fight her!_** " He laughed a little, his screeching voice echoing off the buildings.

"Yes," the Old Man said. His eyes never wavered from the clouds, watching them march onwards towards the abyss. The abyss he guarded well.

"I wonder as well."

* * *

 **07:25 a.m. JST, 23 minutes after Winter War Declaration**

Ichigo blinked once, the ethereal blue-green glow leaving his eyes and revealing his normal, warm brown ones. His body leaned to the side, the muscles in his body finally realizing he'd been standing up straight for far too long with out a break. He felt a little sore, his zanpakuto duo weighing heavy in his hands.

Blinking again, he looked around the training room, realizing that the Visoreds and Hanatarō were gone. _Funny,_ he thought, they were there just a second ago. _What the hell?_ He felt confused, his head swiveling about a little more wildly now. His eyes landed on his father, who sat near the rock formation between him and the exit.

"Dad!" he called out, turning and approaching his dad with a small run.

Isshin lifted his head, his glazed-over eyes now snapping to attention. "Ichigo!" he called out, standing. "You're back!" He reached Ichigo, rustling his orange hair mercilessly. "What the hell was that all about?!"

Craning his head away from his dad, Ichigo shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked, blinking. His brows furrowed, a small edge of terror in his voice. "What happened?"

Isshin stopped, staring back at Ichigo. "Y-You were stuck in a trance for at least a half hour!" he replied, shocked. "You don't remember?"

Ichigo shook his head, suddenly on guard. "No, last thing I remember was Shinji calling for me to join him," he said. "Hanatarō had just entered the room, saying we needed to head back to Urahara's. Something about the Espada arriving within the hour!" He seemed shell-shocked, looking around the room again. He couldn't believe he'd been out for half an hour. "A-are you sure I was out for that long?!"

"Yes, Ichigo," Isshin confirmed, his face serious. "But that doesn't matter for right now. We need to get to battlefield, ASAP. The Espada have already arrived."

Without another word, Ichigo followed, sheathing his zanpakuto quickly. He wanted desperately to grill his father, to know what the hell happened. But with the Espada here, he knew there was no time to grill Isshin. He'd just have to bite his tongue and prepare himself.

 _Dammit_ …

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello! So, first, I'm a bit early posting this, but that's fine. I'm just burning through chapters right now, I'm on FIRE with creativity! That break was amazing and I am once again thankful for everyone's patience as I had that small hiatus.

Second, no this isn't a fighting chapter. I realized I forgot a few things and had to add this. I know some of you will be disappointed, but hey, i will say the next chapter will be very, very interesting :] You'll see me soon (probably next week, but we'll see) Enjoy!


	55. Ch 55 Unto the Sinner the Earth Sings

**07:20 a.m. JST, 18 minutes after Winter War Declaration**

 _Strenuous, strengthened we hold_

 _In empty hands of singing sorrow_

 _A song of ends untold_

 _Different paths for a different tomorrow._

* * *

Realizing just how many opponents they were facing, Keigo Asano found himself sobering up very quickly. His eyes were bulging from his head, watching as friend and foe were starting to pair up, predatory dances and tense conversation filling the battlefield. He was nearly frozen in fear, unsure what to do. He hadn't anticipated feel so useless, his body freezing up. _What do I do?_ His mind screamed. _The battle is starting and I'm terrified!_ His hands began to shake, willing himself to form his augmented arm cannon.

"Yo, kid," Grimmjow growled, glancing at him. "Ya should take cover. This is gonna get real ugly."

"No way!" Keigo shouted back, his voice cracking a little. "I'm here to fight, man!"

"Kid, ya look ready to piss yer pants."

Keigo couldn't argue that, but his mind was made up. No matter how scared he was, he was going to fight. There was no way he was going to wait it out on the sidelines. He felt the cold metal of his cannon creep up his arm and solidify. "I said I'm good, man," Keigo said, clearing his throat a little. He barely made eye contact with Grimmjow as he lifted his arm. "This is my home I'm protecting, after all."

Grimmjow's lips parted for a moment, ready to argue. This kid was shaking like a leaf, no matter how determined his face looked. But the words were ripped away as a long, white tentacle wrapped around him, lifting him high into the air.

"GRIMMJOW!" Keigo screamed, running towards the ledge of the rooftop. He spotted the Espada attached to the tentacle, Luppi Antenor's smug expression meeting his eyes for a second. As quickly as he could, he raised his cannon, a silver ball of energy forming at the end of the barrel. "LET HIM GO!" Keigo shouted, preparing to fire.

Lavender eyes flashing in the morning light, Luppi pulled two of his tentacles forward, blocking Keigo's line of sight with two struggling Shinigami. The strained faces of Rukia and Rangiku hid Luppi, a cold pang shooting through Keigo's soul.

"If you care about your Shinigami friends here," Luppi called out, "you'll hold your fire." He giggled a little, watching the anger and helplessness fall over Keigo's face.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring down at Luppi with feral rage. "NEVER SEEN A POOR EXCUSE FOR AN ESPADA LIKE YA BEFORE!"

A terrible look crossed Luppi's face, a mixture of rage, joy, and madness. "Ah, so we meet at last, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he called up to the dangling Espada. "You're just as pathetic as Lord Aizen said you'd be! Pairing up with a _human_." He shook his head with disapproval, his toothy grin still plastered on his face. "I'm Luppi Antenor," he proclaimed loudly, "The Quinto Espada!"

Grimmjow was practically spitting in rage. "THE HELL YA ARE!" he screamed. "I'D RATHER ACCEPT THAT HUMAN GIRL AMELIA AS AN ESPADA BEFORE I'D ACCEPT YER SORRY, SQUIRMY ASS!"

As he screamed, his waist and torso began to burn with constriction, feeling as if his body were going to snap in half. His eyes closed as he grimaced in pain. Rangiku and Rukia cried out as Luppi's grip on them tightened as well, lifting them higher in the air. The look on Luppi's face was a little terrifying, as his toothy grin was still present, but his eyes began to twitch. "And you're just a washed up Privaron!" Luppi hissed through clenched teeth. "If I were you, I'd shut the hell up and die!"

" _EAT SHIT_!"

Luppi realized he'd made a mistake focusing on Grimmjow, feeling the impact of a silver blast against his chest. The blast lasted for what felt like forever, releasing a terrible roar into the cold, serene sky. The tentacles' grip on the three victims loosened, allowing them to fall free and catch their footing.

The blast ceased quickly, smoke wafting from the barrel as Keigo lowered his arm. He was panting slightly, feeling the intense build up of spirit energy leaving his body. It felt like a weight of his chest, and his head was starting to spin a little. _Is my concussion still messing with me_ , he wondered, _or am I more exhausted than I thought I was?_

"Keigo!" Grimmjow shouted, pushing through the smoke. "Ya good over there, kid?" He could just make out the human through the smoke cloud, but he could see he was still on his feet.

Rukia and Rangiku stood near Grimmjow now, coughing a little. "That was a close call," Rukia choked out. "I thought for sure Keigo's blast was going to hit us."

"It nearly did," Rangiku said, waving the smoke away. "I think he singed my robes a little." She pouted a little, frowning. "Captain Hitsugaya's not going to be happy that I let my new robe get ruined. This was my third one this month!"

Grimmjow grimaced, glaring at the two Shinigami. "Are ya seriously gripin' about yer clothes, Shinigami?!" he hissed. "That kid just saved yer ass!"

"I wasn't complaining about him saving us!" Rangiku argued, folding her arms. "What's your deal?"

Rukia met Grimmjow's eye for a moment. A weird mixture of anger and confusion filled her as their gaze held for those mere seconds. This was the Espada who had ripped a hole through her with ease and tossed her aside not that long ago. Technically, Grimmjow was her enemy, and a part of her wanted nothing more than to encase this bastard in ice and watch him splinter into a million pieces. But the rest of her realized that, despite how she felt, he was on their side now, more or less. They needed to work together.

"No fighting, you two," Rukia said at last, looking at Rangiku at last. "We need to regroup and finish off this Espada quickly."

" _We_?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at Rukia. "Whaddya mean _we_? This is my fight with this pathetic worm! I don't fight with Shinigami!" He bent at the waist glaring at Rukia. It was then he recognized her at last. "Oh, yer that girl," he said. "The one that Kurosaki was all up in arms about when we fought!" His grin grew dangerous, spreading behind his mask fragment. "Rukia Kuchiki, was it?"

Rukia went rigid, meeting his gaze full on. Her violet eyes were like steel, staring daggers into the Espada. "I am Rukia Kuchiki," she replied, her voice hard. "And, if I were you, I'd take any help I could get. I doubt Keigo would be the best partner to have against another Espada." She took a step forward, their faces less than a foot away from each other. "And I don't make a habit of fighting with Espada either," she said in a low voice, "but when it comes to the future of our world, I tend to become a little less picky."

"Guys!" Rangiku called out, trying to pull Haineko from her sheath. "Look o-!"

She was cut off as a tentacle hit her from the side, knocking her into Rukia and Grimmjow. Their bodies smashed into the building that Keigo stood on, shaking it violently. Brick and plaster tumbled down towards the empty street. Keigo lost his foot on the ledge, falling as well. He was too surprised to scream, his body plummeting towards the asphalt.

To Keigo's surprise, the ground never rose to meet him. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw a long white tentacle dangling him a few feet from the ground. "How interesting," Luppi called out to him, bringing him closer to his face. Lavender eyes met his as he dangled upside down. "You're absolutely petrified," Luppi said, "yet you still insist on prancing around and play war with the rest of us. How cute!" He giggled, grabbing a fistful of Keigo's hair and yanking him closer. Keigo flinched and bit the inside of his cheek but said nothing.

"It'd be interesting to see what would happen if I ate your soul," Luppi said. "You seem to possess an amazing amount of spiritual energy at the moment, though it's fluctuating and flowing out of you like crazy!"

"Well, you better hurry if you're gonna do that," Keigo said, his voice strained by the intense squeezing from Luppi's tentacle. "You're squeezing the life out of me and I might burst any moment." He flashed Luppi a goofy grin, laughing a little.

Luppi grimaced, his eye twitching a little. "You seem a little too eager to taunt someone more powerful than you," he hissed. "Are you hiding some sort of trick up your sleeve or are you just suicidal?" His eyes travelled to Keigo's arm cannon and realized it had long disappeared. _He seems to have given up,_ Luppi thought. _Pathetic!_ A small side smile formed on his face.

"Does it really matter?!" Keigo wheeze, struggling a little. "You seem ready to kill me either way!"

With a shrug, Luppi lifted Keigo higher. "I guess not," he said, preparing to toss Keigo. "Either way, when you die, there will be no where for your soul to go!"

"Dance, _Sode no Shirayuki_!"

A sudden blast of icy air pushed outwards, the buildings surrounding them shuddering. The blast was enough to stun Luppi, his grip on Keigo loosening a little. Keigo felt as his body began to slip, one of his arms dangling now. A small smirk appeared on his tired face, an idea forming.

"Was that your Shikai, Shinigami?" Luppi called to Rukia, who held her zanpakuto out menacingly. "What an interesting little toy!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed, the white ribbon of Sode no Shirayuki in a perfect circle around her. "Release the human," she called to him.

"That's my line, Kuchiki," Grimmjow grumbled, stumbling next to her, his zanpakuto drawn as well.

"Who cares who says it?!" Rukia said, glaring at him for a moment.

Luppi smirked again, wiggling the tentacle that held Keigo. "Aw, but I was just having some fun with this little human!" he called back. "But if you ins- YEOW!" He screamed, his head snapping towards Keigo.

A frenzy of silvery energy emitted from Keigo's hand, sending a small blast into the tentacle that held him. Small cracks formed under his palm, shattering small white fragments and causing smaller cracks to creep along the surface slowly. "You're really bad at paying attention to your opponents," Keigo said weakly, "especially for someone who seems to enjoy taking on multiple opponents at once."

In disgust, Luppi tossed Keigo away. "FOOL!" he shrieked. "YOU'RE PATHETIC IF YOU THINK YOU CAN RUIN MY RESURECCION WITH AN ATTACK LIKE THAT! YOU ANT!"

Keigo felt two hands holding him up, gentle but firm. He looked up to see Rangiku flashing him a small, flirtatious smile. "Hey kiddo," she chirped. "It's nice that you want to help us out, but maybe you should sit this one out, huh?" She knew he would try to fight back and say he was in good enough shape to fight. However, his energy was spiking like crazy. At the rate he was going, he could very well short circuit and go into a coma, or worse.

"I'm fine, Rangiku!" Keigo said, trying to brush her off and stand on his own. "This is just getting good." He held his sides with one arm, panting a little. He figured there would be a nasty bruise later, and he'd have to hide that from Mizuho for a while.

"Yeah," Rangiku said, lifting her zanpakuto, "but you don't look so -!"

A whirlwind of tentacles cut her off, knocking them both back a bit. With a crazed look in his eyes, Luppi laughed. "Enough chatter!" he cried. "Time to kill you all!"

Rukia and Grimmjow backed away in time. "This guy's a pest!" Grimmjow growled. "And he claims to be a rank above me, eh?! This is the best he can do? Hah!" He raised his sword, prepared to attack. He leapt forward, prepared to lodge his blade in the small Espada's head, clean through his crazed grin. However, he didn't get too far, as Luppi angled his tentacle whirlwind upward, knocking Grimmjow back with a loud smack.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Rukia shouted. "I have a plan!"

Landing with a thud on the rooftops again, Grimmjow groaned. "Oh?" he said. "And when were ya fancyin' on tellin' me about yer little plan, Kuchiki?"

Rukia glared at him. "I was about to before you decided to rush off!" she said indignantly. "Now pay attention, will you!"

Meanwhile, Rangiku coughed, getting to her feet again. "Boy, this guy's going to be a pain," she groaned. "That's going to leave a nasty bruise. Good thing it's no longer bathing suit season!" She turned to Keigo, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Keigo said, wiping his face. The weight of Rangiku's body had agitated his now-tender torso. _She didn't even land on me boob-side,_ he lamented. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" she said, glancing back up at Luppi. She noticed they were on the other side of his whirlwind, with Rukia and Grimmjow opposite them. _Damn, we got separated_ , she thought. "I would use my Shikai," she mused, "but with this whirlwind, I doubt Haineko would reach him. Hell, it might just backfire into our faces." Her eyes were lost in thought, serious for the first time Keigo had known her.

"Don't you know anymore of those weird spells?" Keigo asked after a moment. "Ya know, like the kind that you used to knock out Renji with? Only, like, better?"

A light filled Rangiku's eyes, glancing at him. "That's not a bad idea," she said, "but I have to be careful about what kind of Kidō I use. With a whirlwind like this, it could backfire and hit Rukia and… what was the name of that Espada again?"

"Grimmjow," Keigo answered.

"Right, him," she said flippantly, returning her attention to Luppi. "Well, let's see what I can do…" Eyes closed, she extended her arms outwards. Her lips moved a little, but no words formed for a moment. Then, with decisive movement, she brought her hand towards her chest, brows furrowed. "Hadō #54," she proclaimed loudly, "Haien!" She pushed her arm outward quickly, followed by an oblong burst of purple energy. The burst hurdled towards the whirlwind, exploding on the tips of the tentacles.

With a terrible shriek, Luppi pulled his tentacles back to his torso, two of them burned halfway down. He glared at Rangiku with terrible rage. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed. "NOW I NEED TO REGROW TWO NEW ONES!"

"Good plan, Rangiku," Keigo said, hands on his hips. "Even if that was last minute thinking, it seemed to stop him for a moment."

With a small wave, Rangiku laughed. "You flatter me!"

Before Luppi could rush her, a quick kick knocked him downwards. His body hit the ground with a loud thud, dirt flying up into the air. "Ya complain too damn much!" Grimmjow called down to him, grinning from ear to ear. "Are ya sure yer here to fight, or just to flex yer ugly Resurrección?"

Spitting up a bit of dirt, Luppi laughed and brushed himself off. "That's funny, coming from someone who has yet to use their own Resurrección!" he shouted back. The two damaged tentacles fell off, the two holes on his back closing and twitching. "Why do you hold back!? You scared, Grimmjow?"

With a bitter laugh, Grimmjow pointed his zanpakuto down towards Luppi. "Now why would ya think I'd be scared to use my power, newbie?" he taunted. "Maybe, unlike you, I actually like to savor my fights. I think the only reason ya instantly used yers was because yer scared!" He bent at the waist, gloating. "Am I right?"

"HAH!" Luppi retorted. The two closed holes on his back were twitching quickly, grotesquely. "AS IF A QUINTO ESPADA WOULD BE AFRAID OF A SEXTA! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!"

"Well, yer definitely a Quinto," Grimmjow retored. "Yer just as fucked in the head as Nnoitra ever was."

"And you're as useless as the other Sextas who came before – and after – you!" Luppi screamed back.

"Why don't ya come up here and say that to my face, ya bastard?!" Grimmjow roared. "I'll show ya how useless I am!"

Two tentacles burst out of Luppi's back, wet with bodily fluids, twitching for a moment before tensing up. "GLADLY!" he spat back, launching into the air. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

" _Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_!"

Rukia's voice echoed through the chaos, a sudden cold shift filling the air. Swiftly her zanpakuto danced, forming a perfect circle. From the circle emerged ice crystals that formed slowly at first, then shot up into the air, forming a column that seemed to reach the sky.

Luppi stopped short in his ascent, his body jerking to his left. Three of his tentacles were stuck, frozen in the ice column. A terrible pain filled the left half of his body as he fell backwards, dangling for a moment near the ice column. Behind the reflection of his wide lavender eyes, he could see his tentacles cracking, splintering as the column prepared to shatter. "Y-you missed me, Shinigami!" he called to Rukia through clenched teeth.

"Not exactly," Rukia replied, instantly appearing near Grimmjow. "I figured I wouldn't be able to get you fully into the column. You would have spotted me instantly as I tried to take position behind you." She glanced up at Grimmjow before she continued, "I made sure Grimmjow had you distracted so I could take out as many of your tentacles as I could." Sode no Shirayuki glimmered in the sunlight.

"So, no, Espada," she said. "I did not miss."

With a terrible crack and roar, the column shattered, ripping the three tentacles out of Luppi's back. Blood dripped down his white uniform, his eyes wide with pain. He fell to the ground again, in shock from the sudden pain and loss of limbs.

"Well, I wish that killed him," Grimmjow murmured, "but I guess this means I get to crush his skull between my hands!" He grinned at Rukia. "I guess yer not as useless as I thought ya were, Kuchiki."

Rukia said nothing, turning towards Rangiku. "Are you two alright?" she called to them.

"We seem to be fine," Rangiku said, standing next to Rukia. "What's our next step now?"

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do next!" Grimmjow replied, laughing. "We're gonna crush this guy while he's down!"

Before they could stop him, Grimmjow hurled himself downward, aiming for Luppi's head with his curled hand. He was eager to tear Luppi's head from his shoulders. The panther was ready to play.

Reaching back, Luppi coated his hand in blood and smeared it over his right eye. "Die!" he screamed, a blast of lavender energy shooting upwards. It widened as it reached Grimmjow, whose face fell as he realized he was too late to avoid the blast of Luppi's Gran Rey Cero. "THE HELL?!" he screamed, feeling the blast hit his chest and knock him back.

"GRIMMJOW!" Rukia screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She ducked away from the blast, the energy from it nearly enough to knock them all back. The heat was so intense she wondered if her skin was blistering.

As the blast disintegrated, the world seemed to lighten up once more. From the ground, Luppi coughed, trying to stand once more. "You damn bastard," he hissed, his pupils small and twitchy. He looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. When Aizen had created him, telling him that his rank would provide him with power over his enemies, he'd believed this battle would be a walk in the park. Yet, somehow, his opponents possessed more strength than he was informed of. Even the human possessed power! He snarled, loosening the destroyed tentacles on his back. _This is severely draining my energy_ , he thought. _If I continue to let the Shinigami to destroy my tentacles, I'll be dead in the water!_ He roared as the three tentacles dropped out and fell to the ground.

"You think you can just defeat me with brute strength, Grimmjow?!" Luppi screamed, his voice starting to go hoarse. "You absolute idiot! I AM ABOVE YOU IN RANK! RELEASE YOUR RESSURECION OR DIE!" He flinched as his back began to twitch furiously.

Keigo glanced between the two Shinigami, his hair blowing into his face. "I think he's losing his mind," he said. "It's like he thought this would go a lot easier for him or something."

Rukia nodded, tilting her head to the side. "It appears he either greatly underestimated us," she said, "or they didn't have as great intel on us as I thought they would."

"So, they're just as blind as we are," Rangiku said, glancing over at Rukia.

"That would seem to be the case, yes."

With a groan, Grimmjow stumbled back towards them, grimacing in mild pain. Patches of skin were red and blistered, but overall, he seemed unharmed. "For a newborn," Grimmjow growled, "this guy seems to be well trained. He can already use a damn Gran Rey Cero!"

"A-a newborn?!" Keigo exclaimed, glancing back down at Luppi, who convulsed in pain as his tentacles began to shoot out of his back. "Like, he's still a baby?!"

"Pretty much," Grimmjow said. "Nnoitra was killed not too long ago, so if this kid really is the new Quinto, he's practically less than an hour old."

"How?" Rukia exclaimed, clearly surprised.

Grimmjow glared down at Luppi, eyes narrowing a bit. "The Hogyoku seems to be gettin' stronger by the minute," he said. "Not sure how, but Aizen can clearly create fully functionin' Espadas in less than an hour." He cracked his knuckles and lifted his zanpakuto again. "I gotta kill this kid quickly if we're gonna stop Aizen."

"What's you're plan?" Rangiku asked.

With a terrible smirk, Grimmjow lifted his sword above his head. "Ya might want to stand back," he said. "This's gonna get interestin'."

With his tentacles fully restored, Luppi snapped his attentions back to his opponents. With a scream he leapt into the air, spikes forming on the ends of his tentacles. This time, the blood on his back would be from his enemies.

"GRIND, _PANTERA_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : A start to the fighting! I'm so excited! This is a start at least, so here's to the beginning of the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another chapter up next week :) See you soon.


	56. Ch 56 I See Through the Night

**07:23 a.m. JST, 21 Minutes after Winter War Declaration**

 _Desert sands his only home_

 _Fiery guilt burns through her night_

 _Two hearts that ne'er yearned for a throne_

 _Yet embittered just the same, to fight._

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Mizuiro?"

Chizuru was red in the face, the cold morning air brushing past her cheeks. Cold sweat trailed down her forehead as she struggled to keep with Mizuiro and the two kids. Despite their tired state, Mizuiro seemed incredibly awake and ready to go. It was most likely thanks to the sudden rush of panic and adrenaline that came with the war declaration, but she was still surprised he was moving so quickly.

Turning his head, Mizuiro flashed her a mischievous smile, his arms pumping at his side. "More or less," he called back. "Mr. Urahara asked us to keep an eye on the border. We don't want any Arrancar slipping past the devices."

"I dunno why Mr. Urahara sent us to go with you two losers!" Jinta retorted, growling. "I'm good to fight an Arrancar, just ya wait and see! I'll smash 'em to bits!" He pointed his kanabō outward, waving it up and down menacingly.

"But Jinta," Ururu protested, "this is a fairly important part of the battle. If an Arrancar gets out and heads into the neighboring towns, it would -!"

"SHUT UP, URURU! I KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN! DO YA THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHIN'?"

"N-no, Jinta, I-I-!"

"That's enough, you two!" Chizuru said, her tone serious. "Don't make too much noise, we don't want to get spotted." She felt her heart in her throat as she thought back to the cold, dead faces of their enemies. They were out-of-this-world, horrifying. The atmosphere that surrounded them was like an oppressive storm cloud, a dark spot in the morning sky. But nothing scared her more than the dark haired one with green eyes. She didn't catch his name, but the way he stood, the way he spoke sent chills down her spine.

"Chizuru, you're going the wrong way!" she heard Mizuiro call out, drawing her attention. The group had diverted the left while she still ran head on, lost in thought.

"S-sorry!" Chizuru said, changing course and catching up.

They persisted for several silent minutes, listening to the onslaught of booms and crashes, shouts and war cries that emanated from the center of the Fake Karakura. Fear slowly crept through their hearts, especially with the constant fluctuation of spiritual pressure that weighed them down.

Finally, after a few long agonizing moments, Mizuiro said between pants, "We're… almost there! Get ready to-!"

Like a silent shadow, a figure blocked their path, a blur at first. With a rustle of dark hair and pristine white robes, it was very clear an Arrancar had come to interfere. Chizuru felt her heart sink when she realized it was the Espada who she feared. His dark green eyes stared them down, unblinking. They stopped dead in their tracks, nearly falling back trying to avoid running into the Espada.

For a moment, not a word was said among them, cold puffs of air escaping the humans' mouths as they struggled to stay calm. Of the four of them, Mizuiro was the calmest, his dark eyes never breaking from the Espada's. His stance was straight and tall, as if he we're merely greeting a friend or a classmate, not a lethal enemy.

"It seems you are in quite the hurry, Humans," the Espada said at last, his monotone voice breaking the silence at last. "Tell me, what is it you hope to accomplish by leaving the battlefield?"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU?!" Jinta retorted, waving the kanabō wildly again, trying to menace the Espada. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME, NERD! NOW GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Ururu put a hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him back. "Jinta, stop!" she whispered. "Don't make him mad!"

Chizuru held him back as well, squinting at him in disbelief. "Did you just call him a nerd?" she asked, confused.

The Espada glared at Jinta for a moment, his unwavering stare boring holes through the human. "It is clear that you do not fear me, child," he said, "but that is not what I asked of you. State your business."

"Why are you curious about two, relatively unimportant humans?" Mizuiro asked. He blinked, feigning an innocent face. "Aren't you one of the Espada? Shouldn't you be worried about the Captains?"

Their eyes met again, Mizuiro seeing the deep, emotionless pits. "In past few weeks alone," the Espada replied, "I have learned to be careful when assuming that humans are 'unimportant,' especially if they are brought into such a monumental fight as this." He placed a hand on his sword, pale fingers curling around the hilt. "It is clear you are up to something important and urgent, and I will not let you gain the upper hand in this fight."

A small, sneaky smirk crossed Mizuiro's face once again, his hands casually in his pockets. If he was afraid of this Espada, it was very hard to tell. "What's your name, Espada?" he asked. "I don't believe it caught it."

Mizuiro could have sworn a look of disdain had momentarily crossed the Espada's face. Perhaps he was aghast that a lowly human would dare ask him such a thing. It only widened his grin further.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer," the Espada replied, his tone the same. "Not that it really matters to you. You and your friends will be dead shortly."

A cold feeling of fear spread through Mizuiro, feeling his shoulders tense. Those words, though spoken softly, held a certain weight. His smile remained frozen to his face, but his mind was starting to fill with doubt. Perhaps they should abandon the mission and regroup with Urahara and tell him that they were blocked by an Espada? But a part of him knew that no one else could come and do this task; they were all doing their part in the battle. He swallowed deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing a little.

"Have you forgotten how to speak, human?" Ulquiorra asked, taking a few steps forward. "You seem to be frozen in fear, despite your little façade." His eyes wandered to the other three that stood behind Mizuiro, staring at him in fear. "You should not have come to this battle," he said. "Your death would have come long after we destroyed the Shinigami. You would have had time to bid your loved ones a fruitless goodbye. Now you will be trampled under Lord Aizen's will."

Eyes bulging from his small face, Jinta rushed forward, letting out a loud roar. His kanabō was raised over his head, as if he were ready to strike down Ulquiorra. "SHUT UP, YA NERD!" he screamed. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF AIZEN'S WILL!"

"JINTA!" Chizuru screamed, trying and failing to grab Jinta, nearly falling forward. "JINTA, NO!" Mizuiro was too shocked to move or say a word. All he could do was watch in horror as the child got closer and closer.

And then it fell silent.

Jinta blinked a few times, realizing he was no longer moving. In fact, his feet no longer touched the ground, his shoulder starting to scream in pain. Looking up, his eyes were level with Ulquiorra's, who stared at him with mild disdain and annoyance. His pale hand was tightly encircled around Jinta's wrist, so tight in fact that Jinta could feel the circulation cutting off. Pins and needles surged through his limb and his mind was screaming. He needed to get away! He had made a terrible mistake! He wanted to scream but his throat refused to make a sound.

"And just what," Ulquiorra asked, his words slightly slower and more articulate than before, "were you hoping to accomplish, child? Tell me, what was your strategy?"

Again, Jinta only failed in his attempts to speak. His face was going pale and his body seemed frozen in shock.

"Did you think yourself brave trying to take me head on?" Ulquiorra continued, squeezing Jinta's arm tighter. Jinta yelped, gritting his teeth now. If Ulquiorra pressed any harder, it was likely that the bones would snap. "The only thing I see before me is nothing more than a quivering, foolish child who gravely underestimated his opponent. If I desired, I could simply reach out and pluck your still-beating heart from your chest."

In a flash, Ulquiorra's free hand reached out, gripping an unseen force. The sound of his palm hitting the air was eerily solid, causing Jinta to jump. Ulquiorra's eyes swiveled to his right, staring at the spot just above where his hand rested, enveloping an invisible object. "Ah, so you do possess some small potential, human," he said, his voice raised. "I knew better than to believe you were nothing more than a powerless being."

Sounds of gurgling and gagging filled the air, and only then did Jinta realize what was going on. "M-Mizuiro!" he stammered, fear filling his eyes.

Slowly, Mizuiro's body emerged, his now visible hands grasping at the Ulquiorra's, his neck enveloped completely. His dark eyes were glued to Ulquiorra, a mixture of fear and hatred resting there.

"Your attempt to save the boy was just as futile," Ulquiorra said. "Did you truly believe that I wouldn't see you try to get past me?"

"L-let them go!" Chizuru called, taking a step forward. Her chest was heaving as she tried to remain calm. "If they are no threat to you, as you say, then let them go! There is no need to kill them!" Ururu stood back, unable to speak.

Not taking his eyes off Mizuiro, Ulquiorra replied, "I came here to stop you four. I was hoping to give you quick deaths, but if you insist on trying to attack, then I will treat you with the same hostility." His eyes met hers for a moment. "Choose your last words carefully, girl."

Mizuiro laughed, to Chizuru's dismay, his chuckles coming through strained, distorted gurgles. Ulquiorra looked to him again, confused. "What amuses you so, human?"

"I…wonder how… you became so cautious of…humans? C-could it be…" His voice cut off for a second, his eyes lulling as he started losing consciousness.

"Could it be what?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Could it… b-be that… a human has gotten past you… before?"

A terrible, chilling emotion filled Ulquiorra's eyes for a moment. It was more terrifying than the normal empty expression he bore. But it passed quickly, his lips parting for a moment.

Before anything more could be said, a shrill sound filled the air, drawing closer until a dark thing landed between Mizuiro and Ulquiorra's face, lodging into the wall next to them. A small cloud of dust and plaster erupted as the dark object shivered, ringing terrible. A flash of recognition came over Ulquiorra as he could make out a dark sword, darker than the Hueco Mundo sky, sitting in the side of the house. He could just make out the curve that lead to the blade's tip.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe that you and I have some unfinished business, Ulquiorra Cifer."

Every eye looked up to the rooftops, where the tall, heavily shadowed figure of a young woman stood. One of her hands rested on her hips, the other outstretched, bent at the elbow. Dark hair that came to her shoulders rustled in the slight breeze. Bright green eyes stared down at the Espada, daring him to continue. Her body was littered with dark markings, the largest of which was a large circle in her lower torso, where her stomach would be.

Leaning her head to the side, she said, "Of all things I thought you capable of, Ulquiorra, I never pegged you as one to threaten _children_." Her lips curled terribly at the last word, threatening. "But, if you're looking for a good fight, all you had to do was ask."

Ulquiorra was suddenly transfixed, all his attention on her. His grip on Jinta and Mizuiro loosened completely, allowing them both to fall to the ground. Mizuiro coughed violently, grasping at his neck and trying to lift himself up. Chizuru and Ururu rushed forward, struggling to lift their wounded friends. Jinta pushed Ururu away, his face red with embarrassment. "I'm FINE, Ururu!" he shouted. "Leave me alone!" Ururu said nothing, know that Jinta was deeply embarrassed at his failed attempt to attack the Espada.

"Mizuiro, are you alright?" Chizuru asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Unsurprisingly, Mizuiro was still smiling, though his face was still purple. "Oh, I'm great," he choked out. "Nothing like getting strangled to get your adrenaline going."

Ulquiorra took a few steps away from the humans, his eyes glued to the girl on the rooftops. "It amazes me you and your friends were able to make it past Lord Aizen's lockdown, Amelia," he called to her. "Then again, you were always a stubborn girl."

A small smirk crossed Amelia's lips. "That is quite possibly the closest you've come to complimenting me," she said. "I'm flattered!" She turned her attention to the small group. "You four should get to wherever you're trying to go," she said. "I'll take it from here."

"Y-yer that girl!" Jinta shouted, pointing at Amelia. "The one everyone's been freakin' out about! I thought ya were a freakin' Hollow!"

Amelia let out a small laugh, jumping down. "Well, I definitely _was_ a Hollow at one point, kid," she replied. "You guys should really get going."

Chizuru lifted Mizuiro, adjusting her glasses. "We're going," she said. "Are you sure you'll be fine here by yourself?"

"Oh, I'll be just fine," Amelia replied, returning her attention to Ulquiorra. "Don't you worry about me. I'm just glad I got here before you all were hurt worse."

With slight hesitation in her eyes, Chizuru turned away. "Come on, you two," she said to Ururu and Jinta. "We need to complete Mr. Urahara's orders."

Jinta resisted. "I want to see this fight!" he hissed. "This looks like it's gonna be interesting!"

"Jinta!" Ururu said, yanking on his arm. "Let's gO!"

Swiftly, the group disappeared around a corner, leaving Ulquiorra and Amelia together in silence. Their eyes were locked, sizing each other up. Amelia began to shift her weight from one foot to the other. Her skin was dotted with goosebumps, her ripped up shirt providing very little warmth in the late autumn air.

"Tell me," she began, "why were you chasing after a few human children rather than the _Shinigami_?" The word Shinigami left her lips as if she were trying to get used to the term. "Like I said, you don't seem like the type to pick on kids. That was more Nnoitra or Granz's shtick."

"They are not normal humans," he said. "They were up to something, and no one was keeping track of them."

Amelia laughed a little, stretching out a hand. "Come to me!" she called out. In response, the metallic whine of her sword filled the air once more, the hilt landing in her hand roughly, her arm going backward with the momentum. "It seems you're starting to learn."

Without hesitation, Ulquiorra unsheathed his zanpakuto, letting the blade rest at his side. "Learn what?" he demanded. His eyes narrowed a little.

"You're learning that humans aren't as powerless and helpless as you were led to believe," she said, her eyes glimmering.

"You confuse my ability to follow orders with suspicion for all humans," he replied. "While it is true that I was concerned with their whereabouts and actions, that does not mean I consider them threats. Even if they can accomplish whatever mission they were given, it will not change the outcome. They cannot stop Lord Aizen, therefore they are still useless, powerless."

Amelia shook her head, laughing again. "And you call me stubborn," she said.

"While we are on the topic of uselessness," Ulquiorra said, reaching and arm behind his back, "explain this to me." With ease, he tossed a black, tattered jacket towards Amelia, watching it land at her feet.

Green eyes wide, Amelia bent down to pick up her jacket, slightly stiffened by blood and littered with stray sand. Realizing how he attained it, her eyes furrowed, a spark of anger in her tone now. "Why did you take this?" she hissed.

"Your attempt to honor the dead was futile," Ulquiorra replied. "In Hueco Mundo, it is simply an ongoing cycle. The weak die and are eaten, decaying into the endless sea of sand. It is senseless to waste any sentiment on the dead, especially a lowly, weak Fracćion who sought to undermine you."

Seething, Amelia gripped her jacket tighter. She tried to remain calm, keep her composure. "Ottone had tried to undermine me," she said, "under orders by his master. But I learned something valuable through that weak Fracćion."

The Cuatro tilted his head to the side slightly. "And what was it that you learned, girl?"

"The Espada and Arrancar are more human than you might like to admit." As she spat the words out, she put on the jacket, adjusting it slightly as she readied herself for battle. "Despite your best efforts, you can't escape your human desires and feelings. Even in death, you carry the same damnations as a human does, just without the context."

In a flash, Ulquiorra aimed a kick at her abdomen. He hit his target, but Amelia had anticipated it enough to minimize the impact, bouncing back. Their blades clashed, the pressure building behind them immense. Amelia could tell she had pissed him off, smirking a little.

"You fool," Ulquiorra said, "you absolute fool."

* * *

A/N: First of all, sorry this chapter is a bit short. Secondly, sorry it's not the best. I'm attempting to write the beginning of our fights, and some of the beginnings won't be the best. I'm also very tired, so if something doesn't make sense, I do apologize. I will fix it later. See you soon :)


	57. Ch 57 A Sky of Sea Glass Watches

**07:18 a.m. 16 Minutes after Winter War Declaration**

 _An aging tyrant that screams defiance_

 _Wolves, hand in hand,_

 _With a beast, a strange alliance_

 _And the children will stand._

* * *

A flicker of rage flared in the old Espada's eyes as he stared down his supposed superior. Baraggan Louisenbairn, a being with no loyalty to the Shinigami who sat in Las Noches' throne, had not taken his eyes off Coyote Starrk the moment he had arrived. A pure wave of hatred washed over him, seething that this lazy bastard would dare try and fight with the Shinigami and Humans. His large hands gripped the armrests of his throne, trying to remain calm.

"Your Majesty, what are your orders?"

His remaining Fracćion stood by his side, practically ready to jump into action. _A bunch of hungry dogs,_ he thought. _Pathetic. Perhaps they'll fare better than the other three._ With a dismissive wave of his hand, he said, "Go forth. Tear the Shinigami apart. Show them no mercy." Without a word, they disappeared. That left him alone, standing in the sky.

"Coyote Starrk!" Baraggan called out, pointing towards the expressionless Espada. With stern blue-gray eyes, the Primera met his gaze. The other members of the rescue party had long since departed, leaving him and Lilynette on the rooftop. They stared back at Baraggan, silent. "If you insist on changing sides," Baraggan continued, "then you will have to face me. I will not let my perceived superior get away with such cowardice!"

From where he stood, he could hear Starrk sigh loudly. This didn't surprise Baraggan in the slightest, but he could feel his anger grow. Did the Primera not take him seriously? His lips curled into a snarl. Even his counterpart was upset by this, her arms wildly waving in the air. "Is that all you have to say to him?!" Lilynette shouted at Starrk, seething. "DON'T JUST LET HIM THREATEN YOU LIKE THAT!"

"Woah now, you two," Starrk said, "can a man not breathe without getting berated?" He looked to Baraggan, hand on his head. "Look, Baraggan, I'm not here to –"

"You will address me as _Your Majesty_!" Baraggan demanded, cutting Starrk off. He was seething, pointing at the Primera with pure hatred in his eyes. "We are not equals and you will not address me so informally!"

An unfamiliar emotion passed over Starrk's face. Lilynette was lucky to have caught it, surprising her just a little. _Am I wrong,_ she thought, _or did he get angry there for a second?!_ She blinked, looking back and forth between the two opponents. She stayed silent, hoping that Starrk would finally get serious. She was itching to fight.

Clearing his throat, Starrk said, "I'm not looking to fight you, Baraggan."

"Well, if he ain't lookin' to fight you, I sure am!"

The Espada both turned to look towards the source of the gruff voice, finding a Shinigami standing mid-air, flashing a toothy grin. With every movement, the slight jingle of bells followed, dangling from the spikes in his hair. On his back was a small girl with pink hair and a seemingly innocent smile. The Shinigami unsheathed his zanpakuto, eager to take Baraggan on.

Barely turning his head, Baraggan glared at the Shinigami with his open eye. "And who might you be, Shinigami?" he growled. "You dare to challenge me, Hueco Mundo's true God King, in a fight?" A small, mocking huff passed through his nose, rustling his mustache.

"This guy looks kinda creepy, Starrk," Lilynette said silently. "He looks more like a monster than a Shinigami." Starrk watched the Shinigami in unimpressed silence, wondering how he got caught up in such a headache.

"The name's Kenpachi Zaraki, old man," the Shinigami replied, tilting his head to the side. Arrogance oozed out of his spiritual pressure, rising with each passing second. "And, from what I can tell, yer probably one of the strongest opponents here. I take it yer the top Espada, given the amount of spiritual energy yer givin' off."

"HEY, ONE EYE!" Lilynette shouted, seething. "THAT OLD MAN ISN'T THE PRIMERA!"

Zaraki looked to the shouting Arrancar girl, his eye narrowing. On his shoulder, Yachiru peered around and stared at her as well. She seemed intrigued to see someone as young as she was on the battlefield, cracking a smile. "Oh?" Zaraki said, his voice skeptical. "Then who's the top Espada, kid?"

Straightening up, Lilynette smiled smugly and jerked a thumb in Starrk's direction. "Starrk here's the Primera," she proclaimed, her single pink eye glimmering. "We're _way_ stronger than this old man."

Starrk glared at her, leaning down. "Lilynette, you really need to stop," he whispered.

"Primera," Barragan said with disdain. "Bah. You're nothing more than a mongrel dog! Sleeping on the job while those supposedly beneath you take initiative. I am the God King of Hueco Mundo, ranked far above you!"

With a blank look on his face, Zaraki watched this back and forth, unsure what to do or say. "Kenny," Yachiru asked, leaning over his shoulder, "whatcha thinkin'? You gonna fight the old man still?"

A small chuckle started in the back of Zaraki's throat, vibrating through his body slowly until his mouth opened. His laughter was sudden, cutting off the feud between the Espada. They stopped and looked at him, with a mix of confusion and anger. Even Yachiru looked a little stunned at his sudden outburst, her smile replaced by a confused frown.

"Yachiru!" Zaraki proclaimed, his shark-like eye bulging with predatory bliss. "This is the luckiest I've been in a while!"

"What do you mean by that, Kenny?"

Extending his zanpakuto outward, Zaraki replied, "Two very powerful Espada are standin' here before us! If what the old man says is right, these two are the strongest! I just gotta decide which one I'm gonna take on first!"

"What're you saying, Shinigami?!" Lilynette called out, visibly frustrated. "We're technically on your side!"

"Barely," Starrk mumbled, glaring at Zaraki with tired eyes.

A terrible look of madness washed over the Shinigami captain. His grin turned lethal. "That doesn't really matter, little lady," he said. "That just means, once we're done with the old man, you and I are gonna have some fun."

With a shrill roar, the air split into a terrible, dark red surge of energy, aimed straight for Zaraki and Yachiru. It shook the morning sky, a deafening tremor that nearly knocked Lilynette and Starrk back as well. Starrk grabbed Lilynette, pulling her behind his as he blocked out the blinding light with his gloved hand. With each passing second, it was becoming clear to him that he needed to get serious, or else Baraggan was going to do his best to destroy them.

His Gran Rey Cero subsiding after what felt like an eternity, Baraggan stared at the spot the Shinigami once stood. The sky once more returned to its normal blue, with wisps of smoke and debris beginning to settle. Countless building had been scorched and destroyed in the aftermath, fire spreading down below. His open eye was steely, his teeth bared under his white mustache. It was evident his patience had worn thin.

" _Shinigami_ ," he spat, "lowly pieces of filthy who dare to disrespect me. I am no old man, I am a KING!" His gruff voice rose, echoing over the battlefield. The smoke took its time to dissipate, but Baraggan had had enough. The spiritual pressure surrounding him suddenly increased, furthering the damage below. He turned, reaching towards his throne. "The time has come for me to wipe this world of its filth," he said. "It is reprehensible that I have allowed for ants to overrun me so easily." With brutal force, he tore through his throne, broken bone fragments filling the air. Gracefully, he retrieved a double-sided axe, lifting it into the air and staring back at his reflection in the blade.

"This will be the end of the Shinigami," he declared.

Peals of mad laughter echoed back at him, causing the Segunda to quickly turn his head. He stared at the spot where the Shinigami once stood yet again, searching for his body. "You dare to stay alive?!" he shouted, his axe by his side. "The blast of my Gran Ray Cero should have been more than enough to destroy you!"

"Ya seem real eager to disregard yer opponent!" Zaraki replied, the smoke dissipating and revealing his unharmed body. Yachiru seemed as cheerful as ever, her pink head peering over his head. A yellow glimmer appeared in Zaraki's eye, crackling with electric excitement. "This fight's just getting' started, old man!"

"Fight you?" Baraggan replied. "I have no interest in fighting you, Shinigami. If anything, I wish to end you quickly, but perhaps I was too merciful." He pointed his axe, the red slit-eyed pendant in the middle glittering like fresh blood. "My true opponent is Coyote Starrk, and if I have to dissolve your bones to stop you from intervening, I will not hesitate to do so."

"I hate to say it, Kenpachi Zaraki, but I'm with Baraggan on this one."

Starrk's voice was much closer now, standing between the two parties. Lilynette was by his side, hand on her hip, glaring at both Shinigami and Espada alike. Starrk's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, eyes closed. "I would normally leave fighting to other people," he said, "as I really hate doing it myself. Too time consuming and boring for my taste." His eyes opened, meeting Zaraki's gaze. "But this fight is between me and Baraggan, and we don't need you in the way."

Zaraki approached, undeterred. With every step, his spiritual pressure releasing. "With an attitude like that," he said, "ya shouldn't be fightin' at all. Fights aren't for the weak of heart or the lack luster. If ya really wanna just lay down and sleep, get outta here. Leave the fightin' to me."

"I don't think you understand, Shinigami," Lilynette said in a serious voice, "this is no ordinary opponent. Brute strength isn't gonna be enough to defeat him."

"No need for yer concern," Zaraki said, coming to a stop a few feet away from Baraggan. "People who depend on powers rather than their own strength are nothing more than cowards as far as I'm concerned."

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I-!"

Lilynette's futile attempts to reason with Zaraki were cut short, as Baraggan swiftly brought down his axe with brutal fury. A terrible metallic clang cut off her voice, nearly shattering the ear drums of anyone within a 20-foot radius.

Much to Baraggan's surprise, his zanpakuto was countered the ragged blade Zaraki wielded. Even though he was visibly shaking under the weight of Baraggan's attack, Zaraki was laughing, his smile stretching, teeth exposed. If anything, he looked more like a beast than a man. "You go, Kenny!" Yachiru exclaimed, giggling. "I knew this would be fun!"

Starrk watched in mild disbelief and irritation. "Is this guy deaf?" he said, looking at Lilynette. "I guess there's no talking him out of this. I just hope he has the sense not to touch Baraggan."

"What do ya wanna do, Starrk?" Lilynette asked, watching as Zaraki fended off Baraggan's attack and pushed away. "Should we use Resurrección?"

"No," Starrk said quickly, unsheathing his sword. "I'm not subjecting you to Baraggan's power. It's too dangerous. "

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST DEFEAT HIM USING YOUR SWORD!"

But Starrk darted forward, aiming to strike Baraggan while he was distracted with Zaraki. He thought, perhaps, if he could even inflict critical damage in one blow, he could gain enough of an advantage to fight from a distance. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't recreate new swords once the one he held disintegrated.

Looking up, Baraggan laughed harshly. "Oh, Starrk," he said. "You should know better." With ease, he released a barely noticeable field outwards, rippling as it reached Starrk. The Primera noticed time slowing considerably, his attempts to speed up hampered.

"Dammit," he muttered unenthusiastically, "forgot about his Time Dilation Field."

With a violent swipe, Baraggan pushed Zaraki back, glancing at Starrk. "You'll have to wait a moment as I dispose of this pest, Starrk," he said. "I want to savor our fight together after I kill this Shinigami."

Zaraki ran forward, his blade raised upward. "What, ya can't multitask?" he taunted. "Pathetic!" He jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding another swipe of the axe. He launched off the edge of one of the axe blades, aiming for the Segunda's head.

Baraggan stared, watching as Zaraki drew closer. With a sigh, he quickly reached up and grabbed Zaraki's arm, tossing him towards the rooftops below. "Fool," he said, "to think you could simply cut me down with a worn blade like that. Your blade is perfect for a barbarian such as yourself."

"SHIT!" Lilynette screamed, frozen. She didn't know what to do, knowing if she tried to approach, she'd be caught in the field. Instead, she ran where Zaraki landed, hoping the Shinigami was still alive by some miracle. If Starrk was out of commission for the moment, she could still try to do something. "I tried to warn both of them!" she grumbled to herself.

Zaraki's body had created a crater in the building below, going through several floors. Lilynette touched down at the base of the building, surrounded by plaster and wood, with electrical wires dangling overhead. The sunlight above illuminated her, creating a circle of light but leaving the vast darkness of the abandoned building to obstruct her vision. "Shinigami!" she called out. "You still alive?" Her pink eye searched the dark building, trying to sense him out.

"Still worried about me, kid?" the Shinigami called back. "How sweet of ya." The sounds of shuffling footsteps could be heard in the dark. What followed was the sound of tearing flesh and sinew, fluids splashing onto the wood and cement. Lilynette could hear the dripping of what she assumed was blood. She was shocked. Had this Shinigami really torn off his arm to prevent Baraggan's senescence? Was he really that insane?

Zaraki soon emerged into the circle of light, his smile still plastered on his face. Blood spilled down his left side, his arm completely gone and covered by the remnants of his sleeve. His sword remained in his right hand, gripped tightly. "Why aren't ya up there helpin' yer pal?" he asked.

"If I tried to attack him, he'd do the same thing he did to Starrk to me," Lilynette replied matter-of-factly. "So I figured I'd help you out with your deteriorating arm, but you uh… seem to have figured that out." She looked at his blade again, and a sick realization came over her. She noticed there was not blood on his blade. "D-did you just tear it off with your bare hand?!" she asked, visibly surprised.

"He sure did!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Kenny's crazy strong!"

Lilynette seemed at a loss for words, pointing at his stump. "I-I-I, well, okay…" she stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Wait, why exactly did you bring a kid into battle?"

Zaraki shot her an odd look. "Yer not one to talk," he said, "seeing that ya look like a kid yerself. Besides, Yachiru is my lieutenant."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Lilynette shouted. "Arrancar don't have an age!"

"Whatever you say!" Yachiru said, laughing.

Growling, Lilynette stomped her foot. "We should get back up there," she said impatiently. "Starrk's gonna need our help, the stubborn bastard."

"Oh, so now ya want my help," Zaraki said, turning away from her. "I thought you two said ya didn't want me in your way."

Stomping after Zaraki, Lilynette shouted, "You two are so stubborn and hard-headed! Fine! I need your help, since Starrk refuses to listen to me!"

Laughing, Zaraki turned, lifting Lilynette off the ground. "Well, then what are we waitin' for?" he said. "If I'm gonna be fightin' Starrk after I defeat Baraggan, I'm gonna need him to be alive." With ease, he launched into the air, headed for the battlefield.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Lilynette protested. "I CAN TRAVEL THERE MYSELF!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I always forget how busy it gets in the spring and summer time, my god. I apologize for not uploading last week. Things have been hectic. This chapter is also a little threadbare and a bit half-assed. I've been stuck on it for a while, writing and rewriting. This is will be one odd and interesting battle with Zaraki and Starrk against Baraggan. I think I have an idea of how it will go, but it's a lot of reading battle data which is my least favorite thing. Blech.

I hope you guys enjoy and i hope to have another chapter up soon. :)


	58. Ch 58 Until They Have Faces

**07:14 a.m. JST, 12 minutes after Winter War Declaration**

 _I, the Separate,_

 _You, the Changed,_

 _We, the Tempest,_

 _I, the Deranged._

* * *

"I can't believe we got here so late!" Hiyori grumbled, glaring at Hanatarō in irritation. "Everyone's pairin' off already!" Her arms folded on her chest, warding off the chill in the air. The tension on the battlefield was so thick she could smell it, a mix of metal and malice. Part of her was itching to get out there, but the other reminded her that it had been a while since she was in a fight. Maybe she'd feel a bit rusty, after all.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" Hanatarō stammered, bowing a few times. "I-I-I d-didn't mean to c-cause a delay-!"

Shinji shook his head, grinning. "Don't worry about it, kid," he said, patting Hanatarō on the shoulder. "Hiyori here's just grumpy. Ya did your job." He glanced at Hiyori, flashing her a grin as she glared back.

From the back, Mashiro peered around, seeing the many groups forming. "Oh man!" she exclaimed. "There are so many opponents to choose from! I wonder what group I should join!" She turned to Kensei, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Kensei, help me choose what opponent should I take on! There are too many good options!"

"Seriously, Mashiro," Kensei replied in a stern voice, "this isn't like going to a candy store. We haven't even planned our next move yet."

"But we are gonna help the Gotei 13, right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I thought that's what we came here to do."

Lisa, who had been standing silently in the back and watching the battlefield, said, "We came here to stop Aizen. We just so happen to have the same goal as the Gotei 13, but we are not helping them."

Mashiro narrowed her eyes. "This seems an awful lot like helping, Lisa," she retorted. "I know we aren't too happy to see them again after all that happened, but why don't we just say it as it is." She crossed her arms, looking back at the battlefield. Brushing back her green hair as the wind began to pick up, she was starting to feel the weight of what was about to happen push against her chest. "We're their allies," she said.

"I think it would be better to say that we are with Ichigo Kurosaki," Hachi said gently. "If anyone deserves to have our loyalty and support, it would be him."

Giggling, Mashiro turned, a makeshift smile plastered to her face. "That sounds better, I guess," she said. And, now that she thought about it, the odd feeling in her chest did seem to ease up. She hadn't quite realized the reluctance she had in seeing her old comrades. Perhaps she held onto more anger than she thought.

"So, Shinji," Rose spoke up, removing his headphones at last, "since you seem to be our makeshift leader for the moment, what should we do? We seem to be unnoticed for now, but that won't last very long."

Shinji adjusted his cap, pulling it further down his head. The tips of his ears were starting to turn red. "Well, I was hopin' we'd catch sight of our old pal, Aizen," he said. His eyes still searched the battlefield, but he couldn't make out his enemy, nor could he sense him. "But, I guess we'll just have to preoccupy ourselves for now."

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Urahara a few feet below, speaking with the humans. Though he couldn't hear the exchange, he watched as the shopkeeper pointed towards the west part of Fake Karakura, where Naruki City lay behind the barrier. He figured Urahara was going to have some of them watch the border and report if any Arrancar tried to cross the border. The four of them departed, leaving Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi to convene for a moment.

"Hiyori," Shinji said at last, "you go with the kids to the border of town."

"WHAT?!" Hiyori said, nearly shouting. "Why're ya sending me off to _babysit_?!" She watched as the children wound their way between alleyways and backroads, hurrying off. It was also then that she noticed a small blur in movement. One of the Espada had disappeared, then followed by another blur, an individual she didn't recognize.

"I think you see why now," Shinji said. "Make sure they make it to where ever the hell Urahara is sending them."

Grumbling under her breath, she took a few steps forward, adjusting her zanpakuto on her back. "Don't have too much fun without me, ya bastard!" she called back to the group. "I'll be pissed if I find out Shinji had more fun than me!" With that, she vanished, trailing behind the human party.

Turning to face his friends, Shinji sighed. "For the rest of us… I guess it's a free for all?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Go where you feel you're needed. I'm sure there are plenty of Arrancar crawling around here."

With a cheer, Mashiro dashed forward, eager to fight. "Finally, I get to actually fight someone other than Ichigo!" she said. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"Oi, Mashiro!" Kensei called after her, his voice stern. She was long gone by then, and he groaned. "God dammit!" He vanished as well, presumably to follow her.

Lisa's eyes were glued to a certain floral-clad captain, standing on the rooftops. Beneath his straw hat, his eyes were searching for something. Her jaw clenched, debating on whether she should head in his direction or not.

"You should go to him," Hachi said, standing behind her. "Now is a good time as any."

Turning her head, Lisa's dark eyes were stormy. "Now is the worst time, Hachi," she said quietly. "What would I even say to him? He's the worst person to take a situation seriously."

"What do you want to say?" Hachi asked.

"I don't want to say anything," she said. "If anything, I just want to punch him in the face."

Hachi chuckled silently. "Ah, well, if that is what you must do," he said, "then so be it. But I would suggest you start with a simple 'hello,' perhaps."

Without a word, Lisa turned her head away, vanishing instantly.

"What are your plans, Hachi?" Love asked, patting down his meticulous afro.

The large man sighed, staring over at the old-looking Espada. "I believe the elder Espada has captured my interest," he said.

Love turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Why's that? He just looks like a grumpy old grandpa."

"Perhaps," Hachi conceded. "But, there is something about him that seems interesting." He pointed down at the scene, where one of the Shinigami captains had fallen. "Besides, there is already an injured ally on the battlefield," he said. "I cannot turn a blind eye."

Shrugging, Love turned away, walking towards Shinji. "Good luck, Hachi," he called back, waving half-heartedly. "Though I'm sure you won't need it."

Eyes closed, Hachi bowed his head slightly. Taking in a short inhale, he clasped his hands in front of his chest, vanishing as well.

Hanatarō, fidgeting slightly, turned to Shinji. "S-so, what are you three planning to do?" he asked.

"Ah, well, I was planning on regrouping with Urahara, considering we missed the meeting," Shinji said. "I dunno what your job is here on the battlefield, but if you need, you're more than free to follow."

"O-o-oh, alright!" Hanatarō said, smiling a little. "I was planning on r-reporting back to him, anyways!"

With a nod, Shinji turned to the other two remaining Visoreds. "Are you both coming with me?" he asked.

"Why not?" Love replied, arms folded. "I'd like to be briefed on our situation anyways."

Love sighed, flipping his hair back a bit dramatically. "Same here. I'd prefer to know who's out here on the battlefield before I rush out there."

Without anymore discussion, the four figures vanished at last, joining the fray at last.

* * *

 **07:27 a.m. JST, 25 minutes after WWD**

"Just what were you thinking, Jinta?!" Chizuru hissed, her eyes stern. This was quite unlike her, as she was usually the one receiving the scolding. But her childish nature seemed to have vanished as she admonished Jinta. "You could've been killed!"

They stood under the Onose River bridge, leading into Naruki City. Without the sun directly over them, the temperature had dropped drastically. But Jinta didn't seem to register the goosebumps along his arms, his eyes instead planted to the ground. His face was beet red, trying desperately to hold back. He knew Chizuru was right, that what he had done was foolish. Ururu watched him silently, wishing she could say something encouraging, but she knew that would only make things worse.

"Don't be so hard on him, Chizuru," Mizuiro said, his voice still hoarse. The large red bruise on his neck was starting to deepen, purple tones forming near the middle. He leaned against one of the support beams, smirking still. "Jinta was probably just freaked out. No need to embarrass him."

Sighing, Chizuru went over to Jinta, kneeling in front of him. "Can I see your arm?" she asked him, her tone a bit gentler now. Without a word, Jinta raised his arm, his wrist starting to form a nasty bruise as well. Chizuru held it gently, inspecting it a little. "Does anything feel broken?" she asked him.

"Nah," Jinta said. "Just feels bruised. Guess I'll have to use my weapon with my left hand." He winced as Chizuru touched his wrist, pulling away a bit. Looking to Mizuiro for a moment, he muttered a quick, "Sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Mizuiro asked, "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"If it weren't for me, ya wouldn't've gotten so injured," Jinta said, turning away from Mizuiro. "I… didn't mean for that to happen." He nearly jumped when Mizuiro put a hand on his head, messing with his hair.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Mizuiro said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Everything's good now. At least we know you're not afraid to take on an Espada." He laughed, even while Jinta sighed. "Seriously, don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "Let's just be happy that someone was around to help. Now we gotta focus on the mission."

"Well, it's about time I found ya!"

The sudden disturbance sent the four of them on edge, each taking a defensive stance. They all stared at the small blonde girl who stood overhead, crouching and staring down at them with a disgruntled expression.

"Dammit!" Jinta barked, glaring back at her. "Ya stupid Visored, ya scared the shit outta us! Don't just sneak up on us!"

Brows furrowing further, Hiyori leaned forward. "What'd ya say, ya little turd!" she screamed back. "I came here to help the four of ya, so don't go yellin' at me!" With little effort, she jumped down, landing in a crouch. Her hands were plunged into the pockets of her red track suit, shooting daggers towards the humans with her glare.

Chizuru, looking to Mizuiro for a moment, asked, "Did Mr. Urahara send you to help us?"

"Nah," Hiyori said, taking a moment to crack her neck, "Shinji sent me after ya when he noticed that Espada started followin' ya. But it looks like that girl back there got 'im." She opened her eyes. "By the way, who the hell is that girl?"

"Not too sure," Mizuiro replied, standing up, rubbing his neck. "We think she's the girl that the rescue party brought back."

Hiyori's face scrunched up. "The one who Aizen Hollowfied?" she asked.

"Think so," Jinta said. "She looked like she had a Hollow hole in her stomach."

Her eyes wandered for a moment, lost in thought. She had watched the four kids run off as the Espada and stranger spoke and eventually started fighting. Hiyori had wanted to join in, but figured it was a better idea to catch up with the kids. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something odd about the stranger. Just her spiritual presence alone was unusual.

"Whatever," Hiyori said at last, folding her arms across her chest. "What exactly is that bastard havin' ya do out here?"

"Initially, Mr. Urahara wanted us to watch the border to make sure no Hollows or Arrancar cross," Mizuiro explained, "as well as making sure the Tenkai Kecchu remains intact." He shrugged, smiling. "Other than that, not much more than that. I think he just wanted to make sure we stayed out of the main battlefield."

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "That's it?" Hiyori said in surprise. "He coulda had one of the lower ranked Shinigami do that, easy-peasy. If he _really_ wanted ya out of the way, he would've put the four of ya to sleep and sent you to the Soul Society with Karakura Town." Suspicious, Hiyori shook her head. It didn't make sense.

A high-pitched giggle cut through the silence. The group went on high alert once more, looking up at the bridge once more, seeing a lone figure looming overhead. "So, the Shinigami decided to send some pathetic humans to guard the border?" the figure said, their voice oozing with ridicule. "Maybe this will make my mission easier after all!"

Pulling out her zanpakuto, Hiyori called out, "Just who the hell are ya?!" As the words left her lips, she froze, watching as the sun was blocked out by a giant, floating mass in the sky. Without the glare of sunlight, it was easier to see the face of their new opponent, as well as what was hovering above.

The stranger was clearly an Arrancar, with a mask fragment that covered the top of her head, resembling a rabbit. Long, purple hair flowed down her back and over her shoulders, contrasting with the stark monotone of her uniform. She held an ornate staff in one hand, the other on her hip. Her pink eyes regarded the group as nothing more than trash, her purple lips twisted into a smirk. Behind her was what looked like a massive floating fortress, with two red eyes and a large, gaping mouth in the middle, revealing the sky behind it.

"Who am I?" the Arrancar asked. "I am Juliett La Nova*, 44th Arrancar in Lord Aizen's army." She laughed once more, flipping her hair back for dramatic effect. "I also happen to be the Arrancar that will single-handedly break the seal on your barrier and allow Lord Aizen's forces to roam free in the World of the Living," she proclaimed, waving her hand in the air regally. She glanced down at the group again, disdain in her eyes. "That is, once I destroy your little band of weaklings, which shouldn't take long."

Chizuru, adjusting her glasses to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down, seeing Ururu looking up to her. "W-what is it, Ururu?" Chizuru asked, worried. Ururu, despite being a normally expressionless child, seemed incredibly serious all of the sudden.

"I just wanted to let you know that what's about to happen is completely normal," Ururu said, "so please, don't freak out."

Chizuru's eyes widened, bulging behind her glasses. She blinked, trying to process what the child was saying. "Y-y-you can't just say something like that and expect me NOT to freak out!" she said, leaning down and placing her hands on Ururu's choulders. "Just tell me what you're-!" But she was cut off, watching as Ururu's eyes went lifeless and she quickly turned away. A pang of fear went through Chizuru, watching as the child ran towards the Arrancar. "URURU!"

Jinta, Mizuiro and Hiyori turned, watching in shock as Ururu leapt into the air, aiming for the Arrancar. "What's this?!" Juliett said, but was quickly overcome by Ururu, who sent her flying back with a single kick.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Hiyori shouted, running after her. "DID ANYONE KNOW THAT BRAT COULD DO THAT?!"

"What even was that?!" Mizuiro shouted, following Hiyori. Concern was written all over his normally calm face.

"That's Ururu's Slaughter mode!" Jinta said, pulling out his Kanabō. "Once she registers a threat or senses unusually high spiritual pressure, she goes into this killin' machine mode!"

Chizuru was flabbergasted. "W-WHY DIDN'T SHE DO THIS WITH THAT ESPADA?!" she asked.

Jinta shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "All I know is that it sure is kickin' in now!"

* * *

 **07:22 a.m., 20 minutes after WWD**

With a half grin, Shunsui Kyōraku greeted his new opponent. "Ah, it would seem that you have found yourself fortunate enough to play with me today," the captain said, tilting back his hat. "And what might your name be, my new playmate?"

A snarling, mocking grimace returned the greeting, an Arrancar with small red eyes glaring down at Kyōraku with disdain. "What's with the pleasantries, Shinigami?" the Arrancar growled. "You act more like a poet than a fighter. A true warrior would be staring down his opponent menacingly!" The red tattoos under his lower lips distorted as he spoke.

Kyōraku laughed. "My apologies!" he said. "Please, show me the correct way warrior should greet his opponent!"

Scoffing, the Arrancar puffed out his bare chest, etched with multitudes of red markings and tattoos. In one long breath, he began to scream, "I, ABIRAMA REDDER, PRIME SERVANT OF HIS MAJESTY, BARAGGAN LOUISENBARN, WILL TEAR APART ANY SHINIGAMI THAT CROSS MY PATH!" His small, bloodshot eyes seemed crazed at his loud, incessant shouting. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR SHOULDERS! I'LL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR SEVERED LIMBS! YOUR BODY WILL BECOME MY PERSONAL PUNCHING BAG!"

The captain watched the display in amusement, his lips forming a smile. There was no way someone like this took himself so seriously.

"BE PREPARED, SHINIGAMI!" Abirama continued, pointing at Kyōraku with gusto. "I WILL CRUSH YOUR SMILING FACE BENEATH MY FISTS! DON'T MOCK ME! LET ME HEAR YOUR DECLARATIONS OF INTENT!"

"Forgive me!" Kyōraku said between peals of laughter. "Is this something you always do before fighting your opponents?! Beat your chest and declare your victory before it even happens?" He held his sides, trying hard to stop laughing. He could see the look of annoyance and anger that crossed over the Arrancar's face, not wanting to offend his opponent any further.

Containing himself at last, Kyōraku cleared his throat. "It seems like a waste of energy proclaiming your intent so loudly," he continued, "not to mention incredibly vain."

"You coward," Abirama growled, lowering his head. The top of his mask fragment came in full view, a beak-like helmet that covered his wild, long black hair. "If you won't engage in the ritual, I guess I'll just have to end you quickly." With that, he launched himself towards Kyōraku, hand outstretched.

In the seconds before contact, Kyōraku sighed. He had only just met his opponent, and this Arrancar was already rearing and ready to rip his head off. "What an impatient one," he muttered to himself. "Hot heads such as yourself may be good fighters, but never make for good strategists, that's for sure." _Especially with a stupid ritual that reveals your every intention_ , he thought, smirking.

With the Arrancar's hand mere inches from his face, Kyōraku looked up, his own hand extended outwards. With forefinger and middle finger extended in unison, he pressed it against the Arrancar's palm. Abirama's face slowly changed expressions from rage to confusion, his bared grin twisting into a knot.

Then, in an instant, enough force emanated from Kyōraku's hand, launching Abirama backwards. His body tumbled, falling towards the rooftops with reckless abandon. His fall didn't stop until he completely tore through a brick wall, covered in plaster, glass and wood. He seemed relatively unharmed, but still in shock from the sudden movement.

"Don't worry!" Kyoraku called down, his kimono rustling in the wind. "I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve! Does that count as stating my intent, Abirama Redder?"

With a roar, Abirama sat up, shaking the debris off his body. His teeth pressed together so hard it was a wonder they didn't start bleeding, he stood, hands at his side. Smoke rose from his palm, still affected by the potency of Kyoraku's Hakuda technique. "YOU DARE MOCK ME, SHINIGAMI?!" he screamed.

"It's kind of hard not to mock an enemy so sure of himself," Kyoraku replied, "but he can't even use his mind to counter small tricks like _Tsukiyubi_." He shrugged. "I'm starting to wonder if it's even fair to bring out Katen Kyōkotsu. She might be mad at me for forcing her to play with such an incompetent opponent."

Abirama laughed, his hand on the hilt of his own zanpakuto. "So, you think you can win by using some sort of parlor tricks, do ya?" he called out.

Again, Kyōraku shrugged. "You've yet to prove that I need much more than that to defeat you," he replied.

"YOU BASTARD!" Abirama roared, preparing to attack again. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU UNDERESTIMATE-!"

In an instant, the Arrancar's boasting was cut off by a flurry of limbs striking him in the face repeatedly, knocking him back to the ground again. Kyōraku was shocked, watching as a familiar bespectacled individual stood over the stunned opponent. Long black braids rested against her back as she righted herself, staring down the Arrancar with cold dark eyes.

"A hard-headed, boastful man such as yourself should count yourself lucky," the woman said. "You're still alive long enough to be underestimated by a Gotei 13 captain."

"Lisa," Kyōraku called out, "what a pleasant surprise! What brings you out here to see me after all these years?!"

Turning, Lisa faced her former captain, her face as somber as ever. "Captain Kyōraku," she said. "I see you haven't changed, even after a century."

* * *

* This is the Unnamed Female Arrancar from the Karakura Raizer arc. Obviously, I gave her a name in this story.

 **A/N** : Hello again! I give you a longer chapter, with the Visoreds this time! Don't worry I'll be back again soon, HOPEFULLY next week, if everything works out. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	59. Ch 59 The Centipede and The Beetle

**07:17 a.m. JST, 15 minutes after WWD**

 _Circling, squirming they descended_

 _Mandibles open wide_

 _Against the Earth, the Rain pounded_

 _Impatient, as Thunder sighed_

* * *

"Orihime, stick with me," Tatsuki said quietly, keeping her eyes on the Arrancar that dotted Fake Karakura. "If we team up, I think we could easily take one of the stronger ones." A subtle golden glow formed in the veins around her fists, muscles and bone rippling beneath the skin.

With a nod, Orihime smiled. "Sounds good to me," she replied, brushing back her hair. She was freezing, considering all she had on was a thin sweater and jeans, but the adrenaline pumping through her was enough to keep her from shaking _. I should be tired by now,_ she thought. _We've been gone for what seems like a few days. I hope we don't crash._

"What's our plan, Tatsuki?" she asked. "Who's good cop and who's bad cop? I volunteer as bad cop!"

Tatsuki shot her a look, half amused, half confused. "Orihime, this isn't an interrogation," she said, trying not to laugh. "This is a fight." She reached up, tapping her forefinger against Orihime's forehead, smiling playfully. "You might need sleep more than you think, huh?"

Blushing, Orihime laughed. "Y-yeah that must have been a stupid question," she said, placing her hands on her cheeks. "I'm going to need to sleep for a long while after this is over."

Tatsuki felt her face heat up, unable to properly breathe. She forgot just how adorable Orihime could be when blushing. Unable to keep from staring, she cleared her throat, turning away and hoping Orihime wouldn't notice. "M-m-me too," she said, a small forced laugh following.

Before Orihime could press to see what had flustered Tatsuki so much, they both realized quickly they were no longer alone. The spiritual energy around them seemed to grow stale, like the foul stench of a decaying garden or a compost bin. It made them uneasy, looking around quickly to see who was nearby.

"Tell me, Menoly," a shrill, haughty voice said loudly, "what do you see down there, hmm?"

A laugh followed, a voice slightly lower in pitch replying, "Nothing more than some lowly human trash, Loly."

Following the voices, Tatsuki and Orihime turn to see two female Arrancars standing overhead. Their hands on their hips and their lips curled in cruel smiles, they looked down on the two humans condescendingly. One of them, sporting two black pigtails and a toothy mask fragment on her left eye, leaned forward. "I guess we should clean up the trash," she said, her shrill voice laced with poison. "We wouldn't want Lord Aizen to dirty his feet when arrives, now would we?"

"You're right," the second Arrancar answered, running her hand through her short blonde hair. She sported a similar toothy mask fragment on the right side of her face. "Who do you want to take, Loly?"

Loly laughed again, meeting Menoly's eyes. "Let's get a closer look, shall we?" she said before descending.

Orihime and Tatsuki drew closer. They glanced at each other, unsure what to do. "Orihime…" Tatsuki said quietly, trying to keep calm, "do you think you'll be able to fight against one of them by yourself?"

Watching the Arrancar make landfall, Orihime thought back to the tunnel in the Forest of Menos, how she fought against Aaronierro. She remembered just how powerful the Espada had been, how she had struggled against him, yet somehow managed to keep up with him to some degree. In comparison, the spiritual presence that radiated off these two Arrancar were a mere fraction of that power, even with their power combined. Eyes closed for a moment, the ribbons dancing around them were dangerous, rippling fiercely; however, they were cautious, unsure just what they were dealing with. A tiny bit of relief came over Orihime, giving her hope.

Orihime turned, opening her eyes. A small smile rested on her determined face, surprising Tatsuki yet again. "I think I'll be okay," she said. "What about you, Tatsuki?"

"O-o-oh," Tatsuki stammered, regaining her composure, "I'll be fine, too. These two don't seem too bad."

"What the hell are you two whispering about?" Loly demanded, several feet away. Her brows furrowed, arms crossed over her chest. "Are you trying to come up with some cunning plan to defeat us?"

Menoly scoffed, tilting her head to the side. "How pathetic," she added. "There's no way two humans like you could destroy us. Humans are just pathetic wastes of space." She looked to Loly for validation but was dismayed to see the scowl that remained on her friend's face. "Loly?"

"I want the redhead," Loly blurted out, pointing at Orihime. "She looks too big for her britches and I want to hand her ass to her myself." She looked at Menoly, pointing to Tatsuki this time. "You can have the other one, Menoly. She looks easy enough for you."

Menoly gulped, clearly taken aback by Loly's sudden change in attitude. "O-Okay, Loly," she conceded, "sounds good to me." Drawing her zanpakuto, she made her way towards Tatsuki, masking her uncertainty with smug confidence.

Slowly, Loly made her way to Orihime, standing as tall as she could in hopes to intimidate the human. "So, you got a name, girl?" she asked, her voice cold.

Orihime, passing one final glance to Tatsuki, took a few steps forward as well. Her brows were furrowed, her gray eyes focused. Admittedly, she was still nervous. She had considered herself more a healer than a fighter, but something in her was on fire. The same small, green tint entered her eyes, flickering like a faint flame. There was no turning back now. "My name is Orihime," she replied calmly. "Orihime Inoue."

Loly's eye narrowed. "Even your name is pretentious," she said spitefully. "You look like someone who believes they're a princess." She reached for her zanpakuto, a short, straight dagger. "Let's see how regal you are when I dismember you, _princess_ ," she threatened, lunging forward.

Orihime dodged, reaching up to her hair pins. "Tsubaki!" she called out. "Form Hana!" Quickly, her pins landed in her hands, glowing brightly and forming the familiar orange sword blade. Gripping the hilt, she countered Loly's next strike, gritting her teeth as the strength behind the attack knocked her back a bit.

"So, you _do_ have something to fight with," Loly said, glaring at her. She twirled the dagger in hand, thinking for a moment. "No matter, I doubt you're that skilled with it," she concluded. "Besides, it looks flimsy. I can practically see through it!" She lunged again, blade overhead.

With ease, Orihime lifted Hana, sparks forming as the blades collided again. She didn't anticipate the kick Loly sent her way, knocking her off her feet. As she fell, the blade fell out of her hand, twirling as it skittered. Her eyes went wide, looking back to see Loly coming at her quickly.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted, her face taut with worry.

Before she could move to help her, she narrowly avoided being grazed by Melony's blade, taking a few steps to the side. The Arrancar stared her down, teeth bared. "Hey," Menoly said, "don't you go ignoring me. I'm your opponent!" She took another swing, aiming for Tatsuki's neck, hoping to hit an artery.

With a hollow ring, the blade stopped, caught by Tatsuki's now glowing, golden hand. "W-what?!" Menoly said, her voice caught in her throat. "What the hell did you do? I thought you were a human!"

Head lowered, Tatsuki pulled the blade over her shoulder, using her free hand to reach for Menoly's arm. With relative ease, she lifted the Arrancar off her feet, flipping her over her head and slamming her on her back. "I _am_ human," Tatsuki hissed, dropping Menoly on the ground. "You're just under the illusion that all humans are weak."

Menoly stood up quickly, regaining her bearings. Angry, she struck out again, swiping her blade horizontally. Again, Tatsuki blocked the strike with the back of her arm, golden sparks flying as the blade hit her skin. Over and over, Menoly tried to land a single hit on Tatsuki's body, her blade flying quicker with each succession. But each attempt was a failure, with the final blow missing completely.

Tatsuki's body ducked down under, swiveling her body as she landed a roundhouse kick on Menoly's right ankle. The Arrancar toppled over, rolling away, and struggling to regain her footing. _Dammit_ , Menoly thought. _This human's not only strong, but she too damn quick!_

"Come on now," Tatsuki called to her, taking a defensive stance. "You've gotta have better moves than that. You are an Arrancar, after all!"

Growling in frustration, Menoly raised her empty hand, where a glowing red cero crackled and spat. "Try dodging this, then!" she yelled back. "Bet you won't be able to block this!" She fired, a fair-sized beam of energy aimed towards Tatsuki.

Turning, Tatsuki moved out of the way, knowing there was no way her hardened skin could survive a Cero. She remembered the burns that had covered her arms the last time she blocked one. As she moved, the force of the blast as it hit the building sent her flying back, rubble shooting out. She grunted as she hit the ground, covering her head.

Orihime watched in horror, still doing her best to avoid Loly's attacks. She had tried desperately to reach for Hana, but the Arrancar was doing her best to keep her from her weapon. "Look at you now," Loly mocked, "scared without your little sword to fight with! You should give up now!" She swiped for Orihime's face, drawing blood from her cheek. Orihime cried out in pain, falling back again.

Panting, Orihime felt the blood trickle down her fingers. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever, that eventually Loly would land another blow, possibly worse next time. Her eyes went to her sword again, where she was surprised to see Kon running to her, dragging the hilt along the ground. The blade was cutting a long, glowing line in the cement as he approached. "Don't worry, Orihime!" he called out, panting. "I've got your back as always!"

Loly whirled around, her pink eye staring down at the running plush. "You have a helper?!" she screamed, lunging for Kon. "You cheating bitch!"

"KON!" Orihime yelled. "TOSS IT!" She lifted herself up, reaching out towards Kon.

Seeing what was about to happen, Kon dropped the blade and gave it a solid kick, watching it skitter past Loly and spinning towards Orihime. However, he couldn't avoid Loly's hands grabbing for him, feeling her hand grip him tightly around the waist. "GOTCHA!" Loly shouted, lifting him off the ground.

Orihime grabbed her sword, but stopped in her tracks, watching as Loly dangled Kon by the leg in front of her. "Kon, hang on!" she called, her eyes filled with fear. She knew that the only way Loly could hurt Kon was if she crushed the Mod Soul Pill, but she didn't want her to tear him apart.

"If you come any closer, I'll tear your little fuzzy friend here to pieces!" Loly threatened, placing the tip of her dagger along the seam of Kon's stomach. "You really are like a spoiled little princess, with your little animal friend here to help you out of trouble! Too bad he wasn't quick enough!"

Kon waved his arms wildly, freaking out as the dagger started to snap a few threads in the seam. "YOU'RE CRAZY LADY!" he shouted. "THREATING TO KILL A CUTE LITTLE STUFFED ANIMAL LIKE ME!" He pointed at Loly, his felt claw drawn accusatorily. "A REAL SICKO! NO WONDER AIZEN SENT YOU TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK! HE DIDN'T WANT A NUT CASE LIKE YOU HANGING AROUND!"

With a roar, Loly dragged her dagger away, nearly cutting Kon open completely, and tossing him towards the edge of the roof. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she screamed. "DON'T YOU SPEAK ABOUT AIZEN LIKE THAT!"

"KON!" Orihime screamed, running towards Loly, sword raised. Their blades clashed, their faces less than a food away from each other.

Kon screamed as his body hurdled through the air, watching as puffs of cotton fell out of his stomach. But his terror didn't last long, finding himself in Tatsuki's firm grip. "Gotcha, bud," Tatsuki said.

"OoooOOH!" was all Kon could manage, feeling nauseous and relieved that he hadn't found himself discarded in an alley somewhere. "Th-thanks, Tatsuki," he stammered, trembling a little in her hand.

With a side smile, Tatsuki stuck him in her jacket pocket, snapping the pocket cover closed. "Hold on tight," she said curtly, "things are about to get crazy!" Seconds later, she blocked another swipe of Menoly's blade, feeling the metal scrape against her palms.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Menoly screamed, pushing Tatsuki back as she placed pressure on the blade. "YOU CAN'T JUST BE A HUMAN!"

Tatsuki shrugged, quickly lifting her knee to strike Menoly's elbow, loosening her grip on her zanpakuto. Menoly gasped, still maintaining a grip on her sword, but found herself unable to stop Tatsuki's next kick to her gut, knocking her to her knees. In Menoly's dazed state, Tatsuki grabbed the hilt of her sword over her hands, aiming the tip to Menoly's chest. Eyes wide in shock, Menoly strained against Tatsuki's grip, grimacing.

"I don't know what to tell ya," Tatsuki said, trying her hardest to win out against Menoly's strength. "I'm a human, just a little more… durable, I guess is the word for it."

With a surge of strength, Menoly pushed back, knocking Tatsuki off her feet. She stared down at the human, heaving. Sweat began to pour down her forehead. She quickly realized that using her zanpakuto unreleased against this human was getting her nowhere. She needed to dispose of her quickly and help Loly. They couldn't fail Lord Aizen AND lose against two humans. The humiliation would be unbearable.

"You forced my hand," Menoly seethed, raising her zanpakuto. "Prepare yourself for my Resurrección!"

Tatsuki stood again, brushing herself off. "Really?" she said, staring Menoly down. "You give up fighting me hand to hand so easily?" She laughed a little, the golden energy crackling beneath her skin. "So much for a fun fight!"

Menoly glared, shouting, "Flutter, _Kabutomushi!_ "

The explosion of spiritual energy nearly knocked both Loly and Orihime off their feet, interrupting their fight. Loly turned, staring at Menoly as she transformed into her Resurrección, both confused and irritated. "Menoly!" she shouted. "Did you really need to release your Resurrección for a mere human?! YOU IDIOT!"

Turning to face Orihime once more, she watched as a string of orange energy launched at her, crackling and snapping at the air. She didn't know how to react, feeling the blast hit her in the chest and face, knocking her back several feet.

"Five Shot Ribbon Blast!" Orihime finished saying, holding the empty hilt of Hana. It wasn't in her nature to use sneak attacks against her enemies, but that had been a good chance to weaken Loly even a little. The orange energy strings returned, filling the hilt again and forming the blade.

Loly sat up, coughing up a little blood. Her chest and face were filled with lacerations, dark blood trickling down her exposed skin and white uniform. Slowly, she met Orihime's gaze, a gleam of madness overtaking her. "Do you think this is funny, princess?!" she growled, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. "Are you trying to destroy my pretty face so that Aizen just tosses me aside? ARE YOU REALLY THAT PETTY?!" She laughed, each peal of laughter hitting harder as she leaned backward. She was going mad already.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU BITCH!" Loly demanded at last, lifting her dagger from the ground. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR SILENCE!"

Orihime merely stared back at her, her gray eyes still tinged green. Her expression was plain, but it was clear that her eyes were filled with a steely determination. There was no way she was going to lose against this Arrancar, and if she had to fight harder, so be it. Her body angled a little at last, both hands on the hilt of her sword.

Loly's crazed grin vanished, a dark snarl stretched over her face. Was this human threatening her, daring her to strike? Just who the hell did she think she was? If they were in Hueco Mundo, she knew this girl would have been toast. But here they were, standing under the bright blue sky, and Loly suddenly felt desperate. She hadn't anticipated being quite this challenged, feeling small, the way she felt under Aizen's expressionless gaze. Did this girl _dare_ …?

"So, you think you can actually fight me head on?!" Loly snarled. "Are you serious?!"

Orihime simply nodded once, lowering her head. In that instant, she looked a little terrifying.

Her fists shaking in rage, Loly gave in. She wanted to crush this girl beneath her feet, watch her beg for mercy. She couldn't stand the arrogance of this human. Raising her zanpakuto, she spat, "THEN SO BE IT! I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOU BEG FOR MERCY!"

The ground vibrated a little as Loly's energy rose as well. Pink spiritual energy mixed with Menoly's blue released energy, burning brighter. Gritting her teeth for a second, she stared down Orihime as she called out her Resurrección, venom on her tongue.

"POISON, _ESCOLOPENDRA_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, another chapter! And it finally has Loly and Melony in it! I've been waiting a while for a good reason to have these two in my story. I actually really liked them (I mean I hate that they beat up on Orihime in the show, but I always found them interesting) and am happy they are here.

There will be at least two more chapters dedicated to beginning fights before we start the actual fighting. Sorry if these short chapters are kinda meh. I have to start them off somewhere. Besides, like I said, I really hate writing fights. They're not my thing. But, this should be some good exprerience for me. Anyways, the next one will come out next week. We'll get some good ol' Shinigami v. Arrancar action, which is very exciting! See you soon!


	60. Ch 60 Strangle to Death

**07:19 a.m. JST, 17 minutes after WWD**

 _Two, so alike_

 _And yet so different_

 _Six blades strike,_

 _Changing the current_

* * *

"Lady Harribel!"

Sea green eyes tore away from the battlefield, looking to Mila Rose, who pointed towards the east. Loose locks of golden hair blew into her face, swaying with the autumn wind. "What is it, Mila Rose?" Harribel asked, watching as their enemies divided and paired off with the Arrancar forces.

"Lord Barragan's Fracćion have been cast into the battlefield," Mila Rose said, motioning towards the remaining three Arrancar in Barragan's forces. "Tell us, what are your orders, my lady?"

"Should we find our own opponents, Lady Harribel?" Apacci added, sidling up next to Mila Rose. It was clear these two were eager to fight, their eyes tinged with blood lust. "There are still loads of Shinigami who aren't engaged in battle!"

From behind her sleeve, Sung-Sun spoke up. "Do we plan to engage in battle, my lady, or do you have another purpose for us?"

Harribel remained silent for a moment, her eyes returning to the carnage. It wasn't clear what was going through her head as she stood motionless, but the _Tres Bestias_ kept their eyes on her, anxious to know their next moves. They couldn't stay up in the air forever without a plan, and Harribel was well-aware of that.

"Tell me," Harribel said at last, "do you have an opponent in mind? Perhaps a lieutenant level Shinigami?"

The three Fracćion looked at each other for a moment. "Only lieutenant level Shinigami, my lady?" Mila Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

Harribel nodded. "They are the perfect match in power for the three of you," she said. "Captain level Shinigami are too powerful for any _Números_ to handle." She looked to one of Barragan's Fracćion, Abirama Redder, watching as he began to engage with one of the Captains in a fight. Her eyes narrowed, knowing his fight was a foolish one. "I brought you here to fight," she continued, "not to be slaughtered."

A look of understanding passed through the _Tres Bestias_ , who bowed their heads. "As you wish," Mila Rose said. "We will report back once we have destroyed the Shinigami."

Silently, Harribel lowered her head, eyes closed in a conceding motion. A small pang of worry passed through her as they vanished. They were capable fighters, that she knew. But this fight was slowly spiraling into madness. And with Lord Aizen arriving soon… A terrible chill went down her spine.

"Did your friends decide to leave you here by yourself?"

A friendly, warm voice interrupted her thoughts, her eyes snapping open to see a smiling face. Long, white hair fell over his white captain uniform, his arms crossed over his chest and zanpakuto sheathed. He seemed eager to talk, his stance casual. "It's a shame that you were left up here," the captain continued. "You look lonely."

"What is your name, Shinigami?" Harribel asked, her eyes glued to him.

His eyes widening a little, the Shinigami rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "My, my, where are my manners," he said. "I am Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Division." He bowed politely, smile still on his face. "And what is your name, Espada?"

Harribel stared at him for a moment, unsure if she should continue this charade of politeness. It was clear this captain was here to put a stop to her, but for her opponent to be so casual was a bit disconcerting. Was he hoping to disarm her by civil discourse? "My name is Tier Harribel," she replied, her words slow, distrusting. "I am the _Tres_ Espada of Lord Aizen's army."

Ukitake blinked, as if surprised. "Oh my, you're one of his top Espada, then," he said. "I shouldn't be surprised, considering your spiritual presence. It's a pleasure."

"Is it?" Harribel replied sharply. "A pleasure for a Shinigami to hold conversation with a Hollow, his sworn enemy?" She turned, facing him full on now, her hand on her hip. Her eyes betrayed slight annoyance. "Is irony your strong suit, Captain?"

Chuckling a little, Ukitake's eyes closed. Small wrinkles, betraying his age and poor health, decorated his face as he laughed. "You may be my sworn enemy, perhaps," he said, "but, even enemies deserve my respect. You are not a beast, after all."

Harribel tilted her head, eye brows furrowed. "You only say such things because I carry a human form," she countered. "If my appearance were that of a Gillian class, for instance, you would have had no qualms of cutting me down." With her other hand, she reached up for her high collar, lightly grabbing the zipper that dangled. "No matter my appearance, Captain Jushiro Ukitake," she said, pulling down the zipper and revealing her mask fragment, "I still remain a Hollow, the beasts you swore to destroy for thousands of years." Her voice was sharp, the half-unzipped jacket buffeting in the wind.

Ukitake's smile faded, his green eyes open now. He could feel the resentment oozing from every word, staring at the toothy white mask that obscured her mouth. For a moment he was stunned, but his lips once again turned up at the corners, his eyes gentle but firm. "The only beings I consider beasts," he replied, "are those so caught up in their thirst for power they lose their senses."

Moments of tense silence past between the captain and the Espada, their eyes never wavering. Harribel seemed to be waiting for something. A slip up, a flicker in this man's façade, something that contradicted his statement. But all she saw were strong green eyes on a sickly man, and a stubborn smile.

"Regardless of your philosophies and attempts to disarm me," Harribel said, reaching for her zanpakuto, "you will not leave here in one piece, Captain Ukitake. I will defeat you and aid Lord Aizen in building his new world. There will be no Shinigami left once we have wipe you from the face of the Earth."

With a sigh, the captain bowed his head. "I figured that would be the case," he said. "I was hoping, as you seemed fairly level headed and concerned for your underlings, that you might listen to reason." He reached for his zanpakuto as well, the katana silently sliding out of the sheath. "I am not one who likes to initiate in battle," he continued, "but I will also not permit Aizen to take innocent life to further is power."

His words struck a chord with Harribel, her brows lifting a little, eyes shifting. There was no way a Shinigami would have such attitudes. Never, in her time as a Hollow before or after Aizen's arrival, had a Shinigami stated such things. Normally, she believed the same thing. In truth, she would prefer not to fight. It had been her assumption that this was something that separated her from Shinigami, as well as the likes of Barragan. A moment of hesitation overtook her, her hand resting on the hilt of her zanpakuto. Then, silently, she withdrew the blade, extending it towards Ukitake.

"You are a strange Shinigami," she said at last. "Perhaps, if we were under different circumstances, we would have more to say."

Ukitake tilted his head, smiling once more. "Oh?" he said. "I thought you didn't like pleasantries!" He extended his blade to meet her, head lowered again. "You are a strange Espada, as well, which might be why I was drawn to your presence in the first place"

In an instant, their blades collided, the sound of metal ringing out over the cacophony of war. Eyes glued to each other in a stare down and sparks flying as their swords grated against one another, an odd understanding formed. Wordlessly, they exchanged blows, fighting before the rising sun.

* * *

 **07:23 a.m. JST, 21 minutes after JST**

"So, Mila Rose, what's the plan?"

Sung-Sun's words drew Mila Rose's gaze away from Harribel's fight with the Shinigami captain. Her eyes betrayed her confliction, now wondering if they should have stayed and helped Harribel. She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm… well, I'm-."

"You don't know, do ya?" Apacci said, cutting her off. Her arms were crossed, and her heterochromatic eyes were fiery. "Yer just itching to get in on the action! And now that we're here, ya don't know what to do! GREAT!"

Mila Rose glared at Apacci. "Watch yourself," she said. "We needed to spread out. The enemy significantly outnumbers us!" Her fists clenched at her sides.

"Suuuure," Apacci taunted. "A good excuse! But we still don't have any opponents, and now Lady Harribel is exposed and fightin' off a CAPTAIN!" She pointed towards Harribel and Ukitake. It was clear she was worried, her frustration written all over her face.

"Enough," Sung-Sun said. "It is clear we are all on edge here. We need to remain calm and unified, or we will fail."

With a growl, Mila Rose turned away, relaxing her body. Conflicted, she scanned the battlefield. She knew that her reasoning was correct, that they needed to spread out and defeat the Shinigami. But part of her felt guilty, pressuring Harribel to let them go. They owed Harribel their life, and to leave her behind for battle…

"Oh look!" Apacci shouted, pointing beyond Mila Rose. "Those two over there look like Lieutenant-level Shinigami! We could fight them!"

Both Mila Rose and Sung-Sun looked to where Apacci was pointing and spotted two Shinigami alone on the rooftops. They were engaged in conversation, hands on their swords. All three of the Arrancar looked to each other, eyes lit up. Perhaps this hadn't been a fruitless as they feared. "Let's go," Mila Rose said. "They shouldn't be too hard to defeat."

They vanished, and less than a minute they appeared before the Shinigami. Like mirages, their bodies materialized on the rooftop, causing the two Shinigami to turn their attention to them. One was a small woman, her dark hair raised into a bun and covered by a pale blue cloth. Her brown eyes, though dark and sickly, were wide and alert. To her left was a taller man, with blonde hair and heavy eyes, his lips pressed into a morose frown. Both were surprised to see the three Arrancar appear suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Apacci taunted from behind Mila Rose, her lips forming a predatory smirk, "did we interrupt? How rude of us!"

The Shinigami glance at each other, reaching for their zanpakuto. "Who are you?" the woman spoke, her brows furrowing. Her voice, though soft and fluttery, held an iron edge to it. "What business do you have with us?"

Mila Rose scoffed, smiling now as well. "Are you daft, girl?" she said. "We are at war, what other business would we have?"

"As for who we are," Sung-Sun said, "we are the Fracćion of Lady Harribel. She instructed us to find ourselves opponents." She bowed her head slightly, violet eyes meeting the Shinigami's. "I am Cyan Sung-Sun," she said, "the 56th Arrancar."

"Name's Emilou Apacci," Apacci said, "the 54th Arrancar."

"And I," Mila Rose concluded, "am Franceska Mila Rose, the 55th Arrancar." With grace, she unsheathed her zanpakuto, a broadsword that glittered in the sunlight, resting it at her side. With her head tilted back and back straightened, she tried her best to emanate Lady Harribel's silent, graceful and terrifying presence. She would not fail. "And just who are you two, Shinigami?"

"Momo," the male Shinigami whispered, "are you certain you are feeling up for this?" His blue eyes watched his friend, clear signs of worry on his face. "You came out of treatment only a few hours ago, I can handle the three of them myself if need be."

The woman shook her head, giving him a tired smile. "I'm fine," she whispered back, taking two steps forward. Facing the Arrancar, her brown eyes turned steely. She unsheathed her zanpakuto as well, straightening her back, her chin lifted. "I am Momo Hinamori," she said, her voice loud and clear, "Lieutenant of the Fifth Division."

With a sigh, the man took a step forward as well. "And I am Izuru Kira," he said, "Lieutenant of the Third Division."

Mila Rose's eyebrows rose, a cruel glimmer in her eyes. "Ah, so you two were under Lord Aizen and Commander Ichimaru respectively," she said, savoring her discovery. "Am I correct?"

Izuru's eyes shot over to Momo, unable to see her reaction. A pang of fear went through him. Though he was irritated at hearing the name of his former captain, he could only imagine Momo's reaction. It wasn't that long ago that she had supposedly recovered from her stupor. "You are," Momo said at last, an audible crack in her voice. "And what of it?"

Apacci laughed, leaning forward. "Ah, so yer that pathetic little Shinigami who refused to believe yer precious captain would betray ya!" she mocked. "He told us about how ya cried over him! PATHETIC! And now yer here, acting all tough!" She then pointed at Izuru, who was now visibly angry. "Gin never talked about you, though, and I can see why!" she said. "Yer so fuckin' bland!"

"If I were you, Arrancar," Izuru said, unsheathing his zanpakuto, "I'd still my tongue."

"Make me," Apacci taunted, taking a few steps forward. "Let's see if yer worth yer salt, Shinigami!"

"I'll take the girl," Mila Rose said to Sung-Sun. "What do you plan on doing?"

Before she could answer, a loud voice called out, "Hold on there, ladies!"

Five sets of eyes turned, fixed on an Arrancar sitting on the railing of the roof, legs crossed daintily. Her face was smug, two purple tear drops on her face. "It looks like you're short one opponent!" she said.

Face crinkled, Mila Rose recognized her. "Cirucci Sanderwicci," she called back, "have you sided with the Shinigami? Are you insane?"

Laughing haughtily, Cirucci slid off the railing, straightening out her frilly dress. She reached down, picking up her zanpakuto that had been resting against the wall. Purple-stained lips parted as she approached them. "I would never do something so revolting," she replied. "I hate the Shinigami as much as you do." She stopped, standing next to Izuru and Momo, ignorning them. "However, it would appear my comrades happen to side against Aizen as well," she said, "meaning that I am now your enemy." She glanced over at the Shinigami, grimacing.

"Your comrades?" Sung-Sun said, tilting her head. "Are you referring to the human? I thought she was dead already."

Cirucci scoffed. "You know better than to listen to the rumor mill, Sung-Sun," she replied. "Amelia is still alive and well! In fact, she's engaged in battle with Ulquiorra Cifer last I checked."

Mila Rose laughed, a hard and derogatory sound that echoed. "So, you really did side with a human," she said. "You're getting soft, Cirucci. Tell me, did you willingly become her Fracćion, or did she defeat you in battle?"

Purple eyes narrowed and smile faded, Cirucci glared at Mila Rose. Amelia had beaten her in battle for the most part, but… She spoke up again, letting her zanpakuto fall to her side. "What does it matter to you?" she said at last. "I'd prefer to side with a human like her than a _SHINIGAMI_ like Sōsuke Aizen." She smirked. "Just you wait," she continued, "if he realizes his forces are losing, he'll simply dispose of you. But if he wins… well, let's just say he's the master of planned obsceneness. I'm living proof of that."

Izuru glanced over at Cirucci, confused. "What human are you talking about?" he pressed, eyes narrowed. "Am I missing something here?"

Glaring back at him, Cirucci snapped back, "There's no time to explain, Shinigami. If you don't know, then you don't know."

"Then why are you here?" he pressed. "If you don't like Shinigami, why are you here with us, instead of letting these three off us?"

"Two reasons," she replied, raising her hand into a peace sign. "One, because Amelia said I should help out; and two, because I hate these three. They took my title as the most fashionable _AND_ scary Arrancar in Las Noches!" She stomped her foot on the ground, leaning forward. "THE NERVE!"

Sung-Sun, looked to Mila Rose, said, "Don't worry, I'll handle her." She unsheathed her own zanpakuto, the sleeves wrapping around the hilt. "It shouldn't be too much trouble, even if she is a Privaron Espada."

"Then it's settled," Mila Rose said. "Miss Lieutenant, you get the pleasure of facing me. How's that sound?"

Momo, extending her sword, glared at the Arrancar. "If you thought this would be an easy fight," she replied, "you clearly have no experience with high ranking officers of the Gotei 13. Don't be surprised if you can't defeat us so quickly."

"Bold words!" Mila Rose shouted. "I like it! LET'S GO!" In a flash, she approached Momo, only for the Lieutenant to counter her attack quickly, holding her off the best she could. Her arms strained a little, but to Mila Rose's surprise, she held her ground very well. "So, you are strong," she said, "but let's see if you can withstand me for long!"

Izuru's eyes met Apacci, a cold expression on his face. Wabisuke in hand, he waited for her approach. "What, ya too scared to come to me, Shinigami?" Apacci shouted. She walked over, tilting her head to the side. "Are ya mad at me or somethin'?" she prodded. "Yer a sensitive soul if words can get ya so worked up."

"I don't like to engage in battle unless I need to," he said, finally taking a few steps forward. "And, regardless of my feelings, I have orders to stop the Arrancar and the rest of Aizen's forces. You taunting me merely adds fuel to the fire."

Pointing her sword at him, Apacci scoffed. "A Shinigami who doesn't like to fight," she said. "What a coward. If that's how you feel, just kneel down and let me behead you right here and now."

Slowly, Izuru placed his blade against hers, the sound of their blades grating cutting between them. "You misunderstand," he said, placing pressure behind his blade. "Violence and war are atrocious ways to solve anything. If nothing else, it is a barbaric practice."

Apacci broke the stance, lunging at Izuru. Their blades collided once again, followed by a few more swipes. "Barbaric, huh?" she said, straining her voice. "If it's so barbaric, how come yer so damn good with a sword, huh?!" She pushed him away, watching him slide back a few feet. "Yer a hypocrite if I've ever fuckin' seen one!"

Sung-Sun stared at Cirucci, her expression unreadable. "I'm surprised you're still in any condition to fight," she said to the Privaron. "You were stuck in that birdcage for a long time, all by yourself. A shame, really."

Cirucci rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the fake pity," she said, lifting her zanpakuto. The round blade glimmered, like a small golden sun attached to the wooden hilt. "However, I'm more than capable of fighting anyone, especially a _Números_ like you and your pathetic-looking zanpakuto." She pointed at the _sai_ that Sung-Sun held, smirking smugly. "It's not as impressive as my Golondrina."

Lifting her zanpakuto, Sung-Sun said, "Then, perhaps, I should just show you my Resurrección." Dark pink spiritual energy began to form around her, her olive hair rustling. "If I really want to kill you, I guess going all out is best."

Letting her sleeve fall, she revealed her lips for the first time, pale slits that revealed fangs and needle-like teeth. "Strangle to Death," she called out, " _Anaconda_!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Woohoo! I'm on a roll! I'm only anticipating another chapter of start-up fights, and then we'll go back in and see how everyone is doing. Don't worry, Aizen will arrive soon, but we all know he's getting prepared since a good number of his army was decimated. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! See you soon!


	61. Ch 61 El Picador Cantó, El Diablo Gritó

**07:16 a.m. JST, 14 minutes after WWD**

 _El diablo contó sus bendiciones,_

 _El picador cantó su melodía,_

 _En un terreno sagrado entramos en pánico por sus ataques,_

 _Pero allí están de pie, temblando_

* * *

Uryu adjusted his glasses, thoroughly frustrated. He had no idea why he still tried to strategize with the rescue party after all this time but watching them all separate in the blink of an eye was agonizing. The only ones who remained by his side were Chad, Dordoni, Ash, Nel and her Fracćion. They looked at him, blank expressions on their faces.

"I'm surprised you all didn't disperse yet," Uryu grumbled, turning to face them. "Are you looking for a plan?"

Ash looked to the others, nodding. "A plan sounds good to me," she said, her voice slightly chipper. "I'd follow Amelia, but it seems she has a target in mind." She smiled confidently, reaching in her pocket for the small silver disc. "So, what's our plan, Uryu? I'm ready to fight!"

"Agreed!" Dordoni exclaimed, raising an index finger into the air. "What is your plan, _niño_?" His mustache curled ridiculously as he grinned.

Bouncing on Pesche's shoulders, Nel shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Nel wants to fight!" This put Dondochakka and Pesche in a frenzy, trying to calm her.

Chad said nothing, waiting for Uryu. He seemed calm, especially after coming from Hueco Mundo. His hands remained idle as his side.

Blinking twice, Uryu seemed genuinely surprised at the enthusiastic responses from the stragglers. He adjusted his glasses, thinking for a moment. "Well, from what I can tell," he said, "there aren't just Arrancar and Espada crawling all over Karakura. I sense a plethora of lower-class Hollows wandering the streets, and it would be catastrophic if they crossed the barrier." He turned his attention to Ash, saying, "I want you to come with me. We'll patrol the northern entrance, make sure nothing gets past."

"Alright," Ash said, rubbing the disc in her hand with her thumb, her spear popping out. "Let's do this."

"Dordoni and Chad," Uryu said, looking at them both, "you get south entrance. I'm sure between the two of you, nothing will get past."

" _Si_!" Dordoni said, patting Chad on the back. "We shall make a great team. Don't you worry!" Chad seemed uncomfortable with Dordoni placing his arm on his shoulders but said nothing. He nodded in agreement.

"What bout us, Fouw Eyes?!" Nel shouted, leaning over Pesche's forehead. "What awe we guarding?"

"East end," Uryu said, pointing. "I don't sense too many Hollows or Arrancar in that direction, so that will most likely be the best place for the three of you."

Dondochakka and Pesche glanced at each other, nodding in agreement. They were slightly relieved to be sent away from the brunt of the action. "Sounds good to me, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka said. "We'll make sure nothing gets through!"

Uryu turned, Ash following, a small smile on her face. Perhaps it was the fact she had finally found her sister, or that they were finally out of Hueco Mundo, but she was starting to feel hopeful. Once this was all over, she'd take Amelia home, and they'd have a long, long talk. There were still so many questions…

"Are you ready?" Uryu asked her, standing on the corner of the roof. His white uniform rustled in the breeze, his hair obscuring his glasses.

Sighing, Ash nodded. She turned her head, looking to the west. She knew Amelia was there, she could feel it in her gut. But was it a gut feeling, or something more? She wasn't sure at this point. "Sure am," she said, turning back to Uryu, twirling her staff. "Let's get to it." In a flash, they were both gone.

With Uryu gone, Nel started shouting in glee. "Let's go!" she cried. "We gotta go stop the Hollows!" All the while, Dondochakka and Pesche looked at each other. They were hesitant, still resistant to the idea of letting Nel participate in this war.

Placing Nel down on the ground for a moment, Pesche and Dondochakka knelt, their faces uncharacteristically serious. Nel stopped laughing, her smile fading. Her hazel eyes were filled with confusion, looking between her Fracćion. "W-what's wrong?" she asked. "Awe you two okay?"

"Lady Nel," Pesche said, "I know, back in Hueco Mundo, we agreed to follow your orders, but we have a request." His voice had a slight waver, afraid of questioning his master. He glanced one last time at Dondochakka, who nodded his head, encouraging him to go on.

Nel hesitated a moment, her small face changing for a moment. She looked older, realizing what Pesche was going to ask. "What is it, Pesche?" she asked, her voice even. She even sounded older for a moment.

Clearing his throat, Pesche said, "If Dondochakka and I get overwhelmed, we need you to promise us that you will look for safety."

A small pang of panic went through him as Nel's eyes closed, her head dropping for a moment. She was conflicted, anyone could see that. Pesche knew she wanted to argue with him, scold him for treating her like a weakling. Nelliel was one of the strongest people he knew, and he had the utmost respect for her. Which is why he couldn't bare to let her get hurt.

"Alright."

Pesche was shocked, wondering if he had heard her correctly. She opened her eyes, a small serene smile on her face. He could tell she desperately wanted to say no, the words tearing her apart. But giggled a little, looking between them. "That's only faiw, I suppose, since I'm not stable enough yet."

"That's the spirit, Lady Nel!" Dondochakka cried, tears streaming down his face. "We won't let you down, don'tcha know!"

"Thank you, Lady Nel," Pesche said gently, patting her head. "We'll make sure that we all get out of this alive."

"You gotta promise me one thing though!" Nel shouted, pointing her small finger at them.

Surprised, the two Arrancar took a step back. They hadn't expected this either. "What is it?" Pesche asked.

She smiled, placing her small hands on her hips, standing up straight. "You need to stop calling me Lady Nel," she said. "Just call me Nel! Or Nelliel, whatever you want. But you two are my friends! And friends don't go around calling each other 'Lady' or 'Lord,' got it?"

With a sigh of relief, Pesche laughed. "You got a deal, Lady- uh, Nelliel!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Will do, will do!" Dondochakka said, clapping his hands excitedly.

From the side, Chad and Dordoni watched the scene. Dordoni's face was graced by a smile, his respect for Nel growing with every second. Most Espada would let their pride get in the way, ignoring the advice of their friends. But, as always, Nel was different. What more did he expect?

Chad, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. "Who are those three?" he asked Dordoni. "They're not the kind of Arrancar I'm used to seeing."

Dordoni turned to Chad, arms folded across his chest. "That, _niño_ , is one of the strongest Espada I've had the honor of knowing," he said, nodding towards Nel.

"That little girl is an Espada?" Chad asked, incredulous. Her spiritual energy was certainly high, but it wasn't high enough to rival that of an average Arrancar. In fact, it wavered too much. "Are you sure?"

With a snort, Dordoni patted Chad on the back. "She may not look like it now," he said, "but back in the day, she was quite a legend in Hueco Mundo." They watched as the group of three left them, leaving Chad and Dordoni alone on the rooftop.

"I suppose we should get moving as well," Chad said. He could feel his Brazos covering his arms, creeping over his skin in one fluid motion. "It should take us a few minutes to get to the border, but in terms of spreading out, we-."

Dordoni interrupted him, placing a hand on Chad's chest. "Now, hold on there, _niño_ ," he said, "a young one like you should not be giving the orders!" He smirked, eyes closed. "Splitting up would be best, but we need a meeting point, would you not agree?"

Chad tilted his head, staring at Dordoni. It was clear that the Arrancar who had joined the party were all… bizarre in one way or the other. It was a surprise to see, considering most of the Espada were quite brutish, Grimmjow included. Exhaling, he said, "Sure, but we need to also figure out where-."

"Do not worry, _niño_ … er, what was your name again?" Dordoni interrupted again, turning away, hands on his hips.

"Chad."

"Do not worry, Chad," Dordoni continued, "I'll determine where we should go!" He stood at the edge of the roof, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After an unbearably long time, he pointed to the horizon, proclaiming, "You take that part of the border, and I shall take the other side!"

Rubbing his face in irritation, Chad groaned. There was no way this Arrancar was serious. He was a few cards short of a deck. "Whatever works for you," he said, giving up any idea that he should protest. " _Buena suerte_."

Turning in surprise, Dordoni raised his eyebrows. "You speak Spanish, then?" he asked, his voice raising. "I believed you only spoke Japanese!"

"It ain't gonna matter who speaks what when ya both are lyin' in a pool of yer own blood."

Two figures stood behind them, looming. One stood with a hunched back and stared at the duo from under his mask fragment. The other towered over them all, well beyond normal height. He stared at them blankly, head bent down at an extreme angle. The one who spoke, the shorter of the two, approached Chad and Dordoni slowly. "And ain't nobody leavin' here in one piece but us."

Dordoni turned to face them, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "You two must be Baraggan's Fracćion," he said. He lifted a hand, pointing to the shortest one. "If I remember correctly, you are Nirgge Parduoc, the… 28th Arrancar?"

"The 27th," Nirgge snapped, glaring at Dordoni.

"Ah, _lo siento_ ," Dordoni said, chuckling, "of course you are. And you –" he pointed to the taller Arrancar – "must be Choe Neng Poww, the 25th Arrancar." The tall Arrancar nodded once, his movements slow and deliberate.

"You know them?" Chad asked, unsure why he was so surprised.

"But of course," Dordoni said. "As a Privaron Espada, it's only natural for me to know who serves under who."

A low growl emitted from Nirgge's throat, prompting him to take a few more steps forward. "Enough talk," he said. "We ain't here for a reunion, 'specially for no damn Privaron." He glared at Dordoni again, his red eyes, filled with malice, sizing him up. "Poww," he growled, looking up to his partner for a moment, "ya get the little human. I wanna personally mop the floor with this Privaron." Poww nodded again in the same slow motion, turning his attention to Chad.

"Guess we will have to put our plans on hold, _niño_ ," Dordoni said to Chad, cracking his neck. "I hope you are able to hold your own."

Chad didn't look at him, watching as Poww made his way over. "I'll be fine," he said. "This isn't my first time fighting against an Arrancar, after all." His fists curled, the black sheen of his Brazon glistening as it tightened around his muscles.

"So, yer still kickin' up a storm, are ya, Dordoni?" Nirgge said, pulling his zanpakuto from his sheathe. "Woulda thought ya had rotted away in that prison Lord Aizen left ya in. Come to think of it-" he glanced off in the distance for a moment – "I think I saw Cirucci prancin' around the battlefield, too."

With a laugh, Dordoni struck a pose, his own zanpakuto balanced overhead. "Just because Aizen discarded us," he said, "does not mean we had no fight left in us, _amigo_."

A thin, lecherous smirk crossed Nirgge's face. "It's a shame I gotta face an old geezer like ya," he said. "I'd much rather face Cirucci. For an old hag, she still has a bangin' body." He swung his blade, hearing it graze across Dordoni's. "Maybe if I kill ya quickly, I'll still get a chance, if the _Tres Bestias_ don't tear her apart first."

Dordoni scowled. He struck back, their blades crossing twice more. "I may not be quite fond of my peer," he said, crouching, "but I will not hear a lowly Fracćion speak of Cirucci in such a demeaning way, _amigo_." He lunged, using his right leg to kick out towards Nirgge's face. The force would have been enough to send any Arrancar flying back, and upon impact, Dordoni could feel the impact against Nirgge's neck and shoulder. However, the Arrancar only flinched a little, the impact reverberating throughout his body, but he still stood, glaring at Dordoni.

"Is that all ya got, Privaron?" Nirgge challenged, grabbing Dordoni by the ankle. Dordoni's smile quickly faded, watching in slow motion as Nirgge yanked him off the ground and slammed him into the ground, rubble flying up into the air. "Pretty pathetic if ya ask me."

From the side, Chad stared at Poww, both standing completely still. It was as if the Arrancar was waiting for him to make the first strike. His green eyes seemed blank, lifeless. Chad parted his lips, wondering if he should say anything. Goosebumps lined his body as a breeze started up, his hair shifting over his eyes.

"I hope you will last more than a few moments," Poww said at last, his deep voice startling Chad. "From what I understand, humans don't take well to blunt force trauma." He raised one of his fists, partially blocking the sunlight.

Chad raised his arms, prepared to block the attack, but a small pang of fear ran through him. Sure, this Arrancar didn't possess the same strength as Zommari in Las Noches, but it was clear he possessed a physical strength that possibly surpassed his own. In an instant, Chad felt the fist hit, the concrete cracking instantly under his shoes. The pain was immense, as if every fiber in his muscles had been snapped in half. His body struggled under the pressure, the fist still pressing down on him.

"Impressive," Poww said, his voice monotone. "You are still standing." Quickly, he opened his fist, grabbing Chad by his arms and lifting him off the ground. Chad could feel the screaming pain of his bruised arms wash over him as he felt himself lift in the air. He struggled, but he couldn't break free. He found himself staring into Poww's eyes, fear rising in his chest. "But it's like fighting with a cockroach," Poww said. "You may not be dead yet, but my power clearly surpasses yours, human. What will you do now?"

Clenching his fists, Chad could feel the crackle of _El Diablo_ building , blue energy forming and steaming out of his Brazo. Poww's eyes turned, seeing the steam coming off Chad's arm and feeling the heat in his palm. His head tilted, watching Chad with the curiosity of a toddler playing with a pet.

" _EL…DIRECTO_!" Chad shouted, pulling as hard as he could, letting the blast erupt in Poww's fist. Somehow, he managed to free one arm, but the blast seemed to be stiffled, smoke billowing out from between Poww's large fingers. Chad dangled there, stunned.

"Hmmm," Poww mused, lifting Chad higher. "You seem to possess a little bit of power. I wonder what would happen if I tossed you. Would you break?" Without a second thought, he hurled Chad through the air, sending him flying over the fake Karakura Town.

Chad didn't scream, despite the burning pain from his now-broken arm. He could feel the air rush in his ears, watching as the rooftops passed beneath him. He was too stunned to move, his body limp. Perhaps this was what it was like to watch one's life pass before their eyes, just like they said in the movies. Time had slowed, and ground rose to meet him.

The world went white as his body slammed into the asphalt, but surprisingly, Chad realized he wasn't unconscious. In fact, the part of his body that slammed into the ground was… perfectly fine. He winced as he tried to move, knowing that there were some severe bruises on his body. However, what stunned him more was the odd feeling of liquid flowing over his face.

At first, he had thought it was blood, which would have made sense. However, it was cold, creeping up his face. He reached up, realizing it felt like the same material as his Brazos. It was cold and taught, slightly rubbery, black like tar over the right side of his face. "W-what…?" Chad managed, struggling to sit up. "What is this?" His body screamed as he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the alleyway he had landed in.

The sound of rumbling footsteps soon alerted Chad that he needed to get up. If Poww was fast as he was strong, he wouldn't stand a chance. He thought to his broken arm, glancing down and blinking several times trying to adjust his vision. To his surprise, the arm wasn't broken any more, slowly moving back into place. It was painful, sure, but it felt like his nerves and muscles were stitching themselves back together. "This is new, too," he mumbled, standing up.

"So, you are still alive," he heard Poww say, seeing his face looming between the two buildings, blocking out the light. "Fascinating." He reached an arm in, trying to reach for Chad once again. However, Chad was ready, leaping up and running along Poww's forearm. Left arm drawn back, Chad gritted his teeth, feeling his face restrict under the covered-half of his face.

" _LA MUERTE!_ "

The pressure of his fist hitting Poww's face was immense, nearly knocking him off his feet again. He watched as Poww reeled back a bit, his arms flying in the air. Chad fell to the ground, landing on his feet in a slight crouch, watching Poww take a few steps back. Slightly dismayed that the strike didn't obliterate his target, Chad breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he had enough strength to knock the Arrancar back.

"I must say, I didn't anticipate that one," Poww said. He turned his face, revealing a large crack in his mask fragment, with part of the skull imprint outlined on his face. With a free hand, Poww rubbed his chin, wincing. "Maybe I need to take this more serious, especially if you have a mask like that."

Confused, Chad said, "What mask?" It was then he remembered the odd, rubbery material on his face. He had no idea what it looked like either.

Poww pointed at his face. "Half of your face is covered in a black mask," he said. "It looks like you have a horn there, too." Sure enough, when Chad reached up to his forehead, he felt a small horn protruding, bending near the tip. "What are you?" Poww asked.

Chad hesitated, letting his hand fall once again. "I'm… human," he replied, his voice low.

Poww took a few steps forward. "Even you aren't certain of that," he said, staring Chad down. "But it doesn't matter. You won't last too long, no matter what little surprises you may have left."

He lifted his fist high, prepared to flatten the human into the black street surface.

* * *

Dordoni groaned in pain, coughing a little as he stood back up. He could see strands of his glossy black hair fall in front of his face, and he grimaced. Just because he was on the battlefield wasn't a good excuse to look like a ragamuffin in front of his enemy. He slicked back his hair, reaching for his zanpakuto. The area around his ankle began to swell.

"Ya shoulda stayed put," Nirgge said. "I coulda finished this battle faster." He lunged at Dordoni, their blades crossed.

Dordoni could feel his feet slide on the concrete slightly, realizing yet again just how much brute strength his opponent possessed. _It seems that even lowly Arrancar possess a bit more backbone nowadays,_ he thought. _Even that Tesra had some strength and cunning to him. But manufactured Arrancar like these don't have the flair natural-born Espada have!_ He grinned cunningly, edging his way into his opponent's space. "A man who desires quick victory is a fool," he said. "One must enjoy the thrill of battle, _amigo_!" Without hesitation, he fired a Bala against Nirgge's fists, knocking him back a few inches.

"Thrill of battle?" Nirgge said, grimacing. "Ya say that while cheating your way through it, huh?"

"Oh, come now!" Dordoni said. "You were the one who slammed me into the ground so rudely! Besides, in battle, there is no such thing as fair!" He landed a blow on Nirgge's wounded hands, successfully knocking the zanpakuto from his hand. "One must be ruthless in battle, or we would not stand a chance!"

With a frustrated grunt, Nirgge prevented Dordoni's next kick, blocking it with his unhurt wrist, then using his elbow to bring a blow to the back of Dordoni's leg. The Privaron seethed in pain, falling to the ground and rolling to the other side of Nirgge. He balanced himself on his other leg, feeling the other throb. "Is that why ya were hidin' out with that damn human girl?" Nirgge taunted, grinning again. "Were ya just usin' her so ya could get outta that prison? That's what I heard back in Las Noches, anyways."

Dordoni frowned, lowering his head as he prepared for his next attack. "I do not hide behind anyone, _amigo_ ," he said, his voice more serious now. "Amelia is my ally. I aided her in her time of need, and she in turn helped me in mine. That is a rare thing in Hueco Mundo."

Nirgge laughed, running at Dordoni. "Allying with a human!" he roared. "Ya were desperate!" He nearly knocked Dordoni off his feet again, using his fists this time instead of his sword. "How pathetic do ya have to be?!"

Silently, they exchanged blows, with Dordoni blocking and weaving from every punch Nirgge sent his way. There was immense power behind his fists, and Dordoni knew his own strikes could never send Nirgge flying. He had to do something, or he would soon turn into a punching bag. He reached for his zanpakuto again, hoping the damage Nnoitra had caused not that long ago had been repaired.

"What, are ya tired, Privaron?" Nirgge taunted. "Tired of getting' bruised? Are ya gonna release yer Resurrección now?" He laughed, lowering his head. "Bring it on!"

Dordoni spat, glaring at his opponent. With a deep breath, he called out, "Whirl, _Giralda_!" The air around him began to pick up, beginning to roar under the bright morning light. The rush of the cyclones around him rustled his immaculate hair, but he didn't care at this point. He needed to destroy this artificial Arrancar, prove that he still could mop the floor with his opponents.

"Come at me, _amigo_!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the lateness! Busy, busy, busy! This should be the last of fight start-ups! Next chapter we should have a look at some of the established fight parings (maybe Grimmjow and Luppi, but we shall see). Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you soon.


	62. Ch 62 My Words are Feral

"Is it just me," Rangiku said, raising a brow, "or does this guy look a little _too_ happy to be fighting?" She watched Grimmjow lay into Luppi with what looked like pure joy. She would have been taken aback by his transformation, but what stuck out to her was the look in his eyes, the pure bliss that carved into his face. It reminded her of Captain Zaraki. "It's like he missed it or something."

Keigo shrugged, watching in awe. "I'm sure he did," he said. "I guess getting your powers taken away from you can make you restless."

Silently, Rukia watched the fight, uncertain if they should leave or stay. It seemed like Grimmjow had everything under control. But a part of her said it was best to stay put. Many of their allies were engaged in battle. The lower-class Hollows were being handled, and from a distance she could see the remaining captains and ranking officers gathered with Urahara. There was another part of her, however, that held out hope Ichigo would arrive soon. The Visored were here, but where was he? Something… something was stirring in the air, and it wasn't just the flaring up of weapons or the immense amount of spiritual pressure that each of them were letting loose.

It was like the universe was holding its breath, waiting.

"Rukia, are you listening to me?"

Violet eyes snapped to attention, focusing on Rangiku's serious face. "I-I'm sorry," Rukia said, "what were you saying?"

Gesturing towards the battling Espada, Rangiku asked, "So, what should we do? Do we really need to be hanging around when this guy will probably tear that Espada apart?" She looked to Keigo, squinting. "What's his name again, Keigo?"

"Grimmjow."

"Right, Grimmjow. Odd name."

"You're right," Rukia said, looking towards Grimmjow. Blood was flying, both were screaming, rubble falling to the ground. It was a good thing that none of the buildings in the surrounding area were a part of the real Karakura, or they'd be looking at some serious property damage. "But something's not right about this."

Exchanging a confused glance, Keigo and Rangiku didn't know what to say. Everything seemed normal, aside from the ongoing battles around them. "What do you mean?" Keigo asked. "What're you feeling, Rukia?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," Rukia said. "I'm not even sure it has anything to do with Luppi or Grimmjow, but it feels like the air is growing… stale. Like something big is coming."

"Well, Aizen still hasn't arrived," Rangiku replied, thinking. "That's pretty big."

Not wanting to delve deeper, Rukia shrugged. "That's probably it," she conceded. "But I think we should stay here."

"If that's what you think," Keigo said, "I'm not against it. If Grimmjow needs back up, at least we're here."

Rangiku knew that Rukia wasn't being as forthcoming as she wanted her to be, but she decided not to push it. "Copy that," she said jokingly.

* * *

He _had_ missed this. As Grimmjow smelled the blood that came from Luppi's wounds, the sweat and fear that washed over the Espada, the feral look in his eyes, he remembered that feeling again. The rush of battle that used to give him purpose. One by one, the sharpened ends of Luppi's tentacles shot out at him, ready to pin him to the ground. With relative ease, Grimmjow found himself able to dodge the attacks. As the next tentacle shot towards him, he grinned, extending his clawed hand and slicing into it, surpassing the layer of Hierro that protected Luppi's flesh. A cascade of red fell towards the asphalt, glistening like polished rubies.

"You stubborn bastard!" Luppi cried, retrieving the wounded tentacle. "You'll pay for that!"

Laughing, Grimmjow rose from his crouched position. "Yer all talk!" he called back, raising his claw to inspect the blood that dripped down from his black claws to his white armor. He looked to Luppi, his eyes filled with contempt. "All yer doin' is defense, doin' yer best to keep me away," he said, running his tongue along his claw, tasting the blood. "For Nnoitra's replacement, yer a piss-poor Espada!"

Luppi's eye twitched, his face going red, lips stretched into a snarl. "Says the Espada who was replaced by a human!" he screamed. "That's more pathetic!" Dashing forward, he raised two of his remaining unharmed tentacles, several small spikes emerging at the tips. He flung them towards Grimmjow, using two of his other tentacles to launch himself forward.

Grimmjow leapt into the air as well, crossing his arms quickly. The two blades at his elbows glistened in the sunlight, ready for the tentacles to get close enough. As soon as they were in reach, each arm shot out, cutting into Luppi's flesh and digging into the sinewy mass that lay beneath the armor. The blades were stuck, bringing Grimmjow closer to Luppi as he recoiled in pain.

In slow motion, they drew closer, their eyes locked onto each other. Luppi watched in horror as Grimmjow pulled his arms away from the injured tentacles, bringing down his claws towards his head. He could feel Grimmjow's tail wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. In both fear and determination to wipe Grimmjow from the face of the earth, Luppi brought the rest of his tentacles, shooting them towards the Sexta with terrifying force.

Grimmjow was unable to avoid the attack, sending him flying towards the ground. With his tail still wrapped around Luppi's neck, both fell to the ground, crashing under the force of gravity. The street beneath cracked and shattered, chunks of asphalt flying upwards. Despite the fall and brutal hits to the body, however, Grimmjow's grip remained strong. He coughed and convulsed for a moment but stood, lifting Luppi off the ground.

"I think, at this point, I'd rather have a human bitch replace me than a pathetic new-born like ya," Grimmjow taunted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could see Luppi struggle, clawing at his tail as his airways began to close. "She seems like she'd hold up better than ya are now."

Spitting with rage, Luppi lifted his tentacles again, this time the tips pointing at Grimmjow from every direction. Grimmjow noticed, feeling his hackles rise. This couldn't be good. His eyes darted from Luppi to the position tentacles. "Ya got somethin' up yer sleeves, eh?" he said, watching a grin form on Luppi's face.

Luppi laughed, managing a strained, "Hope… you can hold… your breath!" The tentacles opened from the tips, releasing a thick, black mist that quickly covered the battlefield. Grimmjow leapt back, dropping Luppi as he began cough.

"Shit," Grimmjow seethed, trying to covering his mouth as he began to back away. As the mist grew thicker, his exposed skin began to sting, as if a thousand tiny needles were pricking him. His throat began to close, his airways swelling as the mist entered his body. He knew he needed to escape, and quickly. Using his Sonido, he rushed away, joining his three comrades on the rooftops.

As he knelt on the roof, coughing up a lung, Rukia was the first to approach him. "We were just about to come down," she said, kneeling next to him. "What was that?"

"Looks like a smoke cloud," Keigo said, staring down and watching it billow. It seemed to extend out several feet, nearly surrounding the base of the building. "I don't see signs of Luppi anywhere, though."

"It ain't just… a smoke… cloud, kid," Grimmjow said, wheezing as he spat out blood. His voice sounded awful, like his vocal chords were completely mangled. "It's filled with poison." The back of his throat was raw, torn up by whatever substance laced the mist. If he had stayed down there any longer, he probably would have sustained severe internal injuries.

Rangiku observed Grimmjow, noticing the patches of rashes that covered his exposed skin. "It's not a poison," she stated, her words slow. "It looks like his release allows his blade to turn to a mist, thus making several small cuts."

Keigo stared at her, incredulous. "How… how do you know that?" he asked.

Tilting her head, Rangiku explained, "My Haineko does something similar. However, instead of a fine mist, it's a cloud of ash that will cut upon command." She pointed to the small amounts of blood that Grimmjow coughed up. "As far as I know, poison doesn't cut up a person's insides," she continued. "Even listening to Grimmjow speak, it's clear it nearly stripped his windpipe. He even has micro-cuts on his skin."

Grimmjow sat back on his haunches, spitting out a glob of blood. It hurt to breathe, trying to inhale through his nose. His skin began to itch and swell, with small dots of blood pooling. That would make sense why the mist felt like a million needles pricking him. It was odd, since his Hierro at this point should have protected him. "So," he managed, his voice incredibly hoarse, "what do we do 'bout it, Shinigami?"

A moment passed, with Rangiku staring down at the black cloud. Her gray eyes were steely, lost in thought as she pondered her next move. "This might be a long shot," she said, "but I wonder if I could successfully manipulate Haineko through the mist, finding Luppi from there."

"The mist might be too fine for that," Rukia countered. "Even ash particles could be too large to pass through. Haineko could be shredded before even reached your target."

"I could blast it from here," Keigo suggested, lifting his arm cannon into the air. "It should be able to reach Luppi through the cloud, plus it would pierce through the mist."

Rukia shook her head. "No, it would most likely reflect back," she said. "If it were a regular mist, maybe. But even then, you would be shooting blindly, you might accidentally hit someone."

Looking bummed, Keigo asked, "What about your ice powers? Maybe you can freeze the mist, with Luppi in it."

"Not a bad idea," Rukia said, "but I would have to be on the ground and in the cloud itself if I even wanted to affect the mist in any way. Even then, there would be no guarantee I'd trap Luppi as well. My abilities with Sode no Shirayuki are limited when it comes to large surface areas. I'd need to know where my target is."

Grimmjow groaned, standing up. From the side, Keigo got a good look at his Resurrección form, realizing just how… otherworldly Grimmjow looked. He knew that Grimmjow wasn't human, that wasn't new, but he looked animalistic. It was kind of awesome, but terrifying.

"We need to attack," Grimmjow said, glaring down at the cloud. "Otherwise that little shit's gonna scurry off and hide somewhere." He looked to Rangiku, thinking. "Yer idea's probably the best we got right now. Yer zanpakuto can turn into ash, ya say?"

Nodding, Rangiku unsheathed Haineko. "She sure can," she said, smirking. "Let's give it a try."

Reluctantly, Rukia nodded. "Agreed," she said. "But if you can't infiltrate quickly, retreat immediately."

Without hesitation, Rangiku extended her zanpakuto. "Growl, _Haineko_!" she called out, her voice ringing clearly through the rooftops. Her blade vanished, a gray cloud of dust and ash pouring out from the hilt. It was so thick it nearly blocked out the sun, swirling with glee. Then, with a graceful turn, the ash descended, heading towards the swirling black mist below.

The group of four noticed as the black mist rose to meet the ash, watching it collide. Rangiku winced, feeling the clash, her hilt jittering a little. "So, he is watching," she said through gritted teeth. "He's just down there waiting, the little bastard."

The clash between the two blades became more intense as the seconds went by, with the black mist slowly pushing Haineko back. "Com'on," Grimmjow growled, "I need to tear him apart, the quicker the better."

"I'm… trying," Rangiku said, her voice strained, twisting her hands as she fought back. "He's really… trying to keep me out!"

"NICE TRY, SHINIGAMI!" they heard Luppi call up to them, his voice laced with an unbearable smugness. "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT! YOUR ZANPAKUTO CAN'T SLIP THROUGH MINE! IT IS SIMPLY TOO LARGE AND CLUMSY!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU INSOLENT BRAT?!" Rangiku shouted back. "DON'T INSULT MY HAINEKO LIKE THAT!"

As if offended as well, the ash cloud doubled down, pushing against the black mist with an angry force. It plummeted to the ground in an instant, allowing the ash to sweep across the ground and push back the black mist. If the group paid close attention, they would have seen Luppi panic in a fraction of a second before he was consumed by the ash, knocking him back and wiping out the cloud.

Keigo suppressed a laugh. "Guess it's not a good idea to insult your zanpakuto's size," he said, glancing over at Rangiku.

With a huff, Rangiku twisted her zanpakuto's hilt. "Never insult a woman's size," she said. "It's simply rude." Triumphantly, she twisted the hilt again. "Alright, Haineko, drag him up here."

Like a crashing wave, the cloud of ash rose, dragging at bedraggled Luppi along with it. He was dropped unceremoniously onto the concrete as the ash retreated to Rangiku's hilt, reforming back into its normal blade. Luppi tried to stand, his clothes torn. Half of his shirt was missing, with several cuts on his chest, face and arms. He was coughing terribly, evident that he had inhaled some of Haineko's ashes. "You… bitch!" he managed, glaring at Rangiku. He looked more unhinged that had before.

Rangiku flipped her hair back, staring him down. "That's what you get for insulting my zanpakuto, you brat!" she fired back, hand on her hip as she let her blade fall to her side.

Staggering forward, Grimmjow snarled at Luppi. "Enough of yer wailin'," he said. The air suddenly changed, taste of iron on everyone's tongue. His paws began to glow a bright blue as he lifted his arms, then bringing them down swiftly. At his fingertips, long lines of blue energy formed, like claw marks in the air. He stood up straight, malice swimming in his large, blue eyes.

"It's time to end ya, once and for all!"

* * *

With a yawn, Coyote Starrk ducked under the large, double-sided axe aiming for his face. He watched as his reflection stared back at him from the large, glassy red eye in the middle, his bored expression evident. Things would be a lot more fun if Lilynette rejoined him, but here he was, stuck with this angry, boring old man.

This clearly angered Baraggan, irritation slowly overtaking his body. The swings of his axe became faster, more determined to split the lazy Primera in two. "Will you take this more seriously, you bastard?!" he shouted, preparing for his next strike. "Not only are you a disgrace, but you don't even have the decency to fight me!"

Covering his mouth to stifle another smaller yawn, Starrk stared at Baraggan. "I would have thought it was clear to you, Baraggan," he said, "but I never had any real intentions of fighting." His sword long remained sheathed, as he had given up on having a decent fight. With Lilynette off the battlefield, he didn't have to really worry about defending himself. In fact, he was considering taking a nap.

"YOU WILL FIGHT ME, STARRK!" Baraggan roared, veins sticking out on his neck and forehead. His patience had all but faded. "I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW A PATHETIC DISGRACE LIKE YOU HOLD A RANK HIGHER THAN ME AND LIVE!" With a frustrated grunt, he threw his axe this time, watching it twirl at terrifying speeds towards Starrk.

Starrk sighed. It was clear that Baraggan wasn't going to let this go, and there was no way he could get away with taking a nap. Besides, if Lilynette caught him sneaking off, he wouldn't hear the end of it for a long, long time. _Guess I better get serious,_ he thought. _Dammit._

A loud, terrifying clatter filled the air, nearly popping the ear drums of anyone within a ten-foot radius. To Baraggan's surprise and horror, he saw Starrk grasp the handle of his zanpakuto, the large axe handle in his gloved hand. Starrk never broke his eye contact with Baraggan, holding the axe loosely at his side. It was clear Baraggan had never seen him move so fast. The Segunda's jaw tightened, his single eye bulging slightly.

"Have you changed your mind, Starrk?!" Baraggan asked, his voice lower now.

"I guess. I'm just trying to take a nap in peace, after all." Starrk shrugged, lifting the axe, shifting it in his hand. "Besides, Lilynette would never forgive me if I just let you win by default." In a swift motion, Starrk tossed the axe back, watching it move at the same blinding speed it had when Baraggan threw it. "So, take this back and let's get to it."

"Well, well, I hope I didn't miss anythin' interestin'."

Turning their heads, the two Espada saw as Zaraki rejoined them, minus an arm and holding Lilynette in the other. She looked relatively displeased with being picked up, her arms crossed, and brows furrowed. Yachiru lifted her head as well, grinning cheerfully. "We're back!" she cried, waving with her small hands. "Sorry for the wait! Kenny had to take his arm off so the rest of his body wouldn't rot away!"

Baraggan turned, staring down the grinning Shinigami. "So, you decided to return after your folly, Shinigami," he said. "Even after losing an arm, you refuse to learn your lesson." He extended his axe threateningly. "Perhaps I need to behead you next."

"Put me down, for crying out loud!" Lilynette shouted, wriggling in Zaraki's arm. "We made it here, you don't need to hold me!" She felt Zaraki's grip loosen, letting her fall to her feet. She took a step away from him, her arms crossed again. "Hope you weren't thinkin' of running of, Starrk," she said, glaring at him. "I would have been pissed."

"I know, Lilynette," Starrk said, drawing his sword again. "I was just about to get serious, too. But I'm glad to see you made it back."

Lilynette gritted her teeth. "YOU LAZY BASTARD!" she said. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GETTIN' SERIOUS A WHILE AGO!" She stomped her foot, grunting in frustration. "This is what I get for leavin' you by yourself!" She motioned towards Zaraki with her thumb. "This guy here looks like he's more likely to take out Baraggan at this point," she said, "and he's only got one fucking arm!"

Starrk was exasperated at this point, covering his face with the palm of his hand. "I get it, Lilynette," he said. "Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache."

Baraggan knew he need to get rid of the four of them quickly. If he were to retake his throne, he would need to get rid of the other Espada before Aizen arrived. Raising his axe, he blocked out the sight of his enemies, staring into the red eye in the middle. "Decay," he called out, " _Arrogante_!"

A pang of panic surged through Starrk, his gray eyes going wide. With Baraggan suddenly entering his Resurrección, he knew that his sword wasn't going to be enough. He looked to Lilynette, who noticed his sudden fear. Starrk's worst fear was starting to come true, and he was considering gathering her up in his arms and running far, far away. "Shit," he muttered, reaching for her, hand out stretched

The air turned red, Baraggan's spiritual energy spilling out with a raging hunger. Dark, purplish flames lashed out at his flesh, tearing away at it until all that remained was pure, white bone. Hollowed, empty eye sockets beheld the looks of fear and indifference from his opponents, watching as the world returned to normal shortly. He could feel the weight of the crown on his head, the heavy robes that rustled in the wind, the golden eye that now rested on his chest. It was thrilling to return to his true form, the God King of Hueco Mundo.

"I have no patience for your mindless quibbling," Baraggan said, his exposed mandible opening, his words raspy and hollow. "I must crush all of you quickly."

Zaraki laughed. "Why, you have somewhere to be, old man?" he called back. "Things were just gettin' good, don't rush us now!" He reached for his zanpakuto, absolutely thrilled to see that the Segunda offered more in this fight than he had anticipated. He was practically salivating. The gaping wound where is arm once resided was inconsequential. He wanted a good fight, and he was determined to get it.

"Starrk, we aren't running," Lilynette said, taking a step back from him. "There's no way I'm going to let you."

With a flicker of irritation in his eyes, Starrk knelt. "There is no way I am going to expose you to his power," he said. "You and I both know what would happen if I did."

Lilynette shook her head. "Of course I know," she said, "but if we're truly going to be free from this cycle of death and loneliness, we need to fight him." She pointed to Baraggan, her voice low and her face serious. Starrk knew that arguing the point would get him nowhere and he found himself unable to speak. Unexplainable emotions overtook him, his jaw twitching as he tried to remain calm.

"Now," she said, "we need to use Resurrección, Starrk. It's our only chance of beating him." She glanced over at Zaraki, noting the hungry grin on his face. "Besides, we're not gonna be alone on this one, it seems. This guy's in it for the long haul, and I guess he could be useful." She narrowed her eyes, thinking about how easily Zaraki had torn off his arm. It was like he wasn't even a Shinigami, but an animal. He would perfectly fit in Hueco Mundo.

"No," Starrk snapped. "There's no way I'm doing-!"

" _YES, YOU WILL_!"

Her voice echoed across the city, shrill and angry. Starrk took a step back, a little surprised. He was used to her yelling at him, but this was an explosion. She looked terrifying, feral. Even she looked a little surprised. With a shaky breath, she said, "Starrk, I know you're scared. I know exactly _why_ you're scared, because I'm scared for the same reason." She looked up, struggling to keep tears back. "I don't want to potentially lose you either. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Lilynette, I-"

"Just… listen to me," she said. She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, sniffling. "I know that, for the longest time, you stayed out of fights because you saw no reason for them. To be honest, I went along with it because I enjoyed the safety. You being with me was enough." She looked to Baraggan, a pang filling her chest. His hollowed eyes turned to Starrk, hungry for blood. "But this time, it's different. This time, we need to get our act together and stop Baraggan, and Aizen, if we have to. You understand that, right?"

Starrk said nothing, but his face was crestfallen, defeated. He couldn't argue with her, knowing she was right. They couldn't run, no matter how much he wanted to. He had thought coming to the World of the Living would have meant a new beginning, where they didn't need to fight. But he realized how foolish that was. Once Aizen reached the battlefield, there would be fighting, one way or another.

"We came with Amelia to this world so we could escape," Lilynette continued, "but that means we need to fight for this world as well. If we are serious about living in peace, about never being alone again, we need to fight." She extended her hand out, her arm trembling a little. Even though her words were brave, she was still terrified. Clearing her throat, she said, "So, get to it, Starrk. Use Resurrección."

Hesitating for a moment, Starrk took a deep, shaky breath. He could never remember a time where he felt this scared. And it wasn't even the fear of death, like most Hollows felt. It was the fear of loss. With reluctance, he extended his hand, grasping her tiny hand gently. "Alright," he said, his voice close to a whisper. "But I need you to promise me something."

Tilting her head, Lilynette said, "What, Starrk?"

"When we're done here, we're gonna take a very, very long nap. Promise?"

Lilynette laughed, closing her eye as she shook her head. Small streaks of tears fell down her cheeks as she settled herself. _This dumb idiot_ , she thought. _He never fails to amaze me_. "Of course, Starrk. We'll take a very, very long nap."

Turning his head, Starrk stared back at Baraggan, his eyes serious. He could feel the burning hatred that surrounded Barragan, his very soul yearning to turn him to ash. A sudden calm filled Starrk's soul, his grip on Lilynette's hand tightening.

"Kick about, _Los Lobos_."

Blue flames erupted from Lilynette's form, her body disintegrating. The flames swarmed Starrk, dancing around him until his silhouette burned brightly. It took several minutes, but the flames died down, leaving Starrk standing there, alone, gripping two pistols in his hands. His left eye was now covered by a mask fragment like Lilynette's, his body nearly completely covered by white Hollow armor. Gray fur lined his collar, his legs and arms. His Hollow hole peaked out from his shirt.

"Oh, so now you decide to take this seriously, Starrk," Baraggan taunted, raising his bony hand. "And I thought you were going to run away like the lazy coward you are, leaving me with this Shinigami." He chuckled, hoisting his axe onto his back.

Zaraki turned his attention to Starrk for a moment, feeling the overwhelming wave of spiritual energy that radiated off him. "Wow, Kenny," Yachiru said in awe, "that Espada is crazy powerful like the girl said." She patted his face, looking at him "Are we planning on fighting him after the old man?"

A small laugh passed from Zaraki's lips, licking his lips. "Maybe," he said. "But we gotta focus one thing at a time. We got a job to do, after all."

* * *

 **A/N** : Wooo, this chapter was a doozy! So happy to have it finished! It was actually pretty fun to write, and I look foward to getting started on the next one! It might not come out for a bit, though, as I'm going to a convention this weekend, and the weekend after I'm going out of town. So, I might not have a chapter out for... two weeks, at least. I hope to write little by little, though, so maybe I'll crank it out. Who knows.

Hope you guys enjoy!


	63. Ch 63 My Blood Boils Beneath My Flesh

Blood trickled from Amelia's mouth as she tried to stand back up. A large crack formed in the wall that she had landed against. Ulquiorra had thrown her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. "Dammit," she said, spitting onto the pavement, "that hurt worse than it should have." She wondered if it had anything to do with being back in her physicial body. Pain seemed to register differently in Hueco Mundo, if she remembered correctly. That, and her body was starting to succumb to fatigue once again. _Now's not a good time for this..._

"You seem winded." Ulquiorra's voice was as cold as the morning air, his green eyes staring at her without expression. "Don't tell me you're getting tired, Amelia."

She grunted, standing up. "Hardly," she replied. "Just getting used to this body again is all." Amelia picked up her sword, wincing as pain shot up her back. But who was she fooling? It was clear she was starting to lose her stance, the built-up exhaustion from Hueco Mundo catching up with her. She hadn't slept or eaten a thing during her time there, and it was seeping into her bones and muscles. Even though she had been restored by the Hogyoku, that didn't change the fact her body hadn't been well taken care of.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, walking towards her slowly. "Tell me, how is it you were all able to make it past Lord Aizen's barrier?" he asked. "He had barred every possible entrance and exit between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living."

Approaching Ulquiorra, Amelia chuckled. "Well, it seems Grimmjow was easily able to break through whatever barriers Aizen had in place," she said. "Either that, or Aizen wanted us to make it here. I'm leaning more towards the latter." She raised her sword, both hands on the hilt. Sweat poured down her face, her skin glistening in the morning light.

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? If he really wanted us dead or away from the battlefield, we would be dead by now." She seemed surprised he would even ask. Ulquiorra should know that Aizen was a crafty bastard.

"You're starting to understand now, aren't you?"

"Understand what?"

"That, no matter how hard you struggle, or how much you try, Lord Aizen's plan will inevitably succeed." Ulquiorra lifted a finger, touching the tip of her sword. He watched Amelia flinch as he touched it, her light green eyes flickering. "He has seen every outcome, every possibility. Surrender now, and perhaps I can provide you with a swift death."

In a flash, Amelia lunged, her face creased into a nasty grimace. She brought down her sword, hoping to cut off Ulquiorra's arm. But he caught the blade with his hand, gripping it tight. "Why are you so angry?" he asked. "Did I upset you with the truth?" He whirled around, striking her arm with a well-placed kick.

Amelia cried out in pain, jumping back. Fortunately, her arm wasn't broken, but it hurt to move it. She knew a nasty bruise would form there soon, wincing. "If you're so certain that Aizen will win," she said, rushing him, "then why bother trying to shake down some human kids? Why bother try to win this war?" Their blades crossed, Amelia pushing back. Feeling Ulquiorra's weight start to encroach and push her back, she took the opportunity to duck, allowing him to fall forward. She reached under, trying to bifurcate him near the waist.

Cutting her off, Ulquiorra kicked out, sending her flying again. Her body hit the pavement this time, rolling away. "If you thought you could-" Ulquiorra started to say but was soon cut off. In the blink of an eye, Amelia had gotten up, went behind him and used her legs to grip around his neck. She leaned back, knocking him off his feet and used her hands to balance herself on the pavement, launching his body several feet away. He crashed into a nearby building, glass and plaster flying outward.

Panting a little, Amelia felt her heart race from the sudden rush of adrenaline. She readied herself, knowing he would come flying out from the wreckage. She was proud of herself, however, for finally getting the upper hand on him at least once, smiling a bit.

The dust began to settle, and yet Ulquiorra still hadn't come out of the wreckage, setting Amelia on edge a bit. Sword still raised, she took a small step forward, her eyes narrowing. There was no way he had been seriously injured by the throw. His hierro would have protected him from the splintered wood, broken glass and mangled metal. But she did notice that the air started to feel odd, a familiar energy that began to accumulate as she drew closer.

Barely figuring out what it was in time, a sudden blast of green energy shot out towards her. Amelia's eyes reflected the Cero, growing wider as she realized what was happening. She could feel the familiar burn in her throat, both surprised and thankful knowing she could still fire her own back. It erupted from her throat with immense force, pushing back against the Ulquiorra's. She felt her feet slide as she fought back. The light around them began to the dim, the ground beginning to shake at the sheer force of the opposite blasts.

Emerald and jade energy pushed against one another, trying hold the other back. Amelia was beginning to feel the strain, taking a step forward for better leverage. The asphalt beneath began to melt, the heat of the combine Cero stripping away the paint on the buildings. With a roar, Amelia increased the pressure suddenly, sending Ulquiorra's Cero back a bit.

To her surprise, Amelia felt the pressure give, allowing her Cero to win out and shoot straight into the building, decimating it and the one behind it. She closed her mouth, stopping the blast. Her brows narrowed, looking to see if Ulquiorra had finally emerged. Sure enough, he stood above her, glaring at her. Parts of his uniform had singed, blackening and fraying near his right-hand sleeve and the opening of his uniform.

"Since you're a perpetual, stubborn thorn in my side," Ulquiorra called down, "you leave me with no choice but to release my Resurrección."

Amelia scoffed. "What was stopping you from before?" she asked. "Did you think you could just squash me without much effort?" She jumped up, bouncing off the nearby rooftop and finding her footing in the air, several feet away from Ulquiorra. "Bring it on," she said, "I've been waiting to see it for a while now."

Pulling out his zanpakuto, Ulquiorra shot her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen so many other Resurrección at this point, I was hoping to see just how powerful yours was." Amelia leaned back a bit, sword lowered. "So, let's see it, Ulquiorra."

"Do not get arrogant with me, girl," he spat, raising his zanpakuto. "It is a wish you do not want granted."

"We'll see."

A terrible tremor filled the air, spiritual energy beginning to spill out from Ulquiorra's blade, emerald and black tendrils lapping at his feet, his hands and flesh. His pale face reflected the green light, his eyes beginning to show a hint of emotion.

"Enclose, _Murciélago_."

He was swallowed whole, his body engulfed by the dark green. The sky above became obscured, dark green rain falling all around Amelia. It was as beautiful as it was terrifying, her arms lined with goosebumps. She found herself in awe, watching as his figure grew. Black wings erupted from his back, his dark hair became longer, swaying in the wind. His mask had changed as well, turning into a white helmet, two matching horns protruding backwards. The darkness of his release soon evaporated, allowing the blue sky to appear once more.

Amelia couldn't take her eyes off him, marveling at the simplicity of his transformation. The others had been grotesque, flashy. But his, unsurprisingly, was simple and harsh. Her mind wandered for a second, thinking of something. She suddenly found herself wanting to laugh, biting her lip.

"What do you find so amusing, Amelia?" Ulquiorra's voice was harsh, clearly irritated that Amelia would dare to laugh at his zanpakuto's released form.

She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Nothing at all." _Although, his released form reminds me of Batman quite a bit_ , she thought, _but he wouldn't understand the reference. No time to explain that._ Fighting off the thought, she readied herself, knowing things were going to be tougher. His rank was above Nnoitra's, which meant this was going to be a lot more difficult. Even though she was no longer an Espada, the difference in rank was much higher this time. Her eyes narrowed, thinking once again.

"No matter," Ulquiorra said, "you will soon learn of your folly." He raised his right arm, as if reaching for something. A crackling green light appeared, shooting out in two directions, forming a long, thin lance, landing soundlessly in his hand. The green light of his Luz de la Luna reflected in his eyes, never taking them off his opponent. "And it seems you have no plans to defend yourself."

Amelia looked away from his weapon, a brow raised. "The hell makes you say that?" she asked, confused. Her sword was at her side and she had no intention of running.

"You have yet to release your own power," he said simply. "You remain adamant in using your sword and only your sword."

"But I don't have a -!"

"I wasn't talking about a Resurrección, fool."

A look of realization overtook her, squaring her shoulders. "So, you know what I am, then," she said, her tone somber. "I suppose Lord Aizen told you everything you needed to know."

"No," Ulquiorra said, "I, in fact, found the answers myself. It was no easy task, but I pieced together what information I could." His eyes rested on the scar where Amelia's Hollow hole once resided. "Szayelaporro Granz held a lot of the information I needed, through footage he found, the books he looked through, and his own mad scribblings, I finally understood."

"And what did you understand, exactly?" Amelia's voice took on an edge, unsure if she knew where he was going with this.

"As I suspected, you are not a simple human, nor are you even fully human," he said, "but I wasn't surprised by that, nor did it surprise me to learn of your past. No, what fascinated me was the sheer amount of power you choose to hide."

Amelia flinched, her grip on her sword tightening. Shit, she thought, he really did his god damn research. She could feel her gut clench, knowing what was coming next, dreading it.

Ulquiorra raised a hand, pointing at her. "Enough of this pointless show," he said. "You've not used even half of your power. If Lord Aizen decided you were useful to him in some way, there must be more to to your power. I demand you show me more. Fight me on an even playing field or submit yourself to defeat."

Letting out a long, loud sigh, Amelia shook her head. "I was hoping to get through this fight without have to resort to this," she muttered, "but I guess you leave me with no choice, do you?" Cracking a small smile, she raised her sword. "If that's what you want," she said, "so be it."

With that, she turned her sword, raising the hilt upward and letting the tip of the sword touch her stomach, near the scar. She watched as Ulquiorra's expression changed slightly, confused. Taking a deep breath, she plunged the sword into her body, letting out a small cry of pain.

Silence passed between them, with Ulquiorra slightly taken aback. He hadn't quite anticipated her to make a move as shocking as this. He watched as she took her hand away, the sword sliding on its own into her body. Her face was taut, clearly in pain as the sword absorbed into her body, as the tip of the blade never made its way out the back. Her eyes seemed to flicker, the green depths shifting as she struggled. She leaned forward, holding her stomach as her body began to shift.

Amelia coughed, heaving a little as her muscles twitched beneath her skin, churning violently. Her skin became darker, the same color as her sword, a midnight black. It gleamed, reflecting the sky above and the town below. However, every scar visible on her body became turned to a light brown, like that of her normal skin. Her face remained the same, the black stopping at her neck. It was her eyes that stood out to him more. The pupils were gone, replaced by a glowing sea of jade green. Her hair became longer, touching the back of her knees. Dark stripes appeared under her eyes, just like when she had been an Espada.

"Are… you satisfied now?" she asked, her voice hollow. "This is what you wanted, after all." She lifted her right hand to her face, examining her now-metallic skin. "You're lucky, since you're the first person I've ever revealed this to." She paused, noting that the Espada number on her hand hadn't faded into the black of her body, but instead burned an intense green, glowing bright. She hadn't anticipated that. There's no way that I can still have this, she thought. Isn't it just a scar, like Starrk said?

Looking up in, Amelia raised her arm, blocking Ulquiorra's advance. The sound of his _Luz de la Luna_ hitting her skin was deafening, ringing out for several feet. "Fascinating," he said, watching as jagged spikes emerged from her arm, pushing back against his weapon. "Your weapon really is a part of you. Why did you not use this more in Hueco Mundo?"

"It's unstable," Amelia said, pushing back. "My body considers the spiritual mass to be excess, pushing my body past 100 percent." Swiftly, she used her arm to cut the _Luz de la Luna_ to bits, the green light shattering. "Before I came to Hueco Mundo, trying to get into this form would nearly kill me. My body didn't have the stamina for it."

"Since you have Hollowfied, your body has more of a tolerance, then."

"More or less."

Forming another lance, Ulquiorra twirled it mindlessly between his fingers. He was analyzing her, realizing that her skin had protection like Hierro. Her face seemed exposed, but he suspected that was how it was intended. Luz de la Luna would do next to nothing to harm her. "Is it common for the Ironblood to have forms like this?" he asked, circling her.

She narrowed her eyes, her glowing eyes shimmering as she hesitated. "Yes, they called it _Uld'ne San_. It was the reunion of the body to the sword, or whatever weapon they created." She crouched, preparing herself for combat. Her right arm extended outward, her left positioned behind her back. "If you want to learn more, I suggest you do less talking and more fighting."

"Of course." With that, Ulquiorra snapped the lance in his hand, raising his hand. Between his middle and forefinger, a dark orb, outlined by emerald green. It increased in size slowly, then suddenly erupted shooting out towards Amelia at frightening speed.

Letting out a small yell of fear, Amelia crossed her arms, taking the brunt of the blast. She was knocked back, the blast sending her flying. Beneath the blast, building began to crumble and turn the ash, the ground churning and revealing dirt and rocks. Total destruction lay in its path, carrying Amelia far away.

 _"Cero… Oscuras…"_

* * *

The ground beneath Orihime's feet began to shake violently, her shadow deepening as the blast nearby obscured the sun. She turned her head, watching the black and green Cero tear up the east side of the Fake Karakura, bits of buildings and cement launching into the air.

"SHOW OFF!" Loly shouted, her teeth bared. "YOU'RE DISTRACTING EVERYONE, BASTARD!" The long, centipede-like structures on her arms curled in her disgust, slithering across the rooftop and spinning in the air. Turning her attention back to Orihime, she seethed. "Now, where were we?!" She swung her right arm at Orihime, the tip aimed for her head.

Knowing it wouldn't do much to block the strike, Orihime dodged, running away from it. She felt the impact, turning back to see the damage. To her horror, the arm crawled along the ground, chasing after her. The tip was seething with a purple, bubbling substance, dripping down to the ground. Noticing that the ground began to bubble, hiss and dissolve where the substance fell, Orihime tried to run again, but found herself near the corner, the ledge under her feet. She needed to do something quick.

As the arm grew closer, Orihime took a shaky breath, lifting her sword. If she timed this right, maybe she could inflict some damage. With the tip less than a foot away from her face, Orihime struck, piercing just below the end and pushed downward.

Loly screamed in pain, recoiling and pulling her arm back. The same purple liquid came spilling out the wound, leaving a steaming trail in its wake. "YOU BITCH!"

Orihime ignored her, looking to see if it affected Hana in anyway, but relieved to find it perfectly intact, and thankfully nothing had splashed on her either. Her breathing was shaky, knowing that could have gone bad very quickly. Looking back up, she saw Loly launching herself at Orihime, her other arm poised and ready to strike.

Before Orihime could react, she felt two hands lift her off the ground, pulling her away from the ledge. She looked over, seeing Tatsuki's smiling face. "Need a hand, Orihime?" she quipped.

"T-Tatsuki!" Orihime winced as Tatsuki hit the ground hard with her feet, sliding back a bit. "Thank you, but what about-?"

"Oh, she's still here," Tatsuki said, cutting her off. She glanced over at Menoly, watching her glare at her. Her Resurrección form was a sight to behold. A long, curved horn protruded from her head, with two extra arms protruding from her sides, lined with armor. On her back were wings, fluttering so fast it was hard to see, with two white coverings outstretched over them. She reminded Tatsuki of the Rhinoceros beetles they'd had one day in biology class. "But I figured you could use a little help."

With a smile, Orihime stepped down, blushing. "Well, thank you," she said. "Don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"Orihime," Kon groaned, peaking out through Tatsuki's bag. He looked sickly, if it were possible for a plush to look sick. "Are you doing alright, Orihime?"

"Kon, she's fine," Tatsuki said, lightly shoving him back into her bag. "Don't move around too much, or your pill will fall out and get lost."

"QUIT TALKING TO YOUR TOY BEAR AND FIGHT US!" Loly shouted, extending her still-working arm at Tatsuki. She was practically foaming at the mouth with rage. To her dismay, Tatsuki jumped, raising a fist and slamming it down on the centipede. It cracked under the golden fist, causing Loly to scream out in pain again.

Menoly flew down towards Tatsuki, her horn ready to tear into the human girl. She didn't make it very far, however, as one of her wings was cut in half. Crying out, Menoly fell to the ground, looking back to see the blood dripping from her clipped wing. Not too far away, Orihime stood, her sword crackling in the air. "How could you!" Menoly said, struggling to stand.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, her face downcast. "Normally, I try not to hurt others. It's really not in me to fight." She lifted her eyes, the same green glimmer flickering in her eyes. She looked defiant, as if daring Menoly to stand up to her again. "However, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm my friends, so I will protect them! Even if I have to… to kill!" The words got caught in her throat, but she remained firm.

"GET UP MENOLY!" Loly kicked at Tatsuki, sending her back a bit. "WE NEED TO KILL THESE TWO BITCHES BEFORE AIZEN ARRIVES! WE CAN'T FAIL HIM!"

"I'm… trying!" Menoly said, wincing as her shoulder began to scream in pain. She looked back at her wing, realizing it was slowly eroding. Her eyes widened, turning to look back at Orihime. "W-what are you?" she asked, staring at the sword. "That's not a normal weapon! It's eating away at me!"

Orihime seemed surprised by the question, looking down at her blade for a moment. "I'm not sure what you mean," she said, "but if you don't want me to strike you again, you should surrender!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, MENOLY! KILL HER!"

Closing her eyes, Menoly rushed Orihime this time, her head bent forward to impale her. Without fail, Orihime countered the strike, her blade pressed against the horn. Menoly pushed hard, taking giant steps to push Orihime back.

However, in mere minutes, she felt her horn begin to crack, the orange blade slowly digging into it. "What is this?!" she cried out, taking a slight jump back. "Your sword's trying to eat into me again!" She lifted her hand, feeling the dent in her horn's base. It was warm, and she could feel whatever was there move, slowly eating away at whatever matter lay in its path.

Frozen, Orihime saw the crack, her eyes wide now as well. There was no mistaking it, her sword had started eating away at it. In fact, there were small strains of orange light left at the edges, pulsing. "W-w-what is this?" she whispered, looking down at the blade. And to her surprise, the blade seemed longer as well.

"Menoly, if you don't kill her now, I'll beat you till you can't stand!"

"B-but, L-L-Loly, I-!"

"DO IT! NOW!"

Before Menoly could move, Orihime took the first step, rushing forward. In one fell swoop, she loped off Menoly's horn, leaving a stump behind on the Arrancar's head. Menoly stumbled back, screaming in unimaginable pain. She writhed on the ground, holding her head as blood came gushing out.

Pushing against Tatsuki with her arm, Loly looked over in shock at Menoly, her lips parted. There was no way this pathetic human girl had simply cut through Menoly's defenses. With a terrible roar, she pushed Tatsuki off her feet, sending her flying back.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed, running to save her friend, but found herself cut off by Loly's crazed face.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN SCUM!"

Loly outstretched her arm, reaching for Orihime's neck. The centipede structure began to coil around her, ready to suffocate her. With an odd sense of calm, Orihime let her sword fall to her side, lifting her hand. "Santen Kisshun!" The words rang out, the familiar orange glow of her shield enveloping her completely. The centipede wrapped around it with a terrible clatter, completely covering the shield.

"You can't hide in there forever, princess!" Loly sang out in a sickening tone. "Eventually, you're gonna get tired and I'll get you!" She squeezed tighter, her face etched with madness. She didn't notice as Tatsuki ran up behind her, arm raised and fist crackling with golden energy.

"L-Loly… look o-out!" Menoly said weakly, her face laying in a pool of blood. She was starting to turn pale, but she wanted to warn her friend of her impending doom.

Loly looked back all too late, Tatsuki's fist hitting her cheek with such force that her mask fragment shattered from her cheek up to her forehead. She was knocked from her feet, causing her to lose her grip on Orihime. The arm fell to the ground, allowing Orihime to collapse the shield and escape, running over to Tatsuki. She watched as Loly tumbled along the ground, arms dragging behind her. She noted that the arm she had cut into was starting to disintegrate as well, poison still leaking out of it.

"Are you okay, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, concern in her eyes.

Flashing her a smile, Tatsuki replied, "Never better!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I did it! I got another chapter in! I'm thrilled to have this one in before the weekend, since I'm going out of town, so I can focus on other things! Yay! Hope you guys enjoy, and I hope to see you again next week. See ya!


	64. Ch 64 My Heart is That of Sacrifice

"For someone who abhors fighting, you are very skillful with the blade."

Tier Harribel's form glistened with a fine sweat, her exposed skin rippling with goosebumps as the cold air brushed against it. Her green eyes narrowed behind blonde lashes, her breathing behind her mask mildly labored. His sudden fits of coughing had surprised her, allowing her to assume he would fall behind and drop his guard. Despite the Shinigami's apparent physical issues, he had no trouble with keeping up. "I wonder, what has led someone of your skill to such a distaste for the art?" she asked.

With his casual grin plastered on his face, Jushiro shrugged. "A warrior may be valued on their ability to fight, their skill when cutting down the enemy, or the power behind their swing," he replied, preparing himself for the next onslaught, arms poised, and knees bent, "but I believe a person's true potential lies in their ability to unify."

"Unify." The words felt familiar on her tongue. Silently, she lurched forward again, exchanging a few blows with the captain, their movements swift but somehow casual. It was as if they were more interested in speaking than fighting, as it was clear they both held each other's attention. "An impossible task."

Jushiro's eyebrows rose as they pushed against one another, then launching himself backwards, his feet splayed. "Impossible, you say?" he countered. "I don't understand."

Harribel crouched slightly, bringing her sword back. "Survival is a human's strongest instinct, Captain Ukitake," she said. "Unification goes against that instinct, as human being's only aim to stay alive themselves."

"Please, call me Jushiro! No need to be so formal!"

"We are not friends, Shinigami, and I refuse to go on a first name basis."

 _Crash!_

Harribel's attacks became faster, her body language revealing her annoyance. "What have I said that offends you so, Harribel?" Jushiro asked, turning to deflect her blade again. "You seem upset for some reason."

"Nothing you have told me truly explains your reasoning," she said, her words icy. "I demand to know why a Shinigami would despise combat. Your kind have been slaughtering us for years, and yet you have the audacity to spout nonsense. What does unity have to do with your aversion?"

This surprised Jushiro, who took a step back. His smile fading, but his eyes still friendly, he paused. "My wish for unity does not simply stop with my fellow Shinigami," he said, his voice low. He took a breath, lowering his zanpakuto for a moment. "I am someone who values life, no matter their shape, size or origin. It is my belief that we all serve a purpose in this world, that without one component, we will all suffer." He nodded his head towards her, looking to her mask. "Hollows are included, no matter the dogma of the Soul Society."

"I do not believe that for a moment, Captain Ukitake." Standing at full height, Harribel's sea green eyes flashed with anger. "If that were true, you wouldn't be standing here on the battlefield with me. Your sword would be sheathed, begging me to stop fighting."

"I fight because I know that Sōsuke Aizen does not believe in such doctrines."

A flicker went across Harribel's face, her eyes widening a little. Her mouth opened, wishing to rebuke him, but she paused. She wasn't sure what it was that Lord Aizen thought of life. She certainly knew what he thought of the Shinigami, of the empty throne that sat in the heavens, of the world as it is. But… what of life itself? What did he intend to do once he won? He talked of winning, how everything would go according to plan, and so far, it seemed to be going that way. She wracked her brain, hoping to find something that would contradict this Shinigami. All Shinigami wanted to destroy Hollows… _all Shinigami wanted to destroy Hollows_ … but was that true anymore?

Jushiro noticed her hesitance, the stormy look of uncertainty in her eyes. "Aizen merely wishes to mold the world to his image," he continued, taking a tentative step forward. "There is no room there for you or I, Tier Harribel, and you must know that now. Once he has finished, I cannot say what he will do, but I can tell you that he is known for disposing things he no longer has a use for."

Shaking her head, Harribel raised her sword again. "Enough of this." The sky reflected in the bright metal, clouds distorting across the surface. "Lord Aizen has not steered me wrong this far," she said, "and I will fight for his world. I will reside there with my supporters, knowing full well we shall not be assaulted by the likes of the Shinigami anymore. This time, I will crush you beneath the weight of my convictions."

"And if you are wrong?" Ukitake's voice was strained, concerned. He could see the confliction that she tried to suppress, hoping to appeal to her better senses once more. He could feel her spiritual energy rising, knowing that it would probably be in vain, but he had to try. "What will you do for your friends then?"

"A world of peace is not without sacrifice, Captain Ukitake, and I am willing to take that chance."

The air crackled with energy, yellow flickers of light reflecting in her eyes. The air tasted of storm and sea, with the rage of the ocean weighing down her blade.

"Destroy, _Tiburón_."

Water exploded from the extended, hollowed blade, enveloping her body quickly. It darkened, turning into a column that churned. But it did not last long, as a large, white blade emerged, slicing it in half, the water falling in cascades. Harribel's face now lay exposed, her lips pursed somberly as she stared down a saddened Jushiro. Her white armor was blinding in the sunlight. "And now, Shinigami," she said, "you will face your final hour in this world, staring at the barrier that has always been between us. I wish we did not have to spill blood, but if you still wish to destroy the one who wishes to better this world, I must cut you down without hesitation."

A deep sigh passing through his lips, Jushiro faced her, his smile gone for good this time. He had dreaded coming to this point, hoping that reason would win out. "As you wish, Espada," he said, his voice still gentle, "then I, too, shall put forth the effort to defeat you as well."

With two hands, he grasped the hilt of his blade, the blade shimmering a dark, royal blue. "Waves, Become my Shield; Lightening, Become my Blade." The blade began to transform, splitting beneath his palms and becoming two as the blue light grew brighter.

" _Sōgyo no Kotowari_."

Red string shot out from the end of one hilt, flailing gracefully in the wind as it turned, searching for the hilt of the other and connecting. Slowly, Jushiro pulled them apart, revealing two thin blades. Several metal, rectangular charms danced along the red rope, dangling in the wind.

Without a word, Harribel charged her sword, yellow light billowing up once more. She cocked her arm back, her teeth exposed as she pushed off, sending the _Ola Azul_ towards Jushiro. The energy roared as it reached for the Shinigami, reflecting in his calm gray eyes.

Raising his sword, Jushiro let the blast hit the tip of his blade, feeling the tremendous power behind it. It absorbed into the metal, flowing into the red ribbon and lighting up the charms that flew carelessly in the air. One by one, they lit up, travelling quickly to the other blade, where Jushiro quickly pointed it at Harribel. In an instant, dark blue fired back, aiming for Harribel's motionless form.

It never reached her, as a wall of water cut off its path. A sizzling death cry followed in the blast's disappearance, Harribel watching in mild surprise. "So, there is more to you than deflections and rhetoric," she called to him. "You are capable of combat."

"Of course. I am a captain of the Gotei 13, after all."

* * *

Flashes of blue caught Shunsui's attention for a moment, flickering and dying out. A wide grin crossed his face, using a free hand to adjust his hat. "Well, well," he muttered, "it looks like Jushiro's finally letting loose. Good for him."

"Focus." Lisa adjusted her stance, her blade steady. "We still have to finish off this opponent."

Abirama grimaced, glaring down at the two Shinigami with disgust. "Am I boring you, Shinigami?" His gruff voice rose with each syllable, his hands balling into fists. "You seem to be getting distracted! Do you need this little girl here to fight for you?"

Head bent forward, Lisa glared back at the Arrancar. "Do you care if I engage the enemy, Captain?" Her voice was steady, steely.

A look of surprise crossed Shunsui's face, his lips parted. "Captain, eh?" He laughed, her very presence making him nostalgic to a time that seemed simpler, before things started to come crashing down. He caught himself suddenly wishing he could back, feel that safety once more, with Lisa as his Lieutenant. "I would have thought, after all this time, you'd have stopped calling me something so formal, Lisa."

Turquoise eyes met his, an undiscernible expression on her face. Her lips parted for a moment, closed in a pursed line, then she spoke. "Don't be an idiot. Just because I have always thought you a drunken fool doesn't mean I'll disrespect you." She cleared her throat, turning back to Abirama. "Now, if you would, please take a step back. I must transform."

Before Shunsui could ask, Lisa dragged her hand over her face, a pure white mask covering her face. He watched in mild terror and shock, staring at the dark cross that split the mask into quadrants, her spiritual energy transforming into something monstrous. _A… a Hollow?_ His thoughts went to Ichigo, remembering the Hollow mask that had formed on his face. "Well, this is certainly new." A small smile tugged at his lips, sheathing his zanpakuto. He knew this would be a fight worth watching, if he knew anything about Lisa.

"The fuck is this?" Abirama snickered, pointing at her mask. "Is the little girl trying to act like a Hollow now? How cute! I'm gonna mop the floor with you!"

" ** _We'll see about that, Arrancar_**."

"Scalp, _Aguila_!"

A great plume of red feathers swept outwards, fan out into the bright blue sky. A large, white bird skull covered the majority of Abirama's face, with his insane smile visible from under the beak. His body was covered in red feathers, minus the upper torso, where black streaks covered his bare skin. "Let's get this party started!" He launched into the air, wings extended and a red glow surrounding them.

Just in time, Lisa avoided the red feathers aiming for her body, standing up in the cement she'd been standing on. The metallic whine of feathers falling around her filled the air, forcing her to jump up into the air. Head raised, the dark cross in her mask began to glow turquoise, building until it shot out, white hot energy cracking as her Cero aimed for Abirama's bare chest.

Abirama folded his wings, just barely deflecting the blast. The heat of the blast was beginning to grow unbearable, his teeth bared in discomfort. "Dammit," he hissed, "the hell is this girl playing at?" He could feel many of the feathers melt and dribble down his wings, holes beginning to form.

To his surprise, the Cero ceased. Abirama unfurled his wings, watching as Lisa was getting closer, her sword ready to strike. A panicked look on his face, he flapped his wings, knocking her back. She fell back onto the rooftop, but she caught herself easily, her legs spread apart to maintain balance. " ** _What's wrong, Arrancar?_** " Her breathing was ragged, distorted behind the mask. " ** _You look scared. Don't tell me you're scared of little girls._** "

"Shut your mouth!" He shed the damaged feathers, new ones growing in rapidly. "You're committed to the part, that's for sure. Who went and taught you how to fire a Cero?"

" ** _I am no Hollow, Arrancar. There is no part to commit to. I am what I am_** _._ "

"Oh? And what is that?"

In an instant, her body vanished, dissolving. Abirama turned his head, searching for her frantically. As he moved his wing, he saw her there, descending upon him, sword ready to pierce him. Smiling, he grabbed the blade with his bare hand, gloating as he believed he had her where he wanted her. However, she twisted her body, delivering a blow square to his neck using both her feet. In his dazed state, she twisted her lower half, repeatedly kicking him in the face. He fell backward, letting go the blade as he fell.

" ** _I am a Visored._** "

Abirama rubbed his face, jumping to his feet. His red eyes were bright with rage, his teeth exposed in a predatory smile. "It don't matter, girl," he spat. "It'll be fun to crush your skull in my bare hands."

Lisa said nothing, vanishing again. This time, though, Abirama was ready. He turned, looking behind his wing, hoping to see her mask once more. But all he saw was an empty blue sky. He could have sworn he had seen the blue of her skirt fluttering in the breeze, her body hurtling towards him. _The hell?_

A piercing feeling, like that of a thousand cuts, came from the other side of his body, where his wing attached to his body. Letting out a pained yelp, he lashed out, reaching for her masked face. He felt it in his grasp, his arm covered in blood as he did so. Mask fragments shattered under his hand, scattering down towards the ground, but he felt the cold, thin blade pierce through the length of his arm. Blood sprayed outwards, staining her white shirt in crimson splatters.

Pulling her face away, Lisa's calm eyes peered back at him, jumping back a bit, her body in a crouch, arms raised. "You're too focused on killing me," she said, wiping off the white bone dust that lingered from her mask. "Perhaps you should focus on actually hitting me first."

"You've barely hit me, you bitch!"

Her eyes focused to his right. "Are you certain of that?"

The pain on his back became splitting, feeling his wing detach from his body. It ripped off, tearing to shreds of flesh and blood, disappearing into a dark alley way. Abirama's body tipped to the side before falling as well, his body tumbling and skittering across the roof that Shunsui stood watching. An amused smile rested on the captain's face, laughing to himself.

"You've gotten stronger, haven't you, Lisa?"

"What a silly question." She landed, wiping a bit of gore off with a handkerchief. "Of course, I have. I didn't just stay idle here in the World of the Living, Captain."

A terrible roar filled the air, with Abirama clutching the right side of his body. Blood poured out of his body like a stream. "NO ONE CAN JUST PIERCE MY HIERRO THAT EASILY!" He was spitting, his face as red his feathers. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU ARE, YOU BITCH! WHETHER YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI OR A HOLLOW, I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW AND PAINFUL!"

"Excuse me, Captain. I have to clean this mess up quickly." Lisa adjusted her glasses. It might have been a slip of his mind, but Shunsui could have sworn he had seen a slight smile on her normally serious face as she turned away, sauntering towards the writhing Arrancar.

There were signs his wing was beginning to regenerate, but it was going slow, the bone pushing through the severed muscle and nerves. This caused Abirama to scream louder, his eyes bloodshot. He looked up, seeing Lisa stand over him with an expressionless face. He lashed out at her, but his movements were too weak and sporadic. She simply took a few steps back, watching him silently.

"Are you just gonna… stand there with that stupid… look… on your… face, bitch?"

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "It seems you are desperate to win. Did I bruise your fragile ego, perchance?"

"Rot in _HELL_!"

"It baffles me that, in mere moments, you go from a man who beats his chest and proclaiming your victory to a groveling child that throws a tantrum. You would have been a pathetic waste of Captain Kyōraku's time."

Raising her zanpakuto, Lisa touched the tip to the back of his neck. Abirama was writhing in pain, moving erratically, causing the blade to pierce his flesh. "Consider this a gift," Lisa said. In an instant, she pushed the blade down with tremendous force, piercing straight through the Arrancar's throat, then dragging it to the right, nearly decapitating him.

A few gurgles of angry protest followed, then silence. The first fallen victim of the Winter War lay beneath the morning sky, crimson pools reflecting white clouds on their warped surface.

"I must say, you never fail to impress me, Lisa." Shunsui gave a few small, hearty claps. "Even after all this time, you still prove yourself a strong Shinigami."

Lisa's eyes flashed as she sheathed her zanpakuto, a darkness falling over her face. "I am no Shinigami," she said, her voice stern. "Not after what happened. Not after Central 46 decided we were war criminals for doing nothing." She folded her arms, staring him dead in the eye. "We did not deserve to be punished for Sōsuke Aizen's crimes."

Smile faltering, Shunsui's head drooped for a moment. His hat covered his eyes, revealing only his mouth as his lips parted. "I can't express how devastated I was when Head Captain Yamamoto told me," he said gently.

With terrifying speed, Lisa's face turned to a scowl, both shocked and disgusted. "Y-you knew?" she said, her voice raising. "You knew and _did nothing_?"

"I did not know you were alive," Shunsui said, lifting his head again, "but I did hear from the Head Captain that you were caught in a failed experiment for Hollowfication. I was not to discuss it with anyone, but he told me so that I could find peace." His eyes were filled with pain, his eyes wrinkling with the unfamiliar emotion. "I think he told me it was better to believe that the Hollowfication had… well, had killed you in the end. That it was better than the alternative."

Her body untensing, Lisa's face relaxed, eyes filled with sadness as well. "I see," she said. "I suppose I would have felt the same in your position. It would have been easier to believe that I was dead."

The wind picked up, the silence between them lasting for a moment. Neither held eye contact, lost in thought. It was a bittersweet reunion, and of course, neither of them were particularly good at handling extreme emotions.

Taking a deep, chest-rising sigh, Lisa lifted her head. She started to speak, but before the words could leave her lips, a lime-green Cero shot upwards, cutting into the side of the building and into the sky. The noise was deafening and nearly knocked them off their feet. They leapt backwards, eyes wide with surprise. Just as quickly as it came, the Cero dissipated, fading into nothing.

" ** _Sorry about that_** _!"_

The high-pitched, raspy voice of Mashiro lifted over the rubble. Both Lisa and Shunsui peered over the roof, staring down at the wildly waving Visored, who giggled. Her face was covered in her Visored mask, sword drawn. " ** _I guess I should pay more attention to where I fire that thing, huh?_** _"_

" ** _Why didn't you think of that before you did it, Mashiro?!_** " Kensei's angry, incredulous voice cut through the commotion, appearing beside her in a flash. " ** _You're going to kill someone on our side with the rate you're going! Dumbass!_** "

Mashiro turned away, arms crossed. " ** _Don't get angry with me! I happened to get that Hollow we were chasing while you were too busy chasing after me!_** "

" ** _I WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU, YOU IDIOT! DON'T GO FIRING YOUR CERO WHILE WE'RE ON THE GROUND, GOT IT?!_** _"_

"I don't have to guess who those two are," Shunsui said, shaking his head yet again. "They haven't changed in over 100 years."

"Of course not," Lisa said, sighing. "What a ludicrous thought."

* * *

 **A/N** : Another bites the dust... and another one done! I'm actually fairly pleased with this one! It's not too flashy, but the dialogue here was something I felt we needed in Bleach. It always bothered me that we didn't see the Visoreds talk to the Shinigami about what happened, and it was kind of just swept under the rug. Meaningful reconciliation is my weakness, I tell ya. Hope you guys enjoy! See you soon!


	65. Ch 65 The Devil is a Man, Mi Hijo

" _Mi hijo_ , the devil's temptation rests in everything we touch."

He remembered his Abuelo's words well. As a child, Chad had joined Oscar in his weekly excursions to mass. The dusty, worn paintings of the church surrounded them, kneeling in silent prayer before the alter. Chad had never questioned his Abuelo's beliefs and accepted this routine as the weeks went on. He would listen to the priest speak, proclaiming the world was corrupted by the devil's wiles.

" _Abuelo_ , why does the priest only ever talk about the devil?" Chad had asked one evening as they walked home.

Oscar had laughed, thoughtless messing Chad's wild curls. "The devil represents the very worst humans have to offer, mi hijo. We must always be reminded that, even at our best, we can always go astray."

"What does the devil look like?"

Pausing, Oscar knelt. A warm smile had graced his weathered face, lips parting under his white mustache. "The devil looks like a man, Yasutora," he had said. "He will come to you as friend, embrace you in your time of need. But it is when you take yourself out of your darkest place that you will see him for what he is."

He had hesitated, but Chad knew he must ask. "Have… have you met the devil, then, _Abuelo_?"

" _Si_ , I have, _mi hijo_." Oscar looked towards the bruised sky, his face glistening in the crimson sun. "One cannot live life without meeting him. He will come to you in many forms, speak to you in many tongues. He will stare back at you in the mirror with tired eyes. You will never catch him upon first glance, but that is why you must be vigilant." He then gazed into Chad's eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Heed my words, _mi hijo_ , the devil's temptation rests in everything we touch. Know your soul and you will never fail."

* * *

A devil didn't need to have horns to be a devil, Chad knew that well. Since his grandfather's passing, he had seen his own share of devils. But as he stood there, under the shadow of the Arrancar's hurtling fist, he began to think of Oscar. Perhaps he did not know his own soul. Was he a man, or was he really something more?

Snapping back to reality, Chad dodged Poww's punch, running away from the impact. The ground shook as he ran, causing him to stumble. "You choose to run?" he heard Poww say. "Perhaps you have come to your senses, human."

"And I thought you were going to take this more seriously," Chad replied.

Poww's eyes narrowed, musing for a moment. "You're right," he said. "I did. And it has been a while since I've used my Resurrección. Too bad you won't last long enough to witness its full glory."

Chad stood, watching as Poww reached into his sleeve, retrieving his zanpakuto. It was a normal sized sword, completely dwarfed in his giant hands. He held it gently with two hands, the sheathe like a pencil in his hand. It was a surprise he could wrap his hand around the hilt, pulling it out to reveal the blade. "Breathe _, Calderón_." The blade began to glow green then quickly dissolved. Once the blade dissolved completely, Poww's body began to grow.

The ground groaned beneath Poww's feet, his body expanding so fast that nearby buildings began to crumble. Chad ran off again, debris barely missing him as he searched for safety. Realizing the ground was no longer safe, he took to the sky. The air had to adjust to the sudden rise in mass, the wind currents swirling and almost knocking him back towards the ground.

Once Chad stood above the buildings, he realized just how large Poww had grown, awe in his eyes. In all actuality, Poww was still growing, his form towering above the fake Karakura town. His features began to flow into the shapeless, bloated form, his arms bulging out at the sides. It was his face that truly startled Chad, however. Gone was the prominent chin that Poww had, replaced by a long, seamless striped sac that went down to his chest. He looked like a beach whale with legs.

"I see the look of surprise on your face, human." Poww's voice was deeper, shaking the buildings around him. Structures shattered as he leaned to the side, struggling to right himself. "Now you truly are an ant to me. I didn't have to take on this form, but sometimes, to crush an insect, you must put weight into the final blow."

Chad felt the same liquid as before crawling over the rest of his exposed face, closing up around and connecting with the rest of the mask. He reached up, feeling the smooth surface. He couldn't see it, but he had a feeling it had the same appearance as a _Máscaras_ , his nose, lips and eyes exposed. Two shiny black horns protruded from his forehead, pointing the sky like fangs. It was odd, this feeling that washed over him. Mingled with the dread of Poww's increasing spiritual pressure, he could something familiar. Like a gentle, strong hand rustling his hair reassuringly.

* * *

 **Five Years Prior**

" _Abuelo_! _Abuelo_!"

Oscar turned his attention from the dishes he was washing in the kitchen sink, looking down as Chad rushed into the room, his bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. The curls that covered his eyes bounced as he ran over, his hands holding a dark, folded piece of cloth. It was tattered, dirty and frayed. Oscar knew what it was instantly. " _Si_ , Yasutora, what is it?" It was rare for Chad to be this excited.

Unfolding the cloth, Chad unveiled the _Máscaras_ by holding the top. It was black, with the opening for the eyes, mouth and nose. At the top, near the forehead, were two red devil horns painted into the fabric. "You never told me you were a _luchador_ , _Abuelo_."

Silence drifted between the two of them for a moment, the sound of dishes clinking in the sink cutting in and out. "Where did you find that, mi hijo?" Oscar asked, his voice gentle.

Chad hesitated, his arms dropping, the mask resting against his stomach. "Mama's room," he said quietly. "It was in the top drawer, where the pictures were."

"I see." Oscar picked up the towel next to him, wiping his hands. The rapid popping of soapsuds crackled as he began to think. "You found the key under my mattress, didn't you?" The boy remained silent, affirming Oscar's assumption. He knew this day would come eventually, and he wanted to take the time to go into the room with him, to show him his mother's life. But curiosity must have gotten the better of him. He walked over, patting Chad on the back. "Come with me to the living room."

Two worn high-back chairs huddled next to a dirty window that looked out onto the street. It was early afternoon, with light foot traffic passing nearby. There they sat, looking out the window for what felt like an eternity. Oscar's hands began to fidget, cracking his knuckles one finger at a time.

"It was several years ago, mind you," Oscar began at last, "and I was a young fool."

Chad turned to face his Abuelo, eager to the hear the story. He held the mask gently in his hands, running his fingers along the fabric.

"My father was also a luchador, so he naturally taught me how to fight like a pro. The only problem was… well, when he wasn't teaching me how to properly disarm an opponent, he would be emptying bottles of beer in the shed behind our house." A slight tremor filled his voice, like the start of a disaster. "I grew up in a house of anger, _mi hijo_ , and learned the best way to use that anger was to fight."

"What was your title, _Abuelo_?"

Oscar chuckled. " _El Diablo de Sangre_."

Chad's eyes narrowed, his head tilted to the side. "The blood devil…" The words didn't fit the face of the man sitting before him. Never in his life would Chad have believed anyone could call his Abuelo a devil.

"It was not a title I gave myself, mi hijo," Oscar said, reassuring him somewhat. "The name was given to me by my opponents." His face became grim. "I would not give up fighting until I saw my rival on the floor, bleeding. My reputation became so widespread, people began to call me a monster. _El diablo_." Words caught in his throat, and he was unable to look Chad in the eye.

"What made you stop?"

It was here that Oscar's eyes closed, his gray browns furrowing. His face was contorted in pain. Instantly, Chad regretted asking the question. He never wished to see such pain on his Abuelo's face. "I-I'm sorry, _Abuelo_ ," Chad stammered, beside himself, "you don't have to-!"

"The last match I ever fought…" His Abuelo took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. His hands covered his face for a moment, contemplating his next words. Quickly, he pulled back his hands, meeting Chad's eyes. "I… killed a man, Yasutora. Blind with rage, I crushed a man's throat with my bare hands. I… I remember…"

It was a moment that felt like an hour. Chad's fingers dug into the mask, nails digging into his skin. He could feel his heart stop, his chest aching. He wanted to say something, but the words would not form. Instead, he sat there in his seat, stiffened and mouth ajar.

"As you could imagine, _niño_ , I could not go back to that life. It had finally caught up with me, all that anger..." With glassy eyes, Oscar forced a smile on his face. "The doctors told me that he'd been hit too many times, that it was inevitable that he'd die. But I knew better." He wiped away the tears that threatened to spill down his leathery face. "Those who sponsored me had covered it up, hoping to keep my career alive. So, I left, deciding that I would start my life over. I put the devil to rest the best I could."

It clicked in Chad's mind, remembering that night after church. _He will stare back at you in the mirror with tired eyes…_ He didn't know what to say. Instinctively, Chad touched the gold coin that sat on his collarbone, glad to feel the cool metal against his fingertips.

Oscar leaned over, rustling Chad's hair. "I'm sorry, Yasutora," he whispered. "You must be disappointed in me. I do not blame you." Lips parted, Oscar exhaled. "I was not the best father, as I have told you before. Though I swore to work on my anger, I was still a bitter man." Gently, Oscar reached for the mask, which Chad gave to him without protest. "My career was over, and I had to live with my guilt. It was not easy for your mama or uncles."

Chad shook his head. "I'm not, _Abuelo_ ," he said. "Just… surprised, I think."

A small, warped smile formed under Oscar's mustache, gazing at the mask for a moment. "There will come a time, Yasutora, where you will face your devil." He lifted his eyes, looking at his grandson lovingly. "When that time comes, you must face it."

"Don't worry, I'll defeat it!"

"You cannot defeat your inner devil." Oscar laughed a little. "But what you can do is balance yourself, _niño_. Know yourself, know your center. Remember what you hold dear, and your devil will simply be another voice in the cacophony of your mind."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Hands turned to fists, Chad stared down Poww, thinking for a moment. Poww was so huge. He wasn't sure that even multiple hits of El Diablo or La Muerte could stop him.

Poww had yet to move, his large frame motionless. However, his mouth began to open, a large black abyss that was abnormally wide. The white chin folded under the lower lip, resting against his non-existent chin. "I'm not sure why you aren't running yet, human," Poww said, a pinprick of green light forming in his mouth. "Once my Cero reaches its zenith, there won't even be ashes to indicate that you once existed.

 _It would be pointless to run_ , Chad thought. _All he'd have to do is turn his head_. Although, he wasn't quite sure why Poww didn't just swat him out of the sky, crush him in his hands or step on him. Not even his new mask could help save him from that fate. In his daze, he lifted his hand, touching the tips of his horn. Just where they would have been on Oscar's mask _. Is this really just a coincidence…?_

The Cero swelled, several beams of green light bursting from the orb. Chad could hardly make out his face anymore. Part of him was frozen in fear, wondering if anything he could do in this moment. But neither of his powerful attacks could possibly destroy him. Looking down at his hands, he could feel his heart hit his throat.

At the tips of his fingertips, a faint, red glow pulsed. He blinked a few times, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Flexing his fingers, Chad watched as the glow overtook both of his hands, hovering over his Brazos. "What is this?" The air trembled, and he knew he needed to move. Before the wide stream of Poww's Cero could hit him, Chad vanished, his Sonido activating again. He wasn't used to moving this fast, his body zipping towards Poww's body with terrifying speed.

Green light cast deep shadows as the white-hot beam melted the near-by buildings, forming a deep crater. But a small, odd plan formed in Chad's mind. It rested at his fingertips, tugging at him. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he could feel the words at the end of his tongue, an itch at the back of his throat. o

Chad put his hands together, his palms outward and connected by his fingertips. The red energy spike, turning into soft red flames. It was warm, but to his own hands it felt quite gentle, like someone were placing their hands on his. He drew close to the large, white expanse of Poww's extended chin and chest. So close… _so close_ … The green light had vanished, his cover gone. It was now or never.

"What do you think you are doing? How do you think you could-?"

Poww could not continue. In the instant he had looked down, Chad's hands touched his body. It took only a second, but the touch was enough.

" _EL DIABLO DE LA ROSA_!"

Chad's voice, though rather far away, rang out in Poww's ears in that split second before he felt his body push back. It was a small explosion, but it was powerful enough to send his form back a few feet. A terrible sound followed as his feet dragged through the buildings and electric lines. Piles of concrete split beneath his feet and trailed, following him until he regained his balance.

Blinking in surprise, Poww stood there staring at Chad, his arms outstretch as he balanced himself. For the first time, his brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed. "I must admit," he said, "I wasn't expecting that. It was mildly impressive that you, a human, managed to even move me that much."

Panting, Chad said nothing. Steam billowed up from his arm, sweat pouring down his face. He had no idea what really happened, but for some reason he felt as if a lot of energy had suddenly expelled from his body. "But… it didn't do anything," he said to himself, confused. What the hell had that been about?

With a longsuffering sigh, Poww lifted one of his giant arms higher in the air, his hand close in a fist. His form was starting to tire him, and he knew he needed to get rid of this human quickly. "It's too bad, really. You must have tried your best. Now die, please."

As Poww felt his arm ready to fall, prepared to crush Chad, he felt a sudden, sharp pain coming from his abdomen. He paused, slowly looking down to where Chad had hit him moments before. It looked like a bug bite, a giant red welt in the sea of white. Inflamed, the sore grew, bulging for a moment before pushing into his body. A wave of extreme pain followed, causing Poww to freeze up. "W-WHAT?!" The Arrancar's voice boomed, shattering a few windows in the area. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

Chad had no answer, watching in terror as Poww's body jerked and jolted. To his surprise, as Poww coughed and wretched, large red bits of… something came out of his mouth. If his eyes were correct, they looked like giant rose petals. More and more of these petals tumbled out of Poww's mouth, his grunts of pain turning to ear-shattering screams.

Suddenly, Poww's face contorted into a gruesome, bulging form. His mouth hung open, revealing an object covered in blood. Poww hung there, completely motionless. His arms began to sway a little, body leaning forward. It was clear he was dead, but Chad wasn't sure how his body still remained upwards. But the reason soon became clear, as Poww's head split in half, his body sliding down the structure that had taken root inside of him.

Eyes wide, Chad beheld the blood-covered rose that stood straight up through where Poww's body had once been. Sharp thorns adorned the stem and the petals were razor thin, bits of gore hanging off the ends. As the blood came rushing off it, Chad realized that the rose was actually bone white and solid. "Holy… holy shit…" He didn't know what to say, but this was horrifying. This was the move that his new form gave him, and he didn't know if he should be impressed or scared.

"Oi, _niño_ , look out!"

Turning his head, Chad noticed just in time Nirgge's body flying towards him. He stepped out of the way, letting the Arrancar crash into the large rose that stuck out of the ground. Nirgge's body crashed through the structure, causing the rose to crumble and fall, mingling in with Poww's remains.

 _"¡Dios mío!"_ Dordoni joined Chad, his Resurrección form mildly cracked and beat up, but he still looked mostly fine. He stared in awe at Poww's body, a little taken aback. "You did this, _niño_?" Chad nodded a little, the mask on his face trickling away. His face looked pale, his lips parted.

Dordoni's eyes narrowed a little, noticing how shaken up Chad was. "That was your first time, was it not?" He felt a little bad that this human was as shaken up as he was. Perhaps it was the boy's first time killing someone…

"DISGUSTING!" Nirgge's screams interrupted the two, his voice echoing. He must have landed in Poww's bloody remains. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" A large, hulking green form stood up from the rubble, wiping bits of grime and gore off his body. "DON'T TELL ME THIS IS POWW!"

"It would seem your _amigo_ has departed from this life, _niño_ ," Dordoni called. "I shall give you time to mourn, if you so choose!"

Grabbing one of the large pieces of the crumbled rose, Nirgge threw it at the duo, roaring loudly. "SHUT UP!" He pushed through the rubble, his large green body coming into full view. A long trunk snaked out from his forehead, two angry eyes peering down at them. "I don't mourn death! It's pointless! But I'll celebrate when I smash ya to bits, Dordoni!" His trunk shot out, enveloping Dordoni's body.

The sound of Dordoni's armor cracking under Nirgge's trunk was muffled, but Chad could just make out the look of surprise on Dordoni's face as he was lifted in the air. Snapping out of his daze, Chad rushed forward, right hand balled into a fist. He jumped, aiming for the middle of Nirgge's trunk. " _EL DIRECTO_!" His fist hit, exploding on the surface. It successfully knocked back the trunk, but only for a moment. Dordoni fell from his grasp, but Nirgge quickly landed a blow on Chad, sending him flying back towards a nearby building.

"Shit," Dordoni muttered, pushing off the ground. His midsection was sore, and the armor was starting to crack and crumble. "I need to finish this now. We are both tired." From his legs, two cyclones reformed, sputtering to life. At the end of each, the masks of birds looked at him, patiently waiting for him to give them direction. He knew if he tried to attack from behind, there wouldn't be much he could do but distract Nirgge.

An idea popped in his head, his attention turning to Chad. " _Niño_!" His voice carried over Nirgge's stomping feet. "Can you hear me?"

Chad stood up, his body covered in rubble. He rubbed his head, feeling a little dizzy. He could hear Dordoni's voice, wincing as it sounded louder than it actually was. Maybe he had a bit of a concussion? He couldn't worry about that now, as an Arrancar was flying at him, trunk launching out at him. Quickly as he could, he jumped, watching as the trunk formed a knot where his body once stood.

He landed in front of Dordoni, staggering a bit. "What's up?" he asked, righting himself and looking back at the now-charging Nirgge.

"I have a plan!"

"Wonderful."

"I need you to sit on one of my cyclones, though."

Chad turned his head to glance over at the bird head, who stared back at him with cold, blank eye sockets. They hovered over him, acting curious. One nearly touched his face with its beak. He looked to Dordoni, his face filled with reluctance. "Uh… are you sure about this plan?" he asked. He wasn't sure how was supposed to sit on something made of fast-moving air.

"Do not worry," Dordoni said, flashing him a charming smile. "You will not fall through! Once you sit on one of them, you will be able to hit Nirgge. He'll be disoriented and unable to stop you fully! He also can't grab a cyclone with his trunk!"

"But I'll be able to _sit_ on it? I don't follow."

"Just trust me, _niño_. I have it under control!"

One of the cyclones lowered, allowing Chad a place to sit near its head. Reluctantly, Chad obliged, lifting himself of the ground and wrapping his legs around the bird. To his surprise, while it wasn't necessarily the most stable or comfortable thing ever, he was able to sit upright on the bird. He wanted to ask how it was possible, but there wasn't any time. "Let's do this, then."

"Hang on tight, _niño_!" Dordoni grinned, letting the two cyclones lash out towards Nirgge.

The Arrancar roared, his body caught up in the cyclones. His trunk extended, trying desperately to capture Chad, but the cyclone bird deftly dodged each loop, causing more knots to form. Once Nirgge realized he was unable to get Chad that way, he lifted his left hand, a Cero quickly forming. "Let's see ya dodge this, kid!" he screamed.

Swiftly, the bird Chad was sitting on began to dance and intertwine with the other, twirling so fast that the Cero began to distort. Chad felt queasy, but he held on. Once the Cero was gone, he would hit Nirgge with everything he could. His left hand began to come to life, the familiar light discs of _La Muerte_ forming at his fingertips. Let's hope this works…

Straining against the suffocating winds, Nirgge felt the Cero disappear, his face contorting. He couldn't fail Lord Baraggan, knowing full well he was the last of his Fracćion. "Dammit!" He willed himself to move, seeing the ends of Dordoni's cyclones coming for him, the human with them. There was no way he was going to die the same way Poww did. It would destroy his reputation if he were destroyed by a puny Human!

Chad felt the sheer force of the wind pushing against him. Tears fell from his eyes as they nearly dried out his eyes. His face jostled about, and his jaw tensed as he tried to focus. "Got this!" he said through gritted teeth. His fist formed a fist, ready to strike. He just needed to get closer. He could just make out Nirgge's enraged face, his soundless open mouth, screaming.

And there it was, the moment to strike.

" _LA MUERTE_!"

It was like the world stopped. The cyclones disappeared, leaving Chad hovering in the air for a moment. He could hear nothing, as the sudden absence of the wind howling in his ears left him in near silence. His fist had dug deep into the Arrancar's face, knocking him so far back that a trail of carnage was left in his wake. Bits of flesh and blood were scattered along the trail, indicating the hit was critical. In the dirt was the engraving of a skull, dust flying up into the air.

Dordoni watched, wide-eyed. "This… this boy is…" He couldn't finish his sentence, truly taken aback. Amelia had surprised him initially, so he shouldn't be surprised at a human's strength. However, this boy was far less like Amelia, but held more power than he had anticipated. It was jarring. Perhaps, after all those decades in Hueco Mundo had isolated him from the World of the Living enough for this type of evolution in humans to go unnoticed.

Falling to the ground, Chad landed on his feet, out of breath again. He felt sore all over, his body leaning to the side. He felt like he had been hit by a semi-truck, his muscles aching.

"Are you alright?" Dordoni asked, placing a hand on Chad's shoulder. His Resurrección had receded, his normal Espada uniform in its place. "You look terrible, niño."

Turning, Chad looked to Dordoni. "I feel pretty terrible," he said, his voice hoarse. "And I can't hear that well." It was good thing Dordoni's voice was naturally boisterous.

Dordoni's eyes flickered for a moment, staring deep into Chad's eyes. He seemed to recognize something, his face serious. Chad felt odd, uncertain why he would be staring at him like that. "What is it?" he asked the Privaron.

"I've never noticed that before."

"What?"

"I could have sworn you had brown eyes, niño, but there's a bit of green in there."

Chad looked alarmed. There was no way that could be, unless there was green light somewhere, reflecting in his eyes. He opened his mouth, almost asking if Dordoni was alright, but he stopped, thinking of something. Green… He remembered the first time he had met the Hogyoku, who had been holding a green, flaming orb. How it had washed over him, the searing heat of it…

"Oh well," Dordoni said, patting Chad on the back, "I suppose it does not matter. We have better things to worry about."

Letting out a sigh, Chad nodded. "We should head to the border," he said. "We don't want anything getting out."

Before they could move, however, the ground around them began to shake, slowly at first, then gradually becoming more violent. The two men looked at each other, faces taut. Something big was coming, and they knew that going to the border was the least of their worries now.

"LET'S GO!" Dordoni shouted, disappearing in an instant.

* * *

 **A/N** : Boy, this chapter went in a direction I hadn't really planned. But I love it! I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will be another round of fighting, then as you can imagine, something big this way comes! I hope you guys are enjoying and I hope to have another chapter out soon! See ya!


	66. Ch 66 Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Fake Karakura Town Battlefield, 07:41 a.m. JST**

"Captain Kurotsuchi!"

Grumbling under his breath, Kurotsuchi turned to his fifth seat, visibly irritated. "What is it, Fifth Seat Tsubokura? We are in the middle of an important meeting!" He raised his hands in frustration, talking down to the now-trembling Rin, who tried in vain to hide behind his clipboard. "SPIT IT OUT!"

"Calm down there," Urahara said from the side, waving his paper fan casually. "He looks like he has some important news." The shopkeeper took a few steps forward, smiling. "What do you have for us?"

Gulping hard, Rin lowered the clipboard, but was still visibly shaken. Even his ponytail was quivering in fear. "W-well, the s-s-s-sensors b-back at the shop indicate that a-about one third of the devices spread across the city h-h-have been destroyed, sir," Rin explained. He turned the clipboard over, showing a rough map of Karakura Town. Several red circles were drawn, marked, "Critical failure!" Many of the areas were nearby, where the Espada were located, but the most recently marked areas were near the east side of town.

Urahara took the clipboard, touching the paper. "I-if more of the devices are destroyed," Rin continued, the shake in his voice starting to fade, "then the simulation will be reverse, bringing Karakura Town back down to the World of the Living." Nodding, Urahara gave the clipboard to Kurotsuchi, tapping the board.

"This is why I told you we should have gone with the larger model, _you imbecile_!" Kurotsuchi spat at Urahara, snatching the board from his hand. "We don't have time to do maintenance on such small devices!"

"Larger devices would have been too noticeable, Mayuri," Urahara said matter-of-factly. "That would have been the first target of Aizen's army. Most of the devices are put out of reach, however." He reached over, circling the board. "It was inevitable that I would have to place some of them in the war zone. But, I put the more critical ones on the outskirts, where it was less likely that large-scale attacks would happen. That also happens to be where most of the devices are, as well." He smiled at the group, holding onto his hat as the wind picked up. "I didn't just make this plan up willy-nilly. It's not my style."

Kurotsuchi scoffed, tossing the clipboard back to Rin, who just barely caught it before it fell over the roof's edge. "Take this back, and head back to the shop," he demanded, pouting a little. "Report back to us if any more damage is done to the devices or the shop. KEEP YOUR EYES OUT FOR ANY BIZARRE ENERGY READINGS, TOO!" His voice echoed across the battlefield as Rin scurried back, a few open candy wrappers falling out of his pockets as he ran.

The remaining captains, lieutenants and Visoreds watched the scene unfold. "Always the impatient bastard, aren't ya, Kurotsuchi?" Shinji teased, arms folded and wiry frame leaning to the side. "Still odd seein' you in a captain's jacket."

"And I think I liked it more when we all believed that you were dead, Shinji Hirako," Kurotsuchi replied, glaring at Shinji with flashing amber eyes. His scowl soon twisted into a foul smirk. "But, I remember correctly, Central 46 labeled you all as criminals!"

Behind Shinji, Rose and Love glanced at one another, prepared to draw their swords if they needed to. They anticipated some animosity from the Shinigami once they showed their faces, but if anything got out of hand, they were ready to back up Shinji.

"Come now, gentlemen," Urahara said, placing himself between Kurotsuchi and Shinji, "there's no time for fighting amongst ourselves. We still have to finish our plans of attack once Aizen arrives."

"Oh yes, and why should we listen to your plans of formation, Kisuke Urahara?" The tone in Soi Fon's voice was steely. She took a step forward, hand outstretched. "You and your band of traitors were helpful in our surveillance of Hueco Mundo, but who do you think you are in directing us? I'm fairly sure that, once Head Captain Yamamoto arrives, you and your friends will be under arrest for treason!"

Toshiro and Yoruichi took a step forward as well, stopping Soi Fon from going any further. "I think we are in no spot to be pointing fingers, Captain Soi Fon," Toshiro said, glancing at Urahara. "Once the Head Captain gets wind of what we've been doing, his punishment will not be pleasant."

"Do you really believe me to be a traitor, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, her face crestfallen. Usually, she would fake her expressions around Soi Fon, but being called a traitor had actually stung her a bit. "I had no idea you believed that."

Soi Fon went red, struggling to speak properly. "W-w-well, I… well, Lady Yoruichi, I-!"

"Enough, Captain Soi Fon." Captain Komamura's voice cut through the commotion, demanding everyone's full attention. "There are many questions to ask and things we would all like to know." He turned his attention to Urahara, his fur rustling in the breeze and his glimmering in the sunlight. "But for now, I would like to hear what Captain Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara might have in mind, unless of course anyone has anything to add before we continue."

"Yeah, I have a question!" Shuhei raised his hand a little, head ducked down. "Sorry to be a bother, but where _is_ Ichigo?" He looked to Shinji, eyes narrowed. "Wasn't he supposed to arrive when your group showed up?"

"I would also like to know where Kurosaki is," Byakuya spoke up at last, opening his eyes. "It is rather odd that he would not show up to a fight like this. Was he not trained properly, perhaps?"

Urahara could sense an impending outbreak of all out war between his party and he needed to step in. "Please, everyone," he said, hands raised, "remain calm! Ichigo is on his way. There was a small snag, but he will arrive shortly. Let us focus on what's at hand, which is what we'll call Wave Two."

"Wave Two," Toshiro repeated, his face tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, not only do we have Aizen coming," Kurotsuchi said, "but we believe he will be bringing other potential threats with him. According to the other reports Fifth Seat Tsubokura brought with him, an accumulation of high spiritual presences has begun to form in the depths of Las Noches. He will be bringing more reinforcements, if you will."

Small waves of murmuring rippled through the allies, looks of fear and uncertainty. There would be more enemies coming, and Aizen was coming. "I guess this is what we get for thinking we outnumber the enemy," Love commented, rubbing his chin. "How many would you say, Urahara?"

Urahara looked to Kurotsuchi, then shrugged. "It's unclear," he said. "There's a lot of energy, so it could be a horde. But, knowing Aizen, he has probably saved his best for last, so it could be just one."

"One?" Toshiro looked distraught. "Why would he save something so powerful for last? Wouldn't he want to send that out in the First Wave, taking out as much of the enemy as he could before he addressed what was left?"

"This is Aizen we're talking about," Yoruichi said, leaning against Soi Fon's shoulder, her face serious. "He's always a step ahead. If you asked me, it could have to do with the Head Captain."

"How do you mean?"

"With Head Captain Yamamoto's fire power – no pun intended – combined with our continuous attacks, it's possible we could overwhelm him. So, I believe he'd find something to keep the Head Captain contained, or possibly to overpower him completely."

Byakuya's expressionless face formed a slight scowl. "You dare to think Aizen could make something powerful enough to stop the Head Captain?" His voice was sharp. "A foolish thought, even from someone as intelligent as you, Yoruichi."

"Are you certain you can say something like that anymore, Byakuya?" Yoruichi challenged, glaring back at the captain. "I think it's safe to say that defeat at the hand of Aizen isn't outside the realm of possibility anymore. We need to strategize, or we'll be left in the dark like we were before this whole mess started."

This riled Byakuya, taking a few steps forward. It was clear he was seething. "I don't understand how you are still in the dark after you all went against the Head Captain's explicit orders," he said, his voice raised, "nor will I tolerate the idea that our Head Captain could be taken down so easily by the likes of Sōsuke Aizen. Perhaps Captain Soi Fon was correct in her assumption that you are all traitors to the Soul Society."

The spiritual energy surrounding them suddenly spiked, cracks forming in the concrete around Yoruichi's feet. Golden eyes were on fire as Yoruichi stared holes into Byakuya. "If we weren't about to go to war, I would tear you apart with my own hands, you arrogant bastard," Yoruichi said, her tone even and low. "It would appear that, in my absence, you have allowed your mind to latch onto the old ways, blinded to the fact that everything is _crumbling_! Of all of us here, you would be the fool."

Between the two of them, a striped hat appeared, cutting off their eye contact. Turning to stare at the one who interrupted them, they saw Urahara there, his face turned gravely serious. He looked quite irked, but mostly desperate at this point. "That is enough, all of you," he said, his voice ice cold. "I understand that we have all been caught in a tough spot. I would love to believe that the Head Captain would be strong enough to sustain anything that Aizen could create, but we need to face reality at this point." He plopped the hat on his head again, eyes hidden. "We need to rely on more than just the Soul Society. Our fate hangs in that of our allies; the Humans, the Visored, the strangers, and, oddly enough, a few turn coat Espada and Arrancar. For once, we need to place our full faith in them and Ichigo, or else we will be crippled easily by Sōsuke Aizen."

"I hate to admit it, but Kisuke is correct." Kurotsuchi, standing back with an apathetic look on his face, sighed deeply. "The assistance of our allies has been vital. Though I may not _particularly like_ a few of them -" it was here he glared at Shinji, turning up his nose at the former captain – "but if I were to turn away their help simply because of pride, then I would have failed my mission as a Shinigami – and the head of Research and Development."

Komamura seemed shocked, staring down at his peer. "It seems that pressure and desperation can bring out the best in our Captain Kurotsuchi," he remarked. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would say something so wise."

"It is only logical, you oaf," Kurotsuchi said, brushing off Komamura's comment. "I'm sick of this bickering. Immature squabbles will warrant you with confinement, is that understood?"

No one said anything against Urahara or Kurotsuchi, the spiritual energy dying down to normal. Yoruichi turned away from Byakuya on her heel, resuming her place next to Soi Fon. But it was clear from her face that this wasn't over.

"And with that," Urahara said, resuming is normal, casual smile, "let us begin. We need ideas, folks, and we need them fast." He opened his fan, covering the lower half of his face.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop, 07:58 a.m. JST**

The shop was teeming with Shinigami, the sound of determined footsteps pounding against the store floor and the tatami mats in the back. A mishmash of make-shift computer screens, radar, and other varying forms of tech were scattered across every possible surface, cords snaking across the ground. Several people had narrowly missed tripping over the web of cords, stumbling as they raced to share reports.

"Oi, watch it!" Akon glared at one of the stumbling Shinigami, who nearly knocked the tall stack of reports out of his hands. Two pieces of paper fell, nearly causing the Shinigami to slip. Turning, she turned beat red, bowing deeply as she reached down to pick up the papers.

"My apologies, Third Seat Akon," she said, placing the papers on the stack as gently as she could. "I'll be more careful!" She turned, winding her way through the madness, disappearing into the sea of white coats.

Grumbling, Akon resumed down his path, making a beeline for Hiyosu. He knew Captain Kurotsuchi had a good reason to be down in the World of the Living, but taking up Urahara's shop as makeshift headquarters? A migraine started forming and he could feel himself get visibly flustered. Everyone was on edge, for sure, but this was starting to become unbearable.

Hiyosu, as expected, was glued to the screen, furiously scribbling down information without even looking at the paper. "It's about time you got here with that report, Akon," he snapped, not even looking at Akon. "What took you so long?"

"One of the underlings jammed the printer," Akon said, setting the large stack next to Hiyosu. "I tried my best to unjam it as quickly as I could. Here's the full report on the status of the border. As of right now, we have no signs of exit from any hostile entities."

"But?"

"But there is a fairly large sign of entities at the western border threatening to break through."

Hiyosu scoffed, tapping his screen and brining up a new window. From what Akon could see, Urahara's two underlings and two humans, along with who he swore was former lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, warding of a monstrous horde of Hollows. "It would seem our Human allies are hard at work," Hiyosu said, swiping across the screen and hiding the window. "I suppose it was wise of Captain Kurotsuchi to have us keep an eye on them. The data is outstanding."

"Fantastic," Akon said apathetically. "Where is Fifth Seat Tsubokura?"

"He went off to deliver a report to the Captain?"

"WHAT?" Akon's agitation began to rise once more. "I gave him explicit orders to abstain until I had a fully detailed report of the spiritual pressure fluctuations surrounding Hueco Mundo!"

Looking up at last, Hiyosu glared at Akon, his lidless eyes oozing irritation as well. "And I overruled them," he stated plainly, "you were taking too damn long with the printer, Akon."

Biting his tongue, Akon turned away, facing a screen that lay unoccupied. A red line graph chart was silently blinking, a warning reading 「クリティカル！」 _"Critical!"_ in rapid succession.

It was then that Akon's grimace faded, his face becoming sheet white.

"I'm back!"

Rin Tsubokura's shrill voice did little to stir Akon out of his shock, his hands gripping the desk. He forgot his frustration with the timid fifth seat, his eyes the size of saucers. In a flash, he tore the clipboard out of Rin's hands, flipping through the pages in a panic.

"A-A-Akon!" Rin stammered, taking a step back with arms raised. "P-p-please don't be angry with-!"

"Never mind that, Rin!" Akon said, pulling a sheet out of the clipboard and placing it against the screen. "Tell me what you see here!"

Drawing closer, Rin leaned in, looking between the graph he had printed minutes ago and the graph now, his face gradually become just as pale as Akon's. "There… there's no way," Rin gasped, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the hubbub. "How can that be?"

Turning, Akon approached Hiyosu again. "We've got a problem."

"Oh? Haven't you noticed that we already had one?"

"It's gotten much more serious, Hiyosu."

If Hiyosu could narrow his eyes, this would have been the moment. "How do you mean? Hurry up!"

"The level of spiritual energy has spiked significantly."

"And?"

"It's… approaching levels only known to be reached by… _It_."

Hiyosu froze, fingers frozen in claws above his keyboard. Akon never thought it was possible that Hiyosu's green face could turn such a shade of white. "The graph must be broken!" His words shook slightly, but he remained loud enough that those in the vicinity stopped to look at him. "There's no possible way anything in this world could create energy levels as high as… _that_!"

"Come see for yourself!" Rin tapped on the screen, beside himself. "It's… really happening!"

Pushing Akon out of his way, Hiyosu lumbered towards the computer screen, staring intensely at the data that continued to scroll across the screen. The blinking red graph reflected in his large eyes, glowing red on the faces of the Shinigami surrounding him. Silence filled the room, the faint whir of printers working overtime in printing out minute-by-minute reports and the beeping of electronics around them.

"Lieutenant," one of the underlings said, his face pale as well, "is the machine broken?"

For what felt like an eternity, Hiyosu said nothing, his eyes glued to the screen. The line graph continued to peak, inching towards the dreaded line at the top. "It isn't," he said at last, standing up straight.

A cacophony of panic filled the room, papers flying and people pushing past one another. "This is going to be ground zero!" someone shouted in the back. "We're all going to die! I didn't even say a proper goodbye to my family!"

"I can't go out like this!"

"WHY ISN'T THE HEAD CAPTAIN HERE YET?!"

" ** _SHUT UP!_** "

Akon's voice filled the room, sending a hush over the crowd. Eyes filled with fear focused on him, waiting for something, anything to pull them out of the oncoming nightmare they were about to face any moment.

"This is not how respectable Shinigami would behave in the face of war!" Akon's face was serious, his voice tense. "If the captain were here now, he would probably have you all escorted back to the lab and punish you in ways that are worse than a simple death!" He pointed to the screen. "The situation has become dire, of course, but we will _remain calm_ and continue working in a fashion that is becoming of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute!"

"But sir-!"

"There will be no discussion!" Akon slammed his hand on the desk, teeth exposed. "You fear is understandable, but we are no average souls, men! We are Shinigami, tasked with the maintenance of balance and security for both the Soul Society as well as the World of the Living! I will tolerate no such childish outbursts of fear, is that understood?"

Silence was his answer, heads turning to glance at one another. They all still appeared to be afraid, but there was no sign of malicious intent. Letting out a small sigh, Akon closed his eyes for a moment. Even without eyebrows, the stress was still etched clearly on his face. Just like the men below him, Akon was terrified. He'd never seen levels this high. The last time the Soul Society had reported such a thing was long, long before he had been born…

"Alright," he said at last, eyes opening, "back to your stations! Now that we know the situation, we must work twice as hard to document these surges and keep an eye out for any – _ANY_ – form of entrances or exits between here and Hueco Mundo! We cannot miss the event!"

"YES, SIR!"

It was like an explosion, the sudden release of tension bursting like a bubble. Shinigami scurried around and past the three seat-ranked officers, scrambling to gather reports. Shouts and conversations filled the air, a sense of urgency in the room.

"It's a good thing you said something," Hiyosu said, staring at the screen listlessly. "I… I honestly wouldn't have known how to stop the situation from escalating without resorting to violence."

Akon turned away, looking at Hiyosu's abandoned screen. The data was scrolling past, with two windows blinking in yellow. "It looks like activity is starting to pick up," Akon said. "Two of our persons of interest have reached maximum levels of energy. Damage to the main battlefield is critical, but no more of the devices have been harmed."

Swiveling, Hiyosu pushed Akon away from the screen, resuming his task. "You and Rin pay attention to the that screen," he said, pointing without looking. "If it goes above the line, we must send emergency messages up to Central 46. It could strongly shake the connection of the Soul Society to the World of the Living if it escalates any further." His eyes remained glued to the screen, green and red flashing in his ever-staring eyes. "We don't need that now."

Before Rin or Akon could say anything, a terrible, roaring tremble shook the room. Anything that was loose began to come crashing to the floor, shattering and splintering wood. Shrieks of fear and terror filled the room again. "Terminal 543-A has crashed!" a voice cried.

"So, has Terminal 605-O!"

"Lieutenant, your orders!"

Akon turned his head. "Hiyosu, we need to evacuate!"

"HEAD TO THE TRAINING ROOM UNDERGROUND!" Hiyosu grabbed the two screens, scurrying past many manic Shinigami. "WE MUST KEEP AN EYE ON THE SITUATION AND COMMUNICATE WITH THE SOUL SOCIETY!"

Rin and Akon were hot on his heels. "B-B-BUT SHOULDN'T WE WARN THE-?!"

"IF THEY DIDN'T KNOW BEFORE," Akon yelled back, "THEY'LL KNOW AIZEN'S ARRIVED BY NOW! GRAB EVERYTHING YOU CAN!"

* * *

 **A/N** : OOOOOOOOH THINGS ARE GETTIN SPICY! Sorry I'm a little behind, I had a fairly busy weekend, paired with some small technical issues with my computer! I figured we needed a chapter like this, as I need a break between battle scenes.

I do have a small thing I need to address, though. There are a few small battles I will not touch on as much as some people may want. These battles include the fight between the Tres Bestias and Cirucci, Izuru and Momo; Pesche, Dondochakka and Nel against other Arrancar and Hollow, and so on. They wouldn't serve too much to the plot at hand. The Tres Bestias fight will get at least one more scene before its conclusion, but just one. Sorry if this disappoints anyone. I need to decide what's important to include and what's not before the conclusion of this book.

Anyways, I hope everyone is still enjoying! I hope to see you all soon!


	67. Ch 67 Crush the World Down

**Giant Hollow Fortress, 07:34 a.m. JST**

It was silent in the dark fortress, with the occasional trickle of water hitting the ground disturbing the quiet every now and again. Sunlight illuminated the gaping entrance, washing weakly over the jagged walls, but going no further than a few feet. The dark walls and ceiling were lined with white specks and protrusions. If one looked closer, they would see the terrifying skulls embedded there, their silent screams forever stuck in their open jaws.

Along the corridor, there was a peculiar tremor that permated through the surface of the walls and floors. It wasn't loud enough to be heard, unless one stopped and really strained to listen. Standing still, one could feel it in their feet, a fast vibration that shook every particle of dust and shrapnel that lined the walls.

"Are ya sure Ururu went this way?"

" _SHHHHHHH_!"

In the darkness, three figures shuffled to a halt along the wall. Hiyori put a hand over Jinta's mouth, seething. " _Do ya want us to get caught?!_ " she whispered. " _Talk quieter, dumbass!_ " She looked behind her quickly, making sure there were no eyes watching them in the darkness. Nothing even so much as moved. It was disorienting, sending small chills up her spine.

With a look of disgust, Jinta shoved her hand away. " _Don't touch me, ya freak_!" He glared at her, going around Chizuru to keep out of Hiyori's reach. " _If Ururu really did end up in here, wouldn't we have heard her by now_?" His eyes gleamed with concern, searching in the darkness for any sign of her.

A pang of fear went through Chizuru's heart. The fact that it was so silent in here was enough to send chills up her spine but knowing that Ururu was in here terrified her. She could only imagine what the Arrancar must have done to her.

" _Can you guys hear me?_ "

The disembodied voice startled them for a second, eyes wide in terror. After taking a shaky breath, Chizuru said, " _Yes, we can hear you, Mizuiro_."

" _Yer lucky I remembered it was you, kid_ ," Hiyori said, " _I was about to cut ya down_." Her hand rested on her zanpakuto, firmly gripping the hilt. " _What did ya see?_ "

" _From what I can tell, there's only one main corridor, but at the end, there's this room with what looks like a giant tank. It's got a giant Hollow inside!_ "

Chizuru glanced down at Hiyori for a moment, both confused. " _Okay, but what about Ururu and that weird Arrancar lady?_ " Chizuru asked. " _I thought you were looking for her!_ "

Though he was invisible, the other three could practically feel his flustered state. " _W-well, I was trying, but the corridor leads to a dead end,_ " he said. " _I could sense her presence, but it was masked by many other presences as well. I'm starting to think this place has more occupants than that lady we saw earlier_."

 _Sense presences, huh?_ Hiyori's eyes narrowed. These kids were becoming more powerful than she thought. IF they could sense presences and turn invisible, what else could they do? " _That's what I was startin' to think as well_ ," she said. " _That might explain the vibrations._ "

Jinta placed his hands on the wall behind him, feeling the vibrations under his palms. " _This place's creepy_ ," he muttered.

" _So how are we gonna find Ururu?_ " Chizuru asked, adjusting her glasses. " _There can't be just one corridor. There must be other rooms, like maybe a control room…_ "

" _It's possible,"_ Mizuiro said. " _For now, I want you guys to stay here. I'm going to look around more. If anything – anything at all comes for you, get out of here as fast as you can_."

Hiyori shook her head. " _There's no way I'm just gonna let you go off by yerself, kid_ ," she said. " _I'm comin' with ya. Ya maybe able to turn invisible, but if it came to an actual fight, yer absolutely useless!"_

They could hear Mizuiro chuckle. " _Then I guess I'll just have to be extra stealthy, then,_ " he said. " _Besides, we need to keep an eye out on the border, that was our mission after all_."

Chizuru's brows furrowed. " _Yeah, but how are we gonna do that when this fortress is hanging over head, huh? We need to stick together!_ "

"Why, hello, children!"

A silky male voice echoed off the walls, causing the group to freeze in place. From the shadows emerged a tall man dressed in what looked like a black top hat and cloak. Blond hair peaked out from below the brim, and a handsome human-looking face smiled at them. "What brings you three to this fortress? Don't you know it's a bit too dangerous for such fine children as yourselves?"

"Just who are ya callin' a kid, ya creep?" Hiyori's face was beat red, furious at being mistaken for a child. "I'm a grown ass adult!"

"Hiyori stop!" Chizuru gripped Hiyori's shoulder, preventing her from attacking the man. "He could be a friend!"

The man laughed soothingly, extending his hands outward in a semi surrender. "She's right, I have not come here to harm you three," he said. "And I apologize for the assumption, Miss. I did not intend to disrespect you." He tilted his head, taking off his hat in a sweeping motion.

Glaring at the man, Hiyori grunted in anger but said nothing more. He certainly looked like a human, but his presence was anything but.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, placing his hat back on his head. "My name is Michel. I, too, am just a lost human left to roam these halls." He posed, pointing dramatically towards the far end of the hall. "The Arrancar woman kidnapped me and brought me here!"

"What the hell do ya mean?" Jinta shouted. "There's no way another human could be over here! That barrier doesn't allow for anything to come in and out! Even if you could see it, your body would have been torn to shreds if you tried to get through!" He pointed at Michel, fist clenched tightly around his kanabō. "Yer no human! The hell are ya?!"

Michel turned his attentions back the group, flashing a dashing smile. "So, I guess that was a rather weak attempt to win you over, huh?" His blue eyes closed, his teeth now exposed. In the dim light, a gold elongated skull glittered at his collar, holding the dark cloak together. He adjusted it, his fingers tracing over the cold edges. "I guess you three don't want to play nicely."

Unsheathing her zanpakuto, Hiyori stood in front of Chizuru and Jinta. "Oh, ya want to take me on, pretty boy?" she spat, her blade raised in the air. "I ain't one to play nice."

"You must be a Shinigami, then," Michel said. "You have the arrogance and crassness of one."

Hiyori charged him, swiping at his torso with the blade. It hit nothing, however, as Michel had already taken a step back, smiling smugly at her. His cape fluttered as he took a few steps back and straightened himself. "Even your swordsmanship is shoddy," he added, blowing a kiss in her direction. In that split second, a rose-colored Cero formed in his palm, shooting out at her.

Chizuru and Jinta took a step back, trying to protect their eyes from the searing light of the Cero. It shot all the way towards the exit of the fortress, breaking out into the bright blue sky. "HIYORI!" Chizuru shouted, her voice lost in the roar.

The Cero subsided, leaving the room to return to darkness. Laughter rumbled up from Michel's chest, his hands adjusting the brim of his hat. "That was easy enough, I suppose," he said. "Shinigami really are quite weak."

Looking up once more, Michel could see Hiyori's intact form, her body silhouetted against the sunlight. Blond brows arched in confusion.

" ** _I'm guessin' it's a good thing I ain't no Shinigami_** ," Hiyori said, her voice wavering. Her silhouette showed the addition of a long, white horn protruding from her forehead, two golden eyes peering from the darkness. Her breathing echoed, as if something were obstructing her face. " ** _If ya think ya could get rid of me with a pathetic Cero like that, yer a moron!_** " She stood up straight, a large red sphere of light appearing where her mouth would be. " ** _Let me show you how a Cero_ should _be done!_** "

Taking another step back, Michel attempted to flee, but found himself engulfed in red light, knocking him off his feet. The corridor flooded with crimson light, pushing him towards the very end.

As her Cero died, Hiyori turned, the sunlight behind her illuminating her mask. " ** _Let's go_** ," she said, bolting forward, her red jacket rustling behind her.

"But what about Mizuiro?!" Chizuru called, reluctantly following the Visored. "We can't just leave him behind!"

"I think he went off to find Ururu," Jinta said, running ahead of her. "I couldn't feel his presence after that guy got here."

* * *

 **The Control Room, 07:40 a.m. JST**

Dark stone, soaked in neon light and fluorescent, spread out as far as the eye could see once Ururu opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, staring down at the uneven surface, her mind feeling hazy. "Hhhuh?" Her voice squeaked a little as she woke up. She realized that what she was staring at was the floor, her body hanging upside down. "Where… am I? Where's Jinta?"

A high-pitched voice filled her ears, echoing off the walls. Turning her head, Ururu saw the familiar outline of the female Arrancar she'd seen earlier. Lavender hair curled down her back and disappeared down into shadow, her voice ringing out as she stared at the large screens in front of her.

"Michel, you imbecile!" Juliett's voice was laced with irritation, biting one of her thumbnails with her front teeth. She was seething, watching as Hiyori practically threw him across the fortress with ease. "I did not expect a small Shinigami like that to possess any power, let alone a CERO!" In rage, she smashed a fist against the wall, screaming. "I send you to do one job! Don't let them defeat you so easily! You were supposed to be my masterpiece!"

Through squinted eyes, Ururu could just make out her friends on the multiple windows on screen. Jinta was running along side Chizuru, while Hiyori in the distance was running down the corridor with her Hollow mask on, screaming. "G-guys?" she said, her voice hoarse. Her quiet voice pricked the ears of Juliett, who stood to attention and spun on her heel, smirking at Ururu.

"So, you finally wake up." Juliett laughed evilly, walking slowly over towards Ururu. "Did you have a nice nap, little girl? I hope you were quite… comfortable." She stood over Ururu, tapping her fingernails against the chains that held the girl in place. "Only the best for a guest such as you."

Ururu coughed, groaning for a moment. "How did I… get here?"

"Do you mean you don't remember attacking me like the little animal you are?" Juliett said, her face contorting into a scowl. "It took me all I could to get you away from me!" She knelt, her face down to Ururu's level. "If I hadn't come back to the fortress, I would have died an embarrassing death at the hands of a puny human like you! I would have been a disgrace to my kind!"

The world was beginning to swim before Ururu's eyes and her stomach began to revolt. "Oh no," she whimpered before she let loose a torrent of vomit. Juliett reeled back in disgust, taking several steps back.

"Filthy creatures," she said, turning away from Ururu. "You are all filthy creatures! It's a blessing that Lord Aizen plans to wipe you all from the face of the Earth!" Returning to her keyboard, she tapped a few keys, pulling up a window that showed a dark room.

It was circular, with a large green tank built into the floor. Beneath the lit water, a motionless Hollow lay sprawled, its body buffeting in the waves. "Once I defeat you and your little friends," Juliett said, "I will break your little barrier and bring the real Karakura Town back to the World of the Living! I will let my horde of Hollows loose on the world, letting them devour any humans that live outside of Karakura Town, strengthening his armies!" She turned her head, a sadistic smile on her face. "I will prove to Lord Aizen I am worthy to become an Espada at long last!"

A loud clatter came from a room beyond, an object sliding across the floor and into the darkness. Juliett's head snapped back, staring at the origin of the noise. Her pink eyes glistened as she scanned the darkness for any intruders. Silently, she stepped away from the keyboard, darting into the other room.

Disoriented, Ururu failed to notice Juliett's absence, nor did she see the wheel on the other side of her turn. It was when the chain links began to descend that she noticed something was up. She looked towards the wheel, seeing no one there, but the wheel slowly turning. "W-what?" she managed, feeling her body eventually touch the ground. "Who's… who's there?"

"Shhhh," a disembodied voice said, "not so loud, Ururu!"

"Mizuiro?"

"Yes, it's me. Now let's get you out of here!"

Being on the ground was much better, the cold stone cooling down her flushed skin. The world stopped spinning and her eyes could finally focus. She could feel the chain links being pulled off her and Mizuiro's invisible hands lifting her up. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," she said. "I think I just felt sick from being upside down. Although, I'm not sure she didn't hit me on the head or anything, but I don't feel anything odd."

"That's because I gave you a drug instead, you little pest."

Ururu looked back, seeing Juliett with her hands on her hips, glaring at her. "So, your little friend somehow crawled his way into my control room," she said. "How sweet of him! Too bad, though, since I just can't let you leave!" As she finished speaking, the door across from them snapped shut, the sound of several metal bolts locking into place.

"Crap." Despite his tone never changing, Mizuiro sounded a little bit scared. "Guess I didn't think far enough ahead, now did I?" Realizing that staying invisible would help nothing at this point, Mizuiro's body materialized, facing the now-closed door. The same familiar smirk still remained on his face, but his eyes were darting to and fro. "What to do," he muttered silently, hoisting Ururu's small body up closer to his chest.

Juliett, thinking she had already won, sat on the edge of the control table, smiling. "Have you accepted your fate, human?" she asked. "Will you two surrender yourselves and allow me to give you swift, painless deaths?"

"H-hey, Mizuiro."

Looking down, Mizuiro looked into Ururu's eyes. Her face was already regaining a little bit of color and she seemed more responsive. "Yes?"

"Would you mind putting me down. I have to do something really quick."

Blinking in surprise, Mizuiro found himself speechless for a moment. "Uh… da… sure!" Carefully, he lowered Ururu to the ground, holding onto her until she regained her footing. As he let her go, he watched as she reached into the small bag on her back, pulling out a familiar bottle of **_Hollow!BeGone!_**

"What's that little toy you got there?" Juliett asked, scoffing. "Nothing you have will stop me now. Don't make things any harder on yourselves." She reached to the side, lifting her staff off the ground as she casually approached them.

Ururu looked up at Mizuiro. "Sorry," she said, "but you might want to cover your ears." Without any protest, Mizuiro placed two fingers into his ears, watching Ururu with curiosity written all over his face. This was his first time seeing **_Hollow!BeGone!_** in practice. Ururu also shoved two small ear plugs into her ears, lifting the bottle.

A scowl crossed Juliett's face once more, her pace picking up a bit. "Just what the hell-?!"

Her words were cut off by the blood-curdling, crippling screams that leaked out of the bottle as Ururu ripped it off. They watched as Juliett fell to her knees, her mouth open in pain. The sound was so loud that the screens began to flicker and spark, then the glass shattered, showering down into the ground below.

Setting the bottle on the ground, Ururu turned back, noticing that the door behind them had reopened. She got Mizuiro's attention and pointed behind him, indicating they should run while the bottle was still active. With a nod, they bolted out of the room and into the dark hallway.

* * *

 **Giant Hollow Fortress, 07:46 a.m. JST**

Hiyori knew her time limit was coming up fast. She could already feel her mask start to weaken, but she knew she needed to keep going. This Michel was becoming more of a pest, standing on his feet and smiling at her. "I will admit, your powers are most impressive," he said, removing his smoldering hat. His clothes were in tatters, but he seemed as cool as a cucumber, frustrating Hiyori even further. "But it will take a lot more than that to ruffle my feathers, my dear."

" ** _SHUT UP!_** " Hiyori's scream echoed in the circular room, reverberating so much that the water in the tank behind Michel began to tremble. She knew if she fired off another Cero, it might disturb the structure of the fortress. They didn't have Mizuiro or Ururu, and once the place started to collapse, she knew they wouldn't be able to find them before it was too late. She launched herself at Michel again, zanpakuto raised. With a grunt, she made another slash at his torso, hoping to hit something, anything.

With ease, Michel dodged again, flipping over the tank and landing on the opposite side. "Much too slow!" His taunts echoed across the room. "Whatever will you do now?"

"Hiyori!"

Chizuru and Jinta came up from behind, panting as they entered the room. Standing up again, Chizuru pushed her glasses up her sweaty nose, assessing the situation. They had finally reached the room Mizuiro was talking about, with the green tank in the middle. _Why would they need a Hollow in the middle?_ She thought, watching as it aimlessly floated in the water. _Are they using it to power this place? The mask looks a lot like the one we saw on the outside of the fortress…_

Michel clapped, laughing in his silky voice once again. "It would seem your friends have decided to join us," he said. "I have always loved an audience, so I must pull no stops in my performance."

" ** _The hell are ya, a dancin' monkey?_** "

Reaching into his cape, Michel pulled out a bouquet of roses, lifting them to his nose to smell. "Observe, if you will." He threw the bouquet in the air, the roses separating and falling over the three of them.

As they fell, Chizuru watched, unsure what to do. They definitely looked like regular roses but knowing this guy they would be anything but. Before she could do anything, one of the roses drew closer, wrapping itself around her. She let out a yelp, watching at the rose turned a glowing purple and began to constrict her. Pain radiated from her waist as the rose drew tighter and she fell to the ground, writhing. "GET IT OFF ME!"

Jinta avoided the roses, dodging as they lunged for him. "The hell?!" He watched as Chizuru writhed on the ground, running towards her. "Chizuru!"

"GET… OUT OF HERE… BEFORE ONE OF THESE GETS YOU TOO!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Jinta turned to Hiyori, kanabō raised. "Yo, pipsqueak! Cut that rose off Chizuru! I'mma get this clown!"

" ** _PIPSQUEAK?!_** " Hiyori turned on him in rage. " ** _I'M TALLER THAN YOU, YA LITTLE SHIT!_** "

Jinta ignored her screams, launching himself over the tank, raising his weapon overhead. "EAT THIS, PRETTY BOY!" As he drew closer to Michel, he swung down, only to land a blow on the wall behind him.

"Wonderful aim!" Michel twirled, facing Jinta and using the remains of his cape to hide his face. "But it's too bad you're even slower than that girl!" Yelling in rage, Jinta ran after Michel, failing to hit him again and again, his kanabō creating cracks in the dark stone and chipping off several pieces of bone in the process.

" ** _That moron_** ," Hiyori hissed, bending down and cutting off Chizuru's restraints. " ** _He's gonna get himself killed._** " The purple light fade, sizzling along the ground as it went out. Red marks were embedded into Chizuru's skin, with signs of nasty bruising forming along the edges.

Standing up slowly, Chizuru winced. "Thanks," she said. "I thought I was going to be cut in half."

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker, sounds of electricity going in and out. The room began to shake more violently, the tank in the middle sloshing. The two girls looked at each other, realizing something was off. "Could it be that Mizuiro…?" Chizuru's voice carried off, drown out by the sound of a loud, terrible scream.

From above, they could make out an object falling towards the ground, splashing into the tank below. Screams and shouts could be heard as at least two voices could be heard in the water. "Ururu, are you okay?"

Eyes wide, Chizuru stumbled forward. "Mizuiro?! Ururu!?" She reached out, feeling two hands grabbing hers. She pulled, bringing them out of the tank. Hiyori joined her as well, lifting Ururu up as Mizuiro crawled out of the tank, coughing up water.

"Thanks, guys," Mizuiro said between gasps. The light began to stabilize again, but it was much dimmer now. "Ugh, I really hope that was just water." He squeezed his shirt, staring down at the Hollow.

Which, to their surprise, began to move, its muscles twitching and eyes opening.

" ** _Shit!_** " Hiyori searched the room for Jinta, knowing they needed to get out, and quickly. " ** _JINTA, YA LITTLE BASTARD, WHERE ARE YA?!_** " She didn't have to look far, though, as Jinta was standing proudly over Michel, smiling. Michel was on the ground, groaning in pain, covered in bruises and knots.

" ** _That little shit… actually beat him?_** "

"Ha!" Jinta stepped on Michel's chest, staring down at him defiantly. "Ya may be fast, but at least I don't get as disoriented as ya just did."

"ENOUGH!"

Rage in her voice, Juliett at last joined the party, her clothes disheveled and blood coming from her ears. She looked like a wreck, clearly disoriented. "I will not let the likes of humans destroy this fortress!" Weakly, she raised her zanpakuto, pointing it towards the group. "Lord Aizen has charged me with a task and I will complete it!"

Pulling out a small device from her robes, she smiled, pressing the single large button. "Try fending off this horde of Hollows," she said, laughing. "Even if I die here, you all will be devoured, and this barrier will fall!"

"M-my… lady!" Michel's weak voice called out, hand extended. "D-don't!" But it was too late.

The walls visibly began to shake, with debris falling from every angle. The sounds of scratching and clawing were deafening. Beneath Jinta's foot, Michel's body began to transform, tearing away the human flesh to reveal a giant Hollow. With a yelp, Jinta ran, rejoining the group. "NOW CAN WE LEAVE?!" he screamed. Faces began to emerge from the rock, gnawing at the air as they struggled to break free. Glowing golden eyes stared at them hungrily.

Perfect timing, Hiyori thought. I have just enough time to do another Cero. A crack formed at the bottom of her mask, her eyes going wide. " ** _Alright, kids_** ," she yelled, " ** _I have a plan! But I need ya to run to the entrance as fast as ya can, got it!?_** "

"What about you?" Mizuiro asked, picking up Ururu. "What are you doing?"

" ** _LESS TALKIN', MORE RUNNIN'!_** "

Reluctantly, the four of them ran away, leaving Hiyori behind. She needed to wait long enough for them to get away, so they wouldn't be caught up in the blast _. Shinji's gonna owe me big time for this_ , she thought. _This's been a pain in the ass._

"Do you have a death wish?" Juliett spat, approaching Hiyori. "Are you trying to take the martyr route and fight us off until you die?" She ran, zanpakuto raised. "PATHETIC!"

Hiyori's mask opened, a Cero forming in the darkness. She could feel the heat of it there, searing into her mask. She brought up both of her hands, knowing that after this blast, she would need to run as fast as she could. Two more Ceros formed, creating a white-hot explosive that was ready to burst.

"No… no way," Juliett said through gritted teeth. "Not even a normal Hollow could create such a Cero! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Pieces of white bone fell down into Hiyori's track suit, her face slowly becoming exposed. " ** _I'mma Visored_** ," she said, " ** _nice to meet ya!_** "

* * *

 **Western Border, 07:51 a.m. JST**

The wind rustled through Mizuiro's hair as he watched the ground rise to meet him. He held Ururu closer to him, preparing for impact. His thoughts returned to Hiyori, however, wondering just how the hell she planned on getting herself out of that place.

Just before they made landfall, a deafening explosion of red light emerged from the fortress, the force of the blast causing the four of them to hit the ground hard. "WHAT THE-?!" Jinta winced as he felt rocks and shards of god-knows-what digging into his skin. "THE HELL DID SHE DO?!"

Above them, the fortress shattered, caving in from the top down. The base began to lean to the side, flames and rubble tumbling off the edge and towards the center of Karakura Town. Slowly, it began to descend, its flaming ruins crashing into the empty buildings and structures, causing the ground to shake.

"I… guess it's better that it landed in the fake Karakura than on the border," Ururu said, standing up now. "We could have wiped out a decent number of devices, and the remaining Hollows could have infiltrated Naruki City."

"Yeah, but what about Hiyori?" Chizuru stood up, brushing off the rubble. She was covered in some scrapes, with blotches of red leaking into her shirt. "There's no way she could have survived a crash like that one!"

"Are ya sure about that, kiddo?"

The four of them turned, looking up to see Hiyori standing on top of the bridge post. She smiled, her face covered in black dust and ashes. Small burns covered her skin, but she seemed perfectly fine. Jumping down, she brushed herself off. "There's no way I'm gonna get burned by my own Cero. Like I said, I had a plan."

Another explosion filled the air, the remaining bits of the fortress flying outwards, destroying countless buildings. Fires began to spread, debris landing all across the city. Mizuiro and Chizuru looked at each other, fear in their eyes. "Uh, I don't know about you, but I don't think Mr. Urahara's going to be very happy when he sees this," Chizuru said.

"Yeah," Mizuiro replied. "Not likely."


	68. Ch 68 To Break a Body

**15 Meters from the Western Border, 07:40 a.m. JST**

Dead green eyes watched as his opponent struggled to stand. Her body was slumped against the pavement, her body covered in bruises and cuts. Sweat poured down her body as she struggled, but she managed to slowly, but surely, stand on her own two feet again.

"Why do you keep getting back up?"

Through the ringing in her ears, Amelia could hear the mild frustration in Ulquiorra's voice. She stood up, leaning slightly to the side. Even in this form, she knew that she was still weak. _How long was I really in Hueco Mundo?_ She thought. _It felt like only a few days, so why do I feel so drained?_ Her body was wracked with exhaustion and starvation. If she really had been gone for more than a few days, she knew she'd have to finish this quickly. That, and given the instability of this form, she wouldn't have much time before it would harm her body.

Forcing a small smirk on her face, Amelia laughed a little. "Why does it bother you so much?" she retorted. "It'd be rather boring if I just dropped dead so quickly." Her glowing eyes hid the pain she felt, but she could tell that Ulquiorra was starting to suspect her growing weakness.

His eyes narrowed. "Do not mistake me for the likes of Granz or Gilga," he said. "I do not fight for entertainment."

"Oh? Then why do you fight, Ulquiorra?" Amelia righted herself, preparing herself for the next onslaught, fists raised.

"I simply wish to wipe you off the face of the Earth."

 _Fair enough_ , Amelia thought.

"But you have not answered the question, girl. Why do you keep getting back up?" A dark green _Luz de la Luna_ materialized in his palm. "It is clear you are getting weaker by the minute, and yet you still persist."

A warm feeling crawled over Amelia's fingers, seeping into the metallic skin. She began forcing some of her spiritual energy towards her hand, preparing to hit him with all she could muster. "Because I can't lose this." Her lips formed a grimace. "I have… people who I need to protect, things to live for, finally." She paused, her face going dark. The tiredness, the sadness that lay just out of sight became visible for a moment, her body sagging a little. "And I'm not about to let Aizen take it all away, not before I make things right."

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment, his eyes never blinking. It was clear he was trying to process what she was saying. His lips parted, struggling to understand. His frustration flared up, his fist closing tighter around the _Luz de la Luna_ he held. Then, a decisive motion, he threw it at her, aiming for her head.

Snapping back, Amelia just barely dodged the attack, the crackling of the Luz de la Luna ringing in her ear. She dropped to the ground, rolled and got back up with a running start, her right arm pivoted behind her back ready to strike. Jade green light flared around her fist as she ran at Ulquiorra, gritting her teeth. He stood there, motionless, watching as she drew closer. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, knowing that this was a bad sign, but her body still carried her, running at full speed. Her fist moved through the air, time slowing down as she watched it aim for his chest. Her skin was on fire as it inched closer.

Ulquiorra's hand caught it, allowing the energy to explode in his palm. Amelia cried out in pain, the blast shooting through her nerves and bones. She was sure that she'd fried a few of them, and it felt like a bone or two had fractured. " _FUCK_!" she screamed, feeling tears forming at the corners of her eyes. This pain was intense, and it didn't help that Ulquiorra was gripping her fist with such strength. He didn't let go, watching her squirm.

"You really thought that little move would work on me."

"Didn't think… it would hurt to try." She let out a small, dry laugh. "Guess I was… wrong." In a split second, Amelia could have sworn she saw Ulquiorra's eye twitch. It was that same look of irritation she'd seen when he had nearly killed that human kid.

"I have watched you throughout your time in Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra said, his words harsh, "and I know your thought pattern. You fight until there is nothing left. It is as if you have no fear in your soul." He pulled her closer, using his other hand to grip her by the neck. His fingers dug into her flesh, his long nails drawing blood. Amelia sputtered, grasping at his hand. She stared at him with wide eyes. "It is as if you do not know the meaning of despair."

Lifting his free hand, Ulquiorra tapped at her chest, then trailed down to the flesh-colored circle on her torso. "Could it be this foolish heart of yours?" he wondered aloud. Amelia flinched as he touched her, struggling and squirming. Her constricted voice was tuned out against his thoughts, his eyes staring. "You said back in Las Noches that your heart was plain to see," he continued, "but the only heart you would seem to have is the one that is struggling for air beneath your chest." He paused, his hand drifting over her chest once more. "Perhaps… I should pull it out and see it for myself." Slowly, he drew his hand back, forming another _Luz de la Luna_ pointed straight for her chest.

A terrible burst of pain exploded in his arm, jolting him back to the present. Amelia's knee, glowing with the same spiritual energy her hand had been earlier, had rammed into his arm, knocking into him just enough to loosen his grip on her neck. Quickly, Amelia used her good hand to grab his wrist and lift him off the ground, tossing him behind her.

Regaining his composure, Ulquiorra landed on his feet, crouched down. Without a second thought, he tossed the Luz de la Luna, watching as it hit the spot where Amelia should have been. Hearing her wheezing and coughs, he looked to the right, seeing her hold her throat, a dumb smile on her face.

"Sorry… but… ya gotta take me to dinner first… before you go trying to snatch my heart up like that." She knew it was a dumb joke, and not the best time to make it, but she could help but laugh at it. It was likely from the lack of oxygen she was a joking mess. "Besides," she continued, "I've already… had my organs messed with… enough recently." She turned a little, retching on the ground.

Spiting up the bile that remained, Amelia turned back to him, wheezing still. Her eyes no longer glowed, but her body was still black and metallic. Sweat poured down her face, bruises etched into her brown skin. Her hair was disheveled, sticking down her sweaty back. But she still stood, a wry grin on her face. "You're wrong, by the way."

A flash of irritation went through Ulquiorra's eyes as he returned to full height. "What?"

"I know fear… very well." She tapped her chest gently, shaking her head. "It resides here every day… filling me with terror. I was petrified in Hueco Mundo. It consumed my every thought, my every action." She looked into his eyes, her hand turning into a loose fist over her heart. "It was… because… of my fear that I fought with everything I had. It is the reason I still fight you, here and now." Her green eyes glittered in the sunlight, her lids closing for a moment as she remembered something. "And there's no way I'm stopping now."

" _ENOUGH!_ "

Ulquiorra's sudden burst of anger startled Amelia a little, her eyes opening again and her back straightening. She took a step back, watching him point at her. "IT IS USELESS TO KEEP TRYING!" He raised his finger, quickly forming another Cero Oscuras and firing it at Amelia in rage. The blast wiped out several buildings in the area, rubble flying as the black Cero ripped through the cement like it was paper.

Smoke and dust billowed up from the carnage, obscuring his view. He wasn't sure the blast had hit her or not, but she was no longer standing there. Ulquiorra walked forward, his eyes searching for her. He knew he had let his irritation get the best of him, disgusted with himself for letting a weak girl like her get under his skin. He couldn't explain it, but it was the look in her eyes, the way she refused to submit to the reality that there was no way she'd win this fight.

Amelia came into view soon enough, coughing and dusting herself off, standing among the rubble. Without hesitation, he tossed another javelin her way, determined to end her quickly. She looked up just in time, the _Luz de la Luna_ grazing her metal skin. He could hear her groan in pain, but watched as she dodged, running towards him once more.

"THERE'S NO WAY TO WIN!" He threw another _Luz de la Luna,_ and another, hoping to hit her again. She dodged each one, narrow misses each time before she reached him. She held her hand over her mouth, coughing as she ran. Her eyes squinted, peering through the dust. "There was a reason Lord Aizen ranked you below me!" He stopped, staring at her. "There's no way you could defeat someone above you in rank! You defeating Nnoitra was simply a stroke of good luck!" He gestured around him with arms splayed. "There's no one here to help you win, no stroke of luck that will bring you out of this one, Amelia! GIVE UP!"

Silence passed between them for a moment, Amelia slowly letting her hand fall to her side. She stared back at him, thinking for a moment. Her chest heaved out of time with his, the red marks around her neck nearly invisible now. But, as if a switch had flipped, her same small smile reappeared. She pushed back her hair in one swift motion, laughing once again.

"Looks like you're gonna have to kill me before that happens, Ulquiorra."

Like a switch going off in his brain, Ulquiorra's face went devoid of any emotion he had shown, a blank slate. His eyes began to glow slightly, the air around him crackling and burning a black and green inferno. "So be it," he said, his voice low and even once more. "I will show you the meaning of true despair, and you will realize that you should have surrendered long ago."

Amelia's lips parted, as if to speak, but the air around them changed. In fact, it was like the air around them had suddenly vanished, leaving them in a vacuum of space. Her eyes narrowed, her hand reaching up to her throat, double checking to see if she was dreaming. A terrible chill went down her spin as she watched him change.

His wings remained, but that was the only semblance of his Resurrección. His robe had vanished, his pale bare chest sporting a larger Hollow hole, dark fluid spilling down towards his dark, furry waist. But what she noticed was his eyes. Yellow eyes swimming in a sea of dark green, filled with anguished. They stared deep into her soul, and she could feel his killing intent. Ever hair on her body stood to attention and her lungs burned.

"What… what is this?" she heard herself ask.

"This is _Segunda Etapa_ , the deepest despair you will ever know." His voice was different as well. It rose up from the depths, vibrating in her bones. "You are the first to see this form. Lord Aizen has never laid eyes on it." He flapped his wings, sending a wave of dust flying upwards.

 _Move_. Amelia's brain began to scream. _Move, dammit_. Her limbs were frozen, muscles locked in fear. The spiritual pressure coming from his body was so thick, so heavy she found it incredible she could still stand. She noticed that, from the outer edges of her vision, things were turning dark. _MOVE, YOU IDIOT!_

"Are you afraid, Amelia Locklear?"

The sound of gravel shifting under her feet echoed in her ears as she rushed him. Amelia knew this was suicide. She had no plan, no backup. Her body was starting to reject her sword, every fiber of her being screaming. But her mind told her she needed to go, and she knew it was right. The fear was coursing through her, her body staggering as she ran. Her throat opened, a mix of a roar and scream leaking out.

In an instant, her world turned upside down. She felt her body start to dangle, swiveling to and fro as she felt something wrap around her left ankle. Her hair nearly touched the ground, her jacket flown back and her skin exposed. Looking up, she could see a thin, black rope wound tightly around her ankle. She tried to reach for it but felt her body hurl through the air once again. As she regained her vision, Amelia found herself inches from Ulquiorra's face, his eyes staring into hers. She thought it odd the morning light wasn't reflected there, glassy orbs of apathy.

"You still don't understand it," Ulquiorra said. He reached out, his fingertips grazing her forehead. She flinched, trying to get away, but his cold fingers chilled her. "It would seem I have to beat it into you." His tail lashed out, sending her crashing into the surrounding wreckage and buildings. He couldn't hear her as her body pushed through wood and drywall, metal and glass. But, as he pulled her out, visible wounds covered her body. The metal flesh had punctured, ripped oven to expose muscle and sinew. Bits of bone could be seen as well, and Amelia's face was pale, covered in dust. Her voice was weak, as if she had screamed so hard her vocal cords had snapped.

Pulling her close, Ulquiorra brought her back to eye level, hoping to see her crack. Her body twirled before his eyes, but he didn't have to wait long to see her face again. She looked tired, physically beaten, but her eyes were still alight. She shook her head, coughing. Blood splashed out, landing on his pale face. He didn't bother to wipe it away, just stare at her incredulously. "Then I guess I have no choice." He lowered her down, his hand on her chest once again. He could feel her tense up, possibly feeling the warmth of the dark Cero Oscuras forming beneath his fingertips. "This shall be our final goodbye."

The blast blew away Amelia's chest, chunks of flesh and bone flying into the air. Her heart and lungs were expose, almost completely incinerated by the blast. There was no scream, no cry for help. Amelia's mutilated body slumped in his tail's grip. Blood coated her face, cascading to the ground. It was a surprise her top half hadn't completely severed from the rest of her torso.

"Fascinating," Ulquiorra said aloud. "It should have torn a hole right through her. How is she so intact?"

His thoughts were distracted by the sudden clatter of something metal at his feet. Looking down, he saw the familiar form of Amelia's sword, covered in gore. It shimmered a jade green as blood spilled on it, then faded away each time. He released her, setting her down on the ground gently, and picked up her sword in his hands. It was warm, almost searing his flesh, but he held it, silently looking over it.

"I don't understand," he said. "How is this still here?" _It's a part of me_ , she had told him, her words echoing in his mind. _It is my excess_. "Excess." No soul had excess, unless it was a zanpakuto. But this sword held no conscious, bore no name _. Would this not disappear along with her, then?_ He thought. _Why is it still here? Unless…_

Looking to where Amelia lay, Ulquiorra found to his surprise that her body was gone. All that remained were chunks of flesh and pools of blood. The blood trailed away, wandering off in the opposite direction. His eyes went a little wide, his arms lowering the sword a bit.

" _Des…pair…_ "

Ulquiorra swiveled his body, turning back to see a crouched humanoid figure standing there. It was huddled, head buried behind its legs. Its hair was long and straggled, matted down in a thick, dark mass. Its skin was dark, wrinkled and leathery. Blackened fingers gripped its legs, broken nails at the ends. " _Des…pair…_ " it wheezed. " _Y…ou smell… of… despair…_ "

Taking the hilt of Amelia's sword in his hand, he let his arms fall to the side, turning to face the creature fully. "And who are you?" he demanded, his voice quiet and calm. "Where did you come from?" He hadn't sensed its presence or approach. In fact, it seemed to lack any sort of presence at all. It was like an empty shell.

" _Come… from…_ " Its voice sounded uncertain, lost in its throat. " _Come from… the dust. Come… from… the ground._ " Its head lifted, revealing a dark, blackened face. Black markings lined its face, digging into its leathery flesh. Cheek bones protruded from its emaciated face, thin lips slightly parted. But what gave Ulquiorra pause were the eyes. They were sunken, deep in its face. It looked like dark, purple flesh that surrounded the eyes, lidless and eternally open. The eyes were black, each having a thin vertical line of jade green struck through. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of black, sharp, needle-like teeth.

" _Hungry… I am… so… so…_ "

He knew who he was speaking to, his lips parting. Staring at Amelia's corpse, he didn't know what to say. She stood now, her clothes barely clinging to her emaciated form. The hole in her chest was a black cavern, the remnants of her ribcage stick out from her flesh. Gore sloshed out, dripping down her torso. She watched him, her body wavering. With each step forward, she seemed to grow desperate. " _So… hungry…_ " She bolted, mouth wide open, dark saliva dripping down her chin.

Ulquiorra wrapped his tail around her body, lifting her off the ground. She struggled, writhing in his grasp. He was certain he could hold her back, but as each second past, her body kept squirming more and more, her claws starting to tear into the thin end of his tail. He had to get rid of her quickly. He raised her sword, preparing to cut her clean in half.

In a flash, Amelia lunged, her teeth sinking into his arm. Blood spilled from the wound, and Ulquiorra watched her in shock for a second. He tried to pull away, but it only made it worse, her teeth sinking in further. _How can she do this when my Hierro is nearly impenetrable?_ His mind was racing. Using his free hand, he grabbed the sword, preparing to strike her again, but she pulled away, ripping a large portion of flesh off his arm.

Amelia's mouth morphed around the flesh, furiously chewing on the flesh, dark blood spilling from her mouth. Her face was crazed, her eyes flashing as she swallowed. Her breathing was labored, a black tongue snaking out to lap up the blood.

Face contorted in confusion, Ulquiorra lifted his arm, staring at the wound. It was messy, with bits of sinew and flesh dangling off. "This was… unexpected," he said, returning his attention to Amelia. He knew it would regenerate, as she hadn't disturbed any vital organs. But he knew that if she managed to bite him again, she could potentially rip into him with her teeth. _Perhaps Lord Aizen left this information out for a reason. He must have known this would happen._

" _More…_ "

Amelia stood, her back hunched forward. Her unusual eyes glimmered with hunger, her gaunt body moving slowly. " _I want… more… blood…_ " Silently, Ulquiorra took a step backwards, never taking his eyes off her.

In a split second, her body disappeared, a cloud of dust left in her wake. He turned, searching for her, only to see her coming from his left, mouth gaping and latching onto the side of his torso, teeth digging in deep. Without hesitation, he plunged her sword through her body, watching it come from the other side. But she never let go, staring at him with her dark eyes. He twisted, slicing through her torso and bringing out the other side, hoping it would do something, anything.

With immense force, Amelia pulled away, taking a large portion of his torso with her. The large wound in her body where Ulquiorra had cut disappeared, her flesh reconnecting and healing quickly. She gripped the flesh, portions of organs and veins dangling from it.

Thinking quickly, Ulquiorra extended his hands, a large green light forming in front of him. It extended, forming a point at the end, crackling like electricity. His _Lanza del Relámpago_ fell into the palm of his hand, ready to use. "I have to get her far away from here," he muttered. "I can't use this point blank." He'd injure himself at that point. Seeing that she had finished consuming what she had, he knew he had to act fast. Before she could lunge again, he bolted, taking to the sky.

He knew she would follow, trailing behind him, demanding more of his flesh and blood. Her snarls echoed in his ears, her voice haunting him. Perhaps a small part of him was disappointed, seeing her in such a primordial state. He couldn't understand how she could turn into so something so vile, so feral. Even Grimmjow was more civilized in his Resurrección. It was the eyes, he thought. It was the eyes he missed. The way they rebelled, betraying everything she thought. Perhaps he could see what those humans considered emotion.

Interrupting his thoughts, he turned, seeing her contorted face. Lifting the Lanza, he called to her, "You're too stubborn for your own good, girl." He threw the javelin, watching as it pushed her down, exploding as she landed. The earth below shook, knocking out several buildings in the vicinity. Whatever had been left in their ruins was turned to dust. The green light reflected in his eyes, expressionless as he witnessed.

As the blast dissipated, Ulquiorra returned, his clawed feet buried in the dust and exposed cement and pavement. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of melted metal and plastic. He didn't see her corpse, but with a blast like that, her body would have surely dissolved. He stood silently, absorbing the quiet that followed the blast. "And yet, I learned nothing," he said, his voice cracking a little. He looked down at his wound, knowing the flesh would heal, but the organ would fail eventually. It wouldn't kill him, but he knew he would have to consult Lord Aizen at some point.

"I should head to the main battlefield. Lord Aizen will be arriving soon."

" _St…ay…_ "

Ulquiorra had little time to react as he landed on his back, pushing him to the ground. It was all teeth and claws, with pale flesh tearing open and blood spilling. " _STAY!_ " she screamed, her tongue lapping up whatever she could. Her body had clearly been affected by the blast, flesh and bone reforming all over her body.

Regaining himself, Ulquiorra fired another Cero, the blast knocking her far back into the dust and debris. But he knew it was too late. The Cero fading, he could see that she had shredded his chest, tearing up his organs and flesh. He felt his skin start to regenerate, but his heart and lungs remained tattered and torn. He lay in the dirt, feeling his body start to break down. "So," he said, staring at the sky, "I suppose your stubbornness won out, then. I wonder if you even realize what you have done." His lips parted, wanting to say what was on his mind, but he truly didn't know what to say. He wanted to stop, to stay, but he did not know why. There was no reason to now, there was no purpose. He was weakened, and Lord Aizen had no need of him now. _I have reached my expiration_ , he said, _so why do I…?_

"ULQUIORRA!"

It was… Amelia's voice? Her true voice, the one he knew too well. The strained, torn vocal cords he remembered were gone. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. "Ulquiorra!" He heard it again, louder and closer this time. Was she back to finish him?

A figure loomed over him, staring down. In the dust, he could just make out long, dark hair and her dark features, returned to normal. Her eyes were back as well, large and terrified. This had to be a trick. "This must be a trick," he said aloud, "you are trying to get me to lower my guard, so you can finish consuming me. There's no need, I will not fight you."

She knelt, her face close to his. Her face was coated in blood, but she was normal again. "W-what the hell happened?!" she said, her eyes filled with terror. "I… I remember you had… had fired a Cero into my chest, but…"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, staring at her in disbelief. "You did this, Locklear," he stated, confused. "You were trying to consume me. Why do you look so concerned for my wellbeing?"

Amelia looked away, her face taut. "There's no way," she said. "This doesn't make any sense. I've never… never done this before." She was on the verge of panic, staring at her blood-stained hands in disgust. "I've never done this before!" She looked back at him. "What… what do I do?"

The question struck him as odd. He raised a hand, touching her forehead. "Do you truly not know yourself well enough to understand what happened, Locklear?" he asked. "I may not know what you fully are, but I can recognize the primal need for survival. You were not ready to die." His eyes met hers, staring deeply. "It doesn't matter anymore, you won either way."

Her reaction was not what he expected either. Eyes wide and hands lifting to her face, Amelia shook her head. "This is not how I wanted to win," she said in a breathless voice. "I wanted to win in a fair fight. I gave up this life long ago!" She became frantic, tears rolling down her face. "You can't give up this easily, you bastard!"

"Gave up this life…" The words left Ulquiorra's mouth, trailing away. "You gave up killing, and yet here you sit, hands covered in blood." He closed his eyes. "It is a sign that you cannot escape such a life once you have entered."

Amelia leaned over him, tears falling on his face. "Wake up!" she begged. "We still have a battle to win."

"You already won it."

"NO, DAMMIT!"

"What more do you have to prove?"

She stopped, wiping her face. "W-what?"

"You have nothing more to prove." His eyes opened, and she could see he was starting to slip away. His words were becoming strained, his body moving less and less. "There's nothing left for me here. Lord Aizen must have seen it. I have fulfilled my purpose. There is no point arguing it."

Silently, she sat there, staring at him. Tears continued to fall. "But… what about you?" she said, her voice silent. "Is this how you wish to go?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

"Why must you always argue? That was always something I despised in you. You cannot leave well enough alone."

"Your eyes give you away, Ulquiorra."

This time, Ulquiorra stopped, staring at her. "What?"

"You don't want to die like this. You have so many questions." Her brows furrowed, clearly frustrated. "There's no way you want to lie here and die. What is it you want to know?"

He went silent for a moment, staring at her. She could have sworn she could see sadness in his eyes. No matter how she had felt about him before, she hated to see it there. Her heart ached, tears falling even harder.

"I think you have told me all I need to know."

"What?!"

"I can finally see it. Your heart." His voice nearly gave out. His body began to dissolve, starting from the tips of his horns and the back of his wings. "I can finally… see it…"

Amelia watched in silence as his body disappeared, scattering into the earth. She didn't move for a while, her body frozen. In the distance, battles raged on, the ground shaking as chaos ensued. The spiritual pressure around her continued to build, weighing down on her as she stared at the spot Ulquiorra had once been.

"Fuck…"

* * *

 **A/N** : Welp... this chapter was actually emotionally draining to write. I know many of you will have questions after this chapter, but don't worry, things will be explained later on. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm going to go watch something happy because this one actually made me a bit tired and sad. Some parts could have been more fleshed out, but I really just wanted to finish it. It's one of those that I just felt sad while writing.


	69. Ch 69 Sink Your Teeth Into Rage

**Fake Karakura, 07:41 a.m. JST**

The smell of white-hot metal filled Starrk's nose, surrounding him like a blanket. Sweat poured down his back and face, eyes darting back and forth. He'd lost sight of Baraggan, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He hadn't realized just how afraid he was, feeling his mind screaming.

"On yer left, Espada."

Zaraki's voice startled him a little, even though Starrk had sensed him there. Shooting him a look of acknowledgement for a moment, he grimaced. "Didn't I already tell you I had this, Shinigami?" he asked. The smoke began to clear, Baraggan's hulking figure coming into the view. He grimaced, realizing the blast did nothing to harm him, as he had feared. "Why don't you go back to your friends?"

The Shinigami captain shook his head, resting his sword on his shoulder. "By the looks of it, yer gonna need some help," he said. "That little blast o' yers didn't even reach the bastard."

"Yeah, you barely made a scratch!" Yachiru added, pointing at Baraggan with a huge smile on her face. "What's his deal anyways? Why does he hate you so much, Wolf-Man?"

Starrk could feel his irritation starting to rise. He stared at the them both long and hard, his exposed eye glassy. He wanted to tell them to get lost again, but he wondered if maybe this would be a job for two – or four, more like it. He lowered his guns, thinking for a moment. He'd been firing at Baraggan for the past few minutes, but to no avail. It wouldn't hurt to change tactics.

" _Don't you DARE work with the Shinigami, Starrk!_ "

Lilynette's voice blared out from the guns in his hands, startling both Yachiru and Zaraki. They blinked, glancing at each other for a moment. "Is the angry girl in there?" Yachiru asked, leaning over Zaraki's shoulder. Her head was tilted to the side, a curious expression on her face.

" _Hey, watch it, Pinky! Just because I'm a gun doesn't mean I can't hear you!_ " The gun shook in Starrk's hand, conveying the Arrancar's anger. " _And there's no way we're working with a bunch of Shinigami. Don't even think about it Starrk_!"

With a sharp exhale, Starrk raised the gun, staring at it angrily. "I don't think we really have a choice here, Lilynette," he said. "If we get hit by Baraggan's attacks, we're toast. And none of out attacks are reaching him." He glanced at Zaraki for a moment, then over at Baraggan. It was odd how the Espada was waiting for them patiently. Confidence oozed from his very being, further driving home the point that they needed help.

" _WE CAN HANDLE IT STARRK!_ " she screamed. " _WE'LL… FIGURE IT OUT SOMEHOW! BUT THERE'S NO WAY I'M TEAMING UP WITH THOSE TWO!_ "

"But you can team up with a human?"

" _I trust Amelia over an entire organization of people who are devoted to nothing more than eradicating our kind, you idiot!_ "

Starrk went silent, looking over at the Shinigami once more. "She does have a point there," he said, his voice low. He lowered his arm, trying to keep her out of earshot. "I'm not one to typically want to trust others, but this case is a little bit dire." His blue-gray eye narrowed, the fur on his uniform swaying gently in the breeze. "Tell me now, if we work together on this, what reassurance do I have that you two won't try to come after Lilynette and I?"

Zaraki laughed, patting the nub where his arm once was. "Look, Espada," he said, "I ain't in no position to be goin' after ya and yer ward. Normally, I'd challenge ya to a fight simply for the hell of it, but this is a different kind of circumstance." He looked past Starrk, glancing at the other battles waging around them. "This is one of those 'end of the damn world' kinda situations, and I don't have time for petty duels."

" _THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT!_ " Lilynette's cries cut in, fueling Starrk's ever-growing headache. " _YER MISSING THE DAMN POINT, SHINIGAMI! IN CASE YA DIDN'T NOTICE, WE'RE A BUNCHA HOLLOWS! YER SUPPOSED TO KILL US, RIGHT?_ "

The captain's eyebrows raised, glaring down at Lilynette. He tilted his head to the side, deciding on what to say. "Yer right, kid," he said. "We typically would kill ya, but in this case, I don't see how killin' ya would benefit me – or the Gotei, for that matter. The only thing I can give ya is my word that after this, I ain't gonna turn 'round and cut ya to bits."

"Kenny's a man of his word," Yachiru added. She still held a smile on her face, but she seemed genuine. "He may love his fights, but when it comes to a promise, he keeps it. He and I won't do anything to hurt either of you after this!"

Lilynette went silent in Starrk's hand. "Ya hear that, Lil?" he asked. "What do you think of that?"

" _Yeah, I hear him_." Her voice was mellow, her normal snarky tone gone. Starrk shook his head, giving a small smirk. He knew he had won out on this one. He had no reason to trust the Shinigami, but he seemed too brutish to be the scheming type. " _Fine, we'll work with you two_ ," Lilynette said. " _But if I even get an inkling that you're about to go back on your promise, I won't hesitate to kill you, got it!?_ "

Zaraki shook his head, laughing. He let his zanpakuto fall to his side, turning to stare down the silent Baraggan. "Ya got it, kiddo," he said. "Now we need to figure out how the hell we're getting past this guy without deterioratin'."

"He has an ability called Senescencia," Starrk said, glancing over at their opponent as well. "With it, he usually can slow down time to prevent attacks, but the kicker is that it accelerates aging. Whatever he touches, it'll quickly age and deteriorate. However, now that he's in Resurrección, anything that even comes in range will deteriorate, so close combat is out." He sighed, grimacing. This was going to be much harder than he thought, even with help. "You have anything that can with stand deterioration?"

"Buncha cowardly nonsense." A feral grin crossed Zaraki's face. "Usin' immense power like than instead of fightin' face to face. It's almost like he's afraid of somethin'. 'Fraid I don't have anythin' that'll withstand that kind of bullshit."

"I believe I could provide some assistance, gentlemen."

Turning to see their new guest, Starrk and Zaraki came face to a large man in a green track suit. His hair was pink, with a pink mustache draped over his lips and pink eyebrows framing gentle eyes. His hands were clasped in front of his chest. "Forgive me, I know you just came to an agreement to fight with one another," he said, bowing his head a little, "but I believe, with the aid of your weapons, we could defeat this opponent."

"And who the hell are ya?" Zaraki's eye narrowed, looking the man up and down. "I've never seen ya before, I don't think."

"I am Hachigen Ushoda, an ally of Kisuke Urahara."

"I see." Zaraki jerked his thumb behind him. "And ya really got something that could pass this bastard's defenses?"

"If what you -" Hachigen nodded towards Starrk – "say about this Baraggan is correct, then I can posit a theory." He raised his clasped hands to his lips, eyes closed.

Before Hachigen could continue, a dark cloud began to slowly build around Baraggan, spreading out silently. "Pardon my interruption," he called, "but I simply grow tired of your indecision. Let me spare all of you your reluctance and eliminate you here and now." The black cloud surged, rising up several feet above their heads.

A look of terror crossed over Starrk's face, turning away. "We gotta go, now," he said, his low voice filled with urgency. "If that cloud touches us, we'll be dead in less than a minute."

"The hell's that-?"

"Less asking, more moving!" Starrk flashed away, running for cover. If they were too stupid to understand what was about to happen, that was on them. But they seemed to get the picture, hot on his heels as the dark miasma plunged, reaching for them.

The building to their left began to crumble, steel beams whining under the strain of falling cement, only to wither away to dust. Powerlines snapped and withered, falling to piles of ash on the ground. Hachi and Zaraki managed to get a glimpse of the carnage, only to quicken their pace. "It would seem it's getting faster," Hachi stated, thinking for a moment.

Starrk didn't even look back once. "He's able to control the speed at which it flows," he called back.

"If that's the case," Hachi said, "we can't just outrun it, then." Unclasping his hands, he opened them wide, allowing a space of several inches between his palms. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the oncoming wave. Silently, he casted a large, green barrier around both Baraggan and the Respira, watching as the miasma pushed against it.

Zaraki and Starrk screeched to a halt, watching in shock as Hachi finished constructing his barrier of Kido. "He made a barrier like that so quickly?" Starrk noted, eyes narrowed. "What is this guy, exactly?"

"I'm pretty damn sure he used Kido just now," Zaraki replied, "but as far's I'm concerned, he's no Shinigami."

The green barrier filled with the thick, dark miasma, obscuring Baraggan from view. However, his voice echoed from within, shaking the very walls. "You fool, do you truly believe that you can keep death within these walls?"

"Death, you say?" Hachi's voice remained calm. "You claim to hold the power of death so casually."

A skeletal hand pushed through the darkness, touching the wall. "I must say, Shinigami, your time would have come. This was a fight between Starrk and I, an Espada far less deserving of his rank than I." A pale phalange tapped against the barrier, a black spot forming underneath and spreading outward. "But you seem so eager to fight me, to die, and I suppose I must dispose of the pests." Slowly, the light green turned into a rotting green-brown before crumbling away.

A look of mild surprise crossed Hachi's face, taking a few steps bad. "You power of deterioration works on Kido?"

"Of course. Everything dies, Shinigami, even spells like Kido."

Without hesitation, Hachi clasped his hands, muttering incantations as fast as he could. All the while, Baraggan's face emerged from the smoke and shattering barrier, empty eye sockets watching Hachi. "It is useless to continue this attack," he said, "there is no way to defeat me."

"Oi, old man!" Starrk appeared by Hachi's side, hand on the Visored's arm. "Your barriers' aren't going to work, we need to get moving!" But Hachi ignored the Espada, eyes closed and words tumbling out from his lips.

" _Hey, did you not hear Starrk?_ " Lilynette piped up, her voice filled with agitation. " _Baraggan's about to launch his Respira again! LET'S GO!_ "

The chanting stopped as the barrier completely shattered, Hachi's eyes flying open. In a quick motion, he clapped his hands, a small green rectangle forming in his hands. He flung it out towards Baraggan, clasping his hands once again.

" _Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still…_ "

From the tossed rectangle burst forth several pillars, crisscrossing and stretching out in front of Baraggan, obscuring him from view.

"… _blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt_ …"

A blue roof appeared above, shifting into place as the pillars formed a steel wall. Hachi's arms moved quickly, a large circle of blue light forming on the side of the formation. A large cylindrical gate lay in the circle of blue, absorbing into the structure.

"… _sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption_."

Circling overhead was a ring of fire, lapping against the air hungrily. It drew inwards, turning into a red, lamp-shade like structure that lowered onto the roof. At the last syllable of the incantation, the low rumble of metal locking against metal echoed, silencing the former God King for the time being.

" _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN?!_ " Lilynette's voice cut through the calm, forcing Starrk to cover one ear in annoyance. " _DID YOU JUST BUILD HIM A HOUSE? YOU DO REALIZE HE'LL JUST TURN IT TO DUST LIKE HE DID EVERYTHING ELSE, RIGHT?!_ "

"That was pretty damn incredible," Zaraki said, "but I gotta agree with the kid. The bastard's just gonna turn that thing to scrap metal, so what's yer plan?"

Hachi smiled, bowing his head forward slightly. "That is why I created the barrier," he said, "so I could buy us a few precious moments." He opened his eyes, glancing over at Zaraki. "Before I start, please forgive me, Captain Zaraki, for not showing you your proper respects upon our first meeting. As a former member of the Gotei, it is always important to properly greet a high-ranking officer."

Zaraki looked taken aback, his eye narrowing. "I guess I was right in my assumption ya were a Shinigami," he said, "but I can't say I know who ya are."

"I shall explain that later," Hachi stated. "For now, I must tell you of my theory, and I am hoping you, our Espada friend, will be able to confirm or deny this."

Starrk shrugged, squinting in the morning light. "I'll try my best."

"I believe there is no way to physically attack this Espada from the outside," Hachi started, separating his hands, palms facing upwards. "However, that does not make him invincible. He is only able to stop an attack he can physically see, from what I understand. He must focus his attention on his surroundings in order for his powers to take effect."

"So, there's no way to fight him face to face, Pinky?" Yachiru asked, her large eyes glimmering.

"I'm afraid not, my dear."

"You hear that, Kenny? We can't go at him face to face!" Yachiru patted Zaraki's head, knowing he'd be at least a little bit disappointed in the news. He had been so looking forward to a good fight.

Zaraki grunted, spitting to the side. "Probably shoulda stuck with tearing apart those lower Arrancar at this point, I sp'ose."

"So, what should we do?" Starrk asked, focusing intently. He just wanted this to be over, the sooner the better. He glanced behind Hachi, seeing a small leak of miasma sneaking between the pillars. Time was of the essence.

"Tell me, Espada – I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Coyote Starrk."

"Alright then, Starrk, do you have anything in your arsenal that can be used at long range?"

Starrk lifted Lilynette, the two pistols framing his face. "I got these," he said. "They are both capable of firing Ceros, although the right one is much more powerful than the other."

"Can you fire multiple at once?" Hachi asked.

" _We sure can!_ " Lilynette piped up. " _Hell, we can fire so many that it would be hard to miss our target! Starrk's so good that we can change direction easily! It'll be like one giant blast!_ " Hachi could hear the pride in her voice, brimming after each sentence.

Chuckling slightly, Hachi nodded. "That will work splendidly, then." He turned, pointing to the room of the barrier. "At the top of the structure, I created an open that will easily open and close at the snap of a finger. This is where your Ceros come into play." He formed a closed circle with his hands, slowly widening the opening. "As we open it, it will allow you to reign down your assault on Baraggan. He will undoubtably know where we are, but I doubt he will know what we are hitting him with."

Starrk pondered for a second. "Yes, but we're going to be close to Baraggan," he countered. "What if he sends Respira towards us?"

"That is why it is important that you fire as quickly as you can," Hachi replied. "I made the door easy to open close quickly. It is up to you to create a blast so significant that it can deliver any sort of damage."

" _We got this, Starrk! Let's incinerate this bastard!_ "

"We better do this fast," Zaraki said, nodding towards the structure. "Looks like the old bastard's getting' a bit antsy in there."

A large circle of black was starting to cut into the wall, eating away at the integrity of the metal. Baraggan's roars of anger were getting clearer, rattling the walls with his ferocity. "YOU ARROGANT ANTS!" he screamed. "THIS IS SPITTING IN THE FACE OF GOD!"

They rushed to the top of the structure, their hearts racing beneath their chests. Starrk was visibly nervous. Sure, he was a rank above Baraggan. He had that as his upper ground. But he had seen firsthand the carnage of Baraggan's terrifying power, and to say the least it was terrifying. If he failed, if Baraggan came back with a vengeance, what would he do then? Would he have to break his promise to Lilynette and flee? His loyalty was to her and her alone. Amelia may be his ally, but if push came to shove, the safety of Lilynette was top priority. But would Lilynette ever forgive him?

" _STARRK, PAY ATTENTION!_ "

His hands were visibly shaking, the barrels of the pistols aimed towards the red gate on the roof. He knew that Baraggan was on the opposite side of the structure, meaning he'd have to aim at an angle. He wouldn't be able to see Baraggan's body, so he'd have to guess.

"Are you ready, Starrk?" Hachi's soft voice was laced with urgency.

Swallowing his fear, Starrk glanced over at Hachi. "Do it."

With the snap of his fingers, Hachi opened the red gate, a thick shroud of darkness greeting their eyes. The sheer presence of decay creating a feeling so foul it affronted the senses. But thankfully Starrk's trigger fingers were at the ready. A barrage of blue Ceros fired simultaneously, piercing through the miasma and lighting up the darkness. The time between each blast was so miniscule it truly was like a single blast.

The force of the attack was so significantly effective that blue glowing cracks formed on the side, growing quickly. "CLOSE IT!" Starrk shouted, realizing he needed to pull back. If he didn't the explosion would be too great. They needed to put the lid on Baraggan, allowing him to cook from the inside. With the snap of his fingers, Hachi drew the gate to a close as quickly as he had opened it. As the door closed, the integrity of the structure corrupted, several breeches forming on the walls. A few pillars fell away, but somehow it remained standing, smoke pouring out.

"Yay, Wolf-Man!" Yachiru cheered, waving her hands in triumph. "That was awesome!"

"WE DID IT, STARRK!" Starrk could hear the joy in Lilynette's voice. He could feel the pistols vibrate with excitement.

Hachi placed a hand on the Espada's shoulder, nodding. "You did a splendid job, Starrk," he said. "I wish to thank you for your assistance. I never thought that, in this war, I would have the help of an Espada in battle." A warm smile crossed Hachi's face, his eyes gentle as always.

"It's a damn shame I could dice that bastard to pieces," Zaraki lamented. He looked like he was pouting, his eyes dark. "Really shoulda scouted out the other opponents, huh, Yachiru?"

"Don't worry, Kenny! The war's not over yet!" She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Despite the excitement of his allies, Starrk remained silent, pondering. He stared down at the wreckage, thinking this had gone too smoothly. There was no way he defeated Baraggan so quickly. They had been fighting for a while before this, but this seemed too easy. Baraggan was no easy foe to best.

" _Starrk, com'on!_ " Lilynette's voice cut through his thoughts. " _There's no need to look so down! Ya did it! Ya finally show that old bastard who's boss!_ "

"I guess…"

Starrk's hesitation disturbed Lilynette a little, her mood souring. She wanted to assure him that he had finally won, but he seemed to be lost in though. " _Starrk? What is it?_ "

Hachi noticed Starrk's hesitation as well, returning his attentions to the Primera. "Yes, is everything alright? Do you sense something wrong?"

Turning, Starrk looked Hachi in the eye, blue-gray hues filled with worry. "I… don't think he's dead."

Smile fading, Hachi glanced down at the cracked and broken barrier. "What makes you say that?"

A terrible chill filled the already cold air, catching the attention of the group. All eyes shoot down to the barrier once again, searching for any sign of the Segunda, but found instead that the ground and building below had turned dark, turning to dust and ash and blowing away.

"STAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRK!"

The air shook with rage, forcing Starrk to look up. To his horror, the giant form of Baraggan was hurtling towards him, his skull horribly mutilated and mouth wide open. "RUN!" Starrk shouted, using Sonido to miss Baraggan's attack. A wave of black spread outwards, grazing the ends of the hairs on Starrk's uniform. They curled and shrunk away, falling off into oblivion. He could feel death breathe down his neck, every hair standing on edge as fear coursed through his veins. He could barely make out Lilynette's voice as he ran, sweat pouring down.

He hadn't felt fear like this in centuries.

"STARRK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE!" Baraggan's rage was tangible, poisoning the air as he sent Respira after Starrk. "YOU DARE TO INJURE THE GOD KING OF HUECO MUNDO, AS IF YOU WERE SO ARROGANT TO BELIEVE YOU COULD TRULY DESTROY ME!" The wave of Respira sped up, closing around Starrk. "This time… you will not escape me, Coyote Starrk!" He extended a boney hand, swiftly closing it. "I have you now!"

Darkness surrounded Starrk, the light of the morning sun fading. He could feel his own hope fade with it, the last dregs of his will to survive dying with the light. He wished he could say something to Lilynette, but his tongue was heavy. He had failed, at last. He gripped his pistols close to his chest, whispering something as the wave of death covered them…

.

.

.

It felt like an eternity before Starrk finally opened his eyes. He blinked, confused. It was light out, a green barrier surrounding him on all sides. His breath was shaky, his eyes searching frantically around.

" _STARRK!_ "

It was Lilynette's voice, piercing the silence and startling him nearly half to death. He could help but laugh a little. "Lilynette, are you alright?!" he asked, his voice laced with panic. "Are you hurt?" The words were a jumble, but he couldn't stop the sudden wave of relief that poured out of him.

" _I'm fine,_ " she said. Her voice was also shaking, but she sounded more put together than he was. " _But check out what happened! That old pink-haired guy totally pulled us out of there! Seriously, the hell is his deal?!_ "

Turning his head, Starrk caught sight of Hachi, his left side facing them. But it was what was on his head that really surprised Starrk. Hachi now donned a bleach-white mask, with tusks and feather-like protrusions coming out of his face. His eyes were covered by two large orange circles. Two large nostrils flared, with exposed teeth sitting beneath.

" ** _My apologies to all of you_** ," Hachi said. His voice was warped, ragged behind the mask. " ** _I had to interfere yet again. But I simply could not allow you four to fall to Baraggan's clutches_**."

Confused, Starrk turned, noticing that both Zaraki and Yachiru were in a barrier next to them. His zanpakuto was drawn, as if he had been prepared to strike Baraggan down.

"You all believed you could stop death with a few cheap shots and parlor tricks," Baraggan spat, miasma leaking out of the gaping hole in his skull. On the left half of his face, the bone surrounding his eye socket had nearly been torn away completely. Part of his mandible had cracked, with a few choice teeth missing. The nostril and upper part of his mouth were still attached, although terribly cracked and disfigured. "As I have stated before, you cannot stop death. You cannot outrun it or shoot it down with a plethora of Ceros." He raised his arms, mouth wide open. "All things age and perish! My power is absolute, and everything bends its knee to it in the end! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE, SHINIGAMI, NOR WILL I ALLOW YOU TO PLAY HOLLOW FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"MOVE, HACHIGEN!" Starrk's voice echoed in the barrier, but to his horror, the dark wave of Respira washed over Hachi, sending the Visored flying backwards.

Baraggan's deep, rumbling laugh filled the air, watching as Hachigen struggled to get away. "It was fun playing with the likes of you all, as I have not released this form since the Shinigami ascended my throne," he proclaimed, a harsh note following the word Shinigami. The thought of Aizen sitting in the throne room, watching them silently filled the God King with disgust. "But now I must rid myself of you insects. I have more important things to handle."

To Baraggan's confusion, Hachi emerged from the blast, a large glowing object obscuring where his arm once was. The Segunda growled, his mouth opening again. "Just what are you doing, Shinigami?"

Maskless now, Hachi gave Baraggan a small smile. "You seemed so eager to claim my body in your Respira that I decided to give you my arm to keep," he replied, looking towards Baraggan's chest.

Eyes turned downward, Baraggan at last could see the glow in his chest, spreading throughout his body. "WHAT?!" His gruff voice split the air, arms splayed in surprise. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Hachi patted his upper arm, eyes closing as he explained. "Earlier, you explained to us that your power is absolute. Everything bends its knee to death." He opened his eyes, extending his remaining hand towards Baraggan. "I must assume that you are also included in this rule. If your power was so absolute, then even you must fall to it. I figured that your power stems from your outer being, leaving your insides free of the aging, otherwise you would simply rot away as well."

A hole appeared in the Segunda's stomach, revealing the remnants of Hachi's arm. "Forgive me for being so bold, but I must say it is disrespectful for one who is not a Shinigami to proclaim such power over death," Hachi continued. His face became serious, his lips forming a frown beneath his pink mustache. "The only ones who have the slightest power over life and death fall to the Shinigami, as it is in the name. For anyone to claim such power would make them a false idol in the face of the Gotei 13."

"Baraggan!"

Starrk's voice cut in, forcing Baraggan to turn his head, staring furiously at the Espada who dared to rank above him. He stared down the pistols aimed at his body, knowing full well Starrk's intentions. "Just so we're clear here, I never wanted to count myself as above you," Starrk continued, his head lowered. "But I will not stand by and let you destroy those I held dear. I never had any ill will towards you until this day."

"You ignorant bastard!" Baraggan shot back. "YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A CARE ABOUT YOUR INTENTIONS! YOUR VERY EXISTENCE IS BLASPHEMY IN MY EYES!"

"Be that as it may," Starrk said, "I think I'm just gonna go out of my way to get the last punch in." He narrowed his eyes, raw anger in his stare. "No one threatens Lilynette with harm and gets an easy death."

" _EAT SHIT, BONEHEAD!_ "

A barrage of blue Ceros split through the air, cutting through Baraggan's rotting bones like a knife through soft butter. Bone and dust went flying, Baraggan's roar of anger lost in the screams of the Cero, shattering any resolve the Segunda may have had in his death. There was no room for error, even if his death was coming to him eventually. A righteous anger burned in Starrk's veins, remembering the fear that he had failed.

Slowly, the air returned to normal, the ripping sound of Starrk's Ceros coming to a slow stop. Starrk could barely register that he was still holding the guns outward, his adrenaline kicked into high gear. He hadn't remembered the last time he had felt such a rush, but it was different. It was terrifying. It was good.

Falling from his hands, his pistols twirled midair, with Lilynette taking her form once more. She turned to Starrk, a look of awe on her face. "Hey, Starrk," she said, grabbing his robe. "Hey, you okay there?"

Blinking, the Primera looked down at Lilynette, taking a shaky breath. "O-o-oh, uh… yeah, I'm fine."

Zaraki and Hachi rejoined him, unsure what to do. "Well, that was quite a show," Zaraki stated, sheathing his zanpakuto. "Yer one hell've a fighter, I'll say that."

"Why did you rush in after him, Captain Zaraki?" Hachi asked, his eyes filled with mild confusion. "You knew full well that if that Respira had touched you, you would have rotted away instantly."

"Well yeah, but I wasn't about to let that bastard take away a potential fighting rival."

Lilynette scowled, glaring at Zaraki. "I thought you promised ya weren't gonna fight us, Shinigami?! What happened to that?"

Zaraki looked down at Lilynette, a wide grin spreading over his face. "I said I wouldn't kill ya, and I don't plan to," he said. "I'm more interested in just messin' around. I like practicin' with strong opponents like yer friend Starrk here."

From the side, drowning out the sound of Lilynette and Zaraki's bickering, Hachi noticed the crestfallen face of Starrk. A feeling of sympathy washed over the Visored, wondering if he should say anything to the Espada. Never in his life had he seen a Hollow express such feelings of… love and worry like these two had. They were powerful, yes, and could probably work their way up the hierarchy of power in Hueco Mundo once the war was over. But he suspected that these two had other plans, ones that involved a peaceful life with each other as company.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hachi said, "but I believe I'm going to need to heal that arm of yours, Captain Zaraki."

* * *

 **A/N** : I have officially stayed up very late to finish this chapter, and didn't really notice until I wrote the last few paragraphs. I got so invested in writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy! You might notice this has a lot of similarities to Hachi's solutions in the anime/manga with Baraggan, and that's because I was desperately trying to find a new way for him to be defeated and couldn't think of much. Baraggan's power is very intense (obviously lol). Also sorry Zaraki wasn't more active in this one, but as Yachiru stated, this war isn't over yet!

I'll see y'all soon! Enjoy!


	70. Ch 70 Bleach My Bones, Drink Your Milk

**Giant Hollow Fortress Crash Site, 07:53 a.m. JST**

"Grimm! Rukia! Rangiku! Are you guys okay?!"

Keigo, choking on the dust that dried his throat, searched for his friends. The sudden crash had thrown them into chaos, forcing them to abandon their own battlefield. "Guys?!" He sounded terrified, half hunched over as he started to dry heave.

From the rubble, Rangiku lifted her head, layers of dirt and shrapnel tumbling from her hair. "Keigo!" Her voice cracked, stumbling towards him. "Hey, are you alright?" She steadied herself on his shoulder, coughing as well. "You're not injured, are you?"

"Nah… I'm fine!" Keigo waved his hand in front of his face, squinting at her through the dust. "That thing came outta nowhere! Guess it's a good thing Rukia spotted it in time!"

Rangiku's eyes widened, looking around now. "Wait… where is she? For that matter, where's Grimmjow? Did they get caught in the crash?"

The smell of something burning filled the air, filling them with panic. "We need to move," Keigo said. "If something's burning, this thing might explode. Who knows what it is." The dark stone of the object flickered as fire began to surge towards them.

"Let's go!" Rangiku grabbed his arm, bolting out of there with flash step, smoke mingling in the air. "Rukia and Grimmjow couldn't have gone far." She felt a small pang of fear spread from her gut, hoping Rukia hadn't gotten caught up in the fire.

Keigo stumbled behind her, taking a small glance backward. In the fire, Hollows stumbled out from the wreckage, screaming in pain as they tried to escape. "What the hell was that thing?" he mumbled, turning back. They hadn't even noticed anything coming until the shadow fell upon their backs and Rukia's face went pale.

They stopped several feet away, with Rangiku releasing Keigo's arm to dry heave over the side. Keigo stood nearby, searching the ruins. The destruction was devastating, very foundations of the fake roads and buildings shredded like cheese and sprinkled over the dirt in ribbons. Glass and cement mingled, unrecognizable spirals of metal and wires spilling out into the giant, jagged remains of what looked like homes and stores. Keigo was beyond relieved that they had successfully replaced his town with this fake one. If he had seen such destruction to his town, he didn't know what he would do.

"You see them?" Rangiku managed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He shook his head. "Can't you sense them?"

"Yes, they aren't too far from us."

"Well then, what are we doing standing around here? We need to get them out of there!"

Righting herself, Rangiku nodded. "Hold on tight," she said, extending her hand. She looked down, noticing his arm cannon had vanished. The black ring on his finger was a mix of colors, fighting against each other and swirling. She had noticed it before, wondering what it was. Turning her attention away, she bolted again, going around the side of the fortress.

Near one of the spires, they spotted Rukia, crawling through the wreckage, looking around frantically. "Rukia!" Keigo shouted, feeling the air rush around him as they descended. She looked up, her frown quickly hidden behind her arm as she coughed a bit.

"I'm glad to see… that you two… are okay," Rukia managed, approaching Rangiku and Keigo. "I was scared you got caught under this… thing." She looked back for a second, giving the fallen fortress a quizzical look.

"We're glad to see you're unharmed, too, Rukia," Rangiku said, "but we need to get out of here. That thing's on fire and we think it's-!"

A loud clatter interrupted them, followed by a fast-moving smoke cloud. A small explosion had come from the top, spreading down quickly, engulfing everything in its path. Without a word, they ran, feeling the heat on their backs.

"WE STILL NEED TO FIND GRIMMJOW!" Keigo shouted.

"HE'S NOT TOO FAR!" Rangiku's voice was hoarse, the smoke filling their mouths and nostrils. She wrapped her scarf over her mouth, her eyes starting to water. Taking a leap, she took to the air, knowing that the ground was no longer safe.

A flash of blue weaved its way through the wreckage, heading for the safety of the unaffected buildings. Keigo spotted it, realizing that's where Rangiku was taking them. They landed on the rooftops, continuing to run. "Just what is he chasing after?!" Rukia called, catching up with Rangiku and Keigo.

"I'm sure that Luppi guy probably survived," Rangiku said. "He's such a weasel I wouldn't doubt he had seen that thing coming long before we did."

Down below, Grimmjow ran like the wind, hyper-focused on his escaping prey. Blue eyes were locked on the injured tentacles that dragged along the ground, barely staying in sight. Sharp teeth protruded from his lips, minor cuts decorating his face. He'd worry about his teammates later; he needed to grind this little Espada-wannabe to dust. "GET BACK HERE, YA COWARD!" He screamed. "NNOITRA WOULD NEVER DARE TO RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT!"

Luppi's pants echoed across the empty streets, coming from every angle. It was clear that Luppi had been injured in the crash, but he had decided that would be his moment to escape. It had become clear to him that he wasn't going to win in a face-to-face battle with Grimmjow. A large gash of red cut through his midsection, blood seeping into his white uniform. He had to get away, find a place where he could ambush the Sexta. He wasn't going to let a washed up Privaron speak to him like that…

"LUPPI!" Grimmjow was closer now, practically within reaching distance of Luppi. "IF YER GONNA BE SUCH A COWARD, HOW BOUT YA ROLL OVER LIKE THE GOOD LITTLE BITCH YA ARE AND JUST LET ME SLIT YER THROAT!" He snagged onto one of the wounded tentacles, pulling him closer. "WE AIN'T DONE HERE!"

As he turned to face Grimmjow, Luppi's face became absolutely crazed. Any semblance of sanity had long since vanished. With his last remaining tentacle, he raised it, a lavender Cero building, ready to fire. "UNHAND ME, YOU FILTHY PRIVARON!" he screamed, firing the Cero.

Thinking on his feet, Grimmjow avoided the blast, whirling around to Luppi's back, where the tentacle attached at his spine. In a clean move, he swiped down, his claws digging deep. It cut through the armor and into flesh. He was sure that he had scraped against bone, a large chunk of muscle and tissue sticking to his claws.

A terrible scream rang out as Luppi fell forward, his back gaping open, his armor crumbling away. His body crumpled, his arms barely keeping him up. Grimmjow stood over him, breathing heavily. A smug grin crossed his face, savoring his victory. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew he could do _anything_. The thought was tantalizing as he slowly walked towards Luppi.

"GRIMM!"

Keigo's voice brought him to a halt. He came back to himself, looking up to see his three teammates descend from the rooftops to the ruined streets below. They stared at Luppi's fallen body, then at Grimmjow's blood splattered body. "Yeah… looks like you got him good," Keigo managed, wincing at the sight of Luppi's graphic injuries.

"Ya bet yer ass I did," Grimmjow said, stepping on Luppi and pushing him into the ground. A muffled cry of pain followed, his face planted into the asphalt. "Now I gotta find a fittin' end for this bastard."

"Well, you better do it fast," Rukia said, looking back at the fortress. "We need to get out of here and fast. That… thing's going to blow up any second."

Grimmjow squinted, recognizing the fortress. "That's what that was," he said, wiping some blood from his face. "So, he let that kooky bitch man that fortress after all, huh? Fuckin' stupid." In that moment, however, an idea came to him, followed by an evil smirk. "I'll be right back," he said. "I gotta do somethin' real quick."

Before they could get a word in edgewise, Grimmjow snapped up Luppi, heading straight for the fortress. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Rangiku shouted, watching with shock in her eyes. "Does he want to get caught up in that explosion?"

Rukia seemed to deflate, instantly understanding what he was about to do. "He'll be back," she said. "I think he's using the explosion to finish off the Espada."

Fire swarmed around Grimmjow as he landed near the fortress, Luppi dragging behind him. He was motionless, close to death already. Carelessly, Grimmjow tossed him against the dark stone, seeing the Espada's dirty, blood-stained face. His purple eyes were listless, but it was clear he was still alive. His body spread out like a tossed rag doll, his head tilted back, facing the smoke-filled sky. Lips were parted, fresh blood trickling down his chin.

"You… bast…ard," he managed. "Y…ou… won this one… but…"

Grimmjow turned his back, smirking. "There's no 'but,' ya pathetic runt. I won, period. Yer gonna fry in a matter of minutes." He looked back for a moment, his teeth exposed. "Ain't no one gonna remember ya after this is all said 'n done."

A small laugh interrupted Grimmjow's victory speech, causing him to stop in his tracks. Luppi still had the energy to laugh at him, cracked sounds that still managed to cut deep. Grimmjow's blue brows furrowed under the bone headdress of his Resurrección, clearly irritated by the tenacity of the dying Quinto. "The hell's so damn funny?"

"…you…made friends… didn't you?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened a little, feeling his stomach churn a little.

"Ha… it's a shame… you're… gonna watch them die…once Lord Aizen… gets here."

"Shut the hell up." His tone was harsh, far more than he intended. It made him sound bothered. He wasn't bothered. No. He wasn't at all. It's not like they were friends. "Now just sit there and die, will ya?"

"Why do you… look so scared? Did… I strike a nerve?"

" _SHUT! UP!_ "

Luppi only laughed, the light in his eyes starting to drain away. "You… better… get back… to…"

With a growl, Grimmjow disappeared, leaving Luppi to the flames. He ran, feeling that familiar tightening in his chest. He hated it, knowing it wasn't the right time for it to start up again. _We ain't friends_ , he thought. _Once I'm done here, we're goin' our separate ways_ … But a part of him wasn't so sure.

Seconds later, the air raged as the fortress exploded violently. Large chunks of stone and debris flew, fire shooting out hungrily. Grimmjow could feel the blast pushing him forward, nearly knocking him off his feet. _Shit_ …

By this time, the other three had long cleared the area, anticipating a large impact. "That moron," Rukia grumbled. "What are the chances he became overcooked barbeque?"

"He'll be fine," Keigo said to himself, practically beside himself with worry. "He's fast enough to outrun the blast." The fire reflected in his eyes, glancing from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"I think I see him," Rangiku said, using her hand to shield out the brightness. "Although his hair might be on fire." She crossed her arms, sighing. "Serves him right for stupidly going to the source." She shook her head, glaring at Grimmjow as he arrived, slightly singed.

He snarled at Rangiku, quickly putting out the fire in his hair. "The hell're ya shakin' yer head for?"

"You smell like burnt hair," Rangiku replied, covering her nose. "Was it really necessary to put him _right next_ to the ticking time bomb? He would have been roasted by the following blast anyways."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I wanted to make sure the bastard died," he said, "not just get kinda burned."

"Well, regardless, we are all together," Rukia said, folding her arms. The wind swept through her hair, the light of the blast behind her illuminating her outline. "We need to regroup. I'm fairly certain Aizen will be arriving soon, and we want to be prepared."

"Oh, I can't wait." Grimmjow laughed, sitting down on the ledge. "I can't wait to rip his fuckin' head of his shoulders."

Clearing her throat, Rukia continued. "We'll need to report to Urahara the damages done over here, although I doubt it'll be too hard to miss." She took a few steps forward. "Let's go."

"WAIT!"

The familiar voice of Mizuiro forced them to pause. They looked, seeing Mizuiro, Chizuru, Jinta, Ururu and Hiyori approaching them quickly. Hiyori carried Ururu, who looked worn out, with Jinta staring menacingly at Grimmjow. Chizuru and Mizuiro were panting, exhausted from running so much.

"Mizuiro!" Keigo exclaimed, running over to his friends. "What are you guys doing over here?"

Trying to regain his composure, Mizuiro laughed a little. "Well, we… were supposed to be watching the border between Naruki City and Karakura," he explained, "but we… well, we got a little busy."

The group of four looked confused. "Busy?" Rukia asked, hoping for clarification.

"We got stuck with some weird rabbit Arrancar," Hiyori said, clearly annoyed, "and she tried breakin' through with her weird floatin' fortress thing so she could let Hollows run rampant or somethin'. She was a real kook."

It didn't take long for the group to put two and two together. "So… you guys were behind the crash?" Keigo asked, awe-struck. "Dude, that's amazing! Or it would have been if we didn't ALMOST DIE!" He pressed his hands against his head, hair interlocking with his fingers. "You almost totally killed us!"

Grimmjow let out a raucous laugh. "I wanna see the look on Aizen's face when he hears a buncha humans knocked his little castle outta the sky!" He held his gut, laughing harder and garnering the glare of Rukia. "That's fuckin' priceless!"

"I'm glad you all made it out safely, regardless," Rukia said, forcing a little smile. "Nothing made it past the barrier, did it?"

"Not a damn thing," Hiyori said, readjusting Ururu on her back. "We double checked before rushin' over. Figured it's about time we regrouped as well."

Rangiku looked past them, watching as a figure approached from beyond the blast, moving quickly. "Uh, anyone know who that is?" she asked, pointing. Once again, they turned, squinting to look past the smoke. The heat distorted the air, causing the figure to warp. But it was undeniable something was coming towards them.

Rukia immediately put her hand on her zanpakuto, tensed up. "I don't recognize it," she said. "But's moving fast enough that it might be a legitimate threat."

"It ain't gonna last long with all of us and one of them," Hiyori spat, drawing out her own zanpakuto as well.

Soon enough, the figure was close enough to make out the basic face and features. Keigo stared, then realized who it was. "It's that Amelia chick!" he said. "I didn't know she made it all the way over here!"

Mizuiro and Chizuru perked up, turning fully. "Oh yeah!" Mizuiro said. "She must have finished her fight with that one Espada. The dude really gave the creeps, let me tell ya."

"That Espada almost killed you and Jinta," Chizuru countered, glancing at him. "You still have his handprint on your neck. He was more than creepy."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "Espada?" he muttered. "What Espada?"

As this all transpired, Keigo waved his arms in the air, hoping to flag Amelia down. "HEY!" he shouted. "OVER HERE!" It was clear Amelia took notice, aiming straight for them now. In a moment, she landed on the rooftop, panting and sweating. Her face was covered in wounds and her body in dirty and grime. A large black mark covered her chest down to her shirt, which was ripped in many places. She looked a messy, her long hair in knots and filled with rubble.

"H…hey…" Amelia managed, looking around. Many of the faces stared at her, filled with suspicion. Grimmjow scowled at her, arms crossed.

Jinta practically ran forward, an excited look on his face. "Did ya beat that Espada into oblivion?" he asked, his large eyes filled with curiosity. He really wished he could have witnessed the fight himself, knowing it must have been awesome.

Green eyes flickering, Amelia looked down at Jinta. She seemed suddenly reluctant to speak, her lips parted but hesitant. "Uh… yeah, I uh… sure did, kid." Her words trailed off, as if she didn't want to really talk about it. She looked away, her stance shifting a bit.

"What Espada did ya face?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at her. There weren't too many left, who could she possibly have beaten?

Her eyes met his, conflicted. "Ulquiorra Cifer," she said slowly, the name rolling off her tongue with a heavy weight attached. She looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"There... there ain't no way ya faced Ulquiorra," Grimmjow sputtered, shocked. "A fuckin' human, beatin' the likes of Ulquiorra?"

"She did face him," Mizuiro confirmed, looking between the two of them. "I can confirm that much."

"Yeah she did!" Jinta exclaimed, arms in the air. "And it was probably bad ass!"

Amelia's body went frigid, uncomfortable at the mere thought of her encounter with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow gauged all of this, watching her like a hawk. He even spotted the six marking on her hand, still a clear black in her brown skin. There's no way, he thought. There's no god damn way…

"I'm sorry to break this up," Rukia said, "but we really need to get going. We can discuss this all later." She glanced at Amelia one last time before she turned her back completely, darting off towards the main battlefield. The others followed, one after the other, until the rooftop was empty once more.

* * *

 **Main Battlefield, Fake Karakura, 08:01 a.m. JST**

"Get up, Menoly!"

Loly's voice echoed. The two humans were distracted by the blast, and she knew they couldn't lose. They couldn't afford to. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Lord Aizen knew that they had been defeated so easily by two humans, he'd be sorely disappointed. Her face turned red as she forced herself to stand, her remaining centipede arm writhing.

Menoly looked at her, her eyes glazed. "Loly…" she muttered. "Loly… I don't think… I can." Her arms moved weakly, trying to lift her body up. Blood caked the right side of her face, soaking into her clothes and matting her blonde hair.

"Please don't." Orihime interrupted, taking a step or two forward. She lifted her hand up to her chest, a pleading look on her face. She hated to see others in pain at her expense and she didn't want to have to fight them anymore. "Please. I don't want to have to fight you anymore."

Practically spitting with rage, Loly stumbled forward. Her face was taut, wracked with pain, and her single pink eye glowing. She'd lost all sense in her mind, focused solely on winning. She had to win. This _princess_ thought she was so much better than them, it made her _sick_! "COWARD!" she shouted, almost falling forward. "YOU JUST WANT US TO FALL AT YOUR FEET, PRAISING YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! THAT ARROGANT LOOK IN YOUR EYES!"

"L-Loly… please… st-stop…"

"SHUT UP, MENOLY!"

Tatsuki place a hand on Orihime's shoulder, her face filled with worry. Their eyes met, revealing Orihime's eyes brimming with tears. It pained Tatsuki to see Orihime like this. It tore her up to be so violent. She just wanted this to be over. "Hey, let me take care of this," Tatsuki said gently. "You don't have to finish this. I can see it's tearing you up inside."

Orihime shook her head, wiping her face. "No, I need to finish this, Tatsuki," she said. "I can't just let you do everything." She turned back, staring down Loly. Tatsuki let her hand fall off Orihime's shoulder, hesitant.

"ARE YOU CRYING?!" The Arrancar seethed, hands balled into fists. "God, I hate you so much! How could I not?! You sit here and cry your eyes out like a little baby! Are you too scared to fight me?"

Reaching for her Shun Shun Rikka, a blue glow formed at Orihime's fingertips, ready to act. "That's not it," she said. "I just hate to cause anymore bloodshed. But if you refuse to stand down, then I have no other choice." A steely look appeared in her eyes, the green light flickering in the depths of her pupils once again. "I _will_ protect my friends and family, even if that means I have to do the unthinkable."

Loly charged, her arm swirling over Orihime, prepared to strike. "DIE, YOU BITCH!"

"FIVE SHOT RIBBON BLAST!" Orihime released her hold on her hair pins, directing the attack at the charging Arrancar. The orange ribbons swirled around the centipede arm, near the base at Loly's shoulder. As they finished wrapping around, they became bright, starting to constrict and ultimately exploding, tearing the extremity off Loly's body.

Time slowed as Loly fell backwards, blood and poison pouring out of her arm. She felt her world swim around her, gravity pulling her to the ground. The air rushed out of her lungs, pain tearing at every nerve in her body. "Dammit…" she muttered, her body slamming into the ground, only a foot or two away from Menoly. She could see from the corner of her eye that her last arm had begun to dissolve, eroding into nothing.

Tatsuki closed her eyes, knowing that Orihime's victory was a bitter one. She wanted to pat her friend on the back, tell her she did an amazing job. Truly, Orihime was a spectacular fighter, but she knew that after this, Orihime would avoid fights with a passion. All she could do was stand there by her side, silent.

Tearfully, Orihime knelt next to the two girls, her lower lip trembling. One was close to death, the other bleeding out so fast that death wouldn't be too far off. She looked back at Tatsuki, her eyes betraying her thoughts.

"Don't," Tatsuki said, kneeling next to Orihime. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm going to tell you right now that's a bad idea."

"But they're dying, Tatsuki." She wiped her face. "I can't… just let them bleed out. I want to give them a chance. I can heal them enough to where they can recover on their own!" She grabbed Tatsuki's hands, pleading with her friend. Her gray eyes locked onto Tatsuki's brown ones. " _Please!_ "

That moment lasted for an eternity. On one hand, Tatsuki couldn't believe that this was happening. She felt their hands touch, her body on fire. She couldn't imagine a moment so perfect, not even in her wildest dreams.

But, more important than that, she was split. She wanted so desperately to argue. They had just gone through the trouble of defeating these two, why would they turn right around and save them? Just so they could come after them, possibly harm them and their friends. However, if Orihime simply healed the enough to where they could heal on their own, they wouldn't necessarily pose a threat. And, even if they did die, Orihime could take that burden of guilt off her chest.

"Fine," Tatsuki relented, her head bowing forward. "But only enough so they can heal on their own! No more than that, Orihime."

Excitement in her eyes, Orihime briefly hugged Tatsuki. "Thank you!" she said. "I promise, I'll only heal them to that degree!" She let Tatsuki go, turning to heal Menoly first. It was a miracle that she was still alive, her face beyond pale and her body covered in blood.

"H-hey!" Loly snapped through gritted teeth. "Leave… leave her alone!" She tried to inch closer, but with no arms, it was hard to move fast enough. That, and Tatsuki had place herself between her and Orihime, her eyes narrowed.

"She's not hurting your friend," Tatsuki said, "she's healing her. Calm down."

Brows furrowing, Loly tried to kick her. "Shut up! Just leave us alone! We're of no use to Lord Aizen anymore! We might as well be dead!"

"Yeah, well, tough. Orihime's not doing this to help you accomplish whatever sick little mission you're trying to accomplish." Tatsuki's brown eyes flickered. "She's doing this because she has a kind heart and wants you to live. Whatever you two do after this is completely up to you."

Turning, Orihime worked on Loly next, placing her hands over the Arrancar. "Soten Kisshun!" she said, invoking the name of the spell. A warm orange light drifted over Loly, who stared daggers at Orihime.

"This doesn't change anything, princess," Loly spat. "Once I've fully recovered, I'm going to tear your head off your shoulders, just you wait!"

Orihime said nothing, just smiling as she worked. She continued to ignore Loly's comments and muttering, watching as the major wounds closed up, but not restoring the body's energy or healing any inner wounds that might allow Loly to recover. Her arms did not return whole, bones and muscles ruptured and atrophied, but she was no longer bleeding heavily.

"Done!" Orihime said, standing up. "You two should be able to heal from there."

She looked to Tatsuki, nodding. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" she said, smiling beautifully. "We need to regroup."

"What a coincidence, we were just about to do the same thing!"

The girls turned, seeing the group from the western border approach, headed by Rukia. "Looks like you two had your hands full," Rukia said, landing next to them. "Are they still alive?"

Orihime nodded. "Yep, but they won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so we don't need to worry about them." She leaned forward, hands clasped behind her back. "I'm glad everyone here is okay! I hope you guys weren't caught up in the explosion! It seemed scary."

Glances were exchanged, with Mizuiro laughing nervously. "Let's just say we were… having a blast?" Hiyori kicked him in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain, holding his shin.

"ORIHIME!" Chizuru rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Orihime. Her face was red with blush, lifting Orihime off the ground as she twirled her around. "MY BRAVE ORIHIME! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Hey!" Tatsuki shouted. "Put her down, will ya?!" She separated the two of them, protecting Orihime from further assault. "Quit sexually harassing Orihime!"

Keigo shook his head. "Some things never really change," he muttered.

From the side, Grimmjow glared at Loly and Menoly. He recognized their pathetic faces, having seen them trail after Aizen with their tails between their legs, hoping to keep his favor. They were his dogs, and it was clear that Aizen had been desperate for soldiers on the battlefield for him to send these two down to fight. He looked away in disgust, grunting.

"So, you guys are heading towards the center, too?" Tatsuki said, glaring at Chizuru for a moment before addressing Rukia.

"We are," she said. "Who knows what we have left to do before Aizen makes landfall. Besides, Ichigo has yet to show up." Her face flickered for a moment, betraying her worry. "So, we need all hands on deck."

"Then let's get going," Orihime said, brushing herself off. A determined look filled her tired eye. "We don't have any time to waste!"

* * *

 **A/N** : this chapter literally took me a full day to write, holy crap! I didn't anticipate having it ready this early! I hope you guys enjoy! See you soon :)


	71. Ch 71 ---Grave Deity---

**Main Battlefield, 7:54 a.m. JST**

Rage surged through Cirucci, her face beat red. Not only was her dress in tatters (the third one in the span of two weeks!) but her hair was ruined, her face swollen from snake bites and at least two nails were broken.

"Poor Cirucci," Sung-Sun said in a mocking sing-song voice. "Not only are you just a washed up Espada, but you sense of style just isn't as cutting edge as it once was." The snakes on her arms coiled, hissing. "Look at the state of you. You once were able to fight without so much as a tear in your dress." She shook her head, her expression the same. "Your time in _Tres Cifras_ has dulled you."

"SHUT UP!" Cirucci screamed, ripping her zanpakuto out of the asphalt. It had bounced off Sung-Sun's defenses, lodging deep. She needed to release her Resurrección, as this was going nowhere. _And here I thought I could simply wipe the floor with her_ , she thought. _How embarrassing_.

Grumbling, Cirucci tapped the surface of the golden disk, her brows furrowing. "Fine, I'll go all in," she said. "I hope you're taking notes. You have the privilege of witnessing a natural-born Espada's Resurrección."

Sung-Sun chuckled. "You need your Resurrección for a little old Números like me?"

"RIP OFF! _GOLONDRINA_!"

Black wings erupted from Cirucci's back, unfurling as she grew in height. White plumes of feathers sprouted, spilling down her back as a smug smirk passed through her purple-stained lips. The golden shoulder plates glimmered in the sunlight, distortedly reflecting either side of her face. "Impressive, is it not?" she said, lifting her thin claws.

"How cumbersome," Sung-Sun said. "Is the size of your release to make up for your lack of competence as a fighter?" Her snakes lunged, her body slithering as she went in for an attack.

* * *

Izuru balanced himself for a moment, recovering from the brutal onslaught of Apacci's attacks. Armed with her chakrams, she laid into him, giving him little time to breathe. "Aw, are ya tired, Shinigami?!" she taunted. "Why don't you release your Shikai? Ya still hopin' to defeat me with little effort?" She laughed, crossing her arms in preparation to tear him to pieces.

Eyes narrowing, Izuru knew she was right. He couldn't hold out hope that he could defeat her quickly. He blocked her attack, then kicked her away, buying him a little bit of time. As she rose to her feet, Izuru placed his hands on his blade, preparing to call out its name.

"HA!" Apacci grinned from ear to ear. "NOW YOU GET SERIOUS! TOO BAD YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO FINISH YOUR MOVE!" She threw the chakrams, watching as they sliced brutally through the air with a shrill whine.

"Raise your head, _Wabisuke_ …"

With little effort, Izuru blocked the weapon with his now L-shaped blade, letting them fall to the ground with a hefty thud. He met her eyes, the blonde hair over his eyes rustling as he moved. "Are you satisfied now, Arrancar?"

Giving him an odd look, Apacci wasn't quite sure what to say. "The fuck's wrong with yer blade there, Shinigami?" She rushed forward, reaching for her chakrams. She bent down to reach them, saying, "Seems like it was a waste of time wondering what your Shikai -" The chakram were heavier than she remembered, weighing double what they did before. _What the hell?_ She thought. _There's no way they're this heavy now!_

"Are you confused as to why they are heavier?" Izuru's voice was calm, even. He watched her carefully, registering her many phases of denial in the span of seconds.

Raising her zanpakuto as well, Apacci's eyes were a mix of irritation and confusion. "The hell did ya do?"

Izuru disappeared, taking Apacci's moment of confusion to gain the upper hand. Grunting in rage, Apacci turned, thinking he'd be behind her. But all she could see was open air and the edge of the building they stood on. The sounds of battle waging around her became white noise as she began to go on high alert, turning her head to find him. "WHERE'D YA GO, BASTARD?!"

A dark figure blocked out the sunlight, alerting her to a sudden attack. She raised her blades to block Izuru's blade, her knees bending under the weight of his body and blade. Her arms began to shake, her blue and amber eyes widening as she felt her zanpakuto become even heavier _. SHIT!_ Her mind was screaming, telling her that if she let up now, he could easily cut her in half.

Thinking fast, Apacci bent backwards, allowing gravity to push Izuru forward. She rolled away, dragging her incredibly heavy chakrams with her. It was nearly impossible to move fast with them, feeling as if they weighed a ton.

"My Wabisuke may not look practical," Izuru said at last, righting himself, "but its power is not one to overlook." He turned the hilt to the side, the L laying flat. Blue eyes flashed, but his face remained somber, blonde brows knitted in concentration. "Each time your weapon touches Wabisuke's blade, it doubles in its weight. If it started out at 10 pounds, for example, it will double to 20, then 40 and so on."

Apacci was doubled down, struggling to lift her chakrams up to her chest. Her muscles started shaking, realizing that they were next to useless. "So, the next strike'll double it again n' again till I can't use 'em." Her eyes narrowed, thinking. She could try to take him without her zanpakuto, use her Cero and Bala to fight him. But nothing close range. "It's worth a shot," she muttered, letting her weapons crash into the concrete.

Izuru's eyes narrowed, looking down at her weapon, then back at her. "You think you can take me with your bare hands?" He approached her with a running start, preparing to strike her down. She moved quickly, jumping up and over him in a flip. Mid-turn, her face less than a foot away from his, her horn lit up with a bright red Cero, preparing to fire. The light reflecting in his widening eyes, Izuru turned to move, feeling the heat of the blast as she fired.

Black tatters of his robe rustled in the wind, rubbing against the minor burns that lined the backs of his arms and legs. Izuru winced in pain as he stood a little ways from Apacci, watching as she landed on her feet, running at him again. "Looks like yer screwed if yer opponent doesn't rely solely on their weapon!" she yelled, shooting red Bala from her fists. "Too bad ya don't have any long-range attacks, sucker!"

Lifting Wabisuke, blade standing skyward, Izuru let go, letting it levitate there for a moment before tapping the side of the hilt. It began to turn, increasing in speed as until it was hard to see it move. "Hadō number 58," he called, eyes closed, " _Tenran_." With that, he quickly grabbed the hilt, the blade facing the ground as a tornado-like blast shot out, pushing against the Bala. They fizzled out, evaporating into red sparks against the blue expanse above.

"Huh, I guess yer more than a fancy sword," Apacci said, shrugging casually. "Ya can blow away my Bala as much as ya want, I can do this all day!" She smiled as she prepared another onslaught, a Bala forming at her fist.

The sound of metal striking her horn filled her ears, a terrible shrill sound. Instantly, she felt it become heavier, her eyes going wide. "What the-?!"

Her arms were next, the blade tapping it twice in one go, all before she could get the chance to turn and face him. She felt her arms double in weight as well, her body slumping forward. Arms heavy as lead, she grunted, struggling to rise.

"You seem to think that Wabisuke's power only works on weapons." Izuru's voice split the silence, forcing Apacci to look upwards. Her heterochromatic eyes were swimming with rage. "Anything it touches – anything at all – doubles in weight." He went around, standing behind her, his zanpakuto outstretched and looping around her neck.

Apacci froze, realizing what was happening. If she reached to touch it, her arms would simply double in weight. If she turned, she could brush against the side, causing her body to succumb to Wabisuke's effect. She could turn to fire a Cero, but if she couldn't see, how could she aim properly? _DAMMIT!_

"I'm sure you understand now that my zanpakuto is more than just a sword." Izuru drew the blade upward, nearly grazing Apacci's neck. "It is an executioner's tool. For those who chose to live by the blade, they shall indeed be felled by the blade."

"Go to hell, Shinigami scum!" Apacci spat out the words.

With a sigh, Izuru prepared to bring Wabisuke up quickly, decapitating the Arrancar. However, before he got the chance, a snake head bit into his forearm, digging its fangs deep into his flesh. He briskly sucked in air between his teeth, his face tensing up as pain began to surge through his arm. A long white tendril wrapped itself around his hand, carefully moving his hand so that Apacci was no longer n Wabisuke's crosshairs.

"Sorry to butt in, Apacci," Sung-Sun called out, "but I couldn't help but notice you were in a tough spot." Her other snake shot out, biting into Izuru's free hand as he attempted to free himself. This time he cried out in pain, writhing as the mouths of the snakes pressed down, bruising the skin as its fangs sank deeper.

A streak of pink light cut through the fray, slicing into the snakes and severing them. Sung-Sun looked back in surprise, seeing a winded, reduced version of Cirucci, grinning madly. "You thought… you could just write me off that easily, you little snake!" She laughed, wiping the back of her mouth as her tail coiled around her, the pink glow spilling over her gently. "Quit… playing with that… Shinigami and let's finish what we started!" Her wings were long gone, along with her claws, leaving her with her feathery headdress and tail.

Eyes taut with pain, Sung-Sun turned on her with rage. "Why do you remain so stubborn?!" she roared. "Just give up already! You have no reason to keep on living!" She pulled her tail away from Izuru, letting him fall to the ground, limp. His face was contorted in shock, blood and fluids spilling out of the wounds.

He could already start to feel something working its way through his blood stream, a terrible substance. _There had to be venom in those bites,_ he thought, feeling panic fight against his slowing pulse. It was a fast moving one at that. Izuru's vision began to blur slightly, his nerves screaming.

"IZURU!"

A familiar, high-pitched voice roused him, forcing him to turn. His vision, though doubled, could make out the form of Momo Hinamori, stand over him with her sword in hand. "Izuru, are you alright?!" Her voice was shaking with worry.

"Momo…" Izuru's voice was strained, lilting at the end. "Look…"

Desperate, Momo took a step forward. "Look at what?!"

"Look… behind you… Momo…"

The rush of air behind Momo was enough to tell her she was in danger. She jumped to the side, sparing a small glance to see Mila Rose as she fired her orange Cero. It ripped into the concrete, nearly taking Izuru and Apacci with it. Chunks of stone and plaster rose in its wake, scattering. Grabbing Izuru, Momo moved away from the blast, hoping to minimize his injuries. He groaned as she just barely got out in time.

"You fool!" Mila Rose's voice was harsh, her arm outstretched. "Never turn away from your opponent! If your allies fall, then that is simply all the more reason to defeat your opponent quickly!"

Momo, kneeling next to Izuru to inspect his wounds, scoffed. "Is that why your ally took her eyes off her own opponent to protect your friend?" she rebuked. She noticed the puckering skin, the purple bruise-like marks that were forming on Izuru and spreading rapidly. Lifting her hand over his body, a green barrier formed over Izuru's wounds.

"Momo… stop," Izuru said. "You don't have… time."

"I have to help you!" Her eyes glimmered, tears threatening to form. She fought against them. She had promised herself no more tears, she'd cried enough for a lifetime. "You're going to die if I just let you lay here! That venom's moving too quickly." She clenched her teeth, watching the two Arrancar from the corner of her eye.

"Dammit, Mila Rose," Apacci groaned, still struggling to stand, "ya almost hit me!"

"Get up! What are you doing over there?"

"I CAN'T! THAT BASTARD USED HIS SHIKAI ON ME AND NOW I CAN'T LIFT MY WEAPONS OR MY ARMS!"

Mila Rose scoffed, prepared to attack the Shinigami again. She lifted her broadsword from the ground. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "It can't be too hard to take out a bunch of Lieutenant-level Shinigami." She ran, roaring with her sword overhead. "WE STILL HAVE TO HELP LADY HARRIBEL!"

She didn't make it far before Sung-Sun's body came crashing down, knocking them both towards the edge of the building.

"I swear!" Cirucci's voice cracked a little, the whir of her tail wavering as she walked. "Arrancar just aren't what they once were!" She placed her hands on her hips, looking down on her opponents with an air of superiority. "For all his planning, Aizen truly created some piss-poor soldiers."

Momo caught Cirucci's eye, surprised the Privaron was helping them. "So… you are on our side?" she asked in confusion. "Why would a Hollow be helping us?"

Brows furrowed, Cirucci pointed defiantly towards Momo. "Don't get this twisted, Shinigami!" she called out. "I'm not doing this to help the likes of the Gotei 13! I'm doing this because I detest Aizen! The bastard threw me aside like garbage!" She lowered her arm, eyes turning to the side. "That, and I want to escape from that sandy hell hole."

"You traitorous witch," Mila Rose shouted, sword in hand again. "Lord Aizen should have offed you while you were rotting in Tres Cifras!" She lunged, only to barely avoid being sliced in half by Cirucci's tail.

Laughing wickedly, Cirucci shook her head. "Why don't you go crying back to your precious Lady Harribel and leave the fighting to the real Espada!" She whipped her tail again, aiming for Mila Rose's head.

Ducking under, Mila Rose ran towards Cirucci, prepared to cut her in half. With a roar of rage, she swung, missing as Cirucci side stepped, preparing to fire a Cero. Pink light flickered for a moment before she fired, knocking Mila Rose back, causing her to fall.

"Says the Privaron hiding behind a human!" Mila Rose shouted back, rising to her feet. She was slightly winded, but she remained unharmed from the blast. "Why did you side with that pathetic girl, anyways? You've been stuck to her side ever since she arrived!" She fired up another orange Cero in her left hand, her right hand punching it.

Before it could reach its target, it was intercepted by a ball of flame, pushing it away with a mighty blast. The air grew white-hot, nearly singing the hairs – and feathers – off anyone who stood nearby.

Momo, hand still hovering over Izuru as she healed him, held Tobiume, smoke billowing of the prongs sticking out from the blade. Her face was filled with determination, staring down Mila Rose.

"Why did you step in?!" Mila Rose screamed. "Were you feeling left out, Shinigami?!"

Glancing over at Cirucci for a moment, Momo replied, "Don't get it Twisted, Arrancar. I'm not doing this to help you." She brought Tobiume closer to her chest, the blade covering part of her face. "I'm doing this because I, too, despise Captain Aizen!"

"Captain?" Mila Rose's eyes flashed, processing Momo's words for a moment. "So, you were one of the officers under Lord Aizen."

Momo froze for a moment, realizing her slip of the tongue.

The Arrancar laughed, a raucous, mocking sound that carried far. "You must be that pathetic little lieutenant he's told us about! Crying like a little lost child, clinging onto him as he left you behind!" She stopped, staring Momo down like a lion stalking her prey.

The threat of tears burgeoned on the edges of her eyes, rage rising in her throat. "Hadō number 32," she growled, a large yellow light forming along her zanpakuto. It traveled to the tip of her blade, bursting at the seams. " _Ōkasen_!" An arc of yellow shot out, striking against Mila Rose's zanpakuto. The Arrancar struggled as the blast pushed her, her feet sliding along the concrete.

"Mila Rose!" Apacci's voice cut through the chaos, her heterochromatic eyes shimmering in the yellow light. "We need to stop messin' around! Let's just form Ayon already and get this over with!"

The attack dissipated, leaving Mila Rose slightly burned. "I suppose you're right," she said reluctantly, glaring at the Shinigami. "With you two down, I guess we should bite the bullet and go all out."

"Do you have anything more to say, Arrancar?!" Momo screamed, her face contorted. She finished healing Izuru, who now was slowly starting to stand. He placed a hand on her shoulder, his pale face filled with concern. "Come at me!"

"Hey, take a moment," Izuru said in a low voice. "Don't let her get you riled up, Momo. That was the whole point." He could feel the tension in her shoulders decrease slightly, her large brown eyes softening for a moment. She hadn't meant to get so riled up at the enemy's obvious attempt to shake her.

Cirucci stood next to them, her hands on her hips again. "What are you three wastes-of-space going to do now?" she mocked. "Are you going to go all in, even though one of you is critically injured and the other can't even lift her hands of the ground?" She snorted, leaning forward at the waist. "I'd love to see what you've got for us."

Baring her teeth, Mila Rose relented. "Let's do it," she said to Sung-Sun and Apacci, reaching up for her left arm. "It's time to wipe out these half-wits." With little effort at all, she tore off her left arm, sinew and muscle fibers loudly ripping apart as she pulled it off. Blood dripped from the stump on her shoulder, but she showed no indication that she was in any pain.

The three allies were stunned to silence. Momo placed her hands over her mouth, watching in terror as the other two followed Mila Rose's lead. Izuru and Cirucci's mouths were slightly agape. None of them had anticipated such a response. "H-Have you three lost your damn minds?!" Cirucci shouted, her purple eyes wide. "Just what do you think you're-?!"

A low rumble could be felt under their feet as the Tres Bestias placed their limbs together, staring their opponents down in silence. A red glow formed around the limbs, forming into a shapeless blob. They let go, taking a few steps back as their creation began to grow. It pulsated and erupted, a vile concoction of flesh that began to form limbs, torso and head.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Izuru muttered, reaching down to grab Wabisuke. He glanced over at Cirucci, hoping she might have some insight into what they were about to face. But she was slack jawed as well, her face tense.

Cirucci shook her head. "I've never seen them do this before," she replied, "but I get the feeling we're in for a rough time." She turned, giving Momo and Izuru grave look. "Hope you're ready, Shinigami. I can't guarantee we'll make it out of this one."

A tall, towering figure loomed above them, steam drifting from its body. It had a head of a deer skull, with a long dark mane flowing from it. Brown fur covered its lower body, except for where the long snake tail began. Its feet were hooved, like that of a deer. It was silent, unmoving.

"This is our pet," Apacci called, smiling triumphantly, "Ayon!"

"Try and take him on," Sung-Sun said, her mouth hidden behind her remaining severed limb. "I doubt you'll get very far."

Mila Rose raised her remaining hand. "Go get them, Ayon!" she shouted. "Grind them to dust!"

Like a switch turning on, the creature bolted forward, lifting its hands above its head. Its snake tail whipped through the air, nearly knocking Izuru, Momo and Cirucci off their feet. They scrambled, narrowly missing as its hands crashed into the concrete. "SHIT!" Cirucci screamed. Several plumes of feathers had gotten caught under its hands, ripping off as she escaped.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, MONSTER!" she cried, swinging her tail in hopes that it would slice his arm off. However, Ayon caught it in his hand, snapping it into several pieces. Cirucci cried out, trying to pull away, but finding her body being lifted above the ground.

The Tres Bestias watched with smirks on their faces as Ayon smashed the Privaron's body into the ground several times. The sounds of bones crunching mingled with Cirucci's muffled screams before it tossed her aside, blood spilling as she fell off the side of the building.

"We should help her!" Momo cried, taking a step forward, only to find their path cut off by Ayon, reaching for them once again. Turning to Izuru, she found he was missing, leaving her to fend of Ayon's attack by herself. "IZURU?!" she shouted, knocked off her feet as the ground crumbled away. She scattered, reaching for Tobiume, hoping to use another fireball to drive him away.

When she was at a reasonable distance, she realized that Izuru had gone behind the creature, Wabisuke's L-shaped blade overhead. He sliced each of the monster's arms in hopes that the doubled weight would slow it down. It was noticeable that Ayon's limbs became heavier, as its shoulders slumped. But that didn't slow it down by any means, as it turned its body, lifting its arms to swat Izuru out of the sky.

"IZURU! RUN!" Her screams echoed as she prepared another fireball, the flames lapping against the air as she flung it Ayon's way. The monster seemed readily unaffected by the approaching attack, only pausing a moment as it hit its skin. Its fur curled under the heat of the explosion, but as it re-emerged, it was altogether unharmed once again.

Izuru landed next to her, his eyes wide with shock. "Did he actually survive that attack?!" he muttered. Wabisuke hung low, idle and unsure how to proceed. "Even under Wabisuke's influence, he doesn't seem bothered."

"Ayon's endurance is enormous!" Apacci called down boastfully. "He can withstand anything!"

"It will take more than a fireball and extra weight to tire out Ayon," Mila Rose said.

Sung-Sun nodded. "It would probably be best if you accepted your fate at this point. I doubt your attacks will be enough to destroy Ayon."

* * *

On the streets below, Cirucci stared up at the sky. She was covered in blood, her clothes shredded, and the feathery plume wrecked beyond repair. Her broken tail throbbed with pain, blood pooling around it. She had tried to move several times, but each attempt had filled her body with such immense pain she found herself paralyzed. "Dammit," she muttered. "I let those hags toss me aside like trash. Unacceptable!"

"Well, well. This was not what I expected to see!"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Cirucci scowled. "Shut up, Dordoni," she grumbled. "I was hoping you'd get your ass handed to you by one of Baraggan's Fracćion." She looked to the side, seeing Dordoni stand over her, arms crossed. Truth be told, he also looked like hell. His Resurrección state was chipped and tattered, with cuts and bruises all across his face.

"It looks like you were having fun," Dordoni said, chuckling a little. "Did it get a little rough up there, _amiga_?"

"The _Tres Bestias_ have a new pet, it would seem." She spat out some blood, wheezing a little. "They think they can get rid of me... so damn easily!" She tried to sit up but to no avail, her face contorted in pain.

Kneeling by her side, Dordoni looked over her wounds. Not too many critical wounds were visible, despite a few broken bones here and there, but he was certain there was plenty of internal damage. "¡Dios mío!" he exclaimed. "They really did a number on you, Cirucci. Don't move too much."

"Is everything alright, Dordoni?"

Chad stood next to them, looking down Cirucci. His eyes filled with understanding in an instant. "We should find Orihime," he said. "She can heal your friend. We'll need to be careful when carrying her, but Orihime should not be too far from us."

Dordoni nodded, looking down at Cirucci. "Bear with us, amiga," he said gently. "This will certainly hurt, but we'll get you out of here soon enough."

"God, I hate it when you're being gentlemanly," Cirucci said, looking away from him. "You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm injured, you fool. It's not like we're friends, and I'm not Amelia." But the normal snark was gone from her tone, her words weak.

He shook his head, looking to Chad for a moment. "We may not be friends, Cirucci," he said, "but I doubt Amelia would be pleased if I left you here to bleed out." He gave a nod towards the severed tail. "Sado, would you mind grabbing her tail, so that it doesn't drag along the ground, _por favor_?"

Running to the severed extremity, Chad gently lifted it off the ground. Blood stained his hands and Cirucci hissed with pain. "DAMMIT!" she cried, her hands turning to claws, grasping at the asphalt.

"It'll be alright," Dordoni said in a soothing tone, positioning his hands under her body and slowly lifting her off the ground. She whimpered, trying hard to keep from crying out again. Tears streamed down her face, washing away the dried blood and grime that covered her. "It'll be over soon. You're doing just fine."

Nestled in his arms, Cirucci rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain. "Oh… shut… up, Dor-Dordoni," she managed, her eyes closing for a moment. "Just… shut up… for once."

A scream filled the air, the spiritual pressure suddenly doubling. Two figures were thrown from the rooftop above, one crashing into one of the standing buildings, glass raining down on them; the other was tossed towards the ruins where Chad and Dordoni had come from. What followed was a triumphant laugh, belonging to that of Apacci. She stood on the edge of the building, watching the carnage unfold around her.

Ayon's antlers came into view for Chad and Dordoni, their eyes going wide realizing just how large and terrifying this thing was. "This is something I have never seen before," Dordoni managed, looking over to Chad. "We need to get away from here before they spot us. I'm not sure I could take that thing on, even at full power."

"Oi, is that Dordoni? Another fuckin' Privaron joined the party, eh?"

"Shit." Dordoni's face fell. "So much for wishful thinking, huh, _niño_?" Chad shrugged, looking slightly deflated as well. There was no way they could defeat something like that.

Apacci beckoned them up, a wicked gleam in her eye. Her friends joined her side, watching the two men hold Cirucci off the ground. "How's about ya drop that waste of air and come play with our pet, Dordoni?" she said. "I'm sure Cirucci's good as dead anyway."

"Ya need someone to play, huh?"

The gruff voice cut in, capturing everyone's attention. Overhead, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki stood, his arm fully healed and zanpakuto at the ready, Yachiru on his shoulder. Starrk, Lilynette and Hachi stood by his side, marveling at the sheer size and power of Ayon. With his signature predatory smirk on his face, Zaraki nodded towards the monster. "I'll play with yer little toy, if that's what yer lookin' for."

"He looks like he'll be a fun fight!" Yachiru shouted. "See, Kenny, I told you you'd find someone to play with in this war!" She patted his shoulder excitedly. Finally, Zaraki was about to see some action.

Hachi looked down, seeing Chad and Dordoni holding Cirucci's broken body, and noticing the vital signs of both wounded lieutenants. "Starrk, Lilynette," he said, addressing the Espada with hands clasped in front of his chest. "I propose that we retrieve the wounded. I will direct those below to a safe location and retrieve Lieutenant Izuru Kira." He pointed to the ruins. "If you could, please retrieve Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Please be gentle with her, as I am sure she has maintained some damage."

Starrk shrugged, glancing down at Lilynette. "Shouldn't be a problem," he said. "Once we grab her, we'll follow you."

"Wow! Look at you, Starrk," Lilynette said, hands on her hips, "volunteering to help. What happened to nap time?"

"War's not over, Lil. Once we make sure this is all over, we'll take a nap." Starrk turned, facing the ruins. "Now let's go find this Lieutenant." They vanished, leaving Hachi and Zaraki to deal with the opponents at hand.

"I take it yer gonna leave this to me," Zaraki said, excited to finally have something to do. "I'll cover ya. Just make sure ya don't get in my way. I won't be responsible for anythin' that happens to ya if ya do."

"Understood, Captain Zaraki," Hachi said. "Good luck to you."

"Oh and answer me this. What rank were ya when ya were with the Gotei 13?"

Hachi paused, glancing at Zaraki for a moment. With a small sigh and a smile on his face, he said, "I was the lieutenant of the Kido Corp, Captain."

Zaraki laughed, nodding emphatically. "That would explain a lot." He turned away, walking towards his new opponents. "Take care of yerselves."

In a flash, Hachi appeared near Chad and Dordoni, bowing for a moment as he came into view. "Pardon me, gentlemen," he said, his voice soft, "but allow me to assist you and your injured friend."

Chad recognized the Visored, nodding. He turned to Dordoni, saying, "He's an ally of ours, we can trust him."

"Oh, perfect!" Dordoni said, slightly shifting his hold on Cirucci. "Where are we headed, _amigo_?"

Hachi gestured towards the southern edge of the main battlefield. "We will be meeting along the rooftops approximately 15 meters away. I will join you three shortly, after I retrieve Lieutenant Izuru Kira from the building above." He looked down at Cirucci for a moment noticing the many injuries she had, both on the surface and bruising underneath. "Make sure to be careful with her," he urged. "It looks like she might have sustained some critical internal injuries."

"Will do," Chad replied. "You ready, Dordoni?"

The Privaron nodded, and they vanished headed for safety.

Above them, Zaraki smirked at the Tres Bestias, laughing to himself. "Ya girls sure have an impressive toy," he said. "Whaddya say its name was again?"

Gritting her teeth, Apacci replied, "His name is Ayon! And he's not goin' to fight you, Shinigami! He does as we say!" She turned to the monster. "Don't engage this maniac! Go after those three! Smash 'em to bits! DO YA HEAR ME?!"

But Ayon seemed transfixed by Zaraki, never breaking his gaze from the captain. Ignoring the commands of the Arrancar below, he trudged towards Zaraki, his hand outstretched. It was obvious to Zaraki; the monster wished to fight.

"Com'on then!" Zaraki shouted. Golden spiritual energy spilled out from his presence, overflowing as he prepared to fight. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, SHALL WE?!"

* * *

 **Southern Edge of Main Battlefield, 08:13 a.m. JST**

Starrk arrived with the unconscious body of Momo Hinamori, Lilynette by his side. They acknowledged Dordoni and Chad, approaching and setting the lieutenant near Cirucci. "Hachigen hasn't shown up yet?" Starrk asked, a touch of confusion in his voice.

Shaking his head, Chad replied, "Not yet. He should be here shortly, though." Although, the fact that the Espada showed up before Hachi had worried him just a little.

As if on cue, the pink-haired Visored appeared, cradling an injured Izuru close to his chest. "Good, everyone made it here without issue," he said, setting Izuru down gently. "Now, let's first start with your friend. What was her name?"

"Cirucci," Dordoni replied. "Cirucci Sanderwicci."

"Well then, let us heal Cirucci," Hachi said, creating a pink barrier, quickly forming over the Privaron's body. "This might take a bit. If you all wouldn't mind, please make sure the others are comfortable. Bring them water or whatever else we can provide at the moment."

"Chad?!"

The unexpected voice startled nearly everyone, turning back to see a confused Ichigo Kurosaki, followed closely by Isshin. They looked tense, but once Ichigo's eyes had fallen on Karakura Town, it was evident he hadn't anticipated the magnitude of the damage the war would do.

"Ichigo!" Chad replied, standing and running a little towards Ichigo and Isshin. "What kept you so long? We were all beginning to worry."

Ichigo shook his head, looking back at his father. "Sorry," he said, clearly a bit winded from running. "We ran behind as I… well, I'm really not sure what happened." He paused for a moment, still weirded out by the moment he had spent down in the Visored's training room, not remembering a thing. His eyes narrowed, glaring at his father. "Then the old man and I got lost trying to get here. He took too many damn WRONG TURNS!"

"Hey, don't give me that!" Isshin protested, hands outward. "You should have been able to sense where this all was going down. You could have spoken up at anytime, son."

"You were the one saying, 'Follow me, son! Your old dad knows where we're going'!" Ichigo deepened his voice and moved his arms in an animated fashion, impersonating Isshin. "You wouldn't let me lead!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" Isshin crossed his arms, pouting a little. "I was fairly certain I knew where we were going!"

From the side, the Espada and Privaron whispered to themselves. "Is that… _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki?" Dordoni asked. "This boy is the one everyone has been talking about in Hueco Mundo?"

Starrk nodded slightly. "Looks like the kid in Ulquiorra's Solita Vista," he confirmed. "But he does look a little… younger than I was anticipated."

"Yeah, and he's annoying," Lilynette said, crossing her arm. "Why's he fighting with that old man when we have better things to do."

Dordoni stared at Ichigo, watching him as he spoke with Chad. This was the human that everyone was so keen on either killing or allying with. A part of him was skeptical, wondering if they had been duped. But if Amelia trusted him, perhaps he would just have to wait and see. It was fairly obvious that his spiritual pressure was far from normal, spilling out from his body like a cascading waterfall. "Interesting," he said at last, nodding a little.

"Let us hope he truly can defeat Aizen when it comes time."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that today marks the 1 Year anniversary of Bleach: Revisited being posted on ! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed up to this point! I appreciate your support and I hope you are with me for another year! Please enjoy this chapter, as it took three days to finally bring it all together. It was way longer than I expected, but I suppose that's good! We draw closer to Aizen's arrival, so hold onto your seats. It's about to be a bumpy ride.

See you soon!


	72. Ch 72 The Arrival

**Main Battlefield, 08:04 a.m. JST**

Aqua eyes filled with trepidation as the air turned stale. Tier Harribel turned her attention away from her opponent for a moment, sensing that her Fracćion had activated their Quimera Parca. _This cannot bode well,_ she thought _, if they must resort to something so powerful_. _They should have no trouble fending off lieutenant-level Shinigami, so why.._.?

"Are you worried for your friends, Harribel?"

The Shinigami captain's soft voice brought her back, her eyes narrowing behind her blond lashes. Even posed in a defensive position, he held his empathetic smile, as if he were trying to comfort her. There were very few things that really got under Harribel's skin, as she was not someone who remained calm in the face of conflict. But this Shinigami's attempts reason with her, to empathize… It was enough to visibly frustrate her.

"My Fracćion can hold their own, Captain Ukitake," Harribel said, her tone brisk. "I have faith that they can win."

Jushiro nodded, raising his hands in deference. "Forgive me," he said, "I was not implying that your… Fracćion were incapable." His face became a bit more serious, a tinge of understanding in his green eyes. "But that does not mean you don't worry for them. You care for their well-being."

Harribel said nothing, her lips pursed closed. _Why is he not attacking me?_ She thought. _He has had several opportunities to strike me down, but he merely stands there, watching me._ Her brows furrowed, lifting her weapon. _He could have ended this at any point._ The edge of Tiburón began to glow a bright yellow, spilling out the sides as it increased in spiritual energy. _What a fool._

"Worry more for your own well-being, Captain."

She cut through the air, an over-arching wave of yellow aiming for Jushiro with spitting rage. It split into three different shots mid-air, curving to hit him in different areas at once. Without hesitation, he jumped, aiming one blade of his zanpakuto towards the oncoming attack, absorbing one of the shots.

As it passed through, Jushiro aimed the other blade towards the others, counteracting it with the blue light of his Shikai. It exploded in the sky, a mixture of blue and yellow mingling until all that was left was black smoke. That left him with the final shot, still aimed right for him. A smile on his face, he absorbed it, aiming it right back, cutting through the smoke and revealing the blue sky once again.

To his surprise, he didn't see Harribel, the blast hitting nothing but air. A mixture of relief and confusion crossed his face, setting off alarm bells. The hairs on the back of his neck raised, telling him to turn. Danger was to his back, blade in hand, ready to cut him in two. He turned, feeling the full brunt of her attack against his blades, pushing him back. He could the air rush past him, his long hair mingling with her mess of yellow. Their eyes met, saying all the could be said in that moment. He could see the anger, the confusion, and he could not blame her. After millennia of Shinigami destroying her kind, it wasn't hard to understand why it would be so hard for her to understand his attempts at reason.

Swiftly, Harribel lashed out, kicking the captain away from her. His body crash into the rooftops below, silence in his wake. "My apologies, Captain Ukitake," she called down after him, "but I must end our battle. We came to prepare this world for Lord Aizen's arrival, and I fear our time is running short." She lifted her blade overhead, still looking towards Jushiro's crash site. "I'm afraid I cannot give you the death a foe like you deserves."

As her blade swung, a cascade of water shot out, surging towards the ground. It annihilated the building, flattening it as it washed across the cityscape, washing away several blocks. The devastation continued for several blocks onward before the water dissipated, absorbing into the ground completely. To Harribel, there was no possible way that Jushiro had survived that carnage.

A sigh passed her lips, her aqua eyes closing. Despite her convictions, a part of her had wanted to listen to the Captain. Never in her existence had she heard a Shinigami so adamant to speak to her as an equal, to reason. It had always been a fight for survival. Fear against fear. And yet this man held no fear. In fact, he looked comfortable speaking to her, as if he had known her all her life. _Strange… a strange man_.

"Hadō number four, _Byakurai_!"

A bolt of lightning shot through Harribel's back, knocking her to the ground. Her face contorted as she felt the blast, shocked to hear his voice. There was no way he could have escaped so quickly, she would have noticed! As the ground rose to meet her, her body turned, allowing her to see him face to face. His face was serious, his eyes pleading with her. This time was different, he had taken the opportunity to attack. But she could see the pain in his eyes as fell.

The air tasted of iron as Harribel struggled to regain her bearings, her white armor scuffed and dirtied by the mud that covered the ruins. "H-How?" she groaned, rising to her feet again. The blast had stung her significantly, but it hadn't left her with any critical damage. Her back was sore, though. "How did you survive my attack?"

"It wasn't easy," Jushiro said. "The water nearly took me with it. But I somehow managed." He lowered his hands, the charms on his zanpakuto jingling in the wind. "More importantly, it seems you were distracted."

Glaring at the Captain, Harribel's eyes went stone cold. "Distracted?!" she cried. "I watched you closely! YOU HADN'T MOVED!" How could he say such things when he was so reluctant to kill her? The absolute gall of this Shinigami!

"You thought you were watching me," he rebutted, "but you were so focused on your convictions that you saw only what you wanted to see." He dropped to the ground, crouching for a moment before standing at full height once again. Slowly he approached her, his eyes never leaving hers, dark brows leaning over his eyes. Gone was the light-hearted nature that he had brought with him, genuine desperation in his eyes. It was clear he didn't desire to continue. "Your impression of me does not match up with who I am as a person. You are distracted by your prejudices."

Olive skin wrinkled around rage filled eyes. Teeth gnashing, squared chin and tightened skin overtook the Tres Espada's once calm demeanor. She, too, had long lost her serene nature, evolving into the pained Vasto Lorde she had once been.

"YOU BASTARD!"

She raised her sword, a Cero fully formed and ripping through the space between them. It hit his zanpakuto as she expected, travelling through the charms with a gentle jingle. He was ready to strike, the blade glowing blue. But she had vanished, entering his sphere of influence with reckless abandoned. She could see the surprise in his eyes, realizing he had fallen into her trap.

Grabbing his arm, Harribel pinned Jushiro to the ground, her foot on his chest. She forced the blast up towards the sky, the blue light illuminating the pair as they struggled. "You have the _audacity_ to say something so hypocritical?!" she spat, her grip on his arm strong enough to snap his bones if she wished. "Prejudice? You kill the creatures of my world, calling us _corrupted_! You are the ones who are distracted! Power so absolute that a flower growing the cracks will suffocate!" She dug her foot into his chest, seeing the pain in his eyes, teeth gritting in pain.

"I desire a world where the power of the Shinigami will not touch a single creature," she continued. "A world where my Fracćion can wander far and wide, learn to live in this world, not merely survive it!" Each word erupted from her mouth with more force as the seconds passed. "And the only one who has given me such hope is Lord Aizen! He will wipe you and your kind from this world, allowing us to start anew! There will be no more need for sacrifice, no more fear. WE WILL GROW AT LAST, SPREAD OUR ROOTS AND DISCOVER WHO WE TRULY ARE! FREE!"

Her chest seized, her lungs begging for air as she finished her rant. She panted, her eyes lined with hot tears, dripping down onto Jushiro's face. A part of her was surprised at the ferocity of her words, not anticipating such a release of anger, pent up rage that had lasted for centuries. And one man, gentle and smiling, and cracked at the reservoir, releasing a flood of frustration.

"You're right, I'm afraid."

Harribel froze, giving him a quizzical look.

"I suppose it is rather hypocritical of me to say such a thing." A small smile crossed Jushiro's face once again, her tears trailing down his skin and into his hair. "The Soul Society is old," he said. "We hold onto the teachings and beliefs of those who came before us, clinging to this perfection we believed we had. We are stuck." He chuckled, his eyes closing. He didn't struggle under her grip, relaxing into the asphalt. "I think the person who has shown me this the most is Ichigo Kurosaki."

A flicker of recognition passed over Harribel. "You speak of the Substitute Shinigami?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean by this, Captain Ukitake?"

"The boy has shaken the very foundation of the Soul Society," Jushiro explained, his eyes opened again, glimmering. "For thousands of years, the Soul Society held its power absolutely, crushing anyone and anything that threatened our ways of doing things. We bent the world to our will. But Kurosaki… well, he ripped into it, exposing our crumbling structures and our rot, leaving us reeling when we learned that our own captains would betray their own." A rumble could be felt beneath his body, an explosion sound in the background. "And now our eyes are open, the new generation is starting to see that things need to change. Our truths are illusions, our leaders are dying or corrupt. Things are not what they once were."

"And what does that mean for those of us in Hueco Mundo?" Harribel demanded. "Do you, a captain of this corrupted system, truly see us beyond our masks and corrupted nature as you claim?" Her eyes searched his, part of her wanting to believe him. "How do I know that what you say is true? Why should I believe you, rather than what Aizen has presented us with?"

"Because the world he showed you does not have you in it."

The world stopped for a moment, the air leaving Harribel's lungs. She reared back, lifting Jushiro off the ground, tossing him away from her. His words seared into her brain. Seeing red, she slashed her blade, _La Gota_ firing in Jushiro's direction. Bullets of water tore into any remaining structure, all made blindly. A liar. He was a liar! There was no way Lord Aizen would ally with her, with the strongest of Hueco Mundo, tell them his plans, only to deny them that which she had yearned for all this time. She wouldn't have involved herself with such a scheme!

"Lord Aizen would never use us so!" she screamed. "We've done all he has asked of us! He will sit on the throne of the heavens and bring us a world a new! I _will_ see it! If what you say is true…" She stopped, seething as she searched for him once more.

"If what I say is true," Jushiro said, "then you will be responsible for leading those you love to their deaths." His voice was gentle, soothing. His voice cracked at the end, overwhelmed with emotion. A _La Gota_ narrowly missed his head as he bolted, searching for a safe place to land.

"SILENCE!" Harribel lunged for him, slashing at his torso horizontally, only to be met by his zanpakuto. "YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!" She attacked him blindly, wishing for nothing more to cut him down. He was too fast, too adept. She could barely edge closer, her frustration increasing by the moment.

Between the sounds of swords clashing and the rhythmic sounds of explosions beyond, the air around them began to change. It was subtle, like a slow hum. Everything, from the buildings that towered overhead to the smallest shard of glass, began to vibrate. The hum grew, with every molecule moving the rhythm of the increasing spiritual pressure. It became so noticeable that Harribel took pause, watching as the dust beneath her feet started to rise from the ground. Her eyes went wide, realizing what this meant. Her composure came back to her, her agitation vanishing slightly.

"Lord Aizen has arrived."

The calm in her voice chilled Jushiro to the bone. It was otherworldly, as if Aizen's mere presence would prove him wrong. The air was stifled by Aizen's increased spiritual pressure, and he could hear the creaks of the buildings behind him. Sparks ignited from crumbling powerlines, steel whining and buckling under the pressure. He began to think fast, struggling a little to hold Harribel back. _What do I do?!_

A ball of yellow light formed between them, hovering over Harribel's zanpakuto. Realizing it was a Cero, Jushiro turned, running from the attack, only to be caught up in the blast, lost in the yellow flames. The explosion rattled any remaining structures, forcing them to collapse, a cloud of dust spreading in its wake. Abandoning the wreckage, Harribel watched from above, her lips pursed into a frown. "I leave you now, Captain Ukitake," she said, her voice gentle, "for a world that will know no more bloodshed. I am saddened that you will not get to experience it with me but know that your memory will live on with me." She turned away, lingering for a moment. Her chest tightened at the thought of his face, the way he smiled in the face of pain.

 _I'll see it_ , she assured herself. _I'll see it with my friends at my side_.

* * *

 **4 Meters above Main Battlefield, 08:15 a.m. JST**

All eyes stared up at the sky, the world shaking beneath their feet as a large rip formed in the seamless blue. It forced open, a thick blackness staring back at those who stood on the rooftops, those who fought below, and those rejoining the fray. Even the sun's rays could not reach the innermost parts of the Garganta, the gaping maw leaving all those below in a state of fear.

It was like the world froze in its place, holding its breath, waiting for Aizen to appear.

And appear he did, the sun reflecting off his pale, expressionless face. Brown eyes gazed down upon the Shinigami, Arrancar and Visored alike, all staring at him with looks ranging between fear and hatred. The bodies of his soldiers lay scattered along the remains of Karakura – or, rather, the fake Karakura Town that lay in its place.

"Urahara, you never change," Aizen said, his even voice carrying across the battlefield, reaching the shopkeeper. "You have always been one to try and stave off the inevitable." The loose strand of brown hair that rested near the bridge of his nose began to sway, reflecting golden in the morning sun.

Urahara's laughter could be heard from below, pricking the former captain's ears. "I suppose that's a matter of perspective of the word inevitable," Urahara said, adjusting his hat.

Aizen's eyes scanned the battlefield, seeing that his top Espada were missing. Ulquiorra, Baraggan, Luppi; their presences were completely gone. He could feel Harribel's, approaching fast. With cold eyes, he turned to greet her, watching as she bowed before him, golden hair swaying in the breeze.

"Tier Harribel." His words were emotionless. "I see you have made it back in one piece."

The Espada lifted her head, standing to address him. "I defeated one captain-level opponent so far, my lord," she said, her tone even as well. "My Fracćion are currently fighting a few lieutenant-level Shinigami and one traitor. I believe she was a Privaron." She looked down, then back to Aizen. "It would seem I am the only Espada left."

Eyes closed, Aizen turned away. The wind carried on between them for what felt like eternity. A terrible feeling formed in her gut, a bit worried by his moment of silence. She wanted to ask what his next orders were, but she knew that would be out of turn. She waited silently, her hair brushing against her skin in the frigid air.

"I'm disappointed, Harribel."

The words hit Harribel hard, her eyes going wide. "My lord?" Her tone was grave.

Aizen's eyes opened, looking down at the battlefield with disdain. "I sent you and the rest of the Espada – the best of the best – down before me to purge Karakura Town of the Gotei 13. It seems I was mistaken in believing that you were more than capable to have it done before I arrived." His words hung heavy in the air. "It would appear, Harribel, that you are useless to me. That you have failed." His eyes never met hers during the exchange, but he could very much see the look of horror and rage on her face.

"But, Lord Aizen, I have succeeded in killing one of the captains! I'm sure-!"

There hadn't been enough time. It was impossible for anyone to move that fast, let alone pull out a sword before the shrill whine could reach her ears. Harribel could see red. It lined Aizen's sword, dripping down the blade. It glistened in the air around her, red like rubies scattering. It spilled down her torso, staining her white clothing crimson. She felt the words caught in her throat, her eyes glittering in the sunlight like the ocean shallows.

"You failed your mission, Harribel," Aizen replied, his arm still stretched out, zanpakuto stained with her blood. "There are no more chances."

Pain shot through her, the critical wound in her torso forcing her nerves to scream. Harribel couldn't look down, but she didn't need to. Her body tip backwards, going limp as she plummeted towards the ground. All sounds had vanished, the world reduced to a swirl of color. Time slowed, her mind reeling. She wanted to scream, to warn Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun to run, to find safety. Their deaths were on her hands, their blood on her soul. Her sacrifice had been in vain.

That damn Shinigami had warned her.

Her body landed in something soft, gentle. Even in her spiraling mind, Harribel knew it wasn't right. She tried to open her eyes, but the world no longer made sense, a cascade of shapes that she could no longer name.

"Harribel?" a voice called to her, blurring with the sound of her slowing heart. "Harribel, can you hear me?" It was familiar, warm. She tried to answer it, but all she could do was sputter up blood. The feeling of hands on her back, her legs were enough to keep her from slipping away, but she couldn't do much more than gasp for air.

"Hang on, Harribel. We're going to find help. Don't fall asleep on me, alright?"

 _It was Jushiro's voice,_ lingering in her subconscious. _This is a dream, she thought. He's dead. I can't get rid of him, even in death. Is this his vengeance?_ She could feel her body lift into the air, her skin rippling in the cold.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake!"

Running towards Jushiro, Orihime spotted the fallen Espada's body in his arm, the blood that spilled from her torso and onto his captain's jacket. She reached up to her hairpins, summoning Sōten Kisshun as he lowered Harribel to the ground. She could hear Tatsuki and Chizuru call after her, even while the others were watching Aizen's arrival in shock, but she did not heed them, knowing exactly what Jushiro was about to ask of her.

"Orihime!" Jushiro's face was filled with concern, kneeling next to the disemboweled, muttering Harribel. "I need you to -!"

"Say no more!" Orihime said, spreading Sōten Kisshun over the Espada. Her battered face was determined, reflecting the soft orange glow. Harribel was still moving, her eyes lulling in their sockets, her lips forming senseless words.

Tatsuki and Chizuru knelt next to Orihime, shocked to see the Espada in front of them. "How did you get to her so quickly?" Tatsuki asked Jushiro, glancing up at the breathless captain. "I'm surprised Aizen just let you take her after that."

Jushiro never took his eyes off Harribel, a grave look in his eyes. "I was in the right place at the wrong time," was all he could say. He had tried help her, knowing that once she reached Aizen it would be a death sentence for her. This had been set up from the beginning. Harribel had been set up to fail. "Do you think she has a chance, Orihime?"

Meeting Jushiro's eyes, Orihime looked a bit apprehensive. "I believe so," she said. "Her wounds are grave. If you hadn't brought her this quickly, she might not have. But it will take a little bit of time to heal this much damage. It's almost as bad as Grimmjow's wounds when he first arrived." She bit her lip, focusing her attention on Harribel. "You three should rejoin the battle. I'll make sure she gets all the help she needs."

It mildly surprised the captain that Orihime would help, no questions asked. If he had asked a Gotei healer, they would have refused, or at worst, hesitated. But he supposed that, in the time between their training and now, Orihime had grown a respect for the Espada. At the very least, she was just an empathetic person.

"Very well," Jushiro said, standing to his feet. He looked to Tatsuki and Chizuru, who stood with him. "Let's leave her be. But if push comes to shove, I hope you two will be able to provide her with cover."

The two girls nodded, their eyes blazing. "You don't have to ask us twice," Tatsuki replied, her hands balled in fists. "We got this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whooooo boi. Another very emotional chapter (and Aizen's arrival, oof). I hope you guys are ready, because things are about to go nuts. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, and I'll see you soon :)


	73. Ch 73 To Love to Rot

It didn't surprise Kisuke Urahara that Aizen would be fashionably late to his own war. As the sky ripped open and the sounds of his friends and allies yelling and shouting swelled around him, he stood still, keeping his hand steady on his striped hat. "Finally," he muttered. "I wondered when you were gonna show." He turned to face the madness, watching the Garganta stretch open. "You were always such a diva."

"URAHARA!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice squealed in his ear, snapping him back to the present. Spreading his fan in front of his face, Urahara turned slowly, facing the manic captain. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE SO CALMLY!" Kurotsuchi admonished, pointing towards the now emerging Aizen. "THIS ISN'T PLAY TIME!"

"Oh, I would disagree," Urahara said, waving the fan in front of his face, looking up towards Aizen. "This is the epitome of play time." He snapped the fan closed at the last word, a smirk spreading across his face. "Aizen's brought better toys with him, too. This should be exciting."

A few feet away, Shinji Hirako stared up along with his peers, his normal grin replaced by a thinly-veiled scowl. He'd always dreamt of this moment, where he would see the face of his former lieutenant – if he could even count him as such – and the glee he would feel in cutting him down. "Heh," he muttered bitterly, "ya may have gotten rid of your glasses, but you're still the smug, evil nerd I remember you to be."

A cacophony of fear and mayhem rustled through the survivors, both Shinigami and Arrancar alike staring as they waited and watched. Aizen appeared to be alone, standing above them silently. It was difficult to see his face from this distance, but they could feel the malice – the condescension that flowed out of him.

"Urahara, you never change." His voice was as smooth as Urahara remembered, with that ever-familiar hint of degradation. "You have always been one to try and stave off the inevitable." It was surprising that Aizen's voice had carried as far as it did, considering he sounded as quiet as usual.

Shaking his head slightly, Urahara couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose that's a matter of perspective of the word inevitable." He reached up, adjusting his hat. "Of course you would say that," he muttered. "Always knowing how things will play out. Or at least you think you do."

* * *

"Looks like we're just in time." Mizuiro's calm voice cut through the whispers and tense conversations between Shinigami officers. "I can't believe Aizen came by himself though," he mused, eyes narrowing. "That seems odd."

Grimmjow pushed past several Shinigami, snarling at them as they protested. He hadn't put away his Resurrección, his Pantera armor startling those he passed. "He ain't comin' here alone, kid," he called back to Mizuiro. "Aizen ain't like that. I guarantee that bastard brought Ichimaru, at least."

"Excuse me," Rukia whispered to her peers as she kept up with Grimmjow. She could feel a terrible pit form in her stomach at the familiar presence of the Hogyoku. _It's here, there's no denying it,_ she thought. _But it feels like it's gotten much, much stronger_. Her eyes caught glances of Aizen, speaking to the last Espada in his army. The tension in the air was palpable, the stench of sweat and blood filling her nose.

With a growl, Hiyori nearly knocked two Shinigami down face-first as she barreled her way through. "OUTTA THE WAY!" she bellowed, holding on to Ururu tightly. "COMIN' THROUGH!" She grumbled as she went onward, something about respect for veterans.

Keigo and Amelia moved silently, weaving seamlessly as they struggled to reach the front of the crowd. Jinta grumbled, hot on Amelia's heels. He had so many questions, having asked her all about her fight with Ulquiorra, even though she had barely said anything on the way back. His chatter stopped after Aizen had arrived, far more interested in that.

They broke through, finally getting a better look. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, his lips parted in a scowl. "So, Harribel made it out alive, did she?" The silent conversation between Aizen and Harribel filled him with suspicion. "Wonder what he's gonna do when he realizes she's the only one left."

Nudging Amelia lightly, Keigo whispered, "Did you ever talk to this Harribel chick? What was she like?"

"I didn't get the pleasure to," Amelia said in a low voice, never once taking her eyes off the pair. "All I know is that she is – er, was above me in rank."

"So, no info on what we might be getting ourselves into with her?"

Amelia shook her head. "Sorry."

From the side, Grimmjow glared at Amelia for a moment. It was as if the reminder of her existence perturbed him.

Rukia turned, looking for something. "Where did Orihime, Tatsuki and Chizuru go?" she asked. She stood on her tiptoes, searching for a head of orange hair. "Did they get lost on the way over?"

"I was wondering about them and Rangiku," Keigo said, looking around as well.

"Rangiku went to find Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia continued to look around, finally locating Orihime and the other two girls standing behind the line of Shinigami. They looked like they were speaking to each other, their faces serious. "She had to report back."

A gasp went through the crowd, followed by intense murmuring and whispers. Rukia turned back, the mixture of shock and confusion on her team's face. "What's wrong-?" Her eyes focused, watching the scene unfold. Her eyes widened as she watched Harribel fall, Aizen's zanpakuto drawn and covered in blood. This was unexpected for sure.

Blue eyes filled with rage, Grimmjow snarled, "Of course he'd dispose of her. He did the same to me when I just barely stepped outta line." He shook his head. "Why's everyone so shocked by this?" But a part of him was surprised as well. Harribel had been one of his most loyal Espada, next to Ulquiorra. If Aizen was indiscriminately disposing of Espada, maybe it was a blessing that Aizen had disposed of him when he had.

"Is… is that Captain Ukitake?!"

A voice caught Rukia's ear, forcing her attention to a fast-moving figure. She could see a flicker of long white hair, trailing away from where the Espada's body had fallen. "Captain…" she said under her breath. Eyes narrowed, she watched as he vanished, Harribel's body in his arms. "… what are you doing?!"

"Captain Ukitake!"

Orihime's voice caught her attention, turning to peer behind the crowd. She could see the three girls rush towards her captain, concern in her eyes. Without a word, she ran through the crowd, leaving the others to watch on in awe. Only Keigo and Amelia watched her run back, standing behind Orihime and the others.

Rukia stared down at the injured Espada, the orange glow of Orihime's healing barrier obscuring her. Lifting her eyes, it was clear she was confused. "But… why?" she asked him. "Why did you save this Espada, Captain?"

Jushiro held her gaze for what felt like an eternity. Blood stained his captain's jacket, his face and body covered in bruises and injuries. A look of sorrow filled his stormy eyes as he answered. "She… is different, Rukia," he answered. "She shows promise."

"Of what?"

"Of peace." Jushiro looked down at Harribel, orange reflecting in his eyes. "A peace that we never could imagine."

"What… what does that mean?" Rukia seemed confused.

Approaching his lieutenant, Jushiro patted her on the head, exhaustion weighing him down. "I think this Espada can bring us into a new era," he said. "She shows a desire for peace and civilization. I think she can…" His voice trailed off for a moment, turning to gaze down at Harribel for a moment. "I think she can become an ally."

Wanting to protest, Rukia hesitated, holding her tongue. She looked back, thinking of the way she had teamed up with Grimmjow for the past hour. It seemed, much to her reluctance, that was an ally they could rely on. Perhaps her captain's idea was not too far-fetched after all.

"If you say so, Captain."

* * *

"Starrk! Did he just-?!"

Lilynette's distraught voice pulled Starrk out of his shock. They had just arrived, following the uninjured to the battlefield, when Aizen cut down Harribel. He watched in horror as her body fell, his heart stopping. "He did," he replied, his voice so low that it mingled with the wind tousling his hair. "He disposed of her, just like I feared…" His voice trailed off. _Just like he would have done with us,_ he thought. He didn't have the heart to say it out loud.

Letting go of Starrk's hand, Lilynette ran forward, hoping to get a better look. All she could see was Harribel falling, her body hidden by the buildings near the end of her descent. _Starrk, you were right_ , she thought, her chest seizing up _. If we had stayed…_ Her right hand rested on her chest.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

Startled, Lilynette turned her head, staring up at Ichigo. He had noticed her distress in the chaos. His face changed a little as he noticed the distress on her face, tears threatening to fall down her face. But she quickly wiped her eyes, glaring at him. "I'm not a kid!" she said, pointing at him. "If anythin', I'm way older than you! Also, don't start worryin' about me." She turned away, rejoining Starrk.

"Uh, sorry," Ichigo managed, not wanting to push it any further. He was still puzzled by the fact that there were more Espada on their side now. Even after Chad explained all he could, he still found himself questioning it. But from what he could see, there wasn't much to worry about. They seemed genuine, and that's all he needed to know in that moment.

"Guess you got here at a good time, Ichigo," Chad said, standing next to Ichigo. He exchanged glances with his friend, conveying both fear and determination. "Do you feel ready?"

An odd expression crossed Ichigo's face. His lips pressed in a hard frown, his brows furrowed. For a moment, Chad felt awful for asking the question. They were both very young and placing this on his friend's shoulders seemed wrong. After his time in Hueco Mundo, he had forgotten just how… human they were. That this reality, by all accounts, was not normal. Chad wanted to take back the question. He opened his mouth to tell Ichigo it was going to be okay, that he wasn't going to be alone on this one. But Ichigo beat him to it.

"Let's do this."

Ichigo's voice had that edge to it, followed by that half-smile. Chad knew it well. It was rare to see, but whenever Ichigo smiled like that, it was weird. Turning away, Chad nodded, satisfied for the most part. "Alright, then."

From behind, Isshin watched his son take in the battlefield. He wasn't necessarily the helicopter parent, nor was he anywhere near perfect. But in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to pull Ichigo away, to keep him safe. Maybe the feeling of unease from the others around them had influenced him, but all he could see in that moment was Masaki. He remembered her fearlessness…

"Is that your son, _amigo_?"

Dordoni stood next to him, his face serious but gentle. Slowly, Isshin nodded. "He is."

Crossing his arms, Dordoni smiled slightly. "You're worried."

"Of course I am. That's my kid." Isshin's voice wavered for a moment.

" _Lo siento_. In Hueco Mundo, such attachments are foreign to us. I did not mean to sound insensitive, _amigo_." His blue eyes reflected the shock of orange hair for a moment, contemplating. "Do you believe he will win?"

A moment passed, Isshin looking to his son again before he smiled. "I do." He met Dordoni's eyes, patting the Privaron on the back. "I definitely do." He turned, joining his son and their new allies, ready for the next step.

Lingering for a moment, Dordoni watched the two speak, Isshin's hand on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo nodding in reply. He realized that what he had to Isshin a moment ago wasn't entirely true. The concept of their attachment wasn't all that foreign to him. He thought of Amelia, the feeling of fear in his gut, hoping that she, too, will make it out of this alive. That he could continue to watch her grow, both in hopes to understand this world she came from and to also understand her more.

But Isshin's words were all the reassurance he needed in that moment. If he believed his son was strong enough to fight, and he was as much a threat to Aizen as they had all been led to believe, then he too would fight by this human's side.

* * *

Panting, Uryu made it to the edge of the crowd, glaring up at Aizen. Ash was right behind him, panting as well. "Is… that…?" she managed, leaning against her staff for a moment.

"Yes, that's… Aizen," Uryu said, righting himself. He clutched his Quincy cross in his palm, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. "Are you doing alright?" She had been keeping up with him, cutting down any Hollow that was in their sight, but hadn't stopped to see if she was holding up. It had been at least a few days since they had any rest, and Uryu was starting to feel the fatigue.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Ash nodded. "I'm good." Her pale face was overshadowed by her lack of proper sleep, malnutrition and high stress. She stood up straight now, a forced smile on her face. "And you? You look tired."

"Speak for yourself," Uryu said gently. They were in the same boat, it seemed.

"Mr. Quincy! Hey!"

"Mr. Quincy, we're here, don'tcha know?!"

Ash and Uryu turned, seeing the frantic Arrancar running towards them. Nel sat high on Pesche's shoulders, waving gleefully as the trio approached. Uryu groaned a little, his shoulders slouching a bit. "Why do they have to be so loud when they approach?" he grumbled, reaching under his glasses to rub his eyes. Ash gave him a sympathetic look, shaking her head.

"Mr. Quincy, we came as soon as we could," Pesche said. "Sorry to abandon our post, but as soon as Aizen arrived, nearly all the Hollows turned tail and vanished!"

"Please don't be mad at us, Mr. Quincy!" Dondochakka fidgeted nervously. "We want to do our part in defeating Aizen, don'tcha know!"

"Don't worry about border, Mr. Quincy," Nel chimed in. "Nothin' got in'er'out!"

"First of all," Uryu said, adjusting his glasses, "please just call me Uryu. No more 'Mr. Quincy,' alright?" He crossed his arms, nodding his head towards Aizen. "Secondly, I'm not angry that you left your post. All the Hollows that survived have vanished, probably heading back to Hueco Mundo to prepare for round two, whenever that may come. We need you for this next battle, it's going to get serious."

"So, what's our plan?" Ash asked, leaning back casually on her staff.

Uryu paused, shaking his head. "I'm not sure yet. Aizen has only just arrived."

Before another word could be uttered, however, the spiritual pressure surrounding them doubled again. A cry went through the crowd, fearing what might be coming next.

"What is that?!" Ash asked, her back hunched over. "Who else could be joining us?!"

As if answering her question, a large gate appeared above them, made of four wooden pillars, spreading out into a rectangle. A door resembling that of shoji appeared within the pillars, a red glow peering through the rice paper. It clicked in Uryu's head who it could be, the red light reflecting in his glasses.

"That," he said, "would be the Head Captain."

* * *

Aizen watched in silence as the Senkaimon appeared, lowering his zanpakuto and letting it rest at his side. He knew that the Head Captain would be waiting for him to arrive, turning up as soon as he had. "How predictable," he said, a thin smirk on his face.

White smoke emerged between the cracks of the doors, forcing the Senkaimon open to reveal the looming form of Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto, followed closely by his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe.

"Head Captain," Aizen called, his gentle voice carrying across the battlefield, "how good of you to finally join us."

"Silence, traitor!" Yamamoto lifted his staff, the wood evaporating in the air, leaving behind a long, fiery blade. "You accomplish nothing by arriving after your own men have fallen. A cowardly move." He caught the dark purple hilt in his scarred, wrinkled hand, swinging it outward, sparks flying.

"All things in the universe, turn to ashes!"

An explosion of roaring fire released from the blade, fanning out of the Senkaimon and rushing toward Aizen with a hungry rage. " _Ryūjin Jakka!_ " It rose like a wave, preparing to envelope the unmoving Aizen, who simply watched with disinterest.

A loud scream filled the air, like a child crying. It came in bursts, pushing back against the fire until it flipped backward, threatening to devour the Senkaimon. Thinking quickly, Yamamoto moved Ryūjin Jakka to the side, escaping the gate with Sasakibe at his side. As they departed, the gate went up in flames, crumbling to ashes.

"Ah, but Head Captain, you forget," Aizen called down, smiling as they regained their footing among the captains. "You also sent your men to face mine, arriving only after the battle had been wage. You are no better in that sense. And besides, not all my men have fallen."

Behind Aizen emerged three figures, clad in white. Gin Ichimaru appeared first, his normal paper-thin grin on his face. His silver hair buffeted in the wind as he looked down upon the assembly of his former peers. "Ah, the gang's all here," he said. "The fun's 'bout to begin!"

Next to him appeared a shorter individual, an Arrancar that stood with a mild hunch. Blonde hair brushed over the crown-like mask fragment, rustling over his lifeless purple eyes. His mouth hung open, exposing two snaggle teeth. He tried to speak, but the sounds were like that of a toddler learning to speak and failing to form coherent words.

Gin looked down, laughing a little. "Ya have somethin' ya wanna say, kid?" he asked, his voice silky and smooth. "What is it?" But all he received were gurgled replies, with the Arrancar pointing down to the assembly of Shinigami and Arrancar. He seemed like he had something important, trying his hardest to convey it to Gin, but nothing made sense.

"Do not… patronize him, Gin."

A raspy voice admonished Gin, turning their attentions toward the last figure. He came into view, his white uniform donned with an orange scarf that covered his mouth. As the shadows parted, Kaname Tosen emerged into the sunlight, his face significantly thinned. His normal braids hung down his shoulders and back, decorated with the occasional gold attachments. But it was his eyes that surprised those above and below.

Gone was his normal purple visor, replaced by two golden, too-large eyes. The area around the eyes were darker than his normal skin, with small black veins snaking down into his thinned face. They moved like that of a chameleon's, shifting at abnormal angles, capturing the battlefield. Rot had started to form near the corners of his new eyes, as if his body were rejecting them.

Taking in a sharp, painful breath, Tosen glared at Gin. "Wonderweiss… cannot speak… like we do," he said. "Do not… make him… frustrated."

Making a high, terrified squeaking noise, Wonderweiss hid behind Gin, peering at out at Tosen with fear in his eyes. Even Gin looked uncomfortable, his grin lessening. Ever since Aizen had Tosen brought back to be properly healed and given new eyes, Gin found it hard to be around Tosen. He smelled of Granz's lab and looked like his body was already rotting. Without thinking, Gin patted Wonderweiss on the head, both easing himself and the Arrancar. "Ya got it, Tosen," he replied, turning away from the abomination that was Tosen.

"CAPTAIN TOSEN?!"

From below, the voice of Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi carried upward. Eyes wide in fear, is was clear that Shuhei was in shock, torn apart to see his former captain in such a state. Tosen's abnormal eyes looked down, acknowledging the Shinigami. "Ah… Shuhei," he rasped, his eyes twitching, "it is good… to… finally see your face… for the first time."

"CAPTAIN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Shuhei's voice cracked, his face contorted. He could barely believe his eyes as Tosen looked like a shell of his former self. Rage and sorrow filled him, and the world began to spin.

Aizen laughed a little, glancing over at Tosen. "Why are you so distraught, Lieutenant Hisagi?" he asked. "Tosen can now see you as you are. I have given him the gift of sight. You should be overjoyed."

"YOU BASTARD!" Shuhei prepared to charge, zanpakuto in hand, but a hand pushed against his chest, stopping him. Shifting his gaze, he looked up to see the stern face of Kensei Muguruma. It was clear that he felt deeply for Shuhei, understanding that seeing his former captain in such decay was demoralizing.

"Don't," he said. "You'll only get yerself killed, kid."

"He's right." The low voice of voice of Captain Komamura filled Shuhei's ringing ears. "Aizen is only goading you. We are all outraged by this terrible sight, but the time will come, Lieutenant Hisagi." His golden eyes were filled with sorrow, wanting nothing more than to reassure Shuhei. "We must wait for the Head Captain's orders."

"What is the meaning of this, Aizen?" Yamamoto shouted.

"I would think it would be easy for you to figure out, Head Captain," Aizen replied calmly. "I am here to create the Ōken. Granted, you have made things a little difficult for me as you have taken Karakura Town to the Soul Society, but it is no matter." He ushered for Wonderweiss to come forward, placing his hand on the Arrancar's head as he addressed the assembly. "I brought one of my newer soldiers with me," he explained, "knowing that I could never take on the flames of Ryūjin Jakka on my own." Wonderweiss babbled, waving a little towards the Shinigami.

Eyes narrowed, Yamamoto asked, "So this child was created for the sole purposes of defeating me?"

"Correct, Head Captain." Eyes surveying the assembly of his opponents, he lifted his free hand. "But do not worry, I have others coming to keep your forces company. I made them especially for the Gotei 13. Consider it my gift."

Ripping into the morning sky once again, several Garganta began to open, the trembling roars of creatures filling the air. Limbs, faces and eyes peered out, hungry, ready to spill down into the Fake Karakura Town. Aizen's eyes wandered, meeting the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, who seemed to be watching the scene in horror.

"Kurosaki," he said in a low voice, lost to the chaos. "it is good to see you again, too."

* * *

 **A/N** : And we've begun what I call "round two." Like I said, things are gonna be a bit nuts. I'm pretty excited to write these next couple of chapters. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon! :)


	74. Ch 74 We Wake, but the Nightmare Follows

**Karakura Town, Soul Society, Time Unknown**

Mizuho's head felt like lead when she woke up, the cold apartment floor spreading out around her. With a groan, she reached out, trying to push herself up. The apartment was dark and quiet. Far, far too quiet. "Wh-what?" she slurred, managing to sit up at last. Her stomach felt awful, gurgling in protest. "What… time i-is it?" She was supposed to arrive for her shift at 7 a.m. If she were late again, her manager would _really_ give it to her this time.

Making it to her feet, she balanced herself on the wall next to her. She slowly inched her way to the kitchen, hoping to catch the time and her cell phone. With her symptoms, she might have to schedule an appointment at the clinic. Her fingers snaked around the edge of the corner, sweat falling down her forehead as she peeked around. Normally, the stove would show the time with bright red LED numbers; but, to her dismay, the stove was off, dark.

"Did the electricity go out or something?" Mizuho muttered, reaching for the tall corner so she could balance herself. "This is so weird." She spotted her phone on the other side of the counter and she hoped it still had a charge. It had been charging overnight, but who knew if the power had gone out during its charge?

She grabbed the phone, pressing the power button to the side and wincing at the brightness of the screen. A picture of her and Keigo sat behind the apps, smiling up at her. Mizuho felt a small pang in her chest, seeing Keigo's face. It had been so hard to stop worrying about him. Part of her wanted to call him again. Maybe he'd pick up this time…? She looked to the top bar, and to her dismay yet again, there was no signal. "A-are you kidding me?!" she yelled, bringing her finger to the top and scrolling down on the screen. The settings bar dropped, yet again stating that the signal was out, with a big X over the data bar.

"SHIT!"

Turning off the device, Mizuho summoned whatever strength she could to walk over to the window, the shade letting in the morning light from the small open space. Her vision was starting to go back to normal, but the nausea made it nearly impossible to move. She propped herself against the wall as she pulled the shade up, wincing again as the light poured in. There'd usually be people walking by at this time of day, but the streets were empty. Nothing stirred, no cars going by, or lights on in any windows.

A cold pang of fear filled Mizuho's heart. This was very, very wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, and she knew she had to find out what was going on. Fighting back vomit, she stumbled to her bedroom, throwing on whatever clothes she could find and a coat and rushed out the front door, nearly tripping on the doorway.

The sound of her keys jingling seemed way too loud once she got to the street, shoving them in her coat pocket. "HELLO?!" she yelled. "IS ANYONE THERE?!" She was answered by her echo and a few rustling leaves. The air felt… strange. Mizuho couldn't explain it, but the air just felt heavier. _Maybe it's just the nausea_ , she thought, turning to her right. She looked down the slight hill, watching as newspapers flew down the sidewalk, disappearing out of sight.

Making up her mind, she began to walk, looking into the windows of the homes and buildings she passed. There was no reason that is should be this quiet; they lived in a busy suburb, and morning traffic was moderate. "Is there some sort of holiday I'm not aware of?" she muttered. "I've been pretty busy, so I've not been paying _that_ much attention, but jeez!"

Skittering noises came from an alleyway nearby, alerting Mizuho. She gasped, hand on her chest as she glanced down the dark alley, seeing nothing but vague shadows. She was too afraid to call out to whatever it was, but she began to creep forward, her back hunched forward. If it was a person, she would have no idea why they'd be hiding. There didn't seem to be any visible threat… but the thought put her on high alert.

The rustling stopped for a moment, a large, humanoid figure standing up and staring at her with wide eyes. Mizuho screamed, running away down the road back to her apartment. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her hands fumbling with her keys.

"Mizuho?!"

The voice was familiar, echoing behind her. She stopped, turning back to see the confused and worried Ikkaku Madarame behind her. He was wearing a dark robe and white sash, his bald head glistening in the sunlight. He gave her a weird look. "Uh, Mizuho, what're ya… doing?"

"Ikkaku!?" Mizuho turned on her heel, stumbling towards Ikkaku, panting. She seemed visibly relieved, her eyes softening. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Uncle Sota's place! Is Yumichika with you? And-" she looked him up and down, regarding his Shinigami robes – "what's with the outfit?"

"Ya… really shouldn't be out here, Mizuho." Ikkaku whirled around, as if looking for someone. "And ya should've realized by now I ain't yer cousin."

Mizuho froze, her face taut with horror. "Wait a minute, what?!" Her voice echoed as she screamed. "The hell do you mean? So, you and Keigo were lying? Why?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Ikkaku looked panicked, his eyes bulging out of his head. " _WOULD YA KEEP IT DOWN?!_ " he hissed, glaring at her. " _THEY'LL HEAR YA!_ "

" _WHO'S THEY?!_ "

" _DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, JUST GO BACK-!_ "

A figure appeared a few feet away, donned in the same black uniform. "Just what is going on here, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, irritated. "This is no time to be fraternizing, we have a – wait a minute!" He blinked, pointing at Mizuho. "What -? What's she doing here?! She should be asleep like the rest of the town!" Glaring at Ikkaku, Yumichika crossed his arms. "What did you do, Ikkaku?!"

"I didn't do anything, ya moron!" Ikkaku said. "She was just walkin' down the street and I came across her!"

Mizuho stared at Yumichika, dumbfounded. "Did you say everyone's asleep?" She went pale, her voice no more than a whisper. The nausea returned and felt she was going to hurl at any moment. "What the hell? Can someone _please_ explain what's going on?" Her mind went to Keigo again, wondering if he was caught up in this at all.

Yumichika and Ikkaku stopped for a moment, glancing at each other. "We can't let her wander out here by herself," Yumichika said, "if the stealth force finds her, who knows what'll happen to her. We need to get her back to her apartment before Lieutenant Ōmaeda arrives."

"Agreed." Ikkaku turned to Mizuho, thinking. "Listen, Mizuho, we know ya got lots of questions. If we take ya back to yer apartment, we'll tell ya all we can, but it ain't safe out here." He stretched out his hand. "Ya can trust us, we're gonna make sure yer okay."

Mizuho hesitated. She wanted to argue. How could she trust them after all the lies? Just what was so dangerous? But she knew something was off and they were the closest thing she had to answers. With reluctance, she took Ikkaku's hand, glaring at the two Shinigami. "I want to know everything, got it?"

In the blink of an eye, the three of them disappeared, with Ikkaku leading the way as they ran back to the Asano residence. The speed at which Ikkaku ran nearly knocked the wind out of Mizuho, a scream lost in her throat. _What the hell_ are _these guys?!_ She thought, clinging on for dear life.

She found herself in the dark apartment once again, Ikkaku letting go of her hand. The open window let in some dim light, spilling onto the furniture. Turning to face them, Mizuho crossed her arms. She looked determined to yank the truth out of them, no matter what. "Start talking," she said. "I want to know everything."

Yumichika walked out the door, looking back at Ikkaku. "I'm leaving this to you, Ikkaku," he said. "Ōmaeda will get suspicious if both of us are no longer on patrol. Don't take too long, though."

"Dammit, Yumichika, why're ya leavin' this to me?!" Ikkaku gestured frantically back to Mizuho, panicking yet again. "I don't wanna deal with this either!"

"You promised to explain it to her," Yumichika said, taking off down the road. "Just be quick about it!" With a wave, he vanished again, heading towards the east side of Karakura.

"Bastard!" With a groan, Ikkaku turned to face Mizuho, irritated. "Fine, what do ya wanna know, Mizuho?"

"Well, I really would like to know what's going on!" She was visibly agitated, throwing her hands in the air. "Why's the power out? Where did everyone go? Are they really asleep? WHERE IS KEIGO?!" She stopped, feeling her emotions getting the better of her. Taking a deep breath, Mizuho could feel tears starting to form. "I'm sorry… I just…"

For a moment, Ikkaku felt just a bit bad for Mizuho. He could see the worry and fear on her face, realizing that this would overwhelm any normal human. He was too used to dealing with spirit-sensitive humans, knowing they'd catch onto the situation quickly. Mizuho, on the other hand, was completely left in the dark.

"Ya might want to sit down for this," he said, his voice low now. He rubbed the back of his neck, closing his eyes. How was he going to explain all of this in a matter of minutes? "It's gonna be a lot of information to take in."

* * *

"Hey, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa!"

Yumichika groaned, hearing the voice of Lieutenant Ōmaeda carry over the empty streets. "Dammit, not this oaf again," he muttered, wincing as he turned to address the lieutenant. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

A sweating mess, Marechiyo Ōmaeda stormed up to Yumichika, a scowl on his face. "Where is Third Seat Madarame?" he demanded, puffing out his already-large chest in an attempt to intimidate the fifth seat. "Several agents have reported back that he is no longer at his post. Would you know his whereabouts?"

Yumichika cursed himself. When Ikkaku forced him to volunteer as guard duty for Karakura Town with the Stealth Force, he knew it would be torture. He had desperately wanted nothing more than to eradicate the Hollow army, but no. He had to be ordered around by this bloated, pufferfish of a lieutenant. Ikkaku owed him after this was all said and done.

"Third Seat Madarame is maintaining a small security breach on the west side of Karakura Town," Yumichika said, forcing a neutral expression. "He will return shortly."

"A security breach, huh?" Ōmaeda's ring-ridden fingers stroked his face, eyes filled with suspicion. "This _security_ _breach_ wouldn't have anything to do with, say, Sake, would it?" He leaned forward, his cologne overwhelming Yumichika, forcing him to take a step back. "If that were to happen on my watch, I doubt Captain Soifon or I would be very merciful to either of you for taking your job so poorly!"

Struggling to keep his composure, Yumichika shook his head. "I can assure you my fellow squad member would not do such a thing on an important mission such as this." He bit back the insults he wished to hurl at the lieutenant, knowing that would only make it worse. He wanted to get away from this ugly man as soon as he could.

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda!"

A dark-clad member of the stealth force flashed before the two seated officers, kneeling on one knee. "We have reports that at least five humans have woken up, wandering the streets and spotting several of our members."

Ōmaeda sputtered, his face contorted in comical shock. "Wh-What?!" he shouted. "They were supposed to be successfully place under sedation! Are you saying Captain Kurotsuchi's formula did not work as intended?"

Color drained from Yumichika's face, realizing that this meant the stealth force would now be looking for stragglers. _Dammit,_ he thought. Ikkaku, _I hope you hurry it up with Mizuho and get out of there!_

"It would appear that these individuals possess slightly high levels of spiritual concentration," the soldier replied, staying remarkably still. "We have the five individuals in custody and need further instructions."

The lieutenant groaned, frustrated with this sudden predicament. This was the last thing he needed, Yumichika was sure. _What a pity he must use his three remaining brain cells to concoct a sensible plan,_ he though. _The poor man._ He waited, arms folded as he watched the cogs of Ōmaeda's mind go into overdrive.

"Bring them to me," Ōmaeda managed at last. "We'll decide what to do from there."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier vanished, reporting back to his post.

Turning to Yumichika, Ōmaeda regained his smug demeanor, glaring at the fifth seat. "Return to your post," he commanded, waving a dismissive hand towards Yumichika. "If you or Madarame spot any more Humans on the loose, report back _immediately_. We'll have Captain Kurotsuchi deal with them when everything's said and done."

"You're going to have Captain Kurotsuchi deal with them?" Yumichika repeated, his face incredulous. That was a bad idea in any scenario. Captain Kurotsuchi would most likely run some experiments on them before wiping their memories, doing who-knows-what. A shiver went down his spine, thinking about what could happen to those poor humans.

Ōmaeda glared at Yumichika, irritated he was still pestering him. "Of course," he said flippantly. "Captain Kurotsuchi knows how to erase memories. It'll be fine."

 _Like hell it will, you buffoon!_ Holding his tongue once again, Yumichika bowed. "Understood. Anything else you need from me, lieutenant?"

"Go back to your post!" The lieutenant, stormed away, off to pester the next unfortunate soul that cross his line of sight. "Don't wander too far! Convey my orders to Madarame when you see him!"

* * *

"So, you're saying that Keigo's fighting in this war."

Mizuho's face was pale now, thinking of her brother involving herself in an all-out spirit war. Her brother, a lanky, lazy, video-game ridden kid who would scream if a moth flew too close to his face. She had a hard time picturing it, but the thought also terrified her.

"Yeah, he is." Ikkaku leaned against the couch, head in his hands. "And, until they've defeated Aizen, Karakura Town's gonna be up here in the Soul Society for a while, just to keep everyone safe."

Not sure what to say, Mizuho stared at the wall in front of her blankly for a moment. This was a lot to process, as Ikkaku had warned, and she wasn't sure where to start. Turning to Ikkaku again, she asked, "So, why were you and Yumichika in the World of the Living to begin with?"

"We were minimizin' the Hollow population," Ikkaku said. "It was growin' larger by the day, and we needed to stay down there full time."

"Are they scary?"

"What? Hollows?"

"Well, yeah."

"If they weren't scary, we wouldn't be killin' em, now would we?"

A rush of thoughts passed through Mizuho's mind, her eyes glistening. In many ways, this whole new world she was learning about was as exciting as it was terrifying. Who knew her brother was up to something so cool? She was still very, very angry he had left without saying anything, but she had so much she wanted to talk with him about when she saw him again.

With a sigh, Ikkaku stood up, grabbing his zanpakuto from the wall. "I gotta go," he said, his voice tired. Glancing at her, he pointed at her. "Stay here," he said. "Do not leave this place for any reason. The Soul Society means ya no harm, but it's imperative they don't know yer awake and can see us." He turned, headed for the front door. "Who knows what they might do if they found out."

Before he could put his hand on the handle, the door swung open, revealing an irritated Yumichika. "You call this quick?" Yumichika snapped, pushing past Ikkaku and heading straight for Mizuho.

"Hey, she had a lot of questions!" Ikkaku said, watching in confusion. "The hell are ya doin' back here?"

"Other humans have been waking up," Yumichika said, his brows furrowed. "Ōmaeda's been rounding them up so he can hand them over to Captain Kurotsuchi once this is all over." He met Ikkaku's eyes, sharing his look of worry. "We all know that spells bad news."

" _Shit!_ " Ikkaku ran his hand over the top of his head, exasperated. "Does that bastard even think for more than a goddamn second?"

"Oh, trust me, he took a good minute to come up with that little plan." Yumichika rolled his eyes, remembering how hard Ōmaeda took when it came to make the decision. He turned to Mizuho. "We need to find you a better hiding place. When – not if – the stealth force detects that you're awake, they'll lump you in with the others for Captain Kurotsuchi to deal with." He leaned forward, an ominous look in his eyes. "And trust me, you don't want that."

Mizuho's mouth opened, ready to ask more questions, but Ikkaku interrupted. "I know ya got questions about the captain but save em for later." He propped the door open, looking around to see if they were still alone. He motioned for the two of them to follow, walking down to the sidewalk.

Yumichika extended his hand, motioning for her to take it. "Hold on tight," he said. "We're going to have to do this fast. They might get suspicious if we don't return to our posts soon."

Before taking his hand, Mizuho made sure she took both her keys and cell phone. They weren't necessarily useful, but once this was all over, she wanted to make sure she had a way of contacting Keigo once she had signal. With a shaky sigh, she took his hand, nodding. "Let's go," she said, smiling a little.

They took off, Ikkaku running in front. "Any idea where we're gonna put her, Yumichika?" he called back, making sure they weren't being followed.

"I think the spot where Urahara's shop should be is a good place," Yumichika said. "He's always got something there that might help us, even if his store isn't physically there."

Mizuho recognized the name, realizing that they were talking about the shopkeeper Keigo worked for. She thought she had heard Ikkaku mention his name earlier. Her eyes narrowed, knowing she'd have to speak with Mr. Urahara when she got back. She still had so many questions…

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the short chapter, things have been very busy! Overtime is in full swing at work, so I'm just trying to take it easy. I should (hopefully) have another chapter up next weekend. If not, I'm probably taking a week break and will return shortly. I hope you guys are enjoying, and welcome to any new followers! I'll see you soon :)


	75. Ch 75 Seeping Crest of Turbidity

**Fake Karakura Town, 08:23 a.m. JST**

A mix of mandibles, jagged fangs, and elongated tongues slipped out of the Garganta opening in the sky, bone white armor reflecting in the sunlight. Dark fluids and gunk splattered across their bodies, evident they had been tearing each other apart before Aizen set them loose upon the Gotei 13. The stench in the air fouled, like that of a rotting corpse. It was evident that these creatures were Hollows, but it was clear they were… _different_.

However, very few of the Humans, Shinigami, Arrancar or Visoreds had time to think on this as the horde spilled out, rushing them with a visceral hunger. Their eyes burned red, orange, yellow, blue; they looked like they had been starved.

With a look of disgust on his wizened face, Head Captain Yamamoto effortlessly cut down the first few Hollows that charged, thick black blood spraying onto his white coat. Cries of battle rose and filled the air, combined with the monsters' terrifying screeches. Realizing he was getting nowhere, Yamamoto jumped, levelling himself with Aizen.

Yamamoto's beard billowed gracefully in the late Autumn wind, his piercing stare meeting Aizen's cold eyes. Aizen was alone this time, Gin and Tosen long abandoning him, with the small Arrancar no where to be seen. This unsettled him, but he had other things to worry about.

"You return to fight me, Head Captain?" Aizen said, his right brow raising. "Do you think you can take care of me by yourself?"

"A pointless question," Yamamoto replied, his gravelly voice harsh. "I have defeated many foes in my time, and you are no different." The tip of Ryūjin Jakka exploded into a red flame, quickly dancing up along the blade.

A thin smirk graced Aizen's lips, his head bowed forward. "I am nothing like the foes you faced for the past millennia," he said, eyes closed. "They did not reach the levels of understanding and knowledge that I have."

" _ENOUGH!_ " Enraged by the former captain's insolence, Yamamoto swung his zanpakuto, a white-hot wave of fire sweeping across the sky. It raged forward, consuming anything in its path. Everything around it reflected a red-orange glow, smoke billowing all around.

With the jerk of his wrist, Yamamoto brought the flames back, inspecting the spot where Aizen once stood. It was empty, filling the head captain with suspicion. He knew that the flames of Ryūjin Jakka were enough to turn even the most fearsome of enemies to ashes in a matter of seconds, but he doubted that Aizen could be taken out that quickly.

"Despite our differences, Head Captain, I must say that Ryūjin Jakka certainly upholds its reputation."

Turning fast, Yamamoto had just enough time to react to Aizen's crushing blow, his zanpakuto coming down fast. The sound of metal grating against metal whined in his ear. But it was all too late. While his eyes told him that the traitorous bastard stood before him, a shit-eating grin on his face, it quickly became evident that this was not the _real_ Aizen.

Grunting in pain, Yamamoto could feel the cold metal of Aizen's zanpakuto piercing through his back. The blade had impacted at least one major organ, blinding pain overcoming the captain for a moment. "And it would appear that Kyōka Suigetsu is just as powerful as ever," Yamamoto said, wincing in pain as the blade slowly went deeper into his body. "But I do not recall you calling for your Shikai."

Aizen laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps I did not permit you to hear me call for my Shikai," he said, his grip on his sword tightening.

A look of realization fell over Yamamoto's face, his eyes enlarging under his heavy eyebrows. Cursing his carelessness, he gripped onto the blade of Kyōka Suigetsu, blood spilling from his now-cut palm. This mildly surprised Aizen, who watched in amusement as the head captain slid himself backwards along the blade.

"Do you wish to speed up your death?" Aizen asked. "This behavior is highly erratic of you, Head Captain."

"You fool." Turning his head, Yamamoto's eyes met Aizen's yet again. "I understand the risk of death, as I am a Shinigami. But you do not seem to realize that you have fallen into my trap. I have you where I need you, Sōsuke Aizen."

A tanned, calloused hand wrapped around Aizen's wrist, dragging the blade further into Yamamoto's torso until it poked out the other side. A flash of pain went through the head captain's eyes, but it did not stop from his slow advance. "Oh, I see," Aizen said. "You believe that, by getting closer, you will put an end to me." His grin widened, teeth subtly exposed. Leaning forward, he tilted his head, eyes narrowing. "But, tell me, how are you so sure you have the _real_ me? How are you sure you do not have a clone of me, instead?"

Yamamoto did not flinch, his gaze relentless. "Remind me," he said, "your Kyōka Suigetsu has the ability of _Kanzen Saimen_ , correct?"

"Yes, it does."

"With such an ability," Yamamoto said, "you have perfect control all five senses, completely altering the perception of an opponent. So, you would be correct, there is no way for me to know if you are the real you just by trusting the information my eyes and flesh present me." He glanced down at the blood-stained blade. "But your zanpakuto's spiritual presence gives away your bluff, as it is the same presence I have sensed for the past century."

The answer seemed to both satisfy and mildly impress the former captain. "Your cunning nature proceeds you, Head Captain. But what is your plan now?" With his free hand, he swept his hand around in a questioning gesture. "You have me in your grasp, but what do you intend to do with me now? Lecture me until I turn to dust? A torturous death, to be sure."

The air exploded into flames, two pillars of inferno forming on either side. More pillars emerged, surrounding them until the air around them distorted in the heat. Sparks flew between the opponents, golden flecks of violence gliding in the wind.

" _Ennetsu Jigoku_ ," Aizen said, looking around at the marvel that was Ryūjin Jakka's power. "Admittedly, a powerful move, but do you really intend to use such a move with your men nearby? They will certainly be caught in the blast, and you along with it."

"As I stated before," Yamamoto stated, "I understand the risk of death. A Shinigami is always prepared to lay down their life for their goal: the protection of the Soul Society and the World of the Living. If that means we trade our lives to destroy yours, we will not hesitate to do so."

The flames writhed, growing restless with each passing second. Raising his blade, Yamamoto held his gaze with Aizen, prepared to die with this man. He held no regrets in his heart, knowing he had lived long. He knew that Shunsui and Jushiro had grown into fine men and even finer captains. His heart swelled with pride, knowing that would be the ones to take up the mantle, and he couldn't ask for any better.

And with that, his blade fell, ready for the flames to consume him.

Yet, mysteriously, the flames did not move. In fact, they seemed to be dying out, extinguished in silence. That is when the head captain spotted the small, pale hand resting on his blade, gripping it tightly.

"aaaAAAAaawwGh!"

A babbling, drawled voice interrupted, bringing Yamamoto's attention to the small Arrancar. Lifeless, unfocused lavender eyes bore into him, curious. "HhhhhaAHhh aaaaaawgAAAh!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto demanded, his face contorted in confusion.

"As _I_ stated before, Head Captain," Aizen said, pulling Kyōka Suigetsu's blade from Yamamoto's torso, "I simply cannot withstand the power of Ryūjin Jakka. That is why I created and brought Wonderweiss with me instead of sending him with the Espada." Aizen smirked. "He was made with you in mind. I hope this speaks to my respect for your great power."

Before Yamamoto could say a word, the grip on his blade tightened, lifted and took him off his feet. The world rushed to meet him quickly, with eyes of Wonderweiss watching him as he hurdled towards the chaotic streets of the Fake Karakura town. His ears popped as he fell, the sounds of war rising to meet him.

* * *

A pair of blood-stained pinchers wrapped around Grimmjow's armored arms, trying their best to snap his limb in half. Spittle flew from the creature's mouth, splattering over the seething Espada. "Ya pathetic piece of shit!" he shouted, turning and using the blade near his elbow to sever the pincher. The creature screamed in pain, mandibles wide open. "Even for a low-class Hollow, yer a bit nastier and uglier 'n usual!"

"ARE YA SURE THESE ARE HOLLOWS?!" Hiyori's shrill voice carried over the commotion, her body landing next to Grimmjow in a crouch. Quickly, she cut an incoming Hollow, their grayish-blue body dissolving into a slush on the ground. She turned her head, watching as more of the creatures crawled, slithered, clawed their way towards them. "These don't seem like normal Hollows!"

Grimmjow scoffed, effortlessly ripping a Hollow mask in half, its crustacean body falling and turning to dust. "The hell if I know!" he retorted, sparing a moment to glare at her. "Low-class Hollows'er always pretty fuckin' gross!"

Narrowly missing the jaws of a half-rotted shark Hollow, Hiyori plunged her zanpakuto into its torso, dragging the blade upward until it ripped through the skull. Its cries echoed and faded as she shook her head. There was no way she could handle all these Hollows with just her sword. Reaching up to her forehead, she immediately brought her hand back down, dragging her horned Hollow mask over her face. " ** _Let's see if this'll do the trick_** ," she muttered, her raspy voice leaking out from behind the sharp, white canines.

A look of confusion passed over Grimmjow's focused, blood-stained face as he saw the small girl pass him overhead, her face covered in a Hollow mask. "The hell?!" he said, stomping down on a small snake head that tried to attack from below. "Where'd ya get that mask from, kid?!"

Opening her mouth, a red Cero formed in the abyss, shooting out as Hiyori twirled, taking out several of the taller Hollows. Fragments of Hollow bodies fell around them as she fell back to the ground, brown irises swimming in a sea of black, filled with malice. " ** _How many times do I gotta get it through yer thick skull, Espada?!_** " she roared, taking another stab at an enemy. " ** _I AIN'T NO KID!_** " She looked over at him in time to duck down, narrowly missing his own Cero, incinerating several Hollows behind her.

"Yer too damn short to be an adult," Grimmjow said, the roar of his Cero dying. "Just what the hell're ya, anyways?"

" ** _I'mma Visored!_** " She regained her footing, rushing at several wolf-like Hollows, their jaws barely hanging onto their bodies. _The hell? I ain't ever seen a rotted Hollow before_ , she thought, cutting into one of them.

"GRIMM! LOOK OUT!"

Looking over, Grimmjow could see the two halves of a tall, multi-legged Hollow falling in his direction, darting to the side letting it fall with a crash. Keigo popped up, running as fast as he could. The cannon was back on his arm, a spiral of smoke steaming up towards the sky. "Sorry!" he called to Grimmjow. "Didn't realize he was gonna come falling that way!"

Shaking his head, Grimmjow gave Keigo a resigned look. He wanted to tell Keigo get off the battlefield, but he knew it'd fall on deaf ears. He glanced down at the Hollow for a moment, watching as its body started to crumble slowly. "Yer gettin' better with that… thing," he commented. "I wouldn't have thought ya could handle a big fucker like this."

A look of surprise crossed Keigo's face, his sweaty face slightly turning red. Was… Grimmjow giving him a compliment? It was indirect, sure, but it definitely was strange for the human. "Wow, thanks!" He could barely contain his excitement. But suddenly his face fell, as if he remembered something. "Um, but I think there's something really weird about these guys… not sure you noticed."

"Huh?" Grimmjow's face scrunched up in irritation. "Why's everyone so hung up on sayin' that? They're just Hollows."

Without a word, Keigo pointed at the corpse of the fallen Hollow, his face grave. Grimmjow looked down, this time catching onto what Keigo was saying. Large areas of rot dotted across the Hollow, with large sections of bone and sinew exposed. It looked like it had long-since been infected with maggots or something similar, with visible signs of gnawing and decay. Grimmjow's brows furrowed, clearly confused as the body disappeared, turning to dust. "What the hell is happenin' around here?" he muttered, turning to look at Keigo again.

"That's… not normal, right?" Keigo asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I don't know too much about Hollows, but that just doesn't seem normal to me."

"It ain't," Grimmjow replied, gazing at the surrounding enemies. The same sort of rot and decay could be seen on many of the Hollows, bone, muscle and organs exposed. Appendages and extremities were barely hanging onto the bodies they were connected to. "It sure ain't, kid."

* * *

Jinta winced, feeling Ururu's arms tighten around his neck as she held on for dear life. "Dammit, Ururu!" he shouted, glancing back at her as they ran through the chaos. "Loosen up, will ya?!"

Ururu whimpered a little, her dark blue eyes filled with fear. "S-sorry, Jinta," she said, loosening her grip a little.

"Jinta! I need your weapon!" Chizuru looked back at the two of them, her eyes serious. "If we're going to make it to safety, I might need to fight off a couple of these monsters!" She reached out, waiting for Jinta to hand her the kanabō.

With reluctance, Jinta handed it to her. "Careful!" he said. "Don't lose it!"

"I can take Ururu if you need."

Mizuiro's voice terrified Jinta for a moment, forgetting that Mizuiro had turned invisible once again. Looking around, Jinta huffed. "I still ain't used to you turnin' invisible all the damn time!"

Laughter mingled with Hollow cries. "Sorry about that," Mizuiro said, his voice strained with exhaustion. "Let me take Ururu. You might want to fend off some of the monsters."

"Fine, take her," Jinta said, slowly letting go of Ururu's legs. He could feel her body being lifted off his back, secured on Mizuiro's invisible form. He could see her resting in mid air to his left, her body clearly pressed against something. It was unsettling.

Meanwhile, Chizuru was making short work of any Hollow that even tried to get within five feet of her. Flesh and mask flew up in the air as she swung the kanabō with terrifying force. She seemed to know how to handle it well. But she looked up too late to see a rotting Menos Grande, its large mouth opening with a Cero ready to fire. "Shit!" she cried, looking back. "Turn right!" She hoped it wouldn't be fast enough to follow them with its Cero

Without warning, its body started to spiral, rotting fluids flying as a figure flew threw the air, cutting it in a circle. The Cero vanished, its body crumbling to the ground as the figure landed in front of them, crouching. Lifting her head, Amelia met their eyes, standing up tall. She was covered in gore, her chest heaving from the non-stop flurry of fighting. "Where… are you guys… trying to get to?" she managed.

Jinta's eyes went eyes, thrilled to see the girl who beat the Espada from earlier. He wanted to reply to her, but Chizuru beat him to the punch. "We're trying to get to Urahara's shop!" she said, pointing towards the southeast part of town. "This place is teeming with Hollows and we just need to recuperate!"

With a nod, Amelia took a step forward. "I'll help you get there," she said, wiping her face for a moment. "Stay close. Need me to carry anyone?" She gave an odd look at Ururu's floating body, as if realizing it for the first time. "Uh?"

"Hi there!" Mizuiro called out. "Sorry to concern you, I assure you that Ururu's on a person's back and not just floating in the air!"

Amelia's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh… wow, uh okay, that's… cool." There were no words to properly convey her shock and surprise, and she quickly gave up on finding them. "I'll make a path as fast as I can," she said, nodding towards the quickly-moving Hollows. "If you encounter any unexpected trouble, just give me a shout."

"Got it!" Chizuru said, nodding in agreement. "Lead the way!"

Without a word, Amelia ran ahead, her body vanishing as she activated her Sonido. Bodies began to fall in droves, turning to dust as a path appeared before them. The group ran, watching as skeletal hands reached for them, tentacles snaking across the ground, only to be loped off in quick succession. "Holy crap she's fast!" Mizuiro said, slightly impressed.

"I guess that's what happens when ya get turned into a Hollow!" Jinta added, watching with wide eyes. He was so intrigued by her ability to quickly cut down the Hollows, even though he knew they weren't too difficult to handle generally. It was the _sheer speed_ with which she cut them down.

From the front, Amelia cut down anything that moved, barely uttering a sound as she cleared a path. She looked back every now and again, making sure they stuck close. She wasn't sure exactly where this store was, but she'd find that out once they made it past the majority of the horde. _Where did all these Hollows come from?_ She thought, taking in the sheer numbers that seemed to keep pouring out from the gaping Garganta above. It didn't stop, spilling onto the fake city like a waterfall. _I didn't even see these many Hollows when I was in Hueco Mundo!_

Sensing something come her way, she ducked, a projectile whizzing past her. Looking up, Amelia could make out a light blue glowing object, shooting past her faster than a bullet. Her eyes locked on it, confused. That definitely didn't come from a Hollow, there was no way. Turning her head, she looked back, seeing the dark-haired, glasses-wearing human who had entered Hueco Mundo with her sister and the others. _Uryu, I think he said his name was,_ she thought. But her thoughts were cut short when she saw what was in his hand.

Uryu hands wrapped around a glowing blue bow, his other hand drawn back from firing what she now realized to be an arrow. Cutting down a Hollow that cut off her view, Amelia recognized it instantly. She had heard of such a weapon, its description undeniable. That had been a Heilig Pfeil, the very same weapons that once had cut down her people. There was no way…

"A… a Quincy?!" Amelia nearly shouted, her face becoming grave. She could feel her blood rush to her face, the wind rushing in her ears. Her words were loud enough to capture Uryu's attention, his eyes narrowing. It felt like eternity as they stared at each other, confusion on his face and a twist of anger and malice on hers.

"OI!"

The voice of Jinta pulled her back, forcing her to face the Hollows that reached for her. With a brutal swipe of her sword, Amelia decapitated a few of the creatures, running again. "You okay there?!" she heard Chizuru call to her. She looked back, giving them a thumbs up as she continued cutting down the monsters in their way.

 _The Quincy… they're still alive?!_

* * *

"Mr. Quincy!"

Nel's shrill voice filled Uryu's ears, causing him to wince. "Awe you okay?" Her large hazel eyes were filled with concern as she balanced herself on Pesche's shoulders. "You're stawing really hard at nothing!"

Turning, Uryu watched as Pesche and Dondochakka tried to ward off the oncoming horde, waving their weapons in the air and cutting off a few limbs here or there. "S-stay away from L-Lady Nel!" Pesche yelled, stammering as he realized the numbers were becoming overwhelming.

Dondochakka stomped on a few of the smaller Hollows, his teeth chattering over his non-existent fingernails. "Y-you g-g-guys need to learn b-better manners, d-don'tcha know!"

From the side, Ash appeared, slicing through several of the Hollows. She seemed a little overwhelmed by the numbers as well, the look on her face betraying her confusion and exhaustion. Uryu could tell that at any moment she could lose focus and a Hollow would get the better of her.

Drawing back his bow, he released a few more Heilig Pfeil, aiming them strategically at some of the larger of their opponents. They fell, roaring as they disintegrated. Letting his bow fade out, he reached to his belt, retrieving one of the many Seele Schneider. A thin blue light blade formed at the end, absorbing the spiritual energy of the area around him.

 _That's strange,_ he thought, _the amount of spirit energy from these Hollows are surprisingly low. There isn't typically a lot of spirit energy in low-class Hollows, but the levels are even lower than normal._ The blade sizzled as it tore through the bodies of the Hollows, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

"Uryu!" Ash called. "Look out behind you!"

The shadow of a long, armored tail hovered over him, alerting him to the Hollow that lingered behind him. He turned, facing the scorpion-like creature, its tail prepared to strike. With little effort he jumped, yelling as he lopped off the end of the tail. He was prepared to stab the creature straight through the head, but Ash had beat him to it, plunging her staff through the white armor and dark-green skin. His feet touched the ground as the last bit of dust had brushed away.

"You alright?" she asked, shaking off the gore on her weapon. "It looks like you zoned out for a moment."

Uryu's eyes seemed troubled, remembering the terrible look in Amelia's eyes. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such sudden hatred, the look of surprise on her face taking him off guard. How had she known he was a Quincy? He had never revealed that to her…

"I'm fine," he said, "just a bit tired is all."

The air ripped apart in fire, an orange inferno swirling above the battlefield. His glasses reflected the rippling light, his arms covering his eyes as he watched. The Head Captain had unleashed his zanpakuto again, he could just make out Aizen's form in the flames.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ash shouted, raising her arm to block out the flames. Ends of her hair singed in the blistering heat, her eyes watering. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Pesche and Dondochakka ducked, bringing Nel to the ground. They covered her body with theirs, whimpering, their words unrecognizable.

Uryu grunted, feeling his skin start to burn. "NOT SURE," he called back. "BUT I THINK WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** things are getting exciting! I hope you guys are still enjoying :) I know I sure enjoyed writing the last couple of chapters, and things are just gonna get better as we go along. See you soon!


	76. Ch 76 Arrogant Vessel of Lunacy

Red curls stuck to Rangiku's sweaty neck and shoulders as she ran, searching for her Captain. She'd just caught a glance of him before the Hollows rained down, swarming the battlefield. "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" she screamed, cutting down one of the rotting creatures that reached for her. The blade of her zanpakuto sliced up the Hollow's arm, splitting it in half. She ignored its wail, cracking its mask with her hilt before continuing her search.

"RANGIKU!"

Toshiro's voice could be heard in the sea of destruction, filling Rangiku's eyes with hope. "CAPTAIN!" She jumped up, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, and sure enough, a shock of white hair stood less than a few feet away. "THERE YOU ARE!" She descended quickly, taking out a few Hollows on her way down.

"It's about time you showed up!" Toshiro said, irritated. "Where were you?!" He narrowly missed a swiping claw, retaliating with a swipe of his zanpakuto.

Giving a half-hearted smile, Rangiku laughed. "Sorry, Captain," she said. "I got a little bit… tied up." She shuddered, remembering the leering smirk on Luppi's face as he had immediately snatched her up. "But I'm here now!"

A disapproving look passed over Toshiro's face, kicking away a Hollow corpse. "Well, I guess all can be forgiven then," he said, a note of sarcasm in his stern voice. "Is it just me or is this horde getting progressively larger?"

Rangiku pointed to the still-open Garganta, bodies tumbling down towards the city. "It's definitely not just you, Captain." Her mouth set in a grim line, eyes flashing with irritation as more Hollows swarmed around her. "I'm not sure how we're going to manage this many Hollows all at once, even with all the high-ranking officers!"

"My question is where did they all come from?!" Toshiro added. "This is an absurd number of Hollows, and they don't even seem normal!"

"What's with all this quitter talk?"

Memories rushed to Toshiro as the familiar, mischievous voice of his former captain filled his ears. He turned, blue-green eyes filled with surprise. Isshin stood between the bifurcated remains of a Hollow, a huge grin on his face. He wore his Shinigami robe, the white captain's jacket drawn to the side like a side cape. "Even after all these years, you seem to still only see impending doom, Toshiro!" He walked forward, eyes glinting. "What a Negative Nelly!"

"W-Wh-what?!" Toshiro sputtered, glancing over at Rangiku then back at Isshin. "CAPTAIN SHIBA?!"

Rangiku sighed, shaking her head. "You still lack the ability to read a room, don't you?" she said to Isshin, arms folded. "Nothing's changed with you either, you old fool!"

"WHY DO YOU SEEM SO UNFAZED BY THIS, RANGIKU?!" Toshiro's face started to turn red, still struggling to process this. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HE WAS HERE?!"

"Not too long." Rangiku shrugged, thinking for a moment before mindlessly stepping to the side, letting a corpse fall beside her. "Maybe a week or more?" Time had begun to blend together, with too many sleepless nights and too many action-packed days. "Don't worry, I was just as surprised as you were."

As Toshiro struggled to form words, Rangiku turned her attention to Isshin. "If you're here, that means Ichigo finally showed up, right?" she asked, hopeful. "It's about time you got here."

Isshin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, Ichigo's here," he said. "We kinda got a little… lost."

"LOST?! How the hell did you get lost?" Rangiku looked mortified. "I thought you lived in Karakura for a long time?!"

"Well yeah, but with the _Tenkai Kecchu_ in use, things got confusing. Some of the streets are different now!"

"You moron! It's supposed to be an exact duplicate!"

Isshin blushed. "It's not an _exact_ duplicate, unfortunately!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Toshiro had grown tired of the bickering, remembering the constant bickering these two had done back in the day. They really hadn't changed in all this time. Taking a deep breath, Toshiro asked, "What connection do you have to Ichigo, then, Captain Shiba? Have you been a mentor to him or something all this time?"

Blinking for a moment, Isshin glanced at Rangiku for a moment. "Uh, well," he started, shrugging, "I'm connected to him by… blood?"

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku said, "He's Ichigo's father." She glared at Isshin. "Why did you have to make your answer so weird and complicated?!"

"F-FATHER?!" Toshiro went pale, pointing at Isshin. "YOU HAD CHILDREN?! WHAT?!" He was so shocked he didn't notice the small Hollows swarming around him, ready to climb his body, their mandibles chattering as they approached. Their legs clicked as they crawled up his legs, forcing him to return his focus.

"Growl, _Haineko_!"

A cloud of ash surrounded the flailing captain, cutting up the Hollows until they fell to ribbons on the ground. The cloud disappeared, returning to Rangiku's sword a she watched in horror. "Are you alright, Captain?"

A stunned, distracted Toshiro stared with tortured eyes at Isshin, still trying to understand. "Ichigo is… your son…" He shook his head, a terrible thought coming to mind. "W-WHAT POOR WOMAN DID YOU FIND THAT WOULD DARE HAVE YOUR OFFSPRING?!" He recoiled in disgust, thinking of all the perverted things he remembered the captain doing in his time with the Gotei 13.

"T-THAT'S A RUDE QUESTION!" Isshin stammered, taken aback. "MASAKI WAS A WONDERFUL LADY, A WOMAN OF TASTE!" He crossed his arms, looking away from Toshiro.

"Aw, ain't this just a _touchin'_ reunion!"

It was Rangiku's turn to react, recoiling at the sound of the voice that came from above. Turning her head, she caught sight of Gin, his silver hair glistening in the sunlight, his closed eyes curved as he smirked down at them. His white jacket billowed in the breeze, his large sleeves matching the clouds that had started to come in over the horizon. "You…" Her voice retreated into her throat, hiding in her lungs. She had anticipated on seeing him soon, but no matter how many times she had readied herself, she still wasn't _truly_ ready to see him again. "You're… here…" Her eyes turned to glassy shards, reflecting his smile right back at him.

Isshin and Toshiro stiffened, their faces shifting to serious expressions. "Gin," Toshiro spat, his hand tightening on his zanpakuto. "So, you decided to show your face."

Gin shrugged, clearly enjoying himself already. Chaos was a fun game to play, after all. "I couldn't pass on an opportunity to see ya again, Toshiro!" He glanced over to Rangiku, taking in her hurt expression. His betrayal was still a fresh wound by the look in her eyes. His smirk lessened just a smidge, but this his eyes met Isshin's and suddenly he knew he'd hit the jackpot. "My, my, looks like the past's here to play catchup!"

Seeing Gin again brought back unwelcome memories, bittersweet moments that mingled with a rain long past. "Good to know you've been slinking around still," he retorted. "It's nice to know that things really haven't changed since I left. Except for that outfit, maybe."

Wiping a few ashes from his shoulder, Gin laughed. "Glad to see ya approve! It's weird seeing in ya in a Shinigami uniform after all this time!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, _Hyōrinmaru_!"

Wasting no time in banter, an enraged Toshiro released his Shikai, the air growing so cold that ice shards began to form. Frost danced across his blade, down his hilt and onto his fingers as ice spilled out of the hilt, spiraling upwards. It came to a point, a thick cloud of smoke forming above the now-curved blade. The chain at the hilt jingled as the ice dragon formed, coiling around the captain as it snapped in the air, ready to devour.

Gin laughed. "Ah, I see that Toshiro remains unamused!" He tilted his head to the side, teeth exposed. "What a damn shame."

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU, TRAITOR!" Without hesitation, Toshiro swung his zanpakuto, guiding Hyōrinmaru towards Gin. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!" A raspy roar came from the depths of the ice dragon, winding through the air with jaws wide open.

Unsheathing his zanpakuto, Gin dodged the frigid gust of air that the dragon sent his way, freezing the Hollows that flew overhead. Smirking, he slid down the dragon's side, his feet frosting up as they touched the surface of the ice. The dragon's head turned, preparing to snap him up off his side, but Gin was too fast. With a casual jump, he moved just as the dragon's head was upon him, its teeth shattering its own base.

"Rather rash, eh?" Gin said, landing on the ground below. His blade stuck out from the folds of his sleeves, glinting silver. "Ya should have seen that was gonna happen, Toshiro, but good try!"

A rush of ashes surged over him, blocking out the sun, then crashing down where he stood, a buzzing cloud of metal scraping against metal. Rangiku's face was contorted in anger, then confusion, noting that Gin couldn't be there in the cloud. Her zanpakuto had hit nothing, leaving behind shreds of white material. With wide eyes, she turned, seeing Gin preparing to strike. "Ya left yerself open, Ran!" he said. "Ya should have kept yer blade intact!" His now-tattered jacket rustled as he descended, nearly drawing blood.

Then, in a sudden motion, Gin found himself knocked back with considerable force, his body hurdling through the air at neck-breaking speeds. He crashed through one house, then a grocery store before hitting a dumpster with enough force to dent it severely. Under the layers of drywall, dust and brick, a smile still rested on his face. "Well, that was kinda unnecessary," he muttered, standing up and brushing himself off.

On the other side of the wreckage, Isshin's fingers smoked just a little after releasing his Hakuda. "Gotta say," he said aloud, "haven't had to use that move in over a decade. Forgot just how destructive that is."

Grunting angrily, Toshiro pointed towards the now-ruined buildings. "Why did you send him _away_ from us?!" he demanded. "Now he's going to plan a sneak attack!"

Giving Toshiro a confused look, Isshin said, "But if I hadn't, your lieutenant would have been killed. It was either that or I use Engetsu, and if I had, she would have been severely injured." He wasn't entirely sure what Toshiro wanted him to do, but what was done was done.

Rangiku looked shaken, her eyes glassy and filled with tears. She hadn't anticipated that Gin would try to harm her. Never, in all her life, had Gin ever raised a hand to her, not even when he had betrayed the Soul Society. In fact, he had looked back at her, giving her hope. But now… "It's alright, Captain," she said, "the worst he could do is activate his Bankai, and I doubt he'd do that with the number of Hollows around."

Before Toshiro could retort, a shrill sound filled the air, filling them with a sudden dread. "MOVE!" Rangiku shouted, pushing her captain and former captain to the side just as an elongated blade shot out towards them. The blade grazed her back, slicing through her robes and skin, blood spraying out as she stumbled forward. She didn't cry out, but a grunt of pain did leave her lips as she leaned against the two men.

A look of terror crossed Toshiro's face, fearing the worst. "RANGIKU!" He gripped her arm, noticing the wound on her back. His rage started bubbling up, burning in his throat. "DAMMIT!"

The blade retracted, replaced shortly by Gin's body, his head tilted forward. It was clear he saw the wound on her back, the smirk on his face flickering for a moment. "Ya overreacted there, Kurosaki," Gin said, an edge of anger in his voice. "I wasn't gonna hurt Rangiku, ya didn't have to launch me that far. But, because of yer rash actions, now she's hurt." The edges of his lips curled, barely suppressing his rage now.

"You keep telling yourself that, Ichimaru," Isshin said, his half-hearted attempts to be jovial long gone. Past lieutenant or not, no one harmed Rangiku on his watch. He glanced at Toshiro, nodding. "I'll fix her up quickly," he said. "Do what you need to do, Toshi – I mean, Captain Hitsugaya."

The words sounded wrong coming from Isshin. Toshiro had never thought he'd hear his former captain say his title, hear him address him with such respect. Between Rangiku being injured and Isshin's sudden return, the day had been overwhelming enough already. But a surge of pride went through him, his worried expression turning to steel. He nodded once, gently handing Rangiku to Isshin before turning to face Gin.

Hand on Hyōrinmaru's broken Shikai, the air turned cold once again. Raw determination spread through Toshiro's body, knowing it was now or never at this point.

"BANKAI!"

The air shook violently, his spiritual pressure building to immense levels. Stones and dust began to tremble, world a blur. Ice trailed up his arm, squealing as it grew until it stopped at his shoulder.

" _Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!_ "

Wings of ice spanned past the captain's body, sweeping over the ground gracefully. Ice flowers danced behind him, twirling a gentle purple as the frigid air grew still. His exhales turned to white smoke, ice particles forming and falling to the ground.

Gin laughed raucously, leaning back. This was getting ridiculous. "I guess that's how we're gonna play, then," he said, his blade raised. "Have it yer way, Toshiro." The blade began to glow, vibrating violently.

"Shoot to kill…"

In an instant, the blade extended again, aiming for Toshiro's wing, following him as he moved. He narrowly missed the icy appendage, grazing a building.

" _Shinsō_!"

* * *

Fear coursed through Shuhei Hisagi, his chest tight as he stared into the eyes of his former Captain. Golden pools of horror stared back at him, twitching every now and again, turning at impossible angles like a chameleon. It was almost too much for Shuhei to take in, as if he world was beginning to crash in on itself. His whole body had started to shake, the tremors in his hands visible. He thought his nightmares of Tosen's betrayal had been bad, but this…

" _KID_!"

Kensei's hands gripped Shuhei's shoulders so tightly he felt like his bones would snap. He stared into Kensei's eyes, still in shock but mostly focused on him. "Shuhei, snap out of it!" Kensei continued, nearly spitting on Shuhei. "You're fallin' for Aizen's trap. This was clearly done to throw you off! Get ahold of yourself."

Swallowing the bile that threatened to erupt from his mouth, Shuhei slowly nodded. "You're… right…" He blinked, taking in a shaky breath as he lowered his head, staring in the direction of Kensei's chest.

For a moment, he looked like the kid Kensei had seen long ago, crying by himself in the Rukongai. A part of Kensei wanted to tell Shuhei everything was going to be okay, but he was also a guy who didn't like to make empty promises. He released Shuhei's shoulders, placing his hands over his head to block out the atrocious sight of Tosen. If anything were to happen, he knew that Captain Komamura would warn them. His wolf eyes were good at capturing movement, no matter how slight.

"Don't look at him, Shuhei," Kensei said, his voice low. "Just pretend, for a moment, he isn't there. Can ya do that?"

Shuhei nodded, closing his eyes tightly. His shaking had died off, leaving him still. "I can, Captain."

A slight smile graced Kensei's lips for a moment. He wanted to correct the lieutenant for a moment, but he didn't want to break his immersion of calm. "Good, take a few deep breaths, come back to me." It had been a while since he had to stave off a meltdown, the last time being a new recruit back in the Soul Society over a hundred years ago. "Ground yourself."

The tension in Shuhei's shoulders vanished, leaving him silent, calm. Traces of worry still etched into his face, but he seemed to be collected once again. "Alright… alright." His words were faint, breathy.

Lowering his hands, Kensei patted Shuhei on the back. "Good. Now, we need you back here with us, alright?" He glanced back at the motionless form of Kensei, watching the scene with unblinking eyes. It was unnerving but Kensei kept his cool. There was no way he was going to let this bastard unnerve him. "Open yer eyes, kid."

Dark grey eyes blinked, staring down at the ruined streets below. Shuhei's sight was blurry, but after a blink or two, he could see clearly. The darkness around his vision was gone, the tightness in his chest a mere memory.

" _What will you do if you have to fight Tosen? Do you think you could fight him?"_

Tatsuki's words haunted him, echoing in his mind for a moment. He looked up, gazing back at the nightmare that was Kaname Tosen, exhaling so deeply that he could feel his lungs crying out for air. He had no choice, there was nowhere to run. He had to face his former captain…

"Fear." Tosen's voice was terrible, raspy as it passed through scarred, chapped lips. "It's something I never thought I would see in my lifetime. I could always feel it, but seeing it in your eyes, Shuhei, is as beautiful as a sunrise."

The words chilled them to their core. Rage flickered in Komamura's amber eyes, baring his teeth. "This is not the Tosen I knew months ago," he roared, taking a step forward. "He would never say such things! He was a man of justice, of peace! You are a Tosen of rot! What have you done with my friend?"

Golden eyes twitched as they focused on Komamura, no emotion in his expression. "The Tosen you knew stands before you," he said, "but given the gift of sight. I can now see what was lost in the darkness, Komamura, such as the true ugliness of your form." He tilted his head to the side, taking in the animalistic eyes, the fur-covered skin that remained exposed from his Shinigami robes. "It truly fills me with joy."

Kensei was afraid he'd have to physically stop Komamura from doing something rash, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Mostly, he was unsure he could physically stop Komamura from doing _anything_ in the first place. He looked to Shuhei again and could see that the lieutenant's eyes were more sad than afraid. It looked as if he understood what he must do, and the immense sorrow in his soul was too much to bear. _Poor kid_ …

Tosen finally focused his ungodly stare at Kensei, analyzing his former captain. "You managed to survive the Hollowfication," Tosen said, a tinge of sorrow in his voice. "What a shame, having to live as a disgraced captain in this foul world. A shame, really. You have my condolences, Kensei."

"Don't ya go callin' me by my first name, you ugly bugger," Kensei spat, his head lowering. "You have no room draggin' up the past and fake apologizin' like the self-centered bastard ya are! You must've been fumin' when you found out we barely made it out alive. It must have ate away at yer soul little by little every day." His bitterness began to leak out a little.

"Oh, quite the opposite, Captain Muguruma," Tosen replied calmly. "I looked forward to the day I would see you again, to look you in your eyes as you died." There was no emotion in his voice, his damaged voice box grating on their ears.

"Bastard!" Kensei reached for his zanpakuto, grimacing a little. He needed to keep his calm for Shuhei's sake, but he could feel the rage starting to build as well. It seems that time didn't heal all wounds.

"Captain Tosen," Shuhei called up, forgetting that the title no longer applied, "what… what happened? Why do you look so…?"

"So beautiful?" Tosen finished, his lips parting in a terrible attempt of a serene smile. "Well, you have your human friends to thank for that, Shuhei."

A flicker of confusion filled Shuhei's eyes, his brows furrowing. "What?!"

"When the humans entered Hueco Mundo, Lord Aizen sent me to stop them," Tosen said, tilting his head to he side, deep shadows forming in his emaciated face. "When I went, I met the most curious woman. She wasn't human, of course, but she was the sister of the human we Hollowfied. Remarkable, I had never seen a power quite like it." The eyes flickered, tinges of green forming at the edges. "Somehow, she was able to cut through my defenses, even rendering my newly-acquired powers useless. I had rather liked that Hollow form, as it had granted me the ability to see. But, it was all taken when they nearly took my life."

Confusion passed between Shuhei, Kensei and Komamura, who all shared a glance. Had Tosen truly lost his mind after all? "What the hell are you talking about, Tosen?" Komamura shouted. "When did this happen?"

But Tosen ignored him, continuing to explain. "I tried to destroy them before my powers completely faded away," he said, "but they escaped, leaving me to die in the ruins of the battlefield. Fortunately, Lord Aizen had other plans." He reached up, placing his fingers under his eyes, spreading across his unhealthy skin. The dark veins warped under his too-pale skin as he rubbed the areas beneath them, as if reverently admiring them. "The Hogyoku has become something to behold, not only bringing me back from the brink of death, but completely taking away the need for such a grotesque Hollow form and giving me the eyes I desired for so long."

A cold chill went down Shuhei's spine, starting to realize what he was saying. "Aizen did this to you," he said, his voice shaking with rage. "He turned you into this monster!"

Tosen looked at him, confused. "You should be happy to see me, Shuhei," he said. "That girl didn't take away your final opportunity to see me again. In fact, it allowed me a chance to think." He extended a hand, reaching for Shuhei.

It seemed like a gentle gesture, as they had been before. Despite his propensity for absolute justice and honesty, Tosen had always been a kind man to Shuhei. It was his moments of vulnerability, his empathetic nature that had always garnered Shuhei's respect. This was too close to real, tricking Shuhei's mind for just a split second, feeling his hand rise.

"Join me in this new world, Shuhei," Tosen said. "Together, we will experience the justice we always dreamed of. No more cruelty at the hands of the Gotei 13, no more unnecessary bloodshed, no more nobility crushing us down beneath their heels." The old Tosen could be heard in his voice, the clarity in which he had once spoken coming in and out of the raspy remnants of what it had once been. "Perfect, at last."

As quickly as it came, the thought of running to meet Tosen had left Shuhei's mind. His eyes went steely, resolve digging into his soul. Without a word, he reached back, grabbing his zanpakuto by the hilt and unsheathing it in one swift motion. "There is no such thing as perfection," he said, "nor does Aizen have such a world in mind. I will not join you in your delusions, Tosen." And like that, the last traces of Tosen's hold over Shuhei's mind had slipped away, the word captain fading to a distant memory.

From the side, Komamura smiled just a little. A small sense of pride filled his chest as he heard Shuhei's resolve. _That's it, kid_ , he thought. _Let 'im have it!_

Green leaked into the golden pits of Tosen's eyes, his brows pushing down against them. His face tightened, highlighting his thinned face. "So be it," he spat. "I will not regret destroying you, as you are now nothing more than an obstacle in my way." He stretched out his arms, his palms facing the ground.

Surprised that Tosen hadn't reached for his zanpakuto at his waist, Kensei felt a terrible feeling rise in his chest. This wasn't good, and he knew he had to put his guard up. This was a new Tosen, after all, unhinged and unwilling to listen to reason. Parting his lips, Tosen began to speak:

" _Wind, dine on the soil! Ends of the earth collide in a sea of confusion!_ "

From the corner of his eye, Kensei watched as the corpses of the Hollows twitched, the dark ashes that came from their bodies starting to trembling, lifting ominously from the ground. "Oh, shit…" This wasn't a Kidō incantation that he recognized, but it had the makings and structure of a Hadō spell, binding the spiritual energy of the fallen Hollows into something terrible.

" _Tie the knot of righteous rage! Spread thy wings over the blood of those you called brother!_ "

The trembling picked up, the dust gathering in several areas. The particles rushed past their feet, forming into clumps. Kensei reached out, grabbing both Komamura and Shuhei. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted over the roar of Tosen's sudden spike of spiritual energy. "DUNNO WHAT THIS IS, BUT IT SURE ISN'T GONNA BE PRETTY!"

" _Ikari no Mure!_ "

A low hum began to form as the trio ran, finding a place they deemed safe. Looking back, Komamura could see hundreds of black, flying creatures hurdling towards them, large purple eyes staring from their white masks at them with hunger. He could hear the terrible sounds their mouths made as they drew closer. They were flies, their wings moving so fast they were nearly invisible. Their legs were sharp, ready to tear into their flesh. "DON'T STOP RUNNING!" he shouted to his friends. "WE HAVE SOME FLIES ON OUR TAILS!"

Tosen stood motionless again, his clothes wildly rustling in the wind. He watched as they ran, his eyes twitching as they zoomed in. "Run all you like," he said, his voice low, "it will get you nowhere."

The flies drew closer, nearly at their heels. "WE CAN'T JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Kensei screamed, looking back at the largest, ugliest fly he had ever seen. It snapped at him, large mandibles drooling as it hoped to get a bite out of him. It lifted its legs, prepared to latch onto him.

"BLOW IT AWAY! _TACHIKAZE_!"

A sudden, violent gust surrounded Kensei, knocking back several flies that nearly latched into his back, then coming back to surround his zanpakuto. The blade shrank, taking the shape of a combat knife in his grip. Turning back, he slashed the blade twice, creating two large blades of wind that cut through the hungry flies. Dark blood shot out as several of their bodies exploded on impact, but this did not deter the others from getting closer. They only wished to consume.

"NASTY BASTARDS!" He slashed a few more times before regaining his normal pace. Too many of the flies had begun to accumulate, swarming around them. They started to circle around the trio, blocking any exit they could take.

Komamura stopped in his tracks, lifting his own blade this time. "Roar! _TENKEN_!" His words echoed as his spiritual pressure cumulated and fell, a ring of fire surrounding him for a moment. Several flies turned to ashes, fading away as the flames took form, a large phantom hand that hovered behind the captain. A giant katana, similar to that of Komamura's, extended past his body, angled the same way as the regular katana was. "You may want to duck down," he said to his friends, his voice nearly drowned out by angry buzz of the swarm.

With a swift swipe, the large katana cut into the swarm, destroying most of the creatures and knocking back the remaining. He let out a roar, taking another swipe and destroying the stragglers that dared approach. Dark ashes and smoke filled the air, obstructing their sight as they recuperated.

"What… what kind of spell was that?" Kensei managed, panting. "I've never seen anythin' like it!"

Shuhei glanced at him, wondering the same thing. "It reminded me of Kidō, especially one of the high-ranked spells, like Kurohitsugi."

"It was different," Komamura said. "A spell the utilizes the spiritual matter in his surrounding environment, rather than from his own body." He scowled at the thought, thinking it to be a scummy, immoral use of power. He would never have pegged Tosen as the kind of man to use such tactics.

"You would be correct, my friend."

Looking up, they could see Tosen stand over them, staring at the horizon rather than look them in the eyes. "In the many months between my departure and now, Lord Aizen has made many leaps in progress, things that I never thought could be done." He descended, now on eye level. "His connection with the Hogyoku has become deeper than any thought possible, and his accomplishments are endless." He seemed euphoric, speaking of the Hogyoku as something holy. "I have even heard it speak to me, a beautiful creature."

Shuhei's eyes narrowed, a sick feeling forming in his gut. "What are you saying?" he dared to ask, afraid of the answer. Had Tosen completely lost his mind?

Tosen met his eyes, the green long gone and a pure gold once again. "The Hogyoku has told me many things, spoken many truths," he continued. "What will come to pass, what will be created, will be glorious Shuhei. I mean, look at this power!" He extended his hands in a survey gesture, looking at the ash that slowly fell to the ground. "It permitted me to learn new spells, create life from death! With its power, we not only could create a new Soul King, but gods as well!"

"The Hogyoku… is an orb, Tosen," Shuhei said slowly. "It has no mouth, no body. It can't speak."

Tosen's face went dark, somber. Tinges of green threatened at the edges of his eyes. "You do not believe me," he said, his voice a shell of what it once was. "Ask your human allies, or Ichigo Kurosaki. It has its hands rooted deeply in this world, pulling the puppet strings whether or not the Gotei 13 has noticed."

That cold feeling in Shuhei's stomach grew larger, reaching his lungs. He found it difficult to breathe again, the fear coursing through him again. _What is he saying?!_ But a part of him knew, even if he wished to deny it.

"You will understand what I say very soon," Tosen said, his voice filling the air. "You shall see its face and understand the sheer power that Lord Aizen wields."

The dark ashes below flickered, moving in swirls, colliding as they took shape. Komamura watched while the others were distracted, listening to Tosen's hysterics. These weren't flies this time, no. Something bigger was forming beneath their feet.

Tosen raised his hands to the sky, praising an unknown entity. "Rest easy, for your failures shall bring forth sweet fruits to our labors."

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. This chapter was burning in my mind since last night and I just so happened to get it done in one day, yay! This was another emotionally exhausting chapter, but I'm pretty proud of it! I hope you guys enjoy it!

I just wanted to take a quick minute and say thank you to you beautiful people for reading! It means a lot to me that you even clicked on my story, let alone read it all the way through. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers. You guys are all the best and I hope you stick with me through this journey. I'm having a lot of fun, and I trust you are as well.

Alright, enough mush. I hope to see you guys next week (maybe, depending on overtime and my workload in general). We'll see what happens next ;)


	77. Ch 77 Boil Forth and Deny

**08:31 a.m. JST**

"Chizuru! Take care of them!" Tatsuki called to Chizuru as she ran off with Mizuiro and the two children. "We'll manage from here!" She kicked away one of the Hollows as she let her friends escape.

Chizuru turned, looking uncertain. "Are you sure, Tatsuki?" she called back, glancing at Jinta and Ururu. "There's so many! And Captain Ukitake had asked that I help you protect Orihime!"

Tatsuki turned, giving her a small, confident smile. "I've got this," she said. "Besides, if we need, Orihime will be able to help!"

Opening her mouth to protest, Chizuru felt herself being pulled away, Mizuiro giving her a wink. "They'll be fine," he said. "Now we all need to regroup. You look exhausted anyways. Mr. Urahara did say that we should head to the shop if we find ourselves fading out. You don't want to collapse on the battlefield, do you?"

Reluctantly, Chizuru shook her head. "You're right. I wouldn't want to burden anyone." She turned, waving to Tatsuki. "See you in a bit, Tatsuki! Make sure our precious Orihime stays safe!" Tatsuki barely heard her, fending off the onslaught of Hollows that surrounded her.

Orihime had felt the flames of Ryūjin Jakka from where she sat. Her gray eyes turned away from the injured _Tres_ Espada, fire reflecting. "That's the Head Captain," she said, her voice a mix of awe and terror. _And he's got Aizen with him_ , she thought. Fear filled her chest, suddenly feeling the cold air seep into her skin.

Pausing for a moment to assess her situation with the Hollows, Tatsuki also watched as the flames billowed and stretched. " _That's_ the Head Captain?!" Tatsuki said, incredulous. She glanced down at Orihime for a moment, wrapping her head around the thought. "Isn't he an old man? Who knew he was this powerful?!"

Turning back to her patient, Orihime noticed a Hollow slithering towards the orange barrier, a three-headed serpent with jagged fangs and green eyes. She opened her mouth, prepared to destroy it, but Tatsuki was faster. With both hands raised, she brought them down on the heads of the snake, crushing either side in her golden palms. Before the remaining head could strike, Tatsuki used her foot to crush it, a dark green-brown liquid flowing out. "Thanks, Tatsuki!" Orihime said, smiling brightly.

For a moment, Tatsuki felt a warmth in her chest, absorbing her smile. She couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was that had stirred the feeling inside her, Orihime had always smiled at her. But it hit different. Was this how Orihime smiled when Ichigo helped her? Did Ichigo even realize how… amazing it was?

"Tatsuki!"

The world in slow motion, Orihime's smile turning to fear. Gray eyes were wide, one of her hands raising to point. "TATSUKI, LOOK OUT!"

Tatsuki barely turned her head in time to see the large, gaping jaw of a Hollow coming down, enveloping the top half of her body. Her blood ran cold, realizing that there was no way she could turn this around quickly. If she had been paying attention, maybe she could have cracked the mask and dodged, but it was past the point of no return. The darkness and foul stench of its mouth began to overtake her…

A metallic whine cut through the ringing in Tatsuki's ears, with the sudden downpour of foul liquid hitting her face and clothes following shortly after. A terrible wail echoed as the Hollow pulled back, blood spilling out of its head and down its cracked mask, a dark blade stuck up from its skull.

"ICHIGO!"

Orihime merely confirmed what Tatsuki saw. Orange hair swayed in the wind as Ichigo descended, wielding two swords chained by the hilts, his black Shinigami robe rustling gracefully in the wind. With a grunt, he used the larger, white blade to bring the finishing blow, splitting the Hollow's head cleanly in two. It was spectacular, like he had been doing it all his life.

Slightly in shock, Tatsuki brought her hands to her face, feeling the sticky blood starting to dry to her body. "Is that really… Ichigo?" she asked, her voice low.

She felt Orihime's hands on her arm, turning her to face her. Worried gray eyes searched her body for injuries, doing her best to not gag at the smell of the blood. "Are you okay, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, looking into Tatsuki's eyes. "Did it hurt you?"

Tatsuki felt herself come back to reality, shaking her head. "I-I-I'm fine," she said, her voice shaky. She forced a smile, trying to reassure her. This was no time to look shaken. She still had to make sure that Orihime was safe. She looked back, seeing the barrier still formed over Harribel. _Good_ , she thought, _I didn't force her to abandon her mission_. If she had died, Orihime would have been next…

"Tatsuki! Orihime!" Ichigo ran to the two girls, his face filled with concern. The chain on his zanpakuto rattled as he approached. "You two okay?" He sheathed his swords, grabbing Tatsuki by the shoulder, also making sure she hadn't been bitten.

"We're okay," Orihime said, taking a deep breath. She looked relieved, clinging to Tatsuki. "It doesn't look like Tatsuki got hurt, thankfully." She shot Tatsuki a smile, laughing for a moment. It filled her chest with warmth.

But then she looked at Ichigo.

It was like Tatsuki wasn't there. All Orihime's attention, her every whim weighed on Ichigo's presence. This was, again, nothing new. But it also hit differently. Her she was, thinking that maybe – just _maybe_ – Orihime would have realized what Tatsuki knew all along. Ichigo didn't see her in the same way. That, after all this time, Ichigo really just knew her as the girl whose brother died in his dad's hospital. And, after their time in Hueco Mundo, in this war, fighting side by side, maybe…

"I'm glad you're both okay,' Ichigo said, visibly relieved. He let go of Tatsuki, turning back to make sure the Hollow had properly dissolved. "These Hollow's are… insane. They don't look like normal ones."

Forcing herself to snap out of her thoughts, Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, they, uh… they look like they're rotting," she said. "I was pretty sure that wasn't normal, but hearing you say that it isn't just confirms it for me." She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed. "Also, forgive me for asking but WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU BLOCKHEAD!? WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE FOR THE LONGEST TIME!"

Startled by Tatsuki's outburst, Ichigo took a step back. A sheepish smile rested on is face, laughing a little. "W-well, when my dad and I got out of the training room, we kinda got turned around," he said. "My dad got us lost."

Tatsuki's face fell, her hand hiding her eyes, forgetting the blood on her face. Of course Isshin had gotten them lost. What else did she expect?

The roar of more Hollows approaching distracted the trio, forcing Ichigo and Tatsuki to go on the offensive. Unsheathing his zanpakuto, Ichigo stood with his blades extended on either side. A dark energy ran along the blade edges, red light reflecting. He lifted them, creating an arch, the writhing energy building.

" _Getsuga_ …"

With little effort, Ichigo jumped up and twirled, letting go of the smaller, black blade, the brunt of his attack building at the tip. The second burst came from the white blade, a blue black that crackled under the red light and thrust the blast into the air, a crescent shape that blacked out the sun for a moment.

" _TENSHO!_ "

The attack spanned at least fifteen feet, wiping out countless Hollows in its path. They disintegrated in a matter of seconds, clearing out half of them. It took several minutes before the Getsuga faded out, leaving a patch of empty ground on the rooftop.

On the other side, Tatsuki ran towards the Hollows, her arms drawn back, golden light flickering between her fingertips. They felt white hot, her veins searing beneath her flesh, but she could feel the adrenaline pump through her. It was the cumulation of her frustration, all rushing to the surface, expelling from her body in one fell swoop. With a roar, she pushed out, prepared to crack two masks under her palms.

Instead, the air pulsed beneath her hands, golden energy shooting out. The front line of Hollows was pushed back, the ground buckling beneath their feet as they crashed into the creatures behind them. Tatsuki hardly noticed for a moment, rushing into the fray with green fire in her eyes. Her hands still glowing, she crushed countless masks, gradually growing more violent as she went along. She pictured Orihime's face, staring at Ichigo with admiration and puppy love and she felt… helpless. Tatsuki hated feeling helpless, watching her friend, the girl she cared for so deeply doing so much for Ichigo when he cared so little!

The cold air drying out her throat brought Tatsuki back to the present, revealing the countless corpses that formed around her. She realized that very few had survived the onslaught, the rest taken care of by Ichigo's zanpakuto. Heaving, Tatsuki turned, running back towards her friends.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo looked shocked, watching the golden light fade from her body. "When did you learn how to do that, Tatsuki?!"

Tatsuki blinked, looking down at her hands. "Uh, well… recently," she said flexing her fingers. "Ever since this whole thing started, these powers just kinda showed up. It's been happening to the others as well." She met Orihime's eyes, who seemed to be beaming, and she wasn't sure why. Was she proud of Tatsuki or was she excited to show Ichigo her new powers?

Eyes narrowing, Ichigo seemed to be both impressed and confused. It was true, he had sensed that his friends' spiritual energy had spiked since he came back, but this was unexpected. "That's… incredible, Tatsuki," he said, resting the large white blade on his back. "I'm honestly impressed."

Tatsuki shrugged. "You know me, Ichigo," she said. "We went to the same dojo together. I've always been strong." And it was true, she was the 2nd strongest girl in Japan, according to the Karate tournaments she had participated in. But it seemed that, with every passing day, her powers mutated and transformed, allowing her to overcome enemies she had never imagined she could face. Even she was confused.

The flames of Ryūjin Jakka snuffed out in the distance, revealing the falling body of the Head Captain and the quiet, calm form of Aizen standing in the sky. A smaller individual followed the Head Captain's body, descending into the burning remains of the fake Karakura Town. Ichigo's face went white, realizing what was happening. "Head Captain Yamamoto!" Ichigo said, his voice filled with fear. He turned to the two girls, his brown eyes grave. "Sorry, I gotta go. You guys got it from here?"

Crossing her arms again, Tatsuki gave him a confident smile. "We're good here," she said. "Orihime and I are capable of fighting for ourselves. You got take care of Aizen. And be careful!" She jabbed a finger into his chest, half joking and half serious. "I'm not sure just how powerful this Aizen guy is, but know you're not the only one fighting this war, okay?"

Ichigo looked shocked for a moment, meeting Tatsuki's eyes. After all this time of training, of looking deep into his soul and learning how to control his inner self, it had never occurred to him that he would need to hear that. It felt good to hear, knowing that not all the pressure was on his back. He stood up tall, donning his familiar half-smile. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything'll be fine." He ran ahead, sheathing his zanpakuto. "YOU GUYS TAKE CARE!" And with that, he disappeared, running toward Aizen as fast as he could.

Orihime stood back up from the healing barrier again, running half-heartedly towards Ichigo's form. "Ichigo!" she called, her voice caught in her throat. "Ichigo!"

Tatsuki could feel her smile fall again, her eyes filled with sadness. There it was again, another reminder. She tried to stop the thoughts, knowing this was not the place or time. They were in a war, for crying out loud. If she let herself get distracted again, who knew what would happen. She needed to pay attention, protect Orihime as she usually did, as Captain Ukitake had requested. But a part of her wanted to scream in frustration as Orihime kept her eyes on Ichigo, her face crestfallen as he disappeared before he could hear her.

In a tiny voice, Orihime said, "It was good to see you again, Ichigo… Please be safe." Her hands clutched each other over her chest, her face filled with worry. She knew that Ichigo had to face Aizen at one point or another, but the same creeping fear she felt before crawled into her flesh, nestling into her bones.

* * *

 **08:40 a.m. JST**

Aizen didn't have to turn his head to know that he had company. "It has been a long time since I have seen you, Kisuke Urahara," he said, his voice smooth and velvety. He glanced the side, catching sight of Kisuke's dark green jacket swaying the in wind, holding onto the striped hat that covered his eyes. "And I must say, I believe I missed you, just a bit."

In a swift motion, Kisuke opened the folding fan from in his sleeve, hiding the rest of his face. "Well, that's a surprise," he said. "I never took you as a sentimental man, Aizen! I'd say it's an honor, but unsurprisingly, I don't share the same sentiment."

"Do not mistake respect for sentiment," Aizen rebuked, fully turning to face his long-time opponent. "It is your mind that has always fascinated me, and I am afraid my time in the Soul Society was rather dull without it."

Snapping the fan shut, Kisuke revealed a thin, predatory smile on his face. "It's too bad you decided to get me banished then, huh?"

"A tragedy, to be sure."

Like lightening, Aizen reached up, grabbing the oncoming fist of Yoruichi Shihōin, her golden eyes flashing in the sunlight. She flinched, feeling his grip tighten around her fist. "You were not too far behind Kisuke's shadow," Aizen said, not even meeting her eyes. "One cannot have lightening without thunder."

Without a word, Yoruichi reached for the back of Aizen's head, her hand crackling with electricity. But she was too late, Aizen's hand flickering with yellow energy. _Shit,_ she thought, heat surrounding her trapped fist.

"Hadō number 63, Raikōhō."

A giant ball of energy formed in his hand, building until their hands were completely blocked out. Yoruichi let out a cry of pain before the blast fired, sending her flying back, her orange shirt on fire. Turning back for a moment, Aizen watched her stumble back, pain in her eyes that quickly turned to anger. "For an assassin, you resorted to a rather mundane form of attack," he said. "I must admit you disappointed me. I expected a full-scale assault from the former Second Division Captain."

Yoruichi grimaced, standing up but significantly slumped to the side. Her left arm dripped with blood, staining her clothes. But she met his eyes and her grimace turned to a pained smile. "What a shame," she replied. "I didn't know your expectations of me were that high." Standing up to her full height, she extended her arms, hands loosely opened. The mutilated hand showed that the blast had devastated her, revealing bone and large chunks of flesh missing on her arm. Electricity crackled around her arms again, this time faster, angrier. "Allow me to make it up to you, Aizen."

Blinding white wings of electricity exploded from Yoruichi's back, shooting upwards, several feet taller than her body. Arcs of blinding light lapped against the air, reaching for the ground. As Yoruichi smiled, sparks fell from her lips, her teeth glinting. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Aizen's eyes lit up, reflecting the spectacle before him. "This is your Shunkō," he stated, betraying just the barest glimpse of being impressed. "It is a rare thing to see a Shinigami with such controlled technique in the craft."

In the blink of an eye, a white blast struck his body, sending him flying back. The air recoiled as lightning struck, a terrible roar of thunder bellowing behind it. Regaining his bearings, Aizen managed to stop, his body only twenty feet away from his previous position. The electricity faded, leaving his clothes mildly singed and a few small cuts on his arm and face.

Lowering her hand, Yoruichi took a few steps forward, her eyes glinting dangerously. "After we were exiled, I spent the hundred years that followed perfecting it," she said. "With all the free time, between protecting this world and keeping our eyes on you, what better way to pass it than to sharpen my own skills?"

Sparing a glance to Urahara, Aizen's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. There was something wrong here, a detail missing. "This is a good trick, Kisuke," he called to the shopkeeper, his singed clothing swaying in the breeze. "She looks and acts just like Yoruichi would. Even the power level is nearly on point."

Urahara blinked, gripping his hat as the wind picked up. "Oh, you noticed already?" he said, surprise in his voice. "I knew you would find out eventually, but I thought the performance was flawless! What gave her away?"

Gearing up for another attack, Yoruichi – or rather, her gigai duplicate – launched forward, her hands completely obscured with white light. She screamed, the wings on her back sizzling as they extended, crowding around Aizen, preparing to snuff him out.

It was like a crushing wave of spiritual pressure, coming from one single point. Urahara could feel it, the cold, crushing sense of dread washing over him. His lungs began to plead for air, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "This… this isn't your spiritual pressure," he muttered, watching in awe as the gigai was crushed, its body turned into a ball of flesh, bone and lightning. It swirled, tightening, and then exploded, entrails sizzling in the heat as it passed over the fake Karakura Town. "No, this is… the Hogyoku."

"I can sense your fear, Kisuke." Aizen's voice was still calm as he stood among the wreckage. Sparks flew in the air, fading into nothingness as pieces of the gigai fell to the ground. "The thing that gave away your little gigai was the amount of pressure pushing against her frame. With the high amounts of spiritual energy you pushed into her body, it was a miracle she could stand. But I really must thank you." He reached up to the top of his collar, unbuttoning it slowly. "Your little gigai has speed up my next phase quickly."

Urahara's eyes filled with terror as he witnessed Aizen's next horror. There, throbbing in his torso, sat the Hogyoku, pulsing dark purple against Aizen's pale flesh. A white material spread across his body, snaking under his clothes and growing with each pulse up his chest. It must have been there for a little while, as the growth was slow, but as he had absorbed the power from Yoruichi's gigai, it pulsed, sputtered and spread out quickly. He felt his words catch in his throat, knowing that Yoruichi was almost here. Her ponytail fluttered into view, her crouched body behind Aizen. He needed to stop her but alerting Aizen to her presence would prove to be just a deadly. Just as Yoruichi raised her armor-covered arms, he ran, fear overtaking him.

"YORUICHI, NO-!"

It was too late. Aizen had felt her coming, knowing full well that the gigai was a distraction. He didn't turn, letting her hit him with full force, but his smile returned. Yoruichi, eyes wide as Urahara screamed for her, couldn't stop it, the energy behind the punch in full effect, far too late to stop. The dark stone cracked, Aizen's body disappearing, with Ichigo replacing him. "ICHIGO?!" Yoruichi shouted, terrified she had harmed him.

The punch had hit his blades, crossed in front of him. Ichigo grunted, the yellow light of her spiritual energy reflecting in his brown eyes. "Y-YORUICHI!" he managed, taking the brunt to the attack. "I WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU GUYS! HE'S RIGHT BEHIND-!"

"MOVE, BOTH OF YOU!"

Urahara rushed past them, Benihime drawn. As he passed, Ichigo could see the fear in his eyes, taking him aback. Urahara was never one to be afraid. He had always been calm in the face of a crisis. But this… Ichigo pulled away, running for Urahara, hand outstretched.

White creeped up Aizen's face, covering his chin and over his mouth. "What do you think you can do to stop me, Kisuke?" he asked. "The Hogyoku is evolving faster than you could imagine. It's growing inside of me, ready to meet this world. And nothing you can do will stop it." It covered his eyes next, turning them a dark purple.

Closing in, Urahara raised his blade, prepared to shatter the armor that spread over Aizen's body. With little knowledge of what this knew form held, it was better to keep Aizen from changing, knowing that he would only get stronger. But, with ease, Aizen grabbed his blade, bringing Urahara closer. Their eyes met, and Urahara felt he was looking into a void. Aizen's brown eyes had always been lifeless, no light reflecting there, but this was true darkness. It was a void that could only be seen beyond the planet, the depths of the Dangai itself. He found himself lost.

"I feel I must apologize to you, however."

"Apologize?" Urahara grimaced, his calm demeanor replaced by anger. "Why would you do such a thing? How out of character for you, Aizen."

"I'm afraid I cannot savor my time with you all. My metamorphosis is growing faster than I had anticipated." The holes in his armor gone now, Aizen was white head to toe. A large cross nestled into his chest, highlighting the Hogyoku, now pushed up to his sternum. "It really is too bad," he said, his white mask moving as he spoke. "I did miss you." His eyes moved, watching as Ichigo drew closer, roaring in rage.

"Hado number 96, _Ittō Kasō_."

Red, fiery streaks appeared along Aizen's arm, cracking as the spell was activated. Urahara had little time to register the forbidden spell, let alone avoid it as it burst out from Aizen's hand, instantly exploding violently. Shockwaves came out in bursts, knocking both Yoruichi and Ichigo backward, fire spewing and swirling into a column resembling the shape of a katana's blade.

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi shouted, struggling to look at the bright red column. "KISUKE! DAMMIT!" She caught sight of Ichigo, also struggling against the immense pressure of the blast, his face mildly burned by the blast. He'd been too close, so close to grabbing Urahara. Thinking quickly, she ducked down, grabbing Ichigo by his arm and rushed to the safety of the town.

Ichigo struggled, glaring at her. "Yoruichi! Let me go, dammit!" He glanced at the now-fading column of fire, hope rekindling. "Kisuke's still up there! He needs our help!"

"Listen to me, Ichigo!" Yoruichi's eyes were filled with pain and fear now as well, realizing that things were more dire than she had realized. "Whether Kisuke is up there or not, we need to take this carefully. Aizen is far more powerful now than Kisuke had anticipated. That means you need to rethink your strategy. You and I can't just charge him like we want to. We just… can't." She felt a shudder go through the ground beneath their feet, the release of another wave of spiritual pressure rippling through the fake city.

Taking a breath, Ichigo knew she was right. This wasn't just a normal opponent. His power was increasing exponentially. "But what about Kisuke? What do we do to help him?"

Yoruichi met his gaze, thinking for a moment. Silently, she turned, her gold eyes mulling over possibilities. "Well, from what we know already," she said. "Aizen now has the ability to absorb energy from opponents, meaning that our attacks will be significantly weakened. If we try something that could overwhelm us, we will be crushed as he absorbs it. So, we need to try something… simple." Her face changed, a lightbulb going off in her head.

When Yoruichi turned to face him, Ichigo could sense this was going to be a risky plan. "What… what the hell are you going to do?" His voice cracked as she approached him, her eyes filled with determination. Her hand began to glow, flickering as her power grew.

"Sorry about this Ichigo," she said, "but I need to do this. We need an offensive front, and with the way things are looking now, we have no one who can suitably balance out Aizen's powers." She turned her eyes, seeing fire and flashes of lavender energy in the distance. "The Head Captain is busy it would seem, and the other captains have their hands full. Someone needs to seal the Garganta." She met his eyes again, trying her best to reassure him.

He knew where this was going and felt his heart fall. "You… you're going to…"

Yoruichi nodded. "It's going to hurt," she said, "and it might not last long. But knowing that you have a good handle on your inner Hollow, this will be the perfect thing to use against Aizen. When you're in that form, your energy won't run out either."

"It's not strong enough to defeat him!"

"It doesn't have to be. We just need to keep him busy. Once it's over, it shouldn't take long for you to recover."

Ichigo wanted to protest again, but he knew she was right. It terrified him, and he wondered how the Hollow and the Old Man would take it, but he had to do it if they were going to stop this. Clenching his jaw, he nodded, standing still. "Do it, then," he said.

With a steady hand, Yoruichi touched his chest, the spiritual pressure building in her palm. "I'm so sorry," she said again. "I'll make it up to you once this is all over, alright?"

"It's fine. If it's to help my friends, then I'll do it."

A terrible roar filled the air as her partial Shunkō ripped through Ichigo's chest, a large hole formed beneath her hand.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Inner World, Time Unknown**

" ** _Oh no…_** "

The Old Man turned, seeing the Hollow stare at the sky. A large, dark hole began to appear, blocking out the sun. The wind picked up, the air growing cold. Lips parting, the Old Man shouted, "What did you do, Hollow?"

Fear in his eyes, the Hollow met the Old Man's frantic gaze. " ** _I didn't do a damn thing!_** " he shouted back. " ** _The King's bein' Hollowfied! The hell's he thinkin'?!_** "

The roar of the Hole overhead began to build, shaking the buildings beneath their feet. Anything loose was absorbed, falling into the void. The glass windows on the buildings began to crack, buckling under the pressure of the sudden calamity.

" ** _THIS IS BAD!_** " the Hollow shrieked, ducking down. " ** _IF THIS KEEPS UP, IT'S GONNA AWAKEN THE -!_** "

"I KNOW!" The Old Man's hair whipped violently in the wind, staring at the void as he thought and thought hard. It was bad enough that the Hogyoku was waking up, spreading its wings over Karakura Town. But this…

Disappearing, the Old Man's voice rattled in the Hollow's ears. "You stay here, Hollow," the Old man said. "As long as you're here to keep Ichigo stable in his Hollowfication, I will make sure nothing happens to _it_. If anything goes wrong, you let me know." His voice began to recede, falling towards the center of Ichigo's inner world. It echoed, muffled.

" ** _Leavin' me to do the dirty work, ya old fool!_** "

"You're the one who awakened his Hollow powers. You get to deal with this situation."

The Hollow spat, grunting in frustration. He turned to face the void again, pushing up his sleeves. " ** _Let's hope ya don't fuck this up, kid_** ," he said, drawing his sword. " ** _If ya do, I'm gonna give ya nightmares every night till ya turn 60!_** "

And with that, the world went completely dark, enveloping the white zanpakuto spirit completely.

* * *

 **Fake Karakura Town, 08:54 a.m., JST**

Urahara winced as he opened his eyes, the cold air causing his wounds to sting as he lay on the rooftop. Blood seeped into his clothes, burns taking up more than a third of his body. "Dammit," he winced, trying to sit up. "That was a close call." Hazarding a glance upward, he saw Aizen standing in the sky, gazing down at him with those lifeless eyes. His arm was gone, crumbling away.

"You made it," Aizen said. "I shouldn't be surprised, although it was foolish of you to rush at me so carelessly. Shinigami are so quick to put their lives on the line before they even assess the situation."

"Speak for yourself." Urahara grunted as he stood, grasping at his wounded upper arm and shoulder. He looked to the side, seeing that his hat had half-burned, still simmering as fire ate at the striped fabric. He winced, lamenting the loss of his favorite hat. Returning his attention, he nodded towards Aizen's missing arm. "You used a forbidden Kidō, sacrificing your own body to injure me. It looks like you haven't fully rescinded your own status as a Shinigami, huh? Old habits die hard, it would seem."

Aizen laughed, lifting his arm. "You fail to understand, Kisuke." His voice, though obstructed by his new mask, could be heard clearly. "I have long surpassed the meager form of a Shinigami. Observe."

In an instant, a nub formed at the base of the severed limb, growing quicker as the seconds passed. It shot out, throbbing as it took shape. Veins and muscle were exposed for a moment as they wrapped around new bone, quickly covered by unblemished flesh, then finally by the white armor, seamlessly blending in.

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "Regeneration," he said. "A neat little trick ya got there, Aizen. The Hogyoku's just giving those powers away for free?"

The traitor inspected his hand, turning the palm back and forth before letting it drop to his side. "Nothing is ever free, Kisuke. There is a price for everything." He looked out over the carnage, the smoke billowing upwards, the clamoring terror that was the Hollow horde. Screams of death and despair billowed beneath the dust and decay, and it was good. "I just spent several centuries to pay the price for such perfection."

"Yes, centuries of bloodshed," Urahara spat, groaning as he reached down to grab his zanpakuto. A large black stripe had embedded itself into his blade from where Aizen had grabbed it before using _Ittō Kasō_. "How convenient for you."

"You sound bitter, Kisuke." Aizen began to descend, walking towards Urahara with precision in his gait. "While you toiled in a dusty shop, surrounded by humans, war and exiled Shinigami, I spent my time perfecting my plan, using an invention that you could barely handle and turning it into a masterpiece. I formed it so well that, while I could have controlled every little action and decision you and your allies made, I let you run around with the illusion of free will."

Shaking his head, Urahara laughed. "I suppose I am bitter," he said. "An old, bitter man who relies on human children to aid us in a war they barely understand. What a terrible, bitter, pathetic Shinigami I am."

Suddenly, the air changed, a familiar spiritual pressure increasing to unrecognizable levels. The ground beneath Urahara's feet began to shake, red and black energy rising and rushing over the roof top. The two opponents stopped, watching as a figure appeared before them, growling in rage.

Urahara's eyes reflected the red glow, going wide as he realized what was happening. "No… no, what the _hell_ are you DOING, ICHIGO?!" His voice rattled in his chest as he shouted at the Hollowfied Ichigo.

Two white horns protruded from Ichigo's Hollow mask, with deep black lines etched into the white bone. Sharp teeth parted, revealing the void that was his mouth. Golden eyes peered through the smoke, long orange strands of hair brushing against the black and white armor that covered his body. A large hole stared back at the two opponents, giving them a circular view of Ichigo's hair and the city beyond.

Aizen stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing. "Do you really believe this form will stop me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked, unamused. "This primordial form you take is pathetic, it will only make it easier to crush you. What a disappointment."

" ** _ooooOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_** "

Ichigo reared back, a terrible scream erupting from his mouth. It shook the air, cracks forming beneath his feet. Urahara had no choice but to take a step back. The building was going to collapse in a few moments, but if Ichigo charged it would only take a few seconds for it to fall. He vanished, only to appear a few feet away. There was no way to stop Ichigo when he was like this. It was best to let him rampage. But Urahara feared what would happen once the Hollow was defeated, would Ichigo…?

Charging, Ichigo rushed Aizen with his head lowered, swords in hand. The blade glinted ominously in the red light, ready to rip into flesh. Unsheathing his own zanpakuto, Aizen blocked Ichigo's attack with little effort.

"Fascinating," Aizen mused. "There is no fear in this form, only the inane desire to destroy. You seem to be expelling large amounts of spiritual energy, all the while pushing your body to unimaginable limits. Were you getting desperate, Kurosaki?"

From the corner of his eye, Aizen spotted Yoruichi as she ran towards the open Garganta, stopping several feet away. He smirked beneath his mask, realizing what this was now. It was a distraction. "What a risky thing to do," he remarked, meeting Ichigo's yellow, rage-fueled eyes. "They must care very little for your safety if they use you as a distraction to stop the inevitable."

With a distorted grunt, Ichigo reached up, grabbing Aizen's face. This stunned Aizen for a moment as his body was sent flying, crashing down towards the north side of town. A red explosion followed, turning black as it wiped out a large portion of the skyline.

* * *

 **09:01 a.m., JST**

"YORUICHI!"

Startled, Yoruichi turned to see a panting, wounded Urahara standing behind her. With wide eyes, she ran to him, placing her hands on his. "Are you alright, Kisuke?!" Fear filled her voice as she saw the depths of his injuries, her heart stopping. They wouldn't kill him, but he'd have some very, very nasty scars later. "I take it Ichigo is with Aizen."

"That was a risky thing to do, Yoruichi," Urahara scolded, wincing as she touched his wounds. "He could lose control at any moment and Aizen could take his –!"

"He won't!" Yoruichi met his eyes, unwavering determination shining through. "There's no chance. I could feel it. There is a stability to this form. It's different, and I could feel it as I unleashed it. Don't worry." She turned, staring up at the gaping Garganta. "For now, we need to focus on this." She walked away, raising her hands upwards.

Before Urahara could say a word, the air shuddered as white, interlocking pillars formed, covering over the Garganta. They groaned as they crossed, the brunt of the Hollows pouring out starting bend against it. In no time, the barrier finished forming, with another forming over it. Several layers formed, allowing the barrier to withstand the pressure of the Hollows that tried to escape.

"That should do it," Yoruichi said, lowering her hands. "There's no way they could break through that." She turned to him, sweat pouring down her face. "Where the hell did all these come from, do you think?"

The shadows in Urahara's face deepened, starting to correct the dots. "I'm pretty sure those were the Hollows that Aizen let loose in the Dangai, preventing us from safely passing through to the Soul Society," he said, meeting her eyes. "They must have existed in there for what was the equivalent of several centuries, with so little to eat that they evolved to a point of instability. It's possible that, while several of them made it to the Valley of Screams, Aizen managed to keep them alive with the help of the Hogyoku, further turning their bodies into rotting corpses with consciousness."

Yoruichi stared in shock, watching as the last stragglers spilled out, dispersing into the fake Karakura Town. "But… why would he use such weak Hollows against us?" she asked. "That seems pointless. Sure, they're a good distraction, but they'll be completely destroyed soon."

Silently, Urahara stared down as well, thinking. "There must be a reason," he said. "There is nothing that Aizen would do at this point if he didn't have a reason." He looked back at the scene, where Ichigo and Aizen fought. "We should get back to him. He's going to need our help once he snaps out of his Hollow form."

A large crack formed in the barrier, alarming the duo. The crack began to deepen, the haunting cries of the Hollows struggling to be released filling the air. "SHIT!" Yoruichi raised her hand again, forming more barriers over the crack. The barrier formed a circle, encompassing the area completely. "There's no way they could break through so quickly!"

"Looks like ya have your hands full."

Shinji Hirako stared at them with a grave expression. Grime streaked across his face, his blond hair a wreck and zanpakuto drawn. He was in no mood to joke around this time. "Who decided it was a good idea to Hollowfy Ichigo?" he demanded. "Did either of ya really think that little plan through?"

Urahara looked to Yoruichi, who gave them both a grimace. She said nothing, focusing her efforts on the barrier. Looking back to Shinji, Urahara said, "Things are falling apart. Aizen's become stronger than I predicted he would by this point."

With a long, deep sigh, Shinji turned away. He was too tired to admonish Urahara or Yoruichi, nor would it have mattered if he did. He had to go help Ichigo. The barrier needed to be made and Urahara was too injured to really do much of anything. "Go get yer wounds checked out, Kisuke," he said. "I'll go help Ichigo."

Urahara tried to stop Shinji, shouting, "Wait! You can't go by yourself! There's no way-!" But he was met with empty air, his words lost to the blue, cloudy sky.

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, this chapter was way longer than I anticipated, but that's definitely not a bad thing. Whoooo buddy, things are picking uuuuuup! I hope you guys are still enjoying! I'll see you soon!


	78. Ch 78 Grow Numb and Flicker

**Ground Level, Fake Karakura Town, 08:34 a.m., JST**

Visions of fire danced behind Head Captain Yamamoto's eyes; an ancient, angry flame that devoured. He could feel it in his fingertips, at the back of his neck, his hairs singed as it surrounded him. The smell of the world burning made him recoil, and yet drew him back to a time that he would much rather forget.

"ewUEGH!"

 _What was that voice?_ There was nothing in the fire, nothing but the remains of familiar memories, warping beneath the blistering heat. _Who is out there?_

"ARReeeweggHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yamamoto's eyes sprung open, blinded by the light around him. There was no roaring fire here. There was the sky, the damaged buildings of Fake Karakura, the ruined streets that his body was draped over. And then, there were two large, lifeless light purple eyes that peered into his, staring endlessly.

With a start, Yamamoto sat up quickly, never taking his eyes off the young Arrancar. "What are you doing, boy?!" His gruff voice sounded worse, with dust and dirt coating his windpipe. He coughed, struggling to rise to his feet. Blood still poured from his torso, but he forced himself to ignore it. He had certainly felt worse pain in his time.

Blinking, Wonderweiss remained kneeling where the Head Captain had fallen, confused. His head tilted to the side, he opened his mouth. "Hurghhh ghwah?" It sounded like a question, as if he were wondering why Yamamoto was so hostile. He raised a small hand, patting the ground in front of him. "NggHaaaH!"

"Do you not know how to speak, child?" Yamamoto demanded, reaching for his fallen sword. "What are you trying to say, exactly?" He remained wary, remembering how the Arrancar had thrown him to the ground like a ragdoll. This was Aizen's soldier, designed by his hand to destroy him. And yet, a small part of Yamamoto was intrigued and bit perturbed. "What is your name, Arrancar?"

A sort of understanding passed over the Arrancar's face, as if a part of him could process Yamamoto's words. Slowly, Wonderweiss pointed to himself, his purple eyes lifting to the air. His tongue pushed between gap in his buck teeth, thinking hard. "Wwhwh…" He pushed hard, trying his best to form a word. It seemed to frustrate him a little. With his face turning red, he managed to say, "Wwwwonda…wheissssh."

The Head Captain's eyes narrowed. "Wonderweiss," he said. "I see."

Wonderweiss nodded hard, smiling just a little as he stood up. "Wondawheissh!" He clapped his hands twice, as if celebrating his achievement.

This display disturbed Yamamoto for many reasons. This Arrancar clearly had the mindset of a child. He had no idea how long ago Aizen had created him, although he could assume this one was new. But he spoke like a young child, exploring the world. It was also apparent something had been taken from this child, a part of his brain or soul – or both – stripped from him during conception. Yamamoto hated this feeling, the feeling of pity for his enemies. After thousands of years, he had mastered the hardening of his heart. But it would seem that there was one part of him that couldn't entirely look past this.

Approaching the Head Captain with carefree abandon, Wonderweiss seemed fascinated by something, staring at his torso. Yamamoto took a step back, brandishing his weapon. "Stay back, boy!" he shouted, his voice taking on its normal, commanding baritone. "If you come any closer, I will have no choice but to destroy you!"

Understanding, Wonderweiss stopped, a small look of disappointment in his eyes. He reached down, patting his own torso, then pointing to the Head Captain. "Aggha… dwuaaah agh?"

Yamamoto looked at where Wonderweiss was pointing, realizing he was asking about the large wound that Aizen had given him. The skin around it had turned dark, thicker blood starting to coagulate around it in hopes that it would stop the flow. Looking back up, it was clear to Yamamoto that the Arrancar didn't understand blood and wounds. He wasn't prepared to discuss this with the child, knowing that he would eventually have to destroy him, but there was a small recess in his mind that pictured the small faces of Shunsui and Jushiro. The same looks in their eyes as they asked him questions, curious about the world.

 _Close your eyes._ It was the voice of his younger self, demanding and terrible. _You are breaking your own rule. Do not look your enemies in the eye! It will weaken your resolve! This boy is a Hollow, a threat! KILL HIM!_ With a heavy sigh, Yamamoto's tired eyes closed, his head lowering just a bit.

"RgghwAH!"

Eyes still closed, Yamamoto raised Ryūjin Jakka, hardening his heart. "Under the order of Central 46," he said aloud, forcing his voice to take on the terrible growl it once had, "and by creed of the Gotei 13, I must destroy you. Your very existence is a threat to the Soul Society!" He opened his eyes, his red eyes burning with an internal fury. "If you stay still, boy, this will be painless for you!"

Wonderweiss stood in place, frozen, emotionless. Any light that had been in his eye had long gone, his hands hung loosely by his side. And then he vanished, a blur of his after image visible for only a second.

Panic sunk into Yamamoto's face as he turned, searching for his opponent. But he didn't have to look far, seeing a fully-formed purple Cero staring back at him. He could see Wonderweiss' open mouth on the other side, his eyes staring at him before firing off the attack.

Ducking down, Yamamoto could feel the heat of the blast on his back, knowing that some of his clothes had been burned. Turning back, he could see the destruction, tearing into the standing structures and road. Metal melted, asphalt turning a brilliant yellow and absorbing any rubble that fell into it. An acrid smell filled the air. Regaining his sense of self, Yamamoto lashed out, striking the Arrancar in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Wonderweiss tumbled in the streets, his small body landing against a telephone pole. "grWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHGH!" It was a roar of frustration, his mouth wide open. Yamamoto was prepared for a Cero but found that the sound was getting louder and louder. Glass shattered, the earth began to tremble. The boy's spiritual pressure began to rise significantly. Yamamoto felt his body struggle to move against the soundwaves, but he remained standing, staring down his opponent.

As Wonderweiss continued his angry cries, Yamamoto managed to inch closer, his determination winning out. The tatters of his robes whipped around him violently, his zanpakuto raising once again. "Petulant child," he muttered, sparks forming at the tip of Ryūjin Jakka. "I will not hesitate to use extreme measures to destroy you." With a violent swipe of his zanpakuto, a roaring wave of flames arched in the air, pushing through the waves of screaming.

Miraculously, the screaming stopped, the world going eerily quiet. For a moment, Yamamoto had wondered if his eardrums had popped, reaching up to his ears to feel for blood. But there was none. Instead, he realized that, as the Arrancar stopped screaming, the fire had dissipated as well, white pillars of smoke rising where he had sat. He tried to sense the boy's spiritual presence, but it was muddled, as if it had changed.

It was then that the wind picked up, whisking away the smoke to reveal Wonderweiss, black ashes around his mouth. He stood hunched over, his arm raised to his mouth, wiping the grime on his once-pristine sleeves. But he never took his eyes off Yamamoto, a certain expression taking over his lifeless eyes. Confusion, pain, frustration. Lowering his arm, he let out a gurgle, then a small whine.

"I warned you, Wonderweiss," Yamamoto shouted, stopping his approach a few feet away. "I will show no mercy to the enemies of the Gotei 13, nor do I offer surrender." He felt a tightness in his chest, his throat closing around his words in mild protest. With a bitter growl, he hardened his heart again, catching himself slipping. "Please," he said, his voice low, "stay still."

A moment passed, both silent as they stared into the other's eyes. The sun slowly climbed higher in the sky, peeking over the destroy skyline. Yamamoto could sense threats of a terrible winter in the wind, sending cold waves of goosebumps over his skin. Wonderweiss opened his mouth, prepared to speak, but something in him clicked. Yamamoto could see the thoughts racing in his eyes.

And with little hesitation, Wonderweiss reached back, grabbing the sword on his back. Somehow, Yamamoto hadn't noticed it. It was a longsword, a European design, glimmering silver. The hilt had the familiar weave of a katana, but it stopped short, with an Egyptian eye peering over the honey blond hair.

"You intend to fight back," Yamamoto mused, his brows knitting together. "A foolish notion. I will crush you easily." But he remembered how easily the boy had consumed his flames, consuming them without a second thought. He released his own spiritual pressure, hoping for one last chance to dissuade the Arrancar from attacking.

Wonderweiss showed no sign of intimidation. Instead, he held the sword outwards, blade pointing downward, his eyes filled with icy determination as well. "Grwegh aghHH! EGTINGSHURA!" Purple waves of energy enveloped his body, shrouding him from view for a moment.

"What?" The Head Captain took a step back, surprised. Not only did this Arrancar have a sword, he seemed to have a release for it as well. "He possesses the strength to wield a zanpakuto!"

A taller figure stood in Wonderweiss' place. Large, fanning shoulder plates rose up, leveling themselves with the top of the Arrancar's new mask. Hollow eye sockets stared back, with small tufts of blond hair sticking out from under the edges. His waist was far too thin, turning him into an hourglass, with large hips, augmented by thin, purple rods. Wonderweiss looked like an emaciated corpse, exaggerated to the point of insanity, looking incredibly painful.

For a moment, Yamamoto could only stare in abject horror. He could not remember seeing something so perverse, so torturous to his eyes in the thousands of years he had been alive. Although he could see the vaguest resemblance to a smile on the Arrancar's face, Yamamoto could only feel pain. It must hurt the boy to be stretched and thinned out, his form bastardized into a mockery of human form.

Reaching out a thin arm, Wonderweiss cooed, trying to take Ryūjin Jakka from Yamamoto's grasp. This forced the Head Captain to snap back to reality, his face hardening again into a cruel scowl. He lashed out with Ryūjin Jakka, intending to send another wall of flame towards the Arrancar.

But nothing emerged from Ryūjin Jakka's blade.

There was no time for shock. Yamamoto moved, nearly missing the large, thin hand that threatened to envelope his face. He weaved around and grabbed the twig-like wrist, yanking on it to bring Wonderweiss closer.

"GrrGHAAAAAAAAH!" This surprised Wonderweiss, not expecting the Head Captain to be as fast and agile as this. He was falling, watching as Yamamoto lunged back, open palm posed to strike. He was too late to avoid it, the impact landing on his torso, snapping him back a bit. But Yamamoto still did not let him go.

"You made a mistake thinking I could only fight with my Ryūjin Jakka!" Fury in his voice, he dropped Wonderweiss to the ground, stepping on his back. He raised his remaining hand, fingers splayed. "Bakudō number 79, _Kuyō Shibari!_ "

Large, black spheres outlined in purple light surrounded Wonderweiss as he struggled under the Head Captain's grip. He paused in his protest, feeling a significant weight on his chest, one of the spheres leeching through his armor and gripping him, holding him in place. "AAAARGHAAAAAAAA!"

Stepping off the Arrancar, Yamamoto let the constraints lift Wonderweiss, revealing his angry face. He struggled, but his body wouldn't budge. He cried out like a wounded animal, his buckteeth brandishing as he screamed.

Suddenly, Yamamoto stomped his foot on the ground, sending a wave of smoke and dust flying through the air. His fists lowered to his side, staring down the Arrancar for a moment. "This is where we part, Wonderweiss," Yamamoto said, his tone even. "May your death be painless." Wonderweiss squirmed, realizing what was going to happen. His screams filled the air, shaking the ground and the damaged buildings. Glass rained down, metal beams falling with terrible speeds.

It was a flash of movement, almost too quick for the eye. Yamamoto's arms launched, his right fist above his left, parallel as he again struck the Arrancar in the torso, striking his sternum and stomach. The screaming stopped, a shockwave sent outward, dispersing anything that fell towards them outwards. The world went silent again, Wonderweiss' mouth hanging open. He was in pain, as his face was taut and his body shaking.

And he split in two, both halves sent flying backward.

The blast destroyed anything in its path, leveling building, launching anything loose outwards. Blood splattered from Wonderweiss' broken body, a dark liquid that splashed against the asphalt and concrete like it were painted on in one furious stroke.

Yamamoto stood still, letting the wind whip against his long beard and eyebrows. He stared at the carnage that lay before him, expressionless. "There was no other way," he muttered to himself, leaning down to retrieve Ryūjin Jakka yet again. "It was either to die or to kill. There was nothing else… no, nothing."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHAAAAH!"

His blood froze, the terrible shriek carrying over the battlefield. It was like a wounded animal, desperate to survive, clinging to life with every fiber of its being. Before Yamamoto could react, long, bone-white arms weaved through the streets, snaking over every possible surface. They reached for the Head Captain, with long, glowing green claws at the ends. They dug into his flesh, ripping into his arm with rage. Yamamoto cut one arm off, prepared to cut another, but he was overwhelmed, a new hand grabbing his body with each passing second.

"You survived my Sōkotsu?!" Yamamoto shouted, his eyes wide. The weight of the hands was beginning to crush him. But he could feel his heart stop when he caught sight of Wonderweiss again, crawling towards him.

Entrails and blood followed behind the wounded Arrancar, pain in his face. The shoulder pads had cracked open, the arms stemming from there. Part of his mask had crumbled as well, revealing the left part of his face, his visible eye filled with rage, with pain, with confusion. It was like staring into the eye of a terrified, wounded child. His screams didn't stop, tearing his vocal chords apart as he vocalized his deep fury. The claws dug deeper in the Yamamoto's sword arm, prepared to rip it from his torso. Blood seeped out between the bustling arms, spilling onto the street.

"GRWAAAAAAAAAAH! hrrGAWAARAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Tears fell from the Arrancar's eyes as he drew closer.

Groaning in pain, Yamamoto met his eyes, forcing himself to stare at the pain-crazed Wonderweiss. He ignored the voice of his younger self, forcing himself to take in the boy's pain. He could not blame him, seeing the burning, unwavering will to live, clinging to the fact that there was so much he hadn't seen, that he would never see. Wonderweiss knew he was dying, and Yamamoto understood that pain.

"I… know," Yamamoto managed, panting as he struggled to breathe. His voice weaved in with the screams, nearly drowned out by them. "I know… that what hurts you… my boy." He cried out as well, feeling chunks of skin being ripped, muscle fibers torn. "It's not… your wounds. I'm… sorry…"

Wonderweiss stopped, his voice turning into a light moan. He stared at the Head Captain, tears still streaming down his face, his lower lip trembling just slightly.

"You only want… to live…" Yamamoto coughed up a thick glob of blood, splattered across the white arms. "But… perhaps, this is a mercy… if you think about it…" He closed his eyes, chuckling for a moment. "You will no… longer… suffer."

With time, Wonderweiss slowly started to go still. The arms that surrounded Yamamoto began to loosen, the Arrancar's eyes beginning to lilt close. He still spoke, his voice wavering between a whine and a mumble. It felt like an eternity, and the Head Captain could feel his own consciousness slipping. But he waited, letting Wonderweiss fade off, his heavy lids falling over lifeless eyes. The babbling stopped, the strong grip that held him gone. It was over.

Yamamoto stifled any cries of pain as he pulled the Arrancar's claws out of his flesh, his face expressionless, but the wrinkles in his face deep and heavy. Blood gushed out with each claw that fell away, but he slowly made his way out. The pain had been so bad that he could barely feel anything anymore, adrenaline starting to course through him. He was close to being free before he noticed that his right arm was no longer attached to his body. Tattered flesh and exposed, cracked bone were all that remained. Remembering that Ryūjin Jakka had been in that hand, Yamamoto started to dig into the nest of arms, searching for his zanpakuto.

It was nestled between smashed fingers and blood-soaked white arms, the dark purple hilt turning a dark brown. As he reached for it, he could feel a sense of sorrow radiating from it, a deep pain that dug into the weathered heart in his chest. "Not now," he said, trying to sound commanding, intimidating, but his voice a hollow imitation of what it was before. "We cannot think like that now. We did… what had to be done." He could feel his vision start to deteriorate, warping into a sea of gray and red.

"HEAD CAPTAIN!"

Familiar voices filled his ears, weaving in and out of his consciousness as he felt his body begin to topple over. As gravity overtook him, he was surprised to feel two sets of hands steady him, slowly lowering him to the ground. "Ju…shiro," he groaned, his voice barely above a whisper. "Shun… Shunsui…"

And the world went dark.

* * *

 **08:58 a.m. JST**

Shunsui and Jushiro watched as the Head Captain's eyes fluttered close, his body succumbing to his injuries. "He's not… he's not dead, is he?" Shunsui whispered, reaching towards Yamamoto's neck, checking for a pulse.

"No," Jushiro said, his eyes searching around frantically for help, "but if we don't get him help soon, he won't last for much longer. We need to get him out of here, find a healer."

"But if we move him now, he might lose more blood," Shunsui protested, "and last I checked, the two known healers on hand are busy! We shouldn't-!"

"Gentlemen, please stop shouting. It is not good for our patient."

A gentle voice cut through the tension, capturing the attention of the frantic captains. With a serene, yet crestfallen look on her face, Captain Retsu Unohana gazed down on the wounded Yamamoto. Behind her were several members of her squad, including Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, who rushed to the aid of the Head Captain. "Please excuse us," they said quietly, hurriedly. "We must proceed quickly!"

"O-Of course," Jushiro backed away, approaching Unohana while sneaking glances back towards the Head Captain. "Please proceed."

Shunsui followed, pushing back his hat and letting the string wrap around his neck. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing Yamamoto, his own mentor in a state like this. The Head Captain was an impenetrable rock, a hardened man who withstood so many things within the past several thousand years. But he could see just how old he had become, and it… terrified him.

Unohana approached, meeting the two captains half way. But her attention was drawn to the fallen Arrancar, his body gruesomely scattered across the battlefield. Her eyes narrowed a bit, her lips pursing into a thin line.

"What are his chances of survival, Captain Unohana?" Jushiro asked. His eyes, normally calm and mellow, were fraught with terror and fear. "Will he be alright?"

Shunsui turned his head sharply, giving Jushiro a pointed look. "The Head Captain has been through worse ordeals than this one, Jushiro," he said. "There's no way he'll die from this." But he also looked to Unohana, clearly unsure of his own statement.

With a deep, long-lasting sigh, Unohana closed her eyes, her chin nestling into the large, thick braid that trailed down her chest and towards her abdomen. "From a glance, I can say that his arm cannot be recovered," she said, her voice grave. "But I do not think the wounds will kill him, no. If we had come a moment later, I am not sure the answer would have been the same, though." She opened her eyes again, glancing at the Arrancar.

Jushiro and Shunsui followed her eyes, staring down at Wonderweiss' body. "Is that… a child?" Jushiro felt a lump form in his throat, his eyes going wide. "There's no way the Head Captain would kill a child so gruesomely…" His voice trailed off, suddenly unsure if he could be so certain of that. Once the Head Captain was given an order, nothing would stand in the way, not even a child.

"Child or not, that was an Arrancar for sure," Shunsui said, wiping his forehead with his now-blood-stained kimono sleeve. "The Head Captain was under orders to stop the enemy with extreme prejudice." He shot a glance to Jushiro, who returned it. Their thoughts turned to Harribel, wondering just how well Yamamoto would take it once he learned that Jushiro had saved her life. "I'm more surprised that the Head Captain let this Arrancar tear him up so much."

Kneeling, Unohana lightly touched Wonderweiss, checking his vital signs. "The child is still alive, surprisingly," she said. "His spiritual pressure is very weak, but several of his bodily functions are just barely functioning." Reaching out, she lightly turned him over, further destroying the mask that was already crumbling away. She wasn't surprised to see just how young the Arrancar looked, confirming some of her suspicions.

"This was Aizen's plan from the start," she said, "knowing that the Head Captain is averse to killing young people." She looked back at Jushiro and Shunsui, her eyes betraying deep sadness. "Yes, the Head Captain will carry his orders to the end, even if the opponent is a child or infant. But he knew the scars it would leave on the Head Captain. It would weaken his resolve, thus severely increasing the chances that this fight would be worse than anyone could imagine."

"So you're saying…" Shunsui couldn't finish, his chest tightening up.

"The reason that the Head Captain did not further decimate this Arrancar is simple." Unohana looked away, standing up. "He felt pity. He wanted this child to die peacefully, thus giving himself piece of mind."

The three captains remained speechless, their eyes cast to places unseen. There wasn't much more to say, lest emotions begin to spill out.

"Captain Unohana." Lieutenant Kotetsu's voice broke the silence. "Our healing processes have stabilized the Head Captain. However, I recommend we evacuate the premises. It's not safe on ground level with the Hollows milling about." As if to solidify her point, the sound of a Hollow cry sounded off in the distance, drawing closer.

Nodding, Unohana turned to face Isane. "Agreed, Lieutenant," she said, walking away from the Arrancar. "Do we have the stretcher assembled?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Very good. Please proceed with extreme caution."

With a small bow, Isane turned away, approaching the other healers with new orders. They quickly and carefully put Yamamoto's body on the canvas stretcher, with at least six healers holding it, three on either side. "Ready, Captain!"

"Please have him taken to Hachigen Ushoda's location," Unohana called out. "That is the safest location we have so far."

Without a word, the team vanished, leaving behind the gruesome scene that sprawled before the remaining Shinigami.

"What should we do with the Arrancar, Captain Unohana?" Jushiro asked, sparing a glance back at Wonderweiss. "Are we to leave him to die here?" The words sounded harsh coming from Jushiro.

It was a moment before Unohana could answer. "You two go ahead of me," she said. "Rejoin with Captain Soifon."

"What will you do, then, Captain?" Shunsui's eyes narrowed.

A small smile formed on Unohana's face, her eyes closing. It was a curious expression that startled Jushiro and Shunsui. "What I must," she replied cryptically. "Now, please, time is of the essence."

Glancing at each other once again, the two captains nodded, rushing off to rejoin the battle, leaving Unohana with the broken body of Wonderweiss. When she was alone, Unohana opened her eyes again, turning to Wonderweiss. She said nothing, her lips lightly parted. But her eyes were dark, clearly considering something important.

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh boy. So a few things about this chapter. I knew I wanted to change up the scene between Yamamoto and Wonderweiss. There was always something that bugged me about how Kubo wrote Wonderweiss, and I think it was just my own little hang ups. I never truly liked the fact that he couldn't feel pain and that he was ruthless for no reason. I felt like there was wasted potential there. Now, this went in a direction I hadn't really planned for. Am I mad at it? No, absolutely not. Is Wonderweiss out of character? Yes, but he never really had much of a character in Bleach to begin with.

This was also a very short fight, as no matter what, even without Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto could easily kill this kid. So, sorry if that bums you out, but I can't make every single fight a long one. Besides, we have some awesome longer fights happening now and will happen in the future.

I sincerely hope that you guys are enjoying. I look forward to starting the next chapter, and I hope to have it done soon... who knows when. See you soon :)


	79. Ch 79 Disrupt Sleep

**Southern Edge of Main Battlefield, 09:07 a.m.**

A terrible feeling washed over Hachigen, with every hair on his body standing upright. He looked up from his patient, eyes darting towards the northern half of the battlefield, a red glow settling over the rooftops. "Ichigo…" He had Hollowfied again, but Hachi knew it was different. Much, much different.

"What…what's going on?" The weak voice of Momo drew Hachi back to the present. He turned to looked at her, watching as she weakly struggled to sit upward. The bandages hand stiffened her arms and upper legs, and he knew she was in pain. "Is… Captain Aizen… is he here?"

"Please do not move so much, Lieutenant," Hachi said. "You'll reopen your wounds and we are a little short staffed at the moment."

"Is that… Aizen?"

It was Izuru's voice this time, muffled by the healing barrier. He looked past Hachi towards the red glow, his dark eyes narrowing. "That energy… is… odd. Or am I… still dreaming?"

Hachi looked north again, his pink brows knitting over his eyes. "That would be both Aizen and Ichigo, I'm afraid." Hints of fear could be heard in every syllable, but he tried his best to remain calm. This was one of the worst scenarios for Ichigo he could have foreseen. With this much strength he would either tire himself out or lose himself completely as a Hollow.

"Yo! Excuse us!"

The voice of a young woman startled both Hachi and his conscious patients. Looking to his left, Hach could see two figures approaching, carrying another figure between them. His eyes sparked with recognition, realizing that these two young women were friends of Ichigo. "Hey there!" the orange-haired woman called, struggling under the weight of the person they were carrying. "Are you Hachigen?"

Hachi stood, clasping his hands in front of his stomach. "I am," he said in his gentle voice. He bowed before both girls, eyes closed for a moment. "And you two are friends of Ichigo, am I correct?"

The two girls blinked, glancing at one another. "Oh, yes," the orange-haired girl replied. "I'm Orihime Inoue, and this is my friend, Tatsuki Arisawa." Tatsuki gave Hachi a small wave, doing her best to keep their injured companion from slinking to ground. "We were told to come find you," Orihime continued, taking a few steps forward. "You're a healer, right?"

"Indeed," Hachi said. "Do you need me to heal your friend?" He looked their companion up and down, his eyes widening as he realized she was an Espada. He said nothing about it, knowing that it would take longer to explain.

"She's mostly healed," Orihime replied, "but she needs to rest and recover from the trauma." She pointed to a spot by the still-unconscious Cirucci. "May we set her down over there, please?"

Without a word, Hachi scooped Harribel up in his arms gently, setting her on a pre-made cot next to Cirucci. "Certainly." He noticed the scar on her torso, which was nearly invisible but slightly darker than her olive-toned skin. He met Orihime's eyes, curious. "Who healed this woman?" he asked. "They did a nearly-impeccable job."

"That'd be Orihime," Tatsuki said, jerking her thumb toward Orihime, who blushed brightly. "She's the best healer we have in Karakura Town."

"Tatsuki, stop!"

"That's why we were asked to make our way over here," Tatsuki said, smirking. "We were told you might need another hand. Besides, we were too close to the fight between Ichigo and Aizen."

A warm smile spread over the Visored's face. "A helping hand will always be welcome," he said. "Thank you both. Are you capable of healing, Miss Tatsuki?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry," she said. "I'm mainly here to make sure that nothing tries to attack you both. With all these Hollows around, we don't want our healers distracted, or worse, eaten." She folded her arms. "But if you need help with moving anyone, I can do that as well."

Hachi laughed a little. "I appreciate it," he said. "But we already have people keeping watch over the perimeter. I hope they won't mind company."

Confused, Tatsuki opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off by someone shouting, "Everyone duck!" Tatsuki fell to her knees, covering Orihime with her body as a large bolt of blue energy shot above them. A terrible shriek followed, with the remains of an airborne Hollow falling to the ground, burning. It was an acrid smell, like the fumes from burning plastic, causing those who were awake to gag and cough.

Turning, Tatsuki looked back to see an Arrancar, dressed in furs and armor, his left eye covered with an eyepatch. Smoke billowed out of his gun, the barrel pointing upward. He met Tatsuki's eyes, his face somber. "I think I got the perimeter under control," he told her, "but it wouldn't to have back up."

" _But_ I'm _your backup, Starrk!_ " An angry voice rang out from the barrel, making Starrk wince in annoyance.

"Lilynette, you're my weapon. It's different."

Tatsuki blinked in surprise, pointing at the gun. "Uh, did your… gun just talk?" she asked. "The fumes might be getting to my head…"

" _I sure did, Human!_ " Lilynette shouted, shaking in Starrk's hand. " _And we don't need your help!_ "

Starrk sighed, lowering his weapons. "Sorry about Lilynette," he said, groaning. "She can be a bit uptight with new people." He shrugged. "Not that I blame her. Like I said, it would be nice to have backup, but nothing's gotten past me yet."

" _Of course nothin' has! We're the Primera, you idiot!_ "

"Lil, shut up, will ya?" Starrk glared at his guns, twirling them as he lifted them, aiming on either side of him. The air lit up again with blue energy, two Ceros ripping into now-decimated Hollows. "Sorry, kid," he said to Tatsuki. "Looks like we got this covered for now."

Hachi patted Tatsuki on the shoulder, reassuring her. "We could still use you here for other things, if you are willing to stay, Tatsuki."

"I'm down," Tatsuki said. "Just tell me what you need." She gave a nod to Starrk before turning away, assured that they would be in safe hands.

As if on cue, a team of Shinigami appeared, rushing over with a stretcher. "Make room, please!" the tallest of them called out, her shock of silver hair blowing in the wind. "We have the Head Captain here!"

A look of shock passed over both Orihime and Hachi's face. They scrambled, assembling a place for the Head Captain to lay down, with Tatsuki assisting the team. "Carefully now!" Isane said, biting her lip. They made their way to the place that Hachi and Orihime had prepared, their faces tense. "Gently set him down, then release." In unison, the team with the addition of Tatsuki lowered him to the ground and stepped back, allowing the two healers to take over.

Orihime gasped, realizing just how injured the Head Captain was. She turned to Hachi, her eyes determined. "I'll handle this," she said. "I'm sure you still have to finish healing the others."

"Are you sure?" Hachi asked, but Orihime had already left his side, kneeling next to the Head Captain.

With the flower pins on her head glowing a light blue, Orihime lightly touched the warm metal, her eyes closed. "Sōten Kisshun!" The words, though softly-spoken, rang through the air with a heavy weight. The petals parted from her pin, turning a warm orange and covering the Head Captain in a healing barrier. Orihime tuned out the whispers from the Shinigami surrounding her, focusing her energy on the grievous wounds on Yamamoto's body.

It didn't take too long for the cuts and missing chunks of flesh to reappear on the surface, seamlessly rejoining the skin in minutes. But it was the inner wounds and the missing arm that Orihime knew would take time. She met Hachi's eyes, giving him a reassuring nod. "I'll let you know if I need any help," she said, "but it should hopefully take half an hour at most for his healing to be complete."

Still in shock, Hachi nodded slowly. "O-Of course," he said, bowing. "I will tend to the others, then." As he turned, his mind began to ponder over this girl, the absolute strength in her technique. She was practically a professional, as if she had been doing this for decades. A normal Shinigami cadet in the Academy wouldn't be able to control their power to this degree, and here was a 15-year-old human girl who could quickly heal wounds in minutes. It was rather impressive.

Isane knelt next to Orihime, her eyes reflecting the orange light of her healing barrier. "My goodness," she said, awe in her voice. "I remember seeing you do this when you were in the Seireitei, but you seem to have grown stronger since then." She faced Orihime, smiling. "Your time with Lieutenant Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake must have paid off."

Blushing again, Orihime laughed nervously. "Oh, thank you," she said. "They were amazing teachers. It really helped me in many ways."

"You'll be able to restore the Head Captain's arm, right?" Isane asked.

"I should be able to," Orihime said. "Were you not able to recover his arm?"

Isane shook her head. "It was almost completely destroyed. The flesh was stripped away, with only a little bit of muscle and several bones were completely shattered. It would have been worthless."

"I see." Orihime's face fell. "What happened to the Head Captain?"

"He was gravely injured in a fight with one of the Arrancar," Isane said. "The Arrancar did not survive from what I could tell, but it's clear the Head Captain nearly died as well."

A grim expression her face, Orihime returned her attention to the Head Captain. His face seemed deflated and worn, the façade of absolute authority long disappearing. He seemed much older to her, like the years had finally caught up with him. The new scars and wounds were almost completely gone, and she could sense that his inner organs were on the mend. But something troubled her, her eyes wandering over his severed right arm. Nothing had started to form there, no new growth taking root in his wound. It looked less exposed, which was good, but what worried her was the formation of flesh over the bone and muscle.

Orihime stood, walking around the Head Captain's body to where his missing arm should be. She knelt, getting close to the missing limb.

"What's wrong?" Isane looked worried, following her. She noticed the skin growing over the Head Captain's severed limb, twisting in dark, stretched cells and veins. Her brows furrowed. "That… doesn't seem right."

Shaking her head, Orihime said, "No, it doesn't. The rest of his body is responding positively to the healing, his organs now starting to function fully." She met Isane's eyes again, worry swimming in gray hues. "But his arm… It's like it's refusing to grow."

"But that makes no sense," Isane said. "Why would his body reject your regeneration?"

"I-I've never had this happen before," Orihime said. "It's like something is preventing it from… from growing back. I'm not sure if its his own body or something else."

Several minutes passed, with the Head Captain's body returning to normal. Even his old scars were softening under the power of Sōten Kisshun, but his arm never formed, covered by twisted flesh. As the healing finished, the barrier vanished, breaking under Orihime's hands. She looked alarmed, as she had not commanded it to stop. "H-hey," she mumbled, her eyes going wide. "Wh-what's going on?"

Orihime closed her eyes tightly, spreading her hands out again. "Oh, come on," she begged. "Sōten Kisshun!" The barrier formed again, softly glowing around the Head Captain for a few seconds before dissipating, crumbling to dust under her hands. "What?!"

"Is everything alright?" Hachi's voice carried over the crowd of Shinigami. He had heard the panic in Orihime's voice and decided to rejoin the group. Tatsuki followed him, her eyes also filled with worry.

Turning to Hachi, Orihime's eyes were starting to tear up. She was clearly frantic, her hands shaking a little. "I-I can't… I can't bring back his arm!" she said, standing up. "Will you t-try it, Hachi? Maybe I'm doing something wrong?" She hoped that was the case.

"Certainly." Silently, Hachi knelt by the Head Captain's side, forming his own healing barrier. Green light reflected in his eyes as the barrier formed completely. For a few seconds, all seemed fine, but the barrier began to flicker, then shatter under his hands. A few of the Shinigami gasped, taking a step back. Hachi's eyes went wide, his lips parted in surprise.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki said, her voice low. She looked at Orihime, seeing the distress in her eyes. "What's going on?"

Orihime shook her head, her mouth covered by her hands. "I-I-I don't… I can't…"

"Hey," Tatsuki comforted her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "It's clearly not just happening to you, Orihime. This isn't your fault."

"But I should be able to-!"

"Listen to me!" Tatsuki interrupted, gently silencing her friend. "Do not blame yourself for this. You said it yourself." She glanced at the Head Captain, eyes narrowing. "There's something interfering. It's outside of your control." She took a step to the side, blocking Orihime's view of the Head Captain. "Please listen to me," she said. "I know how you are with things like this. This isn't on you."

Meeting Tatsuki's eyes, Orihime could feel tears falling down her face. Her skin was burning, her heart pounding in her chest _. How can this not be my fault?_ she wanted to ask. _I failed!_ An overwhelming wave of guilt washed over her.

" _It is no longer in your hands, girl._ "

The familiar, raspy voice filled her mind, sending chills down Orihime's spine. She froze under Tatsuki's touch, fear in her eyes. "What?" Her voice shook. She knew it, the shrill, metallic tones that laced its voice. It was the figure, the Hogyoku. "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki seemed confused. "Uh, Orihime?" Her brows furrowed. "Who are you talking to?"

 _"I told you before, everything is different_ ," it whispered from the darkness of her mind, echoing. " _Things are now in my control, Orihime. You cannot change what will come to pass. I am waking up!"_

Orihime lifted her eyes, staring deep into Tatsuki's eyes. It was like a revelation, a sudden truth that Orihime suddenly understood. "I know what's happening," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You're right, Tatsuki."

It was like a cold hand began to creep up Tatsuki's spine, freezing her in place as well. As soon as Orihime spoke, she understood what was going on. "It's that _thing_ , isn't it?" she whispered back, her hands pressing into Orihime's shoulders, her knuckles turning white. "It's stopping you from healing him."

Nodding, Orihime took a shaky breath. A very small part of her was relieved to know that it wasn't a lack of strength on her part that prevented her from healing the Head Captain. But knowing that this was the work of the Hogyoku filled her with a new sense of dread. It was much, much more powerful than before. She remembered when they had first met, how she hadn't quite trusted it. But once she learned what it was, it had become a nightmare, haunting her in her dreams. She could feel it stirring, its presence overtaking the fake Karakura Town and mingling with Ichigo's.

"I don't know why it won't let us heal his arm," Orihime said at last, hoping the others wouldn't overhear, "but for now, at least, we know he's fully stabilized."

Tatsuki snuck one last glance backward, her eyes filled with fear. "But what should we do about it? What can we do?"

Taking Tatsuki's hands from her shoulders, Orihime held them. "Nothing for now," she said. "We might have to wait until after this is all over." A weird sense of calm came over her, as if realizing what they were facing had given her reassurance. "Trust me, Tatsuki. This could have been a lot worse. It could have prevented us from healing him completely."

Once again, for whatever reason, hearing the determination in Orihime's voice filled Tatsuki with warmth. She swelled with pride, looking at a completely different Orihime now. Not only had she prevented herself from having a breakdown, but she took charge, telling herself that things were under control. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before Hachi interrupted.

"I cannot bring back the Head Captain's arm," he said with a low voice. "He seems stable, but for now we can't worry about that."

"Agreed," Orihime replied, releasing Tatsuki's hands. She folded her arms, thinking. "In the meantime, he needs rest."

Hachi was shocked by her reaction. Only moments before she was crying and panicking, and now she was calm and grounded. The only indication of her prior panic was the tear stains that had yet to dry on her face. "Yes," he said. "We must focus on the others." He glanced at Tatsuki, who gave him a small, sheepish shrug.

A terrible roar filled the air, followed by a loud crash. They turned, looking back in time to see the large, mutilated body of Ayon crash through one of the remaining high rises, rubble raining down as he screamed in rage. His mask was long gone, revealing his terrible face. Blood cascaded from his body, mingling with wood and glass. The Shinigami stood to attention, prepared to rush the Quimera.

"Are you tellin' me that Captain Zaraki hasn't finished that thing off yet?" Starrk appeared behind Hachi, guns at his side. "It's been at least an hour since we left to fight that thing." He seemed annoyed and unhappy to see the creature.

Within seconds, Zaraki came into view. He had managed to rip off the top half of his Shinigami robe, his chest exposed and bloodied. His face was contorted in a mad grin, laughing raucously as he chased after Ayon. "GET BACK HERE!" he roared, zanpakuto raised. His eye patch was long gone as well, his spiritual energy spiked significantly since they had last seen him. "I AIN'T DONE WITH YA YET!"

The Quimera screeched in reply, reaching down as if to squash the maniacal captain. It missed, flattening a parking garage under its palm.

"What in the hell?!" Tatsuki turned, her eyes wide. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"That's Ayon," Starrk said. "It belongs to Harribel's Fracćion. They call it their pet. I'm surprised they lasted this long." He glanced down at Harribel's motionless body, sighing. "They aren't going to be pleased when they realize that Harribel was injured."

Lilynette scoffed. " _I've always hated that thing. It's so freaky!"_

"I suppose I should go - "

Before Starrk could finish his sentence, a terrible rumble could be felt beneath their feet. Ayon was in his knees, the tendons in the back of his legs severed. It roared again, a Cero forming in his right eye. A large red orb filled the sky, the Cero larger than Zaraki's body before it fired, shaking the fractured remains of the fake Karakura Town.

Those who had been standing ducked down, avoiding the shrapnel that flew. Once again, Tatsuki and Orihime huddled together, but they watched as the Cero died down, leaving Zaraki's body mostly unharmed. Despite the ringing in their ears, they could hear his crazed laughter as he ran at the creature, the blade of his zanpakuto gushing with golden spirit energy.

"I'M GETTING' TIRED OF THIS!" Zaraki roared. "YA WERE FUN WHILE YA LASTED, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I GOT OTHER THINGS TO DO! JUST DIE!"

Ayon reached out again, but this time Zaraki cut through the creature's palm, severing it completely. He continued onwards, plunging his blade into Ayon's eye and ran down, circling the body as he did. Blood erupted from Ayon's body as he screamed, his body cut into a spiraling ribbon. He could do nothing as Zaraki cut him to bits, falling to pieces as Zaraki drew away. A large cloud of dust fell over the corpse, shrouding it from view.

Zaraki appeared minutes later, still smiling and dripping with both blood and sweat. He was heaving, clearly thrilled with finding something that he could kill in more than five minutes. He was still holding his zanpakuto, the bells in his hair jingling as he laughed and panted. "God damn!" He lifted his head to the sky, thrilled. "That was the most fun I've had in forever!" He raised his free hand, wiping the sweat-and-blood mixture from his face. "That fucker just didn't wanna die."

"YAY, KENNY!" Yachiru bounded into view, jumping up onto Zaraki's shoulders. She ignored the grime and gore, hugging her captain. "You did an amazing job! Did ya have fun?!"

"Course I did, Yachiru!"

"That's great," Starrk said, unamused, "but it seems like Ayon's not quite done yet." He pointed with his weapons towards the swirling dust cloud, prepared to shoot down the pissed Quimera. "That thing's incredibly stubborn. Trust me, I've had to fight it before." He gave Zaraki a resigned sigh. "It was annoying."

" _I had a lot of fun last time we fought Ayon! You were just mad because it disrupted your nap!_ "

Ayon's distorted, gurgling roar lifted up from the ground, his mutilated body struggling to stand. But it didn't last long, as it froze, loud crunching noises cutting off its howl. It wobbled for a moment, and as the dust fell, it became clear that its bones were crumbling beneath its flesh. Starrk's eye went wide, clearly not expecting to see that. "What the hell…?"

In an instant, Ayon's body imploded on itself, turning into a pile of mashed gore and unrecognizable parts, then vanishing into thin air. Even the spirit energy it had released suddenly vanished as well, as if caught up in a black hole, leaving the dust to rise and settle again.

An eerie silence filled the battlefield, leaving the group to wonder what they had just witnessed. Slowly, they stood up, whispering and pointing to where Ayon had once stood. It was clear that something was amiss here.

"That's not somethin' I've seen before," Starrk said, still frozen in place. He couldn't look away, trying to process what had happened.

" _Starrk, this ain't right_." Lilynette's voice was low, filled with fear. " _Somethin's wrong here. That shouldn't've happened."_

Even Zaraki seemed perturbed, his smile replaced by a shocked scowl.

Glancing at Tatsuki, Orihime's gray eyes seemed to be connecting the dots. "There's only one thing I can think of that might have caused that," she said to Tatsuki in a low voice.

Tatsuki froze again. "Are you trying to tell me that the-?"

"Just what the hell're you two whisperin' about?" Zaraki turned sharply, glancing at Orihime and Tatsuki. "Do ya two know somethin' we don't?" All eyes turned toward Orihime and Tatsuki, fear and confusion in their eyes.

Orihime shifted, trying to decide if she should share with the group. It would be hard to explain, and she had no proof, but they should know. If she were correct, things would only get worse from there. Looking away from Tatsuki, she cleared her throat. "I… I think I know w-what that was," she started, feeling her resolve falter for a moment. "It's the same… same reason I can't bring back the Head Captain's arm."

Zaraki took a few steps forward, bending down to look Orihime in the eyes. It was clear he was irritated, his head tilting to the side. "Well, ain't that somethin'?" he drawled, resting his zanpakuto on his shoulders. Voices of surprise and fear bustled in the background. Hachi and Starrk stared at her, confused. "The hell's happenin', then?"

Clearing her throat, Orihime continued. "The Hogyoku. It's, well… it's waking up."

Irritation faded to confusion. Zaraki stood back to his full height. "What're ya sayin'? Whaddya mean it's 'wakin' up'?"

"Are you saying that the Hogyoku is… growing more powerful?" Hachi said, trying to understand.

Tatsuki stepped in, standing by Orihime's side. "Sorta," she said, struggling to find the words. "It's definitely more powerful than it was before. But it's… more complicated than that. The Hogyoku has a form, a mind of its own, if you will."

"Wait, wait, wait." Starrk approached them now, arms crossed. "Are you saying that the Hogyoku is a person? A being with a will of its own?" He shook his head, lifting his hand. "That thing's the size of a damn marble." He used his fingers to demonstrate its size, his brows furrowed. "And you two are trying to tell us that thing's got a fucking personality?"

Glancing at each other, Tatsuki and Orihime nodded slowly. "Basically, yeah." Tatsuki's voice was strong. "We've… we've actually seen its face a few times. Talked to it."

It was clear that everyone was skeptical, and Orihime and Tatsuki couldn't blame them. It was an odd thing to believe, and even if they did believe them, they wouldn't want it to be true.

Hachi spoke up, this time, mulling this over. "So the Hogyoku is exerting its power," he said. "I wonder if its at the behest of Aizen, or of its own will. Either way, that changes everything."

"Are ya tellin' me ya believe these two?" Zaraki gave him a sharp look, still deciding if the two girls were making this up.

Hachi met his eyes. "Do you have an explanation for what we just saw, Captain Zaraki?" he asked. "Because if you do, please share it."

Zaraki opened his mouth as if to protest, but he remained silent, his face faltering. Even Starrk seemed at a loss for words. "Please explain what you think happened to the creature," Hachi asked, nodding towards Tatsuki and Orihime. "I am curious to know what you know."

"I… think it consumed Ayon," Orihime said, glancing at the blood stains that splattered over the wreckage. "Ever since Aizen has arrived, the spiritual energy released by everyone has been going in and out, like something's been absorbing it." She turned to Tatsuki. "Have you been sensing that, too, Tatsuki?"

"I think so." Tatsuki folded her arms. "It's capable of doing a lot of things," she said. "And, if I'm correct, I'd say a lot of people have been seeing it, not just the two of us. Mostly our friends."

"Rukia saw it, too, actually." Orihime's eyes lit up. "Back in the Seireitei, we first saw it in a dream…"

"This is making less and less sense as we go along," Starrk said. "There's no way that little marble could have a being inside of it."

Hachi approached the two girls, disturbed by this new information. "I have also sensed the abnormalities in spiritual energy, now that you mention it," he said. "And, the more I think about it, the Hogyoku is more than capable of forming a personality and will of its own." He turned back to Starrk and Zaraki. "Aizen has given the Hogyoku a lot of his power in exchange for its abilities. It could most certainly cultivate its own mind and will. The only thing it would need is a person to take more power from, and give it form. The only question is where it got such a form from."

Starrk realized what Hachi was saying, connecting the dots as well. "It's feeding off the fallen, isn't it?" He looked to Orihime, fear in his eye. "If what you're saying is true, it's gonna… consume us for more power. It needs to stabilize. _That's_ what happened to Ayon!"

Orihime looked afraid as well. She hadn't quite thought that far ahead, but when Starrk said it aloud, she could feel her heart go cold with fear. "No…"

"Please remain calm," Hachi urged. "I understand your fear, for I am also afraid." His gentle eyes looked around, gazing at those who watched and listened. "So far, the Hogyoku has only consumed Ayon. I think it is still maturing. We have a while before it could possibly try to consume us, whether or not we are injured or dead."

"That ain't reassurin'," Zaraki said. "What'll we do when it matures?"

Hachi's eyes closed, his face suddenly looking tired. "I do not have answers for that," he said. "But I will say that, with Ichigo here, there is hope that Aizen will not succeed."

"Do you really think that kid's gonna stop Aizen?" Starrk's eyes narrowed. "He still seems unstable."

"He's been training for a while now," Hachi said. "Besides, we have our best allies and the Gotei 13. Things aren't looking down just yet, my friend." He patted Starrk on the shoulder, trying to reassure both himself and the Espada. "Until then, we must carry on." He smiled, walking towards his patients.

" _Starrk_ ," Lilynette said, " _what're we gonna do? What if the Hogyoku really is gonna eat us?_ "

He didn't know. He had no clue how to escape from something like this. He could feel his fear growing the longer he stood there. Starrk glanced at the pistols, his blue-gray eye then staring out over the horizon. It wasn't too late to run, but where could he go? If Aizen won, there would be nowhere to hide. With a shaky sigh, he lifted his head to the sky. "We're gonna keep fighting," he said. "I'm not gonna let that bastard win. I can't."

Separating from Tatsuki, Orihime rejoined Hachi. "Do you… really believe us, Hachi?" she asked, her voice low. "It's okay if you don't, but I figured you should know…"

Placing a hand on her back, Hachi gave her a small smile. "I do," he said. "I think the others are more afraid of it being true than believing that you are making it up." He glanced back, watching the cloud of fear swell over them. "At least the Head Captain is stable and the Hogyoku hasn't decided to consume him."

Orihime hadn't thought of that. It was strange that the Hogyoku would leave the Head Captain alive. She wondered what it had planned, feeling her blood run cold. Her thoughts turned to Ichigo, realizing that if he lost control or became injured, it was a high possibility that he could also be consumed.

"Hey look!" A voice cried out, one of the Shinigami pointing north. "The Garganta has been sealed off! The Hollows have stopped falling!"

* * *

 **Karakura Town, Soul Society, Time Unknown**

"What the hell, Yumichika?!" Ikkaku pointed at the empty lot where Urahara's shop should have been, clearly pissed. "I thought you said there'd be somewhere we could hide Mizuho 'round here! There ain't a damn thing!"

Turning to glared at Ikkaku, Yumichika folded his arms. "I didn't say there _would_ be, I said there _should_ be!" he retorted. "I don't know the wacky mind of Urahara! I thought maybe he'd have something useful here!"

"There's nothin' here!" Ikkaku said. "Not even a damn trap door! And now we have her out in the open!" He pointed at Mizuho, who stood beside him, panting. They had been running for several blocks, and the adrenaline had long left her system. She glared at the two Shinigami, clearly annoyed as well.

"I thought you guys said we should be quiet, since _there are people after me_!" Mizuho stood up straight now, hands on her hips. "Now, how about I just hide in one of these buildings. I know a lot of people around here, so it wouldn't be too big of a deal if they found me in their house. I'll be very quiet."

Yumichika shook his head. "I don't think you're quite grasping the situation, Mizuho," he said. "It's not a matter of seeing or hearing you. They will be able to sense you. You have no control over your own spiritual energy, and once they sense it and realize you're awake, you'll get caught."

"He's right," Ikkaku said, sighing. "Now we gotta find a better way to hide ya. Something that will block yer spiritual presence."

"I'd say she could stay with us," Yumichika said, thinking, "but Ōmaeda would notice if one of us was missing."

"And I ain't draggin' a human around with me anyways!"

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but could I provide you all with some assistance?"

Swords drawn, Yumichika and Ikkaku turned to their new guest, prepared to fight. They stared down the single figure that stood in the alleyway, leaning against one of the buildings that surrounded them. White hair brushed over silver glasses, with sharp blue eyes watching their every move. "Who the hell are ya?" Ikkaku demanded, taking a step forward. "What're ya doin' awake?!"

"I'm an… acquaintance of Urahara's," the man said standing up straight now. "And your little Shinigami spells hold now power over someone like me." He met Mizuho's eyes, who seemed to recognize him. "Ms. Asano, it would appear you're also awake. You might want to come with me. The Shinigami won't find you there."

"You're Dr. Ishida, aren't you?" Mizuho asked, taking a step forward as well. "Uryu's dad, right? It's been a while since I've seen you. What _are_ you doing awake?"

Ryūken smirked a little, glancing at the two Shinigami. "Let's just say I'm… just as spiritually aware, if not more, than your own brother, Ms. Asano."

"Wait a damn minute," Ikkaku growled. "If yer Uryu's father, then that means-!"

"There's no need to go into that," Ryūken interrupted, raising a hand. "I simply came here to lend this young woman a hand. I have no other business with the likes of you. You may now carry on with this little scheme and I will make sure no harm comes to Ms. Asano."

Sheathing his zanpakuto, Yumichika nodded. "Very well," he said. "I suppose it is good that you came along when you did. We were running out of options."

"Yer just gonna let this Quincy take Mizuho?" Ikkaku said. "Is that really a good idea?"

"I'm also keeping watch over the Kurosaki twins," Ryūken said. "I can assure you that no harm will come to any of them under my care. You have my word as-"

"As a Quincy?"

"As a doctor." His eyes went cold. "Now, gentlemen, if you want to see that we make it back to safety, that would be appreciated."

Ikkaku was about to protest when Yumichika shot him a look. "We should give him a hand," he said. "He's our only hope to help Mizuho. Besides, if he really wanted to attack us, he would have by now."

Glancing at Mizuho, who seemed beyond confused now, Ikkaku groaned. "Fine," he grumbled. "But if any harm does come to her, I'm gonna rip ya to shreds, ya hear me, Quincy?"

"Loud and clear." Turning to face Mizuho, Ryūken gave her the barest of smiles. "Shall we go, then?" With a timid nod, Mizuho followed him, but gave Ikkaku another glance. Normally, should wouldn't question Dr. Ishida. She'd seen him at the Kurosaki clinic for years, he'd even been the one that had helped her mother deliver Keigo. They'd known him for a long time. But Ikkaku's outburst disrupted something inside of her, causing her to feel wary. Was Dr. Ishida really that scary?

They had walked for a few minutes in silence, the eerie quiet of Karakura Town freaking Mizuho out even more than it had already.

"What woke you up, if I may ask?"

Ryūken's voice startled her, bringing her attention back. Mizuho shook her head, crossing her arms. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure," she answered, her face serious. "All I know is that, when I woke up, I felt really, really sick. Like I'd been drugged." She glanced over at him, staring at his emotionless face. "Were you awake the whole time, or did you feel the same way I did?"

He turned, meeting her eyes for a moment. "I was awake the entire time," he replied. "And I'm not surprised you felt drugged. The Shinigami placed a sleeping spell over the place, and it's supposed to act like a strong sedative. I'm surprised you're not vomiting all over the place. You must have some strong spiritual energy to repel such a strong spell."

"A… spell?!" Mizuho looked horrified. "Like magic?! They didn't tell me that they did that!"

Ryūken laughed. "Of course they didn't," he said bitterly. "Those bastards. And it's not really magic; it's more like manipulation of spiritual energy. It's hard to really explain without going into detail." He gave her a quizzical look, deciding what he should say next. "I'm not even sure if you really want to know more about this world. If you wish to forget it, you might want to know less."

"But I do want to know more!" Mizuho ran ahead, her eyes wide. She stopped in front of him, her hands lifted to her chest in balled fists. "If my little brother is involved in this stuff, I have the right to know just what the hell is going on! Whether I like it or not, I now know there's a spirit realm! I know there are dangers I couldn't see before, that my brother was keeping from me!" She looked ready to cry, but also very angry. "I need to know! Please tell me everything you can! I… I can handle it!"

Eyes closed, Ryūken sighed. Of course she would say that. If she had no loved ones involved in this, perhaps she would be less eager. But now he had to do his best to explain it. He knew the Soul Society would be less than pleased to learn that another human knew about their existence. Fuck them and their kind to hell. "As you wish," he said. "But first, we need to get to shelter."

And, in an instant, the air began to tremble violently.

The buildings around them began to groan, the dust beneath their feet began to tremble. It was like an earthquake, but Mizuho knew better than to think this was some earthquake. This was something more, and she could feel her stomach churn. Something terrible was coming, and it wasn't the Shinigami.

"WE NEED TO MOVE!" Ikkaku's voice appeared behind her, his hand grabbing her arm. "LET'S GO!"

Dragging behind him, Mizuho tried to keep up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?!"

"A GARGANTA'S OPENING OVER THE TOWN!" Yumichika yelled, unsheathing his sword. "I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED BY HOLLOWS! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO SAFETY! HURRY!"

Mizuho watched in terror as the sky ripped open over them, with thousands of eyes staring down at her. She could feel their hunger, and she knew that they knew she was there. "Oh, shit," she muttered, feeling her adrenaline rising again. She had to survive, if not for her own sake, then for Keigo's. She ran, feeling her legs carry her faster than they ever had before. She was almost keeping up with the Shinigami.

The gaping maw of the Garganta allowed for the Hollows to spill onto the streets, washing over the town like a flood. But, thankfully, it was only a few meters away, on the other side of Ryūken's home. "THERE IT IS!" Ryūken yelled, taking Mizuho's hand now. "FOLLOW ME!"

Glancing back, she watched as Ikkaku and Yumichika rushed towards the horde of Hollows, their swords glimmering in the bright morning sun. With a clang, Ryūken shoved the front gate of his home open, letting Mizuho run in first, then going in and closing it with a bang.

"Are they going to be okay?!" she asked, trying to get a glimpse over the gate.

"They're Shinigami," Ryūken said dismissively. "Killing Hollows is what they do best. Now let's get inside before they climb over the gate."

* * *

 **50 Meters Away**

"Excuse me, sir?"

Lieutenant Ōmaeda could feel a small hand latch onto his robe, tugging three times to get his attention. Keeping his composure, he turned, staring down at the small boy who stared back up at him. The little boy wore a school uniform, holding a bright yellow lunch box in his hand. He appeared calm, but he seemed confused. "Don't yank on my robes like that, boy," Ōmaeda said, prying the fabric of his robes out of the boy's hands. "Now, what do you want? Why aren't you over there with the others?" He looked up, seeing who he needed to reprimand for letting this boy loose.

"Uh, well," the boy started, turning his body from side to side. He seemed nervous. "You see, I was on my way to school. We're supposed to be having exams today, so I can't be late. I tried waking my mom up to drive me, but she's still asleep." He turned pointing at one of the men. "And that man over there told me I had to come with him. But… but who's going to tell the teacher I'm running late?" He looked back to Ōmaeda, on the verge of tears. "Are you guys going to tell the teacher why I was late? Am I in trouble?"

"What are you talking about?" Ōmaeda glared at the kid. "Who cares! Just do as you're told and get back in the group with the others over there. We'll tell you what to do after everything's over!"

Tears began to fall down the child's face, sniffling as he gripped his lunchbox tighter. "B-but… sir, I can't miss… my test!" He tried to hold back his tears, but they just kept falling. "M-my m-m-mom will be so mad at me!"

Stammering for a moment, Ōmaeda knelt in front of the kid. "H-hey, kid, please stop crying," he asked, his voice lowered. _Dammit, making a kid cry is very unmanly,_ he thought. All he could see was the face of Mareyo, crying and sobbing. It just wasn't alright. "Things are going to be alright, now I need you to stop crying, okay?"

Trying to pull himself together, the boy sniffled again. "Are-are you gonna make sure to t-tell my teacher why I'm late, mister?" He wiped his face, trying to compose himself.

"Yes, I'll make sure your teacher and mom don't yell at you, alright?" He summoned one of the soldiers over, standing up. "Now please stop crying, okay?"

The boy nodded, doing his best to wipe his face. "O-okay, I will," he said. "Thank you, mister." He turned back, letting one of the soldiers take him by the hand and lead him back over to the small group of humans, who also seemed just as confused and frustrated.

"Geez," Ōmaeda sighed. "These humans are too worked up. It's not like they have a lot going on in their lives. What do they do all day, anyways?"

"Sir!" One of the soldiers approached, kneeling in front of him. "A Garganta has opened over Northern Karakura Town! Hollows are spilling down onto the streets!"

"WHAT?!" Spitting and stumbling, Ōmaeda, scrambled towards his men. "When did this happen?! Do we have any men on site?!"

"This happened a few minutes ago, sir, and both Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa are on the scene as we speak! What are your orders?"

"Find all units stationed on the east and north side!" Ōmaeda shouted. "Provide aid to Madarame and Ayasegawa! Keep them contained! I will send a report to Captain Soifon!"

"Yes, sir!" A few of them disappeared, running off to find the others.

Turning back, Ōmaeda found himself face-to-face with both an elderly woman and a mid-thirties business man, who both seemed equally as upset as the other. "Why are you two away from the group!?" Ōmaeda demanded, pointing. "Please stay in place until I give you further instructions, do you understand me?"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, SIR!" The businessman pointed a finger into Ōmaeda's chest, getting into his face. "I am running late for a meeting! My boss said I needed to be at work by 8:30! I can't just sit around here, I'm going to get fired! What are you guys, anyways, police? Am I being detained for something!?"

"Quite right," the old woman added, folding her arms. Wisps of fine gray hair spilled out of her bun, her clothes faded and conservative. "I have to open my flower shop, and now all my customers are going to be upset once I can't give them their custom orders! I hope you all have a very good reason for keeping us here, or there will be consequences!"

"YEAH, MAN!" One of the other humans, a teenage girl, shouted, pointing at Ōmaeda. "I'VE GOT EXAMS TODAY! IF I'M NOT THERE SOON, I'M GOING TO GET DETENTION! I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT STUDYING!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Ōmaeda screamed, his face red. The humans went silent, staring at the Shinigami with contempt. "YOU WILL ALL BE FINE! EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL! NOW, IF YOU PLEASE! GET BACK INTO A GROUP!"

A shrill Hollow scream erupted over the town, interrupting the feud. All eyes turned to the corner at the far end of the street. A large shadow formed, drawing closer. The ground began to shake with the undeniable evidence that something – a big something – was coming their way.

"Um… what is that?" The teenage girl called, pointing at the shadow. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" The old woman shouted, but her eyes never left the approaching shadow, taking a step back.

Soldiers swarmed behind Ōmaeda, weapons drawn. "What are your orders, sir?"

The lieutenant drew his zanpakuto, ready to tear into the oncoming hoard. "Half of you go," he commanded. "The other half will stay with me. We need to make sure the Humans make it to a safe location. We have orders from Captain Soifon, after all."

* * *

 **A/N** : Holy fuck. this is the longest chapter I have written to date. I wasn't even going to write a chapter today. But here I am, after 5 hours, with a whole ass chapter. Jesus.

Alright, if anyone has any questions or something wasn't quite clear after this chapter, I definitely understand. Please PM or message me and I will do the best I can to answer. There's a lot of information here.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will see you guys soon! :)


	80. Ch 80 Crawling Queen of Iron

Darkness.

A familiar darkness, one that Ichigo knew too well. Tangible, wrapping itself around him like a cool, comforting hand. A thick, viscous, heavy darkness.

Ichigo could feel his body drift. He wasn't entirely sure if he was awake or dreaming, but his body was limp, lifeless, held up by something he couldn't understand. _Where…_ His thoughts were slowed, as if his mind were asleep as well. _Where am I? Aizen…_ He tried to wake up, but he wasn't sure if his eyes were opened or closed. _Aizen… was here._

 ** _"Ichigo!"_**

He knew that voice. It was muffled, but he knew it well.

 ** _"Oi, Ichigo! Wake up!"_**

 _Zan…getsu?_

 ** _"Well, it ain't yer fairy godmother! Wake the hell UP!"_**

Patches of light broke through the darkness, searing his eyes. Blurs of red and purple filled his vision, a tattered blue sky, and two dark, cold eyes peering out of a white mask. _Aizen!_ His heart was starting to race. _Dammit, what the hell am I doing?!_ He struggled to move, but his body was slow to wake up. _ZANGETSU!_

 ** _"Geez, do I gotta do everythin' 'round here?"_** Zangetsu's irritated voice was starting to become clear, piercing through the darkness. Turning his head, Ichigo saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him, a shock of white hair shimmering. **_"Take my hand, ya moron,"_** the Hollow demanded, reaching out a pale hand ** _. "Hurry it up!"_**

With a sense of urgency, Ichigo lifted his arm, reaching for Zangetsu. But there was something pulling, dragging him back to the darkness. It was a heaviness in his chest, holding him in the darkness. _Shit! Come on!_ His teeth began to grind, the skin on his face taut as he struggled. _What the hell is going on?! Why can't I move?! DAMMIT!_

A look of worry came over Zangetsu's face, his golden eyes looking deep into the darkness. The grimace on his face morphed into parted lips, his eyes opening further. He looked past Ichigo, seeing something that Ichigo could not. **_"No way,"_** he muttered. **_"How did ya…?"_** Visibly shaken, he swallowed hard, realizing he had to go in and pull Ichigo out himself. He pushed against the darkness and jumped in, reaching for Ichigo.

Fear filled Ichigo's eyes as he watched the Hollow. He had seen the apprehension on Zangetsu's face, only adding to his anxiety. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that if Zangetsu was afraid, things were pretty bad. As Zangestu drew closer, Ichigo could feel the weight on his chest increase, crushing down with brutal force. He opened his mouth to cry out, but there was no sound. The air in his lungs rushed out, his vocal cords moved to scream, but he could hear nothing.

Two white hands grabbed him, fingers digging into his flesh. "I gotcha," Zangetsu said, his voice low. "Try to relax yer body, kid. I'm gonna pull ya out, alright?"

 _What the hell is going on, Zangetsu?!_

 ** _"Don't worry about that now. Focus on calmin' down."_**

Ichigo wanted to argue, but he could feel his body move towards the light. The exit billowed and morphed like a thick liquid. He squinted, thinking it was strange. _What is this?!_ A sudden pang of pain surged through him, tearing at his chest and pulsing through his body. Something wouldn't let him go, trying to keep him in the dark.

" ** _Would ya stop screamin'?!"_** The Hollow glared at him, pulling Ichigo with all his strength. **_"I know it hurts, but yer voice is too damn loud!"_**

Eyes wide, Ichigo met Zangetsu's eyes, confused. _But… I can't scream. My voice isn't working!_

 ** _"The hell do ya mean? Of course it's workin'! It's so damn loud that it's shakin' yer inner world!"_**

With a final push, Ichigo passed through the exit, the weight on his chest lifting suddenly. It was like breaking through a glass window, the pain shattering and falling away. He took a deep breath, his voice audible once again.

And that's when he realized that Zangetsu was correct.

The buildings trembled, shuddering as his voice echoed. He could hear glass crack and shift, the air unsettled. Clouds hand turned to ominous wisps, circling as they floated vertically onwards. Even his breathing was too loud, echoing.

 ** _"See what I mean, kid?" Dark nails dug into Ichigo's flesh. "Do ya even know what just happened to ya?"_**

Ichigo shook his head, feeling the wind rush past him as they descended, their feet touching down on the longest building. They were so close to the sky that Ichigo thought he could reach out and touch a cloud. The wind picked up, whistling in his ears. It felt like a storm was coming, the sky turning shades of dark blue then indigo.

The Hollow sighed, his white robes rustling violently in the wind. **_"Ya Hollowfied, Ichigo,"_** he said. **_"You've been Hollowfied for the past half hour."_**

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed, forgetting how loud his voice was. The ground beneath him shook, cracks forming in the concrete and a window breaking a few feet away. He could see the buildings sway for a few seconds as he covered his mouth.

Annoyed, Zangetsu crouched down, trying to regain his footing. **_"Dammit, stop screamin'! Yer gonna rip this place apart!"_**

Seething, Ichigo lowered his hand, determined to whisper. "Why did you Hollowfy me?" he demanded, his raspy whispers vibrating across the surface. "What the hell, Zangetsu?"

 ** _"The hell? Ya let that lady Hollowfy ya!"_** Zangetsu seemed concerned, unsure why Ichigo wouldn't remember that. **_"Did ya lose a few brain cells?"_**

Flashes of memory surged through Ichigo's head, remembering the pain and fear in Yoruichi's eyes as she held her hand over his chest. Her words were muffled, but the glow of electricity had surged over his chest, tearing into his chest. His nerves had stung _. Of course, how could I forget?_ He thought.

"But wait," he whispered, giving Zangetsu a weird look, "why are _you_ surprised that I Hollowfied? Aren't you in charge of that?"

An odd expression fell over Zangetsu's face. His lips formed a hard, unsettling line, eyes narrowing. There was something there, Ichigo knew, but it looked like Zangetsu refused to say it. **_"Well, let's just say that strange things're happenin',"_** he said. **_"For now, ya need to wake up. Aizen's getting' the upper hand out there. It'd be a damn shame if ya let him kill ya now."_** A wry smile forced itself on the Hollow's face.

Ichigo's brows furrowed, staring deep into Zangetsu's eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Zangetsu?" he asked. "What's really going on?"

Zangetsu shook his head. For the first time ever, Ichigo could see dark circles under the Hollow's eyes. He never saw them there before. Ichigo had always assumed that zanpakuto spirits could never get tired. But maybe they could get just as tired as their host. **_"Can't say for now,"_** Zangetsu replied. **_"The OId Man would be pissed if I told ya. Just trust us. Focus on winnin'."_** He opened his eyes again, the familiar mischievous spark in his golden eyes. **_"Also, stop tryin' to steal my look. We're already similar enough as it is."_**

Confused, Ichigo tilted his head to the side. Before he could ask, Zangetsu held up a broken piece of glass, reflecting his face back to him. Two glowing, golden eyes stared back, set in a pale face. Dark stripes lined down his face, passing over his eyes. His hair was still orange, though, and his uniform still the same dark Shinigami robes. He reached up, touching his face, then noticed the large, black circle in the middle of his chest.

 ** _"Yer transformation carries into this world too, ya know,"_** Zangetsu said. **_"But it's never been this strong before. Be careful when ya spontaneously Hollowfy next time."_** Giving Ichigo little time to react, he pushed him off the edge, watching as his body fell into the churning sky.

"You were so close to telling him."

The Hollow sighed, never once taking his eyes off Ichigo's receding figure. It disappeared in the sky, leaving him to stare at the angry clouds. The Old Man's voice, though low and calm, sounded like thunder in the wind ** _. "I knew better,"_** the Hollow replied. **_"I knew ya wouldn't have forgiven me if I did."_** He remembered the look on the Old Man's face when he had mentioned telling Ichigo before. It wouldn't have ended well for either of them.

The Old Man said nothing, his dark robes rustling in the wind. The edges of his ragged robe merged and morphed together, like a living being. He stared at the Hollow for a moment, contemplating something before he returned his attentions to the large, dark thing in the sky. It had stretched out from the center of Ichigo's world, oozing and dripping down into the deep blue. "You were never the type to listen to me before," he said. "What has changed, Hollow?"

Turning, the Hollow gazed up at the large dark thing as well. **_"Things have changed,"_** he said. **_"For example, how come ya weren't able to stop that from gettin' out?"_** He jerked his thumb towards it, his brows knitting over his dark eyes. **_"I thought ya were trying to contain it. Ya were always successful in keepin' it calm and quiet before."_**

"You said it yourself," the Old Man said, his eyes never moving. "Things have changed. It's getting restless. I could barely contain it."

They exchanged a glance, realizing that time was running out. **_"What do ya suggest we do, Old Man?"_** the Hollow asked. **_"We can't just keep dancin' 'round it forever, as much as I know ya'd like to."_**

"True." The Old Man look towards the city, staring into the darkness. "That would be foolish." He looked back at the Hollow. "For now, I need your help."

 ** _"My help? Really?"_**

"Don't sound so shocked. This is an emergency."

The Hollow smirked. The Old Man rarely asked for help. **_"Guess I can lend a hand, then. Show me what ya need, Old Man."_**

* * *

 **Main Battlefield, Fake Karakura, 09:11 a.m. JST**

Jagged teeth dug into white armor, chipping off in flakes. Aizen's eyes narrowed, watching as Ichigo struggled against his grip. "How primal," he said, tilting his head to the side, inspecting his opponent. "What an interesting form to take." He pulled his arm away, the scrapes left behind quickly mending.

Steam billowed out of Ichigo's mouth, his golden eyes glowing behind it. His breathing was audible, raspy. Back crouched, he prepared himself for the next attack, the start of a screech forming at the back of his throat.

"There is no way to defeat me in that form, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen's voice was muffled behind the mask, his dark eyes gleaming in the light. "As much as I enjoy toying with you, this is growing tiresome. You should come back to your senses. It would be no fun defeating you like this."

 ** _"oooooOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

A red Cero charged up again, swelling in Ichigo's mouth until it burst, unleashing all its fury down on the unmoving Aizen. The beam cut into the twisted structures behind him, destroying everything in its path, digging into the ground. He dragged it along the surface, doing his best to ensure that his opponent couldn't escape.

After a moment, the beam began to bend, curving to the right, flowing towards a point beyond Ichigo's periphery. Snapping his head to the side, Ichigo stared down Aizen, blowing steam out of his nostrils, golden eyes turning to slits.

With a snap, the Cero vanished, swirling into the orb that rested in Aizen's chest. The Hogyoku shone brightly, a light fuchsia, then vanished into the center, reflecting dark purple undertones again. Cracks began to form in the arm, glowing as they slowly made their way outwards. "I see it is pointless to reason with you like this," Aizen said, his voice void of emotion. He placed his hand over the Hogyoku, eyes closing for a moment. "Not that it even mattered to begin with. The more you try to fight, the more powerful I become."

"God, I didn't miss your little lectures."

Aizen's eyes shifted slightly, reflecting the man who stood far behind Ichigo, his short blond hair waving in the wind. Even with the mask on, one could tell that Aizen's lips curled cruelly at the ends, his head lifting upwards. "You join us at last, Shinji," he called, extending his hands to the side. "I thought you were just being shy all this time."

"I was never one to be shy, you know that." Shinji, though smiling, spat out the words bitterly. He lifted the newsboy cap from his head, stuffing it into his back pocket. He opened his eyes, brown hues dark and angry. "And who do you think you are, addressin' me all informally? I was your Captain, after all. Show some respect." From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Ichigo, his golden eyes meeting his. He stood crouched, hands baring claws. A small, cold pang of fear shot through Shinji, realizing that this Hollowfication was different. _This ain't good…_

Lowering his arms, Aizen's eyes closed. "You still seem to misunderstand. There was never a time you were my captain, Shinji. The only thing you could see was my shadow." The Hogyoku pulsed for a moment, with more cracks forming. It made a crackling sound, like ice breaking over a winter ocean. "I show you the respect you showed my shadow, however. Cold, neglecting." His eyes opened again, pale lashes brushing against white armor. "So, in a way, you never truly met me."

Ichigo was growing impatient, taking a few steps forward. He emanated a low growl, his head lowering. It was clear he intended to charge. "Ichigo, stay put," Shinji called. "This ain't no time for rash behavior. You've done enough for a moment. I'll take over from here." He took a good look at Ichigo's Hollow form, his blood running cold. It had spread all over his body. From the soles of his feet to the tips of his horns, he was a full Hollow. If Shinji hadn't known Ichigo, he would have mistaken the kid for an authentic Vasto Lorde.

Without even a glance towards Shinji, Ichigo ran forward, his clawed hands wrapped around his zanpakuto. He didn't even make a sound as he ran, his arms positioned for a perfect strike. Shinji took a step forward, hand outstretched. Panic filled his eyes. "ICHIGO WAIT-!" But Shinji was too late.

It happened too fast. Shinji's eyes barely followed what happened next. One moment, Ichigo was standing upright, and the next, Aizen held a severed horn in his hand with Ichigo falling to the ground, his mask shattering. Long orange tendrils of hair drifted in the air as he fell, flailing as he disappeared into the torn alleyways below. Shinji's face fell, his heart sinking into his stomach as he watched.

"We warned him," Aizen said, watching Ichigo fade away. "But he has always been a rash, foolish boy." The horn dissolved in his hand, merging into his armor. Another loud crack erupted from his chest, fragments of armor flying into the air. "But he will be back. He always comes back."

"Collapse, _Sakanade_!"

A large ring emerged from the hilt of Shinji's zanpakuto, with five small holes embedded into the blade. Seething with rage, Shinji released his hold on the blade, allowing it to spin around, the revolutions picking up speed with each passing second. "Too bad I'll be finished with ya before he does," he spat, a pink mist emerging from the holes in the blade.

As the mist surrounded him, Aizen stood motionless, as if he were waiting. "After all this time, you finally reveal your Shikai. I am rather touched, Shinji." His sarcasm wasn't lost on Shinji, who grimaced. The mist thickened, and a sweet aroma filled Aizen's nostrils.

"Spare me the pleasantries," Shinji said, stopping the twirling of his blade. "I don't care too much for it." And in a flash, the world flipped, the sky beneath Aizen's face, with the ruined fake Karakura Town overhead.

Aizen was unfazed, only turning his head slightly to gaze at his now-changed surroundings. "I see," he said calmly. "It would seem that you also possess a zanpakuto that alters one's senses to near perfection."

" _Sakasama no Sekai_." Shinji's voice echoed, radiating hatred. "An inverted world. Normally, I'd save a technique like this for dire situations, not the beginning of a fight. But in your case, _you are_ the dire situation."

In an instant, Aizen moved, his sword prepared to strike. With little effort, Shinji raised his own zanpakuto, countering Aizen's strike. A dent formed in the armor surrounding his wrist, flakes of white armor flying outward. His eyes widened in mild surprise, looking up to see that Shinji was no longer in front of him.

"Good try, solid effort." A small slow clap echoed from behind Aizen, forcing him to glance backward. "But I'm surprised you haven't figured out the little trick to this sword yet. I have high expectations, after all."

Lowering his arm, Aizen turned to face Shinji again. His eyes narrowed, his head lowered. He seemed irritated, or at least that's what Shinji hoped. He would consider that a small victory on his part, no matter what. "How unfortunate," Aizen said at last, his body half turned toward his opponent. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. This world is more than an upside-down playing field. It reverses the normal sense of direction. Up and down, left and right, backward and forward, all reversed. Thus, the redirection of incoming attacks."

A humorless laugh echoed across the battlefield. "My faith in you has been restored," he said, slowly twirling his blade. "Excellent work."

"Yes, but now that I know this, it seems pointless that you would use such power on me." Aizen's form shifted, spreading across the horizon. Several white, mostly motionless figures surrounded Shinji, all staring with the same dark eyes. Shinji's grin faded for a moment, his eyes glinting. "Guess that means this little game ain't gonna last long. What a bummer, and it was just gettin' good."

"You realize your own flaw, then?"

"Of course. Some of us are actually self-reflecting."

In unison, the Aizen clones raised their swords, bringing them with brutal force. Purple energy shot out, aiming in differing directions. Shinji knew he needed to get out of there before he was eventually struck. He vanished, turning his sword backward as he ran. And, in a flash, the world returned to normal.

"A waste of time." Several more cracks appeared in Aizen's armor, forcing the clones to dematerialize. The white mask covering his face started to splinter, making its way up between his eyes and towards his forehead. Pieces began to fall away, like snowflakes falling down into the city. "I simply do not understand why you chose to do such a foolish thing."

A warped chuckle came in response, along with a sudden increase in spiritual energy. " ** _Ah, but that's the fun of it, Aizen!_** " Shinji's voice rattled as he spoke. Aizen could see the mask that had settled over Shinji's face, silver eyes staring out from a sea of black. " ** _I just_ really _enjoy wasting your time, just like you wasted all of ours._** "

"Hadō number 78, _Zangerin_." Purple energy shot out of Aizen blade, arching in a wide, thin circle of light.

Raising his fist, Shinji quickly formed a Cero, the air heating up significantly before firing off towards the Hadō attack, pushing against it mid-air. They began to build up, turning white hot and becoming so bright the sky nearly turned black before they exploded. Shinji was forced back, bending down to avoid taking the brunt of it.

" ** _Damn_**." Shinji took a sharp breath, knowing that this couldn't last much longer. He was doing all he could before Ichigo could get back on his feet, or better yet, someone could come and help him. He was running out of ideas. His eyes flickered as he realized the smoke had begun to spiral, flowing towards an unseen source. " ** _What the hell?_** "

The smoke disappeared, revealing a severely shattered cocoon where Aizen stood. The cracks were starting to peel away, revealing menacing purple energy swelling beneath. The end of the flow stopped at the Hogyoku sitting in his chest. It shone brightly, a brilliant fuchsia like before, then settle down to a dulled dark purple once again. And with that, the armor shattered, flying off in several directions.

Long brown hair spilled out first, framing Aizen's face and falling down his back to his waist. He mostly looked like his normal self, his eyes closed and his lips forming a cruel smirk. His clothes were still white, with purple lining the collar, tattered and flailing in the wind. The Hogyoku sat in his chest still, although more prominent, twinkling mischievously.

"A game of revenge," Aizen said, his words clear now without the obstruction of his mask. "That is a game I could play with ease. Shall I take my turn, then?" He opened his eyes, silver irises swimming in a sea of deep purple.

Shinji moved to defend himself, but a sudden pain shot through his torso. He looked down to see a large gash starting from the right side of his chest and cutting down diagonally to the left side of his abdomen. Blood exploded outward, staining his clothes instantly. He was in a state of shock and confusion, unable to move.

"That is one strike for time wasted," Aizen called, raising his sword again. "And another for mere irritation."

Another cut sliced through Shinji's torso, forming an X. The Visored's mask shattered, blood spilling from his mouth as he began to convulse. But his body did not fall, as if he were being suspended.

"I would give you a third for my own amusement, but I suppose I shall spare you that." Aizen's lips parted, his teeth exposed in a predatory grin. "Consider this a show of gratitude for aiding in my evolution. Without that Cero, if could have taken another fifteen minutes for my first stage to be complete."

A column of orange spiritual energy shot up from below, catching Aizen's eye, then crashed back down to the ground. Ichigo was waking up and ready to rejoin the fight at last. He waved his hand dismissively, turning his gaze away from Shinji. "Now begone with you. I have other pests to eliminate, and you are only getting in the way."

Silently, he released Shinji, letting him fall to the ground with soundless, bloody grace.

* * *

 **Ground Level, Fake Karakura, 09:23 a.m. JST**

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia Kuchiki's eyes were the size of full moons and her face just as pale as she rushed to Ichigo, his body splayed like a broken puppet among the wreckage. "Ichigo! Ichigo, are you alright?!" Her feet kicked up dust as she landed, running to kneel next to him. Reaching down to touch his unmoving body, she stopped, her eyes frozen to one spot, staring deep into the dark hole that punctured through his chest. Her words disappeared, panic beginning to set in. "No… no, Ichigo!"

"Rukia! Rukia, what's going on!?" Chad's voice could be heard in the distance, drawing closer. Rukia barely noticed him as she turned Ichigo's face, seeing his lifeless eyes, no light dancing in his brown irises. She inhaled sharply, her heart stopping in her chest. "Rukia, what…?" Chad's words died, vaporizing as he drew closer.

Looking up, Rukia's tear-filled eyes met those of Chad and Dordoni's, who stared back with equal shock and disbelief. Her lips trembled, trying to find something, anything to say, but failing as she turned back to Ichigo. She touched his face, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to grasp what was happening.

"I… I don't believe it," Chad whispered, frozen in place. "I can't."

Dordoni stared, unsure what he should say. All he could hear was Isshin's voice, see the look of pride in his eyes as he had confidently told him that Ichigo would win. _I do,_ he'd said _. I definitely do._ His tongue faltered, failing to find the words he could use to express his disappointment. Even Amelia had believed in Ichigo.

"Ichigo, please!" Rukia no longer held the illusion of calm and control. Her back heaved uncontrollably, her head lowering into his chest. "I didn't even get to say hello to you, _you jerk!_ " Her screams echoed, fading into a sad chorus. "After all this time, and you just… dammit, Ichigo!"

Chad approached her, kneeling next to her. Slowly, he reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, looking back at him through tears and loose strands of hair. She couldn't see his eyes, his hair blocking his eyes. Perhaps she was just seeing things, but she thought she saw a trail of tears falling down his shadowy face. He said nothing, but he didn't have to say a thing. His intentions were loud and clear. His other hand, shaking terribly, reached up to his neck, where his golden coin stayed hidden beneath the collar of his tattered, blood-stained shirt.

Joining them, Dordoni knelt by Ichigo as well, his narrowed eyes inspecting the Hollow hole on Ichigo's chest. _Another human, Hollowfied_. His mind was racing, his eyes tracing the dark markings that etched into Ichigo's chest. _This is beyond strange_.

"We… we should find Orihime…" Rukia's voice was hollow, like a ghost had spoken. Her eyes were dim, but her tone was desperate. "There's no way he'd just die like this."

Chad didn't look up, taking a deep breath. "Rukia, he's -"

"He still has some spiritual pressure, he can't be dead just yet!" She reached for Ichigo's arm, lifting it to put over her shoulder. "Orihime will be able to heal him for sure. Help me, please. We can get him there quickly if we work together."

"Rukia…"

"Chad, don't argue with me!"

"RUKIA, PUT HIM DOWN!"

An orange column of spiritual energy shot up to the sky. Chad pulled Rukia back, the orange light reflecting in their eyes. Dordoni took several steps back, just as surprised as they were. " _¡Dios mío!_ " And in seconds, the column collapsed, falling back into Ichigo, his body glowing and his chest becoming whole once again.

They stood in stunned silence for what felt like years, holding their breath as they watched what would happen next. It took a moment, but Ichigo's eyes glistened, blinked and moved, looking up at the sky. He winced at the brightness of the morning sky, using his hand to block the light as he sat up. "W…what? Where am I?" He coughed, covering his mouth with his other hand.

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia's voice was low, quiet. She clung to Chad's arm, unsure if what she was seeing was real. "You're… you're okay!"

Turning his head, Ichigo looked at the terrified faces of his friends, staring at him in disbelief. He blinked, his eyes meeting Rukia's. "Rukia! Chad!" His lips parted, then formed a warm smile. "Hey guys, what're-?"

Rukia rushed forward, pushing his head down her with hand, rustling his har violently. "YOU MORON!" she yelled, scowling. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF US! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW WE FELT STARING AT YOUR LIFELESS BODY?!" The words tumbled out of her in one breath, her voice shaking slightly. "YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!"

"OW!" Ichigo cried out, trying to regain his composure. "HEY, CUT IT OUT, RUKIA! I'M SORRY, OKAY?!"

Her face softening, Rukia stopped, feeling relief fill her chest. Rubbing his head, Ichigo met her eyes, seeing her eyes soften as she fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in close. This surprised Ichigo, as she had never done anything quite like this before. His arms were raised, unsure if he should reciprocate. "I'm… so happy you're alright," Rukia said after a moment. "If you had actually died, I would have had to find you just to kick your ass, you idiot."

With a small smile, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, hugging her back. "Yeah, well, I would've deserved it," he said back, his voice gentle. "Even if I hadn't understood. I'm sorry, Rukia. I really am."

Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked up at Chad, seeing his friend quickly wipe his face with the back of his hand. "Sorry, Chad," Ichigo said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to make you worry, either."

"I'm just happy to see that you're back, Ichigo."

"I'm happy to be back. That wasn't a fun time for me either." His eyes fell for a moment, remembering Zangetsu's words, now echoing in his ears. Everything was moving far too fast for him…

Pulling back, Rukia wiped her eyes, looking up at him. "Alright, I'm glad to see you up and moving," she said, smiling. "Now, we need to get moving. I'm not sure for how much longer Shinji can hold off Aizen. He looks like he needs some help."

Eyes wide now, Ichigo seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. "Oh, shit!" He looked around wildly, standing up. "Where's Zangetsu?! Did you guys see where he dropped?"

"Your swords are in that alleyway back there, _niño_ ," Dordoni said, turning and pointing back behind him. "They seem to have landed upright."

Ichigo could see the outline of his duo zanpakuto, nodding towards Dordoni. "Thanks… uh, Dondo… Dordo… Dedan?" He struggled to remember the Privaron's name, running to retrieve his weapon.

Dordoni sputtered, utterly aghast. "How could you forget my name so easily, _niño_?" He struck a pose, his legs splayed and his arms flexing, head to the side with his forehead touching his fist. "I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Fracćion of - !"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ichigo cut him off, running past him. "Duty calls! Sorry!"

Chad passed Dordoni, shaking his head. With every passing moment, Chad was realizing just how ridiculous Dordoni could get. It was amazing. "Let's go, Dordoni."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't upload last week, lots of things were happening, and on Sunday I got sick with food poisoning. It was SO much fun...

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will upload another chapter soon! See ya!


	81. Ch 81 Self-Destructing Doll of Mud

**Urahara Shop, Fake Karakura Town, 09:04 a.m. JST**

The sharp, sudden sound of wood sliding across wood filled the dark, empty shop. Sunlight filtered in through the dust, illuminating a small, quiet group. "What the hell?" Chizuru's voice was nearly a whisper, her body bending at the waist as she peered inside. "Where'd the researchers go?"

Strings of abandoned cables and wires meshed together like a loose web, trailing over wrecked counters and shelves. Products scattered across the floor, snacks and weapons strewn everywhere like a party long abandoned. Beyond all that, the doors to the back rooms were wide open, the rice paper damaged and wood splintered.

"They were in a hurry, that's for sure," Mizuiro said, taking a tentative step forward. "I wonder what made them jump ship?" He stepped over the mess, making sure nothing jumped out at him as he made his way to the doors of the back room, peering around the corner. It was just as dark and empty, with papers lining the floor boards and hand prints on the walls.

Following behind the children, Amelia looked around, taking in the chaos. There were no signs of invasion or struggle, no blood spattered on any walls. _But that doesn't mean it's safe here,_ she thought. _It'd be best to see if this place is secure before I leave them here._ Gingerly, she avoided the mess, stepping up into the backrooms to follow the others. Her green eyes were on high alert, on edge. Her hand gripped her sword tightly, prepared for anything.

Small peaks of light shone through the thin skylights that lined the hallway, illuminating their path every several feet or so. Leading the way, Chizuru thought she could sense where the research team was, her gut pointing her where it wanted. "I think… they're in the training room," she said, her voice a little louder now.

"What makes you say that, Chizuru?" Mizuiro asked.

"It's just a feeling, I guess."

"A feeling?"

Jinta glared at Mizuiro. "She can probably just sense their presences," he said. "Why's that so hard for ya to understand? Lots of spiritually aware people can sense the presence of others."

"Jinta, he didn't know," Ururu said, her voice low. "Not that many spiritually aware people can sense the presences of others."

"Well, guess we should go check it out," Mizuiro said. "It wouldn't hurt to look."

The sound of a metal door squealing on its hinge broke the eerie silence, startling everyone. Amelia silently and swiftly weaved her way up towards the front, her eyes focused where Mizuiro and Chizuru watched. She held her breath, watching as the shadows moved.

Emerging from the end of the hall, a short individual, clad in Shinigami robes and white lab jacket, shuffled forward. He seemed too focused on his clipboard, eyes scouring over endless lines of notes. But he stopped, lifting his head, his small ponytail trembling as he realized he wasn't alone. "O-o-oh no!"

The group glanced at each other, confused. "What's wrong?" Mizuiro asked. He sort of recognized the Shinigami, knowing that he was part of the research team. "Are you okay?"

"You aren't supposed to be here!" The Shinigami seemed unhinged, his head snapping in so many directions that they were surprised his head didn't fall off. "The Captain gave us specific orders to keep any humans or soldiers away from this point!"

Jinta pushed passed the others, Ururu still on his shoulders. He was visibly pissed, practically spitting out, "THE HELL DO YA MEAN?! WE LIVE IN THIS DAMN STORE! YA CAN'T KEEP US OUT! WHAT THE -?!"

Placing a hand over Jinta's mouth, Chizuru glanced back at the Shinigami. "Why can't we be here?" she asked. "We need to rest here for a bit. Things have gone to hell out there. I'm sure Mr. Urahara-."

" _NOT ALLOWED!_ "

The angry, nasally voice of Captain Kurotsuchi erupted from a small device on the Shinigami's clipboard, startling everyone once again. " _PUT THEM ON SCREEN, YOU USELESS FIFTH SEAT! I WANT TO ADDRESS THEM!_ "

Panicking, Rin Tsubokura lifted the small screen, holding it up so that the group could see the scowl on Kurotsuchi's face. Smoke and ashes filled the air around Kurotsuchi, with the sound of screaming Hollows and Shinigami coming in and out. " _You lot can't just stay at Urahara's store!_ " he shouted. _"My men need a space free of distraction! Plus, Urahara gave me permission to use the entire store for my purposes! I order you to leave immediately! Who knows what you brought with you when you were looking for shelter! You have compromised the location!"_

Chizuru's face scrunched up in a scowl, glaring at the captain. "The hell? So where are we supposed to go, then?" she screamed. "We have at least one injured person! You're just going to kick us out back into the battle? You absolute-!"

"We're sorry about that, Captain," Mizuiro said, cutting Chizuru off. "We'll find somewhere else to hide."

Kurotsuchi glared at them disapprovingly, sucking air between his exposed teeth. " _See that you do, children! If I find that you disrupted anything, I'll personally make your lives li-!_ " His transmission was cut off, replaced by a screen of static. His voice mingled with the chaos for a moment then was ultimately lost, followed by a black screen.

"N-n-now, if y-you'll excuse me," Rin stammered, taking a few steps backward, "I-I must g-g-get back to w-work!" Turning on his heel, he ran back towards the door of the training room, shutting the door with a terrible _clang_!

Angry, Chizuru turned to Mizuiro. "Hey, what was that about?!" she hissed. "Where are we going to go now! We need to find a place to -!"

"Calm down!" Mizuiro said, raising his hand. "I know, and I have an idea. Everything will be okay."

"So that's what Shinigami are like?" Amelia muttered. "I would have thought they'd at least try to help their allies." Her brows furrowed, her lips parting to expose her expression of disgust. Prior to arriving in the World of the Living, she had next to no idea what Shinigami were like. She had only just heard the name mentioned a few times. They were the antithesis of the Hollows, she thought, but listening to this captain, the blatant disregard in his tone, she couldn't see how they were so different from the creatures that slithered and suffered in Hueco Mundo. It was disheartening.

Jinta looked back at her, seeing her anger. "Not all of them're like that," he said. "Captain Kurotsuchi's just a prick."

Amelia opened her mouth to respond, but Mizuiro and Chizuru cut her off. "Alright." Mizuiro clapped his hands lightly, rubbing them together. He directed his attention to Jinta and Ururu. "I know that Mr. Urahara has a few hiding places in his office. You two should take shelter in there. The way things are going outside, those might be the safest places after the training room."

"The two of us?" Jinta's face scrunched up. "Yer not leavin' me here with Ururu! I can still fight, ya know!"

Kneeling, Chizuru gave him a small smile. "You sure can, we both know that," she said. "But Ururu is going to need someone to keep watch over her, just in case anything goes wrong. Can you do that, Jinta?"

Ready to protest, Jinta paused, his lips parted. He realized they were right. There was always a possibility that the shop could be destroyed or in danger at any time, and Ururu was still not over the effects of the drug that the Arrancar had put her under. He grimaced, readjusting his hold on Ururu. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll make sure she's safe. But you three! Don't go dyin' out there, got it?!"

Mizuiro and Chizuru laughed. "We'll be fine," Mizuiro said. "You'll see."

Amelia managed a small smile. "Stay safe, kids," she said, giving them a small wave.

Watching the two children disappear in the labyrinth that was Urahara's shop, the remaining three took a collective breath. "What about you two?" Amelia asked, sheathing her sword. "I thought you both were coming here to rest as well."

"We mostly came to help these two get to safety," Mizuiro said. "But with you coming along when you did, you saved us a lot of time. Our plan is to go back."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Go back? To the battlefield? Really?"

"Yeah. We have to help defend our town."

"Ok, but what do you intend to do when you get there?" Amelia looked between the two of them, concern in her eyes. "Look, I know we just met. Hell, I don't even know your names, but just by standing here, your spiritual energy is prominent but not enough to take on Hollows by yourselves." She looked to Chizuru. "What can you do to defend yourself?"

Thinking for a moment, Chizuru raised a finger. "Well, I've been told that when I get really mad, I go into a powerful rage," she said. "That, and I'm actually pretty strong, though not a strong as Tatsuki." She blushed. "Other than that… I'm not sure."

Sighing, Amelia turned to Mizuiro. "Besides turning invisible," she said, "what else can you do?"

"I know I can teleport," Mizuiro said, thinking, "but I haven't been able to replicate it since the first time I did it. So, I'm more of a stealth person."

Resting her face in her hand, Amelia laughed humorlessly. "So, basically, you guys don't stand much of a chance by yourselves," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Gotcha. You two should also stay here. Besides, you look tired. I'm not sure how long you've been preparing for this, but if you keep going, you might collapse on the battlefield."

It was true, and they knew it. They had initially come here to do so. Meeting each other's eyes, it was clear that something had changed. With the Shinigami kicking them out, despite Urahara's assurance they could come back, gave them a sense of urgency. "We are tired," Chizuru said, "but we can't just stay hidden while our friends are risking themselves to save this town."

"Exactly," Mizuiro said, smiling. "We have to go back. We're not letting them do this without us."

Standing tall, Amelia realized there was no convincing these two. She looked between them, thinking for a moment before she gave in. "Looks like you have your minds made up, then." She shook her head, a small smile on her face again. "Then let me propose this idea," she said. "If you two stick with me – as close as you can – then we should be able to make our way back to the battlefield. Is that a deal?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Mizuiro said. "That would be perfect!"

Amelia blinked, taken aback by Mizuiro's enthusiasm. "R-really?" she asked. "That was quick. Are you sure you-?"

"We're very sure!" Chizuru piped in, jumping up and down. "We'll kick some Hollow ass!"

This time, Amelia laughed, bending slightly at the waist. It had been so long since she laughed this hard. These two were so normal, so excited for something so horrible, terrible, nightmarish… A breath of fresh air. Getting a hold of herself, she took a deep breath. "Well, that settles it," she said. She reached out her hand towards them, prepared to shake on it. "Let's go… what're your names?"

Taking her hand, Mizuiro laughed a little as well. "I'm Mizuiro," he said, "nice to properly meet ya!"

"And I'm Chizuru!" Taking Amelia's hand, Chizuru smiled.

"Mizuiro and Chizuru." Amelia said the names slowly, trying to remember. "It's nice to properly meet you two as well. Now, once we leave this building, all I ask is you stick close by. If something tries to attack, I'll do my best to take care of it. If you feel you need to use your abilities, do so, but stay out of danger."

They nodded. "You got it!"

The atmosphere around them became heavy, the release of spiritual pressure on the town nearly doubling in an instant. The three of them winced, feeling the air weigh them down. The could feel their backs bend, the ground shake beneath their feet, and their bones groaned as the onslaught continued for what felt like forever.

"Holy crap," Mizuiro grimaced. "We need to get out of here. That feels like Ichigo."

Green eyes flickering, the mention of Ichigo caught Amelia's attention. "So, he's finally here," she said. "I've been wondering when I'd meet him."

The two humans looked at Amelia in shock. "You… know Ichigo?"

An odd smirk crossed Amelia's face. "In a way."

* * *

 **Main Battlefield, Fake Karakura Town, 09:18 a.m. JST**

Despite his eyes being closed, Uryu could still see a deep crimson flickering from beyond his eyelids. The terrible roar of a Cero seared overhead, scorching his hair and skin. Even as the light faded, the heat remained, filling his nostrils and lungs. He opened his eyes, adjusting the to world again as he stood, watching as the remains of a half-rotted Menos Grande came crashing down, burning to ashes. Adjusting his glasses, he glared at the small Arrancar child, whose mouth was smoking from the previous attack.

"Just for future reference," Uryu said, "I'd appreciate it if you warned us before using such an attack. Agreed?"

Nel giggled, patting against Pesche's head. "Sowwy about that, Mr. Quincy," she said. "Evewything was happenin' too quickly. Next time I'll tell ya!"

Ash, standing up from her fetal position, looked amazed. "Wow!" she exclaimed, approaching the Arrancars. "What was that? I didn't know a small child like you possessed such power!"

Patting Nel's small leg, Pesche laughed as well. "Lady Nel is rather powerful," he said, taking on a grandiose tone. "That attack is what we call Cero Doble! She can-!" A blue arrow flew over the Fracćion's head, scaring him shitless. A Hollow screeched behind him, falling down towards the street.

"Sorry about that," Uryu said, lowering his bow. "Everything was happening too quickly. Next time I'll tell you when I'm about to fire." A small crack of a smirk crossed his face.

"Y-Y-YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Pesche shouted, pointing at the Quincy. "ME AND LADY NEL! HOW DARE YOU!"

"I wasn't even that close to your head, you bug brain," Uryu said, approaching them. "You were in no real danger. Just make sure you watch what you're doing."

Dancing with excitement, Dondochakka butted in. "Look everyone, don'tcha know!" he shouted, pointing towards the sky. "The Garganta is bein' sealed by that lady! The Hollows have been stopped! We're saved, don'tcha know!" The other Arrancars cheered, jumping up and down. "We're saved!"

But Uryu looked where Yoruichi and Urahara stood, his eyes going dark. "They only put a barrier around it," he muttered.

Looking concerned, Ash asked, "Is… that not good? Am I missing something?"

"They may have plugged the hole," Uryu replied, meeting her eyes, "but that will either lead to the barrier breaking or a new hole will appear elsewhere." And he shuddered to think where that other hole could appear.

Understanding filled Ash's eyes, turning to gaze at the spectacle once more. The barrier did look strong, at least from where she was standing, but she could help but feel a sense of dread now. She wished she could feel the sense of excitement the others were feeling, large smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys!"

The voice, followed by a few light impacts on the rooftop, caught everyone's attention. Three figures touched the ground, approaching the group. Uryu seemed surprised to see Mizuiro and Chizuru were here, remembering they had been running the opposite direction a little while ago. But from behind, he caught the eye of Amelia, who barely gave him the coldest of glances before she ran to Ash, a smile on her face.

"Amelia!" Ash embraced her sister, setting her weapon down for a moment. "What are you doing here? Everything alright?" She released Amelia, giving her a small once over to see how injured she was. Her eyes landed on the large dark spot on Amelia's chest, her eyes flickering. "What is that-?"

Pulling her tattered shirt up to hide the scar, Amelia waved off Ash's concern. "Don't worry about it, sis," she said, laughing nervously. "It's nothing serious! We're here to join you guys."

"We figured it'd be best if we all got together," Mizuiro added, folding his arms. "And with the Garganta blocked off, this is the perfect time to combine forces and destroy whatever Hollows are left!"

Uryu stood still, trying to process what was going on. "Well, I guess, but what-?!"

"Miss Amewia!" Nel, jumping from Pesche's shoulders, ran towards Amelia, giggling. "You're back!"

Picking up Nel, Amelia hugged the small Arrancar. "I am!" she said. "I missed you as well, Nel." She glanced over at Pesche and Dondochakka, winking at them. "I'm glad to see you are all still in one piece."

"Excuse me." Uryu's voice echoed over the commotion, silencing all conversation. All eyes focused on him, and once again, Amelia's eyes went cold. _There's that angry look again,_ Uryu thought, a little put out. _What is this Amelia's deal?_ "I hate to interrupt, but I would like to know what we plan to do next. Now that we are all together, do we go find the others? Do we assemble near Aizen's Ground Zero? I'm just not sure what to do from here."

It was clear that no one had really thought that far ahead. Glances were exchanged and muttering could be heard, but no one said anything for several minutes. Uryu sighed again, feeling that familiar weight of fatigue threatening to take over. Things had been simpler when it was just him and Ash, eradicating Hollows as they went along. He never wanted to be in charge of these people ever again. It was like trying to herd a litter of kittens.

"Essentially, if you're asking, yes," Amelia answered, her voice terse. Her eye contact was intense, green eyes boring into his very soul. "There are not many enemies left. The Hollows that were spilling in have been contained and Aizen has arrived. It will take more than one person to defeat him, especially if the Hogyoku is waking up."

A little surprised that Amelia answered, Uryu tilted his head to the side. "You're suggesting that we all work together to defeat Aizen?" he asked. "All of us? Even those of us who wouldn't normally stand a chance?" He glanced at Mizuiro and Chizuru, at Nel and her Fracćion, knowing full well that if they all stormed Aizen, they would be the first to die.

"Perhaps not everyone," Amelia replied. "Those available can help defeat the remaining Hollows, but those with enough spiritual energy should focus their energy on Aizen."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way to beat Aizen alone."

"That's why we have Ichigo!"

Amelia's intense stare hardened, her head lowering. "You… you really think that one person, even if they possess quite a bit of power, can defeat that… that _monster_?!" A mix of disbelief and fear filled her voice. "Are you really expecting to just throw your friend in front of Aizen and he just magically destroys both Aizen and the Hogyoku?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"And what do you know about Ichigo?" Uryu replied, taking a few steps forward. He could see Ash's look of confusion and tension from the corner of his eye, as well as the uncomfortable looks on the faces of his friends. "You've never met him! He's much more powerful than you might think!"

Pausing for a moment, Amelia's jaw clenched. It was clear she was biting her tongue, trying to remain calm. "It's true I've never met your friend in person," she said, "but I have met him before. The Hogyoku – and Aizen, I would imagine – allowed us to meet. Why, I'm not sure. All I know is that I could _feel_ his energy." She closed her eyes for a second, remembering. "He… had such strength. It was literally pouring out of him like water, roaring like fire." Her green eyes were on him again. "But he has no control over it," she continued. "He may be strong, and that I have no doubt, but from what I understand about the Hogyoku that makes him vulnerable."

Uryu winced. "Vulnerable?"

"Yes. The Hogyoku feeds on unstable yet powerful beings. Haven't you noticed that yet?" Amelia looked around. "There must have been things it's already eaten. I can feel it grow…"

"How would you know this?" Uryu asked, listening eagerly now.

Amelia paused again, but this time her eyes fell. Fear fell over her, her shoulders tensing, her grip on Nel tightening. The small Arrancar seemed very concerned, looking between the two. "Because I felt it," Amelia said at last. "The Hogyoku was one of the reasons why I became an Espada. And when it did, it… fed on the spiritual energy it stole from me." Her words were breathy, her chest rising and falling heavily.

A hand grabbed Amelia's arm, pulling her back. Amelia looked into Ash's eyes and she could see her concern. Grimacing, Amelia turned away. She couldn't deal with that now. She had to focus on the battle. Explanations could come later. "So, Quincy, we must help your friend," she said in a low voice. "If not, he may not make it. Even if it turns out he can defeat Aizen on his own, we still need to be there."

"I agree." Mizuiro's voice piped up. He looked serious, or more serious that usual. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes to the horizon. Sparks of red and purple flickered in his eyes, reflecting the far off spat between Aizen and Ichigo. "There's not much left to do but help Ichigo. If we truly believe in him, we'll do our best to help him. He isn't the only one who has something against this Aizen guy, after all."

"If you ask me, it's pretty selfish to expect Ichigo to take care of all this by himself." Chizuru folded her arms, thinking. "Even if he can defeat Aizen on his own, that doesn't mean he needs to."

"Let's go, then!" Nel shouted. "We all need to hewp Itsygo!"

It seemed they had all reached the conclusion that Ichigo was their next mission. There weren't too many Hollows left, with a few rotting creatures slithering and dragging themselves over corpses and broken asphalt, but it didn't take too long to defeat those in the general area. But, despite it all, Uryu's mind wandered to Amelia again. _Quincy._ The words rang in his ear. _She called me Quincy. I never told her I was a Quincy._ A weird feeling began to rise in his stomach, and he caught her out of the corner of his eye.

As Amelia regrouped with the rest, she spoke with several of the others, discussing something that Uryu couldn't really make out and he didn't quite care to understand. Instead, he approached her as she was the last to leave, grabbing her arm. They locked eyes again, and that cold edge gripped her gaze. "Yes?" she asked, her voice firm but low.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Know what?"

"That I am a Quincy?"

Silence. The silence was so terrible that Uryu wondered if he should have asked or not. The expression on her face was also terrible, her jaw tightening again. She pulled her arm away from him, turning away. "That Heilig Bogen is a dead giveaway," Amelia said. "A weapon like that is not one easily forgotten to history. Especially since many of my people were needlessly _slaughtered_ by the Quincy."

Uryu's blood ran cold. _What?!_ "Your… people?! What do you mean? What _are_ you?"

Turning away completely, Amelia stood at the edge of the building, sunlight glistening in her dark hair. "I am _Eisenblut_ , as your people used to call us," she said, "while they spilled our blood and cut our hair. They discarded our bodies into piles and shot us down as we ran." Her words were like stones, pelting against him with rising anger. "You nearly wiped us out, and yet you have the _gall_ to forget? Ha…"

Before Uryu could press for more, Amelia disappeared, leaving him alone, confused.

* * *

 **A/N** : So, this is a pretty dialogue heavy chapter. I'm not going to apologize for it, because we do need some exposition for these characters. But, I understand how a dialogue/exposition chapter breaking into a fighting chapter might suck. But, do not worry! Next chapter we shall have (checks notes) two whole fights! Boy, that'll be fun (for you guys and kind of me, but I still don't like writing fights still, but I think I'm getting... better?) and action packed!

Anyways, I really hope you guys are still enjoying. I'll see you soon :)


	82. Ch 82 Unite

**08:45 a.m., JST**

Captain Sajin Komamura watched in horror as the dark ashes of the fallen Hollows rose up in pulsating, fluid form, swirling over them. Long tendrils shot out of the base of the form, turning to hard, thin legs. The mass itself settled on its new shape, a blackened millipede. At the end of the creature's body were a set of dripping mandibles, shiny red eyes staring back at them. It was coiled, ready to strike.

Turning his gaze away from the creature, Komamura looked at Tosen, seeing the crazed grin cross his former friend's face. His eyes were twitching faster now, the green edges of his golden irises pulsating. It also seemed that his skin was going paler, the dark veins around his eyes taking over his face. He looked like he was dying, and that scared him more than the creature Tosen had created.

"What is… wrong, Komamura?" Even Tosen's voice was becoming more strained, the uneven sound of his voice grating horribly against his ears. "You seem to have… something… on your mind?"

"Tell me, Tosen, how was Aizen able to give you your… gifts?"

Shuhei and Kensei, who had been focusing on the creature, ready to defend themselves, glanced over at Komamura. They didn't know what he was getting at, confused why, of all times, he would press the issue now.

Tosen seemed surprised as well, his head tilting to the side. Golden ornaments that enclosed over his braids glistened in the sunlight as he hesitated. "You wish to… know? Why?"

"You do not look well, Tosen," Komamura said. "By the looks of it, your new 'gifts' are depleting your body of energy." His golden eyes were filled with worry. Even now, facing Tosen in battle, he still felt concern for him. His heart began to race. "It would seem that Aizen's gifts came at a price."

Laughter. Of all things, Tosen's voice could not handle laughter. It sounded like the terrible crackling sound of an old car radio, struggling to form sound. The three Shinigami winced, forgetting the creature that stood before them. Even the millipede seemed startled by the noise, its body angling away. "No gift… is ever…truly…free," Tosen said, struggling to speak. His neck seemed to convulse, as if his vocal cords were failing. "I sacrificed the… one thing I would… not need in this new world." Reaching down, he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, pulling it from the sheath. But there was no blade, just an empty slot in the hilt. It looked damaged, with large cracks and chips in the wood. The ribbon was frayed and falling apart.

Komamura took a step back, both surprised and angry. "YOU USED YOUR ZANPAKUTO?!" Rage spilled out of Komamura as he struggled to keep himself in check. "HOW COULD YOU? WHAT A SELFISH THING TO DO!"

Extending his bladeless zanpakuto, Tosen smiled once again. His skin stretched, with black veins rippling as he did so. "Selfish, you… say? An odd notion. It is no more selfish than using… one of my own body parts… to substitute another." He brought the hilt back closer, studying it with his twitchy eyes. "A zanpakuto is… no different than… a limb or a body part."

"You fool!" Komamura was having none of it. He was practically seething. "You know as well as I do that a zanpakuto has a soul, a spirit of its own! You may have sacrificed a part of you, but you also destroyed a being that was separate from your own!"

"I knew… you would choose to not… understand," Tosen said, sighing. He let the hilt fall from his hands, plummeting down towards the ruined city. "Very few know what… it is like, a life of… living in darkness. My zanpakuto was in near ruins… as it was. I merely asked the Hogyoku to… give it a new purpose. And it gave me that and more."

"So then why are you progressively getting weaker?" Shuhei's voice piped up this time. "If the Hogyoku really granted your wish, then wouldn't your body be able to handle the change?"

Smile faltering, Tosen went silent for a moment. The sound of the millipede's legs clattering was starting to grow louder, mandible shaking as it yearned to strike. It seemed angrier than it had been before.

"I grow tired… of your relentless… questioning." Tosen raised his hand. "The health… of this body will not matter… once Aizen has won." His eyes were nearly a bright green, with flecks of gold glimmering within. "Now destroy them!" Anger bled through his words, echoing more miles.

Without hesitation, the millipede lunged, venom dripping from its mouth.

Appearing once again, the large phantom arm and blade of Tenken blocked its path, slicing between the gaps in its armor. The creature cried out, wrapping itself around the blade. Komamura seemed surprised, watching as it inched closer. He had wounded the creature, but somehow it was unaffected. Before he could react, two consecutive strikes of air ripped into the creature, forcing it to cry out again.

"Komamura, can ya move away from it?!" Kensei yelled, running behind the millipede. "I'd like to get a better shot, but I don't wanna hit you."

The more Komamura pulled, the tighter the millipede's grip became. _This shouldn't be,_ he thought. _It's a phantom arm, but somehow it has latched on…_ "I can't," he growled. "Take your shot, don't go worrying-!"

A terrible ripping sound cut him off, dark liquid splashing down on him. A dark scythe had split the millipede's head in half, cutting it down to where it touched Komamura's zanpakuto. The body went limp, recoiling and falling to the ground.

"Reap…" Shuhei's voice had changed, a dark, rage-filled tone that sent shivers down Komamura's spine. "… _Kazeshini_." The second scythe hung in Shuhei's hand, twirling by the end of the black chain.

"Ah… there are your fangs… Shuhei." A twang of amusement filled Tosen's ruined voice. "I had wondered… if you were going to take… me seriously."

" _Pathetic_." Shuhei spat the word out like poison. "You've become pathetic! Clinging to Aizen like a desperate, wounded dog! What have you done with the captain that sought out justice? Did you sacrifice him to the Hogyoku as well?" He retrieved his gore-covered scythe, black blood splashing down on his white sash. His eyes were burning.

As he spoke, several more millipedes formed, towering over the three Shinigami. But Shuhei was fast, tossing one end of his zanpakuto and rounding them together, crushing their bodies and ripping them to pieces. It was a sight unlike anything Kensei or Komamura had ever seen. Kensei couldn't help but stare at the boy he once met more than a century ago, never once thinking he could be capable of such destruction.

Shuhei walked forward, the bodies of the insects falling around him, but his eyes never left Tosen's. "You can't even answer our questions," he said, "because you already know the answer, and it wasn't one you wanted to hear. It never was."

Green. His eyes were completely green, pulsating with rage. They twitched faster as Tosen scowled, his hands raising skyward, fingers splayed. "Oh… really?" His voice was loud, terrifying. His spiritual pressure picked up, weighing down on Shuhei's shoulders. "And do you… know what this answer is?"

"That Aizen is using you." Shuhei didn't skip a beat, his words pointed. "If what Aizen told you were true, then he wouldn't let you suffer and rot like this. He has no plans to keep you around!"

" _SILENCE!_ "

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT!" Shuhei's spiritual pressure heightened as well, the air becoming harder to breathe. "FOR SOMEONE WITH EYES, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MORE BLIND!"

Black hands rose from the ground, reaching towards Shuhei and latching onto his body before he could move. They dug into his flesh, cold to the touch. He grunted, trying to move his arms but finding them held down. He looked back for a moment, catching a glimpse at the mass of hands that encompassed Komamura and Kensei, their mouths open to warn him. But it was too late as the hands became a giant, black sphere, blocking them out completely.

Turning back to face Tosen, Shuhei jolted as he realized Tosen's face was inches from his own. The large, unsettling eyes bore into his soul. He smelled putrid, like a rotting corpse left in the sun for far too long. He could hear something… wet traveling beneath Tosen's flesh, like a million maggots. Tosen was nothing more than a corpse.

"I… I should have… killed you before," Tosen rasped, gripping Shuhei's throat. "You… impudent… fool. To think… I still had some… form… of respect for you!"

Gasping for air, Shuhei struggled to speak. "Th-then… what's s-stopping you…now?" he managed. His body was shaking as he fought against his restraints. He could feel how weak Tosen's grip was around his neck, with just enough strength to make him struggle. "W-why are…?" He couldn't finish, feeling his vision start to blur.

Tosen reached his other hand out, grasping Shuhei's neck, but his hands began to tremble. He couldn't press any further, like an invisible hand stopping him. With a roar, he released his grip. His breathing became heavy, his chest heaving as took a step back, glaring at Shuhei. "No… I don't have to kill you with my own hands." He raised his hands upward again, preparing another spell.

 _"Hear me, oh clouds of sterile mirth-!"_

"Bakudō number 63! _SABAKU_!"

Bright yellow chains spiraled around Tosen, tightening and drawing his arms towards his torso. He stopped mid-sentence, screaming in pain as the bindings dug into his flesh. "WHAT…WHAT IS THIS?!"

One arm free now, Shuhei threw Kazeshini through the air, allowing the black chain to wrap around the arms that held him. They tightened, squeezed and shattered under its grip, freeing Shuhei, allowing him to stumble forward. He knew that the spell would only last for another few minutes before he mustered up enough strength to break free. He could already see more of the hand shooting upward and he had to move.

The yellow chains shattered, glistening as Tosen rushed his opponent. Pure malice dripped from his lips as he screamed. "DID YOU THINK THAT COULD…H-HOLD ME?!"

A sharp, metallic whine zipped through the air as Kazeshini encircled Tosen, drawing in closer. Blue light radiated around it, flickering. Tosen scoffed, holding his hand outward.

 _"HEAR ME! OH, CLOUDS OF STERILE MIRTH!"_

A terrible clang resounded as Kazeshini collided with dark metal. Ashes rose again, this time surrounding Tosen's arm, slowly making their way up his body. Sparks flickered as the chains skidded to a halt, a hand gripping them. Thick, black armor glistened beneath the blue spiritual energy.

" _REJOIN IN SOMBER CHORUSES OF HUNGER!"_

Shuhei's eyes were wide, watching as his former captain – the shell of what was once Kaname Tosen – drown in a sea of black. It sounded like a swarm of locust, eating away at what was left. "TOSEN!" he screamed. "STOP THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 _"SCREAM OF TIMES THAT ARE NO MORE AND DEVOUR ALL!"_

Two golden orbs emerge from the scuttling black, burning brightly. A giant maw broke the swarm, dripping with thousands of little wings and legs. It was a sight to behold, and Shuhei couldn't look away. It started from the ground and reached out towards the sky, screeching with hunger. The maw moved, a raspy breath shaking through its body.

" ** _Inago no Ame_** _!_ "

"This is foul." The worlds left Shuhei's lips before he could stop them. "Everything you were, everything you stood for, it's dead, isn't it?" He could feel his voice crack, his heart weighed heavily in his chest. It was starting to settle in. The captain he once loved was gone now, eaten away. Even the very foundation had eroded. "You bastard." He shook his head, crouching low. "You god damned bastard!"

With a roar, the maw opened again, a swarm of locust flying towards Shuhei at astounding speeds. He twirled one end of Kazeshini as fast as he could, driving back the initial wave of insects, but he could feel the weight increase. His feet began to give way, sliding as he struggled _. Dammit, there's too many!_ He felt a growl form at the back of his throat, his teeth beginning to ache from clenching too hard.

" _BANKAI_!"

It sounded like thunder, the sound ripping through the air with tremendous force. The wind began to swirl, smoke overtaking Shuhei, filling his mouth and nose. He began to convulse, his eyes burning as he turned to see who had called their Bankai. Gray armor flickered into view, extending up towards the sky. He recognized the form, trying to remember the last time he had seen it. He was so enraptured in the sight that he hadn't noticed that the swarm veered away.

Soft fur rustled as Komamura was lifted into the sky, riding on the shoulder of his zanpakuto. His eyes beheld the sight of what was once his dearest friend, rustling with insects that seemed starved. " _Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō_."

" **Your Bankai… it has been so long**." Tosen's words were a mess of insect screams and rattling bones. " **I remember once I had wished to see it. And now I stand in its glory… disappointed**." His body rippled, the insects changing their direction.

"Sight is wasted on you," Komamura said. "A curse that shall destroy you. What a pity."

Kensei appeared at last, standing on the other armored shoulder of Tenken. His Bankai activated as well, his arms were covered in dark gray bandages, the loose ribbon behind his neck swaying in the wind. Silver blades rested against his knuckles, resting at his sides. "How ironic," he called down to Tosen. "Yer just as annoyin' as an insect, a constant whine in my ear. It explains why we never got along when you were my fifth seat."

The swarm curled into a scowl, golden orbs turning a deep, dark purple. " **Insects,** " he spat. " **The only insects I see are you three. I will devour you!** " Restless, the swarm was beginning to separate, but a giant hand slammed down on the base.

Komamura slid down Tenken's arm, sword at the ready. Insects began to escape from under the palm, aiming for him. "Muguruma!" he shouted, slicing a few in half. To his disgust, as he drew closer, he could see that they were larger than a house cat. His face reflected in their eyes, red and filled with malice. "Muguruma, now!" He raised his hand, allowing Tenken's hand to rise as well.

Kensei leapt from his perch, fists raised. It was obvious to Shuhei was the plan was, and he knew he could help. Kazeshini ripped through the air, both scythes swinging by the hilt. He kept straying insects at bay, destroying any that attacked him in the process. Their eyes locked and they understood, knowing what had to be done. The blades on Kensei's knuckles flattened and expanded, two large metal rectangles with slanted razor blades in the middle.

The first wave of insects didn't see what was coming. The first hit turned several insects back to ashes, the blast that followed travelling forward. Ashes filled the air, making it difficult to tell insect from ash. "Heads up, kid!" Kensei shouted, nodding his head towards Shuhei. "Komamura's gonna bring Tenken's hand down again!"

"Got it!" They scattered, letting Tenken's giant armored hand fall where they once stood. A plume of ash rose, broken bits of building, asphalt and dirt mingled in the mess. When he raised it again, there were far fewer insects, but they knew where to hit this time.

Shuhei, panicking, realized they wouldn't be able to do what they did a few minutes ago. "Captain!" he shouted to Kensei. "Back to back!"

Stopping himself from correcting Shuhei, Kensei nodded. "Hurry it up! They're comin' in hot!" He increased the size of the insect swatters, gritting his teeth. The smell of their bodies hit them first, making his stomach recoil. "God, they smell like death!" he grunted, smashing the first line of insects.

The air behind Kensei filled with thick ash. Bodies disintegrated as Shuhei ripped through the swarm. He shut his mouth tight, held his breath and pushed through the cloud, trying to see where the next swarm would attack from. He wanted to vomit as well, the smell overwhelming. He could hear Kensei begin to retch as the cloud of ashes swarmed over him as well.

"MOVE, BOTH OF YOU!" Komamura's voice pierced through the angry buzz of wings, a dark shadow hovering over them. Without a word, Kensei and Shuhei rushed out of the way, allowing for Tenken's hand to fall again. However, the swarm scattered, spiraling up the giant arm towards Komamura.

"SHIT!" Kensei watched in horror as they surrounded Komamura. "We can't get up there in time to help him!"

But Shuhei noticed something standing beneath the palm, a thin, frail man with arms outstretched. He felt his stomach churn, realizing that was Tosen. He was so thin he could be a skeleton, his bones protruding through stretched skin. With shaky breath, Shuhei ran forward, tossing his zanpakuto with an angry grunt. The chain whistled and jingled as it flew, the scythe flashing before Tosen's enlarged eyes.

It was a moment that felt like eternity. Tosen's gaze turned away from the chaos and met Shuhei's. A small spark of something, a glimmer that nearly stopped Shuhei in his tracks flashed in those golden eyes. As Kazeshini's chain tightened around his body, the blade slicing through flesh, it became clear. There was fear there, a true, genuine fear that comes from someone who has stayed in the dark for far too long.

The insects fell away, turning to ashes. Komamura released a terrible cough, waving away the cloud. "Foul!" he cried, retching over the side of Tenken's shoulder. Between heaves he gasped for air, gripping onto the edges of the armor. As his vision returned to him, he stood, his body swaying. He realized it was far too quiet. He hadn't seen what happened, as Tosen had still been under Tenken's hand. Stumbling over, he watched as Kensei and Shuhei rushed to the space under Tenken's hand, sensing their urgency. With wide eyes, he sheathed his sword, Tenken's body vanishing into thin air.

Dust clouded his vision as he ran to where his friends stood. As it cleared, he felt his heart stop, staring at the fallen shell of Tosen. He rested on his knees, blood spilling from his far-too thin body, head bent forward. "TOSEN!"

The three Shinigami surrounded the fallen Tosen, unsure what to do. He was bound, and it was clear whatever strength he had left wasn't going to last much longer. Long, dark veins stretched through his body now, his skin a deathly shade of taupe. Kazeshini's blade had torn into his chest, from the right shoulder to his sternum. Dark blood spilled down his once-white uniform, staining his now-graying hair.

"You…" Tosen's voice was brittle, crackling in the back of his throat. "You don't… seem… understand." He lifted a hand, gripping the hilt just under the scythe, struggling to pull it from his sternum. "It doesn't… no… it doesn't matter if you strike me down." He let out a stifled cry as the blade left his body. Blood cascaded like a waterfall, making the chains slick. "The Hogyoku… it will…"

"It's not helping you." Shuhei's voice cracked again, his throat tightening. He never wanted to watch Tosen die, and he could feel his heart tearing. There were no words to describe the pain he felt, and as it was, he could barely speak without losing composure. "Face it, Tosen. It's over. You lost. Please, just give up." He was practically begging.

A feral sound came from Tosen's throat, his head lifting quickly as he freed himself from Shuhei's zanpakuto. His eyes were out of control, looking in every direction as his rage boiled. "IT WILL SAVE ME!" he cried. His voice echoed across the ruined battlefield. He stumbled backward, head to the sky. "IT WILL GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO CARRY OUT HIS VISION!"

"DAMMIT, TOSEN!" Komamura shouted. "SURRENDER! DO NOT MAKE THIS ANY HARDER THAN IT NEEDS TO BE!"

But their pleas were drowned out by Tosen's manic laughter, his chest heaving violently. Blood pooled on the ground, reflecting the clouds overhead. "IT SHALL GIVE ME STRENGTH! IT-!" His shouting ceased, followed by the sickening sound of his eyes imploding. Gore spilled down his face, his now-empty, overstretched sockets falling back into his skull.

Frozen in fear, the three Shinigami could barely register his screams. They couldn't fathom what was happening, wondering if this were just some sick, dark nightmare. Tosen stumbled backward even further, holding the ruined remains of his face. His fingers were slick now, streams of red and clear fluid slipping down his flesh. Screams mingled with sobs, his body succumbing to his injuries at last, falling to the ground.

Shuhei found his voice, taking several steps towards Tosen, who cried incoherently on the ground. "Tosen." He spoke gently, approaching with caution. "Tosen, you need to stop moving. We can still have you patched up if you stay still."

"Kid!" Kensei cried, following after Shuhei. "Stop, don't get closer to him! Somethin' ain't right!"

But Shuhei didn't listen, continuing to move forward. "Please." _I can't let you die_ , he wanted to say. _I can't do it. It's too much. This is all too much._

The cries died down for a moment, Tosen lifting his head. His empty eye sockets stared back at Shuhei, a haunting sight.

"SHUHEI!"

Kensei's hands reached out to grab Shuhei's shoulders, desperate to keep him away. There was something wrong. Something terribly, terribly wrong. The air tasted like metal. Even Komamura could sense it, finally snapping out of his trance. He too approached, trying to stop Shuhei before it was too late.

"Shuhei."

Tosen's voice, though nearly gone, was soft and gentle. It rang through Shuhei's ears, a glimmer of hope. Shuhei nearly burst into a sprint, his heart beating heavily. "Captain!" He couldn't hear anything else but Tosen's voice.

"Shuhei, please…" Hands outstretched, bony fingers curled in pain. "I… Shuhei!"

The air split, the blue sky torn asunder by a large, black void. It grew larger, encompassing Tosen fully. A stale breeze pushed through the opening, the edges of the void messing and stilted. It was no Garganta; it was more like a large, hungry mouth, ready to devour.

Hands held Shuhei back, keeping him from running to Tosen. "NO, SHUHEI!" Komamura's voice broke through, echoing. "DON'T GO TO HIM! IT'S TOO LATE!"

"TOSEN!" Shuhei's voice was raw, struggling with all his might against Kensei and Komamura. His eyes were so wide that Tosen's form reflected fully in them. "TOSEN, RUN!"

Opening his mouth to speak once more, Tosen stretched his arm out, his hand barely outside the gaping jaws. His lips did move, but there was no sound. It was an eerie silence for a moment before the jaws clamped shut.

His hand was all that remained, falling to the ground with a barely audible thud.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay. Okay? Am I okay? Nope... nope not at all. I'm not gonna lie, this chapter actually brought me to tears writing it. I've planned this chapter for a while and STILL. STILL IT EMOTIONALLY HURTS ME. Ugh... I need to watch something happy now...

Speaking of watching things, I highly recommend that everyone go and watch Promare in theaters if you can. It's Studio Trigger's first movie and it... it's AMAZING! I love it so much! I've been listening to the soundtrack like crazy. Please go support it in theaters, it's worth your time and money.

Anyways, I'll be back soon with another chapter. This one was supposed to have more, but after that ending, I think we'll split it up. That means another chapter will be coming soon! See ya!


	83. Ch 83 Repulse

**09:01 a.m., JST**

Shards of glass and brick pelted down on Isshin and Rangiku, forcing them to vacate their position. Grabbing Rangiku and gently winding her arm over his neck, Isshin vanished, their afterimage lasting for a mere second. Rangiku groaned in mild pain as the wound on her back puckered. Isshin had barely begun to heal her before all hell had broken loose.

Dust rose beneath their feet as Isshin came to a sudden stop, setting her down. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice serious. "There's no further damage is there?"

Rangiku shook her head, feeling rubble fall from her hair. "I'm fine," she said, her voice low. "Do you think we're far enough away this time?" Gin's zanpakuto could reach far, and Toshiro's could create far greater damage. Not that healing her wound should take too long…

"We'll be fine," Isshin replied, forming a small, thin barrier over the wound. "Just try to stay still, Rangiku."

Nails digging into her legs, Rangiku scowled down at the ground. There was so much to process about this. It had only been a few months since she had seen Gin, and yet looking at him, it felt as if it had been a century. A part of her was so confused by how he could change so quickly, how he could be so ruthless towards her, so vile. But the other part knew, deep down, that he wasn't different. This was Gin. There had been blood on his hands, even as a child when they wandered the Rukongai.

Her anger began to swell, her vision growing dark. How could he? It wasn't much of a wound that he left, but that wasn't the point. Gin had struck her. _Struck_ her. Even during those times of uncertainty, even with that scary look on his face, he had never done something like that. Rangiku felt her teeth clench, her eyesight blurring as tears ran down her face.

"Rangiku?"

She wanted to run back to the battlefield and scream. Scream as she had never screamed before. Dammit, she would look him in his eyes and fight him until she couldn't move. She vaguely remembered the color of those eyes, even after all this time.

"Hey, Rangiku…"

They were the color of the sky on a clear spring day. Every time he had opened them, Rangiku's reflection was clear. It was as if they were mirrors. Her heart began to race, the tears flowing faster now. She could feel blood forming under her fingers, where her nails dug deep. She was enraged. Orihime's voice rang in her ears, echoing in that small, dark living room.

 _Rangiku? Who do you fight for?_

"HEY! RANGIKU!"

Rangiku lifted her head, gasping for air. Her lungs were screaming, her chest pounding. Had she been holding her breath? Lifting her hands, blood stained her fingertips. She could feel it running down her thighs and to the ground. She looked back, seeing the worried look on Isshin's face.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," he said. One of his hands hovered over the wound, the other grabbing her wrist. Isshin noticed the blood on her hands and winced but looked back at her. There had been a few times during her time as his lieutenant that he had looked at her like that, and it was in times like this. Panic. Fear. Anger. He had seen her lose her cool once, nearly breaking down in a panic attack on the battlefield. He never let her feel like a child, a failure during those times. It was one of his few, genuinely good characteristics. "I know… I know that this is tough on you. It's never easy having to fight someone you truly, deeply care about, especially when they hurt you."

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Rangiku sniffed angrily. "I'm going to beat his ass," she said, her voice warbling. "I can't believe…"

"Focus on healing for now," Isshin said, letting go of her hand. "I know you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed, I'm _enraged_!" Her voice echoed, her chest heaving.

"Please stay calm. If you keep raising your blood pressure, it's gonna be hard to quickly heal your wound." He glanced back at it, blood trickling out faster than before. "It's deeper than I expected."

The ground beneath their feet rumbled as ice columns formed several feet away. They towered in the sky, reflecting the sun as they began to close in on what Rangiku assumed was Gin. She could feel her hands begin to shake. She'd never felt this angry before in her life, so it surprised her a little. Her back straightened, her brows furrowed. Her teeth were chattering, but her jaw firmed up. She eyed her zanpakuto leaning on a wall a little ways away, resisting the urge to interrupt Isshin's healing.

Like glass shattering from above, Gin's extended blade shot out and broke several of the ice columns. Large boulders of ice crashed into the ground below, with the jingle of small shards of ice following suit. Panic surged through Rangiku.

"Toshiro's going to be alright, Rangiku, stay calm."

"Gin's toying with him."

"Hey, Toshiro will -!"

Turning to face Isshin again, her eyes ablaze, Rangiku snarled. "Gin knows how to disarm anyone," she snapped. "Captain Hitsugaya is strong and fast, but Gin… Gin's faster. He's clever. He's like a snake, winding around his opponents until he finds their weak point." She took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping as she exhaled. Her eyes were on the ground, tortured. "I trust my captain with his abilities. Captain Hitsugaya has rarely failed against an opponent." She quickly lifted her eyes again, deep lines forming under them. "But Gin's different. He has no honor code. Once he strikes, he'll show no mercy, and there'll be no turning back."

Isshin's eyes fell to Rangiku's wound. It was closed now, flesh binding over the muscle. But the thin line refused to fade completely, leaving a faint scar on her back. Try as he might, the scar wouldn't fade. _What the hell?_ He thought. _That should have healed completely! Why's it still there?_

"Is it finished yet?" Rangiku asked. She looked ready to leap up at any moment. "It should have been done by now."

"W-well, yeah, it's mostly-."

Without letting Isshin finish, Rangiku ran toward her zanpakuto, snatching it up in one fell swoop. "Thanks, Captain Shiba." She winced, catching her slip. He was no longer her captain, but old habits die hard. "I've got it from here. If I were you, I'd be ready to help Captain Hitsugaya. He's probably going to need your help soon."

As if on cue, a terrible scream filled the air. Goosebumps rippled across Rangiku and Isshin's skin, realizing that something had gone very, very wrong. Rangiku's face went pale and then she remembered her rage and vanished, running towards the opponents.

"RANGIKU, WAIT!"

But Isshin's insistence fell on empty air.

* * *

 **A few minutes prior**

Toshiro Hitsugaya blinked as he stared into the silver blade that sat a few inches to the left of his face. His expression of shock reflected back at him, his eyes distorted in the curvature of the blade. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, relieved that he narrowly missed that attack. One of his ice wings had cracked, however, chipping off against the sharp blade as it lodged into the wall behind him.

"Aw, ya look shocked!" Gin's voice echoed as he called to the captain. "Did ya piss yerself, Toshiro?"

With a look of disgust on his face, Toshiro broke away from the blade, letting his ice wing fall to the ground. He winced as if broke off, feeling a sting in his back. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, traitor!" he shouted. Puffs of cold air furled out from his mouth and into the sky, his breathing erratic. He could feel the edges of his torn wing begin to form again, knowing the ice below had melted and began to precipitate.

Retrieving his blade, Gin waved his hand dismissively. "No need for such unnecessary formality," he said. "When one's fightin' to the death, it won't matter yer title." He noticed the broken wing regenerating, his brows rising. "What a neat little trick ya got there! Didn't know yer wings could regrow!"

"As long as there's moisture in the air, I can regrow them," Toshiro said, his breathing returning to normal. He stared, waiting for Gin to make the next move.

Twirling his zanpakuto by the hilt, Gin rested the blade on his shoulder. "What's yer plan there, Toshiro?" he called. "Ya can't get close and we're nearly tied when it comes to speed. I'm intrigued!" His paper-thin grin split, exposing teeth. Strands of silver hair danced in the breeze. It was clear that Gin was enjoying himself far too much. "Show me that ya still deserve the title of genius!"

An idea popped in Toshiro's mind, giving him a glimmer of hope. With a sweeping gesture, he extended his hand and sword outward, the backs of his arms touching his frigid wings. The air began to tremble, a chill rising up from the ground. Normally, he knew that he would have to distract his opponent, but he knew that Gin was far too intrigued and arrogant to dodge his attack. "It's been a long time since I've had to use this," he said, glancing down at the rapidly rising columns to his left, "but it's all I can think of for now."

Frigid and stiff, the columns rose above the rooftops, reaching towards the sky. The sunlight reflected off their refracted surfaces, small flares of rainbow light brightening the battlefield. Gin looked around, his smile growing. "Well, well! This looks like it'd take forever to prepare! How'd you construct it so fast?"

"Does it really matter, Gin?" Toshiro lowered his arms, the pillars shooting up past their heads and ever onward. "They are far more rudimentary than I'd like, but they'll have to do for now. Let me introduce you to _Sennen Hyōrō_."

It seemed that pillars stopped growing thirty feet above them, groaning to a halt. Gin clapped his hands, laughing. "What an impressive show," he called, "but what do they do except look pretty?"

As if answering Gin, the ground beneath began to groan as the columns moved closer. They started slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed, dragging through rubble and destroyed houses. The sounds of wood and stone being crushed under the weight mingled with the sharp groaning of the pillars.

And yet, to Toshiro's surprise, Gin stayed in place, just laughing. _Laughing!_ He was even holding his sides, his back arched. Toshiro could feel his anger and annoyance building. What was this bastard playing at?!

"THIS!" Gin shouted. He stretched out his arms, basking in the oncoming attack. Particles of ice fell around him, glistening like snow. "THIS IS THE BEST YA COULD DO?! THE ONE THEY CALLED GENIUS?! WHAT A DAMN JOKE!" Quickly, he swung his arm around, grasping the hilt of his zanpakuto with both hands. "I THOUGHT YA COULD DO BETTER THAN THIS!"

Toshiro felt his eyes go wide, his lips parting. The air felt wrong, the air around him vibrating. Something was wrong, something terrible was coming. He felt frozen in place, watching as Gin's lips parted, speaking but his words drowned out by the grinding of the ice. "This was a mistake," he said. "This should have worked, but he was… hiding something…"

The air split, a terrible silence followed by an ear-splitting shatter. Toshiro ducked, narrowly avoiding the long blade that shot outward. Large chunks of ice fell to the ground, crushing anything in their path. The blade arced, cutting through the remaining columns like butter. Toshiro watched in shock, feeling his heart sink to his stomach. "There's no way," he muttered. "Those ice columns are so thick it would be a miracle for anything to cut through them."

Gin, in all his glory, stood on the remains of the columns, the blade of his sword shrinking back into his hilt. "It's a good technique, Toshiro!" he shouted. "But, sadly, I ain't yer average opponent! They called me a genius back at the academy as well." He extended his arm, his eyes opening. Through the slits, his sky-blue eyes reflected Toshiro's small form, the glistening of his wings like stars. "We're very much alike, you and I. But what I lack in manners I make up for in cunnin'."

Toshiro rushed forward, furious. He had no choice now. Even at his most cautious, he couldn't land a hit on Gin. He had to get closer. They were equally as fast, so it'd be a close call. But he was determined to at least land one blow. He couldn't let him hurt Rangiku and get away without even a scratch. "You bastard!"

"Bankai, _Kamishini no Yari_."

Before the words could even finish reaching Toshiro's ears, a bright light flashed before the captain's eyes. He barely registered the change in the air, the way the wind picked up as Gin's blade extended, larger than before. He also barely had time to register the pain that shot through his body, the blood that spilled from where his right arm used to be. His right ice wing fell to the ground, the shattering bringing him to his senses. Toshiro cried out in pain, slumping to the side. His head hit the flat of Gin's zanpakuto, his blood staining his white hair pink. Fear filled his eyes, followed by rage.

"Aw, don't be such a baby, Toshiro." Gin laughed, his eyes still open. "I know it hurts, but Shinigami should be used to pain by now. Now do me a favor, will ya, and stay real still." He brought the blade back, the force nearly knocking him back a step. Without the stability of the blade, Toshiro began to fall, his body spiraling as he rejoined his now detached arm.

"Drat." Gin seemed mildly annoyed that Toshiro was no longer motionless. "Guess I'm gonna have to eyeball this." He extended his arm, preparing to strike again. He knew it would probably destroy the building behind Toshiro, making it harder to find the Captain's body, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

But his attack was thwarted, a brutal force striking from the back.

Pain. It ripped into his back like a thousand tiny cuts. He could feel the back of his jacket tear open in several places, his flesh exposed to chilled air. Gin felt his feet slide forward almost an entire foot. They teetered on the edge of the column, shards slipping down towards the street. He suppressed any cries of pain, turning back quickly to see his new opponent.

Golden tendrils of hair rustled angrily in the wind, barely hiding rage-filled blue eyes. Rangiku stared at him with a blistering glare, her empty sword hilt surrounded by the cloud of ashes that once was her blade. Her lips, often forming a bright smile, only formed a fierce scowl now. This was a Rangiku he had never seen, and one he wished he had never looked upon.

Straightening his back, Gin turned to face her. He wasn't too worried about Toshiro. There was no way the captain would try to attack him in his state. "Ran..." He winced at the pain, his eyes closed again. His smile was gone, replaced by a look of slight shock. "Ran, I never meant to actually -."

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was raw. "It really doesn't, Gin. Your actions speak louder than your words." She looked past Gin, watching as Isshin crouched over her injured captain. Her heart dropped, seeing just how much blood he was losing, the severed arm that rested only a foot away from his body. She watched as Isshin grabbed it, clearly panicking. She returned her fiery gaze back to Gin's face, breathing slowly, audibly. "You've hurt me in ways that are beyond physical. And I can't…" She bit her tongue.

Tilting his head to the side, he could see the lines on her face where tears had fallen. He remained silent, his sword at his side. "I guess I failed, huh."

"FAILED?!" Rangiku's voice echoed across the city. "YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! YOU SIDED WITH AIZEN!" She swung her zanpakuto, the swarm of ashes rushing toward Gin like an angry swarm. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Gin's body vanished, the swarm hitting nothing but air. Eyes darting, Rangiku shrunk down, preparing for an attack. She could see from the corner of her eye that Isshin was taking a struggling Toshiro away, presumably to a healer. She could see the anguish in Toshiro's face, hear his faint cries. She just knew he was ordering her to stand down, but she couldn't hear him clearly. _Can't follow orders I can't hear_ , she thought, the sound of rustling ash mixing with crumbling ice. Her breath turned to puffs of white smoke and she suddenly realized just how cold it was.

Before she could react, the cold metal of Gin's blade rammed into her. It was the flat of the blade, sending her flying back and dispersing her zanpakuto's ashes. She grunted, skidding to a halt mid-air. Haineko swirled around her, surrounding her hilt but not solidifying.

"Why'm I doin' this?" He repeated the question, retracting the blade. He lowered his head, silver strands covering his eyes. But Rangiku could see them, the liquid sky-blue irises that stared at seemingly nothing at all. It had been so long…

"Do ya remember that promise I made ya?" he said at last. "The one I made before I went to the Academy?"

Rangiku paused, thinking for a moment. "You said… you said you were going to change things." She narrowed her eyes, her head tilting slightly. "That you were going to become a Shinigami so you could change things."

"I told ya I'd change things so that you'd never have to cry again."

Their eyes met, the wind dying down. It was warming up slightly as the ice began to dissipate. Rangiku's lungs froze, her eyes wide. She couldn't breathe, her mouth left open, jaw hanging. "You…"

"Like I said before," Gin said, closing his eyes again, "I failed ya, Rangiku. It turns out I was the one who made ya cry, after all."

"Gin… please…" The words tumbled out of Rangiku's mouth, her chest rising and falling quickly. She could feel her desperation rising. "Please stop this."

He shook his head, raising his zanpakuto again. "I can't. There's no stoppin' this till my plan's complete."

The blade extended again, shooting out toward her faster than the speed of sound. But Rangiku had anticipated it this time, narrowly missing its impact. She ran along the flat of the blade, Haineko swirling around it as they made their way toward him. "Go, Haineko!" she shouted, her voice raw and wavering, but loud enough to echo. The ash swarm hissed as it sped off toward Gin, expanding as it tried to cover his body.

Gin's zanpakuto retracted once again, Rangiku knowing he would use it to ward off Haineko. With her free hand, she reached out, a light blue rod forming in her palm. "Bakudō #62," she shouted, holding the rod above her shoulder. " _Hyapporankan_!" As the path beneath her feet disappeared, she tossed the rod, watching as it multiplied into a hundred separate rods, raining down on Gin and disappearing into the ash cloud.

She landed, her body barely making a sound as she crouched down. The swarm of ash was restless, but she could see no resistance from within. Her eyes narrowed, her hand brushing back the loose strands of hair that fell into her face. Gin wasn't moving. He was fast, so she had initially doubted that the Kidō she used would be that effective. "Haineko," she called, raising her empty hilt, "return."

Like a whirlwind, the ash swarm rushed toward Rangiku, buzzing loudly until it solidified into a blade once more. To her surprise, Gin stood still, arms folded. The glowing rods stood up in the ground, surrounding him. However, one of them had managed to snag the corner of his robe, pinning it to the ground. But he stood there casually, his lips struggling to form their normal, oily grin. But she could see the doubt in his face, the way he failed to put his mask back on straight. She could feel his trepidation, and it frustrated her.

"Ha, looks like ya caught me, Rangiku." His voice was fake casual, unfolding his hand to point down dramatically at the rod. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

Rangiku stared at him for a moment, stunned. What the hell was he playing at? She took a few tentative steps forward, followed by a full-on sprint. She raised her sword, roaring as she charged him. She couldn't control the sudden burst of frustration, anger, sorrow that bubbled out of her. All those times he left without saying a word, all those fake smiles and stupid excuses, it all poured out in one giant wave.

With little effort, Gin blocked her attack, their faces incredibly close. Their blades grated against each other, spark flying every now and again. Rangiku placed all her weight against her attack, her teeth exposed as she seethed. "You bastard," she hissed. "Why are you so _frustrating_?!"

Gin laughed behind closed lips, his shoulders straining a bit as he pushed back. "Why are ya still fightin' me then, if I'm so frustratin'?" he asked. "Just turn 'round and run. Once Aizen's done, there's not gonna be much left of yer friends."

"You idiot!" She glared at him. "I'm not fighting against you! _I'M FIGHTING FOR YOU!_ "

Another crack formed in his mask, chipping away slowly. His grin faltered, his body frozen solid for a moment. Rangiku couldn't quite gauge his reaction, but she could see that he was a little thrown off. "I have always… always been fighting for you…" She could feel tears threatening, but she refused to let them fall. "You were always leaving me behind without saying anything, and I just wanted… wanted to be with you, you idiot."

Lips curled into a thin smile, cutting into his tired face. "Sorry, Ran. I am, truly." Letting go of the hilt of his zanpakuto, he raised his hand to Rangiku's face, fingers extended. She looked confused, unsure if she should react. "You've been fightin' for far too long." A flash of white light emanated from his hand, blinding Rangiku for a moment. Her mouth opened to protest, the corners of her eyes wrinkling as she realized far too late what he was doing.

Her body fell back, her arms dropping. Haineko clattered on the ground, skittering to a halt. But Gin caught her, her back draping elegantly over his arm. Grabbing her fallen zanpakuto, he ripped the edge of his robe, freeing himself from the glowing rod. "And, arguably, it ain't a fight worth dyin' for," he whispered, his face fallen. Placing his arm under her legs, he carried her away from the wrecked battlefield, finding a far more stable place to put her.

An empty parking garage sat in the shadow of a now-tattered high rise, giving Gin some semblance of comfort in leaving Rangiku to recover without fear of interference. Taking the tattered robe off his back, he placed it under her head, letting her rest on the pavement. "I know ya always hated it when I left ya," he whispered. "But truth be told, I hated leavin' ya, too. I missed ya terribly." He lightly brushed her face with his hand, trailing her jaw with his thumb until he reached her chin, standing up straight.

Turning away, he let out a small sigh. He was tempted to look back, but he knew if he did, he would never leave. There was no choice. He had to finish what he started. His body disappeared without a trace, leaving Rangiku's unconscious form alone in the late morning shadows.

* * *

 **A/N** : Welp... this was a week. I was going to write this on Thursday, but so many things came up, but better late than never, am I right? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took a few good times to get it right, but here it is! I'll see you all soon!


	84. Ch 84 Fill with Soil

**09:29 a.m., JST**

Shinji's tongue tasted like rusted iron. Regrettably, he knew the tasted well, and it wasn't something he liked to recall. It was quiet, too. He hated that. Maybe it was all over? _Finally,_ he thought. _Maybe I can go listen to music in peace. Hiyori won't…_

Pain.

He felt it wash over him, spreading out from his chest and through his body. _Hiyori_. He felt his eyes move in the darkness. It hurt to move, but he had to. He couldn't understand why his body was moving so slow, why his arms refused to move. _Hiyori… where's everyone?_ He moved his head, feeling something soft underneath.

 _Aizen… Aizen! Where'd he go?!_

Blinding white light flooded in. Shinji blinked, but that was all he could see. It seared into his retinas, a new wave of pain washing through him.

"Oi, Shinji, ya dipshit!"

 _Oh, there's Hiyori_. He groaned, turning his head. Dark silhouettes dotted the landscape, surrounding him as he stared upward. "Urgh… what the… the hell?" He wanted to vomit, but the very thought sent a wave of pain up from his gut to his brain. He stifled his pain with a grunt. "Where…?"

"Shinji?" It was Hachi's voice, gentle as ever. "Shinji, please try not to move so much. It'll only make the pain worse."

Orange. He could see an orange light washing over him. "Ha-Hachi, where am… I?" Shinji considered sitting up but remembered Hachi asking him to remain still. He let his head roll on the soft thing, feeling the ends of his hair stab into the back of his neck. Everything was so warm.

He could hear Hiyori scoff. "Quit askin' so many questions, Shinji," she barked. "Ya keep that up, ya won't have any strength to heal! It'd be a waste of my time and effort draggin' ya all the way over here!"

"Hey, what'dya mean you dragged his ass here?" It was a voice Shinji faintly recognized. Callous and quick to anger, deeper than Ichigo's but younger than Kensei's voice. "Ya practically begged me and the kid to bring 'im here!" It was going to bug Shinji until he figured out who that was.

"Quit yellin'! Yer gonna-!"

"Please, everyone calm down!" A soft voice. Orihime Inoue. He'd only met the girl a few times, but he could tell her voice anywhere. "Shouting like this isn't good for the patient. Please keep your voices lowered."

Shinji opened his eyes again. Things were clearer now, with colors coming in swarms. He winced, turning his head towards Hiyori. "Ya… really need… to shut up, Hiyori," he managed. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, so his words were more slurred than he intended. "I… I bet people could… hear ya from the other… end… of town."

"Well, at least we know he's alive." It was a different voice, younger… It had to be one of Ichigo's human friends. "But that's pretty surprising with how much blood he lost on the way over here! Hell, his guts were hanging out!"

Another blink and Shinji could see faces. Orihime was looking down at him from behind her orange healing barrier. She gave him a small smile, eyes closing. "How are you feeling, Shinji?" she asked. "I'm also surprised you're awake already."

Laughing very lightly, Shinji closed his eyes again for a moment. "Oh, ya know, just a little… under the weather, shall we say." He opened his eyes, his face slowly regaining some color. "Last thing I remember… I was… was with Aizen…"

Orihime nodded. "They told me," she said, her smile fading. "Did… did you see Ichigo? Is he alright? He's not hurt, is he?"

The sounds of the others bickering faded for a moment, Shinji's eyes wandering to the sky. He remembered the mask, the yellow eyes that shone from the darkness. Ichigo… He wasn't sure if he should tell her. From what he could sense, Ichigo was back on his feet. There was no point in telling her. "He's just… dandy." He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "You know. Ichigo's… a tough kid."

Hiyori's head popped into view, with Keigo and Grimmjow standing over him. "Hey, loser!" She got close to the barrier, her snaggle tooth reflecting the orange light. He felt a smirk forming on his face. "Ya done playin' dead yet? Ya gave me a scare back there!"

"Yeah, ya were so scared ya nearly cried yer eyes out," Grimmjow added, folding his arms. "Yer just lucky Keigo here convinced me to help ya."

"Shut _UP_ , ya half-baked blueberry muffin!"

"The hell'd ya just call me, _brat_?!"

Keigo stepped in between the two, smiling sheepishly. "H-Hey, let's not get outta hand, huh? Too many injured people nearby."

Shinji's laughter caught their attention, followed by a terrible coughing fit. "Hiyori… cryin' over lil ol' me?" He flashed her a mischievous grin. "That's… practically… an honor." He could see her face turning beat red, folding her arms as she fumed silently.

Hachi knelt beside Shinji now, his face filled with worry. "It is good to see you're doing better now, and so quickly," Hachi said. "Things were looking very dire for a moment there." He patted Orihime on the shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Without Orihime here, the wound would have proven fatal."

Eyes narrowing, Shinji asked, "What was the damage, then?"

Hesitating, Hachi sighed. His eyes closed for a moment before he answered. "Severe organ damage, considerable blood loss, and you were nearly gutted." He glanced at Shinji's chest, his lips pressed into a grim line. "You will have to go through ongoing treatment for a few days, but thankfully they found you intact."

Commotion could be heard from Shinji's left, with several Shinigami healers scrambling towards a newcomer. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" someone shouted. "He's critically injured!" Orihime's eyes went wide, and Shinji knew it was bad. He didn't have the strength to look over, feeling his consciousness slip again. He felt tired, and his eyes were heavy.

"Ya got this… Orihime," Shinji said, his words dragging out with each breath. "I think…Hachi's… got it from here."

Orihime looked back down at him, stammering. "Y-y-you're not fully h-healed yet! I can't just-!"

"Orihime, you've healed him enough so that I can easily take over," Hachi interrupted. "Captain Hitsugaya will need your help." He nodded his head toward the commotion. "You don't have to worry."

Glancing down at Shinji for a moment, Orihime nodded and bounded away, the orange barrier fading. In the same breath, Hachi's green barrier took its place, humming as Hachi continued his healing. "You look ready to fall back asleep, Shinji," Hachi said. "Perhaps you should rest for a bit. I think the others have it from here. It would be best if you were healed properly."

"Yer… right," Shinji said, his breathing slowly becoming rhythmic. "Thanks…"

"Oi, Shinji."

It was Hiyori's voice again. He closed his eyes, felling sleep take over him. "Yeah, Hiyori?"

She was silent for a moment, as if she were thinking. "Ya better wake up, alright? If ya don't…" She couldn't finish, her words trailing off.

"Don't worry…" His lips became heavy, his head lulling to the side. "I'm not… that easy to… kill."

* * *

 **09:33 a.m., JST**

"YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN!"

Isshin rushed forward, ignoring the enraged demands Toshiro spat at him. He had tried calming the captain, telling him that all his thrashing would make his wounds worse, but nothing had worked. He was just grateful that Toshiro was still awake despite his immense blood loss. As the medical team rushed his way, their eyes wide in terror, Isshin pulled Toshiro's severed limb from his belt, handing it to one of them.

"Sorry about that," he said, trying to talk over Toshiro's screaming. "It's gross, but I had no other way to carry it over here."

As Isshin handed Toshiro off, he could see the look of rage in his eyes. "WHY?!" Toshiro's voice cracked. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE RANGIKU WITH HIM?! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO HELP HER!" He was practically heaving, his chest rising and falling too quickly. "WHY?!"

"I'm going back!" Isshin replied. "I had to make sure you got the proper medical help, dammit!" He glanced back the crowd gathering, seeing a few of the Shinigami beginning to recognize him. He didn't have time to explain himself to them, knowing he had to leave.

"Dr. Kurosaki!?"

Orihime's familiar voice reached his ears and his eyes immediately lit up. "Orihime!" he called out, waving her down. "It's good to see you. Captain Hitsugaya's arm has been amputated and needs immediate attention."

Looking to her right, Orihime grew pale upon seeing Toshiro's severed arm in one of the Shinigami's hands. She swallowed and nodded emphatically. "U-understood!" she said, following one of the medics as they led Toshiro to a bed. She looked back at him for a moment, clearly wanting to ask questions but understanding it wasn't the time.

"ISSHIN!" Toshiro glared back, his eyes wide, his face taut. He wasn't letting go. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?! WHAT IF SHE'S BEEN HURT?!"

Before he turned away to go back, Isshin paused, glancing back at Toshiro. He could understand his frustration, but it was unbecoming of a captain to be in such disarray. Not like Isshin had any room to talk. "Rangiku can handle herself," he called to Toshiro, his face serious. "She is a high-ranking officer of the Gotei 13 and serves under a strong captain. She is more than capable of handling an enemy on her own. A captain should trust his second in command."

A look of shock on his face, Toshiro went silent, his body going limp. It was as if hearing this relieved him, allowing him relax to a degree. He went limp in the arms of the Shinigami who placed him in bed, his eyes lulling closed. Soon, he was surrounded, Isshin unable to see his body. Before any more questions could be thrown his way, Isshin vanished, leaving behind a sea of confusion.

* * *

 **09:36 a.m., JST**

Starrk released his guns, letting them fall to the ground. Spinning, Lilynette took her normal form, sighing with relief. "Thank god! I can breathe again!" She stretched her arms, cracking her back for a moment. "I haven't been in that form for longer than half an hour in a while!"

Eyes going wide with shock, Keigo took a step back. "W-Woah, what the -? Your weapon is really a kid?!" He seemed both horrified and mesmerized, leaning forward. "How does _that_ work?"

"None of your business, kid!" Lilynette snapped back, placing her hands behind her head, elbows in the air. "It just does!" She glanced up at Starrk, who seemed to be cracking his neck as well. "What's our next move, big guy? All the Hollows seem to be gone."

"Well…" Starrk paused for a moment, look beyond. Aizen's spiritual energy seemed to be increasing faster as the seconds rolled by. "That captain said he was meeting up with the other captains of the Gotei 13 to converge on Aizen." He shrugged. "Guess we should head over there. There isn't much we can do here now."

With a grin, Grimmjow laughed. "Finally," he said, "we can finally face that bastard." He cracked his now bare knuckles, his Ressureccioon long gone. "I've waited nearly a month for this."

"Get in line, dumbass," Lilynette said, crossing her arms. "Ya ain't the only one who's got a hankerin' for Aizen's blood. We all have a score to settle with the bastard."

Grimmjow glared at her, a scowl on his face. "Ain't no one getting' to him first but me," he said. "I'll kill anyone that tries!"

Laughing nervously, Keigo added, "Yeah, well, I think Ichigo's fighting Aizen as we speak." He pointed to the rising explosions of spiritual energy, the ground beneath their feet rumbling. "If you want to get in on the action, we might wanna head on over too."

"That bastard!" Grimmjow growled. "I gotta bone to pick with that kid too, dammit!"

"Enough screamin'," Hiyori said, "let's get goin' already!"

Lilynette stared down at Hiyori, smiling cruelly. "Who decided to let a little kid lead the way, huh?" She (barely) towered over Hiyori, crossing her arms.

With fury in her eyes, Hiyori stood up straight, trying her best to level with Lilynette. "I ain't no kid, punk!" she shouted, baring her teeth. "If anythin', I'm older than ya are! I've probably been fightin' Hollows longer than you've been alive!"

"Ha!" Lilynette scoffed. "That's rich! Someone even gave this kid a play sword! You mad, shorty?!"

From the side, Starrk groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Oh god," he muttered, "there's two of em now. I'll never get any rest at this point." His fingertips dung into his skin, desperately trying to massage away the oncoming headache.

Keigo did his best to keep Hiyori from tearing Lilynette apart, grunting in pain as she kicked him repeatedly. "For an adult, you sure act like a little kid when you're provoked! Calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, KID! I'LL KICK YER SORRY ASS, TOO!"

Approaching the rapidly crumbling group, Hachi sighed. "I take it you all are about to join the others in their forces against Aizen," he said. "It is probably for the best. We no longer need any protection this far away."

"We sure are," Hiyori grunted, righting herself. She tore her arms away from Keigo, glaring at the smug Lilynette. "Ya sure ya got everythin' under control here, Hachi?" She glanced at Shinji, seeing his peacefully sleeping face. Her grimace turned to a worried expression.

"All will be well," Hachi said, clasping his hands in front of his stomach. "We have plenty of medics here and we are slowly gathering the injured. As long as Aizen does not reach for our location, we should be fine." He turned, searching for Tatsuki, who was busy moving heavy equipment with the other medics. "Tatsuki, dear, please join us for a moment!"

Nodding her acknowledgement, Tatsuki finished helping the medics and sprinted towards them, wiping sweat from her forehead. "What's up?" she asked, wiping her hands on her shorts and glancing around at the others.

"You should go with them," Hachi said, motioning towards the group. "You have been a wonderful help, but the fight isn't over yet. Every person we can get to face Aizen is needed now."

Tatsuki looked him in the eye, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure? They're still bringing in more wounded. They just brought in Harribel's Fracćion. I can-!"

Shaking his head, Hachi gave her a warm smile. "Your work here is done," he said. "Orihime is doing her part in this battle, and now you are needed on the battlefield."

"Yeah, Tatsuki!" Keigo piped up. "We gotta go back up Ichigo!"

" _Yer_ gonna back up Ichigo, kid," Grimmjow retorted. "I'm gonna beat the shit outta Aizen."

Sighing, Keigo turned back to Tatsuki, shaking his head. "You get what I mean," he said. "We need to go. Are you coming?"

Taking a deep breath, Tatsuki looked back to see Orihime hard at work. She felt her heart beat a little faster, knowing that it was coming down to the final stand. She had wanted Orihime at her side, but she had to do what needed to be done. "Yeah," she said. Meeting Keigo's eyes, her eyes were on fire, with hints of green dancing in a ring of light brown. "Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

 **09:51 a.m., JST**

"RANGIKU?!"

Isshin's voice echoed across the ruins of the battlefield. There was no sign of Gin or Rangiku, the wind blowing through with a brutal chill. The looming sounds of battle had grown louder as he left, and it filled him with a sense of urgency. Rangiku's spiritual energy was still present in the area, but it was significantly weaker than it had been before. His heart sank.

"RANGIKU! ARE YOU THERE?!" Isshin looked through the rubble and melting ice. He had no idea what he'd do if he saw her body in the rubble. He could feel the guilt crawling up his back, wondering if Toshiro had been right. Maybe he really should have stayed…

That's when he spotted a swath of pink fabric fluttering against a metal pole sticking out of the ground. Running towards it, he grabbed it, recognizing it as Rangiku's scarf. It was slightly torn, but there was no blood on it. In fact, aside from the area where Toshiro had fallen earlier, there was no blood anywhere.

"Maybe… maybe she just moved on," Isshin said to himself, stuffing her scarf into his belt. "There's no sign of a struggle… and they went their separate ways." That meant that Gin was alive, too. Had she really left him alive?

With a long sigh, Isshin looked to the sky, wondering if he should join the others. "That's where everyone's going now," he said. "She's probably there with them."

The air had grown stale, the taste of metal on his tongue. He checked to see if he had bit his tongue, as if tasted like blood, but there was none. His brows furrowed, realizing that something was happening, even this far away from the battlefield.

Looking down, he could see black ash rising from the ground. It swirled, ascending with slow grace, as if he were watching in slow motion. "What… what the hell?" He took a step back, looking around. "Where did this come from?" It was everywhere.

Suddenly, as the ashes rose to chest level, they shot outward, heading toward the edge of town. The wind picked up, pushing so hard against his body he nearly lost his footing. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong…

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow, I got this chapter out quicker than I anticipated! It's not a very action packed chapter, but don't worry! Next chapter should be... interesting ;) See you guys soon! Enjoy!


	85. Ch 85 Know Your Own Powerlessness

**09:30 a.m., JST**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET THROUGH?!"

Captain Soifon's face turned beat red, staring daggers into a flustered and equally irritated Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "There shouldn't be anything blocking the signal! Put Lieutenant Ōmaeda on the line immediately!"

Golden eyes reflected flashing reds and yellows on a portable screen. "I can't just magically patch through, Captain Soifon!" he replied, throwing his free hand in the air. "If the connection is broken, it could take several minutes to fix!"

"We agreed that there would be a call every half an hour for status report!" Soifon said, pointing to the screen. Flashing windows screamed errors and warnings, with small status bars trying their hardest to diagnose the issue. It was a clusterfuck to put it lightly. "You better get the connection back in two minutes, Kurotsuchi, or I will have your _ass_ for this!"

Fiddling with the control panel, Kurotsuchi muttered vague threats under his breath. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he hissed, glaring back at her for a moment before tapping on a notification. The face of Rin Tsubokura flashed on screen, with Akon and Hiyosu in the background squabbling. "Do you have any news, Fifth Seat Tsubokura?" Kurotsuchi demanded, his voice giving away his irritation. "Why are we still unable to connect to the Soul Society's communication network?"

" _W-well, sir, there seems to be some interference in the Soul Society itself, jamming any incoming and outgoing messages._ " Rin looked off to the side, his eyes rapidly scrolling through the messages coming in on his screen. " _We stumbled across this issue at least thirty minutes ago, sir, and since then h-have only diagnosed -._ "

Cutting Rin off, Akon pushed his way on screen. Shouting could he heard in the back and the screen shook once, indicating that someone had nearly toppled the display. Hiyosu shouted at the Shinigami responsible, chasing after them with threats. " _Forgive me, Captain_ ," Akon half shouted into the screen, " _but we came across a message that we managed to receive before communications were completely cut off_."

"Well, what are you waiting for, you imbeciles!" Kurotsuchi shouted, "Put it on screen!" Soon, Kurotsuchi was surrounded, with others peering over his shoulder to see this last message. He scowled but said nothing as the screen changed.

Static cut through the air for a moment before an image of Lieutenant Ōmaeda's face appeared. He stroked his hair back for a moment and turned his head from left to right, a quick vanity check before relaying the message. Soifon scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Count on that fool to check his looks before speaking," she grumbled.

" _This is Lieutenant Omeada submitting a report before the scheduled check in_ ," Omaeda began, clearing his throat. " _We have discovered that a few of the human residents are awake, despite the sleeping spell Captain Kurotsuchi placed over the town. We would like to receive instructions on further action._ " He positioned the camera, zooming in on at least two Humans, both of which seemed utterly disoriented and lost.

" _My men are currently rounding up the rest of the Humans wandering Karakura Town. Captain Zaraki's men are… well…_ " Omaeda grimaced, glancing back. "Maintaining their positions. We request immediate-!" The recording sputtered and turned to roaring static before cutting back to Rin and Akon.

"Humans are waking up, you say?" Jushiro Ukitake's voice took on an edge of worry, looking to Kurotsuchi. "I'm never one to really doubt your work, Captain Kurotsuchi, but this seems like a pressing issue. If more people start waking up -."

Waving his hand in the air, Kurotsuchi cut Ukitake off. "Yes, yes, I understand!" He seemed mildly flustered but tried his best to keep his demeanor. "How are our chances of connecting currently, Akon?" Using his free hand, he tapped his front teeth with his long fingernail anxiously.

Hiyosu butted in this time, pushing both Rin and Akon's head offscreen. " _We have yet to see a glimmer of hope of connecting, Captain!_ " His wide mouth nearly overtook the screen. " _We have our best men on the job, and we have been only hitting dead silence, no static or anything, sir!_ "

"DAMMIT!" Soifon turned away, placing her hands on her head. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT! We can't have this now!"

"I will ask that you remain calm, Captain Soifon." Byakuya Kuchiki's voice cut through the chaos, his expression chilling. "Such an outburst is unbecoming of a Gotei 13 captain. Please collect yourself."

Shooting Byakuya an equally chilling glare, Soifon bit her tongue and crossed her arms, returning to the group. "Forgive me," she spat. Her fingers drummed anxiously on her upper arms, her eyes darting as she began to think furiously.

"Put your backs into it!" Kurotsuchi yelled into the screen. "If anything changes, you contact me _immediately_! Understood?!"

" _Yes, Captain!_ " The window went dark and the screen returned to the blaring warnings and errors.

Lifting his head, Kurotsuchi addressed his peers, clearly more agitated than before. "If you will excuse me, I will do my part to diagnose the issues," he said, turning away. "Please continue your discussions! Only interrupt me when necessary!"

Clearing his throat, Shunsui Kyōraku lifted his hat, revealing his tired face. "Well, if that isn't troubling news, I don't know what is." He glanced at Jushiro, who bore a similar expression. "What're we going to do if more Humans wake up?"

Eyes wandered to Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, many wondering if he had any input. Amber eyes were grave as the lieutenant pondered. "I cannot be sure," he said, "but I believe the Head Captain would have to consult Central 46, further complicating the situation. Nothing was ever discussed about a situation like this before these plans were put in place."

"What do you mean it _wasn't discussed_?" Lisa stepped forward, her dark eyes sharp. A few people, including Shunsui seemed surprised she spoke up, as she had been silent most of the time. "Are you meaning to tell me that Central 46 failed to discuss a backup plan in case the unthinkable happened?" She glanced around, visibly becoming upset.

Rose laughed. "You shouldn't be so surprised, Lisa," he said. "Central 46 has been deteriorating for years. Who knows what kind of state they're in now?"

"You hold your tongue!" Soifon pointed at the Visored. "Exiles have no room to speak of Central 46 like that!"

"Excuse me, but I'm also finding it hard to believe that Central 46 wouldn't think this far ahead." Head bowed forward, eyes to the ground, Renji came forward. He could fee his captain's eyes on him, burning into his flesh, but it had to be said. "We spent a little over a month down here in the World of the Living, assisting the Humans and other allies, all under the assumption that the Soul Society was preparing itself for the worst-case scenario."

Enraged, Soifon pointed to Renji, glaring at Byakuya again. "Are you allowing your lieutenant to be so disrespectful to his superior?" She was practically foaming at the mouth, one second away from striking Renji where he stood. Soifon did not permit questioning from her own men, but she knew better than to outright discipline a lower-ranked officer in front of their superior.

"Renji." Byakuya's voice was deep, low. His eyes were opened, staring deep into Renji's. "I understand your position, as I am also very curious as to why our leaders would be so careless." He gave Soifon and Sasakibe a pointed look, his jaw tightening for a moment. "But you will not disrespect your superiors by speaking out of turn. Apologize to Captain Soifon at once."

Taking a deep breath, Renji took a deep bow, hiding his expression of reluctance and anger. "My deepest apologies, Captain Soifon. I meant no disrespect."

Soifon turned away from Renji, her lips pressed in a hard line. "And as for you, Visoreds, you should know your place when it comes to matters like this." She took a few steps forward, staring down Lisa, Rose and Love. "Just because you are allied with Lady Yoruichi does not mean I consider you allies or equals. You are lucky that Central 46 did not give us orders to execute you on sight!"

"Know my place?" Rose's nonchalant expression changed, his eyes hardening. Lisa hadn't seen him like that in a long time, taken aback. "I was a captain long before you even joined the academy. I was forcibly Hollowfied by the man we are desperately trying to stop – which, by the way, we are doing a fairly terrible job of so far – and wrongfully convicted by the same Central 46 that failed to properly plan this little mission." He inched closer to Soifon, who didn't move, but seemed to be silent now.

He turned his attention to Jushiro and Shunsui for a moment. "If I remember correctly, several of you met in secret, against the Head Captain and Central 46's orders, sending a team into Hueco Mundo. Am I right?"

Uncomfortable silence met his question, with several people shuffling their feet. Byakuya closed his eyes, the only captain in the group who had not participated in the scheme. He visibly bit his tongue, trying his best not to add anything to this line of questioning.

"Exactly my point." Rose met Soifon's gaze. "My questioning Central 46 comes from my own experience. For over a century, I have called their judgement into question, and will continue to do so. My loyalty is not the Soul Society, as the Soul Society threw me and my friends and peers to the side in our time of need."

"The same goes for me," Love called out, raising a hand. "Just because we, the Visored, are here to help does not forgive past sins. But we do believe that it is our duty to help our friends." He adjusted his glasses for a moment. "Especially Ichigo."

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," Lisa said, straightening her back, "I mean no offense, but I think I speak for the Visoreds and the Humans that are on our side that it is imperative we have a plan – a plan that does not involve drastic measures, mind you – for the event that the spell wears off of Karakura Town and the Humans wake up."

Sasakibe remained silent for a moment. It was hard to know what he was thinking by his expression, but it was clear that, like everyone else there, he'd had little time for rest in the past month then some. He started with a heavy sigh. "When the Head Captain is fully awake and healed, he and I will discuss what to do with the Humans." He nodded along with his words, maintaining eye contact with Lisa. "On that, you will have my word."

"Speaking of the Head Captain," Byakuya said, "does anyone know his status?" He looked to Zaraki. "Since you were at the medic station, I'm hoping you have some details, Captain Zaraki."

"From what I could tell, he'd been fully healed by the medic team," Zaraki said. "Orihime Inoue did her job well, but if I remember correctly, his body refused to manifest a new arm."

A look of confusion crossed many of their faces. "That doesn't sound right," Jushiro said. "I've seen Orihime bring back missing limbs and the like. How was she unable to bring back the Head Captain's arm?"

Zaraki shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment. "Hey, it didn't seem right to me either. I'm just tellin' ya all I know."

"And what of Captain Unohana?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Was she with the medic team?"

Slowly, Zaraki shook his head. "Not that I saw, no."

Jushiro and Shunsui shifted, catching Byakuya's eye. "As far as I can tell we are missing Captains Komamura, Hitsugaya, and Unohana," Soifon said, looking over the gathering, "and lieutenant wise, we are missing Matsumoto, Kira, Kuchiki, Hinamori, and Hisagi. Are we missing anyone else, and do we have an idea why they are not here yet?"

"Does it matter?" Rose asked. "We are assembled, Kisuke and Yoruichi are busy with the seal, and Ichigo is with Aizen." He glanced around, agitate. "If I were to guess, the other officers are off fighting Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. Why are we wasting our time here? We need to take our final stand against Aizen. He is our only enemy left at this point."

Soifon turned on Rose, her eyes brimmed with malice. "No one is going anywhere until we can patch through to the Soul Society," she hissed, "and _you_ are certainly not in charge here! So why don't you stay silent and - ?!"

"I apologize for the interruption, Captain Soifon, but I must disagree." Sasakibe held up his hand, eyes closed. A moment of silence followed, the assembly shocked by his interruption. "If the Head Captain were here, he would not have us standing idly by. We must go."

"But, Lieutenant -!"

"Waiting here would be unproductive. We must join up with Ichigo Kurosaki. I am certain those still scattered will join us shortly." Amber eyes met with the others, noticing the nods of approval in the assembly. "Are we in agreement?"

"The Visoreds are for it," Love said, standing with Lisa and Rose. "We've been ready." He lowered his sunglasses, giving Soifon a pointed look before rising to his feet.

Byakuya sighed. "I believe it would be in our best interests to go as well. There is no one left to fight but Aizen."

"You don't have to ask us twice," Shunsui said, laughing. Nodding towards his lieutenant, he called, "What say you, Nanao? You've been very quiet this whole time."

Adjusting her glasses, Nanao stood to attention. She had been silent, standing to the side. "It is not my place to dictate these things, Captain," she said, taking a deep breath, "but if you are for it, then I have no qualms."

"Thatta girl!" Shunsui said, lifting his head. "If even Nanao's for it, it must be a good decision!"

Lisa and Nanao glanced at one another, shaking their head in shared disbelief. _He definitely hasn't changed,_ Lisa thought.

As the others began to collect themselves, a flurry of movement caught Jushiro's eye. A procession of figures was running among the ruins, making their way towards the main battlefield. The familiar faces of Ichigo's friends stood out, his eyes going wide. "Shunsui…" He tapped his friend's arm, his voice low. "Shunsui, look!"

Raising his hat to get a better look, Shunsui watched the procession as well, his jaw going slack. "There's no way they could be heading for Aizen," he said, fear in his eyes. "They should turn back!"

Jushiro watched as they helped each other over the rough terrain, shouts and frantic movements with each step. His face was grim. "This could end badly if they don't."

* * *

 **09:37 a.m., JST**

Silver irises swam in a sea of cold, rich purple, refusing to reflect the world they saw. There was no light there, no semblance of life. All they could see was death and destruction. A thin smirk rested beneath such eyes, but the smile did not reach upward. It was cold, shallow expression, a mask that, somehow, did not show any wear from the past century.

And yet, despite all this, there was a spot of color that caught Sōsuke Aizen's attention. A bright shock of orange that shot upward, drawing closer. A flicker of light, of something that held some semblance of meaning; that was somewhere in this young boy. His own brown hair fluttering in the wind, he faced Ichigo and his friends, ignoring the throbbing in his chest where the Hogyoku sat.

 _Closer, closer! Bring him closer!_

Its voice echoed in his mind. He felt his smile grow just a bit, his eyes closing for a moment. _Soon,_ he said, gently soothing it. _Be patient. We have made it this far. There is no need to rush things now._ As he opened his eyes, he could see Ichigo's face, sweat and grime pouring down from his forehead to his chin, staining his already ripped uniform.

 _I can feel it from here!_ It was screaming in his head now. _I can feel it!_

Aizen could feel the pulsations in his chest rising and falling. The Hogyoku was hungry. _Tantalizing, I know. You'll have it soon._ "I am glad to see you back so soon, Ichigo." He glanced at the others who joined Ichigo, reveling in their scorching glares. "I was afraid you were not going to make it back for a while."

"Where's Shinji?!" Ichigo's voice echoed across the rooftops, his irritation prominent. "What did you do to him?"

A brow rose on Aizen's face, surprised. "I am impressed that you even realized that Shinji was here," he said. "You were in quite the state just a few moments ago."

"Answer the question, dammit!" The jingle of chains mingled with Ichigo's words, his zanpakuto duo loosely hanging by his side. "Where is Shinji?"

Despite his mild irritation, Aizen looked down for a moment, towards a small alley. "A pest must be eliminated in order to fulfill one's duty without distraction," he said. "I did what anyone would do if a fly flew too close to my ear."

Shock radiated through rich brown eyes. "You bastard! You killed him?!" He started to run forward, but Rukia intervened, whispering something. Her hands pressed against his chest, her head turning for a moment to glance back at Aizen.

"Shinji is not dead," Aizen replied. "He was always a tough man to kill." He pointed to the south, where only a few buildings stood. "Your friends took him away for healing. He should recover quickly." His eyes wandered to Dordoni and Chad, his grin turning cruel. "But it would seem your entourage is a bit… lacking, to say the least."

Dordoni seemed to fold in on himself. Malice swam in his eyes, but just being in Aizen's presence seemed to squash whatever burst of confidence he had felt before. "Dordoni, it has been a long time," Aizen called to the Privaron. "It seems you crawled your way out of _Tres Cifras_ on Amelia's coat tails and into the World of the Living. Do you think you have a chance against me? Especially in your state?" His eyes followed the cracks in his mask, the blood that splattered against his once pristine Espada uniform. He could see Dordoni crumble under his gaze. "Tell me, where is our friend Amelia? She has not run away just yet."

A scowl on his face, Dordoni said nothing. He cursed himself for cowering in the face of Aizen, feeling his strength leave his body. He'd waited for this day for many years, only to lose the strength he needed to follow through. Coward, he thought. If a human boy can face Aizen and not cower, you will hold yourself up as well! "Amelia is still here," he said, forcing his tongue to move, "and I still have plenty of fight left in me." It wasn't much of a comeback, but it was the best he could muster.

"I'm sure." Aizen tilted his head to the side, his eyes meeting with Ichigo's again. "Now, tell me, Ichigo, are you here to defeat me?"

"Of course I am!" Ichigo raised his zanpakuto, prepared to charge. Rukia and Chad followed his lead, preparing their own weapons. Dordoni drew his sword, taking a tentative step forward. "Why else would I be here?"

Laughter dripped from Aizen's lips. He raised a white hand to his mouth, just barely masking his derision. "In your state? Even if you had your Bankai activated, you would have no hope of defeating me." His hand fell to his chest, where a restless Hogyoku peaked out, shimmering purple. "REM sleep is almost over. The Hogyoku will wake any moment now."

Chad stared at the orb sitting in Aizen's chest, his body starting to shake. It was an overwhelming fear, a knowledge that was buried deep in the subconscious. He felt like prey that sat too close to the predator, feeling its breath down his neck as it slept. He remembered its presence, the words it had spoken to him.

 _You're hesitating again, Yasutora Sado. It's a bad habit for you._

The hairs on the back of Chad's neck rose, his eyes widening. He could feel it again, the cold air and warm flames that had washed over him. Boiling, festering. It touched his soul. He hadn't been as cautious before, but he knew better now. "Get away," he whispered, his words shaking as well. "Get away from me!"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at Chad, confused. "Chad?" Ichigo sounded concerned. "Chad, what's wrong?"

Lifting his eyes, Chad met Rukia's eyes. They were wide saucers, filled with a fear neither Rukia or Ichigo had ever seen. But it was Rukia who realized what was happening. Her heart froze, feeling it too. It drifted over her, touching her soul again.

 _Rukia, Rukia… oh, the times we shared, Rukia. A shame…_

Her hands began to tremble against her will, her teeth chattering. "No," she said aloud. "No, I will not let you do this to me!" She tightened her grip on Sode no Shirayuki, clenching her teeth. "I will not be manipulated like this! Not again!"

"What is going on?!" Ichigo looked panicked, glaring at Aizen. "What are you doing to them?"

"I have done nothing." Aizen's smug grin folded back to reveal teeth again. "It would appear that it is speaking to them."

"It?"

"Do not act ignorant, Ichigo. You know who I speak of."

And it was then the same cold hand gripped him, causing him to freeze. Ichigo could barely breathe, his chest seizing. It was back in his mind, flowing into him as it had before. The Hogyoku's face was clear. Every time he blinked, Ichigo could see it. Feel it. It was larger than before, more filled out as well. Sharp angles were softened, like a humanoid shape. Its eyes more focused, long hair drifting over its dark body. But its teeth were still like a forest of thin needles, glistening as it spoke.

 _Ichigo!_ It sounded excited, its eyes widening as it came closer. _Oh, it is good to see you once again! Our time had been cut short last we spoke._ It reached for him, clawed, strained hands stretching out. _Come to me! Come closer, Ichigo…_

"Stay away!" Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu became tighter, his knuckles turning white then purple. "Stay away from me!"

Dordoni was left, staring incredulously at his companions. "What is happening here?" he muttered. "Are they losing their minds?

Eyes shifting, Aizen shook his head. "I can assure you they have not, Dordoni," he said. "No, they are simply looking their fear in the eyes and realizing just how powerless they are. They are realizing that they should have run long ago."

 _"¡Bastardo!"_ Dordoni spat the words out, feeling his own rage bubble up at last. He didn't come all this way to watch his hopes die in front of him. He couldn't die here. He had too much to see, too much to learn. For once, Dordoni had someone he cared for in some fashion; a family, if he dared to call it that. "There will be no running! Even if they fail, I am still here! You hold no such influence over me!"

"Says the man who was quivering like a scared dog but a moment ago."

A roar ripping from Dordoni's throat, he attempted to rush toward Aizen, zanpakuto at the ready. He didn't get far, however, as a hand gripped his shoulder, holding him back. Turning back, Dordoni met Chad's eyes, huffing angrily. "Let me go, _niño_!" he demanded, attempting to push Chad away.

"No." Chad shook his head. "You can't rush him. Not like this. You wouldn't even make it halfway."

"What the hell are you saying, human?"

"It's a trap."

Dordoni's blood ran cold. "A… a trap?" He turned his head, looking a patient, predatory Aizen. He was waiting for him, the space between them empty but suddenly feeling off. He couldn't see anything, but his stomach churned.

"Trust me, Dordoni. It's not safe." Chad took his hand off Dordoni's shoulder, standing beside him.

"Well played." Aizen nodded his head. "But what is your plan of attack, then? You are the only ones here to face me, and yet you are too afraid to cross this space, to fight me." He met Ichigo's eyes again, arms outstretched. "What is your move, Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!"

A wave of spiritual pressure washed over the battlefield, snapping Ichigo out of his panic. He turned his head, surprised by what he saw. The faces of his friends appeared, their forms melding into the wreckage that was once the Fake Karakura Town. Uryu stood at the front, his bow drawn back, his glasses reflecting blue. Chizuru and Mizuiro stood on either side, smiles on their faces as they waved to Ichigo. Ash and a few Arrancar stood with them as well, watching in awe as they took in the scene. From the back, Amelia came to a halt, meeting Ichigo's eyes. It had been a while since they first met with the aid of the Hogyoku, but now he could see her Humanness. Her Espada uniform was gone, her mask fragment no longer on her chest. She flashed him a small smile, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"G-guys?" Ichigo found himself shocked. "Why… why are you here?"

"We're here to help you, Ichigo!" Mizuiro shouted up, cupping his hands. "That is our only objective left!"

"You didn't think we were just gonna let you do this alone, did you?" Chizuru added.

Not far away from the group, on a rooftop to the east, another party joined them. "Sōsuke Aizen!" It was the familiar, barking tone of Captain Soifon carrying over the battlefield. "By the order of Central 46, and under the creed of the Gotei 13, we have come to place you under custody! We take you either dead or alive! Cease now and we will not use excessive force!"

The faces of the captains and lieutenants mingled with the Visoreds that remained with them looked up at Aizen in defiance. There was no person that did not have a weapon drawn, the uniform glimmer of metal reflecting in the sunlight. A few heads turned toward the mixed group of humans and Arrancar. "Children!" Jushiro Ukitake's voice echoed as he called to them. "I implore you to take shelter! This is no place for you!"

Mizuiro and Chizuru exchanged a glance before they smiled. Turning to Jushiro, Mizuiro called back, "Thank you for your concern, Captain, but we respectfully disagree! We are in the right place! We are fighting for our friends and family!"

"Dammit, we got here late!"

The grumpy voice of Grimmjow cut between the two groups. In an instant, the last group arrived, parking between the Shinigami and mixed group. Keigo, panting from the run, bent forward, his hands on his knees. "Damn… I forgot… you can run real fast…" he managed, glancing up at Grimmjow. "I really… need to… to work out…"

Tatsuki patted him on the back, shaking his head. "You'll live, big guy" she said, shaking her head.

"Aizen, ya bastard!" Hiyori pushed her way through the crowd, sword drawn. "Ya think ya can just flay Shinji like a fish without consequences? I'm gonna cut yer limbs of yer pathetic body!" She spat on the ground, fuming.

"Not if Starrk and I shoot him down first!" Lilynette crawled down from Starrk's shoulders, hands on her hips. "And Starrk's a fast shooter, ain't that right, Starrk?"

"Shut up, Lil." Starrk's face was serious, never once taking his eyes off of Aizen.

Grimmjow laughed, puffing out his chest. "Like ya have a chance. Aizen's mine! His blood is mine to spill for leavin' me here to die!" He pulled out his zanpakuto, arms splayed out. "Did ya miss me, ya bastard?! Because it's fuckin' playtime!"

"STAND DOWN, ESPADA!" Soifon's voice cut through the chaos. "ALL OF YOU! FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!"

With a terrible look in his eyes, Grimmjow spat at the Shinigami. "AIN'T NO SHINIGAMI GONNA TELL ME WHAT TO DO! FUCK OFF, YA PRETENTIOUS BASTARDS! I DON'T ANSWER TO YA!"

From the side, Amelia grimaced, shaking her head at Grimmjow's display. _Does he always have to show off like this?_ She thought. _Jesus Christ._

Ichigo was in a state of shock, watching as his friends and allies assembled before him. He could feel the cold fear begin to fade away, the feeling of being alone going along with it. He didn't know what to say, but an overwhelming feeling of gratitude flooded him. He had back up. He wasn't alone. It was time to end this. He turned back to Aizen, his eyes blazing with renewed confidence.

Rukia saw the faces of her brother and captain, her heart warming as well. "They… they came!" she said breathlessly. A small smile crossed her face. "They really came to help us!"

Chad could see his friends in the crowd, smiling up at him, waving. He waved back, feeling better as well. Seeing them standing there, he knew he had to win. There was no turning back now.

" _Niña_!" Dordoni spotted Amelia's face in the crowd, a smile now spreading on his face. Their eyes met and he could see her raise her hand to give him a tiny salute. He returned the gesture, happy to see her alive.

As Ichigo's forces grew, Aizen could feel Gin's presence appear behind him. "The party's gettin' started!" Gin said, standing next to Aizen. "Good thing I got here on time!" He turned his head, his smirk spreading further. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who got back first! I thought Tosen would have beat me back."

Turning his head slightly, Aizen gave Gin a chilling look. "Tosen will not be joining us, Gin," he said, his words cold. "It will be you and I now."

The edges of Gin's smile flinched, not expecting that answer. "Oh?" He had no idea what to say to that. "Is… he occupied elsewhere?"

Aizen looked away, meeting Ichigo's eyes once again. "I guess you could put it that way." He tapped the Hogyoku with the tips of his fingers. "I had other plans for him, if you will."

A chill went down Gin's spine, his shoulders stiffening. An ominous flare of light met his eyes, churning in the dark orb. _Don't tell me…_ Gin had no real attachment to Tosen. He never had. But if what Aizen was implying was true, then that meant that he would have to be vigilant. He could let his guard down for even a moment.

"Well, Ichigo, if looks like your friends decided to join us." Aizen's voice carried across the battlefield, echoing across the empty streets. "A touching sight, truly. But you all fail to realize that it is too late."

"SILENCE, TRAITOR!" Soifon screamed. "WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES! YOU WILL -!"

Soifon's voice was silenced, as if someone had pressed the mute button on a remote. Aizen's hand raised in the air, his silver eyes glistening. "That is enough, Captain Soifon," he said calmly. "I have no intention of surrendering, and there is nothing that you can do at this point. Please stop shouting so loudly." He motioned outward again, eyes closed. "But I must thank you. All of you. This has made the final act much easier than I anticipated."

Fear began to nestle in Ichigo once again. He didn't like where this was going, and he wasn't sure what was about to happen. He could feel in his gut that something was starting to change. From the corner of his eye, he could see the faint trails of black ashes rise from the ground. They slowly ascended, like a graceful flood moving in slow motion. "What is this?" His words were barely above a whisper, turning his head to see the ashes rise from all over.

"You all shall bear witness to the beginning of the end," Aizen continued. "In mere moments, this world will be brought to its knees, only to be made new once again. But do not fear." His eyes closed, the wind beginning to pick up. "I will use your ashes to build it from the ground up."

A silence fell, the seconds ticking past before the wave of ashes scattered, shooting out toward the edge of Fake Karakura Town.

The wind was enough to knock several people off their feet. Screams filled the air as the ground shook and the sky went dark for a moment. Ashes filled their noses, mouths, brushed through their hair like a ravenous swarm. Eventually, the wind pushed just enough to scatter many of those who stood, sending them flying back towards the wreckage.

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia's voice reached Ichigo's ears. He tried his best to look back, to see her, but he could barely open his eyes. He could feel her hand grip his arm, his footing starting to slip. "RUKIA! HOLD ON!"

"I'M… TRYING, ICHIGO!"

All sound meshed together, turning into one giant roar that nearly rendered Ichigo deaf. He felt his body fly back, hurtling towards the ground with worrying speed.

As quickly as it came, the wind ceased. Dust fell, flying rubble came to a halt. The wave of dark ash had completely vanished, leaving the ground suspiciously empty. Groans of pain lifted from the ground, those who managed to stay standing rubbing their eyes and adjusting to the silence.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, can you… can you hear me?"

 _Ichigo… Ichigo…_

"ICHIGO!"

Coughing up globs of dust, Ichigo tried opening his eyes. "I'm here, Rukia!" He sounded like hell, coughing up more globs of dirt and dust. "Are you okay?"

"I think so! Are you?"

"Yeah!" He stood up, steadying himself. "Give me a minute, I'll come find you!"

A terrible rumble started far away, the ground beginning to shake. "Oh, what now?" Ichigo groaned, rubbing his eyes. Everything was blurry, but he had a general idea where he was. The ground began to shake more as the seconds passed by, until he had to grab onto something for support.

"Ichigo, what is that?!" Rukia sounded like she was getting closer. "Can you see anything?"

"No, and I can't sense anything either! Aizen got away! What-?!"

Groaning metal and shifting rock turned into something worse. It sounded like the ground, the air, the very foundation of the world was cracking. Blinking, Ichigo could see something strange. Long shadows where nothing tall stood. Crushing rubble and crumbling asphalt. "I don't understand…" Rukia said. "This isn't making sense!"

Ichigo watched in awe as the ruins began to shift…

* * *

 **Soul Society, Karakura Town, Time Unknown**

"Lieutenant Ōmaeda, sir!"

The ground was beginning to shake when Ōmaeda's men called for him. Turning, Ōmaeda could see one of his men pointing to a cracking building. "We're destabilizing, sir! The illusion is being torn apart in the World of the Living!"

Hollows screamed around the Shinigami as they fought their way through. "Dammit," Ōmaeda grunted. "I can't have this happen now! We're still knee deep in a situation! The captain's going to have my hide for this!"

Large cracks formed in the asphalt beneath their feet, stopping Ōmaeda short. Fissures began to form in the ground, tripping Shinigami and Hollow alike. A high rise started to lean not too far away, the shriek of metal filling the air. _There are people in there,_ Ōmaeda thought, his eyes going wide _. If that building falls, hundreds will die!_

"You there!" He pointed to the nearest soldier. "I need a team to head towards the west end, we have a falling building! Evacuate all the civilians before it falls. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, sir, right away!"

As the soldier vanished, Omaeda made his way through the chaos, finding the guarded group of humans. He pointed towards the guards, frantic. "You! Get these Humans out! Karakura's heading back to the World of the Living!" Without a word, they vanished in a flash, taking the humans out of sight.

"ORDERS, SIR!"

Surrounded by the faces of his men, Ōmaeda could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. This wasn't right. This was never how it was supposed to be. Eyes darting, Ōmaeda knew he had to do something.

"ALRIGHT, NEW ORDERS!" He puffed up his chest, looking around. "EVACUATE ANY BUILDINGS THAT ARE ON THE VERGE OF COLLAPSE! AID THOSE WHO ARE AWAKE AND IN HARMS WAY! HOLLOWS ARE NO LONGER OUR PRIORITY! GO!"

"YES, SIR!"

* * *

 **Fake Karakura Town, 09:55 a.m. JST**

"IT'S WHAT?!"

" _Captain, all devices have been wiped out in the initial blast._ " Rin stared through the screen in terror. Smoke filled the room behind him as he addressed Captain Kurotsuchi. " _Karakura Town is currently relocating back to the World of the Living as we speak!_ "

Kurotsuchi nearly dropped the screen. This wasn't right. There was no way they were failing this terribly. If that happened, then there was no telling how much damage the town would sustain in the oncoming battle. "When will it fully surface back in the World of the Living?" he asked. "What is our time frame?"

Rin looked off screen, reading a flashing screen. The way his face went pale did not settle well with Kurotsuchi one bit. "A-A-According to the readings, K-Karakura Town will return in less than two minutes time, sir!"

Doomed. That was the first word that popped into Kurotsuchi's head. After all the planning, all that preparation, his work was crumbling before his eyes.

The air began to change, like a bubble popping suddenly. The ground began to shift, dust rising. He knew that the town was reclaiming its place in the world. Rin was screaming over the microphone, trying desperately to get Kurotsuchi's attention, but the captain was watching in disbelief as Karakura Town was reforming around him.

Lifting the monitor, Kurotsuchi glared at Rin. "Keep a constant read on Aizen!" he spat. "If his spiritual readings go above critical, you let me know immediately!"

"But… but sir…"

"What?!"

"They've long passed that threshold… we're reaching unprecedented levels each passing second."

* * *

 **Soul Society, Karakura Town, Time Unknown**

"HOLD ON TIGHT, EVERYONE!"

Mizuho could feel the bones in her fist start to dig into the skin, stretching it so thin she was afraid the skin would tear. Fear filled her body as she pressed against the wall, the sound of glass shattering. Ryūken slowly made his way towards her, holding onto an unconscious Yuzu and afraid Karin.

"Mizuho!" Ryūken's voice was nearly drowned out by the groaning of the building. "Don't try to move! Stay where you are!"

She nodded, feeling the ground sway. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" she called to him. "WHY IS THE WORLD GOING TOPSY TURVY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I THINK IT'S GOING TO GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS -!"

A telephone pole sliced through the building, resting a few feet away from where Mizuho stood. She screamed, watching as the wires sputtered and rested in a coiled nest at the base.

* * *

 **World of the Living, Karakura Town, 09:57 a.m., JST**

Materializing into its rightful place, Karakura Town nestled back into the familiar earth. It crumbled and groaned, angry that it had been brought back so harshly, but it seemed, for the most part, intact.

"Wow, that was fast." Gin lifted his head, grinning as he surveyed the disheveled town. "And it looks like most everyone's still asleep!"

Silently, Aizen began to walk forward, his stride measured and his back straight. His brown hair flowed behind him gently as he went, like a calm breeze in a storm. "Almost everyone." His words echoed. "We have a few early birds. I am quite surprised there were so many who were awake already. Not that it matters."

Catching up, Gin walked casually at Aizen's side, peering into shattered windows. He could see Humans sprawled across the ground, over furniture, against walls, all asleep. He wasn't sure if they were like that when the Soul Society relocated the town, or the chaos dislocated them. Either way, Gin was intrigued. _Such odd creatures_ , he thought, shaking his head. _They'll never know what hit em_.

"So, ya gonna wake em up?" Gin asked, smirking. "Or are we gonna toy with the Gotei a little bit more."

Raising a hand, Aizen closed his eyes. "Why not both?" He subtly waved his hand in the air, the orb in his chest glowing brightly for a moment. "It will make this a lot more fun."

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay. This chapter exhausted me. It's a lot of info, and I wanted to just include this in the last chapter, but as you can see, this is a fairly long chapter to begin with. Please forgive any clumsiness, I'll try to fix it later. But we're in the final few chapters now! I'm beyond excited to wrap this up. It's going to be so satisfying finishing this book. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you soon :)


	86. Ch 86 Black Coffin

The smell of blood filled Amelia's nose, her eyes opening. The air felt colder than before, and it was too bright. She sat up slowly, her body feeling like lead. "Fuck…" She groaned as she stood up.

Her heart froze in her chest as she looked down, seeing blood splattered across the pavement. Quickly, she patted her body down, checking for any fatal wounds, but there were none. It wasn't her blood. _Oh no… Oh fuck, what's going on?_ She lifted her head, looking around. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Amelia?"

A soft, familiar voice called to her. A voice that shouldn't be calling. Amelia couldn't move, her body going stiff. "It can't be… you can't be here." Her voice shook as her mind reeled. This wasn't right, she shouldn't be here. There were no more ruins, no blue sky, no Aizen. There was nothing but blood. _Is this a dream?_

"Amelia! Look at me!"

Her head turned slowly, seeing the figure that stood behind her. A tall man, dressed in a black uniform similar to hers and ripped to shreds, stared at her in horror. _No, please don't look at me like that,_ she begged him. _Please no…_ Her chest began to heave, her vision going blurry. "U-Uncle B?" she called out. "Is that you?"

"Amelia, what have you done?!" He glanced to the side for a moment, physically recoiling at what was around her. "Why did you do it?"

Amelia blinked, taking a step back. He had never looked at her like that before. Uncle B would never… "What are you talking about, B?" She was shaking now. "I… I don't -!"

His eyes met hers, and she gasped. There were tears in his dark eyes, spilling down his cheeks. His hands ran through his messy, shiny black hair. He was in disbelief, and Amelia couldn't breathe.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED ALL OF THESE PEOPLE! LOOK AT THEM!"

A low rumble shook the ground, shaking Amelia's numb body. The blood… the blood. It made sense now. She looked down, seeing the bodies the blood belonged to. They lay scattered around her, splayed out. But their eyes were open, staring at her with the same expression her uncle had.

"Why?"

She looked up at him again, his voice so broken. Tears were spilled down her face now too, her body visibly shaking. "I… please, listen!" She took a step forward, trying to reach her uncle. But a hand grabbed her ankle, gripping tightly with nails digging into her flesh. Looking down, she saw the corpse of a mutilated woman, her torso slashed and intestines spilling out onto the ground. Her eyes were glazed over, her skin beginning to rot, but Amelia could see the expression of rage on her face. Her grip on Amelia tightened.

"Why did you do it, Amelia? Why did you kill them all?"

The rumbling grew in intensity, the world shaking. Amelia met her uncle's eyes again, seeing the deep shadows that overcame him. She was sobbing now, whimpering a little. "I didn't know!" she shouted back at him. "I didn't know what I was-!" She looked at her hands as they reached for him, realizing they were stained with blood up to her elbows. Her face fell, feeling the sticky liquid seep into her skin.

The hand on her ankle yanked, nearly knocking her off her feet. Hands began to grab at her legs, digging so deep into her flesh she was surprised her bones didn't break.

" _It doesn't matter…"_

 _"It doesn't matter!"_

 _"Doesn't matter… Doesn't…"_

Their voices began to rise to a deafening roar, but Amelia didn't look at them. She stared at her uncle, reaching her hand out to him. "I'm sorry!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry!"

But he was no longer there, his body replaced by another figure. The tall, dark figure of the Hogyoku. It stared at her, its white eyes now purple, black needle-like teeth exposed. It tilted its head, tapping its teeth with long, spindly fingers. " _Face your sins, my dear,_ " it told her. " _The time draws near!_ "

With a final yank, Amelia felt her body fall, hands digging into her flesh as she fell into darkness. Blood filled her mouth, flesh blinding her eyes…

* * *

 **10:00 a.m. JST**

Amelia's eyes shot open, screaming in fear. She felt herself tumbling backwards, her body hitting a brick wall. She pressed against it, her screams echoing.

Face wet with tears, she looked around, realizing that she didn't recognize any of this. There were buildings where ruins had once been, intact asphalt and windows that remained unshattered. Her brows knitted, her breathing slowly going back to normal. She wiped her face, taking a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. "It… it was just…" Her head fell forward, resting against her folded knees. "It was… just a dream."

She knew it was time to get up. Rising to her feet, Amelia slowly began walking toward the sidewalk, wincing as she moved forward. Gravel crunched under her feet as she stepped out into the sunlight, her eyes absorbing in the chaos. While not as damaged as the town had been before, she could see the cracked and ripped asphalt, fallen telephone poles and shifted stop signs. Buildings sported cracks and shattered windows, doors opening slowly. _But it still confused her. How did this all get here? What did Aizen do?_

"Excuse me?"

Amelia was startled by the voice, seeing a middle-aged man in a disheveled suit coming her way. He adjusted his tie in vain, stumbling up to her. He looked like he had just woken from deep sleep. "Y-yes, sir?" Amelia said, grabbing his arm to steady him. He gripped her shoulder in turn, clearing his throat.

"Sorry to bother you," the man said, "but can you… can you tell me what's happening? Was there an earthquake or something?"

At a loss for words, Amelia looked past the man. Several more humans were starting to stumble into the streets, looking just as disoriented as this man. _Where are all these people coming from?_ Meeting the man's eyes, she mustered a smile. "I-I'm not sure, sir," she said. "Why don't I, uh, get you to the nearest hospital, huh?" _Not that I'd know where one is…_

The man waved her off, beginning to walk away from her. "No need," he said, releasing his grip from her shoulder. "I… I'm not injured, but I am late for… for work." He began to stumble run down the sidewalk, trying his best to readjust his suit.

"H-Hey, wait!" Amelia took a few steps forward, trying to chase after him. "You're not-!"

She felt a finger tap her on the back, forcing her to look back. An older woman, just as disheveled as the man who left, looked around. "Pardon me, dear, but I've… never seen you around here before," she said. "Can you tell me what's… what's going on?"

 _I've gotta get out of here,_ Amelia thought, looking around frantically. _Aizen is still here, I know he is, but why can't I sense him?_ It was as if his presence had vanished completely. A moment of realization washed over her, returning her attention to the woman who still looked at her questioningly. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask that you return home immediately. It's not safe out here."

"Not safe? What on earth do you mean?"

Amelia struggled to come up with a good excuse. "The earthquake has knocked several electrical lines into the streets," she said quickly, trying to smile reassuringly. "A few people have been injured already."

"O-Oh…" The woman seemed to understand, nodding her head. "Thank you, I'll go home, call my daughter…"

"Do you live far from here?" Amelia asked. "I can take you home if you need."

"No, thank you, dear, I live just a block away." The woman gave her a strange look before departing. "I hope you'll follow your advice as well and stay safe."

"Thank you, ma'am, I will!" She waved, watching as the woman disappeared around a corner.

Before Amelia could make her next decision, a faint Hollow roar filled the air. Her eyes went wide. _I thought they were all gone! There's more? Here?_ She ran forward, avoiding the stumbling humans.

"Mom, did you hear that?" Amelia felt a cold chill go up her spine, stopping to see a small child looked around, confused. He held his mother's hand, tugging on it. "There was a loud, scary sound just now!"

The mother looked down at her son, squinting. "I… I didn't hear anything, no. Now come on, we have to get you to school."

 **oooooooOORRRAAaaAAaAAAAAAaaAAAAaaaaAAAAARGHhhh!**

The Hollows were getting closer, their roars echoing in Amelia's ears. But she could hear the humans around her turn their attention to it as well.

"Did you hear that?"

"Y-yeah! What is that?"

"I don't like this… I'm going home."

"Are we sure this was an earthquake?"

Screams filled the air as a large, black Hollow stepped out onto the street. It roared again before lowering its head to scoop scrambling humans into its gaping jaw. Adrenaline rushed through Amelia's exhausted body, leaping into the air with her sword drawn. Her eyes met the Hollow's greedy, golden ones, her body drawing closer until her blade plunged through its skull. It ripped downward, cutting through its mask to its throat before its body disappeared in an instant.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"WHERE DID THOSE PEOPLE GO, IS SOMETHING THERE?!"

Amelia turned to face the Humans, all of which were staring at her now. Her face was covered in black blood, her chest heaving. "EVERYONE! GO HOME!" Her voice carried over the chaos. "FIND SHELTER!"

"BUT WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"LESS ASKING, MORE RUNNING! THERE'S MORE COMING!" She wiped the blood on her face away with her jacket sleeve, watching as the Humans scrambled, searching for anywhere to hide. She breathed a sigh of mild relief, glad they didn't try to demand more answers out of her. But that relief was dashed as the building behind her shattered, glass and wood falling to the ground around her. She bolted, knowing that she could be buried if she stayed where she was.

The building started to teeter on its base, a large Gillian hand gripping into it. Its bone white mask peeked around the corner, a long nose pointing down at the scrambling Humans. Its hungry red eyes watched, its mouth beginning to open.

"LOOK AT THAT! DO YOU SEE IT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

"KEEP RUNNING, YOU IDIOT!"

The red glow of a Cero had formed in the Gillian's mouth before its face was ripped to shreds, shards of white mask crumbling and falling to the ground. It released one final scream before turning to ashes, leaving Amelia alone in the wreckage. She stood on a rooftop not too far from the wrecked high rise, assessing the damage. It severely mangled, but it didn't look like it would fall for the moment. _I hope there weren't any people in there,_ she thought, a terrible feeling growing in her gut. She couldn't focus on that now. She had to get back to the others.

With the roar of other Hollows coming closer, Amelia gritted her teeth and vanished, leaving behind the eerily silent street below.

* * *

" _Keigo…_ "

The voice sounded muffled, but Keigo could hear it loud and clear. He opened his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the blinding light, but it hurt to keep them open. Squinting, he sat up, feeling the cold hard ground beneath his fingers. As he moved, he could feel something cold dripping down on to his face. "Ew," he managed, reaching up to wipe his face. "What the hell?"

Eyes opening more, he could see the glistening black fluid on his hands, trailing down his hand to his arms, spiraling. His heart nearly hit his throat when he realized it wasn't water, kicking and flailing away from the source. "SHIT!" He used his dirty sleeves to wipe his face, desperately trying to get the dark fluid off his face.

As he started to stand up, he could see what had been standing over him. It was a large dark figure, teeth exposed and bright white eyes staring him down. Long strands of black hair spilled from its head to the ground, forming a nest. Long spindly fingers twitched at its side, like agitated spiders. He recognized it, stopping dead in his tracks. "It's… it's you." Keigo couldn't look away, cold fear growing in his chest. "Why are you here?"

The Hogyoku tilted its head, the black liquid that drip from its mouth cascading to the ground. " _You should not have pushed me away, child,_ " it said. " _I was only trying to help you grow_." It reached up, tapping its teeth. It was a sickening sound of nail hitting tooth, a deafening echo. " _You could have stood on top of the new world_."

"Liar." Keigo shook his head, taking a few steps back. "I knew you were lying then, and I know you are now. What do you want from me?" It was getting colder, the brightness starting to dim. He could see the Hogyoku's eyes starting to turn purple, flashing hungrily.

" _I want you. I want your friends. And most of all?_ " It laughed, its nails trailing downward, cutting into its dark skin. Its head turned upward, as if in ecstasy. " _I want Ichigo. I_ crave _him_."

It clicked. Keigo's blood ran cold, realizing what it meant. His body began to shake, his muscles locking up. "Y-y-you mean…" He could barely manage to speak. It drew closer to him, its feet shuffling on the ground, its body hunched like a predator.

" _Yes!_ " Its voice hissed. It drew so close that Keigo could practically smell its breath. More black fluid dripped from its mouth, staining his clothes. It reeked of death and blood. " _I wish to devour you, Keigo Asano_."

Keigo couldn't breathe. He stared deep into its eyes, feeling the ravenous hunger that lay there. He reached for the ring on his finger, trying to twist it, but he couldn't feel it. There was nothing on his hands but the black liquid that fell from its mouth.

"KEIGO!"

His head snapped to the side, hearing the voice of his sister. It was distant, warped. "M-Mizuho?" His voice was small, shaky. "Mizuho!"

The Hogyoku laughed, backing away slowly. " _It looks like the humans are waking up. They should be a tasty snack as well._ " It looked towards the direction of Mizuho's voice, a long tongue snaking out between the rows of teeth. " _Maybe I should start with her first. Wet my appetite._ "

"Stay away from her!" Keigo glared at it, taking a step forward. He didn't have a weapon, but the thought of it touching his sister was enough to bring him back to his senses. "I won't let you have her! Do you hear me?!"

But all he could see was darkness now, laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

 **10:02 a.m., JST**

"WAKE UP, KEIGO!"

Keigo sat up straight, his face taut with fear. He screamed, backing into the wall behind him, feeling the cold cement digging into his back. Blue skies and mostly intact buildings surrounded him, grass wet with dew sticking up between his fingers. He was breathing heavily, the cold air cutting into his throat.

"Calm down, you idiot!" It was Tatsuki, her hand over his mouth now and her other arm holding him in place. "Why are you screaming? What happened?" She looked concerned, waiting for him to finally calm down.

Taking a sharp breath, Keigo reached up and removed her hand. He was still breathing heavily but he looked like he had his bearings. "T-T-Tatsuki…" He let his head fall back against the wall, cold sweat pouring down his face. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack. He blinked, rubbing his eyes of the dust and rubble that had crusted in his lashes. "T-Tatsuki, what the hell happened?"

Shaking her head slowly, Tatsuki glanced to the side. "Aizen brought Karakura Town back, it seems," she said. "He must have destroyed the Tenkai Kecchu. We got separated from the others as well. I was lucky to find you." She gave him a strange look. "Why'd you wake up all scared? Is everything okay?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but a sudden flash of pain went through Keigo's body, forcing him to grit his teeth. He curled up, his hands forming fists. "Hey, it'll go away in a second," Tatsuki said, grabbing his hand. "Just hang on there, okay? It hurt when I woke up too."

"H-How long were we out?" Keigo managed, pushing himself off the grass. He chose to ignore the question, not sure if it was a good time to discuss what he had learned.

Tatsuki shook her head. "I dunno, a few minutes maybe?" She looked behind her, peeking around a corner. "All that matters right now is that we need to find the others. Aizen's still here, and I don't…" She took a breath, rubbing her forehead. "I don't want to think about what he's gonna do."

Standing, Keigo steadied himself on the brick wall. This… This was their school. He recognized the light brick, the grassy patch that sat between the building and the tennis court. Bike racks were empty, sidewalks cracked. But he could see Humans starting to emerge from their homes. They really were back home.

Suddenly, the sound of faint human voices could be heard from around the corner. Tatsuki and Keigo paused for a moment, unsure if they were just hearing things. Keigo moved first, making his way to the corner, approaching the small path that wound around the building. "Keigo, wait!" Tatsuki whispered, following him. "We don't know what's -!"

As they turned the corner, they could see some of their fellow classmates, stumbling towards the high school. They looked dazed, confused, sleepy. Fear reignited in Keigo, hearing the Hogyoku's words echoing in his mind once again. "They're… waking up." Keigo's words shook. "It was right."

Tatsuki stared at him, her body tensed. "What'd you say?"

"Uh, well –."

"You saw it, didn't you?" Her words were sharp, accusatory. "The Hogyoku, you saw it!"

Keigo met her eyes again, visibly afraid. He wanted to deny it, but it was too late. It would be an obvious lie. He nodded his head, looking at the ground. "Y-Yeah, I did."

"What did it say to you?" She took a step toward him. "You gotta tell me, Keigo. It's waking up, and if you have any information, I need to know. What did it say?"

"It…" He closed his eyes, turning away. Sunlight illuminated his face, his arms crossing. Goosebumps rippled across his exposed flesh, his nails digging into his arms. He really didn't want to repeat its chilling words. "It said it… wanted us. That it wanted to… eat us, Tatsuki."

"What?!" She took a step back, staring at him. Her chest began to heave a little as well, her eyes going wide. " _Eat_ us? As in all of us?"

"I assume that, yeah," Keigo said. "But it specifically said it wants to eat us first. You, me, Orihime, Mizuiro… but…"

"But what? There's more?"

"It wants Ichigo more."

They went silent, the voices of their classmates drawing closer. Tatsuki's eyes were filled with fear, her hand over her chest. Keigo wasn't sure what was going through her head, but she seemed to be freaking out, for sure.

"We gotta find the others." Tatsuki turned, walking away. "Gotta find Orihime, make sure she's safe."

"Tatsuki!" Keigo ran after her, struggling to keep up. "Hey, wait, we need to slow down. We'll find the others, and it doesn't look like it's going to try to eat us just yet-!"

" _YET_!" Tatsuki turned, pointing in his face. "Not _yet_! But it _will_! And I'm not going to let it, do you hear me?!" Her voice caught the ears of the drowsy students, who stared at them. "I need to find Orihime! I need to find the others, they need to hide!" She turned, running down the path toward the main road

Keigo glanced at the humans, giving them an awkward wave before following Tatsuki again. "Hey, where are you going?!" he shouted. "TATSUKI, SLOW DOWN!"

The sudden roar of Hollows ripped through the air, stopping him dead in his tracks. Looking up, Keigo could see the heads of rotten Gillians towering over the city, slowly shuffling down the city streets. The white spikes on their necks dug into buildings, their black bodies reflecting in windows. "They're still here?!" he said, surprised. "I thought we killed them all!"

He turned, seeing Tatsuki's body disappearing in the distance. She was heading toward the heart of the city, but he knew she wasn't going towards the Hollows. "TATSUKI! WAIT!"

* * *

 **10:09 a.m., JST**

Black blood glistened on Grimmjow's blade, black ashes swarming him for just a moment. Blue eyes scoured the now-empty road, feeling the rumble of more Gillians coming his way. They're rotted, too, he thought. I thought we got rid of these fuckers.

A scowl on his face, he rushed forward, meeting the other Gillians half way. There had to be at least ten or more, all mindlessly walking towards him. Blood stained their white feet, a sign that a few unlucky humans couldn't get out of the way in time. "These bastards are comin' in swarms," he muttered. "Where'd they even come from?" His body vanished, reappearing high in the air, zanpakuto raised.

He made short work of several of them, his blade digging in from the top of their heads and cutting downward in a spiral motion until their bodies disintegrated. He'd balance himself on the spikes on their necks, plunging his blade into their black bodies. He could hear the thousands of Hollows rippling under the skin, forming a giant mass of hopelessness. "GET FUCKIN' LOST!" His voice echoed in the cold autumn air, mingling with their cries.

"TATSUKI!"

Grimmjow turned suddenly, seeing two familiar faces run along the rooftops. He squinted, realizing it was Tatsuki and Keigo making their way towards the center of the city. "The hell?" he muttered to himself. "Where do they think they're goin'?" Without looking away, he plunged his sword into another oncoming Gillian, shattering its mask. Only two left, and they had scattered, leaving Grimmjow to the crumbling bodies of their peers.

"Guess I better join 'em." Sheathing his sword, he bolted, running alongside Keigo with a disgruntled look on his face.

Keigo looked shocked. "G-Grimm!" He nearly stumbled and fell over the ledge, forcing Grimmjow to catch him. He watched as the ground below disappeared, with Grimmjow setting him on his feet as they reached the other side. "Grimm, you're here!" He ran next to Grimmjow again, trying to catch up with Tatsuki.

"No shit, kid," Grimmjow growled, the wind pushing back his hair. "What the hell are ya two doin'? Shouldn't ya be lookin' for shelter? Aizen's on the prowl! It ain't safe, and I don't wanna hear how yer here to fight!"

"There's no where to hide!" Tatsuki's voice cut in. "Even if we left the city, it would still find us! We have no choice but to fight!" Her head turned back for a moment, the fear in her eyes visible.

"The hell do ya mean by _it_?" Grimmjow dragged Keigo up further, catching up with Tatsuki.

"THE HOGYOKU!"

Grimmjow's scowl turned faded away, replaced by a look of shock. "Ya mean ya kids have been seein' that freak of nature too?" he bellowed, grabbing her arm as well. They stood on the rooftop, the wind picking up and pushing against them. "Don't go playin' games here, kid!"

Tatsuki wrenched her arm away, glaring at the Espada. "Why would we?" she said, her voice tense. "We need to find the others before it decides its feeding time!"

"Do ya know what she's talkin' bout, Keigo?" Grimmjow looked at Keigo, confusion in his eyes. "What the fuck's goin' on?"

For a moment, Keigo stayed quiet, taking a moment to breathe. "The Hogyoku… wants to feed on us, Grimmjow," he said at last. "But, most importantly, it wants Ichigo the most."

"Fuckin' Kurosaki!" Grimmjow spat on the ground. "It ain't getting' him before I beat his ass, that's for damn sure." He turned his focus to Tatsuki again. "So where the hell do ya think yer goin', then?"

"Gotta find Orihime first," Tatsuki said, pointing towards the north. "She's only a block away."

"Oh yeah, comin' together in a group's gonna make it easier for the Hogyoku to snap y'all up in one go! Good thinkin', kid!"

Tatsuki was fuming. "I'm gonna make sure she's safe!"

"Oh yeah, and why not yer friend Ichigo?" Grimmjow drew closer, glaring at her. "This ain't about findin' yer friends, is it? It's about makin' sure yer little girlfriend makes it out alive, ain't it?"

"Fuck off!" Tatsuki turned away from him, ready to run off. Grimmjow grabbed her again. "Get off me!"

"I'm right, ain't I?" He grinned, flashing her a predatory smirk. "Ya got the hots for that girl, don'tcha?" He nodded at Keigo, who gave him a weird look. "Well, ya ain't gonna do her no good by snappin' her up and takin' her wherever yer goin'. It'll just make it easier for that damn bitch to find ya."

But Tatsuki wasn't listening. She pulled away from him again, this time running away. "Tatsuki!" Keigo ran after her again, leaping over the ledge. "Wait, Tatsuki! STOP!"

"Stupid bitch!" Grimmjow ran past Keigo, practically breathing down Tatsuki's neck. But he noticed that she was going faster than before, so fast that it was becoming harder to keep up with her. His brows furrowing, Grimmjow went faster, reaching for her shoulder. But it was too late by that point.

* * *

 **10:15 a.m., JST**

Ghastly hands beat down on the orange barrier that separated Orihime and the medical team from the Hollows that stood over them. Flinching, Orihime could feel the blows from the Hollows, the orange glow of the barrier flickering. She looked to her right, seeing the medical team scrambling to heal their growing numbers of injured allies. After the sudden arrival of Karakura Town, they were lucky that Orihime could keep them safe from the initial blast. The building they stood on took some damage, but they remained safe. Safe, until the Hollows arrived that is.

"Hachi!" Orihime shouted. "Hachi, there's too many!" She hadn't wanted to admit it, but they were attracted to the barrier, with more and more heads appearing above them as the minutes flew by.

Hachi stood by her side, trying to determine what to do. Orihime was strong, strong enough to keep so many out, but he knew she wouldn't last long like this. But he had nothing. If the barrier slipped, there'd be too many to fight off in one go. He looked at her, seeing the strain in her eyes.

Before he could say a word, the Hollows' cries rose in intensity, their heads turning away from the Shinigami who milled about under the protection of the barrier. "What's this?" Hachi whispered, watching as the sky became visible once again between the spaces where the Hollows stood.

Green light shot overhead, shattering one of the Gillians into ashes. They began to cry out, large white hands reaching out for the source. Another beam of green light shot into the group of Gillians, this time taking out several more. Hachi and Orihime shared a glance, confused as to who it could be that came to their rescue.

A pair of feet landed on the barrier, blood splattering down as the figure above cut down the Hollows that surrounded them. A red glow began to form for a moment, shining through the blood splatters, only to die down after the sound of metal cutting through flesh. Fragments of Hollow masks skittered across the surface, and sure enough, the sounds of Hollow screams and fighting ceased after several minutes.

The sound of knocking startled Orihime, who looked to her left to see a face staring back at her. Blood had been wiped aside, a fist knocking on the surface of the barrier. It was Amelia, her green eyes squinting as she looked through the orange light. "Hey!" Her voice was muffled, but the knocking was loud enough to capture the attention of those below. "Hey, they're all gone now! Can I come in?"

Lowering her hands, Orihime dissolved the barrier, Amelia falling towards the ground. She caught herself, landing feet first near two confused Shinigami. She brushed herself off, nodding at those surrounding her before running toward Orihime. Her body was covered in Hollow's blood, but she seemed relatively unharmed. "Thanks," she said, panting a bit. "It's… crazy out there. Do you guys know how this city got here?" She pointed behind her, looking between Hachi and Orihime.

"Uh… well," Orihime stuttered, glancing around for a moment before staring at Amelia. She had forgotten that Amelia wouldn't know anything about Karakura Town being in the Soul Society. "That's a long story. I'll have to explain later, I think." She cracked a small smile, forcing a giggle.

"Fair enough," Amelia said, wiping blood from her face. "I need to find the others. Aizen's on the loose somewhere down there, and there's a lot of humans up and moving."

Hachi seemed shocked. "The humans are awake?"

"Yeah, and some of them were eaten by Hollows." Amelia turned to address him, her eyes filled with worry. "It seems that they can see the Hollows, too. Something's changed, and it's not just the city showing up out of the blue."

"OI! ORIHIME!"

Tatsuki pushed through the crowded rooftop, making her way towards Orihime. She wedged herself in front of Amelia, pulling Orihime close. "Orihime! W-we… we gotta…!" Tatsuki could barely form a sentence, clinging to Orihime as she struggled to speak.

"T-Tatsuki, calm down!" Orihime grabbed Tatsuki's hands, her eyes looking over her friend. "Hey, it's okay! You just need to breathe!"

Hachi placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder, very concerned for the girl. "Whatever is the matter, Tatsuki? Are you alright?"

Shouts of Shinigami caught Amelia's attention, turning to see a fuming Grimmjow and confused Keigo pushing their way towards them. "Hey, Tatsuki!" Grimmjow shouted, reaching for Tatsuki. "The hell are ya tryin' to do? What's yer plan now?" He noticed Amelia and glared at her. "And the hell are ya starin' at, ya freak?"

"Ya got a problem?" Amelia shot back. "I was just seeing who was coming this way. What's got your panties in a wad?" She glanced at Keigo, who seemed like he just wanted all of this to stop.

Ignoring Amelia, Grimmjow grabbed at Tatsuki again, spitting with rage. "Don't ignore me!" he shouted. "WHAT IS YER PLAN?!"

"Grimmjow, stop!" Orihime protested, trying to separate Tatsuki and Grimmjow. "Let her go! Stop shouting, you're going to disturb the other patients!"

"Grimm, please!" Keigo intervened as well, pulling Grimmjow back. "You really need to stop!"

Tatsuki's hand was on her chest, trying her best to regain herself. She glared at Grimmjow, taking a deep breath. "Orihime… we…" She swallowed, her throat convulsing as she took in the cold air. "We need to get out of here. It's not safe here."

Orihime looked around, confused. "Leave?" she said, her voice gentle. "I can't leave, Tatsuki, they still need me here."

"What do you mean its not safe here?" Amelia asked, watching Tatsuki intently. "What's going on?"

"Orihime, please," Tatsuki practically begged. "The Hogyoku… it's gonna…" Tears started to spill down her face, her throat tightening. "It's gonna consume us! We can't stay here!"

"Tatsuki, calm down." Orihime placed her hands gently on Tatsuki's arms, looking her friend in the eye. "What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

Tatsuki couldn't get the words out, repeating herself over and over again. She began to shake, starting to break down. Slowly, she began to sink to the ground, Orihime guiding her gently, trying to comfort Tatsuki the best she could.

Unsure what to do, Amelia turned to Keigo. "You guys… have seen the Hogyoku too?" she asked in a hushed tone, her eyes searching his. "Have you all been seeing it?"

Keigo nodded slowly, clearing his throat. "Yeah," he said, his voice hushed as well. "We've… been seeing it for a while now."

"And it said it was going to eat you?" Her expression was deadly serious. "Are you sure that's what it said? It's important."

"Yeah, why?"

All color drained from Amelia's face, taking a step away from Keigo. "Oh, no…"

Grimmjow snarled, glaring at her again. "What's yer problem over there?" he snapped. "Ya look scared."

Amelia looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. "It's awake now," she said, her voice loud enough to attract attention. "We can't just stand around here."

All eyes focused on her, confused. "What do you mean, child?" Hachi asked. "Is there something you know?"

"The Hogyoku." Amelia cleared her throat, looking out past the rooftop on which they stood. "It's finally awake."

"And, so what?" Grimmjow turned her to face him. "We already know that. What're ya tryin' to say that we already don't know?"

"That means it's meal time." Amelia's green eyes were filled with anger. "No one is safe. Aizen's building up his strength when the Hogyoku feeds. I don't know what he's planning beyond that, but the more he consumes, the more power he collects. We need to stay vigilant." She glanced at Tatsuki, who seemed like she was calming down now. "We can't just run away from it. It'll find us no matter where we go."

"It… It said it wanted Ichigo mainly," Keigo said. "Why would it eat all of us?"

"I think I can answer that one."

Kisuke Urahara's voice cut through the chaos, his hatless head popping into view. He raised a scarred hand, his lips twisted into a humorless smirk. "Sorry to interrupt, but this is all starting to make sense the more you talk about it." He nodded his head toward Amelia. "But if what you all say is true, he's collecting souls."

"Collecting souls, yeah," Amelia said, her eyes narrowing, "but what's his end goal? I could never figure that out."

"He's collecting souls to create the Ōken."

Hachi gasped, his eyes going wide. "I hadn't thought of that," he said. "But it would make sense now."

"Right?" Urahara lifted his hand up to touch is hat, only to remember his hat was no more. He grimaced, folding his arms into the sleeves of his green jacket. "I had pondered that as well, but it is the only explanation I have so far. The only thing I was wondering is why it's taking him so long to do so?"

"To eat souls?" Keigo asked.

Urahara nodded. "He should be able to just consume all the souls in one go, but he's been consuming corpses, weakened souls, the like. I wonder…" He paused, thinking for a moment.

"Sorry to be that person," Amelia said, raising her hand a bit, "but what is an Ōken?"

"An Ōken is a key that unlocks the realm of the Soul King," Urahara responded quickly, not even looking at her. She lowered her hand, looking more lost than ever.

From behind, Yoruichi appeared, her clothes covered in blood as well. "Sorry I'm late," she said. "These Hollows are far more aggressive than the ones in fake Karakura Town. Did I miss anything?" She glanced at the gathering, noticing somber faces and a recovering Tatsuki.

"Oh, not too much," Urahara said, "but we might know what Aizen's next moves will look like. And that means we need to get the injured out of here and into the Soul Society as quickly as possible."

"What?" Hachi looked stunned. "To the Soul Society? Would they not be on lock down at this time?"

"It's the only feasible way that they will be safe in the next hour or more to come," Urahara said. "If they stay here, the Hogyoku will consume them as well."

Wanting to protest further, Hachi took a deep breath. It had been so long since he had been to the Soul Society, and he hoped that his presence would go unnoticed. It would be a hassle if they attempted to incarcerate him there. "As you wish," he said at last. "I will alert the medical team. I presume that Lieutenant Kotetsu will grant us access to a Senkaimon." With a grave expression, he turned away to find Isane.

"And what should we do, Mr. Urahara?" Keigo asked. "Do you want us to help with that, too?"

"No," Urahara said, shaking his head. "You all should help the humans down below, get them to safety. I'd tell you to guide them safely to Naruki City, but that might attract the Hollows to the outer city limits."

"I ain't guidin' no humans," Grimmjow protested. "I'm gonna go find Aizen."

"Not a good plan, Grimmjow," Urahara said.

"Ya callin' me weak, Shinigami?"

"No, never. Just saying that would be a foolish plan. You would be much more useful if you helped take down the remaining Hollows in the area."

Grimmjow spat, hissing. "Clean up duty?!"

"Aizen would have the Hogyoku consume you before you got within five feet of him," Yoruichi said, giving Grimmjow a knowing look. "I know you've been dying to kill Aizen, but you should stay where you are now."

The sound of glass shattering and humans screaming interrupted the argument. Peering over the edge, Amelia could see humans running away from the north end of town, scrambling to hide indoors. "Looks like the fun's coming our way!" she called out. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

 **10:35 a.m., JST**

"Jinta? Jinta, are you scared?"

Ururu's voice cut through the dark silence. Turning to glared at her, Jinta said, "Scared? Me? Why would I be scared, Ururu?" His jaw was tense, his arms folded over his chest. His head leaned against the wall of Urahara's office, the closed blinds letting in a little bit of sunlight at the edges. Ururu's face was illuminated slightly, her right eye exposed.

"You look tense, Jinta," she said. "You've been pacing back and forth. I haven't seen you like this in a long time." She pulled her blanket closer, huddling in the cold room.

"Well, I'm not," he said. "Stay quiet. We don't want Captain Kurotsuchi's men to hear us. They'll kick us out."

The ground shook again, dust and plaster falling from the walls and ceilings. Faint shouts could be heard from the hallway, a few researchers wandering the halls, trying to collect readings from the remaining equipment in the store front.

"Jinta…"

"Ururu!" Jinta nearly shouted this time. "You really need to shut up! The older kids put me in charge, and right now I need you to stay quiet!"

"Jinta, what if they… they don't win?"

Frozen in place, Jinta focused in on Ururu's face. He'd never heard her ever doubt Urahara or the Soul Society. But she looked afraid, her pale face etched with worry. She seemed to have mostly recovered her strength, but she clung to her blanket, watching as the window shade shook. "The hell do you mean, Ururu? Of course they'll win!"

A small beam of light shone on him, nearly blinding Jinta. Ururu held a flashlight, wanting to see the expression on his face. "You look like you're not quite sure either, Jinta." She lowered it, allowing Jinta to recovered from the light. "It just feels like… like everything's…"

"Hey." Jinta's voice was low, oddly gentle. "We gotta trust em. There's no way their gonna willingly lose, okay?"

With a shaky sigh, Ururu let her head rest against the back wall. "You're… right," she said. "Sorry, Jinta."

Jinta laughed. "It'll be okay, Ururu," he said. "Once this is all over, Mr. Urahara and Tessai will kick Captain Kurotsuchi's ass for bein' an asshole! It'll be fun to watch!"

They laughed quietly, the sounds of war outside booming and shaking the walls. Ururu stopped, smiling. "That will be fun, Jinta," she said. "I can't wait."

In a split second, like a nightmare, a large dark void appeared around Jinta, opening like a giant maw. All sound seemed to die, as if the void had absorbed it all. Lifting the flashlight suddenly, Ururu could see the look of realization dawn over Jinta's face, terror filling his fiery eyes.

"Jinta!" Ururu struggled to stand up, tossing the blanket aside, hand outstretched. "JINTA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Something fell out of Jinta's mouth, hitting the floor with a sharp thud, skittering to a stop under Urahara's desk. And then, as quickly as the maw came, it left, taking Jinta's body with it. Ururu had been a few mere inches away, her body falling over the spot Jinta had stood. She hit her head on the wall, pain wracking her body.

"JINTAAAAA!"

* * *

 **A/N:** It's so good to have this chapter done. Sorry it wasn't out sooner, I was sick for a whole week! It's been so long since I've been sick, and it was rough! I'm still on the mend, but at least I can breath again, which is a huge plus. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have another one up soon! See ya :)


	87. Ch 87 (RE)gress, Part 1

**10:07 a.m., JST**

"Bankai, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_."

A zanpakuto descended gracefully to the asphalt. Instead of clattering to the ground, its blade phased through the dark surface, rippling through until it completely disappeared. White, glowing ripples of light spread over the surface, the world around it going dark.

Silver eyes reflected the growing parade of a thousand blades, a mocking smirk resting on a pale face. "Your Bankai, Captain Kuchiki?" Aizen called, his own sword resting by his side. "And so quickly? It seems a bit rash for such a reserved and prideful captain. You must feel desperate."

Opening his eyes, Byakuya Kuchiki stared at his opponent with disdain. "It is not of desperation I act so violently, Aizen," he replied, "but of understanding. We are past the point of pleasantries and battles. This is a situation where I must stop you from going further." The glowing blades split into thousands of pieces, scattering in the air like pink cherry blossoms. They swirled around Aizen, nearly hiding him from sight.

Byakuya could hear the small metal shards of his zanpakuto scrap against one another, cutting into what he presumed was Aizen's body. A small part of him wished to believe that he had finished off Aizen, but he was too critical to believe he had delivered the final blow. The cloud of petals drew closer to the target, then flying away, revealing the spot where Aizen had stood.

And Byakuya could feel his blood run cold in his veins.

Aizen no longer stood in the center of impact but replacing him was Rukia. Her face pale, she stood, shifting from side to side. Blood spilled out of a thousand tiny lacerations, her robe shredded to tatters. Her black hair, once shiny and smooth, now sat with chunks missing, the ends of hair that remained uneven and frazzled. Her eyes met his, dark and lifeless. She lifted her hand outward, reaching for him, cracked lips parting. "Br… brother… why?" Her legs gave out, her body falling.

Rukia's body never touched the ground, landing gently in the arms of Byakuya. His slate gray eyes stared down at her, watching as she struggled to breathe. Blood stained his uniform, seeping slowly through the fabric. He didn't know what to say, what to do. His lungs burned as he struggled to regain his composure. "Rukia." His voice was barely that of a whisper. "Rukia, I'm…"

"A shame." Aizen's voice was close, his white form standing over Byakuya. Silver eyes met gray, lifeless, mocking. "You possess a beautiful zanpakuto, Byakuya. It is a shame that your blade was used to destroy your pride." Lifting a white hand, he pointed past Byakuya. At his side sat Senbonzakura, the once pristine blade cracked and shattered.

His breathing becoming ragged, Byakuya gazed down on Senbonzakura, realizing that it was missing a considerable amount of blade, at least half of it gone. A fain pink glow remained along the shattered edges, flickering weakly. _Senbonzakura, where is the rest of you?_ He looked back to Aizen, seeing the flickering light in his chest. The Hogyoku churned, a sinking pit of fear forming in Byakuya's stomach.

"I thank you for your contribution, Captain Kuchiki." Turning away, Aizen began slowly walking down the streets of Karakura Town, his long brown hair swaying in the breeze. "Even in your attempts to destroy me, you still prove useful. But don't worry, it is not my policy to waste precious resources. We will be back for the rest of your zanpakuto – and you – when the time is right."

"The rest of… Senbonzakura." Finally connecting the dots, his stoic expression finally shattered, a surge of rage overcoming him. Freeing one of his hands, he reached for his zanpakuto's handle and chucked it, yelling in rage as he aimed it for the back of Aizen's head.

With a _clang_ , the broken Senbonzakura hit the sudden elongated blade, blocking it from hitting Aizen. It fell to the ground, a small poof of dirt and dust pushing upward. "Whew, that was a close one, Captain Kuchiki!" The elongated blade retracted, settling back into its hilt, revealing an ever-smiling Gin emerging from the side streets. "For a split second there, I thought you'd actually hit yer mark! We can't go havin' that now, can we?" He tilted his head to the side, staring down at the wounded Rukia who rested in his lap.

"You treacherous bastard!" Byakuya's voice raise, his arms cradling Rukia close to his chest. He was practically seething, his regal demeanor falling away completely, revealing the fiery spirit within. "Do not come near her!" Releasing his right hand for a moment, yellow light formed in front of his palm, snapping and crackling with electricity. "I will not permit it!"

Raising his silver eyebrows, Gin laughed a little. " _Her_?" he scoffed. "Are ya sure yer holdin' who ya _think_ yer holdin' there, Kuchiki?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned away, strolling behind Aizen as casual as could be. "Ya might want to take another look."

His face illuminated by the ever-changing Kidō in his hand, Byakuya looked down at Rukia in confusion. Except, it wasn't Rukia at all. There in his arms was an injured boy, a teenager by the looks of things. He stared up at Byakuya weakly, his lips parted. He was pale, on the verge of death, but Byakuya could see the boy fighting to stay alive, the fear in his rich brown eyes.

"Wh…who are… you?" The boy's voice was weak, slurred. He was going to die soon, and Byakuya knew he could do nothing for him. Even if he wanted to find help, the boy would be dead before he could find a healer. There was nothing he could do. "Can… can you help me find… my little brother? My mom… sent me to find him…"

Letting the Kidō spell dissipate, Byakuya let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes. Slowly, he knelt, setting the boy gently down on the asphalt. The boy's breathing was slowing, growing worryingly louder as each second passed. The cuts, though thin, had punctured several vital organs, rendering him nearly motionless. "My apologies, human," Byakuya said, his voice back to its normal pitch. "I do not know where your brother is."

The boy closed his eyes. "What's… your name, man?"

Hesitant to answer, Byakuya took a deep breath. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Heh… nice name. I'm Rui… Rui Saitō."

"I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you, Rui Saitō." Byakuya's voice sounded emotionless, his face stoic once again. "All I can offer you is a comfortable place to rest before you pass on."

"P-pass… on?" Rui's eyes widened a bit. Fear. He wasn't ready to die. _Will his soul willingly pass on_ , Byakuya thought, _or will I have to perform a Konsō?_ "Are you… you saying I'm gonna… die?" He tried to lift his hand, to reach out for Byakuya. "H-hey, I can't-!"

Byakuya opened his eyes, meeting Rui's. "I am sorry, Rui Saitō." The repetition sounded robotic, but he did not know what to say. It was evident the boy did not realize that Byakuya was the one who had inflicted his wounds, and the thought pressed deep into his soul. "But I will stay with you until the end. That I promise you on the Kuchiki name."

"CAPTAIN!"

The sound of Renji's feet landing on the ground behind him distracted him for a moment. Byakuya turned his head slightly, catching the confused expression on his lieutenant's face. "Captain, what's-?"

"Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya's voice was harsh, cutting off any opportunity for questions. He did not want to discuss the situation, not while the human boy was still awake. "What is your report?"

Straightening his back, Renji bowed slightly. "Of course, Captain. Both Captain Kyōraku and Captain Ukitake are on their way to intercept Aizen, sir. I was sent to check on your status and to receive further orders." His eyes wandered back to the human, meeting his eyes by accident.

Turning away, Byakuya focused his attention Rui again, his back straightening as well. He could not allow himself to fall apart again. He was fortunate enough to be alone with Aizen, but the thought that the traitor had elicited such emotions from him through perceptive manipulation was unforgivable. His eyes hardened, the hands resting on his upper thighs turning to fists. "You are to locate Lieutenant Kuchiki," he said at last, "and aid her anyway you can. If she succumbs to any injuries, you are to take her to a healer immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

Byakuya could hear Renji's feet hit the pavement, his body coming into view as he rushed past. "Renji." His voice echoed in the empty street.

Stopping in his tracks, Renji stopped and turned, facing Byakuya. He looked shocked, surprised to hear his captain call to him so informally during a battle. It was unlike him. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"If you come across Sōsuke Aizen, do not engage him."

Renji's brows furrowed, his black tattoos distorting. "Sir?"

"You are not to engage in battle with Sōsuke Aizen or Gin Ichimaru. If you happen to cross paths with them, or sense them nearby, you are to immediately turn around and run. The same goes for Rukia. Knock her out if you have to, but do not let her get near Aizen." Byakuya's eyes met with Renji's, unwavering. "Do not disobey this order under any circumstances, is that understood, Renji?"

It took Renji a moment to process. He was initially confused as to why Byakuya would order such a thing. This was a battle, and Aizen was their objective. He nearly opened his mouth to protest when he realized that Byakuya was not giving him an objective order. There was an undertone of fear in his voice, hiding in the sternness. Swallowing his words, Renji bowed. "Yes, Captain, I understand." And with that, he vanished.

"'Scuse… me…"

Rui had managed to move, tugging on Byakuya's white captain's jacket. "Sorry to…" He began to cough, his whole body shaking as he did. Byakuya could hear the death rattle in the boy's lungs, knowing it could be any minute now. "Are you… not human?"

The Shinigami glanced at Rui, unsure what to say. It wouldn't matter if he revealed himself to this human, as he was about to join the Soul Society shortly. But what would that do, telling him now? Would that bring him peace? "No. I am not human. I am a Shinigami."

An odd smile crossed Rui's face. "Shinigami? So there… there is an afterlife." He closed his eyes, his grip on Byakuya's robes lessening. "That's… that's good news, I guess. Is it… heaven?" His hand fell, tumbling to the ground.

"It is more like this world than I would like to admit." Byakuya's words fell on deaf ears, as the boy was gone. A smile remained on Rui's face; his motionless body splayed out on the cold asphalt. "But I suppose that depends on where you end up."

Blue light spread beneath Rui's body, glowing brightly before disappearing. A pair of black wings appeared on the other side of his body, unfurling for a moment before a black butterfly arose. It fluttered delicately in the wind, carrying up towards the pristine sky. Byakuya watched silently as the Hell Butterfly ascended, knowing it would reach someone, somewhere, in the Seireitei. _At least he went willingly_ …

The presences of Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku passed him overhead, leaving as quickly as they came. He wanted to warn them of what he knew, of the perils that came with exposing your powers to Aizen. But perhaps they fared better than he did. Standing up, Byakuya walked toward his broken zanpakuto, gently gripping the hilt in the palm of his blood-stained hand.

* * *

 **10:10 a.m., JST**

Humans scattered as Aizen made his way down the street. They looked back as they did their best to flee, their eyes wide with fear. Dark ashes settled in neat piles as Aizen passed, the shadow of the people they once were fade in the sunlight overhead.

"Guess I forgot how fragile humans could be," Gin said casually, staring at the spots in the asphalt. "Those three humans jus' exploded without warnin'!" He caught up with Aizen, glancing into every broken window and doorway, smelling the acrid smoke of fires that burned tires and cars. It was beautiful chaos.

Aizen glanced at him for a moment. "You are too used to humans like Ichigo, Gin," he replied. "It has warped your perception of these creatures." Glass shattered beneath his feet, turning to sand then nothingness. His spiritual presence was nearly undetectable, spreading across the town like a weighted blanket. "Which reminds me, Gin. Are you looking for someone?"

The question caught Gin off guard for a moment, his shoulders tensing. It was a baited question, he knew, and any answer would result in more questions. That was the way of Aizen. He could feel the edges of his smile start to tear, painful reminders of the mask that remained half-way glued to his face. "Course not!" he replied, placing his hands behind his head, elbows up in the air. "Jus' makin' sure there're no more surprises."

"No more surprises, you say?" Aizen stopped, turning to Gin. Head tilted to the side, Aizen's eyes reflected Gin's face, his brows furrowing for a moment. "What surprises could there be left? All that comes our way has been planned, from every human to every Shinigami that raises their blade. They are all in their proper places." The Hogyoku glistened in his chest, as if to agree with his sentiments.

Gin laughed nervously, waving his hand in the air. "Course, yer right!" he said loudly. "I guess I'm jus' paranoid's all! Forgive me." He began walking, knowing that Aizen would be soon to follow. But Aizen stayed back for a moment, watching as Gin hastily turned his back. His hand reached up for the Hogyoku, his fingers caressing the smooth surface.

 _What a fool. As if he doesn't know we know._

"He must," Aizen said in a low voice. "But he still believes he can change fate. For that, he certainly is a fool. But until he makes a move, we shall carry on."

 _Why not take him now? It will save us a lot of headache later on._

"Headache for you, maybe. But I think it will be an enjoyable little show. Perhaps then he will finally understand."

 _As you wish. But we will be wasting time._

"Ah, looks like we finally caught up with you, Aizen!"

Turning his head, Aizen watched as his new guests drew closer. Swords unsheathed and bodies tensed, Jushiro and Shunsui approached Aizen slowly. Their eyes remained glued to him, as looking away would prove fatal. "We were lookin' everywhere for you," Shunsui said in a playful tone, but his expression was everything but.

"Good of you to join me, Shunsui, Jushiro." Aizen smiled, turning his body to face them. "I was waiting for you to arrive." His eyes turned to Jushiro, a knowing expression crossing his face. "Although, I must say, Jushiro, I am surprised you would go out of your way to save such washed up weapons of war."

Jushiro's eyes narrowed, confused. "How do you mean, Aizen?"

"Using Tier Harribel as a pawn for peace between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society." He shook his head slightly. "Even if you all were to survive this war, it would be pointless to hope for something so unrealistic. You know the traditions of the Seireitei. Do you really believe Central 46 would allow such ideas?"

A thin line formed in Jushiro's lips, his tired face betraying his own uncertainty. Shunsui watched as Jushiro struggled to answer, adjusting his hat with the tip of his zanpakuto. "What's it matter to you?" he asked. "It's not like you're looking to have her back. You publicly disposed of her."

Aizen laughed. "Of course, why would it matter to me?" He closed his eyes. "I have no need for such useless failures. Do with my refuse as you will."

Before Shunsui could say another word, Jushiro took a step forward. "Waves! Become my Shield!"

"Jushiro, wait a minute, you -!"

"Lightning! Become my blade!" The air electrified, sparking across the exposed pavement and leaning light poles. Both hands gripped the hilt of his blade, pulling apart until two blades appeared, one in each hand. The maroon rope adorned with silver charms rustled violently as Jushiro prepared himself for attack. " _Sōgyo no Kotowari_!"

"My, my, have I angered you so, Jushiro Ukitake?" Aizen's eyes lilted, silver hues and purple shadows peering behind pale lashes. He extended his blade, a temptation. "This is a rare treat, for such a gentle man as yourself."

Ignoring Shunsui, Jushiro rushed forward, jumping into the air. His body twirled, his captain's jacket blocking Aizen from view for a few seconds. But as it moved, Aizen no longer stared back at him. Blades colliding, Jushiro found himself face to face with Genryūsai Yamamoto, his old wizened eyes staring back in stern anger. "H-Head Captain?" Jushiro stammered, feeling the weight of the blade against his own.

"I am disappointed, Jushiro." The gravelly voice carried over the street. "It would appear that my trust in you has been misplaced. And to think I respected you so highly."

"What are you saying?" Jushiro's eyes went wide, trying to pull away. But Yamamoto moved too fast, the fire of his blade flaring up. The heat became unbearable, searing into Jushiro's flesh for a moment before he found himself knocked backwards. Gravel stuck into his flesh, his white hair streaked with dirt. Quickly, he turned, regaining his footing. He watched as Yamamoto waited for him, still staring him down with that dreadful look of disappointment and anger in his eyes.

Trying to calm himself, Jushiro gripped his blades. "Why?" he called out. "Why are you doing this?" _What am I saying?_ He thought. _It's not even real, this is all an illusion, but why…?_

Yamamoto vanished, a terrible gust of wind washing over Jushiro. It was sweltering, drying out his flesh, his eyes, even his mouth. He could barely take a breath without coughing. _Even if this isn't real, it's so… tangible. It's like he's really here_. Taking a step back, Jushiro looked around. He could come from any direction. To his surprise, Shunsui was gone. His heart began to sink, realizing that Aizen had separated them. "Shunsui?!"

He narrowly missed Yamamoto's blade, which managed to pin his robes into the ground. Jushiro pulled away, hearing his clothes rip as he made it to safety. "I had always wished to leave this world, knowing that you and Shunsui would care for the Soul Society." Yamamoto yanked Ryūjin Jakka from the asphalt, sparks flying. "You have proven to be foolish, rash." Red eyes peered out from bushy eyebrows, cutting deep into Jushiro. "Disobeying my orders, hiding things from me, even go so far as to conspire with other captains." Raising his blade again, fire erupted, spilling down the blade as the air around him distorted. "YOU ARE NOT THE MAN I RAISED YOU TO BE, JUSHIRO UKITAKE!" With a fatal swipe, the inferno rushed toward Jushiro with a terrible hunger.

Blade extended, Jushiro took the brunt of the attack, feeling the flames churn at the tip. But he focused more on the silver charms attached to the cord, flying around in the brutal attack. They did not glow, nor did his zanpakuto draw in any form of energy. _I knew it…_ It was devoid, there was nothing there. This was definitely an illusion. The flames dissipated, leaving a now-determined Jushiro to face the false Yamamoto.

"I am exactly who he raised me to be." His voice was heavy, ringing out across the battlefield. "Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto may be a stubborn man, set in his ways, but he did not raise me to blindly follow orders." Jushiro jumped from his perch, landing back on the pavement. He moved toward the imposter, his eyes blazing. "He taught me how to think for myself, even when it came to difficult issues. Not necessarily full-on rebel, but to how to learn. How to adapt and grow to this rapidly changing world, even if that wasn't necessarily his intentions."

The fake Yamamoto stood, placing both hands on the hilt of his sword. "It would seem I have created a fool, then."

"Perhaps," Jushiro replied, "but a fool who knows how to not only survive but thrive. If we stay on course, if we continue our old ways of thinking, then the Soul Society will crumble in our hands." He raised his blades, crossing them before extending them defiantly. "I know that Aizen believes we are sheep, blindly falling in line with Central 46, but there is still hope for this world. There will always be hope when even stubborn men like Yamamoto teach the next generation to be different, to change."

"Enough!" Yamamoto prepared another attack, taking a step forward. "I need not hear anymore of your pointless lectures, young one! There is nothing more to learn, especially when you close your eyes and plug your ears. You are one of the string pullers, the puppeteer. Merely saving that Espada solidifies your intentions!"

"Then there is nothing more to say, is there?" Jushiro's blades began to glow a bright yellow, the charms rattling again as he prepared his attack. "Especially to a man who is no different from his own enemies."

Saying nothing more, Yamamoto charged, his attack ready to fire. But it was too late, as Jushiro released the energy building in his blades. "Hadō number 78, _Zangerin_!" His spell spilled out onto the street, destroying everything in its path. It counteracted the fiery attack, pushing back until it exploded, launching Yamamoto backward.

In the smoke, Jushiro stood still, watching with determined eyes. He could make out the building in which the fake Yamamoto had landed, the large gaping whole of glass and twisted metal staring back at him. "The real Head Captain would never let himself lose his ground like that," he said, walking towards the wreckage. "He is like an immovable mountain, you cannot fool me like that, Aizen."

Strolling out casually, Aizen stepped out between the wreckage. "But you did second guess yourself, did you not?" He brushed debris out of his long hair, never once losing his stride as he approached Jushiro. "The look in your eyes betrayed you, Jushiro."

Without another word, Jushiro tossed one of his blades, blood exploding from Aizen's torso. Not waiting to see his pained reaction, Jushiro pulled him back, bringing him to the ground, letting out a roar. His body moved faster than he could process, feeling his own anger take over his body. He dug his foot into Aizen's chest, his free blade inches from his forehead. He saw the blood that splattered down from his mouth and over his chin. But Aizen's eyes remained expressionless, as if he were enjoying this. Like he was baiting Jushiro even still. Jushiro felt his heart waver for a moment, squinting. _Something's not right… what have I done? I've fallen into another trap, haven't I? This was too easy…_

"Excellent work, Jushiro." Aizen's voice filled Jushiro's ears, but he had not seen Aizen's mouth move. His heart sank, realizing he had been duped. He turned his head, seeing Aizen standing where he had before, motionless. The breeze brushed against his long hair, but his eyes never wavered as they watched Jushiro realize his mistake. "You nearly did half of my job for me. I must sincerely commend you."

Afraid, Jushiro looked back down, trying do understand what Aizen was saying. His eyes went wide, seeing his foot planted in Shunsui's chest. He felt his lungs turn to ice in his chest, seeing the ruined straw hat and blood-stained pink Kimono. Their eyes met, blood splattered over Shunsui's tanned face. "Ju-Jushiro, glad to… have ya back." Shunsui forced a smile, his hand gripping onto Jushiro's blade that rested in his torso. "I was startin' to think… you were really gonna… kill me."

"No…" Jushiro couldn't believe it. There was no way. "No, no… Shunsui!" He released his zanpakuto, kneeling beside his friend. "Shunsui, I'm so sorry, please-!"

"It's… it's okay, Jushiro." His eyes lifted, looking towards his hat. "Although, you're gonna have to… buy me a new hat when… we're done here." He laughed, which then quickly turned into pained coughs, with blood covering his hands.

"Stop talking!" Jushiro cried out. "You're only making it worse!"

"This is certainly a touching scene," Aizen said, raising his blade, "but sadly, I do not have time for more. This is where you will both die. It is too bad, though, as I was enjoying the scene." The cross in his chest began to glow brightly, the silver in his pupils nearly overtaking his eyes.

Blood erupted from Aizen's torso, violently ending the incoming attack suddenly. The smile on Aizen's face disappeared, replaced by a vaguely perturbed look of annoyance. Looking down, he saw a blade sticking out near where the Hogyoku lay, glistening silver and red.

"Well, ain't this just a plot twist?"

Aizen turned his head, watching as Gin approached, his blade shrinking as he drew closer. "Wonder if ya factored this in yer little plan?" His eyes opened, sky blue eyes staring at Aizen. "Sorry to end play time so early." He turned his attention away for a moment, seeing the looks of shock on Jushiro and Shunsui's faces. "Long time, no see, you two," he called out, returning his sights on Aizen. "If I were ya, I'd get out of here as quickly as possible. 'Sides, that wound looks pretty bad."

Jushiro blinked, realizing that Gin was right. Quickly, he placed his hands under Shunsui, gathering him up the best he could. Shunsui winced in pain, the blade digging deeper. But he knew better than to ask Jushiro to take it out. That would only make things worse. Glancing up one last time, Jushiro asked, "Will… will you be alright by yourself, Gin?"

"Aw, how sweet of ya!" Gin's grin widened. "Thanks for yer concern, but I've been waitin' for this day for over a century." His blue eyes caught Jushiro's for a moment. "Get out of here while ya can."

With a slow nod, Jushiro vanished, leaved behind a pool of Shunsui's blood.

Crimson drops dripped from the tip of Shinsō's blade, staining Aizen's armor a bright red. The Hogyoku flickered, like a visual scream of pain. "What do you think you are doing, Gin?" Aizen's tone was no longer light and mocking, but accusatory, hardened.

Tilting his head to the side, Gin laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself. "Are ya blind?!" he asked, reaching towards Aizen's zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu. "I'm commitin' mutiny, Captain!" His finger gripped the flat of the blade, holding on tightly.

"You fool." Aizen nearly convulsed as Gin ripped his blade out of his chest, blood spraying onto Gin's clothing. "You cannot be serious. Now? Of all times? How do you propose to win?"

"Simple!" Excitedly, Gin lifted a finger, tapping on Kyōka Suigetsu lightly. "Durin' my time with ya, I did a lotta diggin'. It's my specialty, as ya know, and I found out some interestin' things. In fact, I recall ya were the one who told me this." He lifted his head, pretending to think for a moment before continuing. "To counteract Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis, all I gotta do is grab it in its unreleased form." His eyes opened again, this time the smile reaching the corners. It was with genuine joy he watched Aizen suffer. "I was always amazed ya had the balls to tell me that."

Spitting out a glob of blood, Aizen leaned forward, his face close to Gin's. "What… now, Gin?" he asked. "Simply holding… Kyōka Suigetsu will not kill me. Surely you must know that."

Raising a finger, Gin feigned a sudden realization. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot the best part! Thanks for remindin' me!" He patted Aizen on the shoulder, leaving his hand there to draw him closer. "I also lied to ya about my Bankai. My bad 'bout that." Aizen's eyes narrowed, his chin squaring with anger. "Don't look so glum, I'll tell ya all about it now, if ya like!" Lifting his blade, Gin pointed to the tiniest, insignificant chip in the side of it. "Ya see that little chip?"

Aizen said nothing, watching him with hatred in his silver eyes.

"That little chip right there? Well…" He turned his hand, placing it over Aizen's chest, right where his sword had punctured. "It's inside yer heart as we speak! Ain't that somethin'?!"

"What of it?"

"Oh com'on, can't ya guess why I put it there? I thought ya might get a kicker out of tryin' to figure it out! Ya fancy games so much I thought ya'd like this one." He laughed for a moment before going serious again. His eyes reflected the pulsating Hogyoku, purple and blue mixing in a watercolor haze.

"Kamishini no Yari, as I have told to ya, is much more than an extendin' sword. Ya see, as it launches, the blade turns to dust for just a mere second, disintegratin'." He tapped Aizen's chest again. "So, when I stabbed ya, some of that dust reformed as a little shard in yer heart. But a little shard itself ain't gonna kill ya, oh no." He raised his hands, shrugging. "There's a deadly poison that exists in the blade, one that disintegrates cells at a fast rate, but not right away. There's a command for it, hence I never call my Bankai's full name."

Aizen's eyes went wide, starting to understand. "Ya see now, Aizen?" Gin said, placing his hand over Aizen's chest again. "It's a shame I had to show ya this late in the game, but sometime ya just gotta have a trump card when the goin' gets tough."

"Snake." The words were pointed, hoarse coming from Aizen's mouth. "You always were… a snake, Gin."

"Course I was!" Gin closed his eyes again. "No hard feelin's yeah?"

Before Aizen could say another word, Gin spoke quickly, his words serious. "Korose, Kamishini no Yari."

It felt like a shockwave as Aizen's heart exploded, a gigantic hole puncturing through his pristine uniform, tearing into the glowing cross that had etched into his torso. Time seemed to stand still, stare between the two men lasting for an eternity. Blue light spilled over Aizen as he collapsed to the ground, his legs buckling, and his arms outstretched.

Gin wasted no time in retrieving the Hogyoku, pulling it out of the hole. It had been hovering above the asphalt, flickering like a dying star. As he grabbed it, he found himself surprised by the weight. It was the size of a marble, sure, but grabbing it, it felt like it weighed five pounds. He lifted it, bringing it closer to his face, marveling at its beauty. "Welp, guess I better get goin' then." He glanced down at Aizen's motionless form, his eyes staring up at the beautiful morning sky.

"Sorry we gotta part ways like this… _old friend_." He spat out the word like poison, vanishing in an instant.

He didn't go very far, stopping only a few blocks away, holding the orb close to his chest. There was a certain warmth to it, but he wondered if it was because he had pulled it out of a freshly made corpse. Either way, Gin opened his hand, staring at the glistening Hogyoku. He could hardly believe it. _It worked,_ he thought _. It actually fuckin' worked. That was… surprising_. He had expected more backlash or something of the like.

But he couldn't help but smile. A genuine smile, one where he could feel tears starting to form. For once in over a century, he felt joy in his heart. He had succeeded, he could finally look Rangiku in the eye and tell her he had destroyed the very man who had stripped her of her true power long ago. "Don't worry, Ran," he whispered, wrapping his hand around the Hogyoku. "I'm comin' to find ya. This'll be all over soon, I promise. I won't make ya cry anymore."

A cold hand gripped his shoulder, freezing him on the spot. His smile faded, feeling it dig into his shoulder, gripping with a terrible strength. Turning his head, he expected to see Aizen standing there, prepared to lash out and attack. But as her turned further, he soon found himself staring into a horror far greater.

" _Sorry to disappoint, but I do believe that doesn't belong to you_." Its voice rasped, echoing in his ears. Its body was completely black, long black hair gently over its shoulders and down its back. Despite the wind blowing, it remained eerily still, its purple eyes staring deep into his. Its mouth was parted in a smile, but thin lines of needle-like teeth glistened in the sunlight, chilling Gin to the core.

Blue eyes fully open now, Gin blinked. The figure looked far too familiar, like someone he had seen not long ago. "Amelia?" The name slipped from his lips without him meaning to speak it. But its figure was undeniably like Amelia's. It had the same build, its hair much like Amelia's in length and luster. The way it stood was similar as well, mildly casual but never failing to stand up straight. However, the spiritual presence was nowhere near the same, that was for sure.

The being's face scrunched up in disgust before laughing uncontrollably. It revealed several more layers of teeth behind the front ones, all clacking as it chuckled. " _Oh no, heavens no_ ," it said at last. " _But I can understand your confusion, Gin Ichimaru. I did model myself after the first person I saw when receiving my consciousness, after all. What do you think?_ " It let go of his shoulder, twirling on its heel. " _I think I wear this body better than the original, don't you agree?_ "

And he understood. The weight in his palm began to decrease, his hand wrapped around nothing but air. Lifting his hand up, Gin watched as the last remains of the orb faded to dust, leaving him with nothing. "No…" But he couldn't deny it. This was the Hogyoku. He had remembered Tosen telling him during his healing that he had spoken to the Hogyoku, had seen it with his own eyes. He'd thought that the man had lost his mind, and he had I many ways. But he understood what Tosen meant now. The orb had consciousness, it formed itself a body. "But how?"

"Ah, Gin, you were not paying attention, were you?"

Aizen's voice filled Gin's ears, sending another pang through his heart. He was royally fucked, feeling his body go numb. He turned his head, facing Aizen. There was still a hole in his chest, although a lot smaller this time, but somehow, much to Gin's dismay, the Hogyoku rested in the recess, hovering in the middle.

Opening his eyes, Aizen smiled. He was back to his normal, condescending self, analyzing a now-panicking Gin. "Do you remember the day we brought Amelia into Las Noches?" he asked, his voice calm and serene. "How we turned her into an Espada? Do you remember that, Gin?"

Saying nothing, Gin stared in awe at Aizen. He was still trying to process what the Hogyoku had said, let alone that Aizen was back. Slowly, he nodded his head, trying to wrap his mind around everything. What did that day have to do with…?

"You realize that I could have made any Arrancar of my choosing into an Espada, correct?" Aizen continued, stopping a few inches away from Gin's face. "I could have gone out into the Forest of Menos and chosen one of the vermin that crawled beneath the sand, making them into an Espada to replace Grimmjow. Did you ever ask yourself why I chose someone from the World of the Living?"

Finding his voice, Gin cleared his throat. "Course. I think most everyone in that room was wonderin' why ya did that." He had remembered the whispers after Aizen had dismissed the gathering, the darkness of the room hiding the dissent and disgust.

"Think of Amelia as a seed," Aizen said. "She has powers, of course, but she has not fully discovered them yet, much like Ichigo. She has potential to be a powerful force, one to be reckoned with. Plant her in the right place, and things will grow. So, I did."

Gin narrowed his eyes, trying to follow along. "Why not use Ichigo instead? Wouldn't his powers create similar results?"

Laughing, Aizen gripped Gin's shoulder. "Because I already had plans for Ichigo. He has something far more valuable than she does." He raised his other hand, a terrible grin on his face. "Amelia, on the other hand, is a runaway, a walking time bomb. Instead of letting her go to waste, I… used her."

"What is she, really?"

"Does it matter now?" Aizen said. "All I did was take pieces of her soul, fused it into the Hogyoku. With those pieces, I gave the Hogyoku what it desperately wanted: form." He tilted his head. "I gave it the ability to choose its shape, to become sentient. I also absorbed some of her power to speed up the process of fusion between myself and the Hogyoku. It would have taken longer had I let it grow naturally. Therefore, the natural solution was to sacrifice the soul of another. Whatever uses I could get out of the girl was a natural bonus, so to speak."

"Then gettin' rid of Grimmjow was just for fun." It started to make sense. Grimmjow had been a useful tool for Aizen, and it had never clicked just why Aizen would get rid of him so easily. Now it all made so much more sense. He looked into Aizen's eyes again. "Then why'd ya keep her alive? Why not absorb more of her?"

"Oh, do not worry," Aizen said. "That time will come, Gin. For now, I would worry more about your own well-being."

Opening his mouth to speak, Gin felt a sudden burst of pain shoot through his gut and into his chest. Warm liquid spilled down, seeping into his clothes. He raised his hands to his torso, feeling the blood spilling from the fatal wound. His throat suddenly flooded, coughing up blood with a terrible force. Some splashed on Aizen, some on the ground. It felt like the sun had become too bright, forcing him to squint just to stare at Aizen. "Well, guess it was a good run, eh?" he managed, feeling his vocal cords constrict.

"Ah, Gin, I am not letting you die off that easily." With blinding speed, Gin found himself whisked away, his body flying. More blinding pain wracked his body as Aizen came to a halt, something plunging through his back and tearing upwards, slowly. Looking down, Gin could see a metal rod sticking out of his torso, blood coating it. He turned his head slowly, seeing a torn-up apartment building behind him, one of the metal supports bent at an odd angle. He could feel his body slide back on it, gravity trying its best to drag him down.

Aizen turned his face, forcing him to look him the eyes one last time. "I will make sure you stay conscious long enough for me to render this world to ashes, to watch as your loved ones scream and cry in agony. You will watch as this world burns beneath my feet, as no one stops to save you." Silver eyes glistened in the morning light, the corners of Aizen's mouth curling. "Once all that is over, Gin, I shall permit you to die. Maybe I will have the Hogyoku devour you, make you useful one last time." He turned away from Gin, leaving him dangling over the ground.

"Or maybe I will leave you here until you turn to dust."

* * *

 **10:38 a.m., JST**

Coughing, Amelia stumbled over the ruins of a toppled apartment complex, searching for signs of life. She had already escorted a small family out into the sunlight, their confused expressions following her as she ran back inside, finding more victims. They had tried telling her not to go back, but she had waved them off, knowing they meant well.

Dust coated the inside of her mouth as she continued forward. "Dammit." She reached in her back pocket, pulling out a dirty cloth and tying it over her mouth, hoping it would help prevent more dust inhalation. "Hello? Anyone there?" She tried to sense any faint presences, allowing her mind to focus the best it could, but she suspected that she had searched most of the rooms already. "HELLO?!" Her voice echoed in the crumbling building, reaching the end of the hall. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed. She had reached the end of the remaining floor that hadn't been ripped off and exposed.

Looking to her left, she saw the stairs that led up to the next floor, where the building had been split in half. _Maybe there's someone on that floor_ , she thought, _although if there are, they probably aren't alive._ But she knew it was worth a shot. The less casualties, the better. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, starting her ascent up the wrecked stairs.

Blue sky met her eyes as she stepped out onto the floor. The last stair had given way and splintered, nearly sending her falling backward. She pulled herself forward, grabbing onto a ripped wooden support beam. Looking back for a moment, Amelia went forward, narrowly missing holes in the cement floor and buckled wood. The structure creaked as she went along, her eyes combing the ruins. "Didn't think there'd be anyone up here," she muttered to herself, doing her best to look under fallen brick and wood. "But I guess it was worth a-." She stopped, looking up toward the far end of the building. There, dangling from a warp metal support, was a body. It swayed in the breeze, blood dripping down to the ground. Amelia felt her heart hit her throat, sensing something of a presence from it.

"HEY!" she shouted, running towards the body. "HEY, BUDDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She knew it was a long shot that the person could still be alive, but she had to know. And if they were, did they even have a chance of making it? "HELLO? DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING OVER TO YOU!"

To her surprise and mild horror, Amelia saw the head turn back, watching her approach. She stopped dead in her tracks, close enough to see who it was. Silver hair bustled in the breeze, white Las Noches uniform stained crimson front and back. It was Gin, his eyes open and watching her. "G-Gin?" Her throat seized up, but her voice echoed enough that it reached his ears. His familiar grin appeared on his face, stained with caked blood.

"Well… well, look… who decided to show up!" Though his voice was weak, Gin sounded like his normal self, always sly and cunning. "Did ya come to help… little ol' me, yer best friend?"

Snapping out of her daze, Amelia ran towards Gin, leaping up and delicately balancing herself on the ruins. "Even when you're stabbed and dying, you still don't shut up, do ya?" She tried to match his joking manner but found herself unable. When she reached the beam, she balanced herself, climbing up on it. "Stay still, alright? I'm gonna get you down from here, okay?"

Coughing violently, Gin groaned, gripping onto the metal beam, his knuckles turning white under the strain. "I, uh… don't think I'm gonna go anywhere anytime soon, kiddo." He coughed again, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's too bad… though."

Amelia gave him an odd look, glancing around his shoulder. "The hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I was just… startin' to enjoy the view… up here."

With a grunt, Amelia positioned herself on the rod next to him, her foot resting in the curled steel. She could feel it teeter, groaning under the weight of both of them. "Okay, so, I'm gonna try to pull you off, alright?" she said. "And trust me, it's gonna hurt like hell, but I'll go as fast as I can."

Gin laughed again. "It already hurts like hell," he said between coughs. "Might's well rip the band aid off, am I right?"

Doing her best to ignore his smart-ass comments, Amelia took a deep breath. She was going to have to pull him off without tearing into his body more and catch him before he fell to the ground. _Should be a piece of cake with Sonido_ , she thought, trying to calm her nerves. _Let's just hope so, at least_. "On the count of three," she said, her voice shaky.

"One…"

Cement crumbled as the support beam continued to slowly drop, tumbling to the ground with a light thud.

"Two…"

Gin glanced at her, watching the sweat pour down her dirty face and into the cloth she pulled down to her neck. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final impact, knowing that this was going to hurt worse coming out.

"THREE!"

Blinding pain surged through Gin, his mouth opening to cry out. He wasn't quite sure if any noise made it, as the world felt like a blur. But he soon felt arms around him, holding him as he descended to the ground. He could feel the cold pavement touch his back, his head rest against something softer.

After a few minutes of blinking and adjusting his eyes to the light, Gin found himself staring up at Amelia's face, her green eyes looking over his body. He cracked a smile again, laughing at her. "Well, this is… a nice view."

Giving him a look of resignation, Amelia sighed. "I'm not sure how you didn't pass out from that. It must have been intense."

"We got… good ol' Aizen to blame for that."

Amelia's face went serious. "Aizen? He did this?"

"Course." Gin shifted, lifting his hand up to touch what his head was resting on. He lifted it, seeing the dirty black material and realizing that Amelia was no longer wearing her jacket. "Aw… how nice… of ya!"

"Gin!"

"Hey, calm down…" He coughed, his whole body jolting in pain as he spat out dark globs of blood. "He's keepin' me alive long enough… to see him win…"

Sitting back, Amelia looked to the side, staring out at the ruined streets. Her thoughts were racing. "But why?" She turned back to him, meeting his eyes. "Why did he do this to you in the first place?"

"Yer concerned for me? I thought… ya didn't like me!"

"It's not that." She closed her eyes, running her blood-stained hands through her hair. She looked exhausted, Gin noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm just… surprised that Aizen would kill his only remaining ally like that. Or maybe I'm not surprised… but more… I don't know, but it seems odd."

"Doesn't… really matter now." Gin winced, swallowing hard. His lips were cracked, his tongue dry and turning gray. "All that matters is… he needs to be stopped." Opening his eyes again, he looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "Which leads me… to that favor I need to ask ya."

As if suddenly remembering the conversation they'd had in Las Noches, Amelia turned her full attention to him. She drew closer, her head tilting to the side. "And what would that be, Gin?"

It took him a moment to regain himself, coughing so hard that more blood began to ooze out of his body. As he settled down again, he opened his eyes, looking to the sky. "For over a… century, I… I lived my life, waitin' for the day I could take that… bastard down." His breathing became rattled, his chest heaving. "And now… that the time's drawin' closer, and I failed to do that. But I… have one thing I need ya to do to help me with. Somethin'… I've neglected to… care for…"

Amelia's brows furrowed, uncertain what he was getting at. "What would that be?"

"There's this… person I've worked so hard to protect," he continued, closing his eyes. "Someone who deserves… to live a good life. Ya know… what I mean, Amelia?"

She could feel the air escape her lungs, starting to realize what he was asking. Her eyes closed as well, her head falling forward, hair dangling over her face. "Gin, you're not asking what I _think_ you're asking, are you?" she said in a low voice. "Why would ask me that, after all that's happened?"

"I wouldn't… normally," Gin replied. "I'm not the kinda guy who… who would." His face lost all traces of sarcasm or jest, his eyes completely serious. "But it's important that I follow through… on my promise to her…"

Lifting her head, Amelia looked to the sky, making it impossible for Gin to determine her expression. He heard her sigh, her body slouching under the weight of decision. After a moment, she looked down at him again, her face indecipherable. Her green eyes seemed heavy, her lips forming a tight line on her face. "And why would I do that for you, Gin? Do you have any idea who I really am? Did Aizen tell you about… about my life? Where I came from?"

"A bit, sure."

"So, what makes you think I'd be the kind of person who'd help you like that, then? Especially after everything you did to me?" Her voice began to shake, her jaw tensing up after every word. "Tell me why I should."

Gin hesitated for a moment, gazing into her eyes. His tongue weakly dragged over his lips, trying desperately to hydrate them. "'Cause I saw how ya were… back… in Las Noches. The… the way ya treated others."

Amelia took a deep breath. "What?"

"Ya helped those who asked," Gin continued. "Kept them… safe. Ya were kind then. Even to those who… didn't deserve it in the least."

"Gin…"

"If nothin' else, the way… ya handled Ottone proves yer not the monster ya think… ya are."

"Gin, stop…" Her expression became pained, her eyes tightly shut.

"Despite everythin', even when ya could've gone off the deep end, ya stayed human. Ya may have tried to survive, but it was clear ya didn't want to harm anyone, even if they were Hollows. There ain't many people like that out there, whether they be Human, Shinigami, or Hollows themselves. Hell, ya pulled me off that damn… rod without hesitation. Ya coulda just left me there to die slowly." He took a deep breath, grunting in pain as he pushed himself. "That's… that's why I ask. For even a chance that ya might help."

Opening her eyes, Amelia looked at him again. Gin could see the tears starting to form in the corners, glistening. He never once looked away.

"Fine."

Her voice was low, her hands reaching upward. "Fine, I'll do it. But you're gonna owe me." She grabbed the hilt of her sword, lifting it slightly. "Big time."

Smiling, Gin laughed weakly. "Don't worry, ya won't regret it. Promise."

With a sad look in her eyes, Amelia pulled out her sword, standing up at full height. "You better be right, Gin."

* * *

 **A/N** : I definitely didn't intend to have another chapter like this so quickly, but hey, here we are!

We're getting closer, closer... oh man, this is gonna be a lot of fun (and heartache. plenty of heartache, for sure). Expect these next chapters to be long, as I'm trying to get everything out in fewer chapters go so I don't drag this out too much. As always, if you have any questions, feel free to comment or PM me, I'll be happy to clear anything up. I hope you guys are still enjoying and I hope to have another chapter up soon (probably won't be in two days, but you never know at this point. I'm so excited to get to the finale)!


	88. Ch 88 (RE)gress, Part 2

**10:28 a.m., JST**

The streets were eerily quiet, with chunks of concrete ripped up and buildings toppled, leaning against each other. But soon, the soft sounds of footfall cut into the fragile silence, gravel and glass scattering as a lone figure traversed the ruined streets.

Dirty, loose red hair curled over a soiled Shinigami uniform, with pale skin coated in grime and sweat. Blue eyes remained listless as they looked over the chaos. Rangiku Matsumoto stopped in the middle of the street, her disheveled form sagging. "Gin…" Her voice was a ghost of its former self, cracking and trailing off into the wind. It had gotten colder, despite the morning sun climbing higher overhead. Her body began to shiver slightly, the skin under her fingernails turning a light shade of lavender. "Gin, why?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

The sudden shouting of her name elicited a gasp of fear from her lips. Rangiku's head snapped to the side, her eyes wide. The large, imposing form of Marechiyo Ōmaeda drew closer, each arm carrying what looked like bodies. She blinked, processing where she was before rushing forward. "Ōmaeda!" As she drew closer, she could see the shaken and traumatized faces of two children, each pressed against his chest. "L-Lieutenant Ōmaeda, what's-?"

"No time for questions, Matsumoto." Ōmaeda's eyes were serious, but his voice was gentle. "There are still people out on the street, albeit the injured and immobile."

"Where's your team?" she asked. "What about Ikkaku and Yumichika? Aren't they helping you?"

"We're stretched thin." He gently pulled one of the children from his chest, motioning for her help. Arms outstretched, Rangiku took the small boy in her arms, feeling his tensed, unresponsive body rest against her. She could see his eyes, half closed, with little to no light reflecting. He seemed to be lost in a trap, a memory that refused to stop replaying in his mind. She felt her chest tighten, reminding her of…

"Lieutenant, keep up!" Ōmaeda's voice shook her back to reality. "We still have plenty of humans to find!"

Exhaling shakily, Rangiku turned on her heel, holding the boy close. She could feel her heart racing as she ran forward, following Ōmaeda. "Yes, sir!"

 _Gin, I will find you,_ she thought. _We'll have that conversation we should've had long ago, that I promise you._

* * *

 **10:34 a.m., JST**

"Yes, ma'am, you need to find shelter, it's no longer safe out here."

With a hand on the back of a middle-aged mother, Tatsuki did her best to keep her eye out for more Hollows. Their appearances were erratic, and a number of Karakura residents had been snapped up already. "I know you're confused, but once the danger is gone, then everything will be explained."

"Alright." The mother sighed, gripping her children's hands tightly. She looked back at the supermarket for a moment before addressing Tatsuki one last time. "And what will you do, young lady? I hope you'll be finding shelter soon too?"

Smiling, Tatsuki nodded. "Course I will!" She waved, watching them follow the other residents towards the quickly-filling supermarket. People milled around her, a thousand terrified voices buzzing in the air. She could feel the tension. _How are we gonna explain this to them when it's over?_ It would be no easy task. _Maybe Mr. Urahara will have an idea. He always does._

A familiar presence drew close, rounding the block and heading north. Turning her head, Tatsuki could see two men followed by one large, wolf-like creature wearing a Shinigami uniform. Even from the distance where she stood, Tatsuki could make out Shuhei's tattooed face, his downcast eyes, the way his shoulders slumped. Without hesitation, Tatsuki made her way towards the trio, doing her best to gently push through the crowd.

"Shuhei!" She was close enough that she wasn't shouting too loudly, but her voice carried a ways. But Shuhei didn't stir, staring at the ground despondently. A cold feeling grew in her gut as she drew closer, wondering what was wrong. She stopped running, her limbs warmer now. "Hey, Shuhei…"

"Pardon me, human, but who are you?" The wolf-man spoke, both confused and on-guard. "How is it you know Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"He lived in my family's apartment while stationed in Karakura Town," Tatsuki said. "My name is Tatsuki Arisawa. Are you… a captain of the Gotei 13?" She looked him up and down quickly, visible confusion in her eyes as well.

"I am Captain Sajin Komamura of the Seventh Division." Komamura seemed to ease up for a moment, happy to realize this was no random human. But it was odd, as the only humans he had spoken to in the past century had been Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. He would never have guessed he'd be speaking to others any time soon. "Please forgive me, but Lieutenant Hisagi is… well…"

Tatsuki turned her head, trying to get any signs of life out of Shuhei. Now that she was closer, she could see the cold, blank expression in his eyes. Blackened substances dried to his face, like blood or something worse. He looked traumatized. "What happened?" She rested a hand on his shoulder, hoping he'd respond. He barely even registered the touch, his eyes narrowing for a split second before returning to normal.

"It was Kaname Tosen." Kensei spoke up now, placing his hand on Shuhei's other shoulder. "We were fightin' the bastard before-."

"Wait, Tosen?!" Tatsuki's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping. "You mean the blind guy, right?"

Komamura and Kensei exchanged a glance, more confused than ever. "The very same," Komamura replied slowly. "Did you know Tosen as well?"

Hesitating, Tatsuki looked down for a moment. She cleared her throat, taking a shaky breath. "We faced him in Hueco Mundo," she said. "He was the one who tried to block our exit into Las Noches. We fought him. We… we watched him get crushed under the ceiling tunnel…" Her voice trailed off, her brows knitting. "How's it possible he survived that?"

A flicker appeared in Shuhei's eyes, his head slightly turning to the side. His grey eyes were so dark and devoid of hope or life, but Tatsuki could see that he was still there, somehow. "So… you're saying that Tosen was right." His voice was quiet, wavering. "Was it you, Tatsuki? Did you defeat him?"

The way he asked the question caused Tatsuki to hesitate. It was too calm. "N-no, it wasn't me." She took a minute to decide if she should tell him the rest, but the look in his eyes compelled her. "It… it was Ash who fought against him, but she didn't really-."

"Ash? Who's that?"

"W-well, she's the sister of the girl we went to rescue from Hueco Mundo," Tatsuki explained, feeling her resolve waver. She hoped that this wasn't an attempt for revenge. The way he was looking at her filled her with unimaginable fear. "Either way, he was the one who made the ceiling collapse, nearly killing us all. It wasn't -."

Shuhei turned away, his head lifting now. "I see." His jaw set, his eyes cold. Tatsuki felt herself take a step back. The way Shuhei looked was terrifying.

"Well, Tosen did survive your encounter," Komamura said, a worried look on his face. "And he engaged us in battle. However, as you may imagine, he did not survive." He looked like he wanted to say more, but his lips closed, his amber eyes looking elsewhere.

Tatsuki grew tense. "Did you guys defeat him?" They were acting so strangely about Tosen's death. Goosebumps formed along her arms and legs, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up.

Letting out a loud sigh, Kensei lowered his head, shaking it. "Nope," he said, "although a part of me wishes we had. That might've been better, all things considered."

"He was…" Komamura stopped, his eyes closed. He was trying his best to find the right words, struggling. "He was eaten, I suppose is the best way to put it. We are not sure by whom or what, but it was like a giant black mouth that ripped open in the sky and swallowed him whole."

Her body going stiff, Tatsuki thought back to what the others had said. She could see Keigo's pale face, the fear in Amelia's eyes, the calm way Kisuke had talked about it. It clicked in her mind, her horror visible now. "Oh… oh no…" She met Komamura's eyes, feeling her body begin to shake. "Oh no."

"Hey, kid, why the hell do ya look so spooked?" Kensei walked over to her, his hands on his hips. "Ya seem to know somethin' about this. Spill it!"

"Yes, please." Komamura seemed to be filled with urgency. He took a step towards her, desperate for answers. "Please, tell us everything you know."

"The Hogyoku…" She cleared her throat, pushing the panic back down. She didn't need another breakdown like she'd had earlier. This was no time to do so, she had other people to help. She couldn't let Orihime down, her friends… "It's the one who ate him. I-I guarantee it."

With neck-breaking speeds, Shuhei's full attention was on Tatsuki. He looked ready to bolt, to seek and destroy. "What are you saying? That the Hogyoku has the capability to… to eat people?"

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah. It's been eating things this entire time. But we got confirmation from others and the Hogyoku itself that its desire is to consume."

"You spoke to it?" Shuhei gripped her by the arm, his eyes going wide. "It's just a damn orb. How the _hell_ were you able to speak to an orb?" His voice grew louder, terrifying Tatsuki even further.

"Shuhei, hey, back off the girl, will ya?" Kensei tried to ease Shuhei back but was waved off furiously.

"Have you talked to this orb, too? Is everything that Tosen said was correct? Are you telling me he wasn't all crazy?!" Shuhei's chest was heaving, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT AIZEN LET HIM BE CONSUMED BY THAT… THAT THING?!"

Tears began to form in Tatsuki's eyes as well, but she never wavered, never looked away from Shuhei's intense gaze. Clearing her throat again, Tatsuki began to slowly nod her head. "Yes." Her voice was breathless. "Y-Yes, many of us h-have been speaking to… to the Hogyoku, Shuhei. It's alive, somehow. None of us are really sure how that happened, but-."

Letting go of Tatsuki, Shuhei turned and bolted, his body vanishing into thin air without another word. She could still feel his fingers digging into her arms, the bruises that were sure to follow later. Her lungs suddenly felt empty, time standing still.

"SHUHEI!"

Kensei disappeared as well, chasing after Shuhei. Komamura stood behind Tatsuki, in complete shock. "I… I cannot…"

Turning her head, Tatsuki looked up at the shocked captain. He seemed to be frozen in place, like she had been. Feelings of fear and anguish battled in his golden eyes, his large paw of a hand on his chest. "I'm… I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry to tell you all this."

Looking down at her, Komamura finally took a deep breath. "Don't be, child." He raised his other hand, reaching to touch her head. Tatsuki flinched, watching as the paw reached for her before it gently landed on her head, rustling her messy hair. "You only gave us as much closure as we could ever hope for. Tosen was…" His throat tightened, a choking sound coming from his mouth before he could continue. "Tosen was one of my dearest friends… and I will never forgive Aizen for what he has done. But I will rest easy now, knowing how he really died. There's a certain comfort to that, I suppose…"

Tatsuki looked up at the captain, seeing tears beginning to brim at the edges of his eyes. She felt her fear wash away, leaving behind only deep, crushing sadness. She felt for him, wanting to say something comforting. It had always worked for Orihime in her times of sadness. But she couldn't find the words in that moment, simply letting him linger there for as long as he needed. Her shoulders sagged. "I guess… I guess I'm glad I could give you that, Captain Komamura. I couldn't imagine the pain of losing someone like that, just so… so suddenly."

Meeting her eyes once more, Komamura managed an odd sort of smile. "Thank you, Tatsuki Arisawa." His hand lifted from her head, leaving behind a twisty mess of brown hair before leaving to follow his friends. "I am truly… truly glad to have met you. Tell me, are you friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, by chance?"

A smile appearing on her own face, Tatsuki nodded. "We've been friends since we were small children," she said. "Known him a long, long time."

"That would make sense, then." He turned to look back at her again. "Ichigo is a curious boy, but it would make sense that he would be friends with such strong, interesting people as you." Once again, he turned away. "Stay safe, Tatsuki Arisawa. I would be very interested in seeing how your future pans out after this is all over."

As the captain vanished, Tatsuki could feel her heart weigh heavily in her chest. "I'll do my best."

* * *

"Lil? Lilynette?!"

It was cold. Far too cold. Hueco Mundo had never been that cold before, not as far as Starrk could remember. Although, it had been a long time since he had roamed the ocean of dunes, feeling the burning stare of the ever-present moon on his back. The light was harsh against the white sand, but he still couldn't find Lilynette anywhere. "Lilynette!" He could feel panic start to boil up in his chest.

" _STARRK_!"

His head turned in all directions. Starrk couldn't tell how close her voice was, nor could he sense her presence. In fact, he couldn't sense anything. It was cold. Cold and lonely. "LILYNETTE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He began to run forward, picking a random direction. "DAMMIT, LIL! WHY DID YOU WANDER OFF?!"

" _STARRK, HELP ME!_ " No matter how far he ran, her voice never got any closer or farther. It wavered a moment before disappearing into the air, seeming to stop altogether. Starrk's panic began to rise, his heart beating fast. He stopped running, trying to look around again.

"No." He turned in every direction, trying to take off again, to find her. But nothing made sense. This wasn't right. "No, she can't just be gone." If she was dead, he would be able to feel it. She was a part of him, there was no way he wouldn't notice. "Lil, please, keep shouting! LILYNETTE!"

" _It's so cold out here, so lonely_."

Frozen in place, Starrk felt his hackles raise. He unsheathed his sword, turning to face the voice. Two purple holes of light stared out of a dark face. It was a tall figure, with black hair that fell to its back thighs. It crossed its arms, watching him unwaveringly. " _I always wondered why you Hollows thought it was a good idea to live in a place like this. Hueco Mundo is so… so boring._ "

"Why do you look like Amelia?" Starrk's voice, despite his best attempts, wavered. "You sound nothing like her, nor do you act like her, but you have her same form. Who are you?"

" _You're the second person who's said that today_." It seemed pleased with the comparison, taking a few steps forward. " _Out of curiosity, do you think I wear this body better than she does? I personally love it!_ " It giggled, a terrible ringing sound edging its voice. " _It was waisted on someone like her, if you ask me._ "

"Don't come any closer!" Blue-gray eyes were opened wider now, filling with rage. "Who the hell are you?! Where is Lilynette? What is going on?!"

" _My, my, the lonely Espada wants to stay alone, does he?_ " It lifted a finger to its now-exposed teeth, tapping them with its long nail. Black fluid dripped, staining the sand in terrible round pools of darkness. " _That seems counterintuitive. What about your desire to not be alone?_ "

"That's why I have Lilynette. She's always been with me."

" _She is you. A part of you. It doesn't count, Starrk_."

Starrk lunged, plunging the sword through the being's chest. But there was nothing there but air and sand, leaving him confused as he fell over. His sword began to fall into the sand, being sucked in until the hilt went out of sight. "Of course it counts," he spat, looking back at the figure. "She's different from me! We are not the same person!"

" _You are two parts of a person, Starrk. A personality split unevenly._ " It looked at him, confused. " _I have not been alive long enough to understand human behaviors, but it would seem that I know more about things like this than you do. Or perhaps you choose to stay ignorant_."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

" _You have always been afraid to get close to others, afraid they might hurt you if they get the chance. Even when you were with the other Espada, you stayed out of the way. You let them lead. You wanted to be cared for, to belong to something without putting in the work it takes to form connections._ " Its eerie smile formed again. " _That is why you kept Lilynette, even after Lord Aizen gave you a place to belong. There was chance that you could have become an even stronger Espada if you had merged again, but you couldn't bare the thought of that pain. The pain of solitude. Even when you sided with Amelia, you did it for Lilynette. There was no connection there, even if a part of you wanted to reach out, to understand._ "

Charging again, Starrk formed a Cero near his chest, firing it with reckless abandon. He screamed, but his voice was lost in the chaos of it all. The dark sky lit up for but a moment, eradicating any shadow that lay in its path. "WHERE IS SHE!"

As the Cero faded, Starrk could still see its bright purple eyes staring at him, its terrible smile wider than before. He began to tremble with anger. "You… you bastard," he said, his voice hoarse. "Bring her back… Bring…"

It closed its eyes for a moment, laughing. " _Alright, alright_." Reaching towards its chest, the Hogyoku plunged its hand through its body, pulling out a small hand. An arm emerged as well, followed by a limp body, with lime green hair spilling down. " _Here she is, unharmed_."

Horrified, Starrk reached out. "Give her to me! Take your filthy hands off her!" He grabbed Lilynette's hand, dragging her away from the Hogyoku. She felt cold, so cold. Pulling her close, Starrk cradled her to his chest, making sure she was unharmed like it had said. "Lil, hey!" He shook her gently, brushing her green hair away from her eyes. "Hey, wake up, will ya?" He wanted to hear her voice, to hear her call him a moron again, just like she usually would. Call him a moron for being so scared. "Why isn't she waking up?!" He glared at the Hogyoku. "What did you do?"

Shrugging, the Hogyoku smirked. " _Nothing at all,_ " it said. " _I found her like that. You didn't ask if she was alive or dead, you just asked for her back. Why are you so upset? It's not like it would be any different if she was awake. She is a part of you, after all. You would still be as lonely as you are now._ "

"BASTARD!" He nearly ran at the thing again, but before he could, the sand and moon disappeared, leaving him in a dark void. It was still cold, still silent. Looking down, he still saw Lilynette's lifeless form in his arms. He felt her arm, making sure that he wasn't just imagining it, but he could feel cold flesh and then solid bone beneath.

A loud sigh shook the air. " _You really don't understand what is happening here, do you, Starrk?_ " The Hogyoku's voice surrounded him, as if it were directly in his head.

Looking around, Starrk did his best to hold onto some semblance of control. Swallowing, he let out a shaky breath. "Why don't you tell me what's going on, then. You seem desperate for someone to understand what you're doing."

Two large purple eyes hovered above him, flames licking out from the edges. " _Oh, but that's no fun! I'm just dying for someone to put the puzzle together!_ " It went silent for a moment, the flames flickering violently before the eyes went wider. " _Fine, I'll tell you. You're no fun, after all!_ "

The eyes disappeared, leaving Starrk in darkness again. " _The end is drawing near, Starrk, and it is time that I aid Lord Aizen in his final act._ " He could hear it moving, the ominous sounds of shuffling, scraping, thumping coming from all around. " _And that means I must gather whatever power I need._ " Hands gripped his shoulder, holding him in place. " _Meaning, I must devour everything my eyes can see. Do you understand now, Coyote Starrk?_ "

Cold. It was so, so cold.

"STARRK! STOP! DON'T GO!"

It was Lilynette's voice. In confusion, Starrk looked down at Lilynette in his arms, wondering how her voice could be so far off. To his horror, white sand poured down from his arms, leaving an empty space between them and his chest. "What?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"STAAAAAAARRRRRK!"

* * *

 **10:39 a.m., JST**

Blinking, Starrk found himself staring up at a blue sky, a single wisp of cloud floating along in the wind. Cold asphalt rested beneath him, gravel sitting between his fingers. He sat up, seeing the terrified face of Lilynette staring back at him. Blood smeared her skin, cuts and wounds covering her small body, but she was alive. Her pink eye glimmered with tears, her body leaning over him. "YOU MORON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKIN'?!"

"What… Lil?" He could barely speak, overwhelmed by the sudden change in scenery. "Lil, you're okay!" He reached out, placing his hand on her face gently. He had tried to raise his other, but he found that his lower arm was gone. Missing entirely from the joint down. The pain was coming to him in waves now, but all he cared about was seeing Lilynette's face again.

"I'm okay?!" Lilynette wiped her face, sobs mingling with her words. "You idiot, you reached into its mouth one time and nearly all the way in a second time! I had to pull ya back both times!" She hit his chest with her fists, but her hits were weak. Her head went down, revealing her now-missing horn, the base chipped and cracked. "You're lucky to still have your arm! Dammit, Starrk, I was so scared I was going to lose you!"

Starrk pulled her close, holding her with his remaining arm. He could feel the realization of what she said coming over him. _It's mouth…_ He didn't even have to ask, it was perfectly clear what she meant. It had really tried to devour him. Shivers went down his spine, his heart racing. "I'm sorry, Lilynette," he managed. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Well, this is a surprise to be sure."

Aizen's cold, melodic voice carried over them, filling Starrk with dread. Turning his head, Starrk could see Aizen standing over another body, hearing bones creak and crack. His spiritual pressure was focusing in on someone else, someone Starrk couldn't quite make out from where he was. Aizen turned back, meeting his gaze. "No one has ever escaped the Hogyoku's jaws like that before. I am amazed you are still here. Perhaps it is because I am distracted with this garbage."

The man on the ground laughed, a tightness in his voice. "Oh… so yer… multitaskin', eh? What a damn… coward!"

It was the captain Starrk had met earlier that morning. _Captain Zaraki, right?_ Another bone snapped, followed by maniacal laughter. _That man is insane, how can he laugh at a time like this?!_ His grip on Lilynette tightened, but she lifted her head nonetheless. She was seething. "Lil, no, don't instigate, please." He was practically begging.

But she ignored his pleas. "YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE STARRK!" Attempting to stand, Lilynette fell back down, wincing in pain. Starrk couldn't tell if she had a wound or had a broken bone, but either way she couldn't move away from him. It filled him with mild relief, but he had to stop her from talking. "I WON'T LET YOU, YA HEAR ME?"

"SHUT UP, LILYNETTE!"

The pressure on Zaraki lifted, leaving the Captain to cough up blood. Aizen turned away, his eyes closed. "My apologies, Captain Zaraki, but I have other pressing matters to attend to. I shall return to you shortly." He walked away from Zaraki's mangled body, approaching the Primera duo. "I do not think you understand, Lilynette," he said. The orb in his hollowed-out chest churned, lighting up a bright purple before turning to darkness again. "It is not just Starrk I wish to devour. It is the both of you. And somehow, you were able to escape." His eyes opened, his silver eyes shimmering. "Twice, in fact."

The sky split, forming a large hole around Lilynette and Starrk. Stringy tears formed near the borders, looking like thin, needle-like teeth. It was eerily quiet in the dark void, Lilynette's voice completely drowned out in the darkness. Starrk could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but his body refused to move. He tried to push Lilynette out, to save her, but he was paralyzed. Fear overtook him, and his mouth was opened, screaming soundless screams.

"This shall be the first and last time you prove useful to me," Aizen said, his voice echoing in the void. "Do not fret, it will not hurt. It will be over before it even begins." The edges of the void began to move inward, closer, closer…

A gruff hand grabbed Starrk's arm, yanking him out of the opening. A rush of air flowed over the two Espada, the return of the blue sky overhead feeling like a sudden dream. Starrk wasn't sure if he was screaming any more, but he could feel the cold air drying out his mouth, his throat. "Jesus Christ, ya lucky bastards." A familiar voice…

With a huff, Grimmjow released Starrk and Lilynette, watching as they remained frozen on the ground. They were still reeling from their near death, staring up at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that!" Grimmjow spat, walking away from them. "Yer lookin' like a buncha scared little kids. Snap out've it!" He unsheathed his zanpakuto, his sights set on Aizen.

"That… that asshole saved us?!" Lilynette's voice was shaky, her arms still clinging to Starrk. "What the hell?!"

"Ya better believe it kid!" Blue eyes looked back for a moment, a smirk on his grimy face. "NOW GET LOST!"

Without hesitation, Starrk rose to his feet, wincing in pain. His arm was bleeding out, the wound starting to pucker. He lifted Lilynette, holding her close as he turned away, trying to flee. But, to his surprise, he hit an invisible wall, knocking him back a bit. "No, dammit!" He ran at it again, pulling Lilynette out of the way as he attempted to break through. Once again, his body bounced back, forcing him back down. Blood smeared in the area where his body hit, trickling down toward the asphalt.

"S-Starrk? What's going on?!"

"Dunno, Lil." His breathing was ragged, his eyes darting. "But, whatever you do, don't you dare leave my side, got it?"

"Got it, Starrk."

* * *

 **10:50 a.m., JST**

"Miss Amelia! Miss Amelia, hey!"

The voices of Nelliel's Fraccion caught Amelia's attention. Turning, she jumped down from the rooftops, landing in a tight alley, feeling Dondochakka's large hands catch her. It surprised her a little, forcing a little yelp to escape her lips. She looked up into his large eyes, blinking. "Caught ya, don'tcha know?!" he proclaimed proudly.

"O-o-oh, uh, thank you, Dondochakka!" Amelia patted his mask, laughing a little. "Can you put me down now, please?" She smiled an awkward, uneven smile.

"Certainly, don'tcha know!" He guided her to the ground, letting her feet touch before releasing her. Clearing her throat, Amelia adjusted herself, narrowly missing Nel's embrace as she leapt off Pesche's shoulders.

Nel swung her legs as she hugged Amelia tightly, giggling as she struggled. "Miss Amewia! I was wondewing when you'd get here!" Her arms wrapped around Amelia's neck for a moment before Amelia lifted her by the waist, holding her gently. Hazel eyes went wide before blinking again. "Miss Amewia, did… did you get a haircut?"

Amelia's hair no longer hung close to her waist as it had last time the Arrancar had seen her, but now hung an inch or two above her shoulders. Reaching up to touch the ends, Amelia laughed nervously. "Oh, uh, yeah, guess I did," she said. "Someone reached out and grabbed my hair in battle, and I, uh, had to cut it off so I could break free." The lie sounded convincing enough. "It's not really practical to go around with long hair on a battlefield anyways."

Pesche took Nel from Amelia's arms, bouncing her for a moment. "We're glad we caught you, Miss Amelia," he said, his voice low. "We've been hiding out here since the town arrived, mostly to make sure that Lady Nel stayed safe until we could find the others. It was worrying us that we had seen anyone since, except for a few humans that tried to hide in some of these buildings."

"Good idea," Amelia said. "I don't blame you one bit. Things are going bat-shit insane around here. Aizen's power has increased dramatically since the town arrived. I've been helping humans find refuge to keep them off the streets."

"Have you seen any of the others?" Pesche looked around the corner. "Are Dordoni and Cirucci with you? The Primera?"

Amelia shook her head. "I ran into Grimmjow, a few of Ichigo's friends and some Shinigami, but no sign of the others since the blast." She crossed her arms, thinking hard. They couldn't stay here forever, not with Aizen being the wild card that he was. She had to get them out of here. "You guys should come with me. If nothing else, if we stay in big groups, we're less likely to get hurt."

"Yay, we get to go with Miss Amewia!" Nel raised her arms in the air in excitement. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Shh, Nel!" Amelia raised her hand to her lips, her index finger standing up. "We don't want to attract attention." She looked at all three of them. "We all need to make as little noise as we possibly can. I haven't seen too many Hollows around, but we can't be too careful."

"What about Lady Nel?" Pesche seemed tense. "We can't let Aizen hurt her. I have to find her a good place to hide."

"Right." Amelia rounded the corner, beckoning them to follow. "We'll find something. But anywhere is better than here. Come on."

Two figures passed the entrance of the alleyway, with one of them walking back to see Amelia's face. "Amelia, is that you?" It was Mizuiro's voice, his silhouette illuminated by the climbing morning sun. "Chizuru, wait, it's Amelia!" Mizuiro approached her, smiling. "I wondered what happened to you after the blast! Chizuru and I woke up and realized you weren't there anymore! Glad to see you're okay too!"

"Oh, hey!" Amelia cracked a smile, turning back to see if the Arrancar had followed. Dondochakka's mask was close to her face, his body trembling. "Uh, Dondochakka, why are you scared? These two aren't going to hurt you." She could hear Chizuru's footsteps getting closer, seeing Dondochakka get more afraid.

Shaking, Dondochakka pointed at the two Humans. "B-b-but what if th-they're here to hurt us, don'tcha know?!" His voice stammered horribly. "They h-have high sp-spirit energy for humans!"

"Dondo, we've seen these kids before," Pesche chided. "Calm down. We're gonna be okay." He adjusted his hold on Nel, walking up past Dondochakka. "Sorry about him, he's not the best with memory or bravery, but he'll get over it soon enough."

"Hi, humans!" Nel waved, keeping her voice to a loud whisper. "It's good to see ya!"

Mizuiro laughed while Chizuru blushed. "She's so cute!" she exclaimed, forgetting her fears for a moment. "You're name's Nel, right? Oh, you're just so cute!"

"Jeez, hitting on the little kids too, Chizuru?" Mizuiro raised an eyebrow.

Chizuru's face scrunched up. "Ew, it's not like that, Mizuiro. She's just a cute little girl! I just want to squish those little cheeks!" She reached out for Nel, smiling. "Let me carry you, please! You're so adorable!" Pesche had to push her away, afraid of her getting any closer.

"What are you two doing out here by yourselves? Shouldn't you be finding shelter?" Amelia crossed her arms. "I know you guys really wanna help Ichigo, and that's understandable, but I'm starting to wonder if it's a good idea for you guys to be so close to the battlefield. Aizen's presence isn't even detectable anymore."

"We were mostly looking for Ichigo," Mizuiro replied. "We know we can't fight Aizen, but we wanted to make sure he's okay." He looked out to the road, making sure the coast was clear. "Are you looking for shelter, too?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, for these three." She pointed to the quibbling Arrancar, with Chizuru chasing after Nel. "I want to make sure Nel stays out of danger. After that, I'm off to the battlefield. Gotta face that bastard again." Her face hardened, her green eyes dangerous. "Aizen will pay for what he did to me." Her hand wandered down toward her torso, resting over the nearly-perfect circular black mark.

"You wanna fight Aizen?" Mizuiro gave her an odd look. "Do you think you can take him?"

Meeting his gaze, Amelia hesitated for a moment. Fear and anger danced in her eyes before she closed them, releasing a heavy sigh. "Dunno," she said. "I really don't. But I can't run away and hide. I don't have that luxury." She walked past him, her body lit up by the bright sun. "Not anymore."

Before Mizuiro could ask another question, a small figure jumped down from the rooftops, two pigtails bouncing as they landed on their feet. "The hell do ya guys think yer goin'?" It was Hiyori, her tired brown eyes staring them all down. "There's too many of ya to go anywhere safely, and I ain't gonna let ya go to Aizen. Yer a ragtag group." Her eyes met Amelia's, scowling. "Ya leadin' em outta here?"

"That was the plan, yeah." Amelia gave Hiyori an odd look. "Why?"

"No reason, Yankee." Hiyori cracked her knuckles. "Just makin' sure ya know where yer goin'."

 _Yankee, now that's a term I haven't heard before._ Amelia cracked a small smile. _How old is this girl?_ "You know a good safe place to take these guys?"

"Sure do." Hiyori pointed northward. "My place's just over that way. Got an underground hide out just for these losers to stay in till this all blows over."

Eyebrows raising, Amelia looked back at the group. "Welp, looks like we got a destination, guys. Everyone stick together, we need to go quickly, got it?"

Mizuiro stood by her side. "What about Ichigo?"

"I'll find Ichigo," she replied. "You guys just worry about staying safe, alright?"

* * *

 **10:54 a.m., JST**

"Renji, let me go! I'm not going with you!"

Rukia bolted, grabbing Ichigo's arm as she left Renji in the dust. No matter how much she loved and respected Byakuya, she wasn't leaving now. She couldn't leave Ichigo to fight alone, and she wasn't one to wait on the sidelines. "Quickly, this way, Ichigo!"

"RUKIA! WAIT!" Renji's voice followed, forcing Rukia to run faster. "RUKIA, BYAKUYA IS WORRIED! HE ORDERED ME TO DO THIS! COME ON!"

Ichigo nearly tripped a few times as Rukia zig-zagged over Karakura Town, leading him towards Aizen. "H-hey, Rukia, maybe you should-."

"No, Ichigo!" Rukia looked back at him, her violet eyes blazing. "This isn't the time for my brother to demand such things! It's too selfish! We all need to protect the Soul Society and World of the Living, and I am not just going to hide!" She turned away, continuing on her trajectory. "I will not cower in fear, depending on others for my own protection in a time like this. I'm going to help you, Ichigo!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo turned his head, watching as Renji slowly drew closer. He could see the tattoos on his face contort in frustration, seething as Rukia tried her best to escape. "Look, Rukia, you are more than capable of holding your own, but maybe you should consider what Byakuya is asking. I mean, there are plenty of Shinigami out here to fight, too. Maybe you should go with Renji."

Ignoring Ichigo, Rukia could feel a large pit growing in her chest. It was like muscle memory, remembering the orb that had rested there many months ago. She hadn't felt it there at the time, but one does not only feel the tumor until it is removed. A hole. It linked her still to that monstrosity, the Hogyoku. She swore she could hear its voice, echoing off the walls of her mind.

"RUKIA!"

A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. With a furious yell, Rukia pulled her arm away from Renji again, anger in her eyes. "Stop! Let me go, Renji!" She was practically spitting. "I'm going with Ichigo, and there's no way you can stop me!"

Renji lifted his hands to his head, groaning in frustration. "Why?!" He screamed. "Why do you always have to make this so damn difficult?! For once, will you please just listen to me? Are my words, my actions not enough to convince you?!" His fingers wove through his red hair, nearly ripping it out by the roots, at his wit's end. He looked to Ichigo, pointing at Rukia. "Can you talk some sense into her? I can't seem to get it through her head!"

Patting Renji on the shoulder, Ichigo stood by his side. "Rukia, please." He looked tired, but there was compassion in his eyes. "Please go with Renji."

"Ichigo, stop-!"

"Rukia." His voice remained the same, his eyes never leaving hers. There was a deep sadness, an exhaustion that remained in his brown undertones, two things that had remained since they'd met. "I would never and will never ask you to do something like this. You're strong. I would never doubt you. But please, do this for me." He looked to Renji for a moment, who seemed to be calming down. "Go with Renji."

She couldn't fight back. As much as she wanted to yell at him, tell him he was being stupid, a part of her realized what it was. Fear. He was afraid. Not of losing, no, but of losing _her_. Her chest swelled, the hole that remained there closing up. She did owe him one, what could it hurt to do something for him, just this once? "Fine." Her voice was shaking. "But if I sense that you need help, I'm coming back for you, do you hear me, Ichigo?" She glared at Renji. "The same goes for you, Renji. I'm coming back to help him if I sense anything go wrong."

Renji hung his head low, beyond relieved. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, Rukia," he said. "Now let's get you outta here."

"Thank you, Rukia," Ichigo said. He smiled at her, his shoulders sagging in relief as well. "And after this is all over, you can yell at me all you want. Deal?"

Laughing a little, Rukia felt her eyes burn. Tears were threatening to spill. She didn't want to do this. It went against everything in her being to do this. But if it meant that she was helping Ichigo, she'd do it. "Deal, you moron."

"Take care of her, Renji." Ichigo turned away, letting the two of them run off before finding Aizen again.

With a small laugh himself, Renji shook his head. "I owe you one for that. Never thought I'd get her to go along with me willingly." Reaching out, Renji offered Rukia his hand, but she walked past it, her arms crossed. She wasn't visibly angry, more anxious.

They nearly took off, with Renji preparing to vanish, Rukia to follow. But they hit an invisible wall, sending them bouncing back a bit. "Ouch, shit!" Renji rubbed his head, stumbling back. "The hell was that?"

Ichigo suddenly felt cold. "What the hell are you two doing?" he asked. "Why are you goofin' around, Renji?"

"I'm not!" Renji walked to the spot where they bounced, placing his hand against the invisible barrier. "We can't leave!"

Rukia placed her hands against the invisible barrier as well. "What is this?" She looked back at Ichigo, stunned. "We really can't get out of here, Ichigo!"

"Welcome back, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Like an ice-cold hand, Aizen's voice touched them all. Ichigo looked back, seeing Aizen's long brown hair flowing in the wind, the bright Hogyoku resting in his chest. "I missed you two dearly." Silver eyes met theirs, a cold smirk on his face. "And Lieutenant Abarai, what a wonderful surprise. Glad you could join us as well."

"Let them go!" Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu, the chain that connected the two blades clinking loudly. "They aren't your opponents!"

"No, they are not." He raised his hand, beckoning the trio down. "Come, join us down here."

Before they could protest, the three of them found themselves standing on the street, a few feet from Aizen. Ichigo's eyes went wide, seeing the wounded on the ground. Grimmjow was pinned to the wall, Aizen's spiritual pressure pressing into him slowly. He could hear the snapping of bones, the look of feral pain in the Espada's eyes. Captain Zaraki wasn't too far away either, his body mangled but he was alive. The bells in his hair rung as he breathed heavily, watching Ichigo from afar. From the back, he could see one of the Espada, he couldn't remember which, holding a small girl with his good arm, the other bleeding heavily.

"Things were beginning to grow boring, Ichigo," Aizen said. "I was hoping you would come back to me. Now we can begin the final act. I wanted you here for it, Ichigo. I wanted you to see."

"The hell are you doing?!" Ichigo took a step forward. "Let him go!" He pointed to Grimmjow, who coughed up dark blood onto the pavement.

Smirking, Aizen lowered his hand, letting the Espada fall to the ground. Grimmjow yelped in pain, trying to sit up and stand again, but failed miserably. He also attempted to scream at Ichigo, but his words were lost in his coughing fits. "Of course. No need to worry myself with him. You are here, it would be rude to ignore my guests."

As Ichigo watched Aizen come towards him, he could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching, with an occasional yell and heavy breathing. To his left, a group appeared, headed by Hiyori. "No…" Ichigo's eyes went wide. "No, you guys, get out of here! RUN!"

Hiyori froze in place when she saw Aizen, turning back to the group. "WE GOTTA GO! TURN BACK!" She pushed the Human children and Arrancar back, with Amelia helping her. But they found they could not leave. "SHIT! STOP STALLIN' AND MOVE!"

"We can't, don'tcha know!" Dondochakka pushed against the invisible barrier, pounding against it as he felt the others push into him. "WE'RE STUCK!"

"No way in hell!" Amelia jumped up to the rooftops, hoping they'd fare better up high. But her body bounced back as she attempted to push through. "NO! NO NO NO! FUCK!" She looked back, seeing Hiyori join her. "We can't get out!" Her breathing became shaky, the reality of their mistake settling in. "We're stuck in here with _him_."

"FUCK!" Hiyori banged on the barrier, her teeth gritting. "I couldn't have been this wrong! I thought we'd miss him! HOW'D THIS HAPPEN?!"

"And now we are all assembled." Aizen's calm voice filled the air, his eyes closed. "A good selection, just for you." His hand raised to the Hogyoku, the purple light flickering and reflection on his hands.

Jumping down, Amelia and Hiyori drew their swords, prepared to defend the group. "Ichigo, there ya are," Hiyori said through gritted teeth. "Ya stuck here like us?"

"Yeah." Rukia and Renji had also unsheathed their zanpakutos, flanking out next to Ichigo. "Sorry I didn't warn you in time. Get them to high ground." Ichigo nodded at the group. "They might be safer up there."

Looking to the left, Amelia's eyes met Starrk's, her face paling. "Starrk! Starrk, what happened?! Come this way!" She beckoned them with her free hand, desperate to help them. The blood on their uniforms made her heart stop.

Starrk ran toward them, limping a little as he drew closer. "Amelia…" He winced, adjusting his hold on Lilynette. "Good to… see you."

"Let me take Lilynette." Amelia reached out a free hand. "You're badly hurt."

"No, we're sticking together." He gripped Lilynette tightly, wincing again. "We'll go with you, but don't…"

Amelia nodded. "Alright, everything will be alright." She guided them up towards the group, proceeding to help Hiyori in taking them to the highest rooftop.

"Safety." The word echoed across the enclosed space. "There is no safety in this space. That is like hoping for sanctuary in a spider's web. Try as you might, struggle as you will, but you will only find yourself trapped."

"Enough!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Why are you keeping them here?! It's me you want, right? Then keep me! I won't run away!"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Ichigo Kurosaki." Their eyes met, a terrible shiver going down Ichigo's spine once again. "And I believe you would not run away. That is not like you, Ichigo. But I must wonder, truly, if you know your own allies as well as you think you do. Do you wish to protect them all?" A dangerous glimmer appeared in Aizen's eyes.

Ichigo spat, frustrated. "Of course! What are you tryin' to say?"

"Perhaps not all those you ally with deserve your protection." Aizen turned his head, looking up towards the roof where the group now perched. Amelia and Hiyori stood at the edge, their blades still drawn. "Did you ever consider that the person your friends went to Hueco Mundo to save might just be a monster? A being that could kill them with ease?"

Amelia could hear every word, feeling the blood in her veins run cold. She could see his eyes staring straight at her, relishing in the discomfort. Her hand gripped her sword tightly, realizing what was happening. "No, wait…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo looked up at Amelia as well, his brows knitted.

Aizen looked back at him, laughing. "Do you know anything about Amelia Locklear? Anything at all? Did you ever wonder who she was before I brought her into Hueco Mundo? Did you ever consider that she might be something unsavory?" Looking back to Amelia, Aizen's smile broadened. "Amelia, my dear, would you mind telling Ichigo here what you were up to before I found you wandering in the desert?"

Her mouth tightly closed, Amelia could feel the world around her closing in. She could hear the voices of those around her, the inquisitive looks. They were all looking at her, everyone. Tears of shame began to form, her heart racing in her chest. _No, no please, not now!_ She could taste blood, her teeth grinding so hard that her gums began to bleed.

"Our dear Amelia has quite the pile of bodies to her name," Aizen continued, his words ringing in her ears. "She became good at it, too. She knows many ways of hunting a human down, how to quickly kill them before they can make a noise. It is rather impressive, especially for a human child. If I remember correctly, it was somewhere over a hundred."

Looking up at Amelia again, Ichigo stared. "What?" His voice was low this time. "What do you…?" But he didn't need to ask. He understood what Aizen was saying, but he just couldn't believe it. Aizen had to be lying. There was no way this was true.

"You do not want to believe me, do you, Ichigo?" Aizen's expression was cruel, savoring this moment of humiliation. "Let us see if she will refute the claims." He looked back at Amelia again. "Am I wrong, Amelia Locklear?"

Frozen in place, Amelia did nothing but stare back at Aizen, hatred burning in her eyes. Her chest was heaving, her face glistening with tears. She couldn't speak. Hiyori stared at her, then looked back down at Aizen. "Is… is that really true, Amelia?" Mizuiro stepped forward tentatively, not once taking his eyes off her. "Did you really… kill people?"

Once again, Amelia said nothing. She did not even move an inch.

"If I recall, the humans even gave you a name, did they not? You were famous!" Aizen feigned a pause for thinking, prepared to deliver the final blow. "I believe they called you… the Ghost of the North. Yes, that sounds right."

The name sounded familiar to Ichigo, his ears starting to ring. _Where have I heard that before?_ It had been a long time since he had listened to the news, to anything about the outside world, really. _Kon, it was Kon_. He'd been watching the news over a month ago, screaming something about the Ghost of the North. That was her? That was Amelia?

"There is no denying it, Amelia. You cannot bring yourself to do so." Laughing, Aizen glanced at the Humans and Arrancar surrounding her, confused. "I bet you were waiting for the right time to break the news, were you not? Thinking that, once you made enough friends, a trust between them all, you could expose your sins." He raised his hand out towards the group. "Tell them how you got started, Amelia. Tell them that you ran away once you finally realized what you were doing. Tell them everything, Amelia. Try to explain away the blood that is on your hands."

"Bastard." Amelia's voice was hoarse, her face tensed up. "You fucking bastard." Her knuckle turned a worrying shade, her skin nearly tearing as she tried to suppress her rage. But she couldn't look them in the eyes, she couldn't explain herself. There was no time. But their stares burned into her, the guilt roaring in her chest.

"Do you understand now, Ichigo? Your friends rescued a killer." Aizen lowered his hand. "They risked their lives for someone who took away many lives. Living, breathing Human souls. So, tell me Ichigo, does that sound like someone you would willing sacrifice your friend's lives for?" Ichigo was speechless. The entire area remained silent, nearly all eyes on Amelia or Ichigo.

"Will you sacrifice the life of one who destroys many lives for those of your friends?"

"I… I…"

Aizen's eyes narrowed. Hesitation was something he hated profusely. Minutes passed as Ichigo looked upward, contemplating.

"Perhaps it does not matter." Aizen raised a hand again. "It is time to feed, and the Hogyoku shall choose its next meal. No matter your choice, someone here will die. Perhaps it will choose others outside of this space. Who knows?"

A terrible chill filled the air, the sky splitting open again. This time, the dark void opened on the rooftop, surrounding an unsuspecting Chizuru. She had stood behind Amelia, waiting to speak to her. Feeling the chill on her back, Amelia turned back, seeing the terror that was unfolding. "NO!" She dropped her sword, reaching out for Chizuru, left hand extended. "GRAB ON!"

Mizuiro and Hiyori moved as well, rushing to help Chizuru before the jaws closed. It all rested in that one second, a panel of time that rested on who was the fastest. Amelia's hand reached in, taking Chizuru's. She could see the look of fear in the girl's eyes, the realization of what was happening slowly dawning over her face.

It sounded like a rubber band snapping. In many ways, it felt like a rubber band had snapped against Amelia's body, jolting her awake. A sharp pain of realization followed by extreme physical pain. The horizon returned, leaving behind a brilliant blue sky and the tops of nearly-bare trees. Chizuru was no longer there, her body taken by the darkness that had consumed her. But, as Amelia looked down, she realized that her arm was missing. Her leg… a good chunk of her torso. Blood spilled out of her so fast she wasn't even sure it had been blood at first. And then, gracefully, she felt her body tip backwards, falling over the rail and towards the sidewalk below.

"NO! CHIZURU!" Mizuiro's screams filled the air. He hadn't registered it at first, but he had seen the look of fear in Chizuru's eyes, the realization that she was on death's door. The speed at which the jaws had shut were blinding, causing his mind to still question if it had really happened.

Nor did he noticed the blackness that opened beneath his feet, his body beginning to drop down. He looked down for a moment, seeing the inky blackness threatening to swallow him whole. "OH NO YA DON'T!" Two hands grabbed him, pulling him away from the gaping jaw. Pain suddenly shot up through Mizuiro, his body screaming. The blackness was gone, replaced by the ground once again. All he could see were his kneecaps, devoid of the lower legs that once rested there. They were gone, bone and muscle exposed, blood spilling down onto the concrete. He began to scream again, feeling the gravel grind into his flesh.

From below, a pair of hands caught Amelia, her body inches from the pavement. " _Niña_!" Fear in his voice, Dordoni gripped onto Amelia, his body instantly covered in her blood. "AMELIA!" Blue eyes stared into her green ones, watching as she registered the pain. With her remaining arm, she reached upward, gripping onto his shirt, holding on so tightly. It over took her in waves, he could see, holding her closely. "Amelia, _niña_ , I am here! Amelia! It is going to be okay!" He vanished, appearing on the roof with her body. Chaos ensued, a flurry of shouting and screaming carrying over the battlefield.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo's rage echoed. It was so loud that it could be heard on the other side of town, pricking the ears of those who could hear it. "YOU BASTARD!"

The Hogyoku vibrated in his chest, shining brightly. Aizen's eyes turned a bright purple for a moment as well, the veins beneath his skin exposed as the power of the Hogyoku radiated through him. It was like looking at a heart beating in slow motion. "That will do for now," Aizen said, his eyes returning to silver. "Now, what will you do next, Ichigo?"

Without hesitation, Ichigo extended his zanpakuto, both blades pointed at Aizen. They began to glow a deep red, flaring up intensely as his rage grew. A sudden explosion of spiritual energy ripped through the air, cracking the asphalt beneath his feet. The wind picked up, anticipating a terrible calamity. Quickly, the blades fused together, lost in an inferno of red and black, Ichigo's reflecting them back.

"BANKAI!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, welp... this was something. This was quite the chapter, one I've been dying to write since I started writing this story. And it was intense just writing it. We draw near... Stay tuned, the next chapter will be soon. Have a good week guys, thank you for reading and I'll be back with the next chapter.


	89. Ch 89 (RE)gress, el Final

**10:49 a.m., JST**

The streets were slowly growing quiet. It unsettled Keigo, the bitter autumn air sending shivers down his spine. He had seen neither hide nor hair of a Hollow for past ten to fifteen minutes, his efforts to direct Karakura residents to safety a relative success. Puffs of white smoke passed before his face as he exhaled, his eyes surveying the emptiness. He recognized the street, a part of his route to school. It began to sink in at last, the weight of what was happening. Fake Karakura was gone, his town now bearing the brunt of the war. Swallowing, his dry tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth. How long had this been going on? When did this battle start?

Pulling out his cell phone, Keigo tried to see what time it was, but the screen remained black. "Dead?" He sighed, placing it back in his pocket. He had no idea how long he had been in Hueco Mundo, but it must have been a lot longer than he suspected. _I wonder if Mizuho…_

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Keigo's shoulders, pulling him back. He didn't cry out, as it all happened a bit too fast. His heart hit the back of his throat, a shock of fear overtaking him. Who the hell was left to fight? What should he do now? Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to fight off whoever was trying to harm him.

"KEIGO ASANO, YOU DUMBASS!"

A mix of terror and relief washed over Keigo as he looked behind him, seeing the watery eyes of Mizuho, grip on him tight. Her embrace was restrictive, but for a moment Keigo felt safe. Tongue stumbling over words, Keigo turned to face her, seeing the pain in her face. "H-Hey sis, what are-?"

"No!" She pulled away, pointing at him accusatorily. "You don't get to ask questions, Keigo! You're in deep shit now! How dare you not tell me you're leaving for weeks on end and expect me to be _okay_?!" Tears began to burgeon in her eyes, glistening as the sunlight rose higher overhead. Morning was fading fast, giving way to early afternoon. "How… How could you do that me?!"

"M-Mizuho…" Keigo's heart began to weight heavy in his chest, realizing what he had done. At the time it hadn't really crossed his mind that he'd be gone for so long. Time in Hueco Mundo went fast, and he had no excuse. It had been extremely selfish of him to leave her in the dark. "Mizuho, I'm so sorry." His hands began to fidget. "I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I didn't-."

Choking back a sob, Mizuho furrowed her brows, gripping his shoulders again. "Do you realize you are the only thing I have left, you idiot?" Her breathing became labored as she fought against her tears. "Dad left, mom's hardly around anymore, and if I lost you…" She closed her eyes, taking a moment.

Keigo's chest felt like a vacuum. He couldn't breathe. Vision became blurred, his own blood rushing in his ears drowning out everything. _So fucking selfish!_ He gritted his teeth, trying his best to stay composed. But he hadn't even thought of her, of how it would be if he never came back. What if he had died in Hueco Mundo? He had been so close to it a number of times… With a lump in his throat, all Keigo could do was reach out to her, holding her close. She squeezed back, but this time it was gentle, her head resting his shoulder.

"I'm just so happy," she said, her voice breaking through. "I'm so happy you're safe, Keigo."

Unable to speak, Keigo just nodded his head. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, the cold wind chilling the wet areas. It felt like hours as they embraced before she pulled away, her eyes puffy and red. She wiped his face with the back of her sleeve, smiling. "Hey, we gotta pull ourselves together, right?" Clearing her throat, she looked around. "There's still a lot for you to do, if I'm not mistaken."

Sniffling, Keigo wiped his face. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered, trying to pull himself together. "How much… do you know, Mizuho?"

"That's what I was wondering, too."

Startled, the siblings noticed that they were no longer alone. With his arms crossed, Isshin Kurosaki stood over them. His normally jovial and immature nature was gone, replaced by a serious look in his eyes. His normal attire was replaced as well, dressed in a black Shinigami robe, with a white jacket bunched to the side. It was obvious he had been caught up in the blast from earlier, covered from head to toe in dust and remaining shrapnel, barely taking the time to clean himself off. "I already know that Keigo knows quite a bit," he said, "but what do you know about any of this, Mizuho?"

Glancing at each other, Keigo and Mizuho had no idea what to say at first. Taking a shallow breath, Mizuho looked back to Isshin, her eyes narrowed. "Why don't you tell me what you know first, Dr. Kurosaki?" She eyed his uniform quickly, her expression skeptical. "From what I can see, you're wearing a Shinigami uniform. That means you're very much involved in this. Does Ichigo know?"

An odd look crossed Isshin's face, his head moving to the side. "Well, just by that statement alone, it sounds like you know a decent amount as well." He glanced at Keigo, reluctant to say more. Keigo wondered what the big deal was, but figured listening was a better option at this point.

"Are you a Shinigami, then, Dr. Kurosaki?" Mizuho took a step closer, her head craning towards Isshin. "You're dressed almost like Ikkaku and Yumichika. Hell, is that a sword you have there? What the hell is going on?"

Isshin sighed, realizing that she was in deep. "Please, call me Isshin," he said. "Dr. Kurosaki is way too formal for me." He patted Keigo on the shoulder. "I guess the best way to answer your question, though, is that I _was_ a Shinigami. It's a bit… complicated?" He shrugged his shoulders, walking between them and out towards the street. The white jacket bunched up on his shoulder rustled as he walked aimlessly, stopping a few feet away. "When did you wake up, Mizuho?"

"Uh, well…" Mizuho didn't quite know how to answer that. "I think it was an hour or two ago? It was long before the others woke up, before we…" She stopped, struggling to think. "I'm not sure what it was, but before we got back here. I was with Dr. Ishida and the twins until the house-."

"Ryūken?" Isshin turned sharply. "Where is he? Where are the twins? Are they alright?" He seemed like he was forcing himself to stay calm, but Keigo and Mizuho could see his worry. "Did you all make it out of there together?"

A short burst of laughter carried over the conversation. "Careful, Isshin, you almost sound like you're worried about something." Ryūken rounded the corner of a dark alley way with Karin in tow. Yuzu rested on Ryūken's back, her arms limply wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist. "We all made it out alright." He then turned his attention to Mizuho, his glare harsh. "But I did ask Ms. Asano not to go running off by herself. It's fortunate she didn't come to any harm on her way over here."

Her face turning red, Mizuho laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Dr. Ishida." She brushed her hair back, preventing it from blowing into her eyes as the wind picked up again. "I just… had a feeling that Keigo was nearby."

A feeling? Ryūken lifted a single white brow, intrigued by her statement. An interesting turn of events. "Nonetheless, please do not go bolting off by yourself."

Rushing forward, Isshin knelt in front of Karin, smiling. "Sweetheart, I'm so happy to see you're still doing well!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, trying his best to ignore here cold stare. "You always were a trooper! When this is all over, I -!"

"You're just like Ichigo, aren't you? A Shinigami?"

Karin's voice was deadpan, ripping through the silence. Frozen in place, Isshin found himself staring into her eyes. They were bottomless pits of anger, confusion, frustration. He was speechless, his smile fading. "I… Uh…"

"Thought so." Her eyes closed, her lips forming a thin, hard frown. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Isshin thought he could see her bottom lip trembling a bit. When she opened her eyes, Karin looked up at Ryūken, completely ignoring Isshin's existence. "Mr. Ishida, can we go now, please? I think we need to find a safe place to take Yuzu."

Glancing at Isshin for a moment, Ryūken nodded. "Certainly," he said. "We will meet up with you later, Isshin. Take care of yourself."

A sudden, plunging sense of dread, following by an oppressive curtain of spiritual spilled over the group, a giant rumble shooting through the ground. It sounded like thunder, growing into a terrible roar that nearly deafened all those in the vicinity. And then, like a drop in audio, the world went silent.

Darkness surrounded Mizuho. She had blinked once, realizing that the sun had dimmed significantly. "This… this can't be right." She faced headfirst into the darkness, her voice loud in her own ears. She looked to her left and right, only seeing darkness on all sides. "Hello?"

A hand gripped her shoulder, yanking her back with such force that she was surprised it hadn't dislodged. She could feel a scream forming the back of her throat as she fell, but she was shocked when the sun met her eyes again, so suddenly. It hadn't been more than a minute that she'd been in that darkness, but she found that the brightness was nearly blinding. She felt the asphalt slide beneath her, something keeping her head from smacking into the surface. Screams broke that deep silence, her brother's face hovering over her. His brown eyes were frantic, so wide she could see herself reflected perfectly. "Wh-what happened?" she choked out, reaching up for Keigo. "What-?"

Forcing Mizuho to her feet, Keigo dragged her away from where they had just been. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" His breathing was ragged, his grip on her arms iron clad. "THE FUCK JUST TRIED TO EAT MIZUHO?!" But as soon as the words left his lips he froze in place, a look of understanding and terror in his eyes. He slowly turned his head, looking into her eyes.

Isshin ran forward, where the darkness had once been, sword drawn. He stopped short, looking around frantically. "I've seen anything like that before," he said. Raising his sword, he took another step forward, wondering if the massive black maw would appear again if drew closer.

Screams erupted from several feet away, drawing closer as each second passed. Stumbling out, a group of humans backed away from their safe haven, frantic and screaming. It was hard to hear them at first, but as they approached the group, it became clear what had upset them.

"IT ATE THEM!" one man cried, stumbling over his own shoes. "THE AIR OPENED UP AND THEM!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!"

"MY WIFE! SHE WAS- NO! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Turning to Ryūken, Isshin barked, "Take them out of here! Get to a safe place! GO!" Without a word, Ryūken gathered up the twins, gripping Karin's hand tightly as he ran forward. He met Mizuho's eyes, urging her to follow.

"Keigo…" Mizuho turned back to her brother, determined to know what had happened. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as her fear began to build. "Keigo, what was that?"

"Don't ask questions, Mizuho, not now." Keigo looked back for a moment before pushing her lightly. "Y-y-you should go with Dr. Ishida," he said. "It's not safe, especially after-!"

"I am not leaving you!" She turned, grabbing his wrist. "I can't let you-!"

"PLEASE!" He shouted over the chaos, desperation in his eyes. "Please just… just trust me on this. I don't want to lose you either, okay?"

"You really should go, Mizuho." Isshin stood by Keigo. "You already had one close call." She started to protest, but he raised a hand. "Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure Keigo stays safe. Now go!" Before she could say another word, Isshin pulled Keigo with him, disappearing into the small crowd of humans that now ran through the street.

Sighing deeply, Mizuho turn and ran, rejoining with Ryūken. A few Karakura residents ran into her, nearly knocking her down on the way, but she managed, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

Struggling to keep up with Isshin, Keigo's feet nearly dragged on the pavement. In all honesty, he was shocked that Isshin wasn't telling him to go with her. Nearly everyone had suggested he find safety during his time on the battlefield. Coming to an abrupt stop, he rammed into Isshin's back, feeling his momentum take over. His nose stung, feeling like a million needles stabbing his sinuses.

"You know what that was, don't you, Keigo." It wasn't a question. Isshin looked serious, his eyes dark. "Have you seen it before?"

Hesitating, Keigo felt his mouth open and close a few times. _How do I explain this?_ He thought, his mind racing. "W-well, kind of. It's a little hard to-."

"Sum it up." There was a hard edge to Isshin's voice, a sort of authority Keigo had never heard before. "We don't have much time. I just need to know what we're dealing with." He turned, staring at the now-empty building where the humans had once stayed quietly. If he listened closely, he would have heard the sounds of screaming building in the distance. This was not just an isolated incident.

Frustrated, Keigo folded his arms. "The Hogyoku," he said, "it's alive and eating people so that Aizen can make the Oken." Short, simple and sweet. Even he was surprised he could say that so quickly.

"What?!" Isshin sounded a bit shaken. "The… that damn thing that Kisuke had made all those years ago? That thing? How would it-?"

"Does it really matter?" Keigo threw his hands in the air. He was tired of the same series of questions all over again. "It's trying to consume anything it can in this town so that Aizen can build his power."

"Is there any way we can keep people out of its reach?"

"Not that I know of, no. From what I've seen, its so fast that many times people can't get out of the way quickly enough. I mean, you saw how Mizuho reacted. She hadn't even realized anything had changed."

Isshin looked grim, thinking for a moment. "Well, shit." There was no clear-cut way to help these people, then. "Guess I'm going to need your help, then. I was going to ask you to help me find Rangiku, but that…" His eyes narrowed, filled with pain. "It'll have to wait. In the meantime, since you have some idea what's happening, we'll have to tag team?"

"Tag team?" Keigo looked confused and concerned all at once.

Nodding, Isshin patted him the back. "You seem fast enough to pull someone out of the Hogyoku's mouth, I think you'll be helpful. We need to make sure the other groups of people are safe." He turned away, beginning to walk slowly down the road again.

Keigo wanted to protest, but it wasn't a bad idea. Sure, he didn't like the thought of sticking his arms into the Hogyoku's mouth to pull people out, but what choice did they have? "Alright." He ran, catching up to Isshin's quickening pace. "Let's do it, then."

The air gave way again, another wave of spiritual pressure pressing down against them. Keigo could feel his legs shake, his bones cry out as the world around him quaked. He grabbed onto Isshin, nearly stumbling over.

Recognition flooded Isshin, his jaw dropping slightly. "Ichigo." He lifted Keigo up. "It's Ichigo. This is…"

"That's ICHIGO?!" Keigo looked incredulous. "What the hell is he doing?"

A smile crossed Isshin's lips. "He's going up against Aizen."

* * *

 **10:45 a.m., JST**

All Shuhei could see was red. He was running blind through the streets, the cold metal of his zanpakuto digging into his flesh. There was only one thing he could hear in his mind, blaring over and over again _. Aizen must die_. He didn't know how long he had been running for, but he followed whatever spiritual pressure he could sense. It was a blur, a mix of paths that seemed to cross over each other like a labrynth.

And suddenly there was green.

Shuhei crashed into something at full speed, finding himself flying backward. The feeling of gravel digging into his flesh woke him up somewhat. His vision was still red, his heart still racing beneath his chest with a terrible rage, but he could see now. Dark, wet asphalt beneath his hands. Blood along his arms. Green hair whipping wildly in the wind. A pair of hazel eyes staring at him.

"Are you alright?"

He recognized her, blinking for a moment before he could remember her name. "Mashiro." Shuhei's panted, his lungs catching up with him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He stood up, looking around. He still needed to find Aizen, he couldn't get the image of Tosen begging to live, to be saved out of his mind.

"I could ask you the same thing, silly." She giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear. " _You_ ran into _me_ , after all. You almost ruined my clothes!" She brushed off her clothes, frowning over a few small dirt spots on her white pants. "What are you in such a hurry for, anyways, Shuhei?"

"No time to explain." Shuhei turned, prepared to run again. But he found himself only inches away from Kensei's scowling face, his path completely cut off.

Taking a sharp inhale through his teeth, Kensei tried to keep calm. "Shuhei, listen to me, ya can't go fightin' Aizen on yer own." He reached out to grab Shuhei, who turned away. "I know yer in pain but ya can't-!"

Trying to escape again, Shuhei was cut off, staring into Komamura's large chest. His jaw tightened as he tried to keep himself composed, his lips tightening. "Shuhei." Komamura's voice was gentle but firm. "Enough of this foolishness. This is unbecoming of-."

"SCREW IT!" He spat the words out, his head lowered. "SCREW IT ALL! UNBECOMING TO DESTROY OUR ENEMY? UNBECOMING TO AVENGE CAPTAIN TOSEN?!" He looked up, tears trailing down his enraged face. He gnashed his teeth, seething. His eyes were filled with pain and rage. "IF THAT'S UNBECOMING, THEN SO BE IT!"

A solid, firm hand pressed down onto his head, nearly covering his eyes. Brown fur pushed into his skin, rustling as Komamura moved. "Enough now, Shuhei." The captain never once raised his voice, a broken sound that did its best to remain strong. "It is enough. There is nothing we can do, for it is not in our hands anymore."

"The hell-?"

"Listen to me, Shuhei, my friend." Komamura's amber eyes blazed beneath his half-closed lids. "I would love nothing more than to tear Aizen to pieces, the spill his blood, to make him suffer a horrendous death. I would even love to see you do it, Shuhei, but you cannot."

"And why not?"

"I can think of at least one reason ya shouldn't," Kensei said, cutting in. "Vengeance is a tough road to go down, kid, trust me. Even if ya killed the bastard, ya'd never be the same, rotted out from the inside." He wrapped his arm over Shuhei's shoulders, weighing him down. "It ain't even worth it. In fact, he'd be winnin' if ya let yerself go like that."

"You would be correct, Kensei." Komamura's hand slowly released Shuhei, letting Kensei hold him this time. The feral look in Shuhei's eyes had faded, but he could still see the flames of rage flickering beyond. "The other reason, Shuhei, is because Aizen is already engaged in battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you not sense it?"

Shuhei's eyes narrowed, coming to his senses slowly. He hadn't even noticed, so blinded by his own desire to kill Aizen. He couldn't butt in now. He exhaled, feeling his lungs collapse in relief and exhaustion. Goosebumps rippled along his arms, the cold infiltrating his body. Shoulders slumping, head lulling to the side, Shuhei had visibly given in. He was leaning into Kensei's body, silently letting his tears fall down his face. Kensei let him, giving Komamura meaningful look. "That's it, kid," he murmured. "Let it out if ya gotta."

"Kensei, what happened?" Mashiro seemed uncharacteristically concerned, approaching the trio cautiously. "What'd I miss?" Her eyes flickered from Shuhei to Kensei, unsure what to do.

Waving his hand slightly, Kensei sighed. "Don't worry, I'll fill ya in later, Shiro," he said. "It's too much to talk about now."

Mashiro didn't argue, nodding her head. Her lips formed a small frown, her hands fidgeting. She looked to Komamura, resting her hands on his furry arms. "Wh-what should we do now that we're all here?" she asked. "I haven't seen a Hollow in the last few minutes, and if Aizen's with Ichigo, what should we do?"

"Help the humans." Komamura's answer was immediate, his head turning towards the direction he came. His thoughts turned to the human he had spoken with earlier, Tatsuki. Despite everything that was happening, she was doing all she could to help those around her. "The other captains and lieutenants are most likely doing their best to monitor Aizen, giving Ichigo back up. We should focus our own attention to those in need."

Slowly, Kensei released his hold on Shuhei, watching him closely. "Whaddya say, Shuhei? Ya up for helpin' us out?"

It took a moment, but Shuhei nodded slowly, lifting his head. He looked numb, but he seemed calm, collected. "Y-yeah…" He cleared his throat, wiping his face. "I'll help."

A scream pierced their ears, echoing across the street. To their horror, a large, gaping black maw opened up over Mashiro, lunging down at terrifying speeds. The sky seemed to bend and warp in its presence, the clouds above and the sky line turning into a rounded "v." There was little time to react, the three men watching as she tried to run, her gloved hands outstretched. Fear filled her hazel eyes, meeting Kensei's. "KENSEI!"

Something snapped in Kensei, leaving Shuhei's side as he bolted, hand outstretched. "MASHIRO!" Their fingertips barely touched as her head went out of sight, followed by a terrible explosion. Red covered his hand, his clothes, the asphalt beneath. The maw closed, leaving behind two legs, ragged at the edges, muscle and bones exposed. They fell not long afterward, crisscrossing over each other.

Kensei fell, his body arching over her remains. It had happened too quickly, his brain still unable to process what he was seeing. There was nothing left, nothing left but ragged limbs and silence.

It was unclear if he could hear the shouting from the inside of his mind or from his friends, but he ignored it. Kensei slowly sat up, feeling something grabbing at him, pulling him back. He ignored that as well, looking down at the blood-stained white pantlegs and orange boots. Picking them up, he felt the warmth of the flesh, his mind starting to speed up, realizing what he saw. Air rushed out of his lungs, the sun suddenly too bright.

" _MASHIRO!_ "

* * *

 **10:59 a.m., JST, 3 minutes before Ichigo Releases Bankai**

"God, you're heavy!" Rukia grunted, struggling to keep Grimmjow's arm over her shoulder. "You look like you shouldn't be! Dammit!" With broken bones, it was hard to keep the limp limbs from falling back down. He could barely stand, but she could see the rage burning in his blue eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow hiss, spitting at her in rage. "I ain't ask ya to help me, girl! The hell do ya think yer doin'? Leave me here! I gotta defeat Aizen!"

Rukia glared at him, irritated. "Are you stupid?!" she yelled, hoisting him up unceremoniously. "How do you think you're going to fight Aizen in your state? Get a hold of yourself. And normally, I wouldn't help you!"

"THEN WHY ARE YA?!"

"BECAUSE WE ARE ON THE SAME SIDE!" She gripped his wrist hard, forcing him to flinch in pain. "NOW SHUT UP!" Before he could say another word, they vanished, arriving on the rooftop where the Humans and Arrancar stood. Renji arrived not long after, the looming figure of Zaraki leaning against his body. Visible sweat glistened on Renji's face, irritated as well.

With a groan, Renji set Zaraki down on the ground, doing his best to be gentle. Once the majority of Zaraki's weight was off Renji's back, however, gravity took over, slamming the wounded captain to the ground. "Shit!" Renji flinched, afraid that Zaraki would do something to punish him. "Captain Zaraki, I-!"

"Shut… up, Lieutenant…" Zaraki did his best to breathe, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as Grimmjow. "It was bound to… happen. Ya can't… break any more… bones when they're all… fuckin' broken."

Rukia set Grimmjow down only two feet away, letting him groan and growl in pain. His eyes were wild, staring intensely at Rukia. "Ya… stupid girl! When I'm better… I'm gonna stab ya again for… gettin' in my way!"

"Sure you will," Rukia said, closing her eyes. She'd had enough of his bickering. "Till then, stay quiet. We're going to find a healer."

"What should we do with them, Rukia?" Renji looked back at the two mutilated men, panting and sweating. "Will they-?"

"They seem stable for now," Rukia interrupted, arms folded. "Until we are able to leave this place, the best thing we can do is keep them out of the line of fire." She looked towards the crowd gathering around Amelia and Hiyori, starting to tune in Aizen's words. "We just… need to make sure that-."

The air ripped apart, swallowing Chizuru's body whole. A cacophony of commotion followed, each voice drowning out the other, but Rukia watched in horror as Chizuru's body was swallowed whole, Amelia's mutilated body fell to the ground below, and Mizuiro's legs were taken. Gripping Renji's wrist tightly, she ran forward, her heart pounding in her ears.

"LADY NEL, DON'T LOOK!" Pesche tried his best to cover Nel's eyes, but the small Arrancar jumped from Dondochakka's grasp, running to the edge of the building. Her eyes were wide in fear, her chubby face taut as she prepared to jump down after Amelia. But she didn't need to, as Dordoni appeared, Amelia's body dangling in his grasp.

Renji, realizing what happened, ran to Mizuiro, his eyes wide. "KID!" He kneeled next to Hiyori, who did her best to tend to his wounds as quickly as she could. Blood coated her hands, her red track suit, staining the white trim. Her breathing was steady but it was clear she was starting to panic. "Kid, are you alright?!" Renji yelled, gripping Mizuiro's hands.

Mizuiro blinked, staring blankly at Renji. It was as if he hadn't yet registered the pain, the absence of his limbs. "R-Renji?" His voice was the same, light and lilting, caring. "What are you-?" He stopped, his eyes going wide as the searing pain reached the sensors in his brain. His mouth gaped open in a soundless scream, his grip on Renji's hand tightening greatly. No words came from his lips, just choked cries.

"Shit, Mizuiro!" He looked to Hiyori, who only glanced at him once. "Do you need more bandages?" he asked her, reaching into his sleeves. "Those don't look like enough!"

Hiyori reached out her hand, wordlessly ready to take anything he could give her. She was in shock, unable to properly convey her horror. She did the only thing she could do, keeping Mizuiro stable before he lost too much blood. "He'll be fine," she mumbled. "He'll be fine. I ain't lettin' him die. Not today." She took the bandages from his hands, quickly, methodically wrapping the rapidly bleeding wounds. "He'll be fine."

Less than a foot away, Rukia watched as the Arrancar hovered over Amelia, the small child gripping her remaining arm. Rukia couldn't process what was happening, nothing made sense. Where was Chizuru? Was that… the Hogyoku now?

"Rukia!"

Familiar voices chimed in over the chaos, followed by footsteps. Slowly, Rukia looked over, seeing Uryu, Chad and Ash approached, their faces contorted in worry. "Rukia, what's going on?" Uryu pressed her, but stopped suddenly, his face going pale as he looked at the wounded. Horror filled his eyes, his glasses reflecting the chaos.

"AMELIA! NO!"

Ash ran to her sister's side, kneeling over her. Blue eyes were too wide, voice shaky. She grabbed Amelia's hand, gripping it tightly, hoping to see a glimmer of life in her glassy green eyes. There was nothing, not even a peep.

"Mizuiro!" Chad ran to where Renji and Hiyori gathered, leaning over his friend. "What the hell happened?!"

Uryu returned his gaze to Rukia, understand at last why she looked so shell shocked. "This is…" He couldn't finish the sentence, the words lost in his throat.

"Hell." Rukia's voice was deadpan. "This is hell, Uryu."

The air around them exploded in a fury of power, red and black ripping into the beautiful blue sky, turning the morning into a fiery pyre of rage. Ichigo's voice was clear above the chaos, echoing for miles.

" _BANKAI!_ "

* * *

 **A/N** : And so it begins, the final battle is on our doorstep.


	90. Ch 90 Butterfly's Poison is in its Wings

_And as the sky fades, as the ground falls_

 _As the world descends, the dust recalls_

 _Eyes behold the beginning, eyes of fear_

 _Lips part, beckoning the end draw near_

 **11:02 a.m., JST**

Ichigo didn't know what to expect from his new Bankai, but seeing it resting in his hands nearly took his breath away. The two blades had fused, a white double-sided blade with a ragged streak black running down the middle, curving through the blade like a crescent. There was a hole in the middle as well, a thin elongated oval that split the black and white. Red sparks dripped downward, fading to black. Three white chains spilled from the hilt, attaching to his white sash, morphing into the fabric. His robes were nearly all black besides the sash, more form fitting. _This is… I don't know how to feel about this._

"It would appear you have been bonding with your zanpakuto." Aizen's voice brought him back, the acidic taste returning to the back of his throat. The air had changed again, going from stale to rancid. It was like something had rotted, spilling over in the sky. Ichigo couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he reached up to cover his nose and mouth. "But you still seem unaware of your full potential." Finally seeing Aizen from the cloud of smoke and excess energy, Ichigo felt his eyes go wide.

Wings erupted from Aizen's back in multitudes, folding over each other and then extending, pointing outwards. Blood dripped down the undersides, disappearing into the material. His eyes no longer held irises, leaving blank silver discs in a purple sea, mounted beneath browless lids. A crease formed beneath the shimmering Hogyoku, pursed like vertical lips beneath the hole in his chest. "Why the look of terror, Ichigo?" Pale lips drew apart, a full-toothy grin overtaking Aizen's face. "Does my appearance strike you so?"

"Aizen, you…" Ichigo couldn't find the words. Despite his extreme hatred, there was a part of Ichigo that wondered what Aizen was trying to do. It was obvious he had allowed the Hogyoku to fuse with his body, but it was turning into an abomination. Aizen smelled like death, a rotting corpse. Quickly, he shook his head, bringing himself back. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter. All I need to focus on is defeating you." He lifted Zangetsu, the chains jingling gently.

" _Oh? Is that so?"_

The voice startled Ichigo, his eyes on the now-open mouth below the Hogyoku. " _You are no longer just facing Lord Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki_ ," it said, black teeth peering out from the white lips. " _I am here as well_."

For a moment, Ichigo wasn't sure if he was really hearing the voice, whether it was in his head or truly on the outside. But when the mouth smile, a crescent shape in Aizen's near-seamless torso, he knew it was here, in the real world. "Finally," Ichigo said. "It's about time you showed your face here, Hogyoku. I've been waiting."

Aizen's eyes narrowed, his smile growing wider. "You have been waiting?" He chuckled, the wings on his back stretching and expanding slowly. "How curious. And why is that, if I may ask?"

"You know why." Ichigo stared into Aizen's blank eyes, letting his heart settle. He needed to remain calm, but his mind was screaming. _Why is he not moving yet? What's with this?_ His hands readjusted on the handle. This was a trap, a mine field of words that hid Aizen's true motives. "It's not like you haven't purposefully planted the Hogyoku's presence in our minds. I've heard its voice for over a month now."

"I did not plant the Hogyoku's voice into anyone's minds, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen raised his hand, pointing towards the orb. It glimmered in response, a bright surge of white light shooting outwards. "The Hogyoku, contrary to your beliefs, is capable of doing things on its own. It has its own thoughts, emotions, will. It is no longer an orb that simply grants wishes, but a being." A purple glow began to form around Aizen, forming a slight haze. "The Hogyoku is _alive_."

 _Alive_. The very word slammed into Ichigo's heart, a cold sense of dread washing over him. If what Aizen said was true – and Ichigo still remained slightly skeptical on that front – then he was in more danger than he could comprehend. It was already known to a degree what Aizen wanted, but a whole new being, with a mind of its own…

" _We may be of different minds, certainly_ ," the Hogyoku interjected, " _but we remain united on one thing, Ichigo. We will break this world, turn it into back to what it was meant to be. Wipe the slate clean, with blood if we must._ "

A grim look came over Ichigo's face, his eyes closing. "And that I can't allow," he replied. "This world may be broken, maybe more than I even know. But I won't allow you to just wipe everything out. There is still a chance that it can…"

"That it can change, is that really what you think?" Aizen's grin soured, turning to a scowl. "Then you are more naïve than I believed you to be."

The ground beneath Ichigo's feet cracked, a steady rippling of dark, red energy flowing from Ichigo's very being. Opening his eyes, his brown irises were lined with a bluish glow, a slow release of energy pushing outward, brushing through his hair and rustling his robes. The edges of his blade billowed with black flames, hissing and spitting. In one swift motion and with both hands, Ichigo lifted the blade in the air.

" _Getsuga Tensho…_ "

Sparks turn to words, rushing to a red flame, roaring overhead as Ichigo aimed his attack, a plume of white and blue exploding, followed by a trail of black and red. It hurled through the air upon release, reaching out hungrily for Aizen's smug face.

" _Wakkusu_!"

The attack shone brightly, bearing down on Aizen with a ferocious roar. Buildings splintered and disintegrated, asphalt melted and evaporated, leaving behind a crater. Dust flew, consumed by smoke as it faded, leaving behind an eerie silence. Ichigo had to cover his eyes as bits of earth and stone pelted his face. He knew better than to assume that attack would do considerable damage, but had it even made a dent…?

"That was impressive." A cold hand snaked over Ichigo's shoulder, lightly grazing over his jacket, sinking slowly into his skin. The air left his lungs as Aizen's presence overwhelmed him. It was heavy, with every word coming from his mouth like shards of glass piercing his soul. "If I had been any other opponent, that hit would have been devastating."

Turning his head, Ichigo met Aizen's dead eyes again. "Too bad you forgot who you were up against, Ichigo." Beneath the Hogyoku, the vertical mouth opened, purple smoke billowing out between black needle-like teeth, quickly enveloping over Ichigo and Aizen.

Ichigo panicked, trying to hold his breath before he inhaled the smoke, but it was too late, his throat closing as the smoke entered his lungs. It tasted sweet, an indistinguishable flavor that soon soured, sticking to his throat like a thick fragrance. He doubled over, his vision going dark as he struggled to breathe. The hand on his shoulder was gone as well, leaving him blind and alone, a terrible feeling overtaking him.

* * *

Panting, Ichigo struggled to regulate his heart rate, feeling it beat furiously as he regained his breath. The mist had dissipated, however, but it only left him in near perfect darkness. He could make out shapes, scraping and scuffling sounds echoing. His eyes darted, his guard up with his grip on Zangetsu's handle incredibly tight. Fighting the urge to call out, Ichigo took a tentative backwards, hoping there would still be solid ground behind him.

As soon as his foot touched the ground a searing light shot outward then dimmed, revealing a jumbled, empty shell of Karakura Town. High rises were covered in trees, metal skeletons of their former glory. The streets were full of holes and dirt, with thick greenery snaking across the surface, sharp weeds dotting between the remaining material. Rotted wood chipped away and mingled with the earth. It looked like a scene straight out of a post-apocalyptic movie, but it was Karakura Town, Ichigo could tell. The wrecked sign of Rob's Burger dangled precariously over the empty, gutted remains of the restaurant.

"No… this isn't real." But even as he said it, a part of him wasn't quite sure. Ichigo reached out, touching the grimy and chipped brick of a nearby gate, feeling the wet and clammy sludge that coated the surface. He could feel it, rubbing it between his fingers. "HELLO?!" He ran forward, the dim light highlighting any obstacles in his path, but he saw no one. It was empty, even his voice sounded muffled. "AIZEN! SHOW YOURSELF!" Aizen's presence was undetectable in the wreckage.

Something moved in the shadows, rustling against the plant life, pricking Ichigo's ears, his head snapping to the side. Hesitating for a moment, he called out again. "Is… is anyone there?" Silently, he crept forward, Zangetsu extended outward. There were no presences nearby, no signs of life. Every hair stood on end, every molecule of Ichigo's being was screaming with danger.

Purple eyes snapped open, meeting his for a moment, revealing the familiar, pale face of Rukia Kuchiki. The glowed in the dark, peering through the thick darkness as she approached. She seemed more skeletal, her cheekbones more defined, her limbs skinnier than he remembered. Her silky dark hair was replaced by a dark grey, devoid of gloss or shine. She looked dead in many aspects.

"Ichigo." Her voice was the same, however neutral and empty of expression, much like her face. "You're still here."

Orange brows furrowing, Ichigo stammered, lowering his sword. "Uh… I - wait, what?" He took a step forward, squinting. "You can't be Rukia."

"Who else could I be, you fool?" Her words were harsh, accusatory. He flinched. Even if this really wasn't Rukia, the way she spoke was so convincing. It was like she was there, lecturing him as she would often do. "Has it been so long already? Did you forget about us, after everything you did?"

"Everything I did…" Ichigo could taste fear, eating away at his tongue like stomach acid. _This isn't real, it's not real, but why…?_ Taking a step back, he could see a look of anger cross Rukia's face. A nasty snarl etched into her once-rosy lips, cracked ravines of time breaking them apart and bleeding, as if she hadn't spoken in decades. She seemed to wither away in front of him, turning skeletal before his eyes.

"You… you were afraid, as you usually were…" Her voice was changing, a ringing voice that grated like nails on a chalk board. "…backed away… left us with Aizen…" Her eyes sunk into her head, staring at him with a bitter hatred. Her knees began to give way, flesh turning to dust.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, his eyes going wide in horror. He wanted to reach out to her, to keep her safe. But it wasn't her. He wasn't sure what would happen if he touched her, but his instincts screamed at him, keeping him from her. Instead, he watched her fade, listening to her final words.

"You left… us… to die… _Ichigo_ …"

Even as she faded from view, Ichigo's eyes never left the spot she once stood. His eyes were the size of saucers, his hands beginning to tremble a little. _No… no, no, no, it's not…_ "This isn't real!" he managed, his voice choppy. "It's not real, dumbass! Rukia would yell at you for listening to this!" He sprinted, desperate to find a way out.

Deeper he went, his heart racing as each building he passed was more skeletal and decrepit than the one before it, metal and glass sticking out from the moss and tall grasses. Water dripped and rippled above, underfoot, all around. He was afraid to call out, wondering what else there could be hiding. But he couldn't keep wandering like this. "AIZEN! YOU BASTARD, FACE ME!" His words once again were muffled, absorbed by the plant life.

"Ungh… Ichi…"

Gravelly voices, mixed with pained groans and whimpers rose, followed by terrible cracking sounds. Ichigo looked around, frantically searching for where the voices were coming from. It was only when he looked up that he found what he was looking for, and he instantly regretted it, his stomach churning.

There was no way they could still be alive. Jagged wooden pikes pushed out of the ground, with incomplete skeletons wrapped around them. Bits of flesh and fabric still clung to the yellowed bones, teeth missing and tufts of hair stubbornly remaining. They had suffered, their bodies angled away, in pain. Just by their clothes, Ichigo started making out who they were, his blood running cold. One skeleton, with its head leaning against the point of the pike, moved its jaw, a whistling sound of breath passing through its rotting esophagus. "Ichi…go…"

The trembling in Ichigo's hand grew worse, his vision starting to blur. There were tears trailing down his face, an immense force of guilt washing over him. "Keigo." He didn't even need to ask, he just knew. Keigo's corpse moved even more, maggots spilling out of his throat and tumbling to the ground.

Purple liquid dripped from the empty eye sockets, but Ichigo could feel Keigo staring right at him, eyes filled with hatred just as Rukia's had been before. "You're not real…" He was paralyzed, his legs refusing to work, but he wanted to run again. Not even in his worst nightmares had seen anything like this. "You're not fucking real… Aizen…" Fingernails dug into flesh, blood streaming between his fingers.

"Ichi… Ichigo… you…" Keigo could barely speak, his vocal cords close to collapse. It was a wonder that they even worked to begin with. "…coward." The other skeletons began to twitch. A golden coin knocked against a rib cage, shimmering cruelly. _It's Chad's lucky coin._ The tears wouldn't stop, his chest heaving. Bones crack and creaked, writhing in pain, struggling to free themselves. Soundless screams for help, begging to be spared…

Something in Ichigo snapped, his legs moving on their own. He could barely see where he was going, the light around him dimming even more. Tears dried as the wind pushed against him, leaving salty paths along his cheeks. Panic filled his lungs, pushing him further, farther away.

"There he is."

A brick wall stopped him short, knocking him off his feet and onto the uneven soil. Blood covered his face, splinters of wood sticking out from his face. "Shit!" His breathing was ragged as he forced himself to his feet, grabbing his zanpakuto. But his eyes met two figures, standing just out of the light. Their legs moved, their feet shuffling stiffly across the brush.

Empty, dark eyes peered down from familiar faces, dark liquid spilling from parted lips. "We've been waiting for you." Chizuru's voice sounded distant, as if being directed from somewhere else. A puppet. Her lips formed a sweet smile. She was nothing like Chizuru. "Join us here, Ichigo. Things are simple, free from fear." Her teeth were stained gray from the black fluid that dripped down her face, staining her school uniform.

Jinta's small hands reached out, just barely catching the sleeve of Ichigo's robes. Black fluid splashed on Ichigo's flesh, cold to the touch. "Get away!" He stumbled back into a wall, his back pressed. He raised his sword, part of wanting to cut them down and the other telling him that there could be actual people where they stood. Who knew what he would cut down in his fear? "Stay away from me, you're not real!"

"Oh, we're very real, Ichigo." Chizuru wrapped her slender arms over his body, trying to entwine herself over him like a snake. Jinta joined in, wordlessly gripping his legs. "We will exist forever, preserved as we are until time itself ends. If you join us, then we can all live together." Her empty eyes were only a few inches from his own, staring. "It'll be like it was before, when were just kids, without worry, without fear. Com'on, _Ichigooooo_!" Even the begging tone in her voice sounded wrong, belonging to someone else. Looking down, he could see Jinta staring at him, his mouth open, but no sound coming out.

With a wild yell, Ichigo pushed Chizuru off him, her body landing with a loud thud. Jinta's body followed shortly, his body crashing into a ruined building. "HOGYOKU!" His voice was hoarse, his eyes glassy. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

A grating laugh drifted down from the sky, syncing with Chizuru's lips. Her face stretched out in a terrible way, flesh bunching up under her cheekbones as her lips split at the ends. "Is that how you treat old friends?" She lifted her head, bright purple light spilling out over her grimy face. "Do you throw them around like trash?" The smile ripped through Chizuru's face, ripping flesh until her muscles and jawbone were exposed. "Are we not worthy of _saving? Is that why you hesitate?_ " The Hogyoku's voice replaced her own, scraping against Ichigo's eardrums. Sharp teeth glistened, emerging from Jinta's mouth. He lifted his hand, using his index fingernail to tap against his new teeth, smiling horridly.

Its voice followed Ichigo as he ran again, his robes ripping on jagged edges and twisted metal. His heartbeat loudly in his ears, but the Hogyoku's voice still echoed loudly. Darkness was falling again, leaving him under the silhouettes of corpses. The ground became rockier, tripping him several times but he managed to stay on his feet _. Zangetsu…_ His mind raced, hoping for something familiar, anything familiar that wasn't twisted and mangled. _Zangetsu, I need to hear your voice! TALK TO ME!_

Ichigo's feet slipped, causing him to fall. His robes caught on unseen obstacles, his body hanging over the ground. The slow, steady rips in the fabric, the sound of Zangetsu falling with a loud clatter, all these things were his only comfort in the darkness.

Light flared again, then faded, dimming once more.

Blinking, Ichigo struggled to make out what surrounded him. Bones. Jagged, rotted bones covered in mold and moss, bits of flesh still sticking. He was surrounded by bones as far as the eye could see, holding him above the ground. His screams were so loud that he could feel something snap, blood gurgling out of his mouth. Below, skulls liked the ground, placed in rows. All staring. Staring deep into him.

"Ichigo, why?"

"We died… because of you…"

"I was so happy… why did you… let it happen?"

"Ichigo…"

"ICHIGO!"

"Ichigo, you coward."

" _ICHIGOOOOOO!_ "

A terrible chorus of shame, all screaming his name, while he lay there, his shock overcoming him. The blood from his snapped vocal cords dripped down on the skulls, staining them a deep crimson. With each rip of his robes, he drew closer, the sounds of the dead filling his ears. And with a final rip, he fell, plunging down, sinking into the darkness of the earth, soil filling his mouth, digging into his eyes as he fell deeper.

Ichigo believed it was over, that he had truly died. His chest ached, his bones felt broken, his skin so cold he might as well be a corpse. There was only darkness overhead, spanning outward unto oblivion.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

Heavy lids pried open, revealing an indigo sky. Blinking once, then twice more, Ichigo sat up. His body ached all over, his muscles screaming with each movement. The indigo sky gave way to a rich magenta, followed by slivers of red orange, ochre and finally a blazing yellow, the sun setting in the west. The outline of Karakura town sat in the distance, trees obscuring most of his view. "How?" His voice was normal, the blood in his mouth completely gone. He reached up to his throat in shock. "How am I…? Wait a minute."

The sun illuminated the rows of graves, nestled on either side of him. Cool cement touched his exposed skin, a gust of warm air washing over him. It was a summer evening, his father standing in front of his mother's grave. Isshin held a cigarette, smoke rising up as he gave Ichigo a confused look.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Isshin took a small drag on the cigarette before tapping it, letting the bent trail of ashes drift into the wind. Faint orange cinders fizzled out, leaving in a gray haze. "You look pretty beat up? What are you even doing here, dressed like that? I doubt your mom would have been happy to see you like this."

With shaky legs, Ichigo stood up, reaching for Zangetsu. To his horror, his zanpakuto was missing, leaving him defenseless. "Dad." The word tumbled out, as if he had to force himself to say it. "Dad, is that really… really you?"

Isshin's brows fell. Placing the cigarette out against the wall behind Masaki's grave, he put his hands in his pockets. "Of course, it's me, Ichigo. Are you okay? Is being at your mother's grave messing with your head a bit?"

It took Ichigo a moment to respond. His mind was at war, desperately trying to tell himself this wasn't real _. But that's… that's dad,_ his inner voice reasoned. _That's dad, this is mom's grave, there's Karakura Town. Everything's peaceful. This has to be…_ It felt too real. Breathing in deeply, Ichigo hung his head forward, running his hands through his hair. "I, ah, I guess so." He let out a tired laugh, smiling as he lifted his head. "Sorry, dad."

Sighing, Isshin turned towards the setting sun, his shoulders dropping. He always looked like this whenever they visited his Masaki's grave, pretending it was all okay, that he had it under control. _But you never did,_ Ichigo thought. _You always tried, though_. Had that ever been enough?

"We should head back." Isshin glanced back, beckoning Ichigo to follow. "Sun's getting' low, and Yuzu's dinner is probably getting cold." His voice was warm as he walked away, leaving Ichigo behind. It wasn't until Isshin's head nearly disappeared that Ichigo realized he should move as well.

Only a few steps ahead, Ichigo stopped, staring at his mother's grave. It was a soft wash of yellow in the sunlight, deep shadows tugging beneath it. The kanji etched in stone had always seemed so grim, two dimensional, like she never even existed beyond the characters. His felt a twinge in his heart, remembering her face like it was yesterday. Ichigo took a few steps toward the headstone, brushing the cool surface with his fingers. "This… this is real." The emotions were at least, the way the air felt, the ground, the sun. It felt real. Turning away from the grave, Ichigo went to join his father.

Something cold reached out, grabbing his ankles with a sudden yank. Ichigo cried out, looking back to see a boney hand gripping him. A body splayed along the ground, twisted, snaking out from behind the tombstone. Puffy, blue-tinged skin covered large portions of the body, with a tattered white robe covering its torso. Rotted eyes stared up at Ichigo, with light wavy brown hair spilling over its shoulders.

"Son… son, please…"

Masaki's voice was a twisted, sickly-sweet bastardization of its former self. A black tongue, swollen and stiff, rested over her teeth, slumped over her lips like wet coal. "Ichigo… son…"

"No, no, please NO!" Ichigo screamed, falling back, trying his best to crawl away from the rotted corpse. "STOP THIS! MOM!" Panic filled him again, pain shooting through his body. He felt like he was going to explode, his chest was going to burst open. The sound of Masaki moving with her rigor mortis-ridden body was sickening, making Ichigo so nauseous that bile was starting to rise.

Her mouth opened again, her other hand climbing up his leg, pulling her ever closer. "Ichigo… my family…" Things slithered under her flesh, burrowing into the muscles with vigor. "You took me… from my family, Ichigo… I cannot…" A rotted, blackened piece of her slipped out of her mouth, followed by a disgusting _splat_ on the ground. "I cannot… forgive… you, Ichigo…"

Things became blurry, the pain in his chest growing to such a degree that he began to scream. His body began to seize, his eyes rolling back behind his lids, arms and legs stiffening. Vomit bubbled out of his mouth, causing him to choke. Things were slowly fading into a hazy black, the pain searing into his brain, becoming his only thought.

* * *

Water.

There was water. The world came to a halt, washed over in a deep blue. Bubbles formed in the dark webs of Ichigo's eyelashes, travelling up his forehead as he opened his eyes, realizing that the pain had torn through his body was completely gone, leaving him to float in the gentle, cold water. Somehow, despite all the things he had seen, he felt at peace, calm. Opening his mouth, Ichigo watched as bubbles stormed out, leaving him to breathe perfectly normally. "Well this is… weird…" he said aloud, his voice muffled.

" **THIS _is weird, Ichigo?_** "

The Hollow's voice mocked him from a few feet away, warping in the water. Ichigo turned, startled to see someone he hardly recognized. A thin man, decked out in white much like the Hollow would wear, sat on the edge of a sideways skyscraper. It was like Ichigo's own robes, form-fitting in in the waist and shoulders, with a black sashing in the middle. Chains draped over the corner of the building, attached to the hilt of a sword that was nestled in the stone foundation.

But his face was far different than Ichigo remembered. It was thinner, with wavy white hair spilling down to the tops of his shoulders. One eye remained yellow with black, two dark, ragged lines plunging down through it to his cheek bones. The other was a deep blue, staring out from between dark lashes. The signature smile remained, however. A side smile, with teeth exposed in a flashy display. " ** _Ya gotta be shittin' me. After all the fucked-up shit ya were just goin' through, this is weird?_** " Zangetsu shook his head. " ** _I don't get it, kid._** "

"Zangetsu, you, uh, look a bit different." Ichigo squinted, tilting his head to the side. "What's going on? How did I get here?"

Jumping down, the new Zangetsu swam towards Ichigo, gently touching the ground. His long hair swayed behind him as he approached, his thin hands plunged into his pockets. " ** _Well, ya called for yer Bankai, didn't ya?_** " He bent forward at the waist, glaring at Ichigo. " ** _This is what I look like when ya call for Bankai, ya dipshit. We fused together, no big deal._** " He waved his hand dismissively.

 _Yeah, right, no big deal,_ Ichigo thought, glaring at his zanpakuto. _Like I was supposed to know that._

" ** _As for how ya got here,_** " Zangetsu continued, folding his arms, " ** _I pulled ya back here. Ya were dangerously close to fallin' apart, so I stepped in. The Hogyoku nearly broke ya. I've worked too damn hard to keep yer stupid ass alive for this long, I ain't lettin' some stupid orb drag ya to the depths of despair._** "

"Okay, that's fair," Ichigo said, "and I'm grateful, but why all this water?" He looked up, seeing the outlines of his inner world warp in the ever-changing waters, the glass beneath his feet reflecting water bubbles. "What's it for? I need to know what's going on."

The smile on Zangetsu's face faded a bit, his eyes half closing. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then quickly shut it, turning away from Ichigo for a moment. The soft tones of water in Ichigo's ears remained the only thing that convinced him that he hadn't suddenly gone deaf.

" ** _Listen, Ichigo_**." Zangetsu's voice was low, much more like the Old Man's now. Calm, somber, Zangetsu looked back at him again. There seemed to be a tinge of sorrow in his eyes. " ** _There are things… ugh, why are you makin' this so hard, Old Man?_** " A tinge of the Hollow's voice mingled in, his brows furrowing in irritation. " ** _All I can say is that Aizen is purposefully putting you under stress so the Hogyoku can devour you easily. He… he wants something from you._** " He seemed unable to keep his hands in one place, fidgeting like crazy.

"Yeah, but what?" Ichigo raised his hands to the sky, frustrated as well. "What the hell does he want? Why hasn't the Hogyoku eaten me already? I've been vulnerable this entire time, surely! What could it possibly want from me?"

" ** _The less you know what it is, the safer you will be, Ichigo,_** " Zangetsu replied. His face suddenly scrunched up, his golden eye shimmering for a moment. " ** _DAMMIT, OLD MAN, WHY'RE YA STILL DOIN' THIS! THE KID NEEDS TO KNOW!_** " His hands reached up, dark nails digging into his hair. " ** _Ichigo, protect your heart._** " The Old Man's voice came through so loudly Ichigo could feel it in his bones. " ** _Do not let Aizen take your heart. If he even touches it, we… you will surely die, do you understand?_** " Hands lowering, Zangetsu stood up straight, his eyes to the sky. " ** _Please, tell me you understand, Ichigo._** "

As frustrated as Ichigo was, he still felt the calmness of the waters soothe his heart, his mind clear. He closed his eyes, sighing. "I understand, Zangetsu," he said at last. _I don't, but what other choice do I have, really?_ Another bubble left his mouth, rising up gracefully to the surface, wherever that may be.

" ** _You must return to the battle_**." Zangetsu looked at Ichigo, both eyes glistening now, both in perfect unison. It sent chills down Ichigo's spine, their fusion awe-inspiring. " ** _And when you return, Ichigo, I only have one other piece of advice._** "

Brow raising, Ichigo smiled. "And what would that be, Zangetsu?"

The side grin reappeared on Zangetsu's pale face, his expression sinister. " ** _Grab that bastard's blade. He ain't gonna know what hit 'im."_**

* * *

The black film that had been over Ichigo's eyes faded, replaced by a gentle blue-green glow. His face was no longer twisting and twitching, his stumbling stride down the ruined streets of Karakura Town coming to a halt. He stood in the middle of the road, his face now serene, calm.

Wings fluttered as Aizen's casual stroll came to a halt. The smug look on his face had twisted for a moment, confused. "Well, this is certainly a predicament," he said aloud. "Looks like we have some interference."

" _That zanpakuto of his has proven to be quite cunning_ ," the Hogyoku replied, irritated. The vertical lips formed a scowl, sharp teeth clacking as they seethed. " _I was so close to his heart; I could practically taste it!_ "

Aizen laughed. "I thought you enjoyed playing with your food." He stood directly in front of Ichigo, silver discs looking the substitute Shinigami up and down. "I am rather surprised you would pout about something like this. Are you not up for the challenge, then?"

The orb vibrated in his chest violently, the lips chewing at themselves. Blood spilled down his white robes, causing him to flinch in slight irritation. It wasn't the pains of the wound that irritated him, but the childish way they were inflicted. " _He will break_ ," the Hogyoku spat. " _We'll just have to use other methods of getting to him_."

"Would you like me to bring him back to us?" Aizen offered. "I can regain his attention."

" _Do as you please. Cut him to bits if you must, but I will have his heart, and the rest shall fall into place._ "

Lifting his blade, Aizen swung quickly at Ichigo's motionless form. He intended only to severe a limb, nothing more. He still wanted to enjoy toying with the boy. It was one of the many joys he would receive from this bloody battle.

The blade stopped only a few inches from Ichigo's shoulder, with Ichigo's hand catching the blade without hesitation. It was nearly a blur. A thin rivulet of blood trickled down from his hand, down into his sleeve. Moving his head to the side, it appeared that, even in his altered state, he was staring right through Aizen.

Aizen's face fell, his confident smile replaced temporarily by genuine shock, then followed by a scowl. His eyes flickered, his hairless brows narrowing. "What is the meaning of this?" he muttered, the solid grip on Kyōka Suigetsu's blade preventing him from pulling away from Ichigo.

The glow in Ichigo's eyes faded, and after blinking once, his brown eyes returned. Determination filled his tear-stained face, replacing the desperation that had once etched into his eyes. His gaze bore into Aizen with unwavering strength, an unsettling calmness…

" _WHAT IS THIS?!_ " The Hogyoku snarled. " _HOW IS THIS HAPPENING, AIZEN?!_ "

With a deep sigh, Ichigo glanced at the blade in his hand. An odd expression crept over his face, then his lips formed a small smile, head dipping to the side. "Good to be back," he said, his voice loud and clear. His eyes snapped back up, a deadly edge to his stare. "I hope I didn't miss anything important."

* * *

 **A/N** : Guess it's fitting that a chapter like this would be coming out around Halloween :D I also never thought this day would come where I'd finally be writing the final battle of this book! It's really, truly exciting! It would have had this chapter up last time, but I had a few loose ends to tie up quickly before I could start the battle. Enjoy and see you soon!


	91. Ch 91 The Moon Does (not) Turn

**11:18 a.m., JST**

It was a cheap imitation of humor, Aizen's laugh. Grating, cold, robotic, devoid of any substance. His shoulders barely shook, his neck barely moving. Ichigo wondered if the laugh really was his or it came from elsewhere.

"You found Kyōka Suigetsu's secret, did you, and all on your own?" The laughter slowed, the cold smirk of confidence reclaiming its spot on his face. "And you must believe this is the end, that you have bested me."

 _Wow, Zangetsu, you were right on the money,_ Ichigo thought. _Not sure how you knew. I thought you were just trying to mess around with Aizen_. Maybe that was part of it, but it still shocked Ichigo that Zangetsu would know such things. "I'm not sure I expected that be game over," Ichigo replied, raising his own zanpakuto, "but it sure seemed to rattle you up a bit."

"Careful, Ichigo Kurosaki." A dangerous note entered Aizen's voice, his eyes narrowing. "For a moment there, it sounded like you were becoming arrogant over a small success. It would be a shame if you let it get to your head." With great force, he ripped his blade out of Ichigo's hand, the force of the swing toppling a few nearby buildings. The ground behind him crumbled, dirt flying up in a sheet before falling back to a pile.

The Hogyoku began to vibrate again, gnashing its teeth in rage. " _He broke through your zanpakuto's hypnosis_ ," it spat. " _We must crush him now before he…_ " The lips in Aizen's chest stretched, snarling.

The eerie grin on Aizen's face widened. "I agree," he replied. "Yes, we must continue our evolution if we ever hope to grow." Without a shred of reluctance, he lifted the bright blade of Kyoka Suigetsu into the air, the sun glimmering on its blade before it was mercilessly plunged into the hungry mouth of the Hogyoku. The blade shattered as soon as its teeth bit into it, shards of metal scattering before Aizen let go of the hilt. It disappeared shortly, a long black tongue wrapping around it and pulling it deep inside.

Ichigo watched in horror, gripping his own zanpakuto a little bit tighter. "You… you just…" The words wouldn't form, nor was he sure he really wanted to say it out loud. "You gave it your own zanpakuto?! Without even a second thought!"

Beneath the white robes, Ichigo could see bubbling ripples pushing their way up Aizen's body, his face convulsing as the next transformation began. "Certainly, Ichigo!" he said, his mouth splitting at the sides. "I am going beyond the boundaries of Hollow and Shinigami! My very body and soul are transforming into something greater than you could even conceive!"

A small diamond shape dug its way through the flesh on Aizen's forehead, splitting with a sickening noise to reveal a ghostly white eye. From there, the flesh on his face split in half, revealing a blackened face beneath. The mouth on his torso opened wide, moving upward to take the place of the hole where the Hogyoku lay. In its open jaws, Ichigo could see the Hogyoku's orb shimmer as bright as ever, dark smoke spilling downwards. Two more holes appeared beneath, each smaller than the first, but surrounded by the same black, needle-like teeth. On his back, the once-pristine wings now connected into sheets, topped with white skulls.

A look of pure disgust twisted Ichigo's face. Out of pure instinct, the edges of Zangetsu's blade flared up in red flame, the only source of heat in the rapidly dropping temperatures. Frost formed over the city, and the air sharp to Ichigo's lungs. "This is insane," he muttered. He couldn't look away, watching as the lower pair of wings on Aizen's back squirm, ripping to reveal a set of eyes, staring at him. They were purple, set in silver, glistening as blood spill from the seams. He could see the pupils adjust, staring right at him. A terrible chill went down his spine. _It can see me now_ …

"Look at you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen's mouth was lined with white teeth all the way around, the skin on his face stretching terribly as he spoke. He reached out with clawed hands, looking like a demonic deity. "You are in awe of this, my transcendence! And here you were but a moment ago, gloating at the idea that you could grab my blade!" The more he spoke, the raspier his voice became, euphoria overtaking his normally calm demeanor. He was drunk with pride. "What do you believe you can do now that will stop me?"

The flickering of Zangetsu's flames reflected in Ichigo's eyes. His fingers twitched, the corners of his mouth stretched. With a shaky breath, Ichigo lifted his blade overhead. "Better than nothing at this point." He could see the effects of Aizen's monumental spiritual pressure. Buildings were collapsing, the ground was levelling, and who knew if there were any humans nearby. There had to be a way to get him to a place where there would be fewer casualties. "Alright, Zangetsu, we need to do this fast. Are you ready?" Lifting his head, his eyes shimmered as blue light danced around brown hues, goosebumps rippling across his body.

"Getsuga Tensho, _Shitabi_!"

A spiral of black, raging flames shot through the air, rippling red. On its tale was a blast of white and blue, propelling the attack forward with fury. It rotated, striking Aizen on his chest, his body bending slightly against the pressure. White eyes narrowed between spider-web lashes, lips parting to scoff as the intensity of the blast was starting to die. "Pathetic," Aizen said, reaching up to touch the raging black and red flames. They licked at his claws, climbing up then revolting back, nearly snuffed out. "I would have thought that-."

Before Aizen could realize what was happening, a hand slammed with tremendous force into his face. The world began to move around him, air pushing through the long tendrils of brown hair, his wings buckling under the pressure. The sunlight seared his eyes and then suddenly dimmed, shaded out by blurred objects. The hand released him, sending him fly through the trees, his body knocking into trees and kicking up dirt.

Leafless trees swayed in Aizen's wake, leaving Ichigo to watch from a distance. _It worked_ , he thought. _It actually worked better than I expected_. He didn't question it any further, knowing he shouldn't leave Aizen alone for too long. The shadows of empty branches stretched over him like horribly thin fingers as he ran toward his opponent.

It started with a low dull grumble, followed by a sharp whistling sound that nearly tore apart Ichigo's eardrums. A shot of indigo light filled the sky, bright enough to rival the sun itself before it thinned out. Ichigo barely had enough time to duck before the impact hit, only landing a few feet away. The blast tore trees from the ground, lifted boulders in the air, pelted Ichigo with rocks and twigs at horrendous speeds before the white-hot flames spilled out, burning everything in its path.

The carnage spilled beyond the confines of Karakura Community Park, setting fire to dozens of wrecked buildings and city structures. A gas station caught fire and erupted in another smaller, violent explosion, sending a column of smoke up in the air that was soon absorbed in the swiftly expanding fire wave. Sōsuke Aizen stood above the ground, his ghost white eyes witnessing the vast destruction of his _Fragor_.

" _You lost sight of him_." The toothy cavity in his chest moved as the Hogyoku spoke. Its pupils lifted, cross-eyed as it stared up at Aizen's expressionless face. " _Perhaps, in your rage, you went a little too far._ "

Teeth clacked as Aizen scoffed. "Do not proceed to tell me what was too far. Did you not see that dark shadow on his hand?" The acrid smell of burning rubber and asphalt filled the cold air, leaving a dark haze over the town. Fires burned in the wake of the blast, shockwave still travelling long after. "He should not have been able to move my body as far as he had. In the state he is in, he does not possess such power."

" _Then you are afraid, Lord Aizen?_ " Its voice took on a thinly veiled tone of derision. " _You reacted out of fear?_ "

Aizen did not answer, disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

Ichigo crawled out from the crater left behind by the blast, coughing violently. The remains of his jacket were burned to ashes, half of it barely hanging onto his body. Singed holes lined the fabric of his pants, exposing blistered flesh beneath. He dug Zangetsu into the ground, using it to leverage himself as he crawled back up to the forest floor. "Shit," he said between coughing fits, waving the terrible and burning smoke from his eyes. "I lost track of him." He stumbled over fallen trees, doing his best to look back, seeing the terrible destruction left behind. But he had little time. A terrible sense of doom washed over him, every fiber of his being screaming for him to turn around. His head turning quickly, he watched as the terrifying shadow of Aizen morphed over him. Terrible claws gripped his throat and brought him upward, dangling high above the ground.

Through blurred vision, Ichigo could see the look of disgust on Aizen's demonic face. Black smoke billowed around him as the Hogyoku's mouth remained open, filling Ichigo's nostrils with the putrid smell of rotting. Aizen's hand dug into his throat, the tips of his claws puncturing flesh. "Foolish boy, do you truly believe you can defeat me?" His voice carried over the sounds of crackling flame, falling trees and human screams. "A human who can barely use his own zanpakuto? You have no chance. You never did."

Choking noises gurgled up from Ichigo's throat, but none of them were intelligible enough to be considered replies. "There is one thing I do require from you, Ichigo. It is the only reason that I keep you alive, that I tolerate your very existence." A claw traced down the back of Ichigo's neck, leaving a thin trail of blood to follow. "And once I have it, this world will no longer have a chance. But I do make you this promise, Ichigo Kurosaki." He extended his arm and released Ichigo, letting him hang there. "I will let you watch your friends die horrible, painful deaths. Till the very end, I will do my best to let you watch your world burn to ashes and just before I bring in the world anew, I will be merciful enough to let you die at last."

The Hogyoku's mouth opened wide, exposing its orb fully. With a sudden flash of light, an object shot out, long and thing, extending towards Ichigo. The light began to fade as its form took shape, a thin, misshapen bird-like claw rising and then rushing outward. Ichigo had very little time to react, watching as the claw opened, a stubby but sharp point extended out from the middle of the claw's joint. It gripped him, digging the point into his chest, blood shooting outward.

* * *

The tranquil deep blue of the water began to quiver, sending Zangetsu on high alert. He had sensed a disturbance before, assuming it had come from the outside, but now it rumbled beneath his feet. The glass of the building on which he stood began to crack, air bubbles shooting upward.

" ** _There ain't no way_** ," Zangetsu said, jumping outward. " ** _The water shoulda taken care of it! It should still be stable!_** " His eyes narrowed, his blue eye shimmering as he changed course, going toward the darkness at the center of Ichigo's inner world. **_"The water was a sedative, not strong enough to completely immobilize it_** ," he said to himself, his voice reflecting that of the Old Man. " ** _If we immobilized it entirely, Ichigo would have been affected as well. This was not entirely unexpected._** "

The deeper Zangetsu swam, the darker it grew. Larger bubbles floated past him, reflecting the dim light from behind him. With ease, he maneuvered his body, letting his feet a dark, unseen surface. His white hair floated upward, his eyes to the ground.

" ** _And how're we gonna put it back to sleep this time, Old Man?_** "

" ** _The same way we always do. We must disperse our energy._** "

Eyes narrowed. " ** _But Ichigo needs all the damn power we can give 'im!_** "

" ** _There is no other way, you fool._** "

The ground beneath shook violently, a dark column of matter shooting out toward the light. Terror in his eyes, Zangetsu placed his hand on the surface he stood on, his eyes beginning to glow gold and blue. In the rumble, a faint groan could be heard, like a giant in pain. Tremors filled the water but Zangetsu continued on, the energy from his body absorbing into the dark matter beneath his feet. The column trembled, struggling against Zangetsu but eventually succumbed to his will, reabsorbing back into the base.

" ** _Do not let up just yet_** ," Zangetsu muttered to himself, the Old Man's voice channeling through again. " ** _I sense that it doesn't want to give up yet. Things are still not good on the outside, and at any moment it could flare up again._** " As if to prove his point, the dark matter warped beneath his feet, rising and setting, pushing against the water.

" ** _But why?_** " The Hollow's voice pushed through this time, his golden eye glowing brighter. " ** _If ya ask me, it's the only way Ichigo's gonna win this fight. The way things're lookin', we ain't strong enough to help him with just our powers combined_**."

" ** _If you let it loose, I will never forgive you, Hollow._** "

" ** _And if ya let Ichigo die, I ain't never gonna forgive ya either!_** " Zangetsu's voice echoed, despite the water surrounding them. His teeth were exposed in a scowl, looking more and more like the Hollow. " ** _Don't forget yer place, Old Man! I was here first, and my first priority is Ichigo's wellbein'! If push comes to shove, I'll always choose Ichigo, even if it seems risky and reckless!_** "

A terrible sound filled the water around them, a different kind of sound than they were used to. It wasn't subdued or faint, but angry and ready to wake up. Pushing off, Zangetsu returned to the lighter side of Ichigo's inner world, watching as broken glass swirled in angry currents and the very foundations of the skyrises began to fracture. " ** _Do ya sense that, Old Man?_** " Zangetsu hissed. " ** _The Hogyoku's tryin' to break in here! It's coming for_ that!**" He pointed back toward the dark matter emphatically.

Darkness swallowed the light above, plunging the inner world into an eerie black. Then the very nerves in Zangetsu began to burn as a bright, blinding light filtered through. Water began to flow towards the sky, pushing Zangetsu along with it. He watched as the water rose higher and higher, leaving behind a water-logged city below. To his horror, he realized what was happening and he was ultimately helpless in stopping it. He opened his mouth, hoping to call out to Ichigo, but he choked, falling into the void that reached out for him.

* * *

The cold feeling of water brought Ichigo around, his eyes snapping open. An indigo sky went on as far as the eye could see, reflecting in the shattered windows of the building he rested on. Ominous clouds churned, floating down past the horizon line. Blinking, Ichigo sat up, just barely realizing where he was. His inner world was a shell of its former self. It was no longer submerged, water draining out of every broken building, glass raining down towards him. It was colder and darker as well, filling him with a sense of dread.

Ichigo forced himself to stand up, looking around frantically. "ZANGETSU!" The name echoed for a bit. Instinctually, he reached up towards his chest where the Hogyoku's claw had pierced him. There was nothing there, his robes whole and untouched. "ZANGETSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" _We are alone this time, Ichigo Kurosaki. There is no Zangetsu to interrupt us._ " The Hogyoku's voice was clearer this time, less warped than it had been before. Turning to face it, Ichigo realized in horror that it had changed significantly. Its body remained dark as always but had grown larger than a human body. Its limbs were longer and more angular, its chest wider than its waist. Its eyes were the same as the ones on Aizen's wings, purple irises set in silver sclera. But what was most unsettling was its left arm and leg, which looked completely foreign to the rest of its body. In fact, he could have sworn he recognized it, belonging to…

Drawing closer, the Hogyoku smiled at him. " _Why so agitated?_ " it asked. " _I was rather displeased that our encounter was cut so short last time. Don't tell me you want me to leave already?_ "

"What do you want?" Ichigo took a step back, keeping out of arm's reach. "Why did you bring me here? What did you do to Zangetsu?" Even his own blade was gone, leaving him utterly defenseless. His heart began to race.

Its eyes narrowed, its long black tongue brushing over rows of teeth. " _Let's just say I put him in a… safe place_ ," it said. " _I'm here for you, Ichigo. I want_ you." Its left arm raised, revealing marred brown skin covered by a ragged black jacket. " _Please, stop resisting. It'll be over soon, I promise._ "

"Not a chance!" Ichigo jumped, landing on a tattered building below. Glass jingled as his he landed, vibrating as he ran. He didn't make it too far, hearing a crunching sound, followed by the squeal of metal bending. Loosing his footing, Ichigo began to slide down the slope, edging closer to the ragged break. He jumped again, landing on the remaining bit of the skyrise. Turning back, he could see a long, jet black limb reaching down, biting into the building with large, jagged jaws. It tossed it toward the sky, letting it fall where it will. Purple eyes rested above the jaws, black liquid spilling from its mouth.

" _Running will not help you here_ ," the Hogyoku called, the limb arching over its back. Several more faces appeared, pushing out of its back and arching overhead, dark blood dripping down from its back. "You are in your Inner World, Ichigo. If wanted to, I could take what I want by force. It will hurt more if you run away." Anger filled its voice, its pace slow as it approached. "Either way, I will have your heart."

 _Protect your heart, Ichigo_ … Zangetsu's words rang through his ears, something clicking in Ichigo's mind. "You want my… my heart." He turned his head, looking toward the inky darkness that lay at the center of the sideways city. "Why do you want that?" he muttered, walking towards the darkness. He had to see it for himself.

Something wet grabbed him from behind, lifting him up so quickly he almost couldn't breathe. His body jerked to a stop above the Hogyoku, its eyes narrowing again. " _You mean to tell me that you don't know?_ " Its lips curled into a smile, much like Aizen's. " _All this time, you have been unaware what lies beneath this city of yours? You really are a fool._ "

The heads on its back shot down, long, cracking limbs stretching downwards, ripping apart a few more buildings. This time, they ripped them out of the base, the very ground beneath their feet, shaking. A roaring groan filled the air, growing louder with each passing second. Pain shot through Ichigo's chest, as if something were pulling, wrenching away beneath his rib cage. He cried out, his limbs tensing, eyes going wide.

A large, dark pit lay where buildings once stood, staring back at Ichigo and the Hogyoku. It stared down into the darkness, as if expecting to see something, anything. The shaking did not stop, but it had slowed significantly. " _It must have been very sedated_ ," the Hogyoku said, tilting its head. " _Which is perfect, means less work for me_."

"WAIT!" Ichigo's pained voice echoed over the city, lost under the indigo sky. "Wait, what are you… doing… to me?" He lifted his head, looking into its eyes. "Tell me what you want… my… my heart for…" Another spasm of pain overtook his body, his voice lost.

Hesitating, the Hogyoku's lips remained parted, debating on what to tell him. " _I will tell you this, Ichigo,_ " it said, " _but only because you will not last much longer once I am finished_." It lowered him a bit, close enough that it could touch his chest with its hands. " _I alone cannot devour the people of Karakura Town that quickly, I simply do not possess enough power. It takes me ages to process their bodies to extract their souls. With the help of those I have consumed, I have grown stronger, allowing me to at least eat a number of souls at a time._ "

The heads that hovered overhead reached down, peering into Ichigo's eyes hungrily. Some snapped their jaws, as if impatiently waiting to tear him apart. The insides of their mouths were pitch black, but Ichigo could make out the sharp glimmer of teeth further back. He felt sick, followed by another spasm of pain as he looked back to the Hogyoku's purple eyes. " _To be fair, it's not just your heart I'm going after, but that of your friends._ " It tilted its head to the side, laughing. " _They also possess enough power for me to speed my evolution up further._ "

"My friends…" Ichigo coughed, feeling the pressure inside his chest build. "Why…?"

" _That's simple_." It shrugged, speaking matter-of-factly. " _I enhanced whatever powers they had, making them… tastier, for lack of a better word. That's why they've had such a sudden increase in spiritual pressure, Ichigo, only because I deigned it to be._ "

"You gave them your power… to increase theirs?! That doesn't make any sense!" Ichigo grunted, fighting through the pain. Tears spilled own his face, his eyes burning. "If you're just gonna eat them, then why do that to yourself?!"

It narrowed its eyes, shaking its head. "I never gave them my power Ichigo." It looked down at its left arm and leg, patting it with its right hand. "That power came from a mutual friend of ours. She's a rather amazing resource."

It clicked in his mind. The arm and leg, it came from Amelia. "Amelia…" He took a moment, allowing the wave of pain to pass. "How… how did you…?"

" _When I met her for the first time, I wrenched a good portion of her soul away from her,_ " it explained, " _giving me the power to take form. It allowed me to become a being and not an object. I had a face, a form, a shape of my very own, tangible at last!_ " It clenched its hands, rubbing its fingertips together. " _It was all I ever wanted, and Lord Aizen allowed me the chance to take it. But I soon realized that, if I were to gain the power I needed to carry out Aizen's plan, we would need to improvise. So, using whatever power I could take from Amelia, I planted it in your friends, watching them grow faster than they would have normally."_ An evil glimmer caught its eyes, savoring its next words. _"Think of it like a farmer fattening his cattle for slaughter._ "

Anger shot through Ichigo, the pain fading for just a moment. He felt his hands closing into fists, his whole body shaking. "You… bastard!" he said through gritted teeth. "Don't you… dare touch my… friends!"

" _Once I have devoured you and your friends, Ichigo, I will be more than able to consume all the souls of Karakura Town in one go, thus creating the Ōken as Lord Aizen desires_." It lifted its hands from Ichigo's chest, turning away to look back at the deep hole it had created. " _And I will at last have the body I always desired. The rest of it, at least_."

"I'LL NEVER GIVE MY HEART TO YOU!"

Ichigo's voice echoed, his eyes fiery. "I will never let you devour my friends, nor will I let you have Amelia! I won't let Aizen have this world!" Another deep rumble came from below, glass spilling down towards the unknown.

" _I expected you to say that about your friends_ ," the Hogyoku said, " _but you would go so far as to help a murderer?_ " It turned its head slightly, giving him a quizzical look. " _Why would you do such a thing? Especially for a stranger you barely know?_ "

"It doesn't matter who she is!" he screamed. "I will protect this world and everything in it!" Joining in his protests, the ground beneath shook again, this time so violently the Hogyoku's footing wavered. The groan turned into a deafening roar with several buildings collapsing. "I WILL PROTECT THIS WORLD, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" A moment of silence passed before the world went dark. The dark matter below the city shooting upward, enveloping them both, piercing through the sky with tremendous force.

* * *

Outside, Ichigo stopped struggling, his body going limp and his head falling back, face to the sky. The twisted claw that pierced his chest twitched, the jaws on Aizen's chest drawing back even further. "You seem to be wearing him down rather quickly," Aizen said. "Commendable work."

" _Of course_." The Hogyoku seemed annoyed. " _Did you assume that I would be unable to break him?_ "

Aizen closed his eyes, smiling. "No, certainly not," he replied. "I am more so impressed it was that easy." Slowly, the limb began to retract, pulling closer and closer to the Hogyoku. Dark fluids dripped from the gaping mouth, the Hogyoku salivating as it awaited its next meal.

In the blink of an eye, the spiritual pressure in the area increased to overwhelming levels. Aizen's eyes went wide, force of the sudden pressure pushing down against the claw attaching him to Ichigo. "What… what is this?" He could see the strain on the limb, see blue light break through the skin, forming cracks. "This is…"

Before anything could be done, the limb crumbled to dust, leaving behind a writhing, bleeding limb. Aizen ignored the terrible squeal coming from the Hogyoku's mouth, watching as Ichigo remained upright, his head slowly rising. From the wound left behind, a black shadow spread through his skin, spreading out in jagged lines that thickened as they continued onward. Once his head lifted, Aizen could see Ichigo's eyes, feeling his jaw drop.

Three black circles spun slowly where Ichigo's pupils should have been, finally resting as they stopped near the border, leaving a cross section of white in the middle. His expression was calm, blank even, with the black shadow streaking upward to his hairline. "I will… protect… this world." Orange hair turned to black, shooting out and extending further, long locks flowing in the wind. "I… will…"

"It is now awake." A scowl crossed Aizen's face, his teeth grinding. His wings shot out, forming a ring around Ichigo. "I was afraid of this." The skulls at the end of the wings opened their mouths, indigo light emitting from their jaws and circling around Ichigo, forming a bright ring. It hummed as it spun faster, a ringing sound soon following.

"… did you… hear…?"

A spasm moved through Ichigo's body, forcing his limbs to seize up for a second, then followed by a terrible roar of rage. Blue light shot outward, moving to break through the ring. His eyes met Aizen's, the black discs in his eyes turning a shade of sky blue. He raised his black-spiraled arms, Zangetsu's blade on fire, prepared to attack. "FIRE IT OFF!" Aizen's scream was lost in the screeching of the ring as it solidified, almost ready to close in. Like a rubber band it snapped, surging towards Ichigo at maddening speeds.

The ring shattered in an instant, Zangetsu's blade ripping through it like fragile glass. Shards of energy shot out, hitting Aizen's wings and singing them. He could feel the burns on his face, his arms and legs, the Hogyoku still screaming in his chest. Frustrated, he backed off before more damage could be inflicted.

Once the shards dissipated, however, Aizen realized that Ichigo was gone. Even his presence had disappeared, leaving him alone in a smoky aftermath. "Where did he go?!" He glanced down at the hole in his chest, the Hogyoku shiver and shaking, recovering from its wounds. It seemed more damaged that Aizen had realized. "This is no time to cower, where is he?"

Groaning, the mouth on his chest stretched and contorted, still in obvious pain. " _I… I can't tell._ " Its voice was strained. " _But he could not have gone… too far, Lord Aizen._ "

"What happened?"

" _It woke up, and it overpowered me_." It wheezed, black smoke spilling from its mouth. " _I couldn't… stop it…_ "

Eyes closed, Aizen tried his best to remain calm. He had nearly lost his composure again, and he couldn't afford to. They were so close to their goal. All that was left was Ichigo and his friends. Once they were consumed, Karakura Town would be no more and the Ōken would be in his grasp. "Well, it will not change our plans too drastically," Aizen said, forcing his voice to remain calm. "It will take time, but he cannot overpower us once we have his friends. He is only the heart, you know, not the whole."

" _Lucky us_ ," the Hogyoku spat. " _But it will not change the fact that this would have been easier if you had let me-_."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME ABOUT CHANGING THE PLAN AGAIN!" Aizen yelled. "I ALREADY DEVIATED ONCE, AND THAT WAS TO CREATE YOUR BODY THAT YOU JUST _COULD NOT_ LIVE WITHOUT!" His breathing was ragged, the calm demeanor fading faster this time. "I gave you what you wanted, Orb! And now you will do as I demand! Your original purpose, if you remember. Do not chastise me again, for it was YOU who failed!"

" _AIZEN!_ "

Eyes going wide, Aizen turned, seeing the bright blue light that had formed overhead. Ichigo's body could barely be seen, his arms outstretched, ready to strike again. With a deafening roar, he thrusted them downwards, a surge of energy aimed straight for Aizen. It was too fast for Aizen to avoid, knocking him to the ground again, a brilliant explosion following shortly after.

* * *

 **11:36 a.m., JST**

"So that idiot really ignored our orders, didn't he?"

Yoruichi Shihōin groaned, lifting her head to the sky. "Leave it to Grimmjow to get himself completely shattered by Aizen," she said. "He should have stuck to the plan." Resting her elbow on Urahara's good shoulder, she focused her attention on the messenger. "What else?"

Fidgeting nervously, Hanatarō Yamada nodded. "Th-the others that were injured in their encounters with Aizen a-are being retrieved as we speak," he said. "We have reports that one human child was completely swallowed by the Hogyoku attacks, and another lost his legs as a result of the same attack."

"What?!" Urahara's head jerked up, fear in his normally calm eyes. "Wait, who was consumed?!" He pulled away from Yoruichi, who looked just as shocked and upset. "What was their name? Who was it?!"

Terrified, Hanatarō took a step back. He knew Urahara wasn't angry with him, but his erratic actions were terrifying. "R-r-reports say…" He looked at the report in his hands, quickly scanning it. "They say that the h-human in question was named C-Chizuru Honshō." Looking up, he could see the despair falling over Urahara and Yoruichi's faces.

"And what was the name of the human who had his legs eaten?" Yoruichi asked, her voice hollow. A pit of fear began to form in her stomach.

"Um, th-that would be… Mizuiro Kojima." Hanatarō let the clipboard in his hands droop a bit, looking between the two. "Sh-should I read the rest of the-?"

"Please do." Urahara had turned away, but his voice gave away his emotional state. Yoruichi's carefree expression melted away as she saw his face, reaching out to him.

Clearing his throat, Hanatarō lifted the clipboard, reading the rest of his report from the medic team. "Captain Zaraki was found in a similar state to the Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and remains stable for the time being. They also found the woman Aizen had made the Sexta Espada, Amelia Locklear, in critical condition from the Hogyoku's attacks, the left side of her body consumed. It has been reported she tried to pull Chizuru Honshō from the Hogyoku's mouth but was too late." He flipped the page, looking up for a moment. "O-one last note is that the other remaining Espada on our side, Coyote Starrk, is missing an arm, with his companion sporting a broken leg. They avoided consumption, thanks to Grimmjow's efforts."

Silence followed Hanatarō's report, making him increasingly anxious. He could feel the heavy atmosphere weighing down on him, the anguish. "Is that all, 7th Seat Yamada?" Urahara asked, his head low.

Flipping through one last time, Hanatarō nodded his head. "Y-yes sir," he replied. "We are still waiting on reports fr-from Captain Kurotsuchi, but we seem to be having trouble locating him, sir."

"Understood, thank you," Yoruichi said, her face serious. "Please rejoin the outgoing medic team. Bring…" She swallowed, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. "Bring them back to us safely."

Hanatarō bowed quickly. "Yes, Lady Shihōin!"

As the Shinigami disappeared, Yoruichi turned back to Urahara. "Hey, listen to me, Kisuke," she whispered, gently touching his arm. "Don't blame yourself for this, you didn't know what we were up against. It's not your fault."

"No, I didn't know," Urahara said, anger growing in his voice. "That's the problem. Nobody, not even Mayuri, the top researcher and snoop in the Soul Society, had any idea what we were up against. Why?" He scoffed, pointing upward. "Did the Soul Society lose its nerve since we've left? What kind of government body decides its perfectly alright to leave its military and defenses in the dark about their opponent? No scouting? No information?!"

"Kisuke!"

"Don't you find it odd, Yoruichi?!" Urahara met her gaze, his eyes glistening for a moment. "If we had sent out proper surveillance, perhaps we wouldn't have needed to rely on _children_! And now, because we were so damn ignorant, Chizuru died and Mizuiro nearly did as well!" His free hand reached up to adjust his hat, forgetting it had long since vanished. "Not to mention all the human lives that have probably been taken because he broke through our defenses. We worked so hard, and yet we still faced such devastating losses because… because _why_?!"

He almost continued, but Yoruichi placed a hand over his mouth, stopping him. "I understand your frustration," she said, her brows furrowed deeply over golden eyes. "It baffles me, too, Kisuke. I can't explain just how angry I feel that this happened. I don't know… how we're going to explain this to the other children." She paused for a moment, her eyes closed. "But we need to keep it together for now. We still have to lead the others."

"Mr. Urahara! Ms. Yoruichi!"

The chipper and confident voices of Orihime and Tatsuki interrupted, their running footsteps drawing closer. They were both looking accomplished but tired, their faces wet with sweat. "We have finished sending the wounded to the Soul Society," Tatsuki said, panting. "We're just waitin' on the returning medic team!"

"And I'm going with them, Mr. Urahara," Orihime added, her hands folded in front of her. "There are still plenty of people who need healing, but I should be back shortly! And don't worry, I'll get plenty of rest I promise!" She laughed, the accomplishment of aiding the others lifting her spirts a bit.

Yoruichi and Urahara's silence tipped them off, realizing that they weren't their normal confident selves. Exchanging glances, Tatsuki and Orihime paused, their smiles fading. They could sense the heaviness that rested over the pair, wondering what could have gone wrong now. "Is… is everything alright, Mr. Urahara?" Tatsuki asked, taking a step forward.

Urahara lifted his head, the areas around his eyes red. He met Tatsuki's eyes, the expression of sorrow plain to see. "I'm… proud of you two," he managed, taking a deep breath. "But I think… that the two of you should join the medic team. It's safer there."

Tatsuki's brows fell, her lips parting in surprise. "Uh… why should I go with the medic team? What about helping the people here?" She turned her attention to Yoruichi, who was looking to the ground. "Wait, what is going on? What aren't you telling us?"

The ground began to shake profusely, an explosion rising in the west. A large wall of fire rose above the town's rooftops, turning the sky dark. Before anyone could react, a shockwave passed over, knocking everyone to the ground. The buildings swayed and creaked, screams lost to the roaring wind. The air began to heat up, going from late autumn breezes to heat that rivaled the most brutal summer day.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki cried out. "HOLD ONTO ME!" She felt Orihime grab on, their bodies sliding across the rooftop until they hit something solid, preventing them from going any further. Grunting, Tatsuki pulled Orihime closer, shielding her with her own body. She could feel things hit her body, unsure if anything had pierced her back, but she couldn't focus on that, making sure she kept Orihime safe.

Without warning, the chaos stopped, leaving the two girls to slowly recover. Looking up first, Tatsuki could see that the fire storm was still raging around them, but she was watching it behind a purple barrier. "What…?"

Orihime stirred as well, sitting up. "A barrier." She turned, looking back to see Yoruichi holding her hands outward, keeping the barrier stable.

"Are you two alright?" Urahara knelt besides the two girls. His eyes were filled with worry, looking over both of them to see if they had sustained any injuries.

Tatsuki groaned, sitting up as well. "I… I think so," she said, turning to face him. She looked irritated, giving him a knowing look. "Why are you trying to send me with the medic team?" she demanded. "What good would that do?"

"Now's not the time, Tatsuki!" Orihime said, looking between the two. "We're under attack!"

Ignoring Orihime's protests, Tatsuki sat forward. "You need to tell me what's going on, Mr. Urahara," she said. "This isn't the time to be keeping secrets from us. We may be kids, but we've been doing our part in helping. Don't just leave us in the dark like that."

"She right, Kisuke!" Yoruichi's strained voice chimed in. "We need to tell them why." She never once looked back, keeping her focus on the impact.

Hesitating for a moment, Urahara stayed silent. There was no easy way to put what he was going to say, and he knew they wouldn't take it well. Sighing deeply, he bowed his head. "Chizuru… is gone." His words were simple, but they felt heavy. "The Hogyoku has taken her. Mizuiro was severely injured. Things are becoming far too dangerous for you and your friends, so I must ask that you take refuge in the Soul Society until this all blows over."

It didn't seem to sink in at first. They both stared blankly at Urahara, processing what he said, but once they understood, their faces fell. "Ch-Chizuru?!" Orihime said, her voice caught in her throat. "You don't mean that she-?"

"SHE'S DEAD?!" Tatsuki stood up, her eyes going wide. "CHIZURU'S DEAD?!"

Urahara lifted his head, his eyes lifeless. "That's why I am asking you both to-."

Orihime's silent tears turned to sobs, her hands covering her mouth. "No… no, why?" Her head fell this time, her hair trailing to the ground. "And Mizuiro… no!" Tatsuki turned away, her hands running through her hair.

The barrier around them faded, revealing that the firestorm had vanished. Many of the buildings around them remained standing, with ashes falling from the sky. The sounds of screaming could be heard in the distance, piercing through the haze. Yoruichi lowered her arms, making her way over to the girls. She placed her hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and Orihime's head, eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she said. "To both of you, I truly am. But to keep the rest of you safe, we need to send you to the Soul Society." She looked back at Urahara, who remained despondent. "Please, do this for us."

Sniffling, Orihime stood up. Her eyes remain hidden behind her hand as she wiped away her tears, trying her best to calm herself. "Uh… uh-huh." Another sob racked through her, her head bowing forward. "We'll… we'll go." She grabbed Tatsuki's sleeve gently, then taking her hand. "Come on, Tatsuki."

"She didn't deserve it." Tatsuki's voice was warped. "She didn't deserve to die like that, Orihime. We may not have been friends, hell I don't we ever really talked much, but she didn't…" Her voice trailed off, her lips pressing together tightly.

"Come on, Tatsuki," Orihime said again, gently. "We need to go."

Yoruichi let go of Tatsuki's shoulder. "Take care, you two."

Silently, the two girls began to walk away, their footfalls so quiet one could barely make them out. But they didn't make it far before Orihime stopped midway, her hand rising to her chest.

Confused, Tatsuki turned. "Orihime… why are you stopping?"

Orihime didn't answer, her hand grasping at her chest desperately. A small whimper passed her lips, followed by a pained cry. Her body fell to the ground, rolling on her back. Her eyes were wide open, tears still streaming downward, but it wasn't from sorrow. She screamed in pain, clutching her chest, her body bending.

"ORIHIME?!" Tatsuki could feel panic rising up in her, unsure what to do. "ORIHIME, WHAT'S-?" She froze, a wave of pain washing over her as well. She clutched at her own chest, feeling a burning sensation wash over her before he nerves screamed, sending wave after wave of unending pain. She fell to the ground, curling up as her screams mixed with Orihime's.

Urahara snapped out of his state, rushing over with Yoruichi to help the two screaming humans. "What happened?!" he shouted, kneeling over them.

"I don't know!" Yoruichi was afraid to touch them in fear she would inflict more pain. To her surprise, their faces began to sport dark lines from their eyes, lying deep in their flesh. Green flecks mixed in their pupils, glowing brightly. "There doesn't seem to be any wounds!" She began to panic, trying to hold them still, but to no avail.

"Aizen…" Urahara's thoughts were racing. "This is Aizen's doing, it has to be." He looked back to where the blast had gone off, seeing a bright ring of light in the distance. Anger overtook him again, his jaw tensed.

* * *

 **11:45 a.m., JST**

It was Mizuiro who started screaming first, his chest rising as the pain washed over him. His screams were long and continuous, echoing violently. He began to thrash on the ground, resisting the hands that tried to hold him down.

"What the hell?!" Renji cried out. "Kojima, stop strugglin', you're going to make things worse!" His hands gripped Mizuiro's arms, trying to help the baffled medic team. But Mizuiro's struggling grew violent, his face etched with dark veins coming from his wide eyes.

Rukia and Uryu ran over, their faces filled with worry. "What's going on, Renji?" Uryu asked. They both kneeled, trying their best to help the medic team. "He's lost his mind!"

"I don't know!" Renji replied. "He just started screaming like this!"

Two more voices joined Mizuiro's, startling everyone. The first was Chad, whose body collapsed to the ground near Mizuiro. His body began to spasm, his screams frightening. The other was Amelia, who began to convulse violently.

" _Niña_ , please!" Dordoni begged. "You must stop moving!" Amelia's remaining hand had slipped from his, her nails digging in her head. Blood began to spill from her body, her mouth opened wide as she screamed. Her eyes began to sink into her face, turning from their normal green to dark, a thin sliver of emerald pushing between. Her features were turning angular, flesh tearing as she transformed.

Ash began to panic. "Sis!" Tears were falling down her face, her clothes drenched in blood. "Amelia, what's wrong?!" But her sister was no longer there, lost to the pain that pushed through her already-weakening body.

"Nel, we need to back away!" Pesche tried to pull Nelliel away but found her resisting him. "Lady Nel!"

Shaking her head, Nel ran from him, jumping over Amelia's body. "Nel has to fix them!" she shouted. "Nel has to heal them, Pesche!" She stuck her finger in the back of her throat, letting the saliva and bile to flow out, spilling down on Amelia's exposed wound.

"NEL!"

No matter how much fell onto Amelia's body, it wouldn't close up. Nel began to panic, dodging Pesche and Dondochakka as she rushed over to Mizuiro. "Maybe it will wowk on him," she muttered to herself before vomiting on Mizuiro's legs, letting it soak into his open wounds.

"Hey, what's that child doing?!" A medic grabbed Nel, pulling her away from Mizuiro. "Knock that off, kid! Do you want to infect his wounds?!"

"Let go of Lady Nel!" Pesche snatched her away, pulling her to his chest. "Don't you touch her like that!"

From the side, Starrk and Nel watched in horror as the world around them began to turn to chaos. The medics were working on them, doing their best to heal their wounds. "Starrk, what's going on?" Lilynette asked, fear in her eyes. "Are we… Is Aizen going to win this one?"

Starrk didn't answer, his eyes darting between everything that was happening. It wasn't until Grimmjow started screaming that he began to panic. He hadn't expected to see Grimmjow affected, but as his broken body began to curl up, it became clear that things were really starting to take a turn for the worst.

"Starrk?!"

"I don't know, Lil." He met her eyes, visibly afraid. "I can't answer that."

* * *

Zangetsu's blade dug deep into Aizen's hand, the two shaking as they clashed. From the crater, Aizen was seething, murder in his eyes. "You… filthy _human_!" His toothy mouth parted, rage in his voice. "You dare to think you can cut me down so easily! BLASPHEMY!" He pushed back, trying to knock Ichigo off his feet.

Black hair billowed in the wind as Ichigo calmly struck at Aizen again, hitting one of his wings. He showed no signs of wearing down, calmly and consecutively landing blows on Aizen, only to be narrowly blocked by his wings.

"What is taking you so long?!" Aizen shouted to the Hogyoku, making sure to keep his focus on Ichigo. His attacks were getting faster, dents forming in the wings surrounding him. "You should have had them all devoured by now!"

" _They are resisting_." The Hogyoku sounded exhausted. " _I'm afraid we should have done them one at a time, Lord Aizen._ "

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! IF WE ARE TO DEFEAT THIS BOY, WE NEED TO HAVE THEM CONSUMED NOW!" He could hear one of his wings crack, light shining through. "AT THIS RATE, YOU WILL NEED TO FORCE ANOTHER STAGE OF EVOLUTION TO KEEP US FROM TOTAL DESTABILIZATION!"

A wing shattered, Ichigo pushing his way inside. Quickly swinging his sword back, he prepared to cut Aizen down, the blue glowing disks in his eyes rotating. His blow was blocked again, as Aizen grabbed the blade and his neck, holding him above the ground. Breathing heavily, Aizen snarled. "There… be still, Ichigo. Your time is… up." Ichigo's eyes remained on Aizen, but he showed no sign of struggle. He remained calm, watching as Aizen began to decide what to do.

"How are you coming along?" The Hogyoku began to glow in his chest again, shaking violently. Aizen could feel the wave of power washing over him as the Hogyoku slowly drained power from Ichigo's friends. "It seems you are slowly breaking through."

Slowly, Ichigo's free hand raised, reaching out towards the Hogyoku. His hand went into the toothy gap, nearly enveloping the orb completely. "Shatter…" His voice was distant. "Shatter… it…"

Letting his head fall back, Aizen laughed harshly, mocking Ichigo. "You cannot shatter it!" he cried. "Even with your heart, you are still not strong enough! You are only a heart, after all! If you were whole, there would be a chance you could defeat the Hogyoku!"

" _I have reached Rukia Kuchiki now_ ," the orb said. " _I am close to full contact_." It sounded stretched, that at any moment it would break if it tried to branch out further.

"Keep going!" Aizen demanded. "We have Ichigo where we want him. Once you are finished, we will create the Ōken and sit on the empty throne! We are nearly there!" An unsettling look of glee filled Aizen's eyes, his elation nearly intoxicating.

* * *

 _No…!_

Despite her screams, Amelia lifted her hand upward, her remaining arm shaking. _No, I will not let you do this!_

"Keep her still!" Ash looked to Dordoni, trying her best to lower Amelia's arm. "We have to keep her still! Please help me!"

Wordlessly, Dordoni tried to help lower Amelia's arm, but he found it wouldn't budge. "Amelia!" he cried out. "Amelia, what do you think you are doing?!" Nothing was working, her body completely stiffened.

The joining screams barely registered to Amelia's ears as the pain ran through her body. But she could feel it close, the Hogyoku. It was like its hands was on her chest, pulling at her heart. _No, I will not let you do this to us_ , she thought, her mind screaming. _Give it back!_

Her arm was fully extended, her shaking hand opened to the sky. Green eyes focused, her screams turning to a choking sound as her voice began to give out. _I have to help him, or we won't win!_ It would take all the energy she could muster, but she knew she had to help Ichigo. "Sh-Shatter!" Her voice began to waver, desperate. "SHATTER IT!"

"What is she saying?" Those who remained unaffected by the Hogyoku's grasp heard her call, watching her in shock. "Is she going insane?"

"AMELIA!"

"Amelia, stop this!"

"Miss Amelia?"

Green energy surrounded Amelia's hand, shimmering in and out as she focused on the sky. "SHATTER IT!"

* * *

" _LORD AIZEN!_ "

Looking down, Aizen could see a green haze of light forming around Ichigo's hand, a worrying cracking noise reaching his ears. " _He's… he's breaking me!_ " The light in Ichigo's eyes began to glow brighter, the palm of his hand stretching over the Hogyoku, his fingers bent. " _STOP HIM!_ "

"How is this happening?" Aizen tried to pull Ichigo back, but his grip on the Hogyoku was too tight. Pain wracked his chest as he did everything he could, but Ichigo's grip never once wavered. "This cannot be happening! He does not possess enough power! Where is-?"

The Hogyoku began to scream, the cracking noise becoming critical. Ichigo's hand covered its purple light, snuffing it out, holding it in his palm. "Shatter it…" His voice was stronger now, a hint of rage in his voice. "Shatter it… SHATTER IT!"

"NO!" Aizen dropped Ichigo, desperately trying to wrench Ichigo's hand away with is own. His claws burned, heat rising from Ichigo's hand as he gripped it. "NOT AFTER ALL THE WORK I PUT INTO THIS! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Another crack, and the orb completely shattered in Ichigo's hand. Everything went silent, the light in Aizen fading before the explosion fired off, sending both opponents flying backward. The morning sky turned dark before a white and purple light shot upwards, spilling out over the town with a terrifying grace.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is it, bois. We're here. We've made it! We have a tiny bit to go, but here we are! The next part will be up soon!


	92. Ch 92 Mimicry

The darkness was warm, caressing Ichigo like a gentle hand. He let it carry him, his body relaxing into it. He hadn't quite realized just how tired he was. _Where am I?_ Eyes fluttered, trying to open. It was hard to tell if they even were open because of how dark it was. Slowly he lifted his arm, holding it outward, reaching out for… something. Anything.

Something rumbled around him, disturbing the air. It started low, growing bigger, louder. If Ichigo wasn't fully awake then, he was now. Sitting up, he tried to find his footing, but found it nigh impossible. There was no ground, just a thick, viscous matter that surrounded him. _This is… this doesn't seem right_ , he thought. _How am I able to breathe and move, then?_

" **You are awake**."

The booming voice startled Ichigo, his body tensing up. _That's not Zangetsu. I've never heard a voice that deep._ He tried moving, waving his arms in front of his face as if to swim, but his body didn't move. He was stuck.

" **No** ," the voice replied, " **I am not Zangetsu. But do not worry, Zangetsu is nearby.** "

 _You can hear my thoughts?_

" **Of course I can**."

 _What do you mean_ of course _?! Have you… always been here?_

" **Since the day you were conceived, Ichigo**."

Heart stopping in his chest, Ichigo gasped. This… thing, this entity had been in him all this time and hadn't said a peep all this time? _Okay, but what are you?_ His thoughts ran wild. _Why haven't I heard your voice until now?_

The voice didn't answer right away, leaving him in silence for a moment. " **I am not entirely sure what you are asking** ," it replied. " **I am you, Ichigo. I am a part of you. Do you not recognize me?** "

 _I sure don't!_ Ichigo stared into the darkness, trying to find something to give him any idea of what was happening. The darkness was too thick, too deep. _Like I said, I've never heard your voice before. How the hell would I know you?_

" **That… saddens me to hear.** " A pang of sorrow shot through Ichigo like a bullet, a pain that felt all too familiar. " **Forgive me, Ichigo. I did not mean to force you to understand this so quickly. Perhaps Zangetsu did his work a little too well.** "

 _Zangetsu_ … Memories surged through his mind, a blur of images. His Hollowfication earlier that day, the darkness that had surrounded him. Zangetsu had pulled him out of it. The way it rumbled, the anguish, the pain. _You're my heart, aren't you?_

A rumble passed through the darkness, a feeling that he had pleased the voice beyond. **"You do know me, then,** " it replied. It sounded almost overjoyed. " **That is good. I am so glad we could finally meet after so long.** "

For some reason, a warm feeling passed through Ichigo. He felt elated, a joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. He reached up, feeling a smile on his face. _Sorry, but I gotta ask_ , Ichigo said. _What's going on here? Last thing I remember_ …

" **Certainly,** " it replied, " **let me show you.** "

With a sudden surge, Ichigo could feel his body moving through the darkness. Things moved slowly at first but picked up at a decent speed. He could feel a pang of fear, wondering if it was his own or from his heart, but his anxiety began to rise.

Blue skies appeared out of nowhere, the darkness parting as Ichigo found himself floating. It was too bright, forcing him to squint until he was used to it. Rubbing his eyes, he looked out again, realizing it was the sideways sky, white clouds morosely making their way downward. "H-Holy…" Looking down, he could still see darkness, but it was solid, holding him gently. He snapped his head around, realizing a dark arm stretched out from the large hole in his inner city, the hand attached allowing him to stand far away from it. "Holy crap."

" ** _Ichigo, I am glad to see you're all right._** "

Zangetsu was there with him as well, sitting not too far away, resting against one of the dark fingers. His fused form remained, his heterochromatic eyes staring at Ichigo. His face was etched with sorrow, as if he were guilty of something terrible.

Surprised, Ichigo walked over to him, relieved to see him. "There you are!" he exclaimed, smiling once again. "I was worried about you! Where the hell were you?" He sat down next to Zangetsu, looking back at his inner city.

Looking away, Zangetsu remained silent. His arms rested on his folded knees, his eyes looking down at the dark hand that held them.

"Zangetsu, what's wrong?" Ichigo's smile faded, replaced by worry once again. "You seem upset. Did something happen to you when the Hogyoku came in here?" He rested his head against the large finger behind him, the ends of his orange hair swaying in the breeze.

Without looking at him, Zangetsu replied, " ** _This wasn't supposed to happen. I failed._** "

"Failed?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

A scowl twisted on Zangetsu's face. " ** _Don't listen to 'im, Ichigo, this is exactly what needed to happen_**." His face turned, the golden eye glowing. " ** _The Old Man's just sulkin' because it didn't go his way._** " He pointed toward the hole in the inner city. " ** _Now granted, I didn't want this kinda damage done to yer inner world so ya could meet it this way, but better late than never I guess._** " He shrugged, shaking his head.

Ichigo turned away, looking back towards the city. He didn't exactly know what to say, a million emotions washing over him at once. "What…?" Closing his eyes, he let his head droop down, his hands holding it up. "What's going on? Why aren't you answering my questions?"

" ** _I get yer frustrated, but calm down, Ichigo,"_** Zangetsu said. With a heavy sigh, he stood, taking a few steps forward. ** _"There's a lotta things to explain, and time's so damn limited these days._** " He turned back to face Ichigo, frowning slightly.

" ** _Since the day the Old Man and I existed here in yer world, this… this thing's always been here._** " He nodded his head toward the arm. " ** _As ya grew, so did it, its power so great that we were scared ya would loose control one day. At best, ya were a walkin' talkin' power boost for some Hollow to haplessly gobble up one day, and at worst…_** " Zangetsu paused, his brows knitting. He plunged his hands deep into his pockets. " ** _At worst, ya woulda died at a young age because the power was so great._** "

Ichigo stood now, a little apprehensive. "So, what is it?" he asked. "This _thing_ that you keep talking about? What is it? How'd it get here?"

" ** _I'm gettin' to that, Ichigo_** ," Zangetsu said, placing his hand up. " ** _Let me finish, will ya?_** "

"Sorry."

Clearing his throat, Zangetsu crossed his arms. " ** _So, the Old Man bein' the smart ass he is, said we needed to keep it quiet. Sedate it, do somethin' to make sure that you could grow into it before it became too much for yer body_**." He cracked a half smile, laughing bitterly. " ** _It seemed to work for a time, I gotta hand it to 'im. I was willin' to let it happen as long as ya remained safe. But then…_** "

A deep rumbling could be felt beneath their feet, the city below shaking. Ichigo looked worried, but everything settled again. _Must be from the outside,_ he thought. _What's going on out there?_

" ** _Sometimes the world just likes to change things up,_** " Zangetsu continued. He met Ichigo's eyes, his expression serious. " ** _Did the Soul Society ever tell ya about the Soul King, Ichigo?_** "

"Uh…" Ichigo thought back. Maybe it was something they had mentioned during training. Surely Urahara had told him about it at some point. Slowly, he shook his head. "Not that I recall, no. Why?"

Zangetsu laughed bitterly. " ** _Of fuckin' course they didn't_** ," he yelled. " ** _Those bastards! They don't tell ya jack shit! Ya think they'd trust ya by now, huh?_** " He stopped laughing, his eyes looking upward. " ** _The world ya live in works on a tight balance, Ichigo. The flow of souls in and outta the World of the Living have to be regulated, and their existence depends on one vital thing: the Soul King. It's been like this for thousands of years, probably since life first crawled on this planet._** " Taking a deep breath, he looked at the city again.

" ** _To make a long story short, Ichigo, the Soul King is what the Shinigami would call a '_ linchpin _,' keepin' the dimensions of this world from fallin' apart. Once a Soul King starts losin' its power, a new one's gotta take its place, er'else this world falls to shit_** " He tapped his foot against the black hand, turning to Ichigo. " ** _Are ya startin' to catch my drift here, kid?_** "

"I…" Ichigo's eyes narrowed again, looking down at the hand. "I'm not sure I am, Zangetsu."

Another rumble passed beneath them, more violent this time. Ichigo nearly fell backwards but caught himself. He'd been so engrossed in what Zangetsu was saying he had no idea what was going on around him.

Zangetsu sighed again, rubbing his forehead. " ** _Time's runnin' out, Ichigo,_** " he said, " ** _so I can't go into detail right now. Yer gonna have to ask yer good friend Kisuke when this is all over. But-_** " he raised a finger in the air, then pointed at Ichigo's chest – " ** _all ya gotta know for now is that this heart of yers is a Soul King's heart._** " He tilted his head to the side. " ** _That clear 'nough for ya?_** "

Eyes wide, Ichigo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "W-wait a minute…" He looked back down at the arm, struggling to speak. "This thing here? THAT'S A SOUL KING'S HEART?! THE HELL-?"

" ** _Good fuckin' god, Ichigo!_** " Zangetsu grabbed him by the shoulders. " ** _Are ya_ that _dense? Have ya been listenin'?_** " He shook him with each frustrated tremor that went through him. He dropped his head, groaning for a moment, before lifting it to meet Ichigo's eyes once again. " ** _Look, I really wish I had more time to explain it to ya,_** " he said, exhausted, " ** _but ya got a damn battle to win. Go back out there, defeat that ugly bastard, and once everythin's gone back to normal, we'll talk about it later._** " His eyes narrowed. " ** _Hopefully the Old Man'll stop throwin' a tantrum by then, too._** "

The world began to shake violently again, Ichigo losing his footing. Groaning filled the air, coming from below. It was his heart, he knew this time, roaring in pain. But Zangetsu held him firmly, his irritation replaced by worry. Ichigo could have sworn that he saw sadness in his eyes as well, but it was hard to tell. " ** _Good luck out there, King,_** " Zangetsu said. " ** _Don't do anythin' stupid, ya hear me?_** "

And with that, the darkness rose again, snuffing out all light and form, leaving Ichigo alone again. It was warm again, calming him deeply. _Guess it's time to see Aizen again, huh?_

"Shatter…"

Ichigo's eyes shot open, seeing a familiar figure standing a few feet away. _Amelia?_ He squinted his eyes, peering at her. She looked terrible, her left arm and leg missing. Blood spilled into the darkness, dripping like water. _Amelia!_ He reached out for her.

Sobbing, she reached her remaining arm out as well, her eyes filled with desperation. "Shatter… shatter it." Her whole body shook, eyes changing as her face shrunk into something terrible. Green peered out from black, her tattered lips spreading over sharp teeth. "SHATTER IT!" Green light filled the darkness, consuming them both as pain wracked his body.

" _SHATTER IT!_ "

* * *

 **11:58 a.m., JST**

Ichigo could taste dirt on his tongue, forcing him to spit it out. His eyes opened, his vision blurry at first as he began to blink. The muscles in his body began to scream, sore as he began to sit up. "Ugh, Jesus!" His hand went to his chest, feeling a sharp pain as he moved. Pulling it back, he could see sticky blood on his palm, dirt and grass mixing in. "Well, shit," he muttered, looking down to see the small, shallow hole in his chest. "Hope that's nothing too serious." He stood up, leaning to the side as he gained his bearings.

Looking to his right, Ichigo saw the giant crater in the ground, spanning out for almost half a mile. Buildings leaned on the edge of it, with twisted cars, telephone poles and metal structures sticking up out of the sloping sides. He felt the air leave his lungs, shocked. "Did… did I do that?" He took a step forward, blinking again. "The hell?" At the far end of the crater, he could see a white figure splayed out on the wreckage. "Maybe it was Aizen who did this," he said. "That'd make more sense. But still… what the hell happened?"

Before he moved any further, a jingling sound caught his attention. Turning back, Ichigo saw Zangetsu sticking up in the ground, the blades separated and connected by their chain once again. Ichigo laughed a little, smiling in relief. "Well, it's good to see you're back to normal, guys," he said. "Just try not to argue too much. We still got a lot to talk about." Reaching down, he grabbed the blades, taking a deep breath before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 **12:00 p.m., JST**

Sōsuke Aizen lay motionless in the wreckage, but he was very much awake. With each breath, a metallic wheeze could be heard, blood spilling over his lips. His face was back to normal, dark bags under his purple and silver eyes. Brown hair spilled out behind him, littered with refuse and dirt. His once pristine robes were covered in blood and grime, the hole in his chest deep. Gone was the Hogyoku, replaced with an empty cavern of exposed bone and gore. He stared at the sky, seething with rage.

"You look… like hell, Aizen."

Flinching, Aizen gnashed his teeth. It was that damn human boy. He did not move, knowing the pain would be horrific. "Hell…" He coughed, more blood spilling from his mouth. "You do not know… hell, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not truly." Orange unruly hair came into view, Ichigo's eyes staring into his. Aizen scowled, his hands shaking as they formed fists. "You do not… know… a damn thing!"

Ichigo's expression remained neutral. "Maybe not," he replied, "but I do know that you sound like a sore loser." His eyes looked to the hole in Aizen's chest, forming a frown. "Where'd your friend run off to? Seems like you're alone now."

Anger fueled Aizen, forcing him to sit up, groaning as the pain in his body grew. He scrambled over the wreckage, trying his best to stand. Spitting out blood, he approached Ichigo, his eyes filled with rage. "You…!" A glob of blood slipped down his tongue, splattering against a chunk of concrete. "Do not… patronize me, you… human _filth_! Are you trying to… to gloat? To rub salt… into the wound?"

Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I'm not following."

"Stupid child!" Aizen lifted himself, allowing him to at least be at eye level with Ichigo. "You… you did this to me! You shattered it!" He seized up, his teeth gnashing again, eyes nearly bugging out of his face. "The Hogyoku was shattered… by your own hand!"

Lips parted in shock, Ichigo took a step back. He looked down, seeing the small cuts in his right hand, small glowing particles lining the folds of his palm. "No way." He felt his heart race in his chest, looking back to Aizen.

"There was no…" Aizen groaned, gripping at the tattered robes, eyes closing. "No way you could have… done that, even in your… released state. Which leads me to think that…" An evil glimmer filled his eyes, his lips parting in a grimace. "That you had… help."

Recalling Amelia's mutilated body, calling for him, everything clicked in his mind. _She helped me shatter it,_ he thought. _She…_ He met Aizen's eyes again, the realization on his face clear as day.

"That girl," Aizen spat, laughing between spasms of pain. "Oh, she just had to get… the last… laugh!" Dark threads spread out from the edges of his wound, reaching out and binding it. Aizen screamed in pain as his chest reformed, a large dark spot in the center of his chest. For several minutes, he lay on the ground, his wound healing fully before the threads stopped piercing his body. As it stopped, he caught his breath, the wheezing sound gone completely.

Ichigo looked on in horror, watching as Aizen stood up again. He was still weak, his face a ghastly pale, but he no longer looked like he was on the verge of death. "There we go," Aizen said, patting his patched wound. "You see, no matter what Amelia thinks she can do, I am always one – no, several steps ahead of her." He paused. "And of _you_ as well, Ichigo." Smiling, Aizen laughed. "Even with the Hogyoku shattered, I was able to absorb some of her energy as well, allowing me to use whatever latent powers of hers I need. Her healing abilities are incredible. Not infallible, but impressive nonetheless."

 _What should I do?_ Ichigo thought. _Is he going to attack again? Is he even strong enough to fight me? Should I… kill him? Can I even do that?!_ He looked Aizen up and down. _He just recovered from a critical injury! There's no way I can-!_

"Well, well, it looks like you still managed to scrape yourself together, Aizen."

Kisuke Urahara's voice carried over from above the crater, his tattered green jacket swaying in the wind. "You always were too resilient for your own good." Urahara grimaced, staring at Aizen in pure disgust.

"Kisuke…" Aizen stood up straight, ignoring the remaining pain that wracked his body. "How nice of you to finally rejoin the party."

Another figure appeared by Kisuke's side, dressed in black. "Looks like I made it just in the nick of time!" Arms crossed, Isshin Kurosaki stared down Aizen, a half-smirk on his worn-out face. "It's been a _long_ time since I've last seen you, Aizen! How's it been? Keepin' those evil schemes in line?"

With a sigh, Aizen shook his head. "Isshin Shiba." He spat the words out with menace. "Oh, forgive me, I forget you go by _Kurosaki_ these days. How forgetful of me. Not that I prefer to remember pests."

The two men appeared on either side of Ichigo, watching as Aizen struggled. "Good job, son," Isshin said in a low voice. He patted Ichigo on the shoulder, shooting him a tired smile. "I had faith in ya." He playfully rocked Ichigo by the shoulder before taking a step forward.

"What'd you do with Keigo?" Urahara asked Isshin, shooting him a side glance.

Isshin shrugged. "Sent him to the medic team. He was fine, just wanted to make sure he stayed out of trouble." He winked at Urahara. "Don't worry, I kept him safe."

"And now that the two of you are here, you believe you can finish what Ichigo started?" Aizen tilted his head, brown hair spilling over his shoulders. "You two could barely stop me before, and now you have the arrogance to-?"

"Shut up, will you?" Isshin rolled his eyes, arms folded. "Always waxing poetic when backed in a corner. It's a wonder you can hear yourself think with all that talking." He shook his head, glancing over at Urahara. "I'd say you're a pain in the _ass_ , but I think _chest_ would be more appropriate in this case."

Behind the pair, Ichigo groaned. "Did you seriously just make a _dad joke_? Here, of all places, dad?" He glared at Isshin, eyes narrowed.

"You bet I did!" Isshin shot him a thumbs up, winking. "It's my job, after all!"

Ignoring the exchange between father and son, Urahara stared at Aizen. "I'm not here to finish you, Aizen, no," he said calmly. "No, no, I'm here to _watch_ what happens next."

Aizen's smile fell. "Excuse me?" His brows fell, teeth exposed in a feral growl. "What do you-?" He was cut off by a violent puncture of light in his chest, glowing a pale red as his chest shot outwards. Shock filled his eyes, a rush of air rippling outwards as more piercing light shot through his body.

"As much as I would love to kill you, Aizen," Urahara said, his voice far too calm and pronounced, "I know full well that it is impossible. So, I am doing the next best thing: delivering you to Central 46 on a silver platter so they can do what they want with you."

"HOW!?" Aizen screamed, his body bending over as crosses protruded out of his back. "HOW HAVE YOU DONE THIS?! WHEN DID YOU-?" He screamed in pain again, nearly falling to the ground.

"You remember our little fight earlier this morning? With the gigai duplicate I made for Yoruichi?" Urahara's face remained expressionless as he watched Aizen struggle. "During a moment of weakness, I took the opportunity to use a Kidō spell on you, one I made just for you." He glanced at the red crosses that stuck out of Aizen's back. " _Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu_ ," he said. "Made to activate when your power weakened significantly. The only gift I will ever willingly give you."

Rising from the ground, glowing white matter rotated around Aizen's body, binding him from the feet upward. He was heaving, behaving like a beast cornered. "YOU IDIOT!" he screamed. "Urahara, how can you, a man of such intellect, allow Central 46 to win like this? To let that… that _thing_ sit on the throne? A mockery of life? HOW?"

Urahara closed his eyes. "By 'that _thing_ ,' I suppose you are referring to the Soul King."

Hearing Urahara speak of the Soul King, Ichigo's head rose. _So, he never did tell me anything about the Soul King,_ he thought. _I would have remembered, I guess._ He listened intently, hoping he could glean more information.

"The Soul King is the linchpin of this world, Aizen," Urahara continued. "If it were to be removed, the very world we know would crumble away, and that is the unfortunate truth of life." His eyes opened, seeing Aizen stare at Ichigo. "You consuming Ichigo's heart would not have prevented that from happening. Even with his heart and the Ōken in hand, you would have been incomplete, an unstable foundation. Everything would have collapsed. You would only be two parts of a whole."

Aizen laughed bitterly, tearing away at the rising constraints. "GOD, I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU!" Chunks of white plating crumbled beneath his hands as he ripped futilely at the constraints. "YOU ONLY SEE THE WORLD THE WAY THE NOBLES WOULD HAVE YOU SEE IT! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" He looked to Ichigo, frantic. "THERE WILL BE A DAY HE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE THE THRONE, A DAY WHEN THE NOBLES WILL-!" The constraints rose over his mouth, cutting him off before completing the seal.

Silence filled the air as the seal hovered over the ground, three crosses rising into the sky. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes away, watching as it slowly turned. The sun returned for a moment, peering out from behind a thick cloud before hiding away again. Ichigo began to shiver a little, feeling the deep cold settling into his flesh, into his bones. He was exhausted.

"Hey, kiddo, how you holdin' up?" Isshin patted his shoulder again, wrapping his arm around Ichigo. "You look a little shell-shocked." He forced a playful smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Looking up to meet Isshin's eyes, Ichigo looked dumb-founded. "I… well…"

"I bet you have a lot of questions, Ichigo," Urahara said, turning to face both of them. He looked ragged as well, his body starting to slump. "Don't worry, we'll answer them for you when we can."

"How is everyone?" Ichigo asked. "Is everyone… are they alright?"

Isshin and Urahara exchanged glances, serious now. Ichigo raised his hand. "I know… I know about Chizuru." Sadness gripped at Ichigo's chest. "I… watched it happen. I also know that Mizuiro's badly hurt. But is every… is everyone…?" Before he could finish his question, Ichigo fell to the side, going completely limp.

"Woah there!" Isshin caught Ichigo, carefully letting him fall to the ground. "Don't push yourself, Ichigo! Hey? Ichigo?" Worry filled his eyes, reaching down to feel Ichigo's pulse.

"He's fine," Urahara said. "He's just extremely fatigued. I'm surprised he was able to stand up for that long after dispelling all that energy."

Gently brushing rubble out of Ichigo's dirty hair, Isshin looked up. "Hey," he said. "You're gonna need to fill me in later, too. Even I'm not fully sure what's going on here. I mean, I have a hunch, even if I don't like what it means. But for Ichigo's sake, I need to know."

"You got it." Urahara looked away, staring at the giant seal again. "We'll have plenty of time for that. But for now…"

Something cold touched Isshin's hand, melting into his skin. Looking up, Isshin could see white flakes of snow falling gently to the ground, settling over the wrecked remains of Karakura Town. It was peaceful, elegant. It was the first snow of winter.

* * *

 **A/N** : It still hasn't sunk in that I am at this point in the story at last. After a year and a half. Holy crap. I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll be back soon! As always, if you have any questions, please let me know.


	93. Ch 93 Thoughts of Home

Twitching, groaning, a bed sheet writhing between a restless hand. Even in the cold, sweat rolled down flushed cheeks. The IV bag shimmered, then rippled, shaking on its perch, swaying back and forth as she thrashed.

"…stop… stop it…"

A red line rose and dipped, falling in quick succession as her heart began to race. The needle dug deeper in her arm, trying desperately to pull her out of her slumber.

"Get… no! _GET AWAY!_ "

Heavy breathing echoed in the small room. Condensation dripped down the dingy window, sliding down the light wood. Green eyes were wide open, blurred and dimmed from a long, long sleep. Amelia's chest heaved as she scrambled backward, the bed post behind her hitting the wall repeatedly. The sweat dripped down her face, collecting into the mint green gown she wore. Flinching, she felt a needle dig into her arm.

"Oi, could ya _shut up_ with all that fuckin' yellin'?"

Turning her head, Amelia saw a sliding door partially open, revealing another bed. Blinking a few times, she could just make out the face that stared back at her. Blue hair stuck up from the propped-up pillow, two malice-laden eyes staring out from the dimly-lit room. "Yer out for a whole month and now yer suddenly in such a hurry to be loud," Grimmjow spat. "I think I liked it better when ya were still asleep, stupid bitch."

Amelia swallowed, her tongue completely dry, feeling like sandpaper to the roof of her mouth. Her chapped lips trembled for a moment before she could speak. "Gr… Grimmjow," she managed. "Where is… everyone?"

"Are ya kiddin' me?" His eyes narrowed. "I just said ya were out for a whole damn month! Everyone's either recoverin', dead, or tryin' their best to move on!"

"A… month…" She winced, laying her head against the wall. For some odd reason, she could feel the cool touch of the plaster on her skin. Reaching up, and to her horror, her hair was reduced to a thin layer of fuzz. She could feel her heart stop. _My arm… my leg!_ She looked to her left, seeing something dark laying at her side. It was jet black, like the charcoal bits that rest in the bottom of a fire pit after it's been put out. Reaching over with her right hand, she picked it up, holding her breath. It was an arm, limp at her side. The hand was dark, even the fingernails. It was like staring at a void. "This… this can't be my…" She let it fall again, turning to slowly pinching the limb _. It can't be…_

A wave of pain crashed through her, her nerves screaming where she pinched. It traveled through her body, setting it on fire. Amelia suppressed another scream, placing the pillow over her mouth, gripping it so tightly she could feel her nails piercing through.

"The fuck're ya doin' in there?"

Gasping for air, Amelia stared up at the ceiling. _Count the cobwebs_ , she thought. _If I focus on those, the pain will go away_. Their delicate tendrils danced in the dim light. The stars that remained on edge of her sight disappeared, her heart rate returning to normal. "Fuck…"

"Don't ya ignore me, kid!" Grimmjow lifted his head, snarling. "I'm talkin' to ya!"

Turning her head slightly, Amelia opened her eyes. "What's up?" Her voice was low, but she could say a whole sentence without taking a breath.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow put his head back in the pillow. "Whatever," he said. "I dunno why I even thought talkin' to a piece a trash like ya was a good idea."

"What's your problem?" Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I mean, you seem like a cranky guy, but do you hate me or something? Did I do something to piss you off?" The shadows under her eyes were deep, her normally rich skin was pale.

Raising a heavily bandaged arm, Grimmjow grunted. "Ya still got that number on yer hand, kid?" he asked.

Looking down, Amelia lifted her right hand again, turning it so the palm faced upward. The number six dug deep into her flesh, trailing over her palm and to the edge of her thumb's joint. It was still as dark as it was before, a piece of Hueco Mundo chained to her. She swallowed, flinching at the sight of it. _Why's it still here?_ Her brows knitted. _I want it off!_

"I figured it was." He smiled evilly, exposing sharp teeth. "If it is, then I fuckin' despise ya. As soon's I can hold a sword, I'm gonna kill ya! I _will_ be the one and only _Sexta_ Espada, ya can be sure of that! Ain't no human girl takin' my place!"

"I don't _want_ your place, man." Amelia sat up, groaning as she moved her dead-weight arm. Her green eyes reflected the swinging light above, the shadows on her face slowly morphing. "It was never my intention to be an Espada. Maybe this will just go away. I don't want to be the _Sexta_ , I'm not an Espada, so don't get your jimmies in a twist."

"The number ain't gonna just go away!" Grimmjow glared at her. "That ain't how it works. It'll stay on yer body until ya die or someone takes it away from ya! And since Aizen ain't in charge anymore, I guess I'm just gonna have to kill ya." He laughed, resting his head back into his pillow. "I look forward to it."

The door to Amelia's right slid open quickly, revealing a man in a green jacket. "Now, now, kids, there will be no talk of killing in this good shop of mine," the man said, smiling wryly. As he stepped into the room, he pushed a hand through his messy blond hair. "It's just bad bed manners. You're sounding a little bit cranky over there, aren't you, Grimmjow? Feeling a bit restless after being cooped up for so long?"

Grimmjow growled. "Urahara, get lost!" he spat. "I ain't in the mood for yer little lectures! It's already bad enough bein' next to that _trash heap_ over there!" He glanced at Amelia, gritting his teeth.

Turning to Amelia, Urahara smiled gently. "Sorry about him," he said. "He gets a little fussy if no one comes to visit him. He's the kind to get bored. But don't worry, he'll be out of here in a few days, since he's healing up nicely."

Amelia blinked. "Oh, uh, I see…" She tried on a smile, but the muscles in her face seemed to fail her.

"Alright, Grimmjow, I'm going to be closing your door," Urahara said, waving into the room. "I need to speak to your neighbor and new friend, since she's finally awake. We'll try not to disturb you, alright? Bye-bye, now!"

As Urahara closed the door slowly, Grimmjow shouted back, "Don't go sayin' stupid shit like that! The bitch ain't my-!" His voice was cut off as the door shut, leaving Urahara and Amelia in peace at last.

Sighing, Urahara returned his attention back to Amelia, his eyes overshadowed in the dim light. "Well, now that's out of the way, allow me to properly introduce myself to you." He bowed his head slightly, smiling. "My name is Kisuke Urahara. I own this humble little shop, which has been converted for the time being as a makeshift hospital, since the regular hospital was overrun with human patients." He lifted his head again. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Locklear."

Leaning back in bed, Amelia looked shocked. "So, you already know my name," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, uh… do you prefer Mr. Urahara or-?"

"Urahara's fine," he replied. "I'm really not one for formalities here. The children like to call me Mr. Urahara and I let them, but I really prefer Urahara." He pulled a stool out of the corner, taking a seat next to her bed.

"Got it, Urahara." She said the name slowly, trying her best to commit it to memory. "Please just call me Amelia, then. I'm also not a really formal person, either."

"Well then, Amelia," Urahara said, resting his head on his folded hands, "I must say I am glad you're finally awake. I was starting to worry if you were ever going to come to." He tilted his head to the side. "Although, you nearly depleted yourself of your own spirit energy, thus exhausting yourself to near death."

Her eyes fell as she sighed. The cold wall behind her was starting to numb the back of her head. "I see," she said. "Grimmjow said I was out for a whole month."

"A month and a half would be more accurate." Urahara let his hands fall, smoothing out the bed next to her. "Your sister kept track. It was kind of driving her insane, but don't tell her I said that. She'll start apologizing over and over."

Green eyes flashed, meeting his. "Ash?" She sat up a little. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Woah, woah, calm down there!" He put his hands up in the air, beckoning for her to lay back down. "I don't want you getting all worked up. You just woke up and you still have long way to go by the look of things." He looked down at her arm, following it up to her shoulder, where it seemed to attach itself haphazardly.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia let her head nestle against the wall again. "Sorry," she said, her eyes closing. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Urahara's eyes narrowed slightly, amused. "Now you're starting to sound like Ash," he said. "What trouble are you talking about? If you mean letting you stay in my shop to heal, it was no trouble at all. Most people here are still recovering. We're all doing-."

"That's not the only thing I mean," she said. She cleared her throat, trying to swallow. Her chest convulsed as she began to cough, a deep guttural one that shook her whole body. The cool touch of a water glass startled her for a moment. Opening her eyes, she let the water trickle into her mouth, her tongue absorbing it. The dryness of her throat finally abated, and Urahara took the glass away, letting her finish. "Thank you," she managed. "I'm talking about the rescue team. Sending those guys in after to me, to pull me out of Hueco Mundo…" She shifted in bed, wincing. "They came to save me, even though it was beyond dangerous to do so. They risked their lives. Ash... she told me that a Kisuke Urahara sent them with her." She looked at him, her eyes glistening. "So, thank you, and also I am so sorry."

Waving his hand in the air, Urahara laughed. "I appreciate the sentiment, but there's no need to be sorry about that," he said.

"I'm also sorry that… I couldn't save her. That girl." Amelia stopped, biting back tears. "I tried, I really did. I even had her hand in mine, I could have saved her." She thought for a moment. "Her name was… Chizuru. I tried to save Chizuru."

Urahara's smile fell, replaced by sorrow. "Now that you should not be sorry for, Amelia." He ran a hand through his hair again, looking away. "I should have sent her to a safe place, not let her and Mizuiro run around on the battlefield. I was careless. They should never have even…" He cleared his throat, leaning back.

In the silence, the chilled condensation from the window dripped onto the wooden floors, making a barely audible plink. The shadows in the room had deepened as well, meaning the sun had started to set. "It doesn't matter now," Urahara said, finally looking at her again. "Aizen has been defeated. Most of us made it out alive. Reconstruction has been going smoothly. And, hey, you're awake. Which leads me to my next question." He leaned forward, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Just who are _you_ , Amelia Locklear?"

 _That was a quick turnaround,_ Amelia thought _. He doesn't miss a beat._ She breathed out a small laugh, smiling weakly. "Figured that question was coming," she said. Instinctively, she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, remembering that it was all gone by the time she touched her face. "Well, uh, where should I start is the better question?"

Looking down at her arm, Urahara's eyes narrowed.

"You could start with that." He looked up at her again, studying her closely. "I've gotta admit, in all my years, I've never seen a healing ability quite like it. It's a bit disturbing, if you ask me?"

"Disturbing?"

"Let me put it this way." He sat back, motioning from her shoulder to her legs. "When the medic team brought you to me, they said that your arm and leg were completely gone, taken by the Hogyoku. Now that is a serious injury, and I was doubtful upon hearing that that you'd survive." Pausing for a moment, he considered how he would say the next bit, as if the mere memory of it was traumatizing. "They brought you to me, writhing in a trance like state, mumbling something along the lines of 'shatter it,' a black sludge coming out of your wounds. Before our eyes, your hair shrunk into your skin, even the hair on your eyebrows, on your arms and legs." He spread his arms out in confusion, shaking his head. "And then, like magic, the missing limbs appeared. I think one of the medics even fainted."

Amelia's attention was fully on Urahara now, her expression just as serious. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she drew in a deep breath. "I come from what the Europeans named the Americas," she began, "specifically North America, the United States. However, my people were there first. In fact, according to legend, we were among the first humans to set foot on the continent since Pangaea had split." She adjusted herself, trying her best to get comfortable without disturbing her injuries.

"Because we were there first, my people developed a deep spiritual connection with the land, which in turn, changed our spiritual connections to our bodies." Amelia looked down to her arm, grimacing. "We became a… different type of human, you could say. Our souls fused to our mortal bodies. If we were injured, our hair and blood would combine to heal it. If we needed to create weapons, we could create what we needed from our own flesh and blood."

Urahara blinked, taking in everything she said. "Wait a minute," he said, "what 'people' do you come from, then? I've never heard of such abilities." He shrugged a little. "Although, if I'm going to be honest, I don't know much about the spiritual world of the Americas. It's rare to see an American – especially a native of those lands, like yourself – interact with the spirit world."

Laughing bitterly, Amelia closed her eyes. Her tired face stretched, the darkness underlining her eyes deepening. "You wouldn't," she said, "because our spiritual world was all nearly wiped out." She opened her eyes again, a flicker of anger swimming in her green hues. "My people were called the Nev'ey te Ol, and we were many, as my elders told me. As those who were connected spiritually to the land, we took it upon ourselves to maintain balance. We interacted with the fellow human tribes, animals and spirits, both good and harmful. For thousands of years, the Nev'ey te Ol were the dominate people. Perhaps a little too dominate, looking back on it." She flinched, a wave of pain shooting up her body. As it died, she took a shaky breath, looking away. "That is until we were invaded."

"By the Europeans?"

"No, worse." Amelia's jaw tightened. "The Quincy."

Sitting up straight now, Urahara looked at her in shock. "The Quincy?!" he whispered harshly. "They made their way over to the Americas?"

Amelia nodded. "About 800 years ago, yes. That is where we get our now more common name, although I say that loosely, as we are barely known." She looked at him again. "They called us _Eisenblut_ , or Ironblood, believing that our blood could turn to iron or metal when it mixed with our hair."

"So that ability of yours, that healing ability…" Urahara glanced at her arm again, looking over it carefully. "That comes from your hair and blood? Because that explains it… a little bit I guess."

"Yes, but that's the problem, Urahara." She raised her right hand, touching her head. "When the Hogyoku attacked me, I only had hair that went to about my shoulders. It was not enough to heal a wound like that." She looked disturbed by this realization, her eyes darting a little. "By all rights, I should technically be dead from blood loss and strain on my body, but somehow-" she pointed at her arm – "it grew back. It wasn't my doing in the slightest."

Confused even further, Urahara crossed his arms, staring at her for a moment. "I see your dilemma," he said slowly. "Which worries me… even further, because, normally, I'd say that maybe the Hogyoku gave it back to you." Looking up, Amelia could see the thoughts rushing through his mind. "However, nothing has come back from the Hogyoku's shattering. No people, no body parts, nothing." An odd smirk formed on his face, setting Amelia on edge. "It would appear we have a mystery on our hands, don't we, Amelia?"

Before she could answer, Urahara raised his hand, cutting her off. "I'll have more questions on the Ironblood later, don't worry." He laughed a little. "I find it all quite interesting, since I have heard absolutely nothing about it. But what I'm interested in now is this little group you belong to." He pulled a small object out of his billowy sleeves, lifting it so she could see. She recognized it instantly, as it was the transmitter she had given Ichigo to give to Ash. Her eyes widened a little. "If I remember correctly, it was called T.I.B., right?"

"Who told you about that?" Her voice became ominous, quieter. "Ash would never just tell you something like that, so where did you get that information?" She looked around, a small inkling of panic rising.

Eyebrows rising, Urahara pulled his fan out of his other sleeve, snapping it open in front of his face. "We have a mutual friend now, it would seem," he replied. "I heard quite a bit of information on that little organization, and some… less than desirable things about you, let us say." He drew closer. "Would you like to tell me a little bit more about that?"

An icy silence passed between the two. Amelia was visibly unsettled, unsure how to proceed. "Those things…" She swallowed, her throat straining. "I'm not sure what all you've been told, but I can say that most of it is true."

"Wow, and here I was worried you'd deny it!" Urahara exclaimed, snapping his fan closed. "I mean, I'm not saying I've never killed another person in my life, but for you to be bold enough to admit killing over 300 people is quite-!"

"I didn't kill that many people." Amelia sat up quickly, ignoring the terrible pain that shot through her. She looked petrified. "I… killed 106 in total. Where did you get those numbers from?"

Urahara stopped, staring at her. "From the statistic provided by the media," he said. "The last known incident was…" He reached into his jacket again, pulling out a small notebook, flipping through the pages. His expression changed, his eyes narrowing. "Well, that can't be right."

"What?" Amelia's voice shook.

He pointed to the page he was reading, meeting her gaze again. "It says here that the last killing took place in mid-November," he said. "But you were in Hueco Mundo this whole time. We were monitoring it. There's no… are you sure that you're the Ghost of the North, then?" He tilted his head. "Unless you have the ability to be in two places at once, that can't be right."

Leaning back again, Amelia seemed to be in a daze. "I was the Ghost of the North," she said. "For over a year and a half. I killed 106 people in total. My last kill was in July…" She paused for a moment, thinking. "After… after that, I ran away from T.I.B., went into hiding after I realized what I had been doing –."

"You didn't realize you were killing people?" Urahara seemed shocked as well. "How does that… work?"

"I was told they were enemies," she said. "That they were out to get us, political enemies that meant us harm." She shut her eyes, shaking her head. "It wasn't until that last assignment when I learned that they were just people. Average, ordinary people."

Urahara nodded his head slowly. "I see, I'd heard that might be the case. Wait, how old are you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "17."

"So, you've been doing this since you were… 14, 15 years old." He whistled, a somber look in his eyes. _She's not much older than Ichigo_ , he thought. _And here I was thinking she was at least 20 years old_. "That's heavy for a… partly human kid. I've been learning a lot about you while you were asleep, but I somehow didn't know that."

"From who?" She glared at him. "Who has been speaking to you?"

A knock came to the door, followed by two pairs of shuffling footsteps. "Come in!" Urahara called in a suddenly cheerful voice. "She's awake!"

The door slid open. Ash burst through first, heading straight for Amelia, arms outstretched. Amelia didn't have a chance to say a word before she was nearly smothered in Ash's embrace, pulling her in tightly. "You moron!" Ash's words were warbled as she began to sob. "If you had actually died, I don't…!"

"Hey, Ash," Amelia said, forcing a small smile on her face. "It's good to see that you're still alright." She wrapped her right arm around Ash, pulling her close. "Sorry… I'm so-." She stopped short, seeing who else stood in the doorway. "No way!"

A tall, thin man stood in the doorway, leaning against it slightly. His hair was like small, curly copper wire, pushing out in every which way. Steel-colored eyes peered out through thick, wired glasses, a warm smile on his pale, freckled face. "It's about time we found you, Amelia," he said, laughing a little. "I was beginning to lose hope we'd ever find you again."

"WILL?" The name almost exploded out of Amelia's mouth. "Wh-what are you doing here? When did-?"

"Good of you to come when you did, Will!" Urahara's sudden switch to English threw Amelia off, her shock multiplying. "We were just talking about you guys and your little… organization." He stood up, going around Amelia's bed and patted Will on the shoulder. "Your ears must've been burning."

Will laughed, pushing his glasses back. "It's possible! I'm just happy I got to catch her when she was awake. "He looked back to Amelia, leaning his head against the doorway. "How ya feelin'? That wound of yours looks pretty… gnarly." His smile flickered for a moment, the unpleasantness of it all sinking in.

Ash releasing her, Amelia sighed. "Uh, well, it surprises me that I made it," she said, "but I'm here. It'll take me a while to fully recover, though." Her expression turned serious again, her eyes glimmering. "But what I want to know is why you're here. You didn't just come all this way to see me. You are the Chief Information and Tech officer at T.I.B., after all." She glanced at Urahara, piecing it all together. "Did you-?"

Urahara smirked, laughing. "I may have taken a moment to contact Will while you and your sister were still in Hueco Mundo," he said. "I was left with a working transmitter, after all, and Will was sounding a bit desperate for information. So-" he glanced at Will, sharing a knowing glance – "we struck up a bit of a conversation."

Looking down, Ash could see the reluctance and distrust on Amelia's face. "Hey, it's fine," she said, sitting next to Amelia. "I trust Urahara, he helped me find you. And Will and I, well…" She hesitated for a moment, her own smile fading. "We have some idea of why you were gone, what happened in that span of time before you left. I'm sorry we didn't realize sooner."

"I understand your distrust, Amelia, I do," Will said sincerely, "but first and foremost, I'm your friend. My loyalties lie with you and Ash. That's not something I take lightly." He looked around, sighing. "You don't have to worry about T.I.B. finding you, either. I have all surveillance on this place tampered. Even if you say its name, it won't spike the algorithm."

"That explains why you got so jumpy when I mentioned it, then." Urahara raised an eyebrow, looking to Amelia. "I'm guessing you're a bit more advanced than I realized."

Amelia laughed again, her head leaning against the wall. She looked exhausted, her face going paler than it was when Urahara first entered the room. "You have… no idea," she said. "T.I.B. is not something anyone should know about, and you for sure don't want them to know about you. The fact that I'm here and have been stationary for too long would have brought them running to your door if Will hadn't tampered with surveillance." Her laughter died, her eyes opening. "Hell, with that battle alone, I'm surprised they never showed up."

"We did catch it," Will said. "It caught our radar, but I managed to explain it away to the Head." He waved his hands dismissively. "You don't have to-!"

"Will, that doesn't convince me in the slightest." Amelia glared at him. "As much as I trust that you are my friend, we all know that she has ways of find out things if _she_ really wanted to. There's no way I'm convinced _she_ doesn't have an inkling of a clue what happened a month ago. You may have covered the tracks, but I know that sooner or later, she'll find out."

The room went quiet. A certain discomfort could be felt by all, especially with the name of the unspoken hanging in the air. Urahara, realizing time was running low, clapped his hands. "Either way, I would press for more," he said, "but it seems like Amelia is losing all the energy she had for today. Besides, you said you had to go soon, Will."

"You're… leaving already?" Despite her eyes starting to close, Amelia looked concerned. "When did… you get…?"

Smiling sadly, Will stood up straight. "If I don't go back, they really will start looking for me, and we can't have that, now can we?" Turning, he reached out his hand towards Urahara. "I don't think I can thank you enough for all your help, Kisuke Urahara. Without you, we would still be looking for Amelia, possibly never finding her at this point."

Shaking Will's hand, Urahara smiled. "It wasn't all me. I had plenty of help. Hope to hear from you soon."

"Oh you will." Turning back one last time, Will shot Amelia small salute. "Take care of yourself, Amelia. We'll need to talk more later, but for now, get plenty of rest."

"How are you so sure… that I'll still be here?" Amelia muttered.

"Because I am under orders to keep all non-Shinigami allies stationed here in Karakura Town," Urahara said. "You can't leave for the time being. Sorry about that." He snapped open his fan, hiding his mischievous face. "But we'll make sure you're well taken care of, right down to a Visa!"

"Kisuke! Hey, Kisuke!"

Amelia could just make out the orange blur that peeked through the doorway. The voice was familiar, echoing from memory. "Is… is that…?"

"Ichigo, good of you to join us!" Effortlessly, Urahara switched back to Japanese. "Amelia was just about to go back to bed."

"Ichigo…" Amelia felt a smile cross her face. She forced herself to stay awake for one more moment, her eyes focusing on Ichigo's face. "Ichigo Kurosaki… it's good to finally… meet you in person, man." She reached out for him, feeling his hand grab hers.

"I'm just glad to see you made it out okay," Ichigo said, smiling slightly. "Good to finally meet you too, Amelia."

"Did you… shatter it?"

"I did," he said. "I had help, after all?"

Amelia's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"I… don't…" Her hand slipped from his, her eyes shutting again as her exhaustion overtook her.

Silently, Urahara pulled Ichigo out of the room, sliding the door closed quietly behind them. "Well, at least we know now that she's fine, for the most part," Urahara said, moving them all forward. "We just need to keep an eye on her, make sure she stays put."

"I doubt she'll try to run from you," Will said. "It keeps you guys safer if she stays in a spot where surveillance has been tampered with. Besides, it seems like she has some friends here."

"Hey, Urahara." Ash stopped in front of the shopkeeper, her eyes skeptical. "Why were you asking Amelia all those questions if we already told you all the answers? What was the point of that?" They all stopped, looking to Urahara.

Closing his eyes, Urahara sighed. "I had to see for myself what kind of person Amelia was," he replied. "If she lied to me, it would be difficult to place any trust in her whatsoever. In fact, I'd probably have to send both of you home with Will here. But, even with everything she's done, she was truthful. And honestly, I also wanted to make sure that you guys weren't lying either." His gleamed mischievously when he opened them again. "You guys may be advanced in many ways, but I know a thing or two about sniffing out odd ends."

Will smirked. "And that's what I like about you, Urahara," he said, turning way. As he turned the corner a corner, he waved, saying, "I look forward to our continued conversations."

Waving, Urahara called after him, "Take care of yourself out there, Will!"

"I didn't know you could speak English so fluently, Kisuke," Ichigo said, watching Will depart.

"There are still somethings you don't know about me, Ichigo." Urahara walked away now, laughing. "I will always be a man of mystery, even when I die!"

"Damn him," Ichigo muttered, grunting. "Now I even forgot what I was coming to ask him in the first place. Sneaky bastard!" He marched forward, following the shopkeeper, a laughing Ash following behind him.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left! ONE! See you this weekend.


	94. Ch 94 Harmony is (not) With Us

The Head Captain's office was dark, but Sasakibe knew Yamamoto was there. Gently, he pushed the door aside, the harsh light behind him pushing into the room, spreading across the floorboards. He could just make out Yamamoto's tired, hunkered form by the open door, the evening sounds of crickets and cicadas filling the air.

"Sasakibe." Yamamoto's gravelly voice carried, commanding attention. "Please, join me."

Without a word, the lieutenant entered the office, turning to close the door and silently approached the open doorway, the twilight sky spread out overhead. He opened his mouth to speak, to break the silence, but Yamamoto stopped him, raising his remaining gnarled hand. "These past two months have proven that something is broken, Sasakibe," Yamamoto said, his voice low.

It was a voice Sasakibe had never heard in his time with the Head Captain, shocking him for a moment. He turned his head, staring down in surprise. Yamamoto had transformed in a matter of seconds. In the place of the most feared man of the Gotei 13, the founder of the organization, was a shell of a man, eyes filled with sorrow and loss. It was clear that something was broken, something had broken a long time ago. But Sasakibe had always thought that the Head Captain had too much pride to admit such things. It was the core of his faith, the foundation on which Sasakibe had built his trust in this world. And now, the center seemed to have rotted.

"Indeed." Sasakibe didn't know what else to say. He couldn't deny it, but the tone in his voice betrayed his deep disappointment and shame.

Yamamoto turned his head, meeting his lieutenant's eyes. The scars that crossed in his forehead seemed deeper, darker. "Perhaps I have always known," he said, "and simply chose not to see. It is clear to me that we, as a whole, are stuck." He looked away, head bowed, shoulders slumped. He hesitated for a moment, the swelling of cricket songs and cicada mating calls filling in the silence. "I knew from the very beginning that we should have, at the very least, sent our men into Hueco Mundo. That we should have focused more on surveying and watching the world than scurry back to our hovels."

"But, sir," Sasakibe said, sitting next to the Head Captain. His golden eyes pierced through the darkness, staring off into the horizon. "You merely did as you were ordered. As you have stated in the past, our goal is to protect the Seireitei and the worlds that are connected to it. We follow the commands of Central 46, as they are the mouthpiece of this world." He rested his chin on his clasped hands, his brows knitting into a heavy burden over his eyes. "They are not to be questioned."

And it was true. For over a thousand years, that was the ultimate rule that Yamamoto upheld, even if he himself did not agree with the ruling. Central 46 was the ultimate authority, as mandated by the Soul King. But now, in less than a year, a seed of doubt had been planted in the Head Captain's mind. His was old, dry soul, meant to deter even the strongest of doubt from planting there. But this seed had spread roots, sinking into his heart. He had made the wrong choice.

The sun had completely vanished, plummeting the Soul Society into the warm embrace of night. Stars peeked through the dark blue expanse, clouds passing above them. "Did you see it, Sasakibe?" Yamamoto said at last.

A cold shiver went down Sasakibe's spine. The way the Head Captain spoke now, his voice grave and filled with fear, set him on edge. He was only partly sure he knew what Yamamoto was referring to. "Do… do you mean the Hogyoku, sir?"

Yamamoto said nothing, silently confirming his lieutenant's question.

Visions of terror passed before Sasakibe's eyes. The screams, the dark mouths that had swallowed allies and enemies whole, the sight of humans scrambling, running from an unseen monster; all these things had felt like a nightmare. For a moment, Sasakibe had caught its gaze. It had felt like an eternity, the depth of its eyes drawing him to the center. It showed him things he never wished to remember. It had even known his name, his deepest desires. It lured him in.

"Yes." His voice wavered. "Yes, I did."

The Head Captain nodded, lifting his head. "We must keep an eye on Ichigo Kurosaki," he said. "There is much we still do not know, especially with the knowledge that he alone shattered the orb. This can only guarantee that Karakura Town will be affected long term by this disaster."

"Speaking of the Hogyoku, sir," Sasakibe said grimly, "I have this message for you." He reached into the recesses of his sleeves, pulling out a letter. It was a modern envelope, pressed and properly sealed, with a large red seal on the front. The letters _WB_ , topped with a small European-styled crown, could be seen in the seal.

Turning to see the letter, Yamamoto's eyebrows lifted in surprise. It had been nearly 80 years since he had seen such a letter, under much less dire circumstances than this. "Wing Bind has sent a message, requesting that you read it immediately, Head Captain."

Slowly, Yamamoto reached out, gently taking the envelope in his hand. He stared at it, probably hoping that it would magically disappear. This was, without a doubt, a bad sign. He opened the letter without a word, handing it back to Sasakibe. "Please read it to me, Sasakibe," he asked, his voice low.

Clearing his throat, Sasakibe stood up and walked out into the open. The moon had appeared from behind the clouds, lighting up ground below.

 _To our Esteemed Allies of the Eastern Branch of the Soul Society,_

 _We trust that this finds our friend, Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, in good health. In light of recent events in the World of the Living, we write to you in hope that we may hold council at the Centrum to further discuss the future. While we are not fully aware of all the details of the situation that took place in Southern Japan, we are more than aware that the balance between the Soul Society as a whole and the World of the Living has fractured._

 _We await your speedy response. If you are in need aid, Wing Bind and its related allies are willing to provide it at a moment's notice. Correspondence will also be sent to the members of Central 46, in hopes that all parties are brought up to speed._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _Arantxa Sangster, High Chair of Wing Bind_

The wind picked up, Sasakibe's words whisked away with it. To his surprise, the Head Captain let out a small peal of humorless laughter, startling him. "A short letter," Yamamoto mused, eyes closed. "That is a very bad sign."

"How so, Head Captain?"

Yamamoto's eyes opened again. "The shorter the letter, the graver the situation, Sasakibe." Lifting his cane, he pointed at the letter as it fluttered in Sasakibe's hands. "They plan to say _much_ more once we meet at the Centrum."

Folding the letter, Sasakibe hesitated. He remembered the last letter they had received from Wing Bind, the length and vague politeness in the handwritten words. The humans in the west had dropped a devastating bomb in Japan, its devastating affects felt not only on the living world but in the spirit world as well. Thousands of souls had instantly disappeared, throwing off the balance of spirits flowing between the two worlds. This act alone had almost thrown the Soul Society into a war of its own. That letter had been longer then.

With great effort, the Head Captain stood, his empty left sleeve swaying in the wind. "Come inside, Sasakibe," he said, turning his back to his lieutenant. "We must get some rest. The past two months have been less than kind, and the next few months ahead will not be much kinder."

Following the Head Captain, Sasakibe closed the sliding doors, leaving the small courtyard to its former silence.

* * *

" _In the past month, officials say Karakura Town has suffered inconceivable losses and destruction at the hands of an unknown terrorist organization. They're calling it 'the worst domestic incident of the -_."

Ryūken didn't look up when Uryu turned off the television, tossing the remote on the coffee table. "I was listening to that, Uryu," he said calmly, flipping to the next page of his book. "It's rude of you to just turn that off without considering there are other people in this house."

Uryu scoffed. "You really want to listen to _that_?" He stepped into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for his pre-made lunch for the day. "All we've been hearing for the past month and a half is their theories on what happened to Karakura Town. It gives me a headache."

"How odd." Ryūken looked up for a moment, staring off into space. A very taut smirk formed at the corners of his lips. "I would think you would be paying more attention to the affairs of the humans of Karakura Town. If you ask me, it is more than important to follow what officials are speculating is the cause."

The clattering in the kitchen stopped, with Uryu standing in the entry way. He stared his father down, watching as he returned his focus to his reading. "You never cared about what the people of Karakura Town have thought," he said, his voice low, "so why care now?"

Tapping his fingers three times on the table, Ryūken finally met Uryu's gaze, lifting his mug of tea. Steam coated his glasses with condensation as he took a decent sip. "Consider this, Uryu," he said. "What if the Gotei 13 failed yet again to properly wipe the memories of the humans here, just like they had when they sedated them in the Soul Society. What do you suppose would happen?"

Silence passed for a moment, Uryu's eyes on the ground. His jaw set, clearly reluctant to humor his father. It was one of those pseudo games they engaged in that he had no hope of winning.

"I doubt that would be good for the well being of those living here." Ryūken took another sip of tea before turning back to his book. "And it would prove more than disastrous for your friends, the Shinigami."

"They are not my friends," Uryu protested. "If anything, they're my allies." He stepped down into the entryway, slipping his shoes on, followed by a thick charcoal gray coat.

An odd scowl crossed Ryūken's face. "Is that what you call Ichigo Kurosaki? An ally?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Uryu stopped moving, his arms going to his side as he paused for a moment. Turning, he glared back at his father, the light in the window reflecting off his glasses. "He's not just a Shinigami. I think you and I should both know that by now."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to, Uryu," Ryūken replied. "You get nowhere by denying the reality that you live in."

In a huff, Uryu opened the front door, prepared to stomp out into the mid-December cold, only to be stopped in his tracks by a small guest at the door. Wearing thick red gloves and hat with a black coat, Karin Kurosaki stood there, staring up in mild surprise at seeing such an irritated Uryu. Blinking in surprise, Uryu pushed back his glasses. "Karin, what brings you here?" he asked, looking around behind him. "Are you by yourself?"

"Yep." Karin's matter-of-fact tone remained the same as always. Puffs of white smoke passed from her mouth, barely hiding her bright red nose. "I'm here to see your dad."

"Ah, Karin!" Ryūken rose from the table, leaning over to see her. "Please come in. You're a few minutes earlier than I expected."

Letting Karin go in past him, Uryu watched as she quickly took of her boots and coat, joining Ryūken at the kitchen table. He could barely say a word he was stunned, but he couldn't ignore the odd feeling in the back of his brain. He wanted to ask how long she'd been stopping by, why they were acting like this was normal _. What the hell could a Kurosaki be doing with him?_ Opening his mouth to speak, Uryu was cut off quickly.

"Shut the door, Uryu, you're letting the heat out." Without even looking at his son, Ryūken waved him away. "Be safe out there."

Closing the door, Uryu never took his eyes off the pair. The last thing he saw was Karin meet his eyes before the door completely shut, leaving him in the gloomy Sunday afternoon all by himself. Something's off here, he thought, and I'm not entirely sure what. It can't be bad, but there's just something…

Sighing, Uryu turned, leaving footprints in the thin layer of snow that lay on his doorstep.

* * *

"Rukia, we can't stay here for much longer, you know that."

Renji never had a sense for fashion, and that included clothes from the World of the Living. Sitting at a booth in Rob's Burger, Rukia mindlessly sipped her soda while following the garish pattern on Renji's baggy button up. _This idiot looks like he got dressed in the dark,_ she thought, her eyes narrowing. _No wonder he can't blend in when on assignment._

Red brows furrowed in frustration. "Hey, are you even listening to me, Rukia?"

"Yes, Renji." Rukia let the straw fall away from her lips, sighing. "I know we have to go back. Byakuya has been asking when I'll be home." Her head rested on bent hands, her eyes looking down pensively at her half-eaten burger and ice-cold French fries.

"Then why are we still hangin' around Karakura Town like this? There's nothing left to do."

 _Nothing left for **you** to do_, Rukia wanted to say. "Look, if you really need to get back, I won't stop you, Renji," she said. "I still have a few things to wrap up myself. It won't take too long, maybe a day or so."

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Renji's eyes narrowed. "Please don't tell me you're trying to stay here in Karakura Town," he said. "The Head Captain won't allow it, you know."

"I'm not trying to live here, you moron! What makes you think-?"

"Ichigo." Renji's voice was deadpan. "You're staying here for Ichigo. You can't hide that from me, Rukia." He looked away, mindlessly dragging a soggy fry through rich red ketchup. Rukia could see the hurt on his face. "It's clear to see how you feel about that moron."

She couldn't even deny it. Her fingers mindless traced the underside of the table as they sat in an uncomfortable silence. "I'm not staying here in the World of the Living, Renji." Her voice was low. "I am still an active member of the Gotei 13. There's no way I'm abandoning my position as Lieutenant. I'd never forgive myself if I did."

"You didn't even deny it." Renji sat back against the booth, staring at her. "I was right, you really do have feelings for Ichigo." He seemed stunned by his own discovery, as if he hadn't wanted it to be true. "You… really…"

"Why do you look so upset?" Rukia looked concerned, her eyes widening a little. "I… I guess I've had feelings for Ichigo for a while, it makes no sense to deny it. But why do you look so sad, Renji?"

It took another uncomfortable moment of silence for Renji to collect himself. The mangled fry fell from his grasp, falling into the pool of ketchup. "Well, I… I guess I always hoped that in the future, when everything settled, that we'd…" He paused, his face flushing a bit. "That we could… ah, it's dumb." He quickly hid his face in his hands, his fingers lost in his hair.

Rukia understood, her shoulders drooping. She had a feeling that this would be the case, her heart sinking. "It's not dumb, Renji," she said. "Not in the slightest. I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same. Maybe when I was younger, but now…" She wanted to reach out, to comfort him, but she wasn't sure he wanted that right now or if it would even be received well. "I'm so sorry, Renji."

Shaking his head, he dragged his hands down his face, his eyes closed. "You don't need to be sorry," he said. "You told me the truth, prevented me from holdin' onto false hope, it's fine. It's just fine." He couldn't stop fidgeting, his hands running over the surface of the table, pushing things to the side, crumpling up unused napkins, all with a slight tremor. "I just… I need to leave." He stood up suddenly, making his way toward the door.

A small hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Hey, wait, Renji!" Rukia stood up, visibly upset. "I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you, please understand." She tried to keep her voice low, to keep from attracting more attention. "Even if I don't feel the same way you do, you are still important to me. We're like family." Slowly she let go of his hand, watching as he stood still for a minute, his back still turned to her. "I understand if you're hurt and you don't really… want to talk to me after this, Renji, but I just want you to know that no matter what, I do care about you." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I promise I do."

Renji slowly walked forward, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to go see how Kojima's doin'," he said. "We'll stay one more day, Rukia, and then we're going home." He looked back for a moment, his eyes meeting hers. "Together." Without a moment of hesitation, he approached the automatic doors, walking out into the frigid air without a coat on.

Sighing, Rukia turned toward their empty booth. She could see his coat sitting in a crumpled heap on the red vinyl seat, left abandoned under the shredded nest of napkins. It would do her no good to chase after him and give it back, but she couldn't leave it here either. _He's going to the Kurosaki clinic,_ she thought. _I can't go there now._ Taking the coat and trash from the booth, Rukia walked out as well, a plume of white smoke following behind her as she exhaled deeply.

* * *

The Visored Warehouse hadn't been the same since the Winter War ended. It was too quiet for Hiyori's liking. Several members still had not returned since then, with one never to come back at all. Hunched up on the perch one of the poorly sealed windows, she looked out over the city, the gray clouds slowly releasing snow. She watched a construction team meander around the shop they were repairing, a few members taking a smoke break. She could smell the nicotine, a scowl forming on her face.

"Hiyori." Lisa's voice carried upward, bringing Hiyori out of her stupor. Their eyes met, the dim light reflecting off Lisa's glasses. "Please come down from there."

"Why should I?"

"Because we need to welcome our friends back home." Lisa pulled her coat from the island of couches, sliding it on effortlessly. "They are being released from the Gotei 13's care. We should be there to greet them."

Jumping down, Hiyori grumbled, shoving her own coat on callously. "Took em long enough to release em." But truthfully, she was relieved. It had just been her and Lisa this whole time, leaving them to fend for themselves in this winter. It had always been a lot warmer when they were all packed in together, all gathering around… "Let's go bring em home, then."

It didn't take them too long to find the Senkaimon, its dim light reflecting along the dark alley way. Lisa and Hiyori stopped a few feet away, watching somberly, waiting. Hachi exited the doorway first, deep dark circles under his gentle eyes. Upon seeing Lisa and Hiyori, however, he smiled warmly. "It is good to see you two again," he said. "It has been far too long."

"I bet your tired," Lisa said, placing her hand on his arm. "And probably homesick too."

"Very much both." Hachi laughed, placing his hands on their heads. "I think a daytime nap is in order."

Love was not too far behind. "Well, looks like we got a welcoming committee," he said, adjusting his glasses. "It's good to see you both." He was not as tired as Hachi, but the smile on his face seemed forced. Hiyori said nothing, observing the two Visoreds who emerged. Their time in the Soul Society must have been more grueling than they realized.

"Where are the others?" Lisa asked, looking past them. Love and Hachi turned to each other, their smiles faltering, which turned Lisa's stomach. _This can't be good,_ she thought. _Don't tell me they're…_

Shinji's head popped out from the doorway, followed by Kensei and Rose. With a giant wave, Shinji greeted them. "Guess ya missed us more than I thought ya would," he said, a half smile forming on his face. "Hell, I didn't think that even Hiyori would be that excited to see me!"

"I ain't excited to see yer stupid face, Shinji!" Hiyori protested. "If anythin', I'm pissed that it took ya this long to get yer shit together!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Why were y'all gone for so long?"

"The Soul Society kept the majority of us for questioning," Rose explained, rubbing his arms. He hadn't anticipated the cold, his thin clothing doing little to prevent the cold winter wind from passing through. "They wanted a thorough investigation."

Kensei grimaced, shaking his head. "We gotta tell em now," he said brusquely. "There ain't a lotta time to waste."

All eyes fell on Kensei, the mood souring. Whatever physical wounds he had were gone, but the loss of Mashiro still weighed heavily on his shoulders. It weighed heavily on all of them. He looked away from the group, his eyes on the ground, waiting.

"Tell us… what?" Lisa returned her attention to Shinji, holding her breath slightly.

With a groan, Shinji tilted his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. "There ain't no easy way to put this, is there?" Letting his hand fall back to his side, he cleared his throat, standing up straight. "The Gotei 13 have asked that we resume our previous positions as Captains. Since there are vacant spots left, Central 46 demands that they be filled."

"Ya said no, right?" Hiyori's breath turned to wispy white clouds, her eyes like daggers. "Yer not going back there. Not after all that bullshit. Tell me y'all said no." She looked between the three, but their expressions remained heavy. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hiyori, keep your voice down!" Lisa hissed, placing a finger over her lips. "We don't want to attract attention!"

Hiyori ignored her, walking towards Shinji. "How could the three of ya do this?" she demanded. "After all these years, yer willin' to just walk right back, like nothin' ever happened?!" She pointed at Shinji, a hint of sorrow in her voice. "'Specially you, Shinji! Of all of us, I woulda thought ya'd never take em back!"

Eyes closed, Shinji let his head drop slightly. "Things are different, Hiyori," he said. "The Soul Society is falling apart; they need all the people they can get. It's rottin' from the inside. And if the three of us can help repair it, make it better than it was when we were there, then it's better than sittin' down here doin' nothin'."

A terrible look crossed Hiyori's face. A few of the Visoreds were afraid she was going to fight him, prepared to step in, but she never moved further. "You…" She bit back tears, turning on her heel to face away from him. "We weren't doin' nothin' down here, moron," she spat back, crossing her arms. "So that's it, yer just gonna leave us down here while the Soul Society hails ya as a hero. Workin' for those damn bureaucrats, carryin' out their will. Must be nice to feel accepted again."

"Don't be like that, Hiyori," Shinji chided. "If ya wanted to, I could ask if they would -."

"I don't wanna work for _them_!" She turned back to them, her eyes wide with rage. "I'd rather eat dirt! They don't deserve our help!"

"But you helped them in the war!"

"I helped _Ichigo_!" Hiyori stomped her foot. "We were Ichigo's allies, remember?! Or did two months wipe yer memories?"

"Be angry with it all you want," Rose said, "we are going." He glared at Hiyori. "I am still Ichigo's ally, we all are. But what we're doing will change things. We aren't betraying anyone, and we aren't just going to leave you guys behind. We _will_ see each other again, that you can be certain of."

"Besides, the four of ya ain't gonna be alone." Kensei turned toward the Senkaimon, peering in. "Oi, Shuhei, ya there?"

A moment passed, followed by the steady approached of footsteps. Shuhei's appeared around the corner, slightly out of breath. "Here, Captain," he said, sporting a small smile. "They're all here and accounted for, sir!"

A hand patted him on the shoulder, with Tatsuki's heavily panting form appearing as well. "Damn," she managed. "I still… can't keep up! You're… still… too damn fast." She laughed a little, hands on her knees.

Shuhei shook his head. "I doubt you'll ever really beat me while you're alive, Arisawa," he countered. "Come back to me when you've completed your time at the Academy, and then we might be on track."

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing, Shuhei?" A mischievous look came over Tatsuki, standing up straight and squaring her shoulders. "Because challenge accepted!"

"Calm down there, Tatsuki!" Orihime's chipper voice cut in, followed by gentle laughter. "You still need plenty of rest before you start racing anyone." Orange hair rustled in the wind as she stood next to Tatsuki. Despite her chipper tone, she looked exhausted, her face pale.

Dark shadows moved behind the trio, beginning to spill out into the sunlight. Wincing at the biting cold, Starrk pulled his jacket tighter around his body. "Jesus, it wasn't this cold when we were last here," he muttered.

"Oh, get over it, Starrk!" Lilynette elbowed him in the ribs, scoffing. "A little cold ain't gonna hurt you." She stepped out into Karakura Town, breathing in deeply. "If anythin', I prefer it here to… _that place_."

Not too far behind, Cirucci stepped onto the snow-ridden asphalt, scowling slightly. "I guess it's a good thing I wore warmer clothes before coming back." The wind brushed against her white fur coat, with her black curls hidden beneath a hood. She had little time to think before she was bumped from behind by an enthusiastic Nel, excited to be back!

"Pesche, Dondochakka, look!" she cried. "It's snowing!" With bare feet, she pranced out into the streets, her long mint green hair catching the gentle flakes. In her two-month long absence, she had grown significantly, her baggy dress replaced by a deep forest green robe. She looked more like a teenager than the child she'd been before. Looking down, she saw a disgruntled Cirucci, realizing her mistake. "Oh, sorry, Cirucci, I-!"

"You nearly ruined my outfit!" Cirruci snapped, brushing off her clothes with her gloved hands. "Watch where you're going!"

Pesche and Dondochakka stood between the women, bowing deeply. "We're so sorry, Miss Cirucci!" Pesche begged. "Please forgive Lady Nel! She let her excitement get to her! We'll make sure she's more careful next time!"

"We will, don'tcha know!"

Pushing past them, Nel laughed nervously. "I am really sorry," she said. "I hope nothing got damaged."

Grumbling, Cirruci righted herself. "It's fine," she said, "just have a better idea of your surroundings next time, alright?" She closed her eyes, walking forward with her head held high.

Nel's eyes went big, as if remember something important. "Guys!" she exclaimed, turning back to Pesche and Dondochakka. "We're gonna see Mr. Quincy and Miss Amelia again! I'm so excited! It's too bad they didn't come to greet us!"

"They were not informed of our arrival, _ni_ _ñ_ _a_." Dordoni exited the Senkaimon last, breathing in the cold winter air, a smile on his face as well. "But we will see her soon, I am sure." He glanced over at Cirucci, laughing a little.

Glaring at him, Cirucci asked, "What's so funny, Dordoni?"

"Nothing," he replied, "you just look like an overstuffed hunting trophy is all!"

Grunting angrily, she turned away. "You don't know anything about fashion, you oaf!" she responded. "At least I'm dressed appropriately for the weather!"

Leaning down, Dordoni drew close to Nel's ear, smiling mischievously. "I would not worry about her too much, _ni_ _ñ_ _a._ I doubt she felt much of the impact with all those layers." Nel stifled a giggled, putting both hands over her mouth.

"Don't go laughing at me behind my back, you cretin!"

"Enough!" Starrk called back. "You two've been bickerin' the whole way."

The Visoreds watched the procession of Arrancar and Espada in silence, glancing between themselves. "Are you saying that they will be staying with us, Kensei?" Lisa asked, meeting his eyes. "I hope that's not what you're suggesting."

"'Fraid we are," Kensei replied tersely. "By order of the Gotei 13, we were ordered to send the Arrancar back to Karakura Town for containment. Until further notice, they'll be livin' with the four of ya for safety and security reasons. They ain't allowed to leave Karakura Town unless given permission to do so, and if they do they're to be accompanied by a ranked Gotei officer."

"Why're ya leavin' em with us?" Hiyori demanded, her arms still folded. She looked past the three new captains, glaring at the Arrancar. "We don't wanna deal with em."

Shinji shook his head. "Figured you'd say that," he said. "Several reasons. One, there ain't no one else who has room. Two, you're all former ranked Gotei officers, with understanding of Gotei 13 rules and protocol. And three…" He hesitated, his lips curling in a smile. "Because I recommended that they stay with ya. I trust you four."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Well this'll be a blast," she muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, think of it like this, Hiyori," he said. "Ya get new people to boss 'round. I call that a win in yer book."

"But why are they staying here and not Hueco Mundo?" Lisa asked. "That makes more sense to me."

"Central 46 wants to keep an eye on them," Rose answered. "It was either that or they stay with the 12th Division, and we weren't too keen on the idea." He didn't need to explain more, the very thought making him queasy.

Lisa sighed. "Then we'll make it work," she said, adjusting her glasses. "But know that we are not doing this for the Soul Society or Gotei 13." She stared into their eyes, a fiery determination burning there. "We're doing this for you. I may not seem as angry as Hiyori, but just know I don't like this either."

"You're saying you wouldn't come back," Rose asked, "even if Captain Kyoraku himself begged you?"

Lips pursing, Lisa shrank back for a moment. It was like an old sore, stinging her slowly again and again. Rose almost felt sorry for asking. She shook her head slowly, a small smirk on her face. "No, I wouldn't," she said. "Besides, Nanao has grown into a lieutenant worthy of high praise. He has no need for me."

"We understand." Shinji sounded resigned, visibly surrendering to his friends' anger. "None of us thought you'd like this change, but we knew we had to tell you in person." He looked back at the Senkaimon, realizing that time was almost up. "I guess we should head back, then." He patted Rose and and Kensei on the shoulders, turning toward the gate. "This is a goodbye, for now."

"Oh good, I was just in time."

The melodic, soft voice of Captain Unohana startled many of the group members. Many turned back to see her approach the Senkaimon, a sand-colored cloak over her Shinigami uniform. "I was hoping to catch you four before you headed back to the Seireitei." A serene smile graced her face, the braid going down the front gently swaying back and forth as she drew closer.

"Well, well, if it ain't Captain Unohana!" Shinji exclaimed. He bowed slightly, beckoning toward the Senkaimon's open gate. "Happy to have you join us." The Visoreds parted, allowing her to join with the rest of the Shinigami. "What brought ya out here to Karakura Town at this time?"

She laughed softly, eyes closed. "I just had a little bit of business to discuss with Kisuke Urahara," she replied. "There were a few matters that needed to be wrapped up nicely." She turned, meeting the gazes of the Arrancar and Espada, who all seemed rather untrusting. But she only smiled in response, turning her attention back to Shinji. "I'm just happy you saved me the time of calling for a Senkaimon."

"Glad to be of help." Shinji tipped his hat slightly, watching her pass through the gate.

"Shuhei, let's go," Kensei called, following the other captains. "Times a'wastin'."

"Yes, sir." Meeting Tatsuki's eyes, he nodded to her in affirmation. "See you later, Arisawa."

"Take care of yourself, Shuhei," she said. "Remember that invitation to drop by and play guitar? It still stands." She smiled, resting her arm on Orihime's shoulder. "Don't be a stranger."

With a wave, Shuhei walked back toward the Senkaimon. "I'll have to take you up on that as soon as I can," he called back. "You take care of yourself as well, Arisawa."

Shinji was the last to follow, staring at a despondent Hiyori. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes, her body turned away from him. "I know you hate me right," he said, "and I can't say I blame ya. But I'm not abandoning you, Hiyori. I'll be back, I can promise ya that." His expression was serious, hands in his pants pockets. "I just hope that, in time, you'll come back."

"I ain't goin' back there, Shinji." She looked at him. "Ya can go back, change everythin' ya want, but this-" she gestured outwards loosely – "this is my home. Has been for a century. My former captain's here, my friends, no Central 46 dictatin' how I should live." Her face hardened, her arms crossing again. "If ya can live like that, I ain't gonna stop ya. In some ways, I wish I could just accept it as easily as ya three, but I… I can't."

Silently, Shinji spun on his heel, slowly making his way to the Senkaimon. He passed the Arrancar and Espada, his face solemn. He paused, his hand on the edge of the gateway, contemplating something for a moment. But he found it useless to say anything more, leaving them behind.

Hiyori didn't watch the gates close, feeling the sudden gust of air wash over her as it disappeared, leaving behind an empty brick wall.

"Hey, Hach!" Lilynette broke the silence, tugging on Hachi's green sleeves. "When we go, can I get a ride on your shoulders?"

Hachi looked down, smiling. "Of course, dear, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Why do you want to ride his shoulders, Lil?" Starrk narrowed his eyes. "Why not ask to ride mine?"

Glaring at Starrk, Lilynette climbed up Hachi's back. "Cause ya _never_ let me ride yours, dummy," she replied. "Ya always say no, or that you're too damn tired. Hachi's a nice guy!" She smiled, patting the top of his head. "Thanks, Hach, yer the best!" Hachi laughed in turn, patting her leg in response.

"Ugh, good grief." Starrk rubbed his face, pulling his jacket closer. "Now where's this base located? I wanna get out of this cold and take a nap."

Snapping out of her funk, Hiyori straightened up, staring down her new roommates, so to speak. "Let's get one thing straight here! I'm in charge of the base, what I say goes! Ya will listen to my orders and there'll be no arguin', got it?"

From the back, Cirucci laughed, her head dipping back. "There's no way I'm taking orders from a short little child like you!" she shouted. "Why should I follow anything you say?"

Gritting her teeth, Hiyori sneered. "It's either do as I say, or ya can go back to the Soul Society. And I hear they'd be sendin' ya to live with the 12th Division." She grinned evilly. "I was with the 12th division, lady, and let's say that since I've last been there, they like to run some rather… fucked up experiments, to put it lightly."

Tapping Cirucci's shoulder, Dordoni leaned in close. "You might just want to follow what the small one says, _amiga_ ," he said. "It sounds a lot like Granz if you ask me."

Shuddering, Cirucci buried her face deeper in the fur coat, glaring at Hiyori. "Whatever."

Assured the Cirucci understood her options, Hiyori addressed the group again. "Wonderful," she said. "When we get to the base, we'll find quarters for you all. From there, we'll figure things out accordingly. Y'all got that?" Without waiting for a response, she turned, marching out of the alleyway. "Let's go!"

As group disappeared, Tatsuki and Orihime watched, letting it sink in that they were finally home. "We should go home too, Orihime," Tatsuki said, looking up at the gloomy sky. "It's too cold to be staying out here, plus I'm exhausted." She held out her hand, smiling. "You want me to walk you home?"

Orihime paused for a moment, still looking to the sky. Her tired eyes seemed lost, thinking hard. "Actually, Tatsuki, I'm not going home just yet," she said. "There's something I need to do." She looked down slowly, meeting Tatsuki's confused gaze. "Something I've been meaning to do for a while."

Her heart skipping a beat, Tatsuki seemed taken aback. The look in Orihime's eyes was different, at peace. "Wh-where're you going, Orihime?" she asked. "Want me to go with you?"

Shaking her head, Orihime smiled now. It was serene, listless. "No, but thank you," she said. "I'm just going to see Ichigo. I… I need to talk with him alone." She reached up, grabbing a single strand of hair, eyes lilting closed. "It's too bad I look like a wreck right now, but if I don't tell him now, I might chicken out later."

 _Oh, no…_ Tatsuki realized what she was about to do, her heart sinking. _She's going to tell him. But why now? Everything was…_ "O-oh, I see," she said, her smile warping just a bit. "Um, are you sure now's a good time, Orihime? I mean, we just got back and all. Maybe you really should-."

"It'll be fine, Tatsuki!" Orihime said, grabbing her hands in her excitement. "I've been thinking about it while we were up in the Seireitei, it's been all planned out." She released Tatsuki's hands, clasping her own in front of her. "Everything is different now. It's a new year and everything's changed after the war. Might as well put myself out there!" Without waiting for Tatsuki to say another word, she took off, running down the alleyway and pausing at the corner. "I'll tell you how it goes later!"

"WAIT!" Tatsuki watched in horror as her friend disappeared. _Dammit, this isn't going to end well,_ she thought. _Should I go after her?_ She ran her hands through her hair nervously, thinking hard. "Shit." _I have to go after her. I need to be there for her, but… what if she doesn't want me there?_ She took a few steps forward, stopped, and then took off running.

 _My feelings don't matter right now. What matters is that Orihime has someone there when she gets rejected._ Her lungs hurt as the cold air rushed through her, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

* * *

The doorbell jingled, alerting Urahara that the shop door had slid open. Peering over the counter, he watched Uryu pass through, closing the door and knocking snow off his shoes. "Ah, Uryu!" he called out. "It's good to see you! What brings you here on a weekend?" He walked around the counter, hands hiding in his sleeves to keep them warm.

"I just didn't want to be home, mostly," Uryu said between a heavy sigh. He looked around the shop, noticing how clean it looked. It surprised him somehow, but he didn't mention it. "I was also just wondering how everything how everything's going here."

Smiling, Urahara's eyes were closed. A clear sign that things were strained. "Nothing to worry about, really," he said. "Most of our volunteers are still out, so we only have Keigo coming by to help keep the place spick and span for right now. We also haven't seen as many customers recently, but that's to be-."

"What about Jinta?"

Urahara seemed to freeze in place, his smile faltering. His shoulders drooped a little, and the exhaustion he tried his best to hide began to manifest. "His gigai works, for the most part, it's just…" The door to the back rooms opened, with a bundled Ururu stepping. She looked normal, her expression the same, but her face redder than before. She had been outside, do some chore.

"Pardon me," she said, "Jinta and I took care of the trash, it's all been taken to the back." She noticed Uryu and waved. "It's good to see you, Uryu."

Turning to face her, Urahara forced his smile back on. "Oh, Jinta went outside with you?" he asked. "That's a good sign?"

Ururu's face fell a little. She shook her head. "He helped me gather the trash, which went as well as you'd expect. But when I opened the back door… well…" She hesitated. "He wouldn't go out. He ran back to his room as soon as all the trash bags went out the door."

 _Oh, I see_. Uryu felt his heart sink. _Thing's haven't changed much since I was last here._

"Oh well, that's… slight progress, I suppose." Urahara didn't even try to sound cheerful this time. He walked over to Ururu, patting her on the head. "It's alright, we shouldn't try to push him too much now. Thank you for your help, Ururu."

She looked down at her feet, eyes drooping. "You're welcome, Mr. Urahara." Lifting her head back up, she looked to Uryu. "Are you staying awhile, Uryu? Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Before Uryu could answer, Urahara spoke for him. "He'd love to," he said. "How much longer till it's ready?"

"It'll be about another 15 minutes." Ururu smiled. "I'll let you know when it's ready." With that, she closed the door, leaving the two alone once again.

"Do you really want me to stick around, Urahara?" Uryu asked. "You're not usually this charitable unless you're about to bribe us to go on a mission." He would feel suspicious, but that normal mischievous look in Urahara's eyes was absent.

Taking a seat behind the counter again, Urahara sighed. He reached up to his head, reaching for his non-existent hat, disappointment in his eyes when he realized it wasn't there. "It's been… lonely here, Uryu," he said. "And I'm not one to be lonely. Besides, what do you have going on today, anyway? Ururu's food is good."

"Where is everyone, then?"

"Tessai's tending to the wounded still." Urahara lifted his hand, raising a finger for each person he listed off. "Ururu and Keigo are doing their best to keep this place in order and help Tessai when they can. Yoruichi is working with the second division, trying to undo as much damage was done to the people of Karakura Town. And Jinta… still hides in his room."

"Does he have nightmares?"

Urahara nodded. "He wakes up screaming every night. I knew putting his mod-soul pill in a new gigai would take some time, but he… he's afraid of everything, which isn't like him. Like he saw something horrific before his body was swallowed." His lips pursed, forming a tired frown.

The wind rattled against the doors, filling in the silence for a moment. "As much as I'd like to stay," Uryu said, "I have somethings to do today. Important things."

"Like what?"

"Surveillance, mostly."

Urahara's eyes narrowed. "Being a bit paranoid, are we, Uryu?"

"Just because we defeated Aizen doesn't mean we're in the clear, and you should know that." Uryu leaned against the counter. "Even during the war, my father and I had found some pretty unusual readings from certain spiritual satellites. They haven't gone down since then. In fact, they're on the rise as we speak." He looked back for a moment. "I also get the feeling that we're being… watched. Studied, if you will."

"I see." Urahara sat back, thinking. "Well, I guess you should continue then. Anyone who would investigate is either up to their neck in paperwork, on the field, or wounded. But my question is why are you doing this alone?" He spread his arms outward. "Where's Ryūken in all this?"

Uryu scowled, his eyes heavy. "Busy. Not entirely sure with what, but he is. Which is fine, I didn't really want to spend more time with him than needed."

Chuckling, Urahara didn't ask for anything more. "If you need help, do let me know, then, Uryu," he said.

"I do have one more question, though."

"Oh?"

"Is she awake?"

"Amelia? Yes, she woke up yesterday. We spoke for a while before she went back to sleep."

Uryu's back straightened. "What did she say? Anything more about who she is?"

Resting his head on his hand, Urahara sighed. "A lot of scrambled things," he said. "She wasn't quite in there, as she's still pretty weak. But she did say that the Quincy invaded the North American continent over 800 years ago." His eyes flashed, head tilting. "Know anything about that tidbit of info?"

 _800 years ago,_ he thought, _after the war between the Quincy and the Soul Society? Why would the Quincy go there?_ Shaking his head slowly, Uryu said, "Not really. Maybe my father knows something." His eyes wandered, thinking. "It still makes no sense."

"Well, it'll all come together," Urahara said. "For now, we just need to focus on getting everything back to normal." He faltered, his head falling forward. "Or as normal as they can get."

Reaching into his bag, Uryu pulled out two bundles. "Let me try to give you a little bit of normal then, before I go." He pushed them towards Urahara. "That's the best I can do for now. Hope it helps."

A surprised look on his face, Urahara reached out for the bundles. "You brought me gifts?" he asked, confused. "You really shouldn't have."

"Just open them."

Slowly, Urahara opened the smaller one, pulling back the brown paper to reveal a perfect copy of his old striped hat. It was clean, with the same exact colors as the day he bought it. Lifting it up, Urahara stared at it reverently. "How did you… find the pieces?"

"I didn't." Uryu smirked. "I made you a new one, with a few modifications. It won't be so easy to destroy this time."

"It feels like a regular hat, Uryu."

"That's because it mostly is, it's just harder to destroy."

Placing the hat on his head, Urahara grinned. "And it fits just perfectly. _This_ feels like normal, for sure." He reached for the second bundle, his fingers sinking into the object in question. It began to move slightly, angry noises coming from it. He gave Uryu an odd look, raising an eyebrow.

Uryu beckoned to it. "It's nothing dangerous or weird," he said. "Or at least, not _that_ weird."

With that, Urahara opened the last package. He was nearly finished pulling the paper away when a yellow and brown plush head shot up, angrily screaming profanities. "It's about time someone let me out of here!" Kon yanked a plush arm out of the paper, pointing at Urahara. "I thought I was gonna die!" He swiveled his head, glaring at Uryu with his shiny button eyes. "And _you_! How dare you wrap me up like I'm a toy?! I'M A LIVING THING TOO, YA KNOW!"

Urahara burst out laughing, letting Kon jump onto the counter. "It's good to see you're back in pristine shape, Kon," he said. "I was beginning to wonder if you got lost in the rubble somewhere."

"Nope! Tatsuki forgot I was in her bag and found me about a few weeks later!" he screeched. "She even forgot I had been wounded protecting Orihime! THE NERVE! Then she gave me to Uryu, who took forever to patch me back up!" He pointed to Uryu again, his black thread eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What a jerk! After all my hard work in this war, I was treated like dirt!"

"I patched you up, didn't I?" Uryu shouldered his bag again, preparing to leave. "How could I forget to sew your stomach back together if you were screaming at all hours of the day? Besides, you kept struggling every time I tried, demanding to see Orihime. Be grateful I didn't drop you off at Ichigo's place."

Urahara stood, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you, Uryu," he said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Turning away, Uryu waved. "Not a problem, Urahara," he said. "Glad to help in any way I can. I'll drop in again soon." He opened the door, greeted by a face full of flurries. The air had somehow gotten colder. "Take care." And with that, the door closed, leaving Urahara with a screaming stuffed lion.

* * *

Staring up at his bedroom ceiling, Ichigo realized that no one was home. No one was causing a racket downstairs, and there was no Kon to yell at him to wake up. _It's been a while since I was alone at home_ , he thought. _It feels wrong_.

He had no idea how long he had been laying there. The sun never appeared that morning, going from dark to gray. It had been gray for a while, though, leading him to believe he should get up. Slowly, he sat up, his back stretching. Even after two months, his body still felt sore. "I should go visit Mizuiro," he muttered, stumbling over to his half-open closet. He still expected to see Rukia curled up in there, tapping away at her _Denreishinki_. The cot remained, barren _. No time to think about that._ He reached in, pulling out a thick shirt and closing the door.

Walking over the long mirror in the corner of his room, he pulled the shirt over his head. Before he could pull the hem down to his waist, however, he noticed the perfectly circular scar on his chest, pausing for a moment to stare at it _. It still feels like it was all a dream,_ he thought, reaching to touch it for a moment. _Well, more like a nightmare_. Scowling, he let go of the hem, letting his shirt cover the rest of his body.

It didn't take him long to get ready. He ran down the stairs quickly, running to the front door. He opened it, then paused, hearing something slight in the back rooms. Turning, Ichigo looked back, his eyes scanning. They narrowed, trying to sense if there was anything amiss. "Hello?" he called out. "Yuzu? Karin?" He looked past the corner, trying to see if he could make out any shadows. There was nothing. "Dad?" No answer.

 _Am I going crazy?_ He walked out the door, closing it quietly _. I swear there was someone there for just a second._ Ichigo waited a minute before he rounded the building, hoping to hear something more. After a minute of silence, he turned, going to the front to get to the clinic.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Keigo stood up from his seat, waving to Ichigo as he approached, a wide smile on his face. "Good to see ya, man! We were just talking about you!"

Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro were huddled together, watching Ichigo. "Oh really?" Ichigo said, his signature side smile on his face. "What about?" He pulled up a chair next to Mizuiro's hospital bed, resting his arms behind his head. "Did I miss anything good?"

"Not really," Mizuiro said, "Keigo's just talking out of his ass, but what else is new?" He smiled, his pale face even paler under the fluorescent lights.

"Mizuiro!" Keigo feigned hurt. "When have I ever-?"

"Keigo, you're being too loud." Chad raised a finger to his lips. "There are still other people in this hospital, you know."

Keigo slapped a hand over his mouth, blushing a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry, forgot!"

The four of them chuckled a bit, the sound of Mizuiro's heart monitor beeping filling in the small silence between. "How've you been, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, trying to sit up a bit. "It's been a week and a half since I've seen you, I think."

"Ya know, busy with school," Ichigo said. "Still a bit exhausted from… everything."

"I heard you were asleep for over three weeks. You must really have expelled a shit ton of energy to show Aizen what-for, huh?" Mizuiro grinned. "It must have been pretty badass." He looked to Chad and Keigo. "Was it? You guys would know, you were still on the battlefield."

Chad shook his head. "I wasn't. The Hogyoku got me not long after you." He glanced at Ichigo, seeing the impending gloom over his friend. "And I think Keigo was with Dr. Kurosaki, right Keigo?"

"Yeah, I was far away from the main battlefield." Keigo looked uncomfortable, not sure if he wanted to press Ichigo any further. "But I have no doubt it was pretty awesome. I mean, com'on, it's Ichigo!"

"You're right," Mizuiro said, turning his attention to Ichigo once again. "So, how'd it go down, then? If you don't mind me asking? How'd you take Aizen down?"

Ichigo stared down at his hands, unable to breathe. His lips were parted, as if he wanted to speak, but something kept him from doing so. He could feel his friends' eyes burning into his skin, watching him. It was unbearable. "I…"

Laughing nervously, Keigo interrupted. "H-hey, I uh, think we should… maybe give Ichigo a little bit more time before asking about something like that," he said. "I mean, I think we're all curious, but it's only been two months." He raised a hand. "It's okay, Ichigo, really."

Shaking his head, Ichigo ran his hands over his face. "Sorry, I just…" He lifted his head, still not looking anyone in the eyes. "I… can't really talk about it now."

"No problem, Ichigo." Mizuiro tried to calm him as well. "Take your time, man. I'm just happy we made it out of this alive. Or at least…" His voice trailed off, remembering that, in fact, not everyone had made it out alive. Another awkward silence followed, bringing down the mood significantly.

"Hey, so," Keigo interrupted, clearing his throat, "did I tell you that we got a room all ready and set up for you back my place, Mizuiro?"

Looking at Keigo, Mizuiro's eyebrows raised. "Really? So, Mizuho talked to my mom?"

"Uh-huh!" Keigo looked excited, like a kid talking about a sleep over. "She helped make all the arrangements and gave her permission for you to stay with us when ya get out of here! It'll awesome!"

"I bet Mizuho's going to going to absolutely love having you two together, all the time, every day," Chad said, his voice deadpan. "She's probably going to be _thrilled_."

Ichigo laughed, his head bending back. "Chad, were you trying to be sarcastic just now? That's rare as hell!"

"I don't know whether to feel honored or embarrassed that I was the butt of Chad's joke," Keigo said, laughing as well, "but either way this is a monumental moment." As their laughter died down, Keigo wiped his eyes. "I'm just excited to do some wheelchair races with you down the halls at school. There's still plenty of ways to piss off the teachers, more creative ways, I should say."

Mizuiro shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Leave it to you to think of new ways to get you suspended from school, you moron," he said. "Just don't try getting me expelled, I still have a reputation to maintain."

A knock interrupted the conversation, all eyes turned to see a disgruntled Renji. He stared at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "I'll come back later if I need to."

"Hey Renji, come on in!" Mizuiro said cheerfully. "It's good to see you here! You can join us! Hey Ichigo, can you pull up another chair for Renji?"

Silently, Renji walked in, his hands in his pockets, clearly with out a coat and wearing a short-sleeved shirt. "Hey, uh, aren't you a little cold?" Keigo asked. "You're not dressed right for this kind of weather."

"I forgot to wear it," Renji said briskly. "Left it behind." He sat down next to Keigo, his back stiff, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Ichigo. "I came by to see how you're feelin', Kojima. Looks like yer in good spirits."

They exchanged glances, clearly confused by Renji's behavior. "I guess I am." Mizuiro tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "What's up with you, though, Renji? You don't look too happy today. What's got you so down in the dumps?"

"Nothin'." Renji's reply was gruff. "It's just… it ain't been a great day, I guess. But, since its my last day in Karakura Town for a while, I figured I'd still drop by."

"Goin' back to Byakuya at last, are ya?" Ichigo grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if he just kicked you out. Guess that means Rukia goes back with you."

"And you're happy about that, Ichigo?" Staring daggers at Ichigo, Renji could barely contain his anger. "I would've thought you'd be happy to have her around longer."

Ichigo's smile falter, replaced by shock. "H-hey, Renji, that was a joke," he said, sitting up straight now. "I didn't mean anything by it man, I'm sorry." His brows furrowed. "Are you… did I do somethin' to upset you?"

Groaning, Renji stood up, his hands on his head. "No, ya didn't do a damn thing." His voice was low, pained. "Sorry, this is no one's fault but my own. I just…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Ichigo walked over to Renji. "Why're you-?"

"Rukia's looking for ya." Renji pushed the words out, as if they caused him pain. "I'm not sure where's she at, but ya might wanna go talk to her. It's probably important."

"Renji?"

"JUST-!" Stopping himself from screaming, Renji looked Ichigo in the eyes, his chest heaving. "Just go, Ichigo. Please, just go."

Wanting to push it further, Ichigo's mouth hung open, then quickly closed shut. He pursed his lips, looking away. "Alright, then." He turned, heading towards the doorway. "I'll catch up with you guys later. See you in a bit." And with that, Ichigo disappeared, his footsteps receding quickly as he ran.

* * *

The world around Rukia began to slow, the cold air sinking into her gigai, reaching her very soul. She didn't know the last time she did that, just stop and feel the world. _Things feel different,_ she thought. _Aizen may not have won, but this world has changed._ A deep sigh of sorrow passed her lips as she lifted her head, her eyes closing. She could feel her hair drifting down the back of her coat. It was longer than it had been, going past her shoulders even _. I've let myself… go. Have I changed too?_

Footsteps grew louder in the distance, echoing off the buildings in a wild frenzy. She opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering as flecks of snow tried to land in the pools of violet. _I think it's safe to say that I have. Everyone has to change, right?_ Her lips tugged, feeling the burning sensation of sadness in the back of her throat. Her eyes began to moisten, tears threatening to fall _. I'm not going to cry,_ she told herself. _That's not fair to Renji. It's not like **my** heart was broken just now. So why do I feel like this?_

"RUKIA!"

Head back on the ground, Rukia turned her head, watching as Ichigo drew closer. White puffs of air followed him, like a dragon breathing fire. She found herself smiling, her heart growing warm. _Should I tell him now?_ A fluttery feeling appeared in her stomach, taking her breath away for a moment. _What do I even say? I haven't planned this out…_

Panting, Ichigo stopped in front of her, only a foot away. His cheeks and nose were red, bright from running in the frigid cold. Their eyes never parted, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. An eternity Rukia never wanted to end. "Renji…" Ichigo caught his breath, squaring his shoulders. "Renji said… you were lookin'… for me."

 _That's why he's here?_ She was surprised _. Is Renji trying to help me?_ Smiling, she laughed a little. "It wasn't too serious," she said. "Sorry if I pulled you out of something important."

Shrugging, Ichigo shook his head, looking back the way he came. "I was just hanging out with Mizuiro, but that can wait for later," he said. "You're not gonna be here much longer, I hear. You and Renji are leaving tomorrow." He hesitated, holding back. His hands plunged deep into his coat pockets, snow landing on the tips of his messy orange hair. "I, uh… I feel like I didn't even get to see you too much this time around. I was kinda hoping that you'd drop by, like old times."

There it was again. Just like the first time she felt it, her chest began to warm up. "Things got pretty busy," she said, "I'm sorry, Ichigo." She thought for a moment, her mind racing. _Say something! Anything at all! Don't just stand there! You can defend the world from enemies, but you can't talk to Ichigo about your feelings? Come on!_ "Would you… like to go ice skating with me?"

Ichigo blinked, taken aback. "Ice skating?"

"You do know what ice skating is, right?"

"Wha-? Of course, I know what ice skating is, Rukia!" Ichigo sputtered. "I just… didn't expect you to say that is all." He rubbed the back of his neck, taking in a deep breath. "I'd… I'd love to go ice skating with you. I've never done it, personally, but I'm willing to learn."

"Good!" Rukia could feel her excitement bubbling up. "I've never really gone ice skating either, so this should be a first for both of us!" She smiled "I wanted to do something fun before I went back, and there's no one in this world I'd want to have fun with more than you, Ichigo." She caught herself, her eyes going wide and her shoulders stiffening. _What was that?_

His face going a bit redder, Ichigo laughed nervously. "Same here, Rukia," he said gently. "I'm glad you feel the same." He smiled too, leaning back. Somehow, he seemed at ease. "You look nervous," he said suddenly. "Are you feelin' alright, Rukia?"

"Uh – I…" She couldn't form a sentence, her mind racing again. "D-do you…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Just breathe_ , she thought to herself _. It will be alright. Everything will be fine. Just say it._ "Ichigo…" When she opened her eyes, everything seemed clearer. She felt a strange sense of peace wash through her, her mind slowing down.

"Yeah, Rukia?"

"I've been alive for a long time." Rukia looked up to the sky again, watching as the snow fell gently downward. There were more flakes coming, a light dusting of powder covering them. "In my time, I met many people, all of whom come and go. And not once – at least, not that I can recall, has anyone ever made me feel the way you do, Ichigo." _That's… good, keep it going._ She took a shaky breath.

"Uh, h-how do I make you feel, Rukia?"

"Warm."

Taking step forward, Ichigo bent his head down, squinting at her. "Warm?"

"Yeah." She smiled serenely. "Warm. Like I'm standing next to a warm fire or sitting under a summer sun. A comforting warmth that spreads through me. You make me feel… at ease." She chuckled a little. "Have you ever felt like that with a person before? Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Straightening his back, Ichigo sighed. "Well, I'm not sure I'd say there's someone out there who makes me feel warm," he said, "but… I do know someone who makes me feel… calm." He nodded his head, mulling the word over. "They calm me down. It's like the world goes quite when I'm with them, even when the world is falling apart around me." He looked back at her, smirking a little. "Is that kinda what you mean, Rukia?"

She laughed. "Sure, sounds about right." Pausing, she felt her chest go heavy. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Why are you tellin' me this?" Ichigo drew closer, snow falling from his hair. "You're not usually one to talk about feelings. What's up, Rukia?"

"Time is a strange thing, Ichigo." She looked up at him. "Even for a Shinigami. One day someone is here, the next, they might be whisked away. I'm not sure what our future holds, so I feel I have to say this." Hesitantly, she reached out, grabbing the edge of his coat sleeve. "I… need you to know that I think of you as… as a friend, and beyond." She tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "Does… that make sense?"

Ichigo put his hand on her head, leaning it back. "A friend and beyond?" He squinted. "I've never heard anyone say something like that before. What are you tryin' to say? Because that makes no sense."

"You're a friend," she explained, "but much more than that. I wouldn't say you're like family. But you mean… more than just a friend." Rukia crossed her arms, glaring at him. "How do I make this clearer?"

"You're saying you like me as more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"So… you like me?"

"Well, obviously!"

Ichigo laughed, his head turned upward.

"Don't laugh at me!" She punched him softly in the ribs. "That's mean! And rude!"

"Hey, take it easy there, Rukia!" He held his side, trying his best to stop laughing. He turned in a circle, looking up at the sky. "Oh, man, I can't believe you said something dumber than anything I've ever said in my life! That was too funny!"

"HEY!"

Ichigo placed his hand on her head again, forcing her to freeze in place. Her face was bright red, and not from the cold. "When I say you like me," Ichigo said, "I mean that as in, like, romantically. You know, when you _like like_ someone. It's kinda juvenile, I guess I shouldn't have put it like that. But at least I didn't say 'friend and beyond'!" He chuckled, holding his side. "I'm never gonna let you live that one down!"

Rukia grunted, her head lowered. "Dammit, Ichigo!"

"Well, I think of you as a 'friend and beyond', too."

Looking up, Rukia could see that warm side smile on his face. She held her breath, hoping she hadn't misheard. "What? Really?"

"Course!" He crossed his arms, leaning forward again. "I've also never met anyone in my life that makes me feel the way you do, Rukia. You're…" He sighed, his head dipping forward. "You're important. Anytime I'm near you, I can't help but feel calm. You clear my head."

 _So he was talking about me_. Her lips parted, a large grin on her face. Her heart began to race in her chest, the warm spreading through her. She no longer felt the brutal wind piercing her, like it was a summer's day.

"We should get to the skating rink, don'tcha think?" He nodded in the direction they should go, still smiling. "I'm not sure how much of the day we have left, but it'd be sad if the sun started setting before we had any fun, Rukia."

What started as a chuckle settled to warm laughter. "You're right, we should." She reached her hand out to him, looking towards his hands. "You look cold, you might want to take my hand."

"But I've got them in my-."

"Just take my hand, you moron!"

Slowly, Ichigo took out his left hand, grabbing hers gently. They met each other's gaze, letting the moment lay over them gently before they began walking.

"Bet you're gonna fall on your ass first."

"Not a chance."

* * *

"ORIHIME?!"

Tatsuki ran through the streets, following the faint presence she could feel off her friend. "ORIHIME, WHERE ARE YOU?!" The wind turned her ears a bright red, her tired limbs stumbling as she paused to check each alleyway and window. Maybe she's fine, she thought. Maybe I'm just being overprotective as always.

She nearly collided with Orihime as she rounded the corner, catching herself by grabbing Orihime's shoulders. They both seemed surprised to the see each other, frozen in place for a moment. "Oh, there you are!" Tatsuki exclaimed, sighing. "I was looking ev-!" She stopped, seeing the blank look in Orihime's eyes. "W-what's wrong, Orihime? Did you find Ichigo?"

Slowly, Orihime nodded. A fake smile was on her face, barely masking an immense sorrow. _Oh no,_ Tatsuki thought. _He really did reject her._ "He was… with Rukia." Orihime's voice didn't sound like it normally did. It was a fake, a phony noise rising from her chest. "Th-they were talking… and…" Her voice choked up, her smile slipping.

 _This is even worse._ Tatsuki could feel her heart dropping into her stomach. _I thought it'd be bad, but somehow this is much worse._ "Hey, it's gonna be okay," she said soothingly, rubbing Orihime's shoulders. "It's gonna be fine, Orihime. Everything's-!"

"She confessed to him." The words were distant, but hard hitting. "They were laughing and smiling. They even… even held hands." Tears formed at the corners of her gray eyes, slipping down her face silently. "She didn't even say the word 'love.' They just…" A spasm went through her, her hands rising up to her chest. A choked sob forced its way out of her.

"Hey! Hey, hey!" Tatsuki caught her before she could fall to her knees, slowly dropping with her. "Hey, it's okay." She pulled Orihime close, feeling the sobs take over Orihime's body. Hands gripped the front of her coat, digging deep into her chest. Orihime was shaking, choked sounds coming from her mouth as she tried to be silent. "You don't have to hide your crying, Orihime," Tatsuki said soothingly. "You can let it out if you want."

"I am such an… an idiot!"

"No." Tatsuki shook her head, her eyes listless, tired. "No, you're not an idiot."

"I saw the way he looked at her!" Sniffles rose up from Tatsuki's chest, Orihime struggling to breathe. "I should… I should've known! I'm an idiot! I-I…!" The sobbing continued, drowning out any other words that could come from Orihime's mouth. The cold asphalt seeping through their clothes, numbing their limbs as they sat there.

Snow built in the crevices of their bodies, Tatsuki's hands slowly rubbing Orihime's back as she soothed her friend. Time stood still, leaving them behind as the snow continued to fall. "It'll be okay, Orihime. I promise it will." Tatsuki closed her eyes, letting her head rest against Orihime's, trying to let her own pain ease as well.

* * *

Darkness. A world of darkness, filled with the occasional screams of pain, surrounded a lone skeleton chained to a column. Maggots crawled from empty eye sockets, falling to the ground as flesh disappeared from beneath their bodies. There was no wind, there was no light, there was no solace. There was only darkness.

Chains began to rattle near the skeleton's wrists, dangling above the ground as they had been for eternity. Slowly, though, the rattling grew louder, the skeleton beginning to shake in place. Dust rose from the ground, gathering at its legs and rising upward. As it rose, flesh lay in its wake, gray and unhealthy. Fragments of cloth that had dangled from its limbs began to fill out, a body taking its place amongst the chains.

Calamity followed as the body began to form again, muscles rippling as they filled in the crevices of dusty and yellowed bone, followed by new flesh. Hair lined arms and legs, gray tattered clothes drapping over a gray, scarred body. Muscle stretched over the face, the body beginning to shake and convulse in pain. The jaw dropped, a tongue stretching out. As the vocal chords formed, a horrible scream came from its throat, its eyes now bulging as it writhed in pain.

A man stood in the skeletons' place, his thin, scarred body falling to the ground as he cried out. His screams merely echoed in the darkness, his chains jingling in response. Time passed before he stopped screaming, leaving him in a heap on the ground.

His hand searched the dust and miscellaneous bones that surrounded him, scouring for something. Quickly, he grabbed a strip of dark gray cloth, pulling it close with shaky hand, wrapping it around his head. He began to mutter to himself, his words choppy. "Must… out… must find…" Roughly, he tied the knot, allowing his hands to fall back to his sides. He groaned as he stood up, nearly falling back down. Grabbing the column, he steadied himself, trying to regain his bearings.

"Must… find… it…"

His hands touched something cold, metallic. His visible eye going wide, he reached up, grabbing the object and yanking it with all his strength from its post in the column. Even in the darkness, he could see it was a sword, its crooked hilt standing out.

"G-good." The man laughed, a terrible, desperate laugh. "Now, I must…" He spat out a glob of dust, coughing as he stood on his own. "Now I must… find him. Find…" He stumbled away, the chains following behind him as he moved.

The faint sounds of screaming grew louder as he moved forward, but his eyes were only glued to the horizon, or lack thereof. He needed to get out of there, to find his way back up. Back up… to the top. "I can leave here," he muttered to himself.

"At last, I can… leave Hell…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Boys, girls, and squirrels, I did it. I finished it. I cannot express how amazing this feels. And of course this chapter just had the be the longest one of them all. Holy crap, I felt a lot of emotions writing this chapter. It was intense.

Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all so much for coming along on the first step of this journey with me. You have no idea how much it means to me that people actually read a story I really wanted to make and followed it to the end. It's crazy, its wild and I am truly honored. Thank you to everyone who read, who faved, who followed, who left reviews. You guys are so awesome! I cannot express my gratitude enough.

I hope you guys will stick around, as I have a sequel in the works. And trust me, it'll be a... _hell_ of a good time. That's right, folks, this next story will be around Bleach Hell Verse, one of my favorite of the Bleach films. I always wanted to write a fic about it, and I figured, why not? There were so many cool things about exploring hell, but there was too much to do in just one movie. So, I hope you guys are ready! I plan to release it in two weeks, on **November 22nd**. It'll be good to finally take a decent break between books. I've been working on it on and off between writing this book, so I'm excited to share it with you all!

Again, thank you so much for reading and I shall see you soon! The title of the next installment will be called **Bleach: Re(Vers)ed**


End file.
